Smashing Something New Every Day
by DianaGohan
Summary: How Do The Smashers Feel About The New Updates Added Every Day To They're Game? Read And Find Out. UPDATE 8/22: Sorry for the huge delay but finally, episode 50 is here!
1. Stickers

I thought It Would Be Neat To Make A Story Focused On My Favorite Video Game Series, Super Smash Brothers. When thinking of good ideas (and realizing someone already did a good Pokemon Trainer fic) I thought of an interesting idea: Updating a story anytime something new for the game came out. And since Smash Bros updates everyday that means little story updates Every Day Of new and exicting items/characters/whatever. So here we go with a story idea I hope you enjoy. And Note that Super Smash Brothers or anything mentioned in this story does not belong to me. Unless otherwise noted I guess.

"Smashing Something New Every Day: Chapter One: Stickers"

By DianaGohan.

It seemed like it had become a habit everyday for the smashers. The eve of they're newest Tournament Series, Brawl was coming out in a few months. There, the smashers would be upgraded to a new mansion where they could fight each others to they're hearts content. Till then though they were stuck in the old Melee Mansion. Which wouldn't be so bad if Master Hand didn't try stuffing new things everyday until the Brawl Tournament arrived. It would be so sporadic too: The other day he announced a new item that would allow you to reflect lasers shots. And then a new character (some would say characters) joining they're ranks. And even yesterday a blue skinned Satan spawn that would tip the level whenever he appeared. Now the smashers were gathering in the court to hear Master Hand's latest annoucment. Kirby bounded over in glee, looking ecstaic at the others.

"I know today he's going to announce to everyone my finishing move" The puffball said as he licked his lips. "Then I can find out just how I'm going to be cooking all of you". Mario held out his hand.

"I keep telling you-a, if you want to eat me you're going to have to deal with the fire-a". Kirby smirked.

"Try sending one of those way and I'll send it right back at ya, just like my show. You remember that?" Donkey Kong pointed at himself

"That show sucked. Maybe if it were like mine people would of watched it". Kirby rolled his eyes.

"You mean with incredibley bad 3D animation and musical numbers? I'll let you know when I want Dreamworks involved in it". Donkey Kong muttered to himself.

"... I liked the animation" he could be heard hearing as they all walked into the main room. After a few seconds the Master Hand could be seen floating down looking at all the smashers and smiling. Well as much as a giant glove could smile anyway as he waved at them.

"Greetings Smashers. How are you all doing?" Pikachu raised his hand.

"Lousy." Master Hand looked down at it.

"Why is that?"

"Well you put the new guy in my room". The little electrical rodent looked back and forth. "And he keeps trying to put me in one of his balls". Ike grunted annoyed.

"I do not! I'm so sick of people accusing me of being gay and stupid. It's discrimitation I say! Discrimitation!" Pikachu sighed.

"Not you Ike. I'm talking about that Trainer." The un-named Pokemon Trainer held out a Pokeball.

"But Pikachu I got to collect them all, and I've only got three. So I've got to catch more if I want to get all 150." Pikachu rolled it's eyes.

"There's 493 Pokemon now stupid." The trainer blinked.

"Wow, I sure have been out of the loop". The Master Hand shook back and forth.

"No room change ups. You're just going to have to deal with the space until we offically start the next tournament". Solid Snake took a drag on his cigarette.

"Can you at least put me with some fing T&A? I'm sick of having to hodge podge it with the sasuage factory". Mr. Game and Watch holds out his pan as he flips a sasuage.

"Why back in my dad we knew how to appreciate someone else's hot beef injection. And back in my dad we didn't have M- ratings or dialogue or characterization-"

"Of course you aholes don't! You're fing Nintendo characters. I'm surpised none of you even know about anything interesting". Yoshi looks over at him.

"To be fair, there was Conker's Bad Fur Day, even if that wasn't worth remebering or worth a semi-sequal on Xbox. Secondly you're just miffed you're "Home" system is getting "Home" schooled even if you think the "Home" will work". Everyone laughed at that as Snake sighed.

"I'm getting too old for this s. Or at least I will in the next game" he mtutered to himself as Master hand coughed.

"Hey, I didn't gather you guys here so you can randomly chat amongst yourselves. I came to annouce the newest feature." Luigi looked around frightened.

"There isn't going to be another half naked demon-a is there?" He asked ducking down. "Because that Devil-a was really a-creepy".

"Oh shut up you big chicken". Luigi pointed angrily at the hand.

"Hey, that's just an SMBZ-a sterotype! I just don't like that guy a shaking things up, espically around his butt-a!"

"Well no I wasn't going to announce a new assist character" Master Hand said as magical energy gathered around him. "I wanted to announce to you all perhaps the newest and greatest collection element ever added to a game". The magical energy gathered into sort of a sphere as something popped out of Master Hand's... hand that he showed everyone. They were small, they were colorful, they were shaped in all sorts of formation. They were of course...

"Stickers?!" Link yelled out as Master Hand "nodded".

"Of course. They're easier to collect then trophies, there's big and small ones for ton of variety, and there's even a fun little extra mode where you can decorate with all your collected stickers. Don't you think that's cool?"

"Yes!" Cried out Peach as everyone turned to look at her. She looked at them confused. "What? Stickers aren't cool?" They groaned dejectingly as Master Hand held them up.

"Oh come on! All you need to do is to play if you want to get them and they're in all sorts of shapes and sizes. What could be better then that?"

"Money-a" Came Wario's short reply as everyone (except Peach) nodded as Master Hand pointed at him.

"Well too bad. We'd go broke if I had to give you guys all money everytime you played. These stickers are cheap- I mean fun and you're going to enjoy filing them into your album" Master Hand then snapped his fingers as a portal appeared behind him. "Or else the next Tournament you're going to is Bloody Roar V!" Everyone screamed out in horror at this idea.

"No, don't send us another one of those crappy anthro bashathons" pleaded Fox. "They don't even allow you to use weapons. Not to mention the whole crappy thing."

"Okay then. So then don't complain about my stickers". Master Hand snapped his fingers again as the portal closed. He snapped them once more as a few stickers was presented to each smasher. "Here you guys though. This should get your collection going. Tell me tommorow if you want me to add any. In the mean time, me and Crazy Hand are going to play Rock, Paper Scissors Flaming Missile. Have Fun". Master Hand then teleported away. Everyone looked at they're stickers somewhat confused as Marth looked over at Roy.

"So you get anything ones?" Marth asked as Roy nodded.

"Yeah, I got one of you and one of me." He then held them up next to each other. "Heh, if you were looking at this the wrong way it'd appear we were kissing." Marth groaned.

"Would you stop encouraging all those fangirls out there?" Roy crossed his arms.

"Stop being so paranoid man. It's not like anyone out there really thinks that we're gay." On the other side of the room Peach holds up two stickers in front of Mario.

"Hey look Mario, I got Roy and Marth stickers." She holds them close. "If you look closley it appears that they're kissing, just like in real life!" She giggiled. "Aren't these stickers fun?" Mario sighed.

"Oh yeah-a, real fun." He then held up a Peach sticker. "Well I'd love to a-chat more put Peach needs me over there-a". He pointed to the other side of the room and started walkign off. Peach waved.

"Have fun with Peach Mario". Mario sighed to himself again as Bowser jumped in front of Mario, holding up a Mario sticker.

"Guess what I got plumber!" He said as he then crushed the Mario sticker, laughing evily. "Just like in real life".

"Maybe in the negative zone-a where everything's backwards and you actually have a game coming out." Bowser growled at him.

"Oh you just watch it Plumber. One day I'll capture the princes and fix your plumbing and star in my own game and get those Koopa Kids out the house..." Bowser continued rambaling on as Mario walked off.

"If I had a Nickle everytime he said that-a, maybe I could afford to get a Playsation 3-a" Mario muttered under his breath. On the other side of the room, Pit was marveling at his sticker.

"Wow, this fancy contraption appears to be made of a synethic substance that will allow to stick to anything" He looked at it amazed as Samus rolled her eyes.

"Oh please. You're just impressed with anything modern." He looked over at her somewhat miffed.

"I'll have you know..." He then blinked looking closer at Samus. "Oh my you appear to be covered in a metallic substance that houses your own person in an armor that can defend and attack against opponents." Samus groaned as in the middle of the room, someone else was amazed by the stickers provided to them.

"Wow, something almost as flat as me" Mr. Game and Watch Quipped as he held up the sticker of a Star. "Back in My days you couldn't find the stars in Hollywood or getting drunk on the highway. You'd have to walk 15 miles up and down the hill" He then moved his hand back and forth. "Hey it's stuck!" He then started walking around in a circle, trying to get the sticker off of him. "Oh tough guy aren't ya you new aged device". He then held out his pan. "Well thsi will fix you". Mr. Game and Watch started pounding with the frying pan to try and get the sticker off. The only thing that did however is start flinging sasuages everywhere. Snake groaned as one landed near him.

"Oh I'm not dealing with this s again" he said, walking back to his room. As the sasuages landed near everyone else they got the similar idea, walking back to they're room to admire or possibly just get rid of the stickers handed to them. Mr. Game and Watch was soon the only one left in the caught, trying to get his sticker off his arm. Finally after a few minutes of effort he was able to peel it off his 2-D skin.

"About darn time-" He started to say before something out of nowhere crashed into him, making a big hole in the middle of the court. Master Hand crawled out of it, sighing as he looked up at the sky, quiering to himself.

"Why do I keep forgetting that Flaming Missile beats all?"

THE END... FOR NOW!

Well that's the first chapter. Tell me what you all think and if I should do more of these. I probably will but still input helps and stuff.


	2. Tether Recovery

And Now For Another Chapter In This Series. Before we start though two things: First off I'd like to thank Soul Of Sorrow for enjoying this piece. And secondly the standard "Any characters in this story unless otherwise noted do not belong to me. They belong to Nintendo/they're affiliate compaines and I am no way trying to make profit off of something that isn't mine". With that in mind, enjoy this second chapter.

"Smashing Something New Every Day: Chapter 2: "Tether Recovery"

By DianaGohan.

As Per usual, it was another beautiful day at the Smash Mansion. The Birdos were singing, the Sun Mask was singing, and the Smashers were once again forced to gather in the middle of the recently fixed court for another one of Master Hand's annoucements. Snake looked over angrily at the 2D Mr. Game and Watch and pointed his pistol right in his face.

"Flip out around me again b and you'll be sing those little 2D pieces all the way to your grave." Mr. Game And Watch looked away, not appearing to be threthend. (Though with him it was hard to tell).

"Ah quiet you whippersnapper. Back in my day kids would help they're elders if they were being attacked by demons most foul." Falco looked over at him.

"You were "attacked" by a sticker you stupidly stuck on your hand. Nothing about that classifies as being involved with demons."

"Ah what do you know? Back in my day birds were only colored in black and white and use to peck popcorn out of the bag. That's the only thing they're still good for." Falco narrowed his eyes and took out his laser pistol. Snake looked at him.

"Hey, I'm the one shooting his face in if he says anything next!"

"Too bad" Falco said annoyed. "I've had to deal with his annoying rambaling longer, so I get to shoot him." Fourtanley for Mr. Game and Watch Master Hand arrived before anyone could be shot. He teleported right in front of the Smash Fighters and looked them over.

"Hey everyone? Enjoying those stickers you got yesterday?" Captain Falcon nodded as he flexed, revealing various F-Zero stickers across his uniform.

"You bet. Somehow these things make me look even sexier then before. Plus I heard stickers increase your speed and staminia if you wear them for awhile."

"Yeah thatisn'ttrue" Master Hand said quickly as he looked over at Luigi, also covered in stickers. "Uh, that look dosen't work with everyone you know." Luigi looked at him annoyed.

"Hey this wasn't my-a idea. One second I was minding-a my own-a buisness and this puffball" he says pointing at Jigglypuff. "Starts singing her song all in-a front of my face. The next thing I know I'm asleep-a and when I wake up I'm-a covered in these freaking things-a". Jigglypuff crossed her arms.

"Maybe that will teach you to fall asleep during my song. Also I didn't have a marker so I had to improvise". Luigi tried pulling off one of the stickers.

"You better hope these a-come off then otherwise you're face is going to be-a improvised on." Master Hand waved his... hand over at Luigi.

"Oh relax. Those come eventually. Till then though I think you'd like to all hear my latest annoucement about the next tournament."

"Not particually" said Ness looking excited. "Unless you finally offically announce I get to be in it."

"Uh... still deciding on that" Ness looked somewhat dejected. "However I have the next best thing." He then snapped his fingers as suddenly the Smashers were transported to the Bridge Of Eldin stage. Link looked around.

"You already told use we would be fighting here" Link noted as Master Hand moved a bit closer.

"I know I did. That's not the annoucement. I just wanted to bring you here for a demonstration. But first I'm going to need a volunteer. Anyone who wants to Volunteer raise your hand." Master Hand looked to see the Smashers all looking at him fairly bored. "Oh come on! Dosen't anyone want to voulunteer? They get a piece of candy if they do." Zero Suit Samus groaned as she moved in front of Master Hand.

"If it will shut you up, fine I'll volunteer. So what do I have to do?" She asked as Master Hand grabbed her. "Hey, what the hell is this?"

"It's called volunteering!" He then threw her off the cliffside of The Bridge Of Eldin as everyone looked at this site shocked. "Oh relax. She'll be fine. All she needs to do is..." Master Hand snapped his fingers. "Oh, darn! I forgot to tell her that part! Uh, I'll be right back." We then see him fly down the cliff as Samus raises her arm angrily.

"You better make sure nothing happens to my armor-less counterpart. Retro says they might need to film some armor-less video scenes about being overtaken with corruption, and I"m not taking off my suit to film it." Everyone looked over at her. "What? It's a real pain to get off you know." Mario pointed at her.

"No it's not that uh. It's just that uh... aren't you a-Samus?" She rolled her eyes.

"Duh."

"Well then who was just thrown off the cliff?" Link said pointing over the Bridge Of Eldin.

"Uh, my coutnerpart, Zero Suit Samus."

"Yeah, but aren't you suppose to be your own counterpart?" Samus shook her head.

"No, we're different. Just like how Zelda and Shiek are two different people.". Zelda raised her hand.

"No actually I just transform when needed and then transform back. There isn't a regular Shiek running around." Samus sighed.

"Okay look, I asked Master Hand to clone one of me so there would be a Zero Suit Samus to make those pictures on the site whenever he need armorless me ao I wouldn't have to take off my armor. Okay?" Falco shook his head.

"Uh, not really. Aren't clones kind of illegal?" Samus smirked.

"Then what are you still doing here?" Falco pointed his gun at her.

"Hey, my character is going to have a much more original move set in the next game." Fox looked around nerviously.

"Uh yeah... but if you don't and uh... aren't in the next game at all well... you know just saying". Falco put away his gun and looked over at Fox.

"What do you mean not in the next game?"

"Just telling you it hasn't been defintley said man. Sorry." Falco crossed his arms.

"Well that hand's going to be sorry if he takes me out." He looks around. "Hey where is he anyway?" Meanwhile Zero Suit Samus is scene falling down the cliffside, desperatley trying to double and triple jump back but unable to make it to the top. She then continues falling as she desperatley tries clawing onto the surface of the cliff and climbing up. She is also unable to do that as she continues to fall down. She then grumbles to herself.

"This is the last time I ever volunteer for something. If I ever get out of this and see that hand again I'm going to cut him up so good." Master Hand then flew right next to her, speaking in a weird reflecting tone.

"Samusssssss, I ammm your fatherrrrr!" Zero Suit Samus looked at him confused.

"No you're not! You're a freaking glove! You're not anyone's father.". Master Hand looked down sad.

"Now you're going to make the Wire Frames all sad." He said before speaking in the weird reflecting tone again. I 'meannn, if you strike me down nowwww I'll become more powerful then you can ever imagineeee!" Zero Suit Samus pointed at him.

"No, that's I'm saying to you for throwing me off this freaking cliff." Master Hand looked down sad.

"You're... breaking my heart." ZSS groaned.

"Oh, don't quote from the bad movies man. Everyone knows any line of diaolgue in Episodes 1-3 totally sucked."

"Hmmm maybe that's why Crazy Hand likes them so much." Master Hand said as he then looked over at the still falling Samus. "Oh yeah, I need to tell you something." Once again he spoke in the weird reflecting tone. "Use the force Samus. Useeee the forceeeee!"

"I can't use the freaking force!" She yelled out as he pointed at her Plasma Whip.

"Uh, I meant use the Tether Recovery. The Tether Recoverryyyyyyyyyy!"

"The what now?" Master Hand pointed upwards.

"Look it's really quite simple. You're plasma whip is much more useful here then as just another excuse to put someone in who has a sword. You can also use it for recovery." He then shows her a picture of herself falling, talking in a dramatic tone. "Zero Suit Samus is falling. This looks bad!" She groans.

"This IS bad! What do I have to do recover?" He then throws away the picture.and holds up another one of her extending the plasma whip so it hooks to the top of the cliff, stopping her from falling.

"Whew, that was a close one" Master Hand stated as Samus took out her Plasma Whip.

"I swear when I get up I'm so going to hurt you." She then held out the whip as it extended, hitting the top of the cliff. She stopped falling and looked around. "Uh, now what am I suppose to do?"

"Well I haven't worked out the right comibnation for it, but basically just push a button on the whip and you can retract and bring yoruself up the ledge." Zero Suit Samus pushed a button and soon was retracting upwards as she climbed off the ledge as the others were still deep in conversation.

"So wait, so what if you did use your ultiamte attack that wrecked all your armor. You'd be Zero Suit Samus then right?" asked Marth as Samus nodded.

"Yeah, pretty much." He then posed another question.

"So if your Zero Suit self put on your armor then it would be the regular Samus right?" She nodded.

"Yeah that sounds like how it would work."

"So if someone else were to put on your armor would they be Samus too?" Ike asked as everyone looked over at him. He looked at him annoyed. "I'm not gay damn it! I just want to know if that could happen!" Zero Suit Samus looked at everyone.

"Hey jerks! Didn't you care I was in mortal danger?!" She yelled as everyone looked over at her.

"We did" Roy replied. "But Master Hand said he was going to help you." ZSS growled.

"That bastard nearly killed me and then quoted Star Wars for no reason before finally doing something useful." Master Hand appeared right next to her.

"You have to admitt though, moves like that can be pretty thrilling." She then raised her plasma whip.

"See if you find this thrilling!" She yelled. Master Hand just floated there as Samus struck her sword at MH. However some sort of invincible force field knocked back the blow and Zero Suti Samus as once again she started falling off the cliff. Master Hand singaled at everyone.

"Oh goody, she volunteered again! Come one everyone, look at this." He instructed as the other Smashers gathered around the cliff. Like before Zero Suit Samus took out her plasma whip and extended it to hit the top of the cliff. It retracted as she once again got up, looking annoyed but not as irritated as before.

"I'll have to get that damn glove when he's not looking, even if it's hard to tell whenever that would be" She thought to herself as MH pointed at the cliff.

"As you can see everyone Zero Suit Samus is able to use the amazing new tether recovery move to climb up from what could of been an impossible to recover fall." Link poitned at him.

"Hey isn't that just like my slingshot move?" Master Hand nodded.

"Yeah but it has longer range. Plus it's all lasery and not just exclusive to her. Other characters can do it too." Mario raised his hand.

"Like who-a?" 

"Hmmm, I don't know. But there is one way to find out." He then snapped his fingers as various cliffsides appeared all around the stage. He waved at them. "Come on everyone! Get to cliff jumping to see if you can climb back!" He then saw that pretty much everyone had ran out as he sighed to himself. "You'd think they would be excited at being able to recover." He then saw that Kirby, Pit and Zero Suit Samus were still there.

"I'm excited" Kirby said bouncing around a bit. "Also I can just fly back anyway."

"Me too" Pit stated. "Plus I am intruged to see if I can produce this small beam of energy from my sword to connect with this rocky cliffside to recover myself from a dangerous tussle off of it."

"Well good to see someone excited about my idea" Master hand said snapping his fingers. "To reward you guys, here's my special brand of Choclate Bar, Master Hand Mash." Two fairly big choclate bars appear in Pit and Kirby's hand as they start eating them. "The Secret of the chocolate nuggety expierence has passed down generations to generation-"

"No one cares if Glover told you his secret candy code" Zero Suit Samus said looking annoyed at him. "But speaking of rewards, weren't you going to give me some kind of candy or something?"

"Oh yeah, almost forget about that" Master Hand admitted as he snapped his fingers. ZSS then saw a blue candy ball in front of her as she grabbed it. "That's Crazy Hand's jetball surprise. The surprise is it's part candy, part rocket!"

"Part what?!" She said confused as suddenly the ball literally blasted off, with Zero Suit Samus still hanging on. "I hate youuuuuu" she cried out as she started circling around the stage. He looked to see Pit and Kirby praticing they're tether recoveries (not knowing whether or not they had it) as he sighed.

"I love this game" he said, conjuring up another Jetball surprise as soon he also started rocketing around the stage along with the still annoyed non armored Samus.

THE END... FOR TODAY!

Well hope you enjoyed that Chapter as well. I'll keep making more for all the new updates Nintendo offers about this sure to be amazing game. Till then, peace!


	3. Princess Peach And Link's Special Moves

Okay people I'm really really really really really sorry about the delay. (And sorry that Brawl ended up being delayed but I'm sure for much better reasons then me just being lazy). But to make up for it I'm going to go for double updates. Hopefully updated even more then once a day. And like before I don't own Smash Brothers, blah blah. So anyway enjoy this chapter and such.

"Smashing Something New Every Day: Chapter 3: Princess Peach And Link's Special Moves"

By DianaGohan.

The Smashers had once again gathered in the middle of the mansion as Master Hand (appearing in a cloud of smoke) waved and greeted them.

"Hey gang, how's it going?" The others look at him annoyed. "What? Something wrong with using the Smoke bomb for cool entrances?" Mario pointed at him.

"Cool entrances-a or not, it's not going to cover the fact you kept us waiting for so long!" Master hand looks at a watch that appears on his hand.

"Oh it was only an hour. I mean it's not like I was late a day and said I'd make it up to you and then didn't show up for another four months, cause now that would just be unforgivable. I mean I'd probably allow you to torch me to death if I did that because that is just not cool". Link raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, why would you say something like that?" Master Hand shrugged (like a hand could shrug anyway).

"Well I'm just saying it's happened before. I mean my older brother Mega Hand tried starting a tournament with sega characters like 12 years ago but he never bothered updating it so they all torched him.

"Oh, so that's why you felt you needed to invite him to the tournament" Mewtwo said with his arms crossed.

"Yeah that's why-" Master Hand turned to Mewtwo. "Wait, him who?"

"The one you are going to announce in a couple of months that will delight fans worldwide even though they all claimed they knew he would be added."

"But..." Master Hand pointed at Mewtwo. "Hey, I told you before no reading my mind!"

"Well you do make it kind of easy."

"He's right you know" Said Ness as he was glowing blue. "Hey, how come you still haven't announced me yet but you're going to put in-" Master Hand shocked Ness with lightning before he could say anything else.

"Okay, no spoilers on whose going to be in the next tournament from the mind readers okay". Master Hand then started glowing. "Speaking of whose going to be in the next tournament, it's time I offically announced another one of you joining the Brawl". Popo raised his hand.

"Oh, is it us? Because you know you still keep trying to change the subject whenever I ask you that-"

"Yeah how about those dodgers?" Master Hand said looking away as Popo looked down sadly. "But seriously, introducing to Super Smash Brothers Brawl..." A light then shined down from the cieling and centered on one of the fighters. "Princess Peach!" The light then glimmered as Peach cheared happily.

"Yeah, I'm in the fight thingy!" Everyone else groaned at this though.

"Can't you announce-a something we don't already know" Luigi said, speaking truthfully. "I mean we already saw that video from that Subspace Emissary-a thingy with the princess in it. So isn't that already a known?"

"Oh yeah" Master Hand said thinking for a second. "I thought to make things more authentic I wiped your minds of filming all the Supspace Footage so you could give honest feedback of it when you saw it."

"You did do that!" Roy yelled out.

"Oh, so what's the problem then?"

"When it comes to you, too many to name". Roy barley was able to dodge a blast of fire from Master Hand's glove shot.

"Keep up that attidue and you're not gonig to be in the next game".

"I thought that was already obvious when you replaced me with prancy boy over here" He said pointing over to Ike who grunted angrily.

"For the last time I'm not gay! You're just jealous I stole... I mean improved on all your moves." Peach raised her hand.

"Hey like wasn't this suppose to be about me and stuff?" Master Hand looked back at her.

"Yeah you guys. Stop ruining my updates with your constant bickering and complaining." Master Hand got out a card and started reading from it. "The princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, Peach is once again joining the battle! She'll do what she has to, even when she's all dressed up."

"Can't she be all a dressed down?" Said Doctor Mario as everyone looked over at him. "Oh what, like you all weren't thinking it."

"Thinking what?" Peach asked as Doctor Mario looked down.

"Uh... you know... casual-a?"

"Hey!" Master Hand exclaimed. "No one gets wardrobe changes.

"Well actually" Ness started to say before Master Hand started glowing. "Uh... never mind."

"That's right you never use your mind" MH went back to reading from his card. "She can silence both Mario and Bowser with her floating jumps and Toad defense. This is no time to get kidnapped."

"Well it's what she's good for" Bowser said, chuckling evily. "And soon I'll be able to do it... in space!"

"And I'll just kick you're butt-a again" Mario stated while crossing his arms. "In space-a". He added mockingly.

"... Shut up."

"In Space?" Peach asked as Bowser just grunted to himself. She then looked over at Master Hand again. "So does mean like I don't get to wear that pretty thing from like that video?"

"Oh yeah, you still do." He then started glowing with yellow energy. "Behold the transfernce into Brawl... is complete!" He pointed at Peach as soon she was transformed from her Melee look to her Brawl look. She looked down and smiled, twirling around.

"Wow, like this is awesome. Thanks Master Hand". Master Hand held out his hand.

"Think nothing of it. Glad SOMEONE appreciates my updates".

"Well maybe we'd appreciate them too if you actually mentioned something worth talking about." Link said as Master Hand sighed.

"Fine, since you're all such babies, I'll give you another update". Master Hand then pulled out a little list from his glove and looked at it. "Let's see... reveal rooster, no. Spoil end of Subspace, no way. Something really worth while... maybe later." He then pulled it back and looked at Link. "Ah you should like this one Link. Here's where I reveal you're updated move list!" Link smirked.

"Oh that's pretty cool. So does that mean I can transform into a werewolf?" Master Hand shook his glove. "Have a sailboat pop up and run over people?" MH shook his glove once again. "Uh, pummel something with my hammer?"

"Hey that's our shitck!" Nana yelled out as Mewtwo looked at them evily.

"How do you know it will be your thing anymore if you aren't in the game?" They looked over and gulped as Master Hand pointed at him.

"Hey, I said no spoilers!"

"Well technically I didn't spoil because I did not reveal anything. I was being purposley vauge, in a only slightly jerker way then you are" Master Hand looked down for a second.

"Well uh... when I do it..." He then looked over at Link again. "Anyway about that move update. You get a boomerang, a bomb, hookshot, spinattack and a bow."

"Uh that's great if you know I didn't have that THE LAST TWO TIMES!" Link yelled at the hand.

"Yeah but the boomerang's a gale boomerang so it you know has a bit of wind properties and the bow's quicker and uh... you can tether recovery with the hookshot." Link looked at him slightly annoyed. "Well come on it's something right?" Link sighed.

"I guess". Master Hand snapped his fingers.

"Great. Well that's it then. See you tommorow". Master Hand teleported himself out as Popo looked down sad.

"Man, he's never going to announce us".

"Actually there will come a time when it will be made clear who will be in the game and who will not be and it will come sooner then you want". Mewtwo said as everyone looked at him.

"Ooh! Am I in it-a!" Luigi asked as Mewtwo turned his back.

"Unfourtnaley the hand does not wish me to give such information so I will not tell you. Farewell" Mewtwo said as he teleported out.

"Oh, not another gyp-ta!" Luigi said kicking the ground.

"He wait a minute" Falco said as he pointed at Ness. "Didn't the kid also read the hand's mind?"

"Hey I can't tell you either, or else I'll get shocked!" Ness cried out.

"Well isn't that worth it to let us know who got in our not?"

"Uh..." Ness exclaimed as he saw about half of the cast eyeballing him. He gulped. "Why didn't I learn how to teleport" He thought to himself as he tried backing away slowly. The group however soon started chasing after him around the mansion as Mario sighed and looked down.

"Well great-a. Now the mansion's going to get smashed again".

"Not as much as your face plumber!" Bowser said evily. Mario rolled his eyes.

"Yeah save it for the galaxy-a, okay Koopa?" Bowser grunted again as everyone continued to chase around Ness for information.

THE END!

Well that's it everyone. Now excuse me as I chase around Ness for information... I mean uh make another chapter for you all to enjoy! Runs off.


	4. The Subspace Army And Diddy Kong

Well I promised I'd try and update you as fast as I could and I'm going to try and keep that promise. So sit back and enjoy another set of smash brother update goodness.

"Smashing Something New Every Day: Chapter 4: "The Subspace Army And Diddy Kong"

By DianaGohan.

Once again the Smashers had gathered to hear the wisdom of the magical giant hand that appeared before them... who appeared to be busy with other affairs instead of concentrating on the smashers.

"Yeah, I'm just you know hanging out with my posse" The glove said into his Cell phone as the others looked annoyed him. "What am I wearing? Oh you know the usual. Giant glove, you get to decide what's underneath, heh heh." He then looked to see the others glarng at him as he sighed. "Sorry, I have to go. Apparently some people can't wait. You know where I'll be though. Yeah, see you then." He then put away his cell phone as he looked at the others. "So how it's going everyone?"

"Oh you know, still can't take over Hryle and collect all the pieces of the Triforce" Ganondorf said before making a fist. "But once I do I will burn everything to the ground in a fire of evil and death the likes of which the world has ever known-"

"Until I kick you out of power and you try another stupid scheme" Link said as Ganondorf glared at him.

"When I get my sword in this game I'm gonna cut you up into a million pieces."

"Yeah... if" Link said as Ganondorf grunted angrily. Bowser taunted him.

"Ha ha, you're character's still up for debate". Master Hand waved his hand.

"Speaking of characters, that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about. For today's updates-"

"Since when do you start giving regular double updates?" Marth inquired.

"Oh since now. I decided that since you guys like complaining so much about whatever I tell you, maybe if I give you two a day you'll be a lot less annoying."

"Only if you do the same."

"It's a deal" Master Hand said obliviously as everyone rolled they're eyes. "Okay before I introduce you to the new cast mate, we're going to the movies".

"Ooh, can we see Rush Hour 3?" Captain Falcon asked, making a pose. "I heard it has almost as much fast and furious action as me."

"No, I'm talking about another Subspace update. Besides I already saw Rush Hour 3 and yes it does have more fast and furious action then you." 

"Hey, I said almost!"

"Yeah, but I corrected your incorrect statement". The Smashers smirked as Captain Falcon narrowed his eyes. Suddenly movie seats appeared under the smashers as a screen appeared in front of them. "Today's piece is called "The Subspace Army". First though, a little information." A Flashcard then came up with a picture of the Ancient Minister. "You see the Subspace army is controlled by the Ancient Minister".

"Why that sounds like my kind of fellow" Game and Watch beeped out. "Back in my day everyone of you whippersnappers had those kind of names, and nickels only costed two pennies instead of eight."

"... Moving on" Master Hand said (ignoring Game and Watch like everyone else) as he then showed a picture of the grunts of the army. "The forces of this army come in creatuers called the Primid, who exisit in many variations".

"Oh so all of them won't end up looking like dressed up purple sandbags who arose from radioactive goo" Fox said.

"Well I guess the goo part's the same but they all have different looks, and bombs. Well more like the same bombs actually." He then showed a picture of the bombs. "You see they're objective is to cut out pieces of the world and take it into subspace". He then shows a picture of the bomb exploding. "Once they put the bomb around a field and it explodes, it's sent to subspace which I"m sure you know is a pretty bad thing."

"Well at least it's a pretty original" Mario pointed out. "Seriously how long did it take for you to come up with that one?"

"Oh I stole the ideas from my other brother Monster Hand- I mean you know, like a few weeks or so." He then shows a picture of various members of the cast. "And you'll all be of course be joining together to try and stop it." Bowser growled.

"No way I'm helping the plumber not blow up stuff! Who do you think I am, Peace and Love Turtle?"

"Well Peacey Love Turtle, you bad guys actually join up with the subspace guys."

"Does it pay a-lota?" Wario asked.

"Uh I guess."

"Then I'm a gonna blow up you all!" Wario laughed manically as Mario smiled.

"No actually you stupid ugly bamboosa, I'm going to stop all of you jerk like I always-a do?" Master Hand then takes out a DVD and insters it into the screen player.

"Oh you think so eh Mario? Well check out this scene I filmed of you guys first fight with army." Zelda folded her arms.

"This is more scenes you had us film and then erased our minds of isn't it?"

"Yeah, pretty much." He then starts the Subspace Army film. The Smashers see the Anicent Minster lower down to Mario, Peach, Zelda and Kirby and glare at them evily before stopping a second.

"You know that guy really dosen't look that evil" Pikachu pointed out.

"Oh does that mean he's like really a good guy?" Peach stupidly asked.

"Hey, looks can be decieving. I mean people thought I was a Glover ripoff but I sure proved them wrong."

"Who'd you prove wrong?" Fox asked.

"Uh... lots of people. That's who."

"Oh. So what's with the guy stopping for a second anyway?"

"Well that's where you're going to see his name pop up but I forgot to edit that into this version. Rest assured though it will be in the final version of the tournament."

"Along with us?" Popo asked.

"Uh, yeahIain'ttellingyet." The movie then started up again as the Ancient minister dropped a bomb. The crew struck poses as two robots came in and opened it.

"Uh, shouldn't we be doing something now?" Mario asked as Master Hand made the shhing motion.

"Shh, you're ruining the suspense!"

"Yeah but wouldn't we have tried at least walking up to these guys by now or-"

"Look if anime can just let heroes stand on the sideline while the plot unfolds, then so can I" The movie continued up again as the clock started counting down. The Ancient Minister looked at them and flew off. Mario then started running to the bomb.

"Okay, now it's a getting good." Before he can do anything though he hears a noise from offscreen. The group turns around and Mario is then shot with a cannonball and goes offscreen. "Hey, what the hell-a!" Mario exclaimed as Bowser and Wario are seen laughing hysterically at this.

"Ha, in you're stupid face plumber!" Bowser said. "Thought why didn't I just do that 22 years ago?" He though to himself as the movie continued on. In the movie, Kirby looked at Mario then turned around to see Peach screaming as her and Zelda were locked up in cages. Zelda made a fist.

"Hey! I thought you said this wasn't a time to get kidnapped!"

"Yeah but you know how you women tend to ignore everything" Master Hand stated as Zelda stood up.

"Why you sexist glove! For once I could of had the chance to actually prove my worth and you have me get kidnapped from behind for the 80th time and-"

"Like Zelda calm down" Peach said watching the screen. "I'm like trying to hear what my lines are."

"They never give us any lines in these games!" Zelda screamed out.

"Well how would you like know if you're screaming all the time." Zelda grumbled and sat down as the movie continued on. We see the ones who grabbed Zelda and Peach in the cages in Petey Pirahnna as Kirby looked up at him as the film end. The real Kirby exclaimed! 

"Yeah! I get to be the hero this time around!"

"You must absorb it's plant powers and become Flora Kirby with the ability to shoot out spores" Meta Knight said as he looked down confused. "Why do I keep exclaiming to myself what Kirby's powers are?" Master Hand took the DVD out and looked at everyone.

"So that's one cut scene. How'd you all enjoy it. Like on a scale of one to five?"

".3" Mario said "Since you obviously made the wrong person the hero-a".

".2 since you're obviously a sexist jerk" Zelda exclaimed.

"I give that a 5, though I should of been there to get all his fallen out gold" Wario exclaimed as Bowser held out his hand

"I'll give you 5 if that cannonball sends Mario into my deadly Koopa Cannon and he gets blown to bits". Master Hand looks around and quickly takes the five.

"I'll see what I can do" He says as he looks at everyone. "Okay now that the movie's over I bet you're all excited to meet the newest cast-mate right?" Everyone kind of shrugged. "Well anyway he's one of the most requested potential smashers who I'm sure you all know about-

"Alright, Geno's finally in the game!" A voice said as Master Hand looked around.

"Uh no, it's not Geno."

"Well then I hope you like Japan blown up because that's totally going to happen now!". A voice was heard crying out and running off.

"Uh shouldn't we try and stop him?" Link inquired.

"Nah, I'm sure the Street Fighter crew can handle him. Since they have about 4-8 years before Street Fighter 4 finally comes out". Everyone laughed at this (except annoyed Street Fighter fans) as Master Hand twirled his... glove. "Introducing... Diddy Kong!" Everyone looked in confusion as the "Warning: Challenger Approaching" Banner appeared. Diddy cartwheeled through the room and then did a tail jump landing right in front of Donkey Kong, who smiled as he gave his old friend a handshake.

"Oooh, nice to see you're in this game too" Said the larger monkey as the smaller monkey smiled.

"Well everyone just demanded it so much how could I not be let in?" Snake cocked an eyebrow.

"Uh, who the (curse) would want another (swear) throwing ape twirling around like a little (curse swear) retard?" Diddy looked over at him annoyed.

"I don't know what some of those words were but none of them sounded nice". Snake rolled his eyes.

"Gee, you must be the smart one then". Donkey raised his fist angrily as Diddy shook his head.

"Nah, I got this one." He then cartwheeled over to Snake as Master Snake looked at everyone.

"See guys, screenshots alone can't capture the way diddy moves".

"Pfft, anyone can just roll around like that" Jigglypuff stated as she tried standing on her hands and just fell to the ground. She then got up looking at her hands. "Well I guess anyone with arms anyway". Diddy stoppd wheeling as he stood right in front of Snake, holding his peanut pop gun.

"I'd shut up if I were you pal". Snake smirked and reached into his pocket.

"Ooh, peanuts, real (swear)in scary kid" he stated as he took out his shotgun and pointed it at Diddy's face. "Let's see what mine shoots out shall we?" Master hand then came in front of the two of them.

"Look you can try and kill each other in matches. This is suppose to be a friendly introduction". Diddy points at Snake.

"He started it. I was just trying to say hello and he had to be all "who the... something... would want another... other bad word throwing ape". I was just trying to defend myself".

"Yeah, good luck doing that with a (swear)in peanut shooter kid." Diddy then jumped over Master hand and shot one of his peanut popguns at Snake, nailing him between the eye. "Ah, my (swear) in eye!" He cried out as Master Hand moved away.

"Hey you should know Snake that beauty is in the eyes of the beholder so uh... I guess guns are too or something." Master Hand looked at the others. "Well I gotta go now. Have important buisness to tend to."

"Like more dirty phone sex calls?" Falco inquired as Master Hand floated away.

"No. More like the results of dirty phone sex calls. Later". He then flew off as everyone introudced themselves to Diddy.

"Nice to meet you all" he said as he looked around. "Man this place is even better then I heard."

"Yeah, when we're not being used as a pawns by a pyshcotic pair of hands for the enjoyment of millions around the world-a it's a pretty good here" Mario noted as Diddy sighed.

"Yeah. It's just too bad they made me give up my RARE hat. Something about them going over to Microsoft and having to give me this Nintendo hat". Donkey smiled at his friend.

"Ooh don't worry Diddy. I'll help get it back for you." Diddy smiled.

"Yeah I'm sure it wouldn't be to hard to get back. I mean really what would RARE try and do, make a game worse then Perfect Dark Zero?" Everyone looked over at him and laughed as the camera panned out of Smash Manor and to a place where mysterious voices were heard conversing.

"Those fools dare mock us after we betrayed them by going over to the Xbox? We'll show them a thing or too."

"Hey, we call dibs first. They made fun of our franchise and the ridiciolously long time it will take to get SF4 out. They're going down."

"Hey wimps. There's an easier solution then going after the Smashers. Just say you'll nuke Japan. They started it."

"... Yeah I guess that makes sense."

"I'm all for a little nuking as long as it involves my Hadoken".

"Yeah maybe you should try and get an attack that isn't 20 years old".

"... Maybe for Street Fighter V. Now I'm just ready to blast some Japan faces off".

The End!

Well that's it for this chapter. In truth the ending is pretty bleh but I think the rest of the chapter makes up for it don't you think? Well anyway read and and review and hopefully it won't take me another four months to make two more chapters, heh heh.


	5. KK Rider, Yoshi Final, Petey Piranha

Once again it's time for another Smash Brothers Chapter update, this time with three updates. So I hope to get three times the review I have been getting. Well actually since I'm getting zero since I came back, I hope to get you know more then zero not just times zero. Anyway enjoy and I don't own anything here.

"Smashing Something New Every Day: Chapter Five: Go K.K Rider, Yoshi's Final Smash, And Petey Piranha"

By DianaGohan.

Once again the 30 group of Smashers gathered in the middle of the mansion to hear Master Hand's daily update for them.

"Hey" Master Hand said greeting them. "How's everyone doing?" Snake grumbled.

"That (swear)in monkey tried shooting another peanut in my eye again." Master Hand looked over at Diddy.

"Is that true?" Diddy looked down.

"Well... I guess but you know, it was just a joke."

"Well shooting people is never a joke Diddy. Well I guess it is if you know if it's funny but that's only funny one time. And since you did it more then once I'm going to have to ask you give back the gun". Diddy held the gun up.

"Oh come on! I mean it's not like they're really dangerous. I mean 4Kids would probably let them into they're shows." Pikachu looked at him angrily.

"How dare you mention that atrocity in here! You know how long we worked getting away from they're evil dubbing horror?". The other Pokemon (as well as Captain Falcon and Kirby) nodded.

"They gave me an inapproriate spanish accent" Meta-Knight added as Master Hand pointed at Diddy.

"Okay that's two deteremits Diddy. For shooting and 4Kids mentioning. So unless you want to replace you with Lanky Kong I suggest you hand me the gun". Diddy Kong sighed and handed the gun to Master Hand.

"Fine. Though I don't know why it's not a detmerit mentioning that stretchy foolish oranagutan". Diddy dodged an orange grenade thrown through the window as it broke another one on the other side of the mansion, causing an explosion.

"Note to self: Make windows resistant to fruit bombs" Master Hand noted as he looked at the others. "Okay but to the update. I have three for you all today. The first being a new piece of music". Everyone groaned in frustration. "What? You guys don't appreciate good music while you're killing each other?"

"Everyone knows music updates are the biggest waste of an update, next to telling us things we already know are in the game" Fox mentioned as Master Hand brought out a boombox.

"Well maybe you'll change your attidues when you actually here the toon. It's K.K Rider"

"Back in my day KKK riders are what those folks in the white hoods drove around as they shoot us" Mr. Game and Watch rambly noted.

"No, K.K Rider. It's one of the tunes from Animal Crossing. It's what you're going to be here whenever you go to Smashville". He started playing the song as everyone listened.

"Uh, so does this mean that you're actually-a going to have one of those do nothing villagers in the tournament-a?" Luigi asked.

"Well that's just something you'll have to find out. Though probably not. I mean it was hard finding a sort of fighting song to go to they're level, let alone someone who actually wanted to Brawl."

"So why put-a level of them in the first place-a?"

"Well if you must know Crazy really likes the game and thought that'd be a good idea and uh I was kind of drunk... I mean asleep that night when I signed on for his idea".

"Well I guess the tune's not so bad" Link said as he spun around his Ocrinia. "Of course it's no Ocarinia Of Time Meldley".

"Well no song's like any other song unless it's generic teen senstations copying off each other again" Master Hand then turned off the music. "Besides listening to this song always reminds me of one phrase in particular: Heroes always arrives late".

"Well isn't that only because of that writer's strike?" Falco asked.

"Not that Heroes! The... uh I guess metaphorical heroes. Or the foreshadowing heroes. I forget which". He then chucks the boombox away. "Okay the next update should be more up you're liking though as it's time to reveal another characters Final Smash."

"Oh, is it a mine?" Wario asked. "Because if it is, I'd like it to be one giant coin worth ten billion a dollars that I'd drop on everyone and then run off to buy expensive things with."

"Yeahthat'snotgoingtohappen" Master Hand said quickly as the spotlight focused on Yoshi. "Besides it's Yoshi's time to shine." Yoshi jumped up and cheered loudly.

"Alright! It's Yoshi's time to shine!"

"Uh, I just said that."

"Well can't I repeat things for emphasis?"

"Well technically besides those voice boxes I gave you all non-talkers you can't even speak, so no."

"Why you Yoshi Yoshi Yoshi Yoshi Yoshi" As Yoshi continued on everyone turned to see Master Hand holding a remote with two buttons as he pressed one button on the remote. "And when I'm done with you I'll" Master Hand pressed the other button. "Yoshi Yoshi Yoshi". MH pressed the first button again. "And then... hey stop that!"

"Sorry, it's just fun messing with you". Master Hand tucked the remote away. "Now some of you may be wondering just what Yoshi is. Some people call him a dinosaur, some people call him a dragon. Some aren't even sure."

"Uh, I'm dinosaur obviously."

"Since when are dinosaurs four feet tall and incredibley cute?" Young Link asked.

"When they get accepted into Land Before Time Sequals obviously." Falco noted as Yoshi turned to look at him.

"Hey those pieces of crap give us real, or at least mutated, dinosaurs a bad name. And are generally just bad in general."

"Yeah I should probably add that to the list of things you shouldn't never ever mention here." Master Hand said while adding it to the list that included 4Kids, Wii-related puns and (insert character here) in Brawl. "As I was saying though whether he's dinosaur or dragon, you'll be seeing his true powers when he gets the Smash Ball." Master Hand then held out a Smash Ball and threw it at Yoshi. Yoshi then transformed as he glew a blueish tint as gigantic wings appeared on his back.

"Uh, hate to be the bearer-a of bad news, but Yoshi's never been like that-a" Mario pointed out.

"Well obviously you've never seen his true powers."

"Well obviously I"ve never seen my true powers!" Yoshi said as then flapped his new wings and started to fly. "Though I've got to admit these are pretty cool". He then started flying around the room as Pit looked over at Master Hand.

"So the ball of glowing energy that you are able to produce to elect a power beyond that normally given to us allows the one who refers himself as a dinosaur to be able to use an inferior version of my wings to fly around?"

"Well yeah kind of. It's a true mix of beauty and elegance... mixed with clumsiness". Yoshi clumsily flew around to Master Hand.

"I'll show you clumsy!" He said as he opened his mouth. Instead of his tounge appearing though a ball of fire appeared as he shot a blast of flames at the hand that the Master simply evaded. "Wow, I can do that to in Final Smash?

"That's right Super-Dragon, which is the name of said FS". Yoshi narrowed his eyes.

"I'm a dinosaur!" 

"Well whatever. You're a Super Dragon now, and since no one's seen you like this before I get to make up whatever name I like for it." Charizard narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean never seen like this? He's just copying me." Yoshi made a face at him as he twirled around.

"Yeah, except I make it look good."

"Oh you are so getting it now, fake dragon." The Pokemon Trainer held out his pokeball.

"But Charizard I didn't order you to-"

"Oh shut up kid. I'm not on the clock so I don't have to listen to you". With that Charizard flew up in the air and at Yoshi.

"Charizard never listens to me... Season one angst" the trainer mumbled as Charizard appared right in front of Yoshi.

"Now let's see whose the real dragon here!"

"I'm a dinosaur!" Yoshi stated as Charizard smirked.

"Well you're right about that since you're about to be extinct!" Charizard blew a breath of flames as it just bounced off of Yoshi harmlessly, who rolled his eyes.

"You forget people in final smashes are in vulenerable, dinosaur?"

"Hey, I'm a dragon-esque Pokemon!"

"Yeah, cause you're about to be burned" Yoshi said shooting out a ball of flame that hit Charizard as he fell to the ground fairly charred.

"Well that's a good sample of the Final Smash's abilities" Master hand said as Yoshi flew around in victory. "With it Yoshi can live how he likes, and make as many awful puns as he wants, for a brief period of time". Yoshi stopped flying as he looked at Master Hand.

"Uh, how brief?" The wings started disappearing as Yoshi returned to his normal form.

"Oh, to think it's already over" Master Hand smaringly lamented as Yoshi started falling from the ground. And having been over 100 feet up it was a rather large fall.

"Don't worry-a buddy, I got you!" Mario said as he ran below his dragon (uh, dino) friend, only to be squished as Yoshi fell on top of him. Yoshi looked down as he jumped off Mario.

"Thanks Mario, though I guess that's why I don't have you carry me around". Mario laughed a bit as he got up, dusting himself off.

"Well maybe I would if you cut back on the eggs-a."

"I'm a Yoshi what do you expect?" Master Hand flew over to him.

"Well I expect your honest feedback on that super smash". Yoshi thought for a second.

"Good but a little warning on when I would transform back would be nice."

"Eh, I'll almost think about it" Master Hand noted as Yoshi furrowed his brow. "Anyway, that brings us to the last thing I want to tell you guys about today: The first "rumomered" boss encounter in the story." Everyone looked over at him.

"There's actually going to be legimate bosses in here?" Marth asked.

"Well rumomered anyway."

"You're the one who made the tournament! How else rumoered it?"

"...Okay fine there are just bosses in there. Happy?.

"I guess, but didn't you say before that you were the only true boss in the game".

"Well yeah but I realized I can't have every round end with a fight with me. I mean with a full fledged story you're going to need more characters, so I pluck together some of the biggest baddies from all around your universes for you guys to duke out."

"No one is badder then the mighty Bowser!" Bowser said roaring as everyone narrowed they're eyes. "Hey I owned all of you as Giga Bowser once and I can do it again."

"From what I recall, I was able to beat you in my sleep, several times." Bowser looked down dejected.

"Stupid rest move" he mumbeled to himself as Master Hand went on.

"You already saw the first boss already, but I think a more proper introduction's in order." Suddenly the ground began to shake as a giant plant with a mouth full of jagged teeth appeared. The creature stood on two green legs holding two metal cases as it roared at the Smashers. "Introducing... Petey Piranha!"

"Hey guys!" It said in an annoying voice as Kirby waved to him.

"Hey weird plant thingy I'm going to be beating up!" Petey turned to him.

"Hey Kirby! I like played like your games and in this one of them I ate someone and like absorbed they're power. And like you can do that too. Isn't that like so weird?" Kirby looked down.

"I... guess." Master Hand moved over to Petey.

"See? He's huge."

"But I don't even have a dong!" Steve said as Master Hand paused for a second.

"I meant in general."

"I'm not in the army." Zelda rolled her eyes angrily.

"So you're saying I get captured by this nimrod." Master Hand nodded and held up some photos of Zelda and Peach cagged.

"Pretty much. See it will be up to Kirby to attack the cages and Petey as he swings back and forth. And whosever cage is most damaged will break and they'll escape." Holds up a picture of Zelda trapped under her cage. "And you know what happens to the one you don't save?". Everyone looked at him in anticpation. "Uh, that may be a later update, but I'm not telling now."

"Oh come on!" Zelda said pointing at him angrily. "First you rehash my role from all the other series by having me get captured so easily and now I have to have Kirby choose between saving me and HER" Zelda said pointing to Peach.

"... Her?" Peach said confused as Zelda grumbled and went on with her rant.

"While the other gets doomed to some mysterious fate? Why can't Mario and Kirby be the ones caged and we get to make the choice at who gets rescued for once?"

"Well that's interesting but I kind of already wrote the plot in so I won't be changing that". Zelda gathered energy around her as Link moved closer to her.

"Princess please don't let him upset you. I'm sure you'll have a great, interesting role in the storyline that will make up for this one act of unfairty". Zelda looked over at him and smiled.

"Well one can only hope anyway" she said as she gathered energy. Master Hand then started glowing.

"Speaking of hoping, hope to see you all at this time tommorow for more udpates. But I've got places I need to be. You can go make Petey feel welcome though." With that he disappared as Petey waved at them.

"Hey guys!" Petey said once again as everyone else walked off besides Mario and Kirby as Mario looked annoyed at the giant green plant.

"You know-a Zelda's not the only one who could of kicked your butt-a if someone wasn't a favoring the puffball.". Kirby crosses his arms.

"Oh so suddenly I'm being favorited just because it's my director working on the tournament. Maybe people just didn't want a rehash of a Super Mario Sunshine battle. You know, one rehash on top of another." Mario cracked his knuckles as Petey laughed.

"Yeah I remember that! I was all like blah and then you soaked me with water and I fell down caue it hurt." Mario then arched an eyebrow at Petey.

"Uh did you loose some a brain cells in the last time we a met?"

"I don't think so."

"Well uh what have you been doing-a?"

"Well the other day I was sniffing this canner of paint thinner and watching a marathon of Super Mario Brothers Super Show." Petey laughed. "Heh heh, Luigi's a little big bro. That's funny on like... almost one level."

"... Okay even I'll admitt-a my old show's worse then paint thinner". Mario put his hands in the air. "I keep asking to make a show now to erase a those atrocities but noooo, those stupid Lombagtos don't think I can handle a show now." Mario grumbled as he walked off (contining tu rant about his old show) as Kirby looked at Petey.

"So... want me to kick your butt now so I'll have expierence doing it later?" Petey cheered.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun!" He said stupidly as Kirby launched himself at Petey and started pummeling. "Hey, this fun feels like teeth breaking" he said as the camera panned out of the mansion.

THE END!

Well that's it for this update. Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter everyone. Remember to review and I'll remember to update on time again!


	6. Curry, Four Move Types, Andross

Well you know what they say. Another day, another me trying to catch up to my four month break with another round of updates. Hope you enjoy them all as you read and review. (Flame if you feel approriate, I just would really like the feedback). Once again characters aren't owned by me and all that jazz.

"Smashing Something New Every Day: Chapter Six: Superspicy Curry, Four Special Move Types, And Andross".

By DianaGohan.

The Smashers once again gathered in the middle of the room as Master Hand poofed in front of them once again.

"Hey Everyone" he said waving. "Today instead of asking how you're doing and starting some sort of inane conversation and blah blah, we're going to cut straight to me giving you the updates since that's what you're all here for."

"Wow, that's strangley mature of you" Link said as Master Hand looked over at him

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well it usually takes you forever to actually talk about one of the updates when you actually get here. So it's pretty refreshing you just telling us without all the delays."

"Well it's not like I would purposley delay you guys you know." Master Hand stated as Mario turned to look at him.

"Didn't you say early 2006-a the tournament would be coming out to launch with the Wii-a, and then pushed it to this year-a, and then pushed it into December-a?"

"Well... still needed to get some bugs out. But rest assured, that will be the last delay we'll ever have for the tournament". Inside Master Hand's glove was a little list saying "Delay to Febuary: Make everyone stop complaining by announcing Sonic coming to the game. When January comes, delay to March for no real approriate reason and hope some people won't mind a needless one month delay" as he then took out another list and started reading from it. "Today I have another three updates for you since that went over so well last time. The first is a nice delicious plate of... Superspicy Curry!" He said holding up a medium size plate of curry for the Smashers to look at.

"Yeah, food!" Kirby cheered out as Meta Knight glanced at the Curry.

"Wait a moment, does that not come from our series, where eating the curry allows Kirby to be able to use fire powers for a brief period of time to attack opponents?"

"Uh yeah, same extremely spicy curry that seems to crackle with flames" Master Hand stated as Bowser took the Curry.

"Hey, that's my spicy cuisine!" Kirby yelled as Bowser looked at it.

"No food is to extreme or spicy for the mighty King of all Koopas!" Bowser said as he ate the curry in one gulp, belching it out. "Bah, I've had tastier goombas then that."

"You eat-a you're own underlings?" Luigi said shocked.

"Oh like you hav-" Bowser started to say as he clenched his stomach. "Uh, what's this?" Bowser soon started glowing more as he shot out a load of flames that Kirby absorbed and ate.

"Hmmm, flaming. Don't know why people in the internet complain so much about it" The puffball warrior remarked as Bowser continued shooting out flames.

"Geez a Bowser!" Mario said ducking another trail of flames. "Would you stop trying to show off-a?"

"Hey it's not me!" Bowser said as Master Hand nodded.

"Yeah that would be the curry. See it's no ordinary food since when you eat hot spicy flames shoot out of your mouth."

"I can already do that!" Bowser said shooting out his own flames and then shooting out curry flames. "Though these do feel funny."

"Well these flames are different then yours or even a fire flower, since you can use them in conjuction with other attacks."

"Hmm that so" Bowser said as he then smiled. "Koopa Klaw!" He sliced through the air and then ignited the curry flames creating three lines of fire Mario was barley able to avoid.

"Hey, you a did that on purpose!" Mario exclaimed as Bowser laughed.

"Just testing my new abilties plumber!" He said shooting out another flaming Koopa Klaw that mario jumped over as he landed by Master Hand.

"Hey a hand, got anymore of that curry?" Master Hand nodded and handed him a bowl which Mario ate.

"Hey, I want some of that too!" Kirby whined as Master Hand looked over at him.

"Sorry, I only made two for the demonstration."

"But I'm hungry!" Master Hand held up some other curry.

"Well I do have this "spicy" curry. But Crazy Hand made it and from my expierence, his cooking's worse then Shrek 3". Kirby ate some of the curry and spit it out.

"Ew, tastes like cliche baby jokes!" Meanwhile Mario ran up to Bowser and jumped in the air, hitting with a flaming group of golden coins. Wario hurrdeley rushed over and started grabbing the flaming money.

"Ow!" he said as he grabbed one of the coins and then shurgged. "Eh, coins is still-a coins!" He then put more of then in his hat as Mario and Bowser fell back to the ground (Bowser looking pretty burnt) as the fire energy around them disappared.

"Well as you can see curry adds a whole new level of fun to the game. Though I'm not sure if it's more painful or fun".

"I'd say... pain" Bowser said as Mario smirked.

"Well I say-a fun".

"Eh either way I better get cooking some more Curry" Master Hand said teleporting out.

"Uh, wasn't there suppose to be THREE Updates?" Ness asked as Master Hand teleported back in.

"Oh right, those. Well the next update I have for you is four special move types". Everyone else groaned at this. "What?"

"Oh come on! Everyone knows the worst updates is the stuff we already know!" Roy exclaimed.

"You know you're not in the game?" Master Hand mumbeled to himself as Roy look confused.

"What did you say?"

"I said "but these actions real define the personality of your characters".

"No you didn't! You said something abouit not in the game".

"Well... no I didn't. Anyway-"

"Yeah you did. Stop trying to hide what you said!"

"I can hide whatever I want. I am the Master Hand!" He said as lightning glowed in the background.

"That trick got old the 100th or so time you tried flaunting it to us". The room was silent for a moment.

"... Anyhoo" Master Hand said diverting the conversation. "Anyone here want to demonstrate the four types?" He looked to see no one volunteering as he pointed over at Zero Suit Samus. "How about you?"

"Last time I volunteered you chucked me off a cliff!"

"Geez, you women will carry any grudge forever won't you?" He then spun his finger. "Okay I'm just going to pick someone else at random then". He then moved around the room and pointed at Meta Knight.. "How about you good sir?"

"Does that mean you are finally going to announce me offically being in the tournament so I can get my own room like the other ones announced and not have to bunk in the creepy, dirty basement?

"Uh well I may still need to move some stuff around so you know it could still be a month but I'll think about it". He then picked Meta Knight up and put him in front of the others. "Okay so the normal standard move is usually for basic attacks, like charging a weapon, or in this case a tornado". Meta Knight spun around doing his Mach Tornado as Master Hand pressed a button on a remote making a fake crowd cheer. "Then there is side special moves that you launch in the direction of where you're going". Meta Knight then charged with his Drill Rush as everyone in the crowd moved away from the attack. Well except for one who was still on the floor.

"When I get that plumber I'm going to" Bowser said finally getting up from before as he was then hit by the drill rush and pushed along the ground again. "Hey, watch it... capey!" Bowser exclaimed as he then prepared to blow fire at him.

"Now we have a good demonstration of when to do an up special move" Master Hand said as Meta Knight quickly jumped into the air with his Shuttle Loop to avoid Bowser's flame. "Those are good for recovering when you've fallen off the stage or to avoid attacks such as angry turtle fire".

"Angry Koopa Fire!" Bowser said correcting him as he prepared to shoot another load of fire at the now on the ground again Meta Knight.

"And finally there's down specials, which do some interesting things, like reflect enemy attacks". Meta Knight used his Dimensional Cape to send back Bowser's flames.

"Uh Oh" Bowser said as he was hit with his own trail of fire and fell to the ground again. "I hate all of you, but I still hate those plumbers the most."

"Yeah we know-a Koopa Klutz" Mario said rolling his eyes as Meta Knight brandished his swords.

"Once again the Knight of Dreamland has emerged victorious" he said as Master Hand floated to the rest of them.

"And as you all already know, victory is defintley assured when you charge up your attacks-"

"Blah blah, we know this! Get to something interesting" Falco said impatiently as Master Hand moved back.

"Fine. The last update should interest you two espically" said Falco and Fox as a gate opened and something appeared from it. "Another one of those assit trophies, aka the guys not good enough to be playable, comes an Old Enemy of the Star Fox team-"

"Andross!" Fox and Falco said angrily as the figure laughed menaningly coming from his dimensional whole.

"That's right. You thought your little fox and bird antics had stopped me from being revived, but I'm back and better then ever". Apparently not even Andross had looked to see that he was in his original form from the orignial Star Fox.

"So... you're arch enemy was some kind of evil Zordon?" Ness said as Andross looked at him angrily.

"Why that Power Rangers Tuber was no match for my..." He then looked down to see himself only as a disemboeied head. "Hey! Why am I in this form?"

"It's the one with the most impact" Master Hand stated as Andross turned to look at him.

"Why if I had hands I'm wring you dry."

"Yeah and if I had a face I'd stick my tounge out at you. Kind of funny we have what the other dosen't". Fox looked at Master hand angrily.

"It's not funny sticking my arch enemy in here. You know what kind of damge he could do?" Mario sighed.

"Oh please, like any of our arch-nemsies can do-a any real damage" Bowser growled as he started getting up.

"When my wounds heal I'll... tear your plumber face off" Bowser mumbeled (looking down) as Fox crossed his arms.

"Well it's kind of different for you Mario". Fox angrily pointed at Andross. "This monster killed my father!"

"No Fox, I AM your Father". Andross said as Fox and Falco looked at him very annoyed. "Oh like no one's ever said that before."

"You'll be the last one to say it here" Falco said as he took out his blaster and started shooting at Andross without any effect.

"Uh, once again I remind you most Assist Trophies can't be hurt" Master Hand stated as Andross started invoultanirly backing up.

"Hey what the hell?" He asked as he moved to the back of the room.

"Oh that's what you do in the tournament" Master Hand explained. "Your huge head moves to the back of the field and begins inhaling". True enough, Andross began inhaling as Fox and Falco looked at each other.

"Uh oh!" They said as they quickly ran out. Reading they're minds, Mewtwo and Ness quickly followed as everyone else looked confused at this site. Soon that confusion turned into shock as he started shooting polygon pixels from his mouth.

"You see like a meteor storm these panels come flying from the back of the stage to the front. Though I'm not sure what I should be calling them".

"I call them a hot date" Mr. Game and watch Said, the only one who wasn't trying to run and dodge the flying tiles coming to him. In fact he held out his arm to one of them. "Hey baby, how about I remind you how they did it back in our day" Mr. game and Watch was then hit by one of the tiles as he fell to the ground. "Ow, why they always have to hit so hard?" He wondered as pretty much everyone else had vacated the room.

"Hmm, guess they didn't want to see him stop firing them like crazy" Master Hand said as Andross finally stopped firing.

"Bah, I should be using these powers and my vast intellect to be ruling Lylat, not appearing in this farce".

"Well at least you actually don't get easily defeated in this tournament unlike all your other "adventures". Andross then started inhaling again. "Uh oh! Update over" he said teleporting out. Once again the room filled with tiles being shot around as by now only one other person was in the room.

"Okay time for some pay back!" The king of koopas yelled finally having gotten up again, oblivious to what had gone on. That is until a bunch of tiles smashed into him from the back and knocked him hard into the ground again. "I... hate this tournament" he said dizzy as the camera once again panned out of the mansion.

THE END!

Well that's it for Chapter Six. Hope you read and review or else I'll have Andross shoot pixels at you.

ANDROSS: How dare you use me for your threats woman! (Starts shooing pixels at her).

Uh oh! (Starts getting hit by pixels as she tries running off).


	7. Trainer Moves, Gliding, WarioWare

Well time for another chapter of this story everyone that I hope you start reviewing soon (well I thank Corrado for doing so anyway). And once again as you all should know Smash Brothers is not owned by me. If it was though, I would give a date when it would come out that I wouldn't try and keep delaying. Then again considering the four month delay in my story, maybe I'm not one to talk. Well anyway enjoy.

"Smashing Something New Every Day: Chapter Seven: Pokemon Trainer's Special Moves, Gliding, And WarioWare"

By DianaGohan.

Once again the Smashers saw Master Hand appear before them waving at all the Smashers.

"Hey everyone." the Master Hand said as everyone stared at him annoyed. "Sorry about being so late. I had a weird dream today". He paused as everyone continued looking at him. "Uh, isn't anyone going to ask what it was about?"

"No!" said Marth as everyone else nodded.

"Well I'm going to tell you anyway" Master Hand said a bit miffed. "I was updating you guys right and like telling you the newest playable character was Bill Cosby". Everyone looked at him rather confused. "Yeah I know right? Apparently he was going to show you all what the fighitng was all about with a mix of jello pudding pops and the jazz-"

"Let me guess: You stayed up to late while watching that Mojo site" Pikachu guessed as Master Hand thought for a minute.

"Mojo... uh isn't that a monkey?"

"No, the Mojo site you said Crazy Hand started when you started giving us daily updates".

"Oh. Well I wish you guys had told me about that beforehand cause I invited Mr. Cosby to the Brawl and he accepted". Everyone gasped (someone yelling out "moron!") as Master Hand laughed. "Ah, I'm just joking you guys. You'd really think I'd be that stupid?" Everyone mummeremed (someone saying "yes") as Master Hand sighed. "Well I've got some REAL updates for you guys today. First off, starting with the Pokemon Trainer's special move." Squirtle chuckled.

"More like our special moves." he said while pointing at his trainer. "This guy dosen't do anything except sit on the sidelines and bark orders".

"Hey I... uh... throw the pokeball back and forth" the Trainer then motioned his Pokeball back and forth. "This takes a lot of effort you know."

"For a metapod maybe" Ivysaur added as the others laughed.

"Maybe this is why you guys are better off saying your names" The trainer said under his breath as Master Hand snapped his fingers.

"Okay since one of your allowed moves is the change, that gives the other three of you three signature moves to make, giving nine in all. Isn't that amazing?"

"It's amazing we have even less signature moves here then we did in the RPGs" Charizard stated. "Besides since when does transform count as a move?"

"Since the sexist hand said I'd need to crossdress and throw needles at everyone if I wanted to be playable" Zelda stated. "Hey that reminds me. Can I use the Shiek transformation in the next game or am I just going to be locked up in a cage the entire tournament?"

"Geez, rag on that one forever why don't you?" The Master Hand said, rolling his "eyes" looking back at the three pokemon. "Okay for Squirtle, your up move is waterfall. So if you fall off a cliff or something you can just spray a torrent of water to get back on the stage."

"Spray water on what?" Squirtle asked. "I mean some of these areas you showed us kind of seem like they're in the middle of the air. You expect me to spray thousands of feet to the ground?"

"Uh... well certain liberties will be taken involving the spraying but rest assured you will get back up". Squirtle then snuck back into his shell.

"Uh, how about I just say no to this tournament and go back to where things make sense?"

"In your shell?" Ivysaur asked.

"It's a shell of a time... is what they would of made me say if I got stuck in that new TMNT show."

"Sorry no one quits, exceptforthecharacterswhodon'tmakethecut, so you're stuck". Squirtle tries getting out of his shell.

"I guess in more ways then one."

"Well while you're stuck you can show off your Withdraw move. You're so called turtle shell allows you to slide along the ground."

"Well that is pretty cool?" Squirtle said as he started jetting along the ground as everyone started moving out of his way. Everyone that is except Bowser who kicked him hard when he jetted near him.

"Sorry fellow turtle but run me over three times, shame on you. Try it a fourth and I kick your ass" Bowser said before mumbling "Unless you're a stupid plumber". Squirtle landed near the others out of his shell as he stretched.

"Well at least I'm out of there" Squirtle said as Master Hand pointed to Ivysaur.

"Okay for your standard move you get to launch a bullet seed out on your opponent". Ivysaur smirked and looked over at the Pokemon Trainer.

"That so? Wonder who I can try it out on" he said as he raised his seed at the Trainer who waved his hands back and forth.

"Hey, you can't hit me. I'm your trainer!"

"Oh come on lazy. We're the ones taking all the hits for you in this tournament. Can't you at least let me see if this technique works?"

"Well when you put it that way..." The trainer started as Ivysaur launched his bullet seed at the Trainer, knocking him hard on the floor. "Ow, my balls!"

"Well better yours then ours" Ivysaur said as he looked at the hand. "So what other techniques can I use?

"Well there is the Vine whip when you need to grab say the edge for some TOO Close saves". Ivysaur smirked at the Pokemon Trainer, who gulped and ran behind Samus.

"Quick Samus Protect me with hyper beam!" Samus narrowed her eyes and chucked him at Ivysaur.

"Protect that" she said as Ivysaur used his Vine Whip to grab the trainer in mid air.

"Wow thanks Ivysaur. Maybe you aren't such a jerk-" Ivysaur then let him fall to the floor.

"Oops, looks like I accidentley dropped you" he said, not looking to sorry as the Pokemon Trainer struggled to get up again.

"Okay Charizard, time for your moves" Master Hand said as the trainer eeped and quickly crawled to the corner on the other side of the room.

"Geez, what's his problem?" Charizard said as he looked at the hand. "So what moves to I get to use to smash these guys around?"

"Well since you're Charizard one of them's obviously Flamethrower". Charizard then blew a large flame in the air.

"Well good to see someone in this game reprsenting the move well. Unlike certain other fire breathers". Bowser then looked at Charizard miffed.

"What's that suppose to mean?" The Koopa King asked as Charizard smirked.

"The obvious, stupid" Charizard said as Koopa started gathering flame.

"Oh you are so dead dinosaur."

"I'm a Dragon...Lizard!" He said as the two prepared to shoot flames at each other.

"Wow, Deja Vu" Kirby exclaimed as the two flames collided, causing an explosion that blew them back a bit. "And that's defintley not how that Flame War about Playstation 3 started".

"Well it's how it should of ended" Master Hand said (with everyone agreeing) as Charizard got back up. "And in addition to Flamethrower, you also get to use Rock Smash". Charizard looked at him confused.

"Huh?"

"You smash rocks with your head. A solid hit delievers a mighty blow!"

"Well yeah that's great for like an Onyx or a Geodude but it's you know not one of uh... MY MOVES!"

"What other moves?"

"You know, Wing Attack, Outrage, Dragon Rage, Fire Spin, Fire Blast, Slash, Earthquake, Rock Slide, Dragon Claw, Shadow Claw, Air Slash, Fire Fang, Heat Wave, Focus Punch, Iron Tail, Brick Break, Overheat, Dragon Pulse... any of those!"

"Oh... well kind of too late for that." Charizard looked at him angry. "Oh come on! Like there's a better move then smashing you head in to chuck rocks at people."

"Uh, besides the ones I just listed... yeah!"

"Well too bad. Rock Smash for you. Use it or don't." Charizard then took out a giant rock and smashed his head into it, breaking it into pieces as one of those pieces hit Master Hand. "Ow... I mean uh, see how it effective it is?"

"Guess so" Charrizard said smirking. Master Hand then pulled the rock piece off him and chucked it away.

"Luckily for me... I mean the rest of you the next update won't be so dangerous. It's just a nice simple, Gliding update."

"I thought we were battling, not fying kites like some sort of flying kite party!" Ganondorf bellowed as Master hand looked at him.

"Well this is for all of you with wings, which I guess would be Charizard, Pit and MetaKnight. In this tournament, you can actually fly around a bit." Everyone but those three bellowed.

"Hey, that's an unfair-a advantage!" Mario pointed out. "How come those guys get to fly and we can't?"

"Perhaps it is because unlike me and my fellow avital compatroits you do not possess the necessary structure of flight that we possess" Pit pointed out as Mario pointed at his hat.

"Hey I had a wing hat in Mario 64-a!"

"Well you don't here. Besides it's gliding not flying" Master hand pointed out. "you can tilt back and forth and you can't change direction. Furthermore once you're attacked in flight, it will be cancelled and you fall." Meta-Knight raised his sword.

"For the glory of planet Pop-Star I swear I shall never fall!" Pit nod as he held out his bow.

"And for the glory of Goddess Palutena I make the same boast of never admitting defeat or being defeated in a staged fight between the other combants of this tournament". Charizard looked over and raised his claw.

"Yeah and for the flory of... me I won't get knocked out either." The Pokemon Trainer looked up at him.

"Hey, what about me?"

"Uh, I just said me."

"No me, your trainer. Aren't you going to fight for my glory?"

"Uh, if you're going to get all whiny about it sure" Charizard said looking away quickly as the Master Hand looked at them.

"In addition to being able to take to the skys through gliding I also wanted to make this flying song for you guys. I even got R. Kelly to try and help with it."

"You and your stupid celebrity dreams" Marth said, rolling his eyes.

"No I'm not actually joking about that one. But when he came here he kind of got trapped in the closet." Everyone looked at him in disbelieve as Master Hand flew over to the closet. "Fine, I'll prove it to you". He then opened the closet as a gun was pointed at him, belonging to no other then.. a nameless duck.

"You better put me in the game to get vengence on those hunters or else I'll blow you're fingers off!" Said the Duck as Master Hand quickly closed the closet.

"Oh, guess I locked a duck in there instead of some hip hop pedophile."

"Hey, wasn't that-a the Duck Hunt duck?" Luigi asked as Master Hand nodded.

"Yeah, he wanted to be playable in brawl and I said no. Geez, you put one obscure 80's character in the game and suddenley they all want to be in the tournament."

"Hey does that mean we're still in it?" Asked Popo.

"Uh I'll let you know know next month" Master Hand said as he flew back to the others. "Which brings us to our last update for today. This one's a stage update so before I tell you which new stage you'll be fighting in anyone want to guess?" Ness raised his hand. "Anyone WITHOUT psyhic powers?" Ness lowered his hand sadly as Peach raised hers? "Yes Peach?"

"Is it like the mall because at like the food court the other day there was a sale on parasol's and like someone took them all and they like there was this big fight and I thought that could like work here."

"Sorry, mall brawls are reserved for badly ported GBA/DS titles based on mediocre Disney and Nickelodeon live aciton shows. What you're fighting is in...Warioware!" Wario cheered.

"Alright-a! Since that's mine everytime you use it you have to pay me-a 10 dollars." Master Hand sighed.

"Yeah I heard about the rule. Luckily I had an extra 10 laying around and thought it was too good an idea to pass up." He then threw Wario the 10 as the greedy fat man caught it.

"Ah, the beauty-a of scamming and swindling always makes me feel so good-a". Master Hand then snapped his fingers as everyone was taken from the middle of the mansion to the middle of a black wall background as Master Hand floated above them.

"So for any of you who played WarioWare, which should be all you, it's expected you've mastered the art of playing a new game every 5 seconds. So I decided to incoperate that into the tournament."

"Do I want to ask how you're going to do that?" Link remarked as it suddenly started raining on them. "Yeah, thought I didn't."

"To all of those who do know, you must accomplish objectives while in this stage. Like here, don't get wet!" A giant umbrella appeared in the middle of the stage as everyone started running towards it.

"Wait Mario!" Peach said as she opened up her parsol (being the only one who didn't go to the middle). "You can like stay under my umbrella-ella-ella."

"Uh, no thanks-a" Mario said as Peach sighed.

"Ohhh but that's like what Rihanna said, and then Chris Brown said something about Cinderella for like no reason". The rain stopped pouring as suddnley dozens of arrows starting falling on top of them.

"You all better dodge this one" The hand said as everyone started dodging arrows.

"People actually thought this was fun?" Diddy Kong said, carthweeling between some arrows as Wario smiled.

"Hey-a, millions can't be wrong. Unless they think it's wrong-a that I steal from them". One of the arrows then fell on his head as he tried pulling it off. "Though this usually a why I'm not the one doing these things-a" Wario said as the background changed to a desert landscape a mysterious shadow prepared to hit them with a hammer.

"You all better jump" Master Hand warned as everyone jumped out of the way of the guy's hammer.

"What kind of joke of (curse word) joke is this?" Snake said dodging the hammer.

"Hey, that's my line... though I really don't know why I would say it" Master Hand said confused as the screen changed to a crudley drawn room (with a crudley drawn pig in the middle) with platforms around. "This is what the typical field looks like in case you're all interested."

"I'm interested in not getting shot with arrows or being hit with shadow hammers again" Marth said as everyone nodded.

"Oh fine, everyone take interest in the guy who got replaced- uh I mean Marth again. You know you'll be asking which floor to micro-game on once you play this field."

"I know I will! Espically if there's a candy floor!" Kirby said excitedley.

"Hmmm, candy floor, that'd be a good idea. Perhaps another day though." Master Hand snapped his fingers as everyone returned to the mansion. "For now though that's it for today's updates. See you all tommorow" he said as he teleported out.

"Well, at least-a those levels can't get any weirder then-a that" Mario stated as Mewtwo smirked to himself.

"Wait until you try fighting on a teenager's immature drawing before saying that" he thought as unbenowist to everyone the Duckhunt duck had managed to break out of the closet and was flying out a window.

"Man, when I report to the ESRB about the injustices I've suffered, this tournament will finally be shut down! That will teach him for not making me playable-" The Duck was then shot down as he fell to the ground in severe pain. "Someone's... despicable" he said to himself before slowly passing out as Crazy Hand is shown holding a slightly smoking Wii Zapper.

"Ehh, aint I a stinker?" He said as Master hand looked at him.

"That because you don't believe in hand mousterizer" Master said as the camera once again panned out.

THE END!

And just for fun here's what Bill Cosby's attack list would be in Brawl.

B: Pokemon (Holds down button and throw out a pokemon to attack the player. the longer you hold it and the more he rants about the pokey and the mon the stronger the pokemon comes out).

B Forward: Kodak Film (Roll of Kodak film comes out to hurt and tie up opponent. It won't be around forever though, heh heh heh).

B Up: Zip Zop Dooby Bop Bop! (Randomly jumps in the air a ways making goofy posses as people applaud for some reason).

B Down: Down The Slope (Takes out pair of skees and skees at an opponent as more laughter is heard at his skeeing attempts).

Forward/Reverse Grab: Uses Jump Rope to grab opponent and throw them.

Down Grab: Sit Here And Enjoy It (Grabs opponent and sits on them)

Up Grab: The New Coke (Grabs and throws them in the air, throwing a new coke bottle at them which does less then 1 damage).

Final Smash: Jello Pudding. (Bill glows and Jello Pudding pops appear from otu of nowhere and hits everyone on the stage).

Don't know why I did that but hope you enjoyed it like you enjoyed the chapter. Remember to Review if you do!


	8. Pit's Descent, Diddy Moves, Meta Knight

Okay gang, once again I'm giving you another three updates that you'll hopefully update me on whether you like them or not. Till then though here's the chapter and once again, characters and game don't belong to me blah blah.

"Smashing Something New Every Day: Chapter Eight: Pit's Descent, Diddy Kong: Special Moves And Meta-Knight"

By DianaGohan.

The Smashers had gathered as usual to hear the usual gaggle of updates that Master Hand would daily give them. And as usual the hand teleported in just as everyone had arrived as he looked at them.

"Hey Everyone" he said, looking at his watch. "Man look how the time has flied. It's already November and six... uh three months until the new tournament comes out."

"Why did you say six before you said three?" Fox asked as everyone looked over at the hand.

"Uh.. must of forgotten what month it is for a second." Looks out the window. "Sure dosen't feel like September weather out there."

"Yeah, kind of feels like January or something" Roy said going over to close the window.

"Hey, open that back up! We like the feel of January!" Said Nana as Roy rolled his eyes.

"Gee, I never would of guessed" he said closing the window shut. "Unfourantley the rest of us didn't bring along blue coats to wear all the freaking time."

"Or Pink" Ike said as everyone looked at him. "What?! Not like that, just saying". The Master Hand pointed at himself.

"Well all I'm saying is that at this rate the Brawl will be right around the corner so you better get ready for it." He then took out a notebook. "And to help you get ready I have three slam banging updates for you. First off is Pit's Descent."

"And prey tell good hand what exact sort of descent am I to have pertaining to equping myself for the tournament?" Pit asked as Master Hand took out a video.

"You're going to have to find out because we got movie sign!" he said as Falco crossed his arms.

"You really can't call it that you know. I heard Best Brain bought all rights to any Mystery Science Theather 3000 transaction and you can get sued for quite a lot for even using one of they're terms."

"Wow, how'd they copyright calling to see a video?" Master Hand asked as Falco shrugged.

"They found a way I guess."

"Well I think I'll be okay since there aren't any different colored swinging doors or anything. Besides I'm sure you guys want to see this."

"We would of already saw it if you didn't erase our minds every time you made a video" Link stated as Master Hand looked over at him.

"So I guess you get your inablity to let go of anything from your girlfriend then" Zelda and Link looked over at him angrily as the lights turned down and Master Hand put the video in. "Okay in this one the invasion of the Subspace has engrossed Terra Firma In Chaos."

"I thought it was a trophy world" Luigi said as Master Hand rolled his hand.

"Same thing really, unless someone was able to copyright that too" he said looking over at Falco who just shrugged. "Well regardless an angel was watching this scene and embarks on a journey to help out." He then presses a button as the video starts. Pit is shown in an underground chamber watching a holographic image of the arena.

"Hey wait a second" Link said as he looked at Pit. "I thought you came from a more undeveloped world."

"If you mean a place where the technological wonders mean nothing to my customs and ways then you would be correct in your statement" Pit said still looking at the video.

"So why do you have some sort of hologram set up of the tournament grounds then?" Pit rubbed his chin.

"Hmm, that is an inquiry I am also baffled on. Perhaps the glove would be able to answer this implausability for us." Master Hand looked around.

"Uh... you know liberties were taken here and there for the sake of the plot. Besides I'm sure you invented something like that in the 15 or so years of inactivness."

"No, just wonder on ever being able to share my adventures with others."

"Well at least you have that going" Master Hand stated as the video continued. Pit saw the arena engulfed in a purple explosion and gasped at the site as the other Smashers gasped as well.

"So wait-a a second a, you mean we all get blown up-a?" Mario asked as Master Hand shook his head.

"No. You got smacked away by a cannonball remember?" Mario grumbled and crossed his arms.

"Don't remind me-a" He said as Zelda pointed at him.

"What about us? The ones unfairly imprisoned your sexist cages?"

"Well you'll have to find that out later but don't worry you all make it out, one way or another". The video then shows a light glowing around Pit as he turns around and sees Palutena standing there.

"It is the goddess!" He said bowing to the video as his video self bows as well. He looks at the others. "What are you all doing? You cannot stand up when a goddess shows herself to you. Have you no respect?"

"I have respect" Captain Falcon said grinning. "Though if that chick appeared before me we'd be doing a lot more then bowing that's for sure". Pit turned to him annoyed.

"Just what are you implying futuristic race driving pilot?" Captain Falcon then made a circle with one hand and used the other to poke a whole through the circle. Pit narrowed his eyes angrily as he took out his sword. "Why you pervetic heretic!" He screeched out as he flew at Captain Falcon who desperatley tried running away from him.

"Geez, can't you take a joke kid?" The Captain said as he dodged Pit's furious swipe attempts as everyone looked at them.

"Hmm, shouldn't that be broken up?" Marth asked as everyone looked at Master Hand.

"After the movie" he stated as the film continued on. Palutena raised her hand as a glowing ball changed into an arrow which Pit caught.

"Wow, just like in Chronicles of Narnia". Pichu said as everyone looked over at him confused. "You know... in the movie the kids are in a fantasy world... get weapons for Christmas... though I guess Susan got the arrow instead of Peter... who here would be Pit... and I guess Santa Claus would be Palutena".

"Did you just call the goddess Satan?" Pit was heard yelling as Pichu shook his head.

"No, Santa."

"Oh... hey wait a moment, she is no fat man in a flying sliegh giving gifts only one day of the year". Pit then flew at Pichu who squeaked and quickly ran off, avoiding arrows Pit was shooting at him.

"This is probably why I don't talk much" Pichu said to himself as he avoided another arrow. Captain Falcon ran in (bleeding in a few places) and looked at everyone.

"Hey, why didn't you guys help me?" He said as Master Hand looked at the screen.

"After the movie" he said disinterested as the video continued on. Palutena waved her arm as Pit nodded and ran up a series of stairs. The doors opened up as he closed his eyes, falling down and then started flying through the clouds as heroic music played. The video ended as Master Hand took out the tape. "So what happens next? You're going to have to wait and find out." Pichu then ran back in, running behind Master Hand as Pit flew at him.

"Do not cower behind others goddess naysayer!" He said readying his arrow as Master hand stopped him.

"Hey no fighting over who said this about someone else's god. I mean there's technically only one god you should be worshipping in." Master Hand said pointing to himself.

"Jesus?" Peach said cluelessly as Master Hand sighed.

"Yeah... uh so what did you all think of the movie?" Pit looked over at him confused.

"From what I saw while I was chasing around the heretic rat, it appeared I was flying instead of what you specificed as gliding in yesterday's update".

"Look more liberties are taken are in cut-scenes okay? Besides, you want me to have that scene of you just falling and then crashing into the ground because you couldn't glide in that position?"

"Not unless you wanted to call the game Meet The Smashers" Pichu stated as everyone looked at him. "You know... like that movie Meet the Spartans... that parodies all the moments in 300 and like other flicks... only this one would parody our game... and Pit would fall instead of fly." Everyone still looks confused as Pichu sighs. "I seriously need to shut up."

"Yeah that'd be useful for all of you" Master Hand said as he looked at his list. "Okay next update I wanted to tell you about today. Diddy Kong's moves in the game".

"Finally a chance to show what I got!" Diddy said as he jumped in front of Master Hand. "So what do I got anyway?"

"Well for some reason your standard weapon is gun made out of wood. Is that some sort of jungle technology?"

"At least it's not Ayo Technology.. ah never mind" Pichu said to himself as Diddy shrugged at Master Hand.

"Hey don't look at me. Funky Kong's the one that designed our weapons."

"One of you (swear) monkeys is named Funky? That's even more (curse) then I thought" Snake said as Diddy looked over at him annoyed.

"Hey don't make me give you a taste of my..." he then looked over at Master hand. "Think you could give me that gun back? You know for display purposes?"

"Well for display I guess" Master Hand said having the gun appear in front of Diddy, who quickly took it and started shooting at Snake who quickly rolled down and threw the box over him.

"I'd cap his (curse) if I had brought my gun with me but nooo, that'd be too (swear) bloody." Snake said as Diddy starting holding down on the gun to produce more peanut shots.

"Be careful Diddy" Master Hand warned as the gun then exploded in his hand. Diddy quickly threw it away as the Master Hand shook his finger. "Tsk Tsk. I told you not to hold it down for too long or else it'd explode".

"No you didn't!" Diddy said as the Master Hand thought for a second.

"Yeah well... you can recover a bit of damage from the explosion if you eat the peanuts that come out of the gun". Captain Falcon then quickly grabs all the peanuts that fell to the ground and eats them as his wounds heal.

"Wow magic healing nuts" he said and then smiled. "That's what she said!" Everyone looked over at him annoyed as he held up one of the nuts. "Seriously though Jungle Technology's pretty advanced actually, being able to heal from your own fallen shots"

"Well that's actually hand technology. You couldn't do that in DK 64" Master Hand said as he looked over at Diddy. "However like here you can do the Rocketbarrel Boost as your recovery move".

"So what all your moves come from a game 8 years ago?" Captain Falcon asked Diddy who looked over at him annoyed.

"At least I wasn't just randomly given moves to be a part of this game" he said as he then jetted into the air with the rocketbarrel boost. "Wow guess it does really work here."

"That's right, and the double barrel jet engine allows you to charge up and curve your flight pattern as well."

"And with my pistols out, I'm one tough Kong!" He said taking out his pistols and shooting around.

"Hey don't use your Final Smash... I mean shoot those around so early." Diddy looked over at him.

"Why not?" 

"Well you need to concern yourself with watching out for others. You don't really want to be attacked in that mode." Snake smirked and took out a grenade.

"That so?" Snaked asked as he threw a grenade at Diddy as it exploded in mid air. Diddy started zooming around out of control in mid air as the Smashers watched him go back and forth around the room.

"Danger Danger!" Master Hand said as the rockbarrel fell off and Diddy starting falling to the ground.

"Ooh! No worry Will Robinsion... I mean Diddy. Me catch you." Donkey Kong said jumping and managing to catch his chimp pal before he fell.

"Thanks DK" Diddy said landing on the ground looking over at Snake annoyed. "I would of been fine though if SOMEONE didn't throw grenades at him." Snake looked over at him.

"But I was just doing that for display purposes" Snake said imitating Diddy as Diddy glared at him angrily.

"Okay that's enough ape moves for today" Master Hand said getting between them. "Besides there's still one update left to talk about, and it's offically introducing one of you to the game, which I delayed for some reason."

"Probably because you're a lazy prick-a!" Doctor Mario said as Master Hand looked at his chart which said "Introduce Dr. Mario today" and quickly threw it in the garbage.

"Like I was saying, please welcome to the game uh..." he then looked over the crowd. He saw the Ice Climbers wave at him as he passed over them and pointed at Meta Knight. "Meta-Knight". Meta Knight pointed at him with the sword.

"Although I am honored to be in the game, it did take you quite long to offically swear me in despite being the first newcomer."

"Hey save the better for later and the worser for firster right?" Mario and Link looked over at Master Hand annoyed. "Uh, you're all good though so you know, it's all good." He rolled his hand. "Anyway, Meta Knight, despite being all head-"

"Actually I have a regular Warp Star Warrior body type which is more then just a head."

"Uh, almost all head then, excudes coolness".

"This I can agree with you on."

"His powers allow him to overwhelm opponents with his cape and mach speed sword."

"Bah they ain't so tough" Bowser said as Meta Knight looked over at him. "Uh I'd prove it but I'm saving myself for uh... Galaxy".

"Oh well good luck having your bottom handed to you there" Meta Knight stated as Mario chuckled at his Koopa enemy. Master Hand then appears in front of him and shows him a key.

"And as promised, here's your new Brawl room key. Consider it my way of fufilling that promise I made you a couple of days ago."

"Thanks" Meta Knight said taking it as he then looked at the others. "I bid you farewell today my compatriots. But for now I must go and scope out my new place" With that Meta Knight quickly flew off to his room as everyone looked at him.

"I guess he is pretty cool" Ike said as everyone looked at him. "Oh come on! There's nothing gay about telling someone else they're cool!"

"I have to agree on that" Master Hand said to himself. "For example, I'm cool and everyone can say it". He then looks to see everyone else has left except the Ice Climbers. "Hey, that's not cool!"

"Yeah but you are Master Hand. Screw what everyone else says!" Popo said as Nana looked up at him smiling widley.

"Of course you'd be even cooler if you put a cool set of siblings in the next tournament-"

"Fine, you guys are in the game okay! Happy now?" They cheered as Popo went to the window.

"This calls for a celebration!" He said opening the window as Nana looked at him.

"You can celebrating opening a window?" 

"Uh it's a start, right Master Hand?" He looked over to see the Hand was frozen by the incredibley cold fridgid air that was now pouring through the room. "Well at least no one can deny he's cool now". The siblings laughed as the camera panned out of the Mansion.

THE END.

Well that's it. Hope you enjoyed everyone and remember to review. (Oh and special thanks to Ri2 for reviewing so many times. Really appreciate it).


	9. Mario Moves, Stadium 2, Music Updates

Well here's another Chapter of this story. Thanks for all of you who reviewed (well at least Ri2 for bothering to review the new chapters. And you too X, and I'll try taking what you said to heart. Well kind of anyway) and hope you all enjoy and rate it. And once again Smash Brothers Brawl dosen't belong to me. Well a copy of the game will belong to me around March 9th but you know character wise I don't own anything.

"Smashing Something New Every Day: Chapter Nine: Mario's Special Moves, Pokemon Stadium 2, Super Smash Brothers Brawl Main Theme, Pokemon Stadium/Evolution, My Music"

By DianaGohan.

Once again the Smashers gathered in the middle of the main room of the mansion. This time though the hand was later then usual as the Smashers chattered to themselves waiting for him to arrive.

"Mamma mia I hope he gets here a soon a" Luigi said pacing back and forth. "I have other important a things to do-a!" Mario smirked at him.

"Like what-a brother? Read some of those stories people made up about you actual being a cool a-hero Instead of just being a second banana?"

"Oooh, where's the second and first bananas?" Donkey Kong said as Kirby pointed at him.

"Don't be so stupid DK. Everyone knows it's the fourth and fifth bananas that taste best." Everyone rolled they're eyes at this as Luigi pointed at Mario.

"Well I'll have you know-a I don't do that. Besids-a, the only good story is a dead-a story." Fox crossed his arms.

"To be fair, there are a bunch of good stories out there starring us. Save The One you Love, Smashy Amazing Race, Corruption-"

"That one where Zelda and Samus have hot sex with each other" Captain Falcon said as the two ladies glare daggers at him. "Which I only read for the... articles... of clothing coming off you're body."

"You would wish that wouldn't you pervert?" Samus stated as Zelda nodded.

"Yeah even though most men are disgusting and Samus is kind of hot dosen't mean there's an attraction." Samus looked at her confused.

"Huh?" Zelda looked down embarassed.

"Uh... nothing wrong with saying someone else is hot right?"

"Apparently it is when I do it!" Ike yelled out as Ness laughed.

"You know, it's pretty funny when you guys argue like this. Too bad no one's trying to make this into a story." Mario rolled his eyes.

"Oh please-a. Like anyone would consider us having to deal with that-a stupid hand every day giving out updates to our game amusing story-a material."

"Hmmm, guess you're right" Ness said. "Though I still say if you go around and told people what you said, they'd laugh."

"But probably just not care-a." Master Hand then teleported in, holding out his fingers.

"Hey Guys, guess what five awesome things I have to tell you about today?"

"Do any of them involve me being in the brawl-a?" Luigi asked as Master hand thought for a second.

"Let's see, no... no... no... no... kind of but still no." Luigi looked down sadly.

"Oh. Never mind-a then." Mario then looked over at his brother.

"Well what's the kind of-a one anyway?" He said, hoping that it would at least cheer up Luigi a bit. Master Hand pointed at him.

"Glad you asked Mario, because it's your moves".

"Uh, I'm pretty sure I already know my move list-a".

"Do you? Do you?" Mario then waited a second and narrowed his eyes.

"Uh yeah I do-a."

"Well I'm changing it up a bit" he said as he held up a video of Mario doing the Mario tornado. "Remember your Mario Tornado? Well that appears to just be a normal attack this time around though. Interesting eh?" Mario looked at the picture.

"So what replaces that as a special-a?" Master Hand snaps his fingers.

"Oh nothing... except this!" The sky then glowed for a second as a device starting flying down and attached itself to Mario's back. Mario looked at it and groaned.

"Oh-a great. Not you again-a". Mario said speaking to the F.L.U.D.D on his back.

"Hey, what's wrong with me?" The F.L.U.D.D said looking around. "If it wasn't for me Sunshine would of just been an enhanced 64."

"It was just an enhanced 64-a!" Mario said trying to get F.L.U.D.D off of him. "You just made me get everything wet-a thanks to being framed by that stupid Bowser-a Jr!". Bowser growled at him angrily.

"Don't call my son stupid plumber! Or else we'll both have to torch your ass."

"Torch this-a!" Mario said as he used the F.L.U.D.D to soak Bowser and knock him along the room.

"That's right everyone. Mario uses F.L.U.D.D to hose down and blast all his enemies away". Fox rolled his eyes.

"Anyone ever tell you that you could be the Captain of the Obvious Police?"

"Ha ha, first off yes people have told me that before and I said I would be Master of the Obvious Police, being Master Hand and all. Secondly what you may not know is that the F.L.U.D.D dosen't even cause anyone damage. It just blows them back."

"What-a?" Mario said as he turned off the F.L.U.D.D. Bowser shook himself off looking no worse for wear.

"Well look at it this way Plumber. At least you can really help fix broken drains now" Bowser said chuckling as Mario turned over to Master Hand.

"Hey, that's now it worked in Sun-Shinea!" The F.L.U.D.D looked over at him.

"I thought you said Sunshine didn't work because it wasn't anything but cleaning up the city like some sort of stupid hippie fireman."

"Well obviously-a that's right-a but at least you could knock back and damage things there". Master Hand pointed at the F.L.U.D.D.

"Well in here it's really good for knocking people through the stage and in critical situations when you just need to get away from the opponent."

"By bathing-a them?"

"Hey, you know it's a good move." Luigi looked over at master Hand.

"Hey if I'm in the game-a I should get my Ghost Vaccum so then I can suck-a just like in Luigi's mansion". Everyone laughed at this except Luigi (who didn't get the double meaning) as he looked at all of them. "What-a?"

"Oh nothing-a. Just remembering how you sucked-a in Luigi's Mansion" Dr. Mario said giggling as Master Hand wiped a tear from his "eye".

"Don't worry Luigi. If you're in you'll suck just as hard as you did 6 years ago." Everyone continued laughing as Luigi smiled.

"Well that's good to hear-a. So what other updates do you have for us anyway?" Everyone stopped laughing as Master Hand thought for a second.

"Hmm... guess the next one would be your new battleground." He snapped his fingers as everyone was soon transported to Pokemon Stadium.

"Hey, this is our field from the last time!" Pikachu noted as the Master Hand shook his "head".

"No it's different. Last time was Pokemon Stadium. This time it's Pokemon Stadium... 2". Pikachu rolled his eyes.

"Oh great. That means it will be suckier then last time".

"Hey, just because it's a sequal dosen't mean it will suck. It will be better then the last stage, just like Spider-Man 2 was better then Spider-Man."

"Well so long as it's no Pokemon Movie 2000" Pikachu mumbeled (thinking about the villian who captured the legendary birds because he got a special Mew card or something stupid like that) as Master Hand pointed at the stage.

"For example, this time around guest Pokemon appear in the background of the stage." A Cacturne was then see randomly walking in the background. "Why look it's-" Cacturne then looked at Master Hand and shot a bunch of pin missles at Master hand who put up a shield to deflect them. "another character mad they didn't get the cut". Master hand gathered energy as the Pokemon Trainer held up his hand, twirling his cap around.

"No wait Master Hand let me try and capture it. I still have 490 more Pokemon to get you know."

"Get them on your own time. This isn't Catch Them All 101".

"Well it's 493 and-" Master Hand then shot an energy bolt at Cacturne as it disappeared. "Uh nevermind. I probably would of just made friends with it and let it go for no good reason" the Trained said as Master Hand flew above them.

"Now like last time your have four other different variations of this stage to battle on. Ice, Ground, Electric and Flying. Long ago these elements lived together in peace that is under the thunder element attacked-"

"Uh, are you sure you're not thinking of something else?" Link asked him as the Master Hand thought for a second.

"No, I'm pretty sure I was telling you the story of how an electric rat's popularity countered the chances of other types of Pokemon being in the first tournament. I mean I wanted Jynx to be in the game but they said that Pikachu was more popular and less "racist" for some reason or another."

"Hey not my fault I'm so popular" Pikachu said pointed at himself. "It's the power of Yellow. Me, Spongebob, even the Simpsons-"

"Suck after 10 years of being on the air" Roy stated as everyone laughed. Pikachu started gatehring electricty as Master hand held out his glove.

"Save that for the Electric portion of the stage Pikachu... which I haven't thought up yet." He then snapped his fingers. "However I did think up the others, like the Ice section". Soon Ice appeared around the stage as everyone started slipping on it. "Yeah when things get turned into ice, everyone gets all slippery".

"Not us!" Popo said, him and Nana being the only ones not slipping on the ice as they skated around us. "This is just like home, except everyone there knew how to move on the ice".

"Well excuse me if I like turning on the heat" Fox said as he activated his fire Fox, jumping through the air and melting part of the stage. Mario then got up and started shooting fireballs at the bottom of the stage as it started melting. Master Hand looked down on it.

"Hmmm, don't know if I'll have that in the final version but it makes things interesting anyway". He then snapped his fingers again. "Time to make them even more interesting though". The stage then changed that the ice floor became a dirt one as a mountain of earth lifited some of the smashers up as others climbed to the top of earth platforms. Young Link looked down.

"Pfft, this is just like the Earth stage from last time!" Master Hand then pointed in front of him.

"Hey there wasn't a wheelbarrow last time" Young Linked rolled his eyes as he took out his fire arrow and shot the wheelbarrow into splinters.

"Guess there's not one this time around either." Maste Hand snapped his fingers again.

"Oh wiseguys eh?" Suddenly the earth disappeared as the floor was replaced with metal and weird windmills were seen blowing in the background. "How about the Flying stage eh? Nothing there you can try and destroy." Ganondorf looked at the windmill.

"Except for these" he said jumping in the air ready to punch it. However he jumped a lot higher then he normally did and was shown floating in the ari a bit. "Hey, what's going on! The Lord of all evil demands to know why he's floating midair like this."

"Well obviously everyone's jumping ability is boosted here." Yoshi looked up.

"Everyone huh?" He then jumped really high in the air (jumping far past Snake), Jumping higher with a second jump and then using his new third jump to go even higher into the air. "Hey this is pretty fun-" His head then smashed into the cieling as he looked down! "Ow, why's there a cieling up there?"

"Oh, forgot to take it off for the flying stage. Sorry". Yoshi slowly lowered to the ground as the stage returned back to normal. "As you can see I took types not present in Melee and used them here to make your battles even more unpredictable.

"Just make sure you take the cieling down in the flying stage and I'm sure we could have all sorts of exciting mid air battles."

"Done" Master Hand said as the cieling above the stadium was taken down. Pieces of it flew down past the level and were heard colldiing with the ground as well as the other glove god around the mansion.

"Ow! How dare you try and attack me C. Ling Tile!" Crazy Hand was heard saying as Master Hand sighed.

"Oh great. Now he's going to try destroying the whole stage area again. We better get back." Master hand snapped his fingers as the Smashers were transported back to the main room. "Okay now that I showed you some moves and stages, it's time we got down to buinsess. The Music buisness that is." Everyone groaned at this. "Yeah yeah I know you dislike music updates but these three might change your mind." He then took out the boombox again and pressed a button as the Main Smash Brothers theme started playing. "For example here's some music you'll be getting down to."

"Uh, we all heard this LAST YEAR" Samus pointed out. "This is the music from that demo you had us do when you finally told us about Brawl."

"Well you can enjoy listening to it again." Everyone finished listening to it as Master Hand looked at everyone. "Like it? You better becaue that one's one of the core Brawl songs."

"Uh, I guess it's okay" Falco stated.

"Okay? Okay!? It's more then okay!" Master Hand yelled appearing right in Falco's face who pushed him away.

"Fine it's good. No need to get so annoying about it".

Master Hand sighed and moved back. "Oh if only you knew the story of how it was made. Maybe then you'd realize why I need to get so "annoying" about it." He looked at everyone. "Would you like to hear the story of how it was made?" They shook they're heads. "... I'm telling it anyway". Flashback lines waved around as Master Hand reminsiced. "It began back in 2006. I was a young sauve hand about town ready to make the whole world my oyster". Master Hand is shown in his flashback to have long brown shaggy hair as thousands of fans start screaming as he floats by. "All my adoring fans were awaiting to hear music from my latest album-"

"You don't even have a first album!" Falco pointed out (everything still in the flashback).

"Uh... sure I do. Don't you remember Smashing Live?"

"That was just a collection of songs from all our series, not your own stuff."

"No, I meant the special edition remix of Smashing Live with my Grammy Award winning single on it." Master Hand is shown in a studio booth, recording a track for his Album.

"Oh baby, I've got to hand it to you" The Past Master Hand said as he continued singing.

"You've got yot your fingers through my air,

My body in your palm,

Cause We're In Such Glovy Lovey Love!"

"After winning many awards for "Glovy Lovey Love" I decided to focus on the principal track for Brawl" the current hand said as the past one was seen sighing as he floated along. "However I couldn't find the right group to do it. It needed to be someone who could capture the essance of the game just as well as I could. I had lost all hope in finding that group, until I ran into them." The past Master Hand then sees a group of singers dancing back and forth singing a song to themselves.

"Put you're hands in the air girl!" They said as Master Hand floated over to them.  
"Because I've got some tricks up my sleeeveee!

You've Got To Believe Me Babe,

You gotta Believeeeeeee".

"They had more talent in they're fignertips then most groups had in they're entire body, and from the moment I saw them I knew they were going places". The past Master Hand floats right in front of the group, revealing to be a bunch of Fighting Polygons.

"Wait a minute!" Link said interuptting the story once again. "Wouldn't you already know the polygons from the first tournament? And why were they singing randomly on the street? Shouldn't they have faded into 64 obscurity by 2006?"

"... I knew from the minute I saw them they were the ones who'd sing the theme" Master Hand stated as his past self smiled at the group.

"Love your work guys. In fact, I think I have an opening for you in my newest Tournament series. Think you'd be up for it?"

The first polygon nodded happily. "Of course Master Hand! Everyone knows anything you do turns to gold."

"No, just my games and singles" said the hand as everyone there laughed. The flashback ended as everyone look annoyed at Master Hand.

"And so that's how I got the singers for the main theme, so you can see why it means so much to me."

After awhile of silence, Mario finally broke it. "Master Hand, when exactly did you lose-a all touch with reality?"

"Well okay maybe I didn't have all that hair and Glovy Lovey Love only cracked the top 10 billboard-"

"Is any of that story true?" Fox asked.

Master Hand sighed. "Well I did get the polygons to sing the theme. Cause they're cheap. And they are pretty good singers. I guess everything else would be considerd fantasy though" Master Hand said a bit miffed. "So are you guys going to continue to whine and give me grief about that or can I move onto the next music track?" Everyone shrugged as Master Hand took out another CD. "Okay, the next track is for that Pokemon Stadium 2 I just showed you."

"Is it my song?" Jigglypuff said hopefully as she took out her microphone. "Because I recorded quite a few numbers back in the day and-"

"Hey I'm the only who gets to go on cool musical backstories around here, okay?" Master Hand said as Jigglypuff sighed. "Besides, I took the song from the orignal Stadium and transformed it into this."

The Stadium 2 Music starts playing as the Trainer gasps. "Hey it sounds like we're in the gym!" He then looks back and forth. "Okay, so who do I have to battle to get a badge?".

"The music is "Gym" but that dosen't mean we're in a gym you know."

The trainer sighed and looked down. "But I wanted to get my earth badge" he said dejectedley as the song continued playing.

"Okay, now at the end we transition from "Gym" into THAT song."

"Uh, what song?" Pikachu asked as the music started to change. "Oh yeah the evolution song." Master Hand nodded and pointed at Samus.

"Look everyone, Samus is evolving" Everyone turned to Samus confused.

"Uh, I'm not evolving you stupid-" Samus started to say as the Trainer took out his Pokedex.

"Don't worry I'll save you from evolving!" He then started pressing the A button a lot on his pokedex as nothing happened. "Hooray! Evolution stopped."

"You know, technically you do evolve" Zero Suit Samus said pointing to herself. "You evolve into me after using the final smash".

Samus rolls her eyes. "I thought at least I would know well enough that losing all your weapons and fighting with a little beam whip is more of a devolution then an evolution. Besides you're not an evolution, you're a clone."

"Well Clones are an evolution in science" said Zero Suit Samus as the Master Hand looked at the two.

"Okay enough arguing ladies. I only said the evolution thing as a joke. You know, ha ha, goes with the music, good for a laugh."

"You know Master Hand, your lame attempts at humor are only funny when stupidly lie about your own history" Falco pointed out as everyone laughed.

Master Hand grumbled. "Yeah well... it's a hard job trying to come up with humorous material. Or should I say hand job." Everyone looked at him disgusted as he realized what he said. "Oh uh, ignore that last part everyone. Let's just focus on the last update shall we?" He then held up another CD as everyone groaned. "Oh this isn't more music. Rather a whole new spin on how to set up music. See since I'm sure everyone has they're own spin on the diverse line up of the best music from each series, I thought it'd be nice to let you choose which track you want to play for each stage." He then showed a track listhing with a group of different Mario songs on it. "For example I've got a bunch of different Mario music you can play while at Delfino Plaza instead of the same music over and over."

"Well that's actually a pretty good idea-a" Mario said. "Since that means it won't be like some sort of elevator-a repeating the same-a music again and again-a."

"Yeah I thought it was a pretty good idea. You get a whole variety of options with choosing a song for the stage you're playing with, whether you want to stick to one song or have a variety of songs."

"Back in my day, there was only one song" Mr Game and Watch said as he took out his bell. "And it went a little something like this. Beep, Beep, Beep Beep." He then jingles the bell as everyone looks at him. "Hey that's all we needed back in 1980!"

"Yeah well times have changed. You may want to invest in these" Master Hand said as a flurry of CDs fell down around the smashers. "I asked all the compsoers working on the game for a whole bunch of music, changed and kept original, and there was so much you're going to have to collect them all while playing through the stages. It will add to your music collection." Mario picks up a couple of the CDs and looks at them.

"How come all these say-a "Glovey Lovey Demo" on them-a?"

Master Hand looked around nervously. "Uh... just wanted to make sure you all got a copy of my demo song since that's the only thing I could put on CD form today. The rest will come later. Till then bye-bye" He then teleported off as everyone walked out of the room.

Luigi (one of the few who stayed) picked up another one of the CD. "Mama mia, I'm sure this demo will suck". He then blinked a few times. "Hey wait a moment! They were talking about my-a game sucking before, not sucking ghosts!". He then took out his Poltergust 3000 and ran off. "I'm a going to show you how to suck."

"Ike already knows how to do that!" Marth was heard saying from another room.

"Oh shut up you jealous not even in Brawl jerk" Ike said as the camera panned out once again.

THE END!

Well that's it for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed and remember to review.


	10. Munchlax, Lyn, Battleship Halberd

Well here comes the latest chapter of "Smashing Something New Every Day" that I hope you all read and review. Once again Smash Brothers and all Nintendo/whatever characters are mentioned do not belong to me so don't try getting me sued or something okay?

"Smashing Something New Every: Chapter 10: Munchlax, Lyn, and Battleship Halberd"

By DianaGohan.

It had once again reached that point in the day where Master Hand would greet the Smashers with new updates about the game. The giant floating hand appeared in a puff of smoke once again waving at the 2 dozen plus group of fighters.

"Hey everyone, hope you're ready for a whiz banging, slam panging, uh... great set of updates today" The Hand stated.

Mario rolled his eyes. "Yeah, maybe we'll be a lucky and they'll be actually useful-a".

"Oh come on, name one time I've ever given you a useless update."

"What about the one where you just listed combos we could use?" Fox questioned as the hand looked away.

"Yeah well that was for you... the newbies-"

"Or like yesterday when you just tried passing of the theme again as an update" Samus remarked as the hand turned to her.

"Hey I told you the history of the theme and what it means today and-"

"Or what-a about those stupid a stickers?" Mario asked as Master Hand pointed at him.

"Okay now that isn't a worthless update. It will actually be very important as you progress through the storyline I made."

"Oh yeah, important-a how?"

Master Hand thought for a second. "Well... I can't tell you now how it will be important but rest assured it will be."

"You are a such a liar!"

Mewtwo raised his hand as everyone looked over at him. "Actually the hand is telling the truth. The stickers do actually have some importance to the story line. He's just being a dick by not telling you what they are now."

"Well I'd rather be a dick then an idiot you know" The hand stated.

Mario smirked. "Oh, I didn't know you were choosing to just be one." Everyone chuckled at this as the hand sighed.

"Yeah yeah very funny laughs at my expense. Can we just get back to updates at hand everyone?" They stopped laughing as the Master Hand produced a pokeball. "Okay today's first update is a brand new Pokemon-

"Playable?" Jigglypuff said worried. "You better not tell me you're getting another Kanto to try and replace me like this guy" She said pointing over to the Trainer.

"I think she's talking about you Charizard" The trainer said to the pokemon as the dragon lizard just rolled his eyes.

"It's not playable. It's just a Pokeball Pokemon. And it's from Sinnoh I'll have you know." Master Hand held out the pokeball and threw it. "Introducing... Munchlax!" The small carefree gluttonous pokemon appeared, looking around confused. "Now if you don't know, Munchlax is the pre-evolved form of Snorlax-"

"It wasn't five years ago" Pikachu stated. "They always try and replicate these younger cuter pokemon and then call it our pre-evolutions even though we never saw them until the newest game came out"

"Yeah!" Pichu said as he thought for a second. "Hey wait, aren't I one of those?"

"Uh, pretty much" Pikachu said as the Master Hand pointed at Munchlax.

"Well not been there or not your whole lives he's in the game. And look at what he can do." Munchlax looked around not moving as the Master Hand looked around. "Oh yeah, we need something first". He then took out a fire flower and threw it at Kirby. "Here catch".

Kirby caught the flower as Munchlax started running at him. "Oh boy, a flower!" Muchlax tackled Kirby and took the flower, gulping it down in one bite as Kirby got up annoyed. "Hey I was going to eat that flower!"

"Sorry, but Munchlax is the item hog since it will eat any item you drop. And it's kind of hard to stop."

Kirby then pulled out a sandwitch. "Well so long as it dosen't eat my sandwitch-" Muchlax then pushed him down and ate the sandwitch. "Hey! I needed that to transform into Sandwitch Kirby!"

"There is no such thing as Sandwitch Kirby" Meta Knight pointed out as Kirby looked over at him.

"How do you know?"

"If there was I would of come out to give you pointless exposition on your new form's powers."

"Oh yeah, you do that" Kirby then grabbed Muchlax and started helichming it. "Cough up the sandwitch, lunch stealer!" Munchlax was able to knock itself out of Kirby's grip and in one bite, eat the puffstar warrior. Everyone gasped at this.

"Mama-Mia" Luigi said frightened. "It can eat us a too?"

"It shouldn't be" Master hand said rubbing his finger. "I must of gotten a really hungry one at the Poke-deport."

"There is no Poke-Deport!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"There is in my head and that's all that matters" Master Hand said as rumbling was heard in Muchlax's stomach. Suddenly Kirby shot himself out and looked over at Munchlax pretty annoyed.

"I'm the only one who eats people around here!" He then sucked up Munchlax into his mouth and digsted him. Kirby then spun around. "Transforming into..." he then looked to see he hadn't changed. "Hey, how come I didn't change into Munchlax Kirby?"

"Because you're both gluttons and there's no point in transforming into something you already are" Meta-Knight pointed out as Kirby was seen eating a pizza.

"Such is true" he said finishing it one bite.

"Hmmm, I'll have to find another one of those for the game" Master Hand then looked at everyone. "Luckily I have another guest character who I'm sure won't try to eat everyone."

"We can try and eat them though right?" Kirby asked as everyone looked over at him annoyed. "So, I guess that's a no then."

"Yeah that's a no." Master Hand then had a spotlight appear as a light shined down. "Introducing... Lyn!" The light stopped as a female swordsman stepped out. She had a long brown ponytail with a traditional blue chinese dress and long brown boots.

Captain Falcon looked her up and down. "Hmm, do bad we're not allowed to eat you up since I surley wouldn't mind taking a bite out of you." Lyn quickly ran over and put her sword on the captain's neck.

"Say one more word to me fool and I'll cut you down before you could even blink." Lyn remarked, looking quite annoyed at the racer.

Captain Falcon smirked. "That's just what Goroh said to me, though I'm sure at least you don't mean it as a gay euphanism". Suddenly Lyn moved her sword away from Falcon as it clanged against another sword belonging to the F-Zero rival pilot.

Master Hand held up his palm. "Hey, you assists aren't suppose to be fighting each other, just the regular particpants of the tournament."

"Yeah, but no one kills Falcon while I'm around" Goroh stated, gnashing his teeth angrily at Lyn. "Destiny has reserved that privllege, along with his slot in the tournament, stricly for me."

Captain smirked and crossed his arms. "Wow Goroh, if destiny's a couple of stupid whiny fanboys, then it's more then over-rated: it's just dumb". Goroh quickly moved away from Lyn and started slashing over by where Falcon is, who simply just duck and evaded all his moves.

Zelda pointed at Master Hand annoyed. "You know, why take a perfectly comptent, promising fighter and just make her an assist character? Or is that just more of your finger-laced sexism?"

"Lighten up Zelda" Marth said looking over at her. "I'm sure he just didn't want there to be four Fire Emblem heroes in the game."

Master Hand started chuckling incoherently on the ground. "Four? Hahahahahaha yeah like there would ever be four" he said to himself as Marth and Roy looked over at him angrily.

Lyn looked over at Ike and walked over to him. "Oh that reminds me Ike" she said holding out her hand. "Where's that conditoner you borrowed from me?"

Ike looks around nervously and holds out his hands. "Conditioner?! Uh... don't know what you're talking about". Everyone started looking at him as Lyn pointed to his hair.

"You know, the one you said that'd help with your folicle problem, since you said you're hair hasn't been as silky smooth as it usually is-"

"Shhhh!" He put one finger to her lips as everyone looked over at him. "Um... so what brings you here anyway Lyn since I'm sure you didn't come just to talk about... stuff people didn't even borrow from you". She looks at him confused as Master Hand gets up.

"I told you already, Lyndis's another assist swordsman. Unlike Samurai Goroh though she wields hers a bit more refined then just reckless slashing."

"My slashing is not reckless!" Goroh yelled as Captain Falcon easily avoided all of his blows.

"I'd say it's more inaffective" Captain Falcon stated as Goroh simply slashed at him more.

Master Hand floated over to Lyn. "You think you can show off what you can do to stop Goroh without slicing him up too bad?"

Lyn thought for a second. "Well I can't say I'll try, but I'll try to try". She smirked and twirled around her classic japanese sword a bit before crouching down.

Master Hand looked over at the others. "Okay so when Lyn attacks she crouches down to build up power-"

"Oh yeah, like we couldn't see that happening already." Falco said rolling his eyes.

"Just making sure you get it." The Hand remarked as Lyn suddenly disappeared. She then appeared right in front of Goroh (with Captain Falcon jumping away) as she quickly flashed her blade, knocking him down to the ground as he cried out in pain. "Get a solid hit from that sword and you'll be helplessly cut down".

Goroh looked at her angrily, holding the semi large wound near his chest. "That... didn't hurt too bad." She then crouched down again as Goroh backed away. "I'd uh love to chat but I think F-Zero uh... has a race in some galax somewhere to uh... bye!" He then slowly started crawling away.

Lyn sighed and put away her sword. "Was hoping for an actual fight from a suppose sword master around here".

Master Hand pointed at her. "Hey, you're here to slash at opponents, with the character grabbing them to make it easier, once when you're released from a capsule, and that's it."

"Yeah yeah. Guess I better head back to Caelin" she said as she started walking off.

Roy waved at her. "Bye possible mom. Hope you make it in the next game which BETTER have us ALL in it" he said looking over to Master Hand who stiffled another laugh.

"Bye possible son" Lyn waved back at him and looked over Ike. "Next time I come around though you better have my conditoner ready." She then disappeared in a flash of light as everyone looked over at Ike.

"For the last time that wasn't mine! Besides, so what if it was. There's nothing "gay" about wanting to have nice hair, which some of you'd be lucky to even have".

"Ah, who needs conditoner when you have a cap?" Link said pointing at his. "Besides I don't think Hyrule even has any. You know, less modern world and all."

"Actually I just took it all for myself" Ganondorf said as everyone looked at him. "Uh... cause that's what evil rulers do! Steal from the people!"

"Steal on your own time" Master Hand said looking at him.

"Well according a to my watch it's-a my time" Wario said as he quickly pushed down Ness and took his yo-yo. "This will fetch a couple of coins-a on Ware-Bay". He then ran off as Ness chased after him.

"Come back with that before I walk the dog all over your face!" Ness yelled as he chased Wario out of the room.

"Actually this is still my time to talk about the updates, and I've got another good one for you to end today's run."

"Does it involve fluffy unicorns?" Peach asked.

Master Hand thought for a second. "It involves.. the opposite of Fluffy Unicorns." Suddnley the smashers were transported onto a platform in front of a rather large ship. "Behold, it has arrived: the Battleship Halberd. It's Meta Knight's battleship... isn't it?" He asked the Smashers.

"Last time I checked it was" Master Knight said pointing his sword to Master Hand. "Though in a couple of those videos it seems those supspace foes stole it from me."

"Or maybe you're working with them as some kind of evil conspiracy. Ever think of that huh?"

Meta-Knight rubbed his chin. "I would think I would remember joining up with them.

"Well not if you did it but then I wiped your memory of it in order for it to be a surprise."

"That would not be something to brag about" Meta Knight stated as Master Hand backed away.

"Well stolen or not it's still a stage. And the platform you're on follows the Haleberd as it departs". Suddenley the ship started moving along with the platform the smashers were on.

"Hey, whose activating my ship?" Meta-Knight said somewhat annoyed as Master Hand shrugged.

"Probably the same person who I have fly the Great Fox whenever you guys fight on that."

"And who would that be anyway?" Fox said as Master hand looked around nervously.

In the cockpit of Haleberd, Crazy Hand was shown randomly pushing buttons and laughing manically as the ship continued flying. "And they said I'd never get my flyer's permit after crashing into that schoolbus!" He then pushed more buttons as the Smashers felt themselves transported onto the ship's deck.

"Okay so eventually you all land on the deck of the ship-"

"Whose current pilot will be dealt with after you for taking my ship" Meta-Knight informed him as Master Hand looked around and gasped.

"Look! Kirby's transforming into Iron Kirby!" Master hand said pointing to the unchanged puffball.

"Hey Kirby hasn't absorbed the power to allow him to use the metal on his body to upgrade all his abilities and" Meta-Knight said and was then knocked into the Double Armed Battery's cannon and shot with a giant laser as he was knocked off screen. Everyone looked over shocked at Master Hand who shrugged.

"Uh... just wanted to to show you why you need to use caution around that double battery. It shoots lasers and missles and attacks that giant arm and is pretty dangerous."

"So are people like you" Fox pointed out.

"Well I thought you all signed on for the danger and exhilaration of these fights."

"Well actually it was to do something again afters years on non activity and get evereyone to remember us again that brought most of us on board" Popo said as Nana nodded.

"Yeah but I'm sure the danger was also a big factor."

"Danger isn't about being pushed-a into laser cannons" Mario said looking at him annoyed.

"Hey, he could of been the one that shot at you in the movie. I mean in addition to being a stage the ship also plays a roll in the story, so you could just be trying to defend your enemy you know."

"Well I think there's more-a of a chance of you lying though then that happening."

Master Hand sighs. "Force a bunch of people to act in your story and erase they're minds off everything that happened and suddenly you're considered untrustworthy." Master Hand then brought then back to the mansion. "Well maybe when I show you the cool stuff you'll have next time I'll show you just how trusty I can be. Till then later." Master Hand teleported off as the smashers started filing out of the room.

"So Ike, you wouldn't happen to know that girl's number would you?" Captain Falcon asked running over to where the purple haired warrior is.

"No, since we don't really have phones in our castles."

"But you do have lots of girly shampoo it seems."

Ike narrowed his eyes angrily at Falcon. "I'd rather have that then be bald like you."

"Hey I'm not bald-" Captain Falcon started to say as Ike quickly flashed his sword, cutting off the top of Falcon's helmet along with his hair.

"Try saying that now" Ike said smirking as he ran off.

"Oh it's on now fairy boy" Captain Falcon said taking his fallen hair in his hands. "Just as soon as I find a good wig shop around here".

Meanwhile Master Hand teleported into the Halbered's control room looking over at his brother. "Nice job flying the ship Crazy. You better set it down though before Meta-Knight gets back."

Crazy looked over at him and smiled. "Oh I don't have to do that."

"Uh as explained being the older hand and the sane one I kind of am in charge."

"Yeah but I don't have to set it down since he's already back." Master Hand looked behind him alarmed as Meta Knight was shown standing in the back of the wall.

"How... how did you get here?" Master Hand inquired.

Meta-Knight narrowed his eyes. "You forget that another one of my traits in the show was mysteriously popping into the background whenever needed, such as now." Meta Knight took out his sword. "Since what is needed is to teach both of you a lesson."

"You can't teach me a lesson" Master Hand said as lightning appeared in the background. "I'm kind of like your god."

"Perhaps but when you're on my ship you play by my rules." He looked to the control center. "Computer target intruders on the bridge with level 4 defense prodceure."

"As you command" an automated voice was heard as several lasers started appearing around the control room. Master Hand and Crazy Hand were soon trying to dodge and not get get blasted by the lasers.

"Why did I think this would make a good place for a stage?" Master Hand said ducking a laser.

"Hey I still think this is pretty cool" Crazy Hand replied as he was then hit by one of the lasers. He then got up, dusting himself off. "Yup, defintley cool" the crazy one remarked as the two continued getting chased with lasers as the camera panned out.

THE END!

Sorry about the slight delay but hey at least I did it. Remember to read and review the chapter whenever you get the chance. Really would appreciate the feedback.


	11. Special, Ice Climbers, Gold Hammer, WiFi

Okay people time for another Chapter of my Smash Brothers story. Once again all reviews are appreciated. And characters and themes don't belong to me. Maybe some running jokes and the parody idea I sort of came up with, but that's it.

"Smashing Something New Every Day: Chapter Eleven: Special Brawl, Ice Climbers, Golden Hammer, And Wi-Fi Play"

By DianaGohan.

It had come that time of the day when the group of smashers gathered around the mansion to exchange stories and grow as a group of people. Or perhaps just listen to Master Hand tell them what was going to be in the next tournament. The Hand teleported in and looked over at all the smashers.

"Today's the big day everyone" he said happily.

Fox raised his arms. "Unless you bumped the tournament to start today, then I'm pretty sure you're just talking about some set of updates".

"Hmmm, a delay in the opposite direction. That's so crazy my brother would probably think of it."

Crazy Hand then popped in looking severly injured. "Me no think so good since get ouchies on Haleberd and you take all the hearts."

"Hey look I needed it more. Besides don't you have things to do that don't involve bugging me in front of my friends?"

"No."

Master Hand quickly teleported Crazy Hand away. "Seriously though, the tournament's not coming today. It's coming In December."

"Don't you mean March?" Mewtwo inquired as Master Hand looked around nervously.

"Uh no, I'd never change a date. And even on the very unlikley hood I did, it'd just be too improve the tournament. As a great man once said, a bad tournament is bad forever, but a delayed one to be good is really one you'll remember."

"What about the phrase "delay the game too much and people will riot in the streets calling for blood?" Ever think of that one?" Marth said crossing his arms.

"Well maybe if there was a delay it'd be so certain swordsman could be put in to surprise people."

"Like I think he's talking about Yoda" Peach whispered into Mario's ear.

Mario rolled his eyes. "No a dear that's for those Soul a Calibur next tournament which will a suck compared to this one.."

Link raised his hand. "Actually they're not so bad. I mean when I was in the second one I had a pretty good time praticing my skills against all the swordsman there, though that bladed blind guy kept jabbing me in the back for some reason. Also the catering wasn't nearly as good, though at least there weren't gluttons who'd eat all the food before everyone else could".

Kirby saw Link looking at him annoyed "Oh yeah I hate it when people do that" said the puffball oblivous eating a bagged lunch with the words "Mr. Game And Watch's Old timey Food" on it as he quickly spit it out. "Ew, taste like it was cooked twenty years ago.

"Back in my day everything was prepared decades ahead of time and no one complaiend!" Mr. Game and Watch yelled as the Master raised his hand.

"Calm down everyone. We're here to talk about my big awesome new updates. So big in fact I'm going to tell you four of them."

Mario crossed his arms. "Let Me Guess A. Two of them are music related-a and the others are things we already know."

"Wrong on most of those accounts actually" Master Hand said smugly as he pointed at Mario. "Just for you're comment though you'll be helping me demonstrate the first update, the Special Brawl!" Everyone looked at him confused. Master hand then conjured up a card which fell on the floor near Ness, who shrugged and picked it up.

"What is Special Brawl?" he said, reading from the card. "Apparently it has nothing to do with good english" he muttered as Master hand started explaining.

"Special Brawl is a mode that allows you to apply special rules to normal brawls to customize you're favorite way to play."

Mario groaned. "Hey that was in the last a touranment, so this is a stuff we already-a know!"

"Ah, but it's different here." Master Hand then conjured the special brawl menu. "Like before you have the option of putting in what you want to happen in each level before you go fight against each other, but here it's more accesible and streamlined then it was last time. And before you could only choose one, like Giant Mode, so this is a pretty big step forward."

"Maybe if you're a really lazy it is."

Master Hand narrowed his eyes. "Okay, let's start off shrinking you off with the posion mushroom" he entered in posiion mushroom onto the special brawl menu as Mario started shrnking.

"Hey, no need to be such a jerk-a!" Mario yelled, though you really couldn't hear him in his shrunken state.

"Okay and then add in going on slow mode, with a flower on top to slowly loose damage, and starting off on 150 damage". The stats were added in at the heavily damaged flower headed tiny slow moving Mario tried walking away from the hand. "Yeah and now we just need someone to be his opponent."

Bowser smirked evily. "Let me have a crack at the plumber."

Master Hand rubbed his chin. "I don't know Bowser. I mean, do you just want to be able to pumml Mario or you excited by the special brawl?"

"Excited? Man that dosen't even come close to the way I feel about this awesome new mode. Seriously even if it's not the big release day someone should give you a pat on the back or whatever you hands have."

"Ah, now that's the answer I wanted to here." He then entered some factors into the computer. "Let's see, put you at giant, with the bunny ears for speed on quick brawl, adding in the curry for extra fire power and giving an infinite use of Star-Men for a two minute Brawl.". Bowser soon transformed into the Special Brawl's arrangments as Master Hand snapped his fingers, transporting them both away to Skyworld. He then snapped his fingers again as a TV appeared. "And from this screen we can see how A Tiny, 150 Damaged, Flowered Slow Mario does against a A Giant, Super Fast Bunny Eared Invincible Curry Bowser."

Ness read his mind. "Uh, I thought you weren't allowed to give the people brawling different attributes in the special mode."

"Yeah well though seeing the effects on the side of the screen's fun and the captions for them are kind of nice, it's seeing the specials in action that's really the sweet part of this gig."

"But isn't that kind of unfair-"

"Hey, why don't you see what I'm thinking now." Ness read Master Hand's thoughts again and backed up scared.

"Uh, nevermind. Forgot I said anything about anything" Ness said running to the other side of the room as the fight on screen started. Everyone looked to see Bowser wail on the tiny slow mario aghast as Master hand smiled.

"And that's how you fight" he said as Bowser clawed the air several times as little Mario cried out in pain. "You guys should really check out all brawl settings on this mode. It's really something."

"Ow, my a little spine!" The small Mario said in the video as Bowser starting crushing him in his hands.

"Okay he learned a his lesson. Can't you end it now?" Luigi asked as Master Hand looked at his watch.

"Wait another 20 seconds." Another 20 seconds of Mario tortured passed as the two were then brought back to the main room in they're normal form. Though Bowser had a very big smile on his face and Mario was scratched and bleeding everywhere.

"Best 2 minutes of my life" Bowser said as Mario spit up some blood.

"I'll...get you a both for this..." he said as Master hand took out a heart and dropped it on Mario bringing him back to normal health.

"Hey there will be no getbacks since I think we all learned a valuable lesson. Or you learned a valuable lesson about not ditching special modes."

"Fine, though don't expect me to try a that out again" Mario said dusting himself off. "There's only one special I a want."

"Olympic?" Peach said as Mario shook his head.

"No way. Doing those games with that a hedgehog and his stupid a furry friends made me swear off the Olympics and Sega for a good."

"For another few weeks anyway" Mewtwo thought to himself, smirking a bit.

"Besides, I was talking about the blue plate hand special."

Master Hand looked intruged. "Blue Plate Hand Speical? Where'd you find that?"

"Oh it's over a there" Mario said pointing to the other side of the room. Master Hand looked over as Mario slinked over to the special controls.

"Uh, I don't see it anywhere" Master hand said still looking over.

"Oh you don't. It's over a by the everyone beat up the midget glove!" He then pressed a button on the special controls.

"What beat up midget-" Master Hand was then shrunk down several sizes as everyone then proceeded to wail on him for a minute before Mario changed the Hand back to normal.

"Hmmm, maybe I will give Special Brawl a try after all. Looks to be pretty awesome." Master Hand dusted himself off looking fairly annoyed.

"You better be lucky I'm in a good mood or else I'd show you the 500 Lava Bath Of Death Special Brawl" he mumbeled before taking another heart and applying it to himself.

"Hey if you have all those hearts how come you didn't give one to your brother before?" Young Link asked.

"Trust me the last thing you want to do is give Crazy and kind of new food. You start giving him hearts he'll start ripping yours out in the middle of the night to get more." Master hand then took out a little list of updates. "Okay, my next update is something that you've all been waiting for quite awhile."

Popo raised his hand. "Is it the one where you announce me and Nana into the game? 

"No, it's the one where I announce you and Nana into the game". Master hand said after thinking a second. "Oh wait, that means Yes it's the one. Sorry about that." The Ice Climbers then cheered as a spotlight appeared on top of them! "The Blue one is Popo and the Pink one is Nana. And the two of them get along well together, I think."

"Well except for that one time we were fishing together on Icicle Mountain." The two then reminsce to when they were in a boat together as Popo is shown swinging his hammer around.

"It's not going to get away from me this time Nana" he said looking over at her. "Check it out sis. This is how you catch a fish."

"With a hammer?" She said fairly confused.

"Look if I bash one right between the eyes I can then bring it down and scoop it with ease. Easy pickings." 

"Yeah but wouldn't the water's bouyancy and stability make your shot so slow and unaffective you'd probably end up missing the fish and only sinking your hammer?

Popo narrowed his eyes. "Oh sure, bring science into fish catching. Like you have a better way of doing it."

Nana nodded. "Actually I do." She then held out her hand as she produced a beam of Ice that froze a group of fish swimming in the Ocean. "See, we just use our Ice Powers to freeze the fish and then just catch them with the net" she said holding up the net.

"You can't use Ice Powers to catch fish!" he said picking up one of the blocks of fish ice. "If you freeze them with an ice shot, you either have to eat them frozen or try melting away the ice. And if you melt away a weak speciemen of fish in our ice, it melts along with the water!" Popo said annoyed as he threw the ice fish away.

"Hey, at least I caught one. Better then your plan, Mr. Stupid Hammer!"

"Well excuse me Lady Freeze a lot. If I knew you wanted to suck on Frozen Fish suckles we could of just gone to the store and saved a trip out here."

"What store? There's no store in Icicle Mountain idiot!"

"Yes there is! You just don't want to go to Topi's Tavern because they're too expensive!

"They are too expesnive! Maybe if we had a copuon or something I would but there's no way I'm paying 5 bucks a fish-head just because you don't know how to catch a fish!"

"You don't know how to catch a fish! Don't try to rub off you're lack of knowledge on me!" Nana then pushed Popo to the other side of the boat as Popo then pushed her back. The two of them started fighting amongst themselves as a big polar bear floated by on a block of ice, looking at them angry.

"Hey keep it down you kids! You're scaring all the fish!" He yelled as he was seen drinking a bottle of Coca-Cola. "Ah nothing like the taste of Coca Cola when you're fishing around the old fishing hole." The two looked over at him confused as he crossed his arms. "That's the real way you catch fish you know."

"With Coca-Cola?" The two said even more confused as the Polar Bear nodded.

"Sure is. Check it out". The bear then started pouring Coca-Cola into the ocean as all the fish started peering up as he bagged them all in a large brown sac. "See kids. The power of Coca-Cola can do anything."

"Thanks Polar Bear" Nana said looking over at Popo. "I'm sorry brother. Let's never fight again."

"Okay" he said as they hugged each other. The flashback then ended as the two looked over at the other smashers.

"And we never fought again" Nana said happily.

"Hey, wasn't that just some lame early 90's commerical?" Roy asked them as the two climbers looked at each other embarassed.

"Uh... like none of you ever sold out after only being in one game!"

"Technically, the rest of us have been in more then one game" Pikachu stated as everyone nodded.

"Yes even I can attest to having a medioric sequal that few remember but was more then just one adventure for the world to share" Pit said as the two climbers sighed.

"Well... we had Vs Ice Climbers and... those appearences in WarioWare."

"Oh that reminds me-a" Wario said walking up to them. "There's a 10... no a 20 dollar fee for being in my wares" the Ice Climbers shrugged and handed him 20 dollars. Wario snickered and put the 20 away. "Always good to extort-a suckers" he said as the Climbers looked at Master Hand.

"Besides since we only had one adventure, it must of really stood out to be invited to such a cool touranment twice".

"Well actually I was just browsing through forgotten NES relics- uh yeah I mean yeah everyone remembered Ice Climbers." Master hand pointed at them. "And just like before you guys move in a pair with Nana automatically following along unless you know you change colors."

"Hmmm that reminds me of another time me and Nana were arguing and then Mr. Polar Bear came along-" Popo started to say before being interrupted.

"Oh shut the (curse word) up you (swear) sellouts" Snake yelled while sipping a glass of Pepsi. "(Swear)ing good stuff man" he said before putting it away.

"Hey don't make us Ice you!" Popo said holding out his hammer.

"Yeah Snake. You know what they say: there's saftey in numbers: protect and be protected. Or uh trying to ice you and also trying to ice you in this case" Master Hand said as he then looked over at the two. "But no icing in the living room okay? I just got it the way I want it and I don't want anyone icing it up with they're... ices and stuff". Nana and Popo nodded smiling at him.

"Okay. We're just really excited to be back." Popo said.

"Well still need to make it offical offical". Master Hand then snapped his fingers as Nana and Popo starting glowing, appearing in they're slightly changed Brawl attire. "See? Now your'e all updated for the third tournament."

"Wow cool!" Nana said looking at her and Pop. "Now we're really excited to be back in the game". Popo said as Master Hand spinned around.

"Speaking of back in the game, or in the game for the first time, check out this new update" Master Hand said as a golden hammer appeared on a pedestal.

"Ooh, did you just gold plate the hammer from last time?" Donkey Kong asked.

Master Hand shook his head. "No, this is the golden hammer, just like.. I said two seconds ago. One appearing on a very improtant looking pedestal."

"Hey, isn't that from one of-a my old adventures?" Mario said looking over the hammer.

Master Hand nodded. "Correct and now you can wreck opponents like in Mario's Wrecking Crew".

"Wow two obscure NES updates in one day. You must be so proud" Fox said sarcastically as the Ice Climbers looked over at him annoyed.

"It's more then just old and obscure. It's also rarer and more powerful then the original hammer."

"Are you talking about the Hammer from the Melee Tournament or from the original tournament that was dialed down for the second one?" Link asked.

"Uh, the melee hammer. It's about as fearsome as the first hammer but you get to swing it faster. And it may even have more special effects"

"You trying to be coy again?" Samus questioned the hand.

"Well we won't know unless someone tries it out, and NOT ON ME!" The Hand specifically pointed out as Peach raised her hand.

"Ooh can I like try it out? I always wanted to be like part of the original wrecking crew but they wouldn't let me."

Luigi looked over at her. "it's a probably for the best princess. I mean in the original-a, they made me purple for Mushroom's sake".

Bowser chuckled. "Wow, looks like plumber two was a homo long before the whole ghost sucking thing."

"Hey, purple isn't gay!" Ike and Luigi said at the same time and then looked over at each other before looking away.

"Guess that kind of confirms it" Bowser said chuckling as Peach took the hammer.

"Okay like the kidnapping is so like 10 years ago and beating on my man is so like uncool, but now making mean insults is crossing the line!" She then swung the hammer along the ground several times before running over to Bowser and pounding him several times with the golden Hammer.

"Wow this is like fun" Peach said swinging back and forth. "And like squeaky" she added noting the squeak everytime the Hammer hit Bowser.

"Yeah, and that's why I decree it to be the Golden Squeaky Hammer" Master hand said looking over at everyone else. "Try saying that three times fast.".

"There'd be no point in that" Samus remarked as Master Hand sighed.

"Man you guys are never any fun" he said as Peach continued hitting Bowser.

"Ow, stop it!" Bowser said as he tried running off from getting pummeled.

"Then like stop the insults and like trying to like fall in love with me for like no reason."

"Never!" Bowser then jumped into the air and spun onto a platform just above everyone else. "Ha, try and get me up here!" He said taunting as Peach then jumped in the air with the hammer. Still pounding back and forth Bowser gasped as she was floating along the air still pounding the hammer. "What in the hell?" Bowser said looking over at the Hand.

Master Hand shrugged. "Hey, don't look at me, though I am the one that let it be used in mid air if you tap it enough. It's pretty hard but a little hardcore."

"And like a lot of pain!" Peach said as she reached the platform and continued beating up on Bowser with the Hammer.

"Wow, this reminds me of an anime I saw the other day" Ness said looking at the site.

"Which one?" Pichu asked the Earthbounder.

"All of them." Everyone laughed for a second at this as the hammer then broke into pieces that fell to the platform.

"Oh like that's uncool" Peach noted as Master Hand looked up.

"Yeah, sometimes the head falls off like the last time and also it can malfunction if used enough." Bowser then got up annoyed and sharpened his claws.

"Revenge time" he said inching towards the princess who pointed to the right.

"Look it's like the Koopa Kids!" she said as Bowser looked over there.

"Hey, those were suppose to forgotten about. I swear if Ludwig tries taking over again by telling everyone I assaulted a back of goombas I'll" Peach then hit him with the broken hammer head as he fell down to the ground, dazed. "... Do worse things then that" he said moaning in pain. "Figures one of my worst two minutes would come after my best" he said as Peach floated down to the ground.

"Wow, that was like really fun. They should like make another one of those wrecking crew things for the Wii. You coudl like have a hammer on attachment and like pummel each other in four player mini games."

Mario smiled and hugged Peach "Wow dear, smacking around-a Bowser and coming up with a great idea for a new title? You really brought-a your a game a today".

Peach looked down confused. "I thought this was like B for brawl."

Mario sighed. "We're having a moment so don't ruin it okay?"

"Okay!" She said happily as she hugged back as Master hand pressed a button cueing a sitcomy "aww" track.

"Ah, I like these nice and tender moments brought upon by smacking people with golden hammers" he said looking at one of his cue cards. "And my last update actually brings you together more then even golden hammers could."

"Does it involve some sort of pasta?" Kirby asked hopefully.

"No, but it does involve the game more then the tournament". He said holding out his hand. "Presenting to you my plan of... Wi-Fi Play!"

"Oh you mean an actual online version of the home game that Nintendo rarley includes because despite other systems succeeding it don't both with people playing on the internet until this latest generation sort of forced them to right?" Fox quickly said as Master Hand scratched his head.

"Uh, could you say that slower?" Fox narrowed his eyes. "Well anyway yes this version will allow people who get the game to play online. Though there may be some lagging problems if they play from really far away, like from Brinstar to say Hyrule."

"Uh we don't really play video games, unless Gandondorf's been stealing those behind our backs as well" Link said looking over at his arch enemy.

Ganondorf shrugged. "Not to my knowledge. If you do get any games in though, tell me so I can steal/crush/blow them to bits though okay?" he said as Link rolled his eyes.

"Well you're all recieving a copy for being in the tournament, so I should also warn you of the two online modes. With Friends and With Anyone" he then pointed to a menu that had both symbols on it. He then clicked on the "Wtih Friends" button as that menu came up. "If you register your friends to the game you can play with them whenever you want, even if you see them playing while looking around for other opponents." He then pointed to an Icon page. "Even more awesome, you can change the icon you have during battle and send some short little messages by taunting."

"That seems like a really lame way of communicating compared to just said head-set communication" Zero Suit Smaus pointed out.

"Hey head set communication's too hard... I mean uh we can't have people audioing messages on the game. Otherwise who knows what kind of naughty things they'll say."

"Probably words you (curse) freaks are afraid to hear" Snake said crossing his arms. "Like (swear) and (curse) and (insert long 20 second list of profanity) that you Nintendo (another long profanity list) won't touch with a (curse)."

"Thank you for proving my point Snake" Master Hand said as he then showed the "With Anyone" menu. "then there's the "with anyone" option. This allows you to fight with people you don't know. And won't be able to know since you can't find out the name of the anyonmous person you're brawling."

"Once again pretty backwards thinking" Zero Suit Samus noted.

"Hey this is also to protect the youngins who play this. Who knows what sort of type they could console with when playing." Master Hand then though of a scenario of Koopa Kid Wendy playing the game against some anonymous stranger.

"Hey you're pertty good at this" she said over the wirless mic as her opponent several worlds away was revealed to be Cranky Kong.

"Sure am you whippersnapper. What's say you put that waggle stick away and come to Kongo Jungle to show an old man how you really play". Master Hand then stopped the fantasy as he shuddered.

"See how disturbing things could get?" He looked to see the other smashers looking pretty weirded out.

"Okay point taken. The unvierse is too preverted for wireless chat to work in kid targetted games." Zero Suit Samus noted.

"Good, becuase I had another one in mind with Poo and Moonwalker-"

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP ABOUT THAT?" Everyone yelled as Master Hand backed away.

"Fine, no more gross fantasies for any of you. Just know that's reason enough why anomoyous brawls are for just sitting back and playing. Well and other stuff that I'll reveal gradually to you to delay these updates". The menus then disappeared as Master Hand turned to them. "And before your matches start, you can take some time beating up the sandbag in the loading screen." The Sandbag came in, looking really sad.

"You said you had gotten someone else to be beat up on instead of me" the Sandbag said in a low depressed voice.

"I had but it turns out people rather beat up on you then (insert pathetic celebrity) here. Go figure". He then said as he started floating off. "Well that's it for today's updates. See you tommorow everyone." He teleported off as Sandbag looked around.

"You guys aren't going to pummel me like last time right-" The sandbag started to say as Mario punched it to the ground.

"Attack the sandbag-a!" He said as everyone started beating up on the poor little sandbag who sighed.

"Well at least this is a profitable painful gig, unlike (Insert 90 of any upcoming Playstation 3 game here)" he noted while continuing to be pummeled as the camera panned out.

THE END!

Sorry it took so long to make this chapter but I hope you all enjoyed it like I enjoyed writing it and such. Read and review and hopefully I'll be back for more soon!


	12. Subspace Foes, Piplup, Snake Updates

Well here's the next chapter everyone. Thanks for anyone whose read and espically those who reviewed and left comment. Really appreciate those guys. I'll continue making this story and saying stuff here like "None of the characters in Smash Brother Brawl/Nintendo/whatever belong to me" since it's all true.

"Smashing Something New Every Day: Chapter 12: The Enemies From Subspace, Piplup, Snake And His Special Moves, Metal Gear Solid 4 Love Theme".

By DianaGohan.

The Smashers were all gathered in the middle of the room again waiting for Master Hand to come in. Ness was brimming with excitment as he was shown skipping around the other smashers.

"Oh yeah, oh yeah! Whose in it? Whose in it?" Ness started saying to himself as some of them looked over at him confused.

"What's his deal?" Marth asked as the young Earthbounder skipped past him.

Mewtwo crossed his arms. "He probed the hand's mind to find that he was indeed going to be part of the next tournament."

"Yeah, that's right. I'm in it, I'm in it!" Ness said cheering to himself as Marth looked over excited at him.

"Hey kid, you find out if I'm in it?"

Ness paused for a second and looked over at him. He then continued cheering. "I'm in it! I'm in it! Oh yeah, oh yeah!" Marth looked down sadly.

"That's not a good sign is it?"

Mewtwo raised his hand. "You shouldn't give up hope yet human. Though your skills seem to have already been transfused into a more powerful rounded, though possibly homosexual replacement-" 

"Oh, now even the floating cat thinks I'm gay!" Ike yelled out in frustration.

Mewtwo turned to him. "Call me that again and you'll have worse problems then that." He then turned to Marth. "As I was saying, that does not necceasrily mean you are out of the Brawl Tournament. For example I have not yet been announced either but I should be coming again, hopefully with a more balanced move-set."

"Yeah you were kind of more bottom-tier game wise" Marth admitted as he held out his sword. "And I should be back because I was one of the top tier. I mean wasn't the top player of the Melee game the one who always used me?"

"We know the way he liked to use you!" Ike said pointing his sword at Marth. "Ha, how does it feel to be falsley accused of being a homosexual?" Marth shrugged.

"I don't really care. I mean really if you just joked around and said you were gay I'm sure everyone would stop making fun of you".

"You think so?"

"Don't see why not."

Ike sighed and breathed around. "Everyone.. I'm... gay". Everyone looked at him and started laughing. "Uh, you're laughing with me right?"

"I don't think you're laughing stupid" Roy said chuckling as Ike looked angrily at Marth.

"You said that would work!"

Marth was also shown laughing a bit. "Well I didn't think you'd actually come out though." Ike then brandished his sword.

"I'll come at you... in a violent way!" Ike then charged at Marth.

"Well some guys like that-" he then saw Ike brandish his sword as Marth was able to swiftly avoid his strokes. "See, this is the difference between being a top tier and a top queer". Ike grunted and started swinging faster at Marth as Master Hand came in.

"Hey Everyone" he said as he looked over at the fight breaking out. "Hey, what the hell?" He said as he broke up Ike and Marth. "What's going on?"

Marth pointed at Ike. "This guy took a joke the wrong, violent way." Ike crossed his arms.

"Well you shouldn't of said I was gay!"

Marth sighed. "Look I'm sorry for that. I was just kind of miffed thinking about not being in the next tournament because Ness was happily bragging to everyone that he was."

Ness looked nervous as Master hand rubbed his chin. "That's funny, because I don't remember announcing that."

"You didn't" Mewtwo pointed out. "He just found out and started prancing around." Master Hand looked over annoyed at Ness.

"Uh... I think I saw it in this online video-"

"Yeah right!" Master Hand said launching a blast that knocked Ness to the other side of the room creating a crack in the wall. "I told you to stop spoiling people on the upcoming tournament with your little mind reading powers."

"Sorry" Ness said dusting himself off. "Maybe you'd feel better by telling everyone about the enemies they're going to have to face in the subspace mode."

"Well maybe-" Master hand started to say as he looked annoyed at Ness again. "And how'd you hear about that one?"

"Uh... internet... link?"

Master hand knocked him into another wall. "Oh stop it with that internet stuff. No one involved in this game is going to be stupid enough to leak stuff about the tournament now!". As he said this Crazy Hand was shown posting pictures of Sonic being in the Brawl game and smiling.

"I'm sure my brother will appreciate me fixing the leaks with more leaks" he said happily as Master Hand looked over at the others.

"Well as the little psychic blurted out, yes one of your updates today is the enemies from the Subspace Mode." He then pulled out a list of all the enimes and pointed at it. "These are the more powerful members of the Subspace army you'll have to deal with. Like this guy for example". He pointed at a one wheeled red spiked yellow eyed glowing figure with a helmet. "This is a Roader. A motorized unicyclce creature that runs around in groups and can strike quite fast and powerfully."

"Not as fast and powerfully as me though, right?" Captain Falcon said winking and making a thumbs up.

"Hmmm, why don't we find out" Master hand said as he snapped his fingers. A group of about a half dozen Roaders surrounded Captain Falcon as he rushed at him. The Captain Smirked and jumped in the air looking down at them.

"Falcon Kick!" He yelled as a flaming quick quickly annihalted the half dozen roaders as the Captain stood on they're remains. "These are the more powerful ones? I've gotten better workouts in bed if you know what I mean-" Suddenly the captain was run over by a dozen more Roaders as they circled around laughily evily.

"Yeah, you should of listened more when I said they attack in groups" Captain Falcon got up and looked at them angrily.

"They'll fall to pieces in groups too!" he yelled as he charged the group of Riders and starting punching and kicking them along the ground.

"Stupid innuendo aside, Falcon brings up a good point. They don't really seem too tough" Samus remarked as Master Hand looked at her.

"That so? Then maybe you'd like to try handling the Bytan then." He snapped his fingers as three ball creatures appeared. One was yellow and white mixed. Another was a mix of green and white and another was a purple and white mix. Samus looked at them.

"What so they spin around and try and charge me or something? I could probably morph ball them all to oblivion" she started to say as the Bytant then started to glow as three more appeared next to the other three (with the same colors) as Samus looked down at her.

"Oh did I mention if you leave them be they'll multiply in a flash. You better destroy them before they become too much-" he was then interrupted as Samus shot six missles and destroyed the Bytant in an instant. "...trouble."

"Yeah I think the only trouble I'll have is keeping myself await having to fight such unworthy opponents" she noted as Master Hand grunted.

"Well I'm not going to give you the toughest... toughest ones to fight now" he said snapping his fingers. "For example here's one that's more weird then threathening". Another enemy then appeared. This one had what appeared to be a black bowling ball head with a pin sticking out on each side. It was light blue with bowling pin arms riding a read speed boat around the Smashers. "This is a Popptant".

"That's a pretty stupid name" Mario remarked.

Master Hand looked at him. "Don't talk Goomba boy" he said as the Popptant started throwing stuff on the floor. These cowards flee when you come near them and throw down groups of presents and candy-"

"CANDY?!" Kirby said excited as he looked at the Popptant. "Hey come back here candy boy!" He said chasing after the Popptant.

"Oh dear" The Popptant said as he tried riding as fast as he could away from candy. "Look I only have some two day old candy-"

"Candy's dandy no matter how old it is!" Kirby opened his mouth wide and started sucking in the popptant as he absorbed the weird creature and transformed as a giant bowling pin on his head.

"He's become Popptant Kirby" Meta-Knight said to no one in particular. "With the ability to throw two day old candy and... probably bowl pretty well". Kirby then started throwing around candy that he quickly ate up.

"Hey the candy's all I care about!" Kirby said as Master Hand looked at the smashers.

"Okay perhaps I should show you guys an an actually challenging opponent". Snapping his fingers once more he summoned what appeared to be a pink, white and red hoverboard with a spike an extended spike in it's front as it hovered in the air. "This is a Trowlon. It will use trowl like arms to pick up you guys and try and carry you away." The Trowlon looked at the Smashers and then focused it's sights on Yoshi. "Looks like it found it's first target". It then came at Yoshi who jumped in the air.

"Hey I carry away not get carried!" He says as he threw an egg at the Trowlon, who quickly revved up and dodged it. "Guess this one is tougher" Yoshi thought to itself as it jumped higher in the air and threw more eggs at the Trowlon who continued dodging it. The hoverboard creature got closer to Yoshi as it prepared to impale him. Yoshi triple jumped before it could though and yoshi bombed hard into the Trowlon. This caused the creature to spin around in mid air as it tried to shake Yoshi off as the Dino smiled at it. "You want me off eh? Fine then." He jumped off the Trowlon and extended his tounge to take the subspace monster and start spinning him around the room. He then let him go and jumped at the Trowlon again, slamming into it and kicking it several times before headbutting it hard into the wall before throwing another egg and causing the Trowlown to explode as Yoshi fell to the ground. Everyone cheered a bit as Yoshi smiled. "Maybe these army guys will be fun to battle after all."

"See, that's what I told you" Master Hand said as he conjurned in another creature. "And if you thought that was bad, check this out." A tall foggy creature appeared before the gang. Though it was sort of humanoid in stance it's small horse like feet and giant bladed arms made it obviously as weird as the other subspacers. It had two stalk eyes and a giant pink glowing chest as Master Hand smiled down at the creature. "This unpleasent fog like enemy is a Shaydas".

"You don't say?" Link said stepping closer to the creature.

"Donl you mean 'you don't shay?'" Everyone groaned at this. "Okay yeah that was a pretty awful pun wasted on a pretty cool creature".

"Let's just see if it's as tough as it looks" Link took out his sword. The creature tried stabbing him a few times as Link quickly dodged his stroke and stuck his sword in the Shaydas's pink center as it exploded into nothing. Link moved back and looked at his sword. "Uh... that was suppose to be tough?"

"... Note to self" Master Hand said writing in a notebook. "make the core of a Shaydas's chest harder to hit.".

"Or else just re-name it a Zed Putty" Pichu said as everyone looked at him. "You know... from the old power rangers... when Lord Zed took over for Rita... and the putties had the big Z on they're chest... if you hit they'd like fall to pieces."

"Yeah, and the rangers actually bothered FIGHTING with them first" Master Hand said as Link shrugged.

"Hey we aren't trained to stupidly take forever in battle with weak grunts. If you want some fighting, make it a challenge".

"Fine then!" He said as he snapped his fingers as a wave of metallic pelicans appeared around the smashers. "Try taking on the Auroros. They dive from above and stick to the ground.. or in you". Master Hand pointed at the Smashers as the Auroros descended upon them.

Zelda stepped in front of them. "I got this" She said as her hands started glowing. Zelda shot out some powerful magic bolts at the Auroros as they all started falling to a ground in the clump. Soon the room was filled with mechinal penguin parts as Zelda stomped on one of them. "Though you seem to be good at challenging female advancement, your physical challenges leave a lot to be desired."

"Hmm, guess those aren't as tough as I thought they'd be. I guess they're more for plucking from the ground and throwing at other opponents." Zelda then took one and threw it at Master Hand who barley dodged it. "Not me!"

"Oops" Zelda said clearly not sorry. "You should of clarified that more. Along with your definition of a challenge."

"I'll make a note of that" as he said and snapped his fingers. "However this one's defintey a challenge.". A giantic creature landed in front of the Smashers. it was a black masked blue monster stuck in a black wheeled pot with two gigantic Axes in front of his pot. "This HUGE thing is a Greap who attacks with those two huge sicles."

"I suppose it looks like something worth the measure of a warrior" Pit said looking at the Greap. "Though we have seen those things before that did not provide us with much sport." The greap then turned to him.

"Sport heh?" Master Hand said. "Guess you get to play it's favorite sport: Slash the angel!" Pit's eyes grew wide as the two greap's sicles came down at him. Pit was able to take out his sword enough to block both sicles at once as the greap applied pressure, forcing Pit back as the Kid Icarus warrior jumped up to avoid being hit by the sicles. He quickly turned his sword into a bow and fired an arrow at the head of the Graep. It knocked the subspacian back some but it still looked angrily at Pit as it raised it's sicles again. "Yeah the weak spot's the head but this time it takes more then one blow to take it down." Pit flew up more and tried to prepare another shot as the Greap jumped up as well and tried slashing Pit with it's sicles. Paultena's angel was able to avoid it's blows for the most part (though one did knock off a couple of feathres on his wing) as he then brought his sword down to try and cut one of the cicle ends off. The attack didn't cut through though as Pit was barley able to fly back to avoid the next sicicle swung at him. Pit then flew up a lot higher and quickly shot a huge flurry of arrows at the Greap who was able to twirl it's blades to knock them all back as Pit looked at his opponent.

"I must admit you're strength foul Subspace beast" he said as he held out his bow. "However it will not be enoguh to strike down this loyal warrior of the great goddess Pauletna!" The Greap attacked again with it's sicles. Pit however activated his mirror shield and knocked back the two siciles up. He then quickly shot another flurry of arrows which hit the Greap as it cried out in pain. Pit then quickly flew up and used his sword to push the Greap sicles back. He flew at the Greap and used the momentum to smash the Greap's own sicles into it's head. This caused the creature to explode in mid air as Pit was able to fly back from the explosion and land on the ground as everyone clapped. "Thank you for the applause fellow fighters. The beast was strong but slow and thus it's weaknesses were easily countered once knocked off balance."

"That's what your mom said last night!" Captain Falcon said as he finished punching the last Roader into pieces as Pit looked at him confused.

"Tell me sky racer what does the Greap and my decased mother have to do with one another?"

"Uh.. .forget it" Captain Falcon said as he walked to the others.

"Well that only leaves one enemy to mention here" Master Hand said snapping his fingers once more as a group of white robots with black pincer arms appeared in front of the Smashers. "These are the are a R.O.B squad, personal minions of the Ancient Minister."

"If they're the personal minions how come they look so weak?" Pikachu said as they turned to him.

"Better be careful. They fire beams and missles at you". The R.O.B fired missles and lasers at the electric rat who weaved between them with a quick attack and then shot a thunderbolt in the middle of the R.O.B as they all collapsed in a set of pieces.

"Yeah they're real dangerous" Pikachu said kicking away one of the broken R.O.B pieces.

"Well they're more dangerous planting subspace bombs then actual opponents I guess" Master hand said as he looked over at all the destroyed creatures. "But remember that's only some of the enemies who will appear to impede you're progress. So good luck, don't loose, and don't run away."

"Run from what? This?" Pikachu said picking up one of the R.O.B pieces. "Maybe if there were like hundreds of them there'd be something to fear."

"Or if one actually joined the tournament" Ness said as everyone turned to him. He shrugged. "Hey that one I did actually read off some website."

"Bah, that's just one of the false rumors going around, like anything posted by that AlmightyGoat Moron" Master hand said, sending out two missles out a window that were shown exploding something far away! "Hah! That will teach you trying to tell people that'd Nights would be in this tournament."

"Yeah why have him when you'd have-" Ness started before Master hand glowed angrily at him. "Uh... nevermind."

"Never you do mind indeed." He looked at the others. "I believe Ness was talking about my next update: a new Pokeball Pokemon to assist in the fight." He looked over at Ness quickly. "And don't you say otherwise if you know what's good for you" Master hand spoke into his mind directly as Ness gulped. "So introducing..." Master hand said to everyone as a light shone down from above. "Piplup!".

"Piplup!" Said the pokemon happily as everyone watched it jump up and down.

"Hey how come the pokeball- a mon can't talk but the tournament ones can?" Dr. Mario asked.

"Well because I'm not going to bother giving non playables translators. They're just going to have to deal with not being able to talk". Piplup continued jumping up and down happily as Master hand smiled. "Besides it seems the ones who can't talk aren't rude to me."

"That's just the way it was back in my Day" Mr. Game and watch said rambaling on. "You weren't allowed to speak until you could remember the war of Ninteny Dickety two against the dickities up and down the hill-"

"Uh we're talking about the latest generation game and watch, not the too old to care about generation" Master Hand said cutting him off. "And Piplup is from the Diamond and Pearl generation as one of the pokemon you could choose at Professor Rowan's lab". Piplup continued jumping up. "I'm sure a lot of people made a good choice choosing it."

"Bah, I was the better water starter" squirtle said crossing his arms. "Everyone knows turtles are much better then penguins."

"Well at least you make action CGI movies instead of dancing ones" Pikachu stated walking over to Piplup. "Besides Piplup are pretty good. Well at least the one Dawn has on the show's pretty good anyway."

The Pokemon Trainer nodded. "Yeah that reminds me of the time me, Dawn and Brock were walking to the next gym battle-"

"You're not Ash!" Pikachu yelled out.

"Yeah well... he wishes he were me."

"Actually I think it's the other way around" Pikachu said as the Trainer looked down sadly.

"Piplup!" said the Piplup as the Trainer looked up at him.

"Oh so it's making fun of me too?"

"No, I think it's just happy to be included". Piplup nodded and started cheering again.

"Piplup Piplup Piplup!"

Jiggylypuff walked up to it and smiled. "Ha, that's all you can say, that's all you can say!" Jigglypuff said while dancing around. "You can only say you're name, and we all know that is lame!" Piplup looked over at it annoyed.

Master Hand waved his finger. "Be careful Jigglypuff. It's about to attack."

Jigglypuff faked gasped. "ooh, what's it going to do? Say piplup some more?" Piplup started gathering water as Jigglypuff continued laughing.

"Piplup!" Piplup then initated it's surf attack, taking Jigglypuff with it as the two then crashed into the wall and fell to the ground.

"Yeah that's why you don't upset it" Master Hand pointed out. "See Piplup will use a surf attack and grab anything near by to the end of the stage. The simplier the layout a stage is, the easier it can get to you, and once you fall off a stage you'll need anything you can to get back." Jigglypuff then got up annoyed. "See even the simplest characters can stir things up in Brawl."

"Or get stired down!" Said jigglypuff as it pounded Piplup hard in the face sending it to the ground.

"Hey, you can't attack Pokeball pokemon!" Master Hand pointed out.

Jigglypuff pointed angrily at Piplup. "I can if I pokebattle it. Besides if sir eats a lot gets to chow down on Munchlax, I get to show Mr. Surf what's what!" Piplup looked angrily at Jigglypuff as it go back up.

Master Hand shrugged. "Fine, but make it quick. I do have a schedule to keep."

"Since when?" Mewtwo asked knowidngly as Master Hand groaned.

"Since... always, so shut up!" was his retort as the pokebattle started. Jigglypuff used rollout to try and roll over Piplup, who shot a powerful watergun at it which knocked it back some. Jigglypuff then increased the speed of her rollout and then jumped into the air and shot straight at Piplup, who was able to dodge Jigglypuff's assault. Piplup then turned and charged in with Peck, which Jigglypuff was able to dodge as it uppercuted Piplup hard in the face, sending it into the air. Piplup tried straightening itself and shooting a bubble beam at jigglypuff, but by then the puff pokemon had jumped and used Rollout to slam Piplup hard through the air as it then tossed it down to the ground. Piplup used water gun to straighten it's fall as Jigglypuff chased after it with another rollout. Piplup landed on the ground and then shot a wave of bubblebeam at Jigglypuff, who was able to angle down to avoid the blast as it then fell down to the floor. Jigglypuff then spun around Piplup before knocking it hard in the back with another rollout attack. As Piplup fell Jiggly puf then jump upped and used Rest to KO piplup to the floor as it was then called back into a pokeball. Everyone cheered a bit at the battle as Jigglypuff was still snoozing. "Hmmm, maybe you should be able to fight pokeball Pokemon" he thought and then sighed. "Too bad I'd end up delaying the tournament until May... I mean who knows when if we did that now" he thought as Jigglypuff woke up.

"Hey where's my applause" she asked looking around the field.

"You already got them while asleep. It's what you get for using Rest just to end it quick" Pikachu said to it's fellow Pokemon brawler.

Jigglypuff sighed. "Oh well. At least that tought Piplup a lesson."

"Nah, since I'll probably erase it's mind of the whole thing" Master hand said as Jigglypuff looked angrily at him. "Oh don't give me that face. Not when I'm going to end with a triple slam bang update for you all."

"Five updates? Either you're being way too generous or they're all music/obvious related" Fox pointed out as Master Hand shook his head.

"Not music/obvious related, but rather Snake related". The spotlight then focuses on Snake as he looks around annoyed. "That's right, the legendary mercanary makes his Brawl debut! This law breaking news roared around the news."

"Yeah like last year you (curse word)" Snake said crossing his arms. "I mother (swear) already know I'm in the (curse) tournament. Why (swear) take so long to announce it?" Master Hand looked over at him.

"To fill for time... I mean suspense" he said quickly as the spotlight was taken off snake. "Snake comes full loaded with cool and showy weapons only he could possess-"

"Actually you dip (curse) of a hand a lot of the members of Foxhound had my (curse) until (swear) Liquid Snake got them to defect so I had to (swear) off them all." Snake pointed out to the hand.

"Well by only possess I mean in this tournament where things make sense."

Snake pointed around. "Oh yeah like (swear) plumbers inhaling mushrooms give them (swear) the ability to fly and shoot fireballs and (swear) little (curse) creatures shoot (swear) electricity out of they're (swear) and..." he then looked to see Mr. Game and Watch flapping a Sasuage around back and forth. "I don't even know what the (swear) to classify that as".

"Hey watch your mouth sonny. Back in my day-"

Snake smacked him hard in the face. "Oh shut the (beep) up back in your day. I remember back in your (swear) day when doing Guns Of the Patriots and I wasn't some (swear) old (swear) fool like you are."

Master Hand looked at him. "Could you please stop swearing for a second so I can get through your introduction?"

Snake sighed and crossed his arms. "Yeah yeah just hurry it the (swear) along."

"Uh okay" Master Hand said looking over at the others. "Couple Snake's weapons with your different worlds and it will clear the path to new horizons".

"Oh what the (Swear) does that even mean?!" Snake yelled out as Master Hand shrugged.

"I don't know. I just thought it sounded pretty poetic."

"It sounded (swear) stupid. "Clear the path to new horizons?" That dosen't have anything to do with this (swear) unless you want me to start bombing everyone's (swear) room."

"Uh no don't do that" Master Hand said twirling his wrist. "Maybe you'll understand better once you show off your special moves".

"I guess" Snake said as he smirked at Master Hand. "So long as I use them on the (swear) monkey" he said pointing over to Diddy Kong who backed up.

"Hey you already bombed me once! That's enough for me" Diddy said holding out his hands.

"Well not for me" Snake said. "Besides that was to try and (swearing) get you down. This time it's to (swear) show off what I can do."

"That sounds fair" Master hand said as Diddy gasped. "First off, even you're non smashes show off quite a level or oradance".

"You mean like being able to cap his ass?" Snake said taking out his nine milimeter.

"No, I mean more like planting bombs and shooting missles" Snake shrugged and put the gun away.

"Whatever you say pal" he said, jumping in front of Diddy and taking out his missle launcher, shooting one up at him. As Diddy fell into the air, Snake pulled out a small bomb and planted it in the ground. He then walked off as Diddy hit the bomb when he landed, causing an explosion that Diddy rolled out of, looking fairly charred.

"Okay time for some payback" Diddy said pulling out his peanut guns as Master Hand snapped his fingers and they disapperaed. "Hey!"

"Hey yourself" the Hand said pointing at Diddy. "I'm not having another premature brawl break out around here so this time you're just going to sit back and take whatever Snake dishes out."

Snake smiled and crossed his arms. "Hmm, perhaps you're not such a (list of swear words) as I keep telling everyone."

"Uh, thanks" Master Hand said looking over at Snake. "Okay first off you're sideways attack is the remote controlled missle the Nikita". Snake pulled it out. "Now to use it-"

"Yeah I (swear) know how to use it. Just shoot and then focus on targetting hitting the (beep)er" Snake then shot the missle as Diddy screamed and starting running around the room.

"Well you should also know that when using it you're only focused on hitting the opponent, you're pretty much defenseless".

Snake looked at him annoyed. "I'm what-" he started to say before being punched hard in the back by Donkey Kong as he slidded along the floor.

"Ooh, that's what happens when you hurt Diddy" Donkey Kong said as the missle fell causing a small explosion before it could reach Diddy.

"Yeah that's telling him pal!" Diddy said as he and Donkey Kong high fived. Snake got up and look annoyed at them.

"Hey no (swear) fighting back, remember?"

Master Hand looked down. "Actually I did want to point out the defenselessness, which you can cancel by using your shield, so I'll allow it".

Snake grumbled. "Yeah yeah. What else can I use so I can get back at these (beep)in monkeys?"

"Well there are the hand grenades". Snake pulled out some hand grenades as Diddy and Donkey gasped. "You can throw them either strongly, softly or reguarly so-"

"I know how to (swear)in throw these!" Snake remarked as he pulled the pins and threw them at Diddy and Donkey who ran to avoid being hit by the grenade's explosion. "That's right dance you (swear)in monkeys, dance!" Snake remarked as he continued throwing more grenades at the two.

Donkey looked to see another one coming straight at him as he held out his fist. "Dance this!" He said as he then punched one of the grenades hard. Instead of exploding though it was knocked back right in front of Snake who gasped.

"Oh Sh-" he started to say as it exploded right in front of him. As the dust cleared Snake was shown with his shield up as Master Hand waved his finger.

"Tsk tsk, you should of let me tell you they explode a few seconds after you throw them so there is a chance they may get returned to sender". Snake grumbled.

"Fine then. This time tell me everything about my (beep)in attacks before I just go over there and snap they're (swear)in necks."

Master Hand thought for a second. "Well actually the only other thing I wanted you to show off today was your Cypher."

"What the (swear) good is a camera going to do?" Snake asked.

"Well that's what you use for recovering so it's not really for attacking." He then looked over at Snake. "Since you can't fly you must do what you want and use anything on the battlefield as an advantage for the crux of survival-"

"Stop trying to be (swear)in poetic!" Snake yelled at him.

"Actually uh I don't know what I was trying to be on that one." Master Hand admitted holding out his finger. "It does bring me to my last update for you all. And before any of you start complaining yes it's a music update so just deal okay?" He said as everyone sighed and nodded. "Good then" Master Hand brought out the boombox. "Okay so listen to this." The Metal Gear Solid Love theme started playing as Snake look annoyed at him.

"Hey what the (swear) man! How come you're using music from my latest adventure. What you expect me to reveal all the good (swear) MGS4 secrets here or something?"

Master Hand pointed at himself. "Hey I'll have you know I'm good friends with your musical team and they personally provided this arrangment." Master Hand then flashes back a month ago to sneaking past Hideo Kojima's office as Metal Gear's creator is speaking with one of the executives.

"Okay see the message I'm trying to convey in this one is I'm getting to old for this (swear)" Hideo said as Master Hand hummed to himself the Snake Eater theme as he was heard going into a backroom. "Because this time when I say I'm done with Metal Gear, that's it.".

"Well isn't that what you said after MGS2? And MGS3?" The executive pointed out as Hideo sighed.

"Yeah but this time I mean it". Master Hand was heard loudly rummaging through the backroom as the two looked around. "Hey what the hell is that?

The executived shrugged. "Don't know. We should probably let security handle it."

"No I'll handle it... Solid Snake style" Hideo said as he started crawling along the floor humming to himself. The executive sighed and followed him. The two of them saw Master Hand take a copy of the MGS4 Love Theme and looked at him. "Hey who the hell are you and what are you doing?" Hideo said getting up.

"Uh..." Master Hand said as he waved his hand. "You will not call secruity" he said to them.

"We will not call secruity" the two said as if in a trance.

"You will allow me to take a copy of this song to use in Smash Brothers Brawl" Master Hand said still waving his hand

"We will allow you to take a copy of that song to use in Brawl" the two repeated.

Master Hand smiled. "You will provide the use of more majestic music and stages for the tournament free of charge".

"We will provide the use of more music and stages for the tournament free of charge".

The hand grinned evily. "You will make Metal Gear Solid 4 a Wii exclusive and tell the Playstation 3 to screw itself."

"What are you stupid? There's no way we'd ever do that" the two repeated still in a trance.

"Oh well, worth a try" Master Hand said as he flew out of the room. Master Hand ended the flashback while nodding.

"Yup, me and Hideo are this close" he said inching his fingers together as everyone rolled they're eyes.

"Uh you do know you broadcast that flashback above you're head right?" Fox said pointing at Master Hand.

"Oh. Well uh..." he thought for a few seconds before waving his hand again. "you will forget..." he then looked to see everyone had left as he sighed. "Well at least no one else heard that" he thought to himself as a spy camera was shown in the room taking video footage of the mansion directly to Hideo and his executive.

"Ah, so he DID steal music from our precious series!" Hideo said raising his fist.

"We better report this to Sony and maybe finally get something to hold over Nintendo's head this generation-" the executive started to say as Hideo cut him off.

"No, I have a better idea." Hideo narrowed his eyes. "We take him out... Solid Snake style". Hideo then crawled along the ground again, humming the Snake Eater theme.

The executive groaned. "He should of said he was just getting to crazy for this (swear), not old" the executive thought to himself as he followed after Hideo, the camera panning out.

THE END!

Will Hideo get revenge on the Master Hand? Will the Subspace enemies actually be a challenge to our heroes? Will Marth and Mewtwo get in the game? Eh not sure of any of these really but guess we'll have to wait and see. While doing that, review this chapter everyone and tell me what you liked about it and such.


	13. Trophies, Diddy's Final, Mr Resetti

Well hope you're ready for another chapter everyone. It's defintley not going to be as long as last time but I can only hope it's still as good in some form. Anyway remember to read and review and remember Smash Brothers and any related characters/persons do not belong to me but they're affiliate companies.

"Smashing Something New Every Day: Chapter 13: Trophies, Diddy Kong's Final Smash, And Mr. Resetti"

By DianaGohan.

Once again the Smashers were gathered in the main hall of the mansion to here Master Hand's updates for the day. However attention was not focused on the Hand, who hadn't arrived, but rather on Marth who looked over at everyone.

"Sorry guys but I just gotta do it" he said holding out his sword. "We just have to know the truth and can't take any of his lies anymore".

Ike looked over at him. "Don't do it man! Who knows what could happen if you try and push this too much?"

"I know" Marth looked down sadly and sighed. "It could be bad, but I'd rather that then going on not knowing."

"I think it's better not knowing" Ness said pointing at himself. "Believe me just flaunting around knowledge is bad enough, but to actually just outfront ask something you shouldn't is just going to get yourself blasted, or worse."

"LIke I said, I'd rather that then go on not knowing". Marth held out his hand. "Besides, what's the worst he could do?"

"He could take out all your organs one by one and crush them into a fine powder while your eyes are liquified and fed into your spinal column, then have yoru blood boiled until it evaporates into a find mist that is bottled into a glass jar and then have the glass break as it impleas your gasious form" Mewtwo informed him as everyone looked at the psychic pokemon. "Those are his thoughts, you know, not mine."

"Well if those thoughts lead to finally answering my thoughts, so be it" Marth put his sword on the ground. "I'm making a stand here and now to find out the truth no matter what the cost. I appreciate all of your concern but nothing you say or do will deter me from the truth."

Roy smiled at him. "That's a nice sentinent man. Say while your asking and getting blasted think you could-"

"If you want to ask the question, then ask it. I'm not taking your burden just because you're curious" Marth said as Roy crossed his arms.

"Oh that's real fair. You wouldn't even be here if it weren't for my adventure coming out at the time and yet won't bother to ask him-"

"Shhh!" Ness said looking around nervous. "Here he comes!" The Smashers then looked in the middle of the room to see Master Hand teleport in and wave at everyone.

"Hey y'all, how's it going?" He asked the Smashers.

Marth pointed at him. "It's time you told the truth.".

Master Hand looked at him confused. "What truth?"

"You know what truth" Marth pulled his sword from the ground. "I know of your power and skill and trickery but no matter what you do to me, no matter what you try and say, I will not give up until you tell me what I want to know." 

Master Hand looked around and gasped. "But... but I-"

"No buts Master Hand. You need to fess up, now." Everyone looked at the hand who fell down to the ground and sighed.

"I guess... I guess I have no choice then." He then held otu his hand. "I didn't think you would go this far for the truth though. I mean it's not really a big deal."

"Maybe to you, but to me it is" Marth said pointing his sword at the hand. "Now talk."

"Fine, if you must know". Master Hand said looking down embarassed. "It was me... I was the one who took the cookies from the cookie jar." Everyone looked at him confused as Kirby came up and started kicking him.

"You cookie snatching jerk!" Kirby said kicking the hand as hard as he could. "I was going to eat those cookies as my second post meal snack!"

Master Hand sighed. "I know you do, but my sweet tooth caught up with me-"

"You don't even have teeth" Link pointed out.

"Well whatever you call them caught up to me and-"

"Hey that's not what I was going to ask!" Marth yelled as Master Hand looked over to him. "I don't care if you took some cookies from a cookie jar."

"Oh, well then what did you want?" Master Hand said as he knocked Kirby away from him.

"I want you to tell the truth on whether or not I'm going to be in the game or not!" He exclaimed once again pointing his sword.

"Oh... that" Master Hand after pausing for a few seconds.

"Yeah that". Marth crossed his arms. "I know it's a rule not to ask until you announce it as an update, but I'm getting tired of not knowing. There's been too many leaks and intruths about the final roster, and I need to know right now whether I'm on it or not. No half truths, no sugercoatting it, no trying to turn the question around. Just say it. If I'm out, fine I'll leave. But I'm not leaving at the very last second and going to wonder for another couple of months whether I'm in or not. So just spill it now."

Master hand thought for a second. "But.. what about the suspense-"

"No more suspense!" Marth said as Master Hand looked around for a few seconds at everyone and then at Marth again.

"Uh... okay." He then leaned closer to Marth. "The truth is... bye!" Master hand then quickly teleported out as Marth fumed.

"What?" He said looking around annoyed. "Get back here you stupid hand!" Crazed laugther was heard as Crazy Hand suddenly appeared in front of Marth.

"Did someone call my name and mis-spell it as stupid again?" Crazy asked as Marth pointed at him.

"Where'd your brother go? He was suppose to tell me if I'm in the next tournament or not!"

"Oh. He suddenly developed a rather naster hand cold and I had to take his place" Crazy said looking over at everyone.

"Oh bull! He just didn't want to tell me the truth". Marth pointed his sword at Crazy Hand. "So you get him back here and make him tell me the truth!"

"Uh, how about Marthyno?" He said to the swordsman pushing him away a bit. "I'm here to give the updates for him, and nothing else."

"Fine then!" Marth said holding up his sword. "Maybe he'll start talking once I cut off your fingers". Crazy then ponited at Marth and froze him into a block of solid ice in front of the other smashers.

"Anyone else feel like talking about whose on the Roster?" He said, and then realized no one was paying attention to him.

"Ha, told you he'd get fozen in a block of ice. Pay up!" Popo said as some of the other smashers handed him money.

Crazy Hand floated over to them. "Hey what's going on over here?"

"Oh we were betting to see what would happen if Marth actually went through asking if he was in the roster or not" Nana said. "And we bet that he'd get frozen into ice so it's collection time."

"You know that shouldn't really count" Falco said, having lost 10 dollars in the bet. "Since it was Crazy who froze him, not Master".

"Well to be fair me and Master hand aren't too different" Crazy sad twirling his finger. "It's just he dosen't need to take pills every three hours to not go pyscho and "make a mess" out of everything like me." Everyone raised they're eyebrow at this as Crazy went on. "Okay so let's see here" he then pulled out a piece of paper. "My bro had three updates for you guys today and the first one was on... Trophies". Everyone groaned at this. "What? You guys don't like trophies?"

"We don't like things we already know about" Fox said as the others nodded.

"Well you tend to get those time to time. My bro really likes telling you about good interesting stuff and then giving you boring obvious stuff the next day. He says it builds the suspense."

"Yeah well some people don't like the suspense" Roy said looking over at the Forzen Marth. "That reminds me, can I like try unfreezing him or something?"

"Uh after we're done here. However, a Frozen marth would make a good trophy demonstration" Crazy Hand said while taking out a weird looking gun and blasting Marth with it. He then transformed from an ice Marth into a life size Trophy marth as the others looked on amazed. "Yeah, there's going to be a gun that transforms people in the story. You better be on the watch for that" he then looked ver at Peach and Zelda. "Espically you."

Zelda crossed her arms. "You better not say it's because we're girls."

"Well it's because uh... well that would be telling but rest assured it's something."

"Like kittens?" Peach asked as Crazy Hand blinked.

"We... can go for that for now." He then gestured at the Trophy Marth. "For now though let's talk of trophies, the collectables you get as prizes that offer explanation on various things you find in other unvierses."

"Well they sound better then a stickers anyway" Dr. Mario stated.

"I still think there's suppose to be something else involved in those stickers, but he's not saying" Crazy Hand then tilted the Marth trophy down and then back up again. "You can view them from a variety of angles" he then slapped the Marth trophy around as it spun around a bit. "Whreeeeeeeeee" Crazy Hand said as the trophy stopped spinning.

"Uh, maybe you should-a take some pills now" Dr. Mario then threw a pill at him as Crazy Hand took it.

"Hey it's not pill time yet!" He said throwing away the pill. "Besides that one wasn't grape flavored". He then moved back to the Marth figure. "In addition to posing any trophy you win you can also find out lots of info on them after winning one. "He then held out a piece of paper. "For example, Marith is the prince of Altea and a direct descendant of Anri, the warrior who slew the dark dragon Medus, in the Fire Emblem series. Being in the first Fire Emblem Adventure, Ankoku Ryu to Hikari no Tsrugi, he is the first lord of the fire emblem series." Crazy Hand smiled at them. "Hard to find info like that you know."

"Yeah if you know if you didn't just steal it from Wikipedia" Samus pointed out as Crazy Hand threw out the paper.

"Uh I'm pretty sure I have no idea on what you just said" as he then blasted the paper that had "Wikipedia" on it's top margin before continuing on. "Anyway since you'll be getting a lot of trophies we, and by that I mean my bro, made it easier to organize them then last time." He then takes out a button and shows the menu layout of the trophies. "See? You can arrange them by type or by series or line them all up". He then shows them another picture of the trophies lined up in some gray space. "Hmm, that can't be outdoors can it?"

"Uh I think it is outdoors, specifically the backyard area" Fox said pointing to the backyard that had a similar gray tile structure.

"Oh so that's why my bro was drugging you and bringing you to the backyard" said Crazy Hand laughing a bit as the others look at him angrily. "Hey I was against the idea. Well I was more just the one taking the pictures for it but I wasn't the one who came up with it okay?"

"Well it's still a pretty stupid idea anyway" Samus said crossing her arms. "I'd rather just stick with the trophies of collecting bounty heads all over the universe"

"Or the trophies of slained victims blood gushing everywhere as I impale my trident of deathly horrors into they're face!" Said Ganondorf as he spun around evily.

Link rolled his eyes. "Yeah, cause that's really happened a lot Ganondork.".

"Well it would of... but they said we couldn't have the story rated M for Murder!"

"Probably because it would of ended up a flop like that stupid Conker game" Yoshi mentioned as a nasty looking squirrel ran up to the gang.

"Ha you said my name! That means I get to be in the Brawl!" Conker said pointing at Crazy Hand.

"Me and my brother never agreed to that rule" he said while gathering energy. "So get out of here you Rare-gone traitor!"

Conker grumbled as he walked off. "I'm gonna get the mighty poo to throw some (beep curse swear beep curse swear swear curse beep) at you" he was heard saying before he walked out of the mansion.

"What a (curse)in pottymouth" Snake mumbeled as Crazy Hand turned to them.

"Well contray to some peoples believe the trophies are good since you can learn all about certain items and people that pop up when going through the stages". He then poitned at Samus angrily. "And don't say anything about you being able to do that just by going to Wiki because it is a very different thing!""

"Well I guess if you're too lazy to use a computer" she thought to herself as Crazy Hand went on.

"Besides this time around you can even arrange the trophies as bonuses and arrange them however you like." He then snapped his fingers as trophies of Wario's Motorcycle, Snake's box, and Tingle (among other trophies) fell down in front of the smashers. "Isn't that fun?"

"Maybe if you didn't have to include him" Link said looking away from Tingle. "Seriously that guy kind of gives me the creeps, I mean his maps are useful, but the less known about what he does with him and his forest faires the better."

"True Link, but I do admire how he dosen't hide his flamboyant homosexuality, unlike some people we know here" Zelda said looking over at Ike.

"Hey for the last time I'm not gay! And I'll prove it!" He then picked up the now frozen Marth trophy and put it on a trophy of the bed from animal crossing and then put the Tingle trophy in the bed as well. "See? Now whose showboating they're homosexuality?" Everyone looked at this site and started to laugh for awhile.

"Ha ha, man I had something to say about going to the trouble of gathering all of your universes together to gain a deeper understanding and hard work but... just that is worth seeing if nothing else happened in this tournament" Crazy Hand said wiping away a tear. "Though Marth is probably going to kill you when he found out what you did."

"I thought about that but then realized he'd probably try and kill you and Master Hand first and go nowhere with that and forget about whatever I did."

"Oh yeah, the whole denying information thing. Some people never let go of that grudge". Crazy Hand snapped his fingers as the other tropheis (except Marth, Tingle and the bed) disappeared as he looked over at the others. "Speaking of information, now from the supply end instead of deny, it's time to reveal another one of your Final Smashes".

"Oh, can it be ours?" Nana said waving her hand. "Cause we could like shoot a giant iceberg from out of the ground-"

"Who told you that?" Crazy Hand said flying right in they're face.

"Uh... no one." 

"Oh... cause that's not happening" Crazy Hand said wiping some sweat out of his face. "Besides, today's final smash goes to... Diddy Kong". Diddy cheered and bounced up on his tail.

"Alright" he said taking out his guitar. "Is it being able to shred enemies with my guitar licks?" He said playing a short solo on the Guitar Guzump."

"Uh sorry, but Donkey Kong kind of took the musical instrument final smash before you came so no."

Diddy held out his hand. "What, there can't be two of them?"

"No, that'd be pretty unoriginal. Save your wannabe be rockstar amibitions to whenever Nintendo decides to rip off... uh I mean "borrow" stuff from Guitar Hero and Rock Band?"

Diddy sighed and threw away his guitar. "So much for guitar dreams. So what is my final smash anyway?"

Crazy Hand looks at his note. "Hmm according to the "stuff I accidentley let slip/those stupid psychics told everyone" list my brother made, you should already know."

Diddy Kong thought for a second. "Wait a minute... you don't mean using my rockets and popguns at once is my final smash, do you?"

"Uh, yeah that is what that is. Rocketbarrel Barrage".

The smaller Kong groaned. "Hey that's not very original at all. Can't I at least like jump up high and drop and exploding barrel on everyone?"

"No, it's Rocketbarrel Barrage. It's a suberb use of both your weapons."

"Ooh, it suberb at making spotlights fall on K. Rool's head" Donkey Kong pointed out as Diddy looked over at him.

"Well that was pretty fun". He then got out his rocketbarrel. "Besides now I can use my popguns again which Master Hand keeps taking away."

"I think because he had a bad expierence with a peanut getting stuck in his eye once that he dosen't want to live through again" Crazy Hand mentioned.

"What eye?" Diddy asked?

"... Anyway here's your guns" Crazy hand snapped his fingers as a smash ball flew to Diddy as he started glowing.

"With popguns in both hands and rocketbarrels firing

he flies and shoots majestic through the sky... iring" Crazy Hand sang as everyone looked at him. "Hey it's about as good as the lyrics in the DK Rap."

"Hey, our lyrics were better then that!" Diddy yelled.

Snake smirked. "From what I heard of that (curse) rap, there's a reason you got your (curse) guitar taken away."

"Oh you are so getting it now" Diddy said as he took to the skys. "Hey this is even better then flying in the old game" he said rocketing around.

"Yeah probably because it's more about flying an actual jetpack instead of whatever jungle technology you had to work with."

"Back in my day everyone said that in the army during the "get behind the darkies" drills" Mr. Game and Watch said as everyone wisley ignored him.

"And now to see how they shoot" Diddy said as he started shooting peanuts down below him. Snake grumbled as he rolled away from the Peanuts and took out his box which he hid under. "That's not going to save you forever you snake in the box" Diddy yelled out continuing to shoot down peanuts.

Peach looked pretty confused. "I thought it was like Snake in a grass or Snakes like on a plane."

"I'm mother (beep)in sick of the mother (beep)in refrences I (swear)in hear about me and that (curse) movie" Snake said still under the box.

Diddy smiled. "Well you have more to worry about once..." Diddy then looked up to see his rocketbarrels start glowing weirdly. "Hey what's..." he started to say before they exploded and he fell down to the ground somewhat charred, not glowing anymore.

"Oh when the Smash ends the barrels explode and you fall to the ground." Diddy looked up at him annoyed. "Oh, right stating the obvious after it happens. You guys don't like that do you?" He then ponited at the peanuts. "Well you can recover some health you know by eating the ones that fell." Snake quickly took off his box and snatched up all the peanuts.

"Not anymore" he said while eating them all in front of Diddy, who slowly got up.

"Oh you are just the worst kind of person" Diddy said dusting himself off.

"Oh and who was the one (beep)in shooting at me with (swear)in peanuts for like a minute?" He pointed at Diddy. "By the way remind me to repay that "favor" to you wheenver my (swear) Final Smash comes."

"You'll have plenty of time to drop grena... I mean whatever during that update. For the final news bit of the night though I've got another assist trophy for you all to enjoy." He snaps his fingers as a mole creature pops up from under the ground. "Ah, there he is" Crazy Hand held out his hand. "Presenting for your pleasure, Mr. Resetti from Animal Crossing, finally making an appearence."

"I know how to do what you made me have to do" the creature said looking up at him.

"Oh yeah, well I was just telling them-"

"And what's the big deal treating me like an item anyway? I should of been one of those playable characters but no, you gotta say that I would of had to "move around" or "fight" and I told you I don't do that".

"Well I'm sorry about-"

"You know back in my day fella could get lynched for such a thing."

Mr. Game and Watch walked up. "I know, right? I keep tellign these whippersnappers that but these yahoos don't even remember back in the good old days."

Mr. Resetti looked at him. "You're talking about the time before the coke a cola and the baseball and the TVs and the jumping around on the couch cushions right?"

"Course I am" Mr. Game and Watch said holding out his hand. "Back in the gold old days you only had two dimensions to walk around in, and you could only use 10 words too. And none of them involved any fancy electronics like gamecubes or gameboys or game-boards. The only games we'd play would be on wood we had to fight away from dinosaurs."

"Oh I remember those days, back when things were simpler and the kids wouldn't be yelling and screaming at each other cause they didn't exist."

"Yeah and there was actual appreciation for old stuff, though back then old was new and anything newer was damned by everyone."

"Why that reminds me of the time back when I had to go get a pick ax back when the store didn't have any whizzbanging coffee or "customer service" and a man could just get an ax without any fancy metal or drilling equipment. Man would do his own digging, mostly his ditch cause you only lived to 22 in those days."

"Yeah and that's if you were lucky. Nowadays you kids think that whenever you turn 60 it's an accomplsihment but back in those days if you lived that long you had to be some sort of witch and could be burned at the stake, but that'd be a crime now wouldn't it?" The two continued to ramble on back and forth as the other smashers looked at this.

"Uh, how long is this suppose to go on?" Roy asked as Crazy Hand shurgged.

"Don't know. Usually just like a minute or so since you're usually suppose to ignore it. Not engage him in more indepth conversation."

"Shouldn't we try and stop this?" Ness said as everyone appeared to be getting pretty sleepy.

"Too bored... can't focus" Roy said before falling to sleep on the ground. Everyone sooned joined him as the old men continued rambaling on.

A couple of Hours later Crazy Hand gotten up (as the two old timers were still talking) and looked at his watch. "Man we've been out for.." he gasps. "Oh no! I forgot to take my pill. Now I'm going to go all" he starts spasming around the ground and then laughs manically. "Yahoo! I'm all wound up again. Time to put glass down people's fingers while listening to some jazz!" He then jetted off into the sky as everyone started getting up and looked over to see the old men still arguing. They grumbled and started to file out of the room, getting away from them as quickly as they could. Master Hand then teleported into the room and looked around.

"Hey guys, what's-" he then looked to see mostly everyone was gone. "Weird" he then looked over to see the Marth trophy on the bed and floated over to it. "Hmm wonder why Crazy froze Marth into a trophy?" He then snapped his fingers and unfroze Marth who looked angrily at him.

"You jerk!" Marth yelled brandishing his sword as pointed it at the hand who started backing up.

"Oh yeah, probably because of that" Master Hand thought to himself.

"Okay, it's time you told me what I want to know."

"Here's what I want to know" said a voice from behind, revealing to be tingle tracing his finger around Marth's leg. "You doing anything later cuite?" Marth looked at the man-elf and screamed in horror as he ran out of the room.

"Hey not so loud over there!" said Mr. Game and Watch. "Back in my day there wasn't any sound louder then 7. And there were only three colors, and none of them were yours!" The two old men continued rambaling as the camera panned out.

THE END!

Well sorry for the bit of delay but hoped you liked the story and are anxious to see the next installment. Until then remember to review everyone!


	14. Trainer Final, Tourney, Lucas

Well everyone time for another new chapter of my Super Smash Brothers story. Once again I own nothing from the SSB franchise and expect to get nothing from this except the fun of doing it, and hopefully some more reviews. Espically hopefully more reviews. Anyway enjoy.

"Smashing Something New Every Day: Chapter Fourteen: "Pokemon Trainer Final Smash, Tourney, And Lucas"

By DianaGohan.

Once again the Smashers had gathered in the main room of the mansion as Master Hand teleported in front of them.

"Hey everyone" he said holding out his hand. "So how was doing the updates with my brother yesterday?"

Falco shrugged. "Eh besides needing to take a pill he's pretty much like you so you know, only sort of terrible."

"... I'm going to take that as a compliment" Master Hand said as he looked over at Marth. "And Marth, I hope you learned something about wanting to find out whether or not you're in the game."

Marth nodded. "Yeah, I realized there are some things I'm better off not knowing. Or remembering." He pointed to his head. "That reminds me. Think you could erase all my memories of that man-fairy trying to ask me out?"

Master Hand nodded. "Sure I can do that". Marth glowed for a second as he rubbed his head.

"Man, why do I have this sudden urge to hate everything that rhymes with Jingle?" Marth asked the other Smashers.

The floating hand shrugged. "Probably has something to do with a Tim Allen Christmas movie." Everyone laughed at this a bit as Master Hand looked around. "Hey, we're missing someone" He then looked at all of the others. "Where'd Mr. Game And Watch go?"

"Over there-a" Luigi pointed to the corner of the room where Mr. Game and Watch was seen conversing with Mr. Resetti with a purple bubble surrounding them.

"Since we couldn't find a way to make Resetti leave, I put a sound proof shield over the two so we coudln't hear they're incesstant going ons about the old days" Mewtwo infromed Master Hand as he held out his hand gathering energy. "Perhaps though if you are not even going to have G&W in the next tournament and can get another Resetti-"

"No need to kill them. I don't want to have to worry about getting they're ancient blood out of my rug". Master Hand then pointed at the two and dislodged the shield as Mr Resetti disappeared.

Mr. Game and Watch didn't seem to notice though. "And that reminds me back in my day when we didn't need showers or flowers to smell nice. All we hat was grit and maybe a pile of dirt every now and then-" he then looked around to see Resetti had left. "Hey where'd the only interesting guy in this tournament go?"

"Back in his capsule" Master Hand quickly pointed his finger at a door that said "Assist Trophies" on it. "If you want to see him again you'll have to go in there."

"I'm a coming old friend!" Mr. Game and Watch said running to the door. He opened it and ran in, falling down a long set of stairs as Master Hand pointed at the door again as the "Assist Trophies" sign fell of so only the "basement" sign was seen on the door. "Ow, back in my day we didn't know all these bones could break!" Game and Watch said from the basement as Master Hand closed the door.

"Well that takes care of that problem" he said dusting off his hand. "All that leaves now is the actual updates, and boy do I have some good ones for you today."

"Is it the one-a where I'm announced in the tournament a?" Luigi said hopefully.

"Uh, that will probably come later" Master Hand said scratching behind him a bit. "I do have someone to announce though, but that will come last. First though, I've got another one of your final smashes to announce."

"Is it that Iceberg one Crazy Hand mentioned yesterday?" Nana asked as Master Hand looked around.

"Uh... my brother must need more pills then I thought." He turned around and took out a notebook and started writing. "Note to self: Put tape over Crazy Mouth's fingers so he dosen't blurb away my updates". He turned back around to the others. "No. So what's your third guess?" He looked to see no one responding. "Come on. It's Triple Finish. Whose a triple?"

Peach raised her hand. "One time I like got a triple in baseball!"

Mario looked over at her. "That wasn't a triple-a Peach. That was you throwing the bat around and knocking Toad out three times-a."

"Oh, so it's like Toad's Final Smash-"

"NO! IT'S POKEMON TRAINER'S FINAL SMASH, OKAY?!" Master Hand yelled as everyone looked at him. "Geez, can't you guys get anything?"

"Not if we don't care about it" Zero Suit Smaus said crossing her arms.

Pokemon Trainer pointed at her. "You better care cause with my triple finish I'll be unstoppable."

Yeah you're triple finish" Ivasaur said rolling his eyes. "Since you know you're the one on the field attacking and we're on the sidelines issuing commands" he added sarcastically.

"I am?" The trainer said as his other Pokemon grumbled. "Hey wait a minute! No I'm not. You're the one doing things while I'm on the sidelines telling you what to do."

"Which technically makes it more our final smash then yours then" Squirtle said as the Trainer shook his head.

"No because.. I'm the one throwing the ball so that means it's mine." He then looked over at Master Hand. "So what is it anyway? Does Ivasaur tie up the foe and Squirtle use super heated water droplets condensed from a fog charged up by Pikachu's lightning to hit the opponent?"

"No, that's from the Pokemon Adventures manga tournament, not MINE!" Yelled Master Hand.

Pikachu crossed his arms. "Besides for the last time, I'm not yours."

"You sure?" The trainer said scratching his head. "Because I remember having this sad montage song about our time together-"

"That's ANOTHER TRAINER!" Pikachu said also yelling at the trainer.

Charizard looked at him. "Besides what would I do in that final smash?"

The trainer shrugged. "I don't know. Try and flamethrower me for ordering you around I guess"

"Hey that's actually a good idea" Charizard said as he shot a Flamethrower that the trainer barley avoided as he chased the trainer around the room.

"Look Tripile Finish is a combination attack, but of the actual Pokemon. Squirtle, Ivasaur and Charizard mixing they're power together against they're foes."

Pichu looked over at the hand. "Odd, I had heard rumors of the trainer throwing a bunch of Pokeballs or using a legendary as a final smash-"

"Anyone who said that is dumb and stupid and I hate them and probably will have they're house bombed" Master Hand said as he threw a Final Smash ball. "Now the pokemon on the field can grab it to use Triple Finish." He looks at Squirtle and Ivasaur. "Guess it's between you two since you're buddy still seems busy" he said motioning at Charizard still chasing the trainer around.

"Well guess there's only one fair way of doing this: Rock paper scissors" Ivasaur said.

"But we're not rock types, and you don't even have hands" Squirtle said pointing out.

"No but using the rock paper scissors system, Grass beats water, so I win" he said as he jumped on the Final Smash ball. Suddenly he started glowing as Squirtle and Charizard (about to try and blast the trainer again) were pulled close to him as the three shot a powerful beam at the other smashers (who dodged in time) as it destroyed a wall on the other side of them. Everyone looked at that impressed as the three stopped glowing.

"Hey what just happened?" Charizard asked as Ivasuar shrugged.

"Guess that's our Final Smash. Me Solar Beaming everyone around."

"That's stupid" Charizard said as Ivasaur grumbled.

"No it's super affective" Master hand said holding a card that said "Super Affective" on it. "Uh in the tournament I'll have people go around and put that on the bottom of the screen. You know really enhance the Poke-effect."

"You do know putting Poke in front of a word is something 4Kids thought would make sense right?" Squirtle said as Master hand starred at him.

"... Don't be a poke-jerk." He looked at the three pokemon. "Besides if you each grab the ball it has a different effect, so that Final Smash would only be used when Ivasuar grabbed the ball." he then threw down another Final Smash Ball. "Now see what happens when someone else grabs it."

"That someone else is me!" Charizard said reaching for the ball. Squirtle jumped in front of him.

"Hey it's my turn! Wait in line!"

"How about I burn you to ashes?" Charizard said readying a flamethrower.

Squirtle smirked. "How about we play rock paper scissors to decide?"

"Fine" Charizard said doing rock smash. "Rock beats turtle".

Squirtle then used water gun to blast charizard away. "Yeah but Water beats fire and rock so my turn!" He then grabbed the smash ball as Charizard and Ivasaur were pulled to him as the three glowed. This time Squirtle shot out a powerful stream of bubbles that everyone once again was able to dodge out of the way as it ended up destroying another wall. The three stopped glowing as Master hand pointed at Squirtle.

"See like how Ivasaur uses Solar Beam, you use Hydro Pump."

"That wasn't Hydro Pump. That was like Bubblebeam" Squirtle informed him.

"Hydro Pump, Bubble Pump, same thing really". Squirtle was about to say something but then sighed, realizing there wouldn't be a point. "Okay and now Charizard-"

"Gets to burn you all.. at Rock Paper Scissors!"

Ivasaur rolled his eyes. "That's only effective-"

"Or Super Effective!" Master hand said holding up his sign again.

"... Super effective when there's more the one person competting. And since we already had ours, we don't really need to compete for the Smash Ball."

"Yeah well.." he looked at the Trainer and flew fire at him. "Fire beats trainer!" He yelled.

"That's how I taught him... I think" the trainer knocking the soot out of his ears. Master hand threw another Smash Ball as Charizard grabbed it. The other two lined up behind him and starting glowing. Charizard shot a giant man shaped human made of fire out of his mouth as everyone rushed out of the way. Everyone but Bowser that is.

"No Flame is stronger then Koopa's!" He said blowing at the Fire-Man but his flames only bouncing off it. "Or maybe not" He then put his shield up as the fire man hit it, knocking Bowser into another wall (breaking it down) as the three Pokemon stopped glowing.

"Yeah, whose flame is strongest now?" Charizard said pointing at Bowser.

"Tell that... to Giga" he said groggily trying to get back up.

Master Hand waved his finger in front of Bowser. "You should of Fleeded from that you know. It's espically affective when it's close up, espically if you're trying to stupidly catch it.

"Once again... I'll Giga you too" Bowser said still hazy as Master Hand tipped him over before floating back to the Pokemon.

"As you can see, such a beautfiul fire, grass and water attack is a beautiful and deadly combination."

"I thought we were using each attack at once" Ivasaur pointed out as Master Hand thought for a second.

"Oh yeah you may have to combine it in the final version. I have to think about which one looks better you know."

Charizard snorted. "Hey this ain't no dandy conest festival" he said as the hand nodded.

"Ah true, it is a tournament. Which brings me to my next update." He then held out a spotlight. "Presenting... Tourney Mode!" Everyone groaned at this. "What?"

"Once again, something we already knew was going to be in there" Fox said holding out his hand. "Let me guess: this mode determines which player stands victorious after winning a battle against so many foes. And of course you're not going to go into detail about it and tell us to take advantage of all the "robust" functions. And then probably show some pictures of the tournament set up, you know how many of us are going in for it or if referring to the game how many players are competting and how many characters they'll be using. Then setting the specifics of the time and the rules and whose playing who and what name they're using and then the tourney background will start up and you'll show someone being crowned the champion, just like it happened in Melee but it will be different because this is "a whole new tournament" or something. And finally you'll talk about making it fun for people if they have a large group of friends or not and doing it against computer opponents, even though everyone knows seeing computer foes face off against each other is the most boring thing in the world." He twirled his hand. "That about what you were going to say for the Tournament update?" Master Hand looked at a piece of paper which pretty much had word for word what Fox said as he shook his head.

"No I... I... I was... uh... going to uh... well..." he snapped his fingers. "Oh I know! Set up a mini tournament as an example of how it would go and offer up some prize to the winner."

"Hmm, us competting in a touranemnt you stage against each other for prizes? That sounds familar. Like I think I saw about 100 fanfics do the same thing" Falco said as Master Hand smirked.

"Winner of the tournament gets a definite place in the Brawl Roster".

Falco raised his hand! "Put me in! Put me in! Put me in!"

"Okay let's see. Falco and..." he looked to see most of the non-offical Brawl combantants raising they're arms. "Ganondorf."

"The Lord of Evil will bathe in your blood!" Ganondorf holding his fist in the air.

"And...Luigi-"

"Here I come to Brawl... with an original a moveset!" Luigi said smiling.

"Original move set for Luigi? Why do people keep thinking the impossible?" thought Master hand as he looked at the others again. "And finally... Jigglypuff".

Jigglypuff cheered. "Time to show you why they call me the Pinkpuff of death."

"Whoever called you the Pinkpuff of Death?" Pikachu said as Jigglypuff shrugged.

"I think some furry did one time. Though I wasn't really paying attention."

"Well that's what you should do around them" Pikachu said as the two laughed. Master Hand then snapped his fingers as everyone was transported to a floating auditorium in front of Final Destination as Master Hand took out a microphone.

"Since this is a tournament style we have to use one of the offical "no real obstacles get in the way so we can play all seriously" boards. This will be a one stock match with no time limit and no items, once again so people won't be able to whine about cheap item deaths."

"Stop comparing us to the people who reguarly play in these stupid tournaments" Roy said.

Marth smiled at him. "You're just sore because no one plays with your character in a tournament while my character is the undispuited champ."

Roy smiled back. "Yeah for about another couple of months while they still play the Melee version of the game."

Marth groaned. "I knew I should of raised my hand before" he mumbled and crossed his arms.

Master Hand pointed at them. "This also follows shoneny rules, so feel free to flashback and overexplain every move your opponent does okay?" Everyone narrowed they're eyes at him annoyed. "Wow, if only everyone else felt that way in most Tournaments" Master Hand said as he then pointed at the ring. "The First match up is a battle of the clones George Lucas won't ruin, Luigi vs Falco" Some of the smash laughs as the two lept onto the field.

"Hey, when I win maybe I'll actually get a different move set". Falco said. "Like... uh... leaving for long periods of time and..." he looked down sadly. "I need to think of some new freaking moves" he said as Luigi laughed at him.

"Ha, at least I'm a more original then you" Luigi pointed at him. "And when I a win, I'm going to get my Poltergust 3000 to use-a".

Falco rolled his eyes. "Oh so you really do want to suck more then?"

"Hey shut up a!" Luigi said as the bell rung. "Take this you bird-a!" He then threw a fireball at him that Falco deflected with his shield.

"Yeah nice one" Falco said sarcastically using his Falco Phantasm to disappear from site.

"Oh no" The Trainer exclaimed! "Falco's going so fast he can't be seen!"

Squirtle hit him in the head. "Shut up stupid" he said as the Pokemon Trainer rubbed his head.

"But Master Hand said to talk during the fight."

"I don't know what's sadder" Ivasuar said. "The fact that you believed him or it's a lot worse in our show." The other pokemon laughed as Falco appeared in back of Luigi and kicked him the back of the head as Luigi tumbled along the ground.

"Ow-a!" He said getting up and dusting himself off. "Now you're a really going to get it" He then ran at Falco, flaling his arms as Falco took out his gun and shot him in the face. "Ow again-a!" Luigi said being knocked back a bit. Falco continued shooting as Luigi tried moving back and forth, only able to dodge a few of the shots. "Maybe I should of used the Cape-a instead of my Luigi Missle". He then blinked hard. "Wait, that's it a! The missle will get him!" Luigi thought as he then charged up his missle. Falco stopped shooting as Luigi shot straight at him. He jumped over Luigi as the younger taller brother shot along and then off the stage. "Oh no-a!" Luigi exclaimed as he turned around and used his coin jump to grab onto the ledge. By that time though Falco had ran to the edge and kicked him hard in the face, sending Luigi off the edge again and out of bounds.

"The Winner, Falco!" Master hand Exclaimed as Falco's picture appeared above everyone. Falco posed to everyone as Fox (and fellow Falco supporters cheered) as Luigi was teleported to the stands.

"So much for being a part of the game a" Luigi said dejectedly as Mario smiled at him.

"Oh cheer up a brother. You could still be in the tournament-a".

"Yeah I a gaurantee it" said Wario giving him a thumbs up as Luigi looked up surprised.

"You do?" Luigi said pretty confused.

"Sure do-a" Wario said. "Of course the guarnatee will cost you about... say 50.. 77 coins."

"Sounds like a ripoff but I'm too desperate-a to care" Luigi said handing Wario some coins as Wario smiled.

"There's one born every minute" Wario said as Mario rolled his eyes.

"Poor gulliable-a Luigi" he said as the F.L.U.D.D appeared on his back.

"Still though that was a pretty good fight. Just the thought of that clone war got me wet" F.L.U.D.D said as Mario groaned.

"You're a water pack. Of course it's going to get you-a wet!" Mario pointed out.

"And you as well!" It said squirting Mario as the plumber muttered. Master Hand then snapped his fingers as two more figures landed on Final Destination.

"Okay and now for Match 2. Ganondorf vs Jigglypuff." He said as the two combantants looked at each other.

Jigglypuff pointed at Ganondorf. "You're going down faster then Giga Bowser in Event 51". The Crowd "ooohed" at that as Ganondorf pointed at Jigglypuff.

"I'm going to beat you so bad people might mistake you for something that isn't just a white colored Kirby" Once again the crowd oohed.

Jigglypuff smiled. "You're mamma's so ugly they thought she was the man born into the Gerudo tribe every 100 years." The crowd oohed a lot at that.

"Oh yeah, well you're singing sucks so much when you went on American Idol even Simon Cowell couldn't think of a nasty enough retort for it." The crowd oohed a lot at that as Master Hand held out his hand.

"Hey this a battle, not a taunt contest. So fight" The bell rung as Ganondorf ran at Jigglypuff. The puffball smiled and went into a rollout as Ganondorf held out his fist. As Jigglypuff came at him he charged his Warlock Punch which would of hit Jigglypuff, if the puffball did roll back before it hit. Ganondorf grunted as Jigglypuff came at him again as this time Ganondorf used a Wizard's foot to try and hit Jigglypuff who again rolled back from the attack.

"Stop that!" Gandondorf remarked as he then charged at Jigglypuff with his Gerudo Dragon which again Jigglypuff rolled back from. This process continued as the fight was led to the edge of the ring. In his rage at not hitting Jigglypuff, Ganondorf charged up another Gerudo Dragon as Jigglypuff simply sidstepped the move. This caused Ganondorf to teeter off the edge as Jigglypuff pounded him a few times away from the stage and then used Rest to knock him out of Pounds. Master Hand snapped his fingers as the sleeping Jigglypuff teleported back to the stage.

"And the Winner is Jigglypuff" Master Hand announced as Jigglypuff woke up and waved at everyone smiling. Ganondorf was teleported back to the stands as he smashed one of the seats angrily.

Link looked over at him. "Geez Ganon and I thought I could beat you easily, but Jigglypuff did it in her sleep" he laughed a bit as Ganon grunted.

"That's not fair! She cheated."

Zelda smirked. "You're just mad you lost to a girl you sexist former pig-demon."

"No, I"m mad because I'm the lord of all evil and evil dosen't loose to puffs."

"Happens all the time where I'm from" Kirby pointed out as Ganondorf screeched out in pain.

"Geez, you'd think he'd be use to all the cheap tournament play all the experts do" Master Hand said before looking back at the ring. "Speaking of tournament, we only have one round left of this. The final one between Falco and Jigglypuff for confirmed status of Brawl". Falco jumped on the ring again. "Let the Match begin!" He said as the bell rang.

Falco pointed at Jigglypuff. "I admitt you're good but I'm not an idiot like Ganon-"

"Shut up!" Ganon said angrily punching things around him.

"So you're tricks aren't going to work on me" Falco said as Jigglypuff smiled.

"I know, but that makes it all the more interesting." Jigglypuff stated as she started rolling to Falco. Falco took out his gun and shot at Jigglypuff a few times who jumped in the air to avoid the shots. Falco then ran and jumped in the air and shot at Jigglypuff, who jumped higher to dodge it as Falco double jumped and Kicked Jigglypuff back. He then did a spin kick and knocked Jigglypuff to the floor as he fell down as well. Soon as he fell though, Jigglypuff grabbed him and and smacked him a few times befoer throwing him up and away from her. Falco fell to the ground as Jigglypuff came at him with pound, which Falco blocked with his shield as Jigglypuff moved past him. Falco then ran at Jigglypuff, trying to strike her a few times as Jlgglypuff rolled away from his shots. Falco was able to hit her with his reflector though as she fell into the air. Falco jumped up and tried shooting at her again as Jigglypuff dodged and this time kicked Falco as he was knocked back some in the air. The two fell to the ground and came at each other again, rolling and sidestepping each other attacks (and getting one solid hit in each). Falco then kicked Jigglypuff hard in the face and knocked her near the edge as he ran off to try and finish her off. Jigglypuff quickly jumped above Falco though and then jumped in back of him and kicked him off the edge. Falco grabbed the edge thoguh and got up, reflect throwing Jigglypuff and trying to kick her. Jigglypuff blocked though and grabbed him, rolling on top of him and knocking him away. She then came at him with a pound which he blocked. Jigglypuff smiled and grabbed him again, throwing him in the air and jumping quickly, hitting Falco with her Rest as he was knocked out of bounce. The Smashers cheered as Jigglypuff woke up and waved at them again.

"And the Winner is Jigglypuff" Master Hand yelled as Falco and Jigglypuff were teleported back, shaking each other's hands.

"That was actually a pretty good match." Falco said smirking at Jigglypuff. "But don't expect me to take it easy on you in Brawl".

"If you get in" Jigglypuff said as the two laughed a bit.

Ganondorf walked up and pointed at Falco. "Ha ha! You lost to a girl puffball!"

"So?" Falco said as Ganondorf paused.

"So... you suck!"

"Well if that's the case at least I suck a whole lot less then you, Gotowneddork" Falco said as everyone laughed at this.

"Hey shut up!" Ganondorf said! "It's not that funny!"

"Whatever you say Gotowneddork" Master Hand said teleporting the smashers back to the mansion. "Well with one smasher offically coming back I think it's time O announced a new one coming as well."

"I feel you should include the Eggplant Wizard. Though my mortal foe he is an interesting and unique opponent to battle with and would make for a uinque addition to the roster" Pit spoke looking over at the hand.

Kirby walked up to him. "Wait you get to fight an eggplant? How come my arch enemies aren't as tasty?"

"It is not an actual-" Pit started to say before being cut off.

"Look Pit, be lucky you made it into the game. The general rule is only one character from one of the older "obscure" series." Master Hand sighed. "Although this one is sort of obscure. I mean his game hasn't even been in America yet."

"Oh, kind of like us" Marth said, pointing at Roy and himself. "When we had a certain fate in this game."

"Well kind of" Master hand said. "Besides the whole fate thing the series sort of did make it to the U.S. At least one of the adventures did anyway." A light shone down as a figure was seen walking to the door. "However the one containing him didn't so most people didn't even know who he is... until now." Everyone looked to see a young blond haired child walk to the smashers. "Introducing... Lucas!" The yellow and red shirted, blue pants indivudal waved and smiled at everyone.

"Hey, how's it going?" He said as Ness ran up to him.

"What's up fellow Earthbounder?" they said shaking hands as Lucas smiled at him.

"Oh not much. You know just trying to pull those seven needles to wake the dragon sleeping under Nowhere Island. That sort of thing." He looked around. "So this is where you've been spending your time eh?"

"Yeah. It's kind of crazy at times but pretty cool."

Lucas held out his hand. "So I heard from all the loyal fans of our series who wanted me to be in this tournament."

"Hey I wanted you in this tournament first" Master Hand said pointing at himself. "In fact I was going to 86.. I mean let Ness join you for Melee, but Mother 3 had been delayed indefintley at the time and I couldnt' put someone in whose adventure hadn't even been started."

"That's okay" Lucas said glowing a bit. "Though I really do not think you should be 86ing anyone, espically-"

"Hey, no mind reading here!" Master Hand said waving his finger as Lucas blushed embarassed.

"Sorry, didn't know that was a rule".

"Well that's okay... this time. Next time around it may end up costing you". He then pointed over at Lucas. "That's right everyone the other youth with psychic powers has appeared, and though timid in nature, he fights splendily. Is it possible he can surpass even Ness?"

"I don't think so" Lucas said looking at his friend. "I mean I'm still learning my PK Powers and really don't have them mastered as much as Ness has. Espically since he's spent so much time honing his skills in these matches."

"Don't put yourself down though Luc" Ness said. "I'm sure you'll do great as part of the Brawl". He then whispered in his ear. "And once Master Hand offically announces me we can see whose really the strongest then." Lucas looked over at him and nodded.

"Sounds good" he said while looking at Master Hand. "So do I get a room here or just have to bunk back in Tazmily Village?"

"Yeah you get a room here" Master hand then whistled as Crazy Hand teleported in. "Crazy, get young Lucas a room on the top will you?"

"I thought you said you didn't want to play the Suite Life Of Hand and Handy" Crazy Hand said confused.

"It's not a game, it's an assigntment to help situate our new participant."

"Oh work" Crazy Hand said sighing. "That takes the fun out of it." He then looked over at Lucas. "Come with me kid." He then flew up through the cieling and several other floors as the smashers avoided some of the falling rubble.

"Uh, I think I'll just use the stairs thank you very much" Lucas said as he walked up a staircase.

Master Hand turned to the other smashers. "So what do you think of the newest Smasher."

"Seems like a good kid" Roy noted. "And hey if Ness and Lucas are both in that means we have more of a shot right?"

"Uh yeah right" Master Hand said looking around. "Well see you all tommorow then." He then teleported off as the smashers start excited the room.

"Only took him a day to get his own room" Meta-Knight mumbled walking out of the now empty room. Down in the basement though Game and Watch was keeping himself busy with other people.

"Ah finally some whippersnappers who want to hear about the old days" Game and Watch said, talking to a bunch of wireframes. "Now it all began in the days when there were only 10 words you can, and none of them were the letter eight" he started ranting as the Wireframes looked at each other.

"Are you sure listening to his rants will get us a spot in the next tournament?" one of the male wire frames asked another.

The second shrugged. "Well if not we can always fun taking turns beating on him."

"Ah, so it's win-win either way" the two said as Game And Watch continued ranting with the camera panning up.

THE END!

Well that's it. Glad I got this one out sooner then the last one (and better too IMHO). Hope you all review it and say how much you like it or how much don't. Either way comments very much appreciated.


	15. Snake 2, Excitebike, S&D, Fox Final

Welcome to another exciting Chapter of "Smashing Something New Every Day". Once again nothing here belongs to me (besides the idea and some jokes) and belongs to Nintendo. And reading and reviewing is very much appreciated. (Thanks Ri2 for reviewing BTW. Fixed those mistakes in 13 so tell me if there are anymore and I'll fix those as well).

"Smashing Something New Every Day: Chapter Fifteen: Snake Joins The Brawl, Shadow Moses Island, Excitebike, Shielding And Dodging, Fox's Final Smash"

By DianaGohan.

Once again all the Smashers had gathered in the main room to hear they're daily tourney updates from Master hand who came through the side door and waved at everyone.

"Hey everyone" he said as he pointed at the door. "I bet you're wondering why I didn't just teleport in."

"Not really" Link said.

"Well Mr uncaring tights, it's because I was in the kitchen making a sandwitch and came up with the perfect things to reveal to you today.".

Kirby raised his hand. "Ooh, does it involve roast beef?"

Master Hand looked at him. "It might of if someone hadn't eaten all of it!" Kirby whistled innocently. "We all know it was you Kirby. Don't try acting dumb."

"It wasn't me though" Kirby said holding out his hands. "I may of had the turkey and the ham and the boloney and that green stuff that almost smelled like food but I didn't have any roast beef."

"Well if you didn't, who did?" Master Hand said as suddenly a smoke bomb was thrown in the middle of the room as everyone starting coughing a bit. Two figures were seen coming through the smoke as everyone turned to look at them.

"If that's Team Rocket I swear I'm going to Iron Tail them in half" Pikachu said to himself as the figures were revealed to be Hideo Kojima (eating a Roast Beef sandwitch) and his executive as the smoke cleared the room.

"Ah (swear)" Snake said to himself as Hideo pointed at Master Hand.

"That's right, it was I whole stole your food to get you back for taking my team's music."

"It was only that one track" Master Hand said before looking over at them and waving his hand. "I mean I didn't take your music" he said as the two continued to stare annoyed at him.

"Nice try, but that mind trick only works once on us" said the executive. "Now you better cough up the royaltities or else we're pulling Snake out of this tournament."

"Oh, I didn't want to do to that!" Hideo said looking over at the executive. "Then he can't go over to Mario in his box and be like "look I'm Snake (swear) don't mess with me" and then bam, bam!" He said punching the air a few times. "And then flip" He then rolled on the ground and imitated pointing a gun. "Bang bang! You're dead. And then Link could come in and he could like crawl on the ground" Hideo then started crawling on the ground. "And then like that out a grenade and chuck it and be like boom!" Hideo rolled along the ground before getting up. "So long warrior of Hyrule. And then Pikachu would come in and he would bang boom bop!" Hideo imitated fightimg notions as everyone stared at him confused.

"That's a your director-a?" Mario asked looking over at Snake who grumbled.

"Yeah he's a little (swear) up in the head.".

Mario nodded. "That's okay-a. I know the feeling-a". Mario then recalls a few months ago walking into Shigeru Miyamaoto's office and looking around.

"Hey Shigeru-a" Past Mario said holding out his hand. "I was wondering what the deal is with the spring power up since it seems so a useless..." he started to say as he saw Shigeru and Galaxy director Yoshiaki Koizumi lying on they're chairs flairing they're arms and legs. "Uh what are you doing-a?"

"Oh hey Mario" Shigeru said smiling at him. "Me and Koi were trying to figure out how to get you're swimming motions just right and then started to act them out."

"And now we're going to see whose the imaginary swimming champion!" Koizumi said flapping his arms more as Shigeru looked over at him.

"Well it sure isn't going to be you!" He said as Shigeru flapped his arms even more as the two spun around in they're chairs.

"Uh... I'm just going to forget I saw this-a" Mario said slowly backing out of the room and locking the door shut before he bolted out of the building. The present Mario then shudders at the memory.

"Most directors-a may be geniuses-a, but they're also pretty insane-a" Mario noted as Hideo continued mimicking Snake fighting everyone.

"The Insane part be (curse) fine if he didn't do it in front of other (swear)in people" Snake noted as Hideo finally turned back to look at Master Hand.

"And that's why Snake needs to be in the Brawl!" Hideo said smiling wide as Master Hand nodded

"Of course. In fact that's why I prepared a special video showcasing Snake doing just that."

"Wow, really?" Hideo said excited.

"Yep, and if you drop say any possible lawsuits of taking stolen music, I could show it to you."

"That's not really a fair deal at all". The executive pointed out. "I mean using unlicensed music is at least a 50,000 dollar penalty in itself and-"

"Shut up fun-wrecker!" HIdeo said looking over at him. "We're going to see this video and you're going to sit back and not tell me how much it will cut into our profit and blah blah."

The executive sighed. "Yes Sir" he said mumbling under his breath.

Master Hand then shook Hideo's hand. "Very good then" He then snapped his fingers as the lights turned off. "Okay everyone, we've got movie sign!"

"That's still a rip on-" Fox started to say as Master Hand silenced him.

"Shhh" he said quietly. "No mention of copyright-hey in front of the the executives... vey" Master Hand said pointing at the executive.

"Oh sorry" Fox said rolling his eyes. "Maybe you and Hideo should compare notes over who has the worse case of stupid genius insanity after the video's over."

"Hey... I don't compare notes with PS3 types" Master Hand said annoyed. Seats appeared in front of a movie screen as Hideo pushed his way to the front row.

"I call dibs on the front!" He said rolling on the ground and then sitting in the front seat. Everyone else sat a few rows away from him as the clip started rolling. An Aux call beep was shown for a second before the face of Roy Campbell and Snake were seen on screen. "I created both those guys!" he said as Snake mumbeled.

"More like gave me a decent (swear)in gig besides your (curse)in stupid narrative" he said under his breath as Big Boss started talking.

"Snake, you know who that is?" said Campbell as a picture of Mario came on screen.

"It's a me, Mario!" Mario said raising his fist in the air as everyone looked over at him. "Well it a is" he said quietly as Video Snake started talking.

"You're kidding right? It's Mario" the video of snake said as Hideo smiled.

"Man I sure do love Snake's rough American voice" Hideo said as Snake pointed at him.

"I'm right here, dip-(swear)" he said annoyed.

Hideo raised his hand. "Quiet Snake, Snake's talking" Hideo said as Snake rolled his eyes.

"Mario made his first appearence in 1981 and since then, he's become a worldwide phenonmon" Roy Campbell said in the video as Mario looked at everyone and pointed at himself, smiling at the other smashers.

"Great, like he already didn't have enough a high ego" Luigi thought to himself as the video played on with a picture of Mario side trip kicking Link.

"There's probably not a single person who dosen't know Mario. He's that famous" Campbell said in the video.

"You know, I'm not saying this out of spite or anything but there are people who don't know who Mario is." Link said looking over at Master Hand.

"Yeah a bunch of stupid video game hating piasionos-a!" Mario said crossing his arms. "Luckily the Wii's popularity will make them-a know my name."

"Well what about the people who can't even afford a console?" Link asked.

"I don't count a third world hellholes". Everyone looked over at him confused. "I mean... Mama mia raviolli pizza pasta pepporonie ninee!" Everyone then looked back at the video as the picture changed to Mario kicking someone off camera.

"Hmmm, good thing I survived long enough to meet him on the field of battle, huh?" Snake said in the video.

"Meet and kick his (beep)in ass" the real Snake said as Mario looked back at him.

"Try it and see how far you'll get-a!" Mario said making a fireball.

"He'll try it alright and you'll get your butt kicked, Solid Snake style" Hideo said making a few lame attempts at punches.

"Uh, thanks for the vote of confidence" Snake said looking down quickly.

"Hey how come you aren't cursing in the video like you do around us?" Pikachu asked looking over at him

Snake shrugged "Probably because the (swear)in hand wimpined my lines when he did this thing" he said.

"Only to keep the T rating" Master Hand informed him as the video continued on.

"This is a once in a lifetime chance Snake" Roy Campbell said in the video. "Now get out there and show him what you're made of. No regrets".

"Got it" Snake said in the video as the transmission ended.

"Hey, that wasn't an action packed sneak fest at all!" Hideo said annoyed crossing his arms. "If I wanted Snake to just sit around and here orders, I would of had Raiden take his place here like in MGS2".

"You shouldn't even (swear)in joke about that" Snake said annoyed.

"Don't worry Mr. Kojima. Here comes the action part" Master hand said. As if on cue. As if on cue Snake was shown crouching on the video with energy glowing around him.

"Just waithing huh?" Video snake said as a shot cut to him throwing a grenade. "Now!" He said as it exploded behind him. Snake's theme started to play as he fell on the Battlefield, kicking and punching as another shot showed him firing a missle with another of him kicking on the great Fox stage as the tagline "Smash Brothers Brawl" was seen on screen.

"Wooh! That was awesome!" Hideo said as he stood up and started cheering as Master Hand looked over at him.

"Uh sir, it's still not over yet."

Hideo started cheering some more as he sat down. "Wooh, still not over, wooh!" he said as the others rolled they're eyes. The shot then cut to Mario and Snake starring each other down (in Snake's stage) as the two ran at each other.

"Alright, time to show who would win-a!" Mario said as in the video Snake back-threw him. "Hey that's cheap-a!" he said as Video Mario used regular Tornado to knock Snake away. "Yeah take that-a!" Snake then hit him back a few times as the shot changed to later in the fight with Mario hitting snake Twice and then getting kicked twice before being smash kicked away. "Hey, that's now how it would happen-a!" He said looking pretty annoyed.

"Hey this is a Snake Video, Mario. I have to show him kicking the most butt in it" Master Hand pointed out.

"Besides you wouldn't even last that long in a real (beep)in fight against me" Snake mentioned as Mario glared at him annoyed. The shot then changed to Video Snake using his Cypher to go up in Rumbo falls then plant a bomb in Delfino Plaza. It then changed to the battlefield again as Mario took up a box that Snake was hiding in.

"Still think that Mr. Hide in a box-a?" Mario said as Snake folded his arms.

"I was probably doing something (swear)in private in there like I usually do in the box."

"Hey that reminds me Snake" Hideo said looking at his "creation". "You think I could borrow that Box? I want to all MGS3 on these jerks from work and for some reason they always seem to see my stealthing."

"Uh, sure, even if that wasn't me there, just someone I'm an (beep)in clone of or some (curse) like that " Snake said as he threw his box on top of Hideo.

"Check it out, I'm Solid Snake" he said, humming the Snake Eater theme as he snuck around the chairs as the video continued. Video Snake was then shown slitting video Mario in the back of the neck as the real Snake laughed out loud.

"Yeah, that's what would (beep)in happen" he said chuckling.

"No it wouldn't-a!" Mario said pointing at him. "Besides there's a no neck snappings allowed in this game."

"There is for Snake" Master Hand pointed out as Bowser got up.

"Hey, how come he can snap the plumber's neck but I can't?" The King Of Koopas asked.

"Since that's his thing. When you get a game that involves snapping people's necks I'll let you do it in the next tournament."

"Well that's another reason to burn Nintendo's office down to get me a game" Bowser though to himself as the video continued, showing Bowser throwing Mr. Saturn at Snake who hit it back with a baseball back.

"Hmmm Snake playing baseball" The executive said looking at the screen. "We should test that out and see if it would be a good extra in the next game, like skaetboarding from Susistence. Don't you think sir?". He then looked over to see Hideo still crawling around.

"I told you to stop ruining my fun!" Said Hideo as the video continued showing Snake throwing a grenade at Wario who just ate it.

"Tastes just like chicken-a" Wario said, smiling.

"Oh then have another (beep)in bird on me" Snake said throwing a grenade at Wario who ate it. Wario's stomach started to rumble as he looked around.

"Uh, excuse me-a" Wario said as he ran to the nearby bathroom. A gasous explosion was seen as he excited the now fairly destroyed bathroom. "I wouldnt' recommend-a going in there for awhile" Wario said as he sat back down.

"We wouldn't do that anyway-a with you on the toliet" Dr. Mario pointed out as everyone else laughed. The video continued to see Snake crawling on the ground on Smashville and then running on the Bridge of Eldin. The video then ended with Snake sneaking around on his stage and being caught by a light as he quickly Cyphered up."

"I (beep)in hate when that happens" Snake said as the video ended.

"How could you hate any of that?" Hideo said still crawling around in the box. "This has been one of the greatest minutes ever of my life and nothing can ruin it." He then looked over at the executive. "Come on fun wrecker, let's go back to headquarters so I can show everyone my new sneaky skills" he said walking out with the box over him as the Executive sighed.

"Why didn't I sign on for Splinter Cell?" The executive murmured as he followed Hideo out of the mansion.

Master Hand looked at everyone. "Well what did the rest of you think of my video masterpiece?"

Ike raises his sword. "How come Snake got an intro video but the rest of us newcomers didn't?"

"Well because he's a third party participant and those get special treatment." Master Hand informed the others.

"Well then how come I had to share my room with that (beep)in 2-D freak for five months?" Snake asked him.

"Uh, the special treatment only becomes you're offically announced again." He held out his finger. "Speaking of Snake related annoucements, check out the new stage you're all be fighting on. Shadow Moses Island".

"Sounds dangerously religious" Ike said.

"Oh please, like any religion isn't dangerous" Master Hand said as he snapped his fingers. The Group was then transported in front of Shadow Moses Island as Master hand pointed in the background. "Okay so this stage replicates the structure in front of the Helipad on Shadow Moses Island."

"Hey why is around a Heli-bad so freaking cold?" asked Captain Falcon, shivering a bit.

"Probably because we're in a remote island off the coast of Alaska" Master Hand pointed out.

"Remote Alaska? That's where we use to take summer breaks" Popo said twirling his hammer around a bit. "And it use to be a lot colder then this."

"Well I did turn up the heat since I'm not freezing into a smash-sicle again" Master Hand said looking annoyed at the Ice Climbers.

"Oh that was like only that one time" Popo pointed out as Master Hand continued starring at them. "Which will uh never happen again."

"Darn right never happened again" Master Hand said while continuing on. "See the towers on the left and right of this stage" he said pointing over to the towers on the left and the right "sort of give it a caged deathmatch feel."

"They did cage death matches here?" Ganondorf asked looking around. "Because that would make this place actually suitable for an evil brawl."

"There weren't any cage matches here" Snake pointed out. "Just Genome trying to use the genes of Big Boss to make super soliders which was really just a plan by Liquid to use the FOXDIE virus-"

"No wonder I never played your game series" Fox muttered under his breath.

"And a whole bunch of other (curse) about nuclear explosions and holding the superpowers at bay and other (swear) I don't even understand." Snake crossed his arms. "I (beep)in swear they purposley make this (curse) make no sense on purpose so (swear)in internet nerds can go and try to connect it all somehow."

"Or maybe it's just as insane as your director seems to be" Pikachu pointed out.

Snake rubbed his chin. "That's a pretty (beep)in good point actually".

"Well luckily for all of you there's no need to understand the implausable confusion that is the Metal Gear Solid series to understand the stage" Master Hand stated. "Just know that you can destroy those walls on the left and right with your attacks and if you aren't good at launching foes up you're going to have to be pretty good at wall breaking."

Link then took out an arrow and shot at one of the walls, making it crumble down. "Dosen't seem so hard."

"Yeah well the wall's tumbling down is nothing compared to some of the other points about this stage". Suddenly a spotlight appeared in front of Yoshi as an exclimation dot appeared over his head. "Like that".

"Uh what's wrong with exclimations?" Yoshi said before hearing some rumbling behind him. "Hey what's that-" Suddenly the wall crashed behind him as a Metal Gear appeared and roared loudly. Yoshi eeped as he quickly got out of the way of it's attack.

Master Hand snapped his fingers as the creature disappeared. "Yeah that would be something to watch out for. Metal Gears of two kinds popping up whenever you get hit by the light."

"Oh yeah, first rule whenever there's darkness in a game: seeing a light around you is always a bad thing" Falco pointed out as he avoided another light coming at him. "So what is this one of those avoid and attack sort of stages?"

"Pretty much. Always like keeping you guys on you're toes". A light then shone on Master Hand as another Metal Gear appeared behind him, this one looking more green and snakeish then the other. "And this would be the other model, the newer one I guess, you need to be evading; the Metal Gear Ray".

"Hey that's from my next (beep)in adventure" Snake pointed out as Master Hand flipped around to avoid being hit.

"Well it is a newer model. And when I was stealing... I mean borrowing music for the tournament I also took a look at some of the creatures as well." He then pointed at the Metal Gear Ray as it exploded in back of him with one of Master hand's missle attacks. "I mean really Hideo dosen't seem to mind as long as I got a cool video to show him why it's needed."

"And video seems to just be a small one minute action clip" Falco said.

"Well that works for most people actually" Master hand looked over at him. "All it took was a minute clip of you guys fighting with some new faces to make everyone appreciate a year delay. And of course the infamous Snake ending video call." He looked at the others. "That reminds me though. In this stage when Snake plays in it he can learn some key characteristics of his rivals from calls he gets from his team."

"Hey isn't that what you said you would do for us in the Melee tournament with my team?" Fox asked.

"Woah, seriously?" Master hand said rubbing his head. "Oh yeah I did but uh that didn't really test out that well."

"Well yeah Slippy and Peppy aren't really guys you need to talk to more then neccessary but you did say that would happen and it didn't"

"Well there was that one level and uh... that secret thing" Master Hand recalled and then shook his hand. "But this is going to be a lot cooler then that would be anyhow. And to prove it I made up... uh intercepted some of the calls from this stage that I'm sure you all will enjoy hearing." Master hand snapped his fingers as the lights dimmed once again and the movie screen popped up.

"Hey how come we have so many movies with so little popcorn?" Kirby asked as Master Hand pointed at the kitchen.

"Go ahead and make some then so long as you don't touch my salamni".

"I didn't even know you had a Salamni" Captain Falcon said jokingly as Master Hand turned to them (with Kirby skipping to the kitchen).

"There's a lot you don't know about me tucked under this glove" Master hand stated.

Captain Falcon looked away. "And I'm sure a lot I don't want to find out." Master Hand grunted a bit as everyone took they're eats as the video started playing, with a call transmission was seen coming on the screen.

"So wait how does this work anyway?" Roy asked. "This won't be interfering with our fighting or something will it?"

"Well others, and maybe not really you, fight will be interrupted as only Snake hears the message. In the game it will pop up on the bottom of the screen. So hush cause they're about to converse" master Hand said as sure enough a picture of Otacon and Snake appeared on screen.

"Otacon, what's that lizard thing?" Video Snake asked.

"You better not be talking about me human" Charziard said looking over angrily at Snake. "Because I'm a dragon, not some lizard."

"Well actually, isn't your original japanese name Lizardon?" Pichu asked.

Charizard blew flames in his general direction. "And that's why your original name is shut the hell up!" Charziard screamed at him.

"That's a Yoshi. It's a dinosaur from Yoshi's Island" Video Otacon said on screen.

"Ha, told you all I was a dinosaur" Yoshi said, looking pretty pleased. "At least you guys bother to get the right info even if internet fan boys still get it wrong."

"Well internet fan boys think I'm gay with Soren and that's clearly a lie" Ike said.

"Yeah we all know you're gay for Sothe" Marth pointed out.

"Yeah I'm-" Ike then blinked and looked at him angrily. "Hey shut up!" he said as the video continued on.

"Watch out for it's long, chamelon like tounge. If it gets you, you'll be swallowed whole." Video Otacon said on screen.

"It lays eggs and throws them right? Then it must be female" Video Snake said.

Yoshi turned to the real Snake annoyed. "Hey, I'm no girl!"

"Oh, so you just (beep)in throw your eggs around like a woman for fun then?" Snake said with a smirk.

"For your information Yoshi are generless" Yoshi pointed out. "We don't have the regular male and female parts you humans or whatever have and simply breed with one the same color that we are."

"Oh, so you're not (beep)in sexist but you're real (swear)in racist then" Snake said as Yoshi shook his head.

"No, it's just the way it works!"

"Yeah, I'm sure that's what Jim Crow Dinosaur (beep)in told you to say" Snake said as Yoshi gritted his teeth angrily.

"Actually, it's a "he". At least, that's what it says" Video Otacon said.

Yoshi pointed angrily at the screen. "Hey, stop getting your facts wrong pal! I never said that."

"Well if it weren't for the translator-a you would mainly just be saying Yoshi Yoshi all the time-a" Luigi pointed out.

"Yeah but I've shown you guys I'm genderless, remember?" Yoshi asked.

"Yeah uh that was a... interesting afternoon" Mario said looking down embarassed.

"It talks?" Video Snaked asked.

"Yes it talks! Well... kind of" Video Otacon stated.

"I'll have you know that "yoshi talk" is way more complex then anything you guys could ever grapse." He then looked over at the pokemon. "And we've been doing it long before you posers."

"Yeah well Pikachu pika pika pi chu you" Pikachu said.

Lucas looked over at Mewtwo. "Do you know what he said, fellow psychic?" he asked mentally. 

"Yeah and it's not the kind of thing you should probably hear" Mewtwo mentally responded back to him.

"Now you've got me curious...How about I capture one so we can see what they taste like?" Video Snake asked.

"Capture this!" Yoshi said angry as he then extended his tounge and ate Snake. "Hmm, tastes like jerkhole" Yoshi said.

Master Hand pointed at him. "Yoshi, spit him out before I apply the helimch on you."

Yoshi sighed. "Fine" He then laid an egg and threw it against the wall as Snake popped out of the broken egg.

"Think that was funny eh?" Snake said looking over at Yoshi.

The dinosaur nodded. "Yeah I did actually."

"Well I left a little (beep)in surprise in you" he said holding up a remote bomb. "Hope you like seeing your (beep)in digestive organs on the outside like I (beep)in enjoyed them inside".

"Uhhh Snake" Video Otacon said as the transmission ended.

"Yeah Snake, that's not cool" Master hand said taking the remote. "Though this does seem like a proper way to control you if you act up."

"You mean you'd really blow me up?" Yoshi said scared.

Master Hand laughed. "No" he said blowing up the remote. "That's the lame cliched stuff bad fanfic writers do to a laugh for they're characters. I'm a lot better then that." He snapped his fingers. "Besides if I blow you up now you wouldn't be able to enjoy this next transmission". True enough another tranmission, this one of Snake and Mei Ling appeared on screen.

"Mei Ling, Samus Took her clothes off" Video snake said as Samus and Zero Suit Samus looked over annoyed at Snake.

"Oh what, you gonna start (swear)in something with me too?" Snake asked them.

"Well you should know that it's my armor that comes off, not clothes." Samus said.

"Yeah" Zero Suit Samus said pointing down. "Do I look naked to you?"

"Well not yet anyway" Snake said as Zero Suit Samus took out her paralyzer saber. "You're not helping break the fantasy you know" he said smirking as Zero Suit glared at him angrily.

"That's just her in the Zero Suit Snake" Mei Ling said in the video screen.

"Which reminds me" Samus said looking over at Master Hand. "Is me armorless the only other person you're going to put from my world in the tournament?"

"Well a lot of people have been asking I put Riley in too" Master Hand said. "But I don't really know yet."

"Or you know and just aren't going to tell me to be a prick" Samus said crossing her arms.

"That does seem more likley" Master Hand admitted as the video continued on.

"Hmm, Without that bulky power suit, she's gotten a lot more agile" Video Snake stated. "You know if I bet I took off all this heavy gear, I could catch her".

"And do what?" Zero Suit Samus said smirking. "Without your "heavy gear" you do know you don't stand a chance against beating me."

"Depends on the beating" Snake also said with a smirk as Zero Suit looked angrily at him.

"Um, yeah, you wish" Video Mei Ling stated. "Even without the Power suit, all that training she did with the Chozo has made her a super athlete."

"Yeah well I'm sure I could teach you a few (beep)in things that the Chozo couldn't" Snake said still smirking.

Zero Suit stared at him. "Like what? How to hide in a box and make nonsencial adventures?"

"It could involve a box and there would be "adventuring" alright" Snake said as Zero Suit stared even more annoyed at him.

"I don't think a normal human could ever keep up. I mean, just look at her" Video Mei Ling said as Snake stared even more at Zero Suit.

"Hmm, her loss" Video Snake said as the transmission ended.

"Want to go make that a found?" Snake asked Zero suit who pointed at him.

"Oh you are so dead!" She said jumping at him with her energy whip. Snake avoided the charge though and rolled away from the seats as Zero Suit Samus chased him out of the room.

"Hey, no leaving while we still have video to show!" Master Hand yelled after them and sighed. "Oh well, I can always show them later."

"If Snake is still alive" Zelda said crossing her arms. "And personally I hope that chauvestic pig is chopped to bits for all those rude comments he made."

"Don't you think it's a little unfair to want someone dead for speaking some innuendo princess?" Link asked her.

"Well depends on the situation" she said. "Like if a woman said it to a man It'd be okay."

"You're as (beep)in sexist as the dinosaur's (beep)in racist!" Snake was heard saying somewhere in the hall.

"... Oh he's dead now" Zelda and Yoshi said chasing after Snake as well.

"Well that's now how it goes in Subspace but whatever" Master Hand said as he started the next video as pictures of Snake and Roy Campbell were seen on screen.

"This guy kind of gives me the creeps" Video Snake stated.

"If he's talking about me then yes Ganondorf, lord of all evil should give all of you the creeps as you weep to your mothers to be allowed to live." 

"Unless there's a sleepign puffball near by" Young Link added as everyone (except obviously Ganondorf laughed).

"That's Wario, Snake" Video Campbell stated.

"Hey, what's a so creepy about a me?" Wario asked.

"Do you want me to make a list or just name the top 10-a reasons?" Mario asked him.

"Whichever involves giving me more a money" Wario said as Mario rolled his eyes.

"Wario first appeared as Mario's rival, but he really made his name in the Warioware games" Video Roy stated,

"Actually Wario first appeared-a in Super Mario Land 2 when he brainwashed everyone into thinking that they lived in Wario-a Land and that I was the bad guy while I was off in Sarasaland" Mario correctly stated.

"Oh when are you going to let a go me taking over your land-a and stealing everything near and dear to you-a?" Wario asked. "Besides I was really a known in the Wario Land-a games."

"Yeah but you only stopped trying to mimmick me-a in WarioWare" Mario pointed out.

"No, that's when I realized I could make more profit then just a mimmicking you" Wario stated and then thought a minute. "Hey wait... I could still a do both".

"You do a still do both!" Mario pointed at him. "Or did like-a the rest of us you forget about Wario Master of Disguise?"

"You better not cause that's important... for reasons I can't tell you now" Master hand said as the video continued on.

"Watch out for Wario's bite. It's not just damage you take from it" Video Campbell said.

"What do you mean Colonel?" Video Snake asked.

"Yeah what do you mean?" Ness asked. "I mean "Not just damage you take from it?" Isn't that like really bad english."

"Well I had Crazy Hand write some of these guys dialogue and he likes speaking Engrish more then English sometimes" Master Hand admitted.

"Hey, shut your face up and about!" Crazy Hand was heard yelling.

"... And sometimes he just likes being random" Master Hand pointed out as the video rolled on.

"Wario loves garlic. He eats whole cloves of it day and night" Video Big Boss stated.

Wario was shown eating a bag of garlic. "Hey that's not a true" Wario said eating garlic. "I eat whole cloves of it day, night and afternoon-a" Wario said while eating more garlic. "Stupid colonel-a" he said as everyone moved from where he was sitting.

"So try not to get caught in his mouth. Once that smell gets on you, it'll stick to you for quite awhile" Video Big Boss stated.

"That's a scary thought" Video Snake stated as everyone watching nodded.

"Oh please-a. Everyone loves my smells" Wario said breathing out heavily as nearly everyone covered they're noses. "Hey what's your problem-a?"

"I have no problem" Meta-Knight stated. "Since my armor protects me from any toxious airborn particles."

"Me neither, though I saw it coming and made a barrier" Mewtwo said as Wario's smell was knocked back from his shield.

"And I just don't have a nose, or many body parts" Master hand just floating there.

"Oh so the rest of you just have a problem then" Wario said as the video continued on.

"He also attacks by farting. He can fart to fly around too." Video Big Boss said on screen.

"By farting?! Are you kidding me?" Video Snake said.

"No it's a true. Check it out-a!" Wario said getting up.

"For the love of god-a someone stop him!" Luigi said as he fell to his seat panicking.

"Don't worry, I have the perfect thing for such a situation" Master Hand said snapping his fingers as a belt appeared around Wario.

"Hey, what is this-a?" Wario said as he farted.

Instead of a loud noise/smell though a voice came out of the belt. "I finally got around to reading the dictionary. Turns out the zebra did it." The voice said. Everyone looked at this confused as Wario looked down disappointed.

"Hey, what happend to my glorious gas-a?" Wario asked.

"Oh all your gasous energy was transformed from a smell into a Stephen Wright joke, so you wouldn't kill anyone with your toxic smell here" Master Hand informed him.

"So you saved us by recycling a lame Family Guy joke?" Pikachu asked him.

"Pretty much" Master Hand said looking over at Wario. "I'll take it off when you promise not to try farting anywhere in the mansion."

"I a promise" Wario said, crossing his fingers behind his back.

"I saw that you know" The Hand informed him.

"Darn-a" Wario said sadly as the video continued playing.

"Sadly no, I am not kidding. If his belly starts to buldge, watch out" Video Big Boss said as the transmission ended.

"Well at least thanks to that belt we won't have to be watching out for awhile-a" Mario pointed out as Wario tried taking off the belt.

"That isn't a fair-a!" Wario cried out.

Master Hand floated over to him. "Life isn't fair Wario, though is really to be more fair to the others so you can only use said disgusting tatics in the actual tournament, not beforehand."

"Well then you all better enjoy these two a months then" Wario said looking at the others. "Because there will be no mercy from a me then."

"Yeah, but that goes for the rest of us too" Samus said pointing her laser cannon at him.

"Hey enough egging on okay. You guys still have three more updates to hear about" Master Hand informed him snapping his fingers. "Now as you know Assist trophies are characters placed in containers called upon to help you in battle" he said as a light shone down on the other side of the room. "However not all of these have to be exactly solid objects". A bicycle then crashed into the middle of the room being driven by a man wearing a white helmet that circled around a few times. The Smashers looked at the man and saw that he was only represented in 2-4 bit graphics instead of a full out character.

"You mean we're going to helped by a pixel art reject?" Falco asked him as the bike continued going around.

"Hey it's more then a pixel art reject. This is from excitebike, you know the fun early NES racing game?" Master Hand looked to see everyone looking confused. "Oh come on. I know this isn't before all of your times."

"Yeah but back in my time there were even less bits and bikes only went three miles per hour" Mr. Game And Watch said pointing at the excitebike. "So slow your speed down you colored hooligan!" The excitebike looked angrily at him and ran over Mr. Game And Watch as everyone watched him get squished.

"Ooh that had to hurt" Captain Falcon said. "Probably not as much as getting run over by those Wheeler things though espically since there's only one."

"Who said there was only one of these?" Master Hand said snapping his fingers as a huge group of excitebikers started racing around the smashers. "See? There are tone of pixels that race around you." He looked over at Captain Falcon. "Besides in this tournament, appearences are hardly what they seem. They may seem flat and light weight but i'm sure a few running over you will make sure you don't take them lightly-"

"Uh no thanks I believe you on them being worthy additions" Captain Falcon said as the excitebikes continued racing around.

"Hey, racing around in a bike is my thing that wasn't taken away-a!" Wario said as he called his Wario Chopper over. He then went around and crushed all the Excitebike drivers as they splattered in pixel droppings all over the floor.

"Wow, what a 4 bit waste" Master Hand said as he sweeped up the remains and put them in the trash. "Well I'll have more bikers to ride around by the actual tournament. However those aren't the only pixels you'll have to worry about." Master Hand snapped his fingers as another Pixel character dropped in. "There's this guy for example." A pixel Latiku was seen floating above everyone.

"Oh why'd you have to put this guy in-a?" Mario asked.

"Probably to kill you plumber" Bowser said pointing at the Latiku. "So go ahead and do that loyal subject!"

"Hey he's an assist-a trophy not your..." Mario started to say as the Latiku floated above him throwing down Spiny Eggs. "Hey, stop that-a!" Mario said as he dodged the eggs and then upper coin smashed the Latiku out a window. Mario fell down and dusted his hands. 'Well that takes care of that-a" he started to say as the egg hatched into a Spiny. "Oh yeah, there's this thing-a too." Mario said as he quickly booted the Spiny out another window.

"Darn, plan number 521 to defeat the plumber has failed" Bowser said. "Next time though Mario Mushroom Kingdom is mine!"

"Uh, was that a plan or you just stupidly trying to kill me with a pixel of someone I usually beat in 10 seconds-a?" Mario asked as Bowser looked down ashamed.

"... Mushroom Kingdom will be mine next time" he softly said.

"Well with those gone I can get to the last set of updates". Master Hand said looking at his chart. "The next one is Shielding and Dodging". Everyone started booing him. "What? It's important."

"No, it's pointless!" Roy pointed out. "We all know how to shield and dodge already you stupid hand."

Master Hand looked around. "Well you see if your shield breaks you loose conciousness-" 

"Uh I hate to interrupt but I've been here only a day and even I know that" Lucas pointed out.

"Yeah but if you frontward dodge-"

"You stupid hand! Anyone knows to dodge and shield! This is the most worthless update ever. Next I bet you're going to tell us that if we loose damage it's bad!" Roy said annoyed as Master Hand glared at them angrily.

"You know what, I was going to go over this nicley with you, but now you're all going to have to learn the hardway." He snapped his fingers as a Final Smash ball came out. "This is Fox's Final Smash" he said as he grabbed it and squeezed it. Suddenly a large object fell on top of him, revealing to be a very large tank.

"Wow, the Landmaster!" Fox exclaimed as Master Hand nodded.

"That's right, you get to bring out this brute tank to attack people with. Or rather will once I use it to blast all of you around!"

"Hey, you can't do that!" Fox said running in front of the tank. "If that's my Final Smash I should be the one to blast everyone around."

"Fine, but I call co-pilot" He said as the two went into the tank.

"You're not really going to try blasting us all with that are you Fox-" Falco started to say as he saw the cannon start charging. "Uh, I guess that's a yes."

"Not if I stop it first" Charizard called out as he flew into the air and shot a flamerthrower at the Landmaster as it was simply bounced off.

"You can't ride, or blow away this Landmaster" Master Hand exclaimed inside the tank. "It will jump, tilt and cannon you all away unless you dodge and shield like the annoying brats you are!" The cannon started firing everywhere as everyone yelled and started running off, most shielding and dodging the shots fired at them from the Tank while others (like Roy) were blasted into the wall once before they ran off from the now destroyed room. The tank then disappeared as Fox and Master hand were seen floating there.

"Well that's certainly a good way to end a day of updates" Fox said looking around at the destroyed main hall. "Going to be quite a mess to clean up though."

"Yeah... for my brother anyway" Master Hand said laughing a bit. "I'll see you and I guess those other jerks tommorow then" Master Hand said teleporting off.

"Hmmm, speaking of the others, wonder whatever happened to Snake" Fox asked. As if on cue, the FOXHOUND agent ran in looking around.

"Man those (beep)in guys can't take a joke" Snake said appearing out of breath.

"Yeah well you might want to be careful what you say." Fox said, holding out his hand. "How did you get away from them anyway?"

"I think if I can avoid detection and fake my (beep)in death for that Philanthropy I should be able to do the same with some pissed off girls and a (beep)in dinosaur" Snake said while looking around. "Hey where did everyone go anyway?"

"Oh I just got to show of my final smash and kind of scare them all off." Fox said.

"Well I doubt it could of been scarier then..." Snake started to say as he closed his eyes, sniffing around. "Hey what's that smell?"

"What smell?" Fox asked as Snake pointed at him.

"Oh come on, you're telling me your (beep)in fox nose didn't detect anything?"

"Well it normally would but I kind of plugged it some when Wario was threahtening to fart" Fox retroted as he smelled around. "Hmm smells like popcorn actually."

"Wait wasn't that (beep)in puffball making..." Snake started to say as soon the entire room was flooded by a giant wave of popcorn that buried Snake and Fox. Kirby was seen riding the wave happily with his chef hat on.

"Wallah! My infamous 10 ton popcorn wave is complete!" He said as he looked around. "Hey where'd everyone go?" He asked, looking around and then shrugging. "Oh well, more floor popcorn for me!" He said happily as he started gulping it all up as the camera panned out.

THE END!

Sorry for the delay in the chapters anyone but this one was rather long. Anyway hope you all review and enjoy it or at least leave some form of comment anyway.


	16. Team, Zero Moves, WW Theme, Kirby Final

Well time for another chapter everyone. Once again Super Smash Brothers belongs to Nintendo and it's respective companies and not to me. Also please read and review (positve or negativley. I even except flames!) and enjoy I hope.

"Smashing Something New Every Day: Chapter Sixteen: Team, Zero Suit Samus's Special Moves, Warioware: Ashley's Theme And Kirby's Final Smash"

By DianaGohan.

Once more the Smashers had come to the main room of the mansion, looking around to see had been completley cleaned up after yesterday's destruction and popcorn wave.

"Wow, looks like someone cleaned up this room" Falco pointed out looking angrily at Fox. "You know after someone started blasting everyone yesterday".

Fox pointed at him. "I'll have you know I saved you guys. Master Hand wanted to put the blasts on "kill" but I only had them on stun so really more damage was done to the room then to you." Falco smirks. "Besides I know you're just upset that you're not going to get to use the Landmaster as your final smash."

Falco gasped. "So wait? Does that mean I'm actually in the game."

Fox looked around a second. "Uh... I don't know. Never hurts to ask."

Marth looked at him annoyed. "You know damn well that it hurts to ask. It really, really hurts to ask."

"Oh yeah" Fox said as Master Hand then teleported in.

"Hi everyone" he said looking around. "As you can see the place was really cleaned up from yesterday's cannon blasts and popcorn pile-up".

"Hey, I helped with that!" Kirby said rubbing his stomach. "I helped myself all over that popcorn, thank you very much."

"Guess you did" Master Hand said rolling his fingers. "Though Crazy Hand was the real help. He's a real screw when it comes to screwdrivers which uh he said fixed the room even though that dosen't make any sense."

Crazy Hand popped in. "Screwdrivers have the power of miracles if you believe in them hard enough" he said before teleporting out.

"Yeah, I'll trust your word on that." Master Hand then looked at all the Smashers. "Well screwdrivers or whatever the room's fixed so I can tell you about today's four exciting new updates."

"Would any of them happen to be character related?" Young Link asked hopefully. "Cause I really think I should be in, Wind Waker style. There was more then just Twilight Princess since the last Tournament you know."

"Yeah that's what all the fanboys said too, and what makes you think I paid any attention to them?" Master Hand asked him.

"Didn't you only put in the online mode because you would of been torched by anyone who wanted to buy the game version if you didn't?" Roy asked.

"Well that was one of the very strong reasons I put it in" Master Hand pointed out. "However there were no needs for threats or angry letters or bombs sent to my house that made me do this new mode I want to talk to you guys about." He then held out two fingers. "I'm of course talking about Team."

"What Team-a?" Luigi asked.

"I will announce this right here, right now. In Adventure Mode, The Subspace Emissary, you can also play with two people simultaneously!" Master Hand said excited. Everyone just looked at him as he sighed. "You really suck the fun out of telling you these updates."

"Well it's not like it's a bad update or anything like say shielding or dodging" Marth started to say as the Master Hand produced a Smash Ball he was about to grab. "Which uh I guess was more useful then we thought."

"You better believe it was" Master Hand said disappearing the Smash Ball away. "Besides this co-op play will really change things around. Now you won't have to go around by yourself playing the story because there will always be someone there with you helping you out."

"And who would that be anyway?" Link asked.

"Well it's dependent. I'm not going to spoil anything but I'll tell you two of the teams in a minute" Master Hand said as he snapped his fingers, making two male wire frames appear in front of them. "I'll use them to show you what I mean."

"Just so long as we don't have to hear an old man rave again" One of the wire frames said.

Mr. Game and Watch raised his fist. "You rapscallions wouldn't know good raving if it bit you on the side of your 3-D textures, which back in my day were impossible sins against nature!"

"Yeah I'm sure they were" Master Hand said uncaringly as he then clicked his fingers again. The two wireframes were then transported into the middle of a field as Master Hand held up a video camera showing the two to the rest of the Smashers. "So as you can see anyone, from siblings to friends to arch angsty rivals who always get mad at you for being better, can play along side you, in game and regular form". The two Wire Frames looked around.

"Wow, fresh air. It's been like 3 years since Master Hand's let us out of that basement" one of the wireframes said.

The Smashers looked over at the hand sternly. "Bah, that's only in wire frame time, which is... two years our time" Master Hand snapped his fingers again as an arrow was placed over one of the frames that said "one" and another was placed over the second frame that said two. "Now the first one will be the hero who the camera and the story will follow and the other one just has to play catch up".

"Ha ha, you're the Luigi!" Said the first wire frame mockingly to his counterpart.

Luigi crossed his arms. "That's an offensive stereotye-a. I'm not always second-a fiddle."

"You're not going to mention Luigi's mansion and have everyone-a laugh at you, are you Luigi-a?" Mario asked.

Luigi looked down ashamed. "Stupid not understanding ghost sucking-a" he mumbled to himself.

"Well it's not more of a sidekick kind of thing since the second player is more just like another option." Master Hand explained. "See you'd still fight standarally, since if you were damaged and knock off screen you loose a life/mark like before". On screen the Smashers saw a bunch of the purple goo men from the videos appear around the two wire frames.

"Hey I don't want to loose to them!" The second wire frame said as he punched one away and was then smashed in by three others and punched hard into the sky out of bounds. He then reappeared on the stage and looked over at the first. "Don't tell anyone that happened, okay?"

"Yeah like I'm really going to keep quiet about you loosing to a goop" The first said grinning. He was then attacked from behind and knocked off screen as he returned as well. "On the other hand it's not like they have to know right?" He said as the second narrowed his eyes.

"Of course then there's the matter if the protagainst runs too far away from the second player" Master Hand said as the first wire frame ran off from the second.

"Uh looks like we'll have to continue this conversation later" said the first as the second chased after him.

"Hey, you get back here!" He said not being able to catch up as the two appeared a long distance apart from each other. "Hey, what's the deal?"

"More like the demonstration" Master Hand said through the video feed. "See if that happens, the second player/person can use space jump to return to where the first was after getting off screen."

The second looked around. "And uh how do I do that?"

"Uh... I don't think I remember actually" Said the Master Hand as the second looked at him angrily. "Well for demonstrative purposes let's just say saying space jump works."

"Fine, Space Jump" The second said as he then appeared right in front of the first wire frame.

"Hey, what kept you?" The first said as the second looked ready to attack him. "Hey, not my fault you got left behind. Blame the Hand."

"Great, even my own creations shun me" Master Hand said, sighing. "Now I know how god must feel."

"Uh actually the concept of god as a single entity is pretty stupid" The first Ware Frame said. "See if you think about it logically there is a reason to explain everything in the universe and-"

"See it's that kind of stuff that cuts out your speaking scenes" Master Hand informed them turning to the Smashers. "So see you can only really be knocked off the screen by an enemey, not by losing each other."

"Well that's kind of a relief to know" Captain Falcon said pointing at himself. "Now I don't need to worry about you guys slowing me down."

"Yeah, you need to worry about actually getting a role in the story" Pikachu pointed out.

Captain Falcon turned to Master Hand. "Hey I do have a role in this right?" He asked.

"Yeah yeah, sure sure" Master Hand said not really paying attention as he snapped his fingers showing a display of the Skyworld area to them. "See this is your map. IN the story you form teams based on the plot points that happen along the way, and the encountered characters join each other's two man team". He then smiled. "Though I can't reveal too much I suppose I can reveal two of the teams." He pointed over at Pit and Mario. "For example Mario and Pit are one."

"It is an honor to be fighting with one of the most seasoned combantants in this confusing yet most interesting quest" Pit said.

Mario smiled at him. "Ah, this seems like a team-a up I can actually enjoy."

"Hey what about our team up-a in Superstar Saga?" Luigi asked.

"Well yeah that was okay besides those whining kids we had to drag along-a sometimes" Mario pointed out.

"Rest assured there are no baby playables here. You can save those for your kart races and tennis matches and cliche early 90's ripoff shows" Master Hand said as he pointed at Kirby and Zelda. "Another team in this mode is Zelda and Kirby."

Zelda fumed. "Why do I have to be teamed up with the bottemless stomach puffball?" She asked.

Kirby shrugged. "Well I don't really care so long as she can cook."

Zelda looked at him offended. "Are you saying that just because I am a woman I am automatically assumed to be the one providing you with susitence in our teamup?"

"Well unless you want me to eat you" Kirby said as Zelda look even more annoyed.

"Hey, that's not the right attidue for a team to have" Master hand pointed out. "Remember you need to fight and balance out each other's weaknesses if you want to survive."

"Oh so you're saying I have weaknessess just cause I'm a woman?" Zelda asked as Master Hand rolled his eyes.

"Not like that. I'm just saying you're going to have to get along." He pointed at the two groups. "In fact we're in some serious need of trust building, so I'm assinging you guys a team building exercise" He then gave Mario and Zelda a piece of paper. "In this exercise you're going to go off to the corners of the house and find certain items for me."

"Isn't that like some sort of scavenger hunt-a?" Mario asked.

"It's like a team scavenger hunt" Master Hand stated. "And the winner gets a special prize."

"Like candy?" Kirby said.

"Even better then that Kirby."

"Oh boy, special candy!" He then dragged Zelda off. "Come on, let's go get that candy!"

"Hey who said you could push me around?" Zelda said as the two left the room.

"Come on Mario, let us win this test of our skills and teamwork and claim the special prize" Pit said.

Mario nodded. "Yeah we can't lose to those piasonos".

Pit looked at him confused. "Pretell, what does that word even mean?"

"I'm not a even sure" Mario admitted as the two walked took off through another door.

"Have fun" Master Hand said as he looked at the others. "While they're gone let me explain some other things about Team Mode". He then pointed over to the video feed fo the Wire Frames again. "Like before you can set the amount of stock/chances you want for the story mode, and if you're going solo in the game you will switch to the other character in the team and are revived as that character when you run out of your life. And if you're going co-op it will be the same but it applies to both the first and second players".

"What about in the actual story?" Roy asked.

"Well you just get knocked off and your partner will have to continue it alone for however long he lasts without being switched out". Master Hand pointed to Wire Frame 2 getting knocked out again by more purple good monsters. "See since they're on three chances, he has only one more before he offically loses."

"Well that's not going to happen!" The second wire frame said, punching and kicking away the goo creatures. "I've finally got the hang of taking them out and rest assured it's not going to happen again."

"Careful though, you're only the optional character here. Your buddy still needs to make it through too" Master Hand informed him as the first wire frame also beat back a bunch of purple goo creatures.

"Yeah that won't be a problem for me either" The first said knocking away another one.

"It might be now" Master Hand said smirking as he then took out a small screen that he showed the smashers. "As you can see they're on the easy version of story, which is good for those of you not good at brawling and playing and want to just give it a try." He then turned up the control. "Though even wire frame mc whinie can make it through easy, let's see how they do at intense, which has the highest risk for the highest reward."

"Like more special candy?" Peach asked.

"... No" Master Hand said turning the level to Intense. Suddenly hundreds of purple goo creatures surrounded the two with fire burning in they're eyes.

"What the-" the second one said as both were then pounded on and knocked off very easily as the screen then turned off.

"Bet they'll enjoy the confort of the basement now" Master Hand said chuckling to himself as he looked at the others. "I mean shame that had to happen but that's how it goes at those higher levels. However there is a method of powering yourself up as needed to do battle with the Subspace army: A method never seen before."

"Let me guess. It's one you're not going to tell us about now" Fox said crossing his arms.

"Yeah I'll explain that one to you in greater detail at another time but let's just say it will rock your world."

"I hate to interrupt you" Lucas said raising his hand. "But from what I gathered about it from your mind, it probably won't really rock too much."

Master Hand looked annoyed at him. "Didn't I tell you already about spoiling things?"

"Well you don't need to be psychic to know that" Falco stated as Master Hand sighed.

"Maybe you guys should go at intense now and see just how much you'll be begging for those power-ups" Master Hand said looking at them annoyed.

"You know for someone who said they're better then a fanfic writer, you sure are acting like one" Yoshi pointed out.

"Hey at least I'm pairing you up with each other randomly" Master Hand pointed out as the Smashers muttered on how glad they were he wasn't doing that. "So with Team mode out of the way we can get to the newest update" Master Hand said looking over at Zero Suit Samus. "ZSS's Special Moves".

"Ugh, I hate that abbreviation" Zero Suit Samus said crossing her arms. "Can't you just call me armorless Samus or something?" 

"Nah, I like that name better" Master Hand pointing at her. "Now ZSS, since you're more light weight then you're heavy counterpart, you're going to have a set of more lightweight quick techniques to fight you're opponent with."

"You mean like this?" Zero Suit Samus said taking out her paralyzer gun and twirling it.

"Yeah that's one of them" he said. "The Paralyzer is a personal protection device that stuns your opponent. And the more you charge it up, the more attacks you can land while you're opponent is stunned". Zero Suit Samus smirks and then fires it at the Master Hand as he is stunned for a second. "Hey, not me!"

"Oops" Zero Suit Samus said as she twirled her gun again. "I thought you would want me to test it out."

"Yeah but you were suppose to test it out on Pit, not me" he said, shaking himself off of the paralysis.

"Well I would but you did kind of send him off on that scavenger hunt thing."

"Oh yeah I did. Shock away then." She then charges up the gun and shoots Master Hand again as he quakes in pain. "Ahhh I should of had someone else take this" He says as he continues shaking around.

"Eh lighten up, it dosen't even hurt that much" she said as she then stop firing on him.

"Yeah I guess you're right" Master Hand said. "It is mainly for self defense use at key moments, mainly just for stunning opponents. That's why you can also aim it at they're feet to stop them from moving."

Zero Suit eyed him up and down. "Well guess I'm going to have to try that one on someone else, considering you're sort of footless".

"Hey, I can have feet!" He said and then twirled himself upside down so two of his fingers were walking along the ground. "See?" She then smiled and shot at his feet as he cried out again. "Why did I walk into that?" He yelled out as he tried moving out.

"Hmm this looks like a key moment to go and attack" she said as she jumped on the hand and whailed on him with a quick set of punches and kicks as he finally became unstuck. "Well looks like this is more effective then I thought" she said as Master hand floated away from her.

"Geez, you didn't need to do that" Master Hand said somewhat whiny. "I mean what have I ever done to you?"

She rubbed her chin. "Gee I don't know, maybe that time you chucked me off a cliff and nearly left me to fall to my death".

"Well yeah there was that" Master Hand admitted. "Which reminds me of another key move of the gun: changing into a more in-character whip like device". Samus then transformed the gun into a whip. Master Hand quickly took Zero Suit and grabbed her, throwing her out one of the windows. "Which is good for magnificent edge grabs to recover, like that!" He said as she quickly had the whip grabbed the edge of the window, pulling herself upwards and back to the room as she looked at Master Hand incredibley miffed. "Whoops, did I throw you too hard?" He said mockingly. "Guess it was just to show off how you need to have proper timing and planning to aim and grab the ledge, even from far distances."

"I'll show you far distances!" She said as she extended the Plasma whip out and jumped.

"Ah see the flash of the tip of the whip is quite powerful, espically when restricted" Master Hand said as grabbed the whip while Zero Suit was in mid air and spun around before throwing her out the same Window again. "And with the Plasma wire you can shoot it up straight to pull enemies towards you." Zero Samus then used the Plasma wire to grab Ganondorf as she pulled him near the edge.

"Hey don't try and pull the lord of all evil to his doom!" Ganondorf said as Zero Suit retracted up and climbed through the wall again so she was in the main room, looking even more miffed at the Master hand. "So as you can see both moves are good for edge grabbing, but try and use them to attack hands again won't really get you anywhere. At least not anywhere good".

Zero Suit sighed and put the Plasma rifle away. "Fine. I'll just accept this as us being even if you are still a dick."

"Not just any dick. The only dick who can provide you with the best top knotch information on the upcoming tournament no matter how much you complain about it". He then snapped his fingers as a boombox appeared in front of him. "And one of the next pieces of info is probably something you'd complain a lot about since it's a music update."

"Well we kind of figured that from the boombox" Roy stated.

"Good, that means I won't need to hear any unnecessary groaning and complaining then" Master Hand said while holding up a CD. "This track is Ashley's Theme from WarioWare: Touched".

"I wish she a touched Wario" Wario mumbled to himself.

Master Hand put in the CD. "And I should warn you: This one has actual vocals".

"Didn't the main theme have vocals?" Pikachu asked.

"Well kind of, but these won't translate to stuff like "E.G newb" or "eat a hood." or anything like that." Master Hand sighed and shook his hand. "The things fan will do with my beloved music."

"Well it's better then Super Cosby Brawl right?" Ness said trying to cheer up the hand.

"Actually I did kind of like that one" the hand stated as he then pressed play on the boombox. Ashley's theme started playing as the Smashers listend to it. "So what do you think of this rhymitc arrangement" He asked the smashers.

Luigi looked over at Wario. "I thought you said that Ashley was your-a personal hooker, not some kind of potion vexing a witch".

"Hey some witches can be a hookers" Wario tried pointing out. "Like in Be-witched-a".

"There weren't any hookers in that-a" Luigi stated.

Wario sighed. "Okay yeah she's just a witch-a, and a pretty drab one at that who really dosen't care about anything then becoming a better magician".

Master hand rubbed his fingers. "Hmm, that would explain why she didn't care about being in Brawl". Master Hand then flashed back to floating over to a creepy mansion in Diamond City and knocking on a door. A young girl wearing a red witches attire with black hair answers the door.

"Whatever, like whose there?" Ashley said looking around.

Past Master Hand waved. "Hello Ashley. I'm Master Hand, and I want to have your theme in Smash Brothers Brawl."

"Whatever" she said looking pretty bored.

"Uh... it's a pretty big honor you know. I mean do you know how many people have asked for me to include them in the game in some form?"

"LIke, probably some people I don't care about" she said still looking very bored.

"Well one of them is you. I think you should be happy your theme song gets to be included in such a great game".

She yawned. "I'd think I'd be like happy doing nothing" she said as some little dog devil creature started barking at Master Hand. "Like don't act so emotional Red. It's just some giant flowing hand or whatever".

"I am the Master Hand!" he informed her. "Creator and innovator of the Smash Brothers tournament and-" Red then leaped up and bite his glove. "Ah, bad dog! Bad demon dog!" Master Hand said as he ran around the front yard trying to shake the dog off of him.

"Whatever" Ashley said as she closed the door with Master Hand still being bit. The Hand then shudderd back at the mansion at the memory.

"Luckily that dog didn't turn out to have some kind of demon rabies or anything" Master Hand said. "But it still wasn't a very pleasent expierence."

"Well that's what happens when you put emos-a in the tournament" Mario pointed out.

"I'm just glad I decided not to include her as a playable participent". A bunch of boos were heard from outside the mansion as Master Hand went to the broken window of the room. "Shut up!" He yelled as he took out a bomb and threw it, exploding somewhere far away from the mansion. He then floated back to the others. "More importantly now that I unvealed a song with regular lyrics I get to announce the tournament is being displayed around the world in seven lanugages".

"Which seven?" Young Link asked him.

Master Hand started counting. "Let's see, there's english, Japanese, French, Italian, Spanish, Dutch and... British". Everyone looked over at him. "Well guess I should say six plus one with the minor vocal differences between the UK and America."

"So that's like pretty much adding a chap and tea time and lollygaggers to every other word then" Ike pointed out.

"Well yeah, though only the Japanese version has another total variation of the song" Master Hand pointed out. "For the other versions we're having a version recorded by the treehouse of America."

"Well if they need-a any help with a the italian version I'd be glad to help a out" Luigi said.

Ike rolled his eyes. "If you're accent is as good as your ability to speak italian they'd be better without you" he pointed out to Luigi.

Luigi pointed at him. "Hey! All of us Marios-a have a flawless italian-a accent!"

"How is adding a to every other word an accent again?" Ike asked him.

"Because that's how it's done you gay linguini-a!" Luigi yelled at him. "Maybe you should a go help with the british version because I hear they're more accepting of your queer-a effenitie type".

"I'm not gay and I hate Britan!" Ike said taking out his sword.

"Hey, no fighting or dissing of other countries involved with the Brawl okay?" Master Hand said coming between the two. "Besides we already have the lanugage thing under control."

"So that means you're pretty much just going to record slight variations of the other songs still in english to other countries" Falco said.

Master Hand shook his head. "No they'll be in those languages. In fact, check out the French Version of the Ashley song" he said popping in another CD to the boombox.

"Mmm, anything French automatically sounds hotter" Captain Falcon said as Master Hand popped out the CD.

"Well with that taking care of there's only one more update to share with you guys." Master Hand then stood there as everyone looked over at him.

"And... that would be?" Marth asked.

Master Hand shrugged. "Hey, I don't know yet. Whoever wins the scavenger hunt gets an update as a prize."

"Oh yeah" Link said looking around. "I hope the princess is doing well." As if on cue, Zelda and Kirby walked in.

"Ha, another victory for the fairer sex" Zelda said pumping her hand in the air.

Master Hand looked at the two of them. "Hey, where's the stuff I asked you to collect?"

Kirby then spit out a nosecone, hull and tail. "That special candy wasn't at all special!"

Master Hand then picked up the pieces, transporting them away. "Don't worry, you'll find out what that was semi-soon."

Meta-Knight looked over at him. "Aren't those the parts to the legendary air machine-"

"I said find out semi-soon!" Master Hand yelled at him while turning over to Kirby and Zelda. "And to celebrate you're victory I'm going to announce one of your final smashes."

Zelda pointed at herself. "You should announce mine! I haven't had any updates yet and all your annoucements today have been geared strictly towards the Y-chromosone".

Link looked over at her. "Uh hate to correct you princess, but while you were on the hunt he did announce Ashley from WarioWare's theme and Zero Samus's moves".

"Mmm, wish I could of seen those moves" Zelda thought to herself while shaking her head. "I mean uh that's well and good but I still haven't had any updates."

"Well Kirby hasn't had any either" Master Hand pointed at the puffball. "And he is the only one whose final smash hasn't been reported."

"Yeah but we all know it has to do with boiling us in a pot" Zelda said crossing her arms. "And who really wants that?"

"I want that, I want that!" Kirby said raising his hands. "I've been wanting to learn how to cook everyone for weeks!"

"Then cooking you shall get, Cook Kirby" He then took out a Smash Ball that Kirby quickly grabbed the smash ball. He quickly spun around and glowed as a chef hat appeared on him. He took out a frying pan that he smacked himself in the face with as he looked at everyone.

"He has become Cook Kirby" Meta-Knight stated to everyone. "With the ability to pull out a pot to toss his enemies into, simmer then for a few seconds as they take massive damage, and then spit them out of the pot in a spectacle of attacking and cooking power."

Master Hand groaned. "Hey, that's what I was going to say!"

Meta-Knight shrugged. "That is kind of my thing you know."

"Well I'm going to say it again anyway!" Master Hand exclaimed pointing at Kirby. "Now as you all know Kirby is quite the glutton, and he can apparently do his own cooking."

"That's why I wanted to get a cooking show" Kirby said looking down sadly. "But once I ate out emerl and absorbed his power to bam everything they said that the FOOD Network isn't that desperate for rating ploys they'd let chefs eat other chefs so I got cancelled."

"That's a sad story" Master Hand said snapping his fingers. "Luckily to kick this final smash up a notch let's give it the whole cooking show expierence". A crowd of people on stands then appeared in front of the Smashers as TV cameras were filming Kirby who looked around confused. "See Kirby now for one update you get to expierence the joy of your own cooking show."

"Oh boy!" Kirby exclaimed waving at the camera. "There's even more people watching then there on that FOOD channel."

"More in the stands or just more that would actually watch?" Roy asked as everyone laughed.

"Hey the FOOD Network isn't that bad" Master Hand said. "Though at least this one won't have any Rachel Ray in it."

Rachel Ray then popped her head through the window. "Oh, but I wanted to suggest adding some fresh Padreme Pajono to the mix" she said as everyone groaned. "What? It would help out uh... whatever cooking show this is."

"What are you doing here?" Master Hand said pointing at her.

"Well I heard something involved cooking and TV cameras and so here I am" she said.

Master Hand then smiled. "Oh good you're just in time then. We're up to the part where Kirby takes out his pot" Kirby then took out his golden pot. "To really get things cooking."

"Well so long as you get cooking with Turkey cause I happen to love Turkey and try implenting it wherever I can" she said ranting on as Kirby then rang his a bell.

"Oh boy, turkey! I love ringing the turkey bell" Kirby then looked around confused. "Hey, where's the turkey."

"Here she is" Master Hand said picking up Rachel.

"Hey you can't cook me. I won't turn out all nice and golden." she said as Master hand brought her to the bowl.

"Well I'm sure any form of cooking you would be nice and golden anyway" he stated as he threw her into the pot. "So like Rachel most enemies are tossed and float into the pot espically if you stand close by it" he then looked around to see he was just by the pot. "Oh crap" he said as he then floated into the pot as well. Soon all the nearby smashers started floating into the pot.

Kirby licked his lip. "Hmmm, this is going to be one Rachel Handy Dinosaur, Italian, puffball monkey kind of feast" he said as he then took out a spoon and some pepper and starting mixing and spicing the dish. "Now I mix around the bowl and add in my special Kirby spice to give it that real zesty taste."

"Hey can I have like some of that too?" Peach asked as Kirby continued mixing.

"No this is my friend feast. Get your own Smashers to cook!"

Peach looked over at Dr. Mario. "Hey like doc want to be a part of my-"

"Hey you're a cooking's bad enough without a me in it" he said backing away from Peach.

Kirby continuing stirring the others around. "Okay, food up!" He said as he then moved away from the pot. All the Smashers and Master Hand were thrown out of the pot and around the room, looking dazed and fairly boiled. Meanwhile Rachel Ray was knocked all the way out of the Mansion and into a spooky mansion in Diamond City. She then looked around confused.

"Hey this isn't how you end a cooking show" she said as Ashley looked over at her.

"Someone just crashed through my roof. Whatever though since I don't like really care" Ashley said.

Rachel waved at her. "Hi I'm Rachel Ray!"

"I like don't care" Ashley said bored.

"Why does everyone say that?" Rachel asked as Red looked up at her. "Hmm that looks like something that'd make good turkey" she said before Red bit her ankle hard. "Ow, I don't deserve this!" she said runnnig around the room.

"I think you do but whatever, who erally cares?" Ashley said still looking bored. Back the mansion all the cooked Smashers got up as Kirby opened his mouth.

"Now time for the fruits and meats of my labor!" He said as tried sucking them all in. Fortunaltey for them, all he sucked in was the pot, which he ate with one gulp. "Hmm, potty" he said rubbing his stomach.

"Well that's one stone soup I don't ever want to be a part of again" Master Hand said shaking himself off. "Next time try putting other things in there that aren't me."

"But you'd taste so finger-ling ling good" Kirby said.

"You'd think so but no" Master Hand looked at the others. "That's it for today's updates. I'm going to try and get the oil from off my glove" he then disappeared as everyone else walked out too.

Luigi rubbed his chin. "Hmm, I wonder whatever happend-a to Mario and Pit anyway?" He asked. Meanwhile the duo were seen in another hallway of the room looking around confused.

"I think we perhaps made a wrong turn the hallowed halls of this luxrious abode" Pit said looking at the map.

Mario rolled his eyes. "Gee, I never would of a guessd-a". He pointed at Pit. "Next time we follow my directions, okay-a?"

"Sounds like a thing to consider" Pit said as looked in front of him at Crazy Hand's shadow. "Hey isn't that the brother of the Hand of Masters up ahead?"

"Yeah. Maybe-a he can tell us where the nosecone-a thing is." Pit and Mario then walked closer as they saw Crazy Hand was conversing with someone.

"Hope you're ready for your big entrance tommorow" Crazy Hand said as the figure smirked.

"Oh I'm way past ready" said the figure as Mario then grabbed Pit and turned the corner.

"Pretell why did you stop our progress from going to the Crazy Hand?" PIt asked him.

"Because a I didn't want to have to deal with him" Mario said, looking down and sighing. "But it looks like I'm going to have to-a. One way or another". The camera focused on Mario's eyes and then panned out.

THE END!

Well who was that mysterious figure that Mario didn't want to see? And what does he have to do with Brawl? I'm sure most of you know but until then review this chapter and such everyone!


	17. Delay, Con Video, Snapshots, Sonic Stuff

Okay everyone time for the next character. This one introduces someone to the Brawl I've been wanting to see for years now, so don't mind if my fangirly side comes out a few times on his account. Of course he and everyone else aren't my characters as I own no one and nothing in this story except the idea of parodying Brawl updates like this. So enjoy by reading and reviewing everyone.

"Smashing Something New Every Day: Chapter Seventeen: New Launch And E For All, Nintendo Conference 2007 Movie, Taking Snapshots, Sonic, Sonic Joins The Brawl, Sonic Special Moves"

By DianaGohan.

As per usual all the smashers had gathered in the main room of the mansion to hear the updates Master Hand had for them. However since the hand hadn't arrived yet they were gathered around Mario who held out his arms.

"We have a problem-a" he said to all of them.

"Yeah, those hooligans in Tony Hawk keep skating all over people's houses" Mr. Game And Watch said. "Back in my day young people could only skate if all they're chores were done, like milking a baby and fighting in a couple of world wars."

"That's not the problem-a!" Mario yelled out. "It has to do with today's update."

"Please don't tell me it involves kicking me out of the game" Marth said. "I mean I'd like to know either way but still don't want to know if it's bad."

"That dosen't really make any sense" Ike pointed out.

Marth looked over to him. "It does to someone whose not a nancy boy." Ike clared at him angrily.

"Calm down Marth and a nancy- I mean Ike-a" Mario said crossing his arms. "The problem isn't one of us being kicked out, it's about a new smasher being a let in."

"I don't see the problem-a" Wario said. "So long as he got a money to steal."

Mario pointed at him. "You would know just what the problem is since-" Master Hand started teleporting in. "Oh a no! It's the hand. Quick everyone don't a mention this".

The hand finished teleporting in and waved at everyone. "Hey guys, how's it going?"

"Oh you know, a usual" Mario said somewhat nervously.

Master Hand looked over at him. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were talking behind my back."

"Hey, I wasn't doing that. Right guys?" Mario asked.

"Actually he was doing that!" said a voice as everyone looked around confused.

"Hey, who said that a?" Mario said.

"I did!" Said a man as he raised his hand up, revealing to be someone (wearing a blue cape and ridicolous looking yellow mask) as all the Smashers turned to him. "Mario was saying stuff about a new character, who I hope is me!"

"Who the (beep) are you?" Snake asked.

"I'm Rain Man!" Said the man as everyone stared at him. "You know... from... well actually I haven't had a game yet but this could like be my first one."

"I'm not taking in any newbies!" Master Hand said pointing at him. "I don't know why you didn't leave like the rest of the auidence, but you better go before I collapse that stand on top of you."

"No one talks to the Rain-Man like that!" said Rain Man as he held out his hand. "Or else I'll make it rain and it will be.. off the chain." Master Hand snapped his fingers as Rain man was lifited in the air and dropped on the floor. The stands then were lifted and fell on top of him as he grumbled. "This brings me pain" he muttered out as he was teleported away.

Master Hand looked over at Mario. "So was that guy actually correct about you talking behind my back about a new character?"

"Uh of course not. He's just a stupid-a liar." Mario said.

Mewtwo shook his head. "Actually that's incorrect. During that scavenger hunt you had yesterday, Pit and Mario found out the new character you were planning on revealing today and were about to tell the others before you blurted it out."

Mario looked angrily at the legendary pokemon. "That's a lot psychic blabbermouth-a."

"Well there was no reason to hide it" Mewtwo pointed out. "So long as you didn't actually say who it was you really can't get in trouble for it."

"Darn, got me on a technicality" Master Hand said looking over his notes. "Good thing too because I would of literally thrown you to another galaxy if you spilled the beans."

"Don't you mean chili-" Lucas started to say before Ness covered his mouth.

"You want to be thrown to another galaxy?" Ness asked him.

Lucas blushed. "Oh right, can't reveal. Sorry."

Master Hand snapped his fingers. "Well I'm just going to have to push that update back to save the suspense then" he said looking over another sheet of paper. "Okay move that here... put this one there... say that now... and here we go." Master Hand then looked over at the smashers. "Despite someone trying to ruin the surprise, Today's going to be awesome for all of you as I've got six great pieces of news to share with you." Master hand thought for a second. "Well uh actually the first one's pretty bad."

"This isn't another one of those generic updates we already know is it?" Fox asked.

"Well I may of sort of let it slip before but I think you'd all be more upset if you knew what it was". Master Hand sighed and looked at everyone. "The bad news you may of already heard is that I'm going to have to delay the launch of Brawl a bit for you." Everyone looked annjoyed at him.

"Definite "a bit" for us" Link said.

Master Hand rubbed his chin. "Uh... till Febuary 10th?" Everyone started booing him and chucking stuff at the hand. "Hey, I thought I'd have better luck delievering this to you then to all the irate message boarders".

"Well too bad!" Bowser roared. "You're not delaying my awesome new crushing, so sayeth the king of all koopas!"

"Well too bad too bad!" Master Hand pointed out. "It needs to be delayed. The extra time will be spent making this the best game it can possibly be. As our executives say a bad game will be bad forever but a good one will be remembered no matter how much time it took to make." He points over at Link. "I mean think of how bad Twilight Princess would of been if it was rushed to be on the Gamecube."

"Hmm, it was pretty perfect on the Wii" Link admitted.

"See? Besides this will be the last delay for it ever. Cross my heart and hope to-" Suddenly Master Hand was knocked to the other side of the wall by a psychic push. He then dusted himself off and looked at Mewtwo (holding out his arm) angrily. "Hey, why'd you do that?"

"Guess just mad about the delay" Mewtwo said and then psychially spoke to Master Hand. "You shouldn't promise things you can't keep. We both know the Febuary delay is being pushed to March remember."

"Oh yeah, knowing I need a delay delay" Master Hand psychially spoke back before looking at everyone. "Uh as I was saying this delay... will be a good thing. I know many of you are disappointed at the delay-"

"The Lord of all evil is downright pissed and will be breaking many faces because of it" Ganondorf yelled.

"And yeah I guess... that, but it's my earnest hope you'll all be enjoying the affects the tournament, and the game for it, for many years to come. Just like everyone enjoyed the Melee Tournament for over six years."

"Yeah but it's kind of hard to enjoying the old tournament when the newer better one is on the horizon and keeps on getting pushed back" Yoshi pointed out.

"I know, but if it's to make the newer one even better then I think it's worth it. Besides you still have the updates to inform you of the greatness for Brawl in the meantime so more of them to look forward to right?" He saw everyone talking amongst themselves before sighind and nodded as he wiped some sweat from his brow. "Phew, now with that out of the way I can tell you about the other part of the delay: The E For All Event".

"Isn't that one of those big yearly gaming convention affairs?" Pichu asked.

"Yeah it's one of those, being held October 18th in LA." Master Hand informed all of them.

"Uh, how exactly does that affect us?" Roy asked. "I mean it's not like we're allowed to go or anything."

"Well I may allow you to go, provided you dress up in costume to not be recongnized by fearful humans, if you want" Master Hand said.

"All right!" Peach said. "Like I can go as myself and then I won't like have to go as anyone else."

"Yeah, that's good for you, but what about those of use who don't look like humans?" Falco asked them.

"Oh, you'll need to wear humanoid versions of yourself in costume them if you want to go, unless you want people panicking and rioting and killing each other because there's actual bird furries around with laser pistols."

"Hmmm that does sound like fun" Falco said as the Hand looked over at him. "I guess it's too dangerous though."

"Yeah, so prepare that costume. Because those who do go will get to actually play an unfinished, limited rooster copy of the game!" Master hand said excitdley.

"So you expect us to go and dress up as versions of ourselves to go and play unfinished versions of ourself at some nerdy not even as good as toned down E3 convention?" Squirtle said shaking his head. "Count me out."

"But you have to come Squirtle" The trainer said. "You can watch me commanding you to watch a version of me commanding a version of you to play as me who plays you. Won't that be fun?" 

"More like confusing" The turtle pokemon said.

"Well whoever goes to E3 may also be allowed to play as S... uh the secret new character. I was thinking if that was a good idea but thought if we're going to all this trouble, why not."

"Well-a why would we want to play as the new-a character anyway?" Mario informed him.

"Save that question for later when you won't be a spoiling Sammie" Master Hand told him. "And remember for those of you who come to play - you tap the control stick to do smash attacks" They all rolled they're eyes at him as he laughed. "It was a joke, people! You know, like remember how lame some of those updates I told you about are?"

"Well if you're joking about at least that means there won't be any more lame updates" Young Link said.

"Uh, yeah" Master Hand said as one of the notes in his glove said "tell them tommorow about shaking the Wii-mote around to play". He then snapped his fingers as the lights dimmed. "My next update is a special video from the Nintendo Confrence."

"So you mean another one of those updates where you made us act in a video and then wiped our minds of it?" Pikachu asked him.

"Uh, pretty much. This one was the annoucement I made to all the big wigs at Nintendo after announcing... that guy as being part of the Brawl."

"Must of been the real downer-a of the confrence" Mario said to himself as the smashers all sat down in chairs in front of the screen.

"So here's that little short movie. And note that there's still a little more development to be done. I'm hoping to complete the game without incident".

Ganondorf pointed at him. "Delay it again and you're going to have to complete it with two less fingers".

"Oh you mean these two?" Master Hand said holding out his index and ring finger. "Guess I just keep pointing the other ones at you".

Everyone laughed as Ganondorf looked at him confused. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means shut up and enjoy the video" Master Hand said as the video started. It started with the title image and then cut into a battle of Kirby, Peach, Meta-Knight and Pit fighting at Delfino Plaza.

"Well at least the four on four action looks better then before" Falco pointed out.

"Eh, I prefer it to be four on one. The one being me and the four being a set of hot chicks". Everyone looked over at Captain Falcon. "Oh like you all don't have that fantasy."

"Replace me with you and the Elite Four with hot chicks and yes I do" replied the Trainer. "Because one day I'm-"

"Shut up, the movie's still playing" Ivysaur stated as the trainer looked down sadly. In the video we see Wario, Mario the Ice Climbers and Bowser fightin on Lylat as Andross is in the background, shooting polygons at them.

"Ha, I'm totally trashing you all" Andross said floating in as everyone looked over at him confused. "Though I really should be trashing Fox with my polygon shooting power, not whoever the rest of you are".

"I'm Bowser Koopa, feared foe of the Mushroom Kingdom!" Bowser said making a fist.

"Oh yeah, you ever take over a galaxy" Andross asked him.

"Yes... well I tried anyway" Bowser said looking down.

"Guess that didn't turn out too well" Andross said smugly.

"It did! I uh... just don't want to spoil it for anyone."

"Short version is I just kick his butt-a again" Mario said as Bowser looked over at him angrily. In the Video Fox, Link, Zero Suit Samus and Donkey Kong were fighting in the Bridge of Eldin. A Smash Ball appeared on screen and Fox grabbed it, taking out his tank that he started blasting everyone is.

"Wow, blasting people in the tank looks as good from the outside as it does from the inside" Fox said crossing his arms. "Though I don't think it's really smart to bring a tank on a collapsing bridge."

"Well it wouldn't even be possible to bring a tank to my world otherwise" Link informed him. "We kind of stick with the whole sword and arrows style of fighting, which works just fine."

"Yeah, so long as you aren't being blasted" Fox said pointing to Link being shot.

"I think you'd say different when being compressed by energy Triforces and being sliced to pieces" Link remarked back.

Master Hand held out his hand. "Whip em out and compare later. We still got more video to go through." In said video Yoshi, Zelda, Lucas and Snake were fighting in Shadow Moses Island as Yoshi was in his Dragon Yoshi form blasting everyone with his fire bolts.

"Ha, fire blasts beat yours" Yoshi said pointing over at Fox and Link.

"They do, but I fire Blast" Charizard said poitning at Yoshi. "You just fire-suck."

"Oh, so you want to be blasted again?" Yoshi informed him.

Charizard growled. "This time I'll be ready for you dino-dork!" He screeched back.

Master Hand pointed at the two. "Once again take them out and compare later."

"You know the way you say it sounds like you're talking about they're (bleeps)" Snake said crossing his arms. "Though that dion's (bleep) should be (swear)in taken out for blasting me in my own team". Back in the video a shot of Kyogre flying around Delfino Plaza, and then Torchic burning Wario in Norfair.

"Ha, like that would even happen-a" Wario said. Master Hand then threw a pokeball at Wario revealing to be Torchi who started burning him. "Ah! Good thing I still have this belt on otherwise I'd blow you all up-a with explosion farts!" The video then continued on as Mario was surfed away by Piplup.

Mario looked over at Wario still being burned. "Uh, I'll accept that happening-a" he said as Master Hand quickly threw away the Pokeball he had in his hand. In the video Diddy Kong, the Ice Climbers and Pikachu were crushed by Snorlax in Battlefield.

"Jeez, now I remember why I always hated Snorlax" Pikachu said.

The Trainer looked over at him. "Hey don't be so mean Pikachu. Don't you remember the time Snorlax helped me defeat Claire-"

"Stop pretending you're that Trainer!" Pikachu said.

The Trainer looked down. "Well if I was I'd have more then those Pokemon anyway."

"Yeah, before you stupidly gave them away at the end of every saga!" Pikachu yelled out as the video continued. Latiku tossed down a Spine in Skyworld, Lyn prepared to draw her sword in Lylatt, and Mr Resetti annoyed everyone (Link, Samus, Mario and Kirby) with his word ballons in Smashville.

"Hey how come you don't bring that guy out more?" Mr. Game and Watch asked. "That was the only one of you penny loafers I could actually talk to."

"Well it should be obvious then that we dont' want you to talk" Master Hand said as Mr. Game and Watch grumbled.

"Rackenfrackenhandincommunist" He muttered as the video continued on, with Toadette on a mushroom, K. K Slider and the Pilotwings Instructor being moved around in sticker mode and having a photo taken of them.

"Well guess that means camera mode's coming back" said Ness.

"Yeah, but it could be awhile before I decide to unviel that to you" Master Hand said.

"Or you know today."

Master Hand pointed at him. "Stop ruining the mystery!" He yelled out as the video rolled on with Samus Fusion Suit's trophy being moved around, along with the Sand Bag's as the two were then placed with a bunch of other trophies, including Diddy, Banana Peel man and-"

"Oh look, Dixie's in the game!" Said Diddy pointing at the Dixie Trophy. "I hope she's more then just a trophy"

"Oh yeah, like we need more (beep)in monkeys running around in here" said Snake as Diddy looked at him annoyed.

"I wouldn't push for that Diddy" Master Hand said looking at him. "It was hard enough trying to fit you into the story. Well it wasn't hard at all really but I'm not having three Kongs this time around. Maybe in Smash Brothers... uh... maybe like Rumble or something, in 2014 I'll consider it."

"Alright, something to shoot for!" Dixie Kong was heard saying as the Video continued on. The screen changed to black and the music changed as shots from the Subspace emissary were seen of the ship, the purple creatures forming and Zelda, Peach, Mario and Kirby ready to fight.

"Ha, what a lie that was!" Zelda said making a fist. "Promise us a chance of action and then take that away by having us locked up."

"Well actually if you must know, you do get to fight" Master Hand said. "Before the bomb starts ticking there's an option of you or Peach getting to smackdown some of those creatures."

"Hmm really" Zelda said rubbing her chin. "Guess I have to take that part out of the letter I wrote Nintendo on how much a sexist pig you were."

"Uh, thanks" Master Hand said as the video showed Kirby fighting Petey, Mario and Pit fighting through the clouds against some of the purple creatures, Fox blowing away some cubes around him and Donkey Kong riding barrels through the air and coming down on some Goombas.

"Ooh, just like in the good old days, though me never crush Goomba before" Donkey Kong said.

"Mario looked over at him. "What about in Double Dash when you're cart "accidentley" went a out of control?"

"That's cause me slip on banana" Donkey Kong said taking a banana and peeling it. "But that no happen again" he said throwing the peel away. In the video everyone started to make they're appearence. Snake came out of his box in Shadow Moses Island

"Hope I'm going to make those (bleeper)s pay" Snake thought to himself as in the video Yoshi spun around in Yoshi Island stage.

"Wow that looks like fun" Yoshi said while spinning around a few times. "Dizzying fun" he said walking around and then slipping on the banana peel. "... Dizzing painful fun!". As Mario helped Yoshi up, the Ice Climbers started jumping around in the video in the Summit

"Wow, we must of been acting like were just announced for the tournament" Popo said.

"Well I'd jump around again too just to confirm we're in brawl" Nana stated as in the video Lucas let out a shot of Psychic power in Smashville

"Hope Ness didn't read the part of Master Hand's mind where I take his moves like that" Lucas thought to himself with the video continuing on, showing Ike throwing his sword on the ground and crossing his arms at Castle Siege

"Ha!" Ike said pointing at the screen. "Would a gay person do a pose that cool?" Everyone looked at him and nodded. "Oh, I hate you all!" He said looking down sadly. In the video Ivysaur shot out a bullet seed (at Smashville), Squirtle used Waterfall (at The Summit) and Charizard blasted out Flamethrower (at Norfair) as the Pokemon Trainer held out both his hands looking serious in Skyworld.

"Hey, why end with the guy who isn't even going to be doing any of the fighting?" Squirtle asked.

The Pokemon trainer held out his hand. "Hey, I could fight if I want to, see?" He then scratching at Charizard who simply flicked him away.

"Yeah save you're strength for cheering us on kid" Charizard said as the trainer got up annoyed. In the video Donkey Kong and Diddy were seen dancing/pounding they're chests in the background of Rumble Falls.

"I call that the Diddly-do" Diddy Kong said happily.

"I woupe of hoped it's called the Diddly (beep)in don't". Snake said.

Diddy raised his hand and then lowered it. "Yeah I think I was setting myself up for that one" he admitted as the Video continued on, showing Wario open and Close his mouth in the WarioWare stage.

"I don't know why I did that-a but I hope it was something money-a related" Wario said as the video continued on, showing Zelda gathering energy as Link looked over at her in Smashville.

"Hey we look pretty good there together, don't we princess?" Link asked her.

Zelda shrugged. "I guess" she said as the video changed to Fox jumping away from being shot by Zero Suit Samus on Battlefield. "Though I'd prefer Samus... wait, why do I keep thinking that?" she thought to herself as the video continued on, showing Bowser shaking as Peach danced and sang on Yoshi's Island.

"Oh like I must be teaching Bowser like a new dance" Peach said.

"The King Of All Koopas does not dance!" Bowser said ferciously. "Except unless I'm being paid 100$ an hour in Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix."

"Hmm, so since you ripped off DDR, when you going to rip off Guitar Hero?" Fox asked Mario.

Diddy raised his hand. "Hey, I want to do that. It could be called "Diddy Kong Guitar Hero" and have me jamming to melodies of all the Nintendo songs".

"Yeah I think the execs are already thinking of how to do that without being sued" Master Hand pointed out as the video went on, showing Pit flying down to Samus and Pikachu on Battlefield.

"So apparently I kicked off Fox later that night and Pikachu and Pit came in" Samus said sounding a bit confused.

"Hey, it's just quick shots of you guys moving around the camera. It's not really suppose to be making any sense" Master Hand admitted as the video showed Kirby and Meta Knight spinning around on battleship Haleberd.

"Good, because I don't to have to be spinning around for anything, unless it's my Twister move" Meta-Knight stated.

Kirby nodded. "Yeah me neither, unless I'm getting twizzlers moved into my mouth" he said as the video ended with Mario making a fireball on Battleship with the words "coming soon" appearing on the screen.

"Yeah, though about two months later then "soon"-a should really be" Mario pointed out.

"Bah, no need to be so technical with the time of the game" Master Hand said. "I mean it could come out now, or December, or Febuary, or March or whenever and people would still line up to play it. But it needs to be the best it can be for those people to keep lining up and playing it."

"I guess" Mario said. "Espically since-a there dosen't seem to be much for the Wii-a in 08 besides this, another Mario kart and that Wii Fit-a thing."

"Well there's also No More Humans and... uh... wow Nintendo really needs to come up with more stuff" admitted Master Hand as he snapped his fingers, the video ending as looked over at the others. "So what did you think of the video anyway?"

"Besides the lack of me it was pretty good" Captain Falcon said.

"Hey you'll be added, or not, when I say. Till then just gotta be patient." He then looked over at Ness. "However thanks to SOME PEOPLE blabbing about the camera, guess I got to tell you about that now."

"You were going to do that anyway" Ness said.

"Yeah well... it's lost it's magic now".

Mario held up his hand. "Oh like there was anything really that magical about taking snapshots-a the first time around anyway."

"Well... it's better now anyway". Master Hand took out a camera. "You're going to encounter a lot of interesting situations when playing the game, and at times like those you can PAUSE to take some funny or cool snapshots of it."

"What if we're actually fighting, not just playing?" Fox asked.

"Well me and Crazy will be taking pictures and we'll just ask if you guys want any after a match if something cool happens" Master Hand said taking a snapshot of them. "Of course those of you just watching are also able to take a snapshottttttttttt of anything happening you find interesting."

"What, are we suppose to be Snap?" Pichu asked as everyone looked at him. "You know... the kid from Pokemon snap... on the N64... whose American name was Todd.. took pictures of Pokemon."

"Oh yeah" The trainer said. "I remember one time he wanted a photo of Articuno-" his Pokemon look over at him annoyed as the trainer sighed. "No, that was just the other trainer, sorry."

"Well you won't be sorry taking snapshots" He took out some photos. "In fact I took some interesting photos of you guys you may want to see."

"Was this during the filming of that video we watched?" Link asked.

"Uh, yeah" Master Hand said quietly showing a photo of Yoshi jumping on Mario. "This one I like to call "hey a get off of me you dinosaur"-a. I really like the way the light plays in the background on this one."

"Well I like how for once Mario's giving me a ride, not the other way around" Yoshi said.

"Hey, you wouldn't even have a career-a if you didin't ever carry me around-a" Mario pointed out.

Yoshi sighed. "Yeah, I know. It's kind of like Luigi, except you really are carrying him around in that case."

"Hey, that's only mostly-a true!" Luigi stated as Master Hand showed another photo, this one of Snake digging and Peach pulling out a big happy mushroom.

"Oh like is that one called "Gardening buddies?" because that's like so true" Peach said happily.

"I never had a (beep)in gardening buddy in my entire life. In fact I'm pretty sure I'm about to nuke the (beep) out of you right there" Snake looked at her sternly.

"Oh but that would be bad for like the azaleas" Peach said as Snake looked at her weirdly.

"Here's another good photo" Master hand said pulling out a photo of Link kneeling down looking up at Zelda who is looking to the side. "I like to call it "Delibertaing the big question". Perhaps a study on Link's lonliness finally causing him to pop Zelda the question and her taking a dramatic pause to give the answer."

"Which would be no" Zelda said looking over at Link. "Besides Link is already with Malon."

"Uh no actually" Link said scratching his head. "She's just a friend. I think you read that in one of those stories".

"Oh yeah" Zelda said looking around. "Well... why does Link have to pop the question? Have socities standard become that rigid that it would be prepoperous if I was the one asking?"

Master Hand shrugged. "It's just how the picture came out." He then held out a picture of Kirby with a big big heart and some other hearts behind him in Smashville. "In truth, I don't even know how I thought of this one at all."

"Maybe I'm singing my "I love food" song" Kirby said as he started to dance around. "And it goes a little like this..." Kirby then paused for a second and took out a pizza and started eating it. "Uh, that's pretty much all I remember" Kirby admitted.

Master Hand spun the picture. "Well regardless of origin, this is one of my favorite." He then showed a close up of the pic from the left side. "I even did alterations of it. This is with some high contrast stuff" he then showed another version with black hearts. "And this is with some various light filters." He then held up a picture of him and Crazy Hand on some boat. "And this... oh this is my vacation with Crazy Hand this weekend. We really tore up Mailbu". He then threw the picture away and looked at the others. "You can pretty much take snapshots of all the stuff I've told you about here, but the best part is now you can actually save a bunch of photos on SD memory cards, unlike the couple you could in the old game". He then held up the SD Memory card. "What would we do without you baby?"

"Uh, you know you're talking to inimate objects again" Falco pointed out.

"Hey, for all you know this could be a real live SD card. I mean I'm a real live giant hand so you could stretch your crediblity a bit more." He then threw away the card.

"Uh if that was your real life friend how come you threw him away?" Falco asked.

Master Hand shrugged. "Eh, some friendships just aren't made to last" he simply stated as he held out his finger. "However the best, best part about taking snapshots is that you can send your snapshots to other people, provided you do it through the Friend mode in Nintendo's WFC play."

"You know, Nintendo should really stop pushing the friend mode" Pikachu pointed out. "I mean if it wants to compete with the other companies who don't bother with this Friend nonsense and just let everyone share if they want-"

"Bah why bother copying what they're doing if we're winning?" Master Hand asked him.

"Well for this generation-"

"And for all generations to come!" Master Hand said interrupting Pikachu. "Besides these funny friendly photos are another way of competting besides just online brawling. See if you can post funnier stuff then everyone else". Master Hand pointed at them. "Remember, if the service period is active, you can post it!"

"That-a dosen't mean anything" Mario said.

"...Yeah I know" Master Hand looked down quickly before looking up at them. "Now that I have those updates out of the way, it's time for the big guns."

"You mean an automatic giant artillery laser that can destroy a foe upon impact?" Falco asked.

Mario sighed and shook his head. "No, I think he's referring to the new guy."

Master Hand nodded. "That's right. This newest smasher may be from a "third party" but it's loyalties to Nintendo, despite being involved with other companies, are airtight and having worked with Mario and co before he was a shoe in for this game."

"Alright, Geno's finally here!" Said a voice in the background.

"Uh, no I wasn't referring to Geno" Master Hand said confused.

"Well I hope you weren't referring to japan because it's totally really going to be blown up now" said the voice. Master Hand aimed his fingers and shot a laser blast through the wall that hit the voice. "Ahh, my awesomness!" The voice said as Master Hand looked at the Smashers.

"I'm referring to the first third party character even recommended for this game" Master hand stated.

"Is it Batman?" Peach asked.

"No." Master Hand stated.

"Pac-Man?" Roy asked.

"No."

"Mega-Man?" Samus asked.

"No!"

"Bomberman?" Yoshi inquired.

"IT'S NOT A MAN OKAY!" Master Hand yelled out as many fans groaned in agony of the news.

Zelda cheered! "Finally! Another female fighter joins the rank!"

"No, it's not a woman either" Master Hand said. "I should of said though it's male, it's not a character who ends with a man."

"It does end with a "why the hell did you-a let him" though" Mario said holding out his hand.

Master Hand looked at him. "Look I had no choice. I mean EGM just had to put him down to appear in Melee back in 2002 and since then everyone's been whining for him. And since Snake came along I kind of had to put him unless I really did want to be rentlessley attacked."

"So are we ever going to hear who this is?" Link asked as someone whistled and the Smashers looked around confused.

"No need!" Said a voice which rushed past all of them and spun around in a circle before appearing in the middle. It was a 4 foot tall blue antrophotic roden with red and white sneakers and white gloves that shook it's finger to the group. "Because Sonic the Hedgehog is way past hear and ready to kick some smash-butt!"

"I told you to wait for me to introduce you!" Master hand said as most of the smashers continued to look on agape.

"Well you were taking way past too long, and I wasn't going to let you ruin my mondo entrance" Sonic said crossing his arms.

"Why don't you just make a mondo-a exit?" Mario said pointing at the hedgehog.

Sonic smirked at him. "Oh you're just way past jealous after how much I housed you at the Olympics."

"Well that would be where the-a problems started" Mario said, flashing back a couple of months ago to some filming for Mario and Sonic at the Olypic games. The Hedgehog and the Plumber were at the racetrack as the director looked over at them.

"Okay in this shot you're both running at the same speed to the goal right-" The director started before Sonic cut him off.

"Uh, why is the world's fastest hedgehog suddenly such a slow mo that the world's oldest fatest plumber could catch up with him?" Sonic asked.

Mario glared at him. "It's suppose to be a show of Olympic hospitality and-a good will-"

"Well I call it the most lameo show ever" Sonic said making a thumbs down. "Everyone knows I'd juice past Mario even if he had a 99.94 meter lead on true blue" Sonic said pointing over to himself.

"Well yeah but that really dosen't fit the script-" the director started to say.

"Well you better way past fit it in now" Sonic said as he took off, leaving a cloud of smoke as Mario started coughing.

"Geez, what a jerk-a" Mario said, coughing away some smoke.

"Hey, you think this is bad, you should of seen him on the set for "Sonic And The Secret Rings". He wouldn't even let me show how to hold the controller right before he started taking off" said the director.

"Wasn't that-a rip off some Arabian-a Nights tales?" Mario asked.

"Well that's a kind way of saying it" said the director as the two laughed. Sonic then quickly rushed in from behind though and ran over Mario as he continued running along the track.

"Maybe this is-a worse though" Mario said as he started getting back up. Meanwhile Sonic veered off track and over by Bowser and Eggman (a red moustached fat human wearing a red and black oversuit) over by the shotput.

"-And so that's when I realized you shouldn't trust water dietys to try and destroy your enemies for you, espically after absorbing the dark energy off the seven Chaos Emeralds" Eggman said as Bowser was shown throwing the shot put.

The turtle king laughed. "I could of told you that." Bowser pointed at himself. "I mean my plans towards crushing the plumber came a lot closer then yours ever would?"

"Didn't one of your plans involve standing on a platform of lava and throwing fireballs until you jumped OVER Mario and falling into the lava because he hit an easy detecable switch?" Eggman pointed out picking up a shotput.

"Yeah, well better then the time you tried killing him by taunting him to hit your cockpit several times in a series of easily made jumps" Bowser pointed out picking up another shotput.

"True. Perhaps if we can work together we'd be able to beat" - Eggman started to say before being interrupted by Sonic running around them.

"Hey lame evilos" he said spinning around them so fast he made the shotputs spin around their bodies as they fell to the ground tied up. "Juice ya later!" He called out as he ran off from them.

"I hate that hedgehog" Eggman said trying to move out.

"I can see why" Bowser said also trying to move out. Sonic then ran over to the ping pong table where Tails (the two tailed flying fox) and Yoshi were seen playing.

"Yeah but see he has to grab onto you from the bottom, which means you aren't just being ridden" Yoshi said hitting the pal back. "It's a lot better then just having to run with him on your back."

"I guess" Tails said hitting the ball back. "What I really hate though is how they stuck me in a suit for Sonic Adventure 2. That was really a hassle to get around" Tails sigehd. "And yet that's the last time I was allowed to play solo besides in just a portable." He then looked over at Yoshi. "Besides at least your games are worth remembering. I mean people loved Yoshi's Island. You think anyone even remembers Tails Adventure?"

"True" Yoshi said hitting the ball back. Suddenly Sonic came in and grabbed the ball and looked at them.

"Hey look at this high speed action!" He said grabbing both of they're rackets and speeding on both sidees of the table hitting the ball back and forth. "I'm way past playing with myself" Sonic said before knocking the ball hard to the other side of the stadium.

Tails sighed. "Sonic that was our only ball-"

"Yeah I'm sure you can invent another one little man" Sonic said before speeding off.

Yoshi grumbled. "Does he always do this?"

"Only when he's awake" Tails said as Sonic then speeded over to where Shadow (black hedgehog with jet shoes) and Luigi were jumping over hurdles.

"It's not a fair-a" Luigi said jumping over another hurdle. "How come we get stuck with the lame medoric-a adventures and they get all the best a stuff?"

Shadow looked over at him jumping over a hurdle. "I don't know about you but the world's ultimate life forn would not star in a shoddy product."

"But from what everyone said about Shadow The Hedgehog-a it was confusing, muddled, had pointless choices-a and a laughable story that tried to be edgy-a".

Shadow flipped over one of the hurdles. "Bah, they wouldn't understand the ultimate life form's perfection and action gunplay". Shadow them pointed at him. "Besides at least I had sensible weapons."

"Hey, ghost a suckers are good a too" Luigi said as Sonic ran to the side of them.

"Hey losers!" He called out. Luigi and Shadow looked over at him and fell on the hurdles as Sonic laughed. "Man you're as way past lame as your games!" He said before running off.

"Mama Mia, what a jerk-a" Luigi said picking himself up.

"I think you meant to say Mariaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa that guy's a jerk" Shadow said as Sonic then sped over to where Wario was shown taking out an arrow and pulling the bow back as it struck a target.

"So you're saying you guard-a precious jewels-a?" Wario said looking over at Knuckles (red echidna with spiked gloves) who narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, which I should really be guarding right now." Knuckles then took a poelvalt stick and flipped it. "But they needed me for this Olympic thing and this is a job I'm actually getting paid for."

"Wait a moment-a" Wario said confused. "You guard a precious gemstone worth more power and money then most would dream-a and you dont' even get-a paid for it?"

Knuckles narrowed his eyes. "Maybe this is a foriegn concept to you but there are things more important then money. Like honor, family, the saftey of hundreds of innocent lives-"

"I would trade that all away-a for the millions of dollars I could rake in from selling that" Wario said taking out another arrow.

"Wow, didn't think I'd meet someone here even greedier then Rouge" Knuckles said ready to throw his polevalt.

"Well a tell me you're at least hitting that because if you're not I-" Wario started to say before Sonic ran in.

"Hey Knucklehead!" Sonic said running around Knuckles which caused him to spin around and chuck his polevalt stick high in the air.

"Damn it Sonic!" Knuckles yelled as he tried to regain his balance.

"Ha ha, yout a spinnered!" Wario said pointing over to Knuckles. Sonic then picked up another bow and arrow and pointed at Wario.

"Hey check it out, I'm way past Rob O Hedge!" Sonic said shooting an arrow that landed in Wario's butt as he cried out. "Oh, guess I'm not" Sonic said shrugging as he threw the arrow down and speeded past them over to Princess Peach and Amy Rose (pink hedgehog in red dress) over by the pool area.

"So that's like why you shouldn't like mess with a chick with a talking umbrella-ella and emotional energy" Peach said.

Amy took out her hammer. "I say just Piko Piko them into the ground and let god sort them out." She sighed before putting her hammer away. "Although that hasn't helped me land my dream blue hedgie though."

Peach smiled. "Don't worry. I'm sure you like wil lat one point."

Amy looked up at her. "Really? Because Sega did say the Simpsons was looking for a billboard joke of Sonic popping the question to me so like maybe that will give him some ideas and-" Amy was then interrupted as Sonic ran up to them.

"Hey ladies" He said as he looked over at the pool. "Ew, water! That's like way past bad!" He said as he then ran over and took out a hose and threw it into the pool as it then drained away all the water. "That's better" He said running off.

Amy sighed. "Well at least he didn't say he wouldn't marry me-"

"I still wouldn't marry you!" Sonic called out as Amy grumbled. The flashback ends as in the mansion Sonic looks at all the Mario characters (except for Peach) starring at him angrily.

"Oh you all got way past issues" Sonic said looking at them.

"Hey like I don't have issues against you" Peach said.

Sonic smiled at her. "Ah, someone here with way past common sense". Sonic pointed at her. "You wouldn't happen to be a brown skinned land rodent ruling over the Kingdom of Acorn in disguise would you?"

Peach blinked. "Like I'm not a squirrel."

"Oh nevermind then, since people were way past non understanding when that Elise chick was all over me" Sonic then looked over at Fox. "Hey look it's Tail's never before seen older brother!" Sonic said rushing right behind Fox and picking up his tail. "Hey how come you only got one of them?"

"Because I'm not a fox from your world!" Fox said knocking his hand away.

"Oh then you're way past lamer then I thought." Sonic said crossing his arms.

"What did you say?" Fox said taking out his laser gun.

"You heard me. I mean I know the slow-mo here that was suppose to be the "speed" character wouldn't be up to snuff but I didn't think you'd be this lame" Fox then prepared to shoot him as Sonic quickly took his gun and ran off. "Hey look I'm Shadow!" He said taking out the gun and shooting everywhere. "Bang bang, angst angst, Maria Maria, I want another sequal angst"

Fox chased after him. "Give me back my gun!" He said as he ran after Sonic, who ran circles around Fox as the Star Fox captain tried grabbing at him.

"Oh what's a matter, slow-mo? Can't catch one little hedgehog?" He taunted as then threw Fox's gun back at him. "Here you can have this back. Sonic says that guns are for lameoids who don't have anything better to do and should be avioded/given lectures about all the time". He then ran away from Fox who looked over at Mario.

"I can see your point now" Fox said as Master Hand looked down at them.

"Well tough. The one whose smash appearence has been desierd most dashes in from far away at supersonic speed-"

"That poem was way past lousy" Sonic said spinning around him.

"... Besides Sega kind of begged him to be in and I really couldn't say no."

"That's right you couldn't say no" Sonic said pointing at himself. "I'm the way past best addition you could ever hope for". He pointed over at Snake. "Way past better then this 3rd party reject right here."

"Oh you did not just say that you (load of explitives)" Snake said taking out a grenade.

"Geez, and I thought Shadow had corned the desperate edgy market" Sonic said as Snake threw a grenade at him. Sonic quickly kicked it back though as Snake dodged the blow back. Sonic laughed at him. "Heh heh, you're way dumb". Snake growled at him as Kirby walked over to Sonic.

"Hey are you way past delicous?" He asked Sonic.

The hedgehog smiled. "Well I have been known to be a mucho excellent treat and..." Sonic then starts getting sucked into Kirby's mouth before he spindashes out of it and points at Kirby. "Hey that was way past uncool".

"Well you way past taste like a chainsaw" Kirby said.

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Well excuse me princess-"

"Hey that's my tagline!" Link said as Sonic ran over to him.

"Oh and what's fairy boy going to do about it?" Sonic crossed his arms. "There's way past so many reasons why they only made one lame show about you and four awesome radical ones about me."

"Didn't one of those shows involve musical numbers in every episode and guy playing girls, and another one involve ripping off looney tunes antics and another one have the kid inserted into the tagline that's the real star of the show?" Young Link asked him.

"Well they were still totally cooler then you're stuff." Sonic said as the Zelda characters looked over at him annoyed. Sonic then ran over to the Pokemon characters. "Hey aren't you another one of those slow mos that think they're fast?" Sonic said pointing to Pikachu.

"I'll show you a slow-mo!" PIkachu yelled out using it's quick attack to try and hit Sonic who merley jumped over his blow.

"Oh that's way past slow!" Sonic said as he disappeared in front of Pikachu and reappeared behind him, kicking him hard in the back. "Ha, none of you is up to taking out the world's fastest..." Sonic then looked around as he saw himself floating in mid air. "Hey what's happening?" He asked as he was then slammed into the wall by Mewtwo, using his psychic powers to move Sonic off the wall. "Hey that's way past cheating!" Sonic said before being slammed into the wall again. All the smashers starting cheerly loudly as Mewtwo slammed Sonic into the wall a few times.

Master Hand pointed at him. "Okay Mewtwo that's enough let him go."

"If you say so" Mewtwo stated as he released his psychic grip. Sonic then got up dazed.

"Hey... what mondo uncool bus tried to hit me?" He said as he then shook himself off.

Master Hand looked at the Smahsers. "Look you're just going to have to learn to get along with Sonic because like it or not he's crashing headlong into battle."

Sonic nodded as he sped over to them. "Yeah these lameos just don't know how to deal with me" Sonic said pointing at them. "I mean I was way past battling before any of you were so I'm more then qualified to juice things up."

"What do you mean battling before us?" Popo said confused. "Didn't you only come out in 1991 which is why you're stuck with with an unhip set of 90's catchphrases?"

"First off they are way past cool phrases" Sonic said while pointing at himself. "Besides I was in a way past awesome fighter the first of these Smash Tournaments".

"You mean Sonic the Fighters, the incredibley obscure and simplstic arcade fighter that could be beaten in 10 minutes, offered little replay value and was the worst thing inserted into the Sonic Gems Collections?" Pichu asked him.

"I think you meant to stop at that first thing you said since it was way past Awesome" Sonic looked over at the hand. "The only thing even more awesome was that way past cool video you made of me."

"He gets a video-a to?" Mario said annoyed.

"I told you. Third party character rules" Master hand said.

Sonic made a thumbs up. "You guys need to see it. It's totally radical."

"You wouldn't know that!" Samus said. "The Hand always blanks everyone's memories clean whenever he does a video."

"Maybe you're uncool minds but mine was way past untouched" Sonic said as everyone looked annoyed at Master Hand.

"Uh... I... guess I forget to" Master Hand said embarassed as he snapped his fingers. "Anyway let's go to the video" The lights dimmed as everyong grumbled and took they're seats with Sonic rushing to sit at the front.

"Move you slow mos!" He said before sitting down as the video started. A rushing noise was heard as Mario was seen kicking away Goombas.

"Well so far this is a good" Mario said.

Sonic smirked. "Yeah it starts out totally lame but it gets way past better". Mario grimiaced as Sonic was seen rushing onto the grassy plain and ran past Mario, knocking him down.

"I hate it when you a do that!" Mario cried out and pointed at Sonic. "And it won't be happening again."

"Yeah, maybe next time I'll just punch your face in" Sonic said as in the video Sonic ran past the camera and then ran back, making a thumbs up to the camera.

"Sonic's my name, speed's my game" Video Sonic said giving the camera a thumbs up.

"You tell them me" Sonic said giving the video a thumbs up as everyone else rolled they're eyes. "What, that's one way past great dude?" Sonic said as the camera focused on him before starting the "Live And Learn" theme from Sonic Adventure 2. "Yeah I wanted my cool theme for this but the hand said everyone loved Live and Learn more and it is way past awesome."

"Wasn't that in the way past when you actually had a console to call your own?" Pikachu said as the others laughed.

"Hey if it weren't for the Dreamcast none of you lameos wouldn't even have online stuff" Sonic said crossing his arms. "Not like you Nintendos even know how to use it."

"Have to give it to the (beep) on that one" Snake pointed out.

"Hey, Friend codes are where it's at now and forever!" Master Hand yelled as the video continued again with Sonic roll jumping onto a balcony in Battlefield and then running along the Bridge of Eldin before you saw a close up of his face. The scene then changed to Shadow Moses Island as he rolled past Kirby, Mario and Sonic and then appeared on Battlefield again, punching Mario two times before kicking him away.

Sonic laughed. "Man I've been way past waiting to do that for 16 years."

Mario made a fist. "So have I-a" he said trying to punch Sonic who just disappeared behind him.

"Oh way past too slow" Sonic said before punching him in the back of the neck as Mario fell to the ground. On the video the Screen said "Sonic the Hedgehog Joins the Brawl" as the Smashers cast booed at this. "Wow, I didn't know how all past jerks you are" Sonic said looking at them as the video continued on. On battlefield again Sonic did a Spin Dash on Mario twice before jumping up and kicking him in the face.

"Okay, where's the part where I kick your butt-a back?" Mario said while getting up.

Sonic laughed. "There is no part like that. You get you're butt kicked the entire time, Mar-lameo"

"Hey!" Mario said looking at Master Hand. "What in the name of goomba is that-a?"

Master Hand shrugged. "Sorry but I had to show Sonic winning-"

"I couldn't even like get a hit off of him or something?" Mario asked.

"Uh hate to say it" Master Hand said looking around. "But you were kind of... slow" Sonic was then widley chucking in the background as Mario fumed. In the video Sonic is seen tipping off the edge of a platform in battlefield as he then kicks down a platform in Skyworld fighting with Mario, Pit and Donkey Kong. Sonic then kicks the ape hard down as he then uses Spin Charge to spin him around harshly.

Sonic points over at Donkey Knog. "No offense monkey man but you were way past asking for it."

Donkey Kong looks at him confused. "Ooh, what did I do?"

"Well for being a banana eating primate and.. don't think I need another reason."

Diddy pointed over at Sonic angrily. "No one talks to my pal and gets away with it."

"What are you going to do? Shoot me with peanuts? I think with the hundreds of countless laser fires I dodged over the years I think I can dodge some salty" Diddy then shot Sonic in the eye with his peanut gun as Sonic fell to the ground in pain. "Ah, my eye!"

"Don't worry. It has been eight years. You were due for another pair of contacts anyway" Diddy said as the others laughed. In the video Sonic was seen breaking the platform as the action panned out again. This time Sonic was in Delfino Plaza with Wario, Peach and Donkey Kong as he spin dashed Peach and jumped around the stage. Sonic then kicked Wario and Bowser away and used his spring jump to jump into the sky.

"He gets a spring?" Link asked.

Master Hand shrugged. "Yeah. find out more in the next update"

"He gets three updates in a row?" Link asked annoyed.

"Yeah. I was more excited about bringing him in then I am now so I planned out a lot I now regret" Master Hand admitted. In the video the scene changed to Shadow Moses Island where Sonic was fighting Link, Kirby and Mario as he used a warp star to smash into everyone.

"Hey, that's my star flyer!" Kirby said as Sonic got up, rubbing his eye.

"Hey it's a free world. I can take whatever I way past want" Sonic said. "Besides the only good stars are for Stargazing or Star Night Zone or Star...nic." Everyone looked at him. "Uh hello he's my 381th alternate self who has the power of stars. Keep up people" Sonic said as the video continued showing him and Mario attacking a group of weird creatures in a subspace emissary zone while in another part Sonic rolled past some purple goop creatures and homing attacked the last one. Sonic and Mario then spun around somewhere else posing for the camera.

"See I like to call that shot "rivals come together" since it repesrents the merging of two superpowers in one star studded game."

"Hey just so long as he dosen't try and run at my speed Mario's free to try and look cool near me if it makes him feel better" Sonic said as Mario glared angrily at him. "Hey that way past reminds me. How come you were all sunshiney and lighter colored before but are darker here?"

"Because I get to a take out my agressions more here so I'm bound to be pissed off-a more" Mario said pointing at him. "But I think I found someone who will be good for taking out all my a frustrations on."

Sonic smirked. "Oh yeah?" He said pointing to the video where Sonic grabbed seven chaos emeralds and transformed into Super Sonic as his yellow glowing body had little stars gleaming around him as the camera closed on his focused eyes. "Think you're way past ready for that?"

"Pfft" Mario said rolling his hand. "Like no one's ever had to deal with a super sayian a ripoff before."

Sonic grunted. "Hey that's way past more then a ripoff. It's my Super Awesome Final Smash, way past good for busting down jerks like Enjerk and you." The two glared at each other angrily as Master Hand held out his palm.

"Save it for the actual tournament okay?" Master Hand said pointing to the screen. "Just watch the rest of the video". The rest of the video was just the Brawl title screen and sonic shaking his finger in the blackness before running off as the lights turned back on.

"Well despite some jerks opinion that was mondo way past super cool" Sonic said smiling.

Master Hand looked at the others. "Well what did the rest of you think?"

Mario raised his hand. "I think I'd rather see the one where I get a cannonballed again" he said.

"How about I arrange that in real life?" Sonic said ready to spin.

"Sonic, what did I tell you?" Master Hand said.

"But isn't it time I showed off my way past cool special moves anyway?" Sonic asked.

"Oh yeah, those" Master Hand said pointing at Sonic. "Now the original Sonic game had only one button to use. I think that simple yet exhillirating play was the virtue of the series"

"Yeah back when things were nice and simple" Mr. Game and Watch said starting to rant. "Back in my day you also only needed one nickel to buy a loaf of bread but you still needed to carry it back and forth 15 miles up hill in blistering snow-" Sonic then hit Game and Watch with his spindash as the black 2D man fell to the ground.

"Shut up you way past oldie!" Sonic said.

"Well at least he's finally doing something useful" Fox said as Sonic started charging up the Spin Dash.

"See Sonic hops to a Spin dash and increases the speed of it by spinning" Sonic then hit Mr. Game and Watch again as he fell into the air. "And he can even do combos by rising up in the air to spin" Sure enough Sonic jump spined in the air to hit Mr. Game and watch. "And can spin dash even in the air" Sonic spin dashed Mr. Game and Watch again as Sonic fell to the ground as Mr. Game And Watch fell in a pile.

"Blue spiked so and so" Mr. Game and Watch said groggy as Sonic did a thumbs up.

"That's one way past way of showing how mondo rad I am" Sonic said as everyone rolled they're eyes.

"Yeah well there's also the Spin Charge" Master Hand said as Sonic started spinning again. "This down special move allows you to charge your spin and do a spin dash. It's like the Spin dash since there's no pop"

Marth pointed at him. "Hey, that's just the same move with a different name".

Sonic stopped spinning. "That effefinite sword guy is right" Marth looked over annoyed at him as Sonic went on. "I have a mondo wide set of skills that should be used instead of two spin dashes."

"Uh, what part of me liking the original game charm don't you get?" Master Hand asked him.

"Yeah but then you used my SA2 song". Sonic then pointed at himself. "And I have some way great attacks in that one, like the Sonic Wind-"

"Hey only I pass the gas-a!" Wario said as Sonic held out his hand and created a gust of wind that knocked Wario away.

"And the Magic Hands." Sonic said holding out his hands.

"You have magic hands?" Bowser said, laughing. "Guess Ike wasn't the gay newcomer afterall-" Sonic then shrunk Bowser down into a small ball and kicked it away.

"You way past deserved that!" Sonic said.

Master Hand sighed. 'Look everyone complains about they're moves, so deal with it." Master Hand pointed at him. "Besides you get one of the best high jumps in the tournament: the Spring Jump".

"Oh yeah, this" Sonic said making a spring as he jumped on it, sending him way into the air.

"It's not something you use on the ground much but when you do, it's said other characters can use it".

Mario smiled. "That so?" He said jumping on the spring as Sonic started falling to the ground. Mario then uppercutted him hard in the face and jumped over Sonic as he overhead smashed him hard in the head, sending Sonic tumbling into the ground. Mario dusted his hands as he landed on the ground looking at Master Hand. "Guess it is true-a". Sonic then looked at Mario angrily.

"Hey, this isn't the time to show off your lame-o moves!" He yelled out.

Master Hand looked at his watch. "It is time for me to go though. Been here longer then I want but at least I got through all the good stuff". He then waved at the others. "Now place nice with Sonic everyone because like it or not he is your new Smash Brothers and should be treated as such." Master Hand teleported off.

"That's right!" Sonic said pointing at everyone. "And you should all listen to my mondo coolness and..." he then looked to see everyone walking away from him annoyed as he yelled after them. "Yeah well you are all way past jerks! You just better remember that the true blue Sonic the Hedgehog is here and he's the fastest sing you'll ever see." Suddnley Sonic was then hit by a javelin stick as it piereced his left Retina. "Ah, my other way past cool eye!" Hey yelled, running around in pain as Knuckles was shown watching Sonic from far away.

"That will show him for making them think all of us were as pathetic as he is" Said Knuckles as he pulled out to look at the mansion. "Though I'd probably actually need to be let in to prove it for good."

"You could totally try bombing Japan" said a possessed looking charred doll as Knuckles punched it away.

"Uh, no thanks loser" he said as the doll was knocked into the sky as the camera panned out.

THE END!

Well that was a pretty long one but hey what do you expect with six updates and three of them being Sonic related. Remember to keep reviewing everyone because I appreciate your comments and such.


	18. NPC, Stadium, Wiimote, Meowth

Well after the megalong 17 except this one to be a lot shorter (it only took a lot longer to get out since I was feeling sort of sick the last couple of days. Still do but good enough to at least finish a chapter anyway. Sorry about the delay though) But as usual nothing belongs to me but rather Nintendo and whatever. Also thanks to all of you who reviewed my story and hope you keep reviewing and like it as much as I do writing it.

"Smashing Something New Every Day: Chapter 18: New Pork City, STADIUM: Home Run Contest, How To Use The Wii-Mote, Mewoth"

By DianaGohan.

Once again the smashers had gathered in the main hall of the mansion to hear the updates Master Hand had for them. And once more Master Hand had run late so the Smashers attentioned had turned to one of they're own on troubling news about the upcoming tournament. However instead of the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, the focus was on the 150th Pokemon who everyone was looking over and yelling at.

"You gotta tell us whose in!" Marth said holding out his sword. "I'm not going to take the fourth month suspense if I don't have to."

"Yeah!" Luigi said pumping his fist. "I have to know-a if I'm in or not or else try and convince Nintendo to make a Luigi's Mansion 2".

"He better be in the tournament-a then" Mario thought to himself.

Mewtwo crossed his arms. "I told you it's not that simple. All I know from mental checking Master Hand is that the final roster has been set. But I don't know whose on it or not".

"Oh that's just bullcrap!" Roy said glaring at him. "You've said before you know whose coming in but just can't say."

"I did, but ever since someone found out about the last newcomer" Mewtwo quickly looked over at Mario. "Master Hand's put himself on powerful mental lockdown."

"Yeah" Ness said pointing to his head. "All I was able to get out was something about 35 of us. That's it."

"Well we can't just go on unknowing-a!" Dr Mario said. "Who knows how long it will take that stupid hand to unviel any more of us Smashers-a?"

"You could always go to the internet" Lucas said holding out his hand. "I heard they're always a good source of information." Everyone looked at him and started to laugh.

"Yeah right" Falco said, chuckling. "All the fansites just have listed ridicolous characters coming to the tournament like Master Chief or Megaman or some robot named ROB. I'd be shocked if any of them were even considered for the line up."

"Well you're just going to have to wait to be shocked then" Mewtwo pointed out. "There's not anyway of knowing until it actually comes."

"Actually there is" said a voice as the Smashers turned around to see Sonic looking at them, smirking and crossing his arms. "And the world's most way past cool super sonic hedgehog knows a way past cool way of finding out."

"Look, you should just shut up and stay in the corner-a before we pound you a into a bloody pulp" Mario said waving one fist.

"Yeah, like that would ever happen" Sonic said pointing at him. "Though when I get you guys the info you better way past start respecting me around here because I'm getting mondo sick of all the death glares and laser shots coming my way."

"Fine, only because I doubt-a you even have close to a plan" Mario said smirking a bit.

Sonic moved his hand back and forth. "That's where you're wrong, Mario Mondo lameo". Sonic pointed to himelf. "It's just so happens I thought up the most rad idea ever for finding out whose in the tournament." He held otu his hand. "If the hand won't tell us now, why not go and find out the roster when he way past would tell us about it?"

"What, you mean like going into the future?" Young Link asked him.

Sonic nodded. "Yeah. Once in the future I can find out all the info and way past tell you all about it."

"Two things wrong with that though" Pikachu said holding up one finger. "First off there's no way of getting to the future. Celebi's been temporal depowered and we didn't exactly invite that time sweeping cat around here".

"I wouldn't of even come if you begged me!" said a voice in the background.

"Good because we weren't" Mario stated annoyed.

"Oh come on" said the voice rather whinly. "Please please please please please-"

"Go to hell Blinx!" Said everyone as Pikachu looked back at Sonic.

"Also how would we even know you'd tell us the correct information even if you could go?"

"Oh come on, you don't trust the world's coolest hedgehog?" Sonic said making a thumbs up as everyone shoke they're heads. He sighed. "Then give me a camera. I'll like take some pictures or something for you lameos." He then started reaching behind. "As for how to get there, don't forget that though he locked your way of going there, he didn't lock mine". Sonic then pulled out a goal post and threw it in the middle of the room that said "Future" on it. Everyone looked over at him confused.

"How's a sign going to get you to the future?" Fox asked.

"Oh come on! Hasn't anyone here ever played Sonic CD."

Pichu raised his hand. "Oh you mean the only piece of hardware worth playing on the Sonic Gems Collection and the entire Sega CD system?"

"Uh... yeah" Sonic said looking around before pinting at the post again. "If I take a time crystal and run through fast enough, I can go to the future of this house and see what the hand said about whose in the tournament."

"So you expect us to believe that running fast enough through-a goal post would actually take you to the future?" Mario said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, that would be way past ridicolous" Sonic said rubbign his chin. "I mean it's not like we come from a place that has talking water packs, magical gender transforming princesses" Zelda looked over at him annoyed as Sonic went on "puffballs who can eat a fridge's contents and transform into it and a whole bunch of other stuff that, oh yeah, is way past here" Sonic pointed out as everyone looked down embarassed.

Snake smirked. "Told you (beep)s you were unrealstic" he stated.

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Tails way past played your game and told me how little sense it makes."

Snake grumbled. "Yeah but... that's... (beep) different" he said also looking down.

"Yeah not it's not" Sonic said as he started to spin, quickly rushing out the door and back in the room, holding up a camera. "See you slow mos back in the past!" Sonic said as he then rushed past the goal post. A magical light then appeared as he passed it, teleporting Sonic away as everyone looked in Awe.

"Wow, you really think he went to the future?" Young Link asked amazed.

"Well even if he didn't-a at least he'll hopefully be out of our hair for awhile-a" Mario said as Master hand started teleporting in. "Uh oh, the hand's coming." Mario shot a fireball destroying the post as Master Hand fully teleported in.

"Hey everyone" Master Hand said looking around the room. "Got a whole mess of updates and" he then turned around, looking over at everyone again. "Hey, what happened to Sonic?"

"Uh, I think he's running tracks around the mansion" Marth said pointing out the window.

"Well someone tell him to get in here. I have updates I'm not going to repeat."

"Well don't you just write them down on that "Smash Dojo" site anyway after you tell us about them?" Samus asked. "Can't he just look there?"

"I guess, though finding out in person is better then just reading about it." Master Hand noted as everyone looked around unsure. Master Hand rolled his glove. "Anyway, the first of my four fantastic new updates is a brand new stage for our second latest new member."

Lucas looked around. "You're referring to me right?" He asked Master Hand.

The hand nodded. "Correct. After all, how can you have Lucas and not have New Pork City?"

Kirby cheered. "Oh boy! Finally the empire state building covered itself in ham! My dreams have all come true."

Master Hand looked at him. "Uh, no. It's one of the cities in Mother 3". He smiled. "And it makes for one of the grandest places in all the tournament. It has about the same scale as the temple stage. You know which one I'm talking about."

"Not really" Ike looked over at him. "Some of us weren't in the last tournament you know."

"He's talking about the Hyrule Temple" Marth looked over at him. "Which for some reason was our desgied "stage" for some of the events."

Zelda made a fist. "That's caue you sexist swordsman stole my castle!"

"Well actually it's because I didn't have enough time to put in a Fire Emblem Stage last time" Master Hand admitted. "But even Castle Siege dosen't hold a candle, at least in size, to NPC. Check it". He snapped his fingers as the Smashers were then transported to the New Pork city stage, a place with various buildings of all sizes were seen around them as the Smashers looked agap taking it all in. "Yeah this city of chaos is really too detailed to fully understand."

"Bah who needs to understand a city?" Mr. Game and Watch said. "Back in my day we lived in paper boxes and if you didn't like well then they'd just be squashed sonny."

"Well actually I think people still live in boxes around NYC" Pikachu pointed out. "At least they did last time I went to that big Pokestore they have in the city". He looked over at Lucas. "Is NPC similar to NYC?"

Lucas shrugged. "Kind of, except we don't have any of NY's famous landmarks like the Empire State Building or World Trade Center."

"Uh I don't think they have that one either" Pikachu pointed out as everyone looked down sadly.

"Okay moment of silence to remember 9/11". Everyone stood there for a second as Master Hand snapped his fingers. "Moment's up. Time to move on". He then pointed around. "In this city, the building's are like billboards, and I got a lot of famous commerical brands to advertise here". Master Hand pointed to some signs. One of which had the words "Empire PORKY" On it. Another had the words "Drink Pepsi Incoperated" on it. Another had the words "Eat At Joe's... Nintendo Themed Resturants" on it as Master Hand floated above them. "Yeah with such a big profitable city, it's easy to run away and get lost in forever. It's also easy to turn it into a big playground with all the freedom given in this city."

"Uh, what freedom?" Lucas asked. "The city was only formed by the evil Pig Army, who tried attacking me and my friends by chasing us through the sewers with stink bugs."

"Why would you go into a sewer to get away from a stink bug?" Ness asked him.

Lucas looked at him confused. "Didn't you say you played through all of my adventure like I played through yours Ness?"

Ness looked down embarassed. "Uh, must of missed that part" he said softly.

Master Hand pointed at Lucas. "Well look I take liberties with certain things, but you are right about freedom coming at a price."

"That's not quite what I said-" Lucas started to say before hearing a growl and turning around to be greeted by a big pink devil looking creature with a yellow rubber duckie on his head. "Ah, the Ultimate Chimeria!" He said looking fearful at the creature.

"Meh, the only ultimate chimera I've ever seen is that sexy snake lady from that alchemey show if you know what I mean-" Captain Falcon started to say before the Chimera grunted at him and started to chase him aruond. "Ah, I'm nto yoru enemy! Go kill the kids!" Captain Falcon yelled continuing to run around.

"Better watch out Falcon" Master Hand warned. "If that thing launches it's teeth in you, it will take you out in one blow. I mean that's pretty much instant KO right there".

Falcon continued running around. "Well you mind instantly KOing it somewhere else?"

Master Hand shrugged. "There's nothing me or anyone can do. I mean that IS why they call it the Ultimate Chimera" said Master Hand as Captain Falcon was them flicked away by the Chimera's rather long tail. "He's just no matchhhhh" Master Hand said before snapping the Chimera away. "Guess I am though.".

"Well Killer Chimeras aside this still looks like a pretty good place to fight" Fox said looking around. "There weren't really enough of the bigger lands in the last tournament."

"Yeah well rest assured you can "do it up big" if you want this time." The smashers looked at him confused as Master Hand looked around. "Uh... I'll tell you about that another time" he said snapping his fingers and bringing everyone back to the main room. "Right now though I got another important info to give out, like the brand new Stadium mode."

"What makes it so different from the last Stadium mode?" Link asked.

"I'll show you!" He snapped his fingers and brought them to the Home Run stadium as everyone looked around.

"Uh, what was the point of bringing us to the main room if you were just going to bring us here?" Link asked.

Master Hand shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe I just wanted to make a quick pit stop before going to the stadium."

"Pit-stop for what-a?" Luigi asked.

Master Hand thought for a second. "Uh... pit stop for... Pit, stop what you're doing!" Master Hand pointed at him.

Pit looked around confused. "I am not particpating in any action-"

"Yeah that's right you aren't!" Master Hand said looking at the others. "Like before the Stadium Home run contest is a compettion to see who can hit the sandbag the farthest in just 10 seconds."

"Well I always did want a chance to beat on that (beep)in bag" Snake said pounding his hands together.

"Yes and beat on him you shall" Master Hand snapped his fingers as the Sandbag appeared in front of them. "Once again it's just you and the sandbag on top of this platform."

"Uh actually" the Sandbag said nervously. "Can it be... you know... not me and someone else on this platform. You know... so I wouldn't get pummeled?"

Master Hand thought for a second. "Nah. Has to be you sandbag. Don't you get it?"

"Well no actually-"

"Then I'll show you" Master Hand said interrupting the sandbag as he smacked it hard in the face. "Now as you can see you only have 10 seconds to beat up on the bag." He continued to smack down on Sandbag. "Which isn't a lot of time."

"Believe me, it feels like minutes when you're being smacked" The sandbag thought to himself as he continued getting smacked around. The hand then went over and picked up the baseball bat. "Oh no, not the bat."

"That's right. Once you smash him with enough damage you grab the bat off the ground and do a smash attack with it." He then held back the bat and smashed the Sandbag hard in the face. "Pwang! That's the sound affect of his launch" Master Hand informed them as the Sandbag was lifited through the air and spun several times in the air.

"I hate this jobbbbbbb" the sandbag called out as he then landed hard on the ground.

Master Hand took out a set of binoculars. "Hmm, only 302.4 feet. Didn't smash him hard enough I guess" the hand replied as he looked at the others. "So as you can see this is a whole fun new mode for you to enjoy-"

"It's just the same as last time!" Roy interrupted the hand.

"Uh... well I had to explain the basics to the newbies but uh there are some differences". Master Hand then teleported the Sandbag back to the platform.

"Do they involve me being treated with basic human rights?" Sandbag asked the hand.

"You're not a human so no." The Sandbag looked down sadly.

"You know, it seems pretty cruel to have to beat up a defensless sentient sandbag for the purpose of seeing who can knock him the furthest" Lucas pointed out.

"It's not cruel, it's fun" Master Hand pointed out. "Besides deep down the sandbag secretly loves this. Don't you sandbag?"

"No, deep down I say to myself why did I ever have to be born to play this hurtful, deadly game and continued getting pummeled like it was suppose to be enjoyable." The sandbag sheds a tear. "Really deep down... I just want to die." Most of the Smashers look around, feeling sad and guilty.

"... Uh... feeling pain to a sandbag is really feeling joy" Master Hand quickly stated before taping the Sandbag several times in the middle so he couldn't speak. "Besides, I heard he insulted all of your mammas when you're not looking."

"No one insults Mamma Koopa!" Bowser yelled as he grabbed the bag and threw it, only for a blue shield to pop up and knock the bag bat and hit Bowser in the face.

"Oh yeah, that's one of the four new differences to this mode" Master Hand pointed out, tapping at the shield. "See this nice shield keeps you and the bag from falling until time's up. That way you won't get any mistrial bag smashes." He then pointed over to Bowser. "Furthermore you can only break through the shield with a big force smash of the sandbag, which allows you to come up with some creative combos to pummel... I mean help give Sandbag true joy."

"Oh I'm about to show it true Joy" Bowser chuckled as he threw it up. He then jumped up and clavwed the sandbag several times before lighting it on fire. He then grabbed the bag and down threw it to the platform and then sat on it. He then lightly kicked it to hit the shield, punched it as it came back, and then headbutted as it reflected off the shield again. Bowser then grabbed the bat and smashed it through the shield as it landed far along the ground.

Master Hand took out his binoculars. "Oooh nice one. 591.8 feet. It's a new Brawl record!"

'Ha, once again the mighty Koopa King has trimpuhened over all of you!" Bowser said, pointing at everyone and chuckling.

"You're the only one of us-a who even smashed it" Mario pointed out.

"Well... I trimpuhined over the hand. Isn't that something?"

"Maybe if I was trying it would be". Master Hand then brought the sandbag back. "However this time around you don't get to trimpuh alone. Another new function this time is that two players can work together to beat up the sandbag."

"And just like that, my life suddenley got worse" The sandbag thought to himself.

Lucas raised his hand. "Uh excuse me Mr. Hand but the sandbag seems to be suffering-"

"Hey, I keep telling you no mind reading!" Master Hand looked over at him. "That includes mind reading the bag.". Master Hand looked away. "Just for that you don't get to pummel the bag. So Yoshi, Pikachu go and show what bag beating is all about."

Bowser took the bag. "No one but Bowser Koopa gets to-"

Yoshi kicked him away. "Yeah save it for your next evil plot Bowser" Yoshi said looking at the bag. "This time I'm going to break my 1800 foot record."

"Not if I break it first" Pikachu said, kicking the bag up in the air and hitting it with a thunderbolt. If the bag could scream it would of by now in pain as it fell to the ground. Yoshi then kicked it up and hit it several times with it's eggs before grabbing the bag with it's tounge and reeling back in as it headbutted the bag. Pikachu jumped in the and skull bashed the bag back to Yoshi who Egg rolled it back to Pikachu. The two knocked it back and forth several times before Yoshi took out a bat and hit the bag hard. Pikachu quickly grabbed the bat and threw it at the bag as it traveled even higher into the air before landing a long ways from the platform.

Master Hand yet again looked through binoculars. "Wow, 1118 feet. Not bad for the first two player bag smackdown."

Yoshi sighed. "Yeah, guess I'll have to work on breaking that record later."

"Well remember, a tag team bag smashing requires perfect teamwork which you'll also have to work on for setting even higher scores."

"I don't see why you would want to keep pummeling that poor bag" Lucas said looking over at Yoshi.

"Well I do admit to feeling bad before but you know, once you actually start pummeling it you forget about those feelings of guilt and just enjoy the moment" Yoshi admitted. "Afterall it's not my fault Master Hand decided to give the bag a mind of it's own because he takes some sort of sick pleasure in seeing it in pain."

"Do not" Master Hand said quickly. "I keep telling you the bag enjoys it." He then teleported the bag to the platform again. "See?" Master Hand then drew a mouth on the bag (over the tape). "I like being pummeled by you guys" Master Hand said throwing his voice to the bag. "I just pretend to be all angsty about it because I want your sympathy but I really hate all of you. Espically Ganondorf whose really just more of a pussy then a lord of evil."

"What did that bag say?!" Gandondorf asked, looking very annoyed.

"Uh, I think it just called you a pussy" Master Hand said as Ganondorf growled.

"Actually the Hand called you a pussy and just blamed it on the bag" Link pointed out.

"Yeah well who are you going to believe? The guy who keeps getting in your way of world domination, or your old pal Master Hand?" the glove asked.

"I believe in only myself... pummeling the hell out of that bag!" Master Hand said grabbing sandbag.

"Okay good, so now I can show you the third new addition to the home run contest" Master Hand said as Gandororf was shown pummeling the bag over and over again. "Two player alternating play. See compettion is what it's all about and now you can compete against each other to see who hits the bag the farthest."

"Didn't we already do that?" Roy asked.

"Well this time it's done right in a row." Ganondorf then punched the bag with a Warlock punch as it flew threw the shield and landed about 800 feet from the platform. "See Ganondorf got an 800 on that one". Master Hand then teleported the bag back and pointed at Roy. "And now you get a chance to try and knock it farther. Then Ganondorf gets another chance, and then you again, and whoever has the highest score wins."

"Uh, okay" Roy sad as he then smashed the bag several times with his sword before using his explosion to knock it about 700 feet away.

"Ha, you pitful sword is no match for my strength" Ganondorf said taunting Roy.

"What strength is in stealing Captain Falcon's move and using them as your own?" Roy asked him.

"Hey, I would of done my own if the stupid Hand said I could only copy that idiot driver"

"Hey where is he anyway?" Roy said looking around.

"Eh, I'm sure he'll turn up sooner or later." Master Hand said. Captain Falcon was quickly shown spinning around in space before cutting back to the smashers.

"Besides, you're just a copy off you're blue haired lover" Ganondorf said pointing over at Marth. "You guys pratice each other moves while making out or something?"

"Hey we're not gay, Ike is!" Roy said annoyed.

"I'm not gay!" Ike yelled out.

"Yeah right" Roy said continuing to look at Ganondorf. "Besides at least us havign similar moves makes sense. What's your excuse?"

"I told you it's the stupid hand's fault" pointing over at MH. "I'm sure this time around though I'll get my own move list and pummel you all with my fearseome Geurdo skills."

"Well kind of" Master Hand though to himself looking over at the two. "Look settle this debate in the ring, pounding the sandbag, not by yelling at each other okay?'

"Fine!" The two yelled as Gandondorf went over and pummeled the bag again, this time high kicking it in the air several times as he pummeled it with the bat, sending the bag soaring through the sky as it landed on the ground.

"Okay that one got 1132" Master Hand said teleporting the bag back to the platform. "See if you can do better Roy" he said looking over at the swordsman who was already cutting up the bag and using smaller explosion shots to bounce it off the wall several times before smashing it with a charged shot from his bat and sword as it fell through the air landing where Ganondorf had knocked it before. "Okay also 1132. Looks like you guys are tied."

Ganondorf scowled. "The day I tie with some idiotic swordsman is the day-"

"You actually might have a chance of beating me" Link finished as Ganondorf looked over at him angrily.

"Okay the only other difference in the sandbag mode is doing it online, which supports both co-op and compettive sandbag smashing. However since that's online no real point in showing it to you guys." He smiled at the others. "Still with the wealth of new stuff about this mode it makes you want to play this quite a bit. Amazing isn't it?"

"Only amazing thing is how I can't find a way to sue you for my injuries" The Sandbag thought to himself.

"With that done we can go onto the next update" Master Hand then teleported everyone (but the sandbag) back into the main room and looked at all of them. "I bet you thought nothing could beat that sandbag update, but here's something that's a Wii bit better." Everyone looked at him, narrowing they're eyes. "Oh what? You don't appreciate good puns?"

"Tell us one and we might" Roy said.

"Okay, defintley glad I cut you" Master Hand thought to himself as he looked at the others. "You probably don't appreciate the pun because you didn't know my next update was telling you how to play using the Wii Remote control!" He said holding it up as everyone groaned. "What? This isn't a music update."

"You already told us-a people in the game could use the four a controls remember-a?" Mario asked him.

"Yeah but everyone wondered the most abuot how the Wii remote works sideways so I thought I would show you" he said holding the Wii mote sideways. "Okay so first off you use the control pad to move, which uh I guess should be obvious to everyone" He ponited at the control pad. "Left and right to move left and right, up to jump, down to fall through floors and of course double press it to run."

"Wow, this is real intersting stuff" Falco said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"Hey, it gets better!" Master Hand said pointing at the 2 button. "You press this one this one for standard attack and if you want to use a smash attack you also press a button on the control pad." He then pointed at the one button. "You can also do smashes by pressing 1 and 2 at the same time." He then looked to see the Smashers looking at him pretty bored. "Hey, not all of these updates can be interesting! Besides when I put it on the internet I'm sure it will interest people playing the game version".

"No wonder I feel so bad for those people" Falco said as everyone laughed a bit.

"Ha ha, very funny. Can I just finish this so I can go onto something you won't whine so much about?" Everyone nodded as he then put his thumb on the one button. "Okay one button regular is for the special moves that go with the directional button. Of course they're your regular, side, up and down special moves that I already told you about."

"Actually you only told us some of the special moves we could use" Diddy pointed out.

"Yeah well the rest will come... later" Master Hand said before pointing at the B button. "This button is used as your shiled. Press it with a directional pad and you can dodge. Press it with the two button to grab and hold down both buttons if you want to throw an item." He then pointed to the A button. "And finally to taunt use you're A. That's all."

"So what's the next update then?" Link asked.

"Oh uh that's all for the controller. I had some other stuff I wanted to say about it though."

"Then how come you said that's all?"

"... Because I did" Master Hand said quickly. "I also wanted to point out that with Smash Balls it won't be like now where I just give it to you and you just take it. When fighting you're going to have to knock it around some and pummel it before you can absorb it. That way it won't just automatically go to whoever saw it first."

"Wow that's actually... interesting" Falco pointed out. "So how much will we have to pummel it to get it to work?

"It depends really. A few regular attacks though will break it, and you use it in the game like you would your regular special move, which is the same for all control schemes." Master Hand then took out an "E For All" Paper. "I'd like to point out for anyone still going to the E For All event that they're going to be using the Wii Remote there. Is that really going to be OK?" Everyone looked at him confused. "What? I was asking myself a question. A lot of people do it you know." He jiggled the paper around. "Anyone going should go through a little mental training on how to handle the Wii remote properly before going through controlling it."

"The only training we should be doing is for the actual tournament, not your ridicolous convention stunts" Samus pointed out.

"Hey it's a chance to see how the tournament will work before it actually starts, and I'm sure you'll all interested in that." He looked at the sheet. "Though the only ones who actually signed up to go are Pokemon Trainer, Peach, Luigi and Young Link." He looked at the others. "So no one else wants to go?"

Lucas shrugged. "I was thinking about it but I don't know if I want to be around so many people. Sometimes my psychic sense acts up from being around so many minds to read and I kind of go crazy."

"Oh you mean like in Tabula Rusa" Pichu said as everyone looked at him. "You know... it was a Justice League episode where... you know what? Nevermind. You guys can go find out for yourselves."

"Until then you're just going to have to make due with my last update for the day". Master Hand then took out a pokeball. "This Pokemon-" Suddenly Captain Falcon crashed through the cieling as everyone looked down at him.

"Man when I get my hands on that Chimera..." he said to himself looking around. "Uh isn't anyone going to help me?"

"After I get done explaining" Master Hand stated twirling the pokeball. "As I was saying this Pokemon is considered one of the more major known figures, but didn't show up in the Melee tournament. And now it will make its first appearence since the original Smash Brothers?"

"Oh, is it Hitmonlee?" The Trainer asked.

Squirtle rolled his eyes. "Yeah, because he's such a major player."

"Well you never know" The trainer said quietly.

"Except if your me and you do know." Master Hand held out his fingers. "Besides I should mention that this one did appear as a trophy even if he wasn't a pokemon available to use in the tournament."

"Hmmm, major character in our franchise, appeared in first game, and as a trophy in the last one..." Pikachu put together the clues and then groaned. "Oh don't tell me it's..." Master Hand then threw the pokeball as a white cat creature fell out with a golden marking on his forehead.

"Dat's right!" Said the pokemon, who was revealed to be Meowth.

"Hey I thought those pokeball ones couldn't talk" said Young Link confused.

"Well normaly but Meowth's special since he learned to talk and walk at a young age" Master Hand stated.

The trainer gasped. "Oh no, Meowth's here to try and capture Pikachu!"

"Well I was thinkings about it" Meowth said as Pikachu electro shocked him. "Like dats hasn't happened half a thousand times before" Meowth said dazed.

"Hey try it this time and you'll get more then a little shock" Pikachu said pointing at the himself. "Unlike in the series I'm not going to hold back just so you can appear again and again and again and again."

"And again" The Trainer said looking around. "So where's the rest of Team Rocket?" 

"Uh, even though it's a similar Meowth this one is different and won't be followed by some lame over repeated speech." Master Hand pointed out. "Besides this one unleases a slow coin barrage known as Pay Day which that Meowth couldn't do."

"Oooh coins-a!" Wario said excited. "Coins is a money. I want to get paid."

"Yous asked for it then" Meowth said throwing his pay day coins at Wario.

"It hurts but it's worth it-a!" Wario said picking up the coins as they fell off him.

"Hey stop taking those!" Meowth said as he stopped throwing coins. "I needs them for funding more shcemes that don't ever work!"

"Too bad-a!" Wario said as Meowth jumped at him, trying to scratch him as Wario simply slapped him away. He then looked down at Meowth. "Ooh, even golder coin-a!" he said pointing to the gold coin on his forehead.

"Sorry Wario you can't take that one" Master Hand stated. "Besides even if it appears to be a coin, it's got a whole new different name in Japan."

"What, something that defintley should be snatched-a?" He asked.

"No, but to find out you need to check with the Japanese Version of me. Myoushu Hando."

"There's a Japanese version of you?" Ness asked confused.

"Oh sure, let me get him for you." Master Hand then telported out and teleported back in wearing a wooden grain hat with a pair of squinty eyes painted over his fingers. "Hoi, meso Japanese Myoushu Hando, pleasure meeting americans such yourselves!" He said bowing to everyone. "Me Hitoshi like othero hand, but with better electronics and more fun happy time manga!"

"You do know that's a pretty offense old Japanese Stereotype right?" Lucas pointed out. "I mean I've only known about America over from you but I don't judge this land harsly even though I technically have the right too based off what you've said and done."

"Uh..." Master Hand said looking around. "Sayonara!" He then teleported away as everyone looked around.

"Finally, he's gone-a" Mario said looking around. "Maybe now we can see another way of trying to find that roster list-a."

"You knows, I knows a way to get you that list" Meowth said as everyone turned to him.

"Oh yeah, how-a?" Mario asked him.

"Imagine Master Hand floating around" Meowth started to say as he imagined a crayola color version of Master Hand floating around.

"Oh not one of your stupid never going to happen boss dream scenarios" Pikachu was heard saying.

"Hey shut up, this ones will work!" Meowth yelled out as in the dream Master hand continued floating. "He's ready to tell yous all about the next update but you just won't get out of bed."

"Wait a minute, he's actually here before us? This must be be some kind of dream" Fox was heard saying.

"Heys it could happen" Meowth said as the dream Master Hand sighed. "Obviously he needs a way of calling you out but he dosen't want to leaves the room" The dream Master Hand then took out a black and silve Pokemon with black dots around it's body. "However he then gets out his Bronzor and bangs on it, signalling everyones out of bed." The smashers are then shown out of bed.

"This sure is a fantastic device Meowth and Friends gave me" Dream Master Hand is heard. "I'll defintley give them a promotion... I mean Roster information for this." The dream ended as everyone looked at Meowth.

"And now comes the part where you'll all excited about it." Meowth said crossing his arms.

"Yeah well, no because that's stupid." Pikachu called out. "We'd have better luck finding out something from Sonic." As if on cue, the blue hedgehog warped in front of everyone, running as he stopped when he smashed into Meowth, causing the cat creature to fly through the air.

"Looks like Meowth is blasting off alone!" Meowth said, making a hole through the cieling and making a small faraway star before he wasn't even able to be seen.

"I'm way past back!" Sonic said looking over at everyone.

"So did you find out anything from useful in the future?" Young Link asked him.

"I sure did" Sonic said holding out his hands. "In the future there's this way past cool golden toliet that's like 10 meters wide right-"

"You mean Master Hand's private-a toliet?" Mario asked him.

Sonic shrugged. "I guess and then like I saw this." He then held out a roll of hand shaped toliet paper. "The future as some like mondo freaky toliet paper."

"That's not the future, that's his toliet paper!" Roy pointed at him. "You didn't even go to the future did you?"

"Sure I did" Sonic said holding out some photos. "See?" He then shows them the photos.

"This dosen't prove anything!" Marth said holding a photo. "They'll all shots of the bathroom!"

"The future bathroom" Sonic stated.

"No the regular one-a" Mario said pointing at one of the photos. "Look you can even see in this one Falcon-a falling down in the background-a".

"Still need help down here" Captain Falcon said still on the floor as everyone continued to ignore him.

"Oh well I guess I just juiced to the bathroom then" Sonic said rubbing his hand behind his head. "I would of been back sooner but even the world's fastest hedgehog needs time to do his buisness." Everyone looked at him disgusted and started walking off. "So, we're still way past cool friends right?" Sonic then ducked a fireball thrown at him before being smashed by a gale boomerang as he fell to the ground. "Fine!" He said as everyone had left. He then took out a piece of paper that had a list of 35 characters on it. "I guess I'll just trash this!" He said ripping it to pieces no one could cobble together. "Hope you enjoy not knowing the future slow-mos!" Sonic then prepared to run off.

"Wait!" Captain Falcon said still on the ground. "Can't you call like an amublance or a heart or something?"

"Yeah right slow mo" Sonic said rolling his eyes.

"I'm not slow! I'm one of the galaxy's fastest drivers!" Captain Falcon pointed out.

"Well try proving it outside a car you Sam Speed wannabe!" Sonic said when taking off.

"Hey, that's the guy who had the same voice as the guy who took over my series! I don't want to be like him" Falcon called out before looking around. "No one's going to come to help me, are they?" He looked around and sighed. "Oh well, at least things can't get any worse". Suddenly Samurai Goroh looked in and smiled.

"What's this? No one's around and Falcon's in too much pain to fight back? Must be my lucky day" he said brandishing his sword.

"... Now I remember why I should never say such cliched things" Falcon said to himself as the camera panned out of the mansion.

THE END!

Well that's it. Review if you could anyone who read that!


	19. Mac, Peach Final, Pictochat, Donkey Vid

Well here's another chapter of My Smash Brothers series (which again nothing in it belongs to me). Hopefully this will make up for the sort of "lame" final character roster which I'll parody when the time comes. Still though hope you enjoy by reading and reviewing this.

"Smashing Something New Every Day: Chapter Nineteen: Little Mac, Peach Final Smash, Pictochat, and Donkey Kong Makes His Stand"

By DianaGohan.

Once again the Smashers had gathered to hear the updates that Master Hand laid down for them. Since he wasn't here though the group was focused on another member who was yelling at them angrily.

"And do you know how long it actually took to get a freaking maximum tomato to drop by here?" Captain Falcon was shown yelling at everyone.

"Yeah, four hours. I'm pretty you pointed that out four times" Falco said holding up four fingers.

Captain Falcon then held up five fingers and tucked all of them except for his middle one. "And that's four good reasons I should kick all you're asses."

"You can't kick anyone's butt. You're way past too slow" Sonic pointed out.

Captain Falcon pointed at him. "I should espically kick yours! I specifically asked you to help me and you compared me to that Sam Speed guy!"

"Yeah he was way past a stupid character. Kind of like you" Sonic said crossing his arms.

Captain Falcon pointed at everyone. "You all better watch yourselves next time you cross the falcon, or else you're getting the knee!" He then pointed at his knee as everyone rolled they're eyes. "Seriously this is like one of the most dangerous weapons in the game."

"Says who?" Young Link asked.

"Says uh... that guy who made a video for it." Captain Falcon then took out a personal hand held computer and surfed the internet before he came across a page. "See look? Right here on Newgrounds."

"Wow, that automatically means it's worth our attention" Roy said sarcastically as everyone chuckled.

"Ha ha, very not funny" Captain Falcon said while clicking the video. "Look, it lists the history of coming up with a move just as powerful as my falcon punch but without the speed lag and mentions just how much the knee can combo with the rest of my Falcon aresenal."

Roy held out his hand. "Uh no offense to this person who made that or anything, but anyone who focuses that much on a man's knee is either gayer then Ike-"

"Stop saying that!" Ike said really annoyed.

"Or really has no focus to they're life." Roy shrugged. "Guess if it's the later if the guy's a Newgrounds poster."

"To be fair there is some pretty good stuff about us on Newgrounds" Marth pointed out. "What about that one video where we're all killing each other violently and only a few make it out alive."

"You're just saying that because you made it out alive" Falco pointed out. "I mean really that video dosen't make any sense. Why would I be taken out by one missle attack from Samus?"

"I don't know" Samus said pointing at him. "Maybe because you're so weak?"

"Oh you did not just say that!" Falco said looking over at her.

"What, are you going to do something about it?" She said mockingly as Falco took out his gun.

"Hey everyone!" Master Hand said teleporting in, looking to see Falco and Samus firing at each other and Captain Falcon trying to pummel Roy. "Okay, what's with all the fighting?"

"Uh, this is a touranment-a" Dr. Mario pointed out.

"Yeah, but no fighting allowed in the place I give updates on". Master Hand pointed his fingers as Roy, Captain Falcon, Samus and Falco avoided lasers that came from his hand as they looked over at him. "If you want to go kill each other, you can do so afterwards. For now though it's update time."

"Well we probably wouldn't get so antsy waiting here if you didn't always arrive so late" Falco muttered.

Master Hand shrugged. "Hey I'm busy thinking of stuff I want to share with you guys. Besides you know the golden rule-"

"A bad tournament will be bad forever, a good one takes time to make" everyone said at the same time.

"Uh yeah that's right" Master Hand said and looked over at his list. "And this is going to be a great one. And I've got a few updates for you guys to prove just how great."

"Is it the one where I get to show everyone the power of my knee?" Captain Falcon asked as everyone looked at him annoyed. "Hey, you all saw that video."

"Yeah, and there should be another golden rule about being able to take back what you see." Roy said as Captain Falcon glared at him.

"Hey, leave that kind of trash talking in the ring" Master Hand said, seperating the two.

"What ring-a? This isn't a boxing" Mario said.

Master Hand smiled. "You're right Mario but that dosen't mean we can't have a ltitle boxing flavor in it." He then snapped his fingers as a light shone down in front of the Smashers. "Introducing one legendary man who knocked out heavyweight boxers many times his size to win the W.V.B.A title, Little Mac!" Music started to blare as a black haired man with a black shirt, green shorts and dark brown boots walked to the smashers, jabbing the air a few times around him.

"Hey you mugs" Little Mac said as he looked over at them. "Meet the guy whose going to beat the crap out of yaz."

"Oh what, so he's a new fighter?" Yoshi asked. "Well I guess that's cool. I did here a lot of people wanted him to appear from Punch Out and-"

"Well they'll have to wait to play as him maybe next time" Master Hand pointed out. "Since Little Mac's only your newest assist trophy."

"What the hell?" Little Mac said looking at him annoyed. "You said that this was going to be my chance to shine again and that they may as well call it "Punch Out Brawl" instead of this smash thing."

"Yeah, I kind of lied about that" The hand admitted. "I figured you or your loyal fans wouldn't want you to appear as a trophy, but in truth we don't need full fledged boxers in this game-"

"Oh bullcrap!" Little Mac says pointing at him. "I'm one of the few professional fighters here with a long move list that's perfectally translates to this kind of tournament and the game it will represent. And out of all the NES games ever made, what other fighter will people remember from it?" He crossed his arms. "I mean if you're not putting me in as a character, then who the hell does get in?"

"Oh you know, the cream of the crop" Master hand said looking at his list which had a "Remember to ask R.O.B the NES accesary robot if he wants to be playable in Brawl" note on it. "Besides resurrecting a legend like you for this current generation is something we can all enjoy a bit, but uh not a lot."

"And why not a lot?" Little Mac asked him angrily.

"Well in truth it's because I did want to put you in and have this whole "Wii Boxing" thing used for your movements, but it didn't really come out right and the Nintendo executives funding the tournament said it wasn't a good idea so uh kind of had to peg you down as an assit trophy. Sorry."

"Sorry's what you're going to be now!" Little Mac said winding up a punch.

"I wouldn't do that" Master Hand said snapping his fingers as he was soon wrapped in a black spike boxing glove. "Believe me Little isn't going to win against me." Little Mac groaned and then pulled his fist back. "Besides, you know how many people should be happy just to be in this game as trophies?"

"I wanted to around punching Kirby more then just a random item toss!" Knuckle Joe was heard yelling.

"Hey I only get to slash Falcon when he's lying down on the floor and I can't even kill him without people butting in. How fair is that?" Samurai Goroh was heard yelling.

"I can do more then just shake my booty and make the screen move around" The Devil was heard yelling. "But certain people don't seem to think that!"

Master Hand sighed. "Apparently no one is" he said to himself before looking over at Little Mac. "Look maybe in Smash Brothers 4 we'll let you in. If you promise to be good though."

"Yeah, whatever" Little Mac says sighing. "Guess this is better then floating another 20 years in obscurity."

"There you go" Master Hand said cheerfully looking at the others. "Now don't take Little Mac lightly just because he's small. There's an authetnic fighter in him."

"It is quite foolish to judge a person's power based off they're height" Meta Knight pointed out. "I mean I may be one of the smallest fighters but that dosen't make me one of the weakest."

"Yeah it does!" Ganondorf said. MetaKnight disappeared and reappeared behind him, slashing his sword quickly and putting it away. "Uh was that suppose to do something..." Ganondorf started to say before crying out in pain and falling to the ground. "I hate swordsman... even more so" he muttered to himself slowly getting up.

"See. Size does not matter." Master Hand then gave Little Mac a paper.

LItlte Mac rolled his eyes. "I am not saying this." Master Hand put on his spiked glove again as Mac sighed. "I can do it. I'm the one" He said unethesically as Master Hand took off his spiked covering.

"See, he can do it." The Hand pointed at the others. "Now show what you can do to one of them. To make up for not being in the game, you can pick anyone to show off your special moves to."

"Anyone huh?" Little Mac asked him.

"Except me!"

"Drat" Little Mac said looking over at the others. "Let's see" He looked over at Samus. "Nah, too many weapons." He then looked over at Pikachu. "Nah, heard he can really shock you." He looked over at Meta Knight. "No way am I going to try and hit someone who'd just stab me in the back." He then looked over at Ike. "Ah, perfect". He then pointed his glove at Ike. "You can't tell because of this glove, but I'm coming at you nancy boy."

"Why do even obsucre 80's boxers think I'm gay?" Ike asked himself as Little Mac charged at him.

"Ooh, looks like one fierce dash" Master Hand said as Little Mac ran at Ike. Ike took out his sword but by the time he prepared to swing Mac had already punched him hard in the face. "Ouch! One powerful jab". Little Mac punched him again. "Make that two powerful jabs!" Little mac then would up his fist and uppercutted Ike hard in the chin. "And there his special uppercut!" The hand announced as Ike fell to the floor hard. Master Hand then pounded the floor three times. "1,2,3! The Winner is little Mac". Master Hand took out a button that made a stuido audience applause.

Little Mac looked around. "Uh, thanks random laughter" he said punching the air a few times. "It did feel good to pummel someone again though."

"Yeah, for you" Ike said muttering as he started to get up.

Little mac rubbed his chin. "Hmm, maybe if I get noticed here they'll actually put me in my own series again. The world could use another Punch Out."

"That's what we said about them making another Ice Climbers game, but they still haven't" Nana said pointing at herself and Popo. "And we were actual combantants in this and the last tournament."

"Well that's probably because no one wants another game with some weird alaskain kids running around in the artic" Mac told them. Popo his hand and shot a powerful icy blast that froze Little Mac. Nana then took out her hammer and smashed him hard into a wall as the ice broke, causing Little Mac to fall out and start walking around groggily. "Note to self: Also don't attack anyone with ice powers" he muttered as he walked out of the room still dazed.

"Wow, it's pretty easy to defeat the Punch Out champion" Popo stated. "Then again I remember how rusty we were starting out after so long of inactivity."

"Wonder if it will be the same for that robot" Master Hand thought to himself before looking at everyone. "My next update is one of the things some of you would of known about if you went to E For All Event."

"Hey I went!" The Trainer said. "And it was pretty fun. Except for when they kicked me for trying to capture a Chimchar".

"That was some kid in a costume" Ivaysaur pointed out.

"Well it was a really good costume" The Trainer said softly as his pokemon rolled they're eyes.

"Well I'm sure the rest of you who went will remember it." Master Hand said to the others.

"No they won't-a!" Mario pointed out. "Because you erase everyone's memories of everything-a"

"He didn't erase my way past cool memory" Sonic pointed out.

"You don't count-a!" Mario said as Sonic looked at him angrily.

"Hey, stop it with the name calling and accusations, espically if they're about me" Master hand then pointed to himself. "I mean I only do it for your benefit and I thought the ones who were nice enough to actually want to go deserved something for they're troubles."

Mario looked at Peach confused. "Then how come you said-a there was nothing worth talking about?"

Peach smiled. "Because that would like totally ruin the surprise" she said.

Mario rolled his eyes. "And since when did I care about that-a?"

"When I cared about it" Master Hand stated while pointing at Peach. "However time to unviel one of those surprises in the form of Peach's Final Smash, the Peach Blossom."

"She already looks pretty (beep)in blossomed" Snake said looking over at Peach's figured.

"Thanks, though I'm more of like a Veronica then a Blossom" she said as everyone looked over at her confused. "Though like it should be called the "Peach makes everyone fall asleep" attack or something."

"Fall asleep?" Jigglypuff said annoyed looking over at her. "That's my thing! You can't steal my moves!"

"But like I'm pretty sure I did" Peach said as Jigglypuff continued looking at her angry.

"It's not stealing" Master Hand pointed out. "It's just that Princess Peach moves at her own pace, and that Smash will lure you into her world."

"So it will lure you into my world!" Bowser said smirking as everyone looked at him. "Because I will steal everything in the Mushroom Kingdom and-"

"No you destroy everything in the mushroom kingdom-a" Wario pointed out. "I steal it-a".

"Oh yeah" Bowser said as he then made a fist. "Well I'll destroy it so hard it will look like stealing and-"

"Bowser, stop trying to make everything be about you". Master Hand pointed out. "It's Peach's turn for a final Smash, unless you want me to change yours to the Clown Car and make you ride around looking like an idiot"

"Fine" Bowser said annoyed before pointing at Peach. "Enjoy your Final Smash while you can Princess-"

"Thanks, I like will!" Peach said waving cheerfully at him.

"Uh, actually I was going to say something soul crushingly bad about that-"

"Well not anymore" Master Hand said as he created a Smash Ball and gave it to Peach. "She's got the ball and she's ready to shine."

"Stolen shine" Jigglypuff muttered as Peach started to glow. "I mean how come I don't get a super Final Smash sleeper?"

"So you two sleeper moves then?" Master Hand asked her.

"Hmmm, never thought of it that way" Jigglypuff said to herself as Peach then put her arms up and lifited one foot from the ground.

"Uh, what kind of sleeping Smash is this anyway?" Fox asked as he saw flowers and hearts start to fill the room.

"Like the super love dovest one ever" Peach called out.

Master Hand then held up a picture around Peach of two pictures of the Princess looking at each other. "As you can see when the stage starts to fill with flowers and I pull up this screen frame, you all start to get sleepy" Everyone started to yawn.

"I am feeling way past tired" Sonic said yawning as started to lie on the floor. "And not just the wait for the player to do something tired anyway." Soon like mostly everyone else he started to sleep, lying on the ground and snoring loudly.

"The closer you are to Peach, the more affective it is" Master Hand said as Peach stopped glowing. "And since you were all really close and that was one of those super smash balls, I'd say you're going to be out for... another two hours."

Mewtwo looked over at him. "You know it's pretty pointless to tell them that while they're sleeping."

Master Hand looked over at him confused. "How come you're awake?"

"You don't get to be a legendary Pokemon if you can't a way to counteract sleep potion". He then pointed at his ears. "Also I read her mind about the details of the attack and just plugged my ears beforehand."

"Yeah, like someone finally acknowledges I have a mind!" Peach said happily.

Master Hand then looked over at the still awake Kirby. "And what's your excuse?"

"I can't go to sleep until I'm full" Kirby said as he then happily looked at the peaches on the ground. "Oh boy! Floor fruit!" He said as he started sucking them all up.

"Uh yeah at the end a pleothera of peaches come out to replish the health of the ones not affected." Master Hand stated as Kirby was sucking them all up. "Are you just going to eat all those peaches?" The Hand asked him.

"Hey, a meal's a meal!" Kirby said continuing to suck them all down. Peach picked one up and ate it.

"Wow like my cooking's better when I'm all glowy" she said.

"That's what DK said about those golden bananas before I told them they tasted like Kremling poo so we'd have enough to get into Frentic Factory" Diddy Kong stated.

Master Hand looked at him. "And how are you unsleepy?" 

Diddy Kong pointed at his ears. "I learned to tune out noises after I once put my Guitar Ghowmp to 11 and nearly blew out my eardrums. Now I can rock out loud and only everyone else will complain about the noise" He said happily.

Mewtwo looked over at him. "Are you sure it wasn't to tune out that horrendous DK Rap that play at the Kongo Jungle?"

Diddy looked at him offended. "Hey, I liked that song!"

"Well one out of everyone else on the planet aren't the worse odds" Mewtwo stated as Diddy looked at him annoyed.

Master Hand looked to see the others sleeping. "Hmm, guess everyone else is going to be sound asleep for two hours."

"We could like wake them up" Peach said as she went over to Mario and took out her golf club. "Wait what am I like doing?" She said as she threw the golf club away and took out the Tennis racket, smacking him a couple of times lightly on the head. "Like Wake up Mario" she said and then looked at everyone. "It's not working."

"Yeah, the Blossom's a deep sleep. Not one of those weak sleep spells like Jigglypuff's." The pink puffball was seen moaning angrily in her sleep.

"Oh hey I have like a great idea!" Peach said running over to Jigglypuff, taking out a marker and drawing on her. "This will be funny like the 50 hundred times they do it in the show."

"Well it's what she deserves for not learning to be unaffected by other sleeping attacks" Mewtwo pointed out as Peach finished drawing at her.

"Ah, I don't feel like waiting around here another two hours" Master Hand said. "Come one, we can go and find out if there's any other stories worth reading about us."

"Though reading and writing fanfiction is perhaps the biggest waste of time one could ever preform in they're life time, I suppose it's better then doing nothing at all" Mewtwo pointed out.

"Yeah, maybe there will be one about me and a cooking show!" Kirby said excited.

"Didn't you already do one?" Diddy asked him.

"Yeah but I want to read a story about it!" Kirby whined.

Master hand held out his glove. "Well let's check it out in my Master Bedroom" he said dramatically. "Get it? Because I'm the master Hand, thus should have a master bedroom."

"Where does like Crazy Hand sleep then?" Peach asked.

"Normal bed when he's on the meds. Trust me, you don't want to know what he does to a bed off them" Master Hand said as the others walked out of the room.

Two hours later they walked back the main hall of the Smasher's Mansion.

"Well that was a pretty good two hours" Master Hand said. "That Smash Updates come to life story is pretty good, though I could of sworn someone already did that idea before."

"Well I do remember someone saying it'd be funny if they typed down what happened here" Diddy Kong pointed out. "But otherwise I think that's a pretty fresh idea." He rubbed his chin. "Though I like that one where everyone gathers in teams of three for a tournament to try and kill each other, though there really shouldn't be that many third party characters hanging around us."

"Finally someone gets it" Master Hand thought to himself.

"Yes that one was partially amusing" Mewtwo pointed out "Though really tournament stories and crossovers have been really done too much to be funny anymore."

"Well it was funny when he was ragging on Geno" Diddy Kong pointed out. "I mean that guy is annoying talking about wanting to blow up Japan and all if he's not in the game!"

"It's not a want, it's a do!" Said a voice that Master Hand threw a load of missles at. "Hey, these aren't awesome like me!" the voice said before being blown up.

"Well I guess it's better then the one where I'm best friends with some overpowered fan created swordsman who for some reason is stronger then the rest of us." Mewtwo stated.

"Hey I liked that one because I had like killer hiccups" Peach pointed out. "And like that one with like a singing contest because I'm like sure I'll be great in that one."

"Even though it's going to be a Zelda fanfic" Mewtwo pointed out.

"Well I'm still like one of the best singers. I mean I as going to be like on American Idol but like Simon's too mean!"

"Also the catering's there really lousy." Kirby pointed out. "I mean when I had a show on Fox Box I was walking by there once and all there was to eat was the tears of the contenstants that never made it in." Kirby looked at Master Hand. "That reminds me though. Do you have any sugary treats?"

"Hey if there is like you can't take the one Mario made me like in that story" Peach said.

Master Hand smiled. "Well I'm sure if Kirby ate anything there wouldn't be a last of it to go around" as the other smashers chuckled at this, except the confused Kirby. They then walked into the main room as they saw everyone getting up.

"Ugh, what happened?" Jigglypuff said as she felt around her fast. "And why does it feel like I got a taste of my own medicine."

"Well I certainly didn't perscrible any" Dr. Mario said yawning. "Though I also would like to know what a happened?"

"Long story short: Peach Final smash put you to sleep, affective closer you are, peach blossoms come out while you're sleeping that you can recover health from, can launch at your foes while they're sleeping, flowers bloom, it's so elegent blah blah poetic stuff and that's what happened" Master hand said quickly as most of the Smashers looked at him confused.

"Uh... I think we'll just take you word for it" Link said looking around confused. "So uh what's the next update for the tournament anyway?"

"Oh, that one's quite a doozy" Master Hand said snapping his fingers. The Smashers were then transported to a blank stage with a black box as they're floor as the smashers looked around confused. "Ta-da!" Master Hand said pointing around.

"Ta-da what?" Falco said. "You showing us the inside of a notebook?"

"No!" Master Hand said pointing at the white space. "This is one of your new stages. The Pictochat stage."

"Uh, isn't Pictochat that DS function where you can draw doodles to trade with your friends?" Asked Pikachu.

"It's not a function, it's a wireless communication utility" Master Hand corrected him.

"So what's this Utlitiy" Fox said doing air quotes "doing in the tournament?"

"Oh, I thought it'd make for a good nonsensical stage. See there are a lot of those tournament goers who whine about only using more strict straightforward stages so we have most them in this only "slightly" nonsencial tournament."

"How are all these weird (beep)s gathered together only (swear)in slightly nonsencial?" Snake asked as everyone looked at him. "Oh you all know you (beep)in are" he retorted as they continued starring annoyed.

"The point is" Master said holding out a finger "is that there are only a few truley crazy stages, but none gets as crazy as this one."

"Eh, seems fine to me-a" Luigi said looking down as the stage started rumbling. "Hey what's going on he said?" as suddenly a badly drawn man with a stick figure arm was seen below them. "Mamma mia, what is this-a!" Luigi said looking freaked.

"That's Pictochat" Master Hand said as suddenly the stick figure man disappeared as they fell back on the ground. "Like most stages it starts off normal and BAM!" Master said as a giant stick figure fist shot out from under the ground. "this suppose flat area gets covered with terrain, using only a few strokes of the stylus."

"So wait, you mean we get to draw stuff in?" Young Link asked. "Because I always did want to show my artisic skills-"

"Well you're going to have to wait to show them" Master Hand said. "These doodles have been programmed into this area to pop up randomly by me and my brother Crazy."

Crazy Hand was shown riding by a badly drawn cow. "Hey look guys, I'm Cowpoke Slim Hand!" He said as he continued riding past them.

"That way the worst drawings we got I can blame on him" Master Hand said. "I mean I did originally want to have it so you guys could control the drawings as they were coming up, but I thought it'd be unfair to those who wanted to paint would also be pummeled on. Besides" The hand said looking over at some of them. "I didn't want to see what some of you would draw."

"Oh, so you're saying there's something wrong with me drawing a rainbow?" Ike asked as everyone looked at him. "That dosen't mean anything!" He said pointed at them annoyed as they rolled they're eyes.

"Well I was more worried some of you would draw something uh... you know... lewd and pretty crude that would be just... rude to see."

"Oh you mean like a (beep) or a (innuendo) or maybe a set of (female organ)" Snake stated.

"Yeah" Master Hand admitted. "I was more worried also about the things the immature kids would draw down with the stylus on the stage. I mean really, some people don't have any shame."

"That's why back in my day you were only allowed to draw with sticks!" Mr. Game And Watch said. "And you'd have to walk 15 miles up and down the stream to go and get them."

"Well we live in a day and age where that can be done with a stroke of the wrist" Master Hand said, stroking his wrist as a giant flower drawing appeared under Game and Watch.

"Ahh, Flowers have come to devour the old men. I knew we souldn't of put a republican in office!" Mr. Game and Watch said panicked as the flower then disappeared under him.

"So as you can see, the programmed doodles are not only ones you get to see, but also fight on."

"The lord of all evil will not fight on some sissy flower!" Ganondorf said pointing at Master Hand.

"Well it's not always a flower. Sometimes it could be a simple gust of wind." Suddenley a badly drawn head popped in and started blowing, knocking everyone to the other side of the room. "Oh yeah I should point out the doodles can affect your preformence, so watch out for side winds."

"Well at least it's not badly drawn side spit raining down" Marth said as the wind stopped blowing.

"Who says there won't be?" Master Hand told them as they all looked at him grossed out. "Ah I'm just kidding" he said. "Not to self make sure to take out all the spit drawings before the tournament is done" He thought as another drawing popped up, this one of a bridge with a boxcar under Diddy.

"Ah just like mine carting in the good old days" Diddy said before he started rolling down the drawn bridge. The Smashers jumped out of the way as Diddy jumped off before he fell of the side of the drawn bridge like the drawn cart.

"Though there may be things you want to ride on moving around" Master Hand said pointing at the broken mine cart. "You should be careful what they are."

"Eh, I wouldn't be careful with anything on this bridge" Roy said, kicking it lightly. "Looks like it could break at any minute."

"That's right. Break into flames!" Master hand said, confusing the others. That is until the bridge was replaced with badly drawn flames above the Smashers head. "Yes those are flames people and they are quite hot."

"Not as hot as the king of all Koopas!" Bowser said jumping up and hitting one of the flames. He then screamed as he touched the flame, falling down on the ground. "Ow, the badly drawn flames hurt!" Bowser said as Master Hand threw a badly drawn cup of water on him. "Uh, thanks but that was still not as hot as Bowser" Bowser said wiping himself off.

"Sure it wasn't-a" Mario said rolling his eyes.

"So as you can see lot of things you'll be fighting with here" Master Hand pointed out holding up some other drawings. "Like on some sort of pyramid thing, that is flat but also solid. And this little whale. I even drew a little sun next to it because-"

"You're secretly five years old?" Fox asked as everyone laughed a bit.

"No, because that's how it would look in a real drawing!"

"Real five year old drawing" Fox said again as everyone chuckled again.

"Well... most of these are Crazy Hand's anyway" Master Hand said trying to pass the blame. "Besides the fun isn't just watching the doodles, but rathing seeing what goes up you'll have to fight on or avoid and then watching them go down and seeing new stuff come up." He then held out a boombox. "Plus on this stage you'll be hearing Mii Channel and Wii Shop Channel Music so that's something to look forward too"

"Yeah so long as you don't try and bore us with it today" Roy pointed out.

"Well maybe I'll do that another day" Master Hand said snapping his fingers and bringing everyone back to the mansion. "However today's last update is another special for those who wen to the E For All."

"Ooh is it like Ike's final Smash?" Peach asked.

"No, nancyboy's final Smash will have to wait until another time" Master Hand said as everyone chuckled.

Ike looked down sadly. "Et tu, Master Hand?" Ike asked.

"Uh yeah I don't really speak Greek" Master Hand said confusing Ike. "Besides I'm sure you guys will like this one. It's Another Video starring one of the most well known smashers."

"Oh yeah, Sonic gets to kick your butts way past again!" Sonic said as everyone glared at him. "You're all just mondo jealous."

"Uh, not this time" Master Hand said turning off the light's. "This one's a DK Video called "Donkey Kong Makes His Stand."

"Ooh, now you're talking!" Donkey Kong said happily. "Is this one where me and Diddy tried to make a banana stand in the jungle and then had to compete with Lanky and Chunky's Banana Stand across the vines?"

"Uh, no, but it does involve bananas"

"As everything should" Donkey Kong said as everyone rolled they're eyes as they sat in they're seats.

"Okay not to spoil anything but something has been stolen by a very familar hand and it's up to DK to rise up against this blatant provocation". DK scratched his head confused as Master Hand sighed. "I mean this bad thing." DK Nodded as the Video started up. In the video there was an establishing shot of the Kongo Jungle as somethign was seen tearing through it, revealing to be a Koopa Troopa carrying a boat of bananas behind him.

"In the jungle, stealing that many bananas means death" DK stated as everyone looked at him weirdly.

"Jeez, isn't that a little too much for some banans?" Young Link asked.

DK crosses his arms. "Man elf has obviously never eaten the power of banana". Young Link looked at him and shrugged as the video continued on. As the Koopa Troopa continued moving along, suddenley a close up of DK's fist was seen knocking a Goomba down a cliffside, smacking one Koopa Troopa and then squashing another one to the ground.

"Told you stealing banans means death" Donkey Kong pointed out to the others.

"Good thing I only took one of these" Kirby said, unpeeling a banana.

"Death!" DK yelled as he then jumped at Kirby. The Puffball warrior gasped and then ran of being followed by DK. In the Video the trees rumbeled a bit as DK excited the jungle greens and jumped on a cliffside, looking around and pounding on his chest a few times.

"Oh, so Donkey's Tarzan now?" Falco asked.

Pikachu shrugged. "Well at least he's not George Of The Jungle, otherwise he'd have to be part of a crappy upcomming Cartoon Network series."

"Uh, isn't your show on that a channel?" Dr. Mario asked.

"Yeah. That's how I know it will be crappy" Pikachu responded as the video continued on, with a frozen shot of Donkey Kong as he looked at the camera.

"Once again his name will be added in the final edit" Master Hand stated.

"Once again, we don't care" Roy stated as the video went on. Donkey Kong grunted at the banana boat as one of the goombas on the boat unleashed a two barrel missle cannon that shot out a few missiles at Donkey Kong.

"Hmmm, odd-a" Mario pointed out. "Goombas and Koopsa don't usually use-a missles to try and get away after stealing something-a"

"That's cause they're expensive plumber" Bowser pointed out. "I mean you think that money just grows on trees?"

"It does in Kongo Jungle" Diddy Kong pointed out. "Our form of currencey's Golden Bananas. That's why you shouldn't try stealing them." Donkey Kong was shown chasing Kirby around in the background, throwing furniture at him.

"Come back banana thief!" Donkey said as Kirby continued running from him.

"I think that's a better reason-a though" Mario said looking at the site. In the video the missiles jetted to Donkey Kong as he braced for impact. However a figure quickly tore out of the jungle and jumped on Donkey Kong's back, revealing to be Diddy as he lept through the air, crossing his arms and fired two peanut shots at the missles as the camera froze on him.

"Awesome!" Diddy Kong said excited. "I mean that has to be one of the coolest intros ever!" He said jumping around. "Not even the Koopas can try and mess with the coolness that is my peanut popguns."

"Not unless they got (beep)in missles" Snake pointed out. In the video the peanuts collided with two of the missles and blew them up. A third missle came at Diddy, who flipped in the air and fired another round of peanuts that blew that up as well. Snake rolled his eyes. "And you say you guys are only (beep)in slightly nonsensical."

"Hey, don't underestimate my peanuts" Diddy said taking out his peanut popshooter.

"I don't care who you are. a (beep)in peanut's not going to take out a missle."

"Well these are Bowser's a missles" Mario pointed out. "Not exactly the highest quality-a".

Bowser smiled and held up a giant missle launcher. "Bullet Bill would like a world with you plumber." Bowser then shot out a giant black Bullet Bill which stopped right in front of Mario.

"Hi!" It said as Mario looked at it.

"Uh hi-a" Mario said confused.

Bowser pointed at Bullet Bill. "Get him you idiot!"

"Oh yeah, that" Bullet said as he then chased after Mario, who ran around the room. In the video Diddy and the missle shell fell on the ground. The shell exploded behind Diddy and Donkey, who made a heroic pose as it exploded.

"Yeah, that's why you don't mess with the Kongs!" Diddy said attempting the pose.

"Hmmm that gives-a me an idea" Mario said as he ran right in front of Kirby. "Trade-a ya" he said jumping above Kirby and Donkey Kong as the missle continued following him. However as the missle got close to Donkey Kong he punched it away, and it landed back in Bowser's missle launcher.

"Hi Bowser!" Bullet Bill said as he then exploded, leaving a very charred and annoyed Bowser.

"This is why I need to start carrying real guns" Bowser thought to himself as the video continued, showing Diddy and Donkey pointing at the banana boat and jumping after it as the video ended.

"You better stop worrying about Mario" Diddy Kong said pointing at Bowser. "Because if you steal our bananas like that for real we'll be the ones coming after you."

"Bah, I'll steal and plunder whatever I want" Bowser said raising a fist.

"You steal banana?" Donkey said looking over at him.

"Well I would hypothetically-"

"Me sure that word means you die!" Donkey Kong said jumping on Bowser as the two started to rumble. Master Hand turned on the lights and looked at the others.

"So what did you think of the video?" Master Hand asked them.

"Okay-a, though why would Bowser have troops in the Kongo-a Jungle?" Mario asked.

"Hey that's part of the crossover madness going around" Master Hand informed them. "Don't think you're all going to be fighting you're regular enemies this time around because you'd be sadly mistaken". Master Hand smiled. "In fact there's another scene coming up in Kongo Jungle involving some other baddies you have to take down that isn't just K.Rool."

"I hope he's not in the game" Diddy Kong said looking around.

"Well other people do but I'm probably going to with you on that one" Master Hand said looking at the others. "Well that's it for today gang. See you tommorow" He then teleported out of the room. The Smashers then looked to see Donkey Kong and King Koopa still fighting amongst themselves.

"Shouldn't we break that up?" Lucas asked.

"Hey if Bowser's not bothering a Mushroom Kingdoom in anyway it's not really a my problem" Mario pointed out as he left. Soon everyone else left the room and only Bowser and Donkey Kong were still there. That is, except for a mysterious shadowy figure looking at them from the room across.

"Look at them fools" the voice said smiling at Koopa and Donkey. "I reckon King Kong and Godkilla King need to remember whose the real royal villain around these parts". The figure then smacked his hands together. "Course I'm pretty sure everyone around here is due for a change, espically you" said the voice looking at one of the smashers in particualar. The camera then panned on his eye and then to the sky as the scene faded.

THE END!

Oh, who was that mysterious voice and just what does it have to do with "Smashing Every Day?" Find out whenever the next chapter updates. Till now though enjoy this one and remember to review!


	20. Targets, Dedede 2, Stage Builder

Well everyone time for another Smash Brothers chapter introducing a brand new character (whose good but dont' expect me to go gaga over him like I did for Sonic). Anyway remember the classic rules of reading, then reviewing what you just read. And Remembering that I don't own any of these guys.

"Smashing Something New Every Day: Chapter Twenty: "STADIUM: Target Smash/Replays, King Dedede, King Dedede's Special Moves, Stage Builder"

By DianaGohan.

As per usual sometime during mid afternoon, the Smashers had gathered in the middle of the large main auditorium room to hear the updates that the Master Hand would give them about they're latest Tournament. Unlike other days though, it wasn't a nice, sunny day out. It was dark and rainy and it could be see pouring out of the main windows of the room.

"A storm is coming" Meta-Knight said solemnly as everyone turned to him.

"Duh" Young Link said rolling his eyes. "I think we can all tell that it isn't exactly ourdoors weather today."

"Not just that" Meta-Knight turned to them. "I feel a dark presence. One I have not sensed for quite some time."

"And I thought that hand was bad with the Star Wars refrences" Zero Suit Samus called out.

"Refrence or not, I do feel someone is coming today". Meta-Knight narrowed his eyes. "And they may change the tournament... forever". Meta-Knight dramatically paused and then shrugged. "Then again that is what I felt for our last newcomer"

"Oh I would of defintley agreed with you on that-a one" Mario said looking over at Sonic.

Sonic looked at him and then gasped. "Hey wait a minute!" He said. "That's no way past way to be talking about Lucas!" He said pointing over at the blond earthbounder.

"I'm a talking about you, a stupid!" Mario yelled out.

"Hey the only way past way I changed your lives was for the better" Sonic said crossing his arms. "You all just don't appreciate the world's fastest hedgehog."

"Yeah because saying we don't appreciate you and still being "way past" annoying is really going to make us like you more" Falco said sarcastically.

Sonic turned to him. "You got a death wish birdie?" He pointed at Falco. "Cause I'll clip your wings like you were a Bird of Prey."

"Like that barley remembered WB attempt to replicate Smallville?" Pichu asked.

Sonic shook his head. "No, I'm talking about those way past bad lame-o Babylon Rouge trio who tried to steal the Chaos Emeralds in the EX World Grand Prix."

"Oh yeah-a" Mario said rubbing his chin. "Wasn't that a just a lame ripoff of my Mario-a Kart series."

Sonic turned to him. "No that was Sonic Drift-I mean I never ripped you off!"

"Well what about-a Sonic Shuffle?"

"Uh.." Sonic thought for a second. "That uh..." Sonic sighed. "Okay like maybe just those two times, but everything else was way past original."

"What about Dr. Robotnick's Mean Bean Machine?" Pichu asked. "Isn't that just a ripoff of Puyo Puyo?"

"Hey, I wasn't even in that one!" Sonic then pointed at Dr. Mario. "Besides he way past ripped it off more then I did."

"No I didn't-a!" Dr. Mario yelled out.

Mario sighed. "I don't like to a admitt it Doc-a but you kind of did." He crossed his arms. "Besides you kind of are just a ripoff of me-a anyway".

"Yeah, except I could get a medical degree-a!" Dr. Mario said holding out his PhD.

"Uh, this just says you're a pill popper-a" Mario pointed out.

"Bah, I'm still the best Doctor-a around" Dr. Mario pointed out.

"Well you are the only doctor around-a though" Mario stated. "And unless you do something unique you're not going to be around for much longer."

"Ah of course I am-a!" Doctor Mario stated as Master Hand then teleported in.

"Hey everyone!" He said as he waved at the other Smashers. "How we all doing?"

"Hey Master Hand-a" Dr. Mario said pointing over at Mario. "Can you set-a this jerk straight-a? He says I'm not in the next tournament but we all know I am a".

"Well I wasn't going to reveal this for a couple of months" Master Hand started to say as Dr. Mario looked at him excited. "But I... kind of cut you from Brawl."

Dr. Mario then gasped. "You WHAT-A?"

"Well the thing is you are kind of a clone of Mario" Master hand pointed out. "And not just in the "just slightly different colored/weirder moves" kind like Luigi is either."

"My moves aren't that-a weird" Luigi said to himself.

"Yeah wait till he sees his final Smash" Master Hand thought to himself and held out his hand to Doctor Mario. "You're kind of just Mario in doctor attire."

"What about my degree-a?" He said showing Master Hand his certificate.

"Uh, pill popping isn't too much of a difference you know" the hand pointed out.

Dr. Mario looked at everyone annoyed. "Oh this is just bull crap-a!" He then walked into the kitchen. "If anyone needs me I won't be able to help you. I'm going to a drink away my sorrows and there's not a think any of you can do to stop me-a!" Dr. Mario said as he closed the door to the kitchen.

"I hope he dosen't touch my Lan-Lan Milk" Young Link said to himself.

"Well guess we're going to have to plan out some sort of intervention after the updates" Master hand said rubbing his fingers.

"Hey wait a second!" Roy said looking at him. "If you're going to tell us whose finally in the game and not, can I ask-"

"No" Master Hand said interrupting him. "I only did that since he technically didn't ask if he is or not but rather to set the record straight on him being in the Brawl Tournament, which is different enough that I would actually tell him the truth about that". Master Hand looked at them. "Rest assured though you've got some great new characters coming your way, including one I'm going to introduce today."

"Yeah, Meta-Knight kind of mentioned that" Fox pointed out.

Master Hand looked at him angirly. "Who gave him mind reading powers?!"

"I didn't read your mind" Meta-Knight informed him. "I don't even know who it is. I just felt a disturbance."

"Oh, did you have a bad feeling about it too?" Master Hand said excited. "What? I know you all liked that series."

"Parts of it anyway" Samus pointed out.

"Well, obviously." Master Hand then looked at his notes. "Speaking of series, it's time I talked about reinstating one of the classic little mini games into the new tournament."

"Board The Platforms?" Ness asked. Master Hand shook his head.

"Multi-Man Melee?" Captain Falcon asked as again the hand shook his head.

"Race To The Finish?" Fox asked as again the hand shook his head.

"Spin the Bottle?" Peach asked as everyone looked at her confused. She thought for a second. "Oh right like we didn't do that."

"No, save that for your truth or dare games or whatever cliched story ideas you actually do in your free time" Master Hand held out his hand dramatically. "Welcome back... Break the Targets!" A fanfare was heard in the background.

"Oh, isn't that the one where the targets are on a purple field background and everyone has to move around the field in order to collect them?" Lucas inquired.

Master Hand shook his head. "Correct" He snapped his fingers, bringing the smashers to an outdoors foresty area. "See a target breaking mode has appeared in all the past titles where you have a set period of time to break 10 targets around the field. Basically it's done so you can time yourself on whose the fastest so it's espically for those who salivate at the though of speed runs".

"Speed runs?" Sonic said salivating a bit. "I'm way past awesome at those!" Sonic then speeded around the area, as the smashers watched him go around the entire field and then come back. "Okay so what's my time, and how way past faster is it then anyone else's?" 

"First off no one else has a time" Master Hand pointed out. "And secondly it's based off breaking targets, not just running around."

"Wait, you get to run around and break stuff? This is the way past best mode ever!" He looks around. "So where are the targets?"

"Here" Master Hand said snapping his fingers as a bunch of targets appeared around the field.

"Alright, time to go running and smashing" Sonic said as he ran around the field, trying to break all the targets.

"I should mention now the differences between the other Break The Target modes" Master Hand pointed out. "First off in case you can tell, instead of some purpley background I installed 10 years ago that I realized looked pretty ridicolous I'm putting the targets outdoors."

"Oh, that seems like an actual improvement" Jigglypuff pointed out.

"Sure is. Another improvement is this time only having five maps of varying difficulty you can take all take on."

"Wait, that's not an improvement" Marth pointed out. "That's like a deprovement. I mean before there was like one target stage for each of us. Now there's only five? That's like taking away 20 target fields."

"Or 30" Master Hand mumbled and looked at everyone. "Look, I know it was nice with everyone having they're own target stage but really it was between purpley backgrounds and opening up indoors. I mean, do you think I can just snap my fingers and actually make one of these stages?" The Smashers nodded. "Well I can't. It takes a lot of work and disipline to make a stage and I don't have the time to do a lot of them until the tournament comes out."

"You know, you keep talking like you still haven't planned most of it out now" Falco pointed out. "I mean technically shouldn't you have finished most of it already and have all the grand ideas and designs in mind and have at least started work on them? Why do you keep acting like you haven't?"

"I don't know" Master Hand shrugged. "Why do you guys keep acting like a big group of complainers?" They looked at him annoyed. "Yeah that's what I thought. Besides this way it will be five purley distinct break the target stages, no just random throw it together target stages like I did last time."

"Well the ones last time were pretty good" said Popo. "I mean ours was like a really nice homage to our original game."

"And mine finally taught me how to wall jump properly" Young Link pointed out.

"Yeah and the lake in mine-a was actually a good place for a swim" Mario pointed out.

"Well too bad. Five target stages. Take it or leave it." Everyone mumbled something about taking it (mixing it with some obscene insults to Master Hand). "Okay then. I should also point out that some of these levels have items, which will allow you to cut your time down even more."

"Although it won't allow you to beat my time" Sonic said speeding in front of everyone.

"What time?" Captain Falcon asked. "Usually when we finished some creepy announcer voice would tell us when we finished or something"

"Yeah that was me with voice altering technology." Master Hand said taking out a voice altering microphone. "Look I'm the Announcer" Master Hand said in the Smash Brother announcer voice. "Break The Targets, A New Record, Failure, Choose Your Character". He chucked away the microphone and laughed. "Man I should sell a doll with those catchphrases on it. I'm sure it would sell like hotcakes.

Fox rushed over and picked up the microphone before running back. He put it to his lips. "Yeah because everyone wants a toy to sound like some creepy molestor" he said in the announcer voice.

"Hmm, hearing it that voice does seem kind of.. off" Master Hand took the microphone. "Maybe I'll pitch it up an octave to sound different. Or maybe I won't out of laziness. Either way, you heard it here first."

"So wait what was my way past cool record then?" Sonic asked.

"Uh, I wasn't paying attention so do it again". He snapped his fingers as the targets popped up again.

"Alright, more speed breaking!" Sonic said as he went around breaking the targets.

"And remember everyone, you can pause and try again if you fail breaking targets and can pause the screen to know where all of them are.

"Uh, that works for the people playing the game version of the tournament, not us." Link informed him.

"Well either way in this mode you're going to have to use all your cool skills to break personal records."

Sonic then finished breaking all the targets. "Okay, how fast was that record?"

Master Hand looked at his watch. "6.02 seconds."

"Oh yeah!" Sonic said jumping into the air. "Too bad no one taped it so I could way past show it on the internet to all of those pathetic nerds around who think they can get way unpast better times then me."

"Actually there's no need for that" Master Hand stated.

"Yeah, all video sites are removing they're links due to copyright infrigment even though they're just wasting they're own time and money crushing people's creativity" Yoshi pointed out.

"Well, that's one reason. Another one is though another update I'm announcing simatousley".

"But you do like four updates a day now. Why would you point out this one was simtaenous with another one?" Ness asked him.

"That's just the way I roll" Master hand said as the Smashers looked at him confused. "Besidees this one's so good it feels like two updates. Because I'm announcing that this time around we're allowing replays of what you guys do in fights and Target smashes and letting you go over it."

"You did that before" Captain Falcon pointed out.

"No, you guys went through my tapes before and took them without my permission and then tried putting them back thinking you were out smasrting me when you weren't." Master Hand pointed out.

"Eh, same thing really." Captain Falcon said shrugging.

"Well no, it's not. First off, this is accessible to everyone, including you and the game version, and also only three minutes of recording are allowed for each round."

"Why only three minutes-a?" Mario asked him. "And it better not be because that's how you roll-a."

"Well that's more because I don't want you wasting all of the film I have wanting to see yourselves fighting but that's another good reason." Master Hand smiled. "Besides this time you can also send replays of all your time and matches to all your Wii friends, because competting amongst each other is a good way to heat things up."

"What compettion?" Sonic said smirking. "These lameos couldn't even make it in 10 seconds, let alone even try to break my record."

"Just becaue you think you're the fastest dosen't-a mean you can get the best record." Mario said pointing at Sonic. "I can get a much-a better record then you can-a rodent."

"Yeah right fat boy" Sonic said chuckling at him. "Maybe when you were jumperman those years ago but since you became Mr "I'm going to sell myself to any idea for a game" man you've way past lost your record skills."

"Not only will a my skills pay the bills-a" Mario said glaring at him. "They're going to make everyone realize that yours are a nill". Mario then started rushing around the field breaking the once again brought back targets around the field.

"See, compettion people" Master hand said looking at Mario and Sonic trying to break targets faster then the other. "Target mode can do that to you."

"Well techncially they've been at that since a 1992" Luigi pointed out.

"And I've a always won!" Mario stated breaking a target.

"No you haven't!" Sonic said breaking another target.

"Oh yeah-a! What did you actually a beat me at?"

"What about the way past battle of TV Shows where I beat you 4-3 and had one of those actually watchable for more then nostaliga".

"...Okay that was a one" Mario admitted as he Sonic then broke the last target at the same time.

Master Hand looked at the watch. "Well still the same time as before."

"That's only because I did all the work for this slow mo!" Sonic said pointing at Mario who grunted as the two once again went around to break the targets.

"Yeah, keep going around and finding ways to shave off one hundreth a second to your score really makes it all worth while" Master Hand pointed out. "So even those of you who won't be using the game I suggest learning these courses best you can, espically the tricker ones." Sonic and Mario once again broke the targets at the same time.

"Okay how fast was that?" They both asked the hand.

"... On the other hand It is kind of annoying to have to keep rewatching this" Master Hand admitted and threw them the watch. "Here, time yourselves to see who does it the fastest. The rest of us will be going over other updates". He then teleported everyone but Mario and Sonic into the main room. "Okay with the Target test done it's time to introduce the newest Smasher."

"It better be a girl this time you sexist hand" Zelda said waving her fist.

"You know just cause you keep saying that dosen't mean I'm actually going to do it." Master Hand pointed at her. "Maybe you should do something nice and I'd consider like, baking a pie or something." Zelda glared at him angrily.

"You want me to what?"! She said as magical energy gathered around her.

"Uh what I meant was knit me a sweater... I mean make babies... I mean...do my laundry." Zelda continued glowing with dark magical energy. "I never did know how to talk to women" Master Hand admitted. "Uh, maybe you should just write down what you want."

Zelda looked at him. "Something you'd actually look at an automatically agree with?"

"Uh, sure".

She stopped glowing. "Good, I'm going to go write that then". She then ran, and was heard scribbling in the next room.

"Well that's another mind wipe" Master Hand thought to himself while looking at the others. "Uh, what was I talking about again?"

"The newest smasher" Lucas pointed out.

"It better be another villian" Ganondorf said. "Though I am the undisputed Lord of all evil, it's kind of unfair we're out numbered like 5 to one over here. I demand more villianous reinforcements".

"Ironically enough I am letting in another villian" Master Hand said as a light shone down as someone stepped out. "Some call him the self proclaimed king of Dream Land. Others call him Kirby's Bowser. And still others call him the man who speaks loudly while carrying around one big honking helmet". The figure stepped out as the smashers all looked at him. "Presenting all the way from Dream Land palace, King Dedede." The Penguin King walked in front of everyone as the lights dimmed down.

"I knew I had that feeling for a reason" Meta-Knight thought to himself. "He's going to try and pummel Kirby as soon as he sees him, and all I can do is offer reptitve advice". Meta-Knight sighed. "I knew I should of made my own list on what should and shouldn't be in this tournament."

"That's right y'all, Dedede's here" said the penguin king as he twilred his hammer around. "And it's plum time there were some changes made around here, like making me in charge around here."

"Why should you be in charge?" Bowser said angrily. "I should be in charge. I rule all the Koopa!"

"No, I should be in charge!" Ganondorf said. "I'm the lord of all evil, and I rule over the Octoroc and Redeads."

"Uh I don't really care about being in charge" Mewtwo said. "But I should point out I did rule over an entire army of powerful clone Pokemon if we're talking about "villans ruling" or whatever."

"Hey I should-a be in charge" Wario said. "Cause I should get to steal all of your stuff."

"I told you plum fools I'm in charge". Dedede pointed at himself. "I mean I'm the King of the Waddle Dees. How many of you all yahoos are kings?"

"i'm King of Koopas!" Bowser roared.

"I'm like a princess!" Peach said raising her hand.

"So am I" Zelda said from another room. "But when I finish with this list you're all be calling me Royal Mistress Zelda of the Fairer Sex."

"And I'm King of this Tournament" Master Hand said looking at everyone. "So no there won't be any vy for trying to be in charge over me."

"Yeah well we'll see about that" Dedede said looking around. "I'll take you out once I crush that there Kirby!" He then gasped. "Great Gadees! There's the varmit right now!" Dedede took out his mallot and started trying to smash in the Pink puffball. Unfourantley for Dedede it wasn't Kirby he was attempting to hit"

"I'm not Kirby!" Jigglypuff said dodging his hammer strikes. "I'm Jigglypuff."

"Don't try and confuse me Kirby!" Dedede said swinging his hammer. "I know a puff when I see it. Besides I reckon you're just trying to transform into a girl just to try and fool me, but it ain't going to work." Dedede then smashed Jigglypuff with the hammer as the Pokemon was knocked across the floor. "Yeah, that will show you for trying to stop my evil doing".

Jigglypuff then got up and dusted herself off. "Oh you are going to get it now". Jigglypuff then started charging her rollout.

"I reckon I didn't know Kirby had eaten a pink wheel" Dedede said as Jigglypuff charged at him. He then smacked her back though as she started rollouting in the other direction.

"Hey look" Popo said pointing at Jigglypuff coming they're way. "Hammer Pinball!"

"Finally our dream as come true" said Nana happily as the Ice Climbers whacked Jigglypuff back to Dedede.

"Oh come back for more Kirby?" Dedede asked as he whacked Jigglypuff back to the Ice Climbers. This continued on for awhile as everyone saw Jigglypuff go back and forth.

"Somebody help me!" Jigglypuff screeched out as Master Hand stuck his hand out and stopped Jigglypuff from rolling.

"I told you to stop picking on the penguins" Master Hand said to the puffball pokemon. "I let it go that one time with Piplup because I did hate Happy Feet and Surf's Up like most respectable people but not this time."

"Hey wait, so that ain't Kirby?" Dedede asked and looked around. "So where'd that annoyance go?"

"Hey everyone!" Kirby said walking in. "You won't believe what's not in the fridge now."

"Yeah, all the alcolol, and my a dignity" Dr. Mario was heard saying from the kitchen.

Kirby looked around confused. "No, I was talking about those chicken strips that mysteriously vanished into my mouth." He then looked over at Dedede. "Hey it's my arch rival penguin guy."

"I'm going to pound you flat Kirby!" Dedede said as He charged at Kirby, who gasped as he desperatley avoided trying to get pounded by Dedede's hammer. "When I get you Kirby, I'm going to smash you in so hard you gonna wish all you could say was poyo poyo again".

Meta-Knight sighed. "I do not know why they made us do that on the show. Then again I also do not know why I was given an accent, besides 4Kids pathetic love of stupid sounding voices."

Dedede Looked over at Meta-Knight. "Hey Meta, what are you doing here not trying to slice that there Kirby to pieces?" 

"Uh, since I am not "on the clock" as it were I do have the right to do what I want" Meta-Knight stated as Kirby then turned around.

"Yeah and I have the right to eat whatever without getting pounded by a hammer!" The puffball warrior said.

Dedede gasped. "Since when did anyone tell Kirby about his rights?" Kirby then took out his hammer and smacked Dedede with it as he traveled to the other side of the room. Deded got up holding out his. "Ha, you call that a hammer Kirby? Mine's way biggest."

"Amy's is way biggest biggest" Sonic was heard saying from the pratice area outdoors. "I hope she won't be around to chase me with it here."

"Oh why, because you're sexist too?" Zelda said from another room.

"Quiet people not here!" Master Hand yelled out and looked over at Dedede. "Look I didn't have you join the brawl so you can go around and try and proclaim your rule here or to pummel your arch nemesis." He pointed at Dedede. "You're here because of popular demand and the fact we needed another slow heavy villian character."

"Who are you calling slow and heavy!?" Ganondorf and Bowser yelled out.

"Uh you guys obviously" Master Hand stated as he moved closer to Dedede. "Now either calm down with the hammer smashing or I'll give your spot back to Dr. Mario."

"Really-a?" Dr. Mario was heard from the kitchen.

"Well.. no actually you're still out."

"Then I still hate you-a!" Dr Mario said as he was also heard drinking in the kitchen.

Dedede twirled his hammer. "I do get to still beat up in Kirby in matches and not have to be defeated by my own stomp clouds being thrown back at me or having those monsters I sent get easily defeated right?"

"Uh, sure." Master Hand stated.

Dedede smiled. "Fine then I guess I'm still in I reckon. Besides it's nice to be away from the palace for awhile and get to pound Kirby around somewhere else."

"Can you defeat Kirby though?" Master Hand asked.

"Well I figure so long as it's not written in that I don't."

"Hmm good point" Master Hand said looking over at the others. "As per usual when announcing a new character I also like to get they're special attacks mentioned in the update as well."

"Uh, I don't mean to be rude" Lucas said waving his hand. "But I don't remember my attacks ever being released and I've been around almost a month".

"Quiet kid, the big men are talking" Dedede said before looking at Master Hand. "So what do I get to smack these peasent folks around with?"

"Well for starters there's the Super Dedede Jump" Master Hand stated. "It's one serious jump."

"Yeah I know. I've been jumping around for years." Dedede said rubbing his chin. "Still though I reckon's that a good name for it. It's got me in it, and Super, plus I guess jump's alright describing it." He then looks at the others. "Prepare for the power of my DeDeDe Super Jump!" Dedede then jumps high into the air, actually touching the cieling as he starts decending down, taking out his hammer and smashing around as he creates a crack in the down. "Now you know why they all call it my super jump."

"So wait he gets like the best jump in the entire game?" Roy asks. "That like goes higher then anyone elses I saw, and shouldn't a fat penguin jump as high as a fat pig or a fat turtle?" Bowser and Ganondorf glared at him evily. "What? You know you guys, uh animals don't have the best jump."

"Ah, but jumping is Dedede's speciality" Master Hand pointed out. "Though it's not without it's flaws."

"Flaws?" Dedede said confused. "I reckon you've done gone senile. What's flawed about this?" He then jumps into the air again.

"Well for one thing you don't have much freedom when jumping" Master Hand said as he then poked Dedede hard to the ground as he landed. "Furthermore, you're vulenerable right when you land, and that's pretty signficant to this game".

Dedede grumbles and gets up. "Reckon if you try that again you'll be losing one of those fingers and you'll realize what's really signfiicant".

"Look in order to have such a powerful jump you have to have risks to come with it." Master Hand took out a piece of paper showing a chart. "See a character's power has to be mutlplied by speed, agility, defense, weight, height, strength, and range, and no one has a high level of anything.".

"Yeah but I think you're forgetting one important thing" Dedede said taking the chart and smashing it in several times with his hammer. "Kings like me don't listen to no chart."

"Well look you can just flip down in mid air if things look really bad" said Master Hand. "It's called countering a weakness of a powerful move. Of course then there's the disadvantage of the counter of a weakenss of a powerful in that if you cancel it before you land you'll make a fool of yourself and be vulnerable for longer, so watch out for that."

"Yeah well I don't see the need to need to use my super awesome Dedede Jump anyway" King Dedede said floating in the air. "I can just do this to get back."

"Uh, not with how much you could get knocked away" stated the smash. "You have seen how this tournament goes down haven't you?"

"I've seen those videos where Kirby gets knocked around." Dedede said laughing. "Wee doggie, those were good times."

"Uh yeah, but the point is you'll need you're third jump so watch out for it's side affects." Master Hand then floated behind Dedede. "Then of course there's the side move, the Waddle Dee Toss. Tossing Waddle Dees from you know where-"

"Where?" Young Link asked.

"Uh... I guess it's called Hammer Space."

"And with me that's a pretty big hammer" Dedede said waving it around.

"Save that for later" Said the hand. "Now though you should pratice throwing the waddle dees around."

"Oh I plenty of pratice throwing those stooges around" Dedede said. "Always messing up when they get me coffee or some non spicy curry. Why I'll throw one around right now" Dedede then tossed a waddle dee out as it smacked into Kirby.

"Oh boy, Waddle dinner!" Kirby said sucking it up.

"Not again" Said the waddle dee as it was eaten by Kirby.

"I reckon I loose more henchmen that way" Dedede said sort of saddened. "But I can always toss out some more I suppose." He then starts tossing around Waddle Dees as everyone avoids being hit by the flying henchmen.

"Yeah they're pretty much good for chucking and then... waddling around" Master Hand said as the Waddle Dees started waddling around the room.

"Aww, they're pretty cute for like tortured minions" Peach said picking one up and hugging it. "I'm going to call you Waddly Peach."

"Alright, finally I have a name!" Said the Waddle known as Peach.

"Hey who told you that you could have rights?" Dedede said angrily.

"Like I did" said peach as she took something out of the ground. "And since you like gave me a waddley I'm going to give you some healthy vegetables". She then tossed somethign at Dedede, revealing to be a bomb which Dedede barley ducked. "Oh sorry, that like happens sometimes."

"Yeah some of the thrown stuf varies" Master Hand said. "For example Dedede you can also throw out Waddle Doos sometimes."

"Oh is that right?" Dedede said as he took out a Waddle Doo and smiled. "Hey Kirby, ya hungry varmit?" 

"You know it!" Kirby said as Dedede tossed him the Waddle Doo. "Yeah, one eyed food" Kirby then ate it as he was then shocked from the inside by the Waddle Doo. "Taste like fried Dee" Kirby said, licking his lips as he was then shocked again.

"Hey anything else I can throw at people?" Dedede asked the Hand.

"Well Gordo appears sometimes as well-" Dedede was then seen throwing Waddle Doo desperatley around as he finally pulled out a Gordo and threw it hard at Kirby the puffball then ate it up.

"Now it tastes like fried spiky dee!" Kirby said still smiling.

"Well fun as it is throwing my guys at you I reckon I still prefer the trusty old hammer" Dedede said swinging that around.

"Ah, but it's not just a regular hammer" Master Hand pointed out. "Afterall, your down special is the Jet Hammer, since this time around your hammer is mechaniched."

"How come we don't get mecha hammers?" Nana asked Master Hand.

"You have Ice Powers, and metal and ice don't really go together." Master Hand told her.

"Actually steel is very effective against Ice" The Pokemon trainer commented.

Master Hand groaned. "For the last time we don't go by your rules, we go by mine, and I say for some reason Dedede gets a mecha jet hammer."

"I probably got it from those Nightmare Eneterpirse yahoos" Dedede said swinging his hammer around. "They're always trying to sell me something or other."

"And yet you never pay them back" Meta-Knight commented.

"Hush up boy, or else I'll smack you with this" Dedede said holding the Jet Hammer. "So how do I smack people with this anyway? Just swing it around some?

"Pretty much, but if you hold down the hammer you can actually charge up the destructive charge power, and unleash it all in one blow!"

"Well that's always good to know" Dedede said as he started charging his hammer. "Hey Kirby, why don't you walk over here and close your eyes? I got a treat for you."

"Sounds suspicious" Kirby said. "Though for a treat I'll take the risk." He then blindly walked over while closing his eyes as Dedede held up the hammer.

"Now this will only hurt for a second" The Nightland King said as he then brought the hammer down.

"Wait a moment!" KIrby said dodging out of the way just in time. "The last time you offered me a treat it was licorice, and it tasted like posion! And not even the good kind of poision either."

Dedede grumbled. "Stay still puffball!" He then picked up the hammer again and started chasing after Kirby, charging it.

"Watch out Dedede" Master Hand warned. "Though the jet multiplies it's destructive force and allows you to charge when running, you can only charge for so long without taking any damage."

"Blah blah blah" Dedede said as he then smashed his hammer into the ground right next to Kirby. An explsion occured that knocked them both back, somewhat charred. "Then again, I do reckon that was some good knowledge" Dedede stated while spitting out smoke.

"Told you" Master Hand said gloating. "Now with that taken care of time for the next update-"

"Hey wait a moment" Dedede stated. "Don't I get four of them special moves?"

"Uh yeah, all the smashers do" Master Hand stated.

"Then how come you only told me about three of them? Where's the fourth?"

"Oh uh, that will come... later."

Ike sighed. "You always the next update moves will come later but they never do. I mean why not show off all four moves?"

"Hey I have the right to save some of the surprise" Master Hand said. "Besides sometimes doing all four would take too long and I want to get to the next update. Perhaps one of the greatest updates ever."

"You already done did that." Dedede said pointing at himself.

"Well one of the best stage updates then".

"At last, my castle will be revealed!" Bowser said, laughing manically.

"Uh, no." Master Hand said. "I don't know why people keep thinking I'll put it in the tournament even though I won't. I mean aren't there enough castles?" The hand thought to himself while turning to the others. "See I know you whine when I make a stage, but this time around you and the people playing the game version at home have the chance to make they're own stages.". The Smashers gasped, intruged. "That's right, I'm talking about Stage Builder, an opporutnity to make your own levels. With features like that you'll be playing this tournament forever, or at least till 2016 when Smash Four comes out."

"Pretell Fair Hand" Pit said looking at MH. "How does one go about creating a place on which to fight about in the real life and the home simulation?"

"Well it takes a little effort, but if you enjoy it you'' play with it your entire life" Master Hand said as everyone looked at him confused. "Oh yeah, the explanation. Sorry uh I had that other thing I wanted to say first and uh.. kind of ignored your question." Master Hand then snapped his fingers as he then brought over a control panel "However it is pretty simple to use. All you need to do is go to the root menu and start picking out how big you want to make it, the pattern in the background, and the music played in it." Master Hand thought for a second. "Well you know you can only choose from the songs you have avaliable."

"What no custom soundtracks?" Captain Falcon asked. "But what if I wanted to like put some heavy metal racing song I found off the internet?"

"First off, The Speed Racer song isn't metal" Master hand stated as Falcon looked down embarassed. "And second off too bad. No custom soundtracks. What you think this is, a tournament for one of those other systems?"

"Well at least it'd look better" Captain Falcon pointed out.

Master Hand shocked him with lightning. "Yeah never say those kinds of things ever again." Everyone looked at this sort of freaked as Master Hand went on. "Okay once you get the basics, you then use the edit function on the panel and choose parts from it's palletes you want on the field you make". Master Hand then shows an enlarged version of the panel. "See you can just go in and press which parts you want in, and then flip, enlarge, zoom, swap, erase or whatever to them. Chuckity-Chuckity-Chuck."

"Chuckity?" Everyone asked confused.

"Hey, I can make up words whenever feel like making up words!" Master Hand yelled out. "Besides it definds it pretty darn well. Just place what you want down and then teleport into the area with whoever you want to fight and test out if it works or not."

"Can it involve fighting on like rainbow and kitten clouds?" Peach asked.

"Well I don't know if that will be included but I'm sure with the choices that will be available to you you'll all be able to make your own ideal stage."

"If that is the case" Bowser said menancingly. "You will all have your guts ripped out and rearranged by the most menacing creatures imaginable in the horror that is Bowser's Torture Hole!" The Koopa king laughed evily and then looked at the hand. "We are allowed to have flesh eating creatures, or at least giant poison scorpion koops in the stage right?"

Master Hand thought for a second. "I don't know about monsters, but you can have rows of spikes and deadly crushing flippers."

Bowser sighed. "I suppose it will have to do, but next time you better pony up for those monsters, and ponies as well. Flamable evil ponies!"

Master Hand took out a notebook. "Let me go write that down" he then wrote a note in his book saying "Make sure Bowser gets some of Crazy's meds" as he put the book away. "Now all these stages can be saved into the house's main computer with a name and detailed info comments. As well as whatever music you feels fits the stage."

"Everything fit well with DK rap" Donkey Kong stated as everyone looked away.

"Well yeah or you could pick some other music, perhapsatrackthatdosen'tsuck" Master Hand said quickly before taking out an SD Memory card. "To make sure you all have enough stages for the house and to make sure the people at home have enough stages I'm backing it all up on SD memory cards so you can make as many stages as you want without worrying if it overload the mainframe." Master hand put the card away. "Speaking of the game, if you log in from the house you will be able to trade with all your smash friends outside your custom stages and get there's as well to play on."

"Oh yeah, another use of the ever popularly stupid Friend mode" Samus pointed out. "Seriously does Nintendo need to try and make everyone you're friend just to get the best benefits?"

"You know what they say about friends with benefits" Master hand said as Samus looked over at him. "Oh yeah, nothing that should be repeated." He thought for a second. "Well there is another mode that isn't just "friend" related. I'm talking about... Submit!" He pointed his finger out as everyone looked at him. "Uh, isn't anyone going to ask what that is?"

"We just figured you were going to tell us without having to ask" Ness said.

"Well... just wanted to make sure you were all listening." Master Hand lowered his finger. "In submit mode you send all your stage ideas to Nintendo, though one a day since you know how many people will be submitting stuff in. And a stage selected from the collection will be send to you and those at home. So you can play a new stage made by a complete random stranger every single day. Dun dun dunnnnnnnn" Master Hand added dramatically.

"You really think though people are going to be sending in new stages every day?" Fox asked. "I mean people may just assume others will do it and not do it themselves and then no stages will get made."

"Pffft" Master Hand said. "I'm not worried about that. There's enough nerds who play this weird stage dream all over the world to come true without having to worry about the well will dry up." He then twirled his hand. "Why who knows. This could end up sinking LittleBigPlanet before it even gets off the ground, not that was the actual intendo of this feature of course" Master Hand said, imaginging the sad PS3 developers crying over no one buying they're game. "Heh heh, that dream will soon again become reality" Master Hand thought to himself before speaking to the smashers again. "However this once in a lifetime random stage deal is only avilable for that day. Once the day's done it's vanished and you'll have another select group to choose from?"

"So wait what if you found a random stage you really like-a but then find you can't-a play it anymore?" Luigi asked.

"Well you could just try duplicating it or just enjoying the once in a lifetime encounter as it passes by. Afterall it is only a one day-guarantee."

"Man and I thought space car rentals were a bad ripoff" Fox murmured.

Master Hand twirled his fingers. "You see with this and the snapshots I've created a way for you to share your matches all around the world in more then just fights, and allow you to enjoy what others have made for this game along with what I've made."

"Something tells me I'll enjoy the other's updates more then yours" Roy said as the smashers laughed.

"Yeah well maybe by then you'll actually be a thing called grateful." Master Hand sighed. "Of course this is all the ideal vision I have for the mode. Still have to configure on some things since I don't know the exact service period and may need to change the specs, but now you should look forward to." Master Hand smiled. "Espically since to kick off this stage builder mode, I'm going to have one of you make a stage we can all fight in."

"I reckon I got the perfect stage idea" King Dedede said twirling around his hammer. "Just let me fire in those edit things and I'll get to crackin on the best stage ever."

Meta Knight looked around. "Uh oh, my "the king's about to do something stupid to put everyone in danger" alarm is going off" he thought to himself. "Better sneakily warn the others." He then looked to see most everyone leaving. "Oh well that was easier then I thought" Meta-Knight said leaving as well.

"Hey where y'all going?" Dedede asked them. "I've done told you I've got great stage ideas!" 

"Sorry I have a thing about listening to people with ridicolous southern accents for too long and yours has long overstayed it's welcome" Fox stated. "Besides you'll probably just try and kill us in your stage."

"No, only mortally wound" Dedede pointed out as he then looked around. "Uh... I've got special candy for anyone who done goes into my stage."

"Hmmm sounds really suspicious but I am intruged by the special candy" Kirby thought walking over to Dedede. "Sounds really suspicious but I am intruged by the special candy" Kirby said.

"Well intruge on this partner!" He said pressing in a series of buttons as Kirby was transported into Dedede's stage, which was just a big mess of giant spikes on a black metal background that kept trying to drop down on Kirby.

"This is the worst special candy ever!" Kirby said dodging the spikes as Dedede laughed.

"Well looks like that's it for today's updates" Master Hand said looking around at the mostly empty room. "I do think today went rather succesful."

Zelda then walked in. "And it will go even better once you add in all these features to Brawl" she then held up a 100 page typed report that Master Hand looked through. "And remember if you don't, I'm going to sue you for everything you had. And hyrulian lawyers are much more decieftul then even American lawyers" she stated as she walked out.

Master Hand continued looking through the notes. "Uh, how is a 33 Female,and two guy roster fair?" He thought to himself as Sonic and Mario teleported in.

"Ha, I way past beat you this time!" Sonic said pointing at Mario.

"You a wish-a!" Mario said pointing back. "I so got the most target crushed in a much-a shorter time you could dream of."

"Maybe if you mondo lameo changed them to be your own dreams like what you way past did with Super Mario Brothers 2" Sonic pointed out.

"Hey, everyone liked that-a version better- I mean shut up-a!" Mario said as the two continued arguing.

"Hey you both shut up-a!" Said a drunken Dr. Mario throwing a beer bottle from the kitchen. "Or else I'll a come in there and... sphagetti your linguini." He continued throwing bottles as Master Hand looked over at the still arguing plumber and hedgehog and felt the weight of the report Zelda gave him.

"Maybe I should change the final rooster afterall to people who don't annoy me" Master Hand thought to himself. "Nah, even Crazy Hand knows you can't make a tournament without anyone in it". He sighed and teleported as teh camera faded out of the masnion.

THE END!

Well that's all for this one. Hope you liked it and remembered to read and review it!


	21. Classic, Summit, Meta Final, OnScreen

Okay time for another Smashing Every Day chapter. Once again I don't own anything invovling Smash Brothers. Once again enjoy it. Once again please review whether or not you enjoyed it. And that's it. Here's the Chapter.

"Smashing Something New Every Day: Chapter Twenty One: Classic, The Summit, Meta-Knight Final Smash, On Screen Appearences"

By DianaGohan.

As per usual at Smash Mansion it was time for daily updates supplied by Master Hand. Instead of focusing on the smashers though, the camera started out panning over to Master Hand's master bedroom as the hand was looking over one of his notebooks.

"Let's see" he said flipping through the pages. "Made sure Zelda's memory of those demands were erased, re-finalized the offical roster and made sure no one found out about it. Got that Master manicure planned for later today and of course made sure Crazy Hand got all of his medications."

Crazy Hand then entered the room. "Hey bro, how come everything looks like purpley death?"

"That's just the side affect of the blue pill Crazy" Master Hand said as he threw away his list. "Now if you'll excuse me I've got to tell the Smashers all about they're daily updates."

"Okay" Crazy said while looking around. "Uh, aren't you going to tell me something first?"

"No" Master said somewhat confused. "What would I have to tell you?"

"Ya know, something involving having a happy day."

"Uh, happy day then I guess" Master Hand said as he telported into the main room. "Geez maybe I should up Crazy's dosage on those pills. They don't seem to be working right." He then looked around "Hey every..." Master Hand started to say as his eyes (if he had any) started to widen. Instead of the usual barrage of Super Smash brothers, Master Hand saw a couple of pirates, a ghost, Dracula and other assortments of strange creatures. "Ah, the undead have rampaged the mansion!" Master Hand poofed up a blue canister and started spraying around. "Stay back foul demons. I got evil destruction juice and I know how to use it."

"You said that was a canister of sacred water juice" one of the pirates stated.

"Hey I haven't spoken to no pirate, unless you happen to be the ghost of peg leg Pete, and he was a foot not a gaggle of monsters!" The group rolled they're eyes as they removed they're face, revealing to be the smashers all wearing some sort of maks. "Oh, it's just you guys" Master Hand said wiping some sweat away. "Thought you were an evil group of maruders or something."

"No, we're just getting into the Halloween spirit" Falco (wearing one of the pirate costumes) pointed out.

"It's Halloween?" Master Hand asked scratching his head. "Man my interior clock must be off. It feels like it's early Febuary, not late Halloween." He rubbed his chin. "Which would explain why no one knew where I would be able to vote for the primaries, or why those kids threw a bunch of eggs at me."

"Maybe they knew you were-a just a big dumb jerk" Dr. Mario said, laying in the corner wearing a thick beard and holding a whiskey bottle. "A big not letting in the game-a jerk."

"Oh, should of put "hid all the alcholol in the house" on that list" Master Hand thought to himself looking over at the doctor. "Look I told you it was a fair decision. Besides I don't think I'd want to let someone who turned so quickly to alcholism into the brawl."

Dr. Mario got up and pointed at him. "Yeah-a? Well why don't you get my father-a down here, and if he's a drunker then me you don't have to let me back in" Dr. Mario then slipped down as everyone saw him mumble to himself on the floor continuing taking shots out of his bottle.

"Hmm, must be some kind of future Jack costume" Master Hand said as he picked up Dr. Mario.

"We need to go back-a" The doctor muttered as Master Hand moved him a few rooms away. "Go back to Melee where I a mattered."

"Yeah we'll do that" Master Hand said non-assuredley as he laid Dr. Mario down on a couch and then started floating back to the main hall.

"Hmmm, that gives me and idea" Roy (wearing a long black robe and a pair of sandals wielding a bigger then regular sword) thought to himself looking over at Marth (who wore the same black robe attire). "Hey Marth tell me I'm not in the tournament."

"Huh?" Marth said confused.

"You know, say I'm not in the tournament."

"Uh, you're not in the tournament." Master Hand then floated back in.

"Hey Master Hand" Roy said pointing over at Marth. "This guy says I'm not in the tournament but I know I am. So should I just take out this fool for you or would you be kind enough to straighten him out?"

Master hand thought for a second and waved his finger at Roy. "Ha! Nice try Roy, but you're not tricking me that easily. It's going to take more then that for me to reveal you're not in the Brawl Tournament." Master Hand paused for a second. "Oh wait, I just did. Need to be more careful with what I say."

Roy gasped. "Wait a minute, I'm not in the next tournament?!" He pointed his sword at Master Hand. "What the hell man?"

"Hey I thought you didn't care whether you were or not and were just desperate for clousre" Master Hand said confused.

"Uh no, that was me actually" Marth said waving his hand.

"Well if I'm out, then you're probably cut out too!" Roy said angrily looking over at Ike. "All because they had to let in the nancy-boy."

"I'm not gay!" Ike yelled. "Would a gay guy wear this?" Ike pointed down to his black leather biker costume as everyone nodded, some holding in giggles. "Hey, there's nothing gay about bikers."

"Bikers like a me maybe" Wario (who was just wearing a bunch of gold jewerly and chains around his normal Warioware attire) pointed out. "Not like a you."

"Oh I don't want to hear it from Mr. Jewerly man" Ike said crossing his arms. "I mean what guy wears that much jewerly besides a homo?"

"Pimps and rappers-a" Wario pointed out. "Also people who stole all the gold from Captain Syrup's castle". He looks around. "Oh and if anyone sees her, I'm not here-a. I stepped out for a... more lootering. In Spain-a". Everyone rolled they're eyes.

"Hey, this is suppose to be about me!" Roy pointed out pointing at Master Hand again. "And my unfair booting from the tournament."

"Look this isn't Soul Calibur or Soul Reaper 101" Master Hand said poking at his robe. "I can't have too many of the same swordsman type in the tournament. Besides I only let you in last time to promote the latest Fire Emblem game, which isn't the latest anymore so uh you kind of got cut."

"So all you're saying is to get back in I'd need to be a different type of swordsman and be in the latest adventure?" Roy asked.

"Well I didn't say-" Master Hand stated as Roy then ran off. "Well at least I got there's one less person to whine about the updates" The hand thought to himself before looking at the other Smashers. "So does anyone else want to try finding if they're in or not or do I have to start making cuts because of you complainers?"

"SolongasIcaptainfalconstillgettosmashinthistournamentthenitisfinewithmeifyoucuteveryoneelseoutoohahh!" Captain Falcon said, wearing a Speed Racer type outfit as everyone stared at him. "What? You have a problem with supporting classic racing franchises that went on to get racing franchises like yours truley will get one day?"

"Hey, isn't that the-a movie Dr. Mario's costume will a star in?" Luigi (wearing a Ghostbuster's outfit) asked.

"Hey, don't a tell me what I can or can't-a star in!" Dr. Mario said from a few rooms down.

"Well onto the updates then" Master Hand said smiling at the Smashers. "Got some good classic ones for you today. And by Classic, I mean classic."

"You mean something classically way past awesome?" Sonic (wearing a Phantasy Star Online hunter's costume) asked.

"Uh actually I meant Classic as in Classic mode" Master Hand pointed out. "You know, the original single player adventure mode which was the only single player mode back from the original tournament."

"Oh that a classic" Mario (wearing his bee costume) said. "I thought we had that Subspace thing for a one player thing."

"Well you had that, adventure mode, and all star mode last time so why should you expect there'd be less modes in this one?" Master Hand asked.

Mario shrugged. "Probably because the Subspace thing actually seems well thought out instead of that a tacked on Adventure mode from the Melee Tournament."

"Well I didn't really have time to work on a story or construct too many actual stages" Master Hand admitted. "So yeah I short changd that one, but this time we have enough for a full on story mode and the regular classic mode." He looked at the others. "For those of you new to the Brawl, this is just the mode where you clear a set amount of stages as quickly as possible, mostly involving one on one matches, in various set levels of difficulty."

"I reckon that ain't too much different sounding then those other modes" King Dedede (wearing a largen golden crown and yellow flowing robe over his normal attire) pointed out.

"Well that's only because you weren't around for the other tournaments". Master Hand then took out some pictures which showed some of the scenes from Melee's classic mode. "Instead of a story it's just the character progressing against a random said of opponents and a couple of other objectives, which is a lot different then the story one."

"It wasn't nine years ago" Pikachu (wearing a red trainer's cap) pointed out.

"Well this isn't the tournament from nine years ago" Master Hand stated. "Though expect some stuff from there that I forgot to, I mean didn't have time to put in Melee to appear in here". He then took out another set of pictures of some various stages. "This time around though the characters are still random I'm making the stage strucutre more sturdy though since each of your series will represent an number. For example all round threes will take place in a Pokemon stage and all round ones will take place in a Zelda stage."

"That's because I'm number one" Ganondorf yelled out.

Zelda (wearing Link's normal attire) shook her head. "No, it's because I am you sexist pig."

Ganondorf looked at her wearing his pig costume. "Hey this is my back to basics bad look you know. It's better then crossdressing as a man for the millionth time."

"I'm only wearing this to show I am so free of the shackles of the opposite sex that I can wear whatever I want without question." Zelda stated.

Link (wearing Zelda's normal attire) looked over at her confused. "I thought you said it was to show that there was no definite line between gender and that if we switched attire we'd be making a point to the "confused ignorant masses" or something."

"Well... I like what I said now better" Zelda said looking over at him. "I mean I only said that other thing so you would do it."

Young Link (wearing an older orange shirt, blue torn jacket, purple shorts and blue and green shoes) pointed and laughed at his older self. "Ha ha, you got tricked into crossdressing."

Link smirked at him. "So will you in seven years."

"... stupid time differenation" Young Link mumbeled to himself.

"Hey, would everyone quit laughing and gloating about everyone else's costumes?" Master Hand said. "You're maknig me feel bad I didn't get one."

Lucas (wearing fake pointy ears with green skin and a brown coat) looked over at him. "If want to change costume, power to do so you have" he said chuckling a bit.

"Oh yeah, I can just do that. Thanks Yodas" Master Hand said quickly snapping his fingers as a cape appeared on his left index finger. "Okay as Super Hand, I should also tell you that the rules and enemies status in the match varies to include things like Giant matches, team battles and metal melees."

"All will fear the power of the metal overlord" Yoshi (using the metal Mushroom to appear as Metal Yoshi) said in a robotic voice before laughing a bit.

"Wait, you're the Metal Overlord?" Sonic asked. "I've got to way past stop you, heroes style."

"That would mean sucking three times worse then before" Yoshi stated as Sonic charged at him. Yoshi simply extended his tounge and ate Sonic, spitting him out as an egg. "You're inferior obvious methods have no chance against robo Yoshi."

Sonic broke out of the egg. "I knew I should of hit him with my way past cool slicer" he said to himself.

"Hey, you can't attack your teammates like that" Master hand warned as little red markers appeared on Sonic and Yoshi. "See those heart icons indicate your allies."

"In most places it would indicate I'm way too much like Ike" Sonic said trying to rub the mark out of his fur.

"Stop saying that!" Ike said as he walked off. "I'll prove I'm straight once and for all!"

Master Hand watched him leave the room. "I loose more Fire Emblem characters that way" he says and then looked over at Sonic and Yoshi. "And the only way to get those marks off is to win a team battle against... the soul reaper and the pirate". Master Hand pointed over at Marth and Fox.

"So all we have to do is defeat some shonen jump icons?" Yoshi asked. "That shouldn't be to tough."

"Hey don't underestimate my Zanpaktou... I mean Falchion" Marth said taking out his sword.

Fox smirked and pointed over at Sonic. "I've been looking for a chance to get back at you."

"For what, proving you were way past lame?" Sonic asked as Fox charged at him. Sonic ran past him though as the two soon began running all over the room. Meanwhile Marth ran at Yoshi with his sword. Yoshi just stood there as Marth hit him hard. Unfouratnely for Marth the attack just bounced off Yoshi's metal body as the Swordsman was shaken back a bit.

"Do not underestimate Metal Yoshi" Yoshi stated as he threw a metal egg at Yoshi which knocked Marth hard to the floor.

"Ow!" Marth said as he got up. "If my sword attacks won't work now, I guess I better power up to Bankai... uh I mean final smash" He looked over at Master Hand. "Hey what is my Final Smash anyway?"

Master Hand pointed at him. "Oh no, you're not tricking me into revealing you're in the tournament... I have to stop doing that!" Master Hand said realizing he blabbed again.

Marth cheered. "Alright! I'm in Brawl. In anyone's face who said I wasn't-" Marth was then quickly run over by Yoshi's Egg roll move as he fell to the ground. "Uh, I'm going to quit while I'm mainly ahead here."

"Well that's one down then" Yoshi said as he looked to see Sonic and Fox still running around.

"And way past one to go!" Sonic said as he then ran at Fox. The pirate costumed pilot smirked as he activated his deflector, making Sonic bounce off and fall to the floor.

"You're not fooling me like last time" Fox said pointing at him. "You're fast but if all you can do is roll up in a ball then this fight is already over."

"I can do way past more then that" Sonic said getting up.

"Like what-" Fox said as he was soon shruken down into a little ball that Sonic kicked away.

"Like Magic Hands" Sonic said looking at Master Hand. "Seriously you gotta let me do that in the tournament. It's way past awesome."

"I would but it's kind of too cheap" Master Hand pointed out. "Still that means Yoshi and Sonic are the winners and they cleared the stage/battle". Yoshi and Sonic cheered a bit. "Now in addition to playing until you clear the end of all your matches, you get something at the end of each stage."

"What? Some kind of "you beat up these guys" set of stickers?" Yoshi asked.

"Ah, something even better" Master Hand said holding a picture of the stage clear screen. "You think that the coins pictured here are they're to make things look more livley?"

"I hope they're there so you can put them into a pool and dive into them" Pichu (wearing a red hat and red shirt) said as everyone turned to him. "You know... like from Ducktales... Scooge Mc Duck had a swimming pool full of coins he'd swim in... kind of goes with like my costume?" Pichu sighed. "Maybe I should stop trying to explain these things".

"Maybe you will when you find out you're not in either" Master Hand thought to himself as he pointed at Yoshi and Sonic. "The correct answer is that you earn coins and save them up little by little as you play through the mode. Supposedley you are able to use them somewhere, and not for shopping either."

"Oh, there goes like a fun day at the mall" Peach (wearing a giant hand made peach) said, sighing a bit.

"Hey you can buy better stuff then clothing with this" Master Hand said making coins fall down around Sonic and Yoshi. "Though you'll have to find out later."

"Well I know what I'm buying" Sonic said grabbing the coins. "One mondo chillidog with a side of fries."

"I'm going to buy some crazy backpack contrapation" Yoshi said grabbing some coins. "Maybe then Nintendo will consider making another non-hand held adventure about me."

"Hey, I didn't ask for the stupid-a waterpack" Mario said as his F.L.U.D.D suddenly popped up on his back. "Oh what do you a want F.L.U.D.D?"

"Just wanted you to bee-ware" F.L.U.D.D said, snickering a bit. "Get it? Cause you're a bee."

"Like I didn't hear a that one hundred times making Galaxy-a" Mario stated rolling his eyes.

"Bah, you just don't have a sense of humor" F.L.U.D.D sated as he looked over at Luigi. "Hey Luigi, bet you ain't afraid of no ghosts."

"Well I sort a was but now I'm a over that" Luigi said as he then looked down at his costume. "Oh you said that because I'm dressed up like a Ghostbuster-a."

"See, he gets it!" F.L.U.D.D said as Mario quickly turned off his backback.

"Hey hold on a second-a" Wario said walking over to Master Hand. "So you're saying is that by playing a this classic-a mode a lot we get a lot of gold coins right?"

"Well yeah" Master Hand said.

"How about you hook me up with some a classic mode right now then?"

"If you want" Master Hand said snapping his hand as Wario was teleported away. He looked at everyone else. "Well before anyone else starts wandering off, let's focus on the next update shall we?" He then snapped his hands again as everyone was transported to in front of an icy glacier standing on top of some snow as they looked around at the platforms around them. "Welcome to the Summit, The brand new Ice Climbers stage."

"Alright!" Said Popo (who like Nana was dressed in an even bigger and furrier blue and pink coat set) as he leaped around.

"Yeah, and this is just how it looks back home" Nana said surverying the stage. "Though I don't see any Topis or Nitpickers around."

"Hey, don't Nitpick on the details" Master Hand said chuckling a bit. "Heh, nitpick on nitpick. I swear I don't know where I come up with this stuff" He then saw everyone roll they're eyes as he continued. "Yes well... anyway this is the Summit of Icicle mountain, which turns out to house vegetables afterall."

"Oh, explain the pumpkin that does" Lucas said pointing to the Pumpkin in the middle of the field.

"No, I just threw that in for a little taste of Halloween spirit" Master Hand remarked as held out his hand. "I was talking about the vegetables Nana and Popo have here"

"Well we did until some jerky condor stole them from us" Popo stated. "That's why we have to go and find them around the mountains." 

"Wait, you're adventure is just trying to find lost vegetables?" Sonic said laughing some. "That's so way past stupid."

"Yeah, well how many times did you have to go and look for Chaos Emeralds in your stories?" Nana asked him.

"Uh... I way past lost count after 12."

"Yeah, so don't knock vegetable finding" Popo said. "Or else we'll knock you into the water and believe us you don't want to fall down there without a jacket."

"Or the ability to swim" Nana added as Sonic looked a bit freaked.

"Hey enough ice teasing okay?" Master Hand said as he looked around. "Now while this starts out as a normal glacier peak, it starts to change awhile after you start to fight."

"Change how?" Link asked as he looked down to see the ice start to crack around him. "Note to self: File "how does a stage change" in the "how can I help you picking out a costume princess" in the catergory of questions never to ask" he thought to himself as the stage started sloping.

"Yeah that's right. One pop and crack and them bam it start's breaking down!" Master Hand said as everyone started tilting to the left. "So much so you're all going to be sliding downhill."

"Not me" Ness (wearing a black cape, green tights, and a red jump suit with an "R" printed on it) as he took out a grappling hook and stuck himself to the Ice. "No block of Ice can stop Ness, Boy Wonder!"

"Better check again kid" Mewtwo (wearing a black cape and cowl) stated as the grappling hook started slipping off the ice.

"Holy untrusty frozen water Batman" Ness stated as the Iceberg they were on started falling down the summit and then landed in the ocean water. "Holy hopefully more trusty water-"

"I only said I'd put on the cowl if you WOULDN'T do that" Mewtwo remarked.

"Oh... sorry" Ness said embarassed as he looked around. "So what we fall down to the sea then?"

"Yup, with one big splash!" Master Hand said as a giant wave was shown coming up as the smashers jumped up to avoid getting hit by it. "Yeah, this is one hectic stage".

"Not as hectic as this one time me and Nana were iceberg surfing" Popo said as he then flashbacked to a time he and Nana were snowboarding on a giant Iceberg.

"Shouldn't we be looking for our lost vegetables?" Nana said as they surfed along the mountain.

"Hey, we're looking and having fun at the same time. So don't be such a Naysayer." Popo said.

"Well I'm more of a Nanasayer anyway" she said as the two laughed and then reached the bottom of the hill and fell off the iceberg. As they climbed out of the Ice Nana looked over and took something out of a patch of ice. "Look, it's an eggplant" she said picking it up. "The rest of our stuff can't be too far behind."

"Yeah, and once we get that bird who stole it we're gonig to have roast condor for Dinner" Popo said holding out his hammer.

"Uh, aren't condors endangered aniamls you aren't allowed to hunt?" Nana asked.

"Well technically that only applies to the condors who don't go around stealing people's vegetables" Popo pointed out as he looked around and gasped. "Oh my god Nana, get over here!"

She walked over to Popo. "What is it Popo?" She asked.

He pointed over at a glowing Iceberg. "Do you know what that is Nana?"

"Uh, some sort of magical glowing iceberg?"

He nodded. "Yeah, but it's no ordinary glowing Iceberg. It's an Iceberg Pinata". He smiled at it. "Legend goes that once upon a time cannibals dipped other cannibals in chocolate and froze them in ice to have choclate frozen people for desert. However some of the frozen choclate people floated away and were never seen again. Until now."

"So wait there's a choclate frozen person in there?" she asked as he nodded again. Nana lept along the ice and started banging her hammer against the iceberg. "Come to Nana, Frozen treat!" She then pounded it some more until something came out. She then gasped and looked down at it. "Hey Popo look" she said as the other ice climber hoped over to the iceberg. "There's not a frozen person in here, it's a frozen giant vegetable."

"Man, and I was hoping for chocolate" he said as he looked down at the frozen vegetable. "Hmm, never saw an eggplant grow like that before" he said poking the eggplant with his hammer a few times. The eggplant then woke up and looked around, confusing the two. "Holy Ice, he's alive!"

"I thought we agreed never to refer to Ice as holy" Nana stated still looking over at the Eggplant.

"And I thought I'd never see my vegetables get up like they were real, so we're even."

"Hey, I am real!" The eggplant stated. "I've just been frozen in Ice for eons, ever since some stupid archer thought it was a crime to take over some goddesses kingdom." He dusted himself off. "Luckily I was smart enough to jump in the water before being sckewered and ended up..." he looked around. "Where is here anyway?" He then looked to see Nana and Popo licking they're lips. "And what's with you two anyway?" He said as the two advanced closer on him as the flashback ended.

"And that's how we enjoyed one of the best talking eggplants ever" Popo said as the Smashers looked at them confused.

"I must thank you for getting rid of one of the evil forces who tried to take over my goddesses rightful Kingdom" Pit (Dressed up like the Greek God hermes, so really looks pretty much the same) said to the Ice Climbers. "Though I do wonder how that was a hectic adventure."

"Hey, it was hectic finding a way to cook him without screaming so much" Nana pointed out.

"So wait, are there any more big juicy talking eggplants to eat around here?" Kirby (wearing a bib holding a knife and fork) asked looking around.

"No Eggplants" Master Hand informed him. "But there's still plenty of danger. Afterall, rumor has it you can't get too careless once you've reached the sea."

"Yarr, that be correct matie" Falco said in a bad pirate accent. "Tharr needs to watch out for dreaded sea snakes and being plundred and... yeah this is why I should of been something different then a pirate" he said to himself.

"Well you do need to watch out, though not for sea snakes. More for stuff like him" Master Hand said pointing to a Polar bear walking along the Iceberg.

"Hey guys" He said waving at the Ice Climbers as he started jumping up and down on the Ice as it started sinking more into the ground.

"Hey, stop that polar bear!" Nana said as they started sinking.

"Sorry but that's his job" Master Hand pointed out. "To push that Iceberg in deeper and deeper, and there's not much you can do about it..." He started to say as the polar bear was then shot several times as it flew back into the air and landed in the sea. "... Or not."

Falco then twirled around his gun as he blew on it. "Maybe I should of traded my pirate garb for a troubled, sarcastic southern twang" he said as he put his gun away.

"Well you can't do that in a normal match-"

"Or ever!" Nana yelled at Falco. "That was our friend... well it was actually our enemy but it was still someone we knew you just shot down!"

"Well sorry that I hurt the guy who was trying to sink all us, double coat" Falco said. "Eh, I'd need to work more on my insults to pull off a Sawyer" he thought to himself.

"Eh relax he'll be fine" Master Hand said as the ground started to rumble. "However can't say the same for you guys, espically when dealing with that." He pointed to a large fish jumping out of the water as it looked over at the Ice Climbers.

"Hmmm, I feel like we've seen that fish somewhere before" Nana said rubbing her chin. "Where could it have been?"

"Hey, that's what I wanted to say but in a hintingly smug way!" Master Hand pointed out.

"Well it's nothing from our game" Popo said rubbing his chin. "It does seem familar though."

"Yeah, it's the ballong fight fish" Master Hand stated. "I thought he'd be nice to have pop up as well since I'm not putting Balloon Fighter In The Tournament."

"You suck!" Balloon Fighter Was seen flying above the smashers as Master Hand then took out a pea shooter and shot down his balloons as he fell to the ground. "You really suck!" He said as he got swallowed by the Giant Fish.

"That's what you get for saying you're music was better then ours" Popo said.

Nana tapped him. "Wasn't his series music better then ours?"

"Yeah well, it's still not a nice thing to say" Popo pointed out.

"Well either way let's get out of here before someone important becomes Fish Food" Master Hand said snapping his fingers as the Smashers were transported back. "So what'd you all think of the new stage?"

Mr. Game and Watch walked up to him. "Back in my day all fish were that big, and dinosaurs would eat them cause there wasn't any global warming or politcial scandals to worry about. But back in my day Ice knew how to stand still so I have to say that stage is a lousy new whippersnapper like the rest of you."

"Uh, I'm not going to take the opinion of someone who didn't even bother dressing up in a costume" Master hand noted.

"Back in my day we didn't have costumes. Candy was only given out two days a year, and it was usually by the dinosaurs cause they knew how to do it-"

"Oh shut the (beep) up" Said Snake (dressed up as the older version of himself from Metal Gear Solid 4) as he pointed at him. "The only reason I dressed as my (swear) in older future form was to (beep)in see if there was anything good about being (curse)in older and blathering on and you know (beep)in what, there's nothing (swear)in good about that!"

"Bah you just dont' know how to do it right young habbledo" Mr. Game And Watch said.

"Oh (beep)in please. I've been around you long enough to do it." He then imitated Game And Watch. "Back in my day beep beep beep (curse) stuff no one cares about dinosaurs (beep)in whippersnapper young caloon bip and bop only ten words (swear) I don't listen to anyone but myself". Everyone laughed at this some.

"Well at least you mentioned the part where you're all caloons" Mr. Game and Watch said as everyone looked at him confused.

Master Hand looked at everyone. "Now that we're back it's time to for the next update: Revealing a New Final smash-"

"Please let it be mine so I can beat the (swear)in hell out of him in some new form" Snake asked.

"No, it's not yours."

Zero Suit Samus (wearing her hair down and a dark blue uniform with an 4 on it) looked at Master Hand. "How about you announce mine?" She crossed her arms. "Which I hope is something better then just getting back the armor lost.

"You're hope is incorrect then" The Hand stated.

She narrowed her eyes. "Well since I can't make an invisble forcefield and suffiocate you're air out" she took out her whip as Master Hand knocked it away.

"Yeah nice true Susan-amus" he said and then looked over at Meta Knight (who was wearing a darker set of armor with a big lance instead of his usual sword). "But it's Meta Knight's turn to shine."

"That's good to hear" Meta Knight said, brandishing his lance around. "I assume this will have to do with my Heavy Lobster."

"Uh, what?" Master Hand said confused.

"You know, my personal battle ship" Meta Knight pointed out. "I think it would be an obvious choice to call it to use for a Final Smash."

"Yeah but... that's a bit too obvious" Master Hand looked around. "I thought of something even cooler for you."

"Now old on a dern minute" King Dedede said coming between the Hand and Meta-Knight. "Why ain't y'all giving that Final Smash to me now? Why give one to the knight when you can instead give it to the king?"

"You'll have to wait your turn for that Dedede" Master Hand stated pushing him away. "Afterall you just got here and it would be sort of unfair to give you a final smash after you were just announced."

"Well of course it's unfair" Dedede pointed out. "But everyone will just have to make due considering I'm king and all."

"Only kings of my calibur get that kind of treatment Penguin" Bowser (wearing a red headband mask with a red belt which held two sai knives in them) said smirking. "You should be lucky you aren't flame boiled and toasted for my mid night snack."

Dedede turned to him. "And I reckon you ain't lucky I turn your little pizza party into a party for one in the emergencey ward".

Bowser held out his sai. "Don't make me beat the shell out of you" he said as the two kings glanced at each other.

"Hey, no need for anyone to lay down a royal beating" Master Hand said and chuckled a bit. "Royal beating? Man maybe I'm a king, though one of comedy."

"Well you are at least-a funnier then Steve Harevey" Mario pointed out.

"Oh yeah like that's a challenge" Master Hand said as everyone laughed. "Ha ha, I still got it. And you've got this" He then threw the Smash Ball to Meta-Knight. "Now behold what happens when Meta Knight gets the Smash Ball". Meta Knight took the smash ball and started glowing. "Behold the power of Galaxia Darkness."

"Sounds like something from a my latest adventure" Mario said as everyone waited around for a few seconds. "No a wait, something actually happened in a that."

"Hmm, does this one require some sort of charging period?" Meta Knight asked looking around.

"No, but to do it you need to twirl your cape around. If it hits nothing, then it's a waste of a Smash Ball. If it hits though, well... let's just say you don't want to be hit by it." He then looks around. "For the sake of a demonstration though let's say you do want to be hit by it. Anyone want to volunteer and get hit?" Everyone backed off a bit. "Oh come on, don't be a bunch of pansies."

"I don't think there's anything wrong with being weary of a final smash" said Diddy Kong (wearing yellow shorts with a belt, a shark tooth necklace and a bright blue backpack). "Afterall they're pretty dangerous, espically when they're the only ones that happen to malfunction" Diddy added annoyed.

"Well you could just get Kazooie to cover for you, Ban-Diddy" Master Hand pointed out.

Diddy sighed. "I knew someone would make that joke but it was worth representing a former Rare companion to wear it."

"No it wasn't" Master Hand stated while looking around. "Okay come on, won't anyone help Meta Knight try out his Final Smash?"

"I will!" Said the Pokemon Trainer (wearing a black blouse with a white bra underneath, short pink skirt, long black socks, pink boots, and a white cap with a purple wig underneath it), making a fist. "A trainer isn't afraid of any challenge."

"I guess that includes showing there's no definite line between gender as well" Master Hand said looking at his costume.

The trainer looked at him confused. "I heard that's what I'd have to do in the tournament. You know represent the other regions by changing into they're attire. As part of costume changes or something."

"Uh, I never said that" Master Hand stated as Charizard, Ivysaur and Squirtle were seen snickering.

"Man we totally made that up" Squirtle (wearing a black pair of sunglasses and black jacket) said, still laughing.

"Well actually we heard about it on the internet but who really trusts that?" Ivysaur (wearing a yellow shell with two bushes sticking out of his shell) commented also laughing.

"I knew you'd be stupid enough to fall for it" Charizard (painted in dark black) yelled out chuckling some.

"Ha ha, you also got tricked into dressing up like a girl!" Young Link said pointing at him.

The trainer looked over at him. "Just wait seven years... then we'll be finished with Sinnoh" he said as he then grabbed Meta Knight's cape. "Besides at least I'm still a lot braver then the rest of you." Everything starts getting dark in the main room. "Ah, who turned out the lights?" The trainer asked, frightened.

"Oh that's what happens if you actaully do touch it" Master Hand stated as the room continued to darken. "The entire field is engulfed in darkness."

"Engulfing in darkness? That sort of awesome evil move should be reserved for me!" Ganondorf yelled.

"Actually you're costume has given me your final smash" Master Hand thought to himself as the room was almostly completley in black. "This isn't an evil sort of darkness though. This is advance darkness. Advance slicling everything through it, launching foes all around, talk about awesomnly cool kind of darkness."

"So wait, this dosen't just affect the one stupid enough to touch the cape?" Squirtle asked as the trainer grumbled.

"Oh no, there's much more coolness then that." The room was completley black at this point. "If there are others around besides the one who just touched it, they get cut in the darkness too."

"Uh, how much is around?" Link asked.

"Oh, I'd say around this room" Master Stated as he then blinked. "Uh oh". Soon there were a huge load of slicing and dicing through the darkness as sheems of light of Meta Knight's saber was shown as everyone cried out in pain. The lights turned back on as pretty much all the smashers were on the floor, moaning in pain as Meta Knight stood in the middle, wielding his lance. "Yeah, should of stepped back some" said the hand, who was bleeding on the floor.

"Hmm, though Heavy Lobster would of been good, I have to say this is even better". He then twirled the lance around. "And imagine how much it will hurt when I'm not hitting you with just a medival toy lance."

"Oh man, someone call a doctor" Zero Suit Samus said, most of her clothing shred as she coughed out some blood.

"You should of just put up a shield, Mrs. Fantastic" said Mewtwo mockingly unharmed with an energy shield around him.

"Remind me to... hurt you later" Zero Suit moaned.

"Well well-a" Dr. Mario walked in looking at everyone. "Look who needs the doctor-a now? Espically when you're all about five minutes away from a death from a internal bleeding"

"Oh thank god you're here" Master Hand said crawling to him. "Quick get my sack of maximum tomatoes and hearts and uh... I'll let you back in as an assit trophy."

Dr. Mario smirked. "Oh I didn't say I was going to help-a. I just wanted you to understand-a how you were going to die-a" He said as he then walked out of the room.

"What a... jack-hole" Master Hand said as Mewtwo teleported out and back in with the bag of maximum tomatoes and hearts as he threw them on the ground as everyone started to recover. "Oh thanks Mewtwo" Master Hand said recovered. "Maybe I shouldn't take you of the game afterall" he thought to himself.

"Well I think we all learned a lesson" The trainer said as everyone looked at him annoyed. "And that would be don't grab the cape when it's glowing." Everyone continued to star annoyed at him. "What? Someone had to do it you know." 

"He's right" Master Hand pointed out. "Besides the move's only so powerful because of it's inital range being so relativley narrow. I mean you could miss completley or cause eveyone to suffer. So you gotta aim well and sally worth."

"Man, Sally never hit my that mondo hard before" Sonic said rubbing his face.

Meta Knight twirled his lance. "That will require a lot of timing to get down but it defintley will be worth it."

"Yeah well you better hope it's worth being smack around by your king" Dedede said pointing at him. "I reckon if you're final move was like that, mine must be the most powerful one in this here all tournament."

"Yeah we'll get to that bridge once we cross it" Master Hand said snapping his fingers as he looked at the others. "Now though time for the last update of the day. On Screen Appearences".

"On Screen what?" Samus (wearing her Metriod Fusion armor) asked the hand.

"You know, your appearences onto the field." Everyone groaned.

"You're wasting a (beep)in update to tell us you're teleporting us (beep)in again every stage?" Snake pointed out.

"No, I'm talking about the original, actually different on screen appearences, entering the screen with your signature moves" He pointed at Mario. "You know, from the original tournament."

"Oh yeah-a" Mario said rubbing his chin. "Instead of a appearing just on platforms we actually each had our own sort of intro-a."

"I didn't have time to put that into the Melee Tournament" Master Hand admitted. "However, this time everyone will have they're own unique intro, revived from the old N64 days."

"Still seems like a waste of a (beep)in update" Snake commented.

"Well fine, guess you won't hear about how your optical camolague breaks up as you land on a stage, looking like you're invisoing in."

"Hmmm well that does sound (beep)in badass" Snake remarked.

"Sure does". He then pointed at Mario. "And of course yours is the basic appearing from a pipe."

"Well that a makes sense consideirng I've been doing it for a couple of decades-a". Master Hand then teleported a pipe in as Mario jumped in it and jumped back up. "Hey look, it's a me, Mario."

"Don't you mean it's a bee, Mario?" The F.L.U.D.D asked him.

Mario smacked the top of his contraption. "Shut up a you."

Master Hand looked over at Fox. "And Fox you'll be dashing from an Arwing".

"Well I guess I should pratice that" he said ready to call in his Arwing.

"Hey I told you no flying in the house young man!" Master Hand pointed at him annoyed. "Now you be good or it's no supper for a month."

"Uh, you do know you're not our father right?" Fox asked him.

"Yeah, but I always like to pratice my parenting skills so I'm good at dealing with the wire frames and the like" admitted the hand as he looked over at the Ice Climbers. "And you guys get carried in by an appearing condor."

"Wait, why would we be carried by the jerk who stole our food?" Popo asked him.

"I don't know. Didn't you already make friends with all your enemies or something?" Master Hand asked him.

"Well everyone except that guy" Nana stated. "Can we at least smack him with a hammer after he carries us to the stage?"

"Hmm, I'll see" Master Hand then looked over at Pit. "Pit, you come down on a light from the heavens".

"It is a gift of the energy from the sun for my ever loving goddess" Pit said twirling around. "Though if I were to enact the person I am representing with my attire I would say it is Zeus or Apollo pulling the sun chariot across the sky."

"Yeah probably one of those" Master Hand said non interested as he looked at Lucas. "And Lucas comes in on Mr. Saturn's tea table".

"Hmm, seen not, Mr. Saturn here around" Lucas pointed out.

"That's because all the Mr. Saturns are in the item storage" Ness pointed out.

"Feeding hope they are well" Lucas asked.

"Eh I'm sure they're being taken care of" Ness stated. In the Item Storage the Mr. Saturns were shown eating some of the healing food in a party ball.

"Hey you think I could have some of that?" Dr Wright asked as the Saturns growled at him and continued eating. "Maybe I would of been better in SNES obscurity" The doctor thought to himself.

Back in the main room Master Hand looked around. "And in a trace of warp magic Ike..." Master Hand looks around. "Hey where is Ike?"

"I think he's still trying to prove he's straight or something" Jigglypuff (wearing a red dress and blue flower in her hair) told the Master Hand. "Though maybe you can tell everyone how I enter in". Jigglypuff held out her hand. "I was thinking of a spotlight showing down and me entering in with a festive little song to get the auidence cheering-"

"Uh, you'll be using a pokeball like last time" Master Hand told her.

Jigglypuff puffed up. "I did not get dressed up to be placed inside some Pokeball you know."

"Sorry it's the standard Pokemon entrance and I'm not changing it."

Pikachu looked over at Jigglypuff. "Besides you only got dressed up for Halloween, not for some big entrance."

"Well, it could of be for both" Jigglypuff muttered to herself. "Though at least I'm still in the tournament, unlike some people."

"Some people like me!" Roy said running in. "Okay I went to all the Fire Emblem executives and they promised me a role in the next FE title, with an even grander sword with some pretty nice effects". He looked over at Master Hand. "So am I back in Brawl?"

"You were never in Brawl, and no." Master Hand stated. "Only two Fire Emblem characters allowed. Sorry."

"No I'm sorry, that you're going to be Master Four Fingers!" Roy said taking out his sword as Master Hand just flicked him a few rooms away.

"Hey Roy. Want a swig-a of this?" Dr. Mario asked him.

"Hey I don't need to be some drunk loser. I still have a new game to look forward to" he held up his contract to Dr. Mario. "See?"

Dr. Mario looked at it. "Did you read-a the tiny print at the end-a?"

Roy started reading it. "Let's see... "And if you sign here you agree that anything else stated in this contract is null and void and if you come to our studios again brandishing a sword you will shot on site and forgotten about". Roy blinked a few times. "Damn it" he said as he looked at Dr. Mario. "Yeah better hand me one of those then. I'm going to need to loose all the brain cells I can to forget this pain" Dr. Mario tossed him the bottle that Roy started drinking from.

Once again back in the main room Master Hand looked around. "Well whenever Ike does show up that would be his entrance. I'll let the rest of you know what you do in the three second countdown later."

"Ooh, me hope to swing on vine" Donkey Kong (wearing a blue tie) said pounding on his chest. "That better then getting shot out of canon."

"Well you're entrance is more fun then a barrell of monkeys" Master Hand pointed out. "Because you come from a DK Barrel, and are a monkey."

"That good too" DK stated.

"Sure is". Master Hand looked at everyone. "Well that's it for the updates everyone. See you later, and have a happy Halloween". Before he teleported off, he turned back to the Smashers. "Hey wait a minute! I saw ghosts and Dracula before and yet none of you dressed up as that. What gives?"

"Oh that was just us" said a few ghosts and a vampire.

Master Hand sighed. "Well got that off my mind". He then blinked. "Hey, who are you?"

"People who are going to make you pay for not having us in the tournament" said one of the ghosts as they took off they're costume revealing to be a bunch of third party characters. (Take you're pick on who) that started beating on Master Hand who quickly teleported away with them still attached.

"Well that was random" Falco stated.

"Guess some people just can't-a drink they're problems away." Mario said looking a few rooms away. "Isn't that a right doc?"

"Oh a screw you" said Dr. Mario from a few rooms away.

"Well no sense letting these costumes go to waste" Kirby said. "Let's go trick or treating and cook us up a whole bunch of candy."

"Bah, why treat when I can trick?" Ganondorf said holding up a carton of toliet paper. "The lord of all evil will roll everyone's house with tuply death from above."

"Not if I do it first, piggy" Bowser said holding up a roll as well.

"I reckon I can do it better then both of you combined" Dedede said holding up a roll as the three quickly looked at each other as they ran out. The Smashers all started leaving as well as soon only the Pokemon Trainer and Link were left in the room.

"Eh, I think I'm going to go change before I go out again" Link said.

"Why? I mean it's not like this get up is really too uncomfterable" said the trainer spinning around.

"No, but it's embarassing" Link pointed out.

The Trainer smirked. "Looks to me like someone's afraid of a little dress up."

"What, I'm not afraid!" Link pointed out.

Ike then entered the room. "Damn, I couldn't find anyway to prove I'm not gay" he then looked at Link and the Trainer. "Well there is always the straight forward approach." He then ran over and quickly kissed Link and the trainer on the lips and pointed at them. "Ha, now whose gay?!"

Link and the Trainer looked freaked at him. "Okay, this is a little frightening" Link said.

"Yeah" said the Trainer as they quickly ran out of the room.

"Oh damn it!" Ike said realizing who he had just kissed. "Now no one will think I'm straight." He then looked over to see Roy and Dr. Mario in the other room as he ran over to them. "Hey guys, what are you doing?"

"Oh just drinking away our troubles" Roy said taking a swig of a beer bottle.

"Think I can join you?" Ike asked them.

"Sure, what will you have kid-a?" Dr. Mario asked him.

"How about... a cosmopolitan on the rocks, or like an Icy Margitia?" Ike asked them.

Dr. Mario and Roy looked at each other and pointed at him. "Gay" they said as Ike looked at them angrily as the camera panned out of the mansion.

THE END!

Well that's it. Remember to please read and review. (Is shown on her knees begging) Please please please review.

YOUNG LINK: (Walks in) Ha ha, you're desperate.

Hey, no breaking the 4th wall! (Diana points over to the 4th wall as Young Link quickly shoots an arrow at it as it breaks into several pieces. He laughs and runs off). Damn it. Well see you next time everyone. I got some cleaning to do. (Starts cleaning the remains of the 4th wall).


	22. FE Theme, Fox Vid, Items, G&T, Gray Fox

Okay time for another Chapter of this story (now over 100,000 words. Yeah I guess). Once again I do own anything Smash Brothers related and just make these stories for fun. And remember to read and review and if you're lucky I may try and answer any questions you have about my story next time around (I will answer Ri2's question here though: It was Halloween last chapter because those updates were posted around Halloween originally. In this story time goes forward through the updates so even though it's Febuary to us it's November to them). Till then enjoy.

"Smashing Something New Every Day: Chapter Twenty Two: Fire Emblem Theme, Fox's Misfortune, Items From Previous Installments, Grab And Throw, Gray Fox"

By DianaGohan.

Once again the smashers had gathered around the main hall to hear about the latest updates Master Hand had for they're tournament. Since he wasn't here though, attention was focused on what had happened yesterday during Halloween.

"Ha, told you I'd roll the most houses" Dedede said, gloating over Bowser and Ganondorf.

"Well that's because you used your minons to help out" Bowser made a fist. "If I had known that I would of rolled five hundred times more then I did."

"Well I reckon I thought you two knuckleheads would of been smart enough to figure it out, but I guess not" Dedede said crossing his arms. "Maybe you're not real villian material afterall."

"I am the supreme lord of all evil!" Ganondorf said. "Besides I totally hit people with more eggs and punched out more innocent nuns then both of you combined."

"You do know that was just Kamek in a nun costume right?" Bowser asked him.

"Well when you're supreme master of all darkness such details do not need to be repeated like that."

Bowser rolled his eyes. "For some supreme lord of all evil you sure were running pretty quickly when he started blasting you with magic bolts."

"I was running because... I can do whatever I feel like" Ganondorf roared out as DeDeDe and Bowser looked away from him.

Meanwhile Kirby was shown looking at a huge sackload of candy. "Wow, I can't believe I haven't eaten all of that yet" he said licking his lips.

Meta Knight walked over to him. "Patience young puffball. You cannot eat such a condensed load of sweets in one gulp. Otherwise you're brain might overfry and-"

"But it's candy!" Kirby interrupted as he started sucking it all down. He then started to look sick. "Uh.. maybe I'll pace it some afterall" he stated as he started pushing the giant bag of candy to his room, walking past Ness, Lucas and Mewtwo.

"So wait, there's an actual way of doing that Jedi Mind trick with just actual psychic powers?" Lucas asked Mewtwo.

"Of course" Mewtwo stated. "Afterall Master Hand was able to do it with Hideo when he got that Metal Gear music."

"Yeah but he's also kind of a... god moder" Ness pointed out.

"Well it's still possible to do with normal psychic energy. However it is difficult to achieve results without years of pratice, unless you just did it on ignoramuses."

"Hmm, ignoramuses eh?" Ness said as he looked over at Donkey Kong. "Hey Donkey, I got a banana for you."

"Ooh, me like bananas!" Donkey Kong said walking over to Ness as the psychic held out his hand.

"You will get me a cream soda" Ness said with an echo in his voice.

"Me get you a cream soda" DK repeated in a trance.

Ness smiled. "You will stop obsessing over bananas." Ness said with even more of an echo.

"Me punch you in the face" DK said angrily as he Donkey punched Ness hard to the other side of the room, walking away from the child psychi.

Lucas and Mewtwo walked over to him. "You okay Ness?" Lucas asked him helping him up.

"Yeah I'll be fine" Ness said rubbing his chin as he looked at Mewtwo. "I thought you said it worked on idiots." 

"It did work, but even idiots will fight hard for what they want. Espically if it involves they're obession."

Ness looked over at Kirby still trying to move his candy to his room. "Good thing I didn't try asking him to give up overeating then" he said as the psychics laughed a bit. Over on the other side of the room Ike was looking over at Link and The Pokemon trainer.

"I keep telling you, I thought you were girls!" Ike said pleadingly.

Link backed away. "And I keep telling you stay the hell away!" he said taking out his sword. "Don't drag me into your homo tendacies."

"I'm not gay!" Ike whined. "It's just that you look a lot like Zelda when you dress up as her".

"Yeah, I'm sure that's the reason" Link said sarcastically.

The Trainer nodded. "Yeah, fool us once shame on you. But try and twice, and you won't get dice."

"What's that mean?" Link asked him confused.

"It means I'm not going to get fooled again."

"Oh so you just like dressing like a girl then" Link said, pointing at the trainer who was wearing a red jacket with a long white blouse underneath, black shorts, short green platform boots, white and black gloves, and a red and white bandana with a brown wig on his head.

The Trainer looked over at him Pokemon confused. "You guys said Master Hand changed his mind about the costumes and that I would need to get use to dressing like May sometimes."

"Yeah, and we also said you're a fool" said the three Pokemon laughing. "Which one are you more likley to believe now?" The Trainer looked annoyed at them.

"You know there's nothing wrong with homosexuality Link" Zelda said looking over at him. "Why with all the disgusting perverted men in the world it might be a safter idea just to hook up with a girl.. or someone who knows the female mind".

"Hey I don't know anything about females" Ike pointed out.

"Well there's a reason for that" Marth said with a smirk.

"Not that reason!" Ike said pointed over at Marth. "Besides, at least I didn't go around wielding a big sword and wind up cutting someone's arm off."

"First off it was an accident" Marth said. "And secondly I'm sure he'll be able to reattach it back on."

Master Hand then teleported in and looked at everybody. "Hey, how's it going everyone?" He asked them. "Everyone have a good Halloween?"

"Besides all the little kids trying to capture me with carboard Pokeballs, it was pretty good" Pikachu stated.

"Yeah, I even got offered a role-a In the new ghostbusters movie coming out for my ghost-a catching?" Luigi pointed out.

"I didn't know there was going to be a new ghostbusters movie" said a confused Popo.

Luigi smiled. "It was a popular-a franchise from the last 25 years of film making. Of course they're-a going to try and make another movie off of it."

"Yeah, everyone's always trying to revive old Franchises" Master Hand stated. "But no one knows how to do it well. Except me obviously."

"Well you know if we were really being revived franchise wise how come we dont' have a new game coming out?" Nana asked.

Pit nodded. "Yes I would also like a new adventure to showcase my newly reformatted skills to another generation of young impressionable children."

"Uh, that's more something you'll have to ask Nintendo, not me" Master Hand pointed out. "I'm only in charge of things for the tournament. Speaking of things, to kick of November properly I've got five awesome updates for you to enjoy".

"Who wants to make a bet that one will involve the obvious and another will be a music one" Fox asked dryly.

"Hey... how'd you know that?" Master Hand said as he shook his head. "I mean they're good stuff, like the Fire Emblem Theme."

"Yeah I use to remember who that represented" Said Roy groggily from another room. "But now it's just going to go for Marth and the boy kissing homo."

"They looked like girls!" Ike said defensivley.

"Uh, I don't want to know about that" Master Hand said looking disgusted. "Can we please just focus on the music?" He took out a boombox as the Fire Emblem theme played. "Remember when I played you the main theme" the hand asked everyone. "Well we also used that extravaglent chorus to recreate the main Fire Emblem theme you're all enjoying."

"So let me get this straight" Marth looked over at the hand. "You're representing my series with a theme sung by those weird polygon things you created several years ago."

"Hey, who better then my kids to sing about your travels?" Master Hand asked him.

"Well it does sound pretty good" Yoshi pointed out. "Hey maybe if they've gotten as good at fighting as they have at singing they could be in Brawl."

"Yeah uh, that's not happening" Master Hand pointed out as he saw some of the polygons walk in the room, with a sad look in they're eyes. "Oh don't try and pity me into putting you in, cause that's not going to work." The polygons mumbled something offensive as they walked off. "Despite some attidue problems yeah they are pretty good singers. I should also point out that the original lyrics of the song are really quite famous. I mean how could you mess up words like "if danger approaches, retreat helter skelter?"

"Uh, by being someone who isn't the Beatles?" Falco pointed out.

Marth pointed at him. "Hey in our world we don't even know who they are so we couldn't of possibly have ripped them off."

"Still sounds off though. Unless you were like talking to that guy in the upcoming No More Heroes game".

Helter Skelter (an albino Cowboy) rushed into the room. "Does that y'all varmits are gonna let me in the tournament?"

"No!" Master Hand said harshly. 'Just because your name was called dosen't mean you have any right to be in Brawl."

"But I'd be one powerful fighter" he said taking out a set of dual pistols. "I've got missles, mini guns, blades-"

"No head" Master Hand said as he quickly chopped off Helter's head as it fell to the floor. The Smashers looked at him. "What? Haven't you ever played through his adventure?"

"No, because it hasn't come out yet" stated Fox.

"Well in it, he gets his head cut off so thought it'd be okay to do that here." He then snaps his fingers as he teleports away the corpse. "Besides the lyrics were originally in latin so the translation to other languges it does sound a bit odd." He then takes out a sheet of paper. "In fact here's the theme in english, sung by yours truley." The Smashers gasped. "What? My singing voice isn't that bad."

"Have you ever even heard yourself sing?" Pikachu asked him.

"Uh, one time" Master Hand then thought for a second. "And yeah it wasn't really a pleasent memory. Maybe one of you should sing that instead."

"Well if anyone's going to sing it, it's gotta be me" Jigglypuf said taking the sheet of paper. "I am the vocalist of the group afterall."

"If vocalist suddenly meant put everyone to sleep" Captain Falcon muttered.

Jigglypuff looked over at him. "Oh what and you think you could do better then what some critics have called "the darling diva of Kanto?"

"First off you aren't some critics" Captain Falcon said grabbing the sheet. "Secondly Captain Falcon knows how to belt out a tune. That's how he impresses all the lady."

"Maybe in you're own pathetic daydreams" Samus said crossing her arms.

"Or maybe you just need to hear it". Captain Falcon then started singing from the lyric sheet.

"Fire Emblem, gay swordsman walk,

The endless path together... cause they're gay." Marth and Ike looked at him angrily.

Jigglypuff then grabbed the lyric sheet and started singing from it.

"In the wavering shadow of spite,

Our home is faced by the oncoming spear"

"Engulfed in faires" Captain Falcon sang taking the Lyric sheet back.

"I keep that unforgettable yaoi sexual night in my heart,

And now rise together with my new gay lovers."

Jigglypuff took it back. "Fire Emblem, our bond shall never be broken.

We hold fast to protect tommorow."

"And the male ones who await our return" sang Captain taking the sheet.

"Fire Emblem, light gathers on the fag we unfurl"

Jigglypuff took the sheet and sang again. "Fire Emblem, we gaze upon the multidue of stars,

Gripping our blades"

"And our sholongs" Captain Falcon added.

Jigglypuff pushed away and sang again. "If we do not bring lights to the darkness in these lands,

The shooting stars will soar over a wasteland."

Captain Falcon pushed Jigglypuff away and sang. "Fire Emblem, on whom does the morning sun shine,

As he climbs over his partner rickkkkkk". He then looked to see most of the smashers laughing a bit as the two Fire Emblem characters were fuming at him.

"You dare disgrace our national theme with such slander?" Marth pointed his sword at him. "You shall pay!"

"Hey, I just made it more accurate" Captain Falcon held up the lyric sheet. "It was mostly the same, besides you know the whole gay thing."

"Even if I was gay, which I most certainly am not" stated Ike quickly. "You cannot go around and change lyrics like that. I mean would you like it if we changed around all the F-Zero lyrics to make you sound gay?"

"Not unless you wanted to get the knee to the face" Captain Falcon said pointing at his knee.

"How about two swords instead?" Marth said ready to swing his sword.

"Geez, didn't know you were into homo holy trinities" Falcon stated as Marth and Ike swung they're swords at him. Captain Falcon barley escaped being cut by them as he started running off. "Jeez some people cant' take a joke" he said as he avoided being swung at.

"That's what he gets for trying to ruin my ballad" Jigglypuff said crossing her arms.

"I thought it was the Fire Emblem team's ballad" Pichu said confused.

"Well whatever. Interrupting my song in any form is penalty enough."

"Enough songs though" Master Hand said as he snapped his fingers as the screen started to darken. "It's time for the next update. A video clip I like to call Fox's Misfortune."

"Wow, this one sounds like fun" Fox said rolling his eyes. "I would hope my first actual clip would me you know actually showcasing my skills."

"Ah, who says you don't" Master Hand said teasingly. "All I'm going to say is in this one someone finds your Arwing as an evil hand reaches out from the lake."

"Sounds like the ending to second Friday the 13th Movie" Falco pointed out.

"Actually I think that was the ending to the second Nightmare on Elm Street movie" Pikachu stated.

Falco shrugged. "Ah who really cares? Though at least back in the day they tried to make horror films you know scary instead of just distuingly gory."

"Rest assured there will be some real horror in this one, so sit back and enjoy" seats popped up as the Smashers sat on them as the video started to play. Diddy Kong was shown jumping along the trees as he spun along one of the branches and landed near the edge of a lake.

"Hey, screw Fox's Misfortune" Diddy said pointing at the screen. "This should be "Why Diddy is so awesome: Video 2". I mean did you see those moves?"

"Yeah, a monkey climbed through the trees" Falco said sarcastically. "Nothing really too impressive about that."

"Hey I'll have you know it takes years of pratice to climb through the trees at that speed" He pointed at the bird. "I'd like to see you do that."

"Uh, I'd like to find a reason for donig that when running or just taking an Arwing through the jungle would be faster" he pointed out as the video continued, with Diddy stopping and looking at a grounded and smoking Arwing. "Guess it wouldn't be that one though" Falco pointed out.

"Well that's not even yours" Fox stated. "That's mine. I guess the misfortune was me getting shot down by... something that happened in this storyline."

"Oh like I know what it is!" Peach said raising her hand. "It was like in that E For All thing. Some like sort of ship was like shooting a lot of stuff at you and you like fell down."

"Well... that's-a one way of phraising it-a" Luigi said as the video continued on. Diddy started walking over to the ship and then looked over at the water confused as somethign started bubbling out of it.

"Uh oh, it's Jaws Twelve: Nintendo World!" Yoshi pointed out as everyone looked over at him confused. "Oh, like no one's ever thought of that movie idea before."

"Well dont' worry. The only fish related thing I signed you guys up for is Endless Ocean" Master Hand pointed out.

Mario looked at him confused. "Isn't that the Wii "Game"-a where you just go around and pet-a dolphins underwater?"

"Yeah, I thought you guys would want to cameo in that" Master Hand admitted.

"Do we get to kill and eat the fish that come our way?" Bowser asked. Master Hand shook his head. "Then forget it. If I wanted to go around and pet fish I'd stay at my castle and go and pet some Cheep Cheep. It'd be a lot cheep-er anyway" Bowser then laughed and looked at everyone starring blankly at him. "Obviously none of you shares my evil sense of humor."

"What a shame-a" Mario said sarcastically as the video continued on. Rising from the water was a large green dragon creature whose eyes and hand were closed up on as it then roared angrily around the lake.

"Ah, what is that?" Diddy asked looking scared.

"Oh that's just Rayquaza" Pikachu said looking over at Diddy.

"Rayquizza?" Diddy said confused.

"Rayquaza" Pikachu corrected him.

"Right, Ray queza"

"Rayquaza"

"Royquasta?"

"Rayquaza"

"Rayquaga?"

"Rayquaza!"

"Rayplaza?"

"RAYQUAZA!" Pikachu yelled at Diddy.

"Oh... Rayquaza." Diddy blinked. "For such a scary thing it sure has a weird name."

"Well it was originally Rekkuza but that 4Kids apparently didn't think that made sense". Pikachu looked over at Master Hand. "Thought wait, why is Rayquaza rising out of a lake? Rayquaza is the legendary Hoenn Pokemon of the Sky. Kyogre's the one for the sea. I mean Rayquaza hasn't even left the ozen layer for millions of years until Kyogre and Groundon started to fight in Ruby and Saphhire".

"Yeah well... that will be explained later" Master Hand said. "I mean you think I would make such an obvious flaw in your universe just to better suit the adventure?"

"Maybe".

"Well no I didn't." Master Hand rolled his hand. "You're just going to have to trust I know what I'm doing."

"Seems like too big a leap of faith to make though" said Falco as Master Hand starred at him angrily. The Video continued to play as Diddy backed away from Rayquaza incredibley frightened. Rayquaza started gathering energy and shot a powerful Hyper Beam at Fox's ship as it explodes.

"Okay legendary or not that thing needs to go down" Fox said crossing his arms. "No one attacks my ship like that and gets away with it."

"Eh I wouldn't really try messing with Rayquaza" Pikachu warned. "I mean it's one of the more powerful legendaries around. And you're kind of at my level, no offense."

"None taken" Fox said pointing at the screen. "Besides if things really get rough I could always just take out the Great Fox and-"

"Do a barrel roll?" Donkey Kong asked him as Fox looked at him annoyed. "Ooh, what's wrong with Barrel rolls? Barrels fun". Fox sighed as the video continued on. Diddy was knocked back from the explosion as Rayquaza quickly took Diddy in it's claw and dragged it through the lake and came back up, looking at Diddy angrily and roaring. "Ooh, you bad monster" Donkey Kong said as he took out a barrel. "Me teach you to mess with Diddy!"

"Uh, I'm fine Donkey" Diddy said waving his hand. "These events already happened and were erased from our minds remember?"

"No" Donkey Kong asked confused.

"Yeah well it's complicated but I'm fine" Donkey Kong shrugged and then threw down the battle. "Though really I wonder what cool crazy move I'll do to get out of this one." Diddy thought for a second. "Maybe a peanut popgun shot to the eye followed up by rocketbarreling out and dropping a few orange grenades or" Diddy was then interrupted as in the video music started playing as something jumped out of the wreckage of the arwing. The figure then jumped in the air, spinning in the sun's reflection as it knocked Diddy from Rayquaza's hand. "I could just end up getting saved."

"Gee, I wonder by who?" Falco said sarcastically as in the video the figure turned around, revealing to be Fox.

"Well it was kind of obvious" Fox said holding out his hand. "Hey maybe I'll get my vengence on this Rayquaza thing afterall."

"Probably" Mewtwo said pointing at the Rayquaza onscreen. "It's weird behavoir and attidue seem to suggest it to be a different kind then the usual more powerful yet peaceful Rayquaza". Mewtwo folded his arms. "Or maybe like me it will take it easy on you so it will seem like you're equals."

"I thought you said most of your powers were zapped away in order to be equal" Pichu said confused.

"Well yeah when fighting an actual round. Right now though I'm more at full strength."

"And yet still inferior to the powers of the Master Hand" Master Hand said smugly.

"You know, trying to gloat how much stronger you are then us regular tournament particpants makes you seem like some sort of stupid author created character, like that ridicolous Tony from that one story we read" Mewtwo pointed out.

"Hey I'm better then that" Master Hand said annoyed as the video continued on. Rayquza powered up a Hyper Beam and shot it at Fox, who simply put up his deflector shield. The beam bounced off the shield as Rayquaza fell down to the sea.

"Hmm, if only movie seven had gone so quickly" Pikachu remarked.

The Pokemon trainer crossed his legs. "It would of if they had let me use Combusken's Fire Spin at full effincey."

"Uh, you remember you're not May don't you?" Pikachu asked the trainer.

The trainer looked down embarassed. "Oh yeah, keep forgetting I'm not from the show." He looked to see his pokemon giggling. "What's so funny?"

"Uh nothing" Squirtle said laughing some more as the trainer looked at them confused.

"Well legendary or not, it just had to pay for busting my Arwing" Fox said pointing at the screen. "Besides, reflect knocks energy beam stupidly thrown at it back, even a Hyper beam."

"What about my Hyper Beam?" Master Hand said shooting a laser at Fox, who put out his reflector as it bounced off and hit Master Hand. "Ow, I need to stop trying to show off" Said the slightly smoking hand. In the video Diddy and Fox looked at this site as Fox looked over at Diddy and motioned him to come closer as the video ended. "I shouldn't spoil too much" Master Hand stated, blowing some smoke from his wound. "But that's not the end of Rayquaza. He might not be his legendary self in the subspace but he's still pretty boss."

"Oh like another boss battle?" Diddy Kong said jumping up. "Because then I could go show of my skills and defeat the so called lord of the skies."

"You know (beep)in skills aren't throwing your own (beep) at something" Snake stated as Diddy Kong took out his popgun. "I Need a (curse) deflector shield" he said taking out his box as Diddy shot at him a couple of times.

"Okay enough of that" Master Hand said as Diddy stopped firing. The lights turned back on as the Smashers got out of they're seats. "Now that we're done watching Fox's Misfortune-"

"Which at least gave me a chance to show me kicking some much needed ass" Fox remarked.

"It's time for the next super update of the day." Master Hand then started a drumroll as he looked at the other Smashers. "Presenting... Items... From Previous Installments!" He stopped the drumroll as everyone rolled they're eyes. "What? You know a number of items from the Melee Tournament will appear in this one, but of course there are some of you here who were never in those other tournaments to know how they work."

"Uh, I think I know how to throw some lameo capsule" Sonic stated.

"Hey it's more then just throwing capsules and planting bombs. It's about knowing how all the items work". He looked at the others. "Even if you were in the last tournament, I still think I oughta explain them?"

"Why?" Link asked.

Master Hand thought for a second. "Well... you may of forgot."

"Not really" he pointed out. "I mean we still matches from time to time against each other and those who haven't still have seen how the game goes so there's no need to show us stuff like that-"

"Yes there is!" Master Hand said whinley as he snapped his fingers as some items fell to the ground. "I'm going to explain these items to you, or die trying.". He pointed at myself. "And by die trying, I mean you'll die trying... or I'll die trying to make you die trying... or... well I don't really know. Point is I'm doing it and that's final." He then picked up the beam sword. "Now this blade of light is the beam sword, making it's third appearence."

"Ooh, a glowing sword" Falco said rolling his eyes. "You really need to explain that one to us."

"Yes I do" he said holding out the sword as he pointed it at Falco. Suddenly the sword shot out and knocked Falco down as Master Hand smirked. "Espically since this time it gets REALLY long."

"Geez, since when could it do that?" Falco asked as he got up, dusting himself off.

"Since this tournament" Master Hand then threw the sword to Fox. "Go ahead, try it out."

"Uh, okay" Fox said as he took the sword and started swinging it around. "I'm more of a gun and sometimes magic staff man, but I did always like the sword". He then extended it out towards Link who used his shield to block it. "I have to admit it handles better then the one from the last tournament."

"Let a sword master be the judge of that" Link said holding out his hand. Fox shrugged and threw him the sword as Meta Knight then intercepted the catch in mid air. "Hey!"

"You said yourself let a sword master be the judge" Meta Knight said twirling the sword around. "And I too am a swordsmaster. The only other one here not distracted by certain grudges". The Smashers looked over to see Captain Falcon still being chased by Marth and Ike as they looked back over.

"Hey wait a minute" Young Link said miffed. "I'm a swordsmaster."

"Uh you're still just a kid though" Link pointed out. "Maybe when you're older-"

"You're when I'm older!" Young Link said, pointing at himself. "I saved the day fine at my age just as much as you did at your age so don't act like you're all superior."

"Well I'm all superior to all of you" Ganondorf said crossing his arms. "And if the Lord of evil were given a sword instead of some pilot's stupid move set, he'd show you something."

"He's a sword" Meta-Knight said tossing the Beam Sword at Ganondorf who caught it.

"Ha, you fool. You've made your demise-" Ganondorf was quickly cut off as Meta Knight warped around him and struck him around the stomach and sides a few times and knocked Ganondorf hard to the floor with a powerful upward blow. Gandondorf looked angrily at him. "You got lucky this time-"

"As I do every time" Meta-Knight said walking off as Ganondorf looked angrily at him.

"Okay now that's the Beam Sword" Master Hand then took out the Fire Flower. "Here's another returning item. The Fire Flower."

"Why would a flower be on fire?" Sonic asked.

"Try it out for yourself and see" he said tossing Sonic the Fire Flower.

"Hmm this dosen't look too flaming" Sonic said as he held down on the fire flower and released a stream of fire. "Oh maybe this is way past cool afterall!" Sonic said, running around as he shot flames out of the fire flower as everyone ducked to not be hit. "What's wrong, scared of a ltitle fire?"

Mario held out his hand, gathering a fireball in his own hand. "I a warn you, mess with a fire, and you're going to get burned."

"You're just way past jealous you can't do this" Sonic said shooting out a jet of fire. Mario shot out a fireball that quickly cancelled out the fire stream as Sonic shot more from it. "Try dealing with this" He said.

Mario smirked. "Gladly-a". He then Took out his F.L.U.D.D back and shot a stream of water at Sonic, putting out the fire and knocking Sonic to the wall. "Finally-a use for this thing" Mario said looking over at the soaked Sonic.

"Hey, you knew how useful I was" F.L.U.D.D stated as Mario put him away.

"Still more annoying though-a" Mario remarked.

Sonic got up, spitting out water. "Oh man, I way past hate getting soaked."

"Well what did I tell you-a?"

"Uh, what does spraying water at me having to do with burning me?" Sonic asked.

Mario thought for a second. "Well I metaphorically burned you in the sense of shutting you up."

"Why don't you try doing that again?" Sonic said running at him as Master Hand interrupted them.

"Hey you have to wait a couple of months for that" Master Hand stated as he then went over and took out another item. "Besides I got another one for you guys to retry. The Freezie!" He showed the Freezie to everyone. "Throw it at someone to freeze them."

"Ah I always loved Freezie" Popo happily stated.

"Oh, so I reckon you'll love this then" Dedede said taking the Freezie and throwing it at Popo as he was shown frozen in place.

"Totally" Popo stated happily.

Dedede groaned. "I reckon it takes the fun out of being evil if they enjoy it." He looked over at Master Hand. "Got anything good for say crushing a puffball to pieces".

"Well there's always the good old Home-Run Bat" he said throwing a few home run bats around. "You side smash to do the home run super hit."

"Oh yeah like I remember those" Peach said taking the bat and swinging it around. "Check it out. Like I can swing the bat even better then Takkun."

"Who the hell is Takkun?" Bowser asked. "And if he's a friend of yours where I can go and find him to hurt, kidnap or kill him?"

"Like up there" Peach said side smashing Bowser with the bat as he took to the air.

"Wow, I really do need one of them old bats". He then looked over at Peach and tossed her a Waddle Dee. "Trade you that for another one of these".

"Like deal" she said tossing him the bat as she grabbed the Waddle Dee. "I always like new friends. Your name is like Waddley The Fifth".

"Wow, that's a much better name then 'Hey stupid, fetch me a coffee you worthless goon'" said Waddley The Fifth.

King Dedede grabbed the bat and looked around the room and then saw Kirby still moving the candy to his room. "Hey Kirby!" Dedede called out as he started running at the puffball with the bat. "Got a new game for you. I reckon it's call Bat the puffball."

"Ooh, can I have the batter?" Kirby asked as DeDede hit him with the bat. "This is the third worst batter I've ever had!" Kirby said as he quickly avoided being hit by more of DeDeDe's swings.

"Hmm, why does it look like Dedede hits with the bat diffently then Peach did?" Link asked. "I mean didn't we all do it the same last time?"

"You did, but this time everyone has a different batting stance." Mario and Link (holding bats) Looked at each other and then prepared to swing, each taking a different stance.

"Well this is at least a little a different" Mario said before throwing the bat away. "What else do you have to repeat for us-a hand?"

"Well there's also the Party Ball" Master Hand took out a party ball and poured it's contents, which were nothing, down to the ground. "Items usually pour from inside but I guess not today."

"Did like someone cancel the party?" Peach asked.

"Well more like Crazy Hand forgot to pack that one with anything." Master Hand then conjurned another Party Ball. "Maybe this one has something in it." He then opened it as the third party characters from Chapter 21 popped down and looked angrily at Master Hand. "Oops, wrong ball" He said stuffing them back into a ball and throwing them out a window. "Those must of just been a bunch of party crashers."

"At least they were better then all the crashes-a that happened last time we were playing Mario-a Party" Luigi pointed out.

Mario rolled his eyes. "Brother-a just because you're losing a party dosen't mean you get to blame it on the game-a crashing."

"Yeah well it's not a fun when I don't even have a chance to win."

"Uh, shouldn't you be used to that by now Luigi?" Ness asked him as Luigi looked at him annoyed.

"At least I still actually appear more then once every a five years" Luigi pointed out as Ness narrowed his eyes.

"And that brings us to our final returning item... for today anyway" Master Hand then dropped down a Super Mushroom. "When you get that Mushroom, you temproarily become gigantic".

"I do not know if it is a good idea to encourage the consumption of such a dangerous material that only momentarily accelrates your growth" Pit announced.

"Ah after a few years you get use to it-a" Mario said looking down at the Mushroom. "I'm glad though it's a lot-a brighter looking then last time when you couldn't even tell the difference between that and the Poision-a Mushroom."

"Yeah I know a lot of you complained about them looking too alike so hopefully this one will lead to less stupid deaths" Master Hand said as the mushroom continued gliding on the floor. "Uh isn't someone going to get that?"

"Hmm, enchancer eh? Not that I need it, but what the hell?" Charizard said as he landed on the Super Muhsroom, growing about five times in size. "Now that's what I'm talking about!" He said roaring in the air.

"Wow Charizard's so huge" Pokemon Trainer said looking up at him. "Hey Charizard think you could give a ride around the room? I always did want to fly like that everyone thinks he's better then me Ash."

"Sure girl" Charizard said grabbing the trainer and setting him on his back as the two took off to the sky.

"And those are just some of the items that intsefy this tournament's slapstick yet seriously fun nature. If you want to win though, you're going to need to master them all."

"Well as an upcoming Pokemon Master, I'm sure I can put down mastering the items as well" the Pokemon Trainer said still flying around on Charizard. "After all I'm going to be the very best, like no one ever wasssss-" The effects of the Super Mushroom wore off as Charizard returned to normal size.

"Well ride's over kid" Charizard said pushing the trainer off.

"To catch them is my real test" The trainer sang as he then looked down and started falling through the sky, his face hitting the floor hard "Ow, there's some blood gushing on my bandana".

Master Hand then dropped a Maximum Tomato on him. "Eh, guess I'll reveal this is back too" He said as the trainer got up, fully healed. "Although you should of remembered to shield to protect yourself".

"I don't have a shield" The trainer said confused.

"Oh, well I meant the rest of you who do" said Master Hand who looked over at them. "That does bring me to our next update though. You remember how to learn the shield to protect yourself right?"

"I remember you getting Fox to shoot at us in a Tank to try and teach us" Zero Suit Samus remarked.

"Why do you always have to remember the bad times?" Master Hand asked her. "Though yeah that was when you all whined too much about "obvious" updates. So remember that as I teach you how to grab and throw." He looked to see everyone staring blankly at him. "Ah, no annoying groaning. Good, you learned that lesson at least." He then looked over at Captain Falcon, Marth and Ike. "Hey would you guys quit chasing the Captain? I need you to pratice grabbing."

"Can I pratice grabbing him?" Ike asked, pionting at Captain Falcon.

"Hey I don't want you grabbing me. I know where those hands have been!" Falcon pointed out as Master Hand held his fist in front of Falcon, stopping him from moving.

"That sounds like a good idea actually" Master Hand stated as Ike then walked in front of Falcon. "Now to grab, you need to attack while shilelding."

"Uh, isn't that how it goes in every game tournament" Ness asked him.

"Well yeah, it's one of those rules you just have to follow like solving 95 of your problems in the game in one on one matches" Master Hand poitned out as Ike then blocked one of Falcon's punches and grabbed him around the neck. "Okay once you've grabbed your opponent you can toss them in any direction you want". Ike threw Captain Falcon lightly up.

"That the best you got?" Captain Falcon asked as he was knocked through the air.

"And then you can purse your foe with combo attacks". Ike smirked as he took out his sword and hit Captain Falcon hard with it as the Captain continued going through the air. "And so on". Ike then threw his sword as it smacked into captain falcon as they both fell on the ground, Falcon moaning in pain.

"I don't care what people say about this update" Ike said grabbing his sword back. "I like anything that-"

"Involves you with another man?" Falcon said dizzily.

Ike narrowed his eyes. "You are just asking for it aren't you?"

"Well you can try your other grabs and see if they work or not" Master Hand pointed out.

Ike smirked. "Think I will". He then grabbed Captain Falcon by the next again and threw him down and then sliced on him hard on the ground. He then picked Captain Falcon up again and threw him into a wall and smakced him with his sword. He then picked up Falcon and threw him in back of him, turning around and hitting him with his sword as Captain Falcon fell to the ground in pain.

Falcon looked up at him. "You still... kissed... two guys". Falcon said teasingly.

"Man, I think I did some serious damage to his brain" Ike said crossing his arms. "What was there of it to begin with anyway."

"Grabbing's not just good for causing further brain damage though" Master Hand pointed out. "It's also effective against enemies who are protecting themselves with they're own shields. So you can shield against they're attacks and grab, or dodge."

"You're going to need all of those" Captain Falcon said, getting up as he pointed at Ike. "After I'm done with you." He then charged at Ike and tried punching him as Ike simply side dodged his attack. Ike then took out his sword and tried hitting Falcon who put up his shield. Ike smirked and then grabbed him, throwing him into the air and hitting him with his sword once again.

"Yeah see understanding the flow of grabbing and throwing adds a dimension that changes the simple charging attack. Or simple regular attacks you're doing" Master Hand pointed out at Falcon.

"You're... just lucky I let you win" Said Falcon as he lay on the ground.

"I'm sure that's it" Ike said smirking as he walked over to Captain Falcon. "Or maybe you're lucky I don't make you pay more for your insults to me and my nation-" Captain Falcon quickly got up and tried hitting him again as Ike quickly put up his shield to block his attack.

"And like Ike, get in the habit of shielding when it looks like you're in trouble. And then you can think about what comes next"

"Oh I know what comes next" Ike said charging his Aether as he swung at Captain Falcon, knocking him hard into a wall as everyone looked over at Ike. "Let that be a lesson to all of you about not to keep calling me gay. Say it enough and you'll get that."

"Eh, you're more offended at him insulting our nation's song then your own obvious homosexuality" Marth said.

Ike looked angrily at him. "Oh you want some of the throwing and slashing around do you?"

"Won't be so easy with me" Marth said holding out his sword.

Master Hand interrupted them. "Okay enough about to slice at each other okay." He looked over at Ike. "You proved your point Ike. Just let it go."

"Stop a telling me to let it a go" Said Dr. Mario, drunk from the other room.

"Oh that guy never gives up trying to convince people he's actually straight" said a drunken Roy from the same room.

"I should just be glad I didn't give into they're lifestyle" Ike thought as he put away his sword.

"Okay with that unpleastness out of the way, it's time to introduce the Final update of the day" Master Hand said as a light shone down. "Introducing the newest Assist Trophy... Gray Fox!" The light stopped down as Gray Fox (a Man wearing a white helmet cover with black and gold armor, wielding a long one handed sword) comes in with one of his arms chopped off. "Oh man, what happened to you?" The Hand asked.

Gray Fox looked at Marth angrily. "This idiot over here cut off my damn arm!" 

"Hey that was an accident" Marth said. "Besides I'm sure your arm can be reattached."

"Not after it was kicked into the sewers by a bunch of freaking trick of treaters" said Gray Fox advancing on Marth.

"Well uh... maybe you can find some orange haired girl who can use her magic fairy helpers to turn back time so you arm wouldn't be chopped off."

Gray Fox rolled his eyes. "That's the stupidest idea I ever heard."

Snake smirked. "Welcome to this (beep)in tournament" Snake said, crossing his arms. "This whole thing's based on the most ridicolous and retarded (beep) I've ever seen."

"He's just way past jealous everyone wants to play as me more" Sonic said as Snake looked at him angrily.

"Look I'm not going to have assist trophies get they're arms chopped off" Master Hand said taking a maximum tomato and throwing it at Gray Fox as his arm rehealed. "See? All good as new right?"

"Yeah yeah" Gray Fox said and then looked around confused. "So what kind of tournament is this anyway?"

"Only the best kind" Master Hand informed him. "In Smash Brothers we have characters from all around the Nintendo verse fight, but I figured since Snake's here too it'd be alright to have someone else from Metal Gear appear as an assit trophy, right?"

"Guess so" Gray Fox said shrugging. "So long as this pays well."

"Kind of pays like (beep) Frank" Snake pointed out.

"That's only because you a got less money because Hideo agreed to put you in for any amount-a" Mario pointed out.

"As if I didn't have enough reasons to (beep)in hate that guy" Snake muttered before looking at Gray Fox. "Though don't know why you need any (swear)in money anyway. What, need to buy more cyborg parts for your metal ninja costume?"

"Maybe" Gray Fox said holding out his blade. "Or maybe I just wouldn't want to waste my time doing this thing if I wasn't getting anything for it."

"I assure you Mr. Gray" Master Hand said. "You will be compensated well."

"I better be" he said looking over at the hand. "Or you're going to know the real reason they called me the Frank Hunter."

"Because like you hunt Frankfuters?" Peach asked.

"Wow, stupid and hot" Gray Fox thought to himself. "If she wasn't with that stupid italian plumber I'd totally try hitting on some of that"

Master Hand pointed at Gray Fox. "Okay so Gray Fox, aka Frank Jeager, aka Cool Mono Eye appears on stage right" Gray Fox starred at him angrily with his one eye. "Oh you're just jealous you didn't think of the name" Master Hand said while then looking at the others. "Okay so when on the stage he approaches steahily with a series of lithe jumps, coming in slicing repeatdley."

"Uh, maybe I shouldn't be complaining about the abundnce of swordsman around" Ike started to say. "But do we really need another Side Swordsman trophy character?"

"Apparently it's to make up for the big one they're losing" said a Drunken Roy as he threw a beer bottle at Master Hand. "This is what I think of your replacement policy!"

"Uh, thanks for making a mess" Master Hand said quickly pointing at the bottle and cleaning it up as he then looked over at Gray Fox. "Okay Fox, why don't you show everyone what you can do?"

"Oh I'll show alright" he said quickly jumping around the room and landed in front of Marth, slicing him quickly over and over with his long sword. "Hope I don't cut an arm off" he said as Marth backed off, bleeding a bit.

"Okay, why don't you try that again without being cheap?" Marth said as he charged at Gray Fox. THe two exchanged a quick round of sword strikes with neither of them gaining any ground.

Master Hand then looked over at Link. "Okay Link I want you to try firing your arrow at Gray Fox as he shows Marth the back handed grip of his sword."

"Uh, why do you want me to fire at a distracted assist trophy?" Link asked.

"You'll see" Master Hand stated. Link shrugged and fired his arrow at Gray Fox, who knocked back Marth and turned around, knocking the arrow back as Link was barley able to duck from his own arrow. "See? He can reflect projectles, with a nice Pa Sheen sound affect. Pretty cool huh?"

"Uh, maybe when I do it." Fox pointed out. "I mean I'd like to see him reflect legendary hyper beams-"

"Please dont' tell me you're going to keep mentioning that" Falco said annoyed as Fox glared at him. Meanwhile Gray Fox was able to knock Marth's sword out of his hand and then smack Marth hard to the ground.

"Ha, that will teach you arm cutter" Said Gray Fox, putting away his sword.

"Well at least he dosen't believe in the whole eye for an eye thing" Marth thought to himself.

"That's probably because he only has one eye" Ness said.

"Why did you say that?" Gray Fox asked annoyed.

"Oh, Marth was thinking that he was glad you don't believe in the whole "eye for an eye" thing." Ness explained.

"Shut up!" Marth said to Ness.

"Hmmm, that would be a way of settling the score propertly" Gray Fox said about to take out his sword.

"Hey, no arm cutting on my watch" Master Hand floated over. "That's not the attidue playable tournament goers should have."

"Wait, I'm an actual Smasher?" Gray Fox asked confused.

"Uh, no. But it would be cool if you were" Master Hand pointed out.

"So would all the other assist trophy swordsman" Meta Knight pointed out.

"Except for Goroh" Captain Falcon said weakly crawling out from the hole me made in the wall.

"Well I just can't make everyone a Smasher" Master Hand said. "Even the ones who obviously should be smashers aren't and the ones who don't have any buisness as Smashers are. You understand?"

"... No" Everyone said at the same time.

"Well that's just how it works" Master Hand quietly stated.

Gray Fox walked over to Snake. "Eh, better I don't stay here too long. I think I'd go crazy hanging around these guys all the time."

"You have no (swear)in idea" Snake mtutered.

Master hand smiled. "Ah, Gray Fox facing off against Snake."

"Uh we were just talking you stupid (beep)in hand" Snake remarked.

"Whatever". He floated over to the two of them. "Though you won't be full fledged, it's interesting to see someone who engaged in a grand battle to the death with Metal Gear Rex, appear in A Wii Sponsored tournament with the likes of Mario and Sonic."

"Though I'm still way past cooler then him" Sonic pointed out as Gray Fox looked at him annoyed.

"Just goes to show you that you never really know what will happen in this world." He then looked over at Gray Fox. "Well say good bye to Gray Fox everyone because he's going with all the other assist trophies". Master Hand then teleported Gray Fox away as he looked at the rest of the Smashers. "Well that's it for today. See you tommorow then everyone" said the hand as he disappeared. Soon the rest of the smashers started dispersing out.

"Hey Trainer" said Ivysaur smiling. "I hear you're also going to have to wear the gym leader's attire to, so you better try on Misty's outfit to see if it fits-"

"I'm not that stupid you know" The trainer remarked as he walked out.

"Oh well, we still got enough pictures to embarass him forever" squirtle said holding up some photos. "And they said camera mode was a lame update" he stated slyly as the Pokemon laughed. Meanwhile King Dedede was still trying to hit Kirby with a baseball bat but was shown to be literally exhausted.

"Oh I'm too tired to keep on doing this" Dedede said, throwing the bat away. "Reckon I'll just find one of those lasers or something" he said walking off.

"Now I can get back to my candy" Kirby said happily as he started pushing his big bag of candy to his room.

Ike walked over to Captain Falcon holding a heart container. "I'll heal you if you promise to never make fun of my homosexuality again".

"Ugh... I promise" Captain Falcon stated as Ike threw him the heart as Captain Falcon healed. "Jeez didn't know you could throw so hard though."

"Hey there's a lot you don't know about me?" Ike said twirling his sword around. "Want to find out over a cup of coffee?" Captain Falcon looked at him weirdly. "Ha! Just kidding with you" Ike said running off.

"... Maybe I'd be better off not being in Brawl afterall" Captain Falcon thought to himself as he walked out as well as the camera panned out of the mansion.

THE END!

Well that's it for this one. Remember to review and stuff everyone!


	23. Lu Mov, Taunts, Norfair, Ike Fin, Handi

Well everyone time for another chapter. Thanks to all of you who are reviewing. Really appreciate your comments. Since no one asked any questions (though to ElementUchidaMaster: Ike's not gay and at the end of 21 Marth had just went off with the other Smashers trick or treating, and you can find what happened to him in 22) just right to chapter. Except let me first say I don't own Smash Brothers at all, Nintendo does, and remember to read and review everyone.

Smashing Something New Every Day: Chapter Twenty Three: Lucas's Special Moves, Three Different Taunts, Norfair, Ike's Final Smash, Handicap"

By DianaGohan.

Once again all of the Smashers had arrived to hear about Master Hand's updates for them. In a surprising move, Master Hand had arrived on time as he greeted all the Smashers.

"Hey everyone, how's it going?" The hand said waving at the group.

"Pretty good" Marth said looking around. "Hey that Gray Fox isn't going to try popping out again to slice my arm off is he?"

"No, I told you he's with all the other assist trophies in the Item Storage" Master Hand stated. "So I wouldn't worry about him slicing up anyone."

At the Item Storage Gray Fox was shown looking at all the other Assist Trophies. "Do you guys know a way out of here?" He asked brandishing his sword. "Because that bastard hand needs to pay for locking me up in here."

"What are you going to try slicing him up?" The Devil asked.

"Nah. I'm going to go stick a Nuke in that gloved end of his" said Gray Fox.

"Yeah well there's not really any escape" Knuckle Joe pointed out. "Besides when he sometimes leaves the door open and we sneak out for a bit."

"So what we just wait for that to happen?" Gray Fox asked. "That sounds ridicously retarded."

"You could always pass the time getting sliced up" Samurai Goroh said brandishing his sword. "Saying you're the best swordsman here when it's obvious that's me."

"No, that's me" Lyn said pointing at him. "How many times have I cut you up ever since getting here?"

"I lost count around 17" Samurai Goroh admitted as he pointed at Gray Fox. "Still I'm the second best here and I'm not going to let you try and prove me wrong as well."

"You wanna go?" Gray Fox said taking out his sword. "Fine me and my blade could always use a good workout. Better then just waiting around here with the rest of you idiots."

"Idoits eh?" Lyn said taking out her blade. "I'd shut up on that if I were you unless you want to actually get cut down by a real swordsman."

"You're not even a man!" Goroh pointed out as Lyn swung at him. Goroh deflected as Gray Fox rushed in and attacked the both of them. Soon the three swordsman were going after each other, with many blades rushing through the air deflected and knocked away by the other's gestures.

"Man this is a great fight" The Hammer Brother said. "Wish I had some popcorn instead of just all these hammers."

"I can help with that" said Andross as he started shooting polygons everywhere which flattened the hammer brother. "Oops just got these polygons of death. Which i should be using to flatten that meddlesome fox, not idiotic turtle men."

"Oh you want to go too?" The Hammer Brother asked getting up. "Because I just happen to have some hammers with your name on them!" Soon the Hammer Brother was chucking hammers at Andross who was using his polygons to deflect them back.

"Man everyone's fighting but me" Knuckle Joe said sadly as he then turned to the Devil. "Hey you want to fight as well?"

"Nah, I'd rather just shake and shimmie around" The Devil said dancing in front of Knuckle Joe.

"Uh, that's a good enough reason to start a fight" Knuckle Joe said charging at the Devil as soon all the other assist trophies were fighting each other.

The Smashers could hear the noise from the main room as Master Hand smiled at them. "Yup nothing to worry about from the assists" he said as everyone looked at him confused. "Okay, now onto the updates." Master Hand sighed and looked down. "I might as well come clean on something. Since pushing the game back a few months I've kind of had to space out the updates, meaning that they're going to be... what's a good word for it... a lot, lot lamer then they usually are."

"How much lamer?" Link asked him.

"Well let's just say that you'll probably be groaning at least once a day at they're lameness" Master Hand admitted. "I mean I'm not really going to reveal anything earth shattering for awhile, like say new Smashers or super cool modes so please keep that in mind hearing this stuff okay?"

"Wait, why are you admitting these updates are going to be lame though?" Pikachu asked him. "I mean do you want us to start hating you in advance?"

"I'd rather slight hatred in advance then a build of rage when you realize I haven't exactly been satisfying your urges with the latest Tournament." Master Hand looked at his list. "For example I have five updates today and half of them are on stuff some of you know, and I know at least one will be a definite "waste of time" in your eyes." He then looked over at Lucas. "Though the first one I'm sure some of you will be interested in since it's Lucas's Move List."

"Well that's good to hear" Lucas said holding out his hand. "I mean everyone else new around here had they're move list given right away, so I was wondering when it would be my turn to have it shown."

"Well I reckon it took so long because you suck" King Dedede said.

Lucas turned to him looking sad. "That's not a very nice thing to say"

"First off kid I reckon as a villian I don't need to be nice". He held out his hammer. "Besides you know it just has to be true. I mean why else tell you the updates ain't gonna be so good then mention right off the bat you're move list?"

"Yeah" Sonic said pointing at him. "I got mine right away cause I'm way past awesome. And since you're way past uncool it took you a month to get it."

Lucas looked down sadly as Ness walked over to him. "Oh don't listen to them" said the other earthbound psychic, putting his hand on Lucas's shoulder. "They're probably just jealous they're move list isn't nearly as cool as yours is going to be."

Lucas looked up at him. "You... you really think so?"

Ness nodded, giving him a thumbs up. "Probably won't be as good as mine, but hey second best isn't nothing to be ashamed of." The two laughed a bit at this.

"Awww, aren't they like so cute together?" Peach said cupping they're hands. "I'm so glad like Nescas is like acutally a reality."

Two looked at her and then at each other. "Necas?" They said confused.

"You know, like Ness and Lucas as a couple" she pointed out. "Since like you're totally together."

"We're not a couple!" They said offended.

She sighed. "Well like there go my sticker dreams" she said, tearing up the stickers she had made of Ness and Lucas kissing. "Guess there's like always stories though."

"Disgusting stories" Ness said offended. "I mean me and Lucas are 9 years old. We're not even into girls, let alone each other."

"I thought you and Paula were an item though" Lucas said confused.

Ness shrugged. "Well we're friends but you know not BF and GF. Far as I'm concerned developing my powers is more important then my chances to "get laid" whatever that means."

"I think it means sleeping in the bed with a person you like" Lucas said.

"I think it means someone needs to give you a talk on the birds and the bees" Master Hand said floating next to you. "That will have to be later though. First, the move set." He turned to Lucas. "Now as you know there's a guy named Ness who has appeared in the Smash Brothers series until now-"

"Yeah that's me" Ness said waving his hand. "And what do you mean "till now?" I know I'm in the next tournament too."

"Well you're not SUPPOSE to" Master Hand pointed out. "Point is, Ness and Lucas are very similar, coming from the same family of PK users and all."

"Well actually we have different families" Lucas pointed out. "I'm from Tazmily Village and Ness is from Onett in Eagleland-"

"Well you have the same... pyschic familes" said the hand interrupting them. "So as I was saying though they have similar psychic abilities, Lucas's combat style is quite different Ness. In other words, they do not have the same standard moves."

Lucas smiled. "That's good to hear. I heard that there were a lot of "clones" in the last tournament even though they did have seperate powers originally and am glad that it will not be the case here."

"Uh... yeah, no clones" Master Hand said looking around nervously before going on. "Okay Lucas for starters your strong regular up attack is a mentally powered flip kick."

"Oh you mean like this" he said, kicking up in the air powering psychic energy through his foot as he flipped and landed on the ground.

"Yeah, now imagine doing that to someone's face-"

"Why should he have to imagine?" Ness said. "You let everyone else pratice they're moves out on others, you should let Lucas do that too."

"But I don't really want to hurt anyone if I don't have to" Lucas said to the other smashers.

Dedede pointed and laughed at him. "That's cause your a wimp, son."

Lucas turned to him. "If you are trying to "egg" me on into praticing my moves on you, then I must inform you that will not work because-"

"Yeah because we all know you're a pansy" Dedede said as he looked at everyone. "Hey y'all let's laugh at the pansy who won't even attack anyone given the chance". All the other villians (Bowser and Ganondorf) pointed and laughed at Lucas.

The pyschic just looked at them confused. "Although I dislike you're unkind gestures you should know that I would only attack you in an offical battle not just out of the cruelty of your insults-"

"Uh you are in an offical battle" Ness stated looking over at the Master Hand. "Uh, it's been stated that offical battles happen whenever new moves for a daily update are given out in order for everyone to see the capabities of one of the opponents."

"Hmm I don't remember that being an offical rule" Master Hand said as Ness quickly slid him a five dollar bill. "But I do now. Money... I mean time remembers all."

Lucas sighed looking over at the villians. "Well if it is an offical show of my skills mandated by the tournament rules I suppose I have no choice." He then ran over and flip kicked Dedede hard in the chin as the King fell to the ground. "I am sorry but it was needed to-"

"Yeah yeah" Dedede said getting up. "You're only really gonig to be sorry once I smash you with my hammer!" Dedede said trying to strike Lucas who just jumped out of the way.

"I should mention your down special is using a PK barrage to the ground" Master Hand pointed out. Lucas nodded as he dodged more of Dedede's swings and hit him with a small PK barrage, knocking the penguin king back some. Dedede quickly ran back at him though, throwing a Waddle Dee that Lucas jumped over. "And of course the finish of your back air attack is a powerful meteor strike" Lucas kicked Dedede mid air sending the penguin king back some as Dedede rolled on the ground a bit and got up.

"I haven't seen someone ask for such a whuppin since a little pink puffball" Dedede said jumping in the air and coming down hard in front of Lucas. He quickly grabbed the kid and threw him across the room and out one of the windows. The others gasped as Lucas took something out of his pocket and grabbed the edge of the window, climbing up it.

"Oh is he grabbing the edge with the rope snake?" Master Hand asked.

"Duh" Fox said rolling his eyes as Lucas fell to the ground and got up.

"Ready for round two kid?" Dedede said holding out his hammer and spinning it. "Cause now I'm really gonna give it to you."

"And I'm gonna, as you would say 'throw it right back at ya'" Lucas said making a fighting stance.

Dedede grumbled. "I always hated that dang tag line. It should of been 'Kirby: Getting smacked with a hammer'. Reckon that would of given us some more ratings."

"Nah, you needed to be way past cool like me to keep coming back" Sonic said. "They wanted more of me so bad they helped pay for a way past cool third season."

"Wasn't that a the one that ripped of Dragonball GT, one of the-a worst animes ever?" Mario asked.

"... we made the plot points way past cool" Sonic mumbled to himself.

"Enough of your whinin" Dedede said charging at Lucas. "Cause it's a whuppn time!"

"Actually it's time to show Lucas's special moves". Master Hand said looking at Lucas. "For example you also have PK Fire as your side special, but it's quite different then Ness."

"How so?" Lucas asked.

"Try it and see" Master Hand said pointing at Dedede. Lucas held out his hands and shot out of a PK Fire. Instead of Ness's small bust of flames, a lighting bolt came out and headed towards Dedede. "See it flies perfectly sideways, even in the air."

"Yeah till it gets squashed like the rest of you!" Dedede said bringing his hammer down and hitting the lighting bolt. A Trail of flames erupted from the lightning bolt though which fried the penguin king up quite a bit.

"Oh should of mentioned that it becomes an exploding flame pillar" Master Hand said as Dedede hit the ground.

Lucas looked at his hands. "That's quite different from how my PK Fire normally works" he admitted.

"Hey different things happen here then you'd expect" Master Hand stated as Dedede started getting up. "And I'd think it's time to try another one of those different things, like the PK Freeze."

"Hmm, don't have that one here" Ness said rubbing his chin. "So at least that means you have some totally different attacks to use."

"Well totally being the one" Master Hand said as Ness stared annoyed at him. "Well the rest are differently used and... different enough."

"Guess I should see how different this is from the PK Freeze I usually use" Lucas said as held out his hand as an iceball started forming.

"See if you charge up and control it enough you can use it to freeze opponents" Master Hand explained.

Popo crossed his arms. "Hey Ice is our thing! He should have something different."

"You know there are only so many elements" Master Hand pointed out. "So there's bound to be some more then one person has."

"No one here has any actual earth/ground attacks though" Pikachu pointed out. "Isn't that a litle unbalanced with all the other shared elemental powers?"

"Nah, it's all good" Master Hand said as everyone rolled they're eyes. "Oh just use the PK Freeze already!" He said to Lucas as Lucas took the Iceball and threw it at Dedede, freezing him into a block of ice.

"Our Ice freezes better" Nana pointed out.

"Yeah well you don't have PK Thunder" Master Hand pointed out. "It's even more threathening then PK Freeze and for Lucas different then what was used in the last game."

"Well that's because last time you kind of depowered it" Ness admitted. "I mean I couldn't get proper control of the lightning and it took a huge load of pratice to actually get to fly through the air with it."

"Well it's different, for Lucas, this time" Master Hand said looking over at the Blond Earthbounder. "Remember this move well my son because you're going to need it to get up in the air or as a power tackle to hit opponents with". Master Hand then made a circle in the air. "All you gotta do is charge it up, use your PK psychic to bring it around and hit yourself in the back to launch at opponents."

"Sounds like it would hurt... me a lot" Lucas pointed out.

"Nah you're electrically charged when using the move and you know how the electronic ions cancel themselves on. I mean I'd know but I was never really too good with physics."

"Yeah we know that from how you plot-a some of the stages out-a" Mario pointed out.

"... Anyway, though doing it helps you recover, it depends on what angle the PK Thunder hit you that determines how you launch. And the launch itself is quite powerful, so I think it's fine to even try it unexpectadley." Master Hand then waited a second as Lucas just looked at him. "I said use it!"

"Didn't you also say unexpectadley?" Lucas asked.

"Uh yeah but I'm not really expecting it at all" Master Hand fibbed. Lucas shrugged and then used the PK Thunder to Launch himself at Dedede, causing an explosion as the King was knocked out of the ice and along the floor, smoking a little bit.

"I recommend never trying the fire and ice" Dedede said dazed. "Ain't really too good a thing."

Lucas then picked himself up and looked at Master Hand. "You were right though on not feeling any pain. And I have to admitt it feels good to fly through the air like that."

"I could of told you that... the few times it worked for me" Ness pointed out.

"Well I know something that will work for Lucas as well as it will for you" Master Hand said, starting a drum roll. "The final special attack, the PSI Magnet." He ended the drum roll. "This move absorbs the energy of protectile and other ranged attacks and uses it to recover your damage."

"So how's it different from my PSI Magnet?" Ness asked.

"Well as shown in that one picture, Lucas closes one of his eyes as he holds up one hand to form the PSI Magnet energy."

Lucas rubbed his chin. "I do not remember seeing that."

"Oh well I meant to show it to you" Master Hand held up the picture of Lucas doing the PSI Magnet. "See you gather energy to reflect your opponents blows and it does some damage to them if charged up enough. Like Ness's though you have to stand still for it to work and even though it's not all around it's still all PK... reflecting thing."

"You know, from what I know of my moves and from Lucas's moves, it does seem like he fights too similar to me" Ness pointed out. "I mean I don't mind, but aren't the people playing the game version going to be annoyed at the fact the two of us aren't really that different?"

"Nah, I'm sure they'll be cool" Master Hand stated. "Besides what else could I have given Lucas?"

"Well there is my PK Love move" Lucas pointed out. "It was rather good at waking the sleeping dragon at Nowhere Island and am sure it could be useful here."

"You mean your love woke some sleeping dragon?" Charizard asked sort of creeped out. "I hope your love didn't do anything to disgrace my race like the name suggests kid."

"It didn't" Lucas said confused. "I mean what's wrong with using a Love based move to wake a sleeping dragon?"

"...Oh yeah, you don't know about the Pidegys and the Beedrills" Charizard said.

Master Hand pointed at him. "That reminds me Charizard. Think you can help Lucas test out his PSI Magnet with your flamethrower?

"I guess" Charziard then flew over and blew his flamethrower at Lucas, who put up a PSI barrier just in time. "At least I don't have to watch some lame Pokeball Charizard have to do it this time" he said as he stopped blowing fire and dodging the energy hit of the PSI Magnet.

"Thanks for helping with my move" Lucas said looking over at Charizard as he then glanced at Dedede. "And thank you as well King Dedede."

"Yeah yeah, just don't throw any of that Fire over here no more" Dedede said coughing up some charchol from the flames.

"Hmm, that update went over pretty well actually" Master Hand admitted. "Maybe I can still interest you with these updates more then I thought."

"Well what's the next update anyway?" Link asked him.

Master Hand looked at his list. "Three diifferent taunts". The Smashers all narrowed they're eyes at him. "Yeah that's uh one of the lame ones I told you about before." 

Bowser pointed at everyone. "Actually this one isn't so bad" he smiled evily. "The more chances I get to taunt you losers at how much better I am then you, the better."

"You've a barley won any matches compared-a to most of us!" Mario pointed out.

"Well... that's only because you guys cheat."

"The only ones you won were because of cheating-a!"

"... Shut up plumber."

Master Hand looked at them. "Well regardless of cheating, if you want to show your foe a little flair you can do a move unrelated to fighting called a taunt."

"Oh you mean like this?" Snake said showing one of his fingers.

"Uh... well in your case it would be your box, not your finger."

"You said they're were three (beep)in ones though, right?" Snake crossed his arms. "Well one can be a box but another one should be me flipping you (swear)s off."

"You know I do want this to be a T related tournament" Master Hand pointed out. "That means no real obscene gestures."

"Oh you always gotta take all the (beep)in fun out of this place" Snake said sighing. "Oh well least I don't have to use the box as a (beep)in attack though. That'd just be (swear)in stupid."

"Better not tell him I was thinking that as one of his attacks" Master Hand thought to himself before speaking out loud. "Now obviously you can all control what taunts you do on your own but in the game you use the control pad to taunt, except when using the Wii-mote or nunchuck."

"You know I don't know how many people will use those anyway" Fox pointed out. "Seems much easier to still play on the original Gamecube controller."

"Eh, some people just like to play different. Thankfully a lot of some people. You should all just be glad I decided to give you all the different controller options." He then held up a Wii remote. "However on this controller instead of using the directional pad for the different taunts, you use the 1 and 2 buttons. One Up Taunts, Two down taunts, and One and Two side taunt."

"Jeez you're sure making things complicated for some (beep)in taunting" Snake pointed out.

"Well I did think you guys would be more interested at this at first with how much you egg each other on" Master Hand admitted. "Espically since in the game you can attach a short message to each taunt. Then I remembered these little side things are stuff you hate and I hate... I mean respect you for". He then looked over at Link. "Since Link hasn't gotten any move love latley I chose him to showcase all of his taunts."

"You know" Zelda said annoyed crossing her arms. "I haven't gotten any "move" love at all you ignorant arm attachement". She pointed at him. "So why you start making it up to me by showcasing my taunts."

"Fine, you can show your taunts too" Master Hand said sighing.

"And of course I get to make them as well" she stated.

"Hey no one gets to make they're own moves. Why should you be the start?"

"Because you obviously owe me at least that much" she said closing her eyes. "Unless you want me to make a lawsuit against you."

Master Hand sighed again. "Fine, you can make up two of them. I still get to choose the side one though."

She thought it over for a second. "Deal". She then cupped her hands together making a spark of magical energy. "This will be my normal taunt, because like the original it represents condensing the magic into one solid form, which would be me, having to deal with all the ignorance around this place." She then held her hand up gathering magical energy above her head. "And this represents that through the power of my womanhood I have peserved and am above the rest of you "

"And your side taunt is a little jig" Master Hand said. "It represents... it's fun to see people dance."

"Yeah, I'm going to pass on that one" she said.

"And you're not going to pass on that one, unless you want me to give your slot to Tetra".

"Which would still be giving my slot to myself anyway" Zelda pointed out.

Young Link raised his hand. "Actually princess it'd be giving the slot to the Tetra I know, who was the young version of you who didn't even know she was Zelda until near the end of the adventure."

"I'm not giving my slot up to some kid pirate amensinic doppleganger" Zelda mumbed to herself and sighed. "Fine, I'll dance." She then moved her hands back and forth and shook around some. "But that's all your getting."

"Eh, that's good enough" Master Hand commented. "Just a taunt afterall".

"Well I thought you picked some pretty good taunts princess" Link pointed out.

Zelda smiled at him. "Thank you Link. You're defintley one of the best speciements of your inferior gender, no offense."

"Uh, I guess non taken" he said looking over at Master Hand. "So what are my taunts then?"

"Well one is just twirling your sword around twice and sheathing it" Link twirled his sword around and then sheathed it. "The other is watching a fairy go by."

Link then watched Navi go around him several times. "Hey, listen! Hey, listen! Hey, listen! Hey, listen!" She said over and over.

"Now I'm remembering why I agreed to let Tingle help me out" Link said waving Navi away. "Uh that will do thank you very much." Navi then flew away.

"And your final taunt is that mysterious pose from Ocirnia of Time" Master Hand stated.

"Oh you mean this?" Link said getting up on one leg, holding up his sword and holding out his shield. "It's not really too mysterious. Just a way of getting ready for attack."

"A stupid way though" Captain Falcon pointed out.

Link then got down and looked over at him. "Oh and I'm sure you asking everyone if they want to see your moves over and over is really much better" Link stated sarcastically.

"Hey show me your moves" Captain Falcon said flexing as everyone rolled they're eyes. "Hey that's real taunting. What does watching fairies and boxes have to do with showing you're better?"

"Hey those are good taunts!" Master Hand said offended. "I mean they're original and pertain to they're classic adventures and stuff". He then looked over at the other Smashers. "Since I don't want to be here forever I'll tell you what some of you's first taunt is". He ponited at Mario. "Yours Mario is taking off your hat and spinning around whimiscally."

"Uh why do I have to take off my hat-a?" Mario asked.

"Cause it adds to the whimsy, duh" Master Hand said. Mario shrugged and spun around with his hat off before quickly putting it back on. "See, was that so bad?"

"I guess not, though my hair kind of looks off-a from being under the hat so long."

"Well at least you have hair" Master Haind said rubbing his fingers. "I never really had any hair- I mean only had it in my rockstar days." Mario rolled his eyes as Master Hand floated over to Zero Suit Samus. "ZSS, one of yours is curling around that laser whip in some sort of stretch."

"I hate to admit this, but Captain Falcon actually has a point about most of these taunts not being taunts" Zero Suit admitted taking out her laser whip.

"Did I also have a point about taking you out to dinner Friday?" He said smiling at her.

"...No" she stated while spinning around with her whip. "Well this would be good if anyone was stupid enough to come near me."

"Hey, I thought-a I had the only a hurting taunt" Luigi pointed out.

"Well now it's the only hurting kicking taunt, or still the only hurting taunt. Haven't decided yet" Master Hand then looked over at Fox. "Fox you give a shout on the spot, with your fire fox on of course."

Fox did his taunt and looked over at the hand. "I still do this right?" He then crouched down. "Come on!" He said tauntingly.

"Of course" Master Hand looked around. "Wario... hey where is Wario anyway?"

Inside Classic mode Wario was shown going around knocking away a computer Mario as coins started to reign down.

"Nine Hundred Thousand-a" Wario said counting the coins. "Nine Hundred Thousand-a one, Nine Hundred Thousand-a two-"

"I got a better question" Mario said crossing his arms. "Who a cares?" Everyone nodded at this.

"Well if he was here his would be the three fingered W salute."

"You let that obscene (curse) make finger motions but I can only get the (beep)in box" Snake pointed out. "That's fiar."

"Well that's only because he's not using those three fingers". Master Hand looked over at Ike. "Ike you thrust your sword into the ground and cross your arms."

Ike does so and smirks. "I still say that this is too straightly cool for anyone to call me gay." Everyone shook they're heads. "Bah, I don't even care what you people think anymore!" Ike said pouting.

"Hey wait though" Marth said. "That is the same move Ike did in that video thing."

"Well yeah" Master Hand said. "I showed you all some of your taunts. Maybe if you were paying attention more I wouldn't need this update."

"I still don't see why you need this update in the first place" Falco muttered.

"Quiet you". Master Hand looked at Sonic. "And finally Sonic one of you're taunts is spinning your feet like you're doing the Figure Eight Move ((See End Of The Chapter To Find Out Where That Comes From)) and telling everyone-"

"They're way past a bunch of stupid slowmos?" Sonic said spinning around in front of everyone.

"... Uh how about just too slow?"

"Well sure, since it is so mondo true" Sonic stated as everyone looked at him miffed. "Oh lighten up slowmos."

"Actually things aren't going to lighten up, they're going to heat up" Master Hand said as everyone looked at him. "Because we're about to go to Norfair."

"No fair eh?" said a drunken Roy from the room over. "That must be the place you decided to cut us out from the game."

"Uh no" Master Hand said shutting the door a few rooms over and floating back to the Smashers. "It's your newest stage."

"And the place where I fought that bastard Ridley" Samus set holding out her blaster. "I kind of hope he's in this one though so I can tun him into cinders permantley."

"Pfft, no villian defeat is a permament-a" Mario said rolling his eyes. "I threw Bowser in at least a five volcanoes and he still came back."

"That's because I can obviously survive in a volcano plumber" Bowser said pointing at him. "Why else would I make a lair there?"

"I just thought it was because you were stupid-a". Bowser crunched his teeth angrily.

Master Hand looked at Samus. "Don't worry, you'll get a shot at Ridley in some form". He then looked over at Mario. "And save that talk for Volcanoes Mario once you see Norfair. Which is actually right now." Master Hand then snapped his fingers as the Smashers were then transported to the Norfair stage. "See? Like the planet there's a lot of lava, and it seems like a rather hot area."

"Yeah no kidding" Nana said wiping some sweat from her brow. "Makes me want to undress". She then took off one of her gloves, showing to be wearing three gloves underneath that one.

Popo gasped. "Cover yourself Nana! People can see a small part of your wrist!"

She gasped as she put her glove back on. "Sorry Popo. The heat must of gotten to me for a second."

"Yeah it will do that" Master Hand said pointing at the Volcano. "You can tell on site alone that looks hot, let alone being right on top of it."

"Eh it's not the biggest problem" Fox pointed out.

"You're only saying that because you can lite yourself on fire" Diddy Kong said jumping to a higher platform. "What about those of us who can't?"

"Just fall in and drown" Samus said coldly. "Or take some damage I guess since all of my stages involve rising lava coming up and damaging everyone stupid enough to stay on a low level."

"Well that's because you and Lava go together like Kirby and clouds" Master Hand pointed out.

"Hey I don't go with a cloud" Kirby pointed out. "I eat them, espically the ones that look like they're going to rain candy." Everyone rolled they're eyes at this.

"I'm just saying that not all of my stages have to relate to some sort of lava destruction" Samus pointed out. "I mean why don't you make a stage based off my gunship or something?"

"You want people setting foot on our Gunship?" Zero Suit Samus asked her.

Samus thought for a second. "Yeah you're right. We, and by that I mean me clone, need to keep Adam to myself."

Zelda thought to herself. "I better go find this Adam and kill him before he takes my Samus.. and by my I mean... the world's Samus so she dosen't get corrupted by some ignornant male. Yeah that's what I'll do it."

"Look it's just for the sake of tradition" Master Hand pointed out. "Besides you had another stage in Melee. Remember Brinstar Depths?"

"I remember Kraid trying to claw me off the planetoid several times" Samus pointed out.

"Well that wasn't lava based". He then pointed at the rising lava. "This one is though. As you can imagine and remember, the lava level will indeed rise and cover the platforms. It's dangerous to touch."

"Bah, dosen't look so dangerous to me" Charizard said looking down at the lava. "I'm not going to get hurt by some stupid lava. Afterall I took it fine during that battle with Magmar and that was from an even more active volcano."

"Now who thinks they're the character from the series?" Squirtle said with a smirk.

Charizard glared at him. "Shut up turtle."

"Classic comeback" Squirtle said rollign his eyes as he then looked down at the lava. "That does look pretty dangerous though. Guess water wouldn't do any good against that."

"Nope. And since the dangerous to touch lava comes flowing from a number of places, the only solid way of surviving is being careful." The lava started flying along the sides of the stage as well as up.

"Bah, I can handle a little lava" said Mario's Fludd back as it appeared and shot at the lava, not doing any damage to it. "On second sort, I'm going to Delfino Plaza where it's save. Later!" He then jetted off Mario's back.

"Wow, didn't think it'd be so a easy getting rid of him" Mario thought as the Smashers then jumped along a series of platforms in order to avoid being burned by the lava.

"Yeah that's really the best thing you can do-" Master Hand started to say as he was hit by the rising lava. "Ah! Hot hot hot hot hot hot!" He screamed out flying past the other Smashers as he then looked up to see the Lava falling past them as well. "Eeek! It's a Lava Wave!" He pointed out as the Lava flew down into the background as soon the entire stage was covered in lava. "Yeah tensions rise here quite a bit."

"If you call tension the build up of such a large amount of magma" Pichu stated. "And I thought you could only get this much lava from making love." Everyone looked at him. "It was a South Park song... from the Volcano episode... about the hot lava shooting out... wait I'm doing this annoying explanation thing again aren't I?"

"You get use to it" Master Hand said. "Uh, I mean my explanation's better then yours since I know the single safe area that appears". He then pointed at a little hatch above everyone's head. "If you can get in that, you'll be save. Though I'm sure there will be quite a back and forth battle for that spot." Sure enough the smashers jumped to the spot and started knocking each other away from the save area.

"Hey this is my stage so my safe spot!" Samus said missiling Luigi away from the spot.

Boser Headbutted Samus Away From The Spot. "Finders keepers, weep you loser!"

Mario Chucked Bowser away from the spot. "You're the loser-a, so go and fall in the lava like you like to a do"

Sonic kicked Mario away."You get out of here too. I need this way safe spot to make Eggman knock missiles at himself, just like in my Lava Reef Zone"

Mr. Game And Watch Hit Sonic With His Lion Tamer's Chair. "Back in my day the only lava reefs could be found fifteen minutes back and forth from the dinosaurs"

Young Link Sliced Mr. Game And Watch Of the Platform With His Sword. "Give it to someone who isn't a million years old!"

Yoshi ate and spat out Young Link away from the platform. "How about someone who isn't just an inferior clone?" This continued on for awhile as soon the hatch was occupited as the doors were then closed on it.

"Oh yeah, the hatches close in case of emergencies" Master Hand said rubbing his glove. "Ahh, good thing I have the key!" He then fiddled around in his glove and didn't find anything. "Ah crap, I lost it!" He then pounded on the safe area. "Let me in!" 

"We're not letting you in!" Said Popo from inside the hatch.

"Yeah we need protection from the lava more then you do" Nana pointed out.

As the Lava started to flow towards them, the Smashers all looked at Master Hand. "What? Not my fault they're need for it overrode yours."

"How about you just get us out of here BEFORE we get lava burned?" Falco asked.

"Ah, you'll have to deal with it when you actual play the stage in the tournament" Master Hand then looked at the lava. "Besides, you can dodge the lava wave, barley, with a big massive jump, even if it is rather difficult to pull off." The Lava then was about to fall on them.

"Better then a burning!" Mario said as he and the rest of the Smashers jumped in the air. Surprisngly everyone was able to avoid the lava that poured below them as they fell back to the platforms as the lava retareded to the ground.

"Wow, can't believe we all made that" Pikachu said looking down at the descending lava.

"Well it's easier then it usually is since the lava was flowing slower". Master hand said pointing at the safe area. "You KNOW you want to win that battle for the area just to make sure you don't get burned."

Popo and Nana came out of it. "Besides, it has a mini fridge in it" Popo pointed out, sipping some orange juice out of a cup. "Ah, nothing like 30 Ice Cubes in your orange jucie to make you forget you're fighting around a volcano."

"Were fighting around a volcano" said Master Hand as he teleported everyone back. "I think that's enough lava for today. Time to bring a different kind of heat, in the form of a brand new Final Smash."

"I'm way past ready to bring the heat!" Sonic said.

"Wait till Chirstma... I mean wait till Chris..chris' mom comes over."

"Oh man I hate all those humans from that only I could make it way past cool X series" Sonic said disappionted.

"Well until then, just make due seeing Ike's final Smash."

Ike smiled. "Finally, a chance to make you all pay for your incorrect homophoic comments!"

Luigi gulped. "Oh man I saw it at a E3" he thought to himself. "And it a would make us pay a quite hard".

Master hand then held out a Smash Ball. "Ike's Final Smash Is Great Aether, and as the name suggests it's a more powerful version of Aether."

"And I thought my sword was already pretty great" Ike said. He then looked to see Marth about to say something. "And if you say a gay related comment I'll test Great Aether just on you."

"You're very gay!" Bowser said, throwing his voice to Marth.

Ike turned to him. "Nice try, but I heard you say that Bowser!"

Bowser shook his head. "Not me man". He pointed at Samus. "It was her".

"I didn't say anything about the stupid nancy boy" She said and then blinked. "Ah crap."

"Well looks like I know whose going to get it" Ike said pointing his sword at Samus.

"First things first though, you need to grab the Smash Ball". Ike reached over and took it as he started glowing.

"Hey no need to go after me" Samus stated. "I mean I only said that one thing."

"Yeah well maybe people won't think I'm gay if I go after a woman" Ike said angrily.

"For all you know it could just be someone crossdressing at Samus and you'd come at them anyway" Link said as Ike turned to him. "Hey, you already came after me! Though at least Great Aether dosen't sound as bad as a kiss." Ike prepared to strike. "Why did I say that?" Link thought to himself.

"Okay to activate the final smash, just do standard special to swing that blazing sword." Ike swung the sword as soon Link was knocked into the air.

"Well this dosen't seem too bad" Link said as he then saw Ike jumping after him. "Oh, now why'd I also have to say that?" He groaned.

"GREAT!" Ike said gathering a mix of blue and red energy. "AETHER!" He then pumellted Link several times in the air with his sword and then hit him with one mighty swing down as Link as the Hyrule Swordsman fell to the ground.

"And at the moment of impact" Master Hand said as Link hit the ground. "The opponent is launched into the air". The ground around Link blew up as Link fell back into the sky and right in front of Ike.

"Hi again!" Ike said as he then smacked Link with his sword in the air, sending the hero of time hard to the ground as he just created a crater instead of impact upward. Ike fell to the ground again and pointed his sword at everyone. "Who else wants some?!" he asked as everyone backed off.

Link then pulled himself out of the crater, burned all over. "Serious... pain" he said looking at Master Hand. "Do... something!" 

"Hey, the Great Aether's suppose to feel good, exciting and exhilrating". He then rubbed his chin. "Though guess that would just apply to Ike-" Link groaned as Master Hand snapped his fingers, dropping a Heart container on him (as well as a couple of others on the floor) as Link Healed.

"Well I hope that teaches you a lesson" Ike said putting his sword away.

"Hey you're not done yet" Master Hand said looking at him. "See that's one of the final smashes you have make sure you hit with first for it to work. But if you get the right timing, it does have a large impact."

"As the best ones do" Meta Knight Knight pointed out. "Though that seems to have a more likley chance of hitting."

"Well it dosen't do qutie as much damage as yours" Master Hand mentioned. "However like yours you can try hitting multiple opponents."

"Multiple eh?" Ike took out his sword. "That's a good enough reason to try it again."

"Reckon it's because you like multiple partners" Dedede said as Ike turned to him. "I mean... she said it" he pointed to Samus.

"Oh no, you're not getting me to say something stupid again" Samus said pointing back at the king.

"Well I still remember what you said before so that's reason enough!" Ike stated as Master Hand threw him another Smash Ball. Ike grabbed it and knocked Samus and King Dedede into the sky as he started pummelting them with his sword.

"Yeah see as long as you aren't hit with it you can move along freely away from the Final Smash" Master Hand pointed out as Ike continued striking them. "However that dosent' mean you can attack Ike since he's invincible while attacking with Great Aether."

"Well isn't that how it is for most Final Smashes?" Yoshi asked.

"Yeah well just wanted to tell you it's also for this one" Master Hand said.

Pikachu looked at Ike continuing hammering Dedede and Samus. "You know, that Final Smash sort of looks like a finishing move from Marvel Vs Capcom or something" he commented.

"Bah, I'm sure they never used a sword to do multiple combos against an opponent and one big strike to really hammer away they're live bar". Master Hand thought for a second. "Oh yeah, they did kind of do that. This is different though since if you can get in the right range you can hit the people he's hitting."

"You want us to add to they're-a woes?" Mario asked him.

"It could be a plan" Master Hand said rubbing his glove. "Or at the very least a very jerk thing to do."

"Being the lord of all jerks, and evil is my thing!" Gandondorf said. He saw Ike smash Samus and Dedede to the ground as Ganondorf Warlocked punched them as they fell to the ground, causing them to fall through a whole in the wall. "Once again the lrod of all evil has shown his skills."

"Yeah by attacking opponents who can't fight back" Link pointed out.

"You just be lucky I didn't know that or else I would of given you worse then a punch." Ganondorf said threathingly.

"Knowing you it still wouldn't of been that much" Link stated as Ganondorf glared angrily at him. Meanwhile Zelda took one of the heart continers and gave it to Samus as the bounty hunter healed.

"Uh thanks" Samus said dusting herself off.

"What are friends for?" Zelda said smiling as Samus backed off. "Yeah, she likes me" Zelda thought to herself. "Though the armorless one is sexier... I mean a better embowerement of the femminine spirit."

Dedede moaned. "Hey what about me? I reckon I need a heart too."

Zelda crossed her arms. "Why should I give one to a man, espically one whose also an arch villian?"

"Royal clause" Dedede stated.

Zelda grumbled and threw a heart at Dedede as he healed. "I hate those royal clauses" she muttered as they walked back to the others.

"Well with that taken care of, I can get to today's last update". He sighed. "Which would be, here comes your groaning, Handicap Function." Everyone groaned. "Yeah I knew you would do that."

"Then why even make that an update?" Fox said. "You don't seem to like these bad updates, you know we don't like them, and you know we already know about them from either being in past tournaments or hearing them from other particpants. Anyone who knows or would look into anything Smash Brothers would know how to set up handicaps so why even bother wasting our time with it?"

"Well because I promised you all I'd give you a certain amounts of updates" Master Hand pointed out. "And if I don't fufill that amount I'll look like a liar and let you down even more then just a lame update. I mean something is better then nothing right?" The others relucnactly nodded. "Glad we're at least on that page. Besides this will teach you to be kind to beginners. I mean if all you do is beat up on people who don't know left from right, then they'll never understand the rules, right?"

"You mean like left?" Peach said.

"No I mean right. I am the right hand after all" Master Hand pointed out.

"I always thought you were the left one" Young Link said confused.

"No, I'm the right. I always am to the right of you whenever we battle in Final Destination."

"Yeah but you attack left" Young Link said.

Master Hand sighed. "Crazy get in here!" Crazy Hand teleported in. "Tell everyone you're the left hand."

"I thought I was the hand that smoked too much clue" Crazy stated in a goofy tone.

"No, I mean left to my right" He then held up Crazy and pointed him to the other Smashers. "See, look he's left, I'm right." He then teleported Crazy Hand away. "So like I was saying before to make things fair to the newbies, I've always made sure to include the option of handicaps with each tournament of the series. However I began to think that there isn't much thrill in just making yourself weaker so I changed the system."

"I'd just get rid of it" Falco stated. "I mean the real way for newbies to learn is to do and if they have to get they're asses kicked around a bit first then so be it."

"Yeah that's the attidue that lost us the last generation console wars so I'm not going to let that happen again" Master Hand commented as he brought up the Handicap screen. "See first you bring up the Handcap section in the rules Navigational bar" he then showed a picture of Lucas on the screen. "And then you'll see something new."

"Well I am about a month new" Lucas pointed out.

"Not you, but this". The screen then showed a bunch of percentages. "Now let me just click click click up the handicap" Master Hand then brought the percentage marker to 50. "And there we go."

"Oh, I don't feel so good" Lucas said looking to be pretty banged up. "How did I get injured so quickly?"

"See that's handicap" Master Hand pointed out. Now you start matches with your inital damage boosted, even after you're knocked off"

"Well I suppose I can just heal from it" Lucas slowly walked over and grabbed one of the hearts on the ground and winced in pain. "Ow, I still feel quite damaged."

"Uh yeah it's not healed by items either" Master Hand informed him. "You're just always on that level on handicap. That way your strength dosen't have to increase or decrease, but now a newer character can show they're skills to an older one."

Dedede laughed. "Well I reckon I'm the newest Smasher here so I better just go and show my "new" skills to my good old pal Lucas then".

"That makes sense" Master hand said as Dedede went over and started beating on the weakened Lucas.

"Take these and that and those!" Dedede said smacking the kid with his hammer several times.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Ness said to Master Hand. "You can't just let Lucas continued getting pummeled like that."

"Hey, it's handicap" Master hand stated pointing at the controls. "Though it's more then just for handicapping a person though. To give a match a different feel you can have all players start with damage."

"All players huh?" Ness went over to the controls and then pointed to Dedede as he raised the damage level to 150. "There we go" Ness said dusting his hands off.

Suddenly Dedede dropped to the ground in pain. "Ow! I reckon old King Dedede's never felt this level of hurt before!" He said screeching out in pain.

"Then there's the auto handicap feature" Master Hand pointed out. "That gradually increases the starting damage for the winner of a match."

Ness smirked and went over, picking up Dedede's hammer and poking himself with it. "Oops you beat me. That means you won the match". Dedede then got even more damaged as he screamed out in pain as Ness kept poking himself with the hammer. "Oops, won a match! Oops, won a match! Oops, won a match! Oops-"

"Would y'all stop that?" Dedede said crying in pain as Master Hand then turned off the Handicap mode.

"Oh, fun ruiner" Ness said, looking over at Master Hand.

"Well I'm just glad to be back at no damage" Lucas said flexing his arms. "I do suppose though that some people would find that mode to be interesting."

"If by some you mean 2" Falco said crossing his arms. "The two people who liked the Handicap mode from last time!". Master Hand then went over to the handicap menu and showed Falco's picture. "Oh don't you even dare." Master Hand then smirked as he set Falco at 200 damage as falco fell to the ground in pain. "Hate you... so much."

"Yeah, but you appreciate handicap mode right?" Master Hand said.

"Let's a see how much you appreciate it" Mario said going over to a picture of Master Hand and setting it for 400 damage.

"Ha, nice try, but I damage in reverse from the rest of you remember?" Master Hand gloated as Mario then set Master Hand for 4 damage as the hand cried out on the floor. "Ah, in seriously almostly deadly pain here!" Master Hand creid out.

"Well what do you a know?" Mario said setting Falco's damage for normal and smiling. "Looks a like Handicap is a good way to end a day's update afterall." The other smashers nodded and walked off as Master Hand looked at them.

"Don't... leave me here!" He said and saw everyone had walked off. "Fine... I'll just turn it off myself!" He then inched his way to the handicap machine.

Just as he was about to turn it off though, Crazy Hand teleported in front of him. "Hey brother, I finally figured it out!" He said taking out a boombox and placing it on the handicap menu as it fizzled out. "Now we'll really know whose left and whose right." He then played the song on the boombox and started singing to it.

"This is your left,

That's your left,

This is your right,

That's your right,

This is your left,

that's your left

This is you're right..." He then looked over to see his brother twiching on the floor. "You're... going to die?" Crazy Hand said confused and then shrugged. "Must be really into the song" he said to himself as he continued dancing back and forth as the camera panned out of the mansion.

THE END!

Well that's it. Hope you enjoyed this one everyone and remembered to review it if you liked it or not.

((The Figure Eight Move Was First Seen In Sonic CD and Sonic The Hedgehog Comic #25.))

... Hey you're the one who bothered reading down this much, not me.


	24. Meta 2, Spec, Ice Fin, Training, S Bomb

Well time for another Chapter Of This Smashing Story (Literally, heh heh). Remember I don't own anything Smash Brothers related (though in this chapter there is something I do own I put in. Hope you don't consider it "pandering") and to keep reading and reviewing as I appreciate your comments. Well onto the chapter then.

"Smashing Something New Every Day: Chapter Twenty Four: Meta Knight's Revenge, Meta Knight's Special Moves, Spectator, Ice Climber's Final Smash, Training, Smart Bomb"

By DianaGohan.

The Smashers had once again gathered in the main room of the Smash Mansion waiting for they're daily updates. Apparently more then usual as Mario stared bored at his watch.

"Mama Mia, he's like a ten minutes late" Mario said looking back at the others. "What is taking a him so long?"

"Maybe he's a still recovering from that a handicap thing you did to him yesterday-a" Luigi said to his brother.

"Pfft, I'm sure he's fine from that-a" Mario said waving his hand. "I mean really, he could a of just snapped in some heart containers or something."

"Well either way you're screwed plumber" Bowser said chuckling. "He is so going to trash you for what you did, and then I'm going to point and laugh and beat up on whatever remains of you."

"Also-a not going to happen" Mario crossed his arms. "Besides-a, I was just trying to prove a point to him after he went after Falco-a. And he didn't seem too miffed after I shrunk him down and we beat on him in a that special mode thing."

"Yeah but he's sometimes pretty testy about repeat offenders" Ness pointed out. "I mean I kind of got smacked around for reading his mind a bit too much."

"Yeah well you a deserved it" Mario said as Ness looked annoyed at him. "He's a not going to hurt Nintendo's a number one super star just for turning the dial-a the other way. Right, everyone?" Suddenly someone teleported in as everyone backed away from Mario looking a bit freaked. "Thanks for a your support" Mario said rolling his eyes.

However instead of Master Hand, Crazy Hand teleported in and waved at everyone. "Hey how's it hang everyone?" He asked him.

"Where's Master Hand?" Link asked him back.

Crazy Hand sighed. "Yeah about him". Master Hand twirled his glove around. "Well I kind of broke that handicap machine before I could re-set the damage so he's still hurting pretty bad". Crazy Hand pointed a thumb up. "And the only other way to recover from handicap damage is a slow and steady resurplus of the energy, so he's going to be out until tommorow".

"Oh, so you're going to be giving the updates then I guess." Falco stated.

"Yeah uh no I'm not." Crazy Hand looked at the others. "I kind of have to go keep an eye on my brother and make sure no one attacks him when he's in his weakened state. So you're going to have someone else tell you you're updates". Crazy Hand held out a sheet of paper. "Luckily my bro thought of a contingency plan in case something like this happened so that someone else could give the daily updates, in the form of the "Master Hand Super Fun Sweepstakes Spectacular."

The Smashers all looked at him confused. "So... you're saying you just randomly pick whose going to tell us in the form of some sort of contest?" Pikachu finally stated.

"Well it was originally going to be a "Who Wants To Be A Handonare", "Handrivor" or "Hanaerican Idol" sort of compettion but those would require more time and effort then we felt like giving." Crazy Hand looked at a sheet of paper. "Luckily this way of springing a contest on someone so quickly means we don't get too many contenstants and can just really choose one at random."

"Well who submitted entries anyway?" Marth asked. "Other Nintendo characters hopeful of being in the touranement? Those Third Party Characters everyone knows will never get in, one of the executives who helped fund the game version?"

"Uh, more like your fanbase". The Others looked at Crazy Hand miffed. "What? They're the only people who would work for free without having to be told spoilers of the touranement, so they're a natural choice for this sort of thing."

"Yeah but fans are some of the most annoying, irritating and creepy people on the face of the planet" Fox pointed out. "And if they're fans of our series that mean they'll try glomping or pairing or god knows whatever else to us."

"Don't worry" Crazy Hand said holding a piece of paper. "I made sure that those who particpated in the contest signed this waver which guarantees no touching or screeching of the crazed variety, unless they want you to beat them to death" Crazy Hand took out another sheet of paper. "Now it was hard narrowing down the list of particpants" he was shown looking at a small list that had eight or so names on it, like Ri2, Ixidor Alucard, ElementUchidaMaster, wiiboychris and Shadow Minamoto as he pointed at one. "But through random selection of pointing at a name on the page, the one who will do your updates today is... DianaGohan!"

The Smashers looked around confused as a light shone behind them as a figure stepped out. It was a 19 year old girl with long black curly hair wearing a long white blouse, yellow skirt and black platform boots. She smiled and waved at the smashers as she walked closer to them. "Hey guys!" She said excitedley as they looked at her incredibley perplexed. "My name's DianaGohan and really nice to meet you all. Well I have like met you all when playing you in the game but uh guess not in real life so you know first real time meeting and such." They continued starring at her as she looked over at Crazy Hand. "Hey, why are they being rude?"

"Well my brother did say they could be a bunch of "rudeos" or something". He then handed her a piece of paper and a remote. "Here you go. These are the updates and what he wanted you to say about them. And the remote will allow you to transport objects and items needed for said updates into the room." He then waved at the other Smashers. "Well later guys. Have fun hearing about your updates. I've got a sick hand to tend too." He then teleported off.

The Smashers stood in silence for a few moments as Diana looked at them. "So uh... how's it going?" she asked them.

"... This is some kind of joke right?" Falco said finally breaking the silence.

"No, it's real". She held up the paper. "See I got the updates for you guys today cause I won that contest thing."

"What kind of contest involves coming to tell us a day's worth of updates?" Link asked.

"Well I also won 10,000 dollars". Diana looked at the sheet. "Okay first thing it says is... that 10,000 dollar thing was a lie since they aren't made of money." She sighed. "Oh well, still nice to meet you all."

"Uh the feeling's not really mutual" Marth pointed out. "No offense or anything but we're not really into meeting with our crazy fans."

"Hey I'm not that crazy!" Diana yelled out.

"Sorry but-a anyone who has a last name for a first name-a is crazy" Mario stated. "It's a scientific fact."

"Uh, wouldn't that a mean we're crazy brother?" Luigi asked him.

"Oh yeah, Mario Mario and Luigi Mario." Points at Diana. "Still a lot better then DianaJohan or whoever-a you are."

"Diana Gohan" Diana said pointing at herself. "See my real Name is Diana and my favorite character ever is Son Gohan from Dragonball Z so I mixed them together for my internet screen name, which is what I used in the contest." The Smashers looked at her bored. "Oh come on. It's a good name."

"Well I'm happy to see that at least the chauvanstic hand was actually able to choose someone from the better sex give us an update" Zelda stated.

"Wow, I never knew Zelda was sexisit" Diana said to herself.

"I'm not sexist! It's just that it is apparent if you think about it that the superior gender-"

"Yeah yeah, sexist. Got ya." Zelda looked at her annoyed as Diana held up the sheet. "Look according to the contest you guys have to stay and let me read out all your updates. I mean it's the least you can do after I bought all of your games and told everyone to stop hating on the Wii just because the control scheme's a little wonky because Brawl is going to rock out loud." The smashers muttered to themselves as Diana looked at them.

"Well I suppose having some weird girl tell us our updates for the day is better then Master Hand breathing down our necks about yesterday" Fox whispered

"And she is rather hot" Captain Falcon whispered as everyone looked at him. "What? Just telling it like it is."

"Her hotness... or lack there of isn't the issue here" Zelda whispered back. "The point is despite having some inconvienced notions, she's really a lot more harmless then that stupid hand."

"Yeah all she has is that remote" Pikachu whispered looking over at her. "So if she tries something really fangirly we can just wrestle it out of her hands and not having to worry about being blasted or anything."

The Smashers then looked over at her. "Fine you can tell us the updates, for-a today" Mario warned. "So long as you respect personal space issues-a."

"Hey relax I'm all about the no touching" Diana said as everyone stared at her. "You know... it was from Arrested Development... when George Sr was in prison... and that's what the guards said..." The others stared at her annoyed. "Wow, this is embarassing.

"You get use to it" Pichu pointed out.

"Well embarassment or not let's get this ball rolling". She looked at the list. "Okay first thing he wanted to tell you about today was a music update.". Everyone groaned a bit. "Yeah uh, he said you'd do that and said to shut up". She took out the remote and pressed a button on it, bringing out the boombox. "This is the Meta Knight Revenge Track from Kirby Super Star."

"Ah yes I remember that arrangement" Meta Knight said twirling his sword. "It fit my ride out on Halberd very well."

Diana looked at him confused. "Hey, where's your spanish accent Meta? I thought you had one of those."

Meta-Knight looked at her annoyed. "That was how the foolish morons at 4Kids dubbed my voice over because according to one of they're "clauses" every other character needed some ridicolous accent."

"That is one of dem most ridicioulous rules I've ever heard" King Dedede pointed out. "Unless I reckon it's a good'un like my own which they said was "just right" enough not to be dubbed over."

"Well your voice fit they're mindset quite well" Meta pointed out as Dedede looked at him miffed.

Diana held out her hand. "So wait, you're saying that they only dubbed some of you over?" she asked as the Kirby characters nodded.

"All I could say was Poyo which I thoguht meant pizza for like two years" Kirby said sighing. "Oh well, at least the scripts were still delicious to eat."

Diana looked over at the Pokemon. "Hey were you guys also horribly ruined on TV by 4kids/PUSA."

"Obviously" Mewtwo pointed out. "Though since most Pokemon only speak they're names without a translator not by too much." Mewtwo pointed at himself. "Though my voice was the same as from the first movie, but some idiotic reason there was a glitch in the contract that made them dub it over i the DTV Sequal."

"Oh that's pretty cool, except for the stupidly dubbed over part." Diana looked over at Sonic. "What about you? Do you sound like you're Sonic X counterpart, the horribly dubbed Sonic movie counterpart or Urkel before everyone stopped caring who he was?"

"Well ti's not no way past lame Urkel voice" Sonic pointed out. "The producers though said that would be way past cool and I was making way past too much money on the series to care."

"Hmmm, interesting" Diana said holding out her hand. "So how does the game voice factor into all this-"

"Weren't you suppose to start playing my music track?" Meta-Knight said pointing his sword at her.

Diana rubbed her head. "Oh, thought I forgot something." She then pressed another button on the remote as the track started playing on the boombox. She then took out the paper again. "Okay, says here how it's been more then 10 years since I made the game." Diana thought for a second. "Though I didn't make it. I mean I only played a couple of Kirby games for the Game Boy and none of them involved Meta-Knight -"

"I think Master Hand's referring to himself in that note" Pikachu pointed out.

"Well that would make more sense..." Diana blinked. "Wait, Master Hand made Kirby Super Star?"

"No he didn't." Meta Knight pointed out. "However before he organized the touranements he did direct a couple of our adventures including Super Star".

"He's the one I suggested I wear hats" Kirby pointed out. "Although at the time I just thought he was a mysterious voice in the sky who I prayed to make it rain down pasta."

"That's stupid" Diana said crossing her arms. "You should of made it rain down ice cream. Everyone loves Ice Cream." Everyone looked at her weirdly as she looked back at the list. "Uh, back to the update, it says you used this music when you rode out on the Halberd to govern Dream Land, Meta Knight." She pointed her finger at the sword wielding dream land warrior. "That's bad Meta Knight, tyring to rule over Dream Land like that."

"Yeah, I reckon that's my job to do with an iron fist" Dedede said twirling his hammer. "Or Hammer. Whatever I feel like smashing you with on any given day."

"It was only a one time thing" Meta Knight pointed out. "To end everyone's lazy lifestyle-"

"Ahhhhh!" Diana screamed out as she hid behind Mewtwo. "He's going to make me not be lazy anymore." Mewtwo then psychically picked her up and threw her to the middle of the room. "Oh right, no touching" Diana said getting up and looking over at Meta Knight. "Seriously though lazy people should be lazy. You have no right to try and make us do the work we're suppose to do."

"I do when it's your job" Meta Knight pointed out. "And it's suppose to be yours to read these updates which you seem to keep going off tangent about."

"Yeah I do that a lot" Diana pointed out looking at the sheet. "Guess I should get back to it though." She scanned her eyes through the paper. "Let's see jazz arrangment of the tune, kind of like when I use to play in a jazz band but uh professional, wanting to go for a serious touch in the Haleberd stage so maybe he's thinking that doing a peppy arrangement of this song is a little incongrous, whatever that means."

"I think it's like a type of flower" Peach stated.

"Yeah, you're probably right on that" Diana stated as everyone looked at them and rolled they're eyes. "And then he asks how do you like it so uh... how do you like it?"

"Like I said before it does capture the spirit of my track rather well" Meta Knight stated. "Though I would of gone with something more seriously and dramatic since I'm sure Kirby's Stage will have enough Peppy for the tournament."

"I hope it does have enough Peppy so we don't have to share ours" Falco stated as he and Fox chuckled a bit.

"Well my stage I reckon is going to be a whole lot grander then your little old ship" King Dedede pointed out. "It's going to be my castle where all the Waddle Dees will come aorund and smack around you fools even more then usual for stepping foot on my land."

"Oh and like Escargoon and come up and go 'Oh King Dededededededededede'" Diana said giggling a lot. "That'd be really funny to see."

"Yeah well sadly I reckon some people kind of ruined that whole plan" Dedede said looking angrily at Kirby.

Kirby shrugged. "How was I suppose to know that my plate of French food wasn't your sidekick?"

"By being dead!" Dedede said as he chased after Kirby with his hammer.

"Quick Meta-Knight you must stop them!" Diana said pointing at the Dream Land Sword wielder. "You know, any time now."

"No offense but I do not take orders from you" Meta pointed out. "Besides I've tried stopping this but it seems to keep happening. And if it dosen't we'd all sort of be out of a job anyway."

"Well I meant stop them by using your special moves" Diana said looking at the list. "Since that's you know the next update."

Meta-Knight looked annoyed at her. "Did the Hand forget he already had me do that before in the four move type update and it still took me over a week to get my own room?"

"Well it does say he did introduce some of your special moves before, but since you have so many pecular moves he wanted to explain them again."

"I suppose he would say something like that" Meta Knight said putting away his sword. "Never the less I do not do repeat preformences for no reason."

"Oh come on, you gotta do it. Please?" Diana said cupping her hands. "I only saw them in still image form on the online Dojo updates and didn't get to see them in real time like the rest of you did here."

Meta Knight sighed and took out his sword. "Well since you actually did say please, I guess I could give it a whirl".

"That's good, because he first wanted to go over The Mach Tornado Move again". Meta-Knight then started spinning in a tornado as he headed over to Kirby and Dedede. "Your interia, which I think is some sort of physics word, carries you left and right doing that. You can also leap off the ground a little bit while doing the move."

"Good to know" Meta Knight said while spinning as he then jumped more and more and was soon between Dedede and Kirby.

"Hey what the hoot nanny?" Dedede said as he then got pulled into the Tornado.

"Hey this isn't fun!" Kirby said also being pulled into the Tornado. The two circled around quite awhile before being spit out as they lay on the floor, dazed.

Meta Knight stopped spinning and looked at the semi unconcious Dedede and Kirby. "Well I guess no one can accuse me of playing for just one side now" he thought to himself.

"Alright Meta-Knight!" Diana said pumping her hand. "Now that's how you do a Tornado Brawl!" She rubbed her chin. "Or was that some Youtube link I saw of your guys's trailer mixed with an MSI song. Well both were awesome all teh same." She then looked back at the paper. "Okay and then there's the drill rush which I guess you can pratice against Dedede-"

"Oh no he ain't!" Said the now standing back up. "I already been smacked enough by that dang pscyhic boy for awhile. Find yourself a new person to try and drill up."

Meta-Knight looked to see everyone backing away from him as he then pointed at Diana. "Well guess that would be you since you're the only one who voulunteered."

"I don't remember volunteering" Diana thought for a second. "But I don't remember not volunteering either so go ahead then."

"Okay" Meta Knight said as he then started spinning like a drill over to Diana who started backing away. "That's not really going to help" he stated as he spun faster at her.

"Uh..." Diana said looking around scared. "You can uh... change your direction slightly, like to someone who isn't me!" Meta Knight appeared right in front of her as she then fell to the ground, covering her hands in front of her arms. "Ah! I'm too young to be drilled in front of a large crowd!" She yelled out as she then looked up to see Meta Knight stop just one inch in front of her.

"Don't worry I wouldn't really harm you too bad" Meta Knight pointed out.

"Well that's good to hear-" Diana started to say as Meta Knight then drilled up to push her into the air and then down to push her back as Diana fell to the ground. She then got up, looking at her arm. "You call that not too bad?" She said pointing at her arm. "See look it's all scraped now."

"Uh, not really" Meta-Knight said inspecting it.

"Yeah well it feels like it" Diana said getting up. "Seriously try moves on someone who can fight back, like everyone else here, except the trainer obviously."

"Hey I can fight back!" Said the Trainer pointing at himself. "A true Pokemon Master is afraid of nothing." Meta Knight then tunred to him. "Of course a true master always knows when to use his pokemon for support." He then tried hiding behind Charizard who just threw him right in front of Meta-Knight.

"Wow you must of also been part of that no touching policy as well" Diana stated as she looked on the list. "Okay the next move is the up recovery shuttle loop which rises Knight and his sword up at the same time."

"Why don't you come over here and rise my sword up?" Said Captain Falcon seduictavley to Diana.

The curly haired girl looked confused at him. "Ew... they made you into a swordsman as well? Aren't there enough of those in this tournament?"

"Apparently that's what the bastard hand thinks" said Roy from the other room still sounding really drunk.

"Hey, whose over there smelling like retareded college acquitances wasting they're lives away?" Diana asked.

Mario sighed. "Oh that's a just a Roy and Dr. Mario-a. They found out they weren't in the tournament and got all depressed."

"Oh, Dr. Mario's not in the tournament?" Diana said depresed. "But I liked playing as him in the game and saying he'd destroy all humanity and such."

"That's a not soundling like a bad idea-" said the drunken doctor from the other room.

"You know, maybe instead of attacking people who can't fight back" Diana said looking over at Meta Knight. "Why not use the Shuttle Loop to help those two "recover" from they're boozed depression?"

"I suppose" MetaKnight said, walking to the next rooms over. The group then saw him knock Roy and Dr. Mario up into the air with his sword and then down to the ground.  
"Now did you learn a lesson about needing to drink?"

"Yeah... do it away from you jerks" Roy said as he and Dr. Mario stumbly walked out of that room and further down the hall.

Marth sighed. "I'm afraid it will take more then a jump recovery move to get them to sober up."

"But this one lets you flutter through the air and glide" Diana said as Marth looked weirdly at her. "Still guess that's not going to work so you better just get back in here Meta-Knight". Meta-Knight then flew back in with his wings and landed on the ground. "Ah, nice use of the Kirby Wing Ability."

"No, this is my own method of flight" he stated.

"Oh yeah Kirby usually travels around on that Warp Star." Diana then snapped her fingers. "Oh I bet I can call it like Tiff did on the show." She then cups her hand. "Warp Star Kaboo!" Everyone then waited around as nothing happened. "Uh, must be a warp star shortage" Diana said sort of embarassed as she looked at the list. "Okay and finally there's the diemsional cape, the move you used in the first trailer. You know where you wrapped yourself and disappeared in any direction around the opponent you wanted, and then deliever a surprise attack to them or something."

"Hmm, I admitt to doing it wrong last time" Meta-Knight admitted. "I used my cape to reflect Bowser's fire when I shouldn't of done that."

"Of course you shouldn't of done that you Jerky Medieval Kirby" Bowser roared. Meta-Knight then used the cape to warp and appear behind him and attack him with his sword knocking him to the ground. "You swordsman are the worst... except for the plumbers" he said starring angrily at Luigi and Mario who just smirked back at him.

"Remember though" Diana said waving her hand. "If you can't get the right opporunity, you can't try and attack someone using the cape."

"Well it would seem like my moves here have been relegated to those that require a lot of pratice and diligence" Meta-Knight said twirling his sword. "Luckily I do a lot of that already so I'll still be in good shape for the tournament."

"Hope I will be too, you know playing you in the home version" Diana said looking at the paper. "Well enough of Meta-Knight for now-"

"Actually since I've been announced and had my moves and final smash mentioned, I doubt I'll really have another solid update" Meta Knight pointed out.

"Well for now and till... Brawl time I guess. Let's move onto the next update". She looked at the list. "Ooh, this one's a brand new mode for Brawl called Spectator".

"Bah, I hate spectactors" Ganondorf said looking around. "Always trying to watch me and learn my evil strategies. Bad enough those foolish games chrnoicle me as the loser of all my conquests-"

"You do loose all your conquests". Link pointed out.

"Shut up!" Gaonondorf said turning to him before turning back. "So now we're going to be watched by foolish mortals not just in the game version but in the regular version as well? How else can they think of to invade our privacy?"

"Well probably try and find some way to spy on you here" Diana pointed out as she gasped. "Oh no! Those cameras must be the spies! And they must be eliminated!" Shen then ran out of the room and around the mansion before coming back, looking at the smashers. "Hey where are those cameras anyway?"

"Uh in Master Hand's bedroom" Pikachu pointed out. "I mean he'd be the only one watching us right now. Not like there would be another person around with a way of recording this or anything."

"Unless..." Diana started to say and then sighed. "Nah, that'd be stupid." She looked at the list. "Besides this is just a mode where you can enjoy watching matches between other people."

"Wow, that's something we've never done before" said Falco sarcastically.

"Well I think it applies more to the game mode". Diana pointed out. "He says on the sheet even among the smash players there are some people who just aren't good at action games. Like one of my friends who always gets annoyed anytime he does something stupid in Melee and loses the fight and ruins our time. Though at least he isn't as angsty about is this other friend of mine whose good but can never tolerate losing. Then again that could just be because he's a furry." She looked around. "No offense to you actually "not just think they're trap in another animal's body" furries here."

"Uh, I guess none taken" Fox said. "Espically since I have seen a few of those other types of furries before and they are kind of creepy."

"Espically the ones that draw gay "yiff" of us" Falco said to Fox as the two shuddered.

"Man, do some people have it wrong" Fox stated crossing his arms. "I mean I'm clearly not gay."

"Well I'm clearly not as well but people still say it!" Ike said annoyed.

"Well that's also because I have an actual girlfriend and not just a gal pal to borrow hair products from" Fox said to an even more annoyed Ike.

"Oh yeah that reminds me Krystal should be in Brawl". Diana said getting on the floor. "Because if she's not my furry friend will do this". She then imitates sad yiffing motions on the ground as the Smashers look down at her.

"Remind me to get Master Hand-a to never make another contest-a again if this is the people we get-a" Mario pointed out.

"Oh like leave her alone Mario" said Peach giggling. "I think it's cute the way she imitates her friends."

"Well I think if she starts grinding on the floor it should be in my room" Captain Falcon said as everyone looked at him. "Oh I know you're all thinking it" He said as everyoen rolled they're eyes.

Diana got back up and looked at them. "Okay enough imtation. Onto Spectaotoration." She looked down the list. "Okay he says he made this one to help convey the feeling of Smash To Newcomers, and something he's been thinking about long before he started making the tournament."

"You-a mean in his glover/apparently directing some our game adventure days?" Yoshi asked.

"Uh, guess so." She held out her hand. "And this new kind of mode is in the "With Anyone" Nintendo Wi-Fi online mode and has been described as watching."

"Well duh" Young Link called out. "Not really much else you can do in something called specator."

"Ah you'd be wrong on that, Mini-Link" Diana said pointing at the paper.

"Hey I'm not Mini-Link!" Young Link called out.

"No offense seven years younger, but you kind of are" Link pointed out. "Besides I'd be more worried about staying on then about what you're called."

"Hey I'm sure I'll stay on!" Young Link said. "And I'm sure they'll even make sure to differentae me by using the Wind Waker adventure look."

"Well I doubt that will happen but if it does I hope you're at least less of a clone this time" Diana stated (half correctdley) before scanning the paper again. "Now match selection in this mode is handled automatically and absolutley no names of players will be seen. To apparently keep everyone anyonymous or something". The Smashers groaned. "Yeah I know. I didn't like the idea of the "not knowing who you're fighting and now maybe just seeing" thing either but I got over it, in time." Diana remembers weeping on the couch for a couple of days and then looks at the Smashers. "Besides, it's not like being able to rank yourself or watch people play you know is a good thing."

"... Well that is the attidue Nintendo wants us to have anyway" Fox stated.

"Well yeah I haven't really bought any games for the 360 or PS3, which was actually one of the prerequesites on that contest actually." Diana looked at the list. "Still though you don't need to know the person to enjoy them beating the crap out of someone playing as you." Diana smiled and twilred the remote. "Besides there's another cool function in this mode. You can actually bet coins at the begninning of each match on who you think will win."

"So wait, if we don't a know whose even fighting then what's the point of a betting anyway?" Luigi asked. "Wouldn't that make it too much of a risk."

"Yeah but that's probably the point too. You know if someone's high ranked enough of course you're going to bet on them and maybe they could threwo the fight to get some of the person who bet coins or something. I think it's those sort of possible scams that made the whole "with anyone" mode so lacking in variables". Diana then held out the paper. "So really the only thing you can bet on is the character playing as and on which stage and I guess your prefrence". She rubbed her chin. "Like uh say Pit and Pikachu were fighting on say... Rumble Falls. Now I'd put Pit in to win since he can glide and fly up which in an ascending stage is always a good thing but since I've played Pokemon and actually know about it I might just for the sake of familarity bet on Pikachu."

"So, you're saying you'd only bet on me because you know me?" Pikachu asked Diana.

"Well when you say it like that it makes me sound sort of like a jerk but I'm just giving a variable-"

"Well how about we test this variable?" Pikachu said looking at Pit. "You up for a chance to prove yourself as more then the obscure 80's hero?"

"I am quite more then such a person that you have described me on" said Pit as he took out his bow. "And I would like a chance for some actual combat here that isn't just one side being beaten up as they show the skills they will have in the next tournament."

"Then it's a date then. A fighting date". Diana then clicked the remote as she transported Pikachu and Pit into Rumble Falls as everyone else watched through a TV Monitor that popped up. "See? These are just like matches on TV, except instead of boxing, it's a rumble in the jungle."

"Ooh, that joke even before my time" Donkey Kong pointed out.

"Yeah well it's a good'un. Well it was until everyone started horribly overusing it." She then looked at everyone. "To make things interesting we should place Bets on who we think will win the fight."

"Pffft, I wouldn't bet on either of those lameos" Sonic said pointing at himself. "If the world's fastest hedgehog was there he'd way past kick both they're butts."

"Really?" Diana said as she pressed the button on the remote transporting Sonic in Rumble Falls as well.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Pikachu asked on Sonic as the Smashers saw this on they're television.

"To show I can be way past better then either of you lameos I guess" Sonic said as he taunted the two.

"You overconfidence in your own speed leads to a high sense of bravado being crushed when you loose this match with the little dignity you might of had being taken by the victor of this match." Pit said.

Sonic rolled his eyes. "I don't speak boringo lingo kid."

"It means you're going to loose horribly" Pikachu pointed out ready to pounce on Sonic.

"Hey wait a second!" Diana said into the microphone as the three looked around the stage. "First we have to make the bets. Then you guys can go." She looked at everyone. "Okay anyone ready to make a bet on the outcome of this match?"

"Uh if what I heard around was right-a I'm teaming up with Pit in the story so that means he'd probably be the best a one so my vote goes to him-a" Mario said.

Pichu shook his head. "No way. Big brother Pikachu's going to win this hands down... cause he's going to be running on them.. you know since he's four legged and-"

"You're only saying he'll win due to Pokemon loyality" Ike said. "I'm going with Pit though since he's actually nice to me unlike the rest of you."

"Well where he's from of course he wouldnt' be able to understand homosexuality that well" Marth pointed out.

Diana shook her head. "Quite untrue actually. The greeks were actually quite into stuff like that, along with you know the whole Michael Jackson thing."

"Back in my day you couldn't change from black to white" Mr. Game and Watch said. "And the only little boys we touched were to make them work on the fields 20 hours a day harvesting dirt and-"

"Oh! You only had three colors, and one of them was red right?" Diana said laughing a bit. "Man didn't think Game and Watch also imitated himself being an old rambaler."

"That's not an imitation. That is his personality" Link pointed out.

"Oh" Diana held out her hand. "Okay to do this fairly though everyone write down who you want to win and for which coin amount and we'll put them in this random cap" she then grabbed Ness's cap.

"That's not random, it's mine!" Ness yelled out.

"I'll give it back once this is done." Everyone then threw they're bets into the hat as Diana looked at the screen, holding up the remote. "Okay, all the bets have been tallied guys. That means you can go." The three in rumble falls nodded as they charged at each other as they started to fight. Diana held up her hand. "Okay since this is spectator mode demonstration, I expect to hear a lot of spectator comments. You know "how can he be this strong?" "he still has THAT move to use" and overexplanation of everyone's attacks."

"I'd only do that if Kirby was fighting" Meta-Knight pointed out. "Besides who'd chat a lot in battle."

"Uh I chat a lot when playing. Does that count?" They looked at her as they looked at the fight. In the spirit of specator mode though the fight wasn't shown but people's reactions to it were.

"Pit's arrorows are more deadly then I thought" Link admitted crossing his arms.

"Of course they are-a. You dno't remember though becuase you-a weren't the one being shot at when he-a had demonstrated them to us" Mario pointed out.

"Ha, they're still nothing that Pikachu can't avoid though!" The trainer said pointing at the screen. "Now use Thundershock!"

"How many times do we have to tell you that's not your Pokemon?" Squirtle said annoyed. "I mean with your "skills' you should count yourselves lucky to have caught us."

"He caught you two" Charizard pointed out. "I had to deal with this fool ever since Professor Oak gave him to me."

"Oh you know you love me" The trainer said as Charizard blew fire at him which the trainer barley avoided. "It's just that tough sort of flaming kind of love."

"No love lost though against Sonic" Fox said smirking a bit. "Glad to see the others realized it's best to team up to try and beat the weakest Link-"

"Which isn't me!" Young Link said defsenviley.

"No it's the hedgehog" Fox pointed at the screen. "He can only jump from that thunder and arrows so long before getting rightfully tossed away for butting himself into this match and all the other annoying stuff he's done to us."

"He hasn't annoyed me" Diana pointed out.

"You're not a Smasher!" Falco yelled at her.

"Oh yeah". Diana then smiled. "Looks like Pit isn't much of one either though, getting knocked out by the old Speed Dash and Thunder combination."

"Weird Pikachu switch sides like that" commented Pichu. "Maybe he just wanted to prove who was the fastest after what happened when Sonic first came."

"Sure proving it now though" said Yoshi eyes darting back and forth at the screen. "Never Knew Agility could beat a Homing attack like that."

"And it's about to get worse" Zero Suit Samus commented. "Since the smash ball just came on."

"Wow you really do have to knock that thing around before you get it" Young Link commented and gasp. "Woah! Sonic just speeded out of nowhere!"

"Oh great, now he's got-a the smash ball" Mario said rolling his eyes. "Insert DBZ ripoff number 8,341 for the Sonic series."

"I thought it was OVER 9000" Diana stated dramatically as everyone turned to her. "Well I did" she stated as the match ended, with Sonic coming up in the winning screen. Diana then teleported the three back to the main room.

Pit looked at Pikachu angrily. "You know the reasons for your own loss were due to you unhoronably attacking me when I was getting knocked back-"

"Hey I went for an opening. Everyone does it" Pikachu commented.

Sonic pointed at both of them. "But no one does it better then the world's fastest hedgehog, so pay up."

"Uh, bets aren't for people who actually participate" Diana said looking through the hat. "Let's see who won though." She looks through the names. "Hmm, looks like nearly all of you bet for either Pikachu or Pit. Only two people actually chose Sonic."

The Blue Hedgehog looked at them confused. "Why did you think the world's fastest hedgehog couldn't do it?"

"Probably personal-a prefrences" Mario said looking at Diana. "So who did win anyway."

"Well I won actually" Diana said holding her piece of paper that held Sonic's name on it. "I knew it'd pay at one point to be a Sonic Fangirl." She then looked through the others. "Let's see. The only other person who actually bet on Sonic to win was... Peach."

"Ooh did I like win?" Peach asked as everyone turned to her.

"Sure did" Diana said smiling at her.

"Like alright!" She said happily as her and Diana quickly hugged. "So like what do we win?"

"Uh, a whole mess of coins" Diana looked at the paper. "The more players in a match betting, the higher the payout. And there was 32 People to get coins from."

"Hey wait-a a minute" Mario said looking around. "That dosen't quite add up."

"Well you betted and I betted and Luigi betted-"

"I meant someone here a didn't bet" Mario said annoyed.

"That would be" Mewtwo pointed out. "I was going to risk losing any money in such a game of chance so I refrained from putting up any coins."

"You always-a seem to refrain from doing something that harms the rest of us" Mario pointed out.

Mewtwo shrugged. "Can't help I'm more aware then the rest of you." He psychically took out the papers as he floated the cap back on Ness. "And according to my calculations from what you all bet that means about 512 coins to be shared among the winners."

"Yeah so like pay up" Peach said holding out her hand. Everyone grumbled as they handed Diana and Peach money.

"If it weren't fellow fairer sexers who won this probably would of been some sort of conspiracy" Zelda thought to herself handing over her coins.

"Alright like more money!" Peach said smiling as she put the coins away and looked over at Diana. "We should like go shopping or something with all of this like money."

"Yeah, after I announce the other stuff" Diana said smiling at her. She then looked at the others. "Don't worry guys. Even those who lost still get something." She then held out the remote as stickers started raining down. "See, just to make sure that even watching a match is fun, you get stickers whether or not you even bet."

"Oh boy, because we really wanted more stickers" Falco said sarcastically.

"Well I think they're pretty cute" Diana said picking one up. "Hey look it's a sticker of me... if I had entered Dixie Kong's body" she said hodling up a Dixie sticker.

"I like know something entering your body" Peach said as she picked up a sitcker and put it on Diana's forehead. "Look now you're like a squirtle."

"Oh yeah well you are too" Diana said putting one on Peach's head. The two giggled as they did this back and forth.

"Mamma Mia, figures a Peach would befriend the crazy fangirl" Mario thought to himself making the time out motion. "Uh can you a do that later?"

"Fine, fun ruiner" Diana said throwing the stickers away as she picked up the paper. "Okay let's see. You can set up whether or not you want spectators, blah blah content's the same for everyone, blah you can see people's mistakes and use them in you're own fights, yak yak, and hope that this will be something for people who can't really fight."

"I thought it was pretty good, minus the money needed to pay girls whose bikes I broke back" The Trainer said.

Ivysaur sighed. "I'd tell you you're not that trainer but you won't even listen so nevermind."

"Well I got something you can listen to" Diana said looking at the piece of paper. "The Next update. The Ice Climber's Final Smash."

"Finally!" Popo said raisiing his hand. "We've been waiting forever for our turn."

"Yeah" Nana said as she rubbed her chind. "Would this be the giant Iceberg Master Hand mentioned but then told us to try and forget about?"

"Well since the sheet says the name of it is Iceberg, and as far as I know the sheet is not a liar, I'm going to say yes". Diana said reading the paper. "Also says that calling it Iceberg's a bit problematic I mean..." stops reading as everyone looks at her. "Oh that's when the Iceberg's suppose to pop up according to this."

"Well we really can't make it without a Smash Ball if it's our Final Smash" Popo commented.

"Well actually we did kind of make an Iceberg before" Nana started to say as everyone groaned.

"Oh no! Not another one of your (bleep)in stupid (curse) ice stories!" Snake yelled.

"Hey, you shouldn't curse in front of the children!" Diana said pointing over at Lucas, Ness and Young Link.

"I already know what all those words mean" Young Link stated.

"Yeah and we can wait to find out" Lucas pointed out.

"Oh, well it's still not a good thing to do" Diana said waving her finger at Snake. "Bad Snake! No snake food for you. Though I don't think you eat that unless Snake Eater means something entirley different then what I thought."

"Like you (beep)in think" Snake said rolling his eyes. "Besides everytime these two Ice (swears) get an update they always have to tell us some stupid story.

"Oh like only those two times" Nana pointed out. "Besides this will probably be our last update so we should be able to enjoy it right?"

"Yeah and I want to hear about this Iceberg summoning" Diana said smiling at them. "Go on and tell us then."

"Well it all began back in the 80's" Popo said as flashback lines started to wave around showing Nana and Popo hopping along a set of frozen Ice chunks. However they stopped at the end of the last chunk.

"Looks like there's nothing but ocean from here" Popo pointed out as he scanned around. "And we know Walnut Island, where we'll find those lost walnuts left by that Walnut Magician, is further along this way.

"And there's no way of getting that way" Nana said looking down at the ice. "Not unless you brought another set of triple jackets so we could try swimming across."

Popo sighed. "Figures I'd forget the one time we actually really need it."

Nana smiled. "That's okay Popo. Maybe there's another way to get there." She held out her hand. "All we need to do is created another little ice block to hop along to get there right? So we can just make that with our ice powers to get there."

"Like you losers have enough Ice power to make a block" said a voice, belonging to a polar bear wearing black swimming drunks as he was shown swimming around the Ice Chunk Nana and Popo were on.

Popo groaned. "Oh great, it's Paul The Jerky Polar Bear" he said looking down at Paul. "What do you want?"

"Oh just to rub it in how you're not going to get those walunts" Paul pointed out. "In case you idiots didn't know it takes rock hard solid Ice to actually freeze in this water" he said trying to splash some on them. "You try it with your lame ice and you'll just fall in. Though I wouldnt' mind if you do. Always wanted a couple of Ice brats to try and eat."

"Oh shut up you jerk" Nana said waving her mallet. "Don't make me whack you so hard you'll be sleeping with the ice fishes."

"Oh what you're going to try and kill me?" Paul asked her.

"No, I was going to just hit you hard enough to knock you out so you'd fall deeper into the ocean and go to sleep around the Ice fishes. Why would I try and kill you?"

Paul laughed. "Man you guys are as clueless as Powerless". Popo grunmbled and shot a wave of ice at him which just bounced off his skin. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Later losers." He then swam off, continuing to laugh at the two.

"That stupid jerk" Popo said making a fist. "I swear one day we're going to really stick it to him." He sighed and looked at the water. "We still need to find those walnuts though, which I guess will mean backtracking and finding another way to get there."

"Oh no we won't" Nana said raising her fist as Ice energy started to gather around it. "That guy thinks we're too weak to make an Ice Chunk out here outselves, but we need to show him we're not." She held out her hand. "Come on Popo. I know together we can do anything."

He looked at her and nodded. "I'm with you". The two then closed they eyes as they're icy powers started gathering around them. They yelled out as they shot out a huge blast of Ice energy which hit the water, causing nothing to happen.

"It... it didn't work" Nana said saddened looking at her own hand. "Oh well. I know one day we will be strong enough-"

"Forget one day" Popo said pointing at where they shot the ice. "Cause that day has come." The two looked in amazement as a Giant Iceberg shot out in front of them as they looked at it in awe.

"We... did that?" She asked she looked at Popo who only nodded. "Wow, I didn't expect we could make it that big."

"Hey you're the one who said we could do anything." He smiled. "And you just happened to be 100 right on that." She smiled back as the two jumped on the Iceberg as the flashback ended.

"And so that's how we proved that Paul The Jerky Polar Bear wrong and showed we did have the power to make an Iceberg to get to Walnut Island" Popo said to the Smashers, most of whom rolled they're eyes at this story. "Hey, that really did happen you know."

"Yeah, and how come you haven't made any giant icebergs any other times before then?" Fox asked.

"Well that's because it's not on our move list till now, duh". Nana said.

"What about the times when we fought without using our movelist in those anything goes brawls when the hand isn't here and I shot an Ice beam at you which you said tied with your best ice shot?" Samus asked them.

"Well..." Popo said sighing. "Okay we made up that one. I couldn't really think of a time when we actually made an Iceberg to compare with the final Smash."

"It was still a nice story" Diana said. "Hope you stick it to that jerk Paul, unless he was also imaginary."

"Oh he's real" Nana pointed out. "Real and jerkish."

"Yeah well when you get the Smash Ball to do the move you'll have a real Iceberg story to tell" Diana then pressed a button on the remote as a Smash Ball appeared. "Okay you have to grab it and-"

"Hey wait a second-a" Luigi said looking around. "Shouldn't we go like outdoors or something where a giant iceberg-a wouldn't wreck everything?"

"Oh Luigi you and your wild stories" Diana said smiling.

"Uh what a wild stories? I'm just a saying-"

"Well I'm saying expierence the Iceberg!" Diana said as Nana and Popo took the Smash ball and started glowing. "Okay it also says you need to do a High five and crashhhhhhhh whatever that means". The duo did a high five as the ground started shaking. "Oh so maybe that's what that means". Diana then looked to see everyone having gathered on the other side of the room as she held out her hands. "Little help over here guys!"

"ICEBERG!" The Ice Climbers said as a Giant Iceberg formed in the room, breaking through the cieling as everyone looked up in awe of it.

"Well that's defintley an Iceberg" Fox said looking at it. "Even the Landmaster might have trouble blasting through that one."

"Hey speaking of trouble, weren't we going to be in that if anything happened to the fangirl?" Pikachu pointed out.

"Well we can just say there was some kind of (swear)in accident and find a good place to dump what's left of the body" Snake started to say as everyone looked at him. "Oh like any of you guys were helpful."

"One of you were!" Diana called out as the Smashers looked up to see her flying above the cieling, holding onto Peach who was holding one hand onto her Parasol. "If it weren't for Peach's quick thinking I would of ended up dead."

"Wow and they say I don't have like quick thinking" Peach said.

Diana shooke her head. "What are you kidding? Course you do." She looked down angrily. "The rest of you don't!"

"Hey, we usually have to deal with the Hand who normally can handle these type of things" Yoshi called out as Peach and Diana floated back down.

"Well you better be lucky I'm not an author" Diana pointed out. "Otherwise I'd make a story where all of you would be crushed by an iceberg and I wouldn't help you out because "you can normally handle these type of things" or something."

"Well bad fanfiction would be pretty good revenge" Falco pointed out as Diana looked at them angrily.

"Man, how does Master Hand put up with these guys?" Diana thought to herself.

"Actually he's a lot worse to use then we are to him most of the time" Ness psychically stated to Diana.

"Well that... hey get out of my mind!" Diana mentally screamed as she pointed at the Iceberg. "Well ignoring you guys being jerks, I have to admit that is a pretty impressive iceberg."

"I knew we could make one" Nana said as she and Popo high fived.

"Yeah that thing's pratically as big as some of the stages" he said patting the Iceberg.

"And of course all that ice isn't just for making things slippery. It will hurt if you get hit by it". Diana smiled and spun the remote. "Which is something you didn't get to expierence so-"

"Hey only one Final Smash is used per demonstration" Marth pointed out.

Ike looked at him. "Well technically I did use my Great Aether twice-"

"Shut up!" Marth whispered to him harshly.

Diana sighed. "Fine, only one demonstration, but only because I did take some of your money and because I had a lot of fun playing Melee."

"Oh, but I want to make another Iceberg" Nana said sad.

"Yeah I mean really there is two of us so really we should each get one to use" Popo pointed out.

Diana smiled. "Such is true. Just make sure you hit them with it this time." Diana said using the remote to make another smash ball which the Ice Climbers grabbed.

"ICEBERG!" They shouted out as another Giant Iceberg started to shoot out. Most of the smashers were able to jump away and avoid being hit by the Iceberg.

"Now I know why I hate ice" Ganondorf said being one of the few crushed by the giant Ice. "Can someone get me out of here? The Lord of All evil needs to go punished those responsible for this."

"Yeah yeah but only to show just how weak this Ice Is" Bowser said blowing a trail of flames which hit but didn't affect the Ice. "Hey what gives?"

"Oh didn't you know? That Ice's unmeltable by regular attacks" Diana pointed out. "Only the Ice Climbers can handle it no problem with being refrehsed and not being crushed/frozen by being around the ice."

"Oh like some silly Ice could freeze me" Bowser said punching the ice as he froze to a block of ice.

"Now that's just cold" Diana said.

Peach giggled. "It's like funny because he's like a frozen fishstick" she said as the icebergs soon melted away, trapping anyone stuck and frozen by the ice as the water cleared from them as well.

"Well that takes care of that" Diana said looking at the list. "There's only two more updates left to go over today. And one of those is Training Mode."

"Oh man, enough we alerady knew it would happen-a updates" Mario said rollling his eyes. "Let me guess. It's a like a normal mode except you can stop and a pause and change the CPU character's stamnia or action-a and put as many items you want on the field at a time".

"Yeah that's what it is alright". Diana sighed. "I hate to admit it but some of these updates do seem rather lame. Why is that?"

"I think the hand mentioned something to us about having to space out the game/tournament's updates so there will be enough info for when it comes out in Febuary." Link stated.

"Hmmm, that would make sense" Diana said. "I mean only the Spectator one and Ice Climbers Final Smash are really worth talking about. The rest are kind of blethy though." Diana sighed. "Still though he did want to make sure you all re-learned this information."

"Yeah and he does kind of have those cameras in the main room so he'd know if you didn't tell us."

Diana thought for a second and smiled. "How about I show then?" She then pressed a button on the remote as she was transported to Battlefield as the Smashers turned to see her on TV. "See this way I can get interactive with Training mode and it will be different cause now I get to pretend to be a Smasher."

"Well we did need more female compantants" Zelda pointed out. "What exactly can you do though?"

"Uh..." Diana threw a weak punch. "Not much." She shrugged. "oh well, This mode is to help you to learn how to win and to get to know everyone and they're moves so I'll just go slow against..." she then randomly presses a button as CPU Mario appeares.

"Mamma-Mia" The CPU Mario says robotically.

"Oh why you got to try and beat up on a version of me-a?" Mario asked.

"It's the first one in the program and I didn't want to bother having to scroll down anymore". She then holds the remote as a settings screen appears next to her. "See in the game you have this screen to tell you what you want the CPU and items to do. In the tournament I think you like just call out what you want to do right? Like you know the Holodeck or Cerebero."

"It's more advanced then Star Trek Or X-Men" Fox pointed out. "But that is probably the closet thing to it."

"Well anyway by typing into this screen" Diana said typing into one of the screens. "I can make items come out to use". A hammer then appeared in front of her. "Oh there it is." She said trying to pick the hammer up as she grunted in frustration. "Ow, this thing is heavy!" She said kicking it and teleporting it away. "Uh maybe a lighter weapon". She then made a baseball bat come out as she grabbed it. "Okay this is good" She then went over and started beating the CPU Mario with the bat.

"Mamma-Mia" said the CPU as Diana knocked it back and then released it long enough to do a home run swing.

"There see, with the items I... might almost... not really stand a chance in a match with the rest of you" she held out the remote and made a bunch of other weapons come out as well as a trio of CPU Marios. "See I can not only make a lot of items but also a lot of CPUs with high damages" she said as they're damage meters were set to 600. "Hey maybe now I don't need a weapon to take one out". She ran at the CPU and puched it as it flew back somewhat and then got up, with 603 damage. "Or maybe I do". She then threw a gooey bomb which stuck onto one of the Marios and caused it to blow up. She then threw an egg at another as a bomb popped up and took care of that. "Well that's two down and one to go" she said looking down to see a soccerball on the ground. "What the?" She pointed at the ball. "What a soccerball doing here?"

"Oh that must of come from Mario-a Strikers" Mario pointed out. "I do like a good game of soccer."

"Well I like it way past better" Sonic pointed out. "And I was on Virtua Strikers 3 as a "special" team and that's way past better then your soccer game."

"Oh what in imaginary land-a where The dreamcast wasn't a just a collasal waste of everyone's tmie?" Said Mario as the two looked at each other angrily.

"Uh oh, I better resolve tensions by swinging the bat Takkun..." She looked at the soccer ball. "I mean kick the soccerball Charlie Brown... I mean, guys". She then kicked the soccerball and took out another CPU Mario as three more appeared. "Yeah I'd also show you what they do on a setting besides Stand and how to do combos but not only do you know that stuff, I'm sure you know I wouldn't be able to do that." She then pressed another button on the remote. "But I can still show you slow mo." She then ran slowly at the three Marios. "Look... at... me... run... dawgs" Diana said slowly as she then turned off the slow mo. "Yeah you see this mode is helpful with learning the moves and how to work your final Smashes." She then pressed a button on the remote as a Smash Ball came down. "Hmm wonder what mine is" she then grabbed it and started glowing as she released a stronger punch which knocked the three CPU marios away. "Hey that's pretty cool, being able to knock them out in one shot with a punch."

"Uh, you do remember you set they're damage to 600 right?" Fox asked her.

"Oh yeah I did. Well guess I better come back then." She pressed another button and came back to the Smashers. "Well that means there's only one weapon left to show you" she said pulling out a red and a white disc with a B on it. "The Smart Bomb."

"Oh yeah, our big bomb" Falco said grabbing it from her. "Was hoping they'd put this in the tournament."

"Technically aren't you still hoping you're in the tournament?" Fox asked him.

"Well that'd be the second thing to ask about."

"What about if Krystal's in it?"

"... Third then."

"And what your moves and final smash would be-"

"Well it's one of the things I wondered" Falco said tossing the bomb around and then over to Fox. "Handles like the regular Smart Bomb too."

"So how is that different from my bombs or a Bob-omb or a Motion Sensor Bomb Or A Gooey Bomb?" Link asked.

"Check it and see" Diana says pointing over at Fox. "Throw the Smart Bomb, Fox."

"Uh, I'm not yours to command" Fox pointed out.

"Don't get caught in the explosion Fox!" Diana cried out.

"Are you even listening to me-"

"Hurry Fox, Runnn!" Fox starred at her annoyed. "Hey man, I'm just reading from the notes Master hand said". She showed him the notes.

"Oh well then it's just his stupidity and not yours."

"... I'll take that as a compliment" Diana said pointing at the bomb. "Anyway that bomb's different because of how much the fearsome explosion engulfs. I mean it's one that covers the entire stage so really it's a lot harder to avoid. Espically if you put it in a place that leaves few places for the enemy to flee."

"Put in somewhere the enemies can't escape from eh?" Fox said looking around and yelled out. "Oh my god! Look at the size of this Kraoza Crystal. Surley a gem of this size would easily be enough to fully revive a certain arch foe of mine-"

Andross flew in the room. "Andross demands to know where the Krazoa crystal is!"

"Uh, in here" Fox said pointing at one of the closets. Andross quickly flew in it as Fox threw the bomb and locked the door.

"Hey there's no Krazoa in here-" Andross started to say as the Smart Bomb blew up the closet and half the rooms as the group had managed to move away from that side of the room.

"Well something like that will happen" Diana pointed out looking at the note. "Also says here sometimes those fail to explode as sometimes it will just be a dud when it hits."

"So now bombs can be duds-a as well as Hammers-a?" Mario crossed his arms. "Innovation isn't breaking what worked-a."

"Hey that can be a good thing. I mean I know I played a lot where I got hit accidnetley by a bomb or something and taken out unfairly so now that can't happen." Diana then took out the remote and took out a Pokeball that she threw. "That's not the only thing that duds supposedley". An Electrode then appeared around the smashers as it tried Self Destruct but only faded.

"Electrode" Electrode said sadly as it rolled away, crying.

Pikachu sighed. "Poor Electrode, always trying to kill itself. I swear sometimes they should all it an Emotrode". The group laughed at this as Diana looked at her list.

"Well that ends the updates then." She then smiled at Peach. "Now how about we get some serious shopping done?"

"And like how girlfriend!" Peach said as the two high fived and ran off.

"... You know despite being really weird, and sort of dense and semi vengeceful, she is sort of better then the Hand" Ike pointed out.

"I'll say" Captain Falcon said as he ran off. "Hey wait ladies! Don't you need some falcon to help show you his moves?" He yelled out as the others rolled his eyes.

"Oh a brother" Mario said. "Well at least now we only have to worry about if Master Hand will appear tommorow to try and get us a back or something."

"You mean try and get you back" Marth pointed out. "You were the one that handicapped him."

"Well maybe we'll be lucky and he'll have forgot all about that" Mario said. Meanwhile back in Master Hand's room the Hand was shown to still be recovering.

"Don't worry bro, you'll be good in no time" Crazy Hand stated.

"Crazy... come closer please..." Said Master Hand as Crazy Hand leaned closer.

"Yes MH?"

"I need you... to do me.. a favor."

Crazy Hand thought for a second. "Uh sure. What is it brother?"

"I want you... to kill... Mario... kill Mario... Lopez".

Crazy Hand looked at him confused. "Wasn't that the guy from Saved By The Bell?"

"Yes... he took my slot... in People's Sexiest Men Alive this year... so he must pay."

"Uh... yeah I'll get right on that once you're better" he told his brother.

"Oh speaking of my pain, tell Mario... Mario... he's losing 5 Percent of his pay for this."

Crazy Hand shrugged. "Okay."

Master Hand smiled. "That's why you don't mess with the Master" he told himself as the camera panned out on him.

THE END!

Sorry for the wait everyone and for it not being one of the best chapters. I blame self indulgence and generally can only work with the updates I have and when they're crappy sometimes the stuff is crappy. Well anyway still remember to read and review if you can cause I'd really appreciate it.


	25. Color, Saki, CSM, Lucas Final, Controls

Okay everyone. Time for the next chapter, with 95 less of a chance of semi-self insertion then last time. This time I assure you nothing belongs to me and everything belongs to Nintendo and it's affilate companies who helped make Super Smash Brothers Brawl. Also any other joke I make may be a refrence to something else I don't own. Oh and this is my 25th silver chapter and hopefully I'll have a lot more to come and catch up to where the updates are now or at least closer anyway. So remember to read and review and enjoy it if you think it's good. (i'm glad you all think it's good. To Someone: I'd check more for spelling but I can't do that on my computer. And to Leonite I'm going in forward order of what was released past August 15th so that won't include Bowser's Final Smash unless I go back and do updates which I might try actually if enough people demand it).

"Smashing Something New Every Day: Chapter Twenty Five: Color Changes, Saki Amamiya, Charged Special Moves, Lucas's Final Smash, And Controls"

By DianaGohan.

As per usual the Smashers had gathered in the middle of the main room to hear about they're daily updates. And in a sort of unsual move Master Hand appeared right before them on time.

"Hey everyone, good to be back" he said waving at the Smashers. "How were things with my Replacement?"

"Uh, I'd think I'd rather have the lame ass replacements from that Disney cartoon then yours" Fox pointed out.

"Oh you don't like know what you're talking about" Peach stated. "She was actually very nice and we had a very nice time like shopping yesterday."

"Yeah and like a spending all my money" Mario pointed out.

"Oh that reminds me Mario" Master Hand said turning to him. "For handicapping me a couple of days ago, 5 of your pay for this tournament... will be cut!" He then snapped his fingers as a dramatic music played.

Mario shrugged. "Eh, no real a problem. That's still like an even couple of million-a. A few thousand less won't hurt."

Peach crossed her arms. "I thought like you said that was spending all your money."

Mario sighed. "Alright it's not but it's still a lot on... what like the same pink dress-a over and over again?"

Peach stomped her foot. "Hey it's like more then one outfit over and over again!"

Master Hand smiled. "Well that actually brings me to the first update I wanted to talk about-"

"Hey hold on a second" Samus said looking over at Mario. "You're making two million off this tournament?"

Mario shrugged. "More or less-a."

"Well then how come I only made like 500,000 off doing Brawl then?" Samus asked.

"I'm sure it has something to do with trying to underpower the rights of all women" Zelda stated.

Mario crossed his arms. "Actually it's called your top tier-a fighter gets the most money because he puts the most work in, has the most levels and rights to sign for, the most others to manage and generally gets the most-a for the other games and cash ins-a". Mario took out a piece of paper. "I mean check out the numbers Galaxy's getting in it's first week. I can see it easily a topping the highest sold gamers list."

"Uh, what about Halo 3?" Fox asked him.

"... Besides Halo 3 which came out way before my-a game did and is only a trilogy fad that won't stand a chance now that the main adventures are done with."

"Well actually besides Halo 3 and Wii Play since everyone bought that to get a remote our series will probably get top of 2007 For Diamond" Pikachu pointed out. "And yet I still only made a million off the tournament."

"Yeah me too" Link stated. "And I've been selling with the Wii since it first came out."

"Look you guys this isn't about how much money you're making off the tournament" Master hand stated. "This is suppose to be about the love of the sport, the thrill of compettion, the-"

"Hey hold on a way past uncool second" Sonic held out his hand. "I'm like only making 10G of this thing and that seems way lower then any of you guys are getting."

"Well that's probably because of how you're only here becaue some whiny-a fanboys kept begging not because of actual skill-a" Mario stated.

Sonic turned to him. "No skill? You've seen my way past cool moves and you'll still saying I don't have any game? Now you're gonig down you tubby slow-mo."

"Bring it on you blue sterotypical 90's attempt to try-a and be rad-"

"Would you guys STOP IT?!" Master Hand yelled as everyone looked at him. "Look everyone got the payment necessary for what I figured was fair based on popularity and sales of other stuff you've done. That's all. No need to make a big issue out of it."

"Well how much are you getting paid by Nintendo to make the Tournament?" Fox asked.

"... A few million, but rest assured I spent most of that back into trying to make the tournament as great as it can possibly be."

"I thought you used your powerful ancient hand magic to try and do that" Marth pointed out.

"... All the same, I'm not in it for the money and neither should any of you be." He then took out his notepad. "So the only green I want you to be seeing is in the Color Changes, the first of today's five daily updates."

"Wait a minute, color changes?" Fox growled. "That has got to be one of the biggest wastes of an update I heard yet. I mean everyone know we'll have different colors people can pick at home in that character select screen or that we can choose if we want to when first entering a match. Why make that an update?" 

"I couldn't think of anything else" Master Hand said as everyone looked at him. "You know what? I'm not gonna cover that up. It's hard thinking of a certain amount of updates and I'm going to go with the ones I can think of that fit the quoata I want to fill by the end of the tournament. So yeah it's a lame update. I told you that there would be more of those. Why do you think I run through like five or so a day with you? For my health". He points at them. "Because you guys are all very stressful to be around and I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't want to help you enjoy the tournament a bit more okay?" 

"Yeah, besides color change isn't all too bad" Yoshi said. "Why for us Yoshi's it's always good to try and change colors if you can."

"And you can in this tournament quite a bit" Master Hand stated. 'Everyone will have six color palette changes avilable to them."

"Why only six?" Link asked.

"Becuase that's how much I could think up for all of you." He twirls his hand. "Believe it or not I don't have an infinite supply of magical hand energy to spend on each update so you're going to have to deal with only having six colors."

"Do those colors include costume changes too?" Pikachu asked. "Becuase I heard people ask online about being able to change attire for a fighter and maybe have that be a way of eliminating "clones" in the tournament."

"Oh great, now I can-a look forward to just being a costume change-a" Said Dr. Mario drunk from a few rooms away.

"Uh didn't you guys move down further?" Ike called out to them.

"Don't tell us what we can or can't do when drunk you stupid nancy boy?" Slurred out Roy.

"If he weren't so tanked I might be offended" said Ike. "Well I still am but it's obvious just drunk talk."

"No it's obious you're a freaking gay ass" slurred Roy again as Ike glared angrily.

"Look no one has to worry about that sort of thing" Master Hand pointed out. "There will be a couple of costume changes but not into other characters. I mean really, what do you guys not get about only a limited supply of magical hand energy?"

Pikachu held out his paw. "Well you know I just figured since you've had so long to work on this tournament-"

"Still a limited supply!" Master Hand stated as he then snapped his fingers. "Now this bright assortment of different attire colored fighter should be shown as well as told about so allow me to show you some o the colors you'll all transform into." He then pointed at Mario as Mario started to glow as four other Mario appeared around him. A Mario wearing white, a Mario weaering black, a Mario in yellow and a Mario in blue. "These are most of Mario choices. See how I worked FIre mario into the different colors."

"I have to admitt though after mastering fireballs-a regularly the whole Fire Mario transformation dosen't seem quite as needed-a" Mario admitted.

Yellow Mario turned to him. "Dude that is totally not a excellente!" He said as Mario looked confused at him.

"Yeah like man where can we like go and shred the Koopas because I'm so going to a kick they're shell" The Black Mario said pounding his fists.

"No a guys we need to think of this in a scientific and ingenious matter-a" said the Blue Mario holding out his hand to the others. "If we can find the best way to attack the koopsa we have the best chance of getting-a even more pizzas."

"Wow, even more a pizzas?" said the White Mario pointing at the other recolors. "You heard the man-a, we need some a strategy to get the-a pizza."

"Wait a minute why do you keep a mentioning Pizza?" Mario said to his other recolors.

"Probably because it's a healthy snack between third dinner" Kirby pointed out.

"No, it's because it's what the Super Mushroom Adult Plumber Italians need-a to kick all sorts of butt-" said the Black Mario.

"The-a what?" Mario said confused.

"You know, the SMAPI" said White Mario pointing at himself. "I'm a LeoMario, leader of the team, that's why I begin with a le-a". He then pointed at Blue Mario. "And that'd DonatelMario, the smart guy of the group." He pointed at Black Mario. "That's RapaMario, the tough guy". He then pointed at Yellow Mario. "And that's a MichaelMario, the jokster and funny one of us four."

"And the a best lover of the pizza-a" said MichaelMario.

Bowser smirked. "Hmmm, the TMNT mixed with the Plumber. Maybe there is almost a way for Mario to be sort of likeable but still not really."

The four mario colors gasped as they looked at Bowser. "Oh no it's a Bow-Shredder, our a mortal arch nemesis-a!" DontaelMario stated.

"Let's pound him to a shreds-a" RaphMario said pounding his fists together.

"Yeah and then we can get a pizza-a" LeoMario stated as they all took out a set of weapons and charged Bowser.

"Cowabunga-a-a-a-a!" The four stated as Bowser breathed a row of fire on them as they all disappeared into nothing.

"Then again maybe there is no way for the plumber to ever be remotley likeable" Bowser stated.

Mario looked at Master Hand confused. "So wait, a why are my recolors a bunch of imitating turtle ninja-a anyway?"

"Well in truth the recolors kind of come from an alternate dimension actually" Master Hand stated. "See since you guys wouldn't let me do anything more to violate you're own "personal rights" I had to find another way of getting colored versions to use for the color changes, so went to dimensions where you exicted but in different colors and chose them. However they kind of carry weird personality traits along with the different sking and clothing pigments. Don't worry though nothing a little of my master magic can't iron out."

"Unless that runs out because yet again you've gone cheap with it" stated Fox.

Master Hand looked at him annoyed and then at the others. "Point is there's a reason why they're acting different and I'll fix that later. For now though.." He snaps his fingers. "Check out this recolor!" A white DK then lands in front of the regular DK. "A White DK? Is this the Yeti DK?"

"Me no black version of a Yeti" Donkey Kong stated.

"Oh don't be fooled by the rubish petruding out of this hand's decriped grasp of attempts at humor" stated the Yeti DK as everyone started incredibley confused at it. "His badly worded taglines in order to find some of gasp of amusement in his annoucement is more tritre and unfounded if you would bother to look past the obvious untruths of his statement."

"... You say funny words" DK said confused.

Yeti DK rolled his eyes. "Very astue my original colored compatriot".

Master Hand thought for a second. "Wow, I must of been to a real opposite verse when I found this one."

"Actually glove you were located in a vector 90 degrees through the dimensional vertex-"

"Yeah that's real great" Master Hand said snapping his fingers as a portal appeared behind Yeti DK. "Too bad you have to go now." He quickly pushed him in and closed the portal. "Man dealing with these alternate yous can be even more a headache then you're regular form."

"Yeah well that's what happens when you just won't go through and sign that other contract." Fox pointed out.

"Hey just don't be lucky I went on a Hand Strike like those jerky WGA writers did otherwise this tournament might never come out." Master Hand then snapped his fingers. "Maybe he'll be easy to deal with though." A black cloth version of Link appeared. "What's this? A Dark Link?"

"Hell yeah I'm dark!" Dark Link said taking out his arrow. "And I'm about to cap all of your asses!" He laughed evily as he started shooting arrows everywhere.

"Jeez, alternate older me is a big jerk" Young Link said barley avoiding one of his arrows.

"Don't worry" Link said taking out his sword and shield as he deflected Dark Link's shot and charged at him. "I have plenty of expierence defeating me." Dark and regular Link's swords collided in mid air as the two stood there for awhile. They moved closer and without warning, regular Link punched his dark side in the face.

"Ow, you ass!" said Dark Link as regular Link shot him in the eye with an arrow. "Ah I'm going to get you fu-" Master Hand then transported Dark Link back to his dimension.

"And just like the other dark me's, defeating them is to do something I normally wouldn't do."

"Hmm, maybe I should follow his advice" Ganondorf said thinking to himself. "Hey Link, how about we "hang out" as "friends" and-"

"I'm not fallign for your trick Ganondumb". Link stated.

"Curses, foiled again" Ganondorf thought to himself. "Hey wait a minute!" He pointed at Master Hand. "you mean there's a universe where Link may be more of a lord of evil then I am?"

"Uh, maybe" Master Hand said shrugging.

"I demand you take me there at once so I can take care of that fairy wearing doppleganger". Master hand shrugged as he opened up a dimensional gate. Ganondorf jumped in. "Here I come you almost likeable Link!" The door then closed behind him.

"Maybe this time I'll find a good dimension for different color characters". Master Hand stated.

"Hey, what about me?" Said a Blue version of link as everyone looked at him.

"Uh, I teleported you in here as well?"

Blue Link Shrugged. "I guess."

"Well I'm teleporting you out now, okay?"

"Sure. Do what you have to do."

"...Okay then". Master Hand teleported Blue Link out and then snapped his fingers as a Samus appeared with blue and yellow armor. "As you can Fusion Suit Samus's is a must."

"Ah, I could of just dressed up in my Halloween costume again if you wanted that" said Samus.

Fusion Suit Samus looked around. "Wait a minute, again?" She then looked around. "What are two other mes doing here/" She then looked through her armor's scanner. "Wait, my chrongocial dectector is off. Did I... jump through time?"

"More like get jumped through time" Master Hand explained. "See I'm looking for recolors and since in the future I sign a deal with you and the others to not take alternate costumes off you as a violation of you're rights I'm taking them from alternate realities. Though in this case I took it from the past instead."

"Wait a minute" Samus said leaping over to Fusion Suit Samus. "You're the me from Halloween."

"And you're the me..." Fusion Suit Samus looked at the Calendear. "Of November 25!"

"Wow time sure does fly when you're catching up with future selves" Master Hand made another portal. "Too bad it's time for you to go."

"Wait, you have to tell me if there's anything I should know about in the future" Fusion said looking at Regular Samus.

"Uh... warn Mario about messing wtih the handicap mode unless you want to be bothered by annoying fangirls."

"Huh?" Fusion Suit asked before getting transported away.

"You know, now you not only have to worry about breaking down the dimensional space barriers, but the dimensional time ones as well" Mewtwo pointed out.

"Eh, I'm sure the timeline hasn't changed at all-" Suddenly the whole mansion blinked for a second and appeared again, looking virutally unchanged. "Told you-" Master Hand said as he looked around the room and gasped. "OH no!" He said going over to one of the walls. "There's a picture of Metal Mushroom here when there use to be a picture of the Giant Mushroom". Master Hand then snapped his fingers as the pictures changed. "Ah, that's better" he said floating over at the others. "See, told you I can handle any dimensional break just fine."

"Hey if that picture changed though, dosen't that mean we could be living in a Sound of Thunder esque changed timeline?"

"Only one way to make sure". He then took out a phone and called a number. "Hello Best Buy? You have any Wiis in?" There was static on the other side. "None at all? Sold out pretty much anytime anyone comes in? Oh thank god. Hey, what about the Playsation 3s?" Static on the other line. "Have a bunch of them? People only buy a couple of weak? Still 400 dollar paperweights. Oh really thank god. And uh you for your time". he puts the phone down. "Okay nothing important to worry about. Onto the next recolor then." He snapped his figners as a black suit wearing Fox appeared. "This is the Dark Fox. That's pretty cool."

"If you think differently you're a fool!" Said the Dark Fox.

"Uh, why did you say that?" Asked Fox.

"Because I like his hat" Dark Fox said pointing at Mario's cap.

"Hmm, I think this one came from the rhyming dimension."

"I do not have a case of chronic depression!" Dark Fox yelled as he was quickly teleported out.

"Yeah in the dictionary I'm going to have to change the defintion of the words "pretty cool" if that's what passes for it" Master Hand said teleporting in a trio of Pikachus. One with goggles, One with a red hat, and one with a green bandana. "Now th-those variations I know you've seen somewhere before."

"Well yeah. One's me with the Ash cap on it's head."

"I'm going to be the greatest trained Pokemon the world's ever known!" said cap Pikachu.

"Oh man I gotta go capture that one" said the trainer taking out a Pokeball.

Master Hand quickly zapped the Pokeball out of his hand. "No pokemon capturing here means no, even alternate pokemon with your kind of hat."

"There's also the Brendon Bandana from Emerald me" Pikachu said pointint to the green Pikachu.

"Well I'd like to think you're just the not banadana version of me but whatever" said the green Pikachu.

The trainer rubbed his head confused. "I thought that was the May bandana Pikachu."

"No it's not. Stop being such a newb" Squirtle said as the other Pokemon laughed.

Pikachu then looked at the goggle Pikachu confused. "And that's... uh wait who wears goggles like that?"

"People who get the most Digivolutions and the most screen time!" Said the Goggle Pikachu. "You better get out your D-something because it's time to go fight some digital evil."

"Uh, why'd you pick a Pikachu who thinks he's from a different MON series?" Pikachu asked.

Master Hand shrugged. "I just thougth the goggles looked cool like they did on PIchu from the Melee Tournament."

"So does this mean there's no chance of me being in Brawl or should I still try and be hopeful?" asked Pichu.

"Uh, I'm not going to say anything besides "maybe" on that one." Said Master Hand teleporting the three alternate Pikachu away. He then quickly teleported in two alternate Zelda. One wearing all black and one with golder hair wearing a yellow dress. "This is the Zelda of Old and the Zelda of uh... goth I guess."

Black Zelda smiled. "Actually I'm the Zelda who knows how to get down and have some fun". She then pointed at herself. "So who wants to see me take off my top? Only 50 bucks."

Captain Flacon was salivating. "oh, I have like 50 bucks right here hot goth Zelda!" He said running over to her.

"How dare you try and sell yourself like that you hussie version of me!" Zelda said waving her fist. "Only men would go to such pervted actions and if you don't stop demeaning me I'm going to put such a big hole in your head-"

"You should not have to threathen people fellow Zelda" said the Blond Zelda happily. "You must show love and compassion to truley be at peace and help Hyrule."

"What kind of logic is that?" Said Zelda looked annoyed at the other Zelda.

Meanwhile Black Zelda and Captain Falcon were shown to be making out. "Hmm, you're a naughty boy aren't you falcon?" She said winking at him.

"Oh you know it mamm" he said pointing upstairs. "And if you want to see how maughty maybe you ought to check out my room-"

"I know an even better place" Black Zelda said teleporting the two away somewhere.

"Hey, only I can do that!" Said Master Hand as he teleported the blond Zelda away.

"Good riddance" said Zelda. "You can only truly preach peace and love once all the inferiors members of a certain sex are gone-"

"Jeez when did the Princess get so... like this?" Young Link asked his older self as she continued rambaling on.

"I blame being around the Hand so much" said Link looking over at Master Hand.

"Hey not my fault if I bring out someone's true nature" he said as he snapped his fingers, as another portal appeared as a golden and black Pit appeared out of it. "Speaking of nature, or not, here's a golden angel and a fallen one."

"I'm the gold so I represent y'all in the Wu-tang!" Said Golden Pit as he pointed at Black Pit. "Unlike this G-sucker who only represents the west sai-de!"

"Y'all trippin dog" said the Black pit taking out his bow. "West side forev fool!"

"Oh I know you ain't be saying that!" Said Golden Pit who also took out his bow.

"Wait fellow warriors of Palutena!" Pit said getting between them. "You should not trade such low class talk with each other."

"Oh who be this fool?" Said Black pit as him and golden turned to the regular pit. "You about to get ya narrow ass kicked in if you don't shut up."

"Uh no he's not" Master hand said teleporting the two Pits away.

"These alternates are even more confusing and terriying different then anyone else I've seen around here" Pit admitted. "And from what I have heard of "rap" cutlure, the only thing more dreadful then they're "gang wars" is they're hideous music."

"You haven't heard hideous rap until you've heard the Pokerap" Ivysaur commented.

"Okay enough fooling around. Time for a couple of more color changes". He then brought in a brown and a yellow attired Ike. "now as you can see these Ikes wear the colors of ordinary soliders."

"Well I think it looks really fabolous on you honey" Yellow Ike said to Brown Ike. " I mean those darling brown jeans? Simply fabolous".

"Oh thanks darling" Brown Ike said to Yellow Ike. "I got them at a sale at Le Swordsman and OMG, they were like such a steal. I think that hottie swords clerk was trying to hit on me."

"I know I'd try and hit on you" said the Yellow Ike inching over to the Brown Ike as the two started to kiss. Everyone looked at this in mass confusion as Master Hand quickly teleported the two out.

Everyone looked over at Ike who glared daggers at them. "DO NOT EVEN THINK ABOUT SAY ANYTHING TO ME ABOUT THEM!" He yelled out as everyone backed off a bit.

"Uh... moving past that" Master Hand snapped his fingers. "Our final color changes of the day". He then showed a Blue suited Snake, an Orange suited Snake, and a more Gray suited snake as Master Hand pointed at him. "Presenting Snake with his camoflague changed".

The Three Snakes looked at Snake. "Hey" they said.

"Uh hey" Snake said back to them. They looked at each other blankily for a minute as Master hand then teleported them out. "(beep)ing dorks" Snake said to himself.

"So with such a great wealth of varities, I hope you guys find color matches that fit your style."

"Uh I think I'll just wear my regular-a attire for the rest of forever thank you-a very much" Mario stated.

"Hey that was just they're alternate personality. Once I teleport them in and get they're DNA code I can just transfer the color into you through the computer so you wont' have to worry about any alternate genes being in you."

"Well Ike's already got alternate genes..." Marth started to say as Ike took out his sword and started chasing after him. "It was worth it!" Marth said as he continued running away from Ike.

"Look I'll worry about teleporting in the rest codes later" Master Hand said as a light shone down. "Right now though you should all be prepared to meet the latest AT arrival. The one and only Saki Amamiya!"

"Who?" Link asked confused.

"You know, from Sin And Punishment: Succesor To The Earth". Everyone stared at Master Hand blankly. "It was not a title released in English until the Virtual Console so it's kind of a new Japanese import".

"Oh kind of like how we were" Marth said while still being chased by Ike.

"You're not going to be anything soon!" Ike said slashing his sword at Marth. Suddenley a green haired teen wearing a yellow shirt, black shorts and black shoes knocked away Ike's sword as Marth ran back to the others. Ike looked at him angrily. "Hey, what'd you do that for?"

"You shouldn't waste energy slashing at those who are not your foes" said Saki as he knocked Ike away some. "Besides if you were really straight you would not be annoyed by such comments and would just play along-"

"I'm not falling for that one again!" Ike said annoyed.

Master Hand looked over at Saki confused. "Hey, why didn't you enter in the light like I told you?" Master Hand pointed at the light. "I didn't make that for my health you know."

"I was going to but I wanted to interrupt the fighting first" Saki said spinning around his gun-sword. "Afterall isn't that what an "AT" is suppose to do?"

"Oh yeah, true" Master Hand then looked at the others. "And Saki is an AT like no other-"

"Isn't that what you say about all the assist trophies?" Pikachu asked.

"Well... he's one that defintley stands on his own solid ground" Master Hand then pointed at the gun sword. "And his weapon, the Cannon-Sword, is one that combines a gun and a cannon to slice and shoot."

"It pretty much has all the long rang power of a gun as well as all the skill and technique you would need to use with a sword" Saki explained twirling it around. "I don't see the point in trying to seperate the two."

"Well gun fighting and sword fighting are pretty different" Fox said taking out his gun. "I mean it's a lot different blasting at the enemy then it is trying to slice then from such a close range."

"Not to me" Saki said smiling. "Want to see why?"

"Well they gotta see why" Master hand pointed out. "I'm not paying them to just laze around whenever I start giving out updates."

"Even though you pay some of us a lot more then you pay others" Samus said crossing her arms.

Mario looked over at her. "Oh a let go of that why a don't you. Maybe if Prime 3-a could of scored closer to Halo 3's numbers-a you'd get paid more."

Samus sighed. "Too bad they don't allow threathening gun advertisement like you could have on Zebes on this planet".

"Well you still have threathening gun/sword chances for battling on Master hand world, aka here" the hand said pointing at Saki. "Show them what I mean son." Saki nodded as he held out his sword and quickly ran over to Ike, trying to slice him repetivley as Ike barley blocked his blows. "See Saki cuts repeitivley without mercy-"

"Uh, how is this different then what Gray Fox and Lyn and Goroh do?" Link asked.

"This how it's different" Saki said jumping into the air (somewhat magneficnally) and shooting a huge burst of energy from his cannon sword which the others were barley able to dodge. He then smirked as he fell back to the ground, twirling his gun sword around. "Can they do that?" he asked as the Smashers shook they're heads.

"See that's what I meant about blasting and slicing" Master Hand stated.

"Uh that's what I said. You just sort of repeated that after me." Saki pointed out.

"You know it's that kind of attidue that keeps you from being a main playable participant" Master Hand stated. "I mean there were many requests for your inclusions, and I did what I could to make that happen. And though you are pretty cool, you have too smart a mouth to be a Smasher."

"Oh, so that's why you were calling them all idiots then" Saki said as the Smashers all looked at Master hand annoyed.

"I only meant that out of love" The hand stated.

"And I know you also meant the real reason I'm not playable in Brawl is because I'm too "obscure" a character to actually fully particiapte in the tournament" Saki stated. "Which isn't really a problem with me. Don't know if I want to hang around you guys or the hand all the time, no offense or anything."

"A lot taken, try slicing me again and you'll get it more then Marth" Ike said pointing at Saki.

"Well if you think you can, I guess you can try it. Provided you're ready to die" Saki replied smirking some.

"Hmmm, likes showing off, starts fight with the others at a drop of a hat, acts like a jerk to me. He- he does have no problem fitting in" Master Hand thought to himself before looking at Saki. "Okay Saki since you're not part of this dream cast of main roles and only part of a bigger dream bunch of supporting characters, no fighting the Smashers. You can go fight some of the other assist trophies though."

"Well I could always use a workout so I hope they provide one" Saki said as he was then transported from the main hall to the Assist Trophies room. "Hey where is everyone?" He then looked around and saw a bunch of the assist characters on the floor, bleeding and moaning and pain as he walked over to them. "What happened to you guys?" He asked.

Knuckle Joe (looking fairly injured himself) looked over at him. "Man, it was awesome. All us assists had our own brawl and uh... guess thinks got sort of brutual at the end." He was able to move his arm to point up. "Unfourantley all the healing items are up there and uh... kind of don't have the strength or stamnia to go up there to get them..." he started as Saki aimed his cannon sword and blasted a whole in the cieling as a bunch of healing items dropped down and started healing the other assists.

"Yes! I'll live to throw hammers another day!" The Hammer Brother said as he was healed.

"Just so long as it's not in my face" Andross grumbled. "I mean between the Hammer in my eye and Fox's stupid bomb nearly blowing me to shreds, the ruler of Lylat has a lot of people to make suffer."

"Yeah, who would that be?" Devil asked as Andross looked at him angrily. "Hey don't make me shake you to another part of the room" the Devil pointed out.

"Okay now that you're all healed, time you had another brawl. All of you vs me" Saki said twirling his gun sword. "At least if you think you are a match for my sword/gunmanship skills."

"I am more then a match" Samurai Goroh said taking out his sword as Saki looked at him as he quickly put it away. "But uh... I'm not stupid enough to get beaten around by another swordsman... cause they cheat" Goroh commented quickly mumbling the last part.

"Yeah well who is?" Saki said looking around. "I mean weren't there suppose to be some other swordsman around here?"

Little Mac looked at him. "Well Lyn and Frank are kind of uh... preocupied".

"Doing what?" Saki asked. Meanwhile, a couple of bedrooms away Gray Fox and Lyn were shown lying under the covers naked, smiling at each other.

"Hmmm, so glad you have more then one big mono eye" Lyn said rubbing his stomach.

Frank rubbed her backside. "And I'm glad you know how to descend gallantly but slowly at the same time." He kissed her on the lips. "Want to try that again?" he asked.

"Oh you know it" she said as they pulled each other under the covers.

Back in the Assist Trophy room, Little Mac looked around. "Let's just say they found more interest in each other then whose the best swordsman."

"Oh" Saki said while sighing a bit. "Well guess I'll just have to fight with you guys."

"Back in my day fighting was only done with pitchforks" Mr. Resetti commetning looking up at them. "And you had to walk up and down 10 blocks to find a good one to use, and they didn't call it blocks in those days. They just called them long holes. And I had the biggest long hole out of all you whippersnappers-"

"Okay, found my first opponent" Saki said aiming his cannonsword at the chattering old mole.

Back in the main room Master Hand twirled his glove a bit. "Oh and I should mention that Saki speaks in English-"

"Uh yeah we know that" Fox said rolling his eyes. "Cause uh, maybe that's what we were ALL speaking."

"Well hey sometimes I don't bother giving you non english speakers translators and you just have to find out on your own."

"That's what you did to me!" Marth pointed out. "All I could speak was Japanese when I first got here and you guys kept smashing me in with the hammer because that's what you said "Training mode" meant."

Bowser chuckled. "Oh yeah, those were some good times." Marth starred at him angrily. "Well obviously not for you, but who cares?"

"Here's what I care about even if some of you don't: the updates" Master Hand sighed. "Though like some other ones, this one is kind of one I just pulled out of my hand hole in order to find something to talk about."

Falco sighed. "So it probably involves something like we can walk and chew bubble gum at the same time mentality then".

"Yeah sort of does". Master Hand held out a paper. "Because the next update is... Charged Special Moves."

"... You know maybe you should just not do an update every day if you're just going to give us stupid ones like that" Falco pointed out.

"But I like giving you updates every day. Besides I am sure this will be useful to someone. Like maybe you new guys" Master Hand looked over at the new Brawl smashers. "Come on, I'm sure one of you's interested in how to charge up a special move."

"Uh, I've been doing that way past 10 years to have to re-learn it" Sonic stated.

"Yeah and some of us don't even have charged moves we know of" Ivysaur pointed out.

"Well, let's just go over them for the heck of it.". Master Hand pointed at Link. "Now mastering these chargable subset of special moves is important, like mastering your hero's bow."

"Oh, you mean this?" Link said taking out the bow as he started to charge it.

"That's right. Now these moves are done by holding yourselfs down, or the button down in the game, to increase the speed and power of the attack. If you press yourselfs down firmly for awhile, you'll unleash the move at full strength. If you're unfamilar with your moves this should really be the first thing you should try."

"Or if you want to pierece through magical hand flesh" Link stated as he released the bow. Master Hand barley teleported out of the way. "Isn't dodging a charged smash ruining the demonstration?"

"Not if it's in my face" Master Hand stated as the arrow broke through part of the wall which Master hand quickly fixed. "Okay and for Pikachu the charged special would be your Skull Bash."

"You know I probably should have a different side special then Skull Bash" Pikachu pointed out. "I mean it's a move I only learned in the original games by way of TM and ever since it became a non TM move I can't even learn it. I mean technically I shouldn't be able to do Skull Bash and Volt Tackle in any real way."

"You could in that Digimon dimension, and here" Master Hand pointed out. "Besides, what would you have chargable that wasn't Skull Bash?"

"How about Iron Tail?" Pikachu offered. "Chargeable, a move I can actually learn, and it fits with the current generation."

"Uh, since that would require changing your moveset which I already detailed in, no." Master Hand pointed at him. "I mean what makes you think I would change someone's moves they've had for the last tournament just because something else came out?" Pikachu pointed at Mario. "Uh, that's different... F.L.U.D.D had a contract to be in this time."

"That's right" F.L.U.D.D stated. "I really hosed them down about being in, and I'm sure everyone wet themselves in anticpation in seeing me submerge the compettion-"

"Enough with the stupid puns-a" Mario said throwing away F.L.U.D.D again.

"Point is you got Skull Bash so use it." Pikachu started charging up his skull bash looking at Master Hand. "Not on me though!" He said as Pikachu rocketed into the air, just above Master Hand. "Thanks for not hitting me" the hand started to say before being smacked by Pikachu's glowing tail as it smashed into the ground.

Pikachu landed and looked over him. "See? Iron Tail is a good move to use."

Master Hand got up. "Maybe, but use that again here and it will be "plucked off and put in Kirby's sandwitch" Tail."

Kirby cheered. "Yeah! Tails are always good for a good between the twenty three meal snacks."

Master Hand looked at some others. "Of course then there are those special moves you can charge even after you started powering them up and initally stop."

"Huh?" Everyone asked him.

"You know, moves like DK's Giant Punch and Samus's Charge shot." The two started powering them up. "And you better use those on OTHER people."

"DK know what to use this for" Donkey Kong said as he finished charging up his Donkey Punch.

"What, some kind of (beep)in college party, cause there's plenty of (beep)in DP's there" Snake stated.

"This isn't any ordinary DP though" Master Hand pointed out. "Not only can you use these moved at different charge level, but still charging charge moves can also be held at the maximum limit and can be dehcarged by using your shield." He then pointed at the smoke coming from DK's arm. "See smoke out-"

"Ah, me on fire!" DK said running around the room.

"When you reached your maximum charge" Master hand finished.

Donkey Kong stopped running. 'Oh. Nevermind then."

"(Beep)in idiot" Snake muttered.

Donkey Kong then Donkey Punched him across the room. "You stupid for insulting me DK fist" he stated as Snake smashed into the wall on the other side of the room.

"Yeah! That's another reason you don't mess with the Kongs!" Diddy said taunting Snake.

The legendary mercanarey got up and looked at the two apes. "I'm so putting (beep)in bombs in they're beds tonight" he thought as Snake dusted himself off.

"See, it's those kind of maximum charge techniques that are super important to unleash at the right moment for fighters like DK and Samus."

Samus pointed her charged gun at Master Hand. "Glad you didn't forget about me" she said.

"Hope you didn't forget about what I said about using them on other people."

"Yeah yeah". She then looked at Mario. "Try and get away with making more then me will you?" She then shot her blast at Mario.

"Did you forget I'll just-a cape it back to you?" He said holding out his cape.

"You could do that" Samus said slyly pointing at Master Hand. "Or anywhere else you wanted." Mario smirked as he then angled his cape as he knocked the shot to Master Hand, who barley avoided being blasted.

"Hey, what did I just say?"! The hand angrily yelled.

"You said aim it at someone else. You didn't say they couldn't aim it back at you" Samus pointed out.

"Fine, but next time you try something like that, I'll have a group of fanboys replace me for updates, and they're remotes will include seek and destroy functions" Master Hand threathened as the Smashers looked around nervously. "Yeah that's what I thought". He then looked at his list. "Okay up next on my agenda for today is Lucas's Final Smash."

"That's good to hear" Lucas pointed out. "I was wondering when you would get around to announcing it."

"Hey you should of gotten around to announcing my way past cool Final Smash" Sonic said pointing at the hand. "It's rad to the bone."

"More like a ripoff to the bone" Mario pointed out as Sonic looked harshly at him.

"Yours will come in time Sonic. For now though it's Lucas's time to shine". He then took out a Smash Ball. "And shine you will with the infamous PK Starstorm."

"Does that involve me using my PK powers to make star energy rain down on everyone?" Lucas asked.

"Close. It involves using meteroite PSI power to rain down a rapid barrage of powerful energy bolts."

"And you called me the uncool ripoff" Sonic pointed out. "Any slow mo can go and do that."

"Oh yeah-a? Let's see you try and do that" Mario challenged.

"Uh... give me that Smash Ball and I will." Sonic rushed to try and grab it but Master Hand teleported away from him. "Hey don't be a Finals hog."

"I told you impatient hog, wait your turn". He then threw the Smash ball as Lucas caught it and absorbed it. "Right now though Lucas got it, after a fierce battle I might add."

"I don't recall any fierce battle" Lucas stated as he started to glow.

"Uh... must of happened when you weren't paying attention" Master Hand stated quickly as Lucas was glowing blue everywhere. "Okay all you need to do is call down the attack name and the energy storm will begin."

"Good thing I got like a new umbrella-ella shopping yesterday" Peach said taking it out as everyone rolled they're eyes. "What? You like think it's a bad color."

"Actually I think-a it's not going to do any good in an energy-a starstorm" Luigi said taking out a blue turtle shell. "Luckly I've got turtle armor-a" he said putting on the turtle shell and hiding in his shell in the corner of the room.

"Wow, now even my own a brother has become an alternate TMNT-a ripoff of me." Mario said rollign his eyes.

"Hey I'm only a that last thing- I mean shut up-a" Luigi stated as Lucas started to gather even more energy. "Oh no it's a starting."

"Well I guess I am, unless anyone else wants to go and take cover" Lucas said as everyone ran to the other side of the room. "Okay then. Time for P..K... STARSTORM!" He called out as energy balls started reigning down through the room as the Smashers jumped to avoid being hit by the attacks.

"See? And tensions only increase more as the Storm continues" Master Hand said avoiding some of the energy balls. "These things all rain down at about the same time, so it's more advantagerous on smaller fields and worse on larger ones."

"In that case we should he should of tried this at the temple!" Young Link stated rolling to avoid a few Starstorm bolts.

"Oh no. I'm not having some young boy ruin my temple with his ltitle enegy display" Zelda stated teleporting to avoid some of the balls.

"Still, this is one of those moves that has certain advantages and disadvantages depending on the terrain" Master Hand pointed out as the energy shower stopped.

"Well I'm glad to see everyone see my powers displayed without getting hurt" Lucas stated.

"That's cause you're still a wimp I reckon" Dedede stated before one last PK Starstorm Bolt crashed into him. "Reckon I should of shut up" he said charred.

"Yeah you probably should of" Ness said as he and Lucas laughed a bit as Lucas stopped glowing. "Seriously though awesome move Luc" Ness said giving him a high five.

"Thanks but I'm sure your Final Smash will be just as good" Lucas stated.

Ness nodded. "Thanks. Wonder what it will be though? Maybe it will be me decked out in all of my Franklin badge esque armor being able to blast around the entire board at great speeds."

"Or maybe psychially moving everyone around for awhile and sending them off stage with much more ease the normal" Lucas pondered.

"Well actually it will be a less powerful but more rapid blast of Starstorms since I'm not coming up with 35 unique Final Smashers but I don't think you have to know that" Master Hand thought to himself. "Well whatever it is I'm sure you'll like it."

"Well I would know already if you didn't make it so imposslbe to read your mind with your upgraded Mental shield" Ness pointed out.

"That's only so you won't find out all the good/great/terrible secrets I have about this tournament" Master Hand snapped his fingers. "Speaking of Tournament, that brings me to the Final update I have for you today... Controls."

"Control what?" Marth asked.

"Uh game controls. This mode allows you in the game mode to assign button configurations however you wish." The Smashers groaned.

"This one dosen't even involve us!" Fox yelled out.

"Yeah well it would if you actually played the game version more" Master Hand pointed out. "Besides this is a way of letting people who may not like the default controls to change them however they wish." He then looked at them all. "Now if no one wants to hear about that then you can leave but..." He then saw that most of the Smashers had quickly scattered out of the room. "I knew I shoudn't of give that option" The hand muttered to himself.

"Hey like I still want to hear about those button thingies" Peach said waving at the hand. "They'll be good for like when I Brawl with Di when like the game comes out."

"Well at least SOMEONE wanted to hear about the controls" Master Hand called out.

"Hey me too" The Trainer said being the only other person in the room. "After all a good trainer has to know how to control his pokemon as best as he can, even if he is just doing it with a remote control."

"Well guess I can just give an update with only two people here" Master Hand said to himelf as Captain Falcon teleported in. "Okay, make that three."

"Man, that was the best 8,000 dollars I ever spent" Captain Falcon said to himself with kiss marks all over his face. "That Dark Zelda sure knows how to show me her moves."

"Hey pay attention to the moves I'm showing!" Master Hand said holding up a diagram of the various control types. "We're talking about controls, and to input your own you have to give it a name."

"Oh just like when I start my adventure" The Trainer mentioned. "Though a lot of people who play through it give me such weird names like 'Stupid' and 'Ass' and 'Pokemon Di-'"-

"Well you shouldn't be using swear words for my the input controls here" Master Hand pointed out. "What is important to know is that the button configurations are tied to the specific name you give it. Once you do that, any time you choose it afterward you'll automatically get to play with it."

"Can I automatically play with Dark Zelda whenever I want" Captain Falcon said raising his hand.

"Unless you give me her number and she charges less steep rates then Susie hand- I mean no" Master Hand said shaking his head back and forth. "As I was saying though, this can be applied to any of the control types." He held up the Gamecube controller. "Even this" he said throwing it away. "Or this" he said taking out the Wii Remote. "Or this" he said taking out the classic controller. "Or this" he said holding up the PS3 Controller. "Wait, how did that get here?" he said tossing it away. "Stupid boomerang thing". He then took out the Nunchuck controller. "I meant this though. And the Nunchuck as a special "Shake Smash" feature that will allow you to do a smash in whatever direction you shake. Consider it a special bonus"

"A real special bonus would be putting me in the game, or else I'll totally try nuking Japan again" said a familar voice as Master Hand blasted it with lightning.

"How many people are going to ask to be in this tournament?" Master Hand asked.

"150 And More to see?" The Pokemon Trainer asked. "Or is that 491 And More For Another Few Runs?"

"Both would fit" Master Hand noted holding the nunchuck. "Also you can turn tap jump off, which means cutting the up direction on the control stick as a jump."

"Yeah since I don't think anyone even used up anyway to jump" Captain Falcon pointed out.

"Well that is a reason to make it not as option, as well as making it easier to do an up attack without jumping in the air.

"Oh yeah like that has happened to me before" Peach says.

"Well it's happened to a lot of people in the game actually" Master Hand pointed out.

"I meant in real life. Like one time I was thinking of kittens when I was in a fight and like thought I was jumping up to get one when I really meant to like kick Roy or like someone else in the face."

"Well that'd be better then the kick in the ass we got out of the tournament" Roy said drunkully on the couch.

"Wonder if I should tell him that I was thinking of putting on an add-on expansion packs for the game so they might eventually be playable in the tournament at some point" Master Hand thought to himself. "Ah, maybe when he sobers up I'll tell him" Master Hand then started speaking again to the others. "Anyway you can try out these new configurations to your heart's content and try and find the perfect combination."

"Oh I know that already" Captain Falcon pointed out. "Me plus Dark Zelda plus a hot tub plus maybe some whipped cream-"

"Hey stop turning me on- I mean saying that". Master Hand looked at the others. "Point is once the game comes out you can try them, but know if you decide to play at a friend's house the configuration won't be there and sending it up again is sort of a pain."

"Oh but like I wanted to try that out at my new fan friend's house" Peach said sad.

"Yeah and I wanted to try out at random trainer's houses I crash at for a night before helping them with a problem with they're pokemon before completly forgetting about them" The Pokemon Trainer said also saddened.

"Ah, but I didn't miss that detail though so came up with a back up idea". He then took out the Wii Remote Control. "See all you need to do is us the button to open the menu on the names list and press 1 and 2 on the remote. After that, your name and your control settings will be saved into the remote, and you can transfer that over at your friend/random stranger's house to play with your button configuration." The Trainer and Peach cheered. "See, took care of that problem." He smiled. "I mean I hate to say it but when it comes to this tournament, I really have thought of everything."

"Except how to make lame updates interesting" Marth called from another room

"Or a putting me into the tournament-a" Dr. Mario called out drink from another room.

"Or like how many licks it will take to get to the tootsyroll center of a tootsie pop" Peach stated.

"Well uh... almost everything" Master Hand admitted. "But at least on that controll thing I did though.

"Wait, so what happens if you don't have a Wii-mote though? Can you save with other controllers?" Captain Falcon asked.

"Uh... you can't."

"Then you really haven't thought of everything for that have you?"

Master Hand paused for a second and snapped his fingers. "Oh look, a portal to Dark Zelda's dimensional just popped up, only avilable to those who don't complain about the controller types."

"I can't go back there now." Captain Falcon pointed out. "I kind of ran out of money and that's why I got sent back in the first place-"

"Uh if they never complain to me again they get this Master hand Master Card" Master Hand said as a credit card appeared in his hand.

Captain Falcon grabbed it. "Score... and I'm going to score" he said as he jumped in the portal as it closed.

"Okay guess that wraps up the updates" he said looking at the two remaining. "You can go now."

"Alright! Now I can like try and cash like my paycheck for this thing" Peach said as she walked off.

"And I can go wash my balls... of poking" The Trainer said as he walked out.

"Well at least I have some time to myself now" Master Hand said as another portal appeared. "Or not". Another giant glowing hand appeared in front of Master Hand. "Who are you?"

"I'm you from the future" the other Master Hand said. "And I've come to warn you of the evil Alternate Master Hand whose come to try and destroy your dimension-" Suddenly another Master Hand teleported in, this one wearing a dark red glove and cackling with blue electrical energy. "Uh, looks like I arrived too late" said the future hand. "Weird how that happens in the future."

"There will be no future here!" Said the alternate hand. "This universe like all others will crumble before Mega Master Hand! Mwahahahhahahaha-" It's laugh was cut short as it was hit by something and fell to the ground unconcious.

Master Hand looked down at his alternate self. "Well looks like this thing was useful after all" he said picking up the PS3 controller and then destroying it. He looked over at his future self. "So I guess this didn't happen in the future."

The future hand shook it's head. "No. He imprisioned me and took over the universe so I guess that's changed."

"Still, for trying to imprion me and take over the tournament he will have to be punished" Master Hand teleported him away. "There, I chained him up in the inescable room of torture and he will be forced each day to do the unthinkable."

"You mean..." Future Hand started to say.

Master nodded. "That's right. Forced to play Mortal Kombat Advance for the rest of eternity."

"Wow, if he wasn't so evil that'd be too cruel a punishment". The future hand looked at the regular hand. "Hey want to come to the future with me and see how high Brawl's first week sales are now that the universe has been saved?"

"Sure" said the other hand as the two teleported off as the camera panned out of the mansion.

THE END!

Well that's it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and remember to review it. And hope to make more past this silvery 25th one and such.


	26. DK Mu, WS, WarioFin, Event, Temp, Friend

Well everyone time for another Smashing chapter. Thank you for all your reviews and hope for more this time. Once again don't own Smash Brothers all it's characters or anything in this story really. But you know it's still worth reading if you have the time to do so. And rewview if you have even more free time to kill.

"Smashing Something New Every Day: Chapter Twenty Six: Donkey Kong Music, Widescreen Support, Wario Final Smash, Events, Melee Stages, Friend List"

By DianaGohan.

As per usual all the Smashers had gathered in the main hall to hear the various updates Master Hand would give them. Most the Smashers looked stuffed though, as the Calender showed it was the Friday after Thanksgiving.

"Man that was one of the best Eat A Bunch Of A Turkeys Thursday Ever" Kirby said, still chewing down on a Turkey leg.

"I Think you mean Thanksgiving Kirby" Meta-Knight pointed out. "And be careful eating that bone, unless you want to become Marrow Kirby and shoot your spine out at your opponents."

"Wow, didn't even know I had one of those" Kirby said finishing eating his turkey leg.

"Yeah well I just hope that Master Hand gets here soon so I can enjoy the post consumer made holiday know as Black Friday" Young Link said happily.

"Back in my day that was my time to shine before all the white people threw eggs at me" Mr. Game and Watch pointed out.

"No, I'm talking about when the stores have those super low sales" Young Link clarified. "And there's a good sale on my latest game that I want to see people jump on."

"Hate to break it to you kid me" Link said looking at YL "But you do know that Black Firday's over right? I mean it's really only a morning thing. You miss all the sales after 12 A Clock."

"Really?" Young Link said disappointed. "Oh well guess there's always next year."

"Unless I kill you before then which is what will probably happen" Ganondorf stated.

Young Link looked at him angrily. "You'll never beat me at anything, Ganonstupid."

"Oh yeah?" Ganondorf said taking out a digital clock. "Then how come I was able to get this at Black Friday and you weren't huh?" Young Link growled angrily. "Ha, that's the Lord of Evil 1-"

"And us 12,310" Link pointed out. "Besides Ganonforgetswherehecomes from, where are you going to put that in anyway? There's no electrical outlets in Hyrule."

"Uh, the lord of all evil's reign will be a technoglical improvement as well as a villianous one" Ganondorf stated as the Links just rolled they're eyes. "Yeah keep acting tough now. We'll see how tough you are when you're sleeping and I have a gun" Ganon thought to himself.

"You don't have a gun" Lucas stated confused.

Ganondorf pointed at him angrily. "Hey don't read my mind for my evil schemes kid or I'll give you my black fist of pain."

"Back when that was an original move it was called the Falcon Punch" Captain Falcon pointed out. "Maybe you should first come up with schemes that involve not copying me before you think of killing anyone."

"Or maybe I can try both, on your face!" Ganondorf pointed over towards Falcon. "You won't have any moves to show as a corpse."

"Not unless we crossed over with Resident Evil for some reason" Fox stated.

Master Hand then teleported in. "Hey everyone" He looked at the Smashers. "How was your Thanksgivings?"

"Eh-a pretty good" Mario stated. "Though Birdo kept trying to ruin it thinking we were cooking's it's-a babies or something."

"Yeah he's-a crazy" Luigi stated and then rubbed his head. "Wait, is Birdo-a a girl or a guy?"

Mario shrugged. "I think a guy but you know I can not really tell-a"

"I'm a guy you Italian jerks!" Said Birdo as it popped up from a window and started shooting eggs at the two, which Kirby quickly caught in his mouth.

"Man eggs really go with 12 Post meal Turkeys" Kirby said swallowing all of Birdo's eggs.

"Well anyway onto the updates" Master Hand stated. "First off-"

"Hey wait, aren't you going to wait to hear if we had anything to say about our thanksgivings?" Marth asked.

"Uh, did anyone else have anything to say about thanksgiving?" The Others shaked they're heads. "Yeah, that's why I didn't really ask."

"Oh. I just thought it was because you were being a jerk" Marth admitted.

"Hey you're the jerks, I'm the one who always gets jerked around with your insults and barbs and disses of most of my updates."

"Well you're the one that warps us around and bores us and erases our memory for no good reason" Falco pointed out.

"So I guess we're all jerks, though you're bigger on the jerk scale." Everyone looked at the Hand annoyed. "Anyway jerks here's one update you've just got to hear" Master Hand said taking out his boombox. "The Update remix of the Original Donkey Kong music."

"Ooh, me remember where that's from" Donkey Kong said raising his hand. "It all began on a nice day in the jungle, but no one with trees" Donkey Kong flashed back to a building site in the early 80's as an Early version of DK was shown walking happily holding a hammer and some nails. "Me was just doing me job of building" Donkey Kong narrated as he started hammering in a piece of wood in the building. "Until mean man show up."

"Hey you stupid ape-a!" Said a very simple and base form of Mario as he walked in, looking at the ape angrily. "You're not a doing the job I a told you to do."

"But me hammering in wood just like you say" Said the Kong in the Flashback, looking quite confused.

"Yeah but you're a not hammering it in a right" Mario said punching the ape in the face. "Bad a monkey! No a monkey food for you!" He then started kicking Donkey Kong several times in the stomach. "Why you always make me do this to you-a?" he asked the now bleeding Donkey Kong.

"Me no ask" Donkey Kong said sadly as Mario continued wailing on him.

"Mean old Jumpman always hurt Donkey" said the present DK still narrating his past self being wailed on. "Me just try and build but carpenter say Donkey Kong just bad." Suddenley a brown haired woman wearing a pink dress walked in looking over at Mario. "However despite the pain me go through, it not as bad as what me saw next."

"Jumpy, stop hurting that poor ape!" Said the girl running over and trying to pull Mario off of wailing on Donkey Kong. "You can't beat on him for no reason."

"I got a one... he a pissed me off!" Said flashback Maio as he turned around and slapped the girl in the face. "And so do you Pauline with all your womanly demands and trying to stop me from spanking my a monkey."

"But it's not right what you're doing-" Pauline started to say before getting slapped.

"I said a shut up hoe!" Mario said angrily as he continued slapping her. "You always a gotta make me do this to you too!" He yelled out as past Donkey Kong looked at this horrified.

"Bad enough mean man treat Donkey so bad" Donkey Kong narrated. "But then mean man also treat own girlfriend bad too. It hurt me to see such things."

Past Mario then sighed as he threw Pauline to the ground. "Maybe that will a teach you a lesson about getting in my a way" he said as he then looked over at Donkey Kong. "As for you, stupid ape-a you better get it right next time or else I'll do worse then smack your a monkey butt around". Mario then walked off, kicking over puppies and laughing at orphans he passed by.

"You okay?" said the past Donkey Kong walking over to Pauline helping her up.

"Yeah I"m fine" she said looking down sadly. "I just wish I could get away from that brute". She looked up at him. "I mean he has no right to treat us this way just because his father owns the building corporation but he thinks he can get away wtih everything."

"Yeah he big dummie" Donkey Kong stated as he and Pauline started to laugh.

"It was during this that me realized what me had to do" Donkey Kong narrated. "Mean jump man would get away with hurting everyone if me didn't stop him, and me realized that only me would be able to take him down for good."

"Me have an idea how to stop Jumpman" the past Donkey Kong narrated to Pauline. "We need to take over this place so he no be able to hurt us anymore."

"That's a great idea" Pauline said pointing to the top of the unfinished building. "We can go up there and make our demands and if he tries to hurt us again you can go and throw some of the barrels at him up there". She then hugged Donkey Kong. "I'm sure you'll be able to take down that mean man once and for all."

"That's what me thought too" Donkey Kong then narrated setting on top of the building as he smashed down some of the pillars diagonally. "Me wanted Jumpman to come so me could stop him, but me never counted on him having such mean hammers". In oldschool 1981 action, Mario took the hammer and knocked away the barrrels, going up the building as he then started hammering Donkey Kong and Pauline. "Unfouranley me plan no work, but Jumpman was arrested for hammering innocent people and taken away to jail". The Flashback ended as Donkey Kong held out his hand. "Someone paided the mean man's bail but me showed everyone just how mean he is to me and everyone and now he no smash hammers into anyone."

"Oh that is a such bullcrap!" Mario said angry. "That is not how it went like at all!"

"Yes it do" Donkey Kong stated.

"No it a don't." He pointed at the others. "I mean do you really think anyone else believes you're a ridicolous story-a?"

"I do" Diddy Kong said raising his hand.

"You don't a count!" Mario said annoyed. "I mean anyone who actually knows me who isn't just a friend of that big lying ape-a."

"Ah, you're just sour because you weren't any good at being a lasting villian" Bowser ponited out. "Though I have to say though I didn't think you were almost as much of a jerk as me plumber."

"... Okay anyone who knows me and isn't a friend of Donkey Kong-a or a stupid a villian wouldn't believe that story."

"Man if that was the way you treated your animal friends then you'd never make a good Pokemon Master" The trainer stated.

Mario growled. "You know what? Since it's apparently-a story hour, let me tell you what REALLY a happened". Mario then flashbacked to the 1980's in that empty building as he was shown walking in carrying a hammer. "At the time I wasn't the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom but rather just a simple carpenter trying to make a living." Mario started hammering the wood into the side of the building. "Which was made really dificult by constant-a interruptions." Past Mario was knocked to the ground as Past Donkey Kong looked over at him.

"What do you a want Donkey?" Said Past Mario getting up.

"Ooh, me want a banana" said the former Donkey Kong jumping in the air. "Me work all day and me deserve banana".

"First off, all you've done is just lie around and scratch your butt-a all day. You didn't do anything to help a with the construction."

"That not true" Donkey Kong pointed out. "What about the time me remove big pillar from the bottom of the building?"

"That hurt, not help!" Mario held out his arms. "Now it's going to take even more time to finish this a project then it should of."

"Well me help when me get banana" Donkey Kong pointed out.

Mario pointed at him. "Don't a give me that." He then pointed at a bunch of empty barrels. "You ate all the banans for today for your snack break, and that was 10 crates worth right-a there!"

"But me still hungry" Donkey Kong stated.

Mario sighed. "Look if you promise to do a bit of work I'll try and buy you some more bananas okay?"

"Oh, me know how to help!" Donkey Kong said grabbing one of the empty barrels and throwing it at Mario, who barley ducked it. "See, me helping!"

"That's not a helping!" Mario said as he pointed at the barrels. "You just can't a throw those around recklessly you know-a" Mario pointed out. "You could poke someone's eye out."

"No me can't" Donkey Kong then threw another barrel that Mario ducked as it hit another worker around the site as he fell into a vat of cement and started to freeze up. "See, his eyes no go out."

"Yeah but the rest of him might-a!" Mario said as he quickly went over, jumping along the yard as he then used the Mario Tornado to knock the cement away from the guy. "Sorry about that" Mario apologized to the other worker. "He just a gets like this sometimes."

"More like all the time" the other worker mumbled walking away.

"That guy was a right" Present Mario narrated. "Donkey Kong did nothing but eat bananas, laze around and injure the other crew during his a stay on the project. And just when I thought he couldn't a wreck things even more, he did." Suddenly Pauline came in, looking how she did in the last flashback as she waved at Past Mario. "Despite what the ape would tell you, Pauline and I were actually a happy couple-a".

"Hey Mario!" Pauline said walking over to the past plumber/carpenter and kissing him on the cheek. "How's it going?" 

"Oh a not bad" Mario said kissing her back. "Just working on the construction. How's it going with you."

"Well I just finished working on this" she said holding up a primitive looking Nintendo Entertainment system. "Although Pong and Coleco are pretty good I was thinking of coming up with an even more powerful at home video game device. You know for the new arcade games coming out."

Mario smiled. "Wow, that's impressive Pauline. I'm sure this device will go far-a and-" Suddenly the two were then hit by a barrel and then fell to the ground harshly.

"Me want a banana!" Donkey Kong called out as the Primitve NES crashed on the floor.

"No!" Pauline yelled as it fell as she looked up angrily at Donkey Kong. "You ruined years of effort" she said getting up and pointing at him angrily. "You're always donig this you stupid monkey and I"m getting sick of it."

"Now a calm down Pauline" Mario said getting up. "He dosen't really know a any better-"

"I don't care!" She said walking up to him and slapping him in the face. "Someone needs to teach you to stop ruining everyone's work you stupid ape."

"Me no stupid!" DK said grabbing Pauline. "And me prove it by throwing Lady off building".

"Ahhh, let me go you jerk!" Pauline said trying to get out of Donkey Kong's grip but not being able to.

"Donkey Kong, put her a down" Mario said holding up his hands. "I know you don't like being called stupid but we can a work through this without-"

"Oh shut up not giving DK no bananas Jump Man" Donkey Kong said jumping along the unfinished building and land on top. "Now me throw all the barallels me want without saying it will hurt people!" DK then started throwing barrels down.

Mario sighed. "Well looks like I've got to a stop him and save Pauline-a before he hurts anyone else". Mario then jumped on the building and started ascending up as 1981 style graphcis again took over.

"So thanks to my jumping and hammer grabbing skills I was able to stop a DK's stupidity from hurting anyone else" Present Mario narrated as he was shown resucing Pauline and DK jumped off the building. "Unfourantley the NES would take years to a rebuild and DK would try again to kidnap Pauline several years a later, but he never at least worked in construction again." The Flashback ended as Mario looked at the others. "That is until he constructed a bunch of ridiciolous a lies today about what happened-a.."

"Wait a minute Mario" Luigi said confused. "I don't remember ever hearing Pauline made a version of the NES, and I thought you said you were the only other person who worked on that construction site."

"Well the main point is that my story's true and DK's a lying".

Donkey Kong shook his head. "No me story true. You big liar."

Master Hand came between them interrupting the potential fight. "I hate to Rashomoron a third storyline, but neither of your stories are fully true" he pointed out.

"That's right you hooligans" Mr. Game And Watch said looking at them. "I was there and let me tell you what happened." He started to flashback. "Why back in that day-"

"Someone shut him the (beep) up!" Snake yelled out interrupting the flashback.

"Gladly" Master Hand said snapping his fingers as Mr. Game and Watch's mouth (if he had one) was taped over. "Okay let me make this short." He took out some flashcards. "Based off the people who made the storyline for that adventure, which was based off what actually happen, Mario was a mistreating slave driver" Mario grumbled as DK smile. "And Donkey Kong was a stupid ignorant people injuring employee to the project." Now it was Mario's time to smile as DK grumbled. "And after a worker's dispute one day, the events that were made into the original Donkey Kong game happened, which forever changed the world of gaming."

"Me remember that part" He then looked over at Mario. "Sorry about saying other stuff. Me just didn't want to admitt me had bad habit of throwing barrels before me cut back in Barrel Anonymous."

"Uh that's okay-a" Mario said shaking Donkey Kong's hand. "Sorry about saying you didn't do anything to help in the project. Thanks to your actions uh we could actually quit that a stupid construction job and move onto better things."

"Still dosen't hurt to go back to the basics" Master Hand said pressing play on the boombox as the tracked was heard. "Now what you're hearing is work from one of the mainstay composers not announced to work on the tournament until now." Master Hand rolled his glove some. "This is Hirokazu Tanaka's work, whose been with Nintendo since the Game And Watch days."

Mr. Game and Watch tore off the tape and looked at the others. "Ah I remember those days. Back when an old man could go and tell you whippersnappers his story before being taped up like some kind of Rebulican".

"Actually it'd be taped up like some kind of Democrat, and it's what you get for trying to bore everyone" Master Hand pointed out.

"Bore? Why you hooligans wouldn't know a boar from a deer in this day and age with all them computers and D-V-A-D and soda and-"

"You know, I have the perfect place where you can tell your stories" Master Hand snapped his fingers as Game and Watch was teleported away. "The same pocket dimension where I've been keeping Hirokazu all this time." The Smashers all looked at him. "What? He wasn't originally included and secretly joined the fray because of how well I hide him."

"Well why did you hide him?" Link asked.

"Truth is Hiro like Game and Watch kind of has the tendancy to ramble and uh... do you think anyone wants to hear that?" The Smashers shook they're heads. "Yeah me neither, thus why I had to hide him until I got him to do this remix. He rambles a lot but does some pretty good music."

"Well that at least (beep)in puts him above that 2D (beep)hole" Snake muttered.

"Yeah, Tanaka's good at going in completley different unexpected directions with his music" Master Hand sighed. "So much different from the others, and yet so rambly annoying at the same time."

"Yeah that describes Game and Watch pretty well too" Falco stated. "Though the music is pretty good."

"Yeah, it's actually a better then the old track-a, even though that's nostaglia" Mario pointed out. "So why'd you remix my-a original theme anyway?"

"Well I had the original DK theme remixed to go with... stuff." Master Hand looked around. "Okay and now that you've heard it and enjoyed it, time to go to the next update you gotta see to enjoy: Widescreen Display". He then saw most of the Smashers start to leave. "Hey, where are you going?!"

"Uh, away from having to hear that stupid update" Zero Samus noted.

"Oh no you don't!" Master Hand snapped his fingers as he then sealed all the doors and windows shut. "You know, I have to admitt I got pretty steamed over the last time you guys ditched on my yesterday, but I figured it's a one time thing at the end of the updates. But you are never, ever , EVER ditching again!" Master Hand said threathening. "Not unless you want to be removed from this tournament."

"Well sorry" Falco said sarcastically. "Just that maybe we don't want to be bored with the incredibley painful obvious don't even apply to us updates."

"Well sorry back at you" Master Hand noted. "So it's what you're getting, so get back here nad hear it!" The Smashers then muttered as they walked back to the middle of the room. "Okay, so this game like most Wii games, supports widescreen displays. Thus, you'll be able to enjoy playing the game version across televisions with wider displays."

"This is so thrilling" Samus said dryly. "Oh wait, it's that other word you say instead of the thrilling. Let's see what is it... tip of my tounge... oh yeah, pointless."

"Hey it's not pointless!" Master Hand took out a remote and showed a clip of Sonic, King Dedede, Mario and Snake on Battlefield. "See this how it is in regular vsion". Master Hand then clicked the remote as the screen around the four got wider. "And this is it in Widescreen."

"Wow, I reckon I do look pertty good in widescreen" Dedede said admiring his own picture.

"Well wideass for widescreen. Kind of fits you know" Bowser pointed out.

"Hey first off I reckon you're tubbie then me turtle" Dedede said pointing at him. "And secondly I also reckon you're just jealous you weren't chosen to put on widescreen."

"I have been put on widescreen" Bowser said holding up a copy of the Super Mario Brothers Super Show DVD. "And I looked a lot better in it then you did."

"Uh don't you remember how crappy-a everyone looked in that show?" Mario asked him. "I mean they had mid to late 80's a animators work on that cartoon version, and no one came out looking really that good."

"Oh yeah" Bowser said tossing the DVD away. "I just like the times I get you plumbers until something some sort of plothole drops in and everyone just learns a lesson or some other such crap."

"Well Widescreen picking is similar to how you'd pick on a DVD" Master Hand stated trying to veer back on topic. "It has the same boaders though just with the wider screne, so you just have to choose the type of mode that fits your TV." 

"What if we do not have a device which transmits sounds and images produced by others for entertainment as well as crushing profit which ultimatley will lead to the downfall of your modern civilization?" Pit asked.

"Then I hate you... I mean you should probably get one." He looked over at Pit. "They have... Touched By An Angel."

Pit crossed his arms"Just because I am of the winged variety and fight for a holy cause does not mean I am going to be tempted by a show that involves physical contact with an agent of the diety of your chocie".

"Uh... there's also Teen Angel" Master Hand pointed out.

"You that awful ripoff of Sabrina the Teenage Witch that didn't even last a season on TGIF back in the late 90's?" Pichu asked.

"Uh... yeah that one." Master Hand thought for a second. "Well... there's always the Captain N show. You were on that."

"I remember that farce and how badly I was potrayed and how I would wish to have nothing more to do with that" Pit pointed out.

"Well get one anyway and try and fit in more around here" Master Hand said as he snapped in a TV. "Here's one, but I'm not going to tell you if it's widscreen or not." Master Hand rubbed his glove. "Though really it is kind of hard to tell nowadays. I mean who call really tell what stuff like 4:3 or 16:9 even means. I mean, who knows that stuff right?" Master Hand saw everyone look at him blankly. "This is the part where you're suppose to laugh."

"Maybe if it was actually funny" Fox pointed out. "Besides everyone knows that stands for the aspect ratio of an image which is just it's width divided by height. This was the original ratio used when TV was made in the first place and it was only when films started to deviate from that ratio is when we had different screen types, like 16:9 which is just the standard ratio of a HDTV or any digital screen because they can produce a much higher ratio video and audio quality then 4:3 can."

"Uh... yeah everyone knows that" Captain Falcon said sounding lost. "Cause 4/3..." he looked over at Fox. "Okay how do you know that stuff?"

Fox shrugged. "Maybe because I bother to actually use my free time to learn rather then get laid be alternate prositutes" he stated as Falcon stared at him annoyed.

"You know thinking about it, why should it matte anyway?" Falco asked. "I mean since when does Nintendo care about the quality of graphical image anymore for they're game when the same GC graphics slighlty upgraded outsells most of the high def, much more defined stuff of the other system."

"Well it has to appear like it's make some graphical change, otherwise it'd loose any support from the fanboys" Master Hand admitted. "Besides it's not like I made it all that complex a process to change. Just go to the display setting screen, and you can look at the two ratios and see which one works on your TV and which one dosen't." He then showed an image of the title screen in normal view and in widscreen. "See this is how it looks right". He then showed the images stretched and compacted (respecitivley). "And these shots are... wrong."

"Well that's a way of actually making it easy for people to tell" Pikachu pointed out. "So it's a decent showing anyway."

"Yeah, being able to just look at the settings and and see if your image is off and you got it right is a pretty huge deal right?" Master Hand asked smugly.

Pikachu shook his head. "Uh, no that would be going way too far since it's not really that essitantl to most people".

"Oh" Master Hand said saddened. "Well... big enough deal for the rich people who really care about having they're TVs just a slightly bit more improved to see a few more graphics then the average joe so I guess it'd be a huge deal to them."

"Uh, what sort of richy rich gamer would want to go for better graphics but still decide to settle with a Wii?" Marth asked.

"One we've forced to buy it if they want to play stuff like your guys adventure." Master Hand twirled his glovee. "I mean that's reason #321 why Sony's failing now: No recongnizable characters". Snake looked angrily at him. "Uh... present company exclused of course."

"I better be one of the (beep)in reasons to turn that hunk of PS3 (beep) around next year" Snake muttered to himself.

"Also you need to make sure you know if you're TV is set to wide and full" Master Hand snapped his fingers as the images went away. "You should just set it to full though anyway since on wide there's a chance the images may be shifted to the center of the screen."

"You know that's a whole other kind of stupid thing" Marth pointed out. "The differences between wide and full screen and HD DVD and Blu-ray. I mean really do you need to care that much if part of an image looks better or is more centered then another?"

"If you have too much money to worry about other things, then yeah you do." Master Hand looked at his list. "Okay now with that done we can actually move onto more interesting updates, like Wario's Final Smash." He looked around. "Hey where is Wario anyway?"

"Uh, didn't we tell you that ever since you announced Classic-a mode he's been there racking up-a coins?" Luigi asked.

"Well if you did then I forgot". Master Hand snapped his fingers. "Normally I wouldn't care but we do need him for this one so here he is." Wario appeared in front of everyone with many bags of coins and gold around him.

"Wow, you really ranscaked a Classic mode, didn't you?" Mario noted dully.

"Well duh-a. It's my job to ransack everything-a, cause I'm a Wario and I need more money to spend to rob more a places."

"Hey do you think I could borrow 10 bucks?" Lucas asked. "I'd give it back to you next week and-"

"You think I have that kind of money-a to give away?" Wario stated as he then quickly grabbed all his money and put it in his room. "Because I don't."

"I'm sure you wouldn't miss not having 10 dollars for awhile" Ness noted.

"Well maybe you "I need a 10 bucks" types would think that but every coin is precious to me." Wario pointed at him. "And this a better be good for taking me away from winning more of the coins-a".

"Oh I was just going to announce your Final Smash to everyone" Master Hand then made a Smash Ball. "Unless you want your turn to be skipped-"

"Hey I didn't say that. I just wanted to make sure-a I came to hear about something good, not a something lame like say widescreen mode-a or something."

Master Hand looked annoyed at him. "I'll have you know that mode has lots of specific uses and-"

"Blah blah-a" Wario said holding out his hand. "Just give me the Final Smash thing."

"Fine" Master Hand tossed Wario the Final Smash. "Like others, Wario's Final Smash is a transformation type," Wario grabbed the Final Smash and absorbed it as he was then shown holding an garlic.

"Looks more like the throwing Garlic final Smash to me" Yoshi said. "Which I guess if you want to make people cry is affective-"

"It's not for throwing, it's for eating" Master Hand pointed out.

Wario nodded. "Yeah, why would I throw away a clove of garlic, unless it was a bad one from the cloves-a I eat of it daily-"

"Yeah we know that" Squirtle pointed out. "That Big Boss guy said it in that Snake Video."

"That's Roy Campell you (Beep)in turtle" Snake pointed out.

"Whatever" Squirtle stated. "Not like anyone really cares."

"Well I do" Snake rubbed his chin. "And my friends and the few people who understand what the (beep) happens in my adventures I guess."

"Hey shut up. It's a time for my adventures-a!" Wario said eating the garlic as a smoke screen appeared around him. Wario then changed attire, appearing in a purple cape, blue masked, pink Leotard costume with a Giant W on his mask and the middle of his stomach as he struck a pose. "I'm A Wario-Man."

Zero Suit Samus rolled her eyes. "Oh great, just what the world needs. Another bad attempt at a superhero parody. Wasn't "My Super Ex Girlfriend" Bad enough without you having to ruin they're name as well?"

"Hey shut up-a!" Wario said quickly running over and punching her as Zero Suit Samus was knocked back a bit.

"That didn't even really hurt" Zero Suit Samus said rolling her eyes. "Jeez this bad attempt was even worse then I thought."

"Hey what's a deal with that?" Wario said looking at Master Hand annoyed. "As Wario Man I should a be smacking around these limbondogs-a more and stealing all they're stuff faster then a speeding bullet. So what gives here?"

"Uh, as Wario-Man you still have you regular move set" Master hand pointed out. "And you don't exactly unleash a load of overwelmingly powerful attacks."

"That's a bull" Wario cried out. "What kind of Final Smash dosen't allow you to really smash around your foe-a?"

"Uh yours" Master Hand said as Wario looked at him annoyed. "I mean you don't need the same sort of powerful one hit KO like the others get. I mean in addition to some added strength and speed you do get to negate some attacks, don't know which yet, and unleash a variety of some odd abilities".

"Oh yeah like what-a?" Wario asked.

"Try punching the air and see." Wario started punching the air as he started pummeling it rapidly as Master Hand held up a card. "Yeah that's what I call the "Pummelpummelpummel". He then showed a green and red exclimation card of the word "pummel" to Wario. "And this I made when I was bored and watching an old Batman episode" He said quickly tossing away the card. "And of course try your sideways special now and you should get something different."

"Hopefully something that involves pulling out coins from a nowhere" Wario stated as he then charged at the other Smashers with a sideways shoulder tackle they all rolled to avoid. "Alright-a! My old move from the original WarioLand games."

"Oh yeah, back when your only ripoff was of a me... Mario" Mario stated as Wario then sideways tackled him hard as Mario fell across the room.

Master Hand held up a "SMACK" effect card. "Now that had to hurt more then before". He then looked over at Wario. "And you also get to fly around when knocked in the air."

Wario jumped and started flying through the air. "Ah Wario-Man really does a fly at the speed of fart" he said passing gas as everyone turned away.

"Ew, didn't you have a belt to get rid of that or something?" Link asked.

"Yeah but I purchased a belt a remover with my classic mode moneys so now I can fart to my heart's a content" Wario started passing everywhere as all the Smashers looked ready to throw up.

Master Hand took out a giant fan and started blowing it away of the now open doors and windows. "Yeah please stop doing that" he said as Wario fell to the ground. "Though now you can see your specials are all powered up. Super Bite, Super Corkscrew, Super Wart-"

"Wish someone tried making a Super me" Wart said mumbling as he passed in front of the Mansion.

"Hey that a means I get a Super Bike too right-a?" Wario asked.

"Well yeah but that's one thing you shouldn't do: ride your bike"

"Why is the Super Bike going to try and make me just take care of it and ignore everyone else and slowly become-a evil because I'd have no problem with that." Wario stated.

"No, that's the Super sort of bike from Fairly Oddparents, back before the show needed super babies to try and find a super way of jumping the shark." The other Smashers laughed. "Oh, so it's the pop culture stuff you like eh? Well that reminds me of a time-"

"Hey stop trying to think you're a funny!" Wario pointed at him. "Why can't I ride my motorcycle?"

"Uh, cause I said don't do it?"

"That's a very a bad reason" Wario said as he whistled as bike came over..

"Seriously man I may seem like I'm trying to joke, but you absolutley must not ride it."

"Hey I'm a biker. We dont' listen to anyone. We just rebel against society and hopefully steal from it as well." Wario then got on the bike. "See? Nothing's happening..." Wario and his bike suddenly started to vibrate as they then rocketted out of the main room and away from the mansion.

"I tried to warn him" Master Hand stated. "See the Wario bike excels too fast in Wario-Man mode and if he tried using it, he'd just end up rocketting off the stage". Master Hand sighed. "I mean that sort of speed is too fast for anyone to handle?"

"What do you mean anyone?" Sonic said pointing at himself. "You don't think the World's Fastest Hedgehog couldn't catch up to that?"

"Uh, no. That's just too fast for anyone to catch up to" Master Hand pointed out.

"Oh that's so way past a lie I shouldn't of even diginifed that with a way past". Sonic started rolling up and charging along the ground. "Time to show you slow mos again why I'm the fastest thing alive!" Sonic then took off at blazing scenes through the whole Wario made in the main room of the mansion.

"Wow, both Wario and Sonic are now a gone" Mario looked at the others. "You know what that a means right?" They nodded as a party decorations came down and music started playing.

"Hey what's all this?" Master Hand said looking around.

"Oh that's just something we decided to do when certain people left" Marth explained. "You know to celebrate them not annoying us."

"Oh that's pretty cool." He then looked up. "Hey what's that banner say?"

"Don't take a look at banner Master!" Pichu stated.

Master Hand started reading it. "Hmm says 'To celebrate all the annoying characters being gone. Goodbye Wario, Sonic and... Master Hand?"' He then looked at them and snapped his fingers as the party decorations went away. "Guess you can't celebrate you stupid little party now" he statd angrily.

"Oh don't take it that way" Jigglypuff stated. "They just think everything is annoying, like they say I'm annoying for putting everyone to sleep with my amazing ballads."

"That's worse then annoying!" The other Smashers shouted out.

Jigglypuff crossed her arms, "Yeah well... you're worst at recongnizing talent, so there!"

"Well there isn't time to celebrate anyway because you have other important events to think about." Master Hand smiled. "And by events, I mean the return of Event Mode from Melee."

"Oh, so does that mean that all star thing is returning too?" Young Link asked.

"Well get to that in time. Right now let's talk about events."

"I just hope that a talking about it will make certain people stay away for a month like they did the last single player return a mode thing" Mario stated.

"Well if not, there's always the battes through pre-determinde situations to help make you feel better". Master Hand held up a picture Of the Event Screen. "And these pictures should make it easy to understand the Event select screen you and the gamers will go to when choosing what events you want to do."

"Hmmm I don't remember it being set up like that last time" Ness commented.

"Uh like most other modes I changed it and streamlined it more into one straight line instead of a list."

"Actually a list is much more streamlined then a bunch of pictures" Fox pointed out. "You just made it more visual appealing here."

"Well whatever I did it was for the greater good." He pointed at one of the screens as it then showed another screen that had "easy, normal and hard" listed. "See this time you can ask if you want to do a hard version of an event or an easy version. They do still get somewhat progressivley difficult but you know now you have the option of doing it however you want. Whether you want a more exciting harder version of the event or an easy version to start with."

"Starting's easies for babies and I reckon most of them casual gamer types" King Dedede stated. "Let me see an event where I can pound on that Kirby."

"Well there are a few events I wanted to show you and the first one does involve you". He then pointed over at Mario. "However you're going to have to face off against the Nintendo Itallion Stallion instead of the ... Kirby Derby."

"Hey, only I get to tear the plumber into shreds!" Bowser yelled out.

"Actually you both do" Master Hand snapped his fingers as a TV appeared in front of them. Bowser, Mario and King Dedede were then transported to the Delfino Plaza stage as the three looked around confused as they appeared on the TV screen. "Welcome to the First Event, Two Trouble Kings, bringing together the big bad kings from all of your various universes-"

"What about me?" Ganondorf asked threathingly.

"Uh, you keep saying you're the LORD of all evil, not the king of it. And there is a difference between lord and king."

"Not if you have to edit out any religious refrences in a show. See OP's Skpiea arc" Pikachu pointed out.

"Well that's not a problem here. So like I was saying before this brings together the two kings-"

"Hey what about King K. Rool?" Diddy asked. "He's an evil King."

"Uh yeah but he's not in the tournament" Master Hand pointed out.

Meanwile from his castle K. Rool was looking at a screen of Master Hand and the others and grumbling furiously. "How dare he not put me in the tournament" K. Rool yelled out as he looked at his minions. "Fire the Blast O Matic."

"Uh that's still kind of broken from eight years ago your evilness" one of the Kremlings stated.

"Well then shoot yourselves at them and hope your corpses explode upon impact" K. Rool yelled.

"Uh, sure sir" one of the Kremlings said as they started heading down tot he cannon room. "I could of gotten that nice safe job in Harvest Moon, but noooo, I wanted something actiony" the Kremling said mumbling to himself as he continued to march.

Meanwhile back at the main room Master Hand pointed over at Mario on the screen. "Okay Mario, you stand alone against Bowser and Dedede who battle you as an evil pair of kings."

"Well that a shouldn't be too hard" Mario commented. "I mean I could a beat Bowser in my sleep and Dedede dosen't seem too much a tougher."

"Oh I'll show you how wrong you are!" Dedede said charging at Mario who simply jumped up and kicked him away.

"Yeah gonna have to show more to prove-a that" Mario stated as Bowser tried grabbing him from behind but Mario simply ducked. "As for you a Bowser"Mario said rolling under the turtle king. "How about a taste of the classics-a?"

"But we're in events" Bowser said confused as Mario grabbed him by the tail. "Oh no, please don't..." Bowser's pleas were cut short as Maro tossed him around and threw him at Dedede as the two kings fell in a lump on the other side of the stage.

"I reckon we ought to try working together to kapoch that there Kir... I mean Mario" Dedede said as he and Bowser got up.

"Fine. I'll hit him high, you hit him low." The two then ran at Mario as the plumber stood there in a battle pose. Bowser then jumped into the air as Dedede took out his Jet Hammer and tried hitting Mario. The Plumber jumped back though and took out his F.L.U.D.D as he sprayed Dedede away from him. Bowser came down with his butt stomp which Mario also jump backed from and held out his hand, hitting Bowser with a powerful charge fire smach which sent the turtle king rolling along the ground.

Dedede then shook himself off as he looked over at Bowser. "Maybe I oughta hit high and you should low considering I can fly and you can't."

"I thought penguins can't' fly" Bowser said confused.

"Yeah and some say we can't rule kingdoms and toss hammers around but that ain't stopping me" Dedede stated as he ran at Mario. Bowser followed behind him as Dedede jumped in the air as Bowser charged faster at Mario.

"I'd ask when they're going to realize this won't a work but knowing them that would be a never no matter how many times I a beat them" Mario thought to himself as then used his super jump punch to jump over Bowser and fly at Dedede. The Penguin then threw a waddle dee at him which Mario reflected with his cape. However Dedede avoided that by doing his Super jump in mid air to fly higher then Mario. Mario was then grabbed from below by Bowser who crushed Mario roughly in his grip.

"Forgot about me?" Bowser Snarled as then headbutted Mario hard in the face and bit his arm. Mario winced in pain as Bowser then chucked Mario hard to the ground.

Mario got up and starred at Bowser angrily. "You're gonna get it-a-" Mario was interrupted though as Dedede suddenly fell down on him as Mario was crushed hard into the floor.

"Reckon you forgot about me!" Dedede said as he then used his Jet Hammer to hit Mario like a croquet ball over to Bowser, as the turtle king headbutted Mario hard the other way. The penguin king took out a Gordo and hit Mario hard with the spiky black orb. Mario screeched in pain as he fell back to Bowser, who turned around did a standing spinning version of his Koopa fortress as Mario was impaled by Bowsers spikes. This knocked Mario upwards a bit as Bowser grabbed him and tossed him to Dedede, who kicked him back over to Bowser. The Koopa King smiled as he dodged to the right and let Mario passed him as he then pounded Mario hard with a powerful punch, sending the plumber over the edge of the stage.

"Not... gonna give up now-a" said a beat up Mario as he tried getting back up.

"Oh no you don't!" King Dedede said taking out a Waddle Doo which zapped Mario with electricity as the Plumber then fell to the stage.

"LOSER!" Said the announcer voice as the three were then transported back to the main room.

"Oh... my achin a everything" Mario said still in pain.

"Ha! That's for the 20 years of not being able to defeat you plumber!" Bowser said and then looked over at Dedede. "Much as I hate to admit it we do make a pretty powerful pair."

"Yeah. Now we go over and Smash in Kirby's face" Dedede said taking out his hammer.

"You're going to have to wait to do that." Master Hand said, dropping a maximum tomato on Mario as he healed. "Because it's time for the next match which involves Kirby called Pink Ball Repulsion"

"Man I reckon that sounds even better then the last match" Dedede stated taking out his hammer. "So how do I get to pound Kirby flat there?"

"You don't". Master hand then teleported Meta-Knight and Kirby to Haleberd. "This is a Meta-Knight event, where Kirby must not be allowed on the battleship Haleberd!"

"Oh just because I touched a few buttons and made it explode that one time dosen't mean I can never go on it again" Kirby pointed out. "Espically since it will bring me closer to that delciious sounding heavy lobster".

Meta Knight looked over at Kirby. "When did you wreck my ship?"

"Last week. I think you attacked that other hand about it." Kirby pointed out.

"Hey who said you could attack my brother besides that one time when you found out he piloted your ship around?" Master Hand said.

"No one, but I thought he had wrecked it again. I need to make up my wrongful actions by going after the rightful damager." Meta Knight took out his sword and pointed at Kirby. "Which I'm afraid in this case is you Kirby."

"Just remember you have to blast Kirby off before the platform of the stage lands on Haleberd" Master Hand stated as the stage started moving.

"Don't worry. That will not be a problem." Meta Knight then disappeared behind Kirby and sliced him with his sword as Kirby fell into the sky. Meta Knight appeared in front of him again and sliced him several times as he then kicked Kirby in the face as the puffball fell to the ground. The Swordsman descended as well looking at him confused. "You know you should be putting up a better fight. Didn't you learn anything from the last time I challenged you?"

"That my sword form looks just like Link for some reason?" Kirby asked.

Meta Knight shook his head. "No, about how you should improve on improving the defense of your weak pink flesh."

"Oh I got that covered" Kirby said transforming into stone. Meta Knight went over and grabbed him, slicing him several times as Kirby looked at him dazed. "Or maybe I don't." Meta Knight then did his tornado move and sliced Kirby some more and prepared to finish off the pink puffball. "Wait, what would Taffy say?"

Meta Knight looked at him confused. "You mean Tiff?"

"No I mean Taffy" Kirby said taking out some Taffy. "Meta Knight don't attack Kirby. Give him cake and goodies" Kirby said moving the Taffy up and speaking for it as he then ate the Taffy in one gulp. "Oh no, I just ate my best friend!" Kirby exclaimed. Meta Knight sighed and finished off the pink puffball with another powerful sword strike".

"SUCCESS!" Said the Announcer voice as the two were then transported back to the main room.

"I do not know how I lost against you in our last duel" Meta Knight stated. "Well thinking about it guess because that's what it said in the script so that's probably the only reason you could of won, no offense."

"None taken, but you still have to apologize to Taffy" Kirby said taking out another piece of Taffy and then eating it. He sighed. "I loose more delicous friends that way" The Puffball lamented.

"Well looks like it's time for Event Three" Master Hand said looking over at Pit. "This one's for you and it's called 'Cleaning House In Skyworld."'

"Well the goddess does like her abode to be nice and tidy" Pit pointed out.

"Uh, not that kind of clean. You have a limited amount of time to destroy all the terrain on the Skyworld stage."

"That does not seem like it is being sanitary in any way".

"Yes it does. My way of sanitary, which is what we're going with". Pit was then transported to Skyworld. "I should also note that Wario will get in the way and maybe even help out sometimes."

"Uh, Wario's a still not here" Luigi pointed out.

"Hmm, wonder where he is anyway?" Master Hand thought.

Hundreds of Miles away Sonic was shown chasing Wario still on his Wario Man bike. "You're not proving you're faster then true blue anytime soon!" Sonic said as he contineud running after Wario.

At the mansion Master Hand shrugged. "Oh well guess someone else will have to take his place". He then snapped his fingers as Luigi appeared in Skyworld. "You help or hinder Pit then."

"Does that mean I'm offically in-a?" Luigi asked.

"No, it just means you're temporarily replacing. We'll talk about that later" Master Hand smirked. "Months later" he thoguht to himself as Pit started breaking all the grounds around him with arrow attacks and his ring.

"Wait I can a help too!" Luigi stated as he then blew up one of the platforms. "Or a should I hinder?" He then blocked one of Pit's arrows as Pit looked angrily at him. "Sorry but I'm just doing my a part."

"It was stated you could make a choice of helping or hindering. You did not have to sashy between doing both" Pit pointed out as he broke another platform.

"Actually I said he gets in the way and helps out so yeah he does have to do both" Master Hand stated from the main room. "Oh and 10 seconds left to break the platforms."

"There are only two left. That should be no problem" Pit stated while kicking one of the platforms down. He then looked at the other one right in front of him. "All I need to do is to destroy that one and-" Suddenly Luigi smashed into him as the two rolled along the toher side of the stage. "What in the goddess do you think you're doing?" Pit said looking very annoyed.

"Uh... guess hindering at the a second" Luigi said sort of embarassed. "To be a fair though you'll expierence this a lot against computer opponents."

"Another reason to think less of technology" Pit muttered as time ran out.

"FAILURE" Said the computer voice as the two were transported out.

"Sorry you weren't able to complete your task Pit" Master Hand stated. "Now you know a prime rule though: when there's another player around that's in your way you have to beat them if you want to win."

"Advice I should probably start taking soon" Pit said as he looked over at Luigi who looked away whistling some.

"Okay onto the next event" He then looked over at Yoshi. "This one's for you Yoshi and it's called 'Sleeping In The Eggs.'".

"So what I have to try and sleep while in Egg mode?" Yoshi said confused. "Cause I've done that befoer and it's not too hard, except for when certain people push me down a hill!" he looked over at Luigi who also looked away whistling.

"You're not the ones sleeping in the eggs, your opponents are". Master Hand pointed at him. "It's your job to use your standard Egg Lay move to put both your enemies in egg mode at the same time."

"How do I do both of them at once?" Yoshi said.

"Well not exactly at the same time but one needs to be put in an egg and in the time before they hatch the other person has to be egged."

"Oh that does sound challenging" Yoshi admitting.

"Wait until you see your combantants first". He then had Yoshi, Kirby and Pikachu transported to Yoshi's Island. "You have one minute to egg both of them. And... go!" The clock started to tick down as Yoshi looked at both of them.

"Hey, I was already in one of these things already" Kirby whined. "And I wanted to be the one to turn you into Yummy eggs not-" Kirby was interrupted as Yoshi then swallowed and turned him into an egg.

"One down" Yoshi said as he looked over at Pikachu and extended his tounge. "And one to go!" Pikachu jumped into the sky and landed on the upwards platform.

"Going to have to do better then that, Licostounge".

Yoshi grumbled. "Hey, you know I hate that nickname!" 

"Well I was going to say Lickoshicky, but that would be even worse, being a random Sinnoh evolution of a mostly useless Kanto region creature". Pikachu then avoided Yoshi's tounges by weaving back and forth between them and then shot a bolt of lighting at Yoshi who barley avoided being hit by it.

"Just a little bit more and I should have him" Yoshi thought to himself as he looked in back of him and quickly ducked before being hit by a hammer.

"Now it's your turn to be eaten!" KIrby said as he tried to suck up Yoshi but the dinosaur was able to jump away, only to be headbutted by Pikachu to the other side of the stage.

"Ugh" Yoshi thought as rolled in the air and looked at the two. "Now Kirby's back out. How am I going to get them both in time?" Yoshi then blink and smiled. "That's it!" He said as he then threw a bunch of eggs at Kirby and Pikachu.

"Oh boy, eggs!" Kirby said as he swallowed and ate the eggs.

"There's plenty more for you if you get rid of Pikachu" Yoshi said as Kirby started attacking Pikachu.

"Hey, we're suppose to be on the same side Kirby!" Pikachu said avoiding Kirby's attacks and then blasting him away with a bolt of lightning. "Sorry but-" Pikachu was then swallowed by Yoshi and changed into an egg.

Kirby then walked up to Yoshi. "So where are my plenty more?"

"Here's one" Yoshi said swallowing Kriby and changing him into an egg.

"SUCCESS" The computer voice yelled as the three were transported back, Pikachu and Kirby coming out of they're eggy shell.

"Next time we're on the same team Kirby, you think you could AVOID being tempted to try and fight against me?" Pikachu asked him.

"I will, provided there's no eggs or pizzas or donuts or waffles or hamburgers or jelly rolls or sandwitches or peanuts or salamni..." Kirby went on as Pikachu rolled his eyes.

"Hey wait, do we get anything for winning these events anyway?" Yoshi asked.

Master Hand nodded. "Oh sure. Unlocking new stages, new brawlers, music tracks-"

"I meant for the tournament and now."

"Oh". Master Hand thought for a second. "Uh... I guess those who win get to skip out of the next boring update."

"Okay, that's defintley a prize worth fighting for" Fox stated. "So can I get one of these event challenges?"

"Sorry, only one left to show today, and it's for Link". Master Hand snapped his fingers as Link was transported to the Bridge of Eldin. "This one's "Dark Link Duel" where Link has to fight his own Dark side."

"My metaphoric dark side, my alternate dark side, my shadow dark side or just me wearing black?" Link asked.

"Uh, that third one" Master Hand stated as Shadow Link appeared in front of Link.

"You may of defeated me before, but this time I shall be victorious!" Shadow Link said spinning around his sword.

"Uh, no offense but only Ganondorf has a worst track recorded of losses against me" Link pointed out.

"Yeah well... this time will be different!" 

"Well this fated battle against your shadow is a staminia match so you can only take so many hits" Master Hand pointed out as the fight started with Link and Shadow Link charging at each other and exchanging sword strikes and parries.

"I know you're going to try to trick me" Shadow Link stated. "However, I am going to trick you so you may think you are tricking me but really I am tricking you."

"Or maybe I'll just trick you into thinking you're tricking me into tricking you into tricking me when I'm really tricking you" Link replied.

"Well I already started tricking you into tricking me into tricking you into tricking me into tricking you to try and trick me to trick you so that I'll be tricked and then you'll be tricked and..." he stopped for a second. "Wait what?" Link then sliced him across the stomach as he then adminstered a powerful series of blows that knocked Shadow Link back who was able to recover as used his shield into knocking away Link's sword. "Very clever, tricking me into... you know what? Forget it. I'm just going to kill you!" He then took out his arrow and tried to hit link but the Hyrule warrior just dodged.

"Not like that" Link said as threw his boomerang at Shadow Link who dodged. "Bad Move" Link stated to his double.

"What are you talking about? I just dodged your attack like you dodged mine."

"I dodged an arrow" Link pointed out. "You dodged a boomerang. A gale one at that". Shadow Link turned around to see the boomerang coming back as the gaile force knocked Shadow Link into the real Link who delievered a spinning set of sword strikes as Shadow Link fell to the ground, defeated.

"Curses" he said looking up at Link as he started fading away. "I'll get you... next game!" He said as he transported away.

"Yeah you'll try and fail like they all do" Link said as he put away his sword.

"SUCCESS" Said the computer voice as Link was transported back to the main room.

"Well congrats on your win" Master Hand stated as he looked at the others. "I hope you remember it's not just enough to complete them, as time and scores will be recoreded at each difficulty level so you'll get to compete for that as well."

"Well we can really only compete in the events that we have been assigned to or in the ones that are for everyone right?" Meta Knight asked.

"Actually with events you also have the oppuruntiy to put yourself in a copy of another smasher if you want to go for they're event if you so desire."

"Uh yeah, I'll let you know when I feel like having to spit out and swallow two guys at the same time" Falco said sarcastically. "Though I don't know who'd be better at that: Yoshi or Ike-"

"(Beep) You!" Ike said loudly pointing at everyone. "You know I'm not gay. Those gay alternates cinched it since all the alternates acted opposite the way we normally act so if they acted gay, that means I'm not". Ike crossed his arms. "I don't know what kidn of insecuriteis you have to keep saying it now, but that's all you are, Insecure. And I will not fall victim to your bashings anymore."

"... Nancy boy" Falco muttered.

"Okay just this one time" Ike said taking out his Aether as he started to chase Falco around.

"While you two are busy with that, let me explain the next update" Master Hand said looking at the others. "In case you didn't know, I brought back a copule of the original touranment stages from the first one into the Melee Tournament, and for Brawl I'm bringing back some Melee stages to fight in."

"Oh that's pretty cool" Ness said. "So is one of them Onett? That was pretty fun to fight in... besides the you know whole getting hit by cars part."

"Maybe" Master Hand said teasingly. "However today I want to talk about a specific stage coming back." He then snapped his fingers as the Smashers were then transported to one of the Old Melee stages. "Take a look around" Master Hand said pointing around at the familar looking stage. "Could this be..." he fake gasped. "It's the temple! The Temple's in Brawl! Can you believe it?!"

"Uh, yeah" Fox said rolling his eyes. "No need to try and be over dramatic about it."

"Well maybe if you like to have a thing called FUN" Master Hand then looked at the others. "Obviously this is the same temple from the Melee Tournament-"

"Which means this is mine" Zelda said stepping in front of the hand. "As ruler of the Hyrule temple and air to the crown of anything involving one of my series lands, I demand the rights to speak about my temple."

Master Hand sighed. "You know, no one else gets to talk about they're stage so it wouldn't really wouldn't be fair-"

"I'll tell you what isn't fair-"

"If you promise not to make this a whole "I'm a sexist pig" thing, then fine talk about the temple". He then gave Zelda a sheet of paper. "Just make sure you at least try and make these points about this."

"Oh I'll make some points" Zelda said snatching the paper and looking at it. "Let's see something about having made a lot of stages for Brawl but wanting more so going back to some of the Melee Tournament stages, and obviously choosing this one to talk about first because of my royal lienage."

"Or maybe because it's just a nice place to fight around in" Samus pointed out.

"Silence you sexy... I mean rude commoner". Zelda pointed at herself. "At the temple only the royals are allowed to talk so-"

"Hey I'm a King so I reckon I out rank you" King Dedede looked around. "And I think we all should go around and break stuff at this here temple."

"Oh you better not do that." Zelda warned as everyone looked at her and then started going around the temple area, engaging in various mini quarrels. "Oh, now I'm mad." She said gathering magical energy. "I hope you're all prepared to make my home your funeral-"

"No need to be so upset Princess" Link walked over to her. "I mean this isn't your real castle, just a replica of it made for the tournament. So it's not like it's your real royal ground that they would need to pay for disrespecting."

"Well everything should be that Link but if they're unsophisicated to know that then I suppose it can't be helped." She sighed and looked at the Hand. "So why does it say on that shee that a few areas may be changed around from the last tournament?"

"Well if you read further down it also said "I hope you understand" so... I hope you understand". Zelda narrowed her eyes at Master Hand. "Look, everyone loves the Temple but it could use a bit of a renovation after 6 years-"

"Bah, the temples of Hyrule have stood for centuries without breaking" Zelda pointed out.

Ganondorf punched one of the pillars and smirked at her. "Until the lord of all evil came around and wrecked them."

Zelda grumbled. "Yeah, until that happened." She then glowed with magical energy. "At least it's still a good place for pursuit, and I"m going to pursuit you all over and make you pay for wrecking my temple."

"Bah, like that would ever work" Ganondorf said pointing at her. "What are you going to do? Get kidnapped and get saved again?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of this"Zelda threw a bolt of magical energy at Ganondorf which knocked the lord of all evil down the tunnel and to the bottom of the stage as he desperatley tried jumping up."

"Guess I didn't need the pursuit afterall" she stated as Ganondorf re-emerged back on the top of Hyrule. "Want to try that again you not dressed like one but still sexist pig?"

"Strong as I am, perhaps it would be good to get an ally. The Lord of All Evil does need underlings afterall" Ganondorf thought to himself as he walked over to Mewtwo. "Hey want to help me destroy Zelda? I've got some uh... cat nip in it for you."

Mewtwo narrowed his eyes. "I am not a cat, nor your underling". Mewtwo crossed his arms. "Besides I'm technically only a "villain" here due to event placement. If you want actual evil help you should ask Dedede or Bowser."

Ganondorf looked to see them chase Kirby around the temple. "Uh, I kind of think they're busy with other things."

Master Hand floated to them. "And you'll be too busy listening to the latest jams to try and think about vengence." Master Hand snapped his fingers as a boombox appeared. "Though in general the Melee stages have the same background music they did in the Melee Tournament, I've also had some new tracks remixed for some of the stages". He then pressed a button as music starting playing on the Boombox. "See this is the remix from Zelda II: Adventures Of Link: Great Temple."

"Uh why would two Zeldas want to adventure with Link around here anyway?" Ganondorf asked.

"No, it's from the second game in your series line."

"Oh, cause I'm pretty sure the "hero of hyrule's" a sissy whose never got any and the princess is pretty much gay-" He then saw Link and Zelda look up at him angrily. "Well it's true you know."

"Uh, no it isn't Ganondead" Link said taking out his arrow.

"Yeah, just because I find most men disgusting and enjoy the thought of being with Sam... uh Zelda Sam, the only UK internet musican, dosen't mean I'm gay." Zelda and Link advanced closer on Ganondorf. "It does however mean you are about to get it even worse then before."

Ganondorf looked behind him. "Uh sure you don't want to help me out?" He then saw no one behind him as the two walked closer. "Mewtwo? Master Hand... anyone want to give the lord of all evil a hand?" He then saw them run at him as he quickly tried running away from the two.

"Ah it's like Event 29 from the old days" Master Hand said, him and Mewtwo on the other side of the stage. "Guess I should bring everyone back though to hear the final update."

"If it is going to be a bad unnecessary one then perhpas it would just be best to end here" Mewtwo pointed out. "Since everyone seems happy with the temple update."

"Nah, I've got a schedule to keep and I'm not going to delay it, exceptmaybeoncenextmonth" He said quickly as he teleported everyone back to the main room. "The Final update I have for you guys is more game oriented, but I'm sure you'll appreciate it as well." He then did a drum roll and snapped his fingers. "Presenting... Friend List."

"Is that like Craig's List-a?" Luigi asked.

"No it's not an old internet searching tool not used anymore. It's how you register your Smash Friends into the game mode through use of your friend codes."

"I think Craig's List would of been preferable then" Fox pointed out.

"Look you guys know Nintendo's policy about being online: three step forwards and five steps back, so everything has to be done with this Friends Code use." A screen then appeared over the others with the Friend codes listing over it. "Okay, now all you need to do is find out your friend codes numbers and just enter them in. Email them, talk to them, call them, however you need to find out." He then looked at them blankly. "Uh, why aren't you finding out your friend codes?"

"Maybe it has something to do with you know not using that and knowing no one who uses that as well" Falco pointed out.

"Hey like I use it" Peach said raising her hand. "And so do like all my girlfriends around Mushroom Kingdom."

"That's only because-a you got Nintendo to make you a prototype Wii-a Shopping" Mario noted.

"Well like that and we like chatting through it." Peach held up a small piece of paper. "I even got like Di's number when we were hanging out the other day."

"Well good to see someone stay on top" Master Hand said taking the paper. "Okay I'll just import her code". He then imported Diana's code and looked over at Peach. "And what would your code be?" Peach went over and whispered it to him as Master Hand inserted that in. "Okay and once you and your friends codes have been implimented the screen looks like this" he then pointed at the reworked screen with a little picture of Peach at the bottom. "See, now you can input in images and taunt messages to all you friends."

"Wow that's like pretty cool" Peach said as she went over and inputed a little taunt message in that said "I like can kick butt and stuff" and smiled. "There now everyone knows I can like kick butt."

"Well actually dosen't that crazy fangirl know that since she's the only one who got that taunt?" Pikachu asked.

"Yeah that is how it works but you don't need to change your taunts and image every time you insert you friend code" Master Hand pointed out. "Just insert it once and boom, you've got a connection." Master Hand then inputed the code in and changed the menu screen. "Of course then comes when you want to play a game over the online mode with your friend by entering they're game." He then looked to see most of the Smashers ready to fall asleep. "Hey, this is ineteresting stuff!" he yelled out as they all turned to him. "Like I was saying, the person hosting the Brawl creates the room to see they're friends and if they're online or hosting matches to see if they can go to yours."

"Oh look like Di's online" Peach said pointing at at the screen.

"That's good timing" Master Hand noted. "Now all you need to do to play a match with her is select her name and press okay. Then if she agrees by selecting okay from her list you can go and play". Peach presses okay as Diana from list does the same. "See now you can go and play together like you would a normal match."

"Oh I like call playing Me" Peach said moving over to her Icon as Diana was seen moving over to it to, choosing the yellow dress brown hair attire. "Oh and I guess she's like Daisy then. Di Daisy". Peach giggled as they then selected battlefield and started the match.

"See, simple" Master Hand said pointing at the screen. "And Simple is always best."

"That's another Nintedo-a policy right?" Luigi asked.

"Yeah pretty much" Master Hand then pointed at the corner of the screen. "Oh and the circle at the Friend Roster approximates the connection quality of your last connection". Master Hand pointed at the connection circle. "See the closer it is to Blue the smoother you'll be able to play."

"Well it's pretty blue so I'm like pretty smooth" Peach said, knocking Diana's Daisy off screen.

"Well I guess this at least will be good for those who can only a play this way-a" Mario pointed out. "Though think you can not-a bore us with these game updates every day-a?"

"Uh... " Master Hand teleported out. "Later".

Zero Suit Samus sighed. "Eh, at least he still does one decent update every day. Which I guess is better then only doing one update a day and it being total crap". Everyone nodded and started walking off.

"Hey wait you won't like get to see me show off my skills" Peach said continuing to fight in the game.

"Peach it's obvious you'd a win against some crazy fan" Mario said and then blinked. "Hey wait a minute! How was she able to get a copy of the game to play on?"

"Oh like Master Hand gave me and like some of the others last night for like not being "jerko leavos" and I like gave one to her when we went out for breakfast today."

Mario sighed. "You really need to stop spending so much time with that a girl and do more important things."

"Like what?" Peach asked. "Get like kidnapped by Bowser or try and beg Nintendo for like another Super Princess Peach game?"

"... Fine good point. Just... be careful or something-a" Mario said walking away. Peach shrugged and continued back to her game. Mario was shown walking the halls alone. "Eh I guess there are a worse things then being around crazy fans, like being around some people here" Mario admitted. "Like that hand and hedgehog." He then looked around. "Wonder whatever happened-a to him and Wario anyway?"

Thousands of Miles away Sonic was still shown chasing Wario on his Super Bike. "Not even Sonic Boom is catching up fast enough" Sonic said as he then took out a power ring. "Hope this works like the watachable TV shows to give me a boost". Sure enough Sonic's speed increased as he then ran past Wario and jumped up, kicking him in the face as Wario fell off his bike. The Motorcycle in turn then crashed into a rock and exploded as Wario tumbled along the ground with Sonic landing in front of him. "That will teach you to try and be not way past faster then me".

Wario then got up. "Hey it's not a my fault that crazy bike kept a going". He looked around. "Where are we anyway though?"

Sonic shrugged. "I don't know. I was just way past running after you." Sonic then started speeding along the ground. "However I can just backtrack at Super Sonic speeds back."

"Well what about me-a?" Wario asked. "That was kind of my last bike until I ordered some more in and you-a kind of broke it."

"I'll be sure to send help" Sonic said as he sped of. However he only got a few feet before tripping over a rock as he then tumbled along the ground and cried at in pain. "Ahhhh...tch..." Sonic said grabbing his ankle. "I think it's been unjuicified." He then got up. "No it's fine." He said as he tried speeding off again only to moan in pain. "Ah, it's not, it's not!"

"Geez make up your mind already" Wario stated.

Sonic looked back at him. "Thanks to that uncool rock I twisted my ankle up so I can't even speed out of here."

"So it looks like we're both stuck walking back a then" Wario said, looking around to see they were in a desert area. "That is unless we run out of a food and water first and have to resort to eating each other."

"I'm a way past stringy" Sonic said looking over at Wario. "And I think you're way past too a smelly to eat."

"Oh so then what do you think we're going to do about a food then?" Wario asked. Suddenly they looked in the sky to see a bunch of Kremlings drop around them, slamming into the ground as they then got up.

"Stupid K. Rool" one of the Kremlings muttered. "First shoots us out of a canon to blow ourselves up with and then dosen't even know now to aim anywhere near the mansion."

"Yeah I think we're in some deserty area" one of the other Kremlings stated looking around. "Good thing Kremling sweat out clear polar spring mist water, so we can just suck on each other for liquid delights."

"Do you always have to say it like that?" One of the other Kremlings asked annoyed as they looked over to see Sonic and Wario staring at them. "Hey what do you guys want?" he asked as the two started walking over, staring creepily at the Kremlings. "Uh I think we should run" he said to the other Kremlings.

"Oh now don't be hasty-a" Wario said as he threw a rock and knocked over one of the Kremlings. "We just want to talk-a. Mainly on how good or not you guys may taste-a."

"And about those liquids" Sonic stated as he used Sonic Wind to knock them to the ground. "And how way past cool they'd taste right now."

"Why oh why didn't I just take that slot in Harvest Moon?" Said one of the Kremlings as Sonic and Wario walked closer as the camera panned out.

THE END!

Well finally another chapter done. Hope you remember to review and enjoy it until I come out with the next one, whenever that may be.


	27. Re Pok, X, S Ball, De Final, BB, Bonsly

Sorry for the delay in this one everyone but these take awhile to make since they're getting so big. The wait's over now though, so welcome to another Smash Chapter (this time with an update I know one of you has been looking forward to). Remember nothing here really belongs to me and I make no profit off it. And also remember read review and enjoy, I guess in whatever particular order you feel like.

"Smashing Something New Every Day: Chapter Twenty Seven: Returning Pokemon, X: Tunnel Scene, The Battle For The Smash Ball, King Dedede Final Smash, With Anyone/Basic Brawl, Bonsly"

By DianaGohan.

Once again the Smashers Had Gathered In the main room of Smash Mansion to hear about the updates for them. However, since Master Hand hadn't arrived yet the Smashers were shown conversing amongst themselves.

"So look all I'm saying is that in a fair fight a regular turtle would be able to defeat a regular Penguin" Bowser stated to King Dedede. "Provided you were able to get both to fight and recongnize each other, that's what would happen."

"How do you reckon that?" Dedede asked him. "Turtles are slow as molasses and spend most of the time hiding in they're shell. I reckong a penguin would just plum peck them to death if given the chance."

"No see by hiding in the shell the turtle would be saved from being pecked, and the penguin would eventually tire out, making the winner the turtle."

"So you're saying the turtle would only win because it'd just stand there and do nothing while the Penguin would just keep pecking and pecking at it?"

"Well the turtle would like probably bite after awhile, espically if it was a snapping turtle or something."

"Yeah but the Penguin wouldn't just keep going and pecking if it ain't going to do nothing. After awhile the penguin would try something else, like sliding and tackling the turtle into submission, and I reckon the fight would be over then."

"I think you two are forgetting one key factor here" Ganondorf said as Bowser and Dedede turned to him. "They both would be mauled down by the pig of all evil. It would crush them both with it's hooves and all they could do is stand there as some boy would run up and say "that will do Pig, that will do" because he knows that is the only way to sooth the savage beast."

"First off, a pig would just wallow in it's mudpit, not try and get into a fight" Bowser pointed out. "Secondly this is just between penguins and turtles."

"Why do you guys even care about arguing that anyway?" Marth asked. "I mean aren't you not even those technical animals or something?"

"No, but I just wanted to clarify that on all fair conditions, a penguin would totally woop a total" Dedede pointed out. "No offense or anything Bowser but I reckon that's how it happened."

"Uh that's not how it would happen" Squirtle pointed out. "All a penguin would do is try and act tough and then spin around and confuse itself while the turtle would just act cool and take it out without effort."

"You're only saying that cause you're also part turtle" Dedede pointed out. "I reckon you'd think different if you were a penguin."

"Duh, of course I would" Squirtle said rolling his eyes. "And so would Grotle and Infernape and Dawn over there" He stated pointed over to the Trainer and the other Pokemon.

"Hey, I haven't dressed up Dawn in six days" The Trainer pointed out. "Or a month. I kind of forget which."

"Hey don't try and change the subject Dedede" Bowser pointed out. "Because a turtle would be cool and just wait the battle out while the penguin tired itself out"

Dedede pointed at himself. "Hey I'll have you know that us birds of prey are about as tough as you can get."

Falco shook his head. "Uh, penguins aren't birds of prey stupid. They're Ice aquatic animals who just go and fish for food in the South Pole". Falco pointed at himself. "As a real bird of prey you shouldn't try and compare yourself as one when you obviously aren't."

"Well I reckon all penguins could be if they got themselves some hammers" Dedede said holding up his. "Besides you should be helping me defend this argument from these reptlies over there" he said pointing at Squritle and Bowser.

"Uh I don't really see the point arguing that a bird is better then a reptile really."

Fox smirked. "That's because you know both of them would be eaten by the Fox." Falco looked over at him annoyed. "No offense or anything but foxes are actual natural breadators who have been known to easily kill birds and reptiles when hungry."

"Yeah well not penguins" Dedede pointed out.

"Well if there was a sub-artic fox you would probably here about foxes offing penguins" Fox stated. "Which sort of makes me based off the toughest animal here."

"How could you say something so retarded?" Charizard said baring it's claws. "I'm based off a dragon which would easily eat a little fox like you in one bite if it was crossed enough, and you look ready to be crossed."

"Bah, a dragon isn't nothing compared to a dinosaur" Yoshi pointed out. "You guys were what at tallest 20 feet long? Flying and fire breathing aren't gonig to do much when a T-Rex comes in and starts nibbling like you were nothing."

"You're all a wrong" Mario pointed out. "Because in the end-a, humans trump all of that."

"How could you say that?" Diddy asked him. "A chimpaznee can easily bench press a human with only one finger."

"Ooh, me would only need half one finger to do that" Donkey Kong said grinning.

Mario smirked. "Well yeah if you're going to argue who is the toughest-a in pure brute stupid strength, but humans-a are the smartest and most deadliest of animals".

"Yeah we'd just (beep)in nuke you dinosaurs and foxes and penguins like (swear)in nothing" Snake pointed out.

"Hey that's bringing in outside weapons" Bowser pointed out. "Without anything, the human would stand no chance against the mighty giant snapping turtle."

"Yeah I mean bringing in weapons is kind of an unfair advantage" Pikachu pointed out.

"Do you mean in that sort of fight or in general?" Link asked.

"Well both actually" Pikachu admitted. "I mean without weapons you probably wouldn't last too long Link."

Link narrowed his eyes. "Yeah well without electricity you'd have been squashed like a rat a long time ago."

"Perhaps but electricity is what I was born with. Technically you weren't born with your weapons though."

"I might as well of been, since that's what everyone knows when they think of me" Link said holding up the Master Sword. "I mean my sword is pratically just another part of my body."

"That's what she said" Pichu said as everyone looked at him. "You know... some girl you know... it's like innuendo refrence and uh" Master Hand started teleporting in. "Oh look a reason to not look at me- I mean Master Hand is coming."

Master Hand finished teleporting in and looked at everyone. "Hey everyone how's it going?" he asked the Smashers.

"Hey Master Hand, who do you think would win in a battle of the species?" Young Link asked him.

"Giant Gloves obiously" he said as everyone looked at him. "Then again, I could just be partial being one."

"Eh you wouldn't be the only one around here" Pikachu said looking at the others. "Everyone else seemed to play favorites on who comes from the toughest species."

"Bah the only real tough species and predators you should be watching for are the Subspace Emissary... and our console rivals". The Hand made a thumbs up. "Don't worry though. Come Febuary we'll crush them so hard into the dust, even more so then we are now, that they'll be begging not to see our release numbers but we'll just show them just our first two day sales and they'll be crying like babies for weeks."

"You know-a technically, they could be crying now if you had released the tournament on it's original release date, which would of been a yesterday" Mario pointed out.

"So are you babies going to cry about that for weeks too?" Master Hand asked them. "Look it was a decision we had to make. Besides, come March9- uh Febuary 10th you'll be glad the touranment was delayed a couple of months for all the awesome new things in it." Master Hand took out his list. "And speaking of Awesome, I've got a bunch of awesome stuff to tell you about today."

"Yeah, and how many crap updates we don't care about do you have to tell us about?" Samus asked.

"...Two. So get your complaining and whining about them done now." Everyone was silent as Master Hand smiled. "Okay glad you got that out of your system quietly. Now I can talk about the first update of the day, Returning Pokemon."

"Alright, my offical introduction!" Jigglypuff said happily.

"Uh, it's not about you" Master Hand pointed out.

"Then why bother talking about it?" Jigglypuff asked.

"Well it could be me and Mewtwo's offical return since we still haven't been announced as coming back" Pichu said hopefully.

"Don't give your hopes out on that" Mewtwo stated. "From the title of the update he is referring to more then one Pokemon, and since he would never announce two playable tournament particpants in more then one day-"

"Hey, what about us?" Ivysaur asked.

"Well more then one slot anyway since you four take up only one slot" Mewtwo pointed out. "Point is with a title like that he's referring to Pokeballl returning Pokemon, not us."

"Oh" Pichu said dejectly and looked at Master Hand. "Hey can I be one of those Pokeball pokemon if I don't make the tournament cut? Because I don't want to end up as nothing and go with those other cut from the touranemnt guys".

"Hey, always room for one more in the club of people too good for this dump!" Roy said drunkly from another room.

"Yeah. All you a "clones" should probably be coming here now before you get the officall boot-a as well" said the drunken Dr. Mario.

"You know if you do get cut, you don't have to end up like that " Master Hand pointed out. "Maybe actually make a nice example of how to take a little dejection."

"Uh, should I pratice that now or is there any chance that I'm actually going to be in the game?" Pichu asked.

Master Hand thought for a second. "Yeah you better go pratice that now" Pichu then scampered off as Master Hand turned to the others. "Pichu may be gone but there are still some of our Pokemon pals staying."

"Yeah, like Jigglypuff, Pikachu and me" Mewtwo stated.

"Uh you wish on that last one" Master Hand thought to himself before speaking out loud. "I'm talking about Pokeball Pokemon though. I mean for those of you who weren't in the last tournament or never saw anything about it, you may be asking why that Pokemon or this Pokemon isn't in the tournament."

"Whose that Pokemon?" The Trainer asked.

"It's shutupstupid" Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Squirtle, Ivysaur and Charizard said at the same time. "Shutupstupid" they repeated as they laughed to themselves.

"Although I've only been announcing the new ones for the Brawl Tournament" Master Hand stated snapping his fingers as Pokeballs starting dropping down. "I'd like to take the time to introduce several of the Pokemon that apepared in past tournaments that will be appearing again in Brawl.".

"What do you mean past tournaments?" Pikachu asked him. "Obviously they'd have to be from the Melee Tournament, otherwise you wouldn't be announcing more then one returning."

"Well maybe I'm just feeling generous" Master Hand pointed out. "Ever think about that?".

"No since that seems like too big an improbablity" Fox said as everyone laughed.

"Ha ha, very funny" Master Hand sarcastically. "And by that I mean it's not funny but rather hurtful, just like our first return". One of the Pokeballs then opened up. "Everyone welcome back Suicine". The Purple and White Legendary Dog appeared before the group looking around.

"Hey, where do big ice dogs fit in on the which species can kick which butt?" Young Link asked.

"Uh, I think we dropped talking about that after the Hand came in" Falco remarked.

"Still the answer would be Suicine in this case because in this case he drops the Blizzard for a more powerful Ice Beam". Suicine then started glowing as he released a powerful Ice Beam around the room as everyone moved back.

Everyone that is except for the Ice Climbers. "Alright, more Ice is always Nice" Popo stated.

Nana nodded. "Yeah though we liked the Blizzard better. Though I guess we can still make that on our own." Nana and Popo then spun around creating they're own Icy Blizzard as everything around them started to freeze.

"Hey someone turn up the heat in here" Ness said shivering. "Don't we have enough cold outside that we don't need it inside?"

"Well if it's heat you're looking for let me turn things up." Master Hand then threw another Pokeball as Entei (the big flaming dog) popped up, shooting a powerful massive flame pillar of Fire Spin which broke up the Ice as everyone then started sweating.

"Okay it suddenly went from way too hot to way too cold" Ness stated as he looked over at Lucas. "Think you can PK Freeze this guy?"

"Well since from what I recall we are unable to really hurt Pokeball Pokemon when they are attacking, my answer would be no" Lucas pointed out. "No more then you could of PK Fired Suicine."

"Should of PK Fired those Ice Climbers though" Ness muttered as Entei then looked over at Sucine and started growling as the two started attacking each other.

"Hey since when did they get so vicious towards each other?" Jigglypuff asked.

"Well at the last Legendary Meeting it was decided that the best of the Legendary Birds was Zapdos after a fierce battle so now the dogs are arguing over who is the most vicious between them" Mewtwo pointed out as Entei and Suicine continued attacking. "Good thing Raikou isn't here otherwise things really would get out of hand, or if someone scorched Brass Tower they would scatter around."

"Eh, they should start scattering now" Master Hand stated snapping his fingers as the two dogs got back in they're ball and were warped away. "Time to show you the next returning Pokemon" Master Hand snapped his fingers again as another Pokeball opened revealing to be Lugia (the white legendary psychic bird) who spread it's wings and roared.

"Ah, good to be out of there" he said as he looked over at Mewtwo. "Hey first Movie, how's it going?"

"Not bad 2000" Mewtwo stated. "Glad to see you're back, even if still in just Pokeball form."

"Well it's still fun doing this" Luigia said as he then flew away and out the cieling as everyone looked up.

"Wow, running away is real (beep)in impressive" Snake sarcastically commented.

"Uh you really should of watched the last tournament because that's just part one of his attack" Pikachu pointed out. Soon enough a huge Aeroblast was shot out as everyone ran off trying not to get hit by it.

"The Captain Can handle some weaker bird blast" Captain Falcon said as he was then blasted by Aeroblast and knocked across the room. "Guess the captain's lower on the species scale compared to the super bird."

"Yeah that reminds me" Pikachu said looking up at Master Hand. "Is there any returning Pokemon that aren't just you know Johto Legendaries?"

"Matter of fact there are" Master Hand said grabbing and chucking another Pokeball. This time Staryu (a flying five pronged glowing jewel Pokemon) popped up and started spinning aruond.

"Oh hey Staryu" Pikachu said as it started floating around the yellow rat. "Hey don't try and hit me. Not my fault you were replaced by Politoad and Corsola in Misty's water aresnal."

"Hyah" Staryu said sadly as it started spinning around floating over towards some of the other Smashers.

"Hey dont' go a near me" Mario said swatting Staryu away. "I've already collected-a enough stars in like 50 people's regular a lifetime."

Staryu then floated near Kirby. "Oh boy, Star flavored something!" He said happily as Staryu quickly floated away from him and into another room.

"Man I must be more drunk then I thought cause I swear-a that star's coming at us" Dr. Mario stated as he and Roy were blasted by Staryu's swift as they hit a wall. Staryu then spun back as Master Hand put it back in the Pokeball.

"Nice job teaching those drunks a lesson, or at least just hitting them" Master Hand said throwing the Pokeball away and then grabbing another one. "And now time for another Pokemon to hit the spotlight."

"Hey, that's the thing Dawn always says" The Trainer pointed out.

"Oh you mean it's the thing you always said?" Ivysaur said smirking.

"Yeah the thing I always say... hey wait a minute!" The Trainer said offended as Bellossom (the green leaf rose Pokemon) came out.

"Hey why'd you let this sleeper back in?" Jigglpuff said going over to Bellossom. "There's only enough room for one of us sleeping Pokemon in here pal and that's going to be me." Bellossom started using it's Sleep Powder. "Oh no you don't!" Jigglypuff said as it started singing as well.

"Quick, everyone put on the earmuffs!" Master Hand said as all the Smashers put on they're earmuffs to not be afffected by the song. Eventually Bellosom faded away as Master Hand then went over and tapped Jigglypuff. "Uh, it's over. You won."

"Yeah!" Jigglypuff said vicotriously. "Only one sleeper in this tournament."

"What about like me?" Peach said raising her hand.

"Move stealers don't count" Jigglypuff said annoyed.

"Look I'm sure you'll like your Final Smash, whenever I reveal that, even better then just sleeping." Master Hand then went over and threw another Pokeball. "Right now though it's Ho Oh's time to shine." Sure enough the legendary red legendary fire bird of the Johto generation showed up.

"Hey look it's the thing that I saw for the first episode but didn't have a name until three years later!" The trainer pointed out as everyone rolled they're eyes.

"Yeah that's right Ho Oh's back and with the same move as before" Ho Oh then flew up and released a powerful Sacred Fire in the middle of the room that everyone looked at.

"Glad that stupid Ho didn't try to burn me" Ganondorf said as another sacred fire was erected around him. "Ahhh, I shouldn't of said that outloud!" he said as he got burned.

"Well that's what you get for calling women hoes" Zelda pointed out.

"Uh actually Ho-Oh like most legendary Pokemon dosen't have a gender" Pikachu pointed out.

"Well then it's still a step above most of you" Zelda stated as Ho Oh then flew off.

"And now time to reveal the next Pokemon" Master Hand started to say as one of the Pokeballs opened and Wobbuffet (the blue bouncy Pokemon) revealed itself saluting.

"Wobbuffet!" It said as everyone looked at it confused.

"Is it suppose to come out of the ball on it's own?" Lucas asked.

Pikachu sighed. "Yes, because for some reason the TV team thinks it's funny whenever a female's trainer pokemon accidentley releases itself to battle for no real reason."

Zelda waved her fist angrily. "Is that suppose to be some sort of sexist statement on how women can't control they're Pokemon as well as guys?"

"No I think it's just more a really really old running gag that probably won't ever go away" Pikachu pointed out.

Ike looked to see Wobbuffet continue standing there. "Does this gag even do anything?" He asked.

"Well like you it has the ability to Counter" Master Hand poitned out. "However to use it you kind of have to go and hit it and it will bounce around."

"Oh so it's like one of those Magicarp fish I heard about then" Ike said going over to Wobbuffet and tapping as he was then knocked around by the blue blob.

"Yeah execpet this actually hurts" Master Hand said as Ike was then thrown off Wobbuffett.

"Woubbuffet" The Pokemon said saluting again.

"I think its just called you gay" Pikachu said, as Ike looked at it angrily.

"Are you trying to mess with Ike's head?" Mewtwo psychially asked Pikachu.

"Maybe a little" the yellow rat mentally replied.

"Call me gay eh?" Ike said as he smashed Wobbuffet with his sword, knocking the Pokemon to one side as it then slid back to the other. "Oh no you don't!" Ike said using his counter, only to be smacked around in the air by Woubbuffet again.

"Yeah your counter dosen't work on his" Master Hand said as he put Wobbuffet back in his ball as Ike fell to the ground.

"Note to self: Hate all annoying blue balls, regardless of whether or not they are hedgehogs" Ike thought to himself.

Master Hand took out another Pokeball. "Next up to be in Brawl" he then realized Togepi (the egg like Pokemon) as everyone looked over at it.

"Togepi!" It said happily.

"Oh boy, it's the Egg guy!" Kirby said happily.

"Uh I'm the egg guy... dinosaur" Yoshi informed him. "That's just the egg Pokemon."

"Eggs are eggs" Kirby said as he vaccumed Togepi into his mouth. "Hmm, tastes like cute trouble" Kirby said as Togepi was seen doing the Meteronme while in Kirby's mouth.

"As you know Togepi does to meternome so anything can happen" Master Hand pointed out.

"Anything except not taking 200 episodes to freaking evolve and not be a only sometimes helpful baby egg" Pikachu pointed out. Togepi then used Meternome to turn everything black.

"Ah, Meta Knight's going to kill us again!" Ganondorf said freaked and then looked around quickly. "I mean, the lord of all evil fears nothing."

"Yeah right" Meta-Knight stated. "Besides this is just the Night Shade attack that just makes everything dark and difficult to see." The room was completley black at this point as the Smashers could not be seen.

"Hey, whose got they're hand on my butt?!" Zero Suit Samus was heard screaming.

"Uh... must be Captain Falcon, that pervetic male" Zelda stated in the darkness.

"No way. I'm saving myself for Dark Zelda, though she does like to do it in the unseeing blackness. Probably because she's dark like that."

"Or maybe because you're just a ugly" Mario sated as everyone laughed as the lights turned back on.

Kirby spit out Togepi. "Ew, you taste all nasty when you make things nightime" Kirby stated.

"Back in my day you ate all your Eggs black, with a lot of black sasuage" Mr. Game and Watch said making his sasuages rain down everywhere.

"Wow, never thought I'd see a breakfast meal I would never eat" Kirby commented as Togepi was then put back in it's ball.

"Okay time for the next Pokemon" Master Hand then threw another ball which contained Snorlax ( a big fat guy... Pokemon) as he laid on the floor. "This is Snorlax, or the only thing that might possibly be able to outeat Kirby."

"Nothing can out eat me" Kirby said pointing at Snorlax. "I challenge you to an eating contest."

"Uh, maybe when I buy another year's worth of food you can do that" Master hand said as Snorlax Jumped in the air. "Right now though prepare to be bodyslammed". Everyone looked up in the sky to see Snorlax descending rapidly at them.

"Ah we're going to get a crushed by a Snorlax!" Luigi stated as he started running around.panicked.

"Oh relax brother he's easily dodgeable-a" Mario stated looking up at the hand. "Unless he's more unavoidable like in the first tournament."

"Well he's just as avoidable as he was in Melee so you should be fine" Master Hand stated as he was then crushed by Snorlax. "Me on the other hand... not so good". He then took out the Pokeball and called back Snorlax. "Okay we've only got a couple of Pokemon left but these ones are special" Master Hand then threw a pokeball as Celebi (a small green floating Pokemon) popped up.

"Special how?" Falco asked. "All this thing does it get us points when it appears. Isn't it suppose to be able to go back in time or something?"

Pikachu nodded. "Yeah though it's more about guarding the forest then time traveling, unless "our heroes" need to go back to the past and fix something."

"Well can't they just use some magical pendent which for some reason can convientaly time warp you where you need to be to change history for the "better" before being convientaly warped back?" Jigglypuff asked.

"Oh yeah true" Pikachu said as the two Pokemon laughed.

"No I'm just saying that though the likelehood of Legendaries appearing is low, Celebi's one of those espically rare ones. However when he appears this time he may leave you something instead of just... nothing". Celebi then flew off. "Or nothing he may still do."

Pikachu smiled. "Too bad you didn't have Entei and Lugia stay around. Otherwise we could of had the first four movie starffest going on around here."

"Well settle for having the one of two... uh I mean just one of maybe one of Movie 8's stars" Master Hand said throwing a Pokeball revealing to be Mew. "Hopefully Mew will have what I'm talking about". Sure enough the little white version of Mewtwo flew around and dropped something on the floor.

"Hmm what's this?" Mewtwo said picking it up.

"Mew just dropped a CD" Master Hand said pointing at Mewtwo. "Accept it with gratidue".

"No I won't be doing that" Mewtwo held the CD up. "Since all it has on is "Brother My Brother" and I hate that song."

"Mew mew mew mew" Mew said.

"I don't care if you think it's great. Me and most other fans don't and wish it wasn't in the first movie.". Mew then flew away as Mewtwo sighed. "Guess that, and clones being obviously superior, are still issues we differ on."

"Alright, finally someone-a admitts I'm a better" Luigi said dancing around. "I mean uh if I was a clone or something."

"Well actually the clones I'm talking about apply only in Pokemon battles, not in Tournaments" Mewtwo pointed out. "So you clone characters, no offense, are still inferior."

"I'm not inferior, I'm just inexpierenced!" Young Link yelled out.

"Hey we don't have time to argue about you clones... uh guys being weaker or not." Master Hand said taking out the boombox. "Bad song or not, I have been inspired by Mew to give you guys a good music update."

"It better not be anything related to "Brother My Brother" unless you really want to know what I'm fighting for" Mewtwo threathned.

"No this dosen't even come from your series" he looked at everyone. "Actually it dosen't come from any of your series. This Is The Tunnel Song From X".

"X What?" Link asked.

"No what. Just X."

"There was a game called X?" Marth asked.

"Yeah there was. It was one of the first Shooters on the Super Nintendo actually" Master Hand stated. "And was worked on the developers of the original Star Fox game."

"Hmm I do remember the director saying they came from some other shooter series" Fox mentioned. "Though what does X have to do with us at all?"

"Hey my song choices for this tournament were made surveying song popularity, using options submitted on the original Smash Brothers site and listening to the songs themselves" Master Hand pointed out. "So obviously this was one that was really popular and submitted that I really liked." He then rubbed his chin. "Or was it one no one had even heard of before that no one submitted but I heard and it and decided to put it in no matter what the rest of you said?"

"Probably that last one" Falco pointed out as Master Hand pressed a button on the boombox as the track played. "Pretty good though for coming from an early 90's shooter."

"Well technically we're from early 90 shooters as well" Fox pointed out. "Even if we have a name that's better then just one letter."

"Hey, if it was popular enough there would of been a Y,Z and then all the way back through the alaphabet" Master Hand sighed. "But it wasn't. Oh well. I knew that basing this one just off my own personal whims would be good. Afterall, if a song is good, it's good enough for me no matter how obscure the game is."

"That dosen't mean we're going to be getting any music from Bad Dude or Final Fight right?" Samus asked.

"Nah, those ones aren't unknown enough" The Hand said snapping his fingers and moving around. "I really am diggin this groove though, even though there's not going to be an X stage in the tournament though." He then pointed at everyone as they were transported to a black and white background with two triangles on the side of them. "That is unless you wanted to fight here" The Hand mentioned. "And always get shot at while moving around through "space" or whatever this is."

"What I call this is actually a pretty dang good stage" Mr. Game and Watch noted. "It's got the right amount of colors and sceneary and best of all you always got blasted for getting on someone's property back in my day". He sighed as he looked around. "Why don't you make this kind of stage instead of one with colors and castles and loads of variety?"

"Uh... for reasons I don't think you'd quite understand" Master Hand then snapped his fingers as the group was transported back to the mansion. "Besides, this goes to show you that this time the songs in Smash Brothers aren't limited to the places you guys or stages represent."

"That was the case last time too" Ness pointed out. "I mean why else would there be Balloon Fighter or Mach Rider music when we didn't have any characters or stages of them?"

"Probably because any track beat the lame Ice Climber tune" Young Link mumbled.

Popo turned at him annoyed. "Hey what was wrong with our music?"

"Probably the fact it sucked" Young Link then took out his orcirina. "Now my tune on the other hand was great. Hope to be hearing that again."

"Probably won't, since you probably won't even be in the game" Nana teased as Young Link looked at her angrily.

"Hey, no teasing about who's in the tournament' Master Hand stated.

"Hey, they did it to us back before we were announed" Popo whined.

"Well okay, but do it later. Right now though I want to tease you on since I pulled some stuff from completley unrelated material you could be hearing this song or that song."

"Whose that song?" The Trainer said while pointing at the Pokemon. "It's "nowyouhavetoshutup" so ha!" The Trainer laughed.

The Pokemon rolled they're eyes. "Dosen't really work that way Non-Ashy boy" Ivysaur commented.

"Well enough on songs from games you never cared about until now" Master Hand said looking over at his list. "Time for the next update. Which is the Battle For The Smash Ball."

"Uh what battle?" Link asked. "All you do is throw the Smash Ball at us and tell us what one of our final smashes are."

Master Hand smirked. "You think it will actually be that easy when you're playing in the actual tournament."

"Like, yeah?" Peach said as everyone looked at her. "I guess like no then."

"Yeah no is the likley and definite answer." Master Hand snapped his fingers as a Smash Ball appeared. "However you get it, tensions always rise whenever a Smash Ball comes up. I mean with an item that will give you an attack as powerful as a Final Smash, who wouldn't expect everyone to fight to the death about it?"

"Death-a?!" Luigi said freaked out. "I thought this was suppose to be a more friendly then killing each other."

"Relax fraidy Luigi" Master Hand pointed out. "You don't really have to battle for the death for it. Unless you count death being knocked away and respawning or losing the match which is the closest to death you'll get".

"Awww" Bowser said disappionted. "Having Giga Bowser and the ability to kill the plumbers would of made this the best thing ever."

"Uh you would probably end up flame a boiled by my Mario Finale before you even had the chance to try-a for the Smash Ball, stupid-a" Mario pointed out.

Bowser jumped in front of him. "You want to see which is better plumber? Cause I'll show you right now."

"Well here's the smash Ball" Master Hand said taunting it in front of them. "Come on! Get it! Get it!" Bowser reached for it as Master Hand pulled it away. "Uh actually don't. I still need to explain some stuff about the battle I was talking about."

"Well then don't me like that!" Bowser said getting up annoyed. "Or else you'll see how the Turtle is mighter then the hand."

"No it isn't, and give up that animal compettion thing" Master Hand stated twirling around the Smash Ball. "Now you can't get the Smash Ball by simply touching it-"

"Then what the hell happened those times we did just touch it?" Ike asked.

Master Hand sighed. "I told you already. It's different in the acutal tournament when I'm not just letting you demonstrate your powers." Master Hand threw the Smash Ball in the air and caught it. "See when ACTUALLY fighting, you have to bash it and smash it many times until the person who gets the Smash Ball gets it."

"Sounds pretty fair" Fox said smirking.

Ganondorf snorted. "Bah you're only saying that because you speed types think you can just run around and it before being smashed." Ganondorf pointed at him. "Well I'll have you know if you try that against me I'll smash in your face before even think of touching the ball."

"I think you should first think about whether or not you're even in the touranment before trying to think of how stupid you're attempts at trying to beat me will be" Fox said as Ganondorf grimmaced at him.

"Well it's not just a speed contest of who can run and grab it the fastest" Master Hand pointed out. "See since the ball's endurance diminished each time it's hit, you'll have to go between smacking it and the others around to try and grab the ball. And in the wackiness that I call Brawl that can be quite a harsh task."

Diddy smiled. "It will be worth it though to fly around and shoot peanuts at you... before I crash and... you recover all the damage with the peanuts". Diddy sighed. "Oh yeah my Final Smash kind of sucks."

"Only kind of... I mean it's pretty good" Master Hand quickly stated twirling the Smash Ball around. "So even trying to pursue and grab the Smash Ball becomes a battle in itself until you get it". Master Hand then knocked the Smash Ball up as he then punched it quickly several times before absorbing it. "See, now I got it."

"You can't have have a Final Smash-a!" Mario pointed out. "You're suppose to be the boss-a, not the god moding gary sue-a character."

"I know that" Master Hand said. "And though I would like to be one to pummel you all on a daily basis for your cruel words, I'm happier just controlling your every thought and action whenever we film scenes... I mean just telling you what's going to be in the tournament". He then looked around. "Really I just took it to give a demonstration of how to break it and what happens." Master Hand flew closer to the ground. "You start glowing on Standby, and to unleash it just do your regular non directional special move."

"That sounds simple enough" Pikachu stated. "So instead of say getting Thunder Jolt I would get Volt Tackle."

"Or instead of a fireball, I'd get Mario Finale" Master Hand said shooting out a powerful set of flames that the Smashers dodged.

"Hey-a! That's my move you stupid Gary Sue- a Smasher!" Mario yelled.

'Stop comparing me to bad fan added characters" Master Hand said annoyed. "I told you already I'm not particpating in the tournament and am just showing you how to work a Final Smash". He looked over at Mario. "I only chose yours Mario becase I wanted to show an example of how you can't just simply use it right after you get it since it might not work to your advantage, being dodged and all."

"How can you dodge though-a?" Mario asked. "I mean it covers up most of the a stage right!"

Fox rolled his eyes. "Well gee, I guess we can't really you know jump over the stage for awhile to avoid being blasted by fireballs or anything."

"And it dosen't seem to work well when you're above the person" Pikachu pointed out. "So just staying a on a platform below you would probably work."

"... Mine's a still the coolest" Mario muttered to himself as the others rolled they're eyes.

"Yeah since it's you know real original to shoot out a huge wave of fireballs at your opponent plumber. I mean not like that's been done in every other action cartoon" Bowser pointed out.

"Oh yeah well what about yours-a?" Mario said. "You may think it's so cool but just growing and wrecklessly destroying everything as a bigger-a version of yourself has been done every week on a Power Rangers, so really all we'd need is five cliched teenagers and some giant a robots and you'd be gone in a mess of sparks."

"I'll show you sparks!" Bowser said charging at Mario as the two started to fight again.

"So in order to work the Final Smash right, you have to plan where you can defintley hit your foes on standby" Master Hand said as Bowser and Mario were still fighiting. "More importantly, you can actually loose the power of the Smash Ball if hit hard enough on stand by mode." Master Hand then threw the Smash Ball at Bowser. "Allow me to demonstrate."

"Alright, Smash Ball!" Bowser said as he absorbed it and started glowing. "Now feel the wrath of-" Master Hand then punched him hard as the Smash Ball fell out of him as Bowser hit the other side of the wall hard. "Giga... Bowser" he muttered, slowly pulling himself out of the rubble.

"See, all it takes is an aggressive offense to get it from someone else" Master Hand said twirling the ball around. "All my way of making sure that the Smash Ball isn't just a cheap way for one person to win, and to get you to make instant decision making skills when grabbing it."

"Hey speaking of grabbing balls" Ike said as everyone looked at him. "Not that way you jerks!" He crossed his arms. "I was just asking do we need to even use Final Smashes in matches?"

"No, like other items you can just switch them off and restrict them from being in a Match" Master Hand explained.

"Then how come they kept appearing so much at that E For All Video-a Thing?" Luigi asked.

"Well because I thought that's what everyone would like to see to help differenate the Ball game from the other Smasher games" Master Hand explained. "Also Nintendo said kids would like the flashy super special moves so make sure everyone had a chance to see one at least once a match."

"I was one of the few kids there" Young Link said. "Most other people in that event were those greasy internet nerds everyone's suppose to hate."

"Well by kids I also mean stupid nerds who act like kids most of the time" Master Hand explained. "However restriction and surplus of Smash Balls isn't another way to turn about the playing field. There's also the Pity Final Smash."

"I pity the fool!" A voice was heard calling out.

Master Hand sighed. 'For the last time Mr. T you cannot be in the Tournament."

"But Mr. T would be a great smasher!" The voice excliamed. "Mr. T can punch, Mr. T can kick and Mr. T can grab a ball and really show you something."

"Wow, I didn't know Mr. T was gayer then Ike" Fox said as Ike starred at him angrily.

"Hush up fool or else Mr. T take that furry face of yours and rearrange it so your tounge is your brain and your mouth is... your ears." Everyone starred blankly at this. "Yeah, you fools know not to mess."

"Look Mr. T this is for Nintendo characters to fight, not desperate old actors. That'd be on Celebrity Deathmatch, or Def Jam if you're a rapper. Or in your case, just beg the studio to make another Rocky game. Surley someone would want to try that."

"Maybe Mr. T see about that" said the voice as the Smashers looked around confused.

"Uh, where did Mr. T come from anyway?" Pikachu asked.

"Hey, you think it's just people you know desperate to be Smashers?" Master Hand asked them. "No everyone around the world pretty much is in one form or another knowing just how popular the next tournament will be, and that includes people like him." Master Hand spun the Smash Ball. "The Pity Smash though has nothing to do with C-List Old A-Team Members though, but rather if a signfiicant point or loss damaged has been reached and the losing player recieving a free final Smash."

"Well that would be good for all the angsty players who keep whining anytime they're about to loose" Falco pointed out. "Though what exactly is the point loss required to get one?"

"Eh, I don't really know" Master Hand admitted. "Think of the slaughter rule though and pretty much around there." He bounced the Smash Ball on his hand. "The Smash Ball is given when that character gets KOed enough and returns back to the field so say if it happened to someone like say Link" Link looks over at him annoyed. "He'd come back with the standby Smash Ready to use it."

"Why did you say I would be the loser?" Link asked him.

"Hey like most of the stuff... I mean none of the stuff I do, I just chose a name randomly". Master Hand showed them the Final Smash. "Either way this Game changing Final Smash in fun, whether you're grabbing it or running from it."

"Uh, how is running from it fun?" Pikachu asked.

"You're about to find out" Master Hand said looking at the others. "My next update is one of your Final Smashes so isntead of just choosing someone I decided to set up a match here in order to decide whose will be revealed."

"Oh boy, finally my turn to show my stuff!" Jigglypuff said excitedley.

"Uh, people who have been offically announced and upgraded, not the people who peaked too early and found out long before they should" Master Hand said looking over at Ness, Jigglypuff and Marth. "You guys will have to wait to find out what yours is."

"So who is this between then?" Ness asked.

"Like I said those offically announced" Master Hand pointed around. "That'd be Snake, Zero Suit Samus, Zelda, King DeDeDe, Sonic..." Master Hand looked around. "Hey, where is Sonic anyway?"

Meanwhile thousands of Miles away Sonic was shown limping down a desert highway with Wario following him as the two looked around for a car.

"Can't believe I got-a stuck out here with you" Wario said showing to be eaten part of a Kremling. "Oh well, at least the food's good-a."

"I just can't believe I reverted to Cannablism so fast-a" Sonic said eating a piece of Kremling as well. "Espically after those way past public service annoucements I gave about them."

Sonic Flashes back to the Early 90's as he (in his original look) is seen running in front of the camera and waving at it. "Kids, it's way past cool to want to eat something" Past Sonic said. "However it should only be healthy, nutrious foods your parents approve of. And no matter what, you shouldn't try eating each other." Sonic pointed at the camera. "Now I know you may be looking at Billy and thinking he looks pretty rad and tasty, but believe me he isn't. He's your friend, not your food". Sonic crossed his arms. "So take it from me kids, don't eat humans. Oh and hedgehogs. At least the way past cool ones like me".

"Cut!" The director said looking over at Sonic and handing him a sheet of paper. "Nice work Sonic. Now you can get to Praticing on that Next Sonic Says."

"Uh, didn't we already do the Child Abuse one?" Sonic asked confused.

"Yeah but this is a new version of it send over by a very influencial celebrity guest."

Sonic read from the script. "Kids there's nothing more cool then being hugged by someone you like. However, if someone tries to in a way or in a place that makes you feel uncomfterable, that can be good. It depends on the person. Or if they told you were a special little boy and wanted you to go hang out at the Neverland Ranch with them. If someone like that wants to touch you, that's way past good. You should go off with them and be a good little boy and get lots of candy or treats. Most importantly you need to call a police officer, teacher or parent and tell them you're safe and are just hanging out for a fun sleepover so they won't get worried or try and sue anyone." Sonic looked at the director confused. "Who sent this one in?"

"Michael Jackson" The Director poinetd out. "I mean it's kind of weird but he is one of the most famous people in the world. And it's not like he'd actually go out and try and touch little kids right?"

The Flashback ended as Sonic sighed and shook his head. "Man we were way past wrong about you Michael". Suddenly a limo popped drove up in front of Sonic and Wario and stopped. The two looked confused as a man got up, with very wavy black hair and bleach white skin walked up to them (wearing a red jacket, white T-shirt, one white glove, tight black pants and black shoes) and got out, turning around and slide dancing along the desert.

"Uh who the hell are you-a?" Wario asked.

"Oh I'm Mich... I mean Martin Ja... Jefferson" the man said pointing to his moustache. "See this moustache. I defintley grew it and defintley didn't have it taped on."

"Yeah I don't a really care" Wario stated. "Look do you think you can give us a ride back to a Smash Mansion-a or something?"

"Why of course" Martin said happily. "That's such a beauty and wonderful place where everyone gets to run around free and play. Espically Ness, Lucas, Young Link, Pokemon Trainer..." Martin said happily sighing a bit. "All those wonderful little boys... I mean people have a place to play all happily and content without anyone telling them it's wrong."

"Well there is that big white hand" Sonic pointed out.

"Yeah. That reminds me" Martin leaned over to them. "If I give you a ride back you think you could tell him I'd be a good assist trophy thing and could go up to the boys... I mean people and show them all my special candy?"

"Well you'd have to come from some kind of game-a" Wario poitned out.

"Oh I did have a game a long long time ago you might of heard of" Martin said.

"Or we might of not of and you'd still be in if he put in those mondo Icey Climbers in the game" Sonic pointed out.

Martin sighed. "Oh I forgot all about Popo. He could also be one of my special... friends."

"Uh yeah I guess you can talk to him if you give us a ride" Sonic said as he then brought over Wario and whispered to him. "We better watch out for this guy though. He gives me the mondo creeps"

"Eh that's what a everyone says about me so who really cares?" Wario said looking over at Martin. "You've got yourself a deal then."

"Oh goody!" Martin said happily as he opened the back door for them. "While on the way there you can tell me all about your special friends, like where Ness's room is and just how big Young Link's sword is." Wario and Sonic looked at each other and shrugged as they got in and started driving off.

Back at the Mansion Zelda crossed her arms and looked at Master Hand. "Bah who cares if that stupid hedgehog isn't here". She pointed at herself. "It's my time to shine and show my obvious female superority and if that means beating all of you to get it then so beat it."

"Dream on you (beepin) sexist" Snake stated. "I have been waiting for a chance to really stick it to you (beeps) and this seems like a good chance to do so."

"Not if I pound y'all first" Dedede said swinging his hammer. "This one's gonnna be mine I reckon and no one's going to get in my way."

"Well looks like we have a fight then" Master Hand then snapped his fingers as a little ring appeared in the middle of the room. "Since Sonic's already known anyway, we can go on without him. So everyone ready to fight for your final smash go to the ring". Zelda, Dedede and Snake all jumped onto the ring as Master Hand looked at Zero Suit Samus just stand there. "Uh, that includes you to Zamus."

"I already know it's just putting back on my armor" Zero Suit Samus said bored. "I don't really care about finding out now how that happens."

"Well I guess you would care more if it were to say stop you from being thrown out a Window..." Master Hand started to say.

ZSS Grumbled as she jumped onto the ring. "Guess it's at least an excuse to kick all of your asses" she said looking at the others.

"As much as I'd like that" Zelda said looking around. "For uh... female empowerment reasons, this match is mine!" She then shot a blast of magical energy at Snake who was able to duck and avoid as he then threw a grenade at her which Zelda knocked back with Naryu's love as it headed over to Dedede.

"Reckon time to find myself a patsy" Dedede said as he threw a Waddle Dee at the blast as it exploded and was knocked out of the ring. Dedede then came at Zelda with his hammer as Zelda as she dodged his swings and then teleported in back of him ready to attack. However before she could she was hit hard on the backside as she fell out of the ring and onto the floor.

"Hey, who did that?" Zelda said getting up and rubbing her butt.

Zero Suit Samus smirked as she held out her plasma whip. "Must of been Captain Falcon" she said tauntingly.

"I hope that's just Samus's version of innnuendo... wait why do I hope that?" Zedla thought to herself as Zero Suit Samus dodged being hit by a missle.

"Must of been Captain (beep)in" Snake also said taunting.

"Okay you just killed that line" Zero Suit said twirling her whip. "Just like how I'm about to kill you". She then ran at Snake and took and tried hitting him with the whip that Snake just ducked over. Zero Suit retracted it and came at him with a punch that the mercanery just blocked with his fore arm as he tried punching her back. Zero just ducked and tried sweeping him with a low kick that Snake leaped back from. Zero Suit then did the forward dodge to roll under him and try punching again as Snake just backwards dodge. The two then ran at each other again, only to be smashed off the platform with a powerful Jet Hammer as they fell to the ground.

"Reckon you just forgot about me" Dedede said twirling his hammer as the ring lowered.

"And Winner of the Final Smash Is King Dedede!" Master Hand announced as the room changed back to normal.

"That was a pretty good (curse)in workout though" Snake said smiling at Zero Suit. "Want to try for more later?"

She walked away from him. "Sorry, I'm not into sneaky snakes like you" she stated.

Zelda smiled. "Well at least one good thing came out of this fight" she thought to herself.

Master Hand then looked at the other Smashers as he gave Dedede the Smash Ball. "Okay now that Dedede won the ball he gets to use his Final Smash." 

"Wait a moment" Meta-Knight stated. "Shouldn't this have been a battle to see who would hit the Smash Ball and absorb it, not just who would grab it if you just finished explaining to us how it would actually work in the tournament?" 

"Ah shut up you traitorous capey" Dedede said taking the Smash ball as he started to glow. "Reckon I showed you just how a Final Smash was done around these parts."

"Well I reckon" Master Hand said imitating Dedede's accent. "You're Final Smash would be the Waddle Dee Army."

"I already have one of those" Dedede stated. "Though the only war on terror I had those yahoos try and fight was against that Kirby and they can't even do that right."

"Well this is kind of different". Master Hand pointed at Dedede. "You whistle and a Mountain Of Waddle Dees start coming down to attack your foes. Guess it's in your character to leave the work to someone else."

"Well he is quite lazy" Meta-Knight noted. "You even had a "Royal Backscratcher" stated just because you didn't feel like scratching your own back."

"Why that's treasonous talk!" Dedede pointed at Meta-Knight. "Get him army!" Dedede then looked around. "Oh right, got whistle for them Yahoos" Dedede whistled as Waddle Dees started falling down from the sky. Meta Knight dodged a few of them that were coming his way and kicked others out as they all fell to the floor looking around confused. "Atten-hut!" Dedede said as the Waddle Dees looked at him. "Now all you get in formation Alpha-Delta-Dedede". The Waddle Dees nodded as they lined up in a straight line. every other waddle dee stepped in front of the first and was then kicked into Kirby who was smacked back by some of the Waddle Dees. "Oh, should of clarified I wanted you to go after capey over there" he pointed at Meta-Knight as the waddle dees changed they're course over to Meta-Knight as he weaved through some more of them.

"I don't think you want to do that" Meta Knight said taking out his sword as the Waddle Dees panicked and started running off.

"You cowards get back here!" Dedede said shaking his fist. "You ain't suppose to get scared off by some guy wagging his sword around."

"We are with what you pay us, which is nothing!" one of the Waddle Dee yelled out.

"Yeah, we're going to go where we're actually treated with respect and looked out for" another one said.

"Uh, Imagination Land?" The first one said.

"No, to the promise land". He started running away from Dedede and Meta-Knight as the others followed him as he ran behind Princess Peach. "Behold the promise land!" He called out as the Waddle Dees looked at him confused.

"Aww, more cute little waddles" Peach said picking one up and rocking it in her arms.

"Oh" said the other Waddle Dees as they started cheering.

"Traitors" Dedede snorted as he started whistling again. "Reckon I call in an actual good platoon" he said as more Waddle Dees fell down, looking tougher then the ones that had fallen down before.

"Clumpity clompity clompity clompity! Hey! Hup! Hey! Ho!" Master said making various noises as the others looked at him. "What? I'm doing the sound affects of them landing. You think I would make these kind of nosies for no reasons?" The others nodded. "Bunch of jerks" The hand muttered as the Waddle Dees started falling. "Well you couldn't tell from that last patch, but the speed and strength of the Waddle Dees is better then the ones Dedede normally summons."

Dedede nodded. "Reckon cause these are the top dog Dees, the Waddle Dee-Dees."

Fox smirked. "What makes them so special? Not staying away from secret labratories?"

"Why don't you go and see Foxie?" Dedede said pointing his finger as the Dededes then all started surrounding Fox.

"I wouldn't do that" Fox said as he took out his laser pistol and starting shooting all of them down.

"Careful Fox" Master hand warned. "They are improved so you do need to watch out and make sure you aren't suddenly swept off the room". The Dee Dees started swarming Fox more, jumping over the fallen bodies as they started surrounding Fox and pummeling him as Fox tried shaking them off but wasn't able to. "Or uh beaten up too" Master hand mentioned as more started swarming Fox.

Falco went over and kicked a few off. "Not so tough when you aren't trying to fight 50-1 eh?" Falco said as he started going over and punching a few, only to be taken by some from behind as he fell to the floor covered in Dee-Dees.

"Yeah that's what happens when you mess with my boys!" King Dedede said laughing.

"Scary thing is, for you guys anyway, that isn't the worst part" Master Hand mentioned. "Think swarming Dees are bad? Try dealing with the Spiky heard goros that are also in the crowd."

"The what?" Fox asked before being hit by a falling black spike Goroh on the head. "Owww, I forgot about those guys!" He said as he was barley able to dodge another when.

"See?" Dedede said spinning around his hammer. "Reckon I told you my Final Smash would show all you yahoos."

"This isn't how you are suppose to run an army" PIt said pointing at him. "You must show respect and admiration for the brave soliders that you govern and acknowledge they're moving sacrifices-"

"Blah, you talk to much son" Dedede pointed out. "Reckon all an army is good for is knocking heads against your foes and you reaping the rewards of whatever they try and smash in."

Pit gasped. "I have never heard such disrespect of one's soliders!"

"Yeah that's probably because you come from a sissy land where they try and solve things the ignorant way". Dedede crossed his arms. "The Dedede army can trump anything, except annoying Pink Puffballs, even some angel sissy and his ineffective old goddess".

Pit then pointed his bow at Dedede. "I warn you, do not talk of such foolish notions or statements again in my presence unless you want to feel my wrath."

"Yeah, you and what army?" Dedede said as the Waddle Dee Dees surrounded Dee Dee, ready to fight.

"Me and this one!" Pit said as he held up a Smash Ball.

"Hey, where did you get that from?" Master Hand said confused.

\

"Well if you would recall a couple of months ago you had sent me and Mario to locate pieces of a mysterious device we have not been told further information about". PIt then absorbed the Smash Ball. "When also finding information about Sonic, I also found in my travels a spare Smash ball I had planned to use in case of an emergency. However this insult of an army and the insult of my goddess cannot go unpunished". Pit then kneeled down as an image of Paultena appeared in the background. "By the powers of Paultena, I besech you to give me strength so I may bring honor back to your name after it has been fouled by the talk of the Penguin who calls himself King." Soon enough Paultena disappeared as a bunch of fly Centuraions fell down.

"Oh, this is getting good" Master Hand said as he then snapped his figners as a boombox appeared. He pressed a button on it as Nine Inch Nail's "Just as You Imagined" started playing on it.

"Uh, is this another song that's going to be in the tournament?" Link asked.

"No, I just wanted to get the right mood set for this" Master Hand said excited.

Mario sighed. "I have a "glad no one's watching because they're about to be a copyrighted" feeling a coming on" he stated as Dedede and Pit starred at each other angrily.

"You threathen your people with slavery and death just for your own amusement?" Pit asked him.

"I reckon 4Kids made me erase those words from my memorybank" Dedede said twirling his hammer. "Besides you gotta ask yourself what a king would do, which is that."

"No, you must ask yourself what a free man would do" Pit said as the Centurions started flooding around him.

"Why I reckon that's madness" Dedede said as the Dees Dees looked about ready to pounce.

"Madness, no? THAT... IS... SKYWORLD!" Pit said as the Centurions fly at the Wadde Dee Dees as the Dees jumped at the Centurions, running at each other. They slowed down for a seconds and then sped up (for some reason) as they started to attack each other. Centurions smashed into Dee Dees with they're shields as Dee Dees jumped kicked away any Centurion in they're way. Gordos rained down on both sides as blood (or whatever passes for it in Dream Land and Angel Land) started flowing. Pit grunted as he flew to the sky and then came down at Dedede with a part of his bow which Dedede blocked with his hammer. Pit starred at Dedede eneraged as they struggled.

"Oh what's wrong?" Dedede taunted. "Upset cause your sky boys are going down?"

"You'd do well to remember the 300 Centuraions Who only lay down they're lives for the glory of upholding Pauletna's sacred laws" Pit said knocking him back some. "The finest soliders even assembled.. Centuraions. They were taught never to back down, never to surrender. That death in the battlefield protecting our land is the greatest glory they could ever achieve, and I feel the same way" Pit said charging at him as Dedede jumped back.

"Then I reckon you're the biggest fool then they are" Dedede swung his hammer as Pit barley dodged it. "But if you're so willin to give your life I could oblige with that."

"If I die, I'm taking you with me" Pit said shooting out his angel ring that dedede barley died. "For Tonight We Dine... In The Underworld!" He then charged at Dedede again as once more Hammer and bow struck through the air.

"I reckon the only thing happening is you and your precious skyworld burning to the ground" Deedee said activating his Jet Hammer as Pit flew away before his bow was burned by the jet fuel. In slow motion, Pit kicked Dedede hard to the ground as Master Hand snapped his fingers as a Pitfall appeared where Dedede fell. The King grumbled as he climbed out. "Hey, why'd you do that?"

"Seemed like it would fit" Master Hand said as Dedede narrowly avoided being shot at with an arrow.

"Oh I reckon if I had a thousand nations I'd so desecend them upon you" Dedede said blocking another arrow shot with his hammer. He then jumped on the ground and grabbed the Pokeball from before as Togepi popped out. "Know you boys fight so good in the light, but what happens when I blot it out?" Togepi then used Nightshade to make things dark again.

"Then we shall fight in the shade" Pit was heard saying as he then clashed with Dedede several times in the darkness.

"How many times is it going to turn to night around here?" Marth asked.

"Hopefully not as many-a times as there's going to be quotes from that a stupid movie" Mario noted.

"Well I don't know I thought it was okay" Zero Suit Samus started to say before eeping. "Damn it Zelda, stop doing that!" 

"Uh..." Zelda was heard teleporting. "How could I do that from all the way over here?"

"Gee I wonder/" Zero said sarcastically as the lights turned back on as DeDede and Pit continued to fight.

"Before this is all over" Pit said knocking Dedede back. "All will know that few stood against many and claimed victory!"

"Uh actually no one claimed victory" Master Hand said pointing over to all the fallen Centurions and Waddle Dee Dees. "Look's like it's a tie. But hey great fun was had by all?"

Pit looked at him angry. "How can you call such needless death and battle fun-"

"Cause it is son" Dedede said swinging his hammer. "Besides all Dee's can automatically regenerate from most anything. How do you think they'd stand a chance against that eating machine?" Dedede pointed at Kirby.

"So I can't eat all the corpses?" Kirby asked as everyone looked freaked at him.

"There aren't any corpses" Master Hand noted as he then clicked his fingers, reviving the Centurions and Dee Dees and then transported them back. "I might not be the hand of god, but I sure am a likley candiate huh? "he said as everyone looked at him. "All fun battles aside though I think it's time for the next update, which I hope is one you just don't groan over."

"Well now you know we will" Falco said dusting himself off. "Unless you get some of those Dees back so I can show why Falco Fire isn't something they can just come back from."

"Eh, when we get to the tournament" Master Hand said snapping his fingers as a Video Screen popped up. "But speaking of the tournament, time I told you about the other Online Feature of it: With Anyone/Basic Brawl."

"That's more of a game feature, not an ACTUAL feature we'd be interested in" Fox stated bored.

"Hey, you guys seem to forget I already warned you about this" Master Hand stated. "I mean what right do you have complain anyway? I already gave you Final Smash Info, Smash Ball explanation, mentioning some returning Pokemon and even music from a series not even related to your own being in. That's all good stuff. Why complain if one of the things was boring?"

"Probably because we can" Falco pointed out.

"Well just as long as you dont' run away" Master Hand said snapping his fingers locking the doors and wndows. "Cause I am not having that." He then pointed at the screen. "Now unlike Friend mode, Basic Brawl is when you want to join a quick anyonmous battle against someone somewhere at some point in time."

"How specific-a" Mario said rolling his eyes.

"Well it's Basic Brawl. It's pretty much the opposite of that, since it is what you do when not playing with a friend which I uh... guess I already mentioned." Master Hand paused for as second. "Okay, so here's how it flows". He pointed at the screen. "Now once your Wii succeeds in it's connection-"

"Are you talking about anynomous fighting or anymous humping?" Captain Falcon asked him.

"The first one, though Wii penis jokes are soooooo inventive" Master Hand said sarcastically. "As I was saying once your Wii CONSOLE succeeds in Connecting Online, you can go and choose with anyone brawl." He then showed them the with anyone menu. "There's also specator, which I think you already heard about-"

"Yeah from that crazy fangirl" Yoshi stated.

"She's not really that like crazy though she did say she was pretty like lazy" Peach said. "Hey and like that rhymed. Wonder if I can do that all the time."

"...No" Master Hand said quickly. "There's also Team Battle which I'll talk about later but now let's see what's in Basic Brawl". The screen then panned in to the character selection screen. "Now instead of setting options you go straight to selecting who you want to be-?" 

"Hey whose that guy with the big nose?" Diddy Kong said pointing at the screen.

Master Hand looked at it. "Ahhh!" He said quickly blocking it. "Uh... you shouldn't of seen that" he said changing it removing some characters from it. "As I was saying this is the regular character screen since you don't make any rooms first." He then points at the bottom. "See at this point since you all agreed on a match all you'll see is they're status at the bottom of the screen."

"Uh, who is that?" Samus said pointing at the screen. "Because there's no one there."

"Oh yeah that's right because no one anoymously signed in yet". Master Hand then looked around. "I sad ANOYNOMOUSLY SIGNED IN YET!"

"I'm on it!" Crazy Hand then signed in as the Smashers all looked at Master Hand.

"Anonymous huh?" Link asked knowingly.

"Well... someone might not know who he is." Master Hand tried pointing out.

"I'm Crazy Hand! logging in on With Anyone mode!" Crazy Hand shouted.

"... Okay it's my crazy brother. And it's not the best example of anyonmous but let's forget about that shall we?" He pointed back at the screen. "Okay so in order to not make people wait here you only have 45 seconds to choose who you want to be or else it will choose randomly." He then moves over the mouse. "Let's see... who should I be?" He then moves over to Mario. "Ah, how about everyone's favorite Italian?"

"I think I liked Mussolini better" Bowser muttered.

Mario looked over at him. "Yeah you would you a facist-a". Mario crossed his arms. "Though I guess if you're going to a pick someone why not pick the best?" Everyone rolled they're eyes.

"Well I just picked it since it's the obvious default choice to make". Mario looked at Master Hand annoyed. "Anyhow, once all the characters are picked you go onto stage selection which is chosen by lottery on those who voted among the players." Master Hand moved over. "So I'm going to say choose Battlefield and if my ANYONOMOUS opponent would pick the same we'd get that." We then see the lottery start up as Delfino Plaza is picked. "Hey! That's not what we agreed on."

"It's what I just randomly thought up!" Crazy Hand yelled.

Master Hand groaned. "Oh whatever, This shows though if there's only two and you both pick something different it randomly picks on which one it is". Master Hand then pointed at the Item Menu. "Items are also chosen this way. Which items get cut out or used more frequently is determined by whose playing. So say if me and my opponent wanted Flippers off-"

"I'd turn those Flippers on!" Crazy Hand was heard yelling.

"Fine, flippers on" Master Hand said going through item menu as the default menu popped up. "And of course while waitng to battle you can beat up on the Sandbag". Master Hand then moved Mario and started wailing on Sandbag. "Yeah take that you stupid bag of sand!" Master Hand yelled as Sandbag was smacked around.

"You know you really should treat sandbag better" Lucas said. "After all if you created him to feel the pain you inflict on him then it's wrong he keeps getting pummeled-"

"Nothing I've ever done is wrong, except the time I thought Gamecube would come in first place in the last gen console race." Master Hand laughed. "Boy was I wrong on all sort of accounts there." The screen showed up in Delfino Plaza with Mario and Snake. "Okay and we're ready to fight."

"Why does that crazy (beep)er have to play as me?" Snake asked.

"Because I like sneaking on board stuff like Solid Snake!" Crazy Hand yelled out.

"I need to make sure I insert those meds of his myself more" Master Hand muttered playing on the stage. "This whole process though is pretty simple. Just choose your character and stages, no names and messages or identies to learn, just good old fashion brawling."

"Uh no offense" Pikachu pointed out. "But the whole anyomity here kind of makes it pointless actually. I mean really without knowing who you're playing at, even by just screen name or messages, it's just about the same as playing with a computer."

"Oh yeah that reminds me. If your connection fails and you can't log back into the game you're character is replaced since I don't like people GOING OUT" Master Hand then looked at everyone before starting again "And you get played by a CPU, who you can't even tell if they're even pinch hitting for someone."

"...Yeah see that's just what I was talking about with the whole "just like playing against the computer" thing" Pikachu stated out.

"Look this mode won't be happening in Wii Friends, but if you're not Nintendo's friend well then they just treat you like scum" Master Hand admitted. "Besides CPUs are better then just people stopping to play right?"

"Well if it's those jerky people who reset for the stupidest of reasons then yeah I can see your point" Falco admitted.

"Okay, then just one more thing about this mode" Master Hand said holding out his finger. "Like I kind of showed prematurley before, when playing online in Basic Brawl the problem of secret stages/characters arises. The information will be spoiled for you if you didn't already know and it will cause calamnity."

"Uh, how will it cause calamity?" Young Link asked.

"Well not for people who actually get off on spoilers like all you guys" Master Hand stated. "But for others". Master Hand sighed. "However thanks to the internet and video blogs and Youtube links not shut down you may find out hidden stuff before I even say it so I'm not going to get hung up on that."

"So hey how about you start revealing the hidden/unvieled characters then?" Young Link pointed at himself. "Espically those who happen to be seven years younger then others and-"

"I'm not going to go that far" Master Hand said as Young Link sighed. "But you hidden combantants not unsecretly announced will be unlocked through the story mode so clear through that before playing this mode."

"How can we clear through it though if we don't even know if we're in the tournament?" Master Hand asked.

"Then get someone to clear for it for you and ask them if you're in" Master Hand pointed out. "As the case has always been you play the people you unlock in battles so prepare to have a lot of unlocking. Like at least 1/3 unlocking."

"Which means about 12 characters who have to be unlocked right? Since that would be about 1/3 of 35" Mewtwo pointed out.

"Hey, how'd you know about 35?" Master Hand asked.

"One of the last things I could get from you before you made it impossible to scan your mind" Mewtwo admitted.

"Well good cause you won't know or not if you're in and spoil it so there, nyah nyah" Master Hand taunted him. "Speaking of Pokemon, just like how I started on a Pokemon update, I'm going to end on one."

"Oh, is it the one about me?" Pichu said walking in.

"No. You still need to just pratice not being a drunk" Master Hand informed him.

"Oh" Pichu said walking out dejected.

"The Pokemon I'm releasing is another brand new Pokeball pokemon." Master Hand took out a Pokemon. "Straight from the Sinnoh region, it's the one and only.. Bonsly!" A small baby tree appeared in front of everyone.

"Bonsly, Bonsly!" It said jumping up and down.

Pikachu groaned. "Great, that thing again". He crossed his arms. "Bad enough I had to deal with it in the show but now it has to affect this place too."

"Yeah I remember when Brock was babying it and it kept him from getting any girls" The Trainer said laughing. "Man what good times."

"They weren't good, and they weren't yours!" Pikachu pointed out. "Furthermore, do we really need any more made up a region later baby characters in this tournament?"

"Hey, just be glad I didn't sell the rights to make a "Baby Smash Brothers" series produced by the people who did the Land Before Time series". The Smashers shivered at the thought. "Yeah knew you'd feel that way since that's how I felt." He then pointed at Bonsly. "Now despite looking like a tree, Bonlsy body is made up of rocks and stones. So though it looks like a Bonsly tree, it's actually a... Bonsly Rock."

"And a cute Bonsly Rock at that" Peach said picking it up and cradling it.

Mario rolled his eyes. "Don't you think-a you adopted enough already?" Mario said pointing at the Waddle Dees behind her.

"You can like never have more friends" Peach said as Bonsly happily coohed.

Mario stepped closer. "Well if you want-a to know what I think-" Bonsly then lept from Peach's hands and headbutted Mario as he fell to the ground. "Hey!" Mario then got up rubbing his head. "What the hell was that-a?"

Peach gasped. "You shouldn't like curse in front of like the baby!"

"Yeah sorry I forgot that-a" Mario said sarcastically.

"To answer your question though, Bonlsy's sort of overprotective" Pikachu admitted. "Believe me having to film around it I also had to avoid getting rock headbutted a lot."

"Stupid-a tree thing" Mario said looking at it. "I mean what does it-a even do anyway?"

"Well it's pretty heavy but it does make a pretty good throwing weapon" Master Hand pointed out.

"Throwing eh?" Mario said picking it up. "Geez, you were right about the heavy-a" he said almost dropping it.

"That's because it's made up of rocks, duh" Master Hand pointed out. "So you won't be able to throw it far. But when you throw it though it sure does hurt."

"Hopefully the thing itself-a" Mario said as he then threw Bonsly.

"Bonslyyyy!" The Pokemon said.

Peach jumped in the air. "I like got you!" She said grabbing the Bonsly in mid air as she looked at Mario. "Bad Mario! What if you like broke it?"

"Uh, we find a new rock to take of?" He said shrugging.

"Well you can find one on your own" Peach said floating back down. "When you're like sleeping on the couch tonight."

"Uh, we do sleep in seperate a rooms you know" Mario pointed out.

"Oh" Peach said thinking for a second. "Then... like think about what you did then". She then looked at the Waddle Dees. "Come kids, I'll like help settle you in to your new home." She then walked out with Bonsly and the Waddle Dees following her.

"Well at least she's got her heart in the right place" Mario admitted. "Though her mind... maybe not a so much."

"Well I was going to tell you that even below 50 damage the little tree backs a wallop and it could knock you off even if you only get hit once in awhile and that it can even break deflector shields but... well that kind of walked out the door". Master Hand then started teleporting away. "Guess that's it for today though. Later guys." He then disappeared from the room.

"Well guess we can go back to what we were doing before" Bowser said.

"And what do you reckon that was anyway?" Dedede asked.

"Bowser shrugged. "Don't know. I think it had something to do with turtles being better then penguins-"

"Oh I know that's not what you were talking about" Dedede said as the two started to argue as everyone moaned.

"Oh uh here we go again-a" Mario said as everyone started walking out.

"You know thinking about it, it dosen't matter which species is superior" Zelda pointed out. "Since women are still the superior gender of all of them."

"Uh, you do know it's that kind of one sided gender profiling that make some people hate women, right?" Zero Suit Samus asked her.

"Yeah well..." Zelda looked over at the lightswitch.

"Oh no you don't" Zero Suit Samus said spanking Zelda's butt hardly. "Try that again and I'll give you worse" she said working off. "Wait why did I do that?" Zero asked to herself conffused.

"Hmmm defintley have to do that again" Zelda thought to herself. "Wait, why do I keep thinking that?" She also asked herself confused.

Meta Knight looked out the Window. "Hmm, I feel as though there is a different storm approaching" he said ominously. "One that may doom us all". He shrugged. "Oh well, I'm sure it can't be anything that bad" he said walking off.

Meanwile closing in on the Smash Mansion was Sonic in Wario in a limo as "Martin Jefferson" was seen snickering to himself. "Soon all those little boys will be all mine!" He said giggling.

Sonic looked over at him. "Uh, what are you talking about?"

Martin looked around nervously "Oh uh... just thinking about this funny joke I heard on... some funny show."

"Bah televions is a barley funny anymore" Wario said cleching a fist. "That is unless they pick up a my idea for a show where I get to steal a million dollars from everyone in the auidence."

"What's the hook?" Sonic asked.

"Uh... random celebrity appearences" Wario said after awhile.

"Well I think Fox may still way past pick it up" Sonic admitted as the camera panned out on the limo driving out as the story ended.

THE END!

Well that's it. Remember to review and stuff everyone who bothered reading all of this.


	28. Rot, IC, Opt, Circuit, Waluigi, Stafy

And now time for another Smashing Chapter as we get closer and closer to that March release date and I get closer and closer to catching up on updates. Remember characters, games, people etc don't belong to me and are made by they're respectiive creators/parents. I just made the situations funny (I hope). Anyway remember to read and review on what you thought of the chapter, etc.

"Smashing Something New Every Day: Chapter Twenty Eight: Rotation, Ice Climber, Options, Mario Circuit, Walugi, Starfy"

By DianaGohan.

Once again the Smashers had gathered in the middle of the main room of the Mansion to hear Master Hand's daily updates for them. Somewhat surpsingly, the hand teleported in on time.

"Hey everyone" he said waving his hand. "How are you all doing-" He was interrupted as a white limo suddenley crashed through the room as everyone turned to look at it. "What the hell?" The hand said confused as Wario and Sonic walked out of it.

"I told you not to ask the driver-a to gun it so much!" Wario yelled out.

Sonic shrugged. "Hey if I can't go way past fast by myself, I'd like to do it in a car". He looked at the other Smashers. "Hey everyone? Aren't you going to ask where we've been?"

"Aren't you going to a realize that a we don't care?" Mario said.

"Well for those of you who aren't mondo jerks" Sonic said starring at Mario angrily. "I had taken off after Wario two days ago. Or two weeks ago. Kind of hard to remember." He rubbed his chin. "Anyway kind of mondo sprained my ankle on the way back home-"

"And you broke my bike-a" Wario pointed out.

"And that, otherwise we could of gone home all rad Race For Your Live Charlie Brown style." Sonic rolled his hand. "Point is we were lost in the desert and would of starved to death if we didn't find these mondo weird alligator thinks in black jackets and boots."

"Oh, you must mean the Kremlings" Diddy Kong said. "They're kind of the foot soliders of me and Donkey's arch enemy King K. Rool. Don't know what they were doing in the desert though."

"Well whatever they were, they made-a good emergncey food and a drink supplies" Wario stated as everyone looked at him disgusted. "Oh like a you never sucked up Kremlin a sweat for nutrients?"

"Ooh, I kind of did this one time actually" Donkey Kong admitted.

"Well then you would know-a it's pretty good if you had nothing else to eat-a". Wario then pointed at the limo. "While in the desert we also found this a weird guy who gave us a ride here in exchange for letthing him talk to Master Hand about a something."

"Odd. My danger setting seems to be at the pedophile level" Meta-Knight thought to himself.

"Well guess I can talk to him if he saved your lives". Some cheering and singing was heard from the limo as a figure then walked out, slidly along the floor backwards. "Uh, is this your friend?" Master hand said confused.

"Hey no one is a Wario's friend" Wario remarked. "This is just the stranger-a who gave us a ride."

"Uh, he's strange but not unknown" Pikachu said looking freaked out.

"Yeah that's the (long list of swear words) weirdo Michael Jackson" Snake said pointing at him.

"Oh that's just ignorant" Martin said pointing at his moustache. "See? Does that wrongfully accused Michael have a moustache on his face?"

"Maybe when he tries taping one on with some (beep)in tape" Snake pointed out.

Martin slid walk over to Master Hand. "Oh that's just ignorant" he said looking over at the hand. "I just wanted to talk to a fellow one gloved master about a few things."

Ness then looked at him reading his mind as he backed off scared "Ah!" He screamed running behind Mewtwo. "I saw the things you wanted to talk about and... stay away from me!" Ness said freaked looking over at Lucas. "You better get away from him too man. And believe me you dont' wanna know why."

"Oh don't be liek that" Martin said walking over to him. "All the children of nature are so beautiful and fragile and I just wanted to share some of that wonder-"

Young Link held up an arrow. "Share it with someone else you freak! I didn't become the hero of time for remembering the time I was around you!"

"How about you?" Martin looked over at the Trainer. "Want to expierence the love and beauty of a child?"

"Will it help me to becoming a Pokemon Master?" The Trainer asked as suddenly his Pokemon jumped in front of him. "Hey, what's wrong guys."

"We're not letting you get molested by this stupid child molestor, that's what!" Squirtle said, gathering some water in his mouth.

"Yeah, we may play some pranks but no way we're going to put you in any real danger, espically from people like him" Ivysaur said preparing his Bullet Seed.

The Pokemon Trainer started to cry. "Aww, I knew you guys cared" he said happily.

"Yeah whatever" Charizard said preparing a flamethrower. "I'm just down for any chance to blast at one sicko pervert."

"Ahh that's just ignorant" Martin (well Michael obviously) said looking over at Master Hand. "Come on, can't you help a brother out?"

"We're not brothers since my skin, eh glove, never dyed itself another color and started taking it out on the children" Master Hand stated. "However if you're looking to play with some kids, I know just the place where you can go."

"Would it involve some eskimo kisses?" Michael said looking over at Popo who looked creeped out at him.

"No" Master Hand stated as he then snapped his fingers as Michael was teleported somewhere else. "Well that's one celebrity taking care of" Michael said dusting off his glove.

"Where did you send him though?" Link asked as Master Hand smiled at him.

"Oh, somewhere that trying to touch the kids is much more harmful to you then it is to them" Master Hand said slyly as the Smashers looked at him confused.

Thousands of miles away (in what some would call obscurity) Michael fell into a weird looking forest area as he looked around. "Hey, where's the children?" He asked suddenly a group of seven kids descended upon him. However these kids were mini koopa creatures looking at him evily.

"Well what do we have here?" Ludwig Koopa asked holding up a pair of brass knuckles. "Could it be someone to pound to make up for being replaced by some mysterious eight kid?"

"Well it could just be someone to pound on cause we like breaking in skulls" Lemmy Koopa said holding up a crowbar. "Espically weirdo skulls".

"Hey that's just ignorant" Michael says. "Though you kids seem nice even if your a bit more green and slimy then I like them-"

"Oh shut up!" said Roy Koopa pushing him to the ground holding a baseball bat. "We're the meaniest most evil kids around and we'll prove that all over your face!"

"Well that sounds nice" Michael said as he was then hit by the bat. "Ah, no it's not! It just sounds and feels like pain!" 

"Get use to it" Iggy Koopa said holding up an ax grinning manically. "You're going to be feeling a lot more of it soon."

"Yeah" Wendy says wearing gloves with barbed wire on them. "Just wait until's it my turn to start pounding you into the ground."

"Oh but I don't even like girls-" Michael started to say before getting hit by the baseball bat.

"Yeah we know what you like" Morton Koopa says holding a chainsaw. "Which is why you're going to really hate this."

"Or will he?" Said the finall Koopa Kid Larry as everyone looked at him. "Oh yeah, he won't, cause we're killing him." Larry was shown holding up a spiked mace. "Sorry, forget that for a second." With that the Koopa Kids all jumped on Michael and started beating him at once as the former king of pop cried out in pain.

Back at the Mansion Master Hand smiled. "Yeah, I'm sure the Koopa Kids are really taking care of him as we speak."

"Oh, so that's why my 'children are actually making me proud' meter was going off" Bowser stated. "Maybe I shouldn't of ditched them afterall."

"What kind of father would even think about ditching his kids anyway?" Marth asked.

"An evil one, duh." Bowser pointed out. "Though Bowser Junrior is a whole lot less annoying then those other seven hell raisers."

"Yeah a that's what you a think" Mario muttered.

"Well now with that damage control done" Master Hand then looked over at Sonic and Wario. "All that's left is to punish you for bringing him here in the first place."

"Hey we didn't know that was Michael Jackson!" Sonic caled out. "We just thought he was some mondo creepy guy who could give us a lift back here."

"Yeah right" Ness said still hiding behind Mewtwo. "You just wanted him to try and rape us because you weren't able to. I've seen Smash Pairing Madness."

"To be fair then, anyone here could try and rape anyone for a very weird and out of character reason" Mewtwo pointed out.

Ness moved away from him. "Oh yeah good point" he said walking over by Lucas. "Glad we aren't really like that here."

"Yeah it's very much in character for Ike to want to rape everyone" Marth said jokingly as Ike raised his sword. "Hey, I said everyone! That puts you at least as a bi-sexual!" Marth stated blocking all of Ike's sword shots.

"Well that's better then what you're going to be: dead!" Ike said as the two started fighting again.

"Knock it off you guys" Master Hand said pointing at Sonic and Wario. "I'm still deciding how to punish these guys."

"You know to be fair-a it's not like he did anything-a" Wario pointed out. "And we did get you that-a" he said pointing at the limo.

"Well I do like limos" Master Hand said thinking for a second. "Okay, so I'll lessen the punishment. Wario, you can't earn any more coins by trying to play Classic Mode nonstop until Christmas."

"Oh man-a" Wario said dejected.

Master Hand looked at Sonic. "And Sonic you can't say "way past", "mondo" or "lameos" until you're next update."

"Oh that's way past unfair!" Sonic said.

Master Hand threw a maximum tomato at him as Sonic was healed up. "Well tough, because if you say those again you'll be stuck in the training mode for an entire week only being able to go at .01 of your regular speed."

"That's way..." Master Hand was shown making a portal in front of him. "uh... cool I guess."

Master Hand distengerated the portal. "Glad we have that taken care of." He then snapped his fingers teleporting the car away and getting rid of the hole in the wall. "And now onto the updates. First up would be Rotation."

"Oh is that a new combat move where you spin around and use your energy to knock back the opponent's attacks?" Young Link asked.

"Yeah, in some other tournament" Master Hand stated. "The Rotation I'm talking about is a way of giving everyone a chance to play the game in tournament mode." Everyone groaned. "Hmmm, you know on second thought maybe I should invite MJ back here" Master Hand said rubbing his "chin." "I Mean he'd make a gerat smasher and you know have good interaction with the rest of you-"

"Don't joke about that man!" Ness said looking freaked. "Well joke about him in the "ha ha look at how much his life sucks now" but not in the "bringing him back over" kind of way."

"Well maybe that wouldn't happen if you know you people weren't so against Rotation" Master Hand pointed out.

"So what you're going to threathen us with him everytime we act up?" Fox asked. "Because he wouldn't even go after most of us and besides, we could just kill him anyway."

"No if he was immortal. And also what if I said he brought along a few friends like Paris HIlton and Britney Spears and-"

"Would you please stop threathening us with terrible celebrities?" Yoshi asked.

"Well then please stop knocking Rotation when you haven't even heard of it until now." Master Hand then snapped his fingers as a TV screen appeared from the floor. "Now this was created with the idea of what if five or more players were huddeled around a Wii since the number of people who can play is only as large as the number of contollers that connect."

"Then why not just a build more controller slots anyway?" Mario asked. "I mean the a 4-player mode is kind of really limited nowadays and with the greater console-a power it can surley handle a more people onscreen at once.-"

"Yeah you'd think so but no". Master Hand held up pictures of various consoles. "Besides 4 player controllers have been a staple for years, escept for those Lousy Playstationers, so I don't see that changing anytime soon."

"You hooligans are lucky to even have four controllers anyway" Mr. Game and watch said. "Back in my day we only had one controller and you had to share it otherwise you'd get your teeth kicked in."

"Well there was always two but uh probably not in you're senile old man brain" Master Hand said as the others laughed. "Seriously though since there's only four slots if there's more then four people around have to rotate around on who gets to play next depending on who wins and who loses right?"

"Yeah, that actually happen a lot in the Soul Calibur Tournament" Link poitned out. "Since they only did one on one battles, not four player free for alls so there was a lot of rotating of players."

"As well as much more stupid plotting and annoying fanservice" Master Hand pointed out.

"Well despite the white hair Ivy was pretty hot espically with that really improbable bustline of hers" Captain Falcon said drooling a bit.

"I was actually talking more about Yoda and Darth Vader being inserted in there but whatever." Master Hand pointed at the screen. "Though in here and I guess in there, it's done to be nice and give everyone a chance to play."

"Wait a second! Being nice" Ganondorf crossed his arms. "The Lord of Evil does not play that way."

"You don't play at all, Ganonforgetful" Link pointed out. "We don't have TVs or anything to play the game versions of these tournaments on remember?"

"Well if I did I'd invite you over and crush you and never be rotated out. The Ultimate evil act!" He then laughed malciously as everyone looked at him. "You just can't appreciate good evil when you see it" he muttered to himself.

"That's an oxymoron you moron" Young Link said as everyone laughed.

"Glad you all feel like I do about it being stupid to be evil and not share" Master Hand said to them. "And for those who need a little help being nice-"

"Like Ganmorondork" Young Like said.

"Oh you are so not going to be around for the next seven years!" Ganondorf said as he started chasing Young Link around angrily.

"You know this should apply to all you since you all need a little help being nice with all the random chasing going on." Master Hand noted. "So for all of you, I set up a rigged rotation mode." He pointed at the screen . "See that little Rotation mark there on the top menu for Group Mode? You go in and decided on the number of controllers and the number of people in the room with you that you want in your made up tournament."

"Back in my day we only counted on our fingers and for really hard countnig we used our toes as well!" Mr. Gamd and Watch exclaimed.

Master Hand looked at him. "Wow, now you've just proven how non existant your days were" he said before looking at the others. "Then of course you factor in how many people will be in each fight, and then set the rules to rotate out out a set number of winners and losers from the brawl. That way it just dosen't have to be about coming in first place."

"Uh considering that we're all suppose to aim to win the tournaments, isn't that kind of a contractory point?" Link asked.

"Well mainly it's done so you know people who aren't that good won't be excluded unfairly each time."

"Oh, so now you're not going to unfairly exclude people?" Roy said from the other room drunk. "Maybe you should of done that before you CUT ME OUT!."

"Uh, there's a difference" Master Hand pointed out. "Besides hasn't Pichu taught you the error of your drunken ways?"

"Well I think to do that we'd need some sort of Smashtervention." Master Hand looked over at him. "You know... Intervention... Smash brothers style. That one's not hard to figure out."

"Well Smashtervention on your own time, it's update time now" he said pointing at the screen. "Really though rotation depends on what kind of group you play with. If you've got people on an equal level, go with Loser swaps out. And if you're got some newbs in your midst, or "green gamers" in the non internet term for it, go with Winner Swaps out." Master Hand then floated over to where Ike was chasing Marth. "Let me give you an example" he said as he then flicked Marth into the wall as the Swordsman grunted in pain. "Okay that was Loser Swaps out, so Ike's advancing."

"Oh but I wanted to advance on him" he said disapponted. Everyone looked at him as Ike held out his sword. "With my weapon! A deadly advance, not a sexual one!"

"Sometimes sex can be dangerous" Captain Falcon pointed out. "Espically if she's using hot goth magic and you forgot to tell her halfway through you kind of didn't win any races this week so you don't have any money." Master Hand then went over to Ganondorf chasing Young Link as he then spun around them quickly as they spun around all disoriented. The two fell to the floor, Young Link falling before Ganondorf. "Okay Young Link won that one, but in Winner Swaps out that means Ganondorf's advancing."

"Oh goodie" a dizzy Ganondorf said sarcastically. Master Hand then picked up Ganondorf and put him in the middle as he pushed Ike to him as well.

"So what are we suppose to fight each other now?" Ike asked him.

"No, I'm just a fan of Ikedorf". The two looked at him freaked. "Nah, I'm just kidding. You know I really ship Liike."

"Why do I have a feeling I won't "Liike" that one very much" Link said. He then groaned. "Oh great now he's got me doing stupid puns."

Master Hand looked at Ike and Gaonondorf "All pairing aside though, you two should fight". He then rubbed what would be his chin. "Though I should probably tell you about entering in your name so you can log in, and if you don't want to do that just use your guest number instead."

"I'm a Pokemon, not a number!" Pichu screamed out as everyone looked at him. "Pfft, I'm not telling you what that one means. Go figure out on your own."

"Well your outburst has given you a slot in this fight, even if you're not in the tournament" Master Hand said pushing Pichu to the others. "And if a new fighter comes during a Rotation match all you need to do is add them to the group by going back to the name entry screen.

"You're not a name, you're dead!" Ganondorf said imitating Pichu.

"Yeah well not like you're automatically guaranteed to come back either" Pichu pointed out.

"Oh you're double dead now!" Ganondorf pulled back his fist.

"Hold on a second!" Master Hand said pressing a button on the screen. "Okay once you press the confromation button on the controller the person wants to use they can start and like I mentioned before you can set your controller functions in it's own menu."

"When was this?" Pikachu asked.

"Gee that was when you guys WALKED OUT ON ME!" Master Hand screamed out.

"Jeez, and you said woman hold grudges" the yellow pokemon murmured.

"Well now with that taken care of you can go ahead and fight now". Master Hand looked at Pichu, Ganondorf and Ike. "Though if you want to option to sit out to take like a bathroom break you better do that now."

"Bah the lord of all evil only takes a whiz after slaughtering his foes!" Ganondorf poitned out.

"So what you've been holding it for like twenty years now?" Pichu asked as he barley dodged Ganondorf's fist. He then shot a lightning bolt at the lord of all evil that fried them both. "Oh that's right my own lightning hurts me" Pichu said sadly. "I should be glad I'm out.". Ganondorf then tried stomping him as Pichu was able to scurry away.

Ike then charged at Ganondorf. "Forget about me?" He asked as he ran faster to Ganon, wielding his sword. Ganondorf turned around and punched his sword hard. "Bad move" Ike said using his counter to knock Ganon back some as he then slashed him, knocking the lord of all evil to the floor. Suddnley Ike was hit in the back hard by Pichu's skull bash as he to fell to the floor on top of Ganondorf.

"The lord of all evil dosen't swing this way at all!" Gaonondorf yelled pushing himself off Ike.

"I'll swing you head all the way off" Ike muttered getting off and dusting himself off.

"Yeah, I won!" Pichu said happily. "Guess that means I can leave with at least a little dignity."

"Well it's not goodbye forever" Master Hand pointed out. "Since I still want you to straighten out those drunks."

"Hey if I can beat a lord of all evil and a powerful swordsman, there's no telling what I can do" Pichu said scampering off happily.

"Well now there's only one... I mean who knows how many people left to tell about not being in Brawl" Master Hand said. "And there's also only one/who knows how many things left to say about rotation."

"Uh I'm pretty sure you know both" Fox pointed out.

"Yeah I do, and the answer to that second one is though with numerous controllers and dozens of people to play, Rotation can only limit up to 16 players, Mmmm hmm."

"Well I tell you what" Falco said with a bad southern drawl. "Why don't you tell us a good update before I have to go over and kick your ass?"

"Uh, are you trying to threathen me?" Master Hand asked him.

"Eh, I was more like trying a KOTH Impression. Guess it's better then that Sawyer one, though most southern accents are pretty stupid."

"I reckon you aren't counting mine" Dedede said twirling his hammer. "Unless you want to have to deal with the Dee Dees again."

"Hey no Dee Dees, just ICs" Master Hand said as everyone looked at him confused. "As In Ice Climber, the song playing in the Ice Climbers stage."

"Alright!" Popo said waving his hand. "Finally, another update about us!"

"Yeah, though I think this will be our last one" Nana said sadly. "Unless we've got some awesome new special moves to show-"

"No" Master Hand said bluntly as the Ice Climbers looked down sadly. "Ahh, cheer up guys. I'm sure hearing your theme will make you realize how good you have it." He then took out the Boombox again and played the Ice Climber theme. "Now this Plays on Summit, which changes around when the mountain creak peaks and pops off."

"Just like on Icecap" Sonic said. "Though that place is uh..." Master Hand looked at him. "Not as good as my... stage from my old came."

Mario smirked at him. "Let me guess: That place was pasty way icy and mondumb-a and not for slow-muus like a us".

"Hey that's..." Sonic pointed at him angrily. "Hey you're not fooling me that easily!"

"Hey, this is suppose to be about us!" Popo said whinly. "I mean it's our music right?" He danced around. "And it's pretty jaimming too."

"Well I guess anything would have to be able to beat your Melee track" Fox pointed out.

"Hey, that was pretty good too!" Nana pointed out. "Just because you guys couldn't really enjoy it because you were jumping around all the time dosen't make it bad."

"Well this time the worry isn't the jumping but more the stopping" Master Hand pointed out. "See it puts short phrase of the original tune to work, changing the atmophsere dramatically as the stage changes."

"Wow that's pretty" Popo smiled a bit. "Way past cool". Him and Nana giggled as Sonic grimaced.

"Well I was thinking more like impressive but that's a good point too." Master Hand sighed. "Unfourantley the timing of the phrases shifts during Slow Brawls, so please forgive that."

"Ah, that's okay" Nana said. "Though I'm sure all would be forgiven if you let us tell the story on how the music first was made.". The others groaned.

"I thought you guys said you'd stop your stupid stories from your last update!" Falco pointed out.

"Hey they're not stupid!" Popo called out. "Besides this is the last one... last one for real so we should at least get one more story before not having any more play in these updates anymore."

"Besides" Nana pointed out. "Master Hand wasn't around for the last one so this is sort of like only the third story we've had with him."

"Yeah and I don't really mind stories, though I prefer ones more about my rockstar days." Everyone looked at him annoyed. "Bah, you wouldn't understand them anyway, so go on and tell your music story Ice Climbers. Though don't take forever with it since I do want to get to some other updates."

"Okay!" They said together as they then flashbacked to once again around Icicle Mountain as they were shown jumping on little ice patches that floated on the sea.

"La la la, Ice Is Nice, At A Price, That Is Ice, Lovley Ice" Nana started to sing to herself.

Popo stopped and looked over at her. "You okay Nana? There's some weird sort of thing coming out from your mouth."

"Oh it's just singing" she said twirlign her hammer. "I mean if Nintendo says they're going to be nice enough to document our vegetable rescue adventure as one of they're high quality video games, the least we can do is try and think of some nice music to go along with it."

"Yeah that's true" Popo siad thinking for a second. "How about Ice Pays The Price, Better Then Ice, Will Squash A Mice, That's Some Ice".

"That's pretty good" Nana said twirling her hand. "Though how about Ice Looks Nice So Roll The Dice It's No Lice Cause It's Just Ice?"

"Bah, both those things are terrible" said a voice as the two looked behind them to see a Topi (a small white abdonimanable creature) pointing at them. "You guys can't just rhyme words with Ice and hope to make a good sountrack."

"Hey, what would you know about making music Topi?" Nana asked him. "You're just a seal."

"Shhh!" Topi said quickly unzipping his costume to reveal his blue seal body underneath. "Look you know how bent out of shape everyone is about the whole "Seal clubbing" thing so I have to wear this if we want to get that game thing releaed" he said zipping back up his costume.

"That is pretty stupid though" Popo pointed out. "I mean just because we're expierenced Ice hunters and use hammers for weapons and your guys are our enemies dosen't mean we're seal clubbers. I mean when Mario steps on a Koopa do people call him a turtle kicker?"

"Well the whole seal clubbing thing is a more serious issue" Topi pointed out. "Besides you guys have more problems then just my changed appearence. Like how to actually do a good soundtrack for the game."

"Well we sing about what we know" Nana pointed out. "I mean I also got some nice Eggplant songs and about pounding things with hammers-"

"Bah that's even dumber then the whole Ice stuff" Topi said. "Look you guys need an actual soundtrack. Played by people who actually know how to sing."

"Don't see why it will matter too much anyway" Popo pointed out. "I mean it will all be translated into digital audio synth anyway when the game gets released, so what does it matter if we're singing it or not?"

"A lot" Topi pointed out. "I mean there will be a day when games can use actual orchestras for they're soundtracks and won't have to rely on repeitive synth sounds." The there looked at each other and laughed a bit.

"Man you were always good with the jokes Topi" Popo said laughing some.

"Yeah I am, but seriously though you're going to need some stuff better then "It's No Lice Cause It's Just Ice". I mean it's not going to have lyrics anyway so just concentrate on the melody". Topi floated closer to them. "Furthermore you're going to need some nice simple noises in the backgrounds. That's what the kids like to hear."

"How would you know that?" Nana asked him. "you're just a seal... I mean uh small abdonmible monster."

"Darn right I'm just a "monster" but one whose heard stuff from down south and knows how it's suppose to go."

Popo rubed his chin. "Hmm don't know how much I trust the south's opinion on anything-"

"Noth the 3rd World Countries/Australia/Lusiana South" Topi pointed out. "I'm talking about just south of this ice hole. And believe they'll want stuff like this." He started humming. "Duh duh duhhh duh duhduhduhuhuh Duh uh uh uhhh duhuhduhudhuh duh huh huh huh duhh duh uhh uhh uh uhhh uhhh."

"That does sound pretty catchy" Popo admitted. He turned to Nana. 'What do you think?"

"Well it does have a pretty good beat and I can dance to it" She said shaking around as the two started to dance to Topi's humming.

The Flashback ended as Nana held out her hand. "And that's how our music was made" she said rubbing her chin. "Wonder what ever did happen to that Topi though."

"I think he kind of hit a big downward slump and lost all his muscial genius when he realized that there wasn't going to be an Ice Climbers sequal" Popo pointed out.

"I thought he did work On Vanilla Ice's album a few years after our game."

"Uh that's what I meant about the downward slump" Popo pointed out as everyone laughed a bit.

"Man it was worth hearing that story for the Vanilla Ice diss" Master Hand said and looked at his list. "Now with Ice Climbers out of the way though, we have some more options."

"Uh, is this your clever way of saying that you're going to announce options?" Ness asked him.

"Hey I thought you said you couldn't read my mind!" Master Hand pointed at him annoyed.

"You don't need to be a mind reader to know you've tried taht sort of unfunny line connecting two unrelated updates before" Mewtwo pointed out.

"Well I think they're funny so that's all that matters right?" He said looking at the blank expression of the others. "Yeah who cares what you think?" He muttered to himself.

"Uh, you do obviously" Falco pointed out. "Otherwise you wouldn't use these updates as a way to boast your ego and recieve some not even deserved at times accoladates on what's going to be in the next tournament."

"Hey it's not just for accoladtes" Master Hand pointed out. "I do want your honest feedback on what you want to be changed with this tournament. I mean if you think something is lame and you want me to change it then I will."

"But-a me back in the game!" Dr. Mario slurred drunkily from the next room.

"Give us a changed move list!" The Ice Climbers said.

"Make online mode actually useable for those who don't give into Nintendo's ridicolous internet related policies" Samus pointed out.

"Yeah I'll get right on to work changing all that" Master Hand said looking around. "Bigger Character Lists? A Balanced Changed Move Set? An Online Mode For Those Who Are Use To Other Online Modes? Who Do they think I am, Mr. super duper productive? If I want to laze out on some aspects of a touranment I've been planning years for, I have the right tto do that" He thought to himself and then snapped his fingers. "As I get to work on that, take a look at this!" He then showed them the main menu. "Here's the main menu and for options we just go over here" he said clicking on options. "And bang, here are our options."

"Uh, would it be too cliched to point out how stupidly obviously you're being?" Falco asked.

"Yeah, and real jerkish" Master Hand responded back. "Now all options are colored purple and have a variety of function." He pointed over at the "My Music", "Controls" and "Screen" Options. "We already went over those on previous great yet for soem reason groan worthy updates so let's go over the other options."

"That look even more groan worthy" Pikachu pointed out as Master Hand looked angrily at him. "Well they do."

"Well no need to be such a bitter pill about it" Master Hand pointed out.

"Uh, thanks to your confinetment and stupid-a rules and general attidue-a we're all kind of bitter pills-a" Mario pointed out. "And maybe we a wouldn't be like that if you thought you could get away with a stuff like options as an update-a."

"Or maybe I thought I could get away with it because I thought I could do this!" He snapped his fingers as nothing happened. The Smashers looked at him confused as Master Hand snapped again, with nothing happening. "Darn, that time of the month must of creeped out on me more then I thought."

"You're too much of a sexist pig to try and pass yourself off as a woman" Zelda pointed out.

"Not that time of the month. The time when I must conserve and restablize my mystical hand powers. I mean really you think I could just go on being so awesome forever?" 

"Well we all kind of hoped you wouldn't be able to" Falco pointed out as everyone chuckled.

"Yeah well anyway I've got to recharge" he then flew out of the room as everyone looked around.

"Well now whose going to explain the rest of these probably-a stupid updates?" Mario said.

Peach took out her phone. "I'll like call Diana!" she said as the others groaned. "Man you guys are like bitter pills."

"Luckily I know the remedy for pills" Crazy Hand said flying in to them. "Free Candy!" He then telported in a giant pile of candy

"Oh boy, more wads of floor candy!" Kirby said sucking in all the candy.

"Well since that didn't help guess I should take over where my brother left off" Crazy Hand said taking the list.

"Uh, you took YOUR Pills before you came here right?" Link asked.

"Yeah most of them" he said as the Smashers looked freaked. "Ah relax I'm good, for about a couple of hours. Enough time to go through these." He then looked down at the list. "Okay let's see here he wanted to talk about the other various options, like the deflicker". Crazy Hand pointed over to the TV in front of them. "It allows you in the game mode to choose between graphics that are razor sharp or nice and smooth."

"Too bad there's not an option of choosing between (beeping) actual good PS3 quality graphics and your (beep)" Snake said as everyone looked at him. "What? You (beeps) kind of suck at graphics."

"Uh yeah but we don't need good graphics to kick your system's butt" Diddy said taunting him. "Seriously you should be glad to be a part of this cause your MGS4 won't sell nearly as much as this will."

"Hey, don't be so harsh with the obvious truth Diddy" Crazy Hand said as Snake muttered angrily. "And though it's hard to tell from these stationery shots of the screen, it's easier to toggle with it on an actual TV."

"Actually I believe this an actual TV" Lucas said pointing at the television they were looking at.

"Oh, then you can go and toggle away to your hearts content then" Crazy Hand said going over and flipping with the dials. "Contrast goes up, contrast goes down. Colors go blue, colors go black,"

Sonic smirked. "Throw some silver in there and it would be..." he looked around. "You think that rule is still in affect with Master Hand gone?" 

"Yeah he told me about the words you weren't allowed to say" Crazy said as he then looked over at Wario trying to sneak away. "Or the coin modes you weren't suppose to play."

"Dang it-a" Wario said walking back.

Crazy Hand looked at Sonic. "I will throw in some silver" he said contrasting the TV some more. "And some reds, and some texture, and smoothing it out some, and unsmoothing it, and crisping it to a golden brown and..." He then pointed at the TV. "Walla!" The Smashers looked at it.

"Hey, this is just the same screen from before!" Link pointed out.

"No, it's a slight tigen more red" Crazy Hand said leaning in closer. "See, you can see it right... here" eh said pointing at the side of the screen. "You guys were just thinking I'd totally mess up the screen so it wouldn't be able to see, but I didn't."

"Well there's a first time for everything" Falco muttered as the others laughed.

"Yeah that's what my brother says too" Crazy Hand said laughing with them as they stopped. "Okay now that we've fit my screen taste, let's go to the next option, Rumble."

"You know it's kind of sad how the last console's rumbe is a lot more powerful then this one" Pikachu pointed out.

"That's only because there's only one sort of rumbling you should really have when holding the Wii-Mote". Crazy Hand thought for a second. "Uh, it was either that little bit of inneundo or not being able to fit it with all the motion sensoring". He then pointed at the screen as it changed to the Rumble menu. "However you can set the rumble for the Wii-Mote and the classic Gamecube controller if you want."

"I do not see the point of holding a controller that virbates some when you are holding it your hands and starring at the video representation of our adventures" Pit stated.

"That's cause you haven't felt that nice proverbial buzz buzz of doing a rumble" Crazy Hand stated.

"I knew he was a virgin!" Captain Falcon pointed out.

"Well maybe he dosen't want to loose it spending his money on alternate whores like some people" Ike pointed out.

"Hey that's now how I lost it!" Falcon pointed out. "That began back in the race of 92 and Jody Strummer was looking mighty hot-"

"Yeah we don't have time for your backstory" Crazy Hand pointed out.

Captain Falcon groaned. "Oh, but you let like those stupid climbers had four."

"No that was my brother, and I think they were kind of more teen rated."

"Oh yeah, mine kind of wouldn't be" Falcon realized.

"Now that we have that cleared let me show you how to rumble" Crazy Hand said holding up a Wii-Mote.

"Do you not need some announcer type asking if you are ready to do such an action-" Pit started to ask before Crazy Hand threw the Wii-Mote at him. Pit caught it as Crazy turned on the rumble. "Oh this does feel pretty different" Pit said as the controller rumbeled into his hand. "A sort of thrill that goes along quite well with battle."

"Hey dont' get too carried away" Crazy Hand warned. "Espically since the Wii Classic Controller has no rumble so there's only one other good way of rumbling left to discover."

"Uh, I'm pretty sure for a virgin there are a LOT of good ways of rumbling left to discover" Captain Falcon pointed out.

"Uh, please turn your inneundo switch off" Crazy Hand said looking at the list. "Okay it also says you can set rumble prefrences with each name, so that means you can have your moves and your rumble saved to the same controller. That's pretty cool."

"Yeah that's totally worth sacrificng decent online play" Samus said sarcastically.

"I know right?" Crazy Hand said sincerley as he then changed the menu screen. "Okay and now for the next option, sound, for how loud you want to make things." He then pointed at the Slider function on the screen. "See the slider goes up and down". He then put it all the way up. "AND UP!" He said as the smashers covered they're ears while he then turned it down. "And down." Crazy Hand then switched it back up again. "AND UP!" He then switched it down again. "And down." He then prepared to change it again as Donkey Kong went over and punched the TV set down.

"Take this too loud and soft making TV, ooh!" DK said as the TV Broke.

"Oh, now we have to get a new TV" Crazy Hand said sadly as he then teleported out the broken TV and replaced it with a new one. "Good thing my magical hand powers are good for another couple of weeks."

"Just so long as you don't use them to blare the TV up to make our eardrums bleed more" Link said annoyed. "Which is espically problematic with rather sensitive Hyrulain ears."

"Hey you think you have it bad?" Jigglypuff said pointing at her ears. "As a musican mine are my life besides my voice and if they go out I won't be able to check my pitch right and be able to sing." Everyone then looked at her evily. "And if you try and change that I'll draw all over your rooms!" She said holding up her marker threathingly.

"So uh, you want to play with the sound controls again?" Crazy Hand asked them.

"NO!" They yelled.

'So you understand the sllider goes left and right so you can balance out the game's music and sound affects then?"

"YES!" They yelled at him.

"Oh good." He said as the menu changed. "You'll also find the Sound Test in this mode to hear all your favorite tracks, or at least some of them, right when you turn the game on." He pointed at the screen. "To make things less confusing my bro decided to divide things up by catergories different from... however he did it last time."

"Last time the sound track was just jumbled between secret and not secret stages and the random effects we all made" Marth pointed out.

"Oh well that's different this time though you can still listen to your grunting and stuff if you want". He then played one of Mario's random grunts. "Hey that sounds like Mario when I tell him I drank the last coffee!" Master Hand said as Mario grunted. "Wow, that one sounded real."

"That's cause it was a me grunting you stupid hand-a" Mario pointed out.

"Oh well that would explain it" Crazy hand stated as Mario sighed. "Oh and nice sigh affect too. I think that's sound affect 32 or something." He then changed the screen to a different menu. "The last one to go over since you all can go back in time and see our other updates-

"Time traveling dosen't work here unless you want to go to the bathroom" Sonic noted.

"Oh, that's interesting." Crazy Hand rolled his wrist. "Well anyway the last one is Erase Data, the most dangerous of all the options." He pointed at the screen. "Here's where you can erase the date you saved of the game's mode, but I wouldn't fiddle around with this option" he said. "Espically since this one's linked up to the house storage system which means if you were to erase all the data here, everything in the house would be erased, including us." Everyone gasped.

"Uh isn't that-a really stupid a move?" Mario said.

"Oh like anyone would press the erase all button" He said starring at the button smiling. "I mean it's tempting to want to press but you shouldn't." He inched closer. "I mean it, don't mess with this screen" he said starring at the buttom longingly. "And it's addictive, tantalizing button." The Smashers all looked at him a bit freaked. "I'm not playing here" he said inching closer to the button. "Though I would love to play with that button" he said as The Smashers then tackled him to the ground before he could touch the button. "Hey, stop that!" He said trying to shake them off.

"Not when a you're trying to destroy us!" Luigi said getting shaked on one of Crazy Hand's figners.

"But it was the world saving button!" Crazy Hand whined still trying to shake them off.

Samus walked over to the console. "Don't know what's tempting by a stupid button" she said looking at it. "A stupid, shiny, glowy button" she then shook her head. "Bah these hands are just asking to kill us all with these addictive buttons" she said blowing up the TV with a missile.

"Man we loose more TVs that way" Crazy Hand said as the Smashers got off him. "Though at least this time we don't need to make another one. The only other thing he wanted to say was those modes were made so you can set the game to you're own prefrences, but obviously you don't have to mess around with those options if you don't want to."

"Or if they happen to be ones that would KILL US ALL!" Marth exclaimed.

"Oh just relax and enjoy them" Crazy Hand said snapping his fingers. "Or rather just enjoy the next update he wanted to tell you about. A brand new Stage, Mario Circuit appears!" The Smashers were then all transported to the circuit track stage as they looked around.

"Hey, this isn't new!" Link pointed out. "We've been here before!"

"Uh, of course" Crazy Hand said rolling his eyes. "It has been shown briefly in those other trailers for the tournament, but it's time for it's offical introduction."

"About-a time!" Mario noted. "Besides kicking-a Bowser butt and destroying the console a compettion, there are few things better then a round of Mario a Kart."

"Pfft" Sonic stuck out his tounge. "My cart series was wa...wamillon times better then yours."

"First off Wamillion ain't a word you stupid kanisha" Mario stated. "And secondly do you mean that horribly forgotten and primitive Sonic Drive thing or that even more hated series Sonic- A riders?"

"Uh... one of those". Sonic looked down. "Besides I don't see the big point of cart racing anyway. It's much better to race on foot then in a cart."

"You only say that because you've never expierenced the power and beauty of a speed machine" Captain Falcon stated. "Though my racing series is way better then this."

"Yeah a right" Mario noted. "Then how come no one even remembers-a GX?"

"They do" Pikachu said smirking. "As a horrible card game spinoff, not a mediocre Gamecube racing title."

"Hey it wasn't medicore!" Captain Falcon whined. "It brought the speed and power of arcade racing to the cube. It's not our fault no one could appreciate that."

"Yeah, that's just another way of saying that you a failed". Mario counted off his fingers. "Barley played a Gamecube game, horrible-a based cartoon that bombed faster then 50 of most kids shows, adventures based on horriblly a bombed cartoons-"

"Being a pathetic alternate dimension hopping pervet" Zelda pointed out.

"And your a rival getting announced in the tournament before a you" Mario held out his five fingers. "Man, you're a so pathetic. Why'd they even let you back anyway?"

"Oh that is it!" Captain Falcon pointed at Mario. "Why don't you put your mouth where it should be going: on the ground! Cause I'm going to put it there for you, in an all out, all for nothing veichle race!"

"Oh, isn't that cute" Mario smiled. "He wants to solve his problems by racing cause that's all his stupid brain can a understand" Captain Falcon grimmaced. "But if you're a challenging me then I'll accept. Not only will I prove I'm better then you, but faster-a as well."

"Hey, count me in!" Sonic said pointing to himself. "I'm going to prove I'm faster then both you... un fast guys without even needing some veichle."

"All right, a race!" Crazy Hand said exicted taking out a flag. "I always did want to wave one of these around, even since they kicked me off Flagline for not having the right spirit." He then remembers back to throwing the flag around crazily and impaling people in the auidence. "I mean honestly, they must be spirit haters or something" he said looking at three. "Whoever goes around the track three times wins 10 Thousand Dollars... Divided by One Thousand" he said holding up a 10 dollar bill.

"Though I'm sure my sega related loser racers would a need the money" Mario said as Sonic and Captain Falcon looked angrily at him. "i'm just a fine proving just how much they a fail". Crazy Hand snapped his fingers as Mario's Red Fire Cart appeared before him as Mario drove that down to the track.

"You're the only one going to fail around here, Mister thinks he's so great because he's got a new racing game coming out" Captain Falcon said as Crazy Hand had Blue Falcon appear before Captain Falcon as he drove it down to the track.

"Hey, I'm going to show both of you... un-spdeesters how the world's fastest hedgehog does it" Sonic said as he then jumped down to the track.

"Anyone else want to be part of this series impressive smash debut... race thing?" Crazy Hand asked the others.

"Back in my day the only races that were done were who could tell the best olden time story for the longest" Mr. Game and Watch said. "And I always won those."

"Somehow I'm not surprised" Falco muttered. "And since this isn't an aerial race through space, I'm going to have to say no."

"Yeah and I only race on giant stars for food!" Kirby added as Crazy Hand popped in a giant star with a slice of pizza attached on it. "I'm in!"

"Great" Crazy Hand said as Kirby flew down to the track. "Okay now with all the combantants ready you can... go!" He waved the flag as the four racers took off, Captain Falcon and Sonic blazed out of the gate. Kirby rode quickly after them as Mario slowly but surley followed them.

"Look at them speeding up there" Mario said smiling. "They have no idea what carting-a is all about" he said slowly buzzing along the track.

"So as you can see they're going on a figure 8 type course" Crazy said and then pointed at the area they were on. "Which is for the most part will go unused in Brawl since you'll be fighting on this bridge beteen the eight."

"The perfect place to throw bombs at the plumber!" Bowser said taking out some bombs and throwing them at Mario's Kart.

"Hey, no-a outside interfence you stupid-a!" Mario said barley able to avoid the bombs.

"Other things you can't take part of or won't see are grandstarnds all the way over there" Crazy Hand pointed to stands far away on two ends of the track.

"Why bother including them then? Do they have some sort of important roll during our fight here?" Ness asked.

"Uh... I don't know" Crazy Hand shrugged. "I think my bro said they go with the spirit of Mario Kart."

"Yeah I remember the boos... I mean cheers of the adoring crowd well" Bowser said as he was then hit by tomatoes and soda cans from some of the crowd members as he used his shell spin to knock them away. "They must be thinking I'm some other Bowser" he said, starring at them evily.

"That's not to say though that there won't be obstacles" Crazy Hand then pointed at some Shy Guys racing along the track. "They come in from the side of the back of the racing ground, and if they hit into you it hurts."

"And a vicea- versa" Mario said taking out a green shell and chucking it at one of the Shy Guys around him.

Furtherdown the track a couple of Shy Guys tried knocking Kirby off as he just flew in front of them. "Let's see what shy tastes like!" He said opening his mouth as he then ate one of the shy guys. He then spun around and started to glow as a mask appeared on his face.

"He has now become Shy Kirby" Meta-Knight announced. "With the ability to.. walk around and be easily killed."

"That's the best dern power Kirby's ever had" Dedede said taking his mallet and throwing it in the ring trying to hit the passing by Kirby who just flipped through the air to avoid it.

"Oh Shy Kirby can also do an aerobic attack dodge with the power of 3, whatever that means" Meta Knight said as Dedede Grumbled.

Further along the track Sonic and Captain Falcon were neck as they avoided the Shy Guys coming at them.

"Time to show why I'm the fastest" Sonic said as he then jumped in the air and landed on top of Captain Falcon's racing car.

"Hey, how is ruining my ride trying to show you're the fastest?" Captain Falcon said trying to shake Sonic off.

"I'm trying to teach a lesson" Sonic said looking at the sky. "Kids, don't use racing cars to try and catch hedgehogs."

"Who are you talking to?" Captain Falcon asked.

Sonic shrugged. "I don't know. I was just redoing something I did in the first episode of Sonic X."

"Yeah well let me take something from my show, and win this race!" He said speeding even faster.

"Nah that ain't going to happen because now it's time you expierenced a Sonic... BOOM!"

"Bad 90's Music Tracks aren't going to stop me-" Captain started to say before Sonic speeded off his ship, creating a literal Sonic boom as he traveled at the speed of sound, knocking back Captain Falcon's Blue Falcon as it crashed out of the track. "Or maybe they will" he said dazed.

"Now time to win the race!" Sonic said. Meanwhile Mario took out a blue shell and it warped along the track. Just before Sonic reached the end of his final lap, he was hit by the shell as the two exploded. Sonic was then blown through the air as he landed off the track in a bush somewhere behind the finish line. "Stupid.;.. shell" he muttered before passing out.

"Yeah that's a how you do it" Mario said as he then took some a triple set of mushrooms and speeded the cart along the track, going past Kirby. "See ya puffball!" He said as he entered the third lap.

"Look, it's Mario! You must kill him!" said a voice inside of Kirby's head.

"Uh, why is that weird angry voice?" Kirby asked mentally.

"Because you suck, that's why!" The Voice said. "If you let me take over I'll give you greater power then you can ever imagine."

"So?"

"And uh a pizza."

"Pizza! That's all you needed to say" Kirby cheered in his head. "Take it away stranger living in my head."

"That's what I wanted to hear!" Said the voice as he then had Kirby speed faster along the course as he started catching up to Mario. "I'm going to kill you Mario!" Exclaimed the voice in a weird mix between it's cackle and Kirby's squeak.

"Jeez Kirby, for the last a time I didn't steal your linguini!" Mario said as he barley avoided Shy Kirby riding up and trying to pummel him with a quick set of jabs. "Fine you want to play a hardball, take a this!" He then shot a fireball at Kirby who just ducked as he then tried using his cutter manuvear to cut Mario and his cart in two as Mario barley dodged it. "Hey, that could of a really hurt."

"Good" Said Shy Kirby as he tried slicing Mario again.

"It appears that Kirby has been possesed by some dark force" Meta Knight said taking out his sword. "I know what I must do."

"Let them both kill each other?" Dedede said hopefully as Meta shook his head. "Oh you never want to do things the fun way" he said dejectdley as Meta knight then did his dimension cape warp to appear right in front of shy Kirby on his star.

"Hey, since when are you-a in this race?" Mario asked Meta-Knight.

"I'm not but I am not going to let evil prevail" MetaKnight took out his sword and in an almost too quick to see strike sliced at Kirby, cutting the mask off of his face. "There, that should do it."

Kirby then appeared in his normal form. "Thanks Meta-Knight. Some weird evil voice was trying to make me kill people for no good, food related reason." He smiled. "Don't worry though. I won't let it possess me ever again."

"Kirby, let me take over and I'll give you nachos" the voice said in Kirby's head.

"Except for Nachos" Kirby said as he then became Shy Kirby again with an even creepier mask as he tried slicing Mario to pieces.

"Looks like this is going to require some serious training/beating" He then grabbed Kirby as the two warped away somewhere.

"Uh, that was a pretty weird" Mario said as he crossed the finish line. "But who a cares? I still won, technically-a!"

"Congratulations Mario" Crazy hand said as he jumped up on the platform. "For winning you get to rub shame in everyone faces and get this nice crisp 20 dollar bill."

"Wasn't it just suppose to be-a 10?" Luigi asked.

"Shut up a brother!" Mario said taking the money. "You're just a bummed you didn't get to win-a".

"Well in truth I prefer the bomb blasting-a and a star collecting minigames on the carts to the actual-a racing" Luigi admitted.

"Well a those are pretty fun too" Mario said as Bowser tried chucking another bomb at him. "Hey we're not in that mini-game a here!"

"Oh, I must of forgot" Bowser said sarcastically as he was then hit from behind by a Shy Guy car. "Hey, what the hell was that?"

"I told you the Shy Guys come up from around here" Crazy Hand pointed out. "So if they come from below look out below, but if they come from the side look out above."

Fox looked above him to see a Shy Guy racing by that he quickly kicked out of the way. "Wow, that was some actual USEFUL advice" Fox admitted. "Got anything else?"

"Well I was going to say you can make them wipe out too but I think you all demonstrated that". Crazy Hand looked at the list. "Let's see the only other thing he wanted to mention was that the shy guy racers are serious about they're driving and you can tell which way they're coming by looking at the track."

"Which is odd since Shy Guys are usually pretty bad racers" Yoshi pointed out. "Since when did they become so good?"

"Well they were pretty good when I was racing them trying to promote Diddy Kong Racing" Diddy said smiling. "One of the best cart racing games out there."

"Well since all other cart racers suck-a except mine that's true-a" Mario said. "Though that did get the career-a of that traitor bird and squirrel and a bear."

"Oh my!" Crazy Hand shouted as everyone looked at him. "Uh, I mean time for the next update". He then transported everyone back to the mansion (including Sonic and Captain Falcon, healed by Hearts) as Crazy Hand looked at everyone. "It's time to let the Mario love continue, or should I say the Mario hate."

"Oh who could a hate me?" Mario asked as Bowser, Wario, Sonic and Captain Falcon raised they're hands. "I meant people who aren't a evil, jerks or just a sore losers." He said as they lowered they're hands. "Yeah that's a what I thought."

"Well prepare to have to deal with another sore loser, evily jerk though" said the hand as a light shone down. "Because it's time to introduce the newest Assist Trophy. The other half of the Wario brothers, introducing to Brawl... Waluigi!" The Lankier Wario brother then walked out.

"Yeah-a it's about time I came here-a" Waluigi said walking out.

"That's a what I said but they said I'd a have to give up my spot for you and it just pays a too good here" Wario said walking over to Walugi.

"Eh that's okay though because now I get to swindle.. I mean a meet all those other assisit trophies" Waluigi pointed out.

"Sorry you won't be appearing though as a playing particpant" Crazy Hand said. "I thought we should have more crazy out there characters but my brother's like one War is enough for me."

"Well-a it's just as well" Luigi said pointing at Waluigi. "If this guy-a was here he'd just be a ripoff of me."

"Yeah, and no one wants a ripoff RIPOFF around" Fox pointed out.

"Hmm, then why did my brother say that Wolf would be such a good character?" Crazy hand thought to himself.

Walugi looked over at Luigi. "Eh, you're saying I'd be a ripoff a ripoff because that's all you are-a to Mario" Waluigi pointed at him "Besides-a, I'd actually be a good character-a".

"How can you even consider yourself a good being such an evil jerk-a?" Mario asked him.

"He-a, shut your mouth-a!" Waluigi pointed at him. "You're the evil jerk for making them not give me my own adventure-a because you know it would be better then Luigi's a mansion and make your goody goodby-a little brother want to kill himself."

"What would you even be able to do in a game besides-a go around being a jerk-a?" Luigi asked.

"Lot's of things-a" Waluigi said. "In fact there was going to be a Walugil's land showing-a just what a but Wario stole the budget-a for that to make another WarioWare-a title."

"Hey, I needed that for the a tilt version-a" Wario pointed out. "Besides a you're better as a second fiddler-a thief on the side-a, stealing things in secret while I go and make my stealing rounds on the consoles-a."

"Yeah, but a Waluigi-a Master's of Disguise would of done a much better then a Wario-a one" Waluigi said.

"You'd need a pretty a big disguise-a to hide the fact you're just a creepy stupid-a doppleganger" Luigi said pointing angrily at him.

"Oh yeah-a, why don't you come and say that to my face-a?" Luigi asked him.

Waluigi walked closer to him. "Maybe I will-a".

Mario walked between them. "Hey don't try and pick on my brother you stupid a canolli!"

"Don't tell him who he a can or can't a pick on" Wario said. "Or else you'll have to deal with me-a?"

"Oh yeah-a?" Mario asked.

"Yeah-a" Wario said.

"That a so?" Luigi said.

"It a so" Waluigi said.

"Then a bring it" Mario said.

"Well I will-a" Wario said.

"You bring a nothing" Luigi said.

"You bring a nothing" Waluigi said.

Mario shook his head. "No you a bring a nothing-"

"WOULD YOU GUYS STOP IT!" Falco yelled out as they turned to him. "i'm sick of your stupid back and forth with your stupid fake italian accents! I mean can't you just shut up or something?!"

"Oh you're just a mad because you're italianio accent sucks-a" Mario pointed out. "Even though it a shoudln't, being Lombardi and all-a."

"I'm not Italian!" Falco cried out. 'Besides if I was I'd try and pratice it first instead of just adding an a to the end of every other word."

"Hey-a there's a more to our accent-a then a that a!" Luigi pointed out.

"Oh yeah like what?" Falco asked.

Luigi thought for a second. "Uh words like... sphagetta and alredrdo and a vingaretta and cheesio pizzanene."

From a location elsewhere in the mansion Kirby (with a mask on) groaned. "Oh, someone's talking about delicious fake sounding foods."

"Worry about that later" Meta-Knight said pointing his sword at him. "Now you must focus on getting that masked voice from out of your body."

"Oh you mean like this?" Kirby said pulling off his mask. "Now let's get to that food, AND KILLING MARIO... I mean pizza."

"Yeah that's not going to get you out of this" Meta-Knight said as he prepared to strike his sword. "I'm afraid the only way to get out that spirit is the hard way!" He said as he started chasing Kirby around with his sword.

Back at the main ground of the mansion Crazy Hand looked at everyone. "Look Waluigi's not here to discuss if Italians accent are fake and annoying to hear. He's here to assit those he calls in battle."

"For a price-a of course" Waluigi said holding out his hand.

"Well Mario's got 20 dollars" Crazy Hand pointed at Mario. "You can get it from him."

"Hey you said that was mine for winning the race-a!" Mario called out.

"Well a now it's mine" Waluigi said as he ran at Mario and started stomping on him.

"See that's what he does" Crazy Hand pointed out. "He dashes at foes, and stomps on whoever he currently despies."

"Actually it's a stamopaling him-a" Waluigi said continuing to.. stamople. "I'm trampling and stomping on him at the same time, see?" He then bent over and took the twenty. "And now comes my favorite a part of the job."

"Yeah when I get to kick your butt-a!" Luigi said runnign at him. Wario however tripped him before he could reach and pushed him down to the ground.

"Victory to the-a Wario brothers' He said reaching down into Luigi's pocket, taking out his wallet. "Finders a keepers" he said looking in the wallet. "Hey there's no money in this, so you can keep it a" he said throwing the wallet back on Luigi.

"Hey you're not suppose to do that" Luigi cried out as he got up. "Remember, it's a part of your punishment-a!"

"Uh actually that was only not going to classic mode to rack up coins" Crazy Hand pointed out.

"Oh you can do that here?" Waluigi said as Crazy Hand nodded. "Oh man I got to a totally try that... after I stamople you-a!" He said rushing over to Luigi and started stamopling him.

"See the people who get uh... stamopled by Waluigi get embedded hard in the dirt" Crazy Hand pointed at Mario and then at Luigi. "And he'll keep at it, punishing his foes persesientley with successive blows. As should be expected from Waluigi".

"Then why didn't I suspect this-a?" Luigi said continuing to get stamopled.

"Because you a suck, that's why!" he said as he finished his stamopling. "So can I go to that mode thing with the coins a?"

"Well first you have to finish with a mighty kick" Crazy Hand pointed out as Waluigi kicked Luigi away. "Or your tennis racket". Waluigi pulled it out and went over, knocking Mario away with it.

"Man this tournament-a is awesome-a" Walugi said as he walked off. "Well off to those classic mode slots" he said walking out the room and into the door to enter Classic Mode before being tossed out. "Hey, what the deal-a?" He said walking back.

"Oh right, guess it is only open to those playable" Crazy Hand said. "Guess you better go chill with the other assist trophies."

"Fine-a" Waluigi said. "But first..." he then went over to Luigi (who just got up) and Stampoled him again and kicked him hard in the stomach. He then jumped on mario and started stampoling him before smashing him over the head with a tennis racket. "There, now I feel better-a" he said going to the assist trophies room.

"Stupid-a Waluigi" Luigi said getting up again.

"Hey that's why you dont' mess with assists" Crazy Hand pointed out. "Besides Waluigi never forgets to finish off those helpless to resist. It's kind a philopshy you should expect from him."

"Actually it's a Wario Brother philopshy-a" Wario pointed out. "To smash and bash a and steal from all cause we're the Wario Brothers-a standing tall."

"Except I stand a much taller then you-a" Waluigi pointed out from another room.

"Yeah well who stands taller on having more games about them, huh-a?" Wario called out.

"Well with Wario down that means one last assist to talk about" Crazy Hand stated. "The Prince Of The Heavnly Seas-"

"Anything has to be better-a then that jerky prince of hitting me with tennis rackets-" Luigi thought to himself.

"From the Japanese only release Densetsu No Stafy, presenting Stafy". A yellow happy Star creature dropped down and crashed in front of the Smash Brothers.

"Good morning Krusty crew" the star said as then got up.

"Hey like it's that Star thing I battled once" Peach said pointing to it.

Wario rubbed his head. "Hmm I remember having to help this a star in one of his games giving out gold to people which I of course quickly stole back."

"And I remember" Stafy said as everyone looked at him. "Wait... don't tell me." He then flew around. "It was, uh... no wait, uh.. .24!" He said as the smashers looked dryly at him.

"Man and I thought I had seen all the stupid-a stars on my adventures-a" Mario thought to himself.

"Seriously though, don't we have enough stars in this game?" Pikachu pointed out. "I mean not even counting us there's warp stars and Star Rods and Staryu's. Why do we need this star?"

"Well he may be shaped like a star, but maybe's he's actually a starfish." Crazy Hand pointed out.

"Oh that's just fancy talk" Stafy said. "And if you want to be fancy, all you need to do is raise your pinky up and they'll call you Fancy Hand." Stafy then raised it's hand up. "See, look I'll do it! I'm doing it."

"Doing what? You don't have fingers!" Falco pointed out.

Stafy turned to him. "I'll deal with you after class!"

"We're not in class, we're in a tournament"

"This a tournament?" Stafy said looking around.

"Hmm, if he is a starfish he's a very familar acting one, though I'm not sure from where" Lucas thought to himself.

"Math is power!" Stafy said flying around randomly.

"Uh, he never said anything like that before" Crazy Hand said looking at him flying around. "Then again I didn't play those releases on other side of the earth so I wouldn't really know."

"So uh does he do anything else besides fly around stupidly?" Young Link asked.

Stafy gasped. "I cannot believe what I am hearing!"

Falco poitned at him. "How can you hear anything? You don't have any ears either!"

"Uh... fur, fur!" Stafy tried taunting before running into a wall. "Nobody told me the wall carnvial was in town" said the Star dazed as he then shook his head. "Hey that's no wall carnival, that's just a wall!" he then started to glow brightly.

Crazy Hand gasped. "Uh oh, his body's shining brightly. You know what that means."

Diddy raised his hand. "Uh no, what does that mean?" Diddy was then hit by a bold spin attack from Stafy as he was knocked to the ground. "Oh so that's what it means" he said dazed.

"I have solved my hunger problem" Stafy says as he stopped spinning. "No wait a minute, I'm still hungry."

"Here, have some peanuts!" Diddy said shooting him in the face with his peanut popgun.

"So you were the one who hit the giant clam! I knew it all along!" Stafy said as Diddy then kicked him away, smacking him to the other side of the wall.

"Wow, for an assist trophy he seems pretty weak" Marth noted.

"Yeah, he's actually one of the rare assit trophies you can actual attack in the tournament" Crazy Hand noted.

"This is a tournament?" Stafy said confused as everyone looked at him annoyed.

"Now I know you may be asking "Stafy, why did you even come here" but that's part of his charm" Crazy Hand commented.

"What kind of (beep)in charm does that (swear)in stupid star have?" Snake asked.

"Hey those are some (dolphin chirp) bad words" Stafy said looking over at him.

"Well I guess part of the charm would be knocking him around if you're into that".

"Hey you can't knock me around when I'm singing my song" Stafy said as he started to sing.

"Twinkle Twinkle, Stafy guy,

I made myself a Sandwitch

My mommy named it Fred-"

"Hey singing stuff is my gig, not yours or some stupid princess!" Jigglypuff said running at Starfy.

"It tastes like flaming meatballs" Stafy sang as he then shot out a wad of fire which hit Jigglypuff as she fell to the ground.

"Oww" she said dusting herself off. "Since when could stupid stars shoot fire out like that?"

"Well I guess that's another part of his charm" Crazy Hand said as he snapped his fingers as Stafy disappered. "Should probably put him back with the other assists though." He then waved at the others. "Well it's been fun guys but I better make sure my bro finished recharging his mystic hand powers or something. Later." He then warped off as the others starting walking off.

"Man these updates get worse each and every day" Samus muttered.

"Well at least there's only a couple more months left of them" Pikachu pointed out.

"Yeah well-a it better be more stuff like announcing the circuit-a then that stupid Waluigi." Mario said rubbing his back.

"Hey seeing you get stomped on was way past fun" Sonic gasped. "I mean fun, just fun!"

"Oh I am so a telling on you" Mario said running off to Master Hand's room.

"Oh no you don't!" Sonic said running after him.

Jigglypuff washed some dirt out of her eye. "Eh I say that Star was way worse then Waluigi, though I'm going to be glad when I see it again so I can kick it around some."

"Well you're going to have to wait until the tournament" Pikachu pointed out. "Since now it's with the other assist trophies doing... whatever they do all day."

In the Assist trophy room Waluigi was seen dodging a few blasts from Saki's gunsword. "I just said I wanted to steal your a money."

"And all I said was I wanted a worthwhile opponent" Saki said trying to blast him again. "Too bad you aren't it."

"Oh yeah-a?" Waluigi then took out a tennis ball and hit it with his racket, smacking Saki hard in the face. He then jumped in the air and pounded Saki with the racket as he smashed into the ground. "Still think-a so?"

Saki got up. "Hmm maybe there is some worthy challenges here after all." He then attacked with his gun sword as Waluigi blocked with his racket.

"Hey wasn't there suppose to be another assist trophy coming today?" Knuckle Joe asked.

Little Mac shrugged. "Yeah I think so. Wonder where he wandered off too?"

In another room Gray Fox and Lyn were still shown snuggling together on the bed. "You know we're going to have to get up at some point" Frank pointed out.

"Yeah but that can wait" she said smiling at him.

Suddenly Stafy appeared in front of them. "Hey guys, want to see what's in my secret box." They gasped as they quickly covered themselves more.

"Get out of here you stupid star!" Gray Fox yelled.

"Wow that's just what mom said when she and dad were like that" Stafy said as he was then thrown out of the room. "Well good thing they didn't ask to pull the secret string on my secret box" Stafy then took out a box. "Showing my favorite show ever!" Stafy was shown looking into a mini alternate dimensional portal, watching Michael Jackson continue to be assaulted by the Koopa Kids.

"Ooh ahh! That's not suppose to bend that way!" The former king of pop yelled.

Stafy laughed at this. "Happy Hanukkah, pervert!" He said as the camera panned out of the mansion to the end of the story.

THE END!

Well that's it. Hope you enjoyed this one everybody.


	29. Eve2, Porky, Frigate, TH, KirMove, Movie

Well Everyone Time For The Next Chapter In My "Smashing Every Day" series. These take longer to come out but now I'm covering a week of stuff each time so that's to be expected. Remember Smash Brothers does not belong to me (nothing in this story belong to me, though expect a cameo someone actually approved of in this one) and this is made for fun not profit. And I guess reviews, either positive or negative. Anyway enjoy.

"Smashing Something New Every Day: Chapter Twenty Nine: Co-Op Events, Mother; Porky's Theme, Frigate Orpheon, Team Healer, Kirby Special Moves, Subspace Emissary Movie"

By DianaGohan.

Once again the Smashers had gathered in the main room to hear Master Hand's updates for the day. The Hand popped into the room in front of them and waved.

"Hey everyone" he said pausing a second. "Uh... isn't anyone going to ask me if I'm feeling better from yesterday?"

"Why ask or report on the obvious?" Falco said smirking. "Isn't that your job?" The others laughed at this.

"Well it is sometimes" Master Hand then flexed his fingers. "But yeah I am doing better. Got my mystical hand energy back at it's peak so I shouldn't be having any more problems for awhile, so I can go and concentrate on giving updates". He looked around. "First though anyone seen Meta-Knight and Kirby?" 

"Uh, I think-a they're doing something that involves Kirby being possessed-a by this evil shy guy-a mask from yesterday's race and trying to remove the spell or something-a" Mario said.

"Well, I guess that's okay" Master Hand looked annoyed at Sonic and Wario "Since it dosen't you know involve inviting Michael Jackson to the mansion."

"For the last time, I didn't know it was him!" Sonic pointed out. "I mean I don't watch his baby dangling news or anything."

"Uh, didn't he make music for one of your adventuers though?" Pikachu asked.

Sonic shook his head. "No, no, no, no, no! That's just one of those mo...mondiciously annoying rumors that got spread around."

"Yeah well be modiciously grateful that I'm in such a good mood after being healed" Master Hand pointed out. "Otherwise you'd have been punished by now."

"He should already-a be punished" Mario pointed out. "Since he did say-a one of those things you said he a shouldn't say."

"Hey stop being such a little Italian tattletale!" Sonic pointed at Mario. "Unless the next thing you want to rat me out on is me putting my sneaker in your-"

"As I was saying" Master Hand said interrupting the profanity. "I've got a few updates for you today, and then we can get to what's important."

"Liberating the trapped female masses yearning to breath free of treacherous male oppression?" Zelda asked.

"No... I was referring more towards Christmas shopping/decoration." He pointed at the Calendear. "Christmas is next week and you should all be getting ready for it."

"We're ready for it!" Popo said happily. "We got all the decorations ready and found a way to make the Iceberg shower snow around the mansion in case it dosen't sleet around here."

"Well that's good to hear" Master Hand looked at the others. "Any Christmas updates from the rest of you?"

"I'm afraid I do not have any to share" Pit pointed out. "In Skyworld we do not celebrate the festivities of giving out gifts for only one day and not feeling warm family mirth the rest of the year like the rest of you seem too."

"Well that's a project for one of you: making Pit discover the joys of Christmas" he pointed at Ike. "How about you do that Ike? I'm sure you know how to don on some gay apparel-"

"Gee, I never saw THAT joke coming" Ike said sarcastically before looking at Pit. "But to be NICE to a FRIEND whose only a FRIEND then sure I could do that."

"Well I suppose it would be nice to expierence some of the temporary warmth you would share around this time" Pit pointed out.

"Okay then. Anyone else got anything to say about Christmas?" The hand looked around to everyone just starring at him. "Okay then. Onto the first update, Events."

Fox narrowed his eyes. "Okay, so apparently you've regressed into repeating yourself for an update?"

"Oh, I mean to say Co-Op events" Master Hand admitted. "Because I know we've went over Event Mode before, but this time those events can be played in two player mode!"

"Oh, like how the story you made for us can also be played with two people as well" Link said.

Master Hand nodded. "That's right. This makes it a great tournament for couples."

"Oh you mean like Pit and Ike" Marth said chuckling a bit.

"Why you-" Ike said taking out his sword.

"No need for such brutality" Pit said walking over to Marth. "My swordsman friend, implying that I am in a relationship of the sexual nature with Ike is not only inaccurate but also an offense to my goddess Paultena who does not wish one of her angels to act in such a fashion. So I am afraid if you imply that again I will have to incaptiate you in a matter that will not only be most painful but also most unpleasent as well."

"Geez, do you always have to talk so fruity?" Marth said as Pit then shot him with a wad of arrows that knocked Marth to the other side of the wall. "Uh, maybe I'll just shut up about that now."

"Yeah you do that" Ike said crossing his arms smiling at Pit. "Thanks for shutting him up though."

"No problem though I must admit being thought of as such has made me realize I have also teased you for such actions and now realize how wrong that is." Pit put away his bow. "So expect me not to sully my lips with such slander about my fellow Smashers again."

"Yeah you'll probably be saving your lips for kissing your boyfriend" Ganondorf said as he was also arrowed to the wall. "How dare you fire such things at the lord of all evil!" He said trying to get down. "Uh, a little help?"

"Sure" Link said taking out his bow and aiming it for Ganon's heart. He sighed. "Darn, my hero's concisence just won't let me kill anyone, even my stupid arch foe."

"I'll show you stupid!" Ganondorf said trying to get off the wall but only struggling in vein.

"You sure will" Link said smirking.

"Just so you all know, I meant couples as in the specific groups for some of the Events" Master Hand pointed out. "All you need to do is to sign in for a two player event and it will change the level around some for the two of you."

"So is it only for specific pairings though or can anyone play with anyone else?" Lucas asked.

"Well depends on the event really" Master Hand pointed out. "Some only specific groups can do. Others are open for anyone, just like the last tournament."

Lucas held out his hand. "So there would be no way we could play every event then?"

Master hand thought for a second "Well not unless you wanted to transform yourself into the person's body to play it." 

"That sounds more creepy then enjoyable" Fox pointed out.

"Yeah that's why I was only going to sort of do it with a pokemon... I mean that's why you should just play the game version if you want to play through everyone's events." He snapped his fingers as pictures of some of the events popped up. "Remember though that these are Co-Op events so you tackle the challenge together, not try and kill each other while completting you're objective."

"Ah, now you're-a just trying to take all the fun out of it-a" Wario stated.

"Well I wouldn't worry Wario-a" Mario crossed his arms. "It's not like you'd find someone who would want to work with you anyway."

"Well Waluigi would if he wasn't just an assissta, and you would if you weren't such an ass-a" Wario commented as Mario stared annoyed at him.

"Hey save that anger for the events" Master Hand pointed out. "Afterall though there are fewer co-op events then there are single ones, they still have settings you need to watch out." He looked at his list. "Take for Example Co-Op Two Trouble Kings. Now a proper two on two match with Dedede and Bowser vs you and Kirby."

"Uh, Kriby isn't even here-a" Mario pointed out.

"Yeah well he's going to be." Master Hand took out a megaphone. "Attention Kirby! We've got seven layer cake in the main room. Repeat, seven layers of cake."

Suddenley one of the walls bust down as Kirby walked in, looking hungry. "Where's those layers of delicious cake?" He asked.

Meta-Knight sighed and walked through the hole. "You know I wasn't done trying to restrain the evil inside of Kirby as that evil masked power could still come up-"

"Blah blah, Kirby can deal with his shy guy hollow troubles later" Master Hand snapped his figners as Dedede, Bowser, Kirby and Mario were transported to Delfino Plaza. "Right now though it's fight time."

"Alright, finally an honest to goodness chance to crush that little puffball" Dedede spun around his hammer. "This is going to be better then hammering fish in a barrel."

"You better not be talking about our fish!" Nana yelled at the TV.

"Ooh, you better not talk about DK's barrell!" Donkey Kong yelled at the TV.

Bowser sharpened his claws. "Finally a chance to evisocrate the plumber once and for all."

"Oh gee, you've only said that hundreds-a times before" Mario rolled his eyes and then looked at Kirby. "We're still going to need some good a teamwork though since these guys like to cheat a so I'll go and hit them low and you can go and hit them a high okay?"

"Or I could use my creepy mask powers to take them down quickly and start eating that cake!" Kirby said as the mask appeared on his face.

"Uh, aren't you a not suppose to use that?" Mario asked.

"Kill the Plumber!" Mask Kirby said trying to pummel Mario as the plumber moved back. "Hey, stop trying to stay alive!" Mask Kirby then increased the ferocity of his punches.

"Geez, as if I didn't have a enough to deal with" Mario said, and then looked to see Bowser and Dedede charging at him. "And here comes-a that deal as well." Mario then used his waterpack to knock Kirby back as he then jumped in the air. Bowser jumped after him as Dedede faced down Masked Kirby.

"Reckon it's time I finished you once and for all!" Dedede said taking out his hammer and trying to smash Kirby who blocked with his hammer.

"Doubtful Penguin" Masked Kirby said. "once I destroy Mario I shall use my new evil powers to take over this domain and become the new King Of Nintendo."

"Wait a minute, you're trying to be an evil king?" Dedede asked.

"Only the most evil and cruel of all kings!" Masked Kirby said pushing Dedede back.

"Oh well ain't that nice... if you weren't trying to take my job away!" Dedede then kicked Kirby away as he powered up his Jet Hammer, bringing it to full power as he brought it over Kirby's head. A huge explosion occured as Kirby's mask was gone as he looked around confused. "Though you may be an annoying goody goody puffball I ain't going to let you try and take my title of evil King of Dreamland away."

"Hey,where's that seven layer cake?" Kirby asked.

Dedede powered up his jet hammer again. "Over there" he pointed in the opposite direction and as Kirby looked he walloped him hard with his jet hammer as Kirby went flying through the air. "I reckon I could never get tired of doing that".

Meanwhile Mairo dodged Koopa's Mid air strikes and kicked him hard in the face as the Koopa King sneered. "You'll pay for that one Plumber!" He said using His spinning fortress to knock Mario through the air. As he was about to use his Bowser bomb though, Kirby smashed into him from the side knocking Bowser away.

"Nice to see you finally got the hang of this whole a teamwork thing" Mario said as the two started falling to the ground.

"Well hey the sooner we beat those guys the sooner we can eat right?" Kirby said as they hit the ground. "And I may have a plan on how to do that." Kirby whispered something into Mario's ear.

"Wait, that actually makes a sense-a. How'd you come up with that?" Mario asked.

"Hey just cause I like eating dosen't mean I don't know how to beat up bad guys. I have been doing it for over 15 years."

"Yeah good point-a" Mario said as he looked to see Dedede charging at them. "Time to put that plan into a work then." Mario jumped into the air as Kirby starting using his inhale.

"Oh no you don't varmit!" Dedede said usign his inhale. The two tried to outsuck each other but were unable to gain any ground. That is until Mario jumped behind Dedede and punched him hard in the kidneys. The evil king grabbed his side in pain as Kirby used the opportunity to suck him up. He then spit him out at Bowser as Mario used his F.L.U.D.D pack to knock both the kings off the stage and win the match.

"SUCCESS!" The Announcer voice said as the four were transported back to the main room.

"Nice-a job" Mario said shaking Kirby's hand.

"Hey, this is just like in that video" Kirby said looking around. "Where's the big mysterious ship though and those purple pink snack treats?"

"Well at least he only waited till now to start that again-a" Mario muttered.

Bowser and Dedede got off the ground, trying to desoak themselves. "Stupid plumber and his stupid water pack" Bowser muttered.

"I should of pounded that Kirby into a pancake when I had the chance" Dedede said to himself.

Meta-Knight walked over to him. "Actually your attack was still useful. Thanks to your Jet hammer it seems the remnenats of Masked Kirby are gone from what I can tell so for once your inept swinging actually proved useful to someone.

"Why you!" Dedede said swinging at him with his hammer as he disappeared. "Reckon hate when he does that" the penguin King pointed out.

"Well now with that proper two on two finished, time for the next Match." Master Hand looked at his list. "Which is Master The Pokemon Tag Battle."

The Trainer raised his hand. "Oh, oh! Am In in this one? Cause I'm training to master all Pokemon, and we've been having to do tag battles for the last couple of generations, so I'd be perfect for this one."

"Once again you do know we'd be the ones fighting, not you" Ivysaur pointed out.

Master Hand surveyed the list. "Well The Trainer, and his pokemon that do the actual work are in this one, as well as Pikachu"

The trianer held out his hand. "Oh so it is all my Pokemon-"

"How many times do I have to tell you I am not YOURS?!" Pikachu yelled out looking at the hand. "Please say this is one of the few tag matches where we get to attack our team mate as much as our opponent."

"Uh no". Master Hand teleported The Trainer, Pikachu, Squirtle, Ivysaur and Charizard into the main arena. "This is a battle of you four pokemon against... alternations of your four Pokemon, so it's tag battle on pretty much equal terms."

"So does that mean they get saddled with this guy over here too?" Squirtle said pointing at the Trainer.

"No, it's an alternation of the trainer too" Master Hand pointed out.

"Then it's gotta be Richie" The Trainer pointed out. "He has all my Pokemon and is just like me in nearly every way except in getting not nearly as much screentime."

"Actually it's just a trainer CPU in this case against CPU opponents."

"Well I guess that's an even trade" Pikachu pointed out. "Stupider versions of us commanded by a smarter trainer." The other Pokemon laughed at this.

"Hey, that's not the right Poke-attidue to have" the trainer pointed out as the CPU of Pikachu and Squirtle (wearing hats) appeared on stage. "Okay if CPU's me going to start with a water type I'll start with a... fire type!" The Pokemon looked at him annoyed. "Oh yeah, grass type. I always get that confused."

"That's not the only thing you get confused" Ivysaur muttered as Squirtle and Charizard were called back.

"Guess that means I got another me CPU to face" Pikachu said starring down at his CPU counterpart. "You're going down."

"Negative" the CPU Pikachu said. "I am a vast superior to the original Pikachu in everyway. I am at PUSA level while you are only at 4Kids."

"Oh you are dead!" Pikachu charged at CPU Pikachu and tackled it angrily as CPU Pikachu tried clawing at it but missed. Meanwhile the CPU squirtle shot a stream of water gun at Ivysaur.

"Quick Ivysaur, use razor leave!" The Trainer commanded as Ivyaur used his vine whip to jump over the watergun and grab Squirtle. "Or that works". Ivysaur then chucked Squirtle hard into the air as it collided with the CPU Pikachu as both fell to the ground.

"Pokemon Change!" The CPU trainer said sending CPU Squirtle back. "Go Charizard!" It then sent out the CPU Charizard who roared at the two pokemon.

"Well I can change right back at you" The Regular Trainer said calling back Ivysaur. "Go Squirtle!" It then send out Squirtle who squirted his water gun at Charizard.

"Go Ivysaur!" The CPU Trainer said changing Charizard for Ivysaur.

"Go Charizard!" The regular trainer said exchanging Squirtle for Charizard.

"Go Squirtle!"

"Go Ivysaur!"

"Go Charizard!"

"Go Squirtle!"

"Go Ivysaur!" Both trainers were calling and repalacing Pokemon back as soon as they saw the others.

"Man this is getting more monotonous then helping out random trainers" Pikachu thought avoiding an attack from his CPU Counterpart.

"Need to do something" The trainer thought calling out Charizard to the stage. "Hmm" he then looked over at Pikachu and the CPU Trainer sending out Squirtle. "Okay Charizard, Fly!" He yelled out.

"Well it beats getting back again" Charizard said taking to the air as CPU Squirtle shot Water Gun which Charizard barley avoided.

"And now Flamethrower!" Said the trainer quickly pointing at the ground. Charizard nodded and shot out a flamethrower... which hit the CPU Pikachu as it fell into the dirt. "And now quick attack!" The trainer looked at Pikachu pointed over at CPU Squirtle.

"Fine, just don't tell anyone about this" Pikachu said quickly running across the ground at the robotic squirtle and smashing into it as it then shot out a powerful Thunder that shot Squirtle high into the air and off the stage. Meanwhile Charizard used Rock Smash to knock away the CPU Pikachu as it then flew in quickly and grabbed it, using Sesimic toss to throw it off stage."

"SUCCESS!" Said the voice as the Pokemon and the trainer were transported back to the main room.

"Hey that was actually a pretty good strategy, going after the other CPU while the Robo trainer seemginly had the advantage" Squirtle pointed out.

The Trainer smiled. "Well guess I'm not as dumb as you thought I was."

"Then again Kirby had an insight on battle as well so maybe there's just something going around." Pikachu said as the other Pokemon laughed.

"Wow, you guys are doing better then you did last time on this" Master Hand said looking over at Yoshi and King Dedede. "Think you can keep up the momentum?"

"I already did another one of these doodads and got plum diddly for it." Dedede pointed out.

Master Hand pointed at him. "Yeah but now you're on the winning side for some Fastest, Shortest Sudden Death."

Yoshi pointed at himself. "Yeah Dinosaurs are much higher on the evolutionary racket then turtles you know."

"Yeah, until they went extinct!" Bowser poitned at him.

Yoshi groaned. "First off, if turtles were fully evolved they'd also have been wiped away by a big giant comet crashing down".

"No, only dinosaurs would be stupid enough to be killed that way". Bowser thought for a second. "Unless it smashed down and created an alternate dimension where the dinosaurs survived and continued to evolve into vicious aggresive beings-"

"Oh, like in our movie-a" Luigi pointed out.

Mario shivered. "Luigia I thought we agreed never to mention that stupid old trashy-a 80's movie we told the stupid executors-a didn't capture our adventures-a at all but they said it would work and be cool when it-a clearly wasn't."

"Oh yeah that's when they had some guy in a terrible costume play me" The King Of Koopas said grimiacning. "Man that was terrible."

"Terrible does not go far enough to describe the wretched hive of slanderous puke and nausia that went into creating that atrocity" Mewtwo pointed out.

Bowser looked at him. "Well... like you'd know how to make a good movie."

"Good and profitable" Mewtwo said holding a poster of Mewtwo Strikes Back. "You should watch it and see how it's done."

"Eh, I'd probably be better off making my own movie". Bowser made a fist. "It'd be the best movie ever made that involved getting a set of ridicolous plumbers teeth kicked in."

"Oh yeah like you could-a make a movie" Mario said rolling his eyes.

"Oh hell yeah!" Bowser said walking off. "I'll show that stupid plumber what cinema's all about" Bowser mumbeled to himself going to some room down the hall.

"Well back to the event" Master Hand snapped his fingers as Dedede and Yoshi were sent to WarioWare. "You have 10 seconds to defeat as many opponents as you can."

Dedede and Yoshi appeared injured everywhere. "Hey, what's with all this here damage already been acculamated?" Dedede asked.

"Well it's a Sudden Death fight. We start at a lot, in the game 300 damage so it's easier to knock off." Yoshi explained. Suddenly a CPU version of Lucas and snake appeared before them. Dedede tossed a waddle dee at CPU Lucas as he quickly fell off the stage.

"Wow, whole lot easier. Wish that's all it took to defeat that puffball" Dedede Murmured as Yoshi then grabbed Snake with his tounge and threw him off stage. Another set of CPUs appeared on stage as Dedede and Yoshi just repeated the process a few times until they had each taken out about 5 or so CPUs.

"A NEW RECORD!" The voice said as they were transported back to the main stage.

"So do we get anything for breaking the record?" Yoshi asked.

"Yeah, you get my pattented one of a kind super special Master Hand guarnateed... thumbs up." He then gave Yoshi a thumbs up as the dinosaur rolled his eyes. "Some people don't know how to appreciate good gifts."

"Well if that's all you're giving for Christmas then you already ruined the holiday season" Fox pointed out.

"Bah handbug" Master hand said as everyone groaned at his pun. "Well... moving on then." He looked at Wario. "The next event is one I wanted you to do with Bowser. But since he's too busy planning off his big "movie" thing-"

"You know it will be cinema gold!" Bowser called out from another room.

"YeahI'msureitwillbeastgreatasanythingmadebyUweBoll" Master Hand said quickly. "Well point is this one will now be done with Wario and uh... anyone want to work with Wario?" Everyone shook they're heads.

"Bunch of stupid-a ingrates" Wario muttered to himself.

"Well I'll pick someone else" he then ponited at Sonic. "Well since you both brought the MJ curse into my mansion-"

"I keep telling you I'm way... way sorry" Sonic said.

"Well whatever. You and Wario are going to compete in ALL MINE!"

"That's a pretty good title, provided you're a talking about-a me" Wario pointed at himself.

"Well I'm sure you'll like" Master Hand snapped his fingers as the two appeared on Skyworld with a CPU Mario. "Now since this is a coin battle-"

"Wait, did you say.. co..coins?" Wario said as dollar bills appeared in his eyes.

"Uh, yeah. You knock all the bills out of your opponent, because in coin battles, which appear again, launching your foe produces money-"

"That's the greatest-a thing I've ever heard of!" Wario said as then ran over and started beating on Mario severly.

"Well I was going to say that the player with the most coins at the end wins" Master Hand pointed as he saw Wario shaking Mario down for coins. "But I kind of think it will be obvious who will win here."

Sonic raised his hand. "Hey I could still win-"

"COME NEAR MY COINS AND YOU A DEAD!" Wario said darkly as he went back to shaking down Mario.

"Well.. at least the fact that these are just greed based and not bloodthirsty is nice" Master Hand tried to point out.

"Why-a?" Is there coins in his blood a too?" Wario said as he started to tear into the CPU Mario as everyone looked away.

"Uh... nevermind I said that either" Master Hand quickly teleported Sonic and Wario back to the main room.

"Hey, I wasn't done a bleeding coins from him!" Wario screamed out.

"Uh, I think you've had enough man-"

"I'LL A TELL YOU WHEN I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Wario said jumping on Master Hand as he started to shake him. "Come on! You're full of a lot of a coins too right?"

"I'll tell you what's full of a lot of coins: Master Hand then teleported Wario off him as Wario landed in a straightjacket locked away in another room in the mansion. "The Psych room. And by coins, I mean meds."

"Finally I get to make someone else take the pills!" Crazy Hand said flying into Wario's room. "And these!" He said holding up a big needle.

"Well when you aren't viciously trying to pummel CPUs for coins, Co-Op Events are pretty fun". Master Hand then snapped his fingers as a portal appeared. "And since I forgot to mention this earlier, you can also partner up on Target tests as well. Anyone want to go try that?"

"I always do like testing my skills by trying to take out the most red and white bulleseys in a small alloted time frame" Pit said looking at Ike. "Would you like to join me to try and beat records thought undoable?"

"Sure, so long as no one makes a gay joke about it." He then looked around as everyone just starred at him. "Okay then." He and Pit jumped into the portal as it closed up.

"... Queer" Marth muttered to himself as the portal quickly opened up and shot another arrow which stuck in his arm which like the rest of his body was still stuck to the wall. "Uh, isn't anyone going to help me out of these?"

"Fine but I hoped you got over you're hateful duo bashing" he said as Ganondorf and Marth fell to the ground. "And now with that knowing how to delegate your duo duties out of the way, we can get to the next update". Master Hand snapped his fingers as a boombox fell on the ground. "Porky's Theme From Mother 3"

"Back in my day we didn't even have one mother. How come these whippersnappers get three?" Mr. Game and Watch asked.

Lucas shook his head. "No Mr. Game and Watch it is mearly the translated title for my adventure, which some also call Earthbound Zero, which still never made it to the states."

"Well hey I'm trying to change all that, but until then enjoy this music." Master Hand pressed play on the boombox as the music started to play. "Now for those who remembered Mother 3, Porky is the incarnate of Egotism and creates a grand metrolopolis, a towering pinnacle of imagination."

Lucas sighed. "Sadly of evil imgaination though due to his mad desires to try and take over our world through his pig machinery and seemingly immortal lifespan."

"All because my dad never repayed that money he owed Pokey that one time". Ness shook his head. "Goes to show what being consumed with money can do to someone"

"No, this is a show of what being consumed with money will do to someone". He then showed them a video of Wario being stabbed the injection needle over and over. "I think Pokey's one of those type of people who just dosen't know when to let things go."

"Which seems to be pretty common around here". Sonic muttered.

"Well I'm just glad you didn't invite him to the tournament though" Ness said. "I think he's better in his "Absolutley Safe Machine" absolutley away from everyone else."

"Oh yeah, that". Master Hand rubbed behind his glove. "See I needed some more bosses like you know for the Emmissary and..." A rumbling was heard as a giant pig mech stormed through the room, as an old yet really angry pig was seen at the controls looking furious at Ness and Lucas. "Long story short I released him."

"And now it's time for you to pay!" He said aiming his cannon at Ness. "Being in that robot so long made me realize something: Everything that happened to me is your fault for not giving me that money."

"Hey, that was my dad's problem!" Ness pointed at him. "And it's not even his fault you couldn't just get over losing some money."

"Three Thousand Pig Dollars is not just some money!" Porky said preparing to fire his cannon. "Maybe I'll blow you to bits and use the ashes to make up the cash."

"Or maybe you aren't going to kill anyone" Master Hand said snapping his fingers as the Mech Porky was in disappeared.

"Ah, I needed that to live!" Porky said gasping for air as he fell to the ground.

"Geez, and I thought a game and watch was a pathetically old" Mario pointed out.

"Why back in my day if you needed a machine to live you'd be shot with rocks cause those were the only machines we had. And gasping for air only cost a nickel!" Everyone rolled they're eyes at Game and Watch. "And back in my day that cost you only 2 haypennies."

"Uh, shouldn't we be doing something to help him?" Lucas asked. "I mean even though he is our arch enemy I do not want to see him die like this."

"Well I could just put him in a less deadly machine" Master Hand said snapping his fingers as Porky was placed in the iron lung.

"Why did I agree to put up with this?" The evil pig asked.

"Uh, probably because it was a more preferable option to never having any contact with anyone again" Master hand pointed out.

"What are you kidding? This sucks. I'd rather be dead." He pointed at Ness and Lucas. "Well actually I'd rather they be dead but that'd be wrong wouldn't it?"

"It is not wrong to wish for death to your enemies" Ganondorf pointed out. "Espically for the lord of all evil like me."

"Bah, I'm twice the lord of all evil any of you are" Porky said looking at the other villians. "I ruled an entire planet with fear until being stopped by these guys and they're stupid super powered friends" he pointed over at Ness and Lucas.

"Well that puts you in league with most manical Final Fantasy bosses" Mewtwo pointed out.

"Oh yeah well... just wait until the Pigmaskes get here". Porky looked around desperatley. "Hey, where are the pig maskes."

"Well I could go try and find Majora's mask again and stick it on Ganon" Link said smiling at his arch foe.

"How dare you infere me to be a subservant to some old pig!" Ganondorf said walking over to Porky. "You're weak attempts at villiany will now cost you your live, so says the lord of all evil!" He then Warlock Punched Porky hard into the sky as he broke through the cieling.

"Well you didn't kill him, but you did create a nice little sky roof" Master Hand said pointing at Porky as he then fell down to the ground to another room. "Maybe it's time he got acquinted with some of his own kind."

In a room that said "Bosses" Petey the Pirhanna was shown talking to Rayquaza who looked annoyed at the plant.

"So then I was all like "How can you say you'd flora if you're fauna" and she said "I think I know how to reproduce through sunlight, thank you very much" right-"

"You know as the lord of the skies, I have yet to find anything interesting in anything you've ever said to me" Rayquaza pointed out as Porky dropped down on them. "Finally, someone ELSE to talk to."

"Stupid Warlock punch smashing me into the air" Porky Mumbled as he got up. "Oh hey, who are you guys?"

"I'm Petey!" The plant said happily. "I get beat up by Kirby for locking girls in "sexist cages opressing the rights of woman even more so" or something that Zelda girl was rambaling about."

"And I'm Rayquaza" the Dragon said slinking around. "I thought this tournament would be fun, Hyper beaming ships and eating monkeys, but it's more annoying, espically when all I'm stuck with is guys like him!" He pointed at Petey.

"Well that stupid hand said I'm one of the bosses too". Porky looked around. "So maybe I'll still have a chance to make Lucas and Ness suffered for defeating me and not giving back that money!"

"Or maybe you'll have to fight someone totally diffferent" Petey pointed out. "Or maybe you'll win a quillting fair and can sow yourself some more money."

"Are you saying I'd sow myself because I"m a pig". Porky raised his fist. "Cause if you did I'd... well once I made a new mech I'd do something and it'd be to, to you!"

Rayquaza sighed. "Don't listen to him. He's an idiot whose always sprouting out something random."

"Am not" Petey said. "Hey I have an idea. Let's go photosynthesis ourselves!" he jumped towards the window as Rayquaza muttered again.

Back in the main room Master Hand blew on his finger. "Yup, still got the touch". He then pointed at the boombox. "As well as the jams."

"Well despite Porky's evilness it is a rather good track" Lucas commented.

"Yup and it's only one of the songs you're going to here in Mother 3. Of course in keeping with my "only playing one of each of your universe's songs" you're going to have to wait until the acutal tournament to here more."

"Well that's not the worst thing" Falco commented. "I mean music updates are still fairly boring most of the time, even when mechincal pigs attack."

"Well maybe you'll be interested in the next update more" Master Hand said snapping his fingers and transporting all the smashers to a brand new stage ground. "Presenting Frigate Orpheon".

"Sounds like the place they'd freeze baby whale orphans up past Icicle Mountain" Nana remarked.

"Actually it's the first ship that Samus infilrates in Metriod Prime" Master Hand pointed out.

Samus crossed her arms. "Oh, so you mean you're actually giving that dosen't involve Lava baths of Kraid's hand smacking everyone around?"

"Well you know how I always try and think outside the box" Master Hand pointed around. "In the background over there you can see the Parasite Queen."

"Hmmm, though I pushed that freak into Frigate's reactor and it exploded into a bunch of pieces" Samus said sort of confused.

"Oh you did" MH rolled his hand. "But I revived it since I thought it looked like pretty cool set decor". Suddenly the queen busts out of containment and lands in front of the smashers, roaring angrily. "Hmm, maybe I should of just gone with a painting then." Said the hand as he dodged the queen's bites.

Samus sighed taking out her blaster. "Girl's work is never done around here."

"No need for that" Meta-Knight said walking in front of her. "You've already fought and defeated this beast before. There would be no point in having to do so again, espically one who is not one of those annoying big bosses who keep popping up with some ridicolous scheme every year or so that never work." Ganondorf and Dedede shot Meta-Knight nasty looks as the puffball warrior took out his sword and sliced the Parasite Queen hard in the stomach. The queen roared in pain as it shot a laser energy fire at Meta Knight, who quickly warped to evade it, appearing in the back of the creature's head, slicing at it a few times. The parastie tried shaking Meta-Knight off but Meta stayed on and stabbed it hard in the neck, tilting the creature upward as it shot a powerful blast at the cieling. Meta Knight then speeded in front of it and in an almost to quck to see motion, cut the beast's head off. The queen roared out as Meta Knight then kicked it off the stage as both pieces fell and exploded somewhere off screen. He then put back his sword and landed in front of everyone.

Samus crossed her arms. "Not bad actually. I mean it's not exactly too hard a "boss" but I think it took me only a couple less seconds to blast it to ashes."

"That would make sense" Meta-Knight crossed it's arms. "It would seem to be far too weak to take someone of your calibur on."

"Of course". Samus pointed at herself. "Oh and just to let you know I'm smirking now but you obviously can't tell."

"Actually I can" Meta-Knight pointed at himself. "Us masked warriors can tell when another uses facial expressions even if others cannot." From inside the helmut Samus blushes a little bit at this. "Wonder what that was for?" Meta-Knight thought to himself.

"Hmmm, looks like the next time I revive that I'll have to make sure it can't come out to attack you guys" Master Hand stated.

"Or you could just not waste the time of doing that by keeping that thing dead" Samus pointed out.

"You just don't understand set decor". Master Hand snapped his fingers. "Of course there's no time to enjoy set decor when the lights go out." Soon everything started getting dark around the Smashers.

"How many times is this going to happen anyway?" Fox asked annoyed. "Cause I don't want to be "fighting in the shade" every other day."

"Nah this is only a this stage thing" Master Hand pointed out as things got darker. "The only thing you'll be doing every day is smashing each other around. And Smashing Every Day is defintley not a bad thing, espically if it's new."

"It is if it's how to jump updates" Falco muttered as things got pitch black.

"Oh no, I sure hope that pig Falcon dosen't try anything again in this blackout" Zelda was heard saying, moving along the ground.

"Yeah right" Zero Suit Samus said. "Don't try and deny your actions Zeldy unless you want to end up being spanked with a laser whip."

"Hmm that sounds pretty good actually" Zelda thought to herself as the emergencey power turned on, making the Smashers seeable. "Stupid emergencey power" Zelda muttered walking away from Zero Suit.

"Yeah for a spaceship that just causes trouble, it sure does have a lot of problems" Master Hand pointed out.

"Well it wouldn't if people didn't try reviving it for stupid reasons". Samus pointed out. "You better not also try making this self destruct to so all my power suit's updates start failing."

"Well I was going to try doing a "mechnaical failure" thing for everyone in the stage but uh that didn't work out too well" Master Hand pointed out. "Besides this area isn't defined here by it's surges, but by it's rotations."

"Didn't you already do that stupid rotating update?" Marth asked.

"Not THAT kind of rotation! I mean THIS kind of rotation." Master hand snapped his fingers as a siren was heard wailing. "Uh oh, that's your warning siren!"

"The Lord of all evil fears no warnings!" Ganondorf said as the stage starting rumbling. "Ah, what the hell is this?"

"This is the rotation I'm talking about" Master Hand stated as the stage started flipping around, as the little platform to the left was moved to the middle and the ground inverted in the middle. "See, when the siren goes off you have to jump in the air to flee". Master Hand looked to see most of the smashers had fell through the hole. "Oh. I... probably should of told them that before hand."

"That would of been more then probably useful" Mewtwo said floating in the air.

Meta-Knight was shown flying through the air on his wings as Samus hangs onto him. "Uh, thanks for the rescue" she said softly.

"No problem" Meta-Knight said. "Though I'm sure you could of grapple beamed onto something to pull yourself up."

"This is good too though" she thought to herself continuing to hold on.

Meanwhile Charizard was shown flying through the air as Ivysaur's vine whip was wrapped around his leg. "Good thing I thought of the old Vine Whip rescue eh guys?" The trainer said hanging onto squirtle and Ivysaur.

"You just copied what you saw on the show" Ivysaur commented pulling them up higher.

"No, they copied that from me. That's my story and I'm sticking to it!" The trainer exclaimed as the Pokemon rolled they're eyes.

"Well guess I should bring the others back" Master Hand said as the others flew down to the now sturdy stage. He then snapped his fingers as the Smashers who didn't fly above were then transported to the floor and looked angrily at the hand. "Sorry about not telling you to jump."

"Wouldn't be the first time you made me fall for no reason off a stage" Zero Suit Samus muttered.

"Yeah well I'm sorry that happen, but hey it shows what to do in a pinch right?"

"Oh I'll give you a pinch-a" Mario smacking the hand hard in his index finger.

"Ow! That was a punch, not a pinch!"

"Well I guess I'm still a little disoriented-a from falling into an abyss-a!" Mario yelled.

"Fine, I guess I deserved that one" Master Hand said as the other Smashers quickly went over and started smacking him. "Ow!" He said now covered in bruises. "Okay I guess I deserved that too, this one time only" he then looked around. "Though that's not the stalling you need to take advantage of your opponent here."

"Well check out my stalling" Ness said taking out his Yo-yo and spinning it around. "This is called around the world."

"Hey can you do around the world in 80 days?" Master Hand asked as Ness started spinning the yoyo around some more. "Okay, now do where in World Is Carmen Sandiego." Ness looked at him confused. "Oh come on, everyone knows that one!" He said grabbing the Yoyo and spinning it around. "See what you need to do is spin it around while keeping in beat with the theme song, and then end with a question mark." As he was doing it the Smashers were approaching him from behind. "See you have to go do do do dooo do do Carmen Sandiego!" The hand said as he then brought the Yoyo in back of him causing the smashers to move back. "Yeah nice try guys but you can only fool me once with a yoyo!"

"Oh yeah, since that other time I fooled you into walking the dog you got pounded on by that Nintendog" Ness pointed out.

"Yeah that's right, and it took days to get all that dog slobber off my glove. Not to mention having to lock him in the pound until the tournament came." Master Hand then pointed at the others. "So don't try trickng me like that.

"But it was a "stall" tactic. That is what you want right?" Link asked.

"Uh, not on me, after already having been injured so." Master Hand said sniffling a bit.

Mario sighed. "Oh just a take a maximum tomato-a you big a baby hand"

"No I have a better idea!" Master Hand then teleported them back to the main room. "I'll heal myself with the brand new healing item, the Team Healer!" He then snapped his fingers as a glowing black ball appeared in front of the other smashers.

"Oh boy, mysterious looking candy!" Kirby said inhaling and eating the ball.

"That's not candy!" Master Hand said pointing at Kirby. "Besides that dosen't do anything if you take it."

"So you're saying it's a healing item that can't heal you?" Pikachu asked as Master Hand nodded. "Hmmm, so maybe there are wosre updates then the jump one."

"Hey you didn't let me finishing explaining!" Master Hand called out. "As I was saying it has no relevence to those who just play free for all brawls but it does have meaning for those who play team matchups."

"Uh, you do know that barley anyone plays team matches, right?" Falco asked.

"Uh, what do you think the point of all these team updates are for?" Master Hand asked him. "Team Subspace? Team Events? Team Target Matches? Team picture sending? Online Teams?" The Smashers looked blankly at him. "Hello? I'm trying to put the freaking team back into Smash Brothers!"

"Since when has it ever been about teams besides some Classic mode match ups?" Fox asked.

"Uh... okay I am trying to put the team in Smash Brothers. You know make you all want to play with each other by joining up as well as killing each other. You know, sort of mix things up."

"Well so long as I don't have to be on a team with a pathetic male speciem then I'm okay with that" Zelda said crossing her arms.

"Well... I guess that's something' Master Hand said. "So for saying something sort of nice about my team idea, you get to be with..." looks around the room. "Zero Suit Samus in this team battle demonstration."

Zelda cheered happily as Zero Suit groaned. "Great, now even the stupid hand's trying to pair us up" Zero Suit thought to herself.

Master Hand then had another Team Healer come in. "To explain things, Team Battles, a feature in the tournament and game, allow you to break into teams of two and do battle when four people are playing."

"Oh gee, I NEVER would of been able to figure that out" Falco said sarcastically.

"Hey how does this work for me?" The Pokemon Trainer asked. "Since you know I already fight with a team."

"You mean "you already fight using a team" you lazy Trainer" Squirtle pointed out.

"Well like the Ice Climbers before you" Master Hand said speaking in a deeper voice. "It still only counts as one!"

"Was that attempt to be dramatic or do you just like imitating Gimili?" Link asked.

"Both, Legolas" Master Hand said to him.

"Oh, so should I start climbing up a giant a giant undead elephant type creature then or something?"

"Nah you just stay and watch how these team battles are done." Master Hand looked around. "Okay so since team colors are Red, Green and Blue it will team Blue" he pointed over at Zero Suit Samus and Zelda. "Against me and someone else on Team Red. So who will join me?" He looked to see no one raising they're hand. "Oh come on, no one wants to help me take down Team Bluez?"

"As if you could defeat the power of our love... uh friendship you stupid hand!" Zelda screamed out as Zero Suit rolled her eyes.

"Uh, if you're such a "master" why don't you just fight yourself?" Marth asked.

"Hey, I need someoen else on my team to use the Team Healer!" He said holding the team Healer. "So who will help me do that?" The others looked blankly at him. 'Fine, I'll just pick someone." he then pointed at Donkey Kong. "Okay so it's me and Donkey Kong then."

"Ooh, me no work well in team battles" Donkey Kong pointed out.

"Uh, what about the whole wrestling team up at the end of Donkey Kong 64?" Master Hand asked him.

"Oh me did do that" Donkey Kong admitted.

"Yeah you did do that. And now we do this". Master Hand snapped his fingers teleporting him, DK, Zelda and Zero Suit to Yoshi's Island.

"Uh, you are not going to try and god mode you're way into winning this battle are you?" Zero Suit asked.

"No. I'm just here because I want to be healed." He then teleported the Team Healer into Donkey Kong's hands. "Okay quick, throw that to me!"

"Me throw it like it was a barrel" Donkey Kong said throwing the Team Healer at Master Hand as the Hand was healed.

"See, if you pick it up and hold it, it dosen't do anything" Master Hand then spun around. "However, if you throw it at your ally, his damage goes away and goes back to 0."

"Uh, don't YOU die at 0?" Zero Suit asked him.

"Well for me it's 300 in the game, if I was a character in the game, which I'm not since I guess i"m so awesome."

"Uh, so then why did you have this farce of a fight then?" Zero Suit asked him.

Zelda smiled and put her hand on Zero Suit's shoulder. "Because dear Samus he wants us to show how much better our gender is then his own by using the power of teamwork to defeat him and the stupid ape."

"Uh, though I am technically "male" I don't even have what you classify as a gender" Master Hand pointed out.

"Ooh, and me no stupid!" Donkey Kong said. "And me prove it to your face!" Donkey Kong then charged at the two as Zelda held out her hand and shot a magic bolt at him which knocked Donkey Kong back. "Ooh, me no like no congo magic" Donkey Kong said somewhat dizzy.

"Don't worry, I can help with that". He then snapped his fingers as another Team Healer appeared that he threw at Donkey Kong as he recovered. "See the more damage you have the more damage is fixed so you were technically restored less then I was since I was unfailry beaten up by all you angry jerks."

"You were asking for it you a stupid-a!" Mario was heard calling out.

"Hey that's not fair!" Zelda said. "Using your mystical hand powers to heal your opponents is just another example of male supremacy unfairly using it's advantages to-"

"Fine, I'll "even" things out." Master Hand then pointed his fingers at Zelda and shot her with a powerful explosive charge as she hit the floor hard.

"Okay, I'm not sexist or anything but how is that even things out at all?" Zero Suit asked.

"Simple" Master Hand took out another Team Healer. "See if you dont' alert your teammate on your team healing throwing actions, you can occasionally cause the opponent to get healed instead." He then threw the Team Healer at Zelda as she healed. "That's my way of balancing things out."

"Ooh, do that hurty thing again so me can get back at being magiced!" Donkey Kong yelled out.

"Sorry, but no." He then teleported them all back to the main room. "In truth I just really wanted to show Team Healer and that's all. I mean any team with me on it would really be wiped away too quickly for it to count."

"Stupid... sexist hand" Zelda said still on the ground.

"Uh, you can get up you know. You have been healed" Zero Suit pointed out.

"No... can't... the sexist hand hurt me to much. Need to be cared for... until I can gain my strength back."

Link walked over. "I could do that for you if you want princess."

"Thanks Link but... has to be Samus. Only her knowledge of... futuristic cures can help me."

"Oh BS!" Zero Suit said crossing her arms. "Get up you big faker."

"She's not Shadow" Sonic commented as he then avoided some gun shots coming his way. "Hey, stop that you ultimate angster!" Sonic said screaming at the window where a figure could be seen teleporting away.

"Not... faking" Zelda said screeching out in pain.

Zero Suit sighed. "Fine if it will shut you up" she said picking up Zelda. "I'll get you something in my room then." Zelda smiled to herelf as Zero suit carried her out.

Lucas raised his hand. "I do not mean to be rude, but why is it that you all make fun of Ike and state that he is homosexual when that has not been clearly proven but yet due not out Zelda for her attraction to Samus?"

Captain Falcon rolled his eyes. "Duh, cause it's hot stupid."

Link pointed at Lucas. "Besides the princess does not have such feelings for Samus."

"Someone's in denial!" Ganondorf said sing songly.

"Someone's going to get his ass kicked!" Link said taking out his sword and chasing after Ganondorf.

"Hey enough of that!" Master Hand called out. "It's time to talk about the next update, Kirby's Special Moves."

"Ooh, do I get a new thing where I get to find all the pizza in the stage and eat it all up in one big bite?" KIrby asked.

"Uh, no. You can still only use the same moves as before" Master Hand pointed out.

"Then what is the point of going them over?" Meta-Knight asked. "Even I can only do so much exposition over Kirby's attacks you know."

"Well prepare to do more then ever before". Master Hand said pointing at Kirby. "Since as you all know nothing symbolizes Kirby's moveset more then his standard attack, Inhale."

"Yeah cause we all know that there Kirby is nothing but an annoying little pink eating machine" Dedede said taking out his hammer. "One that needs to be pounded flat to the ground."

"Only if it's like a pancake, caue those taste good pounded flat on the ground" Kirby pointed out.

"Well actually the only thing you'll be eating now is your fellow smashers" Master Hand exclaimed as everyone looked around and tried running off. Master Hand locked the doors and windows. "Nice try guys but you're not getting out of this one because it's boring."

"Well how about because a- we don't want to be eaten?" Mario said.

"Sorry but it's time to show all you newbies what happens when Kirby eats you" Master Hand said as Kirby walked over to Mario, who tried running off but Master Hand knocked him to the puffball. "See when Kirby inhales you" Kirby started inhaling and chowing down on Mario and swallowing as he then spat him out, as a red cap appeared on his head. "he copies your standard ability and-"

"I'll take it from here" Meta-Knight said pointing at Kirby. "He has become Mario Kirby, with the ability to shoot out fireballs and speaking in a fake italian accent as he prounces how much better he is then everyone else."

"Mamma Mia!" Kirby said shooting out fireballs. "Without a me there a wouldn't be a Nintendo!"

"Well it's a true" Mario commented as everyone rolled they're eyes.

"I mainly had this update so everyone would see how Kirby would look absorbed as them." He took out a piece of paper. "Let's see. According to my list, next up would be..." He thought for a second. "Eh, he should be good enough now." He then snapped his fingers as Wario (still in a straigtjacket looking around crazily) appeared. "Okay Kirby go eat Wario."

"Hey, a where are the coins?" Wario asked before Kirby then ate him and absorbed his powers (spitting him out obviously) as a yellow cap and goggles appeared on Kirby's head.

"He has become Wario Kirby" Meta-Knight announced. "Gaining the ability chomp his opponents in an entirley new way while being smell, disgusting greedy and an all around intolerable person to be around."

Kirby then started choping around. "Hey I still got the same bad accent-a but now with a desire to let loose some garlic farts-a." He then started shaking down the locked up Wario. "Hey, where are my coins-a?"

Master Hand teleported Wario to where he was before. "Okay Kirby better eat Peach before I have to send you to the psych ward as well?"

Peach raised her hand. "Yeah, like my turn!" She blinked. "Oh wait, is that like a good thing?" Kirby then ate and absorbed Peach as a royal crown appeared on Kirby's head.

"He has now become Peach Kirby" Meta-Knight stated. "With the ability to use a too often abused Toad to block attacks as well as being fairly ditzy but actually kind to most people, even crazy fangirls."

Kirby took out Toad. "Like don't worry like Toad. I don't feel like eating you but instead like adopting you and a bunch of you friends and letting them live happily on like my mansion before I like get kidnapped again while talking in this totally vallygirl accent."

Peach giggled. "Those are like so my mannerisms" she said as Master Hand then pointed to Link.

"Oh no, I'm not getting absorbed again!" Link said as Kirby walked over to him. "Eat this!" He said throwing his boomerang at Kirby which he ate. "Well how about this-" he was stopped when Kirby then ate him as well.

"Hmm, that boomerang made a good metal appeltizer" Kirby said as he then absorbed Link's powers as a green hat appeared on his head.

"Although in our world he would just be called Sword Kirby, here he is Link Kirby" Meta-Knight stated. "He carries the hero's bow and the duty to restore Hryule to glory defeating the evil Ganondorf and deny Princess Zelda's sexuality."

"Do not!" Link said as Kirby just took out his bow and grunted. "Hey, I can say more then that you know" Link pointed out. "Though for some reason they don't like me doing that when filming the adventures."

"It's cause Nintendo dosen't like paying us to talk too much-a" Mario pointed out.

"Okay Kirby, time for you to eat Dedede" Master Hand stated.

"I reckon it's time to do the exact opposite of that!" Dedede said taking out his hammer. However Kirby just went over and ate him, absorbing the king as red, gold and white cap appeared above his head.

"I reckon I want to go kill myself!" Kirby said taking out his sword.

"Stop!" Meta-Knight said walking over to him. "You have not become Emo Kirby again. You are Dedede Kirby, with the ability To Inhale your opponents without absorbing they're power and talk in a bad southern drawl on how you wish to destroy Kirby, who you actually are."

"Reckon your plum right about that" Kirby said sucking in and then spitting out Dedede.

"As if I needed other reasons to hate that there Kirby, now he's using the move I stole from him and making another copy of the hat you can only find in Waddle Dee sweatshops" Dedede thought as he got up.

"Okay next on the list is... Diddy Kong". Master hand said pointing at the chimpanzee.

"Well it wouldn't be the first time I ate a monkey" Kirby said walking over to Diddy.

"Hey I didn't come all the way over from the jungles to be eaten!" Diddy yelled as he tried taking out his peanut popgun which Master Hand just teleported away. "Or to make my weapons keep disappering" he said as Kirby absorbed him as a Nintendo cap appeared on his head.

"He has become Diddy Kirby" Meta-Knight said looking pretty bored. "With the powerful banana peel move to slip up his opponents and attempting to actually be a cool and competent fighter who thinks too highly of himself."

"Hey, do not!" Diddy said as he took out a banana. "Though thanks for telling me I can make people slip on banana peels."

"Everyone can actually do that since it is an item" Meta-Knight pointed out.

"Yeah, but now I can do that cartwheeling around and being grabbed by giant dragons" Kirby said eating a banana.

"Hey, I do more then that!" Diddy said running at Kirby and slipping on the banana peel Kirby left on the ground. "Ow, my lower banana!" Diddy said groaning on the ground.

"I'll take that other banana" Kirby said grabbing Diddy's banana and eating it.

"Okay next up... another person I have to teleport in". He then snapped his fingers as Zero Suit Samus teleported in.

"Fine if it will stop you're whining I'll give you a massage" Zero Suit said when looking around. "Hey, what am I doing back here?"

"Getting eaten by me" Kirby said as he absorbed Zero Suit Samus as a yellow ponytail appeared on his head.

"He has now become Zero Suit Samus Kirby" Meta-Knight explained. "His new paraylzer gun allows him to paralyze his foes and his continuing changing outlook on relationships make him secretly want to be with Zelda."

"Oh now that is such bull!" Zero Suit said running at Meta-Knight.

Samus stepped in front of her. "Hey, back off. He just calls it like he sees it. Not his fault you feel that way." Samus crossed her arms. "I'm just glad that our clone DNA dosen't affect who we fall for."

"Does not!" Zero Suit said. "THe only way I'm different then you is that I'm faster and-"

"Oh boy, time to secretly plot to kill Master Hand for throwing me off buildings when his handy back is turned!" Kirby said taking out the paraylzer gun and trying to shoot Master Hand.

"... I'm guesing you were going to say hold more of a grudge then your suited counterpart" Master hand stated as Zero looked down sheepishly before being transported away. "Okay next on the List would be Yoshi."

"You try and eat me and I'll eat you first!" Yoshi said extending it's tounge. Kirby starting inhaling at the same time as the two absorbed each other at the same time, creating a small dimensional rip as two eggs fell to the ground.

"Uh, I'm sure that pretty much goes against most of the laws of physics" Fox pointed out.

"Eh, I break those all the time anyway" Master Hand said as the two broke from they're eggs. One being Yoshi, and the other being Kirby with a green dinosaur head and a long red tounge.

"He has now become Yoshi Kirby" Meta-Knight stated. "With a similar ability to absorb oppoents but to turn them into eggs and generally being an all around dinosaur who wishes to fly freely through the skys on dragon wings."

"Wait a minute, your explanations can also tell people our dreams?" Yoshi asked.

Meta-Knight shrugged. "So long as Kirby absorbs someone I can learn some pretty intresting things about anyone."

"And I learned I can eat and be eaten at the same time" Kirby said extending his tounge. "And I want to try that again!"

"Uh no" Master Hand said fixing the small dimensional hole. "You can only break physics so many times around here. Time to absorb someone else". Master Hand then snapped his fingers as Zelda was teleported in.

"Oh Samus you have such nice hands" Zelda said and then looked around. "Hey! I know what you're doing!" She pointed at Kirby. "I will not be eaten out by any man, espically to add my own power to his."

"But I'm still hungry!" Kirby said as he then ate and absorbed Zelda as a dark purple and blue headpiece appeared on his head.

"He has now become Zelda Kirby" Meta-Knight exclaimed. "With the ability to use the Narryu's love to reflect attacks as well as have a one sided and uneducated view of female rights-"

Zelda teleported behind Meta-Knight, gathering energy. "Go on continue speaking such slander about me. I'd love to give another reason to want to eradicate you."

Samus knocked her away. "Oh give it up with that Zelda. You're just mad because he's telling the truth about you." She then looked over at Meta-Knight. "Sorry you were so rudley interrupted."

"It's okay" Meta Knight said. "As I was saying Kirby's spinning reflect comes at having an angry cliched femminst view about everything and finding such disgust in the opposite gender choosing to find love in the same one."

Kirby spun around doing Naryu's love. "Women rule, men drool blah blah blah blah." Kirby said as everyone chuckled.

"I hate you all" Zelda said pointing at Samus. "And you're much better with your armor off." She teleported away.

"Actually you seem to be more calm and sturdy a fighter then your Zero Suit counter part" Meta-Knight said to Samus. "She is probably just saying that because of her freelings towards the other Samus."

"Thanks" Samus said smiling a bit in her helmet. "She's not the only one with feelings around here though" she secretly thought.

"Feelings towards what?" Ness asked glowing with psychic energy.

"Uh... nothing" Samus said. "Now I understand why Master Hand hates psychics" she quietly muttered.

"Okay now it's Donkey Kong's turn to be absorbed" Master Hand said pointing at DK.

"Ooh, I thought we friends!" DK said. "Remember when me threw you Team Healer thingie?"

"Yeah well nothing personal. Just wanted to show everyone." Kirby then absorbed Donkey Kong as black fur appeared all over his body.

"He has now become Donkey Kong Kirby" Meta-Knight explained. "With the ability to give opponents a giant charged donkey punch as well as being ignorant to a lot of what is happening around him."

"Hey, mask man trying to say me dumb!" Donkey Kong pointed at him. "That no true."

"Yeah, me no dumb" Kirby said charging up his donkey fist. "Me just no know no better. Me raised in jungle."

"Well me went to jungle later to star in me own succesful series of adventures, some of which involved beating on Kongo drums" Donkey Kong pointed out.

"Wow, Nintendo sure did have some stupid Gamecube Peripherals" Master Hand stated. "Uh, I mean time to go and eat squirtle."

"Hey, can't I at least be prepared in some turtle soup first?" Squirtle asked. "Or preferably prepare you in some turtle soup?" Kirby started sucking Squirtle in. "Guess that's a nooooo!" Squirtle said before being absorbed by Kirby, who grew a turtle shell on his head with a blue tail on his back.

"He has become Squirtle Kirby" Meta-Knight pointed out. "With the ability to use Water Gun to spritz at foes and dislike his trainers and those who say penguins are better then turtles."

"Okay Squirtle, time to get vengence on that guy who absorbed you" the Trainer said making a fist. "You're going down, eater guy!" He said pointing at Squirtle.

"Hey, I'm not Kirby!" Squirtle said.

"Yeah right not not Kirby" The trainer pointed at Kirby. "Squirtle, use water gun".

"Squirtle!" Said Kirby as he shot water gun at Squirtle, hitting the turtle and knocking him across the room.

"Good work Squirtle" the trainer said giving Kirby a thumbs up.

"Squirtle!" Kirby said happily.

"Hey you're finally acting like your old self again" The trainer thought for a second. "Hey wait a minute! You never acted like that around me!" Kirby then shot the trainer a watergun which sent him across the floor.

"Stupid Trainer" Squirtle said rubbing his head. "Maybe that will show you not to be fooled so easily". He then smirked to yourself. "Well when we're not tricking you anyway." He thought.

"Okay time to absorb another Pokemon" Master Hand said pointing at Pikachu.

"You know, do all of us veterans have to be absorbed?" Pikachu asked. "I mean dosen't everyone already know what we look like being eaten by Kirby."

"Probably, but you must be absorbed just to be sure" Master Hand stated. Kirby then swallowed Pikachu and absorbed him, as a yellow Pikachu head and Pikachu tail appeared on Kirby.

"He has become Pikachu Kirby" Meta-Knight pointed out. "With the ability to use thunder jolt to shock foes a little as well as dislike a lot of the elements of your own world because of how annoying they are."

"Well I do think that" Pikachu admitted as Kirby hit him with a Thunder Jolt. "Uh, it's not very effective you know."

"Pikachu!" Kirby said.

"Alright, now Pikachu's back to his old self!" The Trainer exclaimed as Pikachu stared at him angrily. "Oh wait, that's not a Pokemon is it?"

Pikachu smirked. "Why don't you try capturing it and see?"

"How about no?" Master Hand said. "Kirby's got other things to do, like absorb Samus."

"How about no on that?" Samus asked.

"I'm going to have to no your no."

"So, yes then."

"Yeah, yes." Master Hand thought for a second. "You mean yes on you being absorbed right?"

"No!"

"Well no on that yes."

"So you're saying no to me not being unabsorbed?"

"I'm saying... oh just eat her already Kirby!" Kirby then went over and ate Samus, absorbing her as he was then decked out in a big red Visor helmut that covered most of his body.

"He has now become Samus Kirby" Meta-Knight pointed out. "He now can weild the powerful charge shot blast but still does not measure up to the power, class and intellegence of the actual Chozo Trained Warrior."

Samus blushed a bit inside her armor. "Uh... yeah, can't copy the original."

"I can do this though!" Kirby said charging up a blast of energy that made a hole in the wall.

"Hey, do you know how long it takes to repair these kind of damages?" Master Hand asked.

"Uh, a second with your stupid hand powers?" Fox replied.

"Well... yeah". Master Hand said. "Just for that though, you're the next one getting eaten."

"But I don't want to eat a furry" Kirby said sadly. "They taste like a mix of whining and creepy sexual things and even more whining."

"Hey, I'm an antrophomoric space fox, not a furry!" Fox pointed out.

"Oh, okay then". Kirby then ate Fox, absorbing him as a pair of Fox ears and helmut on his head.

"He has now become Fox Kirby" Meta Knight stated. "With the ability to shoot his blaster really fast and unfairly cause opponents damage if it constantly used without any strategy and generally try and debunk anything Master Hand tries to say."

"Well I'll give you the whole "debunk the stupid hand" thing but I think I have more strategy then that." Kirby then took out the reflector and kept shooting at the wall. "Though people using me may not."

"I'm going to shoot at this and tell Master Hand how stupid his updates are because I like hurting his feelings" Kirby said still shooting.

Master Hand looked at Fox angrily. "Hey, he said it, not me!" Fox pointed out.

"Well whose he imitating?" Master Hand pointed out as he then snapped his fingers. "Anyway time for the next person to get absorbed." Bowser was then transported in front of the room.

"Hey, I'm not done with my awesome movie script!" He held out some sheets of paper. "It's called "Koopa Vs The Stupid Plumbers" and-" Bowser was then eaten by Kirby as the puff transformed, gainging a set of red hair and horns on his head.

"He has now become Bowser Kirby" Meta-Knight said monotone. "With powerful fire breath, yet not powerful enough to be able to defeat a pair of "Plumbers" for over two and a half decades."

"Hey that will all change when my movie comes out" Bowser pointed out. "The Plumbers Clean they're last sink... that will be the tagline."

"Yeah my movie will destroy Mario and Luigi just as much as the last one, my various kidnapping princess plans, my ineffectual minions, my forgotten and cloned children, my easily defeatable clown car, and my attempts to cheat at all the sports we play did" Kriby said breathing fire everywhere."

"Yeah" Bowser said and then blinked. "Hey wait, that wasn't a compliment!" He then gave them the finger. "Screw you guys, I'm going to go finish my movie." He said walking out of the room through the hole in the wall that Master Hand quickly fixed back up.

"Yeah-a good luck with that stupid-a" Mario said sarcastically.

"Well time for the next person to be absorbed" Master Hand said.

Meta-Knight sighed. "Okay, now who will Kirby eat so I can talk about his transformation abilities?"

"You actually" Master Hand said as Kirby then went over and ate and absorbed Meta-Knight as Meta-Knight's mask appeared on Kirby's head.

"Now I feel like giving exposition on myself" Kirby said. "I am Meta Knight Kirby, with the ability to use Mach Tornado to spin people around as well as go around and give out all the info on Kirby's moves while standing on the sidelines not helping in battle."

"... What he said" Meta-Knight replied, looking pretty annoyed.

"Pffft, don't listen to him" Samus said. "He forgot about the times you did prove how great a warrior you were like easily offing the Parasite Queen, or Bowser, Or Ganondorf, not to mention pretty much everyone with probably the second best Final Smash around here".

"Well that is true" Meta-Knight said. "I am glad someone appreciates my warrior skills around here."

"Me too" Samus said as they both looked at each other.

"Okay enough compliments, time for more condiments" Master Hand said as eveyrone looked at him. "To I guess be splashed on the next person Kirby eats". He then snapped his fingers as Pit appeared.

The Paultena angel looked around. "Pretell fair hand why have you taken me from my attempts at getting impossibly quick team records on the Targets?" Master Hand then pointed at Kirby, who ate and Absorbed Pit as a halo and a small set of wings appeared on the puffball.

"He has now become Pit Kirby" Meta-Knight exclaimed.

"I thought that was the title I was given for when I was commisioned to help fix veichles working with a specialized squad who also engaged in those type of activites" Kirby exclaimed.

Meta-Knight twirled his sword. "That's Pit Crew Kirby. Pit Kirby is when you are able to shoot out Pauletna's arrow at foes and proclaim your love for your goddess while talking in a mix of sophicicated and technology-deprived vocabulary that is normally above your level."

Kirby took out a bow and arrow and starting shooting arrows around. "Hmm, I did notice that I am speaking in a tone that is normally quite uncommon compared to the one I usually talk in and do find it difficult that I now have a love for a goddess that before I did not really appreciate but now would give my life for."

"Well that is a sentiment you should all be feeling at any given time" Pit pointed out. "Though I would wish to go back to shooting at Targets instead of staying here and continued to be replicated by the puffball warrior from the Land of Dreams."

"Very well" Master Hand said snapping his fingers as Pit disappeared. "That just leaves one person left for Kirby to eat today." He then pointed at Snake. "Snake, come on down!"

"Uh, (beep) no" Snake sais as Kirby walked over to him. "Unless you want me to (swear)in plant a bomb in your (curse) too then I'd" Snake started to say before Kirby ate him and absorbed Snake, gaining a moustache and beardline and a bandana on his head.

"He has now become Solid Snake Kirby" Meta-Knight exclaimed. "With the abilty to throw grenades at different level and have real dislike for his director and others constantly swearing at most people around him, espically monkeys and 2D black colored fighters.

Kirby threw a grenade. "Ah (beep) my (beep) my (beep) I'm going to (swear) and (curse) and (list of curses) all of you!"

"Hey I have more (beep)in class then that!" Snake exclaimed. Everyone rolled they're eyes. "Well fine but at least I didn't try and (beep)in eat all of you."

"Hey I only (Swear)in hate half of you" Kirby mentioned.

"You'll have to save the rest of that for later" Master Hand exclaimed. "Because for our last update, we're going to the movies!"

"I told you I'm not done with mine yet!" Bowser was heard from another room.

"Not you!" Master Hand yelled. "i'm talking about a movie introducing one of the story modes of the tournament: The Subspace Emissary!"

"Oh so it's just more clips you made of us and then erased our memories of" Fox said.

"Well yeah, but I still hope you enjoy it like a day at the movies." The Smashers stared at him blankly. "Well I guess you know like the Men in Black movies. They had mindwipes and no one whined there."

"Maybe because there was a REASON for all the mind wipes" Falco pointed out.

"Yeah well... that's cause people saw aliens and you guys are alien to me so shut be uh..." Master Hand sighed. "Look just enjoy it like a day at the movies okay. I even got that famous movie preview guy to provide a good voiceover for it."

"You actually were able to get Don LaFontaine?" Pikachu asked.

"Don? I thought it was Cor DoFontaine."

"That's Corrado" a voice said as a man walked in wearing a black T-Shirt, brown trenchcoat, dark brown pants and dark purple boots. "Corrado Fontaine" the man said.

"Oh well you're still an announcer right?" Master hand asked.

Corrado shook his head. "Not really. I just entered the "be the announcer for this movie thing" contest you had."

The Smashers looked at Master Hand annoyed. "Okay, so I wasn't able to get the guy. I thought I did since they're both Fontaine but I guess not."

"Well I hope you're happy-a" Mario said. "You just got another-a stupid fanboy to bug us, just like that a Diana."

"Hey she's not like stupid" Peach yelled out. "She's like my friend."

"Actually she's my friend too" Corrado said. "And she said I should enter it because it'd be fun or something."

"And it is fun!" Master Hand said handing him a sheet of paper. "Go ahead, just read from this."

"Uh, okay". Corrado starred at the paper. "In a world where Nintendo Characters come alive, there will come a force that seeks to destroy them." Master Hand takes out the boombox as intense dramatic music starts playing. "There is no place to run, and no place to fight. The only thing left to... is Smash". Heroic battle music (similar to the theme) starts playing. "From Genius Director Master hand who Brought You Super Smash Brothers, Super Smash Brothers Brawl, And The Hit Song Glovey Lovey Love". The Smashers all looked at annoyed at Master Hand who quickly looked away. "Comes a tale of friendship, humor, action, romance, supsense, drama and above all more stars then you can shake a galaxy at." A different set of music plays. "Mario Mario, Link, Samus Aran, Pikachu, Fox McCloud, Donkey Kong, Yoshi Yoshi, Kirby and many more favorites will pull it all on the line. But will even these heroes be able to win?" The title ending music started to play. "Super Smash Brothers Brawl, coming..." Corrado looks closer at the paper. "Uh, this word was crossed out but it looks like March-"

"No, it's Febuary. Febuary 10th". Master Hand looks around. "Yup, defintley around then." He looks at the Smashers. "And if you think that was good, just wait until you see the video that goes with that trailer."

"Shouldn't that have played at the same time as the video?" Marth asked.

"Uh, I didn't have time to edit the two in" Master Hand admitted as he snapped his fingers, the movie seats popping in again as a screen lowered, the lights trimming down. "So sit back and enjoy the show."

Corrado walked over to Master Hand. "So where's that 100 bucks you promised me?"

"Uh, after the movie." Master Hand stated as the trailer started to play. The opened up as the Halebered was seen flying through the air as a purple mist rained down. Mario and Kirby looked up to see as the screen cutaway to show the mist form into the purple creatures."

"Hey, we've already-a seen this before!" Mario pointed out.

"Well it's not like this is the first trailer" Master Hand pointed out. "You tend to get this kind of repeated scenes in later trailers for everything."

"Oh yeah like how the 300 Trailer kept repeating all the rememberable lines from the film" Corrado pointed out.

"Would you please not mention that movie?" Marth asked. "We already kind of had a 300 expierence a few days ago."

"Uh okay, though it was probably only as good as when South Park did it, which really wasn't up to standards" Corrado said as the movie went on. The title screen "Adventure Mode, The Subspace Emissary, Super Smash Brothers" popped up and then showed Mario looking up on the field and Pit looking up somewhere else.

"So are we going to get into any actual new scenes?" Falco asked as the movie then showed Fox deflecting a Hyper Beam.

"Well at least it showed some good stuff" Fox pointed out before Kirby, Mario, Princess Peach and Zelda were shown on screen ready to fight.

"Aww, look at how (beep)in cute I am" Kirby said.

Snake punched him hard as Kirby turned back to his regular form. "That will teach you for taking my (beep)in merchandise" Snake muttered as the movie continued on. It showed blue mist forming around and the Ancient Minister floating in the air, and a shot of Pit looking over at the Halberd.

"Oh so now you're having my ship apparently attack Skyworld as well" Meta-Knight said looking over at Master Hand. "You do plan on bothering to explain why that is right?"

"Oh of course" Master Hand said. "Though I'm still not really sure how" he thought to himself as the movie continued on, showing a bunch of purple blobs running down a hallway and Mario attacking one of the blobs in the stadium.

"Yeah a finally time to show off my skills-a!" Mario said as a shot of Zelda blasting some of the purple creatuers was also shown.

"I guess the princess would also be happy to show off her skills" Young Link said smiling at Link. "If she wasn't busy with other things."

"Hey, you shouldn't be thinking that!" Link pointed at him. "She's your princess too."

"Well if that rumor of me coming in Wind Waker form is true, then technically Tetra's my princess and I know she's straight" Young Link pointed out as Link grimmaced. In the video Rayquaza popped out of the water again and roared.

"Yeah keep roaring all you want pal" Fox pointed at the screen. "Just remember whose taking you down."

"Hey if it's a boss, then I could take it down too!" Diddy pointed out. "I'm sure my peanuts would be able to teach that dragon a thing or too."

"Only in the ridicoluness of this tournament could some small nuts actually threathen the legendary lord of the skys" Mewtwo thought to himself as the video continued, showing a black arrow come at Fox and Diddy who dodged it as Bowser was seen firing the machine, laughing evily.

"Hey, what's that thing he's firing at us anyway?" Diddy asked.

"Oh that's the trophy gun" Young Link mentioned. "In the trailers they had E3 it showed Wario using it on Zelda to turn her into a trophy so I guess this ancient Minister gives it to all the villians."

"Man that's just another reason to hate Wario, besides all the other obvious ones" Link pointed out. In the video Peach was shown trapped under a cage as Mario was hit with a cannonball.

From another room Bowser looked around. "Hmmm, my "stuff I should probably be watching" sense is going off". Bowser shrugged. "oh well, back to my masterpiece!" He said as he continued writing his script. In the video Zelda and Kirby looked at this shocked as the timer of the clock ticked down.

"Oh cool, like in 24" Corrado said. "South Park actually did a good parody of that."

"Hey, that's completley original!" Master Hand exclaimed. "I never stole anything from anyone." The Smashers all looked at him annoyed. "Uh, well maybe just a few things." They rolled they're eyes as the video continued on. The music changed as the sceneary changed to some destroyed temple as Ike was shown slashing at some creatures as some ROBs were about to fire at him.

"Hmm, wonder who Ike gets stuck with during this story mode anyway" Marth said rubbing his chin. "I'd say something homosexual related but I'd have a feeling he'd try impaling me from wherever he is."

Master Hand took out a minature TV showing Ike at the pratice grounds furiously slashing at some targets (some of which had Marth hair on them) and yelling angrily. "Yeah I'd defintley agree on that" he said as the video continued on, panninside inside some temple with some lights going back and forth as Link was shown looking around seriously.

"Guess this is where I enter into the story" Link said as the video contined on, showing DK pounding his chest as he then pounded on some goombas near a set of platforms.

"Ooh and that what me do!" Donkey Kong said proudly.

"Technically-a that's what I'm suppose to be doing but not like it takes-a real skill to beat on a goomba" Mario noted as the video then showed Lucas somewhere else twirling around smacking on some Bytans.

"They may multiply in a flash, but my boy Lucas can just PK Flash them before that!" Ness said.

Lucas turned to him. "Actually I have the PK Freeze not the PK Flash."

"Oh well you can still freeze and break them to pieces and light them on PK Fire" Ness pointed out.

"That seems a little too cruel to me but if they do not feel any pain at all I suppose I could do that" Lucas said as the video continued on, showing Diddy and Fox kick around some Koopas (Diddy and Fox just smiled at this) and then a small tank in an underground area crushing some new type of enemy."

"Just to let everyone know" Master Hand pointed out. "That's Meta-Knight weilding a mini tank he can use in some levels."

"Why would I be using that to get around when I could just dash there faster?" Meta-Knight asked.

"Cause I wrote it that way, that's why" Master Hand informed him. The video continued showing Link slashing at some foes in another underground area and then by Icicle mountain the Ice Climbers hammering Meta-Knight.

"Hey finally we get a part in this story!" Nana said happily. "Though why are we smacking around Meta-Knight like that?"

"Probably because he dosen't think ice is nice" Popo responded.

Meta-Knight looked at them. "You do know that with all the expierence I have witnessing hammer based warriors I could defeat you if I wanted to right?"

"Yeah but we also have Ice power!" Popo said shooting an Ice beam at him which Meta Knight just quickly cut in half. "Hey, how did you do that?"

"Guess he's just cool" Samus said as the Ice Climbers looked at her. "Uh... what I'm not allowed to make a bad pun every once and a while?"

Nana scratched her chin. "No, though it does seem very... what's the word... OOC of you."

"Please don't call it that" Corrado said as they turned to him. "Uh, that's another joke that I don't think you would get." They shrugged as the video continued on, panning up the Kongo Jungle showing Bowser roaring, Wario shooting the trophy gun in the arena, the goomba firing the missles and and Rayquaza firing Hyper beam.

"Check out all the villians I got for you in this storyline" Master Hand said pointing at the screen. "That's going to be a pretty tough challenge."

"Well in truth-a Bowser's not so bad, Wario's a more of a jerk and uh anyone can stomp on a Goomba" Luigi remarked.

"And you did kind of power down Rayquaza" Mewtwo pointed out.

"Well it will still be at least pretty tough" Master Hand said quickly as the video continued on, showing Peach hit some enemies in the air in Skyworld, Samus shoot off her missle, Pikachu fire a small lightning bolt, and Kirby look up at Petey growling at him banging the cages together.

"Of course with the villians you also got the heroes" Master Hand pointed out.

"Duh" Fox said rolling his eyes. "What kind of storyline like this wouldn't have heroes?"

"Maybe if it was like no more heroes" said Pichu as everyone looked at him. "you know... it's a Wii game-"

"Yeah we know that" Pikachu pointed out. "I thought you were busy trying to improve yourself and talk the drunks out of being drunk or something."

"Well that wasn't really working and I did want to see the movie even if I'm not in any of it" said the small yellow rat as the film continued, showing a lot of guns firing from a larget turret and Fox's Arwing turing around to avoid the shots as he continues flying away from it."

"Oh, so that's how I'm shot down in that other screenshot" Fox said. "Guess that would make sense if there's thousands of shots firing at me at once and I have to fly around at only strasophere levels." 

"Well if I was there the ship wouldn't of crashed" Falco pointed out. "Being the better pilot and all."

"Yeah, IF you there. That's still an if remember?" Fox pointed out as Falco grumbled some. The video went on with the ROBs setting of the subspace bomb and Fox leaping through the air as then showed the bomb exploding. The music stopped as the title screen popped up again (along with the website page) as the video then ended. The lights turned back on as everyone got out from they're seats.

"So, how would you rank that all as a trailer?" Master Hand asked.

"Well it dosen't leave as much open to the imaginationland, heh heh, as Cloverfield does" Corrado pointed out. "Though it is more intruging then that god awful Chipmunks movie trailer so that's something."

"Hey, what are you still doing here/" Master Hand asked.

"Uh, you said you'd pay me that money after the film" Corrado pointed out.

"OH... well see you all later then". He then teleported off.

"So... I have a feeling I'm not getting that money then" Corrado commented.

"Alright, someone else whose been slighted finacally!" Porky was heard saying. "Want to blame it on a couple of psychic kids and help me take over the world through a gigantic mechncial pig?"

Corrado looked around. "Is it Spiderpig?"

"No!"

"Then I'm also going to have say no." He looked at the others. "Uh later guys" he said walking off.

"Well at least he seemed-a saner then that other girl" Mario commented.

"Hey I keep telling you like she's nice" Peach said. "In fact I should go like and find a good Christmas present for her, and like the rest of you". She then ran off.

"Oh yeah, Christmas is still a coming up" Mario commented. "So, what are we going to do for gifts-a for that?"

"Well we could always do that secret Santa thing we do every year" Pikachu pointed out.

"Well so long as I don't get a paired with Wario or Bowser-a again, that works for a me" Mario looked at the others. "We'll set that up tommorow-a and to make this one a fair-a everyone at least try and find someone you actually want to give gifts to."

"The lord of evil will give no gifts" Gaonondorf said as everyone looked annoyed at him. "But you can still give me something if you want and I'll give you... death."

"How about I make that your gift?" Link muttered as the Smashers started walking out of the room.

Bowser then ran in, looking around at the empty room. "Hey where'd you guys go?" He said. "I finally finished my movie script!" He then looked around to see no one there. "Dosen't anyone want to hear this?"

"Not really" said as a voice as Bowser looked around to see Ike and Pit teleport back in. "Though since we weren't here we don't know what you're talking."

"Well you fairies" Bowser said pointing at them as the two look annoyed at him. "I decided to make the best Mario Brothers movie ever where I kill those plumbers and you now get to hear it."

"Or we could perhaps just walk off before we hear your tribble" Pit said.

"Yeah that sounds good" Ike said as the two walked off.

"Well screw you guys then!" Bowser said. "i'm going to find someone to read this or die trying!"

"Well we could do the later then". Ike was heard saying as he and Pit laughed as Bowser grumbled as the camera panned away.

THE END!

Well that's it. Hope you all enjoyed that one-

BOWSER: It's not over yet mortal

Ah, where'd you come from?

BOWSER: Breaking the fourth wall to find someone to view my script... OR ELSE!

Well uh... Bye! (Runs off).

BOWSER: Well then for those you still here it begins in-


	30. Ov, Sonic2, Stand, Coin, Share, Dragoon

Well this is the sort of special Christmas Chapter that also ends the 2007 Updates. Once again Smash Brothers and all affilate compaines related to Super Smash Brotehrs Brawl do not belong to me in anyway and I only make this story to be enjoyed by all of you. So happy holiday (even though there are none now) and enjoy the chapter, reading and reviewing. You can consider it a present if you want. (And thanks to you who have been reviewing like Ri2, Ixidor Alucard, SirPains who does a similar story to this, and espically to WiiboyChris for his great review of my story with his "WiiboyChris and Lucario's Review Show". I consider that the best belated Christmas gift I've ever gotten in mid late december... or something).

"Smashing Something New Every Day: Chapter Thirty: Overalls Wario, Sonic's Final Smash: Angel Island Zone Music, Trophy Stands, Coin Launcher, Share, and Dragoon"

By DianaGohan.

As per usual it was time for the updates to commence in Smash Brothers Mansion. However it was no oridinary update day, considering it was Christmas and all. Snow was falling on the ground, the tree was trimmed, the stockings were hung and in the main room while waiting for Master Hand to pop in the Smashers were exchanging gifts with each other.

"Merry Christmas-a Luigi" Mario said handing his brother a gift which Luigi took and unwrapped. "It's not much, but I'm it's all-a you need to know-a"

Luigi looks at his gift, which was a notecard that said "You Are Luigi Mario" on it. "Uh... thanks-a" Luigi said not too enthused.

"Look on the back-a brother" Mario said as Luigi turned it over and saw a "P.S You are going to be in Brawl so don't let-a anyone tell you otherwise" written on the back. "And I don't mean that in just the I'm supporting you way either". Mario crossed his arms. "I mean that in the smack Master Hand in his head or whatever you call it until he conffessed-a way."

"Alright-a!" Luigi said happily running around. "I'm in the tournament-a, and this time I just-a won't be a clone-a!"

"Uh, I'm still not sure about that-a" Mario thought to himself as he then looked over at Luigi. "So did you give me a gift-too?"

"Oh yeah" Luigi said throwing Mario a box. Mario opened it as Luigi smiled. "Just what you always wanted."

"Mamma's Mia's Cheeso Linguini Pepperoni Pizza!" Mario said looking at the cheesy Linginui Pizza. "I thought Mia didn't a make those anymore."

"Well let's just say I made sure to make it a special for you" Luigi said smiling a bit.

Mario ate it. "Hmm and the good kind of special-a, not the "I'm giong to be a vengful jerk-a special and give you bad pizza" way either-a" Mario said finishing the pizza.

"Oh, I wanted food as a gift!" Kirby whined.

Dedede handed him a box. "Reckon I got you something even better then a pizza ya interloping Puffball."

"Ooh, a triple pizza!" Kirby said as he quickly unwrapped the box as a giant drill monster came out, growling and snarling right at Kirby. Kirby then ate it with one big bite and rubbed his stomach. "Hmm, triple furry pizza tastes like mole but still tastes good."

Dedede grumbled. "Why'd I waste time trying to stuff that into a box?" he asked himself.

Kirby held out a box for him. "Hey I got you one of those gift thingies too, evil King whose always trying to kill me."

"Aww, you all should have!" Dedede said taking the gift and unwrapping it seeing noting was inside it. "Hey, what kind of gift is this malarky?"

"Well it was suppose to be a cake but... then a cake... monster took it." Kirby said likcing some frosting off his lips.

"I reckon I'd be upset if I wasn't the one who sent a cake monster to try and eat Kirby" Dedede thought to himself.

Meanwhile Ike and Marth were exchanging gifts. "Merry Christmas man" said the purple/blue haired swordsman Marth to the other purple haired swordsman. "Hope it makes up for all the pranks I pulled."

Ike opened the gift which was Britney Spears Blackout CD. "Wow, and I thought the holidays would make you less of a douchebag."

"Relax. I just bought it so I could cut it into a million pieces like the rest of the world seems to be doing to her. The real gift is in the CD." Ike opened the CD which had a giftcard in it. "It's a 100 dollars towards your next purchase at Laguz Alliance Trade shops throughout our world."

"Oh thanks" Ike said putting it in his pocket.

Marth looked at him. "So... did you get me a present?"

"No" Ike replied as Marth narrowed his eyes. "Actually since I felt I would probably just give you a punch to the face as a gift I traded secret santas with Pit so he should have your gift."

Pit then flew in between them handing Marth a gift. "And though the technolocal marvels of your world still baffel me, I was able to find this weird electronic device chronlicing a couple of your adventures part of an "OAV" that had been made quite some time ago."

Marth opened it and gasped. "All right!" He said holding up a DVD. "It's the Fire Emblem anime that I kept hearing was dead and buried and had all it's copies destroyed." He then put it away. "Now I can relieve my... two episode splendor on a DVD player around here. Thanks man."

"It was no problem, except for the mess of stupidity and confusion and horror that you would call Ebay" Pit pointed out.

"Well this should make you feel better" Ike said handing Pit something. "I spend a lot of time looking for it so I hope you enjoy it." He looked over at Marth who was smiling. "And not in that way in case you were thinking of saying it." Pit opened the gift which was revealed to be a be the Captain N DVD. "I kind of Ebayed this one as well since I thought you'd like looking through you're old adventures as well."

"It would be nice to look back to a time when I appeared more relevent so many thanks for the gift" Pit said to him.

"Hey no problem man-" Ike started to say as he looked to see Marth hanging Mistole over the two.

"You know the rule. Better go kiss your boyfriend like I know you like to do" Marth said teasing.

"... Okay now I am giving you that punch" Ike said as he chased after Marth who dropped the mistletoe as Zelda picked it up.

"Don't you even dare of trying to use that on me" Zero Suit Samus said to her.

"Oh, I would never dream of that" Zelda said blushing and hid it away. "I just uh... wanted to give you my gift." SHe then held out a box which ZSS opened, which had a ticket in it. "It's a pass to a nice Hyrulian non male ruined bed and breakfast. The perfect place to get away and relax for the weekend."

"You wouldn't happen to have bought yourself a ticket to that in some attempt to spend time with me would you?" Zero Suit Samus asked her.

"Uh... of course not" Zelda said looking away. "So... did you get me anything?"

Zero Suit blinked. "Oh crap, I forgot to get a gift for this gift exchange thing!" She thought, looking around and sighing. "Well, guess I could give her something" she then took the mistletoe From Zelda and kissed her on the lips for a few seconds and then pulled away. "Hope you liked that present." Zero Suit walked away.

Zelda swooned a bit. "This is the best Christmas ever. Even better then the one where I got to deck the halls with Ganon" she thought to herself.

Meanwhile the self proclaimed Lord of Evil was moaning as he held up something. "How dare you get this for the lord of evil!" He said revealing to be holiding a picture of him being blasted by a magic bolt by Zelda and being cut up by Link's sword.

"Well it was my favorite moment from the christmas party last year" Young Link admitted. "Besides, like your poision potion was a good gift."

"It was the grandest gift of all, so drink it and die!" Ganondorf said, pointing at Young Link. "Or feel the wrath of the-"

"Lord of all getting owned I know" Young Link said as Ganondorf chased after him.

Pikachu and Link were seen watching this. "How did Young Link draw Ganon's name in the gift exchange?" Pikachu asked.

"He didn't. My younger self volunteered to exchange with Ganon if he could "prank him good" or something." Link pointed out as he pointed at a rather large box. "Here's something I actually know you'll like."

Pikachu opened and gasped. "A bottle of Ketchup!" He said smiling. "How'd you know I liked ketchup?"

"Well I remember you did singing about the joys of the "red delicous condiment liquid' one time" Link pointed out.

Pikachu looked down embarassed. "Yeah I admit I hit the sauce a little too much that night". He then held up a box that Link opened. "Hope you enjoy this man."

"Know I will" Link said looking over at the set of new boomerangs Pikachu had given him. "You know how many boomerangs I've broken since using the Gale attacks with them?"

"Well I do remember the "number" you did on Sandbag one time with it." Pikachu said as he and Link laughed (as someone Sandbag sighed remembering how much his life sucks).

Across the room Fox and Falco were exchanging gifts. Fox had purchased a new blaster for Falco and Falco had purchased a new blaster for Fox.

"... Uh, isn't this the 4th time we've given each other blasters for Christmas?" Fox asked.

"Fifth actually" Falco pointed out.

Fox sighed. "Remind me to actually ask for something else next year."

"Well that's the fourth time you've said that and obviously that hasn't changed." The two then put they're new laser weapons away. "Though I guess it's better then what the 2D Freak got."

Fox and Falco looked to see Game and Watch running from a missle. "Back in my day we only exchanged gifts by throwing rocks at each other, not ding dang bombs on a stick" Mr. Game and Watch said running faster.

Snake was shown holding his remote controlled missle launcher and smirking. "This is the gift that (beep)in keeps on giving" he said shooting another missle that Game and Watch also tried to avoid. Unfourtanley for Game and Watch he was hit by the first missle and then the second smashed into him, causing an explosion as a charred G&W fell to the ground. "So much better then getting a (beep)in rock" Snake said throwing the rock that G&W had given him at his head.

"I told Dino Jesus the holidays were a bad idea" Game and Watch said before getting hit by the rock.

"Wow, that looks like the same rock that tripped me up" Sonic said running over and kicking it out of the mansion. "Take that you stupid rock!" He said as he then ran over to Captain Falcon. "Guess we gotta do that gift exchange thing".

"The only thing I need is 50$ dollars and a portal to that hottie Dark Zelda's dimension" Captain Falcon said. "Mine faded and my money supply's dwindling."

"Well I did find a chaos emerald to warp places and got this 50 Dollar Bill from around that angsty Shadow's room". Captain Falcon quickly grabbed the chaso emerald and money and warped away. "Hey, what about my gift?"

Captain Falcon warped back. "Oh, here you go". He then threw Sonic a set of car keys. "They're the key's to Mario's Red Tornado car"

Sonic looked at him. "Why would I want to ride that?"

"Why wouldn't you want to wreck it?" He asked teleporting away.

"Man, that's a mondo idea" Sonic thought to himself. "I hope it becomes way past time for me to say my rad sayings again" Sonic also thought as he ran out.

"I sure hope that never comes again" Ness said reading Sonic's thoughts before looking over at Lucas. "Oh and Merry Christmas Lucas!" He said smiling. "Got you one of the best gifts ever."

"Oh you didn't have to" Lucas said as Ness handed him an actual American version of Mother 3. "Though this really is quite an amazing gift."

"It was a pain to translate but it was worth it for you" Ness crossed his arms. "Though if any fanboy asks I'm not going to try and do it for them."

"Well I'm sure they'd get it on they're own." Lucas then held out his hand and created a small energy ball as he gently moved it over to Ness. "For my Gift I thought I'd try out a new psychic move called PK Present. It translates your thoughts and creates an energy structure based off what you want."

Ness smiled as he then held an energy bat in his hand. "PK Present works like a PK Charm. Too bad I can't find anything to test that out around here."

"What a kind of gift-a is this?" Wario asked holding up some pieces of paper. "This is just a stupid script-a!"

"Hey that's a copy of my master piece movie, perfect for any gift" Bowser said. "You should be lucky to even be holding that."

"You mean because I was let out of the psych ward after becoming slightly-a less money obsessed?" Wario asked.

"No, because that's cienmae gold right there, though if you try and copyright it for profit you'll go down faster then a plumber." Bowser pointed out

"And you're going to go down faster then a stupid-a turtle!" Wario yelled. "Good think I used one of those Kremlings skull on the road-a to get off this stupid-a flautnence belt-a" Wario thought to himself preparing a fart.

"That dosen't sound good" Lucas said glowing with pyschic energy.

"Well at least I found a good something to test the bat on" Ness said walking over to Wario as he started beating on him with the energy bat.

"Hey, the King of Koopas demand you wait until I get my gift before beating him" Bowser roared out.

"Oh you mean you want-a me to fart on you?" Wario asked.

"Fart this!" Bowser said kicking Wario several times in the face as Ness continued hitting him with the energy bat.

"Wow, that's what we gave K. Rool last year" Diddy said looking over at Wario's beating and laughing.

Donkey Kong chuckled. "Ooh what he get for doing bad things." He then handed Diddy a present. "Here your thing for doing good things."

"Thanks pal" Diddy said ripping it open revealing a new guitar. "Alright, now I can really Guitar Gzomp around here!" He said playing a few chords and then whispering in Donkey's ear. "Your gift's in your room, since I'm sure that Kirby thing would try eating it like he did to us if I left it here."

"Ooh, what is it?" Donkey asked.

"Well let's just say the gift is bananas, B-A-N-A-N-A-S". Donkey looked blandly at him. "Uh, it's you know some bananas."

"Ooh, me love bananas!" Donkey Kong said running off to his room, passing The Ice Climbers exchanging gifts with Jigglypuff.

"Merry very Ice Christmas!" The two climbers said as Jigglypuff opened up the present.

"Alright, a Karoke Set!" Jigglypuff said happily. "Everyone keeps destroying mine after they kept falling asleep at Karoke's Tuesdays, lousy non talent appreciating ingrates."

"Well hey Christmas isn't about trying to destroy ones dreams" Nana said. "It's about the Icy love that the holiday brings everyone."

"Well I'd love to sing you a song for a gift, but there's also something in the rulebook about that being considered one of the things to never give someone, once again people around here don't appreciate talent, so I got you this." Jigglypuff held open a box that the Ice Climbers opened.

"Cool, a new set of hammers!" Popo said as he and Nana swung they're new hammers around.

"Yeah apparently in some dimensions there's some sort of "hammerspace" where there's these hammers you can find that pop out of mid air, among other things" Jigglypuff explained.

"Well Hammerspace certainly sounds better then Hammer time" Popo pointed out as the three laughed.

Meanwhile Squirtle, Ivysaur and Charizard were shown exchanging gifts with each other.

"Wow, I did need another pair of cool sunglasses" Squirtle said holding up some sunglasses. "Thanks Charizard."

"Yeah well it still dosen't make you look as cool as me" he said crossing his arms. "So where's my gift Ivysaur?"

"Here you go" Ivysaur said vine whipping him up a gift which Charizard opened it. "It's that TM You wanted."

"Finally!" Charizard said taking the TM. "Now if anyone tries to cross me they'll have to deal with some Overheat!" He then blew a powerful stream of fire up. "Too bad I couldn't get that before though otherwise it could of been in the tournament."

"Well not if Master Hand's as lazy as everyone says he is" Squirtle pointed out as he then took out a box. "Here's my gift for you Ivysaur."

Ivysaur took it and opened it up. "Alright, finally some smooth Cerulan grass" he said holding up a CD. "I don't care what anyone thinks. They're way better then that Classy Celadon group."

"Hey guys" The trainer said walking up to the Pokemon. "Where's my gift?"

"Uh, we didn't pick you in the secret santa drawing you know" Squirtle pionted out.

"Yeah but I got you guys those hyper potions and fire flakes and turtle wax you asked for." The trainer held out his hand. "Can't you at least give me something, like say a promise not to prank me?"

"How about a promise not to try out my new Overheat on you?" Charizard said as his mouth started to glow.

"Hey I didn't know you had Overheat" the trainer said as Charizard looked over at him continuing to glow. "Well uh... guess that's promise enough then." He walked away quickly from the three and bumped into Pichu. "Oh hey not seen in my era Pre-Pikachu evolution!" he said waving at it. "Weren't you suppose to give "gifts" to those drunk guys?"

"Eh the only thing they're giving each other is more "Shawn Collinses" and "Hard Margetriatas" or something" Pichu said holding the box. "Here's your gift though. Made it myself."

The trainer opened it up and smiled. "Alright, finally some appreciation!" He said holding up a card that says "The Pokemon Trainer is the best Trainer around" signed by various names like Ash, Gary, Dawn, Red, Blue, Green, Crystal, Wallace and Ruby. "How'd you get this?"

"Oh you know went around the Poke-worlds and asked them to sign it" Pichu said. "Probably shouldn't tell him the part where I had to give them 10$ each to sign it" he thought. "So you have a gift for me?"

"Well I was going to ask you to join my team but since capturing is still "wrong" I decided to give you this." The Pokemon Trainer is shown holding a little Pikachu costume as Pichu looks confused at him. "Found this in the clothing store and maybe if you wear it you can pretend that you're Pikachu and play in Brawl sometimes."

"Well I guess any way to be in the next tournament would be good" Pichu said as he put it on. "So how do I look?"

"Good enough to capture" The trainer said holding out a Pokeball. "Oh wait, can't do that around here. Stupid restricted non capturing zone" the trainer muttered to himself.

Meanwhile Meta-Knight and Samus were seen looking over at each other.

"Well, though I normally wouldn't do this kind of thing since I'm busy uh you know destroying space monsters all around the galaxy, I thought you would like... I mean appreciate this" Samus said handing Meta-Knight a package.

"Hmm" Meta-Knight said opening it as a robo Meta-Knight appeared before him. "And what us would this be for?"

"Watch" Samus looked over at Kirby. "Hey puffball, got some special candy for you."

"Oh boy, hope it's even better then furry triple pizza!" Kirby said walking over to Samus as she then twirled above him, releasing a small bomb which Kirby then ate as hen then absorbed it and transformed holding a bomb.

"He has become Bomb Kirby" the Meta-Knight robot stated. "With the ability to throw and fire bombs at any rate he chooses."

"I'm just a love machine" Kirby said holding a bomb. "Love to eat machine that is". He then ate the bomb as it exploded in his stomach.

"See now you can just have the robot go over his attacks for you" Samus said. "Since I'm sure you have better things to do then keep saying what his moves are."

"That is quite useful. Thank you Samus" he then handed her a gift. "I admitt I didn't have much time to look around and shop for an item so it may not be as good as your gift."

"Armor polish?" She said holding up the bottle in her hand. "Uh... thanks I guess. Mean, guess it'd be nice to not have to buy that for once". Samus sighed and looked down. "Thought he could do better then some polish though" she thought to herself.

"Well I also had this other thing" Meta-Knight said looking up at Samus. "I didn't know if you would be into it, but in case the polish wasn't enough." He then handed her a beautiful red shining gemstone. "This is one of Dreamland's finest treasures and I thought you deserved to get something nice, having been so short changed in the updates."

Samus blushed. "Thank you" she said softly, taking the stone.

"I didn't think you would be the type of woman who would be into that sort of thing but figured perhaps you could just sell it and get something you want-"

"No this is good" she then tucked it in her armor. "I really treasure it. Uh, forgive the pun" she said somewhat embarassed.

"No problem" Meta-Knight said as inside her armor Samus smiled widley at him.

"Hmmm it appears that the armored Samus is harboring her own crush" Mewtwo said.

Yoshi looked over at him. "Uh, what does that have to do with my gift?"

"Nothing I suppose" Mewtwo said as he held out his hand, making a box appear from midair. "I suppose this does though." Yoshi grabbed the box and opened it.

"Alright, a..." Yoshi then looked at the rock in his hands confused. "What is this suppose to be?"

"I found an ancient skeleton structure from your world" Mewtwo stated. "The bones in there test soundly that Yoshis do indeed descend from Dinosaurs among other things so you would have scientfic prove anytime anyone asked you what a Yoshi is".

"Finally!" He said tucking away the stone. "This will good for showing those stupid internet nerds a thing or two" he said looking over at Mewtwo. "And here's your gift" he said handing Mewtwo an Egg.

"Am I suppose to eat this?" Mewtwo asked.

Yoshi shook his head. "It's not for eating, it's what I put all my gifts in." Mewtwo then opened the egg as 500 dollars was shown on the ground. "Uh, didn't know what to really get the psychic who seems to know everything so I thought cash would always be a good idea."

"Well I do need some sort of currencey I suppose until I get announced in this tournament and can start making profit off that" Mewtwo stated picking up the cash.

"So did you find out from Master Hand that you were in the tournament at some point then?" Yoshi asked.

"No his mind is still locked tight on that. However I am asuming he would not get rid of an uncloned character from a still popular series. Besides you would not want to know the horrible things I would do to him if for some reason I was taken out" Mewtwo stated as Master Hand teleported in.

"Hey everyone!" He said looking around. "Hey, what are you guys doing?"

"The not really so secret gift exchange" Mewtwo pointed out as everyone put they're gifts away and stopping they're conversing/chasing. "You know, as part of the Christmas holiday tradition."

"Oh yeah that" Master hand said looking around. "Hey, so where's my gift."

Peach walked over to him. "Oh that was like my thing so I liked knitted you something really nice" she said holding up a box which Master Hand took.

"Oh boy, I wonder what it is!" He said shaking it around before tearing it open. "Wow, a... hand sweater?" He said picking it up.

"Yeah for you know like when it gets really cold" she stated.

"Well that's good though I don't think it's really cold around here" Master Hand poitned out.

"Oh, so does that mean we can open the window then?" Popo asked walking over to the window and opening it as a cold breeze blew through the room.

Master hand quickly put on the sweater. "On second though, this is actually pretty useful" he says as he then went over and closed the window. "And it is good to actually wear something besides this glove."

"Aren't you-a just a glove anyway?" Mario asked him.

"No!" Master Hand thought for a second. "Well... uh... kind of hard to explain." He then looked over at Peach. "Okay so what would you like for Christmas my dear?" She then went over and whispered something in Master Hand's ear. "Really? That's it?" She nodded. "Uh, okay." He then snapped his fingers as Peach teleported away.

"Hey, where'd she go-a?" Luigi asked.

"Well she said all she wanted for Christmas was to be able to go around and give all her gifts to her friends". Master Hand wiped a tear away. "She really has the Christmas spirit" he said pointing over at them. "Unlike the rest of you ebeenzer scrooges!"

"Oh, so I stole from the orpahanage-a one time and now people have to go and try and call me names-a?" Wario said as everyone looked at him.

Mario then pointed at Master Hand. "Hey we gave each other gifts. How is that a selfish?"

"Yeah but did you give them to your other friends?" Master Hand asked. "Like Roy and Dr. Mario?"

"The only thing those drunks would want is more beer" Marth pointed out.

"Hey shut up you stupid only in here cause of me guy!" Roy said drunk. "If this wasn't the holidays I'd go over there and pound your ass!"

"Yeah and we're only drinking a eggnog!" Dr. Mario called out. "Well a margerrita eggnog but that dosen't mean we're not a good to drive-a".

"See?" Master Hand said pointing to the other room. "If you guys would just extend a little christmas cheer to them-"

"Don't try and blame that on us!" Ike pointed out. "They were fine until YOU announced they weren't going to be in the next tournament, so really you're the scrooge around here."

Master Hand pointed at him. "Hey just because I was visited by a spirit dosen't mean I'm a scrooge."

"Wait, you were visited-a by a spirit-a?" Luigi asked. "How come my a ghost senses didn't a sense it?"

"Well this one really weird spirit" Master Hand said flashing back to last Night when Master Hand was in bed sleeping as suddenly a clanging of chains was heard.

"Master handddddddddddddddd" said a voice as the hand continued to sleep. "Master handdddddddddddddddd" the voice screamed again as Master Hand continued resting. "Hey, wake up!" He then took out a boombox and started playing Spice Girls music.

Master Hand quickly got up. "Ahh!" He said as he then looked over and quickly blasted the boombox. "What did I deserve to be waken up like some sort of terrorist prisoner?"

"I am the ghost of Christmas yet to comeeeee" The voice said, as a figure walked in wearing a hood and having a bunch of chains clatter around him. "And I have come to show the futureeeeeeeeee-"

"Hey wait a minute!" Master Hand said. "Aren't there suppose to be four of you guys? You know, the one who tells me of the three ghosts, the past one, the present one, and you?"

"... Nooooo!" The ghost whined. "The past and the present were good, but the future is in need of changeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-"

"Stop doing that!" Master Hand yelled at him."

"Sorry". The ghost looked around. "Look I come from a time where thanks to your horror, people roam the streets alone and afraid and scared, where there is no hope or salvation, where the ideas of fun and happiness are long since gone."

"... And what did I have to do with that?"

The ghost pointed at him. "Your latest game!" He said angrily. "Super Smash Brothers Brawl is the reason for all the torture and pain in the world."

"Wait a minute, how could Brawl have brought the destruction of the world?" Master Hand asked.

"Because of it's horrors!" The Ghost yelled out. "People around the world were happy the day it had come out because of how great it seemed and were going to have fun playing it, until they were hit by the horrors, like the 35 limit cast."

"There's nothing wrong with 35 Smashers" Master Hand stated.

"WHAT?!" The ghost flew angrily in his face. "People have been waiting over 6 years for another Smash Brothers. They demand more then a measily 35 characters. I mean you think Tekken 6 got away with that?"

"Yeah but I remember actually putting people gamers would want to play as in my tournament. What's Tekken's excuse?" 

"Uh... it has more!" The ghost pointed at him. "I Mean, what about all the great chance for third party characters like Geno and Ray Man and Megman and Issac and Krystal and-"

"Look I created Smash Brothers Brawl, not Fantasy Boy Land Arcade!" Master Hand pointed back at him. "I only had time to put in those many characters and didn't have time to indulge some fan's whims."

"They were not just whims!" The ghost said. "Furthermore the people you did have suffered the clone problem you said wouldn't come into Brawl!" 

"Uh, only a couple" Master Hand stated.

"Yeah, like 20 of the cast". The ghost crossed his arms. "I mean why have Young Link be Wind Waker if you aren't going to give him any Wind Waker moves. Not even like a good different final smash."

"Well-"

"And why give Falco and Wolf, who had no buisness being in the game, the same Landmaster as Fox?" The ghost pointed out. "That's beyond lazy. It's just stupid. Everyone knows Wolf dosen't even own a Landmaster."

"Well I thought it was cool I did it three times".

"Well your thinking of cool has doomed the galaxy!" The ghost yelled, waving it's hands. "Thanks to lame chocies of characters and Ninteindo's pathetic Friends excuse for online brawling and limited music selection-"

"What?" Master Hand said holding out his hand. "There's like hundreds upon hundreds of tracks in there! How is that limited?"

"Cause it is!" The ghost stated. "Because you made the tournament suck so much the world was doomed! However you have a chance to change it". He pointed at Master Hand. "And if you want to change it, I suggest you follow these guidelines". He then threw Master Hand a long piece of paper.

"125 Characters?" Master Hand said continuing to look down the list. "2,000 Music tracks? Better Online mode then Home and Xbox Live Combined? A 300 Hour Story Mode? The ability to swear out profously at kindergardners playing? A stage based off Duck Hunt?" Master Hand threw away the list. "Okay I don't know who you are but I do know this: you're story is bull!" He sighed. "Okay Brawl isn't going to be perfect. There are some factors in there that people aren't going to want. I know that. I worked my best to try and change that, but I couldn't! I could only work with so much!" He then pointed at the ghost. "There's only so many people I can fit to balance out the others in there, so much time to work on a story, and so much Nintendo, let alone me, would want to do online okay? It won't be perfect but it will be a great tournament fans will be able to play for years. And It won't be the last tournament ever, so you can still play others ones that come after that." 

"I can't cause I'm in hell" the ghost said quickly looking around. "I mean... I can't cause... you killed the worlddddddddd-"

"Oh shut up" Master Hand said. "Look if Mortal Kombat Advance and Assassin's creed didn't destroy the world due to pathetic gaming then my tournament won't either."

"You think the ghost of things yet to come would lie to you?" The ghost asked.

"And that's another thing. The real future ghost only comes to Scrooge and characters imitating Scrooge. And Since I don't remember signing up for a Christmas Carol anything, you're not him". Master Hand then pulled down his hood. "Time to see who you really are though." He pulled the guy's hood down revealing him to be some fat, hairy pimple faced ghost man in his 20's as Master Hand looked at him confused. "You're really a fanboy?"

"I'm a super fanboy!" The fan said. "I was going to be the ultimate Super Smash Brothers Brawl player ever to exist, but then you had to delay the game." He then started to cry. "My life had no purpose in it so... I had to end it."

"You ended your life cause I delayed the tournament 4 months?" The Hand asked. "Okay seriously, no one's that stupid, unless they have more problems then my brother crazy."

"You're the one with problems!" The Fanboy said. "Because I killed myself and contributed nothing to society, I got sent to hell. I thought that meant I'd never get to play Brawl but the devil thought my eternal punishment should be playing the repungant version you actually made!"

"It's not repungnet!" Master hand pointed out. "Sure it will seem that way if you're a fanboy who has his expecations way way way way way too high but to normal people it will be a great game."

"It has to be a perfect game!" The nerd said. "So I sold the soul of all my loved ones to the dark lord so I could come here and convince you to change Brawl-"

"Okay, you sell the souls of your family and friends..." Master Hand rubbed his chin. "Well I guess in your case friends would be other random losers online, but friends all the same, just to try and tell me that I'M the one with problems?" Master Hand sighed. "Look kid I'm sorry you were stupid enough to believe Brawl was able to squirt magic gold everytime you play it but I just wanted to create a great fighting tournament for Nintendo characters."

"No, you created a travesty!" The ghost yelled.

Master Hand groaned. "Look I'm not going to argue my actions to a fanboy who dosen't know when to stop asking for things so why don't you go back to hell and uh actually try and enjoy the game I made for you, or at least people saner then you?"

"But it has only 35 characters in it!" The ghost nerd whined as Master Hand created a portal as the fan was transported away. "I swear Master Hand you will pay for your lame Brawl tournament!" 

"Oh shut up stupid" the hand said as the portal closed. Master Hand then flashed back to the present.

Master Hand looked at the smashers. "All I'm going to say is that I had to deal with a spirit most foul that showed me that sometimes not even death can cure ignorance."

"Well yeah most ghosts are pretty-a stupid." Luigi raised his hands. "In fact if there was going to be a Luigi's Mansion 2-"

"Okay let's leave Fantasy Land thank you very much" Master Hand said looking at the others. "Cause to celebrate Christmas I've got seven great updates for you.

"Shouldn't there be 12 updates like the 12 days of Christmas?" Fox asked.

"You know how hard it is to think up stuff to say about seven a day?" Master Hand said. "No, 12 will be fine. Besides seven is the luckiest number of all, so let's start our Lucky Seven on Overalls Wario." He then looked over at Bowser and Ness. "Which means stop beating on him."

"Aww" both said as they walked away from the mangaled Wario.

"I hate you... more then a poor people" Wario muttered as Master hand snapped his fingers as a heart was dropped on Wario as he healed. "Okay now I can.." Wario thought for a second. "Hey, since you're doing an update on me that means I can go collect-a coins again".

"Well you're gonig to have to wait to do that." Master Hand looked at him. "Being Christmas you are expected to recieve a gift of clothes that makes you feel angered and annoyed at how lame an idea that is." He then rubbed the sweater on him. "Well except for this sweater though. It's actually pretty comfterable".

"Well yeah, Peach can sow-a a lot better then she cooks" Mario pointed out.

"Well remind me to have her sow Crazy Hand up another straightjacket". He then snapped his fingers. "For now though look at Wario. Though that is his normal appearence in the tournament, Wario is special because he can transform into this". Wario was then shown in his yellow overall attire. "Look, Wario is in his overalls!" Master Hand pointed.

"Yeah, I've seen enough of that-a when he was ripping off my worlds to try and claim them as his own" Mario pointed out.

"Hey, I made them-a better!" Wario said holding out his hands. "Still though feels good to be in the old a duds after spending all that time as a Biker-a."

"So I'm guessing we all get those type of clothing changes" Marth pointed out. "Which would be a good way to have some other "clones" in the tournament actually since we could just say that say Roy is just me dressed up and-"

"Uh, no Wario alone is special in that he changs attire" Master Hand pointed out. "You all change clothes but only Wario can change into that other look." The others looked annoyed at him. "What? Did you want to go around and change clothes?"

"Well it's be nice to have the option to at least!" Fox pointed out. "I mean why make of all people Wario the only one who can do that?"

"Obviously because I'm a more special then you are-a" Wario said to everyone.

"Yeah and you're still taking the medicine to prove it-a" Mario said as Wario glancey angrily at him. "Seriously though a, you're wasting an update to just tell us only Wario can change clothes a and we can't? I mean shouldn't everyone get clothing-a presents on christmas-"

"Look don't be like that ghost nerd... uh people who complain about every little detail" Master Hand stated. "You know if it was a good idea to let you all change clothes I would but if I'm not there must be a reason behind it."

"Well if laziness is a good reason for you I guess" Pikachu muttered.

"Hey, you don't even wear clothes!" Master Hand pointed out.

"Well that dosen't mean the others shouldn't of had the option.

The Pokemon Trainer crossed his arms. "I think it's a good idea though" everyone looked angrily at him. "What? After having been tricked into wearing other outfits, It's not really all that fun. Espically after being kissed-"

"I keep telling you I didn't know you were you!" Ike yelled out.

"Point is who knows what you'd have to wear if you were given the option of it" The trainer stated.

"... The kid actually does make a good point" Falco Muttered. "I mean what if one of our costumes we had to wear was like Wolf or something."

"Oh yeah that'd be awful" Fox said.

"Well I'm sure you'll like him in the tournament, unlike certain other nerds" Master Hand though before looking at the others. "See? Soi it's a good thing it's only for Wario, espically since there may be some who prefer this classic look."

"Plus this one has even a bigger pockets to put stolen stuff in" Wario said pointing at his overall's pockets.

"Not to menton flab sticking out of both sides" Master Hand said pointing at Wario's flab as everyone looked away.

"Ew, why would we ever-a want to see that?" Mario asked.

"Uh... guess if you're a secret Wario lover or something." Everyone looked digusted. "Okay guess there's none of that here. Still just like the color changes, Wario can choose to Overall it up like the rest of your alterations. Master Hand then snapped his fingers as multiple Warios (wearing different colored overalls) fell down. "And look, even this has it's own colors as well. Talk about indivulaized."

"Hey, let's a have a fart contest-a!" One of the Warios said to the others as the Smashers screamed out.

Master Hand quickly transported the other Warios away. "Then again, talk about tramuatized".

"Oh, but I would of a won that contest and got my alternates-a Money" Wario said sadly.

"Yeah but one of those could of pretended to be your imposter so you wouldn't even have been let in the Christmas Party afterward and Meta-Knight could of sliced through Wario's shoulder". The Smashers looked at him confused. "I saw it like in this Christmas Story this morning. "Smash Updates Come To Life". It's this story where all the updates I tell you about come in the form of random little stories or poem drabbles. Pretty interesting."

"Yeah a lot more interesting then what you tell us most of the time" Fox pointed out.

"Be lucky I'm going to assume that was a positive review of that story I like, and not just me assuming you're a jerk." He then looked down at the list. "Okay coming from one unpunished Smasher to another, the next one is a Sonic update" Master Hand looked around. "Hey, where is Sonic". An explosion was heard outside the mansion as the Smashers looked outside in the snow. Sonic quickly speeded into the room and looked around. "So where were you Sonic?"

"Oh, around" Sonic said.

"Where were you around with a steering wheel?" Marth asked as Sonic quickly threw it away.

"Uh, way past nowhere."

Mario pointed at him. "Ha! Now you're a really going to a get it for breaking your a punishment!"

"Oh shut up you way past tattletale" Sonic said pointing at Master Hand. "Since he said I now have another mondo update all about me, that means that I can say "way past" and "rad" and all my hip slang all I want so way way way way way in your face!" Sonic said taunting Mario.

Mario grumbled. "Okay first a Wario and now Sonic. Did you forget that Christmas is suppose to be the most a joyous time of the year-a Master Hand, not the most aggreviating-a?"

"Hey I'm just giving you what some of you wanted". He looked over at Sonic. "And I figured since it's been a couple of months since I announced you it was time I announced your Final Smash."

"Oh yeah!" Sonic said jumping into the air cheering. "It's way past time to show you all what I'm Made of" he said singing the last part as everyone groaned. "What? It was the way past awesomene medley at the end of Sonic Heroes when I was defeating this slowmo jerk Metal Sonic in his Mecha Madness form-"

"Yeah yeah, no one really played your dumb excuse for a teamwork game" Fox said looking over at Master Hand. "Uh, don't we already know what his Final Smash is though?"

"Well yeah, but that dosen't mean I still don't have to announce it." He pointed over at some of the others. "You already knew what Kirby and Mario and Link's Final Smashers were for a year but didn't whine when they were revealed as an update."

"Well yeah but also because a they weren't a totally ripoff smashes like a his is" Mario pointed out.

Sonic glared at him. "OH what did you say?" He speeded in front of Mario. "I think I've seen enough shows to know that shooting a massive load of fireballs or one big flaming blast has been way past done so many times it's only sort of lameo funny when you try and do it again."

"Yeah, but at least it's not a direct copy off of anything like a yours is" Mario pointed out. "I mean if you're copying off Dragonball Z-a so much why don't you just try and steal my fireball and just call yourself Mr-a Kamehameha?"

"It is way past better then a Dragonball Z ripoff!" Sonic said.

Master Hand teleported a Smash Ball in. "Besides when talking about Sonic's Final Smash there is no other option then Super Sonic."

"Well I could totally use my Light Speed attack to blast through these lameos at beyond even regular Sonic speed but this is even better." Sonic said grabbing the smash ball and crushing it in his hands. Soon he started to glow as energy gathered around him. The building started to shake itself though as rubble started to rise from the ground as Sonic's whole body started to glow. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Sonic screamed as he continued glowing. "AhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"

"Gee, I guess you're not ripping off Dragonball at all since they never screamed for five minutes straight" Pikachu said sarcastically.

"Oh you don't want to way past go there!" Sonic said as he stopped transforming. He was now glowing with a powerful yellow energy (giving off quite a distinct sound) as his eyes (now red colored) narrowed. "Cause now I'll show you!"

"Show-a what?" Wario asked. "I transformed more then a that-" Sonic then warped over and kicked Wario in the face as he tumbled along the room as the Smashers looked in Awe. "Ow-a" Wario muttered.

"That's right you lameos!" Sonic said glowing brighter. "As Super Sonic I'm 1000 Times faster and stronger then before!"

"So does that mean you're 1000 times more of a jerk as well?" Fox asked. Sonic Warped behind Fox and kicked him in the back as Fox fell to the other side of the mansion, causing a rather large crash. "Stupid glowing hedgehog" Fox muttered trying to get up.

"Hahhhh, Super Sonic is undefeatable!" Sonic said raising his hands in the air.

"We'll see about that!" Marth said coming behind Sonic and Slashing him in the head. However Marth's sword just broke and crumbled into pieces. "Lousy DBZ copycat" Marth muttered as Sonic turned to him, gathering chaos energy in his hand. "Oh like that's not ripping off-" Marth was then blasted into another wall and made another explosion.

Luigi gasped and trembled on the ground. "Mamma mia!" He said. "Since when were Final Smashes-a suppose to be that powerful?" 

"Well it comes at a cost" Master Hand pointed out. "Super Sonic's speed is top class, but he has tremendous initeria and is hard to control his movements a lot."

"Hey I can control then just fine" Sonic said flexing his muscles. "Though guess it's time I saw what I can do at Mondo speed!" He then took off warping around the room at great speeds as only a trail of light could be seen of his movements.

"Yeah this is probably why those who witness this move should plan on dodging." Master Hand pointed out.

"The Lord of all Evil-" Ganondorf started to say before Sonic warped in front of him and socked him hard in the stomach as Ganondorf coughed up blood and fell to the ground. "hates... you" Ganondorf said between his coughing.

"Stop showing off!" Pikachu said as Sonic warped in front of him. Pikachu dodged Sonic's kick and lept in the air, shooting a thunder bolt that Sonic warped away from.

"Nice Try" Sonic said warping behind him as he then overhead Smashed Pikachu into the ground, causing a crater. "But no."

"Hold on Pikachu" the trainer said running over and grabbing it. "I've got you."

"You're... not... Ash" Pikachu was barley able to mutter out.

"Okay who else wants to challenge Super Sonic?" Sonic said to the other smashers.

"I wish to challenge your power you glowing abuser of such of magical energy!" Pit said taking out his bow and shooting a whizz of arrows at Sonic. At Super Sonic speed, Sonic dodeged all the arrows (taunting Pit in the process) as he then sped through the Skyworld Angel, making him fly through the air

"Looks like he won't take it" Master Hand said as Master Hand caught Pit before he crashed. "Remember Sonic if you boost your speed too recklessly, you'll pass by people too quickly, making them easier to dodge."

"Dodge?" Sonic said laughing as he speeded around the room. "No one can dodge me-" He started to say before a powerful wave of ice energy hit him as he fell to the ground immobile.

Popo and Nana were seen smiling. "Well how about dodging then?" Nana asked as suddenly a huge glow erupted from the fallen Sonic as Nana and Popo were pushed back. Sonic then got up, glowing even more then before.

"Uh oh" Popo said.

Sonic raised his hand. "SONIC WIND!" He called out as a powerful wind hit right in front of Popo and Nana, knocking them dozens of feet away charring a lot as Sonic smiled. "That's what you get when messing with the world's fastest-" suddenly Sonic was then blasted from behind, causing a huge explosion around him.

"Sorry" Samus said smugly holding out her cannon arm. "Hope I didn't interrupt". The smoke then cleared as Sonic floated out of the Smoke unharmed. "Now I remember why I hated that show" Samus muttered to herself.

"You're in for it now!" Sonic said charging full speed at her. At the last second though, Samus warped away. Sonic tried to stop moving but wasn't able to as he crashed into one of the walls.

"Told you speed control was important" Master Hand called out to him

Meta-Knight was shown transporting Samus near the others. "Thanks for the back up" she said looking over at him.

"Anything to help stop this out of control foe" Meta-Knight noted.

Sonic then got up, powering up as part of the wall was blown away as he looked at them. "Okay now you're all way past-" Suddenly he was then kicked away as he was knocked back a few feet as the figure fell to the ground. Sonic gasped and pointed at it. "You!" He said.

"Yeah a me" Mario said right in front of Sonic. "It's bad enough you come here and try to ruin our tournament with your attidue and boasting, and then when you're lame lingo and showboating get us to have to deal with the horrors of Michael a Jackson" He pointed at Sonic. "But now though you're a ruining our Christmas by showing off you're stupid a new Super powers and attack us so roughly for no good a reason, and then getting mad when we try to defend ourselves". Mario narrowed his eyes. "It ends now though-a. I'm not going to let you go and hurt my friends-a when I can prevent you stupid piasino."

Sonic laughed. "Oh yeah, what can you do? Not even your lameo F.L.U.D.D can soak me as Super Sonic."

"I'm not a going to soak you" Mario said reaching into his cape. "I'm a going to squash you" he said darkly.

"Mario-a no!" Luigi said holding out his hands. "You can't use those at once-a!" 

Mario was shown holding three mushrooms in his hand. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to a-Luigi. It's the only way to keep up with his seven emerald a power". Mario glared at Sonic. "The Super Mushroom, the a Rainbow Mushroom and the a Fire Mushroom. Alone they give me great power, but combined not even your super skills will be enough to stop me." Mario then took the three mushrooms as he started glowing, a powerful energy gathering around him as the ground started peeling off as well.

Fox walked back in looking at this site. "What's happening now?" He asked Falco.

"Mario apparently took three mushrooms at once to try and battle Super Sonic" Falco said smirking. "Why don't you take out your scouter and see what his power level is. I'm sure it's higher then 8,999-"

"Oh give it a rest with that!" Fox said as Mario stopped transforming. He was then shown glowing with a bright white and yellow color as his cape shimmered violently around him, literally seeing alive with power as Mario posed, a small explosion appearing behind him.

"Oh, so what are you now? Super Lameo Mario?" Sonic Taunted.

"No, just a Mario" Mario said holding out his hand. "Though I guess you can call me Supreme-a Mario."

"I think I'll just call you supremely way past gone" Sonic said making a poss as well as the two eyed each other. They continued starring as the cold wind blew around them as the rest of the Smashers looked over at them continuing to stare.

Zero Suit Samus looked at her watch. "Uh, you going to actually do something sometime soon?" she asked.

"They're building dramatic tension" Master Hand stated as he was shown eating Popcorn. "It's very intense stuff."

"Hey, I'm intensly hungry!" Kirby said. "Give me some of that". Master Hand gave him some popcorn. "Alright, the perfect stuff to watch them beat each other around."

"I'm afraid it could be more serious then that Kirby" Meta-Knight stated. "This could be the end all battle-"

"Well actually no because then there'd be a whole lot less reason for people to pick up Brawl" Master hand pointed out.

Meta-Knight starred at him. "I thought you wanted to build tension."

"Oh yeah tension. Uh yeah, could be the do or die final countdown of Mario and Sonic right here" he said as the two combantants looked at each other. Finally Sonic rushed at Mario at full speed. The plumber pulled his hand as Sonic kicked at him which mario blocked with his elbow. This caused a termor seen around the mansion as the two starred at each other angrily. Mario then reached back and tried to punch Sonic, who wraped behind Mario and prepared a spin dash. At the last second though, Mario turned around and extended his cape, as Sonic was knocked back into the wall causing part of it to crumble. He then got back up, looking at Mario and screaming as he charged at him again. Mario flew at Sonic as they're punches collided it mid air, causing another tremor. They both disappeared as the smashers looked around to see them constantly disappearing and reappearing in the air above them, blocking and dodging each other's blows and causing more mid air tremors to appear. Not that there wasn't some contact made. Mario booted Sonic hard Across the face with one blow, as Sonic returned the favor by sideways smashing Mario hard in the back of the Stomach. Mario did a Super Tornado to knock Sonic around which Sonic counted with smashing Mario in with his own Spring jump. The two then flew at each other, Mario gathering such an incredible powerful burst of fire it turned to lightning around him. Sonic meanwhiled gathered a powerful chaos energy ball and was shown growling his teeth at Mario.

"SUPREME FIREBALL!" Mario called out.

"CHAOS BLAST!" Sonic called out. The two attacks collided causing a huge wave of energy around the opponents that literally took up hafl the room. In the explosion Sonic swiped at Mario's head, knocking off his hat as Mario smashed his hand into Sonic's gut as the powerful lightning caused Sonic to scream out in pain as he was blasted into the ground. Mario smiled at the crater Sonic made as he floated down to the ground slowly. Sonic then shot up though, not looking worse for wear as he smirked at Mario. "You doofus. I'm invuleranble as Super Sonic. Your way past lame lightning isn't going to change that."

Mario pointed at him. "Maybe a so, but from what I know about your universe a, you can only maintain that transformation for about 50 or so a seconds."

"Well unless I grab some rings" Sonic said as the chaos energy then flew away from him as he was transformed back into his regular state.

"And it's over" Master Hand said looking around. "Pretty good appetizer though. Imagine how intense the actual Brawl is going to be."

Mario smirked at Sonic. "Imagine how intense the beating I'm a going to give you is now."

Sonic looked over worried slowly backing away. "Hey I was only way past joking with you guys" he said looking around at the other smashers. "I mean, we all test this stuff on each other for a reason right?"

"Yeah, though I haven't gotten a good chance to test out what I can do in supreme a mode-" Mario said cracking his knuckles.

"Okay Mario, fun is fun but Sonic does have a point". Master hand then whistled as Crazy Hand teleported in. "Crazy get to work fixing this place up for me will ya."

"Can do bossy brother!" He said as he started cleaning up the main hall as Master Hand snapped his fingers, creating more hearts that the injured smashers took to regain they're health.

"Oh, can't I just hurt him a little-a?" Mario asked as he then transformed back to regular. "Well maybe a next time" Mario said sighing putting his hat back on.

"More like see you next time" Pichu said as everyone looked at him. "You know... it's what Mario says in his games sometimes-"

"Yeah that's all we needed to know" Master Hand said as he then took out the boombox. "Right now though it's time for the other Sonic Update I wanted to hit you guys with. A clip of music from one of the Sonic stages"

"Wow, Sonic and music, my favorite combination" Fox said sarciastically.

"Don't make me kick your foxxy butt again" Sonic pointed at him. "Besides all my music is way past awesome."

"Uh, we all know that's not the case" Pikachu stated. "Cause like us some of it was dubbed by 4Kids."

"Well obviously I meant besides they're lameo dub" Sonic pointed out.

"Isn't dosen't also some of your stuff involve angsty rock and rap and bad techno-"

"Well those are my other friends". Sonic pointed at himself. "My theme music is always way past coolest."

"Such is fairly true" Master Hand pointed out. "Afterall the title background track you heard in the Trailer, Live And Learn, is a pretty hot song, which along with many other Sonic tracks has many fans."

Sonic held out his hand. "And along with that you got other way past cool stuff like Open You're Heart, What I"m Made Of, Right Here, Right Now, His World Seven Rings In Hand-"

"Stop listening your tracks in the tournament!" Master Hand said as he then looked around. "I mean I haven't ever heard of those songs."

"Oh then you're way past lame" Sonic pointed out.

"Point is, the original version of that song, well partially, will be in the tournament." Master Hand then moved back to the boombox. "And the person who created that song, Jun Senoue, has arranged a song for this tournament as well."

"Yeah, I'm (beep)in sure he "arranged" it real (beep)in well" Snake said sarcastically.

"Look just because I stole music from you guys dosen't mean I did it with anyone else" Master Hand called out. "Jun actually did arrange this song for me without any Jedi Mind tricks." He then pressed a button on the boombox as the song started to play. "Which is of course the remix of the Angel Island Zone."

"Hey this is pretty way past jammin" Sonic said jumping along with the melodey. "I have to say I way past approve of this."

"Well I do have to admit it's a pretty good remix" Falco said grudingly. "Though our Space Aramada theme is better."

"Hey I had a way past cool Space Aramada theme too". Sonic thought for a second. "No wait, that was in Sonic X so no way past good music there."

"Well this almost makes up for the atrocities of the dubbing company that still needs to not be named" Master Hand stated. "It's some goodness from Sonic the Hedgehog 3, Where Knuckles first appeared."

"Yeah I remember that started to play right before that Knucklehead punched me out of Super Sonic mode" Sonic stated.

"Wait a minute, you could of just been punched of there-a?" Mario asked. "Cause I smacked you around and you still didn't de a transforma-a".

"Well it happened like this". Sonic then flashbacked to the beginning of Sonic 3.

"I had just defeated Eggman's way past lame Death Egg over a year ago and was celebrating my victory in a classy matter" Sonic narrated.

Sonic is shown being on the (small two seat red plane) as he dances along the top of it happily as Tails is shown flying it. "I beat Robuttnick again way past easily!" Sonic said shaking his body around. "No one messes with the world's fastest hedgehog."

"You know Sonic, you shouldn't showboat on top of the plane" Tails said to Sonic.

"Tails is my way way past cool best friend, but sometimes he knows how to ruin a good party" Sonic narrated. "So I told Tails in the kindest matter possible not to kill my buzz."

"Listen you little shrimp, you should be way past lucky I let you fly me around" Sonic said. "Now shut up and fly the brain or I'll tell everyone you still cuddle with care bears."

"You're the one who cuddles with care bears" Tails pointed out.

"Oh yeah, who are they going to believe. The world's fastest hedgehog or the fox with the extra mutant tail?" Sonic said as Tails looked down sad.

"After getting that point across, I decided to break out the old chaos emeralds and turn things into a real Sonic party" Sonic narrated.

"Oh so you were ripping me off back a in 94 too-a?" Mario was heard asking.

"Shut up Mario! I'm telling you about my mondo cool party time" Sonic narrated as his past self picked up the Chaos Emarlds.

"Tails I'm going to way past celebrate my victory by using these to fly around. So if you try and ruin my fun again I'm going to stick you back the foxhole I found you."

"You didn't find me in a fox hole" Tails stated.

"Yeah well I'll dig a hole and just bury you". Tails looked down sadly as Sonic glowed as he transformed into Super Sonic and was shown flying along the water.

"Though water and me are way past unfriendly" Sonic narrated as his past self continued flying along coming to land. "I showed it whose boss as Super Sonic. It seemed nothing could get in my way" Sonic was then knocked back suddenly as he de transformed, the emeralds knocking away from him. "Of course coming to that 50 second limit-"

"Which is more like the 5 minutes until Namek blows up" Fox was heard muttering.

"Hey cool it with talking about that show!" Sonic said still narrating. "Like I was saying the limit was coming up and some force knocked the emeralds out of me. Some stupid red spiky gloved force."

Knuckles was shown pointing and laughing at Sonic. "Take that travler I have never seen before but I know is evil because the Giant Egg shaped man told me those machines he was building were actually part of your evil plan". Knuckles then took the emeralds from Sonic. "Though I could just transform into my super mode and kill you now with these I'm just going to grab them and laugh at you some more and pop up occasionally to ruin/advacnce your progress". Knuckles then took off.

"Needless to say I was way past annoyed". Sonic then ends the flashback and looks at the others. "Needless to say after kicking old gullible red's butt and getting back the emeralds I showed everyone why I'm the way past coolest hedgehog around."

"Well, at least this flashback had Sonic getting punch" Link pointed out as the other Smashers laughed.

"Ha ha, very way past funny. I'll have you know that Knucklehead could never beat me-" Suddenly another javelin was thrown at Sonic as he was knocked to the ground.

"Just to let everyone know, I was stupidly gulliable 13 years ago" Knuckles was heard saying through the Window. "But I at least got over that, which is more then I can say for the blue nimrod I'm sorry you guys have to deal with now." He was then heard flying off.

"Dang, should of had him say and told him I wanted him to run in the background of Sonic's level" Master Hand thought. "Hmmm, maybe that nerd was right about wasting character slots. But then again, who cares?"

"Stupid Knuckles" Sonic murmured getting up as he was then hit by another Javelin as the Smashers laughed.

"You know you probably should of gotten a Knuckles to take Sonic's place" Mario pointed out. "From what I saw he is far less annoying and is actually-a fighter character instead of a blue bambosio speedester."

"Wel unfourantley Sonic is the star of his series" Master Hand pointed out. "So he is the one who got picked for Brawl. Maybe next time though that can change."

"Maybe next time we'll actually be a in it again!" Dr. Mario was heard drunkily saying from the other room.

"Oh shut up!" Master Hand yelled looking at the Smashers. "Anyway time to get things rolling with the next update".

Crazy Hand went over and fixed the windows, looking at Master Hand. "You said you'd stop rolling is dangerous."

"Yeah, when you're rolling stuff in a carpet and throwing them downstairs" Master Hand pointed out. "I'm talking abuot the save kind of rolling-"

"Oh then never Mind" Crazy Hand went back to fixing the window.

"Ignoring my brother, this next update will really shake things up in the story." He smiled at the smashers. I'm of course talking about Trophy Stands."

"Uh, didn't you already did trophies?" Fox asked.

"Well yeah but this is something different". He looks at them. "You think I'd stoop so low to repeat a specific update I already made". The smashers nodded. "Yeah I should figured you'd say that" he muttered. "But anyway this is different. See there are some trophies that can't be gotten easily, like the ones for Big Primid". The Smashers looked at him confused. "The purple goop monster you saw in all those trailers."

"His name's Big Primid?" Jigglypuff said laughing. "Man that's one of the stupidest names I've ever heard."

"Hey I'll have you know you'll like to have to call him Big Poppa, uh Primid". Master Hand pointed out. "Besides you shouldn't laugh at one of your enemies in the subspace enemies."

"Well from what you showed us most of them are laughably easy to beat" Pikachu pointed out. "Espically the ROBs and these Primid guys."

"I told you there are tougher enemies since those are just the equilivent of Goomba or Kremlings or Moblins in the storyline". Master Hand then snapped his fingers. "Still it will take an effort to get one of these though." A Big Primid appeared and looked around. "Better watch out cause" he looked to see the Smashers looking away bored. "Hey, I'm trying to tell you to be careful."

"Why?" Big Primid asked.

"Well, because you're here so let the terror begin."

"What terror?" The primid asked the hand. "I mean I'm out numbered 30 to one and usually get my butt kick when I have those odds in my favor so I don't think they really have anything to fear."

"Don't sell yourself short man. At the very least you'll make a good demonstration". Master Hand pointed at Big Primid. "See to get a Primid trophy you must, like all enemies, turn them directly into trophies."

"Wait a minute being turned into trophies?" The Primid said freaked. "I never signed on for that!"

"Course you didn't, cause I made you and stripped... I mean already negoiated your rights." The hand looked at the smashers again. "And guess how you're going to transform people into trophies?"

"With that big trophy gun" Bowser said. "Though I'd rather make Plumber trophies and enjoy crushing them into dust!"

"Save your hero trophy collecting for the story". Master Hand snapped his fingers as a gold disc appeared which beared the Brawl ingingina on it. "This is how you'll catch trophies."

"So we catch them by trowing discuses at our opponent and... knocking them out or something?" Link asked.

"No!" Master Hand took the disc. "This is the Trophy Stand I mentioned before. It's what the Trophy Stands on, and in the story if you damage the opponent enough and have the stand, you can throw it and capture the weakened opponent."

"Wow, I wonder where you got THAT one from" Pikachu said sarcastically. "Since I'm sure none of us have ever been involved with weaking a foe and capturing it."

Master Hand sighed. "Okay, I admit I got that one from you. But hey it's an aspect of capturing that I thought would fit the series well."

"Well if it's capturing monsters and making them my friends" The trainer said holding a Pokeball. "I've got this one covered."

"So long as you use this" Master Hand threw the Trainer the Trophy Stand. "And not you're somehow able to condense various creatures in a small white and red sphere thing."

"Well hey something to throw is something to throw". The trainer looked at his Pokemon. "Charizard, Ivysaur, Squirtle. Time for battle!"

"Uh, we're on holiday break" Squirtle pointed out. "So why don't you take care of this one?"

"You really think I can?" The Trainer asked. "He does look pretty tough."

"FINALLY, someone gets it!" Master Hand yelled out as the others rolled they're eyes.

"Pfft, stop being such a spainer complainer and get in there and act like a trainer!" Charizard pointed at him. "Use Mega Punch".

"Okay!" The trainer said running at the Primid. "Hmm, something seems weird about this" he thought to himself as he punched the Primid hard in the face. Which despite the trainer's obvious lack of strength made the Primid fall to the ground.

"Ow, that hurt!" Primid whined as he started to cry.

"Now use stomp!" Ivysaur said smiling as the Trainer started stomping on the Primid.

"Ow, stop that!" The Primid whined as he then rolled and got up. He then kicked the trainer hard in the shin as the trainer cried out. "Ha, taste my... fairly weak wrath" the Primid admitted.

"Don't let him do that to you!" Charizard called out. "Smack that fool to the ground with your counter!"

"Uh, how do I do that again?" The trainer asked before the primid tackled him to the ground and started punching him. "Ow, quick tell me something else to do?"

"Uh, just lay there and get pummeled for awhile" Squirtle said as the other pokemon laughed.

"Okay!" He continued getting punched for a few more seconds. "Okay, now what?"

"Just smack him around with the stand thing, duh" Ivysaur commented. The trainer knocked him off with the Trophy stand and started pummeling him with it as the Primid fell to the ground.

"Okay he's weak enough!" The Trainer said as he then threw the disc. "Trophy Stand, go!" He then threw it at the Primid as a sphere of light shined around the Primid.

"Well since all went well, that thud sound would be it turning into a trophy". Sure enough Big Primid had become a trophy half it's size.

"All right!" The trainer said picking it up. "I've got a Big Primid!"

"Actually, we got a big Primid" Ivysaur said using his Vine Whip to grab the trophy.

"Hey, I did all the work getting that!" The Trainer pointed out. "You guys just issued the commands."

"That's how it works, remember?" Squirtle asked.

The trainer thought for a second and smiled. "Oh yeah that is how it works".

"Well now that you guys got the trophy" Master Hand said looking at the Pokemon "What happens next? Let's just say that stuff like this is only possible because of the setting I made for your Smashing Tournament."

"Well isn't the story suppose to be for the game we're in a world where we're all trophies or something like that?" Ness asked.

"Yeah well that's my way of explaining to the people playing your adventure how you could all occupy the same dimensional space". Master Hand laughed. "Some people just don't believe in warpholes and breaking the time/space barrier and exisiting on parrel plains if you believe that."

The other smashers were shown laughing. "What a stupids-a!" he said.

"Yeah but stupid or not they do rack in the money." He then held up a picture of a purple demon big with a shell in a trophy background. "And they'll enjoy being able to view these trophies like the others in they're gallery, along with the rest of you once you get a gallery."

"Well this is a good enough gallery for now" Ivysaur said holding onto the trophy. "I'll just keep this in my room and-"

"Hey, who said you get to keep it?" Charizard said. "I'm the strongest and deserve the most trophies, so it should be mine."

"What kind of rule is that?" Ivysaur asked.

"The rule I made up. Get use to it or else!"

Charizard and Ivysaur stared at them angrily as Squirtle walked up to them. "Uh, you aren't going to make this into one of those things where we all argue over who gets the trophy and it ends up breaking and we end up learning not to be so greedy or something is it."

"It won't be once I get the trophy!" Charizard yelled.

"Hey, we should decide who gets it the only fair way" Squirtle pointed out. "Rock, paper scissors."

"But we cancel each other out that way!" Ivysaur says. "I beat you but get beat by Charizard who gets beat by you. Who wins there?"

"I didn't mean element rock paper scissors, I meant the actual one" Squirtle held out his hand. "So what do you say?"

"I suppose' Charizard said as he and Ivysaur held out they're hands.

"Rock, Paper... Scissors!" They said at once all holding out rocks. They brought they're hands back. "Rock paper... scissors!" They brought out they're hands revealing paper. "Rock Papper Scissors" they repeated the process all holding scissors. They kept doing this back and forth each doing the same thing.

"And they say I was lame ripping of DBZ" Sonic muttered as he continued watching them go back and forth.

"The Trophies aren't just good for arguing over though" Master Hand pointed out. "They're descriptions will also give you some backstory on the subspace emissary and answer those questions everyone's been asking."

"Like why I have to get a shot with a cannonball?" Mario said.

"Or why my Battleship Haleberd was taken?" Meta-Knight said.

"Oooh, or why there mushrooms in my jungle?" Donkey Kong asked.

"Or what the Smoke Monster is?" Pichu said as everyone looked at him. He looked down embarassed. "Oh, wrong thing. Sorry."

"Well some of those questions will be answered". Master Hand said. "Espically since you can also do this with the various bosses."

"I'd only get turned into a trophy if I could have a solid gold version of my trophy self to buy things with!" Porky was heard saying.

"Well that's not happening." Master Hand snapped his fingers. "Besides I thought of someone else you could try capturing today."

Rayquaza then appeared in front of the Smashing, growling at them evily. "No one captures me!" He roared.

"Uh, I think Cynthia did in this one show" The trainer pointed out.

"Remind me to eat you later" Rayquaza said starring at Diddy and Fox. "First though now that I'm here time to show you why you don't mess with the lord of the skies."

"Yeah, some lord of the skys you were getting knocked into a lake" Fox said sarcasticlaly. "Besides I'm the true king of the skies, and not just the planet's either."

"Yeah and with my pistols out, I'm one tough kong!" Diddy said taking out his peanut popgun as Fox took out his blaster.

"Fine, let's see how tough you are in non scripted events!" Rayquaza said roaring as he then flew at the two as they shot at him.

Master Hand made the other smashers move to the side as he looked over at them. "Though pure skill is requirted to defeat guys like this, sometimes it will take a little luck too if you want to capture them. You know hoping for a trophy stand to pop up."

"No one trophies me!" Rayquaza said as he then fired a blast of Dragon Pulse that Fox and Diddy barley dodged.

"Although I do hate to intrude on what is looking to be quite an intense battle, I must ask something." Pit said looking over at Master Hand. "Though my knowledge of the holiday season is still limited isn't it a time of peace and harmony around the planet not one of fighting which seems to be happening more today then it did on the days not celebrated by religions or the goverment?"

"Hmm, you got a point Pit" Master Hand said snapping Rayquaza way.

"I'll get you next time!" Rayquaza said teleporting out.

"More like we'll get you" Diddy said twirling his peanut popguns as he looked at Fox. "Still we make a pretty good team, don't you think?"

"Yeah, though I prefer to work alone" Fox said putting away his pistol.

"Uh, don't you work with a team on all your missions who help and give you advice?" Diddy asked.

"Yeah but that's... only all the time". Fox sighed. "Probably should of said prefer to work alone in battles or something."

"Well you're going to need to team up here" Master Hand pointed out. "Also I should make it clear that you can clear the story mode and then still go back and go and try to fight the bosses if you want to make them trophies, so it's okay if you don't hunt for trophies all the time first time playing in the story."

"Yeah but hunting for trophies would make you a bad evil trophy hunter" The trainer said. "And that's make you a sort of reoccuring competent villian-"

"Well we could-a use more of those around here" Mario said as Bowser Ganondorf and Dedede glared at him angrily as the others laughed.

"Well hey you hunt for more then just trophies around here though" Master Hand pointed out. "There's also coins, which brings me to my next update, the Coin Launcher-"

"Coin-a Launcher!" Wario said looking around. "Knew there was a reason I stuck around when I could be collect more a coins, since now they can just be a launched right into my a hands!"

"That's not how it works" Master Hand pointed out. "See last time around in the Melee Tournament I let you use the coins you collected to plop into a prize dispensing machine in order to get trophies-"

"You people wasted your a coins on that?" Wario said looking around disgusted. "That should be a liad around at your home while you go off and steal a more, not given a out for trophies."

"Yeah but trophy collecting was fun with the a coin slot machine" Luigi pointed out. "Besides if you inserted enough coins it would go to charitable a orginizations that Nintendo sponsored-"

Wario laughed. "Charity-a? Now I know you guys are a crazy.. If people are so stupid-a they can't go and steal coins, then they should just be sticked into a poorhouse-a so they won't get in the way of my coin collecting."

Luigi gasped. "But many would a rather die then go there."

"Well a maybe they should and decrease-a the surplus poor population".

"Wow that nerd ghost really went after the wrong person when it came to trying they're change they're ways Christmas Carol style" the hand thought to himself before looking at Wario. "Well Ebeenzer Wario, I'll have you know you won't be able to do that this time around."

"So you realzied it's be a smart to let me hang onto all the a coins?" Wario asked.

"... No, I just thought that though the prize machine was fun and all there really wasn't much strategy involved other then how many coins you want to sink in." He then snapped his fingers. "So I dropped it, in favor of using coins to get trophies like this!" A giant pinball machine appeared in the middle of the room as the Smashers looked at it in confusion. "That's right, this machine, I dubbed the coin launcher is your new way of exchanging coins to trophies."

"So if you use coins to play it, does it have any in there now-a?" Wario said shaking the launcher.

"Okay stop that Mr. Greedy before I get the ghost of Christmas Past to come here and leave you in one of your past christmases where you didn't have as much money."

"Fine, I'll just go and earn some more coins which I won't be a spending on that-a" Wario said walking out of the room.

"Well I hope the rest of you non greedy smashers appreciate this. Consider it my way of making sure you and the people at home play every inch of this tournament."

"Uh, so long as that inch dosen't involve collecting stickers maybe" Marth pointed out. "Since that's still seems pretty stupid."

"Hey, I told you there's a use for collecting stickers!" Master Hand yelled out. "I just havent' revealed what it is."

"Well I doubt it will actually make us want to collect them" Link stated.

Mewtwo shook his head. "Actually it does seem useful even if you may not want to do that at first."

Msater Hand looked at the psychics. "I guess sometimes you guys trying to read my mind did come in useful" Master Hand said before floating over to the pinball machine. "On Coin Launcher though, which is avilable to play in the trophy part of game version and in one of the coin rooms in the mansion, you tilt this launcher" Master Hand said pointing at the launcher at the bottom of the screen. "To change angles and press a button to roll coins out. Basically making the coins into your bullets."

Snaked crossed his arms. "Bah I'd rather stick with my (beep)in nine milimeter."

"Well how would you know?" Master Hand said looking at Snake. "You never even tried the Coin Launcher."

"Well to me it looks pretty (beep)in stupid".

"Oh yeah?" Master hand then gave him a coin. "Here use this on the launcher and tell me how (beep)in stupd you think it is then." Snake shrugged as he put the coin in the slot and looked to see little blips on the screen. "See those are the trophy marks you fire at." Snake then fired at one of them. "Firefirefirefire, FIRE!"

"You only gave me one coin dip (swear)" Snake pointed out as a trophy appeared next to him. "Still that wasn't bad actually."

"Espically when you got this" Master Hand said holding up the Box Trophy.

"Eh don't (beep)in need one of those" he then pointed at the trophy. "How much is that worth in (beep)in coins though?"

"Uh, 20 I guess" Master Hand thought as he looked over at Snake. "Why want to exchange that for coins?"

"(Beep) yeah!" He said as 20 coins appeared in his hand as he put them in the trophy launcher and started launching them around. "(Swear) this is defintley better then that Acid (curse)in card game (beep)" he said shooting at more trophies.

"Well reguarly you need to keep shooting at trophies before they get away since it will take a few shots to actually get them." He said as Snake was shown continuing to coin launch. "Uh oh, an enemy formation has appeared."

"Not on my (swear)in watch they do" he said shooting out blanks from the launcher. "Ah (curse) need more coins". He then handed Master Hand the trophies he won. "Exchange that (swear) for more of the gold stuff."

"You know it" Master Hand said giving Snake 100 coins to drop into the Coin Launcher as he started shooting at them. "See when you defeat those formations of smaller enemies you earn stickers and bonuses."

"What kind of bonuses?" Lucas asked.

"Various things, like more coins for example". More coins filled up in Snake's slot as he smiled continuing to shoot down the enemies. "And when the green gauge fills up, it becomes possible to shoot the coins rapid fire for awhile."

"Now I can get all those mother (swear)ers!" Snake said shooting the coins rapildly at the trophies.

"Better watch out for missiles though" Master Hand said as a missle flew at the launcher on the screen. "See when those things hit, your coin count decreases!"

"Oh (swear) no you don't!" Snake said blasting the missle as another one appeared and hit him.

"Ha, now who got double missile blasted you scruffy looking hooligan?" Mr. Game and Watch said as Snake then picked him up. "Ah, back in my day you can't assult old men like this-"

"Oh shut up!" Snake said looking at Master hand. "how many coins is this (swear) worth?" 

"Uh you don't put coins on people's lives" The hands stated.

Snake threw Mr. Game and Watch away and took out his missle launcher. "Well what about this then? Worth any (beep)in coins?"

"Uh I guess" He then took it as He produced a bag of coins for Snake who started plopping them into the machine. "And remember when you want to sign off just press the cancel button on the side to quit-"

"Who'd be (beep)in stupid enough to do that?" Snake said as he continued to shoot coins around.

"Well when the game and tournament come out it's the only way to see the results of what stickers and trophies you got-"

"I don't give a (beep) about those!" Snake said continuing to shoot. "Just so long as I blast the (beep) out of these".

"Well remember though you still are going to need coins for that" Master Hand stated. "And you have those in other modes like playing in matches or going through the story or even betting in spectactor mode-"

"Bah I don't need that (beep)" Snake said continuing to play.

"Well the more people you play with the more coins you'll earn-"

"Yeah but I leave here then some other (beep) will try and take my spot" Snake said continuing to play.

"Well you are going to have to give it up at one point" Ness said. Snake stared at him angirly. "Cause uh... maybe we want to play-"

"Say that (beep) again and I'll cut your (swear)in arms off" Snake said darkly continuing to play the coin launcher.

"Man, last time I heard anyone say that was... after seeing a lot of those Wii commericals" Master Hand stated.

Mario pointed at him. "I think we have a more things to worry about, like how to get Snake-a unaddicted to the coin a launcher."

"I don't have a (beep)in addiction!" Snake said continuing to play.

Mario crossed his arms. "Then just a stop."

"In A minute!" Snake said continuing to play as the others looked over at him.

"Well I guess gambaling problems beat drinking problems" Marth noted.

"Yeah, but like all people here with addictions, we're going to put him to the side so I can continue on with my updates". Master Hand snapped his fingers as Snake and the Coin Launcher were moved to the corner of the room as Snake continued playing with it. "Good thing I gave him that big near endless supply of coins" Master Hand stated as the others looked over at him angrily. "What? Not my fault he has an addiction."

"Yeah, but you are feeding it, and that's not a good thing" Pikachu pointed out.

"Look I'll talk to him later about, right now though I have other stuff I want to share with you." Master Hand smiled. "Which is ironic since the next update I want to share is Share."

"Wait a minute, you're updating us on needing to share stuff?" Young Link pointed out. "When did this become Nick JR?"

"Hey I'm not going to dumb the tournament down that much" Master Hand pointed out. "That will be when Disney tries to make a High School Music Style Brawl."

"That'd be funny if it didn't have a chance to be so-a frightfully true" Mario pointed out.

"Yeah well the share I'm talking about is Sharing data for people who play over the Wi-Fi mode!" The Smashers groaned at this. "Oh, come on, what's wrong with Wi-Fi Mode?"

"The fact that you're bothering us with it" Samus stated. "I mean it's Christmas. Can't you're present to us NOT be telling us about this kind of stuff?"

"Only if you're present to me is letting me tell you this stuff." Master Hand thought for a second. "And since that cancels each other out it means I'm still telling you the stuff." He snapped his fingers as a little TV appeared. "First off I should tell you the first time you play Wi-Fi mode to switch the Smash Service to ON."

"And what would happen if we turned it to "off"? Falco asked doing finger quotes on that last word.

"Oh nothing...except if you don't turn it on, you won't recieve any data!" Master Hand took out a small audio device as a dramatic sting was heard. "So I ask you to go to options and take care to do that step, lest you want to go data recievingless." The Smashers looked dryly at this. "Look act excited about this and uh... give you something nice for the Christmas Party tonight okay?" 

"Like a dagger to stab all those who would doubt the lord of all evil? Ganondorf said.

"No weapons. I guess like... I don't know, what would you want for the Christmas party?"

"How about some new decorations?" Popo asked. "The ones you have for the tree are kind of old." He points at the tree which has ornaments that say "Super Nintendo Best Graphics ever" and "Once we crush Sega this holiday season we'll have no more compettion to worry about."

"I can do that" Master Hand said. "So how about a cheer for talking about Smash service then?" 

"Hooray" said the Smashers unenthusically.

"Good enough I suppose". Master Hand snapped his fingers as the screen changed to a green panel. "See to activate the option to accept the data, you first need to choose Nintendo Wi Fi's connection, and once you connect there without incident, the data appears in the applicable mode."

"Hooray" the smashers again said uncaring.

Master Hand pointed at them "Okay, now you just trying to tick me off."

"Well you ticked us off first with this update first so we're even" Samus pointed out. "Besides is knowing you have to connect through Wi-Fi to play online and share information even worthy of an update, even in a "You must recover" and "here's how you grab" kind of way?" 

"Sure it is" Master Hand stated holding up an SD memory card. "Because this update also tells you not to worry about your SD Memory card being overfilled since the data Nintendo gives will gradually be overridden."

"Wow, that sure is amazing" Falco said sarcastically.

"Look I'm about halfway done so you think you guys could just let me get through this all without being jerks about it?" They looked at him a second and finallly nodded. "Ah, now that's what I like to see." Master Hand then changed the screen to show various mail items on it. "Now that we've gotten sharing with Nintendo, we can talk about shared data sent by a friend."

"Uh, isn't Nintendo suppose to be our friend?" Pikachu asked.

"Well you know, your personal friends you'd share stuff with playing the game version." Master Hand looked around. "You guys do that right?"

"Not a really" Mario stated. "I think a Peach is the only one who does that and she's not here."

"Oh" Master Hand said. "Guess there's no point having the game version when you can actually go and Brawl with each other in real life." Master Hand looked at the screen. "Well if you did ever play the game-"

"In some parallel dimension where we'd actually be happy to get this kind of update" Falco stated.

"... In there, this is what it'd look like if you got a nice things sent by a friend." He then opened some of the files. "I guess in this case these are just some pictures Crazy Hand took." Master Hand then laughed at a photo of Master and Crazy Hand beating up another giant glove. "Heh, that was the day we found Glover around and smacked the crap out of him. Good times, good times". He then changed the screen that showed a piece of paper on it. "When something does arrive, you'd get the message on the Wii message board."

"Well I guess it's better then the thousands of other message boards out there talking about the game" Marth noted.

Ike held out his hand. "Well from when I looked around the computer there were some decent ones. Like this one called Toonzone where people wanted me to come to the tournament long before I was even announced."

"Of course message board nerds would want to come around you" Marth thought to himself before speaking to Ike. "Well that's good for you man."

"What's not good is you still insulting him inside your head" Lucas said as he was glowing a blue psychic tint. "That's not very nice."

"Neither is psychic evasdropping!" Marth said annoyed as Ike turned to him even more annoyed. "Uh... hey those nerds asking when I'm going to be announced?"

"Oh you won't have to worry about that" Ike said taking out his sword as he chased Marth around.

"Well wouldn't need to be a psychic to see that coming a 100 miles away" Master Hand stated as he stopped the two from fighting. "Seriously you guys, wait to try and kill each other after I finish the updates". He then snapped his fingers as the screen changed to the main title screen on the Wii Menu. "As you can see when you start up the game version" he then snapped his fingers showing pictures that held various data on them. "The data is filed in it's respective places, but since it's from friends, it's where you have to worry about trying to save your memory."

"Uh didn't you go on this whole big thing about being happy about having SD Memory cards to save all the memory so we wouldn't have to worry about that anymore?" Link asked.

"Well sadly even though SD usually means holding a lot of memory or destroying the memories of your favorite show by making a bad spinoff version of it, like Gundam SD or Yu-Gi-Oh SD, there is so much space it can take up". Master Hand twirled the memory card around. "How else do you think Nintendo can keep getting you to buy more... uh I mean have the option of getting more at such low, low prices?"

"So Nintendo is going to make us have to keep buying SD cards to save all the memory in the game?" Falco asked.

"Well only if you really really take a lot of stuff actually" Master Hand pointed out. "In truth though you'd defintley just run out on the Wii's regular system memory but if you want to save that transfer it to the SD card or if not just erase it."

"Just so long as you don't a press that erase-a button" Luigi said shivering a bit. "Or else we could a all of been erased like a nothing."

"Oh yeah my bro Crazy told me you guys had a pretty bad button problem with him". Master Hand sighed. "He can get like that sometimes. Usually I just lock him in a hatch and make him press a series of buttons that makes him think he's "saving the world" but obviously I had other things on my mind that day."

"Like finding another way of saving the world?" Crazy Hand asked as he was shown painting the wall.

"Uh... yeah" Master Hand looked over at him. "What are you doing anyway?"

"Oh just painting". He pointed at his painting. "See, I made a kitty" he said of the green smudge of the wall.

"Very nice bro" Master said before he then smiled at the menu. "Crazy painting or not though, it dosen't take away from the joy of sending data to multiple people at once while exchanging photos and stages. Almost hard to put into words really."

"I kind of feel that too" Pikachu admitted. "Since it's similar to joy of you finally ending this update which hopefully is finally done with."

"Uh I was going to ask if you'd all enjoy it, but I think I'd know the answer to that so it's time to move onto the final update of the day". The Smashers all started to cheer at this. "Today's update is actually something I've hinted at before". He looked over at Mario, Pit, Zelda and Kirby. "Remember when you guys had that scavenger hunt?"

Zelda crossed he arms. "I remember being victor in that hunt but you sexist pig actions stopping me from claiming my prize."

"Hey, you got your prize" he said looking over at Kirby. "So that's something right?"

"It was more then something, it was cooking delicousness!" Kirby said happily. "Does that mean I can stir fry everyone again?"

"Told you already I don't do repeat updates like that". Master Hand then smiled. "However this is related to you". He said as he snapped his fingers as the nosecone, hull and tail fell to the ground. "This look familar to anyone?"

"It is the legendary Air Rider Machine Dragoon, an infamous machine that cuts through the sky at great speed and power" The Meta-Knight robot was shown saying.

"Hmm that's even more useful then I thought" Meta-Knight noted.

Samus smiled at him. "Thought it'd be."

"Well whoever said it, they're right" Master Hand said. "And like in Kirby's air ride you must connect the pieces to complete the machine to use it to maximum effincey."

"Oh, so you can spin it around and unleased it's powerful Dragon spirit to defeat all the other tops" Pichu said as everyone looked at him. "You know, from-"

"We know what it's from!" Jigglypuff called out. "No wonder you were cut from the game, mentioning something from that awful Beyblade show."

"Ugh, there was a Dragoon in Beyblade?" Master hand said.

Pichu noded "Well yeah it was kind of the main character's top and-"

"Look all I know about is that anime is that everyone should hate it." Master Hand rubbed his fingers. "Though if it has the same name as that atrocity is that either I have to get Dragoon to change it's name or destroy an trace of Beyblade to ever exist".

"Do the Later!" everyone yelled.

"Later will be done later, but first I should explain some things about the Dragoon-"

"As a rider the Dragoon boasts powerful offensive and defensisve cababilites compared to most of the stars and can stay in flight far longer then most other riding veichles in dreamland" The Meta-Knigth robot stated.

"Well yeah when you're racing around the track maybe, but it's used kind of differently in Brawl" he pointed at the three pieces. "Once you gather all three pieces of the Dragoon, it will automatically target one of your foes in the level and fire!" Master Hand said imitating an explosion. "And believe me it boasts tremendous firepower. I'm talking one hit KO type of power."

"Uh don't you a think that's a little bit extreme for some a rinky dinky air a rider?" Mario said.

Meta-Knight turned to him. "The Dragoon is actually very powerful and very quick. If Kirby had been using it to race you at Mario Circuit you defintley would of lost."

"Me and Red Torando-a will just see about that" Mario said walking out the room.

Sonic whistled to himself. "Oh no you won't" he thought, snickering a bit.

"It's powerful, but that will make the battle for it even more intense" Master Hand stated holding the three pieces. "Obviously you'd keep track of which pieces you had in your head but it's such a good feature that in the game little icons appear when you start collecting the parts." He then chucks them around the room. "Furthermore you can make your foe drop a part if you hit them hard enough."

"Oh so it's like a Smash Ball then?" Lucas asked.

Master Hand nodded. "That's right. Though you loose Dragoon parts by falling out of bounds and restarting, the battle to get them while beating your opponent is a lot like getting a smash ball. It will be funny to see you all scramble to try and get them."

"And get blasted into little pieces I reckon!" Dedede said pointing at Kirby. "Prepare yourself puffball cause the race is on and this time you'll be dusted."

"Oh but I don't want to eat dust" Kirby said whinly.

"In your dreams penguin!" Ganondorf said. "The Lord of all evil shall use the power of this machine to take over all of Hyrule."

"Uh you're not going to get that with an air rider, Ganonstupid" Link pointed out.

"Well I can blast you into pieces with it, or you" he said pointing over at Young Link. "And that's good enough for me.

"The only hyrulian rightful for the machine is me" Zelda pointed at herself. "I need it to blast you repugnent opressive males and keep you in line."

"The only thing getting blasted around here is plumbers!" Bowser roared. "I'll take you out with this air rider and then laugh at your feeable defeat".

"I dont' a think so a Bowser" Luigi said looking around. "And since everyone else isn't a here it's up to me to a stop your evil a plans."

"Hey what about me?" Yoshi asked.

"Well you could give me a ride looking for the pieces-a".

Yoshi glared at him. "Maybe I'll take the pieces and save the day with them and finally convince Nintendo I should get another title."

Soon most of the smashers were seen arguing with each other over who would get the rights to the Dragoon. "Wow, if it brings this much anger talking about who will get it, wonder how much joy it will bring getting all the pieces."

"You hooligans are about to find out!" A voice said as everyone turned around to see Game and Watch there, holding all three parts to the machine. "That's right! Now I got this cafigit to show all you whippersnappers why you need to respect the elderly." He then joined the pieces together as the machine powered up. "Now go attack the young people you technoknowwhosit cause in my days machines were only pieces of grass colored gray and they knew when to respect they're masters!" The Dragoon floated around the room as it circled around the smashers, finally selecting it's victim. "Alright now go attack that tax and spend-" Mr. Game and Watch looked to see the Dragoon flying back at him. "I Knew no good would come of city folk and they're flying machines" Game and Watch yelled before jumping in the air to avoid it with his parachute. The Dragoon Circled around and smashed into Game and Watch's paracute as it then blasted him through the air and through a hole in the wall.

"Hmm, that's not what I thought when I made it desgned so enemies would have to flee" Master Hand said.

"Oh well, it to rid of that annoying 2D reject" Fox said. "That defintley makes it the best update today."

"Hey what about my way past cool Final Smash?" Sonic said.

"... Yeah defintley best update today" Falco said as Sonic fumed.

"Well now that I've given you that delicious new spice to really heat up multiplayer matches, guess I can call it a day. A happy jolly Christmas Day!" Master Hand pointed at them. "See you all next week."

"Don't you mean tommorow?" Ness asked.

"Uh no" Master Hand stated. "I'm taking a week off of updates. Call it my holiday break. So you guys can just do whatever until we return January 7th for more update fun" He then teleported out. "See you all later."

"Hey what about a Snake?" Luigi asked.

Master Hand teleported in. "Oh yeah, him." Master Hand then went over to the corner and taped Snake. "Uh Snake everyone's worried that you-"

"Shut the (beep) up I'm playing!" Snake said still going on the coin launcher. Master Hand sighed and fired a missle at the coin launcher and blew it up. "Hey, what the (long swear of profanties)?"

"Look I'm sorry but I had to do it. You were developing a chronic gambaling problem."

Snake looked at the pieces of the coin launcher and sighed. "Yeah, guess I was. Probably should go to some (beep)in psychatrist and get over it-"

Master Hand shook his... hand. "Nah that's too expensive. Just say you'll stop"

"Uh, I'll stop."

"Good enough for me!" Master Hand turned to the others. "See, problem solved."

"Yeah yeah" Snake said walking off. "If anyone needs me I'll be (beeping swearing) in my room".

Master Hand flew behind him. "Hey Snake, remember the time I stole your story's music?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Well that dosen't matter cause you have a gambling problem!" The Hand taunted. "And remember when I tricked Hideo into giving me Metal Gear spoilers to see some of those codec conversations?"

"Wait you did that-"

"Well that dosen't matter cause you have a gambaling problem! Oh and remember the time I threw a huge rock at a group of people for buying some PS3s? Well that dosen't matter cause you have a gambling problem! And remember when-"

"Oh shut the (beep) up you stupid hand" Snake muttered as the two were long out of range.

"Well at least now we don't have to worry about stupid updates for awhile and can just concentrate on the party" Marth pointed out.

A scream was heard echoing from around the room. "Mamma Mia, who wrecked a my ride?" Mario was heard saying.

Sonic smiled to himself. "I guess we'll never way past know."

"Wait a minute a... someone dropped this ring thing". Sonic looked around nervous. "Hey isn't this a Power a ring from... SONIC!"

"Uh, later" He said taking of quickly as Mario ran through the room chasing after him.

"Well one can only hope that hedgehog inally gets what he deserves" Fox said as everyone nodded and started walking off.

Meta-Knight looked over at Samus. "Want to try and get some training in before that party tonight?"

She nodded. "Sure. Sounds like a good way to pass the holidays" the two ran off to the training room.

Zelda looked over at Zero Suit Samus. "Hey want to go and do some personal "training" with me?" She said winking.

"Maybe later... I mean, leave me alone!" Zero Suit said walking off quickly.

"Oh well, maybe new years" Zelda said sighing and walking off as well.

Soon the room was empty. Well nearly anyway as the trainer as he looked at the corner. "Hey you guys almost done with that?" He said looking over at his Pokemon still playing Rock Paper Scissors.

"Almost" Ivysaur said before they threw down again, Ivysaur choosing scissors over the other two's paper. "Ha, victory!" He said taking the trophy.

"Damn, so close" Charizard muttered.

"How could you tell?" Squirtle asked him. "We all kept throwing down the same thing."

"Yeah well... I would of done differnetly first if he hadn't."

Ivysaur rolled his eyes. "I'll try and remember that next time" he said as the Pokemon and the Trainer walked off.

Captain Falcon then warped back in, half naked with kiss marks rope burns his body. "Man that was some great bondage playtime" he said looking around. "Oh ell, guess the others won't hear about my best Christmas ever-"

"I will!" Crazy Hand said as he was shown holding out a mistletoe. "And you can tell me over the mistletoe".

"Oh, so YOU'RE the gay one" Captain Falcon pointed out.

"No" Crazy Hand said confused. "Isn't this what you're suppose to do before someone gets hit by a chandellier?"

"Hit by a what-" Falcon said before being smashed in by a Chandillier.

"I better get the medic for that" Crazy Hand said teleporting off.

"... This is still the best Christmas Ever" Captain Falcon said as we panned out of the Mansion.

THE END!

Wow, probably my longest chaper so far but still hope you all liked it. Oh and this is for Wiiboychris. (Smiles as the Meta-Knight Robot comes in along with a Transformed Kirby who looks like a 16 Year old Smash Brothers Author).

ROBOT META KNIGHT: He has become WiiBoyChris Kirby, amazing comedy Smash Author who likes conversing with his favorite characters a bit too much.

Yeah glad I don't do that... here. Oh and don't worry there won't be a week delay for the next update. Though in Chapter 31

HE

IS

COMING

... If you keep up with you should know who I'm talking about but the question is how will I parody him? You'll have to read and find out. Till then, later.


	31. Melee2, Multi Man, Snake Final, Olimar 3

Okay everyone, FINALLY I'm into the 2008 Updates for Smash Brothers Brawl. According to the first american review of it in Nintendo Power it will be even better then we heard so I'm looking forward to it.. more so. Till then enjoy this chapter where once again nothing belongs to me (and I mean to offend no one. This is all for humor so if someone feels they've been parodied unfairly they haven't just to let them know) . And thanks to everyone who reads and reviews this. I really appreciate it. And to those who don't, please join the few who do. Really would appreciate that.

"Smashing Something New Every Day: Chapter Thirty One: Melee Stages Part 2, STADIUM: Multi-Man Brawl, Snake Final Smash, Pikmin And Olimar/Pikmin Moves, Pikmin World Map"

By DianaGohan.

Once again it was another day for updates. The Smashers had gathered in the room and looked around for Master Hand.

"He did say he'd be here today right?" Link asked as everyone nodded. "So where is he anyway?"

Mario shrugged. "Who a know where that crazy-a hand is. Personally I hope he dosen't show up-a so we can enjoy the annoying newless week we've a been having."

Luigi held out his hands. "Yeah but I still need to be announced to be in the tournament."

"Thinking about it that is probably one of the things he's finally going to start announcing" Mewtwo pointed out. "Who else is going to be in the tournament out of us since he won't be able to do two months of updates on anything else."

Peach held out her hand. "Wait like a minute" she said. "Febuary is a month away so two months means like... not a month away."

Mewtwo narrowed his eyes. "How observant". He crossed his arms. "More to the point though, the Tournament is going to Start around March 9th, not Febuary 10th."

"You mean that fool delayed it again?!" Ganondorf said angrily. "When he gets here I'm going to Warlock Elbow him so hard in the face-"

"And then I'll knee him in the face and he'll actually know what real pain is" Captain Falco stated as Ganon looked annoyed at him. "Well I guess you could try kneeing him too and it'd work... move stealer."

"The Lord of all evil may steal a lot of things, and your moves may of been one of them, but he shall not be insulted by it!" Ganondorf said as he chased after Captain Falcon, who quickly circled around and kneed him in the back as Ganon fell to the ground.

"Well guess getting owned by it is a different kind of insult" Falcon said smugly.

"Hey save that a pain for the stupid-a hand" Mario said smacking his hands together. "How dare he do this and not even a bother telling us."

"To be fair, he was actually going to tell you today" Lucas pointed out. "According to that note on the Fridge me and Ness found he was going to announce the delay and promise it will be the last one Brawl will ever have or else you can torch and pummel him all you want."

"Uh, why would he leave a note like that on the fridge?" Marth asked.

Ness shrugged. "Guess he forgets stuff too. I do remember he did sort of mutter this before."

"Yeah well we should a still a boo him when comes in for delaying the tournament-a" Mario said.

Master Hand teleported in. "Hey guys-"

"Booo!" Everyone was heard yelling.

"Uh, are there any ghosts around?" Master Hand asked.

"If there were I would of a sucked them up" Luigi pointed out. "That was for a delaying the tournament another month."

Master Hand grumbled. "Okay, who blabbed?"

Mewtwo raised his hand. "To be fair Ness and Lucas were the ones who found the note on the fridge that said you were going to tell us today anyway so I figured there'd be no harm in saying it now."

Master Hand thought for a second. "Yeah guess I was going to tell you today." He looked at the others. "Sorry guys but delays in the workings kind of prevented me from reaching the March date. I thought I might be able to make it to Febuary but couldn't."

"Why couldn't you anyway?" Pikachu asked.

"Uh, various problems" Master Hand stated thinking to himself of nights he went out and partied with other large floating hands instead of working on the final details of the tournament. "You know, this and that. Rest assured though it will come out in March. That will be the last time I delay it for you guys, I promise"

"Cross wherever you would have a heart, hope to painfully die, and let us stick needles in your eye?" Ganondorf asked.

"Yeah fine, because this time there will be no delays." He then looked at the list. "However I still have some good updates for you guys for the next two months, and today will be super special since there's a new guy coming to the Brawl."

"I reckon he won't be as awesome as me!" Dedede, the last new guy said.

"Or as way past awesome as me" Sonic, the previous new guy stated.

"Well I couldn't know for sure until I saw him but I'd hope he'd enjoy the tournament as much as I have" Lucas, the previous previous new guy stated.

"Let's just say you'll have to see him to believe him" Master Hand said holding out his hand. "First though some other good updates you guys, starting with Melee Stages 2"

"Ooh, you should bring back Jungle Japes!" Donkey Kong yelled out.

"Uh, wasn't that the stage where that old monkey yelled at us wherever we passed by?" Popo asked.

"Yeah, he told you hooligans to get off your lawn or else he'd get the shotgun" Mr. Game and Watch sighed crying a tear. "He was truley one of a kind."

"Should I have bothered getting this guy back after being blasted halfway past Ring World?" Master hand thought to himself before shaking his hand. "That won't be one of the ones I announce. However I'm sure you guys will like the ones I do." He then snapped his fingers as the Smashers were transported to a familar looking island with a warpipe to the left and spinning blocks in the middle and above the Smashers head. "See though I did an update detailing how I'm bringing some stages back, I only did that with one. Today I'm going to give you five, starting with of course Yoshi's Island."

"Wait, didn't we already get anotehr one of those racist dinosaur's (beep)in islands already for a stage?" Snake asked.

"First off, I'm not racist, you gambling jerk!" Yoshi calledo ut. "Secondly this is the Yoshi's Island from Melee as the Yoshi's Island in the next Tournament is somewhat more like the Yoshi's stories though it is based off what happened in the new Yoshi's island where me and the other Yoshis-"

"Gee I thought you got the (swear)in translator not to say that so much" Snake stated. Yoshi narrowed his eyes as he then went over to the middle of the stage and kicked the blocks making them spin. He then grabbed Snake with his tounge and placed him on the blocks as Snake then fell down the hole. "Why you (beeeepppp)" Snake was heard saying as he fell.

"Hmm, probably should of warned him about the central platform." Master Hand said. "That place just screams accident".

Lucas leaned down. "Actually the screams are some very vulgar words I don't know the meanings of, though shouldn't someone bring him back up now?"

"Guess that would be me". Master Hand snapped his fingers as Snake appeared back on the stage. "Need to be careful with those twirling platforms man."

"No, I need to be careful how much (beep)ing dino blood I'm going to get on me!" Snake said chasing Yoshi around the stage.

"As you can also see, the slopes on either side of this area is another defining characteristic for Yoshi's Island" Master Hand pointed out.

"Soon to be called Yoshi's (beep)in grave site!" Snake said as he continued chasing Yoshi around. Yoshi then turned around when running on the pipe and triped Snake as the rolled up the pipe and off the stage. "Oh no you don't!" Snake took out his Cypher and parachuted up. However before he could make it back Yoshi took bit the top of the parachute off.

"Bye" Yoshi said as Snake fell to the ground again as Master Hand teleported him back up. "Oh, look whose back for more!"

"You..." Snake started to say and then sigh. "Ah (beep) it, I know when I'm beat". He smirked to himself. "I'll just wait until a better time to get that (swear)er back" Snake thought.

"Well anyone else have any more questions on the return of Yoshi's island?" Master Hand asked.

"Yeah, if I get to use the Yoshi symbol to seperate I'm different from Mario, does that mean there will be a playable character from my series coming to the tournament?" Yoshi asked.

"No". Yoshi looked annoyed at him. "Sorry but I needed to have other series like Donkey Kong and Kirby represented more this time since they've been kind of getting shortchanged."

"Not to mention that I still need an offical representive besides just clone me" Samus said pointing at Zero Suit Samus. "Since that dosen't really count."

"Yes it does!" Zero Suit Samus said. "I'm far better then you are."

"Yeah, you're just jealous you don't have her sexy bod" Zelda said while looking around. "I mean uh all female bodies are more attractive looking due being obviously superior to males-"

"Yeah sexism blah blah stuff you've already said before" Master Hand said as Zelda looked at him angrily. "Look you'll be getting some good updates in the next couple of days, for now though can I just get through announcing the rest of the Melee stages I wanted to announce?" He looked around to see everyone starring at him. "Hope that's a yes then" He then transported them all atop a gray ship moving through the city as the Smashers looked around. "The Star Fox Stage returning is of course Corneria, where you get to battle atop the Great Fox."

"Uh, that's what you did in Venom too" Falco pointed out. "Just because you had the ship face a different way dosen't mean we weren't brawling atop the Great Fox."

"Well it was different enough" Master Hand infromed them. "I mean this is the classic Star Fox battleground."

"Eh, I liked my original stage in the first tournament better" Fox pointed out. "We actually got to fight through space and the ship was a lot bigger, which you know represents how it is in REAL LIFE."

"Hey I told you only a few places get to not be compacted" Master Hand said. "Besides you'll be happy to know I took your advice on getting someone else to pilot the Great Fox besides my brother."

"Oh yeah, who'd you get?" Fox asked. Suddenly Fox's watch started to blip. "Uh hold on, I got a transmission call."

A video in Fox's watch opened up as the face of a rabbit was shown on screen. "Hey Fox!"

"Oh, it's Peppy" Fox said looking at the screen. "What's up man?"

"Fox as your mentor I must give you some important words of wisdom" Peppy said before pausing. "Always believe in yourself."

"Uh, thanks" Fox said looking around. "Think I already knew that. Any other reason you called me?"

"Oh just wanted to tell you that creepy floating hand you hang around with said I could go and pilot the ship" Peppy said as suddenly the Great Fox started shaking.

"Uh you did tell him you retired from flight duty right?" Fox asked.

"Bah, no retrirement's going to stop me from flying. Now check this out!" He started spinning through the sky as the Smashers desperatley hung onto the ship to avoid falling off.

"Stop doing that!" Fox yelled to Peppy.

"Sorry, just always wanted a chance to do that" Peppy said. "Oh that reminds me. I've got another important piece of advice for you Fox... do a barrel roll!"

Fox rolled his eyes. "Uh, know you told me that one before."

"Oh then allow me" Peppy said as he started rolling around the sky as the Smashers hung on once again for dear life.

Fox looked up at Master Hand as he turned off his watch communicator. "Do you think you could get your brother Crazy to take over the ship?" 

"Uh, sure". Master Hand snapped his fingers as Crazy Hand was shown in the cockipt as he stopped rolling the ship around.

"Wow, never though I'd be glad to have him back there" Fox muttered.

"Yeah really" Falco said looking around. "I hope that they really confisicate his license this time. The old bunny just shouldn't be a pilot anymore."

"Hey, I'm tired of old's people's mental stability being called into question!" Mr. Game and Watch said. "Back in my day old people were treated with respect and we got to ride around on whatever we wanted-"

"Well no wonder the past sucked so much" Falco pointed at him. "You can't even make a small little airship not crash into you, so I don't think you should be driving anything anytime soon."

"That's what the DMV said too but I don't listen to those frackacrackers" Mr. Game and Watch started to ramble as smaller ships started flying down. "Hey what the old dilly?"

"Oh yeah like last time Arwings come down too" Master Hand reported as one came down and started shooting at Game and Watch.

"Yeah you just try it young person" Mr. Game and Watch said taking out his bucket. "Cause I'll just thow your fancy lasers at you faster then you can say-" Mr Game and watch was then blasted hard into the ground. "Old... man... dingo" he mumbled.

The Arwing then lowered closer to the ship. "Hey guys!" A voice was heard yelling at it. "Want to see my latest invention?"

"Uh, not really Slippy" Fox said. "We're kind of in the middle of some things and-"

"But you gotta check this one out" Slippy said as the Arwing then had something drop down to the Great Fox. "I call it the Slippy Skippy". Some green ball started bouncing around on the ship, causing explosions on each bounce as the Smashers all tried dodging it. "Well I'm off to Flippy my hippies" Slippy said taking off in the Arwing.

"We really need to talk about changing around the crew order" Falco said as then ducked the ball coming at him.

"Well I tried putting it as a New years Resolution but I didn't get around to doing any of those yet" Fox said dodging the ball again.

Well get around to it" Falco then quickly kicked the ball away from the ship and dusted off his hands. "Nothing against the ship or anything but can we go somewhere else now?"

"Well I was waiting for someone to be blasted by the main cannon" Master Hand then saw everyone starring at him. "But I think we should go somewhere else too." He then snapped his fingers as the group was then transported around some buildings near a busy road. "And where better to go then Onett, whose offensive and defensive buildings make a return in this tournament."

"This is a pretty nice little area" Lucas said looking around. "Defintley dosen't have all the loud hustle and bustle of New Pork City."

"Plus it's got a nice little drugstore" Ness said pointing to the Drug Store. "We're not allowed to go in during matches but it has some good supplies in here regularly."

"That sounds interesting" Lucas said looking at Master Hand. "Think we could go explore in there a second?"

"Sure. The rest of us will just be busy dodging Rush Hour" he said as Ness and Lucas walked in the store.

"Hey, I liked that series" Captain Falcon said as some cars were shown driving near the buildings. "Uh, I don't think you meant like that did you?" The Hand shook it's "head" as the Smashers avoided cars.

Meanwhile the two psychis went inside the Drug Store and looked around. "Wow, it looks just like those american convience marts I heard about" Lucas said picking up an energy bar. "Though I didn't know there were many stores that had actually 100 energy bars around."

"Mostly not but we do here" said a bald kid wearing a white gi and a black karate belt.

Ness waved at him. "Hey Poo" he said laughing a bit as Poo groaned. "Sorry, but you know your name-"

"Yes I know what it means" Poo said rolling his eyes. 'You don't have to laugh like that everytime though."

"Sorry" Ness said looking around. "Wait, you work here now? I thought that Master Hand had Mr. Saturn working here and managing the place."

"Well they did but he said I could take over for this iteration of the stage" Poo pointed out. "Espically since the Saturns actually said they wanted to be paid this time."

"Well good for them" Ness said taking a candy bar. "So how much for this Psytwizzler?"

"Oh not much" Poo crossed his arms. "Maybe if you just returned the move you stole from me, I'd give it to you."

"What move?" Ness asked.

"PK Starstorm!" He said pointing angrily at Ness. "You promised you wouldn't take that from me, or the Sword Of Kings espically with all the other swordsman around, when doing this tournaemtn thing, and then you went and did it anyway."

"You should not be angry at Ness for that" Lucas pointed out. "It was the hand who made the move decisions for us, not ourselves."

"Oh" Poo said before blinking. "Wait a minute! You let that guy pick out your moves? That's like really messed up man."

Ness sighed. "Yeah I know but it was the only way anyone of us could of gotten in". He then pointed over at Lucas. "Besides that Lucas's Final Smash thing, not mine."

Poo smirked. "Not from what I heard. According to an anynmous source-"

Crazy Hand was shown floating by in a trenchcoat. "I'm anynomous three days of the week!" He said.

"You're both going to have the PK Starstorm in this tournament". Poo held out his hand. "Sounded weird to me since I thought these moves were suppose to be specially diffferent."

"They are!" Ness said taking the candy bar and slamming a dollar on the counter. "Thanks for the tip though man. I'm gonna give that hand a piece of my mind."

"Hopefully not in a way that would lead to you getting smashed around for your comments" Lucas stated concerned.

Ness smiled. "Relax, I'm sure he wouldn't hurt me for..." Ness then remembered back to getting smashed around for finding out he was in the tournament. "Oh yeah he would. I'll just remember to act annoyed whenever he does annoucement."

"Good luck with that" Poo stated as the two waved at they're friend and walk out of the store, looking to see the other Smashers avoiding getting hit by cars.

"So everything go well in there?" Master Hand asked.

Ness looked at him miffed for a second before looking away. "Eh, fine". He looked around. "So what's going on around here?"

"Oh just people watching out for cars" Master Hand said as he barley avoided being run over by one. "Whoa whoa whoa, you don't pull that on the hand!" He said as he then pointed at the car as it exploded.

"Man if this was Grand Theft Auto you could of stole that burning wreck and run over a prostitute with it" Captain Falcon stated.

"Well we don't need GTAIV and it's mega popularity on any lean Nintendo System" Master Hand stated. "Espically since those bastards wouldn't give us the rights" he muttered before looking around. "Well guess we've had enough of the small little town. Time to move again."

"Hopefully to a place that DOSEN'T involve being run over or blasted at" Pikachu sated.

"I promise it won't involve either of those" Master Hand snapped his fingers as the group was then transported to a little rocky terrain with platforms above them as they looked around. "Didn't promise though you wouldn't have to avoid the dreaded, legendary ocean of acid."

Samus sighed. "Guess it's better here then that one with Kraid" she held out her hand. "So is it the same rules about last time on how to avoid the acid?"

"Sure is" Master Hand said as the Acid started to rise. "Just get to the top platform and you'll be fine." The Smashers looked at the platform and then at each other and saw that obviously not all of them were going to fit. "Uh, well guess some of you will have to make the noble sacrifice-"

"Screw that!" Bowser said jumping to the top. "Ha, the King of all Koopas isn't going to fall into another acid bath."

Ganondorf jumped up and kicked him off the platform. "He will if it involves keeping the lord of all evil safe!"

Dedede jumped above him and hammered him off the platform. "I reckon both of you are going to fall if it involves keeping the true king from falling."

Zelda teleported and blasted him away. "I am a True princess which makes me fare more superior to you in every way possible."

"Except from falling off!" Sonic said as he then kicked her overboard. "Excuse me princess but the way past cool hedgehog needs this spot more."

Link jumped and used his spin attack to send Sonic flying. "That's for attacking the princess and stealing my saying yet again!" 

Jigglypuff then pounded him off the platform. "And this is for... falling asleep when I was singing one of my songs! That's the worst kind of crime there is!" Soon pretty much everyone was trying to knock and push each other off the platform as the lava continued to rise.

Samus crossed her arms. "Wow, I have a feeling of weird Deja vu, like you guys have done this before. You know, the last time you stupidly tried battling over who wouldn't get acid bathed."

Meta Knight looked over at her. "Speaking of Deja-Vu want to avoid having to suffer at the hands of your otherwise interesting stands by getting a ride up?

Samus nodded. "Sure. Couldn't think of a better place to be... uh around here' She said as Meta Knight flew her above the platform. Meanwhile the trainer and his Pokemon were shown flying on Charzard as Pit was also hovering in the air as Mewtwo floated there with his psyhic powers.

"Good think I like have my umbrella-ella" Peach said jumping in the air and floating using the Umberlla. Soon the rising ocean acide rose all the way near the top (baking the unfourante who weren't able to get up there) as it then lowered down as everyone floated back to the ground.

"Ugh, it's going to take awhile washing off all this acid" Ike said.

"Just as long as it took for you to wash up for your date with Larry last night" Marth said as Ike then kicked him into the ocean of lava. "I really need to stop insulting him" Marth thought to himself as he jumped out of the acid looking reliatlvey baked.

"Well as you can see the acid's ascent and descent greatly changes the field of play" Master Hand stated as the smashers covered in acid looked at him angrily. "Espically if you weren't able to dodge any of it."

"Yeah yeah" Bowser said spinning some acid off of his body. "Can you just tell us the next place we're going to fight from the old tournament?"

"Sure sure" Master Hand said as the Smashers were then transported aboard some pirate ship.

"We're fighting aboard the Merry Go?" Sonic asked looking around. "Cause since they're being dubbed by FUNimation that makes them way past better-"

"No, we're on the Rainbow Cruise Ship" Master Hand informed him. "Not affilated with One Piece of Pirates of the Carribeans so keep those thoughts to yourself."

"...CaptainJacksparrow" Marth quickly blurted out as everyone laughed. "I do remember this place though" he said looking over at Ike. "And I'm sure you'll be interested in chasing the rain-" Ike starred at him angrily about to taking out his sword. "Uh rain. You know, when it rains cause that's fun to do."

"It never rains around here-a" Luigii said.

Marth covered Luigi's mouth and whsipered into his ear. "Shut up!"

Luigi moved away from Marth . "Hey not a my fault you always a try and insult him."

"Yeah I should probably like try and seek help or something-"

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not paying for a psychatrist!" Master Hand said. "Just admit you have a problem and move on."

"Uh, that's not how it works-"

"Moving on" Master Hand said holding out his hand. "You can really tour the coarse in this forced scrolling level."

"Hey this reminds me of Gangpank Galleon" Diddy said looking around. "Except a lot more colorful and with a lot less rope."

"Rope is for dopes, thanks to my newest invention the super super scope!" Slippy said flying by in an Arwing and blasting them with a powerful laser the Smashers barley avoided.

"I wish he'd stop doing that" Fox muttered getting up.

"Well I don't know how he got here" Master Hand said. "But I know where we're going". He then pointed to a section of platforms. "You fight on the ship until you go jump up on the platforms, swing on the slipping parts pendulum, continue brawling on the upper deck and then finally descend back to the ship, repeating the process each time."

"Uh, are you sure this is a stage and not some Nick GAS Program?" Ivysaur asked.

"No it's a stage alright and makes a pretty fun roundabout tour." He then looked to see the boat start to sink as the smashers got off it and jumped to the platforms. "I mean really bringing back all these stages is quite a lavish feast for everyone really. I can tell you how much me and the people working on the game version have been working hard and the amount of content that's in here is surprising and-"

"Yeah yeah you've done a real great things with this tournament-a!" Mario said turning to him. "Are we going to go around the rainbow some more-a or do you have something else we should be hearing about?"

"You know I have other things". He snapped his fingers as the Smashers then appeared in the Mansion again. "Next up is another special Stadium Feature. This time the Multi Men Brawl".

Bowser made a fist. "Ah, excellent. Now I can hear how I'm going to tear up those pathetic wire frames like they were a couple of plumbers."

"Well like a couple of plumbers you're efforts are going to really be hurting them this time at all" Master Hand pointed out. "Since they kind of got... replaced."

"This isn't going to be one of those things like in the replacements is it?" Pichu said. "You know Disney show where... you know my New Years resolution was to stop doing this but that hasn't really gone over too well."

"Yeah I'd work more on that." Master Hand sighed. "And the truth is though they were more replaced because I didn't really have any other choice." Master Hand then flashbacked to him flying through the mansion. "In the week I didn't update I was concentrating on making sure the tournament was the best it could be."

"Do do doo, I Am The Master Hand" The past Master Hand sang to himself.

"And I got the... Master Hand". He sighed. "Really need to work on some better lyrics."

"And that's when I ran into some problems" Master Hand narrated as Master Hand was knocked by some unseen force and stopped moving. "Literally".

"Hey, who did that?" The Hand asked before looking in front of him. "Oh, it's you guys."

"We're not just us guys!" said a voice, belonging to one of the Wire frames as a bunch of them were in front of Master Hand holding picket sgins. "We're a group with a cause and rights and are pettitioning for them to be heard!"

"Uh, no" Master Hand said pointing at them. "You're some people I created to get beat up in the tournament."

"Yeah, that's the thing" one of other wire frames said. "We're demanding that you change things up this time around."

"Well of course I'll change things up" Master Hand said. "The backgrounds on Battleground are going to be different and-"

"Not like that!" Said the first wireframe. "Look you've been talking about how easy we are to replace and how we're just made for your amusement, but we have our rights!" He pointed at the hand. "Like for starters the right to actually be paid for being in this tournament."

"You want to be payed?" Master Hand laughed. "Yeah, that's not going to happen."

"We knew you'd say that, so we went on strike!" Said one of the wire frames as the other cheers. "Now you'll have to give into our demands sooner or later."

Master Hand groaned. "Look I barley tolerated the Strike ruining my precious Heroes. I'm not going to tolerate another one that could ruin my even more precious tournament." He rolled his hand. "I mean you think it's going to be easy explaining to the Smashers it's going to take till March for the tournamen to roll around, let along how much time will be wasted by you jerks striking so I'd have to delay it even more?"

"We don't care!" Said a female wire frame. "We're striking until our demands our met. Better hours, more money, a cut of the profits of each tournament, some more importance in the storyline, new updated designs, rules on how much we can get beaten on daily, a better stage to fight around in-"

"Uh, I'm going to cut your list of unreasonable demands short" Master Hand said. "Because if you don't come to work in the tournament like before, I will be forced to replace you."

"You better not" Said one of the wireframes who was shown jumping around hyper. "Cause if you do I'll you know yeah you know what I'll do I'll yeah you know what I'll do I'll make my own updates yeah that's right my own updates right and they'll be so much better then yours you know that you know the Smashers will have to listen to me right yeah the Smashers will do that and with everyone else right and everyone will listen to me and like ignore you."

Master Hand sighed. "Lukas, what makes you think that you could do better updates then I could?"

"You wanna know why I think that way? You wanna know why?" Lukas said bouncing around. "Cause I can man, yeah that's right I can. And if you try and stop me man you know what I'll do man you know what I'll do man, I'll get out my Tetsesiga man and you know like Wind Scar you that's right I can do the Wind Scar man and I'll Wind Scar you right in the face man yeah that's right man I know where it is cause I know it like that!"

"Stupid Hyer Inuyasha loving fool" Master Hand thought to himself. "Look I'm not giving into your ridiciolous demands. Now you can either strike like a bunch of whiny bratty writers or you can come back and help make this the best tournament this could possibly be!"

"And obviously they still decided to strike" Master Hand narrated as the Flashback ended. "Which is why I had to replace the Wire Team with something else."

"I thought you said it was too late to replace anything you made in the tournament" Marth pointed out.

"Not really... uh I mean that's another reason I needed till March for the game to come out. Because of those wire frames. Those are the guys you should hate."

"Well it's not as if they did anything to offend us though" Link remarked.

Dedede twirled has hammer. "Actually one of them wire varmits kept yapping and hollering about being in his new dat gum update show. So I reckon I had to smash his face in with a hammer."

"Yeah that was probably Lukas" Master Hand said. "Who actually do something personally offensive to you called "Lukas's Update Show." He actually made a tape of it, and just to show you how bad it is let me play you a clip". Master Hand then took out a personal TV and pressed a button on it.

ON The TV Lukas (in some undescribed room) walked up to camera and waved. "Hey you know I'm Lukas you know and you know welcome to you know my update show, which will you make all the smashers yeah all the smashers come to my side and teach that hand a lesson yeah team him good!" He held out his hand. "Now let's let the randomness start yeah it's real random I mean real random with some "Fun With Dragoon" that's right I said it's fun with Dragoon."

A short wire frame wearing a Kirby outfit was shown walking in the room. "Oh no, I'm losing" he said reading dryly from his script. "How can I win?"

"Hey that's not me!" Kirby said pointing at the TV. "His mouth isn't full of macaroni!"

"Yeah this guy got the Wire Frames to act like you" Master Hand said turning off the TV. "Realy badly and out of characterly too. Fox was being hit by rolling crates and Peach was trying to brainwash people for no reason-"

"Maybe like I was trying to clean your dirty brains" she said as everyone looked confused at her.

"Point is it was a mess. Maybe if you're into Lukas's randomness you'd enjoy that but for the real updates you know to trust good old reliable Master Hand" Master Hand then pointed at himself.

"Or maybe that story that gives out the updates in in the form of poems and short stories since we don't get jerked around by you there" Fox commented.

"... Yeah or that." Master Hand said. "Point is though that's the reason I needed new Wire Frames for the ruthless battle with the army of enemy pawns knows as the Multi-Man Brawl." He then snapped his fingers as the bigger TV appeared in front of them, showing them the multi man screen. "Now as you know. Multi Man Brawl hosts a variety of different modes, including the infamous 100 Man Brawl."

"Yeah it's infamous" Falco said smirking. "Because that's how you could get me in the game version, not to mention I had to take on packs of a hundred of those before being let into the tournament."

"Well if you're in it this time expect to have to do something similar". Master Hand then pointed at the screen. "Now as you can see all you're favorite modes return. The so easy a monkey can do it 10 Man Brawl-"

"Ooh, me do that 10 times easy!" Donkey Kong said ground pounding on the ground.

"And thanks to newbies doing that in the game they could as well" Master Hand said as everyone laughed. "There's also the already mentioned 100, the just smack around for a little while three minute mode, the go around and try and not be hit for the length of a Williams Street show 15 minute mode, the one that some of you could stretch into hours Endless mode, and of course the everyone you have to fight is the hardest cheapest Dick you could ever imagine brawling Cruel Mode."

"Hey, wasn't that how I was suppose to get into not as mondo last tournament?" Sonic asked.

"No, that was the stupid EGM rumor that forced... I mean allowed me to put you in this one" Master Hand pointed out. "Rest assured that's not how you're even going to get in this one."

"Really? Cause if you did that you could get Tails too and I know he would really want to be in the tournament-"

"Uh yeah that's not happening" Master Hand said as Sonic (and all the Tails fans) moaned. "What is though is fighting against a new enemy team of fighters. Who could it be this time around?" He asked as everyone stared at him. "The answer is a new group of fighters I created who don't know terms like "fair union" or "strike" or "getting paid". So introducing..." Master Hand snapped his fingers as four figures appeared in front of the Smashers. "The Fighting Alloy team."

"So we went from polygons to wire frames to alloys" Pikachu pointed out. "Maybe next time around you'll conjure up more stable looking people."

"Hey, these guys are pretty stable" Master Hand pointed over the red muscular one. "Just ask Red Alloy, not like he's the leader or anything."

"Time to form the Megazord!" The Red Alloy said posing as the Smashers rolled they're eyes.

"He isn't going to be one of those guys where you can just defeat him by not even touching him and he goes down in a series of sparks?" Fox asked.

"Of course not. Watch his moves". Master Hand went over and attempted to Poke Red Alloy, but before he could Red Alloy fell over in a series of sparks. "Hey I told you to not do that!"

"Sorry, it's kind of my thing" he said getting up. "Hey, where are those putties we're suppose to fight?"

"Oh around" Master Hand said. "Remember though the evil... Zeldo has transformed them into wire frames with signs who will try and talk you out of attacking but don't listen to they're hypnotizing." The Smashers looked at him annoyed. "Oh what am I suppose to just get away with they're strike? I think not." He then pointed over at the slender Blue Alloy. "And that's Blue Alloy, who for some reason seems kind of gentle."

"Why, cause she's a girl?" Zelda said crossing her arms. "Now I have even more definite proof of your evil sexist ways and once I take this information to the press I'll-" she then stopped and noticed that the Blue Alloy was crying. "Hey, stop that! I'm trying to proove sexist hands wrong over here."

"Sorry" the Blue Alloy said wiping away some tears. "But the truth is I am kind of gentle because... I'm weak" she said sadly. "I can't measure up to the others and... and I don't belong in such a nice and wonderful tournament as this one."

"Aww, you shouldn't like self yourself so short" Peach said walking over to the Blue Alloy. "I'm sure you're a lot like stronger then you realize and just haven't had a chance to show it and stuff."

The Blue Alloy sniffled a bit. "You... you really think so?"

Peach nodded and hugged her. "Sure I do. You just like need to find your own specialness. And I like know a good place to do that."

Mario groaned. "Don't a tell me you're a going to adopt another thing from this a tournament to take care of."

"What would be wrong if I like did?" Peach said looking over at Mario.

"Well because the castle is a starting to get crowded" Mario pointed out as the camera quickly panned to Peach's castles as a bunch of Waddle Dees, as well as Bonsly and some other pre evolved Pokemon were running around before panning back to Mario. "Besides, the alloys are suppose to be our enemies-a, not our friends."

"Guess I... can't do either very well" The Blue Alloy said crying again.

"Oh like yes you can" Peach said consoling her. "I'm sure that with a little like love and tenderness you could make like the best villian ever."

"Love and tenderness?" Bowser said scoffing. "That's not how you be a villian! To be a villian you need to be evil and powerful and let no one get in your way!" He then grabbed the Blue Alloy. "And no stupid princess is going to teach you how to do that."

"Oh then like could you help her Bowser?" Peach asked.

"If by help you mean train her to kill the plumbers and take over the Mushroom Kingdom, then yes, I'll train her... right into the ground!" Bowser said laughing as he dragged the Blue Alloy away.

Peach waved at them. "Have like fun learning how to be bad and stuff!"

"Probably should of picked a Blue Alloy with more confidence to show to you" Master Hand said as he then pointed over to a smaller, Yellow horned alloy. "However the yellow horn alloy has confidence to spare along with some scintilating horns."

"Scinitliating?" The Yelloy Alloy looked at him. "Please my horns are far more venboose and gernai then scintalliating you fogmoose of a dunlaper!"

"... yeah, I don't think those are acutal words" Master Hand finally said.

"Oh please my vocabulary is by far more ocnogllixin then yours you pendometer. You're villoxi is just out of tensin cause you're such a moootopi."

"Well that last one kind of sounded like a real word" The trainer said as everyone looked at him. "Well maybe you know it will be a new Pokemon in the 5th generation."

"Scary how accurate that could actually be" Pikachu muttered.

"Hey I speak much better words then you volobos. Don't make me moosgart your tattons!" The Yellow Alloy said stomping around.

"Maybe you should get some sort of yellow alloy translator" Squirtle pointed out. "Since this guys's speech is more then a few squritles short of a can of milk". The others laughed at this.

The Yellow Alloy them walked in front of Squirtle. "Oh yeah you ioxin? Well I'm going to sciaol your aasdals-" Squirtle then hit him with a water gun as he smashed into the wall. "Bunch of... grebnacks". The Yellow alloy said before passing out.

"Hey, now how are we going to summon the giant robot if we're missing two members of the team?" The Red Alloy asked.

"Worry about that later, right now let me introduce the final kind of alloy you'll be fighting." He then pointed over to the Green short round spike haired alloy. "Meet the Green Alloy. It may look like Kirby, but it's not him!"

"Duh, it also has no macaroni in it's mouth" Kirby pointed out.

"It also has no maraconi in it's mouth" The Green Alloy said.

"Hey it just said what I said!"

"Hey it just said what I said!"

"Potato."

"Potato."

"Tomato"

"Tomato"

"Well I say potato and you say potato."

"Well I say potato and you say potato."

"And I say tomato and you say tomato"

"And I say tomato and you say tomato."

"But they're both real good to eat."

"And they really taste so sweet."

"Because I like chowing down in the fridge!" They both sang at once and laughed.

"Wow you know that song too?" Kirby asked.

The Green Alloy nodded. "Sure do. It's what I do whenever I raid the fridge at night."

"Hey I do that thing to. Want to go do it together now not at night?"

"Sure" The Alloy said as he and Kirby walked off.

"Hmmm, though it may not look like Kirby, it sure does act like him" Master Hand pointed out.

Fox then thought for a second. "You know if you're going to go the full sentai spriit of red, blue, yellow and green fighters, where's the fifth one?"

"Well there was going to be a black alloy" Master Hand pointed out. "But he kind of was busy with other things."

A slick black looking alloy was shown walking in the hall past the main room talking on the phone. "S-word man, I swear those n-words and b-words were all over my p-word!" He said laughing. "So like I was saying you f-word up all the time unless you stick with the program cause g-word's good like that you know?" He continued going on walking past the others staring confused at him.

"Uh, is it just me or are all the black sort of fighters in this tournament very annoying?" Yoshi said.

Snake smirked. "Yeah you would say that wouldn't you, racist (beep)in dinosaur".

"That's not a racial remark! I'm just saying that there's the Black Alloy and then Mr. Game And Watch and..." Yoshi thought for a second. "You know there aren't really any other black characters here actually."

"Bah, I'm not giving into any affirmative action clauses" Master hand stated.

"How about some equal gender ammendments you sexist hand?" Zelda said.

"First off I've read your ammendments and cutting out most of the fighters here isn't equal at all" Master Hand pointed out. "Secondly the tournament's fine without having to bend to putting in characters just to fit a certain mold" He then snapped his fingers as a bigger group of Alloys appeared. "Besides we should be focused here on the alloy characters. They'll be who you'll be fighting in the Multi modes, and in 100 Man Brawl you'll have to defeat 100 of them at once."

"Well if they're as annoying as those first four alloys it will defintley be fun blasting more of them around" Samus stated.

"Let's all form the megazord!" A group of Red Alloys said.

Meta-Knight then quickly sliced a group up as they fell to the ground. "Defintley good slicing them around too" he said as Samus smiled him as the two started taking out the out all the alloys around them.

"Wow, not only are they really clensing the old fighting spirit, but they're showing the next thing I wanted to mention about these guys" Master Hand said as the two started launching more of the alloys into the air. "Two Player Multi Man Brawls. That's right, this brand new co-op play mode means you've got someone to watch you're back, doubling the fun."

"Well I'd have to agree with that one" Samus thought blasting a Yellow Alloy near Meta-Knight as he sliced a Blue Alloy near her.

Master Hand held out his finger. "But wait that's not all!" He said and then looked around to see the Alloys had all been blasted/smashed into the ground. "Though guess that's all of these guys" Master Hand snapped his fingers as they disappeared. "See, not only will you be able to regularly double brawl, but also online double brawl in Team Multi Brawl on the With Friends mode."

"Because god forbid you try being able to fight with a stranger outside of Nintendo's inane friend ideas" Samus stated.

"Hey, Nintendo's friend ideas..." he looked around quickly. "Yeah are pretty stupid but they're what I have to go with since they're still afraid of the whole online stranger thing. Besides this way you can cooperate with friends instead of just fighting them, so that's what this mode is for."

"I do admitt it would be interesting to go up against these alloys with someone else" Lucas pointed out. "I mean it defintley seems much more interesting then just smashing a sandbag in the head with a bat-"

"Geez for the last time, he likes that!" Master Hand said. "And if I'm wrong may I be struck by light-" he then saw Pikachu charging up an attack. "Tor-" He saw Meta-Knight prepared to spin. "Flo-" He saw Mario take out his water pack. "Bliz-" he saw the Ice Climbers making a ball of Ice. "Uh... radioactive... tire... factory."

Falco smirked. "So when's the lightorflobliz radioactive tire factory going to get here?"

"Never, cause I'm not wrong" Master Hand said. He then looked around nervously before continuing on. "Okay now with that out of the way, time for your next update". He looks at the list. "Okay since I'm saving the stuff for the new guy last, the next one up is Snake's Final Smash."

"At (beep)in last" Snake said crossing his arms. "And from what you (beep)in blurted out it has something to do with shooting grenades at these (curse)."

"Wow, I revealed that?" Master Hand then thought for a second and sighed. "Yeah I did. I really need to cover my mouth with tape sometimes to stop from blabbing."

"Let us know if you ever need help with that" Fox stated.

"Oh shut up you". Master Hand then snapped his fingers as a Smash Ball appeared in front of Snake. "Well like I guess I blabbed, Snake's Final Smash is the Grenade Launcher".

"Well I was hoping on taking out a (beep)in nuke and blowing you all away, but guess shooting a big (beep)in grenade launcher around is almost as good" Snake stated.

"Oh it's even better then both of those" he said as Snake absorbed the Smash Ball. "Cause guess what you get to call in?"

"Uh, some sort of (beep)in missle strike?" Snake asked as suddenley a helicpoter broke through the cieling as Snake looked up at it. "What's with the (beep)in chopter."

"Oh that's what you get to ride on when doing the smash" Master Hand stated and pointed up at it. "Now jump up and see whose driving it."

"Uh I can't jump front that (beep)in distance" Snake retorted.

"Well you can now". Snake jumped in the air and was able to make it to the chopper. "And if you think that's great guess who I got to fly the chopter."

Snake looked in the window and groaned. "Oh you got to (beep)in kidding me".

"I told him I'm tired of these mother (beep)in Snakes on this Mother (beep)in plane" Samuel L Jackson ( the driver) was heard saying. "And these mother (beep)in jokes based off it but those mother (swear)ers just don't understand."

"Yeah that's what I try telling these (swear)s but they just don't listen" Snake said as he was shown taking out a Grenade Launcher.

Master Hand then held up a picture of Snake shown on a rope pointing his grenade launcher in Skyworld. "See this how it looks in the game" Master hand stated. "Either way though, once he jumps though he grabs the rope ladder and takes out his grenade launcher."

"Yeah I get that" Ike stated looking a bit disgusted. "But is the close up butt shots really necessary?"

"I thought they would be your kind of thing" Master Hand said as Ike looked annoyed at him. "Oh yeah, you don't like the gay jokes sorry." He rolled his hand. "Look I figured that for all the shots of Zero Suit Samus crawling around that it would be nice to have some Snake fanservice for the fans."

"Yeah but those were hot.. I mean necessary" Zelda stated. "This is just unpleasent to watch."

"Hey you guys will have more things to worry about then seeing a crack in his pants" Master Hand pointed out. "See once he gets there he starts shooting by using his regular attack and aiming the target reticule to shoot one grenade out at a time."

"Well that dosen't seem so bad" Diddy Kong pointed out.

"Of course because it's actually a good (beep)in Final Smash!" Snake was heard yelling.

"Oh yeah well..." Diddy thought for a second. "Uh, probably shouldn't insult the guy with grenades when I forgot to grab more Orange Grenades from home."

"To clarify there are six rounds of Grenade Fire" Master Hand pointed out. "And when Snake runs out, he loads a new clip, shooting 12 rounds of fire overall. How could that be?" The Smashers looked annoyed at him. "Well obviously we all know how is thanks to me but I just like saying it okay?" He then points up at the helicpoter. "To get back to the stage, Snake climbs up and exits on the helicopter."

"How the (swear) does that work?" Snake asked.

Master Hand smiled. "Cause you're with one bad mother-"

"Shut your mouth!" Samuel Jackson said.

"Just talking about Shaft".

"... You Suck" Samuel said as Master Hand frowned. "Besides once you get up I'll just Jump you back down like I will in Jumper."

"I heard that movie's going to (beep)in suck" Snake stated.

"Yeah well... the effects are good" Samuel Muttered.

"Reembmer though you only have a certain amount of time to make the shots in the tournament though" Master Hand pointed out. "So it's better to try and shoot out all your ammo before you run out of time then just try and conserve it too much". Master Hand thought for a second. "Then again if you shoot indsicrimatlvey, the shots may be all dodged and it wouldn't be worth firing." He then rubbed his fingers. "So uh... maybe when there's two or more enemies you should try and hit one while he's being attacked by the other, or something along those lines."

"Hmm, that's some pretty good (beep)in advice actually" Snake looked over at Donkey Kong. "Hey Monkey that (beep)er Yoshi just talked bad about your banans!" 

"Ooh no one talk bad about DK's Bananas" he said charging at Yoshi who was barley able to avoid his charges.

"Hey I didn't say anything about your-" Yoshi said before he and DK were then hit by a Grenade as he was blasted across the floor, moaning in pain

"Ah, one down, (beep)in eleven to go" Snake said firing another grenade at Diddy who just jumped in the air to avoid it. "Oh no you don't". Snake then fired another grenade in mid air as it hit Diddy making him fall to the ground charred.

"This... defintley hurts more then an orange grenade" Diddy thought to himself as Snake shot three more grenades, this time at Game and Watch who blown hard into the wall.

"Rackin frackin communist" Game and Watch said trying to peel himself off the wall. Snake then loaded in his next clip and fired six shots away from the mansion as he was then teleported back to the ground.

"So where did you shoot those last six shots anyway?" Master Hand asked.

"Let's just say it will (beep)in good for all of us" Snake said smirking.

Master Hand then took out a pair of binoculars and looked to see Microsoft Studios in ruins. "Yeah, that's defintley good" he said throwing away the binoculars.

"Well you know what they" Snake held out his hand. "While the mullet may not make the man a (beep)in grenade launcher does."

"Who said that?" Fox asked.

Snake shrugged. "I think I read it somewhere but it's still a pretty (swear)in badass quote."

Master Hand looks at the others "And with that "badass" quote wen can get to my final set of updates today. Three for our latest newcomer."

"Hey that's what I got!" Sonic stated. "He must almost way past as cool as I am to get such special treatment."

"Or he could somehow be even worse then you are, though I a doubt that" Mario pointed out.

"Well he's defintley one of the more interesting opponents around here" Master Hand pointed out. "Plus he brings something new to the tournament that hasn't been seen for awhile: Fresh Blood".

"Hmm, blood" Ganondorf and Kirby were heard saying as the others look disgusted.

"Not that kind of blood. I'm talking about him coming from a much newer series." He pointed over at Pikachu. "In the original you guys were sort of the newbies around but we didn't really have any of that for Melee."

"I was new until you threw me out!" Roy was heard saying drunk from another room.

"Gee and I thought his New Years resolution would be to quit drinking."

"No it's to a get you a back for being such a stupid-a jerk!" Dr. Mario was heard saying as well.

"Yeah, hope nothing comes with that." He then looks at the others. "So as I was saying this guy comes from a series whose origins only trace back to the Gamecube days. In fact his adventure was suppose to be the thing that made the Cube king."

"I thought that was suppose to be our thing" Popo said confused.

"Well yeah you guys did end up being the prevailent title, but it was suppose to go to someone else." Master Hand rolled his hand. "Who do you think that was?"

"I think it was a suppose to be me with Super Mario a Sunshine" Mario stated.

"Uh no offense Mario but even you commented on how it was just 64 with a Waterpack" Link said taking out his sword. "I think he's referring to my adventure, Wind Waker."

"Hey that's my adventure!" Young Link called out. "You were for Twilight Princess which only made it there years later."

"Besides that's not who he's referring to" Samus stated. "He's referring to Meteroid Prime which was not only the perfect 3D boot for my old adventures but also a showcase that just because you're director's from Texas dosen't mean it's a bad thing."

"Yeah, but that still dosen't apply to presidents" Pikachu stated as everyone laughed. "Though if he's talking about new stuff, then I don't think it can really be any of ours."

"Well what other then our adventures to people even remember from the cube?" Captain Falcon said. "I mean F-Zero GX had much better race action then... well anything else."

"Except a Double Dash" Luigi pointed out.

"Right except Double Dash... hey wait a minute!"

"Eh worry about being insulted later Falcon" Master Hand stated. "I'm stll talking about who the newest brawl combantant is". He looked around. "I mean really who else could it be. Major First Party Title, new to the Gamecube area, didn't relate to anything in the last tournament besides a trophy-"

"Oh boy, he's talking about me!" Said a dog running in with a guitar. "I knew I would do more then just Jam with you guys."

"Not you K.K!" Master Hand stated. "I thought I made it clear no Animal Crossing characters since you guys laze around, not fight."

"Fine" K.K said walking off. "But expect my next Saturday Night show to have a song on how much I hate you."

"Sounds like a good concert actually" Falco stated as everyone chuckled. "He does have a point though. I mean you have all this Animal Crossing stuff already so why not make one of them a combantant?"

"Cause... that's why" Master Hand stated. "Besides his adventure originally started of a 64 game, and I'm talking about a full blown Gamecuber."

"Oh, then it has to be me!" Said a red robot as he landed in front of the Smashers. "Ray 01 ready and willing to fight!"

"Yeah save it for the pathetic fans never going to happen dream casts" Master Hand said teleporting him away. "You know, I'm just going to go show you who the new compantent is." He then snapped his fingers as a light shone down. "Introducing, your newest smasher" The other smashers looked around confused.

"Uh, where?" Link asked

"He's... oh hold on a second". Master Hand then took out a magnifying glass as he held it up to the light. "There he is". Suddenley the smashers saw something light on fire on the ground. "Oops."

"Oh dear" said a voice. "I seem to be enflamed."

"Uh, sorry about that" Master Hand said throwing a bucket of water on the ground. "Here, let me help you up". He then picked up something and held it for the others to see. "Like I said he's the latest smasher."

"Who-a?" Mario asked. "Invisible man?"

"Excuse me, but I am not invisible. I am right here" said a voice as the smashers looked in to see a small two inch man with a big nose wearing a yellow space suit.

"So you put tom Thumb in the game?" Fox asked.

"Oh dear, but I think you don't know who I am" said the little man. "I'm Captain Olimar".

"Hey, I'm the only captain around here!" Captain Falcon pointed at the other Captain.

"Excuse me, but I didn't even see you on the Roster" Captain Olimar stated.

Captain Falcon looked at Master Hand annoyed. "Uh, you'll be on there at one point" the hand stated as held out his hand. "Anyway like he said this is Captain Olimar, from Pikmin and..." a thud was then heard on the floor.

"Oh dear, but I've fallen and it's painful to get up" Captain Olimar was heard saying.

"Uh, oops again" Master Hand said embarassed.

"I didn't know you could have such a short little varmit in the tournament" Dedede said. "And I thought that there Kirby was puny."

"Excuse me, but this is the size of all Horocrates" Olimar was heard saying.

"Well excuse me back but there should be a size limit on you punies" Dedede said taking out a ruler. "And I reckon You must be THIS tall to be in Smash Brothers" he pointed at a mark just below "that there Kirby" on his ruler.

"Well normally I admitt that normally a really small fighter wouldn't get into the tournament" Master Hand stated. "But I just liked your series so much I had to put you in somehow.

"You know you could just resize him" Link stated. "I mean that's what you kind of had to do with everyone else so we'd all be at more of a base height."

"Yeah, otherwise I'd be way past bigger then all of you" Sonic pointed out.

"Uh, smaller actually" Link corrected as Sonic mumbeled something.

"Hmm, I suppose to could and has worked" Master Hand said snapping his fingers. "Here, why don't I bringing you up a bit" Captain Olimar starting glowing as he then grew to be just a little shorter then Mario. "There you go".

"Wow, it feels weird being so big" Olimar said looking around. "I mean at first I thought this room was a planet and you guys were all just giant monsters, but I guess Master Hand was right in this just being a room and you guys just being jerks."

Once again the hand looked away from the annoyed Smashers. "Uh yeah that's right Olimar has joined the Brawl."

"To do what? Get squashed on?" Gaonondorf stated. "Because that's all the lord of evil seems him being good for."

"Excuse me sir, but I believe you have just challenged me to fistecuffs" Olimar said running over to Ganon and lightly tapping him on the leg as Ganondorf just kicked him away. "Oh dear, I've fallen yet again."

"Wow, he really is a wimp if Ganon took him out so easily" Young Link commented. "Why is he here again?"

"Well like I said before Olimar's interesting" Master Hand pointed out. "Because he dosen't do his fighting alone."

"Oh, is he another Pokemon Trainer too?" The Trainer asked.

"No, he fights WITH someone, not in the background using them" Master Hand pointed out. "See alone Olimar can't do even do a Smash attack. However he has a little help from his friends."

"Excuse me, but you said Louie wouldn't be coming to this thing" Olimar said getting up.

"I didn't mean him. I meant what you're known for" Master Hand then looked at Olimar sterntly who looked around confused. "What is the name of your game?"

"Oh dear, I forgot for a second" Olimar admitted as he then plucked up a red plant creature from the ground.

"See, the Captain's joining with his Pikmin, as all five colors are joining the fray!" Master Hand exclaimed.

"You know, between this and the Rainbow Cruise and the Alloys, you sure are feeling colorful today" Marth pointed out. "Or maybe you're showing the many sides of your homo rainbow-". Master Hand fired a missle at Marth who fell to the ground. "Okay, don't say this guy's a homo either" Marth thought to himself.

"Look there's nothing wrong with showing your colors" Master Hand pointed out. "Besides this is completley different from those other guys."

"Let's all form the megazord!" The Red Pikmin yelled.

"Yeah, a real different" Mario said rolling his eyes. The Pikmin looked at him angrily, as it then jumped up and attacked Mario as the Plumber screamed out in pain. "Mamma Mia, get this a thing off me!" He said trying to pull the Pikmin off him.

"See Mario, I like told you to like take better care of the vegetables" Peach pointed out. "Then they won't like try and attack you like this."

"Hey, I'm not a even doing anything!" Mario said as he then punched the Pikmin off him as it bounced off the ground and came at him again. "Hey, don't you have a better things to do."

"Oh dear, I'm afraid that's what you get for insulting my Pikmin Pal" Olimar said as Mario then tried pulling the Pikmin off of him again.

"Don't worry, I have like just thing" Peach said pulling a turnip from the ground and holding it near the Pikmin. "Hungry little guy?" She asked as he then jumped off Mario and started chowing down on the Turnip. "See I like know how these things work." She then smiled at Olimar. "And I am really glad to have like another gardner in the group."

"Excuse me, but I am not a gardener. I only pulled the Pikmin out of the ground to use as a neccisty" Captain Olimar Stated. "My real job is as an employee of the Hocotate Delievery company, and travel around the galaxy delievering things like carrots in space ships like the Dolphin."

Fox looked at Master Hand. "So let me get this straight. Our latest combantnt is a delievery boy who names his ship after the original Gamcube moniker and fights by throwing around a bunch of flowers?

Master Hand shrugged. "Pretty much" he admitted as the Pikmin was shown finishing the turnip and running off.

"Oh dear, come back here Reddy" Olimar said as the Red Pikmin walked past him. Olimar sighed. "I loose a lot more Pikmin that way."

"Well remember Olimar though you pluck Pikmin from the ground, here they're pretty short lived and tend to scatter quite easily." Master Hand remarked. "So you have a pretty short fated symbolic relationship you're going to have to work out."

"Well at least I'm good at relationships" Olimar said before getting a buzz in his suit. "Oh dear, I got a call. Excuse me." He then started speak into a phone. "Hello?" chatter was heard on the phone. "Yes dear I'm in the tournament". More chatter was heard. "No dear I didn't find out how much I'm being paid". More chatter was heard. "Yes dear I'll ask if Olimar Jr can be in". More chatter was heard. "Oh dear. Well you tell that Olickar he better stay away from my Hocotate Pudding if he knows what's good for him." More chatter was heard. "Yes dear I love you too." He then ended his call and looked at Master hand. "Excuse me, but-"

"No on anyone else from your adventures or personal home life coming this tournament." Master Hand stated.

"Oh dear, I'm going to get it tonight."

"Well you always have a room here during the duration of the tournament" Master Hand stated. "I'm having my bro Crazy work on it now and it should be done after I give out your other two updates, the first of which is your actual moves in the tournament."

"Eh, he's just pulling some flowers from the ground" Charizard said. "Any sissy can do that."

"Excuse me but I am no sissy" Captain Olimar pointed at himself. "I am the epitome of cool".

"Oh come on!" Charizard pointed at him. "You won't even remove that dinky looking helmet."

"Well excuse me, but I do not breath oxygen. It is a deadly posion to me". Charizard smriked and went over, kicking in Olimar's helmet so there was a hole in it. "Oh dear" he desperatley trying to cover the hole.

Master Hand sighed and snapped his fingers as a new helmet appeared on Olimar. "Seriously, don't be mean to the new players Charizard, just because they happen to be aliens."

Samus held out her hand. "You know a lot of us are aliens" she said pointing to herself. "Like me" she then pointed around. "Meta-Knight, Krby, Dedede, Fox, Falco, Ness, Lucas-"

"And don't forget yours truley" Captain Falcon said winking at her.

"Yeah and the guy who hasn't even been announced yet" Samus stated as Falcon looked down dejected.

"Well you're all hear now and that's what matters, espically when it comes around to showing you guys Olimar's moves". Master Hand pointed at Olimar. "Now Olimar is one of the most Specalized characters in the Brawl Tournament. And when you're talking such speacitlies as transformation" he looked over at Zelda "or pokemon changing" he looked over at the Trainer. "Or uh... wardrobe malfunctions" he looked over at a miffed Samus "that's pretty darn special."

"It'd be pretty darn special if Samus gave us another Wardrobe Malfunction" Captain Falcon muttered as Samus looked angry at him. "Uh I didn't say anything."

"Excuse me but I believe that you did" Captain Olimar stated.

"Well who cares what you believe you tiny captain?" Captain Falcon asked.

"Oh dear but I think everyone should since this update is on me" Olimar pointed out. "And my specilizations to this Brawl will improve quite supremley."

"You mean your amazing flower chuckling powers?" Captain Falcon then imitated Olimar. "Excuse me, but I'm a little wimp who can't even fight without plucking some weird creatures from out of the ground, la la la-"

Olimar then went ofver and kicked Captain Falcon hard in the shin as he cried out in pain. "Oh dear, guess I must be stronger then you thought" Olimar said as Captain looked angrily down at him.

"Stll though Olimar to unleash you're true potential you're going to need to know all about what the Pikmin can do here". Master Hand stated. "For starters, your regular special move, the Pikmin Pluck, uproots your helpful little cohorts from the ground".

"Is that the thing where you press the B button?" Olimar said.

"In the game version yeah but since we're not pressing any buttons in real life, besides each other's sometimes, you just dig and grab them like you did before." Olimar then reached into the ground and took out another Red Pikmin. "That would make the second one you'd have now, and in the tournament you can carry up to six with you at once."

"Oh dear, that is qutie different from what I am normally use to."

"Hey, I can't have millions of those things following you wherever you go." Master Hand pointed around. "Besides you can only grab them on the ground, and you will still have to do that while fighting the rest of the se guys. So really how many do you think you could grab in a fight anyway?"

"Uh..." Olimar thought for a second. "Sixteen."

Mario laughed. "Oh yeah right-a. Without those little a thing you wouldn't last a very long you know." He then saw the second Red Pikmin stare at him angrily. "Oh what, you know it's a true." 

"Let's all form the megazord!" The second red said as Mario stared at it confused. "Uh... let's form the Megazord all?"

"Oh dear, it seems the only english it was able to pick up was from what that Red alloy kept saying" Olimar stated. "Usually they speak in this hard to comprehend lanuage not even ship translators can go translate."

"Yeah not even my translators know what they're saying" Master Hand said looking over at the Pikmin. "Hmmm, guess this is a red floor area then. There are certain floors where you're more likley to pull up certain Pikmin then you are with others."

"Oh dear, that also was not how it worked in my adventures" Olimar stated.

"Yeah well for some moves I take certain liberties in order for it to fit tournament protocol". He looked at the Smashers. "Which is probably the only thing these guys can't argue or not is for the better." The Smashers then all muttered to themselves. "Yeah that's what I thought." He looked back at Olimar. "Still though you do have the 5 type of Pikmin from the two adventures you had so that's still the same".

"So there's going to be five type of these annoying a things going around" Mario asked as he sighed. "These are going to be a worse then those alloys-a then."

"Oh that's a call for fistecuffs if I ever heard one" Olimar said as the Red Pikmin jumped at Mario.

"This time I'm a not playing around!" Mario said throwing a fireball at the Red Pikmin as it just bounced off. "What the?"

"Oh yeah, red type of Pikmin are imprevious to fire attacks" Master Hand pointed out as the Pikmin then punched Mario in the face sending it hard to the ground. "No to mention they have high attack powered inbetted with incediary properties."

"When'd you buy a dictonariy-a?" Mario asked as he was shown lighting on fire. "Ah, I'm on fire-a!" Mario said rolling on the ground. "Stop drop and roll- wait, what am I doing-a?" He then got out his F.L.U.D.D and put himself off fire as he got up and looked annoyed at the Red Pikmin. "Let's see how you are at taking water attacks-a."

Mario then shot the Pikmin with A F.L.U.D.D spray as it hit the wall hard. "Let's all form the megazord" it muttered before passing out."

"Oh dear, that wasn't a very nice thing to do" Olimar said as he then went over and grabbed the other red Pikmin. "Now you're going to have to pay".

"Ah good, you're using the side special, the Pikmin throw" Master hand floated over to him. "That's how you do it in the tournament you know. And once you throw it your enemy's damage will start to slowly rise-"

"Excuse me, I think I know how to throw a Pikmin" Olimar said as he chucked the Pikmin.

"And I think I know how to blow it into the wall-a" Mario said readying his F.L.U.D.D again. Master Hand snapped his fingers as the F.L.U.D.D disappeared.

"Sorry Mario but you have to take this" the hand stated as Mario was hit by the Red Pikmin as he fell to the ground on fire again. Master Hand had the F.L.U.D.D reappar as Mario put himself out. "It's the rules. Smashers have to take the other smasher's attacks when they're demonstrating them, no if ands or water cannons."

"Stupid-a Pikmin" Mario muttered as he got up. "No wonder I never played your a stupid series".

"Excuse me, but you are robbing yourself of enjoying the Pikmincy" Olimar stated. "I mean, I played all of your adventures."

"Well I'm a Mario and you're a... well... you". Olimar narrowed his eyes. "Uh no offense or anything. You know busy saving Mushroom Kingdom from evil, fighting, racing, tennising, a golfing-"

"Well excuse but me, or the Pikmin, were in Toadstool Tour" Olimar said reaching into the ground. "And now you're going to remember our awesomcity in the form of a beating." He then pulled out a yellow Pikmin, which had bigger ears and a different kind of flower then the red one.

"Venboose gernai dunlaper pendometer!" The Yellow one said as everyone rolled they're eyes.

"Oh dear, I don't remember that being part of they're language" Olimar said confused.

"It's not" Pikachu pointed out. "If the Red on copied the Red alloy then I guess this copied the yellow ones inane gibberish."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that the yellow alloys and Pikmin actually make sense for next time around" Master Hand stated. "And by make sense I mean they'll be unable to speak."

"Well that's good to hear" Pikachu said. "Because these yellow freaks are kind of misinterepting my color". Everyone looked at Pikachu confused. "What? It's not a racist thing, I'm just saying that not all yellow creatures speak inane gibberish."

"You're ocnoglixin!" The yellow Pikmin said.

Pikachu rolled his eyes. "I'll let you know if I'm offended or not whenever I bother to try and find out what that means."

"Excuse me spked tail yellow creature, but I do believe you are insulting my Pikmin friend". He then picked up the Yellow Pikmin. "So prepare for a beating of most painfulness."

"Painfullness?" Pikachu smirked. "You're suppose to teach it better english, not worse". Olimar then threw the Yellow Pikmin at Pikachu from across the room.

"Oh yeah, the yellow ones have a larger attack range then others so it's easier to hit foes with" Master Hand explained. "Not only are they thrown in long rang arcs, they're attacks are inbeded with electrical properites."

Pikachu sighed as the Yellow Pikmin tried shocking him. "Sorry but in my world electricity isn't very effective against other electric attacks pal". He then knocked the Pikmin off him with his tail.

Olimar picked up the Pikmin and placed it behind him. "Well excuse me while I find one that will give you quite a trashing." Olimar then dug into the ground and took out a Blue Pikmin, which had a longer stem then the others

"Ah yes, the Blue Pikmin" Master Hand stated. "That one's strong when thrown and more durable then your average Pikmin." The Blue Pikmin started to cry. "And apparently likes to leak."

"I'm... worthless" The Blue Pikmin said sobbing.

"Excuse me, but what is with the lack of the confidence?" Olimar said pointing at it. "You need to go show that mouse thing your fistycuffs."

"I'm... too weak to do that" the blue one stated as he continued to sob.

"Ahh, it's just like that nice Blue Alloy" Peach said, walking over and picking it up. "You shouldn't like feel too down on yourself little guy. I'm sure you'll be good at like getting thrown." She then hugged the Pikmin as it smiled.

"Excuse me, but only I can cheer up the Pikmin" Olimar said as the blue Pikmin giggled a bit. "Oh dear, I guess I was wrong."

"Hey a way to go Peach" Mario said. "Maybe you should actually a raise this one so it can a others not to attack me-a" Mario said.

"Shouldn't it like be trained to like to do that?" She says confused. "You know since it's like in this tournament thing?"

Master Hand nodded. "Yeah, that's what it should be trained to do."

"Then like do it then" she said looking at the Blue Pikmin. "I believe in you". The Pikmin smiled as it fell to the ground, looking ready to attack.

"Alright, time to show some Pikmin Power" Olimar said as he then picked up and threw the Blue Pikmin at Pikachu. "Now go and get it."

Pikachu gathered starting charging it's skull bash. "Yeah, see how far you get with that-"

"No Pikachu, you have to loser!" The Trainer called out. "Just like when we tried to help raise Paris's confidence."

"That wasn't you!" Pikachu said. 'Besides that episode sucked since Paris sucks and-" Pikachu was then hit with the PIkmin as he fell to the ground. "This sucks" Pikachu muttered as he knocked the Pikmin off of him.

"Like hooray for confidence building!" Peach said as she petted the blue Pikmin. "Whose good at being chucked/ You are, yes you are."

Olimar sighed. "Oh dear, too bad I'm married or else I'd try getting some of that". He then looked at the ground. "Oh well, better get some Pikmin to thorw". He then pulled out the Purple Pikmin, which had hairs on his head and was a lot fatter then the other Pikmin.

"Ah yes, the Purple Pikmin" Master Hand pointed at it. "See purple may not move fast and is fast when thrown, but it's really srong

"And a hell of a guy!" Diddy Kong said as everyone looked at him. "Oh sorry, was thinking of the DK rap." He started humming it to himself.

"If only I had saved one of those (beep)in grenades to launch" Snake muttered to himself.

Master Hand thought for a second. "Well I was going to say he has high attack power and slams hard into enemies when thrown instead of just latching onto them but that works as well".

"Well at least since it's not black" Yoshi said as Snake starred at him. "Or GREEN, that means it won't latch onto those alloys sayings."

"N-word, n-word, n-word s-word!" The Purple Pikmin said.

Yoshi rubbed it's head. "Well guess it decided to learn from something that didn't match it's color."

"Either that or it watches too much Boondocks" Falco pointed out.

"Well regardless, this is a great one to chuck at nearby opponents". Master Hand said as Olimar reached over and picked it up, showing signs of strained as he looked around for something to chuck at. The Hand floated over to him. "Too bad there's no one nearby-" Purple was then chucked at the two fell to the ground.

"Oh dear, sorry about that" Olimar said looking down. "But I needed to throw it before I broke my back."

"Well at least you apologize" Master Hand muttered. "Still though, try not to throw the other one at me." Olimar nodded as he then picked up the white Pokemon, which had one eye and a black stem. "And finally there's the White Pikmin" Master Hand said. "It's quick and light to throw, plus poisions anyone who it's thrown on."

"That's white power for you" The White Pikmin said as everyone looked at it confused. "Hey while those other stupid Pikmin learned to talk from those alloys, I learned from K.K.K slider."

"Uh, you mean K.K slider?" Master Hand asked.

"No, he's busy with some concert. I meant this nice dog in a white hood who told me all about the need for white supremeacy.".

"Knew I shouldn't of left that alternate dimension portal to Animal Crossing opened" Master Hand muttered to himself.

The White Pikmin walked around. "That's right, and I'm going to teach you all hear the joys of white power." He pointed at Pikachu, Pichu, Falco, Fox, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Ganondorf, Samus, Meta-Knight Dedede, Ivysaur, Squirtle, Charizard, Sonic, and his fellow Pikmin. "You color folks just gotta go." They all stared angrily at him as he starred angrily. "But I'm afraid darky's just gonna have to get it."

Mr. Game and Watch looked at the White Pikmin runnign at him. "That's what use to happen back in my days before the lynching" he stated before he was grabbed the white Pikmin and started getting sick. "Wow, lynching now feels like poison. I blame the democrats" Olimar then pulled white Pikmin off Game and Watch.

"Oh dear, you have to wait for my command before you do that" Olimar stated.

No I don't. I'm whiter then you. That gives me supreme authority here." He then pointed over at Master Hand. "Except obviously over the white glowing hand of freedom hopefully here to smack down the colors."

"Uh, though I like being told I'm in charge, I don't allow racism here" Master Hand remarked.

"So why hasn't the dinosaur been (beep)in canned yet?" Snake asked.

"Cause I'm not racist, so shut up!" Yoshi stated.

Master Hand pointed at the whtie Pikmin. 'You on the other hand better change your attiude or-"

"You sympathzing with the colors?" The White Pikmin said. "That's an excuse for a trashing if I ever heard it."

Master hand sighed and snapped his fingers as the White Pikmin exploded. "Sorry, but I'm afraid that kind of racism crosses too big a line for me to ignore."

"Well he did have a point about getting rid of some of you so the tournament could be clensed" Zelda said as the smashers looked angrily at her.

"... You're pretty close to that line too" he muttered.

"Excuse me, but did you just kill one of my Pikmin friend?" Olimar asked.

"That guy wasn't really your friend. Besides he's still around". The white pikmin ghost popped up. "Pikmin don't have graves you know so they're spirit still floats around-"

"Hey, why are you colorsed in heaven?" The whtie ghost Pikmin asked.

Master Hand teleported it away. "And now it's not." He then pointed at the Pikmin behind Olimar. You still have these Pikmin though, so you can pratice lining up your attacks with them." Olimar looked to see the Red, Yellow, Blue and Purple Pikmin behind him. "See in that order the Red Pikmin would attack first in your next attack, and since you need them to preform Smash attacks, certain air attacks and even some throws, you're going to need to hold onto them."

The Pikmin then scattered from around Olimar. "Oh dear" he said looking around.

"Yeah they do that. If you kill them off, you're pretty much screwed by yourself. However, if they scatter then you can just Pikmin Order, you're down special."

Olimar then whistled as the Pikmin were brought back to him. "Excuse me, but come back you deserters". The Pikmin then ran back to Olimar.

"Not only can you use this to call them back, but to also shift a New Pikmin, or old one, to the front of the line to attack." Olimar whistled again as the Purple was now in front with Red, Yellow and Blue behind it.

The Trainer pointed at Red yellow and Blue. "Hey guys look, it's the primary colors, just like me and the other original trainsers in the comics" he said as the Pokemon looked away bored. "Well I'm sure someone found that interesting."

"Yeah, if someone found you interesting around here" Ivysaur said as the other two Pokemon laughed.

"Well now that we've covered Pikmin grabbing, throwing and ordering, time to talk about the Up Special, Pikmin Chain". Master Hand looked at Olimar. "That will be your best chance for survival when you feel you're going to plunge to your doom-"

"Like now for example" Dedede said using his hammer to smash Olimar and the Pikmin out a window. "Reckon that was almost more fun then shooting Kirby in a barrel."

"Oh dearrrrrrrr" Olimar was heard saying as he and the Pikmin fell. Olimar then had the PIkmin for a chain to grab on to the ledge as he then had them pull him up.

"Guess it's like a kind of tether recovery" Master Hand stated.

"No, because if it was you would of chucked him out of the window yourself" Zero Suit Samus stated.

"Ah stop whining about that and play with your girlfriend" the hand said teasingly.

"Hey I'll "whine" about that all I want". Zero Suit then looked around embarased. "Also she's not my girlfriend so uh... shut up."

"Yeah, sure".

Olimar was shown breathing heavily as he got up the platform. "Excuse me but that was rather unnecessary."

"Reckon it was to show your chain whatis right" Dedede poitned out.

"Yeah, that did show how the recovery distance for you is dependent on the number of Pikmin currently in your troop" he then pointed over at Olimar. "Imagine what would of happened if you had one less Pikmin".

"Excuse me, but I do believe I have other things to think about." He pointed at Dedede. "Like how to get this brute for hitting me and my Pikmin Pals."

"Hey, you ain't the only one who can throw your forces around" he said as Dedede took out a few Waddle Dees. "Reckon I can do that well enough as well."

"But my Pikmin are still best". Dedede and Olimar started to charge each other with they're forces behind them...

As master hand quickly stopped them from converging. "Okay, stop it with that" he then looked over at Dedede. "I think you already had enough war action with other people in this tournament" he said looking over at Pit. "And I don't want to see it happen again."

"Though it would be amusing to see that awful king's forces be trampled by the colorful unique flower creatures with the various different forms of offensive throwing" Pit stated.

"Well maybe in the tournament. For now though that's it of Pikmin moves" Master Hand looked around. "I mean, you do need a minute to take in the eccentric play style before you get it."

"Excuse but I told you I know how to throw my Pikmin around" Olimar pointed out. "So explanation furtherwise will not neccsitate."

"... Whatever you say" Master Hand said. "I admitt it did turn out easier then I pictured in my head. But you still need some time playing around here before you learn some key moves." He then held up a picture. "You can also learn some key things playing the game version, like in this shot." He then showed a group of Olimars with various Pikmin around them.

"I do not remember being a patricpiant in those actions" Olimar said confused.

"It's called the hand erased your mind of the photos and videos he took of you". Fox said. "Happens to us all... for SOME reason."

"Hey I don't like the surprise being ruined!" The Hand stated. "I just wanted to show you how crowded the battlefield looks with everyone playing with Pikmin."

"Man imagine how crowded it be with all the trainer's pokemon, the Ice Climbers and Dedede making those waddles run around" Samus pointed out. "I mean if you could get 16 people on there, with online voice chatting it might even get some Halo 3 nerds off of they're xboxes" Samus stated.

"Hey if I wanted to off Halo 3 nerds I'll pull a Snake" Master Hand stated. "Furthermore we can worry about Tournament 4 having those kind of options next decade. For now though let's just worry about this one." He then snapped his fingers as the Boombox appeared. "And the music that's appearing in it, like this track from Pikmin. From they're World Map."

"Oh dear, I didn't know we had to bring any music in" Olimar looked around confused. "I left all my CDs on the ship and-"

"Don't worry, I got that" Master Hand said putting the CD in and pressing play. "Okay, now I admitt choosing Pikmin music for Brawl was pretty hard. Not only finding a song that'd fit the mood of the tournament, but also one that'd be remembered by those who played the adventure"

"Excuse me, but since that red plumber did not parcipant in playing, did anyone play my games here?" he asked the smashers. No one raised they're hands. "Excuse me, but that is very rude."

"Uh no offense but Advance Wars is kind of better strategy thinking then moving some flowers around" Falco pointed out. "Besides, you guys are at least getting another game. God knows when Nintendo's going to wise up on making a Star Fox title."

"Well I guess I still have..." Olimar thought for a second. "Oh dear! Shigeru never did get back in contact with me about a Pikmin 3!"

"Uh don't worry, he'll a find you when he does" Mario said. "And probably a drive you crazy with what new ideas he has for it involving twangling the remote around" Mario stated.

"Well hopefully whenever that comes out is has as great stuff as this" Master Hand stated. "Though besides beign a great tune, I really chose it for when people were starting and ending play."

"Hey wait this does like seem familar" Peach said as she snapped her fingers. "Oh yeah. Like I visited Diana the other day and we saw one of her friends playing like the game version cause it's like good for chasing the blues away." The Blue pikmin looked down sadly as Peach went over and petted it. "Though no one would want to like wish you away" she said as it looked at her happily.

"Oh boy, finally someone here who... knows someone who played it." Olimar held out his hand. "Guess that's something."

"Eh don't feel too bad" Nana said. "No one here even attempted to find out what Ice Climbers was and that's been around much much longer."

"Bah, you hooligans wouldn't know anything about game neglect" Mr. Game and Watch said. "Though back in my days we played on real portables and didn't need any fancy whiz bang colors or platforming of strategy to have fun. Just bouncing guys out of burning buildings and spraying for bees"

"Excuse me, but that does not sound like fun" Olimar said as everyone laughed. "Oh dear... oh wait, you're no laughing at me."

Mr. Game and Watch grumbled as Master Hand looked at him. "Ah relax G&W those were fun for they're time, or in Wii Mini games, but really it's the strategy and platforming that sells now. Or at least if it's related to this tournament anyway". The track ended as Master Hand sighed. "Ah, that arrangement though did come together rather smoothly and lovley. It's a nice way to convey the Pikmin world."

"Excuse me but I think I can do that better then a song". Olimar then took out a sheet of paper. "I did have a song I wanted to sing to you guys though." He coughed and then started to sing... rather badly.

"Dear oh dear oh dear oh dearrrrrrrrr-"

"Dear god that's lousy... I mean uh I have to go" Master Hand looked around. "Yup updates are over and uh... I have to make sure Kirby and that Green thing didn't totally empty out the refrigerator." He then teleproted out and was heard groaning. "Hey, I told you not to eat my salami!"

"Want to hear the Salami song?" Kirby and the Green Alloy were heard saying.

"Only if it gets me more!" Master Hand was heard screaming back at them.

"Well at least this was a sort of decent day of updates" Falco pointed out. "Found out about some stages coming back, the weird team's ass we'll kick in multi modes-"

"I got to shoot you all with a bunch of (beep)in nukes" Snake said happily.

"And excuse me, but I came into the tournament" Olimar said.

"Well you're at least better then the last newcomer we've had" Meta-Knight stated.

"Why I reckon that was me and..." he looked at Meta-Knight angrily. "Oh you're so going down for that one". He took out his hammer as he was then knocked away with a missle.

"Yeah nice try King Dickde" Samus said.

"Thanks for that though I could of handled him myself" Meta-Knight stated.

Samus held out her hand. "Ah, but didn't you say why bother fighting an oppnent over and over again you've already easily beaten?"

"Hmmm, that is correct" Meta-Knight admitted.

Mario groaned as Bowser walked back in. "Speaking of easily a beaten foes-"

"Oh shut up Plumber!" Bowser roared. "I got the perfect plan to defeat you this time."

"Hey weren't you suppose to like help Blue Alloy be a better villian?" Peach asked.

Bowser smirked. "All part of the plan princess". Peach was suddenly tied up by a metal wire hanging from Bowser's Koopa Clown car.

"Ha ha, now we will surley destroy the mushroom kingdom" Blue Alloy said reading from a script. "And there's nothing the stupid plumber can do about it now that we've got his precious princess". She looked down at Peach embarassed. "I'm so sorry about this Peach but he said it would help me be a better villian to assist in the kidnapping."

"Like that's okay" Peach said smiling. "It is his like job to try that every so often so I guess that's like what you should be training to do."

"Geez, does she even have to make a friends after being kidnapped?" Mario asked and then pointed at Bowser. "You won't get away with this you a turtle freak."

"No your line is "You a win Bowser. Your awesome turtle might is no match for my stupid a plumber self and I have no choice but to a surrender to you" not what you said." Bowser held up his script. "That's what it will be in the movie plumber, so get use to it."

"Oh I got a movie for you!" Mario was shown holding a fireball. "It's called "Great Balls Of Fire... Blasting Your Face-a In" rated PG-take this!" He then threw a fire ball at Bowser who jumped in the clown car as he took off with Blue Alloy and the kidnapped Peach as Mario took after them.

The Blue Pikmin followed this as Olimar sighed. "Oh dear, looks like we're going to have to help out." He said taking off after his Pikmin as his other Pikmin followed.

"Well guess that's our cue to leave too" Link said as the other Smashers nodded and walked off.

Master Hand was then seen in the kitchen holding a piece of bread. "How am I suppose to enjoy a sandwitch with just this?" He said and then looked out the window. "Uh, what's that doing out here?"

Slippy in the Arwing was shown flying outside the window. "Hey have you seen Fox or Falco around?"

"Uh, let me check" he looked behind him. "Hey Fox and Falco, you're froggy friend wants to speak with you!"

Fox and Falco entered the room looking at the window. "What do you want Slippy?" Fox asked annoyed.

"Oh just wanted to show you my new invention."

"Uh, a way to follow us to the mansion in a half hour even though you were literally systems away?" Falco asked.

"No, that's My Portal 2000. Much better then that 360 Portal." A Red looking laser cannon then came out of the Arwing. "And this is my latest invention, the lightorflobliz radioactive tire factory!" he then pressed a button as a bunch of of icy, lightning charged, radioactive tires (that were dripping with water and spinning with tornado energy) shot through the window and hit Master Hand.

"Owwww" Master Hand cried in pain.

"It works!" Slippy said happily. "I'm the genius of all the internets!" He then laughed as he flew off away from the mansion.

"Oh, what did I do to deserve that?" Master Hand asked knocking away the tires.

"Well, I believe you did say if you were wrong about Sandbag liking being pummeled you'd be hit by a lightorflobliz radioactive tire factory" Falco said smirking. "And guess what just happen?"

Master Hand looked around quickly. "Uh, think you can keep this just between us?"

"Think you can keep Slippy from showing any more of his inventions around here?" Fox asked. Master Hand nodded. "Consider it a deal then." They shook hands.

"Well that's good. Now I'm going to go off to the store and see if they have any cheap salamni. You guys want anything?"

"Well being put in the tournament with an original move set would be nice" Falco stated as Master Hand quickly teleported away. "That's not a good thing is it?"

"Eh don't worry I'm sure you'll be in" Fox said. "And hey you do your best work copying off of me."

"Yeah I..." he looked at Fox angrily. "Remind me to kick your ass in the next adventure."

Fox sighed. "Yeah, whenever THAT comes". The two then walked off as the camera panned out of the mansion.

THE END!

Hope you liked that one. Remember to review if you do and hopefully not be offended by anything.

LUCAS'S UPDATE SHOW LUCAS: Hey I was offended by that.

Oh yeah, and what are you going to do? Steal my ideas again. (Shoots her with PK Lightning) Ah that wasn't so bad. (Hits himself with it as Diana hits the wall) Ow... that hurt.

LUCAS'S UPDATE SHOW LUCAS: Yes and now Peach will Brainwash you for no apparent reason.

LUCAS'S UPDATE SHOW PEACH: (Brainswashes her) You will join the Mushroom Kingdom Justice System, and give me a foot rub.

(Brainswashed) Yes Mistress. (She follows Peach Blindly).

LUCAS'S UPDATE SHOW LUCAS: Ha, now I have two update shows of my own. (Gets hit by a bunch of lightorflobliz radioactive tire factory tires). Ow! That was too random even for me!


	32. Chal, Distant, Sheik, Ol Fin, Stick Pow

Okay onto the next week of updates. This will also feature some flashbacks to updates not done by me since they were before I started this story. If you want I may try and go back and do them after I finish catching up/the game comes out. Or I may trying doing a spinoff Idea I had to this I was thinking of doing. Or maybe nothing. Either way though I will at least finish this story. Remember Super Smash Brothers and it's affiliates don't belong to me. And I appreciate your reviews and hope for more of them and thank the loyal people (yeah for it being people) for reviewing my story.

"Smashing Something New Every Day: Chapter Thirty Two: Challenges, Distant Planet, Sheik, Pikmin And Olimar: Final Smash, Sticker Power Ups"

By DianaGohan.

Once again the Smashers had gathered in the main room to hear the updates Master Hand had for them. Somewhat surprisingly the hand appeared right in front of them on time for the updates.

"Hey" Master Hand said waving at the Smashers. "How are we all doing today?"

Link shrugged. "Uh, fine I guess."

"Excuse me, but I am not feeling too fine" Olimar stated. "I have been handled and greeted not to well by you ruffians and I think some apolgies is in order before the activites commenrate of this daily updatery."

"Hey, we didn't do anything to you!" Ganondorf yelled.

"Excuse me, but who tried bathing me in that hot bubbly acid until I nearly drowned in a lake of acid?" Olimar asked.

Ganondorf looked around. "Uh... it wasn't the lord of all evil." He pointed over at Bowser. "It was probably him. He likes falling in lava and probably likes making people fall in it as well."

"Hey it wasn't me!" Bowser pointed out. "I had a busy day yesterday. Training people to kidnap the princess, walloping Mario-"

"Uh, how is me throwing you into a wall a count as me being walloped?" Mario asked.

"I uh... only let you do that plumber." Bowser held up his script. "It was in the script that the hero, me Bowser Koopa, loose the first round so I come back better then ever."

"Yeah, that would work-a if you were the hero, which you are so a clearly not". Mario crossed his arms. "Though since you aren't much of a villian either I don't a know what that really makes you. Perhaps some a neutral idioto who can't a do anything right." Bowser growled at this.

"Hey, no dissing whether someone is good or evil" Master Hand stated as he then looked at everyone sternly. "And no picking on the new guy. Don't you remember when you were all new to the tournament?"

"Oh, I do!" Pichu said raising his hand. "I remember like it was yesterday... even though it was years ago, long before I got kicked out." A flashback started to wave around the smashers, flashing back to the mansion in late 2001 as the Smashers (Well most of the ones who were in Melee, all in they're gamecube models) were looking at Master Hand.

"Well the Melee Tournament's coming in a few more weeks everyone" the past Master Hand said looking around. "And today I want to introduce one of the new fighters."

"Why can't a you just tell us who it is?" Luigi asked.

"Cause I like dragging out the susepnse." Master Hand sighed. "I wish I had bothered doing that with all the updates for the tournament, but I just liked blabbing them too much. Next time though I'll make sure information is only leaked gradually. That way it will help build the drama more."

"Uh, I think things are already dramatic enough" Fox stated. "You know, after that whole 9/11 thing."

"Bah, they don't know the meaning of being terrorists" Bowser said. "If I was an Al Queda I would of landed tweleve planes in new york and the whole city on fire with my mighter Koopa flame-"

"Dude, not cool!" Master Hand said. "No joking or making the situation worse. Wait a few years before you can do that."

"South Park did it the other day" Bowser muttered to himself.

"Yeah well Nintendo can't afford to be contervisal" the hand explained. "In fact it's our family friendly image and non giving into mature themes and online plans that will captault the Gamecube beyond Microsoft's attempt at consoling or even that PS2". Master Hand snapped his fingers. "However before we get into that let me introduce your..." He looked around. "22nd Smash brother. The last of the four Pokemon compantnts for the tournament."

"Probably one you didn't need to balance out by making them play out a lot weaker then they should be" Mewtwo pointed out.

"I'll fix that next time around" Master Hand stated. "Until then though, introducing... Pichu!" A light shone down as the little electirc Pokemon walked in.

"Hey guys!" Pichu said as the Smashers groaned. "Uh, what did I say?"

Fox pointed over at Master Hand. "How come you invited a mini Pikachu into the tournament?"

"It's not a mini Pikachu, it's Pichu" Master Hand explained. "The pre evolved form of the Pikachu you all know."

"Well I don't remember that happening until the latest games" Pikachu pionted out. "I mean how would Pichu really play any different from me in the game version or you know in the tournament at all?"

"Uh, well not really none too different" Master Hand explained. "He's kind of another... clone character."

"You know nothing of cloning!" Mewtwo stated. "Clones are suppose to be superior to they're offshot, not obviously inferior."

"Well I'm superior" Young Link stated.

Link pointed at him. "No you're not! The only thing you have that I don't is fire arrows and seven years less expierence."

"Well in some places, fire arrows equal seven years expierence." Young Link thought for a second. "Like uh... Fire... Arrow... Forest-"

"Yeah right" Falco twirled around. "If you wanted to talk about superior "clones" then you should of talked about me."

"You're not superior!" Fox yelled out. "You're slower and fire less shots and like on all our missions show up at the last second and try and act tough."

"No, I show up at the last second to help save your ass" Falco pointed out. "Besides I am the best pilot on the crew."

"That dosen't have to do with fighting though". Falco crossed his arms. "You still haven't fought too many matches to know just how different it is fighting here then against the forces of Andross."

"That reminds me" Pichu looked over at Pikachu. "Is fighting here different then in our world."

"Uh yeah a lot different" Pikachu pointed out. "For starters there aren't any trainers here telling us what to do. Secondly though we do have a limit of four special moves picked out by the one who governs us" Master Hand waved at this "we can still attack and scratch like in a regular battle". Pikachu crossed his arms. "Thirdly these fights happen pretty fast so no drawn out explanations on what happens in them."

"No drawn out explanations?" Pichu said as he looked down sadly. "That was one of my favorite parts... you know the over explanation... so we'd know what would happen enxt-"

"Here's what happens next" Captain Falcon said as he then kicked Pichu away. "Dogpile on the new guy!" The others soon started brawling with Pichu as the small little yellow rodent was barley able to avoid they're attacks.

"Hey don't make me do this!" PIchu said firing a lighting shock which missed the smashers as he looked dazed. "I mean literally, cause that hurts."

"Yeah uh, he kind of hurts himself with his own attacks" Master Hand explained.

"Uh... why is someone a like that part of the tournament again-a?" Luigi asked confused.

"Well in truth I did like the idea of most of the main smashers having they're own sort of "clone" in battle with advantages and disavantages."

"Hmmm-a" Luigi looked around. "If Pichu is a PIkachu, and Young Link is a Link..." He then looked over at Mario. "Who do you think a yours is?" 

"Oh gee, I wonder-a" Mario said rolling his eyes. "Maybe the other guy in here that looks pretty much just like me but with a different suit on-a."

"Hey, who told you about Dr. Mario?" Master Hand asked.

Mario narrowed his eyes. "Uh, why is me in a doctor's costume from the tetris-a days coming to the tournament-a?"

"Well because I thought it'd be useful having a doctor around" Master Hand admitted.

"Please tell us that the last two people you're announcing for this tournament aren't just a lame set of clones" Samus said before looking over at the Ice Climbers. "Or Obscurities."

"Hey we won't be obscure once people play Melee and we get more games based off us!" Nana yelled.

"Eh don't worry though" Master Hand said. "The last two for Melee are the cream of the crop" he said with a piece of paper tucked in his glove that said "next smashers to be announced are Ganondorf with Captain Falcon's moveset cause I don't want to think of anything different and Mr. Game and Watch. Surley everyone here will remember Game and Watch." He then pointed at the others. "Till then though you better treat your new friend with the respect he deserves."

"Well it's kind of hard to respect an even smaller yellow rodent who ends up shocking himself" Roy admitted.

"Hey I can do more then that" Pichu said charging up it's Skull bash as Roy batted him away with his sword as Pichu fell to the wall. "Then again... maybe I should pratice that more first" it said muttering to itself.

The flashback ended as Master Hand smiled at the now waiting for Brawl Smashers. "Now that's what I call a sticky situation" He said laughing as everyone stared at him. "Uh, well the point is that you guys need to learn to treat the newcomers better."

"Well so long as they're better then the last latecomers to the tournament" Samus stated.

"Oh of course" Master Hand said as a note in his glove this time said "Make sure Wolf knows he gets Fox's Landmaster since I want to use the tank a third time and that ROB has all his 80's accessory actions in his moveset" as he looked at the Smashers. "So until then treat Olimar with some respect."

"Or else we'll have to resort to fistecuffs" Olimar said looking around waving his hands. "And I've been known to do quite a number on Holocrate-"

"Bah, you only do a bit more then this guy over here" Charizard said pointing at the trainer. "You're just another one of those wimps who depend on others to do your work for you."

"Oh dear, that's not true at all" Olimar said. "Why this one time..." he thought for a moment and sighed. "Excuse me while I try and think of a moment."

"Uh while you do that let me start by telling you guys your next update" Master Hand said looking around. "Now I know you guys expect a lot of things from this tournament, from fighters and stages, not to mention all the ways you're going to get all the special prizes." He then smiled. "Let's just say that there's another way of getting the trophies, stickers and music as a special reward, provided you meet certain appearence conditions."

"Well it'd be easier to meet those conditions once you announce us actually being in the tournament!" Captain Falcon pointed out.

"That will have to wait until next month Falcon. Until then, let me tell you all about Challenges!" the lights start to blare as confetti and balloons reign down on the Smashers. "That's the secret word of the day".

"Uh, since when did this become Pee Wee's playhouse?" Link asked.

"Oh yeah. There people actually weren't JERKS to they're host." He then snapped his fingers as Crazy Hand teleported in. "Take care of the mess will you bro?"

"Sure" Crazy Hand said having a jar of dirt materalize in his hand. "Look what I got... to help with the mess!" He then threw the dirt on the floor.

Master Hand Groaned. "I meant clean it up, not make things dirtier!"

"Well you really need to clarify that more" Crazy pointed out as he started cleaning around the floor.

"So like I was saying" Master Hand said to the smashers "This system I created will help you earn and even more importantly manage these preformence based awards." He then had a TV pop in with various little blue smaller screens on it.

"Oh, so you're ripping off Jeporaday now" Pikachu commented.

"No!" Master Hand pointed at the TV. "This is the challenges screen, not the Jeporday one."

Pikachu smiled. "Oh yeah it'd need words written on each of the screens and the chance to offer better prizes then trying to get a random sticker."

"Hey those random stickers will be useful. However this is about Challenge mode, not that." Confetti and streamers roared down again as horns blared. "Okay, that is now the not secret word of... anything". He pointed a missle up and blew up something in the top floor as he then rolled his hand. "Anyway, those screens when touched will give you hints on what you'd need to do to unlock the various items you win when playing the tournament."

"Excuse me, but I had thought that the screen of touching was for the dual screen handhelder, not for the consolified variation of the product" Olimar stated.

"Well by that I mean you'd have to touch it. In the game you use one of the controllers to touch it around." He then tapped the screen. "Whether you're in the game or tournament though chances are besides just starting out you're not going to really see it totally empty. In fact to see it so empty would be such a rare occurance-"

"Rare enough for me to get into?" a voice was heard saying from outside of the mansion.

"Not that kind of rare Banjo!" Master Hand said, grumbling. "Jeez, I knew I should of paid a little extra for a place that wouldn't be so bugged people can just keep popping in or yelling about wanting to be in the tournament."

Lucas held out his hand. "Couldn't you just obtain the coins by playing through your own modes to get another house?"

"Well no since Wario's still kind of hogging the room" Master Hand pointed out. "Anyway, to everyone listening, EVEN THOUGH SOME OF YOU SHOULDN'T BE, the rarity I was talking about was all the windows being opened, since you can easily go over and find out some condition or another to unlock it. Or you can inadvertingly trigger the condition without even knowing about it, and the window will automatically break open."

"Yeah, that tends to happen a lot. Like with the window upstairs" Ness said, throwing his baseball bat away as it broke through another window. "Or uh then."

"Well it makes a different sound with a Challenge update though. Instead of a crash you get more of a KSSSHHHH, then you get what's inside."

"Hey, i want what's inside!" Crazy Hand said smacking the TV in with his fist. "KSSSHHH, give me stuff!"

"It dosen't work like that!" Master Hand starred annoyed at his brother. "Now you owe me another TV."

"Uh, are you counting the TVs I broke today when you wouldn't play Rock Paper Sicissors Flaming Missle with me?"

Master Hand groaned. "Just shut up and get back to cleaning." He looked at the Smashers as another TV appeared. "See this is how you do it." He pointed at one of the screen lightly as the image of Stafy appeared. "For example all you'd need to do to get Stafy's trophy is have ten of you clear Level one of the targets."

Stafy floated in. "Hey, give me that me trophy!" He yelled. "Since all of my other ones are spelled wrong." He then holds up a trophy that says "Congratulations Peach for Clearing Classic Mode" on it. "That's too funny a way to spell my name" he remarked.

"Well you can't have that trophy" the hand remarked. "Since the only way you can earn it is by playing as 10 smashers in the game version and clearing they're target test."

"Oh time I opened a lid" Stafy said.

"Eh good enough" he hanted Stafy his trophy as the starfish flew out. "As you saw, if you complete the objective, or I just make up an excuse to give it you, you get the object. And if it's a CD you can automatically listen to it on the spot." He then tapped another screen as it opened up and music started to play. "See because you fought on the Halberd stage 10 times, or because I said so, you get to listen to the Frozen Hillside track."

"That is a pretty nice song" Popo said as he and Nana were shown dancing.

"Anything with the word frozen in it automatically gives it an additional ten points" the pink suited ice climber remarked.

"And that's not all that happens when you break one of these windows." He pointed at the red near one of the broken screens. "See when one breaks, you see the specific conditions for breaking others as well instead of just my little hints."

"Well that's good because most of your hint's are worse then Clint" Pichu remarked as everyone turned to him. "Uh.. put me in Brawl and I'll let you know what that means."

"You wish I cared enough about what you had to say to do that" Master Hand stated as Pichu looked down sad. "Oh don't feel too down. You can still play the game version and see the challenges the others can take on so they can earn more and more prizes."

"Uh hate to burst your bubble, but most of us didn't come in here to go for stickers or trophies" Samus informed him. "We came for the profit, the chance to fight battles against various skilled combantants" she smiled at Meta Knight from inside her suit. "And to do something different from our regular adventures."

"Well since I doubt you're regular adventuring includes sticker collecting this mode should be helpful for you" Master Hand pointed out. "Besides if hearing conditions of unlocking stuff dosen't get you excited, I know what could." He pointed down at the bottom of the screen. "In the tournament version of these challenge screens you can use the amount of golden hammers on the bottom of the screen to open windows-" Kirby then took out his hammer and broke the screen. "Ah! what'd you do that for?"

"I was hoping that window would have a pizza in it, or at least a Pizza Trophy" Kirby explained.

"Well now you'll never know, until I get a new TV." Master Hand conjured up another TV. "Which I'm getting pretty sick and tired of replacing."

"Yeah, you guys need to stop breaking the TVs!" Crazy Hand stated.

Master Hand glared at them. "You know, you break the most TVs out of everyone here."

"Yeah but that's different cause I'm Crazy!" the psychotic hand said yelling. "Besides don't you have an infinite amount of those or something?" 

"Well I do have a lot but that dosen't mean I want them all broken." He looked at the Smashers. "So when you're tapping the Golden Hammers, not your own!" He starred angrily at Kirby. "breaking them with a little force, little!" He starred at Kirby again. "You can get prizes, but not food!" He starred at Kirby again.

He whispered into Meta-Knight's ear. "I think the glove's mad at you". Meta-Knight rolled his eyes. "Hey, I can do that too!" Kirby then rolled his eyes around a lot until they started to spin as he walked around the room wobbly, knocking over the TV which Master Hand was barley able to catch.

"Okay, if anyone here breaks another TV, you'll all be punished" Master Hand informed them. "And I'm talking a really bad punishment."

"What, like having to go listen to the "you must recover" update again?" Fox asked as everyone laughed.

"Yeah that was really a more lame-a then it was torterous" Mario pointed out as everyone then Flashbacked to June 6th when Master Hand was talking about another one of his updates.

"Now I know you thought nothing could top yesterday's update" the past Master Hand said to them. "But I think I found something."

"Well unless it's talking about introducing another one of us offically to the tournament it would be hard to top Bowser getting his ass kicked by Groundon" Pikachu said as the others laughed at this.

"Hey, how was I suppose to know it would be so hot, hot hot?" Bowser (still in his Melee form) asked.

"Well you could of just listened to my warnings". Master Hand pointed out.

"Bah, the day the king of koopas listens to a warning from a hand is the day when Lethal Lava Land freezes over".

"Or maybe when you actually beat-a me in something" Mario pointed out.

"Yeah or the day when I beat Mario-H ey shut up plumber!" Bowser roared.

"Hey why don't you all shut up and hear about the latest update I have for you". Master Hand made a drumroll. "I'm talking about something that can only be called dazzling, suspenful and uh... you must recover". He then stopped the drumrool as everyone looked at him.

"You must recover?" Roy asked. "Either you're talking to us like we're about to go into NA or you're talking about jumping back onto the stage."

"Yeah that second one" Master hand stated as everyone groaned. "What? It's useful you know."

"I'm pretty sure we all a know how to jump to get to the stage-a." Mario pointed out.

"Yeah well I'm sure the new guys don't." He looked at the Smashers at the time who were announced for the tournament. "Do you guys know how to recover?"

"From what I heard it involves just doing a series of jumps" Meta-Knight stated.

"I also admitt to hearing about a series of aerial leaps allowing us to come back after being tossed or hit with tremendous force by a foe instead of just continuing to descend down into the abyss below the stage" Pit stated.

Snaked folded his arms. "And though (beep)in flipping around like a (swear) isn't normally my style it seems (curse)in easy enough to do from what I've seen of the last (beep)in tournaments."

"Well I guess I could pretend-a I don't know" Wario said holding out his hand. "For about a 50 Dollars and golden coins"

"Sorry, I'm kind of cleaned out" Master Hand admitted. "You know putting all this stuff in the tournament isn't cheap. Well it is for me actually put getting my oh so precious hand cream costs me money and I can't just poof that in." He then looked over at Zero Suit Samus. "What about you? Do you how to recover?"

She starred at him. "You're joking right?"

"I guess that means no." He then transported the Smashers to the Battlefield as he picked ZSS up. "Good then I can show you."

"Let go of me!" She said as he then threw off off the cliff. "Not like thatttttttt!"

"Don't give up hope Zero Suit!" The hand yelled out. "Just aim for solid ground."

"I've got some solid ground she can try aiming for" Captain Falcon said pointing at himself.

"Oh please, use your (beep)in head" Snake said. "She'll be aiming for me since I am more solid for you being (swear)in Solid Snake and all."

"Actually I was just talking about using your midair jump" Master Hand pointed out as Zero Suit then jumped in the air as she started heading upward. "See you do your two regular jumps, and if you really need to rise up use your special third jump as well". Zero Suit was able to make it with her flip jump as starred at Master Hand angrily. "Ah, safe at last."

"Not for you" she said taking out her saber and ran at him as Master Hand then flicked her away. "Damn it!" She yelled falling down again.

"Well guess she's going to have to do that again to be save." She then double jumped again and made it back to the stage, starring at him. "Whoa, want to have to do that a third time?" 

She grumbled. "Stupid lousy magic hand" she said under her breath.

"Hey this "stupid lousy magic hand" helped you get in the tournament in the first place" he pointed out. "Besides this is important for battle."

Mewtwo looked down. "Well it does seem you can recover and still make it up to the stage from a lot further away then we were able to before."

"That's because fierce aeiral battles rule this match" Master Hand pointed out. "Espically you flyers like Meta-Knight, Pit and Charizard."

"Uh, why would someone's whose only a Pokeball Pokemon be flying around like a regular character?" Pikachu asked.

"Uh... must of just been thinking of uh... things that fly" Master Hand said. "Hope no one remembers I said that when the Trainer's introduced" the Hand thought to himself.

"I probably will" Ness said mnetally to Master Hand.

"... Hope I remember to mentally fortify myself from you psychics one of these days" he thought to himself before looking at the other. "The point is though that these recoviers are an important technique and you must learn to use them as well as techniques that guard against recovery." He then held out a VHS tape. "And the perfect way to do that is with this little tutorial I cooked up on how to recover right."

The flashback then ended as Mario pointed at Master Hand. "That stupid tutorial was just three hours on how to do a couple of jumps-a.."

"Well at least it was a better movie then that King Kong remake right?" Master Hand stated as the Smashers nodded.

"Ooh, me should of been in that movie" Donkey Kong commented. "Me make better giant ape then same guy who talk about precious ring."

"Hey I only talk about my ring being precious because it's way past nicer then anything else you guys have" Sonic pointed out as everyone rolled they're eyes.

Zero Suit Samus looked annoyed at Master Hand. "Wait a minute! You mean you threw me off another stage?"

"Oh yeah, I wiped your memory of it cause you kept trying to laser saber me after I did that" he stated as Zero Suit glared at him angrily.

"No need to be so upset Samus" Zelda said going over and hugging her. "We can think of a plan to get rid of the evil sexist hand, perhaps over dinner."

"Uh, I guess" she whispered back lightly pushing Zelda away, looking over at Master Hand. "That does remind me though. What right do you have to punish us after all the crap you do to us when making this tournament?"

"Cause it's in your contracts" Master Hand pointed out. "Besides all you have to do is avoid breaking any of these TVs".

"If you do not wish for us to engage in the act of the destruction of the picture box screen then why do you state that we can use the golden version of the wooden mallet to trounce the blue rectangle boxes to obtain the prizes within?" Pit asked.

"I told you the tournament screens are different and not as easy to break" Master Hand explained. "Besides breaking them is something you should only do at your discrestion since you can only use one hammer to break one window. Once used to break the hammer disappears and you are only given so many to use."

"Well reckon I still have trusty old mallety for smashing stuff in" Dedede taking out his Jet hammer.

"No you don't, since only Golden Hammers will break the screens. You need to save that for whalloping Kirby."

"Now that's something we can both agree on" Dedede then looked at Kirby. "Come here you little varmit!" He said as he then started chasing around with his hammer again.

"Yeah, defintley agree with doing that" Master hand said while pointing at the TV screen. "So only use the golden hammer for challenges you can't seem to overcome."

"You really think there's a challenge the lord of all evil wouldn't be able to overcome?" Ganondorf asked him. "Besides uh actually getting away with taking over Hyrule since I could do that but swordsman like to get in my way too much and ruin all my dastardly schemes."

"So, I'm suppose to let you just get away with killing the citizens and pilliaging the land and letting your dark magic destroy everything?" Link asked.

"See now you get it!" Ganondorf said as Link rolled his eyes.

"I'll have you know Ganondorf if you're in the game there will be some pretty tough challenges to face" Master Hand pointed out. "Though you are still going to have to face a lot of them because even the golden Hammer can't break some of the windows."

"Even the fun one that likes to like squeak a lot?" Peach asked.

"Well yeah that is the golden hammer you're going to be using and yeah that won't break certain screens" Master Hand explained.

"Hmmm, you wouldn't give us a test version of the screen in the tournament and golden hammer just to see if that's true would you?" Bowser asked.

"Well... I guess. So long as you promise not to be egged on by some friends to start breaking stuff." Master Hand pointed out. "I mean imagine if you had the hammer, some prisitne glass, and someone to keep telling you to break the glass. It would make you want to break it huh?" Everyone starred at him confused. "Uh, that was suppose to be a joke."

"Wow, that joke failed worse then one of mine" Pichu said as everyone laughed. Pichu cheered. "Finally I got a laugh not at my expense... well it kind of was but still nice to here."

"It would be nice to get a chance to try smashing plumbers... I mean glass in with a hammer" Bowser stated.

"Hey don't try stealing my thing" Dedede said walking back to the others. "Though it is a pretty darn good feeling squashing folks with a big mallot."

Kirby was shown to be squshed on the ground behind Dedede. "Wow, I'm as flat as a pancake!" Kirby said happily. He then sighed. "Oh wait, I still don't taste like one so no need to trying eating myself."

"Well hammer smashing or not Challenges sounds like a pretty fun way to get stuff right?" he asked the Smashers who nodded.

"It does sound a lot better then just a buying trophies-a" Luigi stated.

"It better not be as (beep)ing addictive as coin launching though" Snake muttered.

"Ah I'm sure those without a gambling problem will be fine" The hand stated as Snake looked at him annoyed. Master Hand looked down at his list. "Anyway time to move onto the next update. A brand new stage for you all to enjoy."

"Wow it's gotta be mine" Sonic said making a thumbs up. "Who else would have a way past enjoyable stage update?"

"Lot of people, mainly me" Captain Falcon pointed out. "Though I don't know why you'd announce me before my stage-"

"Probably because your way not past in the next tournament" Sonic said as Falcon glared at him annoyed.

"Excuse me, but I do believe I have yet to acquire a stage to engage fistecuffs in" Olimar stated. "So I think it would only be of fairness to give me such a place where such actions would have they're going ons in."

"Hard to argue with that logic" Master Hand stated. "Or maybe because of the fact I was going to do your stage next". Olimar pointed at Sonic and Falcon and laughed at they glanced angrily at him. "Yeah that's right, the Pikmin Protaganist has a stage, based on the time he was forced to make an emergencey landing on an unexplodred planet."

"Uh, didn't you do that a twice?" Luigi asked Olimar.

"Excuse me, but I only did that once" Olimar stated. "The second was to go back to that place I had been to gather treasure found on the planet's side, such as the cap of a battle that I am now larger then." He is shown holding a bottlecap. "Oh dear cap of battle, now whose the one being crushed?" Olimar then crushed the bottlecap in his hand and laughed.

"Wait a minute, your treasure was bottlecaps?" Pikachu asked. "No offense, but the only guys I know who think that are homosexuals-"

"Just because I have a bottlecap collection dosen't make me gay!" Ike said as everyone looked at him as he held up his sowrd. "Don't make me use this to prove my point!"

"Uh, I was referring to James of Team Rocket, not you" Pikachu stated. "Though since when did you collect bottlecaps?"

"Since coming here" Ike said holding a bottle. "It's actually a pretty nice, straight hobby. I've already got 91 of them."

"Oh dear, that would mean you'd have 9000 Pokos" Olimar pointed out.

"Don't you mean OVER 9000?"! Master Hand dramatically asked.

"No since I did not yell part of the statement I was speaking about him having enough to have gotten my Freight company out of it's terrible debtness after Louie ate all the Gold Pikpik Carrots around."

"Oh" Master Hand said soflty. "Well the point is I'm talking about making that planet your stage which I liked to call Distant Planet."

"Distant Planet?" Fox said raisng an eyebrow. "What kind of name is that for a planet? One that's far away but people are too stupid enough to think of another name for it?"

Master Hand shrugged. "Eh, I don't know the real name of the planet so I just went with a name I liked, so let's just call it Distant Planet for now, shall we?" He then snapped his fingers as the smashers were transported to around a rainforest like area as they all looked around. "Pretty nice looking isn't it?" he asked.

"Kind of polluted though" Sonic said pointing over to one of the large fallen bottlecaps.

"Oh dear, that's not pollution, that basically amounts to my form of treasure" Olimar stated.

"Good thing it's a Wario's form otherwise he'd bust out-a and start annoying us-a" Mario pointed out as the tohers nodded.

"Well treasure or not you shouldn't let this stuff lying around". Sonic then pointed at everyone. "Kids we've all got to help the planet we're on, so if you see a piece of trash lying around, don't just let it way past lie there. Call an adult and have them put it in a way past cool trash pin so it can be stored properly." He crossed his arms. "Afterall pollution is one of the most mondo lamest things we have on this beautiful planet and we should not try to ruin the earth just because we let trash go on unpicked." Sonic winked. "So this is the way past coolest hedgehog telling you to throw out garbage properly and recycle whenever you can."

Mario stared confused at him. "When did you a become Captain-a Planet?"

"Hey those are the kind of things they made me do in the old show" Sonic explained. "You know telling the kids not to pollute and such."

"Well if you are as good with gettings good to stop polluting as you are a getting them molestered a, we should be seeing a trashy MJ equilvent-a any time now" Mario pointed out.

Master hand looked to see Young Link, Ness, Lucas and the Trainer looked around scared. "Relax there's no MJ here" Master Hand stated as four breathed a sign or relief. "There are other things to watch out for though, like the floor" Master Hand pointed to the middle of the stage "over there. It's made of vines and very bouncy."

"Isn't that like a good thing though?" Peach asked.

"Well if you like bouncing around then yeah it's pretty good. Peach then jumped in the middle of the stage and fell into the air, giggling a lot. "Hmm that does look pretty fun." Master Hand then bounced on the stage. "Look at me go!" He said bouncing in the middle of the stage laughing some.

"Kind of sad how easily some people can be amused" Falco said crossing his arms. "I mean really, what's so great about bouncing up and down... and up and down... and up... an down" Falco looked dazed as he watched Peach and Master Hand bounce back and forth. "Well no sense letting a good bounce go to waste" he said jumping on the vines and bouncing up and down.

"Wow, didn't expect you to be the bouncer type Falco" Fox said watching his friend bounce up and down.

"Hey, this is actually as fun as it looks" Falco commented. "I mean yeah not something I normally would do but that dosen't mean it's bad." He then flips off the vines and lands on the ground.

"Well I think you owe me an apology then" Master Hand said getting off the vine jump. "For saying there's something wrong with being 'so easily amused'".

Falco Sighed. "I'm sorry I insulted you for that".

"What about saying I'm lazy and do bad updates sometimes?"

"Uh, not sorry for that... you know, at all."

"Oh" Master Hand paused for a second. "Well there's more then fun bouncy vines on this distant un-named planet to watch out for." He pointed around the area. "As you're fighting, numbered pellets from will fall from the Pellet Poises across the stage." Master Hand pointed at the "pellet" on the ground.

"How is this a pellet?" Marth asked picking one up. "Looks more like a big giant bottlecap."

"Well in Pikmin termenology it's called a pellet" Master Hand pointed out. "And if you throw it at a nearby onion, it will give you items."

"So, you're saying throwing bottlecaps at vegetables will give us say a beam saber?" Marth asked as Master Hand nodded. "Eh" Marth shrugged "makes as much sense as a lot of things around here.". He then threw the "Pellet" at the onion as a beam saber fell down. "I always did like weilding double swords" Marth said picking it up and twirling it around. "Too bad there's no way of say me being able to do that in the tournament-"

"Yeah too bad" Master Hand stated. "Besides then you'd be copying off of Pit instead of just Ike."

"What do you mean copy off of him?" Marth asked. "I mean if anything he's copying off of me."

"Am not!" Ike pointed out. "I have my own skill move and differences."

"Yeah but they're passed off mine so really how am I a copy off of you?"

"Uh, because you're a secret smasher and he's not" Master Hand pointed out. "Sort of like with Ness and Lucas."

"That really does not make any sense though" Lucas pointed out. "Espically since Ness had used his moves in two hole tournaments before me-"

"Not to mention the fact that you said we'd all be getting our OWN move list this time around" Ness pointed out. "To make up for some of us being cut."

"I may of been thought to have said something like that but I don't think I distnctly said that". Master Hand thought for a second. "And if I did I changed my mind so yeah some people have similar moves. Get use to it." Storm clouds started to gather around the field. "Another thing you're going to have to get use to is the frequent torrential downpours this planet has-"

"What does that mean in way past easier to understand English?" Sonic asked.

Master Hand rolled his"eyes" a bit. "It rains... a lot". Sure enough rain started to fall down on all of the Smashers.

"Good thing I still have my like Umbrella-Ella" Peach said taking it out as she avoided getting rained on, something the other smashers could not do.

"Hey, you need to warn me if it's going to rain!" Charizard stated, quickly trying to duck behind a giant leaf. "If my tail flame goes out I die!"

"Death in the you turn to stone for five minutes until you get revived by tears way death or actual death death?" Master Hand asked.

"Well I don't want to try and find out!" Charziard stated.

"Don't worry, I'll save you Charizard!" The trainer said putting Charizard in his Pokeball. "There, you'll be nice and dry out there."

"I prefer being cool and wet out here" Squirtle said sliding around on the water.

"Well though playing in the water is fun you may want to avoid over there" he said pointing to the hill on the left. "It gets pretty treacherous, you know sliding around in the mud and everything".

"Ooh, me slide in mud all the time!" Donkey Kong said jumping on the hill as he then dug his feet into the muddy ground. "And they say opposable thumb on foot bad think to have."

"Wouldn't really know about that" Master Hand admitted as it started to rain harder. "Wow, it's really raining fiercly today. Guess I better get an umbrella-ella, hey hey- hey, why am I singing that?" Master Hand said as he conjured himself an umberalla. "Anyone else want one?"

"Nah, I'm use to a being rained on" Mario stated.

His F.L.U.D.D appeared. "Ha, little do you know that this rain is actually my fellow hydrolic brothers finally getting revenge on all you solid creatures."

"Do you a have to say that everytime it a rains?" Mario said annoyed.

"Well, maybe just every other time" the F.L.U.D.D responded as the rain then stopped.

Master Hand looked around. "Well looks like I can see clearly now the rain has gone-"

"Hey, quit it with the song lyrics!" Jigglypuff said. "I mean, it didn't even rain long enough for me to sing Singing In The Rain."

"Well I got another song you can sing" Master Hand said as he started to sing.

"I'm Singing On The Planet,

I'm Singing On The Planet" A giant slug then came behind Master Hand, roaring angrily at the Smashers.

"There's something behind me?" He asked (still singing) as the Smashers Nodded.

"Oh God Damn it!" He then avoided being gobbled up the creature as he warped it away.

"Oh dear, I didn't think that these beats would have any affection on the tournament grounds we do the fistecuffs in" Olimar stated.

"Well they do on this level" Master Hand said looking around. "There are some pretty fierce creatures prowling the area, so you all better look out."

"You know there's always (beep)in something in these things" Snake pointed out. "Whether it's (beep)in lava or go carts of (beep)in monsters or Metal Gears and now these (swear)in mutated slug creatures." Snake crossed his arms. "Can't you pick (beep)in more normal places to fight in?"

"Oh yeah, then we'd be like every other fighter not trying to copy us" Master Hand pointed out. "It's the diverse stages that Make Smash unique since you never know what will happen next." He then pointed at Snake. "I mean do you even think it's safe to stand there?"

Snake then saw another giant slug behind him. "Well obviously now I (beep)in don't" He said running away from the giant slug.

"Yeah of course you don't, so make sure you don't get gobbled up". He then looked to see Snake throw a grenade at the slug as it exploded in his mouth, making the slug blow up into pieces that flew everywhere. "And don't make a mess of everything."

"Well sorry I (swear)in ruined the middle of (beep)in nowhere by trying to not get myself killed" Snake said sarcastically.

"Actually, I think I know where we are" Meta-Knight said as he was shown on top of one of the cans in the background. "Based on the size and shape of this can, as well as the obvious product placement" he pointed at the "Sprite" written on the can. "We're on Earth but obviously on a much smaller scale then normal."

"Wait, are you trying to say this is earth" Master Hand laughed. "Yeah good one Meta-Knight but this can't be earth. It's a beautiful paradise."

"A beautiful paradise that has been trashed by obvious commercialsim" Samus said pointing around at the various bottlecaps. "I mean those "pellets" didn't come from a tree you know."

MH looked around "Yeah but... there's a bunch of monsters around everywhere!"

"Actually those are just a more vicious kind of slug" Lucas pointed out. "From what I read about this world's biology it could of easily evolved from the slugs you have today, just like the PIkmin could be a more advance type of sentient flower. So this would make it some future kind of earth actually."

"Wait a minute, this can't be future earth!" Master Hand looked around. "Where would all be?" 

"Eh, probably dead" Fox pointed out. "I mean it's obvious humans are killing themselves off anyway with all the war and destruction of the enviorment so it would make sense they either would of all vacated off of this planet or all have been killed while the planet was readapting."

"Not to mention this place seems really heated" Popo pointed out. "And not just in a "we're from the artic" kind of way either. More in a "I think it's an affect of Global Warming" kind of way too."

"Wait if that... then earth... doomed... can't be... It can't be!" Master Hand cried out and was shown sobbing on the floor.

"Oh dear, he seems to be all broken but not down" Olimar stated.

"Well guess he was a hit too hard about the whole humanity-a going to wipe themselves out-a at the rate they're a going" Mario commented. "Good thing for us we live in areas not affected by regular humans's a greedy and stupidity that would cause disaters-a like this". Everyone nodded at this.

"Stll though, we do kind of need him to get back so he can't be hysterically crying forever" Marth pointed out.

"Hey a didn't something a like this a happen before?" Luigi asked.

"Oh yeah-a" Mario said. "Awhile back when Master Hand wanted to show us another new a stage". The Smashers then Flashbacked to July 13th as Master Hand appeared before the Smashers.

"Hey everyone" The past Master Hand said. "Have I got an update for you."

"Ooh, hard to top me coming back" DK said banging on his chest.

"Well besides-a being announced" Dr. Mario stated. "Though at least knowing when the tournament will be is pretty good too."

Master Hand nodded. "Yeah by December 3rd you'll be ready and raring to go for Brawl" he lied. "Until then though check out this new place I want you all to fight on." He then snapped his fingers as the Smashers were all Transported to a flat board with a a few houses and farmland behind them as they looked around confused. "Like it? I call it Smashville."

"Well it certainly looks a lot more interesting then Smallville" Fox stated as mostly everyone chuckled.

"Well go ahead and poke fun of the name if you must" Master Hand stated, laughing a bit. "Though I think this is going to be a better stage then Smallville."

"Hey, I liked that show!" Bowser yelled as everyone looked at him. "What? It's pretty good, espically for all of Lex's steadly more and more evil schemes. Reminds me of the good old days when I was just started out being evil-"

"What a good old days?" Mario asked. "One day you decided to start a taking over castles and I a started kicking your butt. The-a End."

"Do you ALWAYS need to try find some way to try and insult me plumber?" Bowser asked.

"Well I a wouldn't be doing my job defeating you if it didn't-a mean also owning you-a every chance I got." Mario held out his hand. "That reminds me though-a? Where are we anyway?"

"Yeah this dosen't look like it could belong to any of our worlds" Pikachu commented. "Unless you're counting those lame eps when I was on a farm or something."

"Actually this isn't any of your worlds" Master Hand gasped. "Could it be... wait a second... is this a... Animal Crossing Stage?" he said with mock shock in his voice.

"Animal Crossing?!" Everyone asked sounding really confused.

The hand nodded. "Yeah that's right. You know the Gamecube adventure where you get to go around town and interact with the citizens and mail letters and-"

"Yeah I think we all know what that no game is" Samus pointed out. "Question is what the hell is it doing in our tournament?"

"Answer is... cause I felt like it" Master Hand pointed out. "Remember how besides places I just created for the heck of it you were kind of limited in where you could reguarly fight last time? Well this time there are boards that may have nothing to do with you guys."

"Pretty stupid to have things that have really nothing to do with us" Roy stated. "Espically considering Animal Crossing is pretty much the opposite of us in pretty much every way."

"Well sometimes Opposites Attract, espically if I say they do". The Hand pointed around. "You would of probably been more familar with it if you've played they're series more, Since this does follow the AC motif quite well. Even the changing setting of night and day is determind in the game by the Wii's eternal clock and in the tournament my cool wristwatch." A wristwatch appears on his hand. "Check this out. Day" He then adjusts his watch to 11PM. "Night". He adjusted it back to afternoon. "Day" He adjusted it back again. "Night". He kept adjusting it back and forth. "Day, night, day, night, day, night, day, night, day-" he then twists the watch too far as it breaks, settling in on night. "Uh, night. Yeah night's good." He then throws the watch away. "Hmm it sure is dark out. The perfect to bust out the flashlights and tell stories-"

"Or you know, fight" Samus crossed her ams. "Unless that stopped being a part of the tournament now."

"It didn't. You guys still mix it up here and make it different from the relaxing pace of any small town I know."

Mario smiled. "Espically Bower's precious love of hack writing a Super Man sequals"

"Oh, now you're going to get it Plumber!" He then punched Mario hard in the face as Mario smashed hard into Pit as the two hit the ground hard.

"You really need to be more careful where you fly through the air, espically around my personal airspace" Pit said as he pushed Mario off.

"Hey that was stupid a Bowser's fault, whose a really going to get it now!" Mario then ran at Bowser as the two started brawling as the crowd started cheering around them. Mario and Bowser looked around confused to see an actual crowd of AC citizens gathering around the stage, cheering.

"So is this the Animal Crossing equilvent of some kind of studio auidence?" Falco asked as the citizens laughed a that.

"No, it's just something to add to the ambiance". Master Hand stated. "Or they probably came here to watch the big event."

"Yeah, and watch the blood go flying around everywhere!" Ai, a young girl animal crossing citizen yelled.

"Yeah, we want the blood!" The other citizens yelled.

"Uh, these fights usually don't involve any Blood" Master hand informed here.

Ai sighed. "Oh but I wanted to sprinkle it over my cherries and have the perfect red dinner dish."

"You suck! Give us blood!" Gulliver the Seagull yelled.

"You know, I haven't really played Animal Crossing or anything, but since when did everyone become so Blood thirtsy here?" Pikachu asked.

"Probably because when I told them I was putting one of they're stages in, I probably wouldn't put one of them in the tournament since they ddin't really fit the combantant spirit and I guess them wanting to try and prove me wrong." He looked around. "Still, pretty good having all these guests hang out... cheering for blood right?"

"It reminds me of my good old days" Ganondorf said as he looked over at Link. "And now time to relive them". He then tried punching Link who shielded his attack and spin slashed Ganondorf away. "Curses, foiled again" Ganondorf muttered.

"Well hopefully not everyone's just looking for blood/a shot in Brawl" Master Hand looked surround. "Ah, there's a busy barista, serving coffee to some spectators."

"That's Coffee boy to you!" Tom Nook, one of the animal crossing citizens said shown to be serving coffee. "I don't normally sell coffee but it really gets everyone's blood pumping."

"Plus it's pretty cheap" Phyllis (a female purple pelican and another AC citizen) stated.

"Well it was cheap" Tom Nook then went over and changed the price on the menu. "But uh sale prices have gone up due to being in Brawl." Phyillis looked at him annoyed. "Hey, don't look at me, look over at the hand."

Master Hand thought for a second. "But I didn't-"

Tom Nook walks over to him. "I'll split a part of the profits with you." he whispered

"Uh I didn't want to, but Nintendo sadly forced me" he stated outloud as everyone groaned.

"Lousy Nintendo. Think they can up the prices of everything just cause they're winning" Brewster (a pigeon AC citizen) muttered before looking at Tom Nook. "I can still pay for coffee with pigeon milk right?"

"No, espically since I realized where you pigeons get your milk from" Tom Nook said disgusted.

Master Hand looked at the Smashers. "There's more here though then some spectators and overpriced coffee, that you should all really try buying, to enjoy though." Master Hand took out a watch and moved it to 8PM. "If you play a match here on Saturday Night..." he smiled widley. "Oh, I'm too excited to even say it!"

"Uh, you really think us or the players are really going to be doing Brawl on Saturday nights?" Fox asked.

"Well the nerds anyway" Master Hand pointed out. "And for those nerdo jerdos, and whichever of you are nerdo can't get any date jerdos, you'll enjoy a live preformence by the one and only KK Slider." Master Hand looked around. "Who should be coming any second now."

"Uh didn't you say he comes Saturday, not Friday?" Link asked.

"Well uh..." Master Hand then twisted the watch around so 24 hours passed. "Look it's Saturday now!" Sure enough KK Slider appeared in front of the Smashers, holding out his guitar. "Ah, it's a good time to be alive and be able to change time."

"That's right. Espically since I've wrote a whole new song about this here brawl" KK Slider said as he started strumming his guitar. Unfourantley one of the strings broke as he looked around. "Uh, whoops, guess I can't play today." He then started walking off.

"Can't... play?" Master Hand said saddened as he soon fell to the ground crying. "Ahh, it's not a good time to be alive at all! I and everyone else here might as well be dead!" He bawled as the Smashers looked down at him.

"Uh, we should probably do something to stop his crying" Pikachu pointed out. "Since he is kind of our ride home."

"Hmmm, this gives me an idea". Meta-Knight pointed at Kirby. "Kirby, go over and swallow KK and absorb his power."

"You want me to eat a dog?" Kirby asked. Meta-Knight nodded. "Yeah! It's the other other other other other white meat!" He then went over to KK and ate him and absorbed his power, as dog ears appeared on his head.

"He has become KK Slider Kirby" Meta-Knight exclaimed. "With the ability to sing better then your average dog and..." a guitar appeared in Kirby's hand. "The ability to conjure another guitar for us." He then went over and took the guitar for Kirby.

"Oh, but I wanted to play on that and then eat it" Kirby said saddened.

Meta-Knight handed the guitar to KK. Slider. "Okay now you can play again so the hand will stop crying and we can be transported out."

"Hey, what makes you think I'd want to play for the people who think it'd be good to eat me?" K.K Slider asked.

"Cause we're also the people who would kick your ass in two dozen ways if you didn't" Samus pointed out as everyone started getting into battle mode.

"Ah, that's good enough motivation" KK stated quickly running back on stage as he started to play.

Master hand continued bawling. "Life is so painful and..." he then looked up and heard KK's song as he got off the floor. "Wait a minute... could it be?" He then gasped as he looked over to see KK playing and cheered. "It is! It is! Keep playing that funky music, white dog!" Master Hand said dancing along to the music.

"Uh, think you could-a bring us back to the mansion now?" Mario asked.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Just don't interrupt my groove". He then transported the others to the mansion and continued dancing around as the flashback ended.

"How did you know he continued dancing afterwards?" Lucas asked the other Smashers.

"Seemed like something he would keep doing" Fox said. "Though I don't think that's going to help Master Hand get over earth's doomed future."

"You youngins don't know anything about the Future, you tax you tax and spend democrats" Mr. Game and Watch yelled.

"Like you know (beep)in anything about anything" Snake pointed out. "Besides I thought you hated (beep)in democrats."

"I hate them all" Mr. Game and Watch said. "Why back in my days the only war for oil was the war on big giant whales that we used to call soccer and there wasn't any Global Warming cause it was already so warm you had to run around without any clothes on. You alien hooligans could learn a thing or two about that."

"Wait a minute, that's it!" Ike pointed out.

"You want us to (beep)in get naked?" Snake asked. "Geez you a (dergroitory word for homosexual) aren't you?"

Ike looked angrily at him. "No, that other thing." He looked over at Master Hand. "Uh, you do know you're an alien too and wouldn't be affected by the planet's imminent self destruction don't you?"

Master Hand stopped bawling. "Oh yeah, I'll still be around." He then wiped some tears off his glove. "Boy was really worried for a second there."

"So you weren't worried about Earth collapsing on itself and were only worried about your own survival?" Lucas asked.

"Hey, not my fault the planet's going down. I mean I did my share to recycle. Just like I keep re-using your movesets and game modes". The Smashers looked at him annoyed. "I mean how I... recycled them into something a lot greater". He then snapped his figners as the Smashers we transported back home. "Anyway time for the next update of the day. The Annoucement of one of you returning into the tournament." The Smashers started to cheer.

"Alright, Falcon's time to shine has finally come!" Captain Falcon said.

"I told you that comes next month". Master Hand looked around. "Actually this person is around and yet isn't around."

"This isn't going to be another one of your-a stupid riddle things we have to guess at is it?" Mario asked. Master Hand nodded.

"Well we're all a here" Luigi said looking around. "Except that fat slob a Wario and I think you already announced him."

"You all may not be here but the person I am announcing isn't. In fact they haven't been around for months."

"So wait, you're saying that one of us is returning yet that person hasn't been around for months." Marth thought for a second. "Hmm, I'm stumped. Unless you mean Dr. Mario or Roy, since they haven't been around this room for months."

"Oh it isn't those drunks" Master Hand stated.

"Hey a screw you!" Dr. Mario was heard shouting from the other room.

Master Hand looked at the Smashers. "Come on think. Whose here and yet hasn't been for months for unknown reasons?" The Smashers thought for a second.

"Oh wait, I know!" Jigglypuff said pointing over to Zelda.

"Hey, I've already been announced" Zelda said making a fist. "Though that stupid sexist hand hasn't announced anything else about me since then."

"Not you, that Shiek thing you transform into." Jigglypuff pointed out. "You haven't transformed at all in a match in months."

"Yeah, what's up with that anyway?" Marth asked. "Didn't like having to swap genders in the middle of a fight or something?"

"That is exactly the reason!" Zelda pointed out. "I was sick of the tired allegations that I had somehow transgendered when fighting as Shiek. LIke I would ever become one of you disgusting males" she said shuddering a bit. "Besides I don't need that to show what I am capable of."

"Yeah but didn't you and the people playing as you win more matches as Shiek then as you?" Young Link asked as Zelda starred angrily at me. "Uh, no offense future princess."

"Of course that's offensive, and incredibley untrue" she crossed her arms. "The very idea I would be given into such male tempations in the first place baffels me."

"Uh, then why did you dress like me in the Halloween party?" Link asked.

"Well obviously there's a difference in showcasing I am so free of the shackles of the opposite sex I can wear whatever I want then having one of my moves be transfered into a forced tranformation of the opposing sex that I depise."

"You're just saying that because you're gay" Marth said as Zelda starred angrily at him, energy glowing in his hand. "Well what, you are! And not just in the I just like teasing you sort of way about it either."

"Don't call the princess gay Marth" Link said holding up his sword. "Or else you'll have to deal with me."

"I do not need your help in dispoinsing of this male trash Link" Zelda said as more energy glowed in her hands. "He shall stand only as a reminder of the inferoirity of the XY Chromosone Set-"

"Okay, that's it!" Master Hand said warping in front of Zelda. "Since when did you have such a problem with guys anyway?! I don't remember you having that in the last tournament, or even when I introduced you to this one." The Flashback wavy lines happened again as back in June 25th of 2007 Master Hand appeared in front of the others.

"Hey everyone, hope you guys had a good weekend" he said waving his hand.

"Back in my days you didn't try and take off from work just cause you said it was at the end ya commie!" Mr. Game and Watch rambled on.

"Uh, yeah. Well I've got a great update for you guys today". He looked at the Smashers. "Because one of you is offically being announced to be in the tournament."

Luigi raised his hand. "Oh, please say it's a me, please say it's a me."

"Sorry it's not a you Luigi" the green plumber looked down sadly.

"It obiously has to be me" Meta-Knight stated. "Or perhaps Zero Suit Samus or Snake. You know the people who have been seen in the videos but not announced yet."

"What, you don't think I would mix things up some by announcing one of you appearing that hasn't been seen already?" The Smashers nodded. "Well I am!" He pointed at Zelda. "In fact today I'm announcing Zelda in the tournament, so in your face people who thought I would just deviate from the pattern!"

"Well I'm glad you did" Zelda said happily. "Since I would enjoy having another chance to test my skills against all of you again."

"And we're glad you get a chance to do so princess" Link said as the two smiled at each other.

"Hey, save the flirting for later, right now it's transformation time!" He snapped his fingers as a light shone around Zelda as her Melee look was changed into her Brawl one. "See like Link you now have a slightly more subdued color shceme based off Twilight Princess."

"I did really like my appearence during that adventure" she said bowing to the hand. "Thank you so much for fitting me with such a nice appearence."

"Kiss up" Ganondorf muttered behind his back.

"You should probably start kissing up Ganon" Link pointed out. "Maybe then you might get in the game with you know original moves."

"The lord of all evil shall never kiss up to anyone, espically not some stupid white floating hand!" He looked to see Master hand starring at him. "What are you looking at? Really, I can't tell because you don't have any eyes". He then laughed evily as Zelda blasted him with a shot of Din's fire. "Ow!"

"Sorry but that is what you get for insulting the one responsible for this nice tournament" she stated. "And trying to destroy Hyrule all those times."

"Thank you for that Zelda" the Hand said pointing to her. "Though I should mention that like before you're going to need your magic to add power to your physical attacks, not having the most rapid movement capablities."

"That's fine" she pointed out. "I can still transform into Shiek for that right?"

"Uh... I'll get back to you soon on that" he lied. "You still do have your other regular moves though, so you know if you'd want to try them out on say Ganon-"

"Hey don't pick on me!" The "Lord of all evil" shouted. "I mean I only tried destroying your land because it was my destiny to cause havoc and destruction". He pointed at Link. "Why don't you break away from the cliche and try them out on the precious hero of all time."

"You know I would never hurt Link if I didn't have to" she commented as she then whispered in Link's ear. "Though you may get another showing of my moves later on" she said as the two laughed to themselves.

"Well I'm just saying be original and pick someone else" Ganondorf pointed out. "Because the lord of all evil will not be magic bolted again."

"I really doubt that" Zelda said as magic energy glowed around her hands and feet.

"There's a reason that her hands and feet are glowing Ganon" Master Hand pointed out. "And I think unless you want to know why you'd better run."

"The lord of all evil never-" he then saw Zelda throwing magical bolts at him as Ganondorf desperatley ran off from him as the other Smashers laughed at this. The flashback ended as Master Hand continued to point at Zelda.

"So really, what happened to transform you like this?" Master Hand asked.

Mewtwo pointed at him. "You actually."

"Me?" Master Hand said confused.

Mewtwo nodded. "Yes, you." He crossed his arms. "I know form personal expierence whenever you erase someone's memories and mess with they're minds there are bound to be various reprecussions involving they're mental state afterward. It depends on the person's mental energy and attidue in general along with the messer's powers on what that is." He pointed at Master Hand. "Your erasing and destroying of her memories to create your video clips combined with her Hyrulian magic triggered a change in personality and attidue. Which is why she acts differently then she did before the mental invasion, just because you wanted to keep a tight lid on your precious story."

"Pfft, yeah like that's the reason" Master Hand said. "I mean it was probably uh... you know reading some of those female empowerment books or something."

"No, it came from realizing one day just how awful the opposing gender is" she stated. "Though I do agree with you on my mind being far too strong to be changed because of my powerful female spirit refusing to be altered by a male's design-"

Link went over to Mewtwo as Zelda continued ranting to the others. "Uh, would there be anyway to change the princess back to normal?" he quietly asked.

Mewtwo shrugged. "My mental powers will only go so far when compared to the hand. He'd be the one to ask."

"Hey I heard that!" Master Hand pointed out. "And since I didn't cause this emotional transformation, I'm not going to fix it."

Zelda crossed his arms "See, that's just like a man, stating he didn't start a problem and then not trying to fix it"

"Technically that's actually a more feminine thing to do" Falco pointed out as Zelda stared at him angrily. "Oh you know it is. And no trying to blast me with magical energy bursts are going to change my mind."

"Though male you do have an accurate statement. It will take more then my magic to change you're pathetic minds." She looked over at Zero Suit Samus. "Come on Samus, let us join forces to take these fools down once and for all!"

Zero Suit shrugged. "So long as I get to pay the hand back for throwing me off cliffsides and giving me a lame final Smash I'm in".

Zelda smiled as she teleported over and hugged her. "Excellent. You will soon feel the wrath of the XX Chromosone!" She pointed at Peach. "Except for you". She then pointed at Jigglypuff. "And you". She pointed at Nana. "And you". She then pointed at Samus. "And you, provided you ditch that dreadful armor". ZSS and Zelda teleported out.

Link sighed. "Why do I have a feeling all that will happen is that the princess will be drawn closer to Samus?"

Young Link smiled at him. "Ah cheer up older me. Once the hand realized he messed with the princess's mind-"

"Did not!" The hand whined.

"Her attidue will be back to normal and she'll fall for you, and in seven years, me and everything will be as it should."

"Actually Zelda will still have feelings for Zero Suit Samus" Mewtwo pointed out. "Considering that she had them before the whole personaliy change, just more subdued."

"Hey, who said you could read her mind?" Link asked.

"Well you guys never said we couldn't read your minds" Ness said. "BTW Link I don't think trying to stab Master Hand through the fingers will change Zelda back." Link narrowed his eyes at Ness. "Well it won't!"

"Hey, I'm not changing anyone back cause I never did change anyone." He then thought for a second. "Unless... my mental tapering is the reason you're all jerks to me-"

"No, that is just how most would react to your more pathetic updates and attempts at humor" Mewtwo stated.

"Great, now he's talking like I'm a comedian fanfic writer. I'm so glad he got the cut" Master Hand thought to himself before looking around. "Well since Zelda's busy we're going to have to find another Zelda to do the Shiek demonstration."

"Oh, oh!" Captain Falcon raised his hand. "Get that hot dark Zelda to do it! So then she could do me!"

"Uh, no I don't want that to happen" Master Hand snapped his fingers. "I know! I'll get that other alternate Zelda who was actually nice to be around." He snapped his fingers as the golden aired, yellow dressed Zelda appeared in front of the Smashers.

"Hello everyone. Hope you're having a nice happy peaceful day" Golden Zelda said waving before looking at Master Hand. "May I ask what I am doing here? Hopefully to teach some lessons about love and happiness-"

"Well actually the lesson I want you to teach is on your transformation into Shiek" Master Hand stated.

"No problem". She looked around confused. "Though I am curious as to why the Zelda of your world didn't do that."

"Uh, various reasons which DON'T RELATE TO ME!" Master Hand pointed out confusing alternate Zelda even more. "Just please transform."

"Very well" she said as she transformed into a golden attire version of Shiek from Brawl.

"As you know from the last tournament, you use the down special to transform into Shiek. And once you do so, you have access to a character completley unique from Zelda."

"Yeah, a transgendered one!" Marth said laughing a bit before Link looked at him sternly. "Hey, it was just a joke."

"Well not a funny one" Link stated. "Zelda only had to wear that and join the Shiekah tribe in Oricina of Time because of him" Link pointed at Gaonondorf.

"The Lord of all evil cannot help if your not even girlfriend likes dressing up as a male and kissing other girls instead of you." Link took out his bow and arrow and shot a load of arrows at Ganondorf, pinning him into the wall. "Not again" he muttered.

Link pointed an arrow at Marth. "Next one will be at you if you make another crack about the princess."

Marth sighed. "Fine, I'm sorry I said anything."

Ike crossed his arms. "See I told you your homosexual bashing of people who are, and AREN'T gay don't just annoy me."

"Look I only really said that stuff so people would stop calling me gay" Marth admitted.

"People called you gay?" Ike asked.

Marth nodded. "Oh yeah. There's whole bunch of idiotic rabid fangirls who liked pairing me up with Roy and determining our personalities based on our hair color and other such ridiciolous nonsense."

"Oh man, now I remember those stories!" Roy was heard slurring in the other room. "Now I'm going to have kill even more brain cells to forget that."

"Look we're not talking about stupid fans thinking so and so should be with this person or that kind of dumb romance stuff" Master Hand said. "We're talking about Shiek."

"Besides it is not a nice thing to make fun of people's feelings or they're stories" The alternate shiek stated.

"Well if you read the stories you'd probably say different on that" Master Hand admitted. He then pointed over at Shiek. "Anyway this is how Shiek, if Zelda gets over her problems that is, will look in the tournament. And although Shiek didn't appear in Twilight princess, I got the design from people who had drafted it up during work on the game version of TP and then had it transfered over to real life."

"It really is quite nice" Alternate Shiek said spinning around. "I wish that the Zelda of this world would get over whatever problems she's having to enjoy it."

"Hmmm" Master Hand rubbed his fingers. "She wouldn't need to if she was replaced..." he then saw Link star at him angrily. "Nevermind" the hand sighed. "She'll have to work those out on her own."

"I hope that does not take too long."

"It better be before I reveal Shiek's moves in order to despartley avoid not giving away spoiler updates" Master Hand thought before looking at alternate Shiek. "Well enjoy your trip home then alternate Shiek". He then transported her out of the mansion and looked at the Smashers. "Well gang, that brings us to the next update I wanted to tell you about: Pikmin and Olimar's Final Smash."

"Uh, didn't you just do they're stage two updates ago?" Fox asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"So that's not really spacing it out." Fox crossed his arms. "I mean it took most of us months to weeks to get all our updates, yet Olimar gets his introduction, moves, music, stage and final smash all within a couple of days."

"Excuse me, but there is a reason for such a thing" Olimar pointed out. "It is because Master Hand recongnizes the geniousity of me and my Pikmin and expresses it in the form of updating me moreso then you were not lotted as such."

"Uh, I'm not entirley sure what you said but I'm going to agree with it" Master Hand said as a Smash Ball appeared. "Now your Final Smash is called End Of Day."

"Oh dear" Olimar said looking around afraid.

"What's wrong? Little baby spaceman afraid of the dark?" Dedede asked laughing. "I reckon you even wimper then I thought you were."

"There's a reason that Olimar fears the nigth you know" Master Hand pointed out. "Afterall in his adventures he always makes sure to return to his spaceship before nightfall arises when exploring new planets, which I guess would be the future of earth that no one here cares about."

"Why is that?" Diddy Kong asked.

"Maybe because dark seekers come out at night and in order to avoid not getting feasted on he has to hide in a safe place, kind of like in I Am Legend" Samus stated.

"I thought that-a was about vampires" Luigi asked.

"The book was, however in the movie version they referred to them as dark seekers and forgoe showcasing any of the higher more sophtisicated vampire types" Meta-Knight explained. "Though I did enjoy seeing the movie with Samus, the book version is preferable since it actually potrays the darker ending of the "legend" being the last human, not Neville's legend of curing the virus."

"Will Smith was pretty funny in it though and at least the CGI Dark Seekers were animated quite well" Samus pointed out. "Though I've probably faced a lot tougher vampire esque creatures in my travels."

"Well inintellegent vampire semi zombie esque monsters wouldn't really be much of a challenge for someone of your calibur" Meta-Knight pointed out as Samus lightly blushed within her helmet.

"So they were also a zombies?" Luigi asked. "So what was it like some sort of Resident-a evil thing?"

"No, because it was still a pretty good adapation of the source material" Samus stated. "Something Paul Anderson can only do marginally better then Uwe Bowl". The Smashers laughed a bit at this.

"Uh excuse me but such films that I have never expierenced do not relate to my afraidness of the dark" Olimar pointed out. "It is because of the large scary creatures that come out in the after sun time that make me have to spend time orbiting in the air."

"Pffft, they could not be more frightning then the lord of all evil!" Ganondorf cried out.

Mewtwo, Lucas and Ness read Olimar's mind. "Oh yes they are!" They said at once, jumping out the window.

"Hmm, that's a good idea actually" Master hand said as he flew out one of the windows as well, taking out a megaphone and speaking to the Smashers outside. "Anyone else who wants to avoid the scarrryyy wild beasts that are going to teem better get out here."

"Eh, I reckon them guys were just being chickens" Dedede said. "I ain't afraid of no monsters even I ain't using them to try and destroy puffballs."

"Yeah, me neither" Ganondorf said making a fist. "The lord of evil fears nothing!"

"Then how come you run from me or Zelda whenever you say something stupid to offend us?" Link asked.

"Shut up Swordsman!" Ganondorf replied.

"Well I'm certainly not afraid if you guys aren't" Bowser said looking over at the others. "I bet the rest of you wimps are!" He then pointed at Luigi. "Espically you fraidy plumber!"

"I am not afraid of a no monsters" Luigi said looking around a bit, gulping. "I mean how a bad could they be?"

"I did remember seeing one beastie devour one gigantic tree in one gulp when looking for it's next meal while blasting the heck away" Olimar stated.

Luigi gulped again. "Yeah well, I a faced worse. Isn't that a right Mario?"

Mario nodded. 'Right-a though I guess not a many have though." He looked to see the only ones still in the room were him, Luigi, Dedede, Ganondorf, Bowser, Kirby, Pit and Olimar.

"Though my comrades actions seem to indicate the fercoity of this final smashing assault I will not avoid such a problem and instead face it head on as my goddess would intend of me" Pit stated.

"Yeah and I'm not going to let some beastie get away with devouring more then me" Kirby said angrily. "Only I devour everything, not some scary thingie!"

"Excuse me, but they are more then scary thingies" Olimar said as he grabbed the Smash Ball. "I just hope to get my rocket in time to get away from they're nightery assault."

"Don't wrory that's all part of the Final Smash" Master Hand said through the megaphone. "See in order to represent the idea of the Pikmin night cycle in Brawl, I have the rocket ship you travel to get away from them appear after you grab the ball." Sure enough it appeared right next to Olimar. "There it is!"

"Well I'll be going off so please do not get too devoured even if most of you seem so desperatley asking to engage in your most likley final barrage of fistecuffs" Olimar said to the others as he boarded the rocket ship and broke through the roof, soaring up higher and higher.

"Yeah as he heards to the stratosphere things start to get dark" Master Hand announced as it started turning to night time around the mansion.

"So wait this final Smash can a change time?" Mario asked. "I thought you said that only you and your a fancy watch could do that."

"Don't forget about the world's fastest hedgehog!" Sonic said raising his hand. "I way past went to the future, or the bathroom once to try and find out about the final roster-"

"You tried finding out about the final Roster?" Master Hand said annoyed. Sonic nodded as Master Hand flicked him back in the room. "On second thought you're getting caught in this too."

"Fine" Sonic said getting up. "I only ran away because that's way past what I'm known for."

"It's also the only thing you're even a good for anyway-a" Mario pointed out.

"Why thanks I- Hey you meant that in a way past uncool way!" The sky then started filling with stars as everyone looked up.

"Yeah once the stars come out that's when the wild beasts pop up from everywhere on the stage" Master Hand announced.

"As I've stated before the lord of all evil-" Ganondorf started to say before incredibley huge, vicious monsters appeared in front of the ones still in the room and roared angrily. "Uh on second thought-" the group then started to be attacked viciously as they screamed out in pain.

Olimar looked down and watched from his ship. "Oh dear... for them" he said laughing some.

"As you can" Master Hand looked at the ones outside the mansion. "Those on the ground of the stage recieve quite a lot of damage."

"Not all of it has to be in the face though!" Bowser was heard yelling as the creatures growled. "Owwww! Okay do the face again, do the face again!"

"However this is one where the creatures's damage isn't enough to knock you off the stage" Master Hand explained. "This does damage depending on how many people are on the stage, so with seven, it's going to be a whole lot more painful then it will be then just say too."

"I reckon I should of been warned about this kind of pain!" Dedede still getting pummeled in the smoke cloud.

"You were warned but you just had to test you bravado" Master Hand waved his finger. "You know what they say: A fool dosen't know when to hide but a wise man knows when to hide."

"First off that's barley even philopshy" Fox pointed out. "Secondly you only started running because you saw the psychics do it first. So really you would of had us all locked in there like an idiot getting pummeled if you didn't see someone else run." Master Hand snapped his fingers as Fox was transported in the room. "Ow, dear god, why did I say anything?" he said as he was heard getting pummeled.

"Anyone else want to try and be a wisenheimer?" Master Hand asked.

"You're saying we can like try and be jewish?" Peach asked.

"... I'm going to assume that means no." Everyone in the room screamed out in pain as they were bitten and pummeled even more so. "I should also note that while in this mode, someone could try and set up the KO that Olimar was going for once the attacks passed."

"It's going to be a hard trying to pummel anything with a broken-a arm!" Luigi stated as he was heard being pummeled.

Master Hand then pointed his megaphone up. "So Olimar remember that in a one on one match this won't deal quite as much damage as it is now but you won't have the chance of your KOs being taken. I like to call that balancing the scales fairly."

"HOW IS THIS FAIR TO US?" Said the ones still inside of the room being thrashed.

"Uh, Final Smashes aren't suppose to be fair to the victims. Though you guys would of realized that by now" Finally the monsters went away as the nine lied on the ground, damaged everywhere and moaning in pain.

"Mamma Mia, remind me never to be ashamed of being a scaredy cat-a ever again" Luigi stated trying to get up.

"And remind me to never try and go into the future to do you lameos future" Sonic said, unable to move off the ground.

"And remind me to never say I can eat more then a monster ever again, espically ones that made me taste my own blood" a battered Kirby stated.

Fox groaned, managing to sit up. "Well at least it's over."

"Oh it's not over yet" Master Hand pointed out waving his finger. "Did I forget to mention that the ship comes back to the battlefield with a huge explosion?" The nine looked up freaked to see Olimar's ship start descending down rapidly. "Perhaps if he's lucky, he'll catch you all in the blast."

"I reckon that don't seem too lucky at all" Dedede said fairly freaked.

"Yeah well once again, this luck I speak of don't apply to the victims". The ship continued descendley down rapidly and luckily for the nine crashed into the direct middle of the room, missing them. They were caught in the explosion though and blown into the wall of the room as they moaned out in even more pain.

Olimar got out of his ship. "Oh dear, looks like you all created quite a mess". Bowser then slowly raised one of his figners to Olimar. "Excuse me but that was a most frude of gestures."

"Well guess it's save to come in now" said Master Hand as he and the other Smashers walked back into the Mansion as Master Hand snapped his fingers, a bunch of hearts dropping down on the nine as they healed. "I hope that teaches you to not make fun of the little guy."

"Actually I was trying to prove that I was not a scared-a of any monsters" Luigi pointed out. "Since I already learned that lesson."

"Oh well there's nothing wrong with being afraid of monsters". Master Hand pointed out. "Espically when they're trying to tear you to shreds."

"That is a lesson I learned the first time I arrived on the planet you would call distant and almost got snackered on by some of the inhabitating creatuers" Olimar stated. "This was actually what did happen in my adventures, except I never really saw many that stupid enough to be snacked on by the monsters" Mario and the other eight looked at Olimar annoyed. "Not to mention I only crashed my ship a few times when landing back on the world, though at least doing it on your bodies makes for cushions of the quite nice variety."

"Hmmm, thinking about it" Pikachu pointed out. "His Final Smash is actually one of the ones you brought over accuratley from our own series line. Most of the others you just made up."

"Well I do like making up Final Smashers" Master Hand admitted. "Besides I only did that for a couple of yours."

"I do not remember having the ability to summon the forces of my goddess like that, though I am grateful I was given such a power, until I was enrolled in this tournametn" Pit stated.

"Yeah, and since when was I able to shoot out a million fireballs-a like in a mine?" Mario asked.

"Or use the Triforce powers to capture and slice up opponents?" Link asked.

"Or transform into a dragon and fly around blasting people with fireballs?" Yoshi asked.

"Yeah and I don't think we ever really created icebergs that big until we came here" Popo commented.

"Fine, I made up a lot of your Final Smashers, okay?" Master Hand admitted. "But I don't know why you're complaining. I gave you all a new powerful move in your repitotre to use."

"Well you kind of altered mine badly" Pikachu stated as we once again flashbacked into the past. This time to June 19th, 2007 as Master Hand appeared before the Smashers.

"Hey everyone!" He waved. "You're friendly neighborhood Master Hand here to give you another whizzbanging update."

Link pointed at him. "Oh so you're going to randomly make up someone's else's move in a vein attempt to try and create some kind of Final Smash?"

"Oh, and what would you of wanted me to give you instead of the Triforce Slash?" Master hand asked him.

Link shrugged. "How about my Wolf Transformation ability? You know from Twilight Princess. Then I could go around the field and claw up everyone awhile before transforming back."

"Uh sorry, but no Wolf Transformations for you" Master Hand pointed out. "I already got enough Final Smash Transformation."

"Oh yeah, like who?" Link asked.

"Uh... I'm not going to tell you obviously but rest assured that I do."

"Eh, you're better off with the Triforce Slash" Fox pointed out. "Wolves are pretty much big jerks anyway."

"You're just saying that because you're rival villian is a wolf" Link pointed out.

Falco crossed his arms. "Well at least we don't have to fight a pig all the time."

"How dare you call the lord of all evil a pig!" Ganondorf shouted. "Even though I was in pig in all games before Ocrinia... and all adventures after... and..." he looked to see everyone starring bored at him. "I'm still the lord of evil!" He shouted as everyone rolled they're eyes.

"The update I do have for you today is Final Smash Related" Master Hand pointed out. "However it's not Link's Final Smash. It's the only original I didn't reveal having it in the introductionary video, Pikachu!"

"Hey why didn't you reveal it anyway?" Pikachu asked.

"Well I was still thinking of it then" Master Hand admited. "But rest assured I have it for you now."

"Well at least couldn't of given me more to do then just jump around and get hit?" Pikachu asked. "I mean don't you think it's a little bit unfair that in both of the videos from last year I'm the only one who doesn't get to land a hit on anyone else and just jump and run around the entire time?"

"Not really" Master Hand looked to see Pikachu starring at him angrily. "Oh don't give me that look. I think this will more then make up for that little flub". He then snapped his fingers as a Smash Ball appeared in front of Pikachu. "See because you're Final Smash is actually something I didn't randomly make up... I mean it's one I used from your adventures, Volt Tackle."

"Wow, that actually makes sense" Pikachu said taking the Smash Ball. "It is the most powerful move I can learn in the series line and would a great thing to use against opponents."

"Plus this time all you need is a Smash Ball to take it, not an electric ball."

"Or to accidentley use it instead of tackle and train to perfect the move" Pikachu said as he staretd glowing. "Though I guess it's going to be like the show where I charge up my running and a powerful white field of electrical energy surrounds me as I hit the opponent causing a rather large explosion on impact."

"Yeah that's not going to be happening" Master Hand said as blue elecrtrical energy wrapped in a spherical shape around Pikachu. "See instead of becoming a ray of light like Madonna, you become a ball of light like some sort of magical blue sphere."

"This isn't how Volt Tackle is suppose to be like!" Pikachu said trapped within the blue sphere.

"Well at least it's still from you series line!" Link called out.

"Hey don't make me test this on you like you tried on me yesterday" Pikachu looked over at Master Hand. "So how do I do that anyway?"

"Well instead of running along the ground you move in the air for a brief period". He then pointed at the Smashers. "So hunt them, hunt down like the dogs they are!"

"Uh, you do know that none of us are dogs here" Fox pointed out.

"Eh foxes are close enough to dogs" Master Hand pointed out as Fox stared at him viciously. "What? I saw the Fox and The Hound." 

"So you mean you're basing your thoughts on saying that based off one of the worst Disney movies before they started pumping out incredibley pathetic DTV sequals?" Fox asked ready to bounce him.

"Uh... go get them Pikachu!" Master Hand then pointed at the glowing ball which zoomed aruond the field, desperatley trying to hit the Smashers but not being able to.

"Uh, this is pretty hard to control you know" Pikachu said still weaving around while in the ball.

"Hey I think it's airbone speedy danger makes up for that" Master Hand pointed out. "Besides it's suppose to fly through the air widly until you learn to control it."

"Hmm think I got it now" Pikachu said zooming into the air. "Get ready guys cause..." he then stopped as the energy disappeared around him. "Uh, this isn't a good thing."

"Yeah, if it ends in midair, something terrible will happen" Master Hand pointed out.

"Uh, what kind of terrible thing-" Pikachu asked as he then fell to the ground. However instead of just landing on the floor he crashed through it as he started desecnding downs the various floors of the house as everyone looked down at him.

"Ah... that dosen't look too good" Master Hand pointed out as Pikachu continued to fall. "Well guess that's it for today's updates. Later guys". He teleported out as the Flashback ended, showing the current Pikachu looking annoyed at the present Master Hand.

"Hey, that would of been fine if you learned to control your blue energy ball form" Master Hand pointed out.

"Or you could of saved yourself a lot less time and just copied the anime version of it which would of looked a lot more impressive, been a lot more powerful but still avoidable, and above all not cause me to go crashing 20 floors into the lower level basement!" Pikachu remarked.

"Ah, everyone's had bad luck with they're final smash before, right guys?" He looked around to see only Diddy raising his hand. "Well at least you're not the only one then Pikachu."

Diddy pointed at the Hand. "Well my problems would of gone away if you had just given me the guitar-"

"Oh don't you start too!" Master Hand looked at everyone. "Well a couple of Final Smash failures besides we're up to today's Final Update, which is going to be quite a doosy".

"Hopefully not the kind of eaten by monster and then hit by a rocket ship a Doosy-a" Luigi said looking around afraid.

"No, the kind that benefits everyone, since it relates to the story mode". He smiled at the Smashers. "Now as you may know your battle against the subspace emmisary will be one of epic fury-"

"The only Epic Fury battle I've had was burning down a convention hall filled with a bunch of angsty sex filled whiny losers who kept trying to touch my "lower costume parts" and creeped me right the hell out" Bowser said crossing his arms. "Maybe if they weren't such burned losers they would of been the first to enjoy my amazing new movie script."

"Well that sounds like a battle of epic FURRY, not FURY, but still nice job" Master Hand then looked at the others. "As I was saying though, it's going to be rough and you're going to want to do everything you can to prepare yourselves for the battles ahead. And that's where stickers come into play." Everyone moaned. "Oh yeah, that's right, you guys HATE Stickers". He then flashbacked to August 15th to a familar (in more ways then one) scene of Master hand presenting something to the Smashers.

"I wanted to announce to you all perhaps the newest and greatest collection element ever added to a game". The Hand said as magical energy gathered into sort of a sphere as something popped out of Master Hand's... hand that he showed everyone. They were small, they were colorful, they were shaped in all sorts of formation. They were of course...

"Stickers?!" Link yelled out.

Master hand "nodded" to them. "Of course. They're easier to collect then trophies, there's big and small ones for ton of variety, and there's even a fun little extra mode where you can decorate with all your collected stickers. Don't you think that's cool?"

"Stickers were never a cool!" Mario said interrupting the flashback as everything went back to the present. "And we don't need a stupid a flashback to them to remember-a why."

"Well maybe you need a flashback to when I talked about putting you in Bloody Roar V if you didn't shut up about the stickers!" Master Hand yelled out.

"Hey that sounds way past cool actually" Sonic said as everyone starred at him annoyed. "Hey, what's the mondo deal?"

"You ever play that crappy excuse for a bash him up fighter?" Fox asked as Sonic shook his head. "Oh. Well it sucked, hard."

"I heard it was even worse then Sonic the Fighters" Pichu commented.

"Oh that bad... I mean way past cool?" Sonic said catching himself.

"And thinking about it, you can't even put most of us in there" Link pointed out. "Since most of us aren't anthros."

"So what are you going to do then? Go back to Soul Calibur?" Master Hand asked him.

"Well at least there no one screwed with the princesses's head and made her hate all guys!" Link yelled out.

"I told you that wasn't me. Maybe it was uh.. Sueng Mina or something using some of her... staff magic to..." he sighed. "Okay I haven't really played Calibur to know the plot of it but besides how little sense it makes, but we're not talking SC, we're talking SSBB and the power ups that Stickers give you."

"You mean the power you get when like having sticker fights with friends and like having a lot of fun?" Peach asked.

"No, though I am glad that someone here enjoyed the stickers" he looked angrily at the others befoer going on. "I'm talking about how they're not just for collecting." He then took out a little album and showed a few Stickers to the Smashers. "These will be a good example of what you'll use to power up."

"Uh, I'm pretty sure in the history of anything that's ever been made at any point in any time in the history of the entire universe there has never been a sticker that would give you any sort of greater power" Falco mentioned.

"Yeah I know, that's what makes me really original in this regard' he said happily. "I guess finding out the truth about the stickers is a little startling. Here you thought they were just for collecting, not knowing that each contained it's own little special power."

"So you're expecting us to rub stickers all over our body for more power?" Samus asked as Master Hand nodded. "yeah, I don't think that will be happening."

"But you don't even know what they'll do" He said holding up the album. "Some up your attack power, some make you bolster the damage of fire based attack, and others even don't send you as far when you're hit."

"Oh, so it's sort of like an RPG but instead of special potions or weapons we're putting pictures of guys who couldn't even get in the tournament regularly on our face" Pikachu looked over at Mewtwo. "Didn't you say the Stickers would be a good thing?"

"No I said they would have some importance to the storyline, not that you would like the effects of them" Mewtwo pointed out.

"Well I think it's like really cool!" Peach said looking at the stickers. "Ooh look there's like one of a Koopa playing soccer and that's so that Pokeman Celery-"

"That seems like a nice nickname to tease Celebi with at least" Jigglypuff said to itself.

Peach pointed at another one of the stickers. "And like a... hey whose that?"

"Oh that's Joshua" Master Hand said as Peach was pointing at a swordsman character. "He's from Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones and gives you a 9 attack power."

"I always thought Joshua was more of a 6" Ike said as everyone looked at me. He took out his sword. "Don't make me stick this plus 30 inch blade in your backs!"

"The marks are for how many points they bring up your stats" Master Hand explained. "There will be a detail of each sticker you collect and it's abilities presented when you collect them, and in the game you apply them by going to the sticker application screen and apply the sticky stickers you collected to the bottom of your character's trophy base. Obviously for the tournament you can you know just put them somewhere on your body."

"Ooh, you mean like my mouth?" Kirby said picking up one of the stickers.

"Yeah your mouth" Master Hand then took the sticker from Kirby and put it on his tounge. "Like so"

Kirby licked his lips. "Hmm, tastes like banana."

"Well of course it does. That's Xananab from DK Jungle Climber."

DK thought for a second. "Ooh then that me banana!" He then grabbed Kirby's tounge. "Penalty for taking me banana is death!"

"Put I can't eat that" Kirby tried to say as DK held out his tounge and stretched it trying to get it off of Kirby.

"Ooh, it stuck on there tight". Meta-Knight then knocked Donkey Kong off Kirby as Kirby's tounge streched back to him as Kirby lightly fell to the ground.

"See thanks to the 20 launch resistance from Xanananb Kirby didn't fly nearly as far" Master Hand pointed out. "And obviously bigger stickers have more of an impact then smaller stickers. Still though you can only place on so many stickers onto you at once. Like as much as you can fit onto your character's trophy base image in the game mode. So you need to consider placement of the stickers choices carefully as space is limited."

"Everything's limited in this (beep)in tournament" Snake pointed out. "Limited moves, limited characters, limited (beep)in holes you can put through someone's body."

"And limited amount of times you can gamble you addict". Snake grumbled at this Master hand turned the page of his book to show more stickers. "So try filling the little spaces with little stickers so no space will go unused."

"You know, though I guess these stickers seem useful, you really think we're going to bother sticking them all over our body, even for a power up?" Falco asked as Master Hand nodded. "Or what, you'll control us so we will."

"No, but once you try playing the harder modes you'll realize how much you'll need the stickers" he pointed out. "Very Hard's nothing compare to this mode's intense which will be im-possible without a little sticky action." He then turned the book around. "Besides, knowing how to use all the stickers is very quite strategic."

"Well I do like Strategy" Ike admitted. "But no not frilly stickers before anyone gets the wrong idea."

"Oh speaking of wrong ideas, something I should point out." He picks up a couple of stickers. "There are some stickers that offer a similar powerup. Howevever you can't add them both onto you for more power as only the stronger/more potent one will take affect. So if you had two stickers that would give you a 10 power up in your right leg, you'd only be able to one that'd give you a 6 power up and the 4 power up one won't count."

"Oh, why'd you like have to put Math into this?" Peach asked. "It was like going good but then like all these numbers and junk and stuff people aren't going to get."

"Eh, it's a pretty easy to understand". He then stuck one of the stickers on Mario. "Mario has a 6 attack pill sticker on him. However adding a 4 Lightning polt attacker sticker" Master Hand put another one on the getting annoyed Mario "Will not add up and still only give him 6."

Peach smiled. "Oh like now I know."

"And knowing is half the battle" Master Hand said, taking out the boombox and pressing a button as the GI Joe Song blared.

"Hate to interrupt you a math lesson hand but you forgot a one thing" Mario said peeling the stickers off him. "-6 sticker -4 sticker-a plus 12 boot" he then kicked the Hand away from me. "Equals getting back at trying to a stick those things one me."

"Fair enough" Master hand stated. "However once you peel off a sticker you apply, you loose it for good." The stickers then disappeared off the ground. "So you need to take care of what stickers you put on since you don't want to loose a rare one. Another way of maintaining sticker balance"

"Hmmm, you know these stickers don't really seem too bad" Bowser said walking over to master hand. "Got one that will give me 50 Firebreath?"

"Let me see". Master Hand looked through the album. "Let's see, there's a Nintendog and an old toad and a cute little monkey and... oh here we go" he held up a sprite Bowser picture. "This is the Bowser Crush from Super Mario RPG which does do 30 Fire Breath. Plus it's one of the stickers that can only be placed on certain characters aka you. See stickers who are only limited to a few smashers are propertionally stronger then ones everyone can use and need to find a good place to rest with your other stickers-"

"Blah blah!" Bowser said taking the sticker and placing it on his mouth. "Ah yes, I feel the POWERRRRRRRRRR"

"When did this become 80's a cartoon day?" Mario asked barley dodging a huge stream of Bowser's fire breath. "Ah, stop a trying to burn a me with updates!" 

"But that's what makes them even more fun plumber!" Bowser said as he shot around the room, trying to hit Mario who was desperatley trying to dodge Bowser's flaming assault.

"Oh dear, should I engage in more End Of Day fistecuff shennigans to stave off this brute?" Olimar asked.

"No, only stickers can defeat stickers" Master hand stated. "Well no but I want to show off sticker power some more." He then held a bunch of stickers out and placed them in front of Peach. "If placing down stickers is too much of a bother or you don't have enough time to do so you can let me or the game do it for you with random sticker placement."

"Okay random sticker place me up" Peach said as Master Hand then applied them all at once as Peach glowed for a second. "Wow, these are like some weird stickers". She then walked over to Bowser and Mario as the Koopa King had hit Mario with one of his fire blasts, knocking Mario hard into the wall.

"Yeah, take that plumber!" Bowser roared as he started gathering more powerful flames. "And now for the finishing blow."

Peach jumped in front of Bowser. "Hey you shouldn't like abuse using these cute stickers and like my boyfriend!" She stated holding out her hand. "Or else I'll show you what true sticker power is."

"Would that involve letting me kidnap you for the 203rd time?" Bowser asked.

Peach shook her head. "No it like involves this!" She then slightly slapped him. However a light slap with added stickers equaled a hard slam that sent Bowser flying to the other wall and breaking it upon impact as the other smashers gasped at this. "Wow I don't like know my own strength" Peach said looking at her hand.

"No that's the true power of the sticker Peach" Master Hand noted. "Still think they sound lame?" The other smashers shook they're heads. "Yeah I didn't think so. Remember though you can only adjust which stickers you want on until you choose to actually apply them. And since you can't put them on top of each other, you're going to need to trade old stickers for new ones."

"Ooh, then can I like trade?" Peach asked pointing at her arm. "I would like a nice Pink Mushroom here instead of like this icky monster thing."

"Yeah but sticker there is one of the rarest ones and can give you near 50 power."

"But it like totally clashes" she remarked. The Hand shrugged and handed Peach a pink mushroom sticker as she took off the monster one. "Yeah that's like better" she said applying it as it changed to a slight gray tint. "Hey what's with like the icky gray?"

"Well when you apply a sticker it takes on a gray tint to show you're using it's power" Master Hand explained. "Also, for some reason, you can take an applied sticker and move it around you/on it's trophy base in game form."

Peach then moved the sticker to her arm onto her glove as it changed to a gray tint. "Hey this is like a stylish look actually" she said giggling some.

Bowser (looking onlyg slightly worse for wear) then quickly rushed over and picked up the monster sticker. "Ha, now I'll have true power-" The sticker then disappeared from his grasp as he muttered. "Stupid princess using up the good sticker" he muttered.

"Ah, don't fret too much about it Bowser" Master Hand showed them more stickers. "Removed stickers may be gone forever, but you'll be earning stickers left and right going through the various story and bonus modes, so you'll probably find that sticker you lost again."

"Or I could make you give it to me!" Bowser said making a fist as Master Hand just starred at him. "Uh so how do we earn these again?"

"Oh you know, various places. Coin Launcher, specator online matches, event mode, etc". He then pointed at him. "However you should probably only really uses stickers in battle that you have doubles of lest you want to loose them from your collections."

"What collections?" The Smashers asked him.

"Hello, I gave you all collection of stickers when I announced it the first time around. I'm sure some of you kept it." Peach raised her hand. "Anyone besides Peach?"

The Trainer raised his hand. "I kept them because a true trainer collects them all from pokemon to badges to stickers to annoyed glances." The Trainer smiles. "I've collected a lot of those." The others rolled they're eyes. "Oh and rolled eyes too. Plenty of rolled eyes."

"Okay, so that makes two out of... 30 something" Master Hand starred at them annoyed. "Was it so much trouble of you to bother keeping your stickers?"

"Well we wouldn't of gotten rid of them if we knew they could do that" Marth said pointing over at the destroyed wall. "Maybe you should of been more upfront with just what they're potential was in the first place."

"Oh, and actually give away two updates when I could just make one of them? I don't think so." He held out his hand. "Though I guess it's not too big a deal. You'll mainly be collecting them in the story mode anyway and the higher difficulty you play on the better chance of running into those rare stickers."

"We wouldn't happen to be able to play through it now?" Bowser asked.

"No. I'm actually going to only let you do that starting March 9th so you're all going to have to wait." He then held out the book again. "When you do play though you should try going through a stage on regular difficulty then going back again on higher difficulty. That's called strategerizing."

"Uh, wasn't that only a made up word used by idiotic texan presidents?" Falco asked.

"Oh yeah then I guess it can't be that because it'd be too complex for them to understand" the hand said as everyone laughed. "However if you are defeated and forced to end your quest and re-start, you will loose half the stickers you collected. That's called... uh basic RPG philosphy I think. Also a waste of really good stickers"

"Eh, I still don't really see the point of stickers?" Captain Falcon said. "The Falc dosen't need stickers to be the strongest and fastest."

"You're not the fastest" Sonic pointed out.

"Or the strongest" Ganondorf stated.

"And since when did you refer to yourself as the Falc and actually believe yourself to be so much better then everyone else like in those lame fanfic stories about us?" Pikachu asked.

Falcon looked at them. "Uh, the Falc has better things to respond to those statements. Like try and find that dark alternate hooker hottie." He then ran off.

"So, did you mess with his mind like you did the princesses's? Link asked.

"Hey, I didn't do that! Besides if that is what happened, it wouldn't be why Falcon's like that since I haven't done anything with him in the tournament yet" Master Hand pointed out.

"I think Falcon's problem stem from not having any titles recently and instead of bucking up and just enjoying our time here like most of us feels he has to act superior in order to try and seem like he's more active and important then he really is" Ness stated. "Or at least what I got from reading his mind anyway."

"Yeah a we're going to have to set some ground a rules with that-a" Mario said peeling himself off the wall.

"Well before you go and do that here's another important rule: since there are people who will use a lot of stickers and those who don't, the sticker power ups will only work when playing the regular story mode. It won't be any use to you in standard brawl because that would uneven the difficullty level out too much?"

"Not even say like a special brawl or anything?" Pikachu queried.

Master Hand shook his head "No, that'd be too much work to add in now. Besides stickers are still best as collectable little trinkets but maybe now you won't whine whenever I mention them."

"Just as long as you don't try passing off another update involving stickers anytime soon" Fox pointed out.

"Don't worry I have other delay update tactics I can use." The Smashers looked at him. "Oh wait, I was suppose to say that in my head. Uh... bye!" He then teleported out of the room.

"Hey, he left his sticker book here!" Ganondorf said picking it up. "With these sticker in hand I will finally have the power to rule over Hyrule-"

Young Link then use his slingshot to throw Ganondorf away. "Yeah right Ganondumb. I'm using these to improve myself more then a half decade of training can do-"

Dedede then smashed him away with his hammer. "No little squirt ain't going to get the power that's deserving of a king to crush that there-"

Yoshi threw Dedede with his tounge. "Yeah no one cares. However they may care about me looking to increase my awesome jumping power even more-"

Diddy then flipped on top of Yoshi and grabbed the book. "Yeah they're going to have to wait. For me to power up some and really show some mercenary a thing or two-"

Snake then kicked Diddy out of the way to grab the book. "Yeah who were you going to show (beep)in something you little-"

The Ice Climbers then froze Snake and Grabbed the book. "You won't be showing anything" Nana said. "But once we find an ice power up we'll really freeze things in here." Soon half the smashers were fighting over the Sticker book as the others looked on at them.

"Well at least they're not fighting over who dosen't get burned by acid this time" Samus said looking over at Meta-Knight. "Want to find somewhere less crowded to hang out?"

"Sure" he said as the two exited.

The Pokemon Trainer looked at Smashers fighting for the book. "My need to be the best there ever was tells me that I should try and grab the book and be a Smash Master, but there's this other voice saying that wouldn't be the best idea."

"I think that's called common sense" Ivysaur stated. "Which I didn't know you have."

"Hey, I have plenty of common stuff" the trainer said as the Pokemon rolled they're eyes. "Oh yeah, I forgot to release Charizard". He then threw a Pokeball as Charizard appeared out of it.

"Ah, I don't want to get rained on anymore!" He yelled and then looked around. "Oh we're back at that mansion thing."

"Yeah, so you won't be splashed on anymore by some big scary water droplets" Squirtle said as he laughed.

"I'll show you scary water!" Charizard said preparing to blow a flamethrower.

"Don't you mean I'll show you?" Squirtle said shooting his water gun up at Charizard as it fell down as rain as Charziard hurridley ran away from the droplets as Ivysaur and the Trainer chased after him.

Olimar was then shown looking over at the Smashers fighting over the stickers. "Oh dear, all a squabble over some slips of colorie sticky paper."

"Why back in my day there weren't no colors" Mr. Game and Watch said pointing over at Olimar. "And there weren't such things as rockets and monsters were only giant elephants who got thorn stuck in they're tusks-"

"Oh dear, now I realize why everyone says he's boring" Olimar thought as he then walked away from Game and Watch as he continued rambaling on.

Back In Master Hand's secret room he looked at a video screen and saw the Smashers fight over the stickers and sighed. "Ah it's moments like this that make it all worthwhile" he said. "Reminds me back when I first decided to do the updates."

Master hand Flashbacked to Mid May of 2007 as he and Crazy Hand were in the empty main room of the Brawl Mansion. "And this is where the Smashers will be while we have the third tournament" the past Master Hand expalined to the flashback of his brother.

"Wow, this is a lot bigger then that Melee Manor" Crazy Hand commented.

"It was a mansion... or a castle, or whatever. Who cares?" Master Hand said. "This is where Brawl is, and of course it's bigger because of all the new players coming." Master Hand smiled. "And I've decided on a fun way of updating my progress. A set of daily updates each and every weekday until the tournament about everything that will be in brawl. Characters, stages, modes, music, what have you. It will be like Smashing Something New Every Day!"

"Sounds stupid" Crazy said as Master looked at him. "Crazy stupid fly actually."

"Well I hope that's some sort of slang for excellent cause that's what it's going to be" he sighed. "Some days I'll have to give them stuff they know or stuff they won't be interested in sure but it will be a great expierence for everyone involved."

Master Hand then ended the flashback as he was shown smiling at the others still fighting for stickers. "And it sure has been, even though the tournament will soon approach."

"Well at least then they'll be killing each other instead of bickering with you" Crazy Hand said floating in.

"Yeah that's true." He sighed. "Though I did like the bickering". He then turned to the camera. "And I hope you did too."

Crazy looked at him confused. "Uh, who are you talking to?"

Master Hand shrugged. "No one really" he admitted. "I just thought I was being poetic."

"This is probably why they don't like it when you think" Crazy stated as Master looked angrily at him as the camera panned out.

THE END!

Wow, that took FOREVER to get out. Sorry about that but hit some snags in the delay. Still hope it was worth the read and hope it was worth reviewing which I hope all of you are doing now that it's out!


	33. Ze Fin, Iwa, Mana, Mush2, Test, Maspiece

Okay everyone now with that long Flashback chapter out of the way it's time for the next one. Once again Smash Brothers dosen't belong to me and nothing realted to it does besides the idea of parodying the updates in a story (I should start claiming that now though since there are people who are "using" it as well). Remember to read and review it if you like it and review it if you like me for making a story like this.

"Smashing Something New Every Day: Chapter Thirty Three: Zelda Final Smash, Iwata Asks, Manaphy, Mushroomy Kingdom, Super Mario Brothers Ground Theme, Test Battle: Tokyo Vs Kyoto, Masterpieces"

By DianaGohan.

As per usual all of the Smash Brother combanants were waiting in the main room to hear about Master Hand's updates for them. The hand hadn't arrived in yet so they were conversing amongst themselves some.

"So, you guys see those ads about us?" Yoshi asked the other Smashers. "You know from the Japanese release of the tournament?"

"Oh yeah, the ones that starred-a our Japanese counterparts" Mario said crossing his arms. "Guess they were alright though why'd they have me a slipping on a banana peel?"

"Probably because you're so stupid plumber!" Bowser said taunting his nemesis.

"Oh, and who was the one who moronically flame boiled that book of power up stickers you all were fighting so-a hard for?"

Bowser looked to see a lot of the Smashers starring angrily at him. "Uh, don't make me go Giga Bowser and smash your head in, like I did in the commerical thing."

"Oh dear, but my showcasing of a Final Smash was much effictvness then your display" Olimar pointed out. "Unless you wish to be attacked by Future Earth mutated animalia again."

"Well I'm just glad they finally showed me FIGHTING in one of these ad things" Pikachu stated. "That didn't happen in like... any other commerical."

"Ooh, me still like the one where we walk in the field and then start pounding on each other" Donkey Kong said smiling. "Me spin you around by pointy tail thing."

"Oh yeah, the 64 Ad that had those actors in those suits try and imitate us." Pikachu looked over at Mario. "Didn't they still use yours in some commericals."

"Only in the ones that promoted my torterous expierence with a that guy!" Mario said pointing over at Sonic.

"Hey it's not my fault you were way past slow to catch me in any effent" Sonic said stretching around. "Though I did way past like those Brawl ads though where I was kicking you lameos around" He then pointed over at Meta-Knight and Pit. "Until you lameos had to go and ruin it!"

"Actually it was my counterpart who had knocked away your own alteration that fluentally speaks Japanese that had engaged in those ads for the picture box, not specifically me" Pit pointed out. "Besides it was customary for one character to engage and knock out another in order to be properly introduced."

"Besides that was the ad where we were crammed in two at a time besides you since they showed seven combantas instead of four" Meta-Knight pointed out. "Which really should of been changed around to be like the other ads."

"Nah, that part made sense since you guys were way past lame and didn't need as much mondo screen time as me" Sonic pointed out. Meta-Knight appeared right in front of him and tried slashing him as Sonic speeded away from him. "Ha, too slow to catch the world's" Meta-Knight then appeared behind him and slashed at Sonic as the hedgehog fell to the ground in pain.

"You were saying?" Meta-Knight asked him as Sonic gasped in pain.

"Oh there are so many reasons that was no good" Sonic said trying to get back up.

"Well I'll tell you what was really "no good" about those commericals" Ganondorf spun in the air. "Not including the lord of all evil!"

"Uh, you still haven't been offically introduced Ganonseemedtoforgetthatpart" Link pointed out.

"First off that's not even close to my awesomenly wicked name" Ganondorf pointed at him. "And secondly when I am, Hyrule-"

"Will fall to the ground in a heap of ashes, blah blah you say that so many times it's really hard to care about anymore" Link said as Ganon looked at him annoyed. Link looked around. "That reminds me though. As anyone seen Zelda around? I haven't seen here since yesterday."

"Well like I heard her screaming about some sort of victory and junk like in my room but otherwise like no" Peach said. "We could try like searching for her and pairing off. It always like works in Scooby Doo."

"Nothing about that a stupid concept should work Peach" Mario pointed out. "Though somehow it lasted a 40 years."

"And somehow your (beep)in (swear) lasted 30" Snake pionted out. "So maybe the worlds more (curse) then you think it is." Snake looked around. "Though yeah I want to see that (beep)in princess to pay her back for kicking me in that (swear)in video."

"Oh you were probably just trying to look down her dress, like all the pervets did when they paused in Melee" Young Link stated.

"No, I just don't like being (beep)in kicked in the face-" Snake started to say before he was kicked hard in the face by Diddy as he rolled along the ground before stopping. "Oh that monkey is so-" he was then kicked hard in the face by Yoshi as he rolled along the ground befoer getting up looking ticked. "Oh you're both so (beep)in dead". He said taking out a grenade as Yoshi and Diddy started running away from Snake.

"Is it just me, or do people seem to run away from each other a lot around here?" Lucas asked. "I mean someone always seems to be insulting somebody and being chased around."

"It's called people have a lot of issues around here kid" Marth pointed out.

Ness pointed at him. "Well you're one of them. You keep making fun of Ike and getting chased around."

"Well I'll have you know I'm over that" Marth said smiling at his Fire Emblem compatriot. "I realized my actions were wrong and promise to never do them again-"

"Oh so what you're going to be gay with him now too?" Bowser asked as Ike and Marth took out they're swords. "Hey uh don't you remember what the kid said about trying to stop the running and chasing around here?"

"Well I didn't mention stopping it but it would be nice if we could get along civilly" Lucas pointed out.

"You're not suppose to get along too civilly at a tournament though" Fox pointed out. "You know it's the tensions that rise up from these actions that make us all the more eager to fight each other more."

"Yeah, besides we would probably take out our tension on that stupid glove if he wasn't such a big glowing showoff" Falco stated as Master Hand, along with Zero Suit Samus and Zelda teleported in. "Oh, there he is now."

"Hey everyone" he said looking around to see the various smashers stop chasing/coversing to look up at him. "What's going on?"

"Eh, the usual" Falco stated. "So what kind of updates are you going to try and bore us with today?"

"Well first I'd have some... annoucements I'd like to make". Master Hand sighed and took out a piece of paper as he started reading from it. "I want to apologize for my sexist unfair actions to all the females of this tournament. As a chauvsitnic pig dog XY chrosomone infused body part I had no idea how to treat the fairer gender and..." he looks over at Zelda and Zero Suit Samus. "How much of this do you want me to say?"

"All of it!" Zelda yelled.

Master Hand groaned and continued reading. "And I didn't know what I was thinking putting so fewer of the better division of the population into this unfair oppressor I call a touranment, and it will never happen again."

Zelda cheered as Master Hand threw away the paper. "Ha, an eternal victory for females everywhere!" She pumped her hand in the air. "You may call me Zelda, liberator of women, who will continue the work of others for equality and above all better treatment-"

"Hey wait, weren't you suppose to try killing us or something?" Fox asked. "Where'd this stuff about making more stupid speeches come from?"

"First off you only call them stupid since you are uneducated" Zelda crossed her arms. "Secondly though my original plan was to launch a more offensive strike, I realized that for now a compromise would be a better way of getting my point across." She looked down. "Note to self: next time make sure you save up enough rupees to be able to buy the most expensive magical nukes, not the ones that won't even destroy magical glowing hands" she thought to herself.

"And as part of our arrangement for me saying that, you need to transform into Shiek when neccessary and not complaint about it" Master Hand pointed out.

"Well a deal is a deal I suppose" Zelda pointed out.

Zero Samus smirked. "Did you forget about the other part of the deal though Master Hand?"

The hand sighed. "No, I didn't."

"Good then." Zero Suit then took out her laser whip as she then tied Master Hand's finger up and started twilring around. "Let's see how you like getting tossed!" She yelled as she threw him out the window.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh" Master Hand said unethused as he fell out the window and down towards the ground.

Zero Suit and Zelda high fived. "Ha, that worked out better then I thought" Zero Suit admitted.

Zelda smiled at her. "See, I told you things would work out if we pooled our resources together to negotiate".

"Hey, why don't you two get a room?" Marth asked as the two ladies looked over at him annoyed. "What? Now I can't attack legimate gay people?"

"Who says I'm gay?" Zero Suit Samus asked.

"Well you don't seem to be minding Zelda rubbing your back lovingly" Fox pointed out.

Zero Suit looked at her annoyed and pushed her hand away. "Hey stop that!" She yelled. She then whipsered into Zelda's ear. "I said don't do that when people are around."

"Uh, sorry" Zelda said embarassed. She then looked at the others. "And though your male ignoramuses may mock our relationship, we got results that none of you were able to get."

"Well that's great and all princess" Link said. "However I still think you should try and let Master Hand change your mind back to normal-"

"I told you Link my powerful cunning mind cannot be melded with so easily" she pointed out. "Besides I like the way I am now and the results I get."

Master Hand was then shown floating back up as he flew through the windo to get back into the room. "Just remember though that little stunt is going to cost you". He pointed over at Zero Suit Samus. "Now you have no right whatsover to complain about your Final Smash or try and attack me with your laser whip when I'm trying to eat my dinner."

"Yeah I don't think I'm ever going to attack you while you're eating again" Zero Suit said a bit creeped out. "I mean how can someone even eat like that?"

"Like normally, that's how!" He pointed out and then sighed. "Anyway it's time for the first update of the day" Zelda starred at him as the hand took out another piece of paper he dully read from. "A Final Smash that is months overdo but because I am such a stupid sexist pig I forgot to do it until now. And also I like saving the obvious best for last."

"Ha, my femminie negoitation powers trimuphed yet again!" Zelda said excitedley. "You're just lucky I agreed not to sue you for taking so long to get out my Final Smash."

"Well hey it's not like everyone got it right away... besides Bowser... and Olimar" Master Hand pointed out.

"Well that's obvious some form of sexism" Zelda pointed out. "Letting those pigs get it right away but not me... or any of the other women."

"First off, I'm a Koopa turtle, not a pig" Bowser poitned out. "Secondly I have been waiting 6 years to be able to use the power of Giga without having to only be in a specific event or final match setting."

"And excuse me, I am not a porkling in the slighest" Olimar stated. "I have quite a lvoing relationship with my wife and-" Olimar's cell phone rings. "Excuse me, I've got to take this so excuse me, excuse me." He then walks into the other room.

"Look you should be lucky your contract made me move up even showing it now" Master Hand pointed out. "Because I was actually going to wait until next month when it really would of been the last one shown. You know save your absolute best for last, even past the hidden characters."

"What y'all mean when you say hidden?" Dedede asked.

"Uh, I'll tell you tommorow. For now though Zelda's Final Smash info." A smash ball appeared in front of the Hyrulian Princess. "Now in the fnial battle of many of the legend of Zelda Games, you didn't want to end up low on arrows."

"That is true" Link pointed out. "My magical supply of inventory would sometimes put me in a bad predicement for not having the arrows I needed and I ended up short for my final battle against you know who"

"The great Gazoo?" Peach asked.

"No" Link held out his hand. "He who I do not feel like naming but it's a pretty stupid name anyway"

Ganondorf growled. "That Voldemort better not be trying to take my evil job away unless he wants a Wizard's Knee in his face."

"Don't you mean Wizard's foot?" Ness asked.

"Bah, like I remembered the names of the attacks I had to use from the stupid racer."

"Hey they're only stupid when you do them!" Captain Falcon commented.

"Hey we're talking about Zelda's moves here, not yours!" Master Hand commented.

"Well you're the one who kept going on about using arrows" Zelda commented. "I mean I do not even use arrows in the series line or ever so why would I use it here?"

"Oh don't be another one of those people who complain about the inaccuracies of your final Smash" Master Hand said looking around the room. "Besides in the games it was silver arrows though. Your ace in the whole is the magical light arrow which you can also, and will also use as Shiek".

"Well all I'm saying is using my incredible magical skill to crush all the male foes around me would be so much more fitting" Zelda sighed. "But I suppose that wouldn't be at all accurate to the seriesline where I am unfairly captured for the most part by the oppressive pig dog himself."

"Oh great, now I have to worry about communists taking my job too?" Ganondorf asked as everyone starred at him. "Unless you wish to pay a fee for starring at the lord of all evil I suggest you stop!" 

"Fee later, Smash now" Master hand said as he threw the Final smash at Zelda. "Ready for the Final Smash?"

"I'm always ready for having a chance to showcase my abilities even if they were created by a sexisit glove" Zelda said grabbing the Final Smash ball as she then started glowing as she place her hands at her sides.

"It will take a second to gather the magical energy but when it does" a giant bow appeared in front of Zelda as she grabbed it. "When you get it, just draw the bow tight and fire so a beam a light will pierce your enemey, blowing them away at a tremendous force. And as per contract regulations, it can't be me!"

"Fine, I'll just fire this beam of female agression at one of you" she says looking around. "Now who wants to get hit by my holy arrow?"

"So what, you're Kagome now?" Marth asked.

"Ka-who?" Zelda said confused.

"You know, from Inuyasha. The reincranted preistess with the sacred arrow..." Marth rubbed his chin. "Hey you could be her actually, you know both coming from a fuedal time and all. So then you could hit the sacred jewel instead of one of us and let it's pieces shatter aorund"

"Uh, no one here has a sacred jewel Marth" Ike pointed out.

"Well that's where your wrong nancy boy" Sonic said pulling out a chaos emerald. "She could way past try breaking one of these and then Knuckles would have to try collecting the pieces in some lameo hunting missions." Suddenly another javielin was thrown at Sonic as he fell to the ground. "Ow, why do you things keep hitting me?" he asked.

"Probably because you are such a sexist hedgehog" Zelda said aiming her arrow at him. "No, I need to use this on someone who really deserves it." She looked around. "The question though is which one of you is the biggest sexist here"

"Technically, that'd mean pointing it at yourself" Falco said as Zelda pointed the arrow at him. "What? You talk about how everyone is sexist here but really you're more sexist then anyone else since you hate all guys."

"I don't hate all guys" she pointed out. "Just about 99.4 of them. And besides there's nothing wrong with demanding more rights after what my kind has suffered."

"That's like saying there's nothing wrong with affirimitve action even though there is." Master Hand takes out a boombox as dramatic music starts playing as Falco continues his speech. "Look I'm sorry you feel slighted by males, but that's not our fault at all. I mean you have it luckier then most of us anyway. Two set of fully original skill list, the guarantee of staying on in upcoming tournaments and plenty of chances to prove yourself to people all around the world who play the game version. There's really no need to be so angry at guys just because you feel you've been slighted. I mean really empowerment is great and all but when it crosses the line from trying to take away others rights just to see yourselves as equals it really isn't soemthing you should be fighting for and rather be trying to fight to avoid, that's all"

Master Hand put the boombox away and cried a tear. "That was a great speech man" he said.

Zelda sighed. "Well I guess not all of you are sexisit pigs". She then pointed her arrow at Captain Falcon. "You are, ruining the reputation of my alternate self."

"Hey you should of seen her reputation in the other universe" Falcon started to stay as time temporaily stood still for him as Zelda fired her arrow, causing a massive surge of light as Captain Falcon was knocked hard into the wall and through several rooms before crashing into one of the rooms hundredds of yards away, moaning in pain. "Owww, and I thought Mrs. Arrow had a big, painful bow."

"Well that's what you get for insulting the fairer sex" Zelda said trying to ready another bow as it disappeared. "Oh yeah, this one is one of those one shot only ones."

"Specifcially one of those once they're hit they're pretty much done for finals" Master Hand pointed out.

"Hey, I don't want to be done for!" Captain Falcon yelled out as Master hand threw him a heart as the Captain Healed. "Yeah, the captain's back in buisness!"

"As am I" Zelda said as she sighed and then transformed into Shiek. "Though I hate demaning myself to appear as a male, getting another Light Arrow shot will be worth it."

Master Hand snapped his fingers as another Smash Ball appeared. "Remember though as Shiek some of the characteristics of the arrow change."

"So this till you'll be firing more as a Quincy then as Priestess?" Marth asked as Shiek starred confused at him. "Oh what you never any anime?"

"Was there any anime that potrayed the female sex as actual compentent and dominating over every male that exisited in they're world?" Zelda asked.

"Well uh... I think Claymore did that and" Marth thought for a second. "And that's pretty much it."

"Well what about Sailor Moon?" Ike asked as everyone starred at him. "Hey, I didn't say I watched it, just saying it did that."

Shiek grabbed the Smash Ball. "Well the power of my magical moon energy is stronger then some short skirt wearing Sailor" she stated.

"Hey wait, how would you know that if you didn't watch any anime?" Marth asked.

"Everyone knows that much about Sailor Moon" Shiek stated. "As well as DIC shouldn't even try and horribly add on horrible tacked on endings about trying to teach the children at home a lesson unless on which is the better sex, which Sailor Says never did."

"Well Sonic Says never did that either and it was way past awesome" Sonic said taking the javelin out of his side.

"No it wasn't" Shiek stated grabbing as she once again held out a gigantic bow gleaming with energy. "Now just comes the matter of who to shoot this one with."

"Provided you hit someone with it" Master hand pointed out. "If you're playing one on one fights, the Light Arrow might be easy to dodge, which is a reason to switch between Zelda and Shiek. You know depending on who would cover the stage best."

"Why would that ever matter?" Shiek said. "As brilliant a strageist as I am I would be able to get an instant win with this final smash in any situation."

"Man and they say my ego's mondo big" Sonic said as Shiek shot the arrow at him. "Hey don't think I'm some stupid captain" Sonic said as at the last second he used the Spring to bounce in the air as the arrow fell through the window. "Ha, the world's fastest hedgehog isn't going to be hit with any arrows again after what happened at the olympics."

"Hey I said I was sorry" Yoshi said. "Sorry you're such a dumb jerk" he thought to himself.

Shiek grumbled. "How dare that infuritating male specimen make me waste one of my final smash arrows."

"Hey at least you got to hit someone with your final smash demonstration" Pikachu pointed out. "All I got was sent to the lower basement and a dislike for ever using Volt Tackle again."

"Well maybe you guys should control your finals better" Master Hand pointed out as Shiek and Pikachu looked annoyed at him. "Or you know try creating a situation where you have a good shot."

"I'll show you a good shot" Shiek thought before transforming back into Zelda. "Still though-"

"If you're going to say anything about female superiority, don't since I'm sure by now we all get the message" Master Hand stated looking at his list. "Besides with that now all of your final smashes have finally been revealed."

"Except my sort of pointless one" Zero Suit Samus stated.

"Well okay all but one but uh save the best for last or whatever I said when talking about your girlfriend's final."

Zelda smiled before looking over at Zero Suit who starred at her. "Uh, he's saying we're the best and for once he'd be correct."

"Hey, I'm correct 44 of the time" Master Hand pointed out. "I mean... 94. That 50 must of been an error." Master Hand then threw his list away. "What's not an error thoug his the awesomeness of my next update, Iwata Asks."

"Isn't that the president of Nintendo?" Fox asked.

The Hand nodded. "Correct. And on Nintendo's officall webpage he sometimes interviews all the various directors of your series about they're latest adventure." He then looked around. "Well you the ones of you who aren't third party... or who aren't ever getting any more games besides this tournament ever."

"Well that would be stupid" Popo said. "The kids need another Ice Climber to play. And this time we'd be collecting vegetables and climbing on mountains in 3D."

"Well you'd have to talk to Nintendo on why that would probably never happen" Master Hand pointed out. "Because I already did my talking with them on that corner of the website?"

"He invited you to do a one of those interview a things?" Luigi asks.

"Sure did". Master Hand rolled his hand. "I was all like "Wha?" and he was all like "Master Hand you just have to let me interview you because you're so awesome" and I'm like "but I'm not a Nintendo Employee! And I charge $50,000 per interview! I-is that okay?" and he was like "oh we're Nintendo. We can make that much money a day horribly owning Sony. And you're so awesome you deserve more money" and I was like "So are we seriously doing this again" and he was like "Oh we're super seriously doing that" and I was like "is that so?" and he was like "Yeah, or else I'll make you delay the tournament even more!" so I was like "Well if you insist" and so that's how I was able to do the interview for the webstie." The Smashers all looked at him, narrowing they're eyes. "Well that's not the word to word transcript of it but it's close enough."

"Well it's not like those guys aren't a pretty weird in the exec-a office" Mario pointed out. "You would fit in a well with them."

"Heh, maybe I should try to change my name to Executive Hand then" Master Hand said. "Oh wait, Master means ruler and executive means guy who looks over everything but really dosen't do all the work. And though it would be nice to be lazy, I'd rather be a master anyday of the week.

"Yeah, a Master bator!" Captain Falcon said chuckling as he saw no one else laughing. "Oh come on, that's a classic."

"It was a classic years ago when someone first though it'd make a funny joke" Falco pointed out. "Now though, it's just a pathetic immature attempt at some kind of humor that obviously wouldn't work on people who knew what real comedy would be."

"Well that's the same thing people say about my humor but that dosen't make it true" Master Hand pointed out.

"Wait, I'm as funny as you?" Captain Falcon said horrified. "Man, maybe you guys were right on me never being allowed to ever speak out" the captain then walked out of the room. "i'm going to go pratice my material so I can at least be better then HIM"

Master Hand sighed. "If it didn't mean Falcon left I'd probably be more offended by that." The hand then held out a video. "Anyway I imagine that this interview I'm about to show you will offer a tiny glimpse behind the curtains to see what making Super Smash Brothers is like."

"Why would we need that if you tell us all about the updates and what you did to make the tournament anyway?" Link pointed out.

"Because this time you get to hear me talk to the man himself while doing it." He then took a tape and put it in a VCR that popped in as the lights dimmed down. "So come on and check this out". The smashers sat in the seats that popped up as well. "Also this time around no commenting on what's happening on screen okay? Just concentrate on the interview." The smashers looked in to see Iwata (looking like his regular Nintendo executive self) sitting on a seat across from Master Hand floating in front of him.

"Hello Master Hand" Iwata said before turning to the camera. "And hello everyone on the website who will be wtaching this clip. I'm Satoru Iwata, President of Nintendo LTD, the big winner of the console race."

"PS3 will screw you guys when it gets Home!" A rabid fanboy was hear raving.

Iwata looked around. "Will someone please go out and shoot that Sony supporter?" He then looked at the camera. "Ur anyway I'm here delievering an interview with Master Hand, that explains the vision and development proccess of Super Smash Brothers Brawl, both the game mode and the tournament mode."

"And maybe a movie" Master Hand stated. "I always did want to be a directorial hand you know."

"We'll talk about why that won't happen later" Iwata said sighing. "First though I would like to offer an apology because of Braw falling behind schedule and failing to reach it's offical release date." He then looked at Master Hand. "Well actually that's not my fault since I didn't directly work on the tournament but as president I have to apologize on the behave of the actions of my directors."

"Hey it wasn't my fault either" Master Hand stated. "I mean I tried cutting corners, uh I mean doing everything I could to keep the release date but it slipped, I guess several times. Don't worry though this time the March 9th date is happening for sure for sure we really will promise to kill ourselves if it dosen't."

"Yeah you go kill yourself, I'm still busy managing Nintendo." Iwata held out his hand. "So on behaf on all the smashers, our retailers, and of course our precious "we have more then those other guys" consumers who buy the game I'm sorry about all this. Rest assured though that when it drops it will be the game to buy for 2008."

"The only grand theft auto you'll be doing this year is stealing cars to get to the store faster to buy this game and shooting prositutes and taking they're money so you can buy more copies for your friends" Master Hand said.

"Right but obviously in a lawful, LEGAL way." Iwata then pointed to the camera. "I'd also like to thank Mr. Nagata from Hobo Nikkan Ito Shinbun, a website hosted by the famed copyrighter Shingesto Itoi, for doing the camera work since he helped with my online series when the Wii launched and all."

"No problem" Nagata was heard saying. "I'm a big fan of the Dairantō Sumasshu Burazāzu Ekkusu Tournament."

"Wow, so much Japanese" Master Hand said looking around. "I better get Myoshiro Hand in here to help me translate." Master hand then teleported out and teleported back in wearing his slanty eyes and rice triangle hat again. "Ah so ah so me so happy be back in native home land" Master Hand said in a bad japanese accent.

"... Get Master Hand back here" Iwata said angrily as Master Hand teleported in and out again appearing as he normally does. "Okay so now onto the interview that I hope you all enjoy/aren't too offended by" Iwata looked over at Master Hand. "So you ready to go?"

"I guess" Master Hand looked around. "So this is where you did all the other Iwata asks interviews right?"

"Right" Iwata nodded.

"In other words this is where you, the president, interviewed other director and employees who help translate various titles and adventures on Nintendo consoles."

"Uh, pretty much."

"And are in charge of ordering around everyone to do whatever you want espically now that we're doing the best sale wise?"

Iwata narrowed his eyes. "You do know you don't need to ask me the obvious annoying questions right? Everyone already knows all of these things."

"Well I like repeating things and making them clear over and over again."

"No wonder I heard that the Smashers were complaining being stuck in a mansion all the time" Iwata muttered.

"That reminds me though" Master Hand looked around. "Is it okay for me to be here? You know not being a Nintendo director and just being a magical energy hand who has the ability to produce awesome recording breaking tournaments?"

"Sure" Iwata pointed out. "You did help with the various Kirby adventuers and all."

"Yeah that was a fun time, except when Kirby stole everything in my fridge which uh... still happens."

Iwata laughed. "Yeah he'll do that". Iwata looked around. "Guess since you don't work here anymore this is like me asking my former emolyees stuff show."

"Eh I wouldn't recommend trying to do more of that after this interview" Master Hand said. "Most former employees tend to have have a habit of getting drunk and cursing at you when they find they've been cut."

"Well isn't that what you did for awhile right after you were fired?" Iwata asked.

"Yeah, though I would like to point out why I was fired". Master Hand raised his finger. "See Iwata-kun, which is an honorifc title not me trying to say he's cute or anything like since adding kun and Son to end of a name is the only way I get to speak any Japanese without breaking out the Myoshiro disguse, was my boss back when I first came to HAL Labortory to work on some stuff for the Kirby series. You know popping in sceneary with my amazing hand powers."

"Yeah that was qutie awhile ago" Iwata pointed out. "I mean you were what only like 20 or something right?"

"19 actually" Master Hand pointed out. "At least in hand years which are pretty much the same as human years though we have a much much much longer lifespan then humans do, so I'll still be around while you'll probably be gone after the WiiPlay7 System comes out."

"Gee, thanks for reemining me of that" Iwata said sarcastically. "Still though hard to believe you had come so far just at 19".

"Yeah I was so young and full of energy" Master Hand said laughing. "Now though... well I'm still rather young and full of energy but I'd like to think a little bit wiser for the expierence."

"You don't always get what you like" Iwata pointed out.

Master Hand laughed again. "Good one Iwata."

"Uh I don't think that was a joke but whatever". Iwata looked at a notecard. "Now the two of us were put in charge of the prototype of the original Smash Adventure on the 64, since I had worked as President of HAL before becoming president of Nintendo."

"And you've been the best president ever since" Master Hand pointed out.

"Well hard to be worse then say Jack Tretton" Iwata pointed out before the two laughed some.

"Seriously though despite the success of Smash Bros and Kirby I was let go because I was a bit too demanding in my negotations". Master Hand rubbed his fingers. "Also I had a bad habbit of exploding people who disagreed with me back then which you know kind of isn't a good thing."

"Well at least you're doing better now and are doing great things with Brawl" Iwata pointed out.

"That's true". Master hand sighed. "Afterall I have been working on it for years."

"Since like the 2005 E3 right?"

Master hand nodded. "Right."

"And to those of you who don't know E3 Was a very successful international gaming even that usually took place in may". Iwata rolled his hand. "Unfourantley the teams in charge of E3 in order to seem like really cheap assholes dialed it down to a small dingy even that happened two months later and didn't offer nearly as much upcoming game info."

"Pluse there weren't any real hot booth babes to oogle" Master Hand looked around. "If you're into that sort of thing of course."

"Well anyway, back in 2005 when E3 was still good, I was giving a presentation on the Wii, which was when it was called the Revolution."

"Which was when the console's name was still good!" A random fanboy was heard crying.

"Okay that's now two people to go shoot" Iwata muttered. "Well at the confrence we had polled a lot of people before the presentation asking what games they would want to see have network play in them."

"That's right, for the first real actual time a Nintendo console was going online" Master Hand said. "It seemed so Revolutionary I guess that's why you decided to name the console that."

"Well yeah I admit saying online was just a fad was pretty stupid but I still feel confident that our friend codes and using text based convos instead of voice chat will end up winning in the end" Iwata pointed out as people from around the room were heard laughing. "Or we'll have to change that in the next generation. Either way everyone better jsut deal with it now."

"Speaking of deals, it was a big deal when it was first announced" Master hand said. "And in the poll people were making a big point at wanting to see SSB played online."

"And of course our offical team wanting to announce a Wi-Fi Smash Bros then but since we hadn't talked it over with you and HAL, who co-owns the game rights for the tournament, so of course that wasn't even in the planning process yet. So all I was able to say was that I would Hope a Smash Brothers game would make a good online title."

"Well you don't always get what you hope". Master hand thought for a second. "However in this case you got it, big time."

"What I also got was some backlash for the event, since people thought I had offically announced Smash Brothers 3, even though I hadn't."

"Well people thought I also offically announced there would be no copycat Smashers in this tournament and it'd have more combants then you could shake a stick at even though I hadn't."

"Yes you did." Iwata pointed out.

"Well I... didn't mean too" the hand said quietly.

"Me neither. However it started getting around as such and you really couldn't blame them for being excited and wanting to interrept it that way." He looked over at Master Hand. "Though I do admit it was a mightly big splash of cold water for you."

"Yeah well whatever splashes me gets splashed back" Master Hand said conjuring up a bucket and throwing water at Iwata.

"I was talking metaphorically" he pointed out.

"Well sometimes metaphors should get thrown around as they're... actual things." Iwata starred at him miffed as Master Hand quickly dried him up. "Still though even if it wasn't an actual bucket of cold water, hearing it had been announced out of the blue like that really did surprise me."

"Yeah, weren't there people there asking you whether or not you would develop it?" Iwata asked.

"Yeah there were. It was rough dodging they're questions and dodging the police after I threw a few guys into a wall for getting too close to me. I had no idea what to say to that one besides "but officers it was they're fault for being dumb fanboys, not mine!" but that didn't fly."

Iwata rolled his eyes. "After putting up bail as my way of apologizing I inivited Master hand to my hotel room and told him what I was hoping to do."

"And then I said I was sorry I didn't play that way." Iwata looked at him annoyed. "Wow that's the kind of look people give when they're about to chase someone with a sword."

"I would if I could" Iwata mumbled before looking at Master Hand. "And I was talking to you about starting work on the tournament, even though there was no specifications set of framework set up."

"And the fact that I quit HAL Laboratory kind of made things even more complicated."

"Uh, you just said you were fired, from HAL, not quit".

"Did I? DID I?" Master Hand though. "Yeah I did. Well anyway you wanted to slice it, it was a pretty shaky situation."

"Yeah, though I admit if you and HAL turned me down I probably would of just taken the exisiting Melee title for the gamecube and tried to make that Wi-Fi capable. Thinking about it that would of been a whole lot cheaper and still would of made us a whole lot of money."

"Fortaunley for those of you who hate cheap prequals I said I'd do it".

Iwata crossed his arms. "Well I only said that as sort of a threat to get you to go along with the project."

"And even though it wasn't as terrifying a threat as say forcing someone to play 80 of any game on the PSP, it certainly had the desired impact of making me want to work on SSB again". Master Hand chuckled some. "In truth though I had come to E3 to gather info on the latest hardware and software and formulate what I'd want to work on next. I think at the time I was thinking of making a storyline where you'd take these ducks and make blow up but in a way that they're explosions would create funny pictures you could trade to your friends."

"Hmm, a Duck Pic Blaster eh?" Iwata rubbed his chin. 'Sounds like something we'd need to port to the DS, and fast."

"Well at the time though I thought that working on the Smash Bros again would be the best thing I could do with my time for maximum happiness potential. So I decided to accept, or at least realize I'd have to accept, Iwata's offer to work on the next SSB title."

"For which I am thankful since I guess a new game will sell more then just an old one with online features" Iwata admitted. "Still though at the time we both weren't ready to really start working on the game."

"Yeah it's not like even I can go poof and have made another tournament" Master Hand pointed out. "Espcially for the game version, which needed a staff since as a freehanlancer I didn't exactly have one."

Iwata laughed. "Was kind of fun though trying to see you go around doing every job yourself for an afternoon though."

"Well I'd like to think I'm at least a fairly competent artist, though in truth my art looked even worse the Cubiovre back then". The two laughed at the old Gamecube title awhile before going on. "That is how the whole thing started though. There was of course how we got the staff, what we decided to do with the storyline, when would the game come out, blah blah, but that's stuff you can do in another interview right?"

Iwata nodded. "Sure. Afterall I want to make seven of these things. The seven updates of Smash Brothers Brawl backstory."

"Bound to be even better then the seven Harry Potter books."

"Uh, I wouldn't really go that far". Iwata then went over and shook Master Hand's hand. "Still thanks for the interview Master Hand. Hope to see you again soon for the next part."

"You too. For now though I better go grab a copy of this to show my smashers at the mansion." He then moved over to the camera.

"Hey, you can't use this copy!" Iwata shouted out before the tape ended.

The lights turned on as everyone looked over at Master Hand. "What? He should of told me earlier that I shouldn't of taken the tape from his camera."

"So he should of automatically assumed you were a tape taker then?" Falco asked.

"Well he knows me and he'd know I'd get it from you, camera mode video stealers." He then put away the TV and looked over at the Smashers. "Still though pretty good interview eh?"

"Well I am a glad-a we didn't just get Melee with a online" Mario pointed out. "That would of just been a dumb, not to mention our checks would of been a whole lot a shorter."

"Uh actually you wouldn't of gotten paid at all" Master Hand poitned out. "You know since you wouldn't of recorded anything new for the tournament and all." Master Hand then pointed at himself. "So you really should all be thanking me for having a role here and-" Master hand was then shot from behind by a powerful bolt of light as he screamed out in pain. "Ow!" He yelled. "What hit me?"

"I think it was that" Lucas said pointing at the ground behind Master Hand where an arrow had fallen onto the ground.

"Hey, this is that light arrow from before!" Master Hand said picking it up and breaking it, looking over at Zelda. "You agreed not to hit me with that."

"I didn't" Zelda pointed out. "If there had happened to be some sort of magical spell used to bring that arrow back to hit you, that wouldn't be my doing, espically since Shiek was the one who fired it."

"Yeah, but you're Shiek!"

"Not according to this contract" she said holding out a sheet of paper.

"Stupid techaclities" he muttered. He then smiled wickedley to himself looking around. "Well you know I'm not the type to hold any grudges-"

"So you're not the Master Hand we've come to know and... well actually feel a whole range of feelings for but nothing really that good" Fox asked.

"I'm still him, but will I be for long?" The Smashers looked at him confused. "I see you're confused. Well allow me to help clear up that confusion with my next update". A pokeball then appeared in his hand as he spun it around his finger. "A Brand new Pokeball Pokemon."

"Well whatever it is I'm ready to identy it" The trainer said attempting to take soemthing out of his pocket but finding nothing. "Oh" the trainer remembered. "I forgot to bring Dexter here."

"Well if he's like me he's probably being forced to stay away from the Laboratory." Master Hand threw the Pokeball. "Besides any real trainer can recongize things on site."

"Not if they're based on the show trainers who can't even recongnize a lame disguise they've seen 800 times before" Pikachu called out as the other Pokemon laughed. Speaking of Pokemon, a cute blue Pokemon floated out of the pokeball, having flippers and two touching antennene in the middle of it's forehead.

"Ah yes, Manaphy" Mewtwo pointed out. "From the 9th Movie."

"Oh, I wanted to say it appeared in a movie" Master Hand said disappointed.

"Well I'm just saying it's good to see fellow movie stars also particpate in this tournament in some form."

"Of course I'm the biggest one of them all" Bowser pointed out. "Or will be when my blockbuster smash hit film comes out and does better then Pirates Of The Carribean and Spiderman Combined!"

"... So how much of the doctor's stash have you been a drinking to be able to say a that?" Mario asked.

"Hey anyone who tries touching my booze is dead-a!" Dr. mario was heard shouting. "Oh wait a if they're a gone that means I might have they're slot so... hey everyone you can try and touch my booze-a!"

"Uh no they're busy hearing about Manaphy" Master Hand pointed out as the blue pokemon floated around. "Now unlike a lot of other Pokemon Manaphy has quite a different effect then the ones that appear in this tournament."

"Yeah well it's still not as super affective is as me" Charizard pointed out as Manaphy then looked ouver and shot a burst of Water Gun as Charizard fell to the ground. "Ow! Stupid baby legendary" it muttered while shaking itself off.

"Wait, you mean it just squirts water gun?" Squirtle said. "Because that's what I do and from what I saw others around here as well."

"No, it just did that to get back at some jerkiness." Master Hand smirked to himself. "Now it's my turn to get back at some jerkiness though." He pointed at Manaphy. "Manaphy's actually is so different you'll ask how is it even possible or words to that effect."

"Oh what, are you going to give it a severley screwed around attack that can't even hit it's opponent right?" Pikachu asked.

"Man and I thought you let go of that" the hand said sighing. "And now it's move when it appears from the Pokeball is quite special. To show how special though I'm going to need a volunteer." He looked at the Smashers. "Let's see, how about... Zelda."

"Oh so you automatically think I'd volunteer because of some sexist scheme of yours?" she asked.

"No I just thought you'd want to have another chance to showcase your special feminine skills against this legendary Pokemon."

"Hmmm, I do enjoy showing of my special feminine skills" she admitted walking over to Manaphy.

"Okay and I'm going to need someone else for this" he looked around at the other Smashers. "Let's see who would be the perfect pick for this." He then looked over at Link. "Nah, don't want to ruin they're relationship" he thought to himself and looked over at Zero Suit Samus. "Nah, she'd like that too much" he thought again, looking over at Donkey Kong and smiled. "Ah, the big stupid ape... literally. He's perfect" he thought before pointing at DK. "Okay Kong come on down."

"Me no know me up" Donkey Kong said confused.

"No I mean come over by Manaphy". DK shrugged and moved over by Manaphy. Master Hand moved away from the two Smashers and the Pokemon. "Okay, now time to expierence the power of heart swapppppppp."

"This better not involve some inane Zelkong pairing because any showing of me being with a man is-" Zelda started to say before the two started glowing as little hearts appeared around them. these little hearts formed two big hearts as one shot out of Zelda and hit into Donkey Kong and vice versa as Manaphy was chanting with it's ears raised. The glowing stopped though as Manaphy stopped chanting and the Smashers looked around confused.

"... Uh, nothing happened" Fox pointed out.

Master Hand was trying to hold back laughter. "No, that is not untrue actually" Master Hand then started chucking uncontrablly

"What is so funny about quadruple negatives you sexist hand?" "Donkey Kong" shouted out and gasped looking at itself. "Wait a moment, why do I feel so big stupid and hairy?"

"Me kind of feel small and weird" "Zelda" was heard saying as the two looked at each other and screamed! "Ahhhhhhh, what me doing over there?"

"Ahhhhhh, what's my fine body doing over there?" "Donkey Kong" asked.

Master Hand pointing at them, still laughing. "Why, it looks like the two of you switch bodies" he said as the two started screaming again.

"What kind of sick joke is this?" Zelda in Donkey Kong's body (or Zelda/Kong for short) asked.

"Hey though it is funny it's not just a joke" Master Hand pointed out. "It's Manaphy's special ability that makes you fight as your opponent for awhile. I mean they say it's good to know your enemy-"

"Oh you're about to know nothing!" Zelda/Kong shouted holding out her/his hand. However nothing came out as she/he moaned. "Oh great this pathetic male can't even do a magic spell."

"Hey me no pathetic mean speaking girl" Donkey Kong in Zelda's body (Or Donkey/Zelda) shouted holding out his/her hand as a magical ball appeared. "Though now me do this" he said shooting the ball of energy at Zelda/Kong.

"Ha, I can just teleport away" she/he said as she/he groaned. "Oh that's right you don't have that move either". She/he then used the Spinning Kong to jump in the air to avoid the attack. "Bah, this spinning not only cannot travel as far a distance, but it can't even deflect anything". Zelda/Kong landed back on the ground. "It's sad how inferior this body is from my own."

"Yeah well you won't be feeling that way after some sort of personal crisis happens and you realized being switched wasn't a bad thing or something" Falco said. "You know, if this follows the whole retarded fanfic body swap logic."

"Hey, it's better then one of those random swap stories" Master Hand pointed out.

"Well like that Smash Chronicles one was good" Peach said. "Cause like me and Samus switched and she like learned the power of my emotions."

"That dosen't sound like something I'd want to learn" Samus muttered to herself. "Besides wasn't that just a ripoff of a Teen Titans plot?"

"Yeah well TT ripped it off me... or Freaky Friday". The hand looked around. "Though you haven't really swapped places."

"Uh I would beg to differ" Zelda/Kong stated. "And you're going to begging for mercy after I'm doine with you."

"Hey you can't do anything to me" Master Hand said pointing at her/him. "After all it was Manaphy who did it so technically I wasn't violating any contract" he then smirked at her. "So technically you have no reason to be mad at me."

"Stupid contract" Zelda/Kong muttered.

"Hey wait if we no switch bodies then me still me" Kong/Zelda said trying to tear off his/her dress. "And me no like wearing so many clothes!"

"Hey don't rip my royal wardrobe!" Zelda/Kong yelled out.

"Well it me royal wardrobe and me no want it".

"Well "me" going to smash your sexist brain into pieces then!" Zelda/Kong then started running over at Donkey Kong furiously.

Link leaped in front of her/him though before she/he could reach Kong/Zelda. "Stop uh... princess". Link pointed at Kong/Zelda. "Don't forget that he still has your body so any damage that you'd give out would only be felt by your real body."

"Well in the actual game/tournament to make sure you don't take extreme advantage of the situation, the damage stays the same. Though I guess that's only if you try and jump off and self destruct" Master hand pointed out. "So yeah wait a certain amoutn of time and you'll be back to normal."

"How much is a certain amount?" asked a very annoyed Zelda/Kong.

Master Hand shrugged. "Me no know" he said laughing some as Zelda/Kong fumed angrily. "Ah relax it won't last that long. You know since things always seem to end well in the tournament."

"That's not true at all!" Zelda/Kong yelled out as she then pointed at Kong/Zelda still trying to rip off her attire. "However I warn you disgusting ape thing will really not end well for you if you keep doing that". She/he then raised her/his fist and started punching her/hiself hard in the stomach. "Ow! I mean ha, you're gonna be feeling this when this wears off."

"Hey leave Donkey's body alone!" Diddy said running over to Zelda/Kong and grabbing her/his arm. "It's not his fault he's not use to wearing clothes."

"Well of course it is, being a man and all". Zelda/Kong tried to shake Diddy off. "Hey, get off of me!" Diddy just held on tighter as Zelda/Kong started spinning around. "How dare you not disrespect the princesses's order."

"Well if Donkey's king of the Kongo Jungle, then I'm a prince so I demand you stop trying to hurt him" Diddy said before picking Zelda/Kong up by the arm and gently rolling her/him on the floor.

"Oh you're going to get it now!" Zelda/Kong said getting up and throwing a barrage of punches at Diddy who barley managed to avoid them. "By royal decree I demand you stop moving."

"Yeah well by my royal decree-" Diddy was interrupted as he was then shot with a missile in the back and flew straight at Zelda/Kong who wrapped her/his arms around Diddy tightly.

Snake was shown holding his missle launcher before putting it away. "Sorry but by my royal (beep)in decree that was good an oppuruntiy to pass up" Snake said chuckling some.

"You... jerk" Diddy said desperatley trying to grasp air.

"Hey you leave Diddy alone!" Kong/Zelda stated holding up magical energy. "Or else me do things to you that you no like!"

"Don't you dare harm the princess's body!" Link said taking out his sword. "Oh wait, that would hurt her". He then took out his boomerang. "No would also hurt her body." He then took out his arrow. "Wait that could hurt her as well". He then took out a bomb. "Darn, I don't have anything non deadly in my inventory!"

"Wow, never though I'd hear that complaint" Master Hand pointed out.

Zero Suit Samus sighed. "Well since I'm not going to see Zelda undressed I might as well help out... wait why'd I want to see that?" Zero thought as she took out her energy saber and used it to tie Kong/Zelda up tightly. "There now you won't be harming anyone/yourself anymore."

"Hey what about me?" Diddy asked as he was continued to be squeezed. Suddenly Manaphy disappeared as Zelda and Donkey were returned to they're rightful bodies.

"Ooh me back!" Donkey was heard saying as he then let go of Diddy. "Ooh me remember you no like those hurty hugs."

"Uh thanks pal" Diddy said gasping for air.

Zelda smiled at Zero Suit Samus. "Thanks for protecting my body from being ruined by that dreadful ape". She then winked at her. "Though next time you must let me be the one to tie you up."

"We'll see.. I mean shut up!" Zero Suit Samus retracted her energy whip and looked over at Link. "You know you could of just hookshotted her instead of needing to use bombs or something."

"Well my hookshot's more for grabbing ledges and throwing opponents, not for uh... bondage stuff" Link admitted.

"Okay, though that was a rather fun expierence, time to move on" Master Hand stated. "Because I've still got some updates for you all to enjoy-" he then saw Zelda about to throw a powerful magical bolt at him. "One of which could involve switching your body with a man permantley".

"Eh, I'm sure she's use to that" Captain Falcon said poking his head throgh the door as Zelda threw the magical bolt at him which Falcon barley dodged. "Ha, I'm getting hit like that again-" Captain Falcon was then blasted from behind as he fell to the ground. "Stupid magnetic energy. I knew I should of stayed in my room to work on my routine more" he muttered.

"Well now with that issue cleared time for update number four, a brand new stage for you all to enjoy". He then smiled. "Though I'm sure some of you won't find it all that new."

"What is this another round of Melee stages or something?" Falco asked.

"Oh no, much more interesting then that." Master Hand snapped his fingers as the Smashers were then transported to a familar looking stage grounds with a somewhat rocky paved ground, blue and white sky overhead, mountain roads in the horizon and some mid air blocks floating around, some covered with rocks and others covered with question marks. "I don't think I need to say where we are now."

"Mama Mia, it's a the Mushroom Kingdom!" Luigi exclaimed.

"No, it's the MushroomY Kingdom" Master Hand pointed out. "See there's a y at the end of it."

"Well a why-a is that?" Luigi asked.

Master Hand pointed at the rocky blocks in the middle of the question mark blocks. "See it's rocky instead of just block. That's different enough, along with the more realstic colors, for me to want to add a y to it."

"Well it's still the good old Mushroom Kingdom" Bowser said making a fist. "One that I should of ruled over all those years ago."

"Oh please a Bowser" Mario said rolling his eyes. "This is the exact reason you a didn't because of your lame-a assortment of "traps" to try and defeat me."

"Bah, they were brilliant plumber, brilliant I say!". Bowser looks around. "Hey where are the Goomba that run walk back and forth hoping the plumber will run into them and the easily jump overable pits of doom?"

"The pits come later, but there aren't any Goombas here" Master Hand pointed out. "Unless you count the opponents you're fighting goombas."

"I would but some would-a consider that racist-a" Mario stated as everyone looked at him. "I mean uh what made you decide to make a stage based off my a first NES adventure-a?"

"Oh you know, nostaglia" Master Hand pointed out. "Afterall most of you remember that in previous tournaments I had this place represented more by pixely-art style which looked more similar to the original Mario Brothers. However this time around it's going to be a full recreation of Layout of World 1-1 from the original series with a more realistic background designed style."

"Yeah but like now it's not as colory as it was before" Peach pointed out.

"Yeah well sometimes you have to sacrfice color for art, which I guess could also be thought of as racist."

"Well it is good to-a get back to my roots-a" Mario stated going over and smashing in one of the ? mark blocks only to see it break. "Hey there's suppose to be some coins-a or a mushroom in here."

"Sorry your addictions aren't avilable in this Mushroomy Kingdom" Master Hand poitned out. "And I wouldn't try going down the warp pipes either."

"Hey, these are my warp pipes!" Bowser pointed out standing on one of them. "And if I want to go down them to see the secret coin rooms that for some reason I thought would be able to kill the plumber, I'll just go and do that". He then warped down one of them and was shown being knocked off the area and back to the mansion.

"Yeah see going down the pipes equals instant death here" Master Hand pointed out. "You need to focus on what's important, like walking around and killing each other, espically since this stage has a scrolling screen." Sure enough the screen started scrowling as the Smashers despreatley started running to the right to not be taken out.

"Hey this is just like our stage from Melee, except right instead of up and down" Popo pointed out.

"Yeah but people will actually-a want to play this" Mario pointed out. "Espically since pretty much everyone's played at least this part-a of my old school adventure-a in some form."

"Oh dear but that would be an inaccuracy of a statement to be making" Olimar pointed out. "Since I have never indulged in the playering of this Mushroomy Kingdom."

"Well I was talking about about people who count-a" Mario commented.

Luigi jumped on some of the blocks. "Take this you a stupid blocks-a!" he said smashing some blocks away from him. "That will teach you-a for making me misjudge-a important jumps!"

Sonic then jumped on one of the warp pipes. "You know pipes aren't as way past cool as lamp posts or warp rings bring you to way past cool secret areas."

"Oh yea, well why don't you take a look inside one of them-a and find out for yourself?" Mario asked.

"You think I'm that way past stupid?"

Mario fake gasped. "Mamma Mia, I think I heard someone call you a slow mo through the pipes-a!"

"I'll show them a slow mo!" Sonic then warped down the pipes and got brought back to the main stage.

"What an idiot-a" Mario said to himself as the Smashers jumped over a various set of pipes.

"Seriously though why use pipes as a way of transporting into secret areas?" Fox asked.

"Well since were a plumbers I think Bowser thought he could trap us in the pipes when we were trying to a fix them or something" Luigi said.

"Or more likley he really wasn't thinking anything" Yoshi said flipping over a pipe. "Though the trap areas from Yoshi's Island were better then these."

"Well yeah because that's a where your adventure comes from-a" Mario pointed out.

"Well also because you make better stuff as you go on, though yeah all worlds do start off pretty easy" Yoshi remarked.

"Hey I'll have you know" Master Hand started to say before thinking a second. "Well that's how it will go in the tournament too but yeah that's usually the case in these adventures. You know villian makes a world start out easy for some reason and then they get progressivley harder."

"I reckon because we think that we won't need those harder traps to kill 'em until they start actually going through them" Dedede said.

"Or maybe it's because all villians are really, really stupid" Young Link said as Ganondorf and Dedede starred at him angrily. "Well try and prove me wrong and come up with an actual competent trap then."

"Would a competent trap include this?" Ganondorf quickly grabbed Young Link and threw him and then Warlock Punched him hard to the left making Young Link fall off the stage and back to the mansion. "Ha, victory for the lord of all evil at last!"

"Ah, good use of side scrolling strategy actually" Master Hand said as they jumped over a hole in the ground. "See since as you pass by the familar 20 year old scenery you need to come up with those kind of staratiges if you want to win matches here."

"Oh you mean like this?" Link said as he then used his hookshot to thow Ganondorf into the pit and then took out his bow and shot some arrows as the lord of all evil fell down and was transported to the main stage.

"Just like that" Master Hand pointed out. "Afterall this ruined kingdom is now your battlefield and you need to do anything you can to win."

"It's only like ruined cause you took away all the more pretty colors" Peach stated.

"Yeah besides-a that part was ruined anyway by Bowser rearranging it however he saw-a fit so of course it's going to be damaged-a" Mario pointed out. "The real Mushroom Kingdom is a lot nicer."

"Except when you're trying to get Peach's virginity back" Pichu said as Mario looked angry at him. "Uh, what was you know... a Newgrounds movie... called the Real Mushroom Kingdom... where Bowser's huge star rod..." Pichu saw Mario gathering a large fireball. "Uh, let me save you the trouble." Pichu then jumped into the hole and was transproted back into the mansion.

"No need to get so a mad brother" Luigi pointed out. "I actually did see that a video on Newgrounds."

"Oh then I should of directed my fireball over there-a" Mario said as it his fireball disappeared. "That place could you a nice a clensing actually."

"Eh it has a couple of good things acutally" Marth remarked jumping up on the blocks. "Though yeah a lot of stuff on there is about as painful as terrible fanfiction, only animated... sort of."

"I wonder if the enjoyers of our maginifcent tales and battles would start they're rentless assault on our works with they're badly made parodies and attempts of real drama, in the form of written dialogue or video images, if they knew of our distent for it" Pit stated flying around one of the blocks.

"Eh they'd probably just be really happy that we were reading it even if we didn't enjoy" Fox said sighing. "Sad thing is we can't have them taken down because newgrounds on fanfics aren't on places like youtube that just love doing that, or even try suing them since they don't make any profit off of the work."

"Well maybe you can just try appreciating it more then" Master Hand said as the others start laughing. "Yeah guess that won't happen." The Smashers continued running and jumping along the blocks. "Still though hope you're enjoying my "fan" rendition of this wide range of familar strucutres."

"Well it does look to be a pretty good place for combat" Meta-Knight pointed out, using a mach Tornado to spin Dedede around and slice him off stage and back to the mansion. "And though the staretgey of knocking your opponent off is different the feeling of victory is still the same."

"Yeah I just hope that no one tries a lot of cheap on the edge deaths" Ness said walking by the edge of the scrolling kingdom. "You know just standing here on the sidelines and then just getting kicked off-"

Snake was showing kicking him off as Ness returned to the mansion. "Oh you mean like that (beep)?" Snake asked.

Lucas pointed over at him. "Hey that wasn't a very nice thing to do."

"Uh in case you haven't noticed by now I'm not too nice a (swear) kid so you can either quit your (swear)in and do something about it or-" Snake was then grabbed and tossed hard off screen.

Mewtwo was shown holding his hand out. "You could try watching when you decide to throw people unless you like getting chucked yourself."

Lucas smiled. "Though I do not think chucking him was completley necessary he did sort of ask for it."

Olimar then fell down a hole. "Oh dearrrrr" he yelled before hitting the bottom five feet later. "Huh? I appear not to have been sendicated back to mansion."

"Yeah there are some not dangerous holes here too" Master Hand pointed out as the smashers walked along a small section of stairs up and down before jumping over another hole. Olimar missed the jump though and fell down the hole. "That wasn't one of them though."

"Oh dear dearrrrrrrrrrrr" Olimar shouted before falling and getting transproted back to the mansion.

"Wow for a easy to beat stage from 20 years ago a lot of people seem to be falling off around here" Pikachu pointed out.

"Well that's a reason to never underestimate the mushroom a kingdom" Mario said as the smashers jumped over another warp pipe. "Still a going strong after 20 years."

"Well that's also because-a of all the various updates to the land after the a years" Luigi pointed out. "Espically at New Super Mario Brothers."

"Oh yeah, the most recent a 2D platformer that's still on the top twenty on the charts-a even 2 years after being released" Mario pointed around. "Take that anything made by the PSP."

"Who'd want to take anything made by that?" Master hand said as the others started to laugh, walking over a rather large set of stairs before coming to a long flag pole.

:"Always wanted to do this actually" Yoshi said jumping on the flag and bringing it down by the castle next to it. "I have to say that's a pretty good way of ending a level."

"Well mushroomy kingdom dosen't end here" Master Hand points out. "I had it keep scrolling on and on repeating the same stuff since I'm sure most of your battles here will be longer then 2 minutes." He then snapped his fingers as everyone returned to the mansion.

"Hey that was way past uncool what you did!" Sonic said pointing at Mario.

"Yeah plumber, how dare you make me go down my own warp pipe and not get to see for myself why my world's keep failing to kill you!" Bowser roared.

"Well you guys did a bring that on yourselves-a" Mario pionted out as the two starred annoyed at him.

"Well besides being unfairly knocked off" Ness said looking at Snake. "That was a pretty good level."

"Oh it gets even better". Master Hand then showed them a picture of an undergound arena. "Sometimes when you guys want to play Mushroomy Kingdom you get world 1-2 instead of world 1-1."

"So wait Mario gets two stages for the price of one?" Samus asked. "How is that fair to those of us who are lucky enough to get even two stages?"

"Because it's a me and they're a great" Mario pointed at Master Hand. "So let's see how a great 1-2 is compared to the remade 1-1."

"Well the famous 1-2 is quite charming" Master Hand stated. "But uh I didn't finish constructing that yet so I can't show it to you now."

"If you didn't finish constructing a world 1-2's Mushroomy Kingdom why not wait to show us that with 1-1 then?" Luigi asked.

"In truth I just really liked the idea too much to want to hold it in for longer." Master Hand then took out a boombox and put in a CD. "Besides I have something just as good for a cop-out I mean next update, the theme music for Muhsroomy Kingdom."

"Uh, I'm pretty sure we all know how the theme will go" Yoshi pointed out. "Afterall it is probably the most famous video game music ever." The others not in the Mario series looked over at Yoshi annoyed. "What? That's not biased. I represent the Yoshi franchise, not his."

"That's not really a sepreat franchise you know" Falco pointed out. "I mean it's a spinoff franchise since everyone knows you come from the Mario world."

"You're just saying that because you're stuck under Fox's emblem" Yoshi stated as Falco grunted. "Besides I've had totally seprate games for it to count as it's own franchise, espically if Wario can get the same thing."

Speaking of the greedy Mario rival, Wario walked into the room looking at Master Hand. "Hey Hand-a that classic-a mode is busted" Wario pointed out. "After getting 50 a million coins it said I couldn't a play it anymore unless I gave some back which is like a sin itself to even say-a."

"Well I'm sorry I thought 50 million coins would last more then a couple of months" Master hand said sarcastically. "Besides you've been off too much on your own doing that when I've been giving out these updates anyway so you can just stand here and hear them for awhile."

"So long as I get a paid for it."

"Yeahthat'snothappening" Master hand said quickly before pressing play on the Soundtrack. "Along with having some of the most famous music, the Mushroomy Kingdom also sports the most famous level design in all the gaming worlds."

"Bah my design's much better" Game and Watch called out. "Back in my day all we needed was a badley drawn 2D house and grass to call ourselves a level and the youngins ate it all up while shoveling snow up and down the farm-"

"Look for the millionth time, oldest does not mean best" Master Hand pointed out. "It means most recongnizable and easiest to play. And for the awesome revamp of the stage, I also wanted an awesome music revamp, so I got the original Super Mario Brothers composer Koji Kondo to arrange the theme for this stage."

"Well it is a pretty nice one" Mario said. "It's still got the right amount of "do do do do doo doo do do, doo doo doooo!" in it while having a jazzy but a bit too soft a revamp beat in it."

"Well yeah like I said before you can't concentrate on looking around, or in this case listening around, for the stuff" the hand pointed out. "Afterall you're still going to be busy killing or smashing each other around and all."

"Espically since it sounds so spanish" Samus pointed out.

"Hey, it does not a sound spanish at all!" Mario pointed at her. "What would you know about a spanish anyway?"

"Well from what I know of spanish from being stuck with that ridicious accent in the show" Meta-Knight stated. "It does sound rather latiny."

"Well that's probably because the original overworld theme of Mario Brothers had a certain almost latiny feel to it. Well with how much you can do that with 8 bit music prcoessing for the time anyway" Master Hand pointed out.

"Ah you piasonos don't know how to listen right" Mario crossed his arms. "It sounds as authentic Italinio as a me."

"Well it can't really be too italian authetnic then" Fox pointed out as the other Smashers laughed.

"Hey I am 100 authentic italian. Well 100 authetnic mushroom Kingdomian actually but that's still italian". Everyone rolled they're eyes. "Oh yeah-a? Well then I'll a prove it." Mario turned around and started dancing and singing. "ANVELIAT QUE PASSO EN IT A HE CENPO UNA SAPA NO SA CHI ANA LIRA EN A SAPA LO PACHI ANA LIRA LA AN SI VENCHI SI SERO BABETO AN VELIAT QUE PASSIO EN SI NA SI NAPO!" Everyone looked at him confused as he smirked. "Told you I was true Italian-a."

"Still dosen't explain the ridiciously fake accent" Falco muttered to himself.

"Well whether latin or Italian, the pianoian arragemento" Master Hand saw everyone looking at him weird. "Okay fine I can't speak foriegn languages so that's the closest I'll go to unless you want me to bring out Myoshirio Hando-"

"I'm with Iwata on you never ever doing that again" Pikachu stated.

"... My point is though this theme is a nice piano arrangment that goes along well with the Mushroomy Kingdom. We can all agree on that right?" The others nodded. "Good. In fact it's just so wonderful, I have to tip my glove to Mr. Kondo." Master Hand bowed. "Thank you for all your help good sir!"

"Uh, you do know he's not here right?" Link asked.

"Well here's here in spirit."

"Oh no, he's a ghost-a!" Luigi screamed out. "That means I'll have to go a capture him and he can't make any more of our a music-a!"

"No, not that kind of spirit. You know the metaphorical spirit-"

"Didn't you say sometimes metaphors should get thrown around as they're actual things?" Link asked.

"I don't know whether I should be mad or happy you actually remembered that" Master Hand thought to himself as he spoke to the others. "Look all I'm saying is Kondo did good work here and should be thanked." He then smiled at the others. "In fact I thought that all the people working on the game version of this with me that they deserved to have a little fun with it, which brings me to my next update". He snapped his fingers as the screen lowered down as the TV popped in once again. "Now as you know you can battle with each other over Wi-Fi, however the connection enviorment and the distance between people can cause great changes in speed."

"That probably wouldn't happen if you actually tried adapting the others mode of online play" Samus pointed out.

"Hey it's a problem that everyone has, not just Nintendo" Master Hand pointed out. "This fact did make me a little uneasy so as a good show of thanks and a way to test out how online battles will go, a battle was conducted over Wi-Fi with some some members in Nintendo's Headquarters in Kyoto and the game development team in Tokyo, which is about the distance between Los Angeles And Las Vegas over here"

"And we weren't allowed to do this as the people who actually are playing in the tournament why?" Fox asked.

"Simple. Because you guys hate the game version" Master Hand pointed out smugly. "Isn't that why you were whining so much about all the updates for it."

"Hey like I wasn't whining!" Peach said.

"Well I'm sorry that the non whining of the one had to suffer because of the complaining of the many" Master Hand pointed out. "You'll have plenty of time to compete in Brawl Matches on your own. However to show you that my online mode rocks I thought it'd be nice to see a video from that match."

Sonic made a thumbs up. "So long as it involves the world's coolest hedgehog I'm down".

"Well it does involve people playing as you, Mario, Samus and Link in a minute long battle".

"Uh how me and Kirby weren't put in this?" Pikachu asked. "You know being the original 4 smashers who usually do the video tests and all."

"Well no one wanted to use your lame... I mean awesome final smash and Kirby was locked out in favor of some gender equality-"

"Though still not really enough" Zelda commented.

"As well as playing as the favorite newcomer."

"Told you all I was the favorite" Sonic said as everyone looked over at Sonic annoyed.

"Excuse me but how did I get placed behind the list of favorite new Smashers behind this giant blue hedgey hog?" Olimar asked.

"Hey they were the ones who wanted to pick out who they wanted to play of you guys, no me". Master Hand pointed out. "Anyway this is a minute long timed battle on Lylat Cruise. And to make things interesting I suggest we bet on who will win-"

"You're not going to try and cheat the bet like the fangirl did right?" Fox asked.

"Hey like she didn't cheat!" Peach pointed out. "You're just totally jealous you aren't as like smart as we are."

"Yeah I'm sure it's that" Fox said sarcastically. "Seriously though what's the point of betting with just a few coins anyway?"

"Ah it's not just a few" Master Hand stated as a huge bag of coins fell to the ground. "It's about 50 million or so."

"Hey that's a mine!" Wario said angrily. "And only I get to a steal coins around here!"

"Well tell you what" Master Hand turned to look at him. "You let these coins be bet and if you're pick wins in the match you automiatically keep these and I'll add 100,000,000 million coins to Classic mode."

"But that'd be 150..." Wario started drooling.

"Oh man and I thought a he couldn't get any more disgusting" Luigi said moving away from him.

"Okay I'm a in!" he said looking over at Mario. "And since I hate you I'll just pick the guy you a hate to win" he pointed over at Sonic.

"Way past wise move" Sonic pointed at himself. "I way past won last time and I'm sure any slow mo controlling me could take on all these lamewads with ease."

"So anyone else picking Sonic to win?" Master Hand asked as only Sonic, Bowser, Ganondorf, and Dedede were raising they're hands.

"And they said villians weren't way past smart" Sonic said.

"More like they said there wasn't concerte proof that villians weren't idiots until now" Fox said as everyone else laughed.

"Okay so whose voting for Mario to win?" Mario, Luigi, Peach, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Yoshi, Mewtwo, Lucas, Ness, and Kirby raised they're hands.

"Thanks for all your support-a" Mario said looking at those who voted for him. He looked over at the psychics. "Guess you had a good feeling I was gonig to a win."

Ness pointed at him. "Hey I'm not going to qutoe Star Wars until I get the Jedi mind trick down... I mean yeah, that"

"And Italians make good pizza and since no one else made pizza I chose you" Kirby said.

"Actually Italians make the worst Pizza despite being the ones to come up with it" Samus pointed out.

"Oh yeah-a? You're just saying that because no one's going to vote for you."

Master Hand looked around. "Just to make sure, who here is voting for Samus?" Samus, Meta-Knight, Fox, Falco, Olimar, Snake, The Ice Climbers, Jigglypuff, Pikachu and Pichu raised they're hands.

"Well what do you know? That's more then you got." Samus gloated as Mario grumbled.

"Well it is the wiesest choice since you are the best warrior of the four" Meta-Knight pointed out. "Though I'd feel more confident knowing the skill of the person playing as you."

"Yeah that's a good point. I guess even the world's worst Samus player would loose against say the best Sonic player" Samus pointed out.

"That's way past true" Sonic said before blinking. "Hey you meant that as a mondo insult."

"Way past duh" Samus said imitating him as Sonic grunted.

"Okay and just to ask to make fair, who here is voiting for Link?" Master Hand asked. Link, Zelda, Young Link, Marth, Ike, Pit, Pokemon Trainer, Charizard, Ivysaur, Squirtle, Zero Suit Samus, and Mr. Game and Watch raised they're hands.

"It is the obvious choice" Pit pointed out. "Though perhaps I am fairly biased on knowing how much of an advantage a blade can be and battle and feel most bladed warriors can overtake un bladed warriors quite easily.

"Bah back in my day we didn't need blades, we just needed rocks and sticks" Mr. Game and Watch rambled. "Though since he's the only one of you hooligans who ain't over all that new techogarbage he is the most obvious choice"

"Uh thanks" Link looked around. "And thanks for your support everyone" Link smiled at Zelda. "Espically yours Princess. I kind of thought you would support Samus as a show of female superority."

"Well you are one an actually decent sampling of your inferior gender" Zelda pointed out. "Besides, the only good Samus is the one without her armor on" Zelda stated smiling at Zero Suit.

"Uh, yeah" Zero Suit said looking away embarassed before looking at Samus. "Though I'm sure you'll have to take off you're armor if you want to stand a chance."

"Yeah of being a lesbian" Samus said as Zero glared at her.

"Well that's everyone then." Master Hand pointed at the pile. "Everyone who wins gets a cut of the 50 million, divided equally among you as well as I guess being able to rub in to the others that your choice won."

"And dont' forget I get that a 150 million dollars" Wario pointed out.

"Yeah if your pick wins." The lights turned down as the Smashers got in they're seats. "And now time for the actual battle." The video started as the playable versions of Sonic, Mario, Link and Samus appeared on screen. The narrator called out as everyone started fighting. However once again instead of seeing the actual battle you only heard the smashers talk amongst themselves about what was happening onscreen.

"Hey don't try way past going after me first Mario!" Sonic pointed at the screen.

"Obviously whoever's playing me knows how to go after the a easiest-a target" Mario commented.

"I admit that was a nice bomb throw by whoever was doing link" Samus said. "Though obviously whoever's doing me dosen't know how to work my bomb tosses well."

"They at least seem to know how to kick and punch pretty well but obviously aren't even close to your level of skills" Meta-Knight pointed out as inwardly Samus blushed again.

"Ah so that's how the bumper will appear in the Brawl Tournament" Link pointed out. "Glad I found a good place to throw it too."

"Yeah, right where you can try and a bounce me out-a" Mario commented. "Good thing my jump has improved-a though."

"And you guys said the You must Recover update was pointless" Master Hand pointed out.

"Uh, it still is pointless, unless there's some point you like making throwing me off stages" Zero Suit Samus said as she then smirked. "Well well look who has to play as me now."

"Well that was only to use the Zero Laser" Samus pointed out. "Though I am surprised Mario was able to survive that."

"I should of way past been able to do that"! Sonic said. "I've survived way worst laser attempts before-"

"Yeah yeah a we heard-a" Mario said as he pumped his fist up. "Alright I finally got a KO-a."

"Yeah against me" Samus said before pointing at Zero Suit Samus. "Or my "superior" form who gets knocked out much more easily."

"Hey not my fault whoever playing as me dosen't know how to dodge properly" ZSS pointed out.

"Well whoever's got me knows how to spin properly but that's not going to be enough to knock out anyone" Link said.

"Yeah come on older video played by a japanese guy me, just knock someone out and you can at least Super Sudden Death Mario in the face!" Young Link called out.

"Man that is a way past awesome taunt of mine" Sonic pointed out. "Though I really need to be doing more then smashing into that lameo sandbag."

"You know it's not nice to insult to make fun of the Sandbag when he's really done nothing to you" Lucas pointed out.

"Well if you love him so much, why don't you waste past marry him them?" Sonic said laughing before he groaned. "Oh man, it ended before I way past could of spindashed that box into space splinters."

"The Winner Is... Mario!" The narrator was heard cheering.

Mario pumped his hand into the air. "Yes, victory for a me!"

Link crossed his arms. "My guy could of had one if he concentrated on actually doing more powerful finishing moves."

"Yeah well I could of had one if Zero Suit knew how to dodge" Samus said as ZSS starred angrily at her.

"Hey that's not way past fair!" Sonic called out. "How could I come in 4th?"

"Uh, it probably has to do with the fact that you didn't knock anyone out and yet got knocked out yourself" Fox commented as Sonic grunted.

Master Hand snapped his fingers as the TV screen disappeared and the lights turned on. "Well Since Mario won the demonstration, that means the 10 who voted on him get 5 million coins."

"Hey those are-a my coins!" Wario cried out.

"Well not anymore. Maybe if you hadn't greedily come in here asking for more money you wouldn't of lost the dough you obtained.".

Mario smiled picking up the coins and putting them in a sack. "Don't worry Wario. I'll spend them well, giving most away to charitable organizations around the kingdom-a".

"Charity-a?" Wario groaned. "That's the worst way to spend a money, just giving it away to a poor people."

"You know there's nothing really wrong with giving money to the less fortunate" Lucas pointed out.

"Oh shut up good 2-a pyshcic!" He ponited at him. "You're just a saying that because you cheated to find out who would win."

"There was no way of cheating to find out since Master Hand blocked off our powers from reaching him" Mewtwo pointed out. "And I wouldn't try planning to sneak attack us to take the money back unless you wanted your interior organs ripped out." Wario grumbled to himself.

"Well I'm going to like use this to buy all sort of totally awesome gifts and stuff" Peach said picking up the money. "Hey can I like go shopping now since like the updates are over with?"

"Well I did have one more but I guess all of those who won the bet can leave and spend they're money..." He looked to see that everyone who bet on Mario (except Luigi) had left with they're money. "Uh, guess they decided to do that."

"I would of-a but I was afraid of getting mugged" Luigi admitted. "Think you poof up a safe for me to store this a cash in to save it a?"

"After the next update, which is the last one of the day actually" Master Hand then smiled. "But it's quite a masterpiece if I do say so myself-"

"You're only saying so because it will lead to some awful pun you used based off the title of the update" Falco pointed out.

"Well that and because it's a genius scam... uh deal for anyone playing and for you guys as well." He then snapped his fingers as he showed them a picture from Super Mario Brothers. "Well what have we here..."

"That's a pic from our a old game" Luigi said. "I thought you a already did a level update a for that."

"Well that was the update though, this is from the actual old adventure". Master Hand sighed and threw the picture away. "If you could condense Super Smash Brothers in a nutshell-"

"You'd just add another bad newgrounds anime/video game parody to the world?" Fox asked.

"No! I'm talking about SSB in a nutshell being all of you competting for Brawl supremacy over whose the strongest and whose got the best moves."

"That'd be me if whoever playing me knew how to do it way past right" Sonic said to himself.

"However though we have you here, we don't get to see any of your past fights, and what they were like to expierence." Master Hand then smiled. "Well though it may seem impossible, you can expierence that in the tournament as well!"

"What you mean telling each other stories about our old adventures or something?" Fox said. "Cause that sounds pretty lame actually."

"Bah, there's nothing wrong with telling stories about the good old days in the past you Three dimensional furry whatsit" Mr. Game and Watch said.

Fox rolled his eyes. "Now it sounds really lame."

"Oh, telling stories of it would be, but I've got a better way of reliving those old battles." Master Hand snapped his fingers in as another TV screen appeared in front of the Smashers. "It's called Masterpieces Mode, and it allows you for the first time ever to play trial versions of all these past adventures through the Virtual Console!"

"Uh, what's the point of just playing trial versions of all our old stuff?" Link asked.

Master Hand sighed. "Duh, isn't it obvious?"

"Well the obvious would be a desperate scheme in order to try and get more people to actually pay for the games on the Virtual Console by having demos of them here in order to entice them to get more and make more money while at the same time getting a hefty check from the VC crew for helping advertise in such an obvious commericalst fashion" Pikachu pointed out.

"You know, this is normally the part where I go "nuh uh" or "what are you talking about" but I'm just gonna come clean on this one" said the hand happily. "Afterall I'm the one that will come up with this idea and it's brilliant! People love your series and will obviously be crowding around to get another copy, and then see this mode for it and wonder "Hmm these trial versions of these old adventures are fun. I wonder if there's a way to play through them without desperatley searching for old copies of it online?" and then bam, people who never even heard of Virtual Console will be all over it and we'll be racking in even more money then before!"

"Wow that is pretty greedily diabolotical-a" Wario poitned out. "I a wanted to do that with WarioWare and have full 2 minute versions of the game made people would have to pay a 10 dollars a pop for but they said no one would vouch for that."

"Well Nintendo went all for it since this is a legimate excuse" Master Hand pointed out. "Afterall Masterpiece allows you to relief all of your oldest greatest battles and let people play as the big stars in demos of what could be they're old favorites."

"I admitt it will probably make a huge amount of profit, but how would you have demos of some of our stuff?" Marth asked. "I mean our adventures were kind of turn based strategy based."

"I thought they were somewhat Dragon Quest based" Ike pointed out.

"Uh, we're suppose to have never heard of them remember?" Marth said quietly before looking at the hand again. "How are you going to do that as a demo?"

"Or what about our series?" Pikachu said. "There isn't really enough time to do much with a trainer and getting a Pokemon in a demo unless you just want to replay the first battle again and again."

"Don't worry, I've thought of that" Master Hand said. Everyone waited for him to say something else.

Pikachu sighed. "And..."

"Well I've thought of it, I haven't come up with an actual solution to it" Master hand admitted. "I'll find a good way to cut a demo for it though". He looked over at Marth. "Besides your original adventure hasn't even been localized to the US yet."

"Well why not do it and have the first taste of it in the Masterpieces thing?" Marth asked. "That way it'd not only be an advertismenent but also a way for it to finally get out."

"Hmm, that is something I actually might consider, and believe me I don't consider a lot of your guys complaints/ideas" Master Hand rubbed his fingers. "If I do that and maybe one for Mother 3 and get they're demos out, we'd already have a huge calavade of fans ready to eat up a chance to buy and playthrough the english versions of they're stories. It'd pratically be big time VC Gold." Master Hand then took out some pictures. "I'll have those nerds who develop the game version work on it. For now though here are some demos defintley making it in."

"Crazy isn't it?" Crazy Hand said popping up.

"Uh... why did you do that Crazy?" Master asked his brother.

"You said to do that!" Crazy pointed out. "Remember when you wrote down your script of what to say each update and you wanted me to pop into say "crazy isn't it" and make people not think your script sucked or something-"

"Shut up lying brother!" Master Hand said convering his fingers. "Now go and uh... do something that isn't here so I can get through this update". Crazy Hand shrugged and teleported away. "Ah that Crazy, always making up stories."

"Well that's kind of you to so question is, who was making it up this time" Falco pointed out.

"Him cause he didn't have any medication." Master Hand showed them a picture of the Ice Climbers game. "Back to the demo games you'll get though, you get the original 1985 Ice Climber for the NES."

"Our big break!" Popo pointed out.

"Yeah, and pretty much only" Fox pointed out.

"Well there was Vs and uh these tournaments and..." Nana looked over at Master Hand. "Is there any chance of Ice Climbers Wii?"

"I wouldn't say there's absolutley no chance but there's been no talk, mention or news about it ever happening and when you asked the same question in the Melee tournament, nothing happened as well." The climbers looked down sadly. "Oh cheer up guys people now have a chance to relief you're uh... jumping greatness. Isn't that enough?"

"No" both climbers said.

"Well it will have to be." He then took out a picture. "As mentioned before there's also Super Mario Brothers also from 1985 from the NES."

"That was my big break" Bowser said. "My chance to try and break open that plumbers skull until he somehow avoided all my deadly traps."

"No offense... well much offense a Bowser but your deadly traps haven't really been deadly at all-a and you've been at it for 20 years" Luigi poitned out. Bowser growled and blew fire at Luigi who was barley able to dodge it. "Hey no need to be such a spicy-a metball about it to me-a!"

Master Hand then held up another NES picture. "There's also the Legend Of Zelda from 1987 from the NES."

"For a legend about me, those sexist story writers really didn't do a good job telling it" Zelda pointed out.

"Not to mention that back then I couldn't even attack diagonally" Link pointed out. "Luckly both those things have changed in the past two decades."

"Oh yeah, then how come I don't get a chance to save Hyrule by myself at all?" Zelda crossed her arms. "I mean even that ditzy princess got a chance to showcase her emotions as saving the day, but I have yet to have a scripted tale of my own heroics."

"I'm sure you will one day princess, until then it will just be up to me. And Tingle who for some reason is getting his own adventure."

Zelda gathered a ball of energy in her hand. "That elf must die for his sexist actions!"

"Now that's one pro-feminine choice you've made I actually fully agree with" Link thought to himself.

Master Hand held out another picture. "And of course we also have Kid Icarus also 1987 NES related gaming."

"Though I do remember that adventure one score ago quite fondly, I do admitt that my actions and moves as seen on the primitive screen were rathing lacking" Pit pointed out. "I to would like a chance to give the group of indiuvudals who purchase our tales a chance to see my lay my honor down in a new adventure in my updated and more pleasing new look."

"Well that one's also not in talks but uh there are a lot of people who would agree with you on that" Master Hand said taking out another picture. "For VC demos, we have some more NES love though with Kirby's Adventure from 1993".

"Ah yes, that was my first appearence" Meta-Knight said. "Where I first trained with the young puffball so he wouldn't take a piece of the star rod and have it fall into Nightmare's hand."

"Hey I reckon that's not how I wanted it to happen" Dedede stated. "You were suppose to squash that there Kirby."

"Actually that was your job, though with you're ineffctual designs and hammer swinging abilities it is obvious why you would want me to do it" Meta-Knight commented as DeDeDe charged at him, only to get knocked away by a missle.

Samus held out her arm looking at the penguin king. "Jeez he already beat you once today. Try stupidly doing it again and you'll get another helping of missle."

"Which is also what you gave in another VC demo, Super Metriod, from 1994 on the Super NES" Master Hand said showing the picture.

"Oh yeah, I think people named that one of the top games of all time" Samus recalled.

"So are a lot of games on this list actually" Link poitned out.

"Well yeah but I remember seeing it on the number one place somewhere".

"Yeah on EGM-a, before four years later they gave that mark to the Super Mario Brothers game" Luigi pointed out.

"Oh, you mean the bastards who'se stupid April Fools Joke forced us to bring him to the mansion?" Samus said pionting at Sonic.

"I think they're talking about you" Sonic whispered to Snake.

"Oh don't bring me onto your (swear)y level" Snake muttered. "Hey that reminds me. Is my (curse) in this Masterpiece mode?" 

"Eh I'm not sure really. Don't know if I want to go with the licensing fees from Konami to put it in the tournament" Master hand admitted as he took out another picture. "But here's a definite game that's in: Star Fox 64 for the Nintendo 64, and what some people call the last great Star Fox game."

"Hey there were better ones after that" Fox said. "Like uh... well some people I know really liked Adventures-"

"Yeah, the furries who got a hard on from that (beep)in foxgirl" Snake muttered.

"Remind me to have Krystal kick your ass when she is introduced to this tournament" Fox said to himself.

"Uh, I better remind myself to think of a few good reasons why I gave her slot to Wolf and why the tournament is better with another clone of him" The hand thought to himself.

"Eh, I'm sure we'll have another credible story that people won't automatically trash" Falco said. "And I note in that picture I only said I'd back off because the targetting system had gone screwy and-"

"Yeah yeah something about a barrel roll right" Master Hand asked as Falco looked annoyed at him. "Well just being able to see all these games makes my head, and by that I mean metaphorically metaphorically since you all know I don't have one of those, spin, espically since you won't even need to connect to the WFC to be able to play the demos."

"So is this mode for more then desparetly trying to make some money off our old tales by showing little snippets of them and then asking people to pay for the rest?" Zero Suit Samus asked.

"Nope" Master Hand said shaking his hand. "Once again not lying about the awesomeness of this scam. It's espically good since there are a good amoutn of NES games included in the demos and we all know how short they are so all you're going to be able to do when you play them is laugh at how hard they are while I laugh at you when you buy the full game as the money continues seeping into my hand pocket."

"And you a called me a greedy" Wario said.

"Well you are. I just like enjoying the juicy profit of watching someone try and get to the top of the Ice Climbers stage and then have the mission that the trial version will end and they need to go back to the Brawl of the VC if they want more of that solid Ice action."

"That solid never going to really even going to see more action" Nana pointed out.

"Hey at least you still get something from this tournament and I guess from the royalities of more copies of your game on VC being sold" Master Hand pointed out. "Till then enjoy these solidly definied versions of demos that give you just enough of a taste to appreciate the game-"

Fox interrupted. "Before you try and sell people it for profit like a big greedy jerk body part"

"Well like I said the fun for me isn't see how far they get in the demo, but rather how far they'll go to get the full game on VC" Master Hand noted. "So of course I have to mention to everyone if they like what they see go to the shop channel and shop away all they're money, as long as it only diverts they're attention away from this tournament for a short while."

"How long awhile?" Link asked.

"Long enough for me to count all they're money, heh heh heh" Master Hand looked to see everyone starring at him. "Oh like there's no fun in counting money."

"There is until you took it away-a!" Wario shouted.

"Hey blame the hedgehog for losing, not me."

"Oh I intend-o" Wario said as Sonic looked to see all the villians glaring at him angrily.

"Well in the meantime, I should also tell you that you can save the data for some of the Masterpiece game, and there are some that are actually hinding in the section. Ones I might not even know about."

"You mean like the original translation of my game?" Marth said.

Master Hand shrugged. "Maybe even though I really really doubt it. But discovering which ones is part of the fun, along with playing/getting payed". Master Hand saluted at everyone. "Still they're called masterpieces because they take all you well loved smashers adventures worthy of being called as such and give them a chance to glow again, which is why in addition to directors and affilated parties I'd like to thank possible for this tournament, I'd like to thank each and every one of you for taking the time every day to hear about my updates to get ready for the third tournament. It means a lot to me actually". He cried away a tear. "And I hope it means a lot to you too."

"Uh, what's with the sappy melodrama stuff?" Fox asked. "Are you trying to make us feel bad for picking on you or something?'

"Well maybe a little. Also I'm hoping someone here would say "it means a lot to us to be a part of this tournament Master Hand and we can't wait to be in Brawl" and then we'd hug and it'd be a real sitcomy awww moment." Master Hand looked around. "Uh, ANYONE here feeling like sitcomy awww?"

"Excuse me but on my home planet of Holocrate the siting of com has destroyed countless persons intellegence and ruined the current generation and made many into inbred imbeciles" Olimar pointed out.

"Hey that's what happens here too" Pikachu pointed out as everyone laughed.

"Well I guess a group laugh is a good enough note to go out on. Later guys". He then teleported off.

Sonic looked to see the villians closing in on him. "Well I sure learned that there's no way past reason to hold grudges for losing money-"

"I reckon the only thing you're going to learn is how to get hammered in for making us loose again in some form" Dedede stated.

"Well I'd like to see you try to get the way past fastest hedgehog, cause I'll just juice out before you'd even think of going after me." Wario smiled and took out a rock as he threw it at a speeding by Sonic as the hedgehog tripped, falling to the ground. "Ow, I way past broke my ankle again!" Sonic said as he saw the villians looking down at him. "This is no good" Sonic stated before getting mercissley pounded on.

"Well as much as seeing the hedgehog trounced on I have better things to do" Zelda hand said. "Like getting vengence on the hand and the monkey for the indignities I suffered as the member of the fairer sex who throughout all of history has been treated so terribly-"

"Uh, you do know there are thousands of culture around the universe where women are actually celebrated as the birth givers and are put on a pedestal of goddesses and make men they're slaves right?" Fox said. "Because it'd be stupid to say that all women throughout all time are mistreated unfairly just because you feel that way."

"Well... hmmm actually maybe I should find one of those cultures". Zelda smiles at Zero Suit Samus. "Be a good place for a vacation don't you think?"

"Hey I thought we agreed I get to pick the next vacation spot" Zero Suit Samus looked around. "I mean uh... I... gotta go." Zero Suit Samus walked out quickly.

"Kind of sad how your counterpart feels it must hide her true feelings" Meta-Knight noted.

"Yeah I'd never do it like that... I mean you know do that" Samus said. "And uh... you know sorry about losing in that test match thing-"

"Well like you said the worst player even when controlling you could do badly so I still do not think any less of you."

"Glad to hear that" Samus thought to herself as she and Meta-Knight walked out as soon pretty much everyone had walked out of the room.

"Those fools have no idea that soon they will pay for what they did to us" said a mystery shadowy voice looking into the room.

"No idea at all" said another mysterious shadowy voice. "If they think the hedgehog is getting trounced, wait until we get that Master Hand and-"

"Hey back in my days mysterious voices didn't sound so cliched!" Mr. Game and Watch said looking at the two as they quickly bolted away before they could be identified. "And they didn't run off like little girls either!" He was heard saying as the camera panned out of the mansion.

THE END!

Sorry for the delay but there it is. Who are those voices you may ask? Well keep reading and you'll find out. And please keep reviewing. Seriously the last chapter only got one and that kind of saddens me espically since it was the longest chapter yet and all. Hope this one gets more as I work on the next chapter for you all to enjoy!


	34. Vault, My Mus, Brawl, Intro, About ?, 1?

Okay here is the next Smashing Something New Chapter. Finally we're getting into Febuary and the "hidden" updates so I'm actually sort of almost caught up thinking about it. Remember this story idea may belong to me (you know parodying the updates) but the updates and info from them come from Nintendo and it's affilates and I'm just doing this for comedy, not for any profit. So anyway hope you enjoy the next chapter of this story and review it if you do (or if you don't. I'm not the author who just expects all positive reviews even if that is what I have been getting and I thank you all for it. And to Ri2: Sorry about the misinformation on the Light Arrow. I don't know Zelda stuff all to well actually, though Smash Dojo confirms Shiek is a girl. They even say "but we based HER model" when talking about her in the profile so yeah she's a girl. Guess that's me getting one wrong and you getting one wrong, heh heh).

Smashing Something New Every Day: Chapter Thirty Four: Vault, First Songs In My Music, Brawl, Game Mode Introduction Movie, Annoucement About Future Updates, And Ness"

By DianaGohan.

As per usual it was time for the updates of the day and all the Smashers had gathered in the main room of the mansion to here them. However Master Hand wasn't there and they took the time to converse amongst themselves.

"Hey has anyone seen Roy and Dr. Mario?" Marth asked.

"No, can't see I've seen my drunken-a doctor counterpart or the red headed a swordsman" Mario said.

Marth looked around. "Me neither. They're not on the couch sobbing and drinking they're problems away or in they're room. Where do you think they could be?"

"Maybe they already got kicked out" Samus stated. "Afterall it was bound to happen sooner or later and since it is Febuary and the tournament's a month away could of been just now."

"No I'm sure that stupid hand would of made a fuss about them leaving and trying to make us all sad and do some kind of sappy moment like he tried pulling yesterday" Falco said. "I'd doubt he'd have them leave without trying to pump out some note of sad melodrama behind it."

"Well wherever they went my psychic senses do not detect them anywhere in the mansion" Mewtwo said looking around. "So they must be somewhere else, doing things perhaps we're better off not knowing about."

"Well we shouldn't just leave them alone if they're in trouble" Ike said. "Afterall despite his crude taunts and general during into a slobbering drunk, me and Roy were friends."

"Friends with special privleges?" Fox asked as Ike turned to him angrily. "Jeez, you really have to learn how to take a joke."

"Oh you mean with just some gentle humor becuase that's the only time you'll talk to me?" Ike asked. "Cause I'm doine with that. Try and make a crack like that and you'll pay dearly."

"And you'll pay even more if you try and make one about me" Zero Suit Samus pointed out.

"Well that is kind of different since you actually do seem to be gay" Ike stated.

Zero Suit Samus turned to him "I am not!"

"Not that there weould be anything wrong if she was you sexist pig" Zelda pointed out.

ZSS groaned. "Great and now she's going to confirm it even more so" the armorless Samus thought to herself. "Thought I do really like her outspoken attidue, she still really needs to learn to just shut up before I have to shut her up"

"You should not think those kind of thoughts about your friend" Lucas said glowing with blue energy.

ZSS turned to him angrily. "And you should learn to stop reading other's thoughts! I mean how many times do we need to say it?"

"Well it's not Lucas's fault you have issues with your feelings" Ness said as ZSS glared at him. "Well you kind of do."

"To be fair you're she's not the only one not admitting to certain feelings" Mewtwo pointed out. "You still haven't told the hand what you learned about a couple of weeks ago about your final smash back when he might of changed it around."

Ness crossed his arms. "Oh please like that guy would change anything around at this point."

Master Hand teleported in. "Hey guys!" He waved. "Boy do I have some great updates for you today. You might even say they'll change things around."

Mewtwo smirked at Ness. "Oh don't you even say it!" Ness thought to the psychic pokemon.

Marth looked at the giant glove. "Uh before you start the updates Master hand can I ask you something?"

"Uh I guess" Master Hand turned to him. "Provided it's not about whether or not you're in the tournament."

"No, you already kind of told me about that, remember?"

"Oh yeah, that cat was let out of the bag, kind of like how I let that other cat out of the bag". Master Hand saw the Smashers look confused at him. "Uh, better not tell them what that means" he thought to himself before pointing at Marth. "Anyway what's your question going to be let into the tournament Swordsman?"

"Well it's about the guy you didn't let in actually" Marth pointed to the other room. "Roy and Dr. Mario have been missing since yesterday and they're not around any part of the mansion."

"Hmmm, that is pretty weird" Master Hand looked around. "Because I didn't send them away, though I was probably going to at one point since you know, I'm going to reveal which one of you "secret characters" are going to be into Brawl."

"How is it a secret if you tell us everything though?" Fox asked.

"Ah, you'll find that out soon enough. Or maybe you won't, due to it's secrcey." Master Hand looked over at Marth. "Don't worry we'll worry about finding him-"

"And I guess my a doctor counterpart-a" Mario pointed out. "Since he's also gone a missing."

"Oh really the doctor's gone too?" Master Hand sighed. "Man I was going to have him stand by as a medic. You know the guy to go and fetch hearts and maximum tomatoes whenever I break my finger and can't do it."

"That sounds like the stupid job no one would, even a drunk desperatley wanting to be in brawl" Falco commented.

"Well I hope you're wrong about because I wouldn't have to be going around and not healing you guys just because I got a papercut and no one gave me the maximum tomato bandade to make it all better.

"Oh like I could do that" Peach said. "I got some actually really cute bandaids when I was shopping around yesterday."

"Yeah with-a my money!" Wario cried out.

"Oh that reminds me Wario--a" Mario said smiling at his counterpart. "The charity I donated my a cash to said they were really thankful to be getting such a generous donation and when I told them it was from you a they hoped you would give more in the future"

"Ah, stop trying to give me a good a name!" Wario said freaked out. "Cause now I"m going to have to go there and steal all they're money to prove I'm a true thief-a."

"Stealing from Orphans? Man that's way past low" Sonic said looking angrily at him. "Course this is from the mondo jerk who pummeled me because some lameo couldn't control me in another country."

"Hey you needed to pay for that one" Ganondorf pointed out. "The Lord of all evil will not put faith in someone and then have him lose. Besides it's fun to pummel helpless opponents."

"Espically when you're mashing they're face in with a hammer" Dedede said spinning his. "That makes it a whole new level of fun."

"Uh hey, I wasn't talking about what you guys did yesterday, I was talking about my updates."

"Well don't you usually try asking what we did anyway?" Fox said. "And then go on some inane segway to the actual updates?"

"Oh yeah, I usually do." He looked around. "So uh, anyone else do anything they want to talk about?" The Smashers shook they're heads. "Oh okay then. Onto the update which I'm sure you'll love." Master Hand looked at his list and sighed. "Uh actually I have to be honest to you guys. And not in a "look at how I'm scamming the fans" honest either. See since this is the transition week where the Japanese gamers and iterations of you are getting the game-"

"Stupid japs!" Bowser yelled out as everyone gasped at this. "What, I'm evil! I'm allowed to be racist aren't I?"

"Well I guess if the (beep)in dinosaur is the turtle should be a (curse)-hole as well" Snake commented.

Yoshi narrowed his eyes. "Least I'm not a potty mouth gambaling addict" he said as Snake glared back at him.

"Okay no making fun of each others problems or people's etchnicy" Master Hand looked over at Bowser. "Did you forget it was the Japanese who helped work on your original adventuers and made them the smash hits they are now?"

"Well then I hate them because they always make me loose to the plumber!" Bowser whined.

"Hey the noble people of the east can't help it if you can't hold onto a kidnapped princess or build badly designed traps to try and capture Mario" Master Hand stated. "Besides you don't see people going around and making fun of you for being a Koopa do you?"

"Well no one except Mushroom Kingdom's KKK, The Koopa Kill Klan, which I turned into Kentucky K-Fried Koopa Klan Kaboobs".

"Mmmm, quintelple racist K food" Kirby said salivating a bit.

"Well such groups will go around and discrimiante for no good reason, just because you happened to have different colored skin or be a different speices or give a bunch of lame updates to desperatley cover up the fact you've run out of things to talk about" Master hand waved his finger. "That one espically shouldn't have to suffer such igdignites for they're actions."

Falco sighed. "You know you had actually doen good with the updates the last couple of week. Now you're choosing the time to blow it?"

"Hey, like I said before really running out of stuff to talk about so you know just have to deal with that." He looked at the others. "I mean that's why I started giving out more then one update for you a day because I know how lame some of them can be and figure if you can at least enjoy one out of the six updates it'd be better then not enjoying one being given out a day."

"Well yeah but it is kind of annoying how long it takes you to get through the updates sometimes" Pikachu pointed out. "I mean at least before we'd be out of here at least over an hour sooner then now."

"Hey that's the cost you pay for a better more fufilling daily shipment of updates" The Hand pointed out. "Besides this is my tournament and I like doing long string of updates so if you guys don't like it you can just go." He sees the Smashers walking out. "Hey, who said you could go?"!"

"You-a" Mario pointed out.

"Well what I meant to say is if you don't like it you can just deal with a bunch of not so hot updates made better because I'm doing a lot of them a day." The Smashers grumbled and walkd back as MH then snapped his fingers as a TV screen popped up. "In fact today's first update Vault is essitantly me just putting a lot of what I already talked about under one title and hoping that will pass as an update."

"Well I guess if a lot of the lame stuff you're already tried to tell us counts as an update then this would too" Pikachu pointed out.

"Well thanks for insulting me for the 5 millionth time" Master Hand pointed over at the TV as a screen popped up. "Now this is the select mode screen and though it has six options, I've decided to have each ot the modes have it's finer poitns introduced one by one to your displeasure, and this would be one of those. This time, the Vault menu."

"Hey hold on a second-a" Wario held out his hand. "Vault usually holds a treasure in it, treasure good, thus this update a must not be-a bad." He looks around. "So where is the vault-a anyway?"

Master Hand pointed to the TV. "Uh, right here on screen".

"No I mean the actual vault-a where all this place's loot is stored up if we're going to be talking about-a vaults."

"That's not with this vault has!" The Hand pointed out. "In a basic rough overview, vault is where the items you collect or create in Brawl are stored."

"Oh like a precious coins?"

"No, like the stuff you get by giving away your "precious" coins."

"Oh... then this update does a suck then."

Master Hand narrowed his eyes. "Well maybe for greedy guses like you-"

"I'm not a gus. I'm Wario and I'm gonna a win, and steal a stuff."

"No, greedy guses is an expression people say."

"What, like in the 90's or something?" Falco asked. "Cause you must really be sinking to use 90's lines then."

"Hey I use 90's lines all the time and they're so way past awesome!" Sonic pointed out.

"Uh, I'm going to have to "way past" not agree with you on that one and promise I'll never say greedy guses ever again... except for that time" Master Hand said while pointing at the screen. "Anyway as explained this is where you see the objects you attained through your victories or in the game downloaded appear usually". Master Hand rubbed his chin. "Though by usually I mean all the time. I was just being loveably quirky".

"I thought that was Crazy Hand's job" Link said confused.

The Other Hand then warped in. "Hey, don't try and steal my job bro!" Crazy pointed to Master. "Or else I'll steal your curtains again and make a big curtain tent to play in".

"And then I'll just make some new curtains while you're busy exploring your little tend" MH pointed out.

"Yeah well then I'll... tag you're it!" He then tagged Master Hand and teleported out.

Master Hand sighed. "Good thing for him my urge to play tag has died down over the last few months so- Tag you're it!" He quickly tags Ike.

"Hey, don't tag me like that!" Ike called out.

"Well to get rid of it all you have to do is tag someone back."

"Can it be with my sword to get back at them for making fun of my non homosexualness?" Ike asked.

"Well considering it's anything goes tag, then sure." Ike was shown smiling evily as he held up his sword to Fox, who gasped and ran off as Ike ran after him.

"You know Ike running after a guy like that isn't going to make people think you're straight" Marth pointed out as Ike glared at him. "Uh that was advice, not an insult."

"Here's some more advice: don't talk to me while I'm trying to tag him or you'll get tagged" Ike said continuing to chase Fox around.

"Oh, now they make me want to get back into it" Master Hand said as he looked back at the screen. "Uh focusing all our attention to this" he pressed the Vault button as a new screen popped up. "This is Vault Menu where you can see the various things you have, like Trophies and stickers."

"Uh, thinking about it do we even really need a vault mode here?" Young Link asked. "I mean don't we keep all the trophies and sticker stuff in our room?"

"Well yeah you still can but I sort of having it put in an online virtual box in the mainframe of the mansion for those of you who don't want so much clutter in you're room."

"That's so good" Sonic said crossing his arms. "Cause our rooms are already way past too cluttered."

"No, you just don't know how to clean yours" Fox pointed out as he was shown using the Fox Illusion to appear behind Ike and kick him hard in the back as Ike was send down to the floor. "Which BTW isn't an excuse to try and throw all your garbage into my room!" he added, glaring at Sonic.

"Yeah it is cause... I'm the world's fastest hedgehog. Isn't that excuse enough?" Fox contined starring angrily at him at him. "Hey it's not like I tried taking your blaster and shooting around a room and mondo blaming you on it."

"Oh believe me, if you had tried any IWRAGITASIB? antics here you would of been dead a long time ago" Fox coldly pointed out.

"Iwragitasib? Is that a new 5th region type?" The Trainer asked.

"No, it's an abbreviation for that story It Was Really A Good Idea To Add Sonic In Brawl?, and you don't need a story by WiiBoyChris to know that's NOT a good idea."

"Yeah bet you'll be wishing for more Sonic once you see who else I added to the tournament" Master Hand thought to himself before pointing at Fox. "I'll tell you what's really not a good idea though: Leaving your back unprotected."

"From what-" Fox was interrupted as Ike smacked him with his sword as Fox was knocked to the ground as well. "Knew there was a reason I should of just kept running" Fox muttered to himself as he got up. "Well at least I know who to "tag" next."

Sonic saw Fox running at him. "You should know by now you can't catch the world's fastest Hedgehog!" Sonic yelled out as Fox chased him around the room.

"As I was saying though the virtual mainframe is avilable for those of you who don't want the trophy and stickers in your room." Master Hand then pressed a button on the console as the images of various trophies appeared. "Here you can access all your trophy information, as well as connect to the Trophy Hoard menu and line up and take pictures of all your various trophies."

"What's the point of taking pictures of trophies like that anyway?" Marth asked.

"Probably because you can get some funny snapshots" Ike said holding up a picture. "Like this picture I got from Crazy Hand that I'm sure you'll like."

Marth gasped. "How... how'd you get that?"

"Told you the hand gave it to me, though from what I recall he wiped your mind of the whole scenario."

"Well yeah I'd think I'd remember... that happening" Marth looked pretty freaked out. "What did happen anyway?"

Ike smiled evily. "Oh let's just say you expiermented with your own sexuality one night and one thing led to another and I guess it led you know where." Marth looked sick as he exited the room and was heard throwing up in the bathroom.

"Excuse me, but I do believe we are being held out of a severe loop of what conversations you are having with the chucking up one" Olimar pointed out.

Ike smirked and held up the photo of Marth and Tingle in the bed. "A few months back when the hand was showing us trophies Marth was complaining about being in the tournament and got turned into one himself for awhile. So I decided to get him back for his homo insults by putting his trophied self in bed with the Tingle Trophy."

"Which is pretty much the worst torture you could ever really try inflicting on someone" Link pointed out.

"Well he deserved it. And for once i'm glad security cameras were around to capture the moment."

"Oh like they were that time you made out with two boys?" Pikachu asked.

Ike glared at him angrily. "Don't try and ruin my good mood, man". Ike sighed and flaunted the picture around. "Point is I got this picture from Crazy and have been looking for a way to bust Marth on it since his memories of the events were taken."

"Oh yeah I remember my bro telling me about that incident" Master Hand said chuckling. "I have to admitt that was a pretty good prank though you should probably tell him he wasn't really expirementing with anyone."

"I will... after I hear him apologize for all his cruel insulst."

"Well still though it's a good example of how to properly take a picture." He then pressed another button on the menu of the console as the image changed to various stickers dispalyed in the album. "Of course the same goes for stickers, which you can view in the album" he then changed it again to a colory shot of a different set of sticker. "Or arrange in the Sticker Center."

"Uh, what would be the point to having a sticker arrangment section anyway?" Falco asked. "Stickers are really only good as power up tools, not for collecting."

"OMG, that is like so the opposite of untrue" Peach stated. "Stickers are good fo collecting and like making fun pictures see?" Peach held out her sticker book. "Though I don't like know what like this sticker is suppose to be." She pointed at a Sticker of R.O.B. "I think it's like a salad machine."

"Actually that kind of looks like an early version of ROB, one of the members of our crew" Falco pointed out. "Guess all he could amount to was a prototype sticker."

"Heh, little does he know the real truth about what role ROB plays in the Tournament" Master Hand thought to himself before looking at the others. "You know everyone besides Peach there is fun in actually going around and collecting stickers."

Bowser smiled. "Well maybe i'd collect some if they involved sticker versions of the Plumbers being on fire so it would happen in real life"

"Well there is Fire Mario" Master Hand said holding up a sticker of Fire Mario. "That's... sort of the same thing right?"

"No, that's just some lame power up!" Bowser whined.

"You're just saying that due to how many times I a burned you with that-a" Mario pointed out before taking the picture. "Though I really don't even need the Fire Flower anyway since learning to use my fire balls without it-a."

"Well don't they still give you're fire powers a boost-a?" Luigi asked.

"Yeah I guess so-a which makes them more useful then the thing that gives my water powers a boost-a."

The F.L.U.D.D popped out from Mario's back. "Hey I'm more useful then those stupid shrooms you keep inhaling like some sort of pothead."

"Oh gee, a drug refrence for me collecting a shrooms" Mario rolled his eyes. "Never heard that a one before."

"Well I'm sure you all saw this mode before" Master Hand said touching the console as another menu appeared. "From Vault you can also use coin launcher and get a nice volley of stickers or trophis to put in your collection."

"Or find yourself a rather nice addiction" Yoshi said starring at Snake.

"Oh (beep) you" Snake said. "Besides I'm over that (swear)in thing anyway with it's (beep)in coins and... launching them around" Snake starred at the screen longingly before shaking his head. "No, won't fall into... (curse)in tempation."

"You want me to get you a Coin Launcher patch to use?" Master Hand asked.

Snake starred at him confused. "They make those?"

"Well I could probably make those like I made the launcher, after the updates are done."

"Why don't you just (beep)in make one now if you can?"

"Cause I like waiting and so be proxy you should do even if that enver seems to work out that way." Master Hand then pressed another button as the Stage Builder mode was shown on screen. "You can also get Stage builder from here and create all sort of stages from here."

"Excuse me but since were we able to create the own places to be doing fistecuffs in?" Olimar asked.

"Since I announced it three months ago." Master Hand looked at Olimar. "Haven't you been going through the old updates I showed you?"

"Oh dear, forgot about that one" Olimar admitted.

"Well you can read all about it here... and by hear I mean in the computer room whenever I'm doine with this. Until now though just know you're able to build all kinds of stages". He then pointed on screen as a stage full of ladders was seen. "Like this one for example."

"Ooh, that look like good stage" Donkey Kong said. "It just need bananas and a tireswing and me would call it me new home. Oh and a tree and some barrels to throw."

"Well you can make your Ape Treehouse home later then" the picture then changed to a shot of a stage full of stairs and platforms. "And of course you can also make stages like this."

"Uh that looks pretty impratical to fight on though" Pikachu pointed out. "I mean are we just suppose to keep running up and down stairs while smacking each other around?"

Master Hand looked at the screen "What? It looks like a fun stage, though yeah I guess pretty dangerous"

Sonic stopped running and looked at the others. "That reminds me of a way past cool lesson I thought kids about not running up and down the stairs and-" Sonic was interrupted as Fox slammed into him hard, pushing Sonic as he continued to run as he then kicked him down into the door of the basement as Sonic fell down the stairs. "Hey that wasn't way past the lesson!"

"Well it should of been!" Fox said shutting and locking the basement door as he dusted off his hands. "Well that's one good way to end a game of tag-"

Sonic then busted through the floor in front of the others. "You way past forget I could just tunnel through the floors to get back here?" Sonic looked around. "And now it's my turn to tag one of you slow mos."

"Well so long as you don't tag the lord of all evil" Ganondorf stated before Sonic ran over and tagged him. "Oh you did not just do that to the king of all darkness!"

"Jeez Ganon and I thought you already had enough identify problems" Young Link noted as Gaonondorf glared at him. "Oh so what you're going to try and tag me-" Ganondorf started running towards him. "Figured you'd be so cliche" Young Link then took off as Ganondorf started chasing him around.

"Well for those of you who aren't engaged in tagging or forgot, you may remember that in the game version you can connect to the Nintendo Wi Fi Mode and perhaps find some nice stage waiting for you there" Master Hand pointed out.

"Like maybe a recreation of some of our stages you unfairly cut from this upcoming tournament?" Yoshi asked.

"Hey you don't know which stages I cut out... I mean what makes you think I cut this time around?"

"Because that's what you did last time around" Yoshi pointed out. "Though at least seven or soemthing stages from the Melee one is better then the the three originals Melee had."

"Hey it's 10 stages, and besides I only kept the very best ones, just like I did with you." Master Hand looked around. "Wow Doctor and Roy must really be gone since this is where they'd start complaining about being cut.". He then changed the menu screen to one showcasing a variety of photos. "Also in Vault you can check out all the best photos you took in the Album."

"Well I know what's going in my album" Ike said holding up the photo from before.

"Don't try and stupidly chase me around for this, but you do know that wanting to hold onto a picture of two guys in bed can be interrepted a certain way don't you?" Fox asked.

"Well I'm interrepting it in a funny way" Ike pointed out. "Besides I saw some of the shots you guys took of yourself in the last tournament and those looked pretty weird too."

"Well more funny then weird" Jigglypuff said holding up a picture. "Though I'll always treasure this one." She held up a shot of her using Rest to take out Giga Bowser. "Apparently a gigantic Koopa Lord isn't a match for me-"

"Even in your sleep, like I haven't heard that before". Bowser pointed at her. "Try it this time around and you'll be tossed faster then-

"A stupid a plumber" Mario interrupted. "Even though-"

"You've a beat him hundreds of times before, blah blah" Master Hand interrupted him. "Seriously you guys are getting easy to predict-"

"Pickle sandwitches!" Kirby said as everyone looked over at him. "Let's all make pickle sandwitches!"

"Well at least only the gluttony was predictable in that one" Master hand said as the Smashers laughed. "However pictures aren't just good for taking though. They're also good if you want to share between friends." He then looked to see a new picture message pop up on screen. "Oh look, I have a new snapshot waiting for me." He opened up the menu and saw a shot of Master Hand poking himself while on his bed.

Snake starred at this "Uh, is that some kind of (beep)in weird kind of Master Hand masterb-"

"No!" Master Hand said confused. "I don't remember when that one was taken!"

"Well welcome to the world of someone using a you for they're own sick picture-a needs" Mario crossed his arms. "Maybe now you'll learn that erasing our a memories-"

Crazy Hand teleported in. "Actually that was me. I made bro play a game of "why are you hitting yourself" while he was asleep yesterday and thought it'd be funny to show him." Crazy Hand giggled and teleported out.

"... Only thing I learned was to up my brother's medicine and make sure I triple lock my room at night" The hand stated before changing the menu. "And of course you also have access to challenges from the Vault mode as well which I'm sure you all know is where you see what specific tasks you need to complete before you get various items."

"I reckon you forgot the part where we get to hammer them windows in" Dedede said.

"Well no but I'm sure you just remembered it so I'm moving on-"

"To a better update?" Pikachu asked.

"Not yet" He then pointed at the screen again as the menu changed. "First I also have to say you can access your replays, video feed you can save three minutes of in Brawls, Targets Smashes, Home Run Contests, and Mult-Man Brawls, in Vault as well. What you may not know is that since you have the power to record and sent out replays in your hands, you also get to zoom in on specific people when viewing replays."

"How would that be useful?" Link asked.

"Oh there are plenty of ways that could be useful kid..." Captain Falcon smiled at the female smashers. "Espically when certain people are playing."

"Like Bowser?": Peach asked dumbly.

Captain Falcon looked down confused. "Uh, I'm not into that kind of sick fetish stuff."

"Well I am" Bowser said as everyone starred at him. "What? There's nothing wrong with checking out hot pictures of yourself drawn by fans who know they're skills are best suited for drawing the almighty king of koopas."

"How about we pretend you didn't say that?" Master Hand said as the others quickly nodded. "Okay moving on" he changed the menu. "There's also Masterpiece mode viewable through this. And for those of you who weren't here yesterday, this scam allows you to "savor" authetnic battles featuring the lot of you from your old adventures... for a few minutes to sucker in people to buy the full version of the Virtual Console."

Ness pointed at him. "Hey didn't you say there's a chance that you might put mother 3 on the VC so people can expierence Lucas's grand adventure?"

Master Hand shrugged. "Mayhaps, though I'd need to find someone to help translate the text."

Lucas raised his hand. "Well I could do that. I mean it is my story so I'm sure I'd be good at decievering it from it's japanese lanuage."

"Sure would be a lot better then Myoshiro Hand" Falco was heard muttering.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with old Japanese stereotypes. Or at least there wasn't where I was from" Master hand then changed the menu again. "And finally there's Chronicle, which lets you puruse Nintendo's librarires of all the past titles relating to Brawl, after you of course collect stickers and various stuff relating to it."

"What do you mean by pursue though?" Link asked. "Does it give information on each adventure and story and tell you all about it?"

"Well if by all information you mean when did it come out then yeah it does that". Master Hand saw everyone starring at him. "Well it will give more info but you'll have to collect it to see what. And some of them won't even be displayed until the very end of your collecting journey."

"Hope that dosen't take 60 hours like it does for me sometimes" Young Link said before being smacked into the ground by Ganondorf.

"Ha, you won't ever have another anything long adventure again thanks to..." he saw Young Link quickly get up. "How could you of survived that?"

"Uh, that was just a slight tape, Ganonoverestimateshimself" Young Link pointed out. "Guess that means it's my turn to tag one of you." He looked over at Link. "Hope you remember this in seven years!"

"Uh shouldn't I be the one saying that to you?" Link asked before Young Link charged at him as Link ran away.

"Wow I heard about running from your past problems but I never thought he'd Link it to the past like that" Master Hand said as everyone starred dryly at him. "Oh what? That was funny! You all don't have a sense of humor."

"To be fair we've laughed at some of your stuff before." Fox pointed out.

"Well then you... sort of have a sense of humor." Master Hand sighed and pointed at the screen. "And I've sort of have to be nuts to put so much into this mode. I mean really how did I squeeze so much here? I mean clearly I've had to go overboard with this tournament."

"35 Characters Isn't Overboard!" Annoying fan voices were heard screeching.

"Shut up you spoiling sammies!" Master Hand said shooting around the mansion at the voices. "Man if there's anything I hate more then a Greedy Gus, it's a Spoiling Sammie."

"Hey that a means he likes me more then a you freaks" Wario said pointing at the psychics.

"First off to be technical it'd mean he'd dislike us more" Mewtwo pointed out. "And secondly we're not to ones who spent all our time trying to steal away all of his money."

"Hey that was not a trying to steal away al lof his money-a" Wario pionted out. "I'll show you by doing that now-" Master Hand stopped Wario from moving.

"Uh yeah you're not going to be doing that" Master Hand said stopping the "greedy gus" before looking at the others. "Still despite all I'm putting in I don't want everyone to want to play through every part of the tournament. Well actually I do but I have to say I'd rather you just play through areas you found interesting a little at a time since it's apparently a crime to make kids into gaming nerds."

"Well it's more a tradgey then a crime" Pikachu pointed out.

"Well however you play whether going solo, dueling with others, watching or just enjoying the mini games, Brawl is all about playing the way you want to play. Kind of like that Nickelodoen Go Healthy Kids challenge except not nearly as stupidly promoted."

"Well you are smarter then a bunch of retarded Nick executives" Samus ponited out.

"Wow that's one of the nicest things you guys have ever said to me... sadly." Master Hand then put the screen away and took out the boombox. "Maybe you'll be nicer though now that we're finally moving away from Vault into My Music."

"So long as Alicia Keys didn't pick out the tracks that would be an improvement" Samus commented as everyone laughed.

"Oh so you like it when people rip on celebrities eh? Well Britney spears" the Smashers started laughing again as the hand chuckled. "Oh yeah her name's just a joke now. No need to say anything else".

"Yet millions of people still do" Zero Suit Samus muttered to herself.

"Well you'll be happy to know this update has nothing to do with celebrity musicans who either lack talent/high social standing" Master Hand pointed at the boombox. "See In Brawl there are many ways of unlocking new music to add to your collection, most of which involve finding CDs lying around. However there are quite a number of impressive tracks you can access the first time around when you're just starting in the tournament."

"Like 37?" Peach asked.

"Actually more like 104 tracks".

"Wait we start out with just a 104 tracks?" Luigi asked amazed as the Hand nodded. "Mamma Mia! That means there's probably like a hundreds of more songs to find."

"That's right. You don't think I hired all those big name composers to do big name songs for nothing did you?" The Hand asked.

"Well what about the ones you just (beep)in stole and hynoptized to do your work?" Snake asked.

"Well I didn't just have those guys do nothing either." The Hand pointed out. "Since there's so much music I thought I would give you all a list of all the tracks availiable from day one as well as let you listen to your favorites" Master Hand gave them a list of all of the songs that are going to be in Brawl. "While you think of which ones you want to hear, remember that list will be growing the more you pick up CDs and unlock all the addiontal melodies and start feeling honored about having all of this great melody in Brawl-"

"Hey you should play Battle For Storm Hill- Diddy said interrupting the hand. "It has a great tune Jungle Beat was kind of underrated-"

"No one wants to hear a tune from an adventure that involved beating bongo drums like the ignornat male monkeys you are" Zelda said pointing at the sheet. "However the Twlight Princess main theme is almost as elegant and graceful as yours truley-"

"And probably just as gay for my clone" Samus interrupted holding out a sheet of music. "If you're really going to play a track you should first play my theme from Super Metroid which remember was one of the best games ever made-

"Yeah but not nearly as Best as a Super Mario World" Mario pointed out. "And it's title theme shoud be recongnized more then a yours since I'm a Mario and-"

"You get too much of the attention-a!" Luigi cried out. "How about letting my Luigi Circuit theme play first? It was the better track in Mario Kart 64-a and-

"Very inferior to my awesome music" Yoshi pointed out. "Besides you're not even in the tournament yet so why not play a track from someone that is, like my Wildlands Yoshi DS song-"

"Or you could play something people plum want to actually hear" Dedede said smacking Yoshi away. "Like the meldley for when I have my "bosses" crush that there Kirby cause that's a track you should be hearing-"

Meta-Knight smacked him away. "No one wants to hear your tunes of bossing trying to ineffactuivley trying to defeat Kirby. Though since we already heard my track I cast another vote for Samus's melody-"

"Well I cast mine for Star Fox 64's main theme" Fox was heard saying. "Some may argue it was our last "great" adventure but until the next one comes out it's the best example you'll hear of our legacy-"

"Though Area 6 is a pretty good track too" Falco commented. "Just as long as you don't play that jerk Star Wolf's theme. That just really sucked-"

"I'll tell you what would really suck: Not playing our series main theme!" Squirtle called out. "I mean Ruby/Sapphire's time was okay but it's the main theme people remember-"

"No they don't because they're too busy remembering Brain Cleaner" Captain Falcon called out.

"You would need your brain cleaned" Ivysaur commented.

"Not that. Falcon held out the sheet of paper. "I'm talking about the F-Zero GX track where I race and defeat... well pretty much everyone and-"

"And that should only be played after our meledy!" Popo pointed out.

"And don't anyone try saying the Balloon Fighter's song is better then" Nana pointed out. "Otherwise we'll thrash you like we thrased this big fish one time-"

"No one wants to hear another one of your stupid icy flashbacks!" Ike yelled out. "They want to hear "Against The Dark Knight" from my series where I got to showcase my skills-"

"No one wants to hear how good you are at a sucking other guys off" Wario commented as Ike starred angrily at him. "What-a? You know they'd rather here the great stuff from WarioWare Twisted, espically since I get 5 bucks anytime Mona Pizza's song is played-"

"Ooh, I like pizza, you should play that one!" Kirby yelled out. "Unless someone's got a song about gigantic donuts-"

"Excuse me, though the musical arrangmenting of Forest Of Hope contians no bigness of donuts, it is a track that should be played" Olimar pointed out. "Afterall-"

"There should be no further speaking emitting from your mouth" Pit stated. "Afterall you recently had one of your musical tracks played and I have been waiting quite some time to hear another arrangment of my Skyworld Track that I feel is a far superior melodic piece-"

"Well that's because you haven't heard anything from our series!" Ness pointed out. "And though Mother 3 stuff is great, nothing beats the Humoresque Of A Little Dog In The Original Where-"

"You guys (beep) each other and some other (swear) like that." Snake crossed his arms. "Really though if you're going to be stealing my (beep)in music you at least owe it to be to play Battle In The Base since that's some tight (swear) right there-"

"Hey that's not as way past tight as..." Sonic looked at the list. "Hey where are my way past cool tracks?"

"Uh you haven't had a stage up yet so I didn't include those" Master Hand then looked at the others. "And you can't just keep arguing over whose tune gets to be played. You have to settle that like rational adults."

"You're the one who started this stupid game of tag!" Link yelled before getting tagged by his younger counterpart. "Which I've got to continue now."

"Hey wait, that's a good idea on whose track should be played." Master Hand pointed at everyone. "We'll play a game and whoever wins gets to have they're piece played now. And might I suggest a good game of Rock Papper Scissors Flaming Missle-"

"Uh about something we can actually DO?" Fox pointed out.

Snake smirked. "Hey I can shoot you (beeps) with flaming missles so I guess I win"

"Well I can shoot more flaming missles so that would make me the winner" Samus commented. "Besdies I got the most votes-"

Master Hand pointed at her. "Hey, no voting here. What do you think this is, Smashing Idol?"

"Hey like that would be a totally good idea!" Peach said. "And we could like all sing and dance and like have results show-"

"Nah, save it for the fanfic writers in need of good material." The hand muttered. "However I do have a good idea on how to settle this". He put a CD into the boombox. "I'll play a track randomly and whoever guesses what it is first can pick whatever music they want to play from the list. That okay with everyone?" The Smashers nodded. "Okay then here we go." He then pressed play as the song started-

"Oh, I know what that is!" Jigglypuff said raising her hand one second into the tune. "It's Battlefield from the Melee Tournament."

Master Hand starred at her shocked as he turned off the boombox. "Uh... yeah, how did you know that?"

She smiled. "As a professional singer I can recognize the slight variations of any song and know what they are from only a second in."

"Hmmm, mind if I test that?" Master Hand then put in another CD and played a track-

"The Title Song from Big Brain Academy" The poke puffball pointed out.

"Okay, how about this one?" He played another CD-

"Tom Nook's Store From Animal Crossing Wild World."

"Impressive." He put in another CD. "This one though's a little tricky-"

"The second version of the Jungle Level from Donkey Kong Country." She smiled at him. "You're going to have to be tricker then that to fool me."

"How's this for tricky?" He then snapped his fingers as six more boomboxes appeared as he put CDs in all seven of them and played them for a second. "Ha now try to name them in order-"

"The original one had the attack track from the original Fire Emblem, the second one you popped in had Brinstar from the original version of Melee. The third was the opening theme from Wii Sports, the fourth was the Space Background from Star Fox: Assault, the fifth was Gritzy Desert from Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time. Sixth was Marionation Gear from Chosoju Mecha Mariionation Gear and the last one is the Main theme from this tournament." Everyone starred amazed at her. "What? If you all tuned your ears you could pick up on this too."

"Uh, how come you can know everyone's music instantly and still don't recongnize your own as bad?" Pikachu asked.

Jigglypuff starred angrily at him. "Luckily for you music really is something you need to be able to truley comprehend to enjoy otherwise you'd get rollouted hard into the wall." Pikachu rolled his eyes as Jigglpyuff looked at Master Hand. "So can I start picking out the track I want then?"

"Uh.. sure." The hand said, still dumbfolded.

"Uh... you're going to need to give me the CDs to choose from you know."

"Oh... uh of course" He snapped out of his state of disbelief as he snapped his fingers as a bunch of CDs rained down. "Choose from whatever one you want."

"Hmm since my theme's not included it's going to make this tough..." Jigglypuff then picked out a CD. "Ah here we go." She brought it over to the boombox and played it.

"Uh, which track is this?" Link asked.

Jigglypuff rolled her eyes. "Duh, Shin Onigashima's main theme. Thought you'd be able to tell that with your big pointy elf ears" She smiled. "Though I usually don't like songs that start with a guitar riff this fades well into a nice drum pickup and the melodey really is a nice change from most of your stuff-" She was then smacked into the ground by Link. "Hey, what was that for?"

"Duh, I'm tagging you" Link poitned out, imitating her. "Though I don't usually like touching puffballs your annoying knolwedge of all music in everything just made you too good a target not to."

Jigglypuff then held out her fist. "Yeah well let's see how your knolwedge of music helps you avoid a pound tag-"

"Hey no one can be tagged that already was before" Master hand pointed out.

Jigglypuff sighed. "Fine then I'll tag you're not even girlfriend then". Jigglypuff then went over and knocked Zelda to the ground. "Now you're it."

"Well I'm glad I did not have to be sullied in this game by one of you of the lesser gender". She smiled and got up, looking at Zero Suit Samus. "Now comes the question of who I should tag-"

"Gee I wonder who that will be?" Zero said sarcastically as she saw Zelda running at her. "Dosen't mean I'll make it easy though." Zero ran around the room as Zelda chased after her.

"Well now with my music done, it's time to get to the Brawl" Master hand said as everyone cheered. "Wow, thought you'd dislike this one."

"Well hey the sooner we start this tournament the better right?" Yoshi asked.

"Uh, no this tournament hasn't started yet." Master Hand then had another TV screen come in. "This one explains how to pick a character and stage for the game mode." Everyone starred at him angrily. "Hey, this is important."

"Yeah right" Fox pointed out. "Even if we didn't know how to block, or dodge, or grab, or start a tournament, or jump, or smash, or shake the remote around, or know how many special moves we have, or how to turn the power onto the Wii console-"

"Hey that last one isn't an update!" Master Hand pointed out.

"Point is I think everyone, and by that I mean anyone who would even think of playing a game, knows how to select a character. Even the three year old infants who have they're parents buy Backyardigans CD-DV Roms for them know that."

"Well hey there's more to it to it then that". Master Hand pointed out. "I mean yeah Brawl is the standard mode for the tournament, the one most of you will be doing and the one everyone knows about, but there is quite a bit to do in the character selection screen, which applies to you as well."

"Uh, I think we know how to pick ourselves out" Pikachu pointed out.

"Or do you?" Master hand said smugly. "I think you'll find more then you think in this quick rundown of what you can expect to find in Brawl Mode. And remember there's no need to remember any of this since it will be saved for you on the computer version and also I know how bad some of your memories can be."

Marth walked back in. "Speaking of bad memories" he glared at Ike. "Crazy Hand told me what you did to me so I hope you're ready to be rightfully smacked down for trying to make me look homosexual."

"Well I hoped it would of taught you a lesson" Ike started to say before Marth charged at him. "Or maybe not". Ike started chasing Marth around.

"Uh huh, this would be a good time to show you what I mean actually" Master Hand said holding out a sheet of paper. "Behold the selection screen!"

"Hey, how come I'm not on it?" Ness said looking at the paper.

"This is for the original characters you can choose, not the secret ones."

"Well having me pop up is the way past best secret you could ever get" Sonic mentioned.

Master Hand ignored him. "Okay when you start one of your brawls you go into the Brawl Database room and move the cursor on the person you want to be, and by person I mean yes actual person." He smiled. "See this time around I was able to do what I couldn't in Melee: have the computer set up a way to change all of you into the rest of you for a match if you wanted."

"Why would we want to a be someone else-a?" Mario asked. "Afterall when you're the best-a-"

"Oh no, don't say anything that will lead into another room wide argument today." Master Hand then moved his finger and pointed at Ike as he froze in the middle of being chased. "Let me give you a prime example". He then showed that he had Ike picked out on the character screen. "As you can see I have selected Ike, and thus have taken over his body."

"Let go of me you bastard hand!" Ike was heard yelling out.

"And once I grab and placed down, I can select the color of his or her outfit" Ike glared at him angrily. "Oh sorry, I had planned this to be more gender neutral then it winded up being."

Ike looked to see everyone laughing at him. "Be glad you don't have a gender, otherwise I'd make that nuetral by cutting off whatever you did have!"

"Jeez we need to get you off anger blue" Master hand then clicked the button and changed Ike's outfit. "There we go, nothing like orange to mellow out your mood."

"This isn't orange!" Ike yelled out as his outfit was revealed to be pink as the Smashers laughed even more.

"Oh, sorry. Don't know how that got in there". Ike's outfit then changed to orange. "See, now you're styling! Isn't that better?"

"Well it couldn't possibly get any worse" Ike said before gasping. "No no no no no no no no no! I didn't mean to say that! Please don't let anything worse happen."

"Oh relax, I'm just going to show you how you would change your self!" Master Hand then moved the cursor. "Now originally I didn't think this would fit but I figure if fans get to let you pick who they are of you in battle, you should get the same thing right? So if you want to change to transform into another fighter, just move the cursor over who you want to be and let the DNA Restablizer do it's job."

"DNA Restablizer?" Lucas asked. "Isn't restablizing one's DNA very dangerous?"

"Yeah, for beginners. But I think I worked out all the kinks of this one." Master Hand then put the cursor on Link. "So now Ike has transformed into a variation of Link." Sure enough Ike transformed into Link before the other smashers. "See? Nothing dangerous happened."

"Nothing terribly embarassing either" Ike-Link said breathing a sigh of relief. "At least no one can make fun of me without calling Link gay."

"Oh well then I'm going to make fun of you for quite awhile" Ganondorf said pointing at Ike. "Ha ha, you're an elf boy. Ha-"

"Shut up Ganonjerk" Link said throwing his boomerang at Gaonondorf and making him fall to the ground. He looked at Master hand. "This is impressive though I don't know if the idea of having us transform into each other is such a good idea."

"Well it's still just a prototype idea I'm testing with, but don't worry only you get to really control who you want to be" Master Hand pointed out. "This is a test model which I'll destroy after this demostration. The real model will only allow the actual person to transform who they want to be."

"Well think you could transform me back?" Ike said. "I prefer wearing pants then these tight things."

"Hey, that's the hero of time tunic's your wearing" Link Pointed out. "Show some respect."

"Well all I'm saying is I don't know why I'm called the nancy boy around here, espically when my girlfriend wasn't the one getting all "chummy" with Zero Suit and-" He saw Link going over to the console and moving the cursor around. "No wait, I didn't mean what I said!"

Link pressed a button. "Sorry but insulting the princess is going one step too far!"

"You tell that inferior male Link!" Zelda said still chasing Zero Suit Samus.

Zero Suit looked back at her. "You know, Ike does have a point about you going after me-"

"Only as a friend though" Zelda said as she then grabbed Zero Suit Samus's arm and then spanked her hard on the butt. "Tag, you're it!"

"Ow, not so rough!" Zero Suit called out.

"Oh, sorry. Let me help you with that". Zelda started rubbing the spot where she hit.

Zero Suit moaned a bit. "That does feel better..." she moved Zelda away. "I mean uh... my turn to tag someone." She then looked to see everyone pointing and laughing over at Ike, who was dressed as Peach.

Link laughed some. "You know, I can now see your point about being confused when you tried to kiss me since you also look quite like a girl dressed up yourself."

"I'm GOING TO KILL YOUUUUU!" Ike-Peach screamed as he then tried running after Link and only tripped over the dress he was wearing.

Marth was shown taking pictures of him. "You know Ike, consider us even over the who Tingle thing. Once these develop on the internet that is.' Ike glared angrily at him.

"Hey, like leave her alone!" Peach said, helping Ike-Peach up. "She's just mad because her dress is like so 1985."

"I'm not a girl!" Ike-Peach screamed. "Besides, you're wearing the same thing."

"Oh yeah" Peach looked down. "Guess we both need to go shopping then". She then started dragging Ike-Peach away. "Come on I like know this great mall that has like a bunch of cute things you can try on."

Ike looked to see everyone still laughing at him. "You're all dead!" He was heard shouting as he was dragged out.

"Man, that was pretty funny" Master Hand said wiping a tear away. "Still, perhaps so much power was not meant to be. I mean imagine what would happen if someone tried hacking the system and switching you all up." Everyone stopped laughing as they started thinking of the diasterous consequences.

"Yeah, I think you're better off just letting Manaphy do the occassional switcheroo" Pikachu said.

"Well maybe in Smash 4 we'll be mature enough to handle such power. Until then though, smashy smashy!" Master Hand then took out a giant hammer and started smashing the console into pieces. "There, now everything should go back to normal."

In the hallway Ike was shown transforming back into himself. "Oh thank god!" He said as he pushed Peach away. "Sorry princess but I don't do the mall."

Peach looked around confused. "Hey, where'd like that other Peach go?"

"Uh, you do know that was just me transformed right?"

"Oh..." Peach thought for a second. "So like where did she go then." Ike rolled his eyes. "Well I still feel like going to the mall. Maybe I can like see if Diana wants to shop with me again. That'd be like totally cool." Peach walked off as Ike walked back into the room looking incredibley pissed off.

"Oh, hey Ike" Master hand waved as Ike glared at him evily. "Uh... no hard feelings about the whole transformation thing" Ike took out his sword as a load of energy started gathering around it. "You know, this was more Link's fault so uh go after him, not me-"

"Hey I wasn't the one who build some sort of evil transformation machine!" Link pointed out.

"Well yeah but you did abuse it's power. And with great power comes great responsibility."

"You know quoting Spider-Man isn't really helping the stiuation" Marth stated. He looked over at Ike. "Hey Ike you know I promise to burn all those pictures I took if you don't kill me." Ike was shown gathering even more energy.

Master Hand looked at him. "Tell you what. How about I teleport you into training and you kill virtual simulations of us, since you were just virtually transformed."

Ike glared at everyone. "So long as the rest of you never, EVER tease me again-"

"Though this does seem rather jerkish to point out to you now, angry as you are you really technically can't threathen us." Mewtwo pointed out. "I mean sure you'd cut through a lot of the weaker characters first on a violent rage but the rest of us would then be forced to take you down before you got out of hand."

"I think you're forgetting one thing: just how really, really PISSED OFF I AM!" Ike then jumped into the sky. "AETHER!" He then blasted a powerful wave from his sword as the Smashers despratley ran out of the way to avoid it. Ike was shown breathily heavily as one of the walls was knocked down by the power of the attack.

"Mamma Mia!" Luigi said freaked. "Good thing he a didn't have a Smash Ball-a"

Marth looked around "Uh I'd say something about Ike smashing balls but... I still don't really want to die."

"Jeez Ike you really do need to calm down and get over your anger" Master Hand pointed out. "I mean no one should be that mad, not even in a match at this tournament."

"Well sorry I get pissed off at all these stupid untrue gay jokes" Ike said sarcastically.

"Well to make up for the jokes, how about I give you one free Smash Ball to use on whoever you wish, provided they're not me". Master Hand said.

Ike glarred at Link. "Oh no, not again!" Link called ou looking over at Ike. "Look you need to go after someone else. Like uh... The Black Knight."

"I already killed him" Ike pointed out. "Though I think you might have fun joining him-"

"Hey no killing, just painful Final Smashing" Master Hand made a Smash Ball as Ike grabbed it and went over to Link and preformed his great Aether as Link was smashed hard to the ground, writhing in pain.

"Well I do feel better" Ike said dusting himself off.

"I... don't" Link was heard calling out.

"Thus why I feel so good" Ike said walking away from the creater where Link was.

Master Hand went over and threw him a heart. "Here you go, though next time you're looking for revenge, don't try and transform ther person to do it."

"That's what you did to me you sexist lying hand!" Zelda called out.

"Well, unless you're awesome like me, but uh back to Brawl, which will now just be about the game mode." He showed the screen. "Now in game mode, and game mode now only, you can also select which character you want to start with, which also applies to transformation characters". He pointed at a picture of Zelda and Shiek as well as the Trainer and his pokemon. "Just tap who you want to begin the brawl with and that's who you'll get."

"Well it seems easier then throwing a ball to decide" The Trainer noted. "Though last time I tried picking between you guys I ended up with Pikachu and..." the pokemon glared at him. "Oh right, not that Ash. Sorry."

"Bah I still say those who would choose Shiek instead of the obvious superior regular me are fools" Zelda pointed out looking at the screen. "Though how come there isn't a choice to transform into the far more appealing version of Samus?"

"Oh I'll explain that soon enough" Master Hand said. "Perhaps sooner then you think-

"Now?" The trainer asked. "Cause that'd be sooner then I'd think."

"Uh, more like tommorow or next week which is as soon as the rest of you should of been thinking."

Zero Suit Samus sighed. 'Bet it has something to do with my pathetic final Smash just reapplying my arumor."

Samus looked at her. "So? I don't know what you were expecting since it's not like you have any powerful moves in our non armored aresenal anyway."

"Well I have this" ZSS said poking the regular Samus. "Tag, you're it."

Samus rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I guess we're still doing this."

"Well hey now you have a chance to tag who you want to tag" ZSS winked at her counterpart.

"Uh, don't know how you'd know who that would be" Samus said looking around nervous. "But..." Samus quickly rolled to the other side fo the room. "Since he's here, tag you're it." She tagged Meta-Knight.

"Though I appreciate the attention, I do think someone else should be it." Meta-Knight looked around. "And I think I found him."

"I plum hope you're not-" King Dedede started to say before Meta-Knight appeared before him and slashed the air quickly as Dedede fell to the ground.

"Tag" Meta-Knight said putting his sword away.

Samus sighed. "Man he even tags pretty badass" she thought to herself.

Dedede got up. "Well actually I was hoping you'd do that cause now I can around and tag that there Kirby."

"Oh boy, I hope he means tagging with a ice cream cone!" Kirby yelled out as Dedede tried pounding him with a hammer. "Hey this isn't ice cream! This isn't ice cream at all!" Kirby avoided Dedede recklessly swinging at him.

Master Hand looked at the others. "Of course sometimes, in the game, you may not care who you play as so you may let the game decide for you, which makes a random token take over your place. And unlike Melee, you won't even know who that person will be until you start fighting."

"You know besides the whole episode that should NEVER BE BROUGHT UP AGAIN, it's good you're not having us pull a random" Ike pointed out. "I mean what kind of fight would it be if we just randomly transformed into someone we had no idea how to attack with, espically if no one else did that?"

"Well like knowing is half the battle, I thought the unknown would be part of the fun." Master Hand sighed. "But I guess they'll be as unknown as those soliders people build statues of when they don't know they're name."

"Hey, you should try-a selling that trophy a gun to people to make the statues themselves-a" Wario said. "For a profit, which I'd collect 50 of since it was my idea-a."

"Tempting but I think I'd rather not disrespect the dead by shooting a gun at them."

Wario crossed his arms. "I knew you weren't a good buisness man-a."

"Well sorry I can't find buisness in disresecpting the dead" Master Hand said sarcasitcally. "Seriously I'll just stick with this tournament and the prophet I get off of pimping the Virtual Console Masterpieces feature, thank you very much." He looked at the others. "If you ever did want to play random though the option is open, as is the option in the game to sign up a name to whoever you pick. Just tap the pencil icon area here" he pointed at the pencil icon "and bang, you can put a name for that person."

"Well yeah guess that's one thing you couldn't even try porting to the tournament mode for us unless as a joke" Pikachu pointed out before looking at the trianer. "Except unless it was to finally give this guy a name."

"Hey I have a name!" The Trainer called out. "It's jsut sometimes It's Red or Ash or Gold Or Diamond Or Brandon Or SeymourButts or Hughjass."

"Don't forget Dawn, May and IvannaTinkle" Squirtle said chuckling some.

"Yeah, I have all those names" The Trainer said. "Why would I need anymore? 

"Well if you did you register new names for yourself or anyone else in the game on the character selection screen" the hand pointed out. "There's also the option of putting CPU variations of yourself, which is something I am going to let you do in the tournament since I don't think you'd be able to hack that for your own evil uses."

"The lord of all evil can hack it wth trident of pain and suffering!" Ganondorf yelled at.

"He meant with a computer, Ganonneversurfedtheweb" Young Link pointed out.

"Uh... the lord of all evil knew that" Ganondorf said quietly.

Master Hand poitned at the screen. "All you need to know about this is that you tap on the area that's normally the player's marker to either exclude them or switch them to a computer controlled player." Master hand showed a CPU Mario on screen. "And all you need to do then in the grey CPU panel is tap the area you'd normally go to suggest they're names and instead adjust how difficult you want to make them."

"CPUs aren't very difficult though" Falco pointed out. "I mean I could easily take out 3 CPUs at once on highest difficulty only a few weeks into the Melee Tournament."

"Well things around this time may be different" Master Hand stated. "You might take on a puny well, but will hardy be a different story?

"Hardy?" Falco said busting out laughing. "That's what you're going to call one of the levels? Hardy? Are you serious?"

"Uh, yeah, why?" Master Hand asked to see mostly everyone laughing. "Uh, why are you guys laughing?"

"All I got from reading they're minds is that it's some sort of funny innuendo" Lucas pointed out. "Something involving a member or uh... words I shouldn't say."

Master Hand thought for a second. "Oh, I think I know he's getting at". Master hand looked at Falco. "Well I'll have you know this time around they will be giving you some pretty fierece compettion at a higher level."

"I can "hardy" wait" Falco said as everyone laughed again.

"Well Mister comedian you may also be itnerested to know you can change the rules in the fights". He pointed at the screen. "See? Just go to the tapping the area that usually says "2 Minute KO Fest" and you can adjust it to be longer or to something else like say a stock match."

"Yeah, those are much better then time fights" Fox pointed out. "I mean pretty much everyone here plays 5 player stock fights, though for some reason you keep showing just time fights in the demos."

"Well you know time fights let everyone play for all the time" Master Hand pointed out. "Consider it a way of-"

"Softening the tournament?" Samus pointed out.

"Uh... I was going to say letting everyone always play but guess that's another way of looking at it." He then changed the screen to show the items. "Of course this is where you also can change what items you want to play with and how often you want them dropped."

"So that's all the items then?" Link asked pointing at the screen.

"No that's just..." Master Hand quickly looked at the screen and moved it back. "Uh... no that wasn't all the items. Though if it was, I'm sure it's enough".

"Yeah like your stupid 35 character limit!" Someone was heard calling out.

"Oh shut up you whiners!" Master Hand said blasting around again. "And of course you can set up handicaps for each person as well in the character selection screen to make things more thrilling, though try making things more thrilling with me again and I'll... uh what did I do the last time you did that handicap thing to me?"

"You sent that stupid fangirl here" Marth pointed out.

"Oh then I'll send her here again."

"Uh, I think she's busy shopping with Peach now" Ike pointed out.

Marth smiled. "oh you didn't want to dress up after-" Ike punched him hard in the face. "Hey, since when do you punch people?"

"Since I defintley decided to stop taking they're crap" He pointed out.

"And finally in character mode you can do team Brawl" Mater Hand said pointing at the "Brawl" marker on screen. "You just go to the uper left and switch to what kind of team you want, which I'd guess is usally 2-2 teams". The text changed to "Team Battle" as Master smiled. "See the text changes and then you tap on the upper left area of the player box to change your team assignement." 

"Uh, how come you keep saying a tap anyway?" Mario asked. "I mean you say that for every a time you point out an obvious a Tournament rule."

"Well cause I thought you'd prefer seeing some tapping instead of all this tagging going on" the hand pointed out.

Dedede was shown trying to smash in Kirby. "I reckon tagging's a lot more fun then just a tap" he stated smacking Kirby hard with his hammer. "And I reckon Kirby's it probably needs to be hammered in some more."

"Hey that will penguin, that will do." Master Hand looked over at Ganondorf. "Oh sorry, should of said that when you tagged someone."

"The Lord of all evil should smite you for refrencing that horrible movie!" Ganondorf yelled out.

"Ah, it was actually pretty good" Fox poitned out. "Now the sequal like most sequals sucked though."

"Oh, I know what I want to suck!" Kirby said getting up and starting to inhale. "Someone yummy yummy for some tag time honey!" 

"Hey we're talking about tag teams, not times!" Master Hand pointed out. "You're going to have to tag someone without eating them."

"Oh" Kirby said disappointing while looking around. "Well then I guess I'll just have to tag you" He pointed over at Olimar.

"Oh dear, I'm not good at games of running and hitting" Olimar said.

"Well once I tag you I can go eat those Pikmin things you have" Kirby said running at him.

"That sir would be a dire offense we'd have to go to fistecuffs for" Olimar saw Kirby running at him. "Oh double dear!" Olimar said despratley trying to run off from Kirby.

Master Hand then pointed to a different screen. "Well once you've made all your selections and you're ready to go, "READY TO FIGHT" comes on screen and you just press the start button or move to where Start is on screen... wait, I don't even think I need to bother explaining that to you. I mean even the people at home deserve more credit then that."

"And more characters!" Someone yelled.

"Shut up!" Master Hand blasted them again. "So after all that you move to the stage select screen" he pointed at the screen. "Which of course transports you to the areas I put the stages in which you'll fight on." He then pointed at the Melee stage button. "If you want to play on one of the old Melee Tournament grounds then just tap here for your playing pleasure even if I couldn't get every old Melee stage in Brawl."

"I thought you got more then six though" Lucas said pointing at the screen.

"Well like in the original tournament you unlock some of the old boards too." He then went back to the stage menu. "And of course for the custom stage builder stages you just switch to custom stages and go play on the ones you made in stage builder."

"Which include my glorious castle!" Bowser said. "I realized you wouldn't be able to make a good version of my palace anyway and I'll make my own to crush you fools in while filming my brand new film-"

"Yeah that's nice Stanley Kuprick, but save for when you make the stage will you?" Master Hand pointed out. "Well anyway with so many possible situations combining characters, stages, items, rules, I'm hoping you'll make full use of these to have a lot of fun in your brawls."

"I hope it's as fun as eat the guy's flower men!" Kirby said chasing Olimar. "Come on bring out the flower snacks!" 

"I'll have you know pink ball of puff that they are more then a flowerly snack-" Kirby then pushed Olimar to the ground.

"Okay Tag, now snack me!"

"You shall not be getting my precious Pikmin but I got a tantalizing taste sation that will be tolerable to your tasting buds". He then reached into his space suit and pulled out something and threw it at Kirby who gulped it down, burping a bit and looking at Olimar, who gasped.. "Excuse me, but that was my Wife's famous casserole that is known for it's dreadful taste and texture."

"Well it tasted like things I"ve eaten off the floor before but I've had worst."

Olimar sighed. "Well now I must go engage in ritual of the tagging." He then walked over to Pikachu. "Excuse me dear rat but-"

Pikachu zapped him away. "Yeah nice try Pik boy, but no."

"Olimar was shown dazed across the wall. "Oh dear, this will be quite a challenge for me."

"Well speaking of chalelngeing he's something challenging to look through... I mean view and dislike". Master Hand snapped his figners as a screen popped down. "The Game Introduction Movie. See I've introduced quite a large number of modes to you here, but the sheer number is so great I fear I may of confused some of you with these explanations."

"Uh no offense, but I think besides you just a werid behavoir-a, there's no one you could of really confused-a with your updates-a" Mario pointed out.

"Well what about your ditzy (swear)in woman?" Snake asked.

"Hey Peach is..." Mario thought for a second. "Well... maybe-a."

"And I reckon the puffball over there isn't too smart" Dedede pointed out.

"Hey I'm plenty smart.. when it comes to knowing how to empty out your fridge" Kirby pointed out eating a bowl of macaroni. "Oh also where to find macaraoni lying around."

"And of course the trainer's a couple of bulbsaurs short of a six back" Ivysaur poitned out.

"Well yeah but that's because I only have three pokemon slots' The trainer pointed out. "Hey wait a minute, that wasn't meant to take about my pokemon limit at all!"

"Look, we're not here to discuss whose stupid and whose not" Master Hand said. "Even though I'm glad you're including me in the stupid catergory."

"Who says we're not?" Falco asked.

"Hey, I'm not stupid. I'm just a hand. A Magical Hand that you'll wish you talked better to" MH pointed out. "Besides even those of you who you consider to be S-M-R-T, I mean S-M-A-R-T, would probably enjoy a quick movie that showcases all the various modes". He poitns at the video. "I mean there's a lot thrown in here at a Brisk pace but it lets you absorb everything with just one shot."

"So does a shot gun, which would actually end the (beep)in boredom of a film of (beep) we already knew about before" Snake pointed out.

Master Hand poitned at him. "Or maybe it will confuse you further, and make me apologize but remind you it's due to how many modes I have in this tournament"

"... I'm pretty sure it's that other (beep)in thing I said."

"Well we'll see". He snapped his fingers as the lights dimmed. Everyone took they're seats as the Video popped up. It started showing the title image again as much played, quickly fading to white and focusing on the main menu as Group was shown with Sonic, Samus, Fox and Pikachu fighting on Lylat."

"Alright my way past revenge on all of you!" Sonic said as everyone rolled they're eyes.

Olimar walked up to Pikachu. "Speaking of revenging on you it's time-"

Pikachu shocked him away again. "Time you shut up I guess" the electric rodent said to himself as the video continued, showing the rules that the virtual hand was clicking on as well as well as Special Brawl as Mario was equipped with Bunny Ears."

"Screw the rules, he's become a furry!" Pichu yelled out as Mario starred at him. "Uh... they're lines from you know... Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged-"

"Well what does that have to do a with me?" Mario asked. "And don't make it one of your a stupid explanation things!"

"Well maybe someone did a story with us and the Yu-Gi-Oh abridged characters cameod or something" Pichu pointed out.

"Oh please like anyone-a would be lame enough to try and have abridged-a characters pop up in stories about us-a" Mario stated. (A Notecard quickly flashed across screen that the Smashers couldn't see that said "The opinions of Smash Brother Characters are not my own so do not be offended by what they say). "Though I guess a it would at least make all they're a crappy stories a better if other people showed up in them since they couldn't be any a badder." (Another Notecard Flashed saying "See, they're jerks! Make Mario fall off a cliff whenever you get Brawl 20 times for dissing all of your stories). The screen then changed to the Rotation Menu and the Ice Climbers were seen winning a tournament against Pit, Fox and Snake.

"Well at least the video has one really good part" Nana pointed out.

"Oh that is such (swear)!" Snake said. "Like I'd loose to some albino (beep)in snow midgets."

"Hey, we're not midgets!" Popo pointed out. "Besides your weapons wouldn't do anything when they're frozen in ice."

"Well what about my FireFox?" Fox asked.

"Or may I also ask what they would do against my holy powered arrows?" Pit inquired.

"Uh I guess not much" Popo said as he and Nana laughed some. The screen then showed the Tourney mode with various characters advancing and Dedede winning a match against Yoshi, The Ice Climbers and Samus and getting the trophy. "Hmm, guess not enough to defeat the big metal hammer."

"Well don't feel too bad" Dedede pointed out. "Cause I reckon nothing would."

"Well remember these are just simulated fights, not us actually brawling" Samus pointed out. "Otherwise I'd just blast into King Fried Penguin."

"Actually you would probably not even need your energy blast and would probably have just used a missile to have knocked him out" Meta-Knight pointed out.

Samus smiled inside her helmet. "Well either of which works fine... I reckon" she said as her and Meta-Knight chuckled a bit. In Names Mode someone was shown making the Name Oknow before selecting okay.

"Oknow?" Ness starred at the screen. "What kind of name is that?"

"Sounds like another 5th generation pokemon" the trainer pointed out. "Man didn't know the tournament had so many of them." The trainers Pokemon rolled they're eyes as the video continued, showing the screen go to Solo Mode as footage of the subpsace emissary mode was shown of the Haleberd desecnding and Mario and Zelda blasting some Big Primids around the arena and Donkey and DK were seen smacking down Goomba in the Kongo Forest.

"Ah, finally some story recongnition" Zelda said crossing her legs. "Though it is still really sexist how long it's taken me to get any."

"Hey, I haven't even appeared in the story yet" Zero Suit Samus pointed out. "Where I'll hopefully be paired up-

"With me obvous" Zelda put her arm around ZSS. "Of course we just need to ditch the garbage disposal puffball and find a good place be alone to fight."

"Uh later... if you know that's what happens" ZSS said pushing Zelda a bit away from her.

"Well I'm happy with who I teamed up with" Diddy said before looking around. "Uh that didn't come out wrong did it?"

"Yes it did!" Ike said laughing. "Finally someone else said something like that so..." he looked around. "Hey why aren't you laughing?"

"Not as funny as when Diddy says it" Fox pointed out as Ike grumbled at this. In the video Classic mode was shown with Pikachu and Lucas going up a Giant Ike in Castle Siege.

"Not gonna say going to show off my big long sword, not going to say I'm going to show off my big long sword" Ike thought.

Lucas looked at him confused. "Why would you not want to talk about showing off you big long sword to me and Pikachu?" He asked as everyone looked over at Ike.

"Oh don't you even dare say anything!" He said angriliy as the video continued showing Meta-Knight and Dedede going against Mario and Kirby in the Battleship Haleberd Stage.

"Hmmm, I must be secretley alligning myself with the King in order to help out like I always do" Meta-Knight pointed out.

"Well so long as I get to beat on the pink puffball I don't plum care too much" Dedede stated.

"Uh, you do remember the last time-a you tagged with someone to try and fight with me and Kirby and how that turned out don't you-a?" Mario asked.

Kirby raised his hand. "I do, because I had mask angst, which I found out isn't just the name of a delicous sounding breakfast treat!" Everyone looked at him confused as the video went on showing Team Bowser, which was a bunch of various colored Bowsers going against Link in Delfino Plaza.

"Well I guess there's less shame in losing to a swordsman then a plumber" Bowser pointed out. "Besides those are weak CPU variations of my almighty Koopaness!"

"Like the real you is any smarter-a" Mario pointed out.

"Smarter then your girlfriend plumber!" Bowser stated.

"Well at least her heart's in the right place, which is more then I can say about yours-a" Mario stated as the screen changed to show the Events Menu showing Link and Samus going against Shadow Link and Shadow Samus in the Bridge of Eldrin.

"Wow, me and Link fighting shadow versions of ourselves" Samus rolled her eyes. "Like that's never been done before, though Dark Samus could probably beat around your Shadow self."

Link shrugged. "Would depend on the situation really, though I would of hoped by now for more interesting villians to fight then just alternate mes."

"Yeah bad enough there's just one swordsman" Ganondorf started to say before looking at him. "Hey, I'm one of your villians you know".

"Well I guess there's more fun in defeating you then a copy of me" Link said as Ganon glared at him. In Smashville Dedede was seen going up against two versions of himself and a giant Metal Dedede.

"Wow, I reckon I need to get me a giant Robot version of me for myself" Dedede smacked his fists together. "It'd be the perfect thing to take down that Kirby."

"Oh yeah, cause giant mechs villians make based off themselves really kill they're opponent" Pikachu said sarcastically.

Olmiar walked up to him. "Speaking of your foe good sir I shall now finally tag-" Pikachu shocked him away again. In the video Yoshi was seen preforming in an Outdoors Target test, as were the team of Dark Zelda and Olimar. "Hmm, such team up give me an idea I did not think of previously." Olimar walked over to Zelda. "Excuse me dear mamm but might you help me in the tagging of the Pikachu?"

"Help a man? Who do you take me for?" Zelda asked him. "I mean what would I gain in such a pointless venture?"

"Uh... I've got this bottlecap" Olimar showed her a bottlecap. "It's worth a lot of Holocrates-"

"Well rupees are worth more so go away. I need to see my darkened self work more of her magic."

"Oh she's good at working her magic" Captain Falcon said smiling as Zelda glared at him. "Cause uh... she's you?"

"That sounds like an approriate enough answer" the Hyrulian Princess stated as the screen showed Wario and Meta-Knight in an icy field blasting targets.

"Bah I'd a never work with that guy because he believes in a chilvery and not taking people's money and a stupid stuff like that" Wario pointed out.

"Reverse what you said and I'd make that comment about you" Meta-Knight stated as the video then showed Bowser knocking the Sandbag over 300 Feet with the bat in Home Run Contest.

"Ha, that's what the stupid bag deserves!" Bowser pointed out.

Lucas shook his head. "No he dosen't and I don't think he deserves to be smashed around-"

"And I think, and now that he likes being smashed around" Master Hand pointed out. In the Home Run contest area, The Sandbag could be seen listening to Simple's plan "How Could This Happen To Me?" and crying as emo tears washed down his face. "Yup, completley loves it" the hand stated again as in the video close ups of the yellow and blue alloys as Mario was shown fighting a team of them.

"I hope they really aren't as annoying as the ones you showed of them to us-a" Mario pointed out.

"Hey they're better... uh, I think anyway" the hand said softly as the video switched to an image of Training mode where Snake in Battlefield had a bunch of warp stars appear around some CPU Bowsers as he punched one away.

"Guess you can't have any (beep)in bazooka launchers in this game since you're all a bunch of chicken (beeps)" Snake muttered. In the Video the camera focused on Vault mode as everyone groaned.

"Yeah I know, I showed you all this before, but now it's in Video form." A Trophy of the Black Kinght appeared. "Video of that guy who Ike killed". Another trophy appeared, this time of Blathers and Celesete. "Video Trophy of some Animal Crossing birds." It then panned to the trophy hoard which showed Paper Bowser in a white tux and Paper Peach in a white dress and flowers with Pauletna in the background and a Mario trophy nearby. "Video of... trophy marrige?"

Bowser sighed. "Man how I wish that was my actual form not just my paper RPG crumbled version and we marrying till death due to the plumber parting in peices."

Mario rolled his eyes. "Uh that ain't gonna ever happen Koopa Freak-a."

Pit nodded. "Espically since the goddess would never wed any couple that were of different races for fear of where that sort of madness would lead."

"Uh... isn't that sort of a... bad thing to do?" Ness asked.

Pit pointed his arrow at him. "Speak ill off my goddess again and you will know what madness your slandering speech will lead you."

Master Hand looked at them. "Hey it's not Madness-"

"No more 300 jokes!" Everyone yelled.

"... Its Brawl" Master Hand muttered to himself as the video continued showing the coin launcher shoot at various coins and trophies.

"Would you stop showing that (beep)in footage?" Snake said. "At least until you get that (beep)in patch for me or something."

Master hand shrugged. "Hey not my fault you're such an addict". He then looked at Snake glare at him. "though I think like everyone else you have look at people angrily addictions as well as you're gambaling one." The video then showed the Sticker Album and flipped through a few sticker pages before going to the Sticker Center and snapping a picture of some stickers (including Charmy The Bee, Hammer Luigi, and Tingle) in front of a Battlefield background.

"Hey that reminds me" Marth looked over at Ike. "If I destroy my pictures of your... thing, you have to destroy mine."

"Hey, I have a right to those pictures!" Ike pointed out.

"And I have a right to mine, so I guess we'll both keep them."

Ike sighed. "Fine, just don't make fun."

"I won't if you won't." The two shook hands.

"Man that's another gay picture someone should be taking" Bowser muttered as the two starred at him. "Hey I'm a villian. I can say stuff like that."

"Well yeah but that dosen't mean you get away with it" Ike pointed out.

"Hey, that's suppose to my stupid cliched line to yell!" Bowser said as the video continued on showing the Trophy Album of Zelda and the Balloon Fight Fish in an icy background before taking a picture of it and a giant Samus facing Olimar and blue yellow and white Pikmin as the camera flashed a picture of that as well.

"Hmmm, if the woman with the incredibley sexist lesbonic thoughts would not be helpful perhaps the suited girl would be best for helping me get the yellow rat" Olimar thought to himself before moving over to Samus. "Excuse me but do you think you may do a favor for myself?"

"Uh, what?" Samus asked.

"Well I know that you would not engage in giganticness or blastness as shown in the hoarding of trophies so I would think of us as allied and perhaps as allied you would help me to tag the yellow and black mouse of electrincess?"

"Hmm, pretty sure you have you know people you can get for that" Samus pointed out.

"Yes but you see I would like to prove I can engage in fistecuffs without my Pikmin breathen."

"Well then asking me for help isn't really something you should be doing is it? Since that's still proving you are a wimp."

"Your words though paniful, are correct and I shall follow your advice." Olimar walked over to Pikachu. "Sir I'll have you know I have been told some wise words and shall now take you out with only my self strength that I possess-" Pikachu zapped him away. "Oh dear, that one really stung!" Olimar called out before the video as the work was saved and then Stage builder was shown as someone made a stage with ladders and stairs that Samus, Diddy, Olimar and the Ice Climbers were fighting on.

Diddy held out his hand. "Though I enjoy climbing on ladders as much as the next guy-"

"Or (swear)in chimp" Snake muttered.

"Why is that every stage in the buidler seems to include those and spikes?" Diddy asked.

"Well that's because I wanted to have those in actual stages but couldn't find a right proper space to do so without really fitting your stuff in, besides the climbing in Rumble Falls, so wanted to show it off in Stage Builder" Master Hand explained. "Besides have to let the people expierence the real creativity here."

Bowser looked over at him. "Well they still won't be as creative as my castle-"

"You going to harp on mentioning that forever or can we talk about something else?" Master Hand asked as Bowser grumbled. The video showed another spiky stage in Stage builder before showing the challenges screen with someone hammering them to get some trophies. "Well at least by explaining it in three different ways now I'm sure you all get how challenges mode works..." he saw the others stare at him annoyed. "Uh... let's just go back to the video." The video continued on showing a bunch of replay screens (Master Hand was about to say something but closed it realizing it was pointless) and then a shot of Super Mario brothers on the Masterpieces mode.

"Yeah I a still got the a moves" Mario pointed out. The video contined on with Link firing some arrows at opponents in the Legend Of Zelda Demo.

"And I guess I still have all my bows" Link stated. The video then showed Samus about to fire her cannon at something in Super Metroid's demo.

"And I obviously still have my weaponry" Samus called out as the video showed Falco flying in the Star Fox 64 Demo.

"And I still have the Arwing" Falco remarked dryly. "Cause you know there was really a point to mention all of this" he sarcastically added.

"Well all I care about is having's people's money who fell for my Masterpieces stunt" Master Hand said happily as the others sighed at this. The video continued on showing Chronicle mode with people looking down the list.

"Still seems kind of lame to just have the dates avilable for each title" Pikachu pointed out.

"Well I told you that's what I'm showing so far" Master Hand noted. "Don't Underestimate the Chronicle."

"Well if its like my shows Chronicles it's a bunch of filler stories starring characters people really don't care about-" Pikachu was then interrupted as he was smacked in the back by Olimar. "Oh yeah, you were trying to tag me."

"Ha, victory for the Olimar!" Olimar said dancing around. "I have been victorious in my tagging of yourself."

"Well I was distracted and also it took you about 5 times" Pikachu pointed out. "Guess I better go find someone to tag then."

"Oh, tag me Pikachu! That can be the new name of our graphic novel collection!" The trainer called out. 

Pikachu rolled his eyes. "Well now I know who not to tag". Pikachu got up and out of his seat as the video continued on, showing someone go into the options mode and setting up the screen sizes.

"Wow, that reminds me of the time you wasted an update telling us about widescreen mode" Fox said to Master Hand. "Seriously, how does THAT justify it's own update again?"

"Uh, something about me being annoyed about you guys ditching and saying you can never, ever do that again."

"Hey, Peach ditched" Bowser pointed out. "You should let me kidnap her and teach her a lesson."

"Well there's a difference between ditching to go shopping and just ditching like a jerkhole" Master Hand said. "Guess what you guys are/"

"Well I'd rather be a jerkhole then a hand who has to tries to use us ditching as an excuse to justify a widescreen update" Fox pointed out as the Hand grumbled as the video then showed the Deflicker, Rumble, Controls, saved Controls, Sound (with the music turning down for a second) and My Music options, with Legend Of Zelda's track playing at the end.

"You know, I have to admitt looking at this back to back I did sort of give you guys some pretty sour updates" Master Hand said. "Luckily though at least I made sure to justify it with an actual good update as well. You know something at least one of you would like."

"Well playing our theme now is pretty nice" Young Link pointed out. "Plus turning the song down in Sound actually fit pretty well. Still I give Options a... D. Needs more work in order for it to impress."

"Gee, thanks professor" Master Hand said. "Maybe you should join Dr. Wright and try and teach everyone an interesting way to teach Smash 101."

"Nah, I always hated school" Young Link admitted. "I wouldn't want to go back there?"

"What school?" Link asked him. "We never went to any proper school."

"Well I guess this is school and I sort of hate this, espically since I haven't had any updates" Young Link pointed out. "And I still say I should be in as my Wind Waker from-"

"And I still say... oh wait, I'm not telling you what I still say on that!" Master Hand called out as the video continued, going to the Data Mode and going to Sound Test to change the music back to the menu.

"Hey I demand my music be played again!" Zelda called out.

"Well tough cause it's not" Master Hand said. "And it's not because of a sexist reason or anything but just because that's what has been playing this entire time and will continue to play."

"Yeah, but for how long?" Falco asked. "I mean shouldn't the video have been over by now?"

Master Hand shook his glove. "No this is actually the longest video I've shown you guys so it still has a ways to go."

"Just like Rynoma's opponents" Pichu pointed out as everyone looked at him. "Hey you're going to have to find out that one for yourselves."

"Speaking of yourself" Pikachu said tagging it's younger counterpart. "Consider yourself tagged."

"Well that's more then I'm going to get in Brawl" Pichu said sadly as he got up (PIkachu taking his seat) as he looked around for someone to tag. The Video continued as Group and Brawl records were shown of the Smashers and how much time they've logged in various fights.

"You know, I guess at the very least we can't rag on you for turning data records and smash records into updates" Samus pointed out. "I mean at least you have enough common sense to know THAT wouldn't justify anyone's curosity."

"Uh, course I do" Master Hand said. "Note to self: cancel doing data records and smash records as updates next month" he thought as the Video continued on, showing notices of various actions and movies showing the clips from the E3 2006 Trailer where Wario farted at everyone.

"Yeah, I still a love that one" Wario said smiling. "Wait until you get to catch a whiff for real when the tournament comes."

"Actually you all did catch a whiff filming that one" Master Hand commented. "We actually had to get stretchers and wheel you out of the hospital in order to remove the toxic smell from deep within your bodies."

"... you know-a, for once I'm glad you actually erased our memories of these a films" Mario called out.

"I think you said that already, but hey two compliments is much better then the thousands of complaints I heard." The Video then continued on, going to the Wi Fi section as it showed the options of the online service (including whether or not you would connect to Nintendo) etc as well as a person's Friend List.

"Ooh, UFO have it wrong" DK pointed out. "Me no love jalapano. Me love bananna!"

"Uh, you really shouldn't take anyone who bothers texting on a game list like that seriously at all" Samus pointed out. "I mean why would I just shout out BRAWL!! for reason?"

"Ooh, you just did" DK said as Samus looked at him dryly.

"Can't believe I forgot the monkey was one of the idiots around here" Samus thought to herself as the video continued on, showing Brawl with Friends mode as an online mode showed Lucas kicking a sandbag before his match in skyworld with Zero Suit Samus, the Ice Climbers and Meta-Knight.

"Well that's something I would never really do" Lucas pointed out. "I mean I would never attack the sandbag after all it's been through-"

"HE LIKES IT!!!!!!!!!!" Master Hand yelled out as everyone looked at him. "What? He does!"

"So then what are those mental cries of anguish and pain I'm detecting then from the Home Run Contest arena?" Mewtwo pointed out.

"His ways of showing his apprecation". Master Hand looked at Lucas. "Besides it's online anyway, as you can see by the texting, so you're just harming an online varation of the Sandbag."

"Still it feels wrong to do so" Lucas said. "Espically since if any of us do play it online I'm afraid we may be tempted more to do it in real life."

"Well then he'll just... enjoy it more in real life then" Master Hand said as the Video continued, showing Team Multi Brawl with Samus and Zelda vs the Alloys. "There, surley you can't object to that."

"Espically once Samus removes that armor and gets into that oh so fitting blue jumpsuit" Zelda said dreamily.

Zero Suit Samus blushed. "Uh... well yeah it fits. Wouldn't want it you know popping out everywhere."

"Don't know if I would agree with that" Zelda whispered into her here as ZSS blushed even more.

"Okay I defintley need to uncorrupt the princess's mind" Link thought to himself.

"Well if they're actually in love though you really shoudln't interrupt it" Ness mentally said to Link.

"Technically though it is a mix of attraction and Zelda' mind being warped mixed with Zero Suit Samus's desire to seperate herself from her armored counterpart and reacting strongly to be complimented with a mix of some sort of love that does exist on an emotional level" Mewtwo psychically said to the two.

"Yeah but still it is a relationship and really Link only feel the need to break it up because he mistook Zelda's admiration for rescuing her so many times as a sign of her love" Ness pointed out inside of Mewtwo and Link's head.

Mewtwo psychically spoke back to the two of them. "I'm not saying you are wrong to try and correct him but I am mearly pointing out that at this time it is not true love and-"

"WOULD YOU GUYS GET OUT OF MY HEAD!?!" Link mentally roared to the two of them.

"Jeez, no need to yell out your thoughts like that" Ness psychially said to link as the video continued, showing Lucas knock the sandbag around in the online home run contest.

Lucas sighed. "Okay I am going to put aside my thoughts on Sandbag being unjustily pummeled and instead ask why do you even have a sandbag to hit anyway when you could have an object, perhaps completley inanimate, for us to smack around in the Home Run Conterst. Perhaps some sort of giant ball."

"Hey, I did have a ball you know" Master Hand pointed out. "He was named Bally and he sued me for being hit around so I had to get something else."

"Well that's why I said why not make it completley inanimate-"

"Cause... hey I don't need to explain everything I do!" Master Hand yelled out. "I mean maybe I have some sort of reason why he always gets hit okay? But maybe you just wouldn't get it so I don't tell it to you. You ever think of that?"

"I did actually but the only reasons I could think of for you doing that are rather... mean spirited" Lucas admitted.

"Pfft there are no mean spirits, just annoying kill themselves before Brawl comes out and annoy you about the details of the tournament spirits." The others looked at Master Hand. "Hey, they exisit. Well thankfully just the one so far but you never know, espically with all these voices whining about the game around-"

"I want Geno to be In Brawl!" A voice was heard crying out.

"Oh me too" said a familar voice. "And you know what we should do to make that happen: totally bomb japan..." Master Hand then shot finger lazers around again as explosions were heard. "Ow, my awesomness! And I had just gotten that fixed!" In spectactor mode people were shown betting against a fight between Pit, The Ice Climbers, Bower and Meta-Knight on Yoshi's Island with Bowser winning and getting the coins along with the yellow Pikmin trophy.

"Ah, King of all Koopas smoked the lot of you!" Bowser said pointing at the people he had beaten in the video.

"As I recall I have trounced you a few times in real life" Meta-Knight pointed out.

"And with your slow speed and brutish nearby strength I feel fairly confident about me proving a victor if we were to scuffle in an arranged bout offically between the two of us" Pit stated.

"Yeah and we've beaten you before in the Melee Tournament" Popo pointed out.

"Well hey one win for me like... 50,000 wins compared to the rest of yours."

"Hmm, by that logic you almost would of won-a more then me" Mario pointed out.

"Yeah I would of... hey shut up plumber!" Bowser roared as the video continued on showing a team battle with Pit and Peach vs DK and Wario in Pokemon stadium 2, with the gold team of Pit and Peach winning.

Pit rubbed his chin. "Since I have never really had a chance for many team ventures in this sort of tournament before I am unsure if I would be able to take out the duo of DK and Wario with Peach in such a scenario. I would like to believe I could but there is a chance I may of been the one to have lost in such a scenario."

"Ooh, angel with big words who never shut up would go down!" Donkey Kong called out.

"Just remember-a I get all of his treasure when we win-a" Wario said. "And you'll get... a banana."

"Me like the sound of that deal" DK said happily as the video continued on, showing a basic online brawl match between Pikachu, Sonic, Dedede and Shiek at Mario Circuit.

"I may of been robbed there way past uncool one time before, but Sonic the Hedgehog will come back to spindash all of you in!" Sonic said pointing at the others.

PIkachu rolled his eyes. "Great, now you're speaking in third person. You're annoyigness level somehow got worse". The others laugh as the video ended as Master Hand turned the lights back on and put away the video screen.

"Well pretty good video right?" He asked. "I mean it had a lot of updates from the last few months condensed into one three minute video."

"You know you probably could of saved us a lot of time showing us that instead of lamley updating most of them one at a time" Falco commented.

"Hey everything needs proper percise and overdone explanation". Master Hand said. "Espically talking about your next updates, which is actually an annocement about my future updates."

"I hope it involves making them shorter so we have to deal with you less" Fox stated.

"No, they'll be as long as ever and you'll shut up and enjoy them becasue I all know you really love them and really appreciate how long and detailed they are. Don't give me this "but you're a human being, you need to take a break on the updates cause you breath human air and need a human break every now and human again!" cause I don't want to hear it."

"Excuse me, but I had thought of you more alenious then even myself and the other world offers" Olimar stated.

"Oh well I guess not a human but a hand who likes doing things his way." He rolled his hand. "That way's going to have to change though, since as I noted before Super Smash Brothers Brawl's game and Tournament have offically begun In Japan and I'm sure everyone there is having fun with it."

"Even though they're lousy..." Bowser looked around to see everyone starring at him. "You know... j-words."

"Here's a good t-word for you" Pichu said knocking Bowser over with his tail. "And it's called tag, you're it!"

"Ha, now it's my turn to pummel the plumber through tagging!" He looked at Mario. "Hope you're ready for death tag Mario!"

"Uh yeah the day you a tag me is the day I admit to the Playsation 3 actually having a chance at being the number one console". Mario stated. Bowser ran at him as Mario jumped over him. Bowser looked up and shot a burst of flames from his mouth which Mario put out with his F.L.U.D.D as he desended down to the ground. In a surprsiing move, Bowser came into his shell and did the whirling fotress on the ground as a spiky whirling Fotress came at Mario, who took out his cape and knocked Bowser around. However the whirlng fotress Bowser only turned and then reformed, quickly smashing Mario in the back of the face as Nintendo's mascot fell to the ground hard as everyone looked at this sort of shocked. "Okay you tagged me, but I'm still not a admitting to that PS3 thing."

"As you shouldn't" Master Hand pointed out.

"Ha, I have trimphuned over you plumber!" Bowser pointed at him. "Now you must find someone to tag as I laugh at how I have finally beatend you today-"

"Geez linguini, I'm never going to hear the end of this one" Mario thought to himself as he looked around for someone to tag.

"Well sadly such Brawls you just saw are ones we're still going to have to wait around for" Master Hand pointed out. "Afterall the US release is still a month away and sadly for everyone living in Europe the delay is going to be even longer."

"Oh, poor Mama-Mia" Luigi said sadly. "I'm sure she would of enjoyed getting the game-a version of the tournament when we would-a."

"Well besides your italian mother, who really cares about anyone in Europe anyway?" Captain Falcon said. "They're just a bunch of stinky frenchmen, lazy spanidards, Irish drinkers and too effinfinte for they're own good British fags, and I'm not just talking about the ciagrette either."

Snake rolled his eyes. "Wow, between you and the dino and the turtle we got a real (swear)in racist tournament."

"Jeez, how many times do I have to tell you I'm not racist?" Yoshi pointed out. "Though yeah Koopa and Captain Falcon seem to be."

"Hey I'm not racist either, I just don't really like Europeans" Captain Falcon said. "It all began a long time ago-"

"Uh, wait until your character update to boringly reminsce on what happened in your past" Master Hand pointed out. "Now though I have to tell you how since they have the tournament and we don't I'm going to have to change things around." Master Hand sighed. "The past 8 months or so, I've served to give you a source of basic information about your tournament, but with the release of Brawl in some form I'll have to take on a new role."

"Someone actually competent?" Pikachu asked.

"No!" Master Hand yelled out. "From now on, I'm going to release the secret infromation on hidden stages, modes and of course who else is getting in Brawl." He looked around. "I'm sure I told you but the reason a lot of you haven't been announced for awhile is because you're secret characters and I had to wait until the game came out in some form to tell you all about what you're bringing to the tournament."

"You know I still don't get something" Ness looked at Master Hand. "How come I'm secret now but I wasn't last time?" 

"Call it the skipping tradition of having you unlockable first time around, and then not second, and unlockable again fourth time".

"Oh so I'll be in from the start next tournament?"

"Uh, if you're still around". Master Hand looked at him. "Which uh... I'm sure you will be. Point is, that I'll still make the updates for about another two months or so all of you can remember back, or go to the Dojo site, and look at all of my updates as sort of your guide for the tournament." He then held up a book. "Of course I'll still be selling the offical Nintendo Guide like I did with the Melee tournament since no way I'm passing up the money on cashing in on something like that."

"How many people even bought that book anyway?" Marth asked.

"A few, and I'm sure it will be a few more this time around."

"Or a few less since the info is free online" Falco pointed out.

"Ah, you'd think that'd mean less sales but there are still some people too stupid to have a computer to look up Gamefaqs so they'll have to enjoy hearing about the details in pricy book form." He then smiled at the Smashers. "So yeah you'll still enjoy my updates, but remember I'm now giving info on the secrets of the tournament, so you need to take caution when hearing my updates if you want the information to remain a secret". He then snapped his fingers as he was shown holding a bell. "Matter of fact, I decided to pick up this nifty bell anytime I have a secret update so you all know to hide if you don't want to be spoiled." He then started ringing the bell. "Okay everyone, secret update coming up! Run, repeat run if you do not wnat to be spoiled! Repeat run to the hills if need be to not find out!" He then looked to see all the smashers still standing there. "Oh, so you all want to hear about the secret eh?"

"Uh we're not as spoilerphobic as you are about stuff like that you know" Fox pointed out.

"Oh yeah well.. you should be." He then stopped ringing the bell and threw it away. "Seriously I hope at least someone tries running next time I announce a ???? update."

"Question mark, question mark, question mark, question mark?" Fox said, rolling his eyes. "Yeah sounds like a real scary update to run from."

Falco smirked. "Maybe the symbols are plotting to secretly destroy all of us for crimes we've committed in the past and we have to go and stop them.

"Oh yeah" Fox said laughing a bit. "Otherwise the scary ???? and uh... ?!!? or something will go and try kill us."

The two of them chuckled to this much to master Hand's displeasure. "Okay yeah it's not really that funny. Besides I heard one time a few symbols did blow up a city... or were those symbols terrorists who just symbolized the day of emergencey known as Nine Eleven?" He looked around. "Okay since you all decided to stay despite not being able to enjoy the surprise, you all get to meet the newest member of Brawl... Ness!" A spotlight shone on Ness.

"Uh, that's not really a secret actually" Ness pointed out.

"Well it would be if someone didn't try pillfering the information from my head!" Master Hand yelled out. "I mean really I don't know why I didn't block my mind of you psychic types a long time ago."

"I wish you could let us do that as well" Link muttered to himself.

"Hey don't try and ruin my moment" Ness said and looked at the hand. "So, where's my updated look?"

"Hold on a sec and let me upgrade you to Brawl" Master Hand pointed at Link as his Melee look changed to his Brawl look. "There, a nice change of clothes and some shiner colors and wala, Ness all pumped and ready for Brawl!"

"Guess it will be awhile until I learn all about my move set and stuff though" Ness stated.

The hand shook it's head. "Oh no, see you secrets are special. I'm not spacing out you're specific updates so you get introduction, move list, Final Smash and of course how your unlocked in the first place. Isn't that great?"

"Will be once you hook the Falcon up with some of that" Captain Falcon pointed at himself. "Cause the Falcon's ready-"

"And the Falcon's just going to have to wait". Master Hand looked back at Ness. "Now despite being hidden, Ness pops up briefly in the opening movie-"

"What opening movie?" Everyone asked.

"Oh uh the one that plays right before Brawl. Kind of like the opening for Melee and the original except more story world clips."

"So, how come you didn't play that?" Marth asked.

"Well I would of but I decided to play the video for all the modes and..." looks to see everyone starring at him. "Uh, guess I made the wrong update choice". Everyone rolls they're eyes. "Well at some point I'll try and hook you up a copy to view. Until then, we're still on Ness."

"Yeah and despite "peaking" a bit too early, I'm ready to hear all about me!" Ness said happily. "And hear about why you gave me the same Final Smash as Lucas" Ness thought to himself.

"Well as this is your third tournament, I'd imagine you're quite a verteran at this point" Master Hand said to the young original Earthbounder psychic. "Why who knows, maybe you're even use to this by now."

"Hey I've been use to this the minute you told me about the tournament" Ness crossed his arms. "Ready to show people Earthbound should be remembered and enjoyed and... well maybe I didn't do that but hey I've put up quite a good fight."

"Here, though you seem to be a lower tier character in the game version" Mewtwo said sighing. "It seems gamers do not know how to utlize psychic's powers properly."

"Maybe because you're all mind reading jerks!" Link pointed out.

"Hey if we were mind reading jerks we'd actually tell everyone what you were thinking instaed of just trying to offer you advice" Ness pointed out. "Besides there's not a rule for mind reading."

"Yeah, we keep forgetting to a pass that one around-a" Mario pointed out.

"Well until you do here are some cool shots of the newest, yet oldest, Smash mindreader". He then held up a picture of Ness taking out his Yo Yo in Smashville. "This is what I like to call extreme walking the dog."

Ness took out his Yo Yo and spun it around. "I"m better at around the world" he said as it fell out of his hand and crashed through a window. "And... fall into space."

"Yeah, I know that game, cause Crazy's a Master at it." Master Hand laughed. "Heh, Crazy, Master, just like the two of us." He saw the smashers looked at him as he sighed. "Anyway here's another picture of Ness." He showed a picture of Ness and Lucas pointing in Skyworld. "This is what I like to call two psychis on the job."

"What, like a psychic dectetive agency or something?" Ness asked. "Cause I tried starting that once and well people complained too much."

"There was no need of you-a to read our minds 24-7 to catch who took a cookie from a freakin-a cookie jar!" Mario pointed out.

Ness smiled embarassed. "Uh... I liked being through?"

Lucas grinned at him. "Well I think the picture's nice, since it shows the two of our powers pretty well."

"Yeah I'm sure we'll be a dynamic duo in Brawl" Ness said shaking Lucas's hand. "We can call ourselves Mother Psykers or Earth Boundless Or... PK Kid Squad." Ness sighed. "Geuss the name can come later."

"That's just what I thought of this picture actually" Master Hand held up a picture of Ness about to kick Olimar in Distant Planet. "I wanted a good name for it like "Ol-powned" or "Taste My Sneaker" but nothing came to mind."

"Excuse me but it is rather food for that kind of frontal footal assault to come in my directional general" Olimar poitned out. "It would perhaps break and damage my helmet and expose me to your toxious atmophsere which would be quite a situation of badness."

"Eh, looked like I wasn't even getting you too hard a kick". He then lightly had his foot tap the glass.

"Oh dear!" Olimar said falling to the ground, rolling around panicked as everyone starred at him.

Samus looked at Master Hand. "He's in the tournament why?"

"Told you, I liked Pikmin. And Earthbound so I guess my tastes are a little weird." He looked around. "Wow, and I thought you guys would take this chance to say "oh just your tastes Master Hand?" or something like that."

"Eh that seemed a bit to obvious-a" Mario said going over and tagging Ness. "You have to be more subtle, like that."

"Hey don't try and tag the man of the update" Ness said.

"Yeah or else he'll do this" Master Hand held up another picture with Ness holding his baseball bat and pointing it in Bridge Of Eldrin. "Looks like he's aiming for the fences, though guess there's not any of those in Hyrule."

"Only if I commanded there to be" Zelda said crossing her arms. "You know to keep the males on they're half and the females on the other."

"Uh, then how would you get in any action?" Captain Falcon asked.

Zelda smiled at Zero Suit Samus. "I'm sure I'd think of something."

"Uh hey this is about me, not about your flirting". Ness took out a bat. "Unless you want me to tag the next person I see with this."

"You really shouldn't tag with a baseball bat Ness. It could hurt someone more then you would want to" Lucas stated.

"Eh, I know how to control it." He lightly tapped Lucas with the bat. "See, now you're it/"

Lucas laughed. "So it appears that I am." Lucas looked around. "Wonder who I should go after?"

"Wonder that while I'm talking." Master Hand looked at his list. "Okay before we go into moves, we have to go into how Ness can first enter the tournament". He pointed at Ness. "Like the rest of you unlocakables, the original smashers have to follow a specific set of guidlines before you guys can start fighting."

"Hey that's not fair!" Captain Falcon whined. "That means they can just ignore those and we won't be in."

"Well kind of hard to ignore most of these ways actually". Master Hand looked at a list. "Let's see, all you need to do to unlock Ness is either Play 5 matches in Brawl, Reflect 10 Projectiles-"

"Wasn't that how you progressed in one level of that Dragonball Z game?" Pichu asked.

"Yeah but I never ripoffed Dragonball." Master Hand pointed out.

"Yeah only I can way past do that" Sonic looked around. "I mean I never way past did that at all!" Everyone rolled they're eyes.

"And of course the other way you can get Ness is just play through the story mode and in Ness's scene he'll appear."

"Well how will I know when that happens?" Ness said.

"Oh because you'll have this". Master Hand snaps his fingers as a watch appeared on Ness. "See once one of them as completed the task you'll be summoned and can start fighting." He rolled his hand. "However since this is a fighting tournament, you're going to have to fight and get defeated by the one who accomplsihed the objective first, unless they accomplished it by playing through the story."

"Oh that shouldn't be too hard" Ness pointed out.

"Well you can't just fake the fight either. It has to be real like boxing. Don't try and fake a submission like the Undertaker did against Zack Ryder."

Ness looked around confused. "Well since I don't know who those people are I don't think I'll do that."

"Oh good then. Now I can go into your special moves." He pointed over at Ness and Lucas. "Now like Lucas, or Lucas like you, both of you here can preform PK Thunder. However while they may look similar, there are quite a few differences between them that have they're own advantage and disadvantages."

Ness looked at him"You're probably going to ignore this but you could avoid having to show us advantages and disadvantages if we had different moves-"

"Yup, I''m ignorning that". Ness frowned. "Oh come on. PK Thunder's cool enough for two people."

"Well I guess". Hess made a Pk Thunder. "Okay so what's different?"

"We'll show by example". Master Hand poitned at Wario and Kirby. "Okay Ness I want you to shock Wario with PK Thunder and Lucas you shock Kirby."

"Though I do like hurting my fellow smashers I am afraid I must in this case" Lucas said hitting Kirby with his PK Thunder.

"Hmm, the lightning does taste pretty different" Kirby stated.

"Well yeah Lucas's passes through enemies while Ness dosen't, meaning it can't hit others but it is more potent a shot."

"Don't a pontent me!" Wario cried out before Ness shocked him with PK Thunder. "Ow, what did I ever do-a to you?"

Ness thought for a second. "Well you have threathned to fart on me. Not the mention the whole begging me to abuse my powers to help you get stuff."

"That dosen't mean he should be shocked though ' Lucas said as he took out a Maximum tomato and healed Wario and Kirby. "there you go" he said as he touched Wario lightly. "Oh and tag by the way."

"Alright, time to show you-a how I use to play a fart tag-"

Luigi quickly ran over and touched Wario. "Oh no you don't cause now I'm a it."

"Uh, isn't it more your job to ruin from people then get hit by them you (beep)er? Snake asked.

"Well looks like I found the guy I'm going to a tag!" Luigi said as he ran fater Snake who dodged and ran away from Luigi.

"Well with that out of the way time to show the Other thundering difference" Master Hand pointed at Lucas and Ness. "Okay now use your PK Thunder to hit each other.

The two nodded as they jumped in the air. "PK Thunder!" They yelled as they hit themselves with they're own lightning as they sailed higher in the sky.

"Okay Now Lucas's PK Thunder is easier to control and goes in more of a tight circle" Master Hand explained. "However Ness needs more space to turn around, but his moves at a greater speed." Ness and Lucas fell to the ground. "See even in one attack you can see how different they are."

"And yet so similar" Falco pointed out.

"Ah but it's the little differences that make us all special... and easier to program in the game version" Master Hand pointed out. "Speaking of attack, the PK Thunder Smash hits differnetly from each. Lucas scores multiple small hits, while Ness scores one big one that sends the foe flying."

"That makes more sense" Lucas said. "The attacks are kind of like our personaltiies actually. I would rather do slighter damage and not hurt people if I can just do lighter hits."

"Yeah and I'm all about the big PK Thunder Smash" Ness said crossing his arms. "Though I hope I can hit more people then I could last time though."

"Well hey you've had over 8 years to try and learn that" Master Hand poitned out. "I mean you say you're ready and yet still haven't gotten that." 

"True, but this time I'm sure I will" Ness said making a fist. "Count on it."

"Well I'll be too busy counting the money/tears of the fans to really count that." He looked at the two. "You have other moves that look and control different, like the sideways smash which for Ness is a powerful bat that takes a lot of time to charge but when it gets swinging hits really hard."

Ness smiled holding out his bat again. "Well I do know how to hit a grand slam."

"I thought you didn't know anything about inneundo" Captain Falcon said confused.

"I don't. I was talking about baseball not... whatever you said that I probably don't want to know about."

"Well I'm sure to know about your up an down regular smashes" Master Hand said. "Which is your Yo Yo which you kind of threw out the window."

"Around The World and into spaced it out the window, but I can get it back." Ness starts glowing as his Yo Yo comes through the window and comes into his hand. "Ah, good to be a psychic so I can just mentally retract it like that." He then swung his Yo Yo around. "Guess around the World will up smack and down smack."

"Good guess". Master Hand said as Ness put the Yo Yo away. "And your side special is PK Fire, and it's like last time where it bursts into a columm of flames that score multiple hits."

"Hmmm guess should I try out, but I wonder on who" Ness said looking around. "Wonder on who?"

"I know who" Snake was heard saying as he threw Luigi in front of Ness. "Do it in front of this (beep) who tried tagging my (beep) cause apparently he also plays for that homo team."

"Hey that was an accident-a" Luigi pointed out. "I didn't know you'd a dodge like that and-"

"Oh shut up and get (beep)in burned" Snake said as Ness aimed his PK Fire at Snake and started burning him. "Ah, what the (swear)?"

"Sorry but just because you tell me to burn someone dosen't mean I have to" Ness pointed out as he let go of the PK Fire. "Besides you needed to see how mine goes more up close and personal, not being around the last two times."

"Okay you're on my list next to the (swear)in dinos and (beep)in monkeys kid" Snake said getting up and dusting himself off. "Good thing this suit protects me against most burns-"

"Ha, you got slapped on the (beep) by a guy!" Ike said laughing at him.

Snake narrowed his eyes. "Except that (curse)in burn" he muttered.

"Okay, and with PK Fire, that only leaves one more PK to go over" Master Hand said producing a Smash Ball. "You're Final Smash, PK Starstorm."

"Already knew that but finally I can complain about" Ness thought and pointed at him. "Wait a minute! That's the same as Lucas's Fianl Smash!"

"No, it's different" Master Hand pointed out. "See yours causes blasts to rain down in a more wide fan shape pattern which Lucas's is more raining down in a straight pattern."

"That's still the same thing!" Ness pointed out. "I mean Starstorm isn't even our attack! It's Poo's."

"Oh, and what do you think I should give you instead of Starstorm as a final?" The Hand asked.

"PSI Rockin" Ness crossed his arms. "It's perfect for a final smash, different then lucas's and people have been expecting it from me ever since you announced we'd have final smashes this time around."

"Look do I need to go over again how little differents are easier to animate?

"You know what, I don't care!" Ness pointed at the hand. "We know you guys have had over 2 years to work on this tournament and for all it's delays and missed released dates and this character limit we keep hearing about, the least you can do even if you can't make all of our regular attacks different is to do that to our Final Smashes". Ness smacked his hands together. "Final Smashes are a chance for us to show that one specific move, that one powerful, awesome attack that makes us different. That makes us stand out from everyone else." Everyone looked at him as heroic music started playing. "Okay yeah it's easier to make them all different but really what cost does easiness and laziness matter when you're talking about our one shining beacon of power? Our one real chance to differentate our moves from the other tournaments". He pointed at the hand. "We might be considered "clones" of others here to some people but the new clones or the old clones or however you want to say it deserve to be treated with the same amount of respect as you give everyone else in this tournament. At the very least for this one special move that really wouldn't even be so bad animating it if you sat down and went over the history and realized just what everyone can do and how you can translate that into the greatness we're calling Brawl."

Master Hand sniffled a bit. "That's a good speech kid, but you probably should of told me that BEFORE the game shipped in Japan. Now I really can't change it." He threw him the Smash Ball. "Besides you should even be lucky to be in this tournament considering you haven't had a game in how long?"

"Hey, what about us?" Popo asked. "We haven't had one in how much longer!"

"How about how much longer is this going to drag out?" Master Hand asked. "Seriously just show them what you're final Smash can do."

"Fine fine" Ness took the ball and started glowing. "PK STARSTORM!" A bunch of smaller energy balls started raining down as everyone desperatley ran around to avoid them.

"Wow how deja vu-a what happened with the other kid-a!" Mario said rolling from a Starstrom burst.

"Well I guess it's dfiferent enough" Ness said as the attack stopped rianing down. "Guess I get the multiple less powerful burts for ones."

"Guess that's his other way of changing things up" Lucas pointed out as the two laughed.

"Well you're going to log lots of time to work on that and your other slightly tweaked moves to but them to really good use I bet" Master Hand said. "But you can worry about that another time. RIght now though it's goodbye time so uh... goodbye." He then waved at the others and teleported off.

"Well guess we all should be heading off then" Marth said. "To you know, look for Roy and Dr. Mario."

"Oh yeah, those guys are a missing" Mario said looking around. "And unlike that a one time I was missing I doubt they're going to make a horrible adventure starring Luigii in they're a missing time."

"Hey at least you have to admitt a that Luigi's mansion was better-a then that" Luigi pointed out.

"Well a duh". Mario held out his hand. "Guess we should check around the mansion and anywhere else they could be, like a blacksmith or a hospital or... open a bar." The others started walking out.

"Hey wait a (beep)in minute!" Snake yelled out. "I still need to tag one of you beeps, remember that?"

"Uh, no I don't think you do. Or rather I don't think you will" Ness said as the others ran off.

"(Swear)in jerks" Snake muttered as he started walking off as well.

Meanwhile from a secret lair two figures were seen watching these events from a TV monitor.

"Ha, those fools have no idea what they're looking for is looking for them" said the first mysterious figure.

The second nodded. "Indeed. They thought we had been drinking all this time, but really it was just those robots we had made of us."

"Well you know besides the first week which was kind of us" The first figure pointed out. "And we probably should of checked those robots more before they started malfunctioning and we had to remove them from the mansion."

"Oh well, little matter. We still have more". The second figure pointed around at other robots of the Smashers. "And very soon Master hand and the rest will feel our pain and suffer for what they did to us."

"Yes, by the time the tournament begins, they're time will end". The first figure smirked. "Then we'll get Nintendo and soon the entire world."

"All will fear the power of... hey you know what would be cool?" The second figure looked at the first. "If we took those symbol names. You know, so people wouldn't know our real idenity?"

"What people?" The first looked around. "We're the only ones here."

"Yeah I know, but when we taunt them we don't want them to know it's us right? So we'd have to give codenames anyway."

"Oh yeah, good point." The first held out it's hand. "Well I call ???? then. I like all the question marks lined up like that.

The second smirked. "Fine by me. I liked ?!!? better anyway. Exclamation marks make everything cool".

???? looked at him. "Just remember though we have to make sure no one finds our trail. Otherwise it could blow everything."

?!!? smirked again. "Ah relax, no one would ever find us here, cause no one would think that this place would ever house anything, let alone something dangerous."

"Well they're about to find out" said ???? as the two symbols laughed as they were shown hiding in a building where Atari stuidos used to be as the camera panned out.

THE END!

Well finally, 34 Offically Done! Hope you liked it and remembered to read and review it and don't just review it for how long it is either you know!


	35. Port, Final, Assist, 2?, E&A, Zero Fin

Well okay time for the next week of updates. First off I'd like to make a couple of notes here.

1. Sorry for the Delay in the latest chapter. Was busy with other stuff/had some writer's block at some parts of it.

2. I decided to forgoe doing smaller chapters until the larger ones are taken care of. I'm still taking any idea poeple will offer for smaller chapters but they will only be done after I catch up to the weekly updates. And also that note I made was deleted like the original 34 "chapter" note.

3. I do not own anything with Super Smash Brothers Brawl or it's affilate companies.

4. If you like the chapter remember to leave a review since I always appreciate those.

And that's it. Hope you enjoy this one everyone!

"Smashing Something New Every Day: Chapter Thirty Five: Port Town Aero Dive, Final Destination, Assist Trophies, Marth, Enemies And Allies, Zero Suit Samus's Final Smash"

By DianaGohan.

Once again it had come time for Master Hand to give the Smashers they're daily updates. In a fairly surprisng move, he had shown up about on time for the updates, appearing before the smashers in his usual teleporting entrance.

"Hey everyone" the hand said looking around and seeing the Smashers had gathered in a corner of the room looking at something. "Uh, what are you doing?"

"Apparently something very stupid" Fox said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey you're just way past jealous you didn't think of it first!" Sonic said looking over at Master Hand. "You know how it's Groundhogs Day right?"

Master Hand thought for a second. "You mean the holiday or did we somehow get transported into that old Bill Murray's movie?"

"Uh, how would that last one even happen?" Link asked.

"Well my brother could of done it. Sometimes he likes transporting people into his favorite films whenever he rewatches them. Like this one time..."

Master Hand flashed back to him and Crazy Hand watching something on TV. "Hey bro" past Crazy Hand said looking over at his brother. "Wouldn't it be so cool if we were in that movie?"

"No, I think we're better off just watching it" Master Hand said. "No need to try and transport us inside of..." he looked to see Crazy Hand had teleported them somewhere. "You... you did that anyway didn't you?"

Crazy Hand nodded. "Yup, and now we're in one of my all time favorite movies of all time."

"Well that's not exactly a good thing you know-" Master Hand started to say before both of them were crushed by a giant rolling rock.

A man (wearing a brown hat, torn white shirt, black pants and black boots) was shown running ahead of the rock looking back at the two. "Wow, didn't know there were giant gloved nazis here" he said as he continued running.

The Flashback ended as Master Hand sighed. "Now not only can I never trust watch another movie with Crazy again I'm also not going to be able to see Kingdom Of The Crystal Skull which despite it's weird name sounded pretty good."

"Well this has nothing to do with your-a movie seeing problems" Mario said pionting at Sonic. "Apparently this idiot-a thinks he can predict if there is going to be a six more weeks of winter-a or not."

"It's mondo science!" Sonic called out. "If I see my shadow, there's going to be some more way past coldness coming on."

"I'm hoping you do" Popo says holding a "shadow" flag he started waving around. "We could use some more ice cold weather around here."

"Uh, I'm not exactly an expert at these kind of things but I think you already saw your shadow" Master Hand pointed over at Sonic's shadow. "So guess that means 6 more weeks of winter."

"That's not the way past way it works!" Sonic called out. "I'm talking about that uncool emo angsty doppleganger me. If he mondo shows up we're in for some way past cold."

"Well I'm a hoping that if you stupido theory would actually hold no one shows up-a" Mario pointed out. "I don't want another person from your world a running around... unless it's that guy who keeps throwing spears-a at your eyes. That's a pretty funny."

"No, it's just mondo hurtful" Sonic said before another spear was thrown at him. "Hey stop that Knucklehead."

"Then stop giving us a bad name you stupid blue jerk!" a voice was heard calling out.

"Hmmm, that reminds me I have to tell him and the others that they'll be making running cameo appearences in the Green Hill Stage. I'm sure they'll appreciate running around in the background having no impact on anything" Master Hand thought to himself before looking at Sonic. "Well I'm afraid to say this but you're "theory" isn't going to work."

"Oh, but I worked so hard on that" Sonic said disappointing pointing at the corner. "I even had a special entrance planned out for the lameo." He points to a sign saying "Come out here you faker" in the corner of the room.

"Well like I said it's not going to work because he's not going to come here until I offically announce him" Master Hand pointed out.

Yoshi glared at him. "You mean that black version of Sonic's going to be in the tournament? How could you add him to the roster?" Yoshi looked to see Snake smirking at him. "Hey, that isn't a racist comment! That's a "we don't need any clone fighters" comment!".

Snake crossed his arms. "Yeah (swear)in right"

"Well I should of clarified not as a character, but as an assist trophy." Master Hand rubbed his fingers. "So actually he's probably with the assist trophies doing who knows what."

Sure enough in the assist trophies room Shadow was shown pointing at the other assist trophies around. "As the Ultimate Life form, I should be the ultimate assist as well, so you will refer to me as your superior from now on."

"Why should we?" Little Mac asked. "I mean what makes you think you're so superior to us?"

"Cause I can do this" Shadow then tried reaching into his glove and pulling out something. "Behold the ultimate power of Chaos... hold on a second." He continued reaching into his glove and pulled out nothing. "Well if I had an emerald I would of teleported you to the sun. Then you'd know my true power."

"Bah, you're nothing but-a different colored Sonic" Waluigi commented. "You barley qualify as an original person, let alone an ultimate-a anything."

"To be fair, you're not one to talk" Dr. Wright pointed out. "You're just a recolored Luigi whose a recolored Mario so you're two kinds of recolored."

"That would make you SIlver, who is far inferior to me" Shadow pointed at himself. "Afterall I starred in my own adventure. Any of you even have a game to call your own?"

"I would of but then Fox destroyed my chances for Stardom, as well as me conquering Lylat" Andross muttered.

"Uh, I'm not sure Shadow The Hedgehog counted as a game as much as it did a travesty people who were a part of it wish they weren't" Knuckle Joe pointed out.

Shadow crossed his arms. "Bah, those peons couldn't understand the most incredible adventure the world may never come close to expierencing ever again."

"Liar Liar, plants for hire" Stafy said floating in front of Shadow.

"First off, that's pants on fire, which I don't even wear you stupid star" Shadow commented.

"Well you would know, liar". Stafy floated on top of his head. "Besides I was in one of those games. It was called... uh... um... no wait, don't tell me!"

Shadow grimmaced. "Don't you have to be stupid somewhere else?"

"Not until four" Stafy said sleeping on Shadow's head as the hedgehog kicked him away.

"Look you should be lucky to even be here in the first place" Saki said taking out his gun sword. "Though if you don't shut up you may end up leaving, permatnley."

"Bah, the ULF does not fear your threats or weapons" Shadow then pulled out a gun. "See I have this to back when I was trying to be edgy... I mean on my ultimate adventure."

Saki rolled his eyes. "Yeah sure." He then fired at Shadow, who fired back at him as they're shots collided in the air. The two then ran at each other and exhanged shots, Shadow trying to high kick Saki in the head who dodged as Saki tried stabbing him with the sword end of his weapon as Shadow rolled away. The two then fired at each other again as shots were heard exploding around the room.

Lyn opened a door another room away and looked at them annoyed. "Would you guys keep it down?!?" She yelled. "Me and Frank are trying to plot of a strategy to take down that idiotic hand for just making us assist trophies and your constant interruptions aren't helping!"

"Well it's not like you're doing anything in there besides the mommy and daddy dance" the devil said, shaking around. "Even though I'm suppose to be the only dancer around here."

"Hey, we're doing other stuff then that. Also shut up". Lyn then closed the door as Shadow and Saki continued fighting, causing explosions heard from the main hall.

"Yeah guess he's getting a proper welcome from the other assists" Master Hand said looking. "I've got some proper assist welcomes for you guys as well, along with a bunch of other great updates today."

"Define "great" without using the words "stuff we already know" or "something incredibley obvious" Falco stated.

"Oh, lots of great stuff today. Assists, people to introduce, movies, Final Smash, a lot of great stuff." Master Hand smiled. "Consider me trying to kick of Febuary right. And what better way to kick it off then with a little stage update action?" Master Hand snapped his fingers as the group was then transported to a race track area as they looked around.

Fox groaned. "Hey, we've already been to the Mario Circuit area! Why are you trying to repeat the same lame stage again?" he asked annoyed.

Mario looked at him somewhat angry. "Hey! What-a is lame about my-a stage?"

"It's not the stage, Fox wanted to see updates we didn't know about already" Ness pointed out before looking around. "Why do I have a major case of deja vu about this conversation, like we've had it before in some sense?" he thought to himself.

"Hey, this isn't Mario Circuit" Master Hand pointed out. "This is another brand new Racing Stage, Port Town Aero Drive."

"Alright, finally my stage!" Captain Falcon said flexing his muscles before looking at the hand. "Though why is my stage coming before updating me to the tournament?"

"Well because you're an unlockable but you're stage isn't" Master Hand explained. "Which... yeah kind of dosen't make sense but it's what I did with Snake as well so you know figured I'd go with that here too."

"Yeah but I'm (swear)in worth unlocking to this tournament" Snake pointed out. "More then this (beep)in pervert over here."

"Hey first off who was the one talking about being disappointed not being able to catch up to Samus?" Falcon asked.

Snake smirked at her. "That's only because I didn't want her to miss out on a good (beep)in thing."

Samus crossed her arms. "Oh please, like I'm doing that". She pointed at him. "Besides though people seem to think I'd fall for you tough gruff bounty hunter/racer types I'd prefer a more calm, cool, strong fighter who I could relate to more then just having sort of similar jobs. Someone not nearly so cliched". She quickly smiled at Meta-Knight in her armor before looking away at Snake. "Besides that was my lesbian counterpart you were hitting on, not me"

"Hey quit pointing that out... I mean lying like that!" Zero Suit Samus yelled.

"Well point is I'm more worth (swear)in talking about them him over there" Snake pointed at Falcon. "Why else do you think it took you 6 (beep)in months to even get another update?"

Captain Falcon looked around. "Uh... saving the best for last?" The other smashers laughed. "Hey, stop that! Don't make me show you the power of my knee again!"

"Wait to talk about your knee later Falcon" Master Hand said pointing over at the Track. "Right now though we're talking about Port Town Aero Drive, the huge racetrack that appears in F-Zero GX and F-Zero AX."

"Ah yes, from my latest falconfied console racers" Captain Falcon sighed. "Which for some reason were some of the last games I've had-"

"Didn't you already-a angst about that enough-a?" Mario asked as Falcon starred angrily at him.

"Hey you have more important things to worry about then possibly never appearing in another adventure ever again" Master Hand pointed out. "After all in the main platform for this stage you have to worry about zooming all around the track where you stop randomly in several locations, each with they're own various terrains."

"Gee, like that's never been done in a Captain Falcon stage before" Fox pointed out sarcastically.

"Hey shut up foxy!" Falcon yelled out. "You know Mute City was awesome."

"And ths will be even awesomener" Master Hand stated.

"I'm pretty sure that's not a word" Falco stated.

"Yeah well I'm pretty sure "shut up birdy" would be the next words out of my mouth if I wasn't ignorning you" Master Hand then snapped his fingers as the platform started moving. "See you only start there and soon are whizzing along the track."

"Uh, where's the whizzing?" Link said as the Smashers were shown just standing on the ground.

"Oh yeah. You were suppose to jump ON the platform first. That's uh... important". The Smashers looked annoyed at the hand. "Hey, I thought you guys would of picked up on this sort of thing before. It's what you had to do when you were in Mute City."

"Actually we started ON the platform in Mute City" Pikachu pointed out. "There wasn't any need to jump onto anything at first."

"Well until I fix that problem, or not, for this one you're going to have to jump on" Master Hand then had another platform appear as all the Smashers jumped on. "All Aboard!" Master Hand then made a train whistle sound as the platform started whizzing along the track. "You better hold onto your seats because stops will only be made in Beacon Port, North Haverbrook, and Smashville USA!"

"Oh dear, I had no idea that this platfromation we were situationed on was indeed a train veichale" Olimar said confused.

"Oh uh it isn't. I just always wanted to do that"

"Maybe you should direct a game about trains-a instead of trying to put them in the touranment-a" Mario pointed out.

"Hmmm, I did think they were looking for someone to headline WIi's Toy Train Madness, and I'm sure I could give them a hand" Master Hand chuckled some as the others rolled they're eyes. "Yes well...on this rather daring course, the configuration of the terrain in each location within is approraitley treachourous."

"Ooh, what's mean in english big floaty glove?" Donkey Kong asked.

"Basically on this track, each place you stop and drive at are dangerous, so expect lots of steep slopes and up and downs."

"Just like a real F-Zero track" Captain Falcon said proudly. "Of course I won't be racing away 300 miles per hour for top speed since I'll busy showing all of you my Falcon skills."

"I swear if you talk about you're knee again I'm going to go over and cut it off" Marth said taking out his sword.

"Hey no one disrespects the Falcon Knee!" Captain Falcon said quickly jumping over and kneeing Marth in the face as he fell off the platform.

"Wow, Marth fell off at one of the places I randomly stop you at" Master Hand said as the platform stopped and the smashers got off. "Now I know you may be thinking it's not random if I'm the one doing it and to that I say I think you'd rather my more planned random stops then what would happen if I had Crazy Hand try and stop it."

"No what I'm thinking is how to best cut up Falcon" Marth said, getting up as he pointed his sword at the Captain. "Maybe I will start with your oh so precious knee."

"You'll have to catch the knee first which you won't be able to do run over!" Captain Falcon looked around confused. "Hey that's usually the cue... uh what would happen on Mute City whenever we'd stop and you guys would be run over."

"Oh well this time there aren't any other cars racing along" Master Hand pointed out. "However there is the famous stepped portion of the track over there" he said pointing to said stepped portion. "So that's something right?"

Captain Falcon sighed. "Well it still isn't as good as seeing you run over-" Suddenly a race car sped by running over Captain Falcon.

Marth chuckled. "Wow Falcon, you were actually right about something for once."

Captain Falcon grumbled and got up, looking fairly injured. "Hey you said there weren't any other cars along the track!" He pointed at the hand.

"Hey I didn't put that there" Master Hand took out a set of binoculars. "Let's see who did."

Master Hand then saw his brother Crazy Hand driving a car, singing to himself. "Go Speed Racer, you're a demon on wheels, Go speed Racer, let's go run over some seals!"

"Hey they're called Topis, and you can't run over them!" Popo pointed out.

"Eh don't worry. He'll probably just race along the track for awhile after seeing the ad for that new Speed Racer Movie" Master Hand pointed out. "Though thinking about it maybe I should include some more cars along the tracks. I mean the racers don't have anything else to do right?"

"Well we do have to stop the evil Zoda from trying to take over the galaxy" Falcon pointed out.

"Yeah, and the only way to do that is by racing along a track several times" Falco said smirking. "And hey if that dosen't work maybe you could just try challenging him to a children's card game for fate of the galaxy."

"Hey, we're not that lame!" Falcon whined.

"Well lameness or not, that's just only one of the stops you'll be making." The platform appeared again as the smashers hopped on it as they sped along the rest of the board. "Next stop..." he then fake gasped as they stopped in front a wall. "There's... there's a wall in the middle of the course?"

"Actually that's just it going up and making loop de loops in the sky" Falcon commented. "It's pretty treachorous driving only us F-Zero pilots can handle-"

"What us?" Link asked. "You're the only represnsitve of your series as a playable participant in the tournament, unless you're talking about Goroh being an assist."

"I was talking about racers in general" Falcon looked over at Master Hand. "And though the Falcon is obviously the top choice for Smash pics, how come I am the only one who represents a playable for Brawl?"

"Well because I filled the ranks and that's how it turned out" The hand pointed out. "I mean Game and Watch, Ice Climbers, Pit, Sonic and Snake are soley representing themselves.'

"Yeah but that's because they're third party or never going to get another adventure again" Falcon pointed out (with Pit and the Ice Climbers starring annoyed at him).

"Well guess which (swear)in catergory you fall into" Snake said crossing his arms. "Told you no one would want to play anymore of your (beep)".

"Excuse me but if you would stop the badness of language for one of a moment, you'd remember I also soley represent the Pikmicity" Olimar pointed out.

"Technically you don't since you need those (swear)in flowers to even try and fight for you" Snake pointed out as Olimar pulled out a Red Pikmin and threw it at Snake as it started attacking him. "Ah (curse)! how did he get one to appear on a (beep)in racetrack?" Snake asked trying to pull the Pikmin off of him.

"Well that's because he can do them anywhere considering he needs them" Master Hand then looked over at Olimar. "And dont' worry Olimar you're the exception to the rule". He then looked to see Falcon, Pit and the Ice Climbers starring at him. "And uh... you guys probably are too... maybe." Master then pointed over at the platform. "I should also let you know sometimes the platform seperates completley from the track and when it does you're in store for some very nice views around the course."

"Eh, see one futursitic Indy 500 you've seen them all" Samus muttered.

"Hey it's much more then a space track race along the track!" Falcon whined. "In fact if we could ride on you again I could you my views."

"Are you talking about the ones on the track or your believes in sleeping with women from alternate dimensions for money?" Pichu asked.

"Well I'd wish the later but you'll have to see the former I guess" Falcon stated as the platform appeared. The Smashers got on it as it rose above the track and raced along the course stopping on top of an area as the Smashers looked down. "See? Isn't that impressive."

"It does look so 3D from up here" Master Hand pointed out as the Smashers looked at him confused. "Well I'm sure that's what people who will be playing the game version will say."

"Back in my day they'd be happy with just two d's, but you hooligans had to put three in there!" Mr. Game and Watch complained. "I personally think all you hooligans should just be stuck with one d and just have to beg for the two but no it'd be wrong to try and change the universe with it's hip and hop and bip and bop and just can't stop-"

"Well that last one describes you perfectly" Master Hand pointed out. "As for the track though, all this talk of angle and curves gets me in the mood to watch a neck and neck race, though guess I'll have to do to watching you pummel each other in a lightning fast round of Smash."

"Hey the Falcon says we should have a race!" Captain Falcon yelled. "You let us race in the Mario Circuit track."

"Well that's because it's obvious a lot more fun to cart around-a then it is to do your futuristic racing-a" Mario pointed out. "So unless you want to a loose again-"

"Hey you only one cause of that way past lame blue shell!" Sonic pointed out. "If it was an actual race I'd have whipped all you lameos no problem."

"How about you put your mouth on hold and just shut and prove it for once?" Fox asked. "You may think you're face just running around the mansion, but when I really have a chance to run for it I'm pretty quick too."

"Yeah, though I'm faster" Pikachu pointed out. "There's a reason my quick attack is too quick to even see."

"You know that's nothing to the Fox Illusion" Fox pointed out.

"Hey don't forget about my Falcon powered speed!" Falcon said pointing at himself. "Sometimes it's so fast I wonder why I even need the car at all."

Pikachu rolled his eyes. "Yeah right".

"Look all you lamoes may think you're way past fast, but really you're just too slow to even stay in my league" Sonic pointed out. "Though I'm always up for some Super Sonic racing to just prove I'm the fastest thing alive."

"No, I'm the faster thing alive!" Bowser said as everyone turned to him, incredibley confused. "That's right, me Bowser Koopa will prove I'm the fastest-" Everyone started chuckling hard. "What's so funny?"

"You're the slowest a person here, and I'm not just talking a mentally either" Mario said chuckling.

"Hey, I could win a race if I wanted to!" Bowser pointed out. "Afterall didn't you here the one about the tortoise and the hare?"

Fox pointed at him. "Uh either you're talking about when Slippy annoys peppy about his latest inventions or the one where the rabbitt stupidly took a nap in the middle of the race"

"Which I might of done in a race with the rest of you lameos anyway" Sonic stated.

"Well if you're all so eager to race then how about 5 laps around the track then?" Master Hand asked the 5 smashers. "Winner gets uh... 500 Coins."

"Conis eh-a?" Wario asked. "Can I be a in this race-" 

"No, just these five here since it's not about the money, but rather about the honor of proving whose the fastest really."

"Though that money would be good for some alternate loving, and I guess some Blue Falcon repairs" Falcon said to himself.

Master Hand then took out a starting gun. "Okay then racers get on your mark" Pikachu, Sonic, Falcon, Fox and Bowser got to the front of the track, ready to start runing. "Get set..." The five looked at each other as Master Hand fired the gun. "And go!" They then took off at great speeds. Well except for Bowser who walked slowly as the others easily zoomed past down the hill of the track and out of sight."

"You know what, screw this!" Bowser said walking over to the others. "The king of all koopas will prove he's fastest... uh another day."

"Well in the mean time I know another way to show who's fastest". Master Hand then set up a video camera near the starting line. "This will let us know who will win, so now we can go to the next update."

"Oh, but I wanted to see them all race into each other" Young Link said disappionted.

"You can watch the tape later. Right now I'm just glad to get rid of some of the people who keep annoying me for awhile as we go on to the next stage."

"Two stages in a row?" Falco asked. "Since when did you become so generous?"

"Since the tournament became so close away and I couldn't space out the updates, that's when. Though this one should be familar to most of you." He snapped his fingers as the Smashers were transfered from the port to a flat space in the middle of space. "Welcome back everyone to Final Destination, Brawlified!" He said waving his hand. "It's all upgraded and snazzy looking, isn't it?"

"It does look pretty nice" Lucas pointed out. "And if what I heard correctly, this one dosen't have obstacles to watch out for when fighting does it?"

Master Hand nodded. "That's right, it's just a flat platform and nothing else, since there's always the most simplest stage in these tournaments". The hand sighed. "Sadly this isually the only place real professional "gamers" want to play on since there's no obstacles so no one can "cheat" or anything."

Pit took out his bow and arrow. "Technically though wouldn't those who'd have range projectiles be able to have an easier time racking up an easy amount of damage due to the lack of there being any objects to get in the way of they're shots, even when you factor in jumping and some of us being able to fly around?"

"Well yeah but that really wouldn't factor in as much of an objective for most of you more expierenced players" The Hand pointed out. "I mean we had these in the last two tournament and the most complaints I heard from fans was having more of these kind of stages."

"Uh, correct me if I'm wrong but we couldn't choose this to fight on in the original tournament actually" Link pointed out.

"Well you could if you used a gameshark, which I guess in your guy's case would of been finding some sort of Master Hacker."

"I'm one of those... for 500-a coins" Wario stated.

"Yeah you're still not getting any money." Master hand looked around. "In truth there's not really much to talk about here since it's so flat, so let's just look at the flow of all of this lovley scenery."

"Bah, what kind of fool would waste time looking at lovley scenery?" Ganondorf asked. "This is suppose to be where the king of all darkness, the destroyer of Hyrule Ganon lays down the beating on all who dare oppose him-"

"Last time we fought here I kicked your ass without really even trying" Jigglypuff pointed out.

"That's because you cheated!" Ganondorf pointed at her. "The Lord of all evil would never cheat."

"You're kidding right?" Link asked him. "How many times did you try and attack me while I was trying to sleep when you first got to the mansion?"

Ganondorf thought for a second. "Well that was a different time,... soon to be forgotten about hero of time!" Ganondorf tried punching Link who quickly just smacked him away with his shield as Ganondorf fell on the ground. "I'll get you next time swordsman."

"Hey stop trying to be evil and appreciate the scenary!" Master Hand pointed to the background. "Look, there's a galaxy lazily drifting by-"

"Diana says that laziness dosen't drift" Peach pointed out. "It's like a horrible disease that like eats away at you and makes you like not want to work."

Master Hand thought for a second. "Hmmm, maybe I can try saying I got this "laziness" disease when they find out about the full 35 roster" Master Hand thought to himself.

"Galaxies shouldn't drift-a lazily by anyway-a" Mario pointed out. "Galaxies are for epic battles and for toping sale chart with how awesome they're a sales are."

"You know you don't need to keep bringing up the fact your adventure was more played then ours" Link pointed out. "I mean you do it at least several times a day."

"Oh I do a not" Mario said defensivley.

"Better check the tapes just to be sure" Master Hand took out a remote as the galaxy on screen changed to a Video of Crazy Hand doing the Macerna. Master Hand quickly pressed another button on the remote as it changed back to normal. "Oh, wrong tape" he said looking around embarassed. "That... happens from time to time." He pointed over at Mario. "Still though, don't rub your sales numbers in the other Smashers faces, espically since Brawl will do even better then your Galaxy."

"Well I wouldn't a mind that" Mario said. "Since it still stars a me and I guess a everyone else being there gets some other people buying". The Smashers all looked at him annoyed. "Oh like I'm not telling the truth-a." 

"Well stop telling the hurtful truth and start talking about the good truth." Master Hand poitned at the sky as the galaxy disappeared and a dimensional gate was shown opening. "Like the cool effects when you enter the worm hole like thingy."

"Uh that's called a dimensional rift" Samus pointed out. "For someone whose made so many of those you should know what they're called."

"Worm hole like thingy, dimensional rift. Same thing really. Both tear a hope in the space time continunium." The Wormhole started disapparing in the background. "However the worm hole sometimes suddenly disappears and..." the background suddenly became a serene night sky. "Ta-da! You get a beauitful starry sky."

"I'm pretty that happening goes against most of the laws established in pyhsics" Falco pointed out.

"Bah I'm a nearly all powerful magic hand. I don't need no physics besides the one I create in order to make things look cool flying around."

"Uh, everything needs a level of physics dip(swear)" Snake pointed out. "Even whatever the (beep) you are."

"You know, I don't know why you guys are trying to ruin such a beautiful stary background" Master Hand floated closer to it. "Afterall these only come around once every... uh well guess it depends on how long you play for but it is quite nice."

"Perhaps for you, but not for some of us" Meta-Knight pointed out solmenly. "After all for some of us looking at the stars reminds us of all the brave star warriors who have died in the line of duty and realizing without them how lonley live can be."

"I know the feeling" Samus said sadly looking down. "After all sometimes looking at the stars it reminds me of the destruction of my own home world and-"

"Hey quit trying to ruin my star watching with your angst!" Master Hand yelled out as the two stared at him. "Fine, I'll watch the stars later then." He snapped his fingers as the stars disappeared as the sky appeared black. "There now there aren't any stars, though if you think it's all blackness, you obviously haven't seen that little glimmer of light." He then pointed at a light glimmer in the middle of the background. "You could say the symbolizes hope of a new tommorow-"

"Hope I will destroy by crushing it like specs of dust!" Bowser said as he then took out a piece of paper. "Man, that line was awesome. I just have to put it in my new script."

"Didn't you say that was a done?" Luigi asked.

"Uh... I don't talk specifics with the plumbers" Bowser said putting it away. "Besides there's no shame in going back and editting a story's final version."

"Well maeby if youare getting ride of spelling erwerors or sumething" Master Hand pointed out. "Otherwise you just can't go back and work on something that's already done... unless it happens to be a fighting tournament that needs to be delayed for a few months to work some kinks out. You can dely that all you want." The Smashers looked annoyed at him. "Hey it was worth it to have sights like these". The background then starting swording swirling spacy clouds as the darkness started to clear. "Looks like the interstellar clouds start to swirl about."

"Technically they are swirling about, indicating another incoming storm" Meta-Knight looked around. "Last time that happened we had to deal with the royal pain in the neck known as Dedede but this time I'm sensing a more calming pleasent storm."

"I reckon it won't be upside your head" Dedede said charging a hammer at him as Meta-Knight just disappeared to the other side of the stage. "Reckon hate it when he does that" the penguin king muttered.

"Well of course it's a more calming storm" Master Hand says as the background changed to show a view of a sea with the sun shining behind them. "Afterall it does give rise to a great, lovley ocean view."

"Although I do admitt the marvels of the outer rim of the earth's atmopshere baffle me, I have to say I have never seen anything as perplexing as an ocean appear where you would usually see a set of constellations swirling about" Pit stated.

"Look you guys are really killing the mood". Master Hand pointed at him. "I know you usually are going to be killing each other here but try not to butcher the atmosphere I'm trying to enjoy."

"We're just pointing out your loopy space anamolies" Falco said. "Maybe if the backgrounds actually made some more sense-"

"Hey they do make sense!" Master Hand rubbed his hand. "In fact this place looks like a continuation of the opening sequence."

"The one you haven't shown us yet so we wouldn't remember because you erased our mind of it?" Link asked.

"Uh, probably another one." Master Hand looked around. "However from here the view sort of stablizes by gradually starting to tilt" the sea background starts tilting around. "Going upside down and still turning" the sea disappears as the blackness seen before returns. "And wallah, somehow it returns to the beginning."

"I'm guessing there's no real explanation for how this happened" Ness said looking rather confused.

Master Hand looked over at some of the smashers. "Hey some of you are space explorers. You try figuring it out!"

Falco rubbed his chin. "Actually thinking about it I do remember Andross on time trying to alter a sector of space deep outside of Lylat which involved trying to tilt stars around. Kind of never got anywhere with that though before we went over and blasted his plans, and ship to shreds."

Andross then appeared in front of them. "And I would of gotten away with it if it wasn't for those meddling animals!"

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Master Hand asked.

"Well I heard someone mention my name" Andross looks around. "And this would be a nice location to conquer in the name of Andross!" 

"Uh sorry pal, but I'm claiming this in the name of Falcosity" Falco pointed at himself. "So either leave or else be blasted to shreds."

"Bah, you're weapons have no effect on me-" Andross starting to say before being shot at by Falco's laser. "Ow, my almighty brain was lied to cause this really hurts!" He then teleported after being shot a couple more times.

Falco smirked and put away his blaster. "Looks like the upgraded model can take down that polygon spewing creep afterall. Guess getting a new blaster for Christmas afterall wasn't such a bad thing."

"Eh I still like my sweater though" Master Hand said as he was shown wearing his sweater. "Afterall it's pretty cold in space you know."

"Still not as cold as The Summit" Popo pointed out. "Now that was place defintley required some quintedple jackets."

"Well this one requires coming more to the real world" Master Hand stated. "Afterall in Final Destination you guys who have been fighting in more imaginary setting, come closest to a real world area."

"Uh, we've been fighting in the real world for all our stages" Yoshi pointed out. "Why is this different? Because it dosen't take place in the Mushroom Kingdom or Lylat or Hyrule?"

"Probably because despite some (beep)in physics problems, it makes a lot more sense then a spinning set of (beep)in blocks that can knock someone off the ground" Snake stated.

Yoshi smiled at him. "Ah you're only saying that because you were justfiedly pushed to the bottom of that stage."

Snake then threw a bomb in front of him, creating a smoke screen as Snake then kicked and smacked Yoshi off the edge. "Well guess that's also a form of (swear)in justice" Snake muttered as Yoshi jumped up, looking angry.

"Hey, no attacking while I'm trying to explain you guys beginning far away and bit by bit, arriving in a reaslistic world" Master Hand stated breaking up Yoshi from trying to attack Snake. "It's something that needs to be explained."

"Yeah, to the a stupid people who don't think we're a real" Mario pointed out. "Those piasonias need it explained-a that our worlds are just as a real and don't need this attempt at coming to they're world as if it's the only way we could a do that."

"Eh, some people aren't ready for that kind of truth" Master Hand remarked. "Afterall you try popping up in some kid's house and say "it's a me Mario" and what do you think will happen."

"Well if it's anything like the fanfics where that a happens, something probably really a stupid" Mario stated as everyone chuckled.

"Yeah, inserting characters itno someone's world or self inserting yourself into a story is pretty stupid" Master Hand then pointed at himself. "Though I'm obviously the execption though since Final Destination afterall is where I can be found."

"I thought you could be found in that rather large posh room you have in the mansion" Lucas asked.

Ness looked at him. "He means Final destination is usually the place in various events/storyline we have to fight him."

"You'll find more about that in later updates when I document my greatness to you then." Master Hand snapped his fingers as everyone went back into the Mansion. "Though for now It's time to move onto the next update?"

"Uh shouldn't we wait around for Pikachu and the others to finish that race thing?" Pichu asked.

"Oh yeah, the race. Almost forgot about that." Master Hand then created a TV that showed the group still running around the track at incredible speeds. "Wow, that's like thousands of miles of track for each run around and they're already on the third lap."

"Actually that stupid a hedgehog's on the fourth lap" Mario pointed at the screen to show Sonic running in front of the others, turning his body backwards as he taunted at them. "Let's a see how smug he is when he gets-a another one of these" Mario held up a blue turtle shell.

Master Hand teleported the shell out. "Hey no more race ruining"

"Even though you're probably better at it then you're (beep)in Dinosaur" Snake pointed out.

Yoshi threw an egg at Snake which knocked him down. "Want to find out if I'm also better at burying Snakes into the ground?" he asked.

"Hey I told you not while I'm doing updates". Master Hand then looked at his notes. "And according to these in my day of awesome updates, I get even more awesomer with assist trophies."

"Uh, you already did those" Young Link pointed out. "Unless you're talking about showing that angsty hedgehog guy."

"No, but I will be showing you a bunch of new assist trophies." He held out his hand. "Afterall even since Brawl has gone public... to Japan, there will be a bunch of assist trophies they'll see that haven't been offically announced yet."

"Like those rabid rabbits?" Peach asked. "Those bunnies make some really good assisting in the garden if they didn't like eat all the carrots."

"No, not any rabid rabbits". Master Hand sighed. "I was thinking of having them in but apparently that would mean putting Ray-Man in the cast and uh, I'm not doing that."

A clenched disjointed fist was then throw of him as it boomerang back out of an open window. "There will be plenty more of that if you don't put me in!" A voice was heard yelling.

Master Hand shot lightning at the voice. "And plenty more of that if you do that again". He looked at the Smashers. "As I was saying, I thought I should show you a bunch of the assist trophies I haven't revealed yet so don't get confused and ask "what the heck is THAT?" to one of them."

"Yeah, I remember asking that about that a devil thing" Luigi said looking around afraid. "And then it shook around and a... defintley not a good a thing."

"What is good is gathering a few of them up and introducing them to you before I put them in with the other assist trophies."

"You mean locking them away somewhere until the tournament begins and then putting them into capsules we throw at each other?" Falco asked.

Master Hand looked at him. "Hey, it's what I did with the Pokemon and they didn't complain."

"Actually the ones who became aware of you're using and dispoising of them have tried forming alliances to off you several times but they usually falter out quite quickly" Mewtwo stated.

"Well obviously it's because they realize how wrong it is to go against me because I'm such an upstanding guy."

Mewtwo points at him. "Actaully it's because you erase they're memories and ones that have been taken out are usually happier to be out of the tournament."

Master Hand rubbed his chin. "Hmmm, maybe I should see if the assists are being such jerks." He then snapped his fingers as the Hammer Brother appeared on the ground. "I'll ask a guy I mentioned before but didn't offically announce until now."

"Pretty sure I know that (swear)in feeling" Snake muttered.

The Hammer Brother looked around confused. "Hey, I'm out!" He started cheering. "Finally out of that crappy assist room!"

"Oh it's not that crappy" Master Hand said. "I mean it has plenty of room to house you all in."

"Well it did when it was just me and Goroh. Now it's getting kind of crowded though" The Hammer Brother pointed out. "Espically since that black hedgehog and Saki are fighting everywhere and wrecking the entire room."

"Well Crazy Hand can just clean that up and maybe make it better once he's had his pills" Master Hand pointed at him. "Uh, the others haven't mentioned any secret alliances to try and kill him me or something have they?"

"Uh, well sometimes when they aren't fighting with each other" The Hammer brother admitted. "So pretty much only like 60 of the time."

Master Hand sighed. "Well tell them not to do that and I'll give them some more rooms or something."

"So long as you let me throw my hammers around".

"Well you'd be doing that anyway". Master Hand looked at the other Smashers. "Since this is his offical introduction I should mention that the Hammer Bros came from Super Mario brothers and are pretty tough, and tend to lay a big "impact" on players."

"Espcially when I throw my hammers!" The Hammer Brother said throwing his hammers around as the smashers dodged to avoid getting hit by them.

Mario knocked away one of his hammers. "Hey, haven't you a done that to me enough already-a?"

"Well considering you're still alive, I'd say not" The Hammer brother said throwing hammers at Mario as one smacked into Mario's face and knocked him into the ground. "Ha, now that's some Hammer power right there."

"Boy I reckon you never seen real Hammer power" Dedede said twirling his mallet around. "I reckon my jet hammer's much better then your little toy hammers."

"Hey when it comes to hammers we have the best" Nana said as her and Popo took out they're hammers. "Afterall we're the original hammers."

"Acutally I'm the original-a hammer" Mario pointed out getting up and rubbing his face. "Ever since Donkey Kong started throwing those barrels at-a me back in 81."

"You know I heard something from Roy about that (swear)in monkey not being the one you fought" Snake pointed out.

"Uh, how much had he drank when he said this?" Marth asked.

"Not that (swear)in drunk" Snake held out his hand. "Colonel Roy Mustang, who said that some (beep)in old monkey named Cranky Kong was the one who fought Mario or something."

"Ooh, me no know that" Donkey Kong said confused.

Diddy looked at him. "That's because it didn't happen." He pointed at Snake. "You're buddy needs to get his facts straight. That's jsut one of Cranky's old made up stories. He usually tells us about them when mentioing "the good old days" and then tries wacking us with his cane."

"Now that sounds like my kind of feller" Mr. Game and Watch said. "I bet he knows about the days back when you youngins didn't run around on your hoola hoops-"

"Hey you're distracting me from hammer throwing!" The Hammer Brother said throwing his hammers around.

"And I plum reckon you're distracting me from proving I've got the best hammer" Dedede said using his hammer to knock away the Hammer Brother's mallets.

"Well we still know our hammers are best" Popo said using they're hammers to knock away the Hammer brothers.

"Oh, looks like it's time to start dropping the serious hammers!" The Hammer Brother then started throwing more hammers at a furious rate as the Smashers dodged these to the best of they're abiltiies.

Master Hand looked over at the Hammer Brother. "That right Hamemr Bro. Give them the old heave ow-" A hammer was then thrown at Master Hand. "Ouch!" he said pulling the hammer off his finger. "Not at me!"

"Well you need to specify where I should be throwing my hammers then" The Hammer Brother said still throwing hammers.

"You know, in big arcs around everyone else". Master Hand then stopped Hammer Brother from throwing anymore. "That's what you'll be doing in the story mode too, but not here anymore. Not unless you want me to show you how I throw the golden hammer."

"The Golden Hammer? The Hammer Brother said memorized. "Man that'd be the ultimate hammer to throw. Think I could try chucking that at someone?"

"Get them to stop they're annoying alliance plots against me and we'll see." He then teleported The Hammer Brother away.

"So any other of my old enemies you already introduced here you want to try having show up a again?" Mario asked.

"Well I also did want to have him appear again" Master Hand said as Latiku appeared. "Afterall last time he was with the Excitebikes and this time he's with... a lot others though like Hammer he also was a foe from your Super Mario series."

"A foe which must try and destroy mario yet again!" Bowser said pointing at Latiku. "Now take care of that plumber once and for all."

"Would you stop-a getting him to do that?" Mario asked before dodging some of the spiked eggs Latiku was throwing at him.

"Oh and as I think I mentioned before, the eggs they drop kind of turn into spines" Master Hand poitned out as sure enough the egged turned into Spines. "Think of them as spiky turtles."

"Well they are kind of as easy to get rid of as a Bowser" Mario said using fireball to blast some of the Spines to dust.

Bowser then came from behind Mario and punched him hard in the back. "Now whose easy to get rid of plumber/" he asked as Mario landed on one of the spines and eeped out in pain as he shot up into the air.

"Those spikes did look like they'd hurt" Master Hand said as Mario fell to the ground. "I'm sure you'd be happy though to throw out a Latiku and have him throw those around in say Multi Man brawl."

Mario held out his hand gathering a large fireball. "Well I'd be really a happy if these a things left before I show you how to turtle-a barbeque."

"Could I like add the spicy mustard zing?" Kirby said taking out a rather large container of mustard.

"Sure, so long as you remember to eat them all when they're still a burning" Mario said ready to throw the fireball.

"Ah, retreat to the safe hole!" Latiku said floating away as the Spines slid along the floor as they all went intot he Assist trophies room.

"Hey, come back here you cowards!" Bowser said waving his fist. "We still haven't taken out the plumber yet."

"Yeah, and I haven't had my mustardy turtle snacket yet!" Kirby called out.

"Well you're going to have to wait, probablytherestofyourlives, for that" Master Hand said quickly. "For now though time for another Assist trophy and yet again it's probably one you all reconngize." He snapped his fingers as a giant Labradaor Retriever appeared in front of the Smashers and started barking at them.

Falco pointed at the dog. "Hey, why'd you let this dog out?"

"Woof woof, woof woof!" Master hand said as the Smashers starred at him. "Hey I liked that song. You know, back when the Baha Men were popular."

"Uh popularity isn't really being a one hit wonder" Jigglypuff pointed out. "Besides the meldley of that song, while catchy, didn't really have any depth or actual feeling behind it's structure."

"Look all I know was that involved dogs barking. That's all it needs to sell me." Master Hand then looked to see the giant lab running around everywhere. "Though I probably should of bought some dog training lessons along with the album."

"Don't worry, I can train him. I've played a lot of like Nintendogs". Peach then held out her hand and whistled. "Come here boy! I got like a good treat for you." She then pulled a doggy treat out of the ground and threw it as the Lab caught it and ate it, smling as it went over to Peach, panting happily. "Ahh, you're like such a cutie". She said scratching behind his ear as he fell along the ground, panting happily.

"Well I'm glad someone was able to train Clifford over there" Ivysaur pointed out. "Though usually it takes more then that to train a dog."

"Hey, I'm sure training dogs is as easy as training Pokemon." The trainer said holding out a doggie treat. "Come here boy, I got a treat for you-" Ivysaur then vine whipped the trainer hard to the ground. "Good boy" the trainer said dazed.

"Guess you still need to work on your training, but since the Dog is from Nintendogs he's pretty easy to train" Master hand poitned out. "In the game version they play sort of close to the screen, but you should let them indulge in that... if you ever play the game. In the tournament well... hope you like being licked by man's best friend."

"Man's best friend is an enemy of mine" Zelda said crossing her arms. "So he must be destroyed at all costs."

"Hey, like don't hurt Cobby!" Peach said still scratching the dogs ear.

"Cobby-a?" Mario said confused. "What kind of a name is that?"

"Well you like said to stop naming everything Peach Jr and Waddly so I thought of like something else" Peach said petting the dog. "And Cobby rhymes with Zoey who like had a pretty good show on Nickelodeon."

"Well maybe before it was cancelled before Jamie acting as crazy as her sister" Pichu pointed out as Peach starred at him confused. "Well it could also be because Nickeldeon only lets shows go for so long... also might of been since she got pregenent... you know the girl who plays Zoey... and uh like Britney caused a lot of problems for the Spears Family-"

"Well there's going to be like problems if they go cancelling my shows." Peach then jumped on Cobby. "Come on like Cobby let's take care of this injustice and then I'll like buy you some nice doggy treats back home." The dog roared as it then rode out of the mansion.

"Well at least having a giant a dog around will be nice to scare intruders off our a property" Mario admitted turning to Bowser. "So you'd better get a ready to be a bitten."

"Bah no giant dog is a match for my..." Bowser thought for a second. "Uh... well one of my minions I bet!"

"And I bet you know that labaradors are popular all over the world" Master Hand pointed out as the others starred confused at him. "Uh... just throwing that fact out there for anyone interested."

"Eh the only good dogs are Houndooms" Charizard said. "It's fun flying around and trying to fire blast them as they try flamethrowering you back." He pointed at Master Hand. "You should invite them to the tournament!"

"Eh, I can only put in so many dogs, and Entei kind of took up the whole fire canine Pokemon part" The Hand pointed out. "However I still got a whole bevy of regular assists to introduce to you. This time that I didn't spoil anywhere else, like this guy." Master Hand snapped his fingers as what appeared to be a red pulsating Jellyfish appeared in front of the Smashers.

"Hey, that's a metriod that we saw in that E For All thing" Young Link pointed out.

"Well.. almost didn't spoil anywhere else to you guys then". Master Hand pointed at it. "Yes it is a Metriod though, from the game Metriod."

"I know where that damn thing is from" Samus said ready to fire a blast from her cannon. "And I know where it's about to go next."

"Uh, I hope that's nowhere until I fully introduce it" Master Hand pointed out. "Besides Samus you should know that artical life form absorbs all sorts of energy."

"Not this!" She said firing a blast at it as it deflected off. "Damn, why'd you have to make this one imprevious to damage?"

"Well that's what they all should be" Master Hand pointed out. "However the longer they appear here the less invulernable they get and can actually get damaged, which is something I'll have to fix in the tournament."

"Yeah well for now though" Samus fired a bunch of missles as the Metriod as it also was deflected. "Stupid temporary invuleranbilty" Samus muttered.

"Hey you have more then that to worry about" Master Hand said as it flew at her. "Afterall like in your series, it attaches itself to your head and will start to drain the victim."

"I didn't know you fought that kind of alien" Falco said looking at her.

"It's different then those blobs they keep having face off against Preadators" Samus said said dodging the Metriod as it tried flying back to hit her. "Hey, why don't you try going after someone else who killed thousands of your kind?"

"Uh, who else would that be?" Zero Suit Samus would ask as the Metriod floated to her. "Oh I just had to ask" she said annoyed as the Metriod was then blasted into the corner.

Zelda was shown holding out energy over at the Metriod. "Next time you try going near my precious Zero you'll get worse!" She warned him.

"Uh, thanks" Zero said.

Zelda smiled at her. "Remind me to think of a proper way for you to thank me later."

"I guess" Zero looked down. "Hmmm, I probably shouldn't be looking forward to that even though I kind of am" she thought as the Metriod peeled itself off the wall.

"Well at least now it looks like it can be hurt" Samus said shooting a missle at it as it exploded in the air. "About time that went through."

"Hey I still need to show you what happens when it tries increasing your damage" Master Hand said having another Metriod appear in. "Okay, so who wants to try shaking it off?"

Snake smirked at Ike. "You should volunteer. I heard you were (beep)in good at shaking things off, or was that (beep)ing them off?"

"Oh so you want to try making fun of me too?" Ike said taking out his sword.

"Well unlike some other wusses around here I'm not aftraid of your little saber-" Snake started to say before being attacked by the metriod. "Though I am (beep)in afraid how many pieces this thing's going to bein" Snake said shaking the Metriod off of him and blowing it up with a grenade.

"Hey you were suppose to say "no, stop! Get off my head!" Not what you said" Master Hand pointed out.

"Well maybe next time you want me to read one of your ridiciolous (beep)in scripts don't try erasing my mind of it" Snake muttered.

"Or maybe I defintley will. I defintley know that it's time to show you the next assist trophy". He then snapped his fingers as Tingle appeared.

"Ah!" Marth said backing away to the other side of the room. "Why'd you let him appear as an assist?"

"Yeah I'd have to agree on that one" Link pointed out. "Maybe he's good for making maps but uh that dosen't have anything to do with fighting."

"Oh stop being such a big silly." Tingle said giggling. "I've been known to throw a little scuffle here and there, although usually those little fights lead to some other stuff happening if you know what I mean." He then smiled at Marth. "Hey there big boy, remember me?"

"All I remember is never wanting to see you ever again!" Marth said running behind Master Hand. "Would you please teleport him away before he tries hitting on me some more?"

"Oh, why you have to try and ruin my fun?" Tingle asked.

"Probably because you're fun ruins everyone elses!" Link pointed out. "Why else do you think you were cut out of Twilight Princess?"

"Because they were a bunch of sillie willies."

"Well Silly willies aside I included him since he is the other most popular Zelda Character" Master Hand pointed out. "Having appeared in several adventures, most recently in The Wind Waker."

"Where he gave me a bunch of stupid fetch quest when I should of just been roaming around free on the high seas!" Young Link poitned out.

"Well those quests were important, even though I love nothing more then to see hot young seman roaming around the bay" Tingle said looking down sadly. "Though I still haven't had any luck finding that one special guy."

"Probably because you freak them out!" Ike pointed out. "I mean even if I was gay, Which I am not for the billionth time, you don't go around throwing yourself at people like you seem to like doing."

"Oh, so would you know how to land a hot for me sweetie?" Tingle asked him.

"I guess... I mean no!" Ike looked around annoyed. "Look just do your thing and get out of here."

"Hey, leave the 35 year old self styled fairy virgin alone" Master Hand pointed out. "Not his fault he can't find the one, or that old fat men dress up at him at conventions."

"Ugh, now I remember what I DIDN'T want to remember from that E For All thing" Young Link said sickened.

Master Hand looked at Tingle. "But yeah you better just show off your ability to call effects at random and leave."

"Well I do like showing off my sparkling fairy magic!" He then held out his hands as magical flower parts started appearing around him. "Tingle! Tingle! Kooloo-limpah!"

"Excuse me, but that is not the right way to call on the power of the pollen introuding plants usually found on the groundstaead" Olimar said.

"Oh and would you like to show me how to plant a stem, big little boy?" Olimar asked him.

Olimar looked around freaked. "Oh dear, I think I hear my wife calling me!" He then ran out of the room.

"Bah, the lord of all evil knows much better ways of dealing with fairies!" Ganondorf said holding back his fist and punching Tingle hard into the wall.

"I wouldn't mind it if it you tried that again, only a little lower, and a lot softer" Tingle said peeling himself off the wall.

"Uh, no time for that" Master Hand teleported him away. "Hmm, maybe I should cut him afterall."

"Yeah, cut him!" Marth, Young Link and Link were heard saying.

"Then again I did already put him into the tournament and don't want to have to try and find someone to replace him". The three started booing him. "Oh shut up. Besides, you'll be happy to know my next assists are the opposite of gay 35 year old men."

"Straight 53 year old a woman who will give me all they're life a savings?" Wario asked.

"No, but you do know them." A light shone down as two young girls (one with red hair in two ties and another with Pink hair in one tie) appeared in front of the smashers. "May I introduce Kat and Ana, From the Warioware series!"

"She is Kat" Ana (the red haired two ponytailed one) said.

"And she is Ana" Kat (the pink haired one ponytailed one) said.

They pointed at the Smashers. "And together we'll cut you like ripe bananas!" They yelled out at once.

"Oh yeah, cause obviously rhyming really shows a lot of skill" Falco said sarcastically.

Ana pointed at him. "Shut up bird, you're first to die."

Kat smiled. "Hope you like being stabbed in your eye!" They then jumped around the room leaping around as Falco stared at them confused.

"Yeah when they come out they make a brilliant dance combination that can cut you to pieces" Master Hand warned.

"The hand does not lie, cause you'll be dead" Ana said holding her sword.

Kat held hers as well. "We'll cut off that birdie head."

Zelda crossed her arms. "Well I have to say I like they're style, and they're 50 better then the last duo who appeared here". She looked at the Ice Climbers. "No offense Nana."

"Well if you're insulting Popo, then yeah offense taken" Nana pointed out. "I mean we're better then those ninja kindergardners."

"Cause your Kindergarner climbers?" The Trainer asked them.

"We're not 5 years old!" The Ice Climbers yelled out.

"You're not?" The trainer looked to see the Climbers starring angrily at him. "What? You guys should be happy since now you can get you're first Pokemon from Professor Oak. Or Elm, Or Rowan, or whoever's giving them out in the 5th land."

"Speaking of five, you have only that many seconds left" Ana said looking at Falco.

"So prepare to breath you're final breath!" Kat said as the two then tried slicing at Falco, who used the Falco Phantasm to disappear as they sliced the air where he was hard, going into the sky befoer landing on the ground.

Ana looked over at Kat. "Where'd he go, little sis?"

Kat shrugged. "I'm not sure. I'm still shocked we missed."

"I'm still shocked you can keep rhyming like that". The two looked up to see Falco right above them as he hit the two with a kick as they slammed into the ground. Falco rolled and got up, looking at them. "Nice try but it will take more then that to beat Falcosity."

"Why do you keep calling yourself that?" Link asked.

Falco shrugged. "I don't know. I think it's a pretty cool nickname."

Ana got up starring at him. "As Nick names go, that one was lame."

"And we'll have our vengence in the game" Kat said as the two disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Falco sighed. "Typical ninjas, disappearing in a puff of smoke. What's next, they going to try boring people with a year full of filler?" Everyone laughed at this.

"Hey if you think that is clever, you should check out they're names. Kat and Ana. Together it makes Katana, like you know a japanese sword."

"Yeah the Iga Ninja clan is a weird like that" Wario admitted. "I mean they let them attend the Mystic Ninja Academy Instead of Wario's Super Rich School To Learn How To A Scam, which just a baffles me."

"Well I'm sure it's at least better then Shuriken School" Pichu said as everyone looked at him. "You know... from Nicktoons Network.. bad ripoff of... the show Falco made a joke of."

"Yeah maybe next time you should try making a joke off stuff people know" Falco pointed out as some of the others chuckled.

"Or maybe I'll just leave since you all can't appreciate my humor!" Pichu said running out of the room.

"You think someone should go after him before he ends up disappearing like Roy and Dr. Mario?" Marth asked.

"Like the ancient ones said "wait until the updates are over for such actions" and those ancient ones knew what they were doing" Master Hand said as the Smashers looked at him. "Eh, he'll be fine. Which is more then I can say if you try messing with this guy". Master Hand snapped his fingers as a blond kid with square glasses and a brown suit appeared in front of the Smashers.

"Hey, that's just Jeff" Ness said walking over and shaking Jeff's hand. "Good to see you're in the touranment man."

"Yes, though I only calculate a .02 probablity that my appearence as an assit trophy will be of any help to you in any of your given matches, factoring in of course how many times you will be fighting, how many of them will be with items, and how many times I will be called out whenever you grab the capsule" Jeff said adjusting his glasses.

"Well did you factor in helping Lucas?" Ness said pointing at the other Earthbounder. "Because I'm sure that ups the chances of us seeing you more."

"Yes to a .1 probablity of me being any assistance" Jeff said holding his hand. "And the numbers never lie."

"Espically if they're for a galaxy" Mario said as everyone starred at him. "Oh yeah, not suppose to a mention that since all of you are a jealous I guess."

Master Hand looked at him. "Well regardless of who Jeff, Dr. Androaut's son-"

"There is a 10 probability everyone here already knew that information" Jeff stated.

"Well for the 90 who didn't, he's the guy who in Earthbound used his supersmarts to create a lot of inventions."

"Kind of like Slippy, though so far you dont' seem nearly as annoying" Falco pointed out.

"There is only a 3 chance I might rise to odds of being as annoying as your companion" Jeff said taking out a calculator. "Factoring in the ratio he bothers you compared to me as well as factoring in the usefulness of my inventions and how they work in the test process."

"Well speaking of inventions, in my tournament you use the Multi Bottle Rocket 5, to launch four mini rocket and one mega rocket at your opponent."

"The odds in which I will hit anyone at any given time, factoring the ratio of speed, predictablitiy and the general atmopshere of the fight, would be 42" He said holding out his calculator. "Of course with various individuals the numbers would change since there is a 40 differening ratio on either side on they're set of skills in dodging my protectiles." Jeff looks around. "Though the ones with the greatest chances of dodging my attacks seem not to be here. And there is a 70 probablity you know why."

"Uh, those guys are off on some race" Master Hand said. "But you can test your odds on the people who are here"

"Then I will test it on someone with only an 80 of being able to dodge my shots" Jeff said looking over at King Dedede.

"I reckon you better not think of a firing at a King son unless you want to end up in a world of hurt" he said holding up his hammer.

"Ah yes there was a 95 of you attempting to bash me with your hammer after I said that. However there is only a 2 chance of that working out before you get hit by one of these." He then shot out the missles from his rocket as they came down on Dedede, who jumped over them.

"Reckon your odds just went out the window son" Dedede said smirking at him.

"Actually they are now at 97 since you are still unaware of they're after affect" Dedede looked confused to see the missles coming back at him.

"That's right DDD. They're guided missles" Master Hand said pointing at him. "If I were you,I 'd say lovley right now. You know, since it's a common action line to notice something and then make a small quip right after it."

"I've got better action then that!" Dedede said taking out some waddle dees and throwing them at the missles as they exploded the Dees.

"Hmm there was a good 30 chance of you doing that" Jeff admitted. "Which does bring my odds of hitting you only down to 40."

"Soon to be Zero!" Dedede said jumping at him, not aware that the mega Missle was right on top of him. Dedede saw the shadow of it though and turned around. "Oh no you don't!" He said using his hammer to smash into the missle as it exploded in mid air, as Dedede fell to the ground somewhat charred. "Reckon that wasn't my best move" the king muttered to himself.

"Well to have a 70 better chance of avoiding the fallback you should of used your Super Dedede Jump to ascend over it" Jeff pointed out adjusting his glasses. "Though in truth I did have a 99 probablity of you doing something stupid to end up getting hit."

Ness laughed a bit. "Heh, good one Jeff."

"Thanks" Jeff said waving at him. "I hope next time we meet it's one of the 99.98 chance I'm called to help you in a match" Jeff said before walking off into the Assist Trophy room.

"He did seem pretty nice besides the whole blowing up Dedede with missles" Lucas pointed out. "Though I guess it is still the rule you have to show off you're special skill when you appear."

"Well prepare to see some more special skills" Master Hand said as a pair of blades spun in as the Smashers looked to see it hover in the middle of the room. "Meet the next new assist trophy, Helrin." The smashers starred blankly at it. "Oh come on, surley you remember Kuru Kuru Kururin". The Smashers looked blankly at Master Hand. "Damn you for not remembering obscure foriegn titles" he muttered before pointing at the blade. "This was the flying machine who Kururin used to help locate his brother and sisters with it's slow long rotating blades."

"Uh, I think you could do better then have some (swear)in assist of some helipcoter piece no one (beep)in knows about" Snake pointed out.

"Hey some people have played the game!" Master hand said. "Though uh not people in America since it wasn't released in the US."

"Well neither was our series at first but I think we make more sense then... that" he looked at the blade just spinning there. "I mean does it even do anything?"

"Well it dosen't attack, but it does have other uses" Master Hand pointed out. "It becomes part of the terrain, so you can actually ride on it."

"You mean like this?" Diddy said jumping on the Helerin as it he rode it around. "Hey, this is pretty fun!" Diddy said riding past everyone.

"Ooh, me want fun heli ride thing!" Donkey Kong said as Diddy jumped off so Donkey could ride on it. "Hey me try and do barrel roll without barrel!" Donkey said tilting it as he started losing balance. He then tried reganining it by spinning around as the Helerin started spinning at a really fast speed.

"Hey careful with that!" Master Hand warned. "Sometimes those things can get in the way and cause un forseen accidents!" Donkey Kong was then spun off as the Helerin went around the room, spinning as the Smashers all ran off to try and avoid it's blades. It soon stopped as it appeared in the middle of the room, not moving.

"Bah, now it's totally harmless" Bowser said, going over and flicking it as it smacked it's hand. "Ow, stupid drill! You'll pay for hurting the Koopa King!" He yelled smacking the blade as it then flew around and smacked him in the back of the head as Bowser fell to the ground as the others laughed. "I hate you all but still hate plumbers more" Bowser mumbled.

"Guess that only leaves one more Assist to talk about today" Master Hand teleported the Helerin out and teleported a pink haired girl sitting on a giant drill. "Meet Jill and the Drill Dozer."

"I'm good at drilling you" Jill said winking some.

"Uh, what's that suppose to mean?" Ness asked.

"It means I can do some serious drilling" Jill said winking again.

"Oh you mean like into the ground?" Lucas asked.

"No, into you". The two psychics starred at her confused. "Ugh, do you guys even know what sex is?" She asked.

"No" they said at the same time.

Jill sighed. "Man, knew I should of found a better place to start drilling around"

"Hey, that's not the way the daughter of the boss gan of the Red Dozers, and my latest assist trophy should talk" Master Hand said pointing at her. "When you're in Drill Dozer, you mean buisness, not pleasure."

"Hey, it is buisness" Jill said looking around. "Hey where's that Captain guy? I heard from one of my fellow drillers he's good at pumping money to plug a hole."

"Uh busy" Master Hand said looking disgusted.

"Yeah besides aren't you like... 10 or something?" Link asked. "Shouldn't you think of better things to do then drilling people like that?"

"Yeah, like collecting Pokemon!" The Trainer said as everyone turned to him. "What? It's what you do when you turn 10 around my lands."

"Well when I turned 10 I found another way to drill" Jill said spinning around her drill. "And it pays a lot more then lugging this thing around."

"Try doing that elsewhere" Master Hand pointed at his notes. "Here all you do is use it for attack since of course that giant drill's just good for drilling people with pain."

"Well some people like it when the drill's involved" Jill said. "They get turned on by the pain-"

"None of that, just the drill, and nothing but the drill" Master Hand says. "I know you don't think of retreating, but if you're just going to go around and make drill innuendo then you're going to have to leave."

"Well I'm sure I'll be sticking some of you later-" Jill said before master Hand trnasported her out.

"Jeez, and I thought I was afraid of dentist drills" he muttered to himself.

"I thought you were into that kind of thing" Falco pointed out.

"Not with little girls... I mean not like that!" Master Hand sighed. "I feel sorry for the poor guy who has to try and hoist that thing over his head to have it come out and start drilling them." He rolled his hand. "Though usually when you do they'll change the course of the fight in your favor, not theirs."

"Well at least she won't try and "drilling" with the other assist trophies right?" Lucas asked.

"Eh, I don't even think I want to know what's going on in the AT room" Master Hand said to himself.

Meanwhile in the AT room (since I'm sure some of you did want to know) Jill is shown looking over at Little Mac.

"Hey there little man, looking for a good drill?" She asked him.

"Uh, not the kind you're looking for" he said looking away. "Jeez, what's with all these new guys popping in today?"

"Well at least now I have more things to throw hammers at" The Hammer brother said throwing his hammers around. He was then grabbed by a Metriod in the back as he hit the ground, trying to knock it off of him. "Help, I don't want to hammered in that way!"

"Hey, it's drill, not hammer around here!" Jill said annoyed.

"Don't worry, I'll capture the jellyfish!" Stafy said holding up a net. "Jellyfishing, Jellyfishing, Jellyfishing, Jellfyfishing!" He yelled as he then caught a Metriod in the net as it broke through and started absorbing him. "Hey, this isn't how to have to the best day ever!" Stafry yelled out as the Metriod continued absorbing him.

Meanwhile Kat and Ana were starring at Shadow. "Shadow's only a good name for a dog" Ana said taking out her sword.

"Not for some gun weidling angsty hedgehog!" Kat said also holding her sword.

"No one insults the ultimate angster... I mean lifeform like that!" Shadow said taking out his gun. Before he could get a shot in though Kat and Ana sliced him quickly as Shadow fell to the ground in pain. "Ow! Guess Cream was right about kindergardners being dangerous" he said to himself.

Saki looked around and sighed. "Well great, there goes a good sparring partner."

Tingle giggled, spanking him on the butt. "Well you could always spar with me cutie" Saki turned over to him angry, his gun sword glowing with energy.

"Hmmm, I predict a 99.94 chance of you being sliced/blasted to pieces by Saki" Jeff said pointing at Tingle who started running off as Saki fired his cannon sword at the man elf.

Latiku looked over at the Excitebikes. "Hey want to show these guys how 2D trumps they're complex third dimension?" the Excitabike riders nodded as they rode at the other assist trophies who tried dodging out of the way as Latiku started dropping Spines on them.

Gray Fox looked at this annoyed from another room. "Jeez, don't those guys get a hint?"

Lyn looked at him as she lied on the bed. "Oh ignore them Frank. Those idiots always have to try and fight about something. Guess they don't have anything better to do."

Gray Fox smiled at her. "Glad we do though". He then looked to see the Helerin appear above them.

"Uh, don't mind me guys. I'm just... hovering" The Helerin said as Lyn and Gray Fox took out they're swords. "Oh crap" Helerin said trying to get away from being sliced up.

Back in the main room Master Hand looked at the others. "Well enough of assist trophies guys, cause it's time to get to the real fighters". He took out the bell from yesterday as everyone moaned.

"Oh please, like we're really going to walk away from your "spoilers" or something" Yoshi stated.

"Well actually that's the sign that means the race ended". He then looks at the TV from before as Sonic was shown crossing the finishing line. "And the winner is... Sonic" Master Hand was shown holding the voice altering device to sound like the Narrator as he threw it away. "Uh... guess I should transport them back then." He snapped his fingers as Sonic, Pikachu, Fox, and Captain Falcon were transported back in.

"Ha, told you I was the way past fastest here!" Sonic said pointing at the others. "Though I admit you guys did put up a sort of mondo close race."

"You're just saying that because you showboated through most of it" PIkachu muttered.

Fox sighed and crossed his arms. "Well at least being the third fastest isn't anything to be to bitter about." He smirked at Captain Falcon. "Better then fourth anyway."

"Hey, I would of beat all of you if this was a 100 meter dash!" Falcon yelled. "You know I'm not good at long miles on the track without my machine."

"And that is why you fail" Fox said before looking at Master Hand. "So what happened while we were away?"

"Oh you know, showed them Final Destination, some new assist trophies, and now introducing the next new Smasher to Brawl". Master Hand looked at them. "Unless of course you guys dont' want to be spoiled-"

"Nah, I think we don't care about you're attempt to try and cover whose going to be in the game" Pikachu pointed out.

"Fine then, becuase it's time to introduce the second secret character... Marth!" A light was shown on Marth.

The Altea prince similed. "Though I did know I was coming back, I am glad to finally be offically introduced."

"Well like I said secrets take awhile longer then regulars to introduce properly" Master Hand pointed out as he snapped his fingers as he snapped his fingers as Marth changed into his Brawl look. "Ah, there we go."

Marth looked at himself. "Well I do like the new look". Suddenly a voice was heard giggling as he looked around. "Hey, whose laughing?" Marth asked.

Ike shrugged. "Don't look at me man, though your look is pretty girlish."

"It is?" Marth then looked in a mirror at himself. "It's not really that girlish" he said starring into the mirror looking at his hair. "I mean maybe the hair is a bit effenine but there have been worse cuts then this right?"

"Well pretty much every final Fantasy I guess" Ike pointed out. "Though the brighter blue isn't really helping show your manhood."

"Eh, you don't know what you're talking about" Marth said putting one hand on his hip.

Peach then walked back in. "Well like I'm sure there will be new Zoeys now and Cobby seems really happy in the mansion." She then looked over at Marth. "Hey like when did we get a new girl in?" She asked as everyone started laughing.

"Hey, I'm not a girl!" Marth said as everyone continued laughing.

Snake smiled at Ike. "Sorry about all the (beep)in comments about you. Should of been saying it to the other (swear)in nancy boy actually."

Ike pointed at him. "Well I do admit with that new look you may get Tingle off you're back since I don't think he plays for that side of the field." The Smashers then laughed again.

"Hey, stop saying that!" Marth then looked up at Master Hand. "Really though, why'd you give me such a girly look?"

"Hey you liked it" Master Hand pointed out. "Just because some people think it's girly dosen't mean that it is."

"Hahahahaha man Marth is such a girl!" a voice was heard laughing from outside the mansion.

"Okay, that's it!" Marth then ran out of the mansion and was shown looking at some normal guy. "Why are you laughing at me?"

"Because you look so girly!" The guy said. "Seriously I heard about it before but didn't think it'd look as girly as it does."

Marth pointed at him. "Oh shut up you lowlife!"

"Hey, how'd you know I was a lowlife?" The guy asked as Marth took out his sword. "Uh-oh."

The sounds of screaming were heard as Marth walked back in after awhile, looking at the other Smashers. "Anyone else got anything to say about my new look?" He asked angrily.

"Well I think that blue looks very nice on you, new girl" Peach said as everyone laughed at them as Marth grimmaced.

Master Hand chuckled some. "That's not a new girl, it's Marth, royal prince from the Fire Emblem series."

"More like royal princess" Ike said chucling some as Marth glared at him. "Hey man, it's what you get for criticing me for looking gay and then appear as that."

"Well keep it up and you'll end up like that lowlife, whoever that was, out there" Marth said pointing outside.

"You didn't kill him did you?" Master Hand asked.

"No, but he'll think twice about critquiing my look ever again" Marth crossed his arms.

"Well that look, no matter what you may think of it, it's a good one. Good enough to be featured in the opening cinema for the game."

"Wait I'm in that?" Marth asked as the hand nodded. "Oh so that's why it took you until now to show it."

"Well I'm still not going to be showing it for... awhile". Master Hand rolled his hand. "Let's focus on your update shall we? And how your attacks and flowing blade work and special moves that enhance your offensive and defensive capabilties."

"Yeah I defintley know how to go with the flow" Marth said taking out his sword and twirling it around.

"We think you are also just a homo!" Kat and Ana were heard yelling as the Smashers laughed.

"I wonder if there's a law here about being able to attack kindergardners" Marth thought to himself before looking at Master Hand. "Hey what are those guys doing talking about me anyway?"

Master Hand shrugged. "Guess you're a pretty popular guy to talk about, and to play as you people are going to have to play in a way that suits your gayful... I mean graceful style" he said as everyone chuckled again.

"Jeez, how many gay jokes are you guys going to do?" Marth asked.

Ike crossed his arms. "Well gee, how many did I have done about me? And I think you'll find the answer is six months more then yours."

Marth sighed. "Point taken. Guess it's better to fight for Fire Emblem with people thinking you're queer then to not fight and end up a missing drunk. Which does remind me we still need to search for Roy-"

"Eh I'm sure he'll turn up" Master Hand held up some pictures. "For now though let me show some shots. Maybe these will prove to people your heterosexuality." He then showed a picture of Marth holding his hand on his chest in Castle Siege.

Marth looked at him annoyed. "That better be me suffering from some sort of heart attack."

"Nah I'm pretty sure that didn't have one to do with some boyfriend dumping you" the hand said as the smashers laughed as Marth grimmaced. "Here maybe you'll like this one better." He then showed a picture of Marth Slicing Samus at New Pork City.

"Let me guess. You're going to try and tell everyone that will happen if they don't stop making fun of your look" Samus said turning to him. "Though I'd like to point out that'd never happen."

"Hey, I've gotten you with my sword before!" Marth called out.

"Yeah in the few non homosexual dreams you have" Samus said as everyone laughed. She then smirked. "Besides I've learned quite a lot about sword fighting and would know how to avoid such a blow."

"Yeah from who?" Marth asked.

"From Meta-Knight whose a far better swordsman then you are" Samus pointed out.

"Hey save that kind of talk for the video... I mean look at the next picture!" He then showed a picture of Marth and Ike facing off at Norfair. "I'm guessing this is a battle between the two over whose the bigger nancyboy."

"Well guess that is one I end up winning" Ike said taking out his sword. "Not just in look either but skill."

"Hey I'm just as skillfull as you are!" Marth pointed out as he looked over at Master Hand. "And I bet you have a video to show that as well."

"Not today... I mean what video?" MH then showed a picture of Marth about to pull out his sword on the Bridge Of Eldrin. 'And of course Marth about to show us some skill on Link's domain."

"Well at least you have your own domain this time" Link pointed out.

"Well if they had tried stealing my castle again I would of kicked they're little male liking butts out" Zelda pointed out.

Marth starred at her. "Once again, you shouldn't say anything since you actually are gay." 

"Stop trying to make me seem homosexual when it is you who clearly is" Zelda then whispered in Zero Suit Samus's ear. "By the way I thought of a good way for you to pay me back Samus dear."

ZSS rolled her eyes. "Way to be subtle Zelda dear... uh Zelda."

Master Hand looked at a sheet. "Let's see, according to this the way Marth is allowed in Brawl is if he is found in the story mode, someone plays 10 brawls, or finishes classic mode without any continues."

"Well that one was how I was gotten last time" Marth pointed out. "Though I think if that's the case I should already be playable in the next tournament since I think Wario went through classic modes how amy times."

"About 50,000 trying to get all those coins-a" Wario looked at Master Hands. "Coins-a I should be getting right a now!"

"Hey told you the coins are still refilling and stuff". Master Hand pointed at Marth. "And no those don't count since only from the tournament date and forward will anything you guys do matter for Brawl. Though when you start fighting, you might want to remember these helpful tips."

"That light blue looks good even on some guys who aren't girls?" Peach asked as Marth mumbled something.

"Uh, no not about that. I was talking more about Marth's weapon." Master Hand moved over to Marth. "If there's one tip I want you to remember when fighting, it's that the tip of your sword produces stronger attacks then the base, so you should attack like you just want to nick the bridge of the opponent's nose."

"I think I want to do more then nick at they're nose like some sort of swordsman jack frost" Marth said looking around.

"Hey Jack Frost was actually a pretty cool guy" Popo commented. "And I'm not saying that because he was made out of snow either. Afterall one time-"

"Look no one cares about the time you meant some anicent legend or ancient forgotten ATLUS variation of Jack Frost" Marth pointed out. "They want to hear about me and-"

"Your gayness" Nana commented as everyone chuckled. Marth looked annoyed at her. "Hey that's what you get for dissing our story."

"I'll diss more then that!" Marth said taking out his sword and trying to strike the Ice Climbers who were barley able to dodge out of the way.

"When you're able to hit them you'll notice a regular strong side hit would cause about say... 8 damage from close up" Master hand stated as Marth continued swinging at the two. "However if you hit with the tip of your sword you can do about 12 damage". Marth changed his movements as he was shown trying to hit them with only the tip.

"It does make them easier to hit" Marth admitted as he then did a forward slice that cut off... the top of Popo's jacket.

"Ah, my jacket!" Popo said looking angry at Marth. "Do you know how few of these I have?"

"I'm guessing few to you would be 80 something" Marth said dryly.

"Well more like 120 ... but that dosen't mean it's okay to slice it up" Popo said walking off. "Espically since we're still in winter" he muttered heading to his room.

"Oh yeah guess it still is winter" Sonic said crossing his arms. "Though when it comes to speed any season I'd still be the fastest."

"Though fastest dosen't mean doing the most attacks" Master Hand pointed out. "That would be Marth, whose side special the Dancing Blade, offers nine seperate attacks, more then the rest of your's regular specials."

"Not like fairy boy could hit me with one of those things" Sonic said as Marth walked over to him taking out his sword. "Fine then lameo try and hit me! I double chillie dog dare you!"

Master Hand looked to see Marth prepared to strike Sonic. "Just remember in the game you need to time the right button presses to preform this move. Though I guess here to move into the different up, down and side offensive move posistions you just uh do that." Marth then did a sideways overhead swing which Sonic moved to the right of. On the second attack Marth Did a powerful up slicing move followed by a downward diagional strike which Sonic also avoided. "Also remember you usually have to choose between those two attacks by either putting the control stick in normal or up... in the game of course." Marth's third attack was a powerful upward swing, another down diagional strike and an arcing upward blow Sonic easily dodged. "And that attack you choose between three... in the game blah blah." Marth's final attack was a quick upward strike, a longer downward slash and a powerful sideways sword swing that Sonic also dodged from. "And in the finale you choose between up, down and nuetral."

"All lameo choices" Sonic said smirking at Marth. "I guess 9 isn't best if they're all that slow-mo."

"I'll show you slow-mo!" Marth then tried striking Sonic at incredibley fast speeds as the hedgehog just evaded all his blows as the smasher watched these almost to quick for they're eyes motions.

"That's the same mistake we made in that race" Fox said looking at Pikachu. "Underestimating that he's fast even when standing still."

Pikachu nodded. "Yeah, if he can dodge quick attack without barley moving then I doubt even Marth's fancy little slices are going to hurt him."

"They're more then just fancy!" Marth said upping the speed of his attacks.

Sonic just continued dodging. "You're still way too slow!" Sonic then jumped up and kicked Marth between one of his attacks as the Atela prince fell to the ground.

"Uh, maybe you should of tried using your other move" Master Hand pointed out. "You know, the same one that Ike has."

"Oh, so you have the kiss boys attack too?" Sonic asked as Marth and Ike glared angrily at him. "Well I knew one of you lameos did it."

"Well only because I thought they were girls!" Ike said. "Maybe I'd try and kiss Marth now since he looks so girlish-"

"Oh shut up!" Marth said as he then blinked, smirking some. "Though now I remember that move Master Hand was hinting at" he thought before speaking to Sonic. "Hey hog, why don't you try that again to try and prove you're really the fastest?"

"Well I do like proving that way past truth" Sonic admitted as he ran at Marth and tried kicking him again. This time though as Marth deflected Sonic's kick and delieverd a fercious sword swing that knocked Sonic to the ground as the hedgehog rolled and got up. "Man, that was just as way past fast as me" Sonic said impressed.

"That's counter for you" Master Hand explained. "You may deliever a fercious blow but Marth just counters it in a flash, in a move that not only cinches the match once it is mastered, but also feels so goooood to land."

"Actually it felt no good" Soinc pointed out.

"Well maybe to you" Marth said smirking. "But deflecting your little kick with my sword swing proves I'm just as speedy as before. At least when it comes to attacking anyway. I'm not going to try running around doing that or anything."

"Well good since that's not how it works" Master Hand said holding up a chart. "According to this random chart I just made, your counterattack delivers 1.1 times more damage to the opponent then they're attack you were hit with and will do at minimum 8 damage." He then holds up another chart. "This is different from Ike who dosen't go as quick but has more power, so his counterattack will take longer to land but will do 1.2 times the damage with a minimum of 10 pain."

"Yeah that's kind of like how Roy's worked" Marth admitted. "When he was you know here."

"Well I think I'm better then he was" Ike admitted. "I mean this seems to be the only move that I'm really copying from you."

Marth turned to him. "Uh, didn't I tell you when you're special moves were demonstrated that Eruption is just a flaming more explosion filled versio of my Shield Breaker?"

"No, I think you said something to the affect of "you're fruity moves are no match for mine nancy boy" and I grumbled and then you became the girly one" Ike stated as Marth narrowed his eyes.

"Hey no narrowy eyes while I'm explaining" Master Hand pointed out. "Since I still need to state that counters don't knock back opponents more then the attacks they deflected so... oh yeah I did that, now I can get onto Marth's final smash." Master Hand snapped his fingers as a Smash Ball appeared.

"Why do I have a feeling this is going to be some Great Falchion attack?" Marth said looking over at the hand.

"Hey, it's different then that. I mean you'd really think I'd give you just a slight Final Smash alteration?" Ness and Lucas nodded. "Uh, you'd think I'd do it again... so quickly?" He then pushed the Smash Ball to Marth. "Anyway yours is called Critical Hit since it deals one critical hit."

"If he was facing Ike it'd be a super effective critical hit" The trainer pointed out. "Since Marth is a water type."

"I'm not a water type!" Marth yelled out.

"Well you do have a Dolphin attack" Link pointed out. "So either it's somewhat water based or you're showing love for the old Gamecube Moniker."

Marth thought for a second. "Well I guess since I go with the flow it could be attributed to being like the water." He then took the Final Smash ball and started to glow. "So I'm guessing that though it's only one hit it's like one of the strongest hits in the tournament then right?"

"Bleepbleepbleepbleep" Master Hand said as Marth starred at him confused. "Uh, I mean yes, yes it is."

"Well that means I just got to find the right person to use it on" Marth said looking around. "Now if only I could find the right person to attack."

Suddenly another normal looking man walked into the mansion pointing at Marth. "Hey you attacked my brother you gay fairy!"

Marth turned to him. "Uh, you mean that low life?"

"He wasn't just any ordinary low life, he was my brother and you'll pay for dissing him." The man smacked his hands together. "So says me, highlife."

"Wow, nice name" Fox said rolling his eyes. "Let me guess, you also have a brother named Suitelife who actually enjoys watching the Disney channel."

"How did you know that?" The Man said confused.

Master Hand snapped his fingers as a load of padding appeared on the man. "Here, you're going to need this to survive a critical hit." He then held up a piece of paper. "And this to uh... give us your high life autograph."

"Wow no one ever asked for one of those before" the man said signing the paper.

"Ha, that was just a waver so you wouldn't be able to sue us!" Master Hand looked at Marth. "You can go ahead and attack him now."

"Finally a good order" Marth said using his Critical hit to knock Highlife through the cieling away from the mansion as a life bar appeared where he was hit.

"Huh... is that a life gauge I see?" Master Hand said pointing at the gauge before it disappeared. "Must of just been in my imaganation."

"I'm pretty sure you just made it to differenate the attack" Meta-Knight started holding out his sword. "Since it is similar to my Galaxia Darkness, except without the range or the right amount of power."

"You think you're sword's better then mine?" Marth said holding up his sword.

"Each has they're own advantages and disadvantages, though I can wield mine with more speed and power then yours" Meta-Knight pointed out.

"Yeah well we'll just see about that" Marth said ready to pounce on Meta-Knight.

"30 Bucks on the Fairy boy-a!" Wario called out.

"100 On Meta-Knight" Samus said as everyone looked at her. "Uh... sorry got caught up in the betting I guess."

"Hey, no betting and no fighting" Master hand looked at the two. "I told you, we have a video for that knid of thing calle Enemies And Allies." He then had the video screen appear as the lights lowered down as the Smashers sat in the seats provided for them. "It's a short clip, but a good one."

"So long as I get to prove I'm the superior swordsman" Marth muttered as the video started, showing Marth standing in front of a purple expanding sphere of energy.

"Oh so that must be another one of those subspace pieces-a" Mario pointed out. "Guess that means-a you're going to have Marth get knocked away by a cannonball-a to before he can a stop it."

"Oh get over that" Master Hand pointed out. "It was just that one thing. Besides you don't know where you landed or what you really do afterward."

"I like do!" Peach said holding her hand. "It was also in like that E for All thing."

Master Hand looked at her. "Yeah well, don't tell him anything."

Mario looked at Peach. "At least tell me it's nothing embarassing-a."

"No, but it is like pretty cute" Peach said as Mario starred at her confused. The video continued as the camera panned around to show Marth continue to stare into the purple expanding sphere and then see something come down on him, as the figure revealed itself to be Meta-Knight.

"Okay so I guess I'm winning this one" Marth pointed out. "And if not I can say it was because I was unfairly attacked."

"A true swordsman would have plenty of time to defend himself from such an attack" Meta-Knight pointed out. "Though this better not make me out to be a villian unless it is a temporary ruse like in most of my other adventures."

"Just wait and see... and enjoy the fight" Master Hand said as the video continued with Meta-Knight and swinging at Marth a few times who deflected his blows as Meta-Knight was knocked away. He landed along the dirt with his wings up, starring at Marth as the camera stopped for a second. "Obviously that will be where the game version would have Meta-Knight name's added but you know will but that in later."

"Uh, it's only about a month until the game/tournament comes out you know" Pikachu stated. "You're kind of pushing your limits when it comes to that."

"Eh a little text editting's not too hard" Master Hand pointed out. "Espicawlly since I'll swill take thyme to edit it prroperly so there's no spelwing eqrors in it." The video continued as Meta-Knight flew at Marth holding his sword as Marth came for an attack as well. the two then attacked several times at great speeds, pausing a bit for dramatic effect.

"I'm pretty sure we can both go faster then that" Meta-Knight noted. "I know that's not defintley not my top sword swniging speed."

"Yeah and I've already shown what mine is" Marth pointed out.

"Even though you needed that lameo counter to be able to hit me" Sonic pointed out as Marth narrowed his eyes. In the video the attacking stopped as both saw some Big Pyrimids surrounding them as in a flash of an eye Marth and Meta-Knight cut them into pieces as they fell to the ground.

"You would think this subspace army would try and throw tougher enemies at us" Meta-Knight stated as in the video Marth and Meta-Knight looked around to see a huge load of Big Pyrimids surrounding them. "Though I guess they're going with overwhelming numbers instead of skill."

"Yeah well that's what villians usually try throwing at you" Link pointed out. "Thinking that just because there's a lot strategically placed around that will defeat you."

"Hey the lord of all evil has never done that!" Ganondorf said. "And if he has he's done it better then anyone else has."

"That would be no and... still no" Link said as Ganon grumbled. In the video Meta-Knight and Marth moved back to back and then lept at some of the opponents as the clip ended as the lights turned on and the video screen pulled up.

"Well hope you enjoyed that movie" Master Hand said looking at the Smashers.

"It was okay I suppose, though I do wonder why I would attack Marth like that in the first place" Meta-Knight noted. "I mean obviously he had a reason for retaliating, but did I have any reason for attacking him?"

"Ah good question". Master Hand looked at his notes. "First off, Marth and Meta-Knight are both so slick, aren't they?"

"Well yeah" Marth held out his hand. "I do have that real slick quality about me" he pointed at everyone. "Which isn't a gay thing or anything!"

"Anything with you probably is" Bowser pointed out as Marth starred at him. "Hey the king of koops reserves to privlege to say whatever the hell he wants to anyone without getting attacked."

"Yeah you don't really have that" Master Hand pointed out looking at his notes. "I also wanted to say that the story in subspace goes without much dialogue from any of you, besides maybe yelling out something or hearing one of your trademark battle cries for a special move."

"That's what always happens-a" Mario said rolling his eyes. "Since Nintendo-a dosen't like to pay us much for a talking."

"Well after hearing the things that come out of yoru mouth I'd have to agree with them" Master Hand stated. "Also you know they like following that tradition."

"Which is pretty stupid" Link pointed out. "There was only no dialogue in the olden adventures since we had to port them to stuff like the NES which couldn't handle audio conversations. Now that we're on systems that can though it seems pretty stupid not to do that."

"Hey we're still winning not doing that" Master Hand stated. "Besides things around here move around at a good clip to even need you guys to speak anything, sort of like when I did the Kirby show."

"I do not remember you working on that show" Meta-Knight pointed out. "And since I haven't seen the non 4kids version I don't remember a whole lot of silence being used for the right affect."

"Yeah I reckon they always wanted us to say something or other" King Dedede pointed out. "Though as long as I got to talk about crushing Kirby that was good for me."

"Yeah and as long as I got my 50 pizzas in every scene, I was happy just saying Poyo" Kirby pointed out eating a ham and cheese sandwitch.

"Well I worked on the actual original translation of the show that didn't need to skip any episodes or be butchered by the FoxBox" Master Hand remarked. "Point is I learned how to do good silent scenes which worked out here where due to the story not mentioning how you all knew each other through hanging out at the mansion, will make it seem like some of you are familar with others in the story while some others will treat other people as strangers at first, thus like Marth and Meta-Knight did in the movie."

"So you would think I would try and slice up someone just because I do not know them?" Meta-Knight asked.

"No, but since you didn't know him you thought he was part of the Subspace. However, what spurred you two, who thought of each other as enemies for 20 seconds, to work together was realizing you are united against fighting the foes of the Subspace army, not each other."

"Well how do we know that the other one just isn't pretending to fight the Subpsace army as a ruse in order to gain they're trust?" Link asked.

"Uh... because they're not" Master Hand sighed. "Things aren't going to be that complicated."

"Well it'd make more sense if they would be" Meta-Knight pointed out. "Though I still do not think I would attack Marth just because I thought he had worked for the subspace."

"Yeah you would." Master Hand poinetd at him. "I also know you're thinking "Why would I think he'd be part of the army anyway? He dosen't look antyhing like a primid! I can tell that just by looking at him.". However you're forgetting that the army also includes guys like Bowser and Wario, both other residents of your world that are on the side of the Subspace."

"Yeah but I can tell just from looking at them they are evil" Meta-Knight stated. "It'd obvious from the first time I came here who was bad and who was good and despite having some issues about people thinking he's a homosexual, Marth is obviously on the heroes side."

"Hey I'm not the one with issues!" Marth crossed his arms. "Everyone else is and they just think I am because that's how they ignore theirs!" Everyone rolled they're eyes. "Hey I'm not the one with... he then looks around and Snake. "Gambaling issues."

"Eh rather put my money in the (beep)in slots then my (beep)" Snake said as Marth glared at him.

"See, it's also hostilities that make it hard to pick out who of you is fighting for the army even if it's easy to tell the regular Subspacers apart" Master Hand smiled at them. "Which is why you should follow my advice from the old saying, the enemy of my enemy is my friend."

"Although that usually turns out to be the kind of friend who will usually either form some sort of bond with you over the course of fighting the regular enemy or will end up betraying you in the end" Meta-Knight pointed out.

"Hey there won't be any betrayls in this story... or will there?" Master Hand looked around. "Guess you're going to have to find out, though there is one person who has an unusual method of detecting who is a friend and whose a foe and will make sure not to be betrayed."

"Is it like some sort of magical bunny sensor man?" Peach asked.

"... Uh, I'm not going to say anything about it except it's not that." Master Hand looked at his notes. "Okay so that clears all the updates today, except for the last one. The last Final Smash of the starters."

"Uh hasn't anyone already done they're final smash?" Link asked.

Zelda sighed. "Don't be sexist hero. You obviously forgot about the lovley superior version of Samus has not yet had hers offically revelaed."

Zero Suit sighed. "Yeah, though it is a pretty lame one, just reacquiring the power suit and all."

"Well what'd you expect?" Master Hand asked. "Your Power Suit form has to be able to be accessed in the tournament by the people who do want to use it again after Samus's Final Smash" Master Hand said snapping a Smash Balll in. "And this is the way to do it."

"Uh, can't it just be a button configuration or something?" ZSS asked. "You know something that would allow me to transform back but still have a different final?"

"Well I was thinking of that but I couldn't find the right combo to do that to put on the suit" Master Hand admitted. "Besides you aren't you know the stoutest of fighters so picking this up and re-equipping your armor should be a sign of relief for you, not a sign of annoyedness."

"Well it is" ZSS pointed at him. "And that stout comment isn't exactly helping quell that you know."

"Well it's not a personal offense, just saying that you're a quick character without a lot of power moves so accessing them can be a good thing". He held out his hand. "Besides doing this sort of transformation makes it different then Pokemon Change, or Zelda going to Shiek."

"Which still won't be really happening too much you stupid sexist hand" Zelda pointed out. "That entity is a symbol of sexism and-"

"Turn into Shiek and I'll let you have fire another Light Arrow".

Zelda transformed into Shiek. "I only do this to shoot another holy arrow of power at you oppressors."

Master Held then up a weird looking blue gun. "And I only do this so you might actually shut up". He then fired the gun at Shiek as she started glowing as another Shiek (this time in a red version of her attire instead of normal blue) appeared. "What I should of said was thanks to the clone gun if you turn into Shiek you'd have another one of you around."

"Well all the better then" the regular Shiek said before transforming back into Zelda. "We did need another woman out here to balance the unfair ranks and surley having another mind such as mine will ony make things better here-"

"Actually I'm not like you" Red Shiek (who will be referred to as just Shiek from now on) pointed out. "Or rather I'm more like how you used to be before going all crazy."

"Bah that cloning gun must of filled your mind with untrust male chavunestic lies" Zelda stated.

Shiek rolled her eyes. "Sure it did."

"Well at least having the princess back to normal in some form is a good thing" Link said quietly.

Shiek smoked over to him. "Better then just a good thing" she stated. "Espically since now I can do more then show you how to play the Ocrinia or well pretty much anything she's been saying the last few months" Shiek pointed over at Zelda.

"Hmmm, looks like the more clothed version of your girlfriend has more sense then she does" Samus said to Zero Suit. "Kind of like us I guess."

"Hey, you don't know that, and also she's not my girlfriend." Zero Suit Samus grabbed the Smash Ball. "Remind me when I transform into you to blast you for saying that."

"Well looks like she's on standby and ready to rock" Master Hand said as Zero Suit starting glowing and twirling around.

"Hmm, I suppose such a site almost makes me forget about such lies other versions of me are sprouting" Zelda said smiling over at Zero Suit Samus who rolled into a ball.

"I should also note that the energy swirling around you is actual quite lethal". Master Hand floated over to her. "And to make up for having a "lame" final guess I'll show how lethal." He then touched the transforming Samus as he was knocked away by her energy. "Ow" he said dusting off some of the wounds he got from the shock. "Last time I try feeling sorry for you" he thought to himself as Zero Suit transformed into Power Suit Samus. (Who will be called Zero Power Suit Samus, or ZPSS for short).

"Well I admitt the armor is sort of nice" ZPSS said spinning around. "Though I prefer going around without it actually having spent so long just fighting reguarly."

"By fighting you mean getting thrown off buildings right?" Samus said to Zero Power Suit Samus who starred at her annoyed. "Or by fighting do you mean whatever you and Zelda do behind closed doors?"

"Hey, don't try and guess at the important things we do behind closed doors!" Zelda pointed out as she looked over at ZPSS. "Though I have to say you do wear the armor a lot better then your counterpart, even though you're better without such bulky clothing."

ZPSS blushed some inside of her armor. "Uh, thanks" she said softly.

"Well better or not, she's still Samus, Samus, Samus!" Master Hand yelled out. "And that energy that appears around you will usually suck enemies into that chaos, not away like I deomnstrated."

"Hmm, maybe I should take it off and transform again so you can show that part" ZPSS stated.

"Well you should do that first part without doing the last one." Master Hand looked at the others. "Afterall Samus is the only one avaliable to start from when playing the game mode so you're going to need to do something if you want to start out as Zero Suit."

"You mean hold down the A button right?" Shiek asked. "That's what happened in the Melee game if people wanted to start out as me."

"Close, but it's different for Samus." Master Hand pointed at ZPSS. "In the game's selection screen you hold down the shield button before going to next screen, though I guess in your case just press the armor release button."

ZPSS pressed her button as she transformed back into Zero Suit Samus. "Ah, much better" she said stretching around as the fragments fell to the ground.

"Yo can also just enter the taunts to transform into Zero Suit" Master Hand explained. "So that means you can shed your armor anytime you want!"

"Well that's great, but I'm guessing there's no way of putting it back on anytime I want. You know, in the rare instance I want to." Zero Suit commented.

"Uh... no. But I guess that works out for you since you wouldn't even want to."

"Well actually now I do since I just remembered I owe someone a blasting" Zero Suit looked over at Samus.

"Try blasting me I'll blast you back" she said. "And dont' forget I know how to work the armor better then you do."

"Eh, it's not that hard to figure out" ZSS stated.

"Though it might be hard using the taunts to transfrom to you" Master Hand stated. "Since you have to put them in pretty darn fast and keep hammering up and down into the control pad." He smiled. "But it is pretty awesome how you can transform into two different fighting forms like that."

"Even though I'm not transforming into Samus though without the Smash Ball" Zero Suit stated.

"Well yeah, except for that". Master Hand looked at Samus. "Still if you ever feel like showing off try taunting your armor off."

"Nah, I'm not going to taunt to transform into the weaker, lesbian version of myself" Samus stated as Zero Suit glared at her.

"Well I feel like showing off how confusing how the transformations can be in the middle of the fight." He then looked over at Zero Suit Samus, Samus, Zelda and Shiek. "Matter of fact, how would you ladies like to play a little transformation game?" 

"I have a feeling you're going to make us anyway, so I guess" Shiek said.

"Well since you're right on that first part, let the game begin!" He then had a few Manaphy appear around them.

"Oh no, I'm not letting that thing near me again!" Zelda pointed at Manaphy. "That thing tried to make me into some horrible ape man!"

"Well this time I'll let you know you'll only be transforming between the other three here" Master Hand said pointing at Zero Suit, Samus and Shiek.

"I have to admit I do like the idea of transforming into Zero Suit and getting a chance to play with her body myself" Zelda thought before pointing at the hand. "Fine sexist hand I'll play."

"Good". He then put a curtain over the four so the other smashers could only see they're silohuettes. He then snapped in some Smash balls around. "now thanks to the magic and science and pokemoning of transformation, I'm going to have the rest of you try and guess who ends up as who. The winner will get something nice."

"Like 50-a million coins?" Wario asked.

"Well not that nice". Master Hand snapped his fingers. "And begin!" The sounds of magical transformation, armor removal and appling as well as Manaphies heart swapping bodies was shown as the smashers looked at the silouethes change and rearrange various times. The transformations stopped as Master hand made the Manaphys disappear and pulled down the curtain, revealing Zelda, Samus, Zero Suit Samus and Shiek. "Okay, now the question is who is who."

"That's obvious" Meta-Knight pointed at Shiek. "That is Samus, having been de armorized three times and then heart swaped four into a Zelda that transformed back into Shiek."

"Correct!" Master Hand said as Shiek transformed back into Samus.

"Impressed you know it was me actually" Samus pointed out.

"Well you're distnict mark is hard to miss" Meta-Knight pointed out as Samus blushed some. Meta Knight looked at Master Hand. "So what is the prize then?"

"Well you have to wait to see if anyone can guess anyone else."

"Hmmm" Link rubbed his chin as he pointed at Zero Suit Samus. "I'm pretty sure the princess ended up in Zero Suit's"

Master Hand nodded. "That's also be correct"

"Think you could wait a while before transforming back?" Zelda/Zero Suit asked. "I want to uh... test out the various powers of this body-"

"Hey I know what you want to do to my body!" Zero Suit (in Samus's armor) yelled out.

Master Hand groaned. "Well hope you're happy, because you just ruined the whole body swap contest for everyone."

"Eh wasn't really much of one anyway" Ness pointed out. "I mean I already knew that Shiek was in Zelda's body before they said anything."

"Well that's also because you mind read which is cheating" Master Hand sighed. "Eh guess it wouldn't of been too hard to guess after two had been picked out anyway." He looked over at Link and Meta-Knight. "As for you winners, you get to see your "girlfriends" transformed back". Shiek/Zelda then tranfromed back into Shiek. "And uh... 500 Coins."

"A true warrior has no real use for currency" Meta-Knight said grabbing the money.

"Oh then a give it to me-a!" Wario said running up to him.

"No, I think I'll actually find someone worthwhile to spend it on" Meta-Knight said warping away.

"You know Link, 500 coins would be enough to go out on a nice date" Shiek said starring at Link. "Espically if we go to that new Hyrule inn that opened up."

"Uh, you do know I'm committed to the princess right?" Link asked Shiek.

"Well that's still technically me" Shiek pointed at herself. "Espically since your princess seems to be in another castle... or another room expirementing with her new body."

Zero Suit Samus/Samus looked around and groaned. "Damn her!" Zero Suit then took off the Samus armor as she appeared as her regular self again. "I better go stop her before she does any harm to my body." She then sighed. "Though seeing her in my body would be kind of hot... I hope the pyshcics didn't here that" she thought before running off.

"Well guess that's it for today. Later guys!" He then teleported out as everyone started walking off.

"Hey wait a minute!" Pikachu said looking around. "Where'd Pichu go?"

"Oh he took off when you guys were doing that race thing" Ness pointed out. "Something about no one appreciating his humor or anything."

Pikachu sighed. "I better find him before he does something to hurt himself besides one of his attacks" Pikachu then started running off.

Meanwhile on the other side of the mansion, Pichu was shown grumbling to himself. "Stupid guys" he muttered. "Not appreciating my sense of humor. Don't even know why I try helping them out after being kicked out..." suddenly he felt himself transported away somewhere with two figures looking at him. "Uh, who are you guys?"

"Oh just fellow rejections" ???? pointed out. "We saw your grievance and realized it was time you started helping us with our plan."

"Yeah after all us "rejects" have to stick together right?" ?!!? asked.

"Oh it's you guys" Pichu said looking around. "They've been wondering where you went to."

"Well little do they know how much they and they're precious hand are going to pay for what they did" ???? stated. "Afterall for kicking us out and for making fun of us they deserve extinction."

"Well I do admit I'm kind of ticked about that but killing everyone seems sort of extreme" Pichu admitted.

"Sometimes extreme actions must be taken for the good of the world" ?!!? pointed out. "Besides after our revenge we'll set up a new tournament starring players people want to play as."

"Like Geno and Megaman?" Pichu asked as the two starred at him. "Cause uh those guys were requested and... I heard a lot of fans wanted to play as them-"

"Fans will like anything we tell them to like" ???? stated. "Afterall who knows better then us?"

"Uh, I'm sure some people". Pichu then crossed his arms. "Though yeah I would like to be in the touranment again and show I'm not just some weak version of Pichu."

"So will you join us or be crushed into ashes by trying to call for help?" ?!!? asked him.

"Uh, when you put it that way defintley the former."

"Then welcome aboard." ???? shook Pichu's hand. "Now we all have codenames here so the fools won't find out our real identies. I'm ????"

"And I'm ?!!?" said ?!!?. "You can be... ?!?!"

"Hmmm, it does have a nice ring to it actually" Pichu, now ?!?! said. "Yeah I think I can get use to it, and to being back in the tournament."

"And seeing that fool Master Hand burn to bits for what he did to us!" ???? yelled out as he and ?!!? started laughing evily.

"So wait, you guys are evil then?" ?!?! asked.

"No, we have justice and righoutness on our side" ?!!? pointed out. "Afterall what is villiaonous to someone else is good for us, and that's all that matters".

"Well they say without evil there can be no good so it must be good to be evil sometimes". ?!?! looked at ???? and ?!!? starring at him. "You know... from the South Park movie... that was in Satan's song-"

"Oh that is a pretty good joke then actually" ???? said as he and ?!!? laughed.

"Yeah I'm going to like it here" ?!?! said joining in on the laughter as the camera panned out on they're evil studio.

THE END!

Well that's it. Once again sorry for the delay and such everyone but hope the chapter was worth it! And remember to review if it was!


	36. Quick, 3?, 4?, Yoshi Moves, 5?, 6?

Hey everyone. DianaGohan here with another Smashing Chapter. This time though it's the Valentine's Day Mega, mega long special. Afterall if even Groundhog's day can get a mention, I think Valentine's Day deserves it's own special. However between some of the tokens of love and affection from the couples you'll also be seeing the usual comedic update goodness from yours truley. And as usual Smash Brothers and any related Nintendo companies do not belong to me as they belong to Nintendo and uh... already stated affilates. Well that's it then everyone. Enjoy and hopefully review the chapter and such (and thank you all the wonderful people who did last time. Really appreciate all you're nice comments. Though I should note something: I haven't played Brawl Yet so I don't want to hear any spoilers about it okay? So please keep those out of your reviews okay? Would really appreciate that).

"Smashing Something New Every Day: Chapter Thirty Six: Quick Techniques, Mario Brothers, Hidden Parts In Stage Builder, Yoshi's Special Moves, Green Hill Zone, Luigi"

By DianaGohan.

The Smashers had gathered once again to hear about they're daily updates. However since the Master Hand hadn't arrived yet, they focused on other things, like laughing at Marth and Ike who were shown hanging heart decorations.

"How did we get roped into setting up the Valentine's Day decorations?" Ike asked the fellow Fire Emblem swordsman.

"Something about them promising to make no coupling jokes today" Marth pointed out as he finished hanging the last heart. "Besides I always did like Valentine's day, though it's too bad Sheeda isn't here" he said looking down sadly.

"Well maybe you should invite her here and prove to people you're not gay" Ike said.

Marth smiled at him. "Hey that's a good idea. Thanks man." Marth then ran out of the room.

"Aww, looks like you're little boyfriend's leaving you" Bowser said as Ike glared at him. "Once again-"

"Blah blah you're evil so that means I shouldn't attack you". Ike took out his sword. "Though thinking about it, I think it means I should actually attack you more considering you are such an evil jerk."

"Well sure, go after me and prove you like chasing around guys on Valentine's day" Bowser said crossing his arms. "Or spend it rehersing your lines my movie masterpiece." Bowser then threw Ike a script. "You play Solider Number Eight of the Loyal Koopa army."

Ike looked at the script. "Uh, why am I stabbing myself in the middle of this story?"

"To prove your loyality to the cause, duh". Bowser rolled his eyes. "But to really prove your loyality you must capture the princess". Bowser said pointing over at Peach. "Just like you do in Scene 23."

"Hey that's like my favorite scene!" Peach called out as she was shown hugging a box of Valentine's choclate. "And this is like my favorite gift ever Mario's ever given me, even if that's what he like gives me ever year."

"Well don't every year you say you wouldn't give out any big gifts around here and you still do anyway?" Yoshi asked.

"Well that's becuase shopping's fun!" Peach said happily. "I hope like Mario enjoys the gift I like gave him."

Mario is then shown outside looking at a giant choclate pink colored hearts with the words "Peario Forever" on it as he smiles. "I have to admit-a Peach always makes good gifts-a" he then looked around. "Better put this someone save though before that stupid Kirby-a tries eating it."

"Oh boy, giant chocolate!" Kirby said running at the candy heart.

"Hey stay away from my a gift you a puffball!" Mario yelled out.

"Yeah hold on a sec Kirby. You haven't even got my gift" Dedede said, pounding Kirby on the head several times with his hammer. "And it's the gift that I'm gonna keep on giving I reckon."

"Can you give giant candy hearts along with that?" Kirby asked as Dedede smashed him again and chased him around outside, trying to smash him with the hammer.

"Well for once I'm glad a villian is actually around-a" Mario said trying to push the giant heart away.

Meanwhile inside Samus was shown handing something to Meta-Knight. "Uh here" she said sounding embarassed. "I know we're not "valentines" but I saw this and thought you might like it."

Meta-Knight opened the gift and looked at it. "Hmmm, the original Japanese release of Kirby's show."

"Well I know you dislike that awful 4kids dub and thought you'd like to hear yourself with an actual decent voice" Samus said. "Know I did" she thought to herself.

"That does sound rather appealing" Meta-Knight admitted putting the gift away in his cape and taking out something. "I also saw something and since I had those coins lying around from the whole guessing game in the last update decided to spend them on something worthwhile."

Samus then grabbed the gift and opened it. "Wow a... braclet?" she picked it up.

"Sort of, but it's more of just a wristpiece carved of a material from one of the few remants of K-2L". Samus starred at him confused as Meta-Knight looked down sadly. "I too know what it feels like to loose those close to you, as pretty much all of my fellow Star Warriors except for Kirby were hunted and destroyed by the Nightmare Army. And though it is sad, I feel better carrying a small reminder of they're sacrifice and of they're bravery with me". Meta Knight then removed part of his arm's armor, showing he was wearing a similar wristpiece as he put it away. "Carrying a piece of our homeworld reminds me even though they are not there phsyically, they are there in spirit still giving me strength. I didn't know if you had done something similar, but since pieces of the fragment of that raided colony were apparently really hard to come by, I thought I should grab one while I had the chance."

Samus was shown crying a bit inside her armor as she held up the wristpiece. "I didn't but... thank you." She blinked away her tears. "It is good to have something more then just... having memories of them." She then put the wristpiece under her armor. "Now maybe... it won't be so painful starring up at the stars."

Meta-Knight sighed. "It still is, but it helps. Espically if you've found someone to stare at them with you"

Samus smiled. "Yeah, that defintley helps" she said hugging him quickly. "Uh... happy Valentine's day Meta-Knight."

"And a Happy one back to you" he said hugging her quickly as well as she smiled again.

Zero Suit Samus looked over at the two and smiled. "Well despite being a jerk sometimes I'm glad my armored self found someone to be wtih today."

"She's not the only Samus with someone" Zelda said coming from behind and hugging ZSS. "Hope you got me a good gift, though I'm sure I'd just appreciate a deeper round of what happened on Christmas."

Zero sighed. "Didn't you have enough playing with my body yesterday?"

Zelda shook her head. "That was me as you, not you you, though I did get said you you a nice Valentine's gift." She then hands Zero Suit a book. "This is all my workings on how to destroy the male capatlist society and rebuild it as a female dominated one where we'll rule together side by side in a better world."

"Well it sounds interesting" Zero said putting the book away. "Though I was hoping for something I didn't have to you know... read as a gift."

"Oh well I got something else for you but it's a bit more... pivate if you know what I mean" Zelda said rubbing Zero's backside. "Now do you have something for me now or is yours more private as well?"

"Uh yeah it's probably more private" Zero said. "I need to actually remember to start getting real gifts instead of just improving" she thought as she hugged Zelda quickly. "This will have to do for now."

"Well it does do rather well" Zelda then hugged her back happily.

Link looked over at this site somewhat disturbed. "Though I am glad to see the Princess happy her mental state still needs to be fixed."

Shiek looked over at him. "You know, just saying that over and over again isn't going to do anything" she pointed out. "Either take action or focus on trying to win over someone else today" she pointed at herself. "Like yours truley for example."

"Well excuse me differently dressed princess" Link said crossing his arms. "But, no offense or anything, don't really have a high tolerance for clones."

"You're just saying that because I'm better then you" Young Link pointed out.

Link starred at him. "No, it's because they are un-natural" he looks over at Shiek. "So you'll have to pardon me for being a more traditional kind of guy."

"Oh so you're saying clones don't have any kind of rights then?" Shiek asked him.

"No, I'm just saying that I only have pledged my heart to the original Zelda, and not even more sensical thinking at the moment dopplegangers are going to change that."

"Oh really now?" Shiek smiled as she transformed into Zelda. "What about now hero?" she said putting her hand on Link's arm

"Uh..." he gazed lovingly at her as Zelda transformed back to Shiek, smirking at him. "Uh... must of spaced out there for a second."

"Yeah right" Shiek held out her hand. "You're probably just attracted to her attire. I have her memories of how much you enjoyed dressing up in it for Halloween"

"Hey I didn't enjoy that!" Link pointed at Ike. "Espically when that guy over there kissed me!"

"Would you just let that go?" Ike said annoyed.

Bowser pointed at him. "Hey you're line's "I'll flush you next time plumber" so get it right!" Ike glanced at him annoyed. "Geez don't be such a Prima-Jiggly."

Jigglypuff crossed her arms. "It's Prima-Donna as being a Prima-Jiggly just means you're the best singer around." Jigglypuff looked around annoyed. "Though why am I the only female around not getting a Valentine?"

"Uh, probably because you love song more then anyone else here" Pikachu pointed out. "Besides I don't think Nana got one either."

"No me and Popo actually exchanged Valentine's earlier today" Nana pointed out.

Pikachu looked at them confused. "Wait, I thought you guys were siblings"

"No, that's just what everyone says we are" Popo pointed out.

Pikachu scratched his head. "Oh, so you're lovers or something then?"

"No, but that dosen't mean we can't exchange Valentine's or friendly eskimo kisses" Nana said before her and Popo imitated touching noses and laughed.

"Well I don't see there being anything wrong with giving friends Valentine's day cards" Lucas said holding out two cards and looking over at Mewtwo and Ness. "Espically since I don't think I'm this "gay" or whatever term that people use to describe Zelda or Marth."

"No, but a lower brain form could interrept it as such" Mewtwo pointed out taking the Valentine and psychically giving one to Lucas. "However since I also see nothing wrong with it and since we are not exchanging any physical movements or inneundo there could be nothing infered anyway from exchanging cards."

"That reminds me I should probably go and give one of these to Paula" Ness said taking a card. "Since we're friends too and she said I should get her a nice Valentine's day gift this year."

"Bah the only year for Valentine's was in 1901" Mr. Game and Watch said. "Back in my day the only way you romanced a lady was throwing a rock at her face and if she didn't try hitting you with a frying pan you were made for life." Mr. Game and Watch sighed. "Course the only woman for me disappeared a long, long, time ago."

Lucas looked over at him sad. "I'm sorry for your loss, Mr. Game and Watch."

"Don't be" Mewtwo pointed out. "He's referring to one of Andross's polygon tiles he spewed out of his mouth when first introudced."

"Hey her name was Polygana you flying whatit!" Mr. Game and Watch cried. "And she was the one for me, just floating there, smacking into the young people, just like they did in the old days."

"Well why don't you start whining and agitate Andross into shooting "her" back out?" Ness asked him. "I'm sure you could bug him enough to start shooting more polygons around."

"Ah, finally the young people have a good idea". Mr. Game and Watch ran off. "I'm coming Polygana!" The psychics looked at this confused as Master Hand then teleported himself in.

"Hey everyone" he said waving around. "Hope you guys are having a nice Valentine's Day."

"Well maybe if you finally announced Krystal" Fox muttered.

"You know you could just go off and see her" Falco pointed out. "That's what everyone else did."

Master Hand looked around. "Hey they can't leave!" He yelled out. "Just because it's Valentine's Day dosen't mean I'm allowign them to skip out early on updates. I mean I didn't do that for Christmas or Halloween or Martin Luther King day."

"I don't really see the point of doing anything special for that one" Yoshi said as Snake glared at him. "Uh, besides you know honoring Mr. King's sacrifice that is."

"Nice save you (beep)in racist" Snake commented as Yoshi glared at him.

Master Hand pointed his finger around. "Hmmm, hey who do did leave anyway? There dosen't seem to be that many people missing."

"Well everyone is just an overstatement" Falco held out his hand. "Really I only thing Kirby left to try and eat the gift that Peach gave Mario and-"

"I'll get you that there Kirby!" King Dedede was heard yelling as he was shown smashing Kirby in backyard.

Falco rolled his eyes. "I guess that somehow happened."

Mario walked into the room. "Well you'll be happy to know a the gift is save so no one can go and like eat it."

"So is like yours" Peach said holding out her gift. "Though I may like give some of the choco-toads to the Peach Waddleys. They really like candy."

"Well no one can say-a you're not giving" Mario said hugging Peach before looking over at Master Hand. "Though I guess all you're going to give us today is probably some fairly a cruddy updates."

"Well you'll know once I account for everyone". Master Hand looked at Falco. "So who else left?"

"Uh, G&W's trying to get his "polygon love" back or something, Marth went looking for his girlfriend to try and prove he's not a homosexual, and Olimar's still making that call from yesterday actually."

Outside the main room Olimar could be seen on the phone. "Yes dear, I know you want me to be home located but I am currently in the midst of being smash informated" angry chatter was heard on the phone. "I know dear I love you too but these updates are of the utmost concernifcation for my Smashing status" more angry chatter was heard. "Don't worry I'm sure I can fly back to Holocrate at a time that is close to this one" more angry chatter was heard as the other line hung up. Olimar sighed. "Oh dear, I'm going to get getting the it tonight". He then walked into the main room. "Excuse me but do you think I may be able to relocate to my area of homeness-"

"Sorry, but no one's leaving... anymore". Master Hand locked the doors and windows to the room tight. "There, now no one will leave except if it's done by me."

"Way to godmode... for the billionth time" Fox pointed out.

"Hey, I just want to make sure you get all the updates you need today" Master Hand looked at the Smashers. "Though I admit they aren't as good as yesterday's-"

"Hey, wait a minute!" Pikachu held out his hand. "Wasn't yesterday Ground Hog's day?"

Sonic crossed his arms. "Yeah, and that mondo uncool Shadow made my theory way past not work".

"I'm Superior to you in every way faker!" Shadow's voice could be heard calling out. "Just ask anyone. And by anyone I mean people who actually count like Shadow Minamoto. There's someone who understands my angst... I mean coolness."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Yeah like I'm going to listen to what some way past lameo fan of ours has to say."

"Hey like fans are totally people too" Peach pointed out. "Or at least like some of the other things you guys are."

Mario crossed his arms. "You're only saying that because you a friends with that crazy a Diana fangirl like you are a everything else"

"Hey she and like everything else are pretty cool." Peach held out her hand. "Though I still didn't find like a good valentine to give her."

"How about letting me finish what I was trying to say?" Pikachu said as everyone looked at him. "Which was you know, it being Valentine's Day today and Yesterday it was Groundhog's day. Shouldn't there be you know some sort of 12 day gap between that?"

"Well since you guys were whining about not wanting to wait forever until Brawl was coming out I've kind of been fastforwarding time some" Master Hand pointed out. "You know, only going through certain days so you guys can hear the updates and such."

"Why not just flashforward to the tournament then?" Link asked.

Master Hand sighed. "No matter HOW many people ask that, I can't and won't do that. They, and you need to learn a thing called patience." He then looked over at his list. "First though you guys need to learn a thing called Quick Techniques."

"You like all of my way past rad moves?" Sonic asked him.

Master Hand shook it's... hand. "No, I'm talking about some of the moves that didn't make it into the instruction manual for the Tournament."

Fox groaned. "I don't know why you think we'd need an update for those kind of moves."

"Well I know you do because it's these subtle little differences that make Brawl all the sweeter". Master Hand pionted at him. "Besides I don't see you coming up with any better ideas for updates."

"Uh, I think I just gave you one before" Fox pointed out.

"Uh... we'll talk about that later. For now though, quick updates". He looked at the other Smashers. "I'll try not to get technical with things, but know there are a lot of small tricks like these for you to play around with."

"Illusions Master Hand. Tricks are something a whore does for money" Crazy Hand said teleporting in as everyone looked at him. "Or Candy."

Master Hand starred at him. "You teleported yourself into Arrested Development again didn't you?"

"Well it's not like it was a huge mistake or anything" Crazy Hand said teleporting off.

"Oh man, speaking of whores, I realized Dark Zelda's running a good Valentine's day deal" Captain Falcon looked over at Master Hand. "Uh, I need to go the bathroom-"

"Yeah I know what number you want to do and the answer to that is no. Not until you guys hear these quick techniques anyway". Master Hand looked down at his list. "First up is Ukemi-"

"He sounds like a good Pokemon to catch" The Trainer Noted.

Master Hand sighed. "Not every weird name I say is a 5th generatoner okay? Ukemi is the name of what you do when you're sent flying and you tap on your shield before you come in contact with a wall, ground or the cieling and bound of the surface with a little hop, like some sort of Judo master and cancel the excess momentum that otherwise would of made you careen around wildly."

"Well I guess that's just being smashed into stuff and having to just get up while being pounded on" Yoshi stated.

Master Hand moved closer to him. "Great, so you won't mind if I test that on you."

"Glad to see you finally found other people to try chucking around?" Zero Suit Samus noted.

"Hey I did sign that contract with to not do that anymore" Master Hand picked up Yoshi. "Unfourantley for you we signed no such deal".

"That dosen't mean you can just throw me around-" Yoshi started to say before being thrown into the air. "You suckkkkkkkkk!"

"Hey just use the Ukemi and you'll be fine" the hand noted as Yoshi taped the wall lightly and bounced off the wall with a little hop as he fell to the ground, looking angry at Master Hand. "Though thinking about it, since mid air move based recoveries are more fluid, I believe you'll find this technique to be less important then the previous tournament. So I guess i didn't even need to reallly update it for you then." Yoshi then threw a group of eggs at Master Hand as he was pelted and wiped the yolk off of his glove. "Yeah, guess I deserved that one. Maybe you'll find more use in my next techniques, the perfect shield."

"Well I hope it's more perfect then that fault sloman shield" Captain Falcon muttered.

"I'll pretend you said something different, perhaps relating the enemy coming close for an attack and you waiting just before the blow connects to whip out the perfect shield." He looked over at Yoshi. "In fact if you'd be so kind enough to throw more eggs at me-" Yoshi quickly threw more eggs over at the Hand. "Thank you." Master Hand then used the perfect shield to knock the eggs away at the last second. "Clang, that's the perfect shield. You recover from the blow you blocked with almost no delay and are in a perfect position to launch a counterattack." He then looked over at Yoshi on the other side of the room. "Uh, maybe I should try that one again, a bit closer." He then moved over to Yoshi. "Okay this time kick me-" Yoshi kicked the hand hard in his index finger. "Ow, I wasn't ready yet!"

"Hey you're the one talking about quick techniques" Yoshi noted. "Not my fault you're not quick enough."

"Well next time wait until I give the signal, okay?" Yoshi nodded as Master Hand pointed at him . "Okay now try for a big hit-" Yoshi kicked him again in the index finger. "Ah, that wasn't the signal!"

"Well what is the signal then?"

"How about when I say hit me-" Yoshi kicked Master Hand agian. "Not now! I meant when I said hit me-" Yoshi kicked him again. "Ow, stop that! Only do that when I say ... that line and look at you." Master Hand looked to see Yoshi just standing there. "Okay I'm ready to strike back now so hit me." Yoshi looked blankly at him. "Hey, that was the signal."

"Kind of hard to tell since you don't have any eyes though" Yoshi pointed out.

"Ugh, would you just kick me so we can end this?" Yoshi then tried kicking Master Hand again who took out his shield and perfect shielded the kick away, counter poking Yoshi into the ground. "See now that's how you do it."

"Hmmm, maybe this one won't be so bad after all" Fox looked at him. "Got any more things we can explain while pummeling/learning from you?"

"Well I got one that YOU really need to know" Master Hand poitned at Fox. "It's called Stale Move Negation, for those moves that are used too many times in a row and the damage dealt begins to decrease."

"Oh you mean like when I do this?" Fox said taking out his blaster and shooting at Master Hand who put up a shield. "You know it's hard to see the damage decrease if you're blocking all of it."

"Darn, I can't argue with that logic" Master Hand said as he dispelled the shield and got pummeled by the shots. "Ow ow ow, Let's face it everyone, ow these still hurt, these moves should decrease over time, ow hurts slightly less now, since you should be relying on your full skill set, ow not it only sort of tickles, then to rely on the same move over and over."

Fox stopped shooting and put the gun away. "Hey, I try and be more original then firing a million times in a row" he commented. "That's really the people who play as me who have no skill so they just mash that move.".

"Well to be fair you've abused using that move as well sometimes" Falco pointed out. "Espically in some of those final destination matches where there isn't any cover to try and hide and avoid the shots."

Fox looked at him. "Well I don't know why you're complaining, you have a deflector"

"Yeah but we don't!" Most of the other smashers cried out.

"Well you could of just did this thing called up over it and not get shot at... for awhile anyway" Fox said with a smirk.

"Hey talk about deflection later. We're still on stale move negation." Master hand held up a copy of Fox's blaster. "Since moves like shooting these get weaker contiously used, you need to try and weave a variety of attacks into your offense". Master Hand looked at Fox. "Think you can do that?"

"Uh sure" Fox pointed around. "I'm not the only one who could contiously mash attacks like that though."

"Yeah but it's easiest with you for having the largest firing weapon" Pikachu pointed out. "I mean I can only use a Thunder Jolt a few times compared to you being able to shoot your blaster say 50 or so times."

"Hmm, that is true" Fox noted. "Though sometimes it works, I have noted that soemtimes just shooting at you guys dosen't knock you far back as it should so I should try putting more of a mix of moves into my offense."

"Well that was what I was going to say" Master Hand said looking at his list. "You also going to mention you know, using some other moves?"

Fox rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that's been mentioend about 10 or so times" he said sarcastically.

"Well I was going to say it with a funny caption like this one" he then showed a picture of Fox blasting the Sandbag.

"Hey, that's not funny!" Lucas noted.

Master Hand groaned. "Jeez, why don't you send a Valentine's Day card to your best buddy the Sandbag if you love him so much?"

"I don't love him, but I think he should be treated better." Lucas held out his hand. "And I did give him a Valentine's actually and let people know they appreciate him."

In The Home Run contest The Sandbag was shown reading a Valentine. "Wow someone actually does care". He then looks over at a rope hanging from one of the poles next to him. "Sorry suicide, but I don't need you anymore!"

Back at the Mansion Master Hand looked at his notes. "Well now that we covered stale moves, time to talk about glancing ones, which isn't really a technique as much as it is a Smashing Tidbit."

"Here's another Smashing tidbit: These updates are a boring" Mario commented.

"Well I admit this one of just barley grazing your opponent and hearing the "chik" of barley touching them and them not even flinching from the attack due to you just nicking them isn't really too necessary, but I thought it'd be funny". He then showed a pic of Mario doing a grazing kick as Wario was showing everyone his butt.

"That's a not funny. That's just disturbing-a" Mario said looking sick.

"Oh, can't a handle the Wario-a butt?" Wario said doing the butt taunt as everyone turned away disgusted.

"Okay, really shouldn't of tried taking that one" Master Hand noted to himself before looking over at Wario. "Okay you better cool off on that or else I'll make you cool off."

"With a large pile of cash-a?" Wario asked.

"No, with this." He snapped his fingers as the Smashers were transported to the Summitt.

"Alright, finally we get to relive some more Icy Goodness!" Popo said happily.

Mater Hand starred at him. "Uh wait to do your flashbacks later. I'm going to teach you how to Swim now."

"Hey the world's fastest hedgehog dosen't do swimming" Sonic noted. "That's way way way way way past lame man."

"Well I way way way way don't care" Master Hand noted. "Besides you aren't the one learning". He pushed Wario into the Water. "Just Wario and..." Master Hand threw Donkey Kong into the water. "Donkey Kong since monkeys like to swim."

"Me no like icy water!" Donkey Kong said paddling around.

"Well then just swim out" Master Hand looked at the waters. "Unlike in other games, in the few water stages that are in the Brawl tournament you're allowed to swim around. Though only for awhile before you drown, espically if you've taken a lot of damage."

"You'll be taking a lot of damage if my a wallet gets soaked!" Wario called out.

"Eh, relax you'll be fine. Just swim out." He then saw Donkey Kong and Wario start to sink. "Or go under. Whichever one works for you."

"Hey, get Donkey out of there!" Diddy yelled.

"Fine fine". Master Hand went in and brought Donkey Kong and Wario out of the water. "There I saved your lives, so don't try saying I never did anything for us."

"Ooh, you threw us in first place" Donkey Kong noted.

"Well I had to. For demonstration sake. Like I have to show you other things, though this time back at the mansion."

"Oh, do we have to leave already?" Nana asked as her and Popo were shown throwing Snowballs at each other. "We're having fun playing here."

"Well fine play in your snowy world. We'll be over learning about Small Jumps." Master hand transported everyone but the Ice Climbers back to the Mansion. "And Small Jumps are vital in your scuffles. Since you all have your own type of jump and hunkering down before you do so. If you jump before full hunkering you do a smaller jump."

Shiek leaned down. "Oh like this" she quickly jumped up slightly before jumping back down.

"Yeah like that, and now for comparison jump reguarly." Shiek then jumped reguarly in the air before landing back down.

"Hmmph, and you wonder why I don't like turning into you, puppet of the hand" Zelda stated annoyed.

Shiek stared at her. "Ah you're just miffed more people will be playing as me in the Brawl version of the game because I actually can quick jump."

"Well I'd quick jump but... that's just another way the man keeps me down in all his infinite failings-"

"Blah blah blah" Shiek said as she then imiated Zelda. "Look at me, I think all men are stupid to have an excuse for going after girls, duh duh."

"Oh the I am that is you is so dead!" Zelda said chasing Shiek around the room.

"This would also be a good chance ot show you can use these smaller jumps to close in and score hit while dodging your opponents attacks" Master Hand noted. Shiek nodded as she dodged one of Zelda's kicks with a small jump and then smashed her hard in the face wtih a hard right smash punch. "See, even the little leaps are crucial."

"Espically when compared with the Shiek own punch" Shiek commented as Link stared annoyed at her. "What? I was asking for it."

"Well not like that... I mean not even the princess should try smacking the princess!" Link pointed at her.

Zelda grumbled and got up, dusting herself off. "Fortunaley since you're me I'll just let you off with a quick and painless death in my new world order."

The others stared at Zelda confused as Zero held out her hand. "Eh, she's just joking around, I think."

Master Hand pointed at them. "Well I think we need to talk about another important update, the pivot grab".

"Sounds like a basketball technique then a smashing one" Pikachu noted.

"Well it's good for both, though for Brawl it involves dashing and throwing the opponent the direction you are currently heading. It gets more range then a regular throw, so all you need to do to pull this 180 chuck on an unsuspecting foe is grab him." Master Hand looked around. "So let's see, Olimar, try grabbing pivot grabing Ganondorf."

Olimar looked up at the Hyrulian Villian. "Oh dear, the bigness of such an opponent for such a scuffly toss has me worrying quite mucho."

Ganondorf smirked at him. "Bah, like you ever could chuck the lord of all evil"

"He can for the demonstration." Master Hand looked at Olimar just standing there. "So go on and deomonstrate". Olimar then rushed over and tried picking up Ganondorf and was able to chuck him about a couple of inches. "Uh, maybe you need more of a running start". He looked around. "Okay run around the room a few more times and try grabbing from a few feet in front of Ganon. That works with this kind of toss."

"Though such inaccuracy throwing mentions confulate me, I shall do what has been requestered" Olimar stated as he started running around the room at decent speeds.

"While he's doing that, let me show you another new Brawl quickie, eating while reclining."

"I think we all know how to do that you (swear)in hand." Snake pointed out. "You just take some (swear)in chips, lean on the couch, turn on the game and you're all set to go before you interrupt us with this (curse)."

"Well it's different here" Mater Hand then had a Party Ball drop down with a bunch of food inside. "Thankfully since Kirby's distracted I can lay food around without it being automatically eaten within 10 second of putting it down."

Kirby was shown desperatley trying to pound on the door from the outside of the mansion. "Hey, let me in! There's magical food around I need to eat right away!"

"Only thing you need to do right away is get pounded some more" Dedede said chasing Kirby again with his giant mallet.

Back in the main room Master Hand looked over at Snake. "Let's just say you've taken a solid hit like... this" He then smacked Snake to the floor. "So you go collidning and collapse on the ground."

"And then what? Take out my missle launcher and put you in a (beep)in body bag?" Snake asked.

"No, you notice the tasty food items around you" Master Hand pointed at the food. "And since that describes your situation it's time to reach over and hit the A button... or in the tournament, just reach over and scooup up the food items to eat them without even standing up."

Snake was shown eating the food as he got up, looking at the hand. "Well I guess that didn't taste like (curse) but there's no real point of knowing tha since no one's going to be knocked into a (beep)in pile of food on they're backs."

"Ah you'd be surprsied at the kooky stuff that happens at this tournament" Master Hand pointed out. "Besides you know that food was just mmmm tasty, just like Homer Simpson would say, or for some reason, Season 2 Johnny Bravo." Master Hand looked at his notes. "Okay looks like the only quick technique left to show is breaking reflectors, like Mario's cape, Fox's reflector, Zelda's Naryu's Love, Pit's Angel Ring and Mirror shield-"

"Pretell good hand why have I been given two moves of reflecting fellow particpants assaults when only one would be required in duels?" Pit asked.

"Well cause you're special that way. AlsoithelpsdeviateyoufromLinkandMetaKnight". Master Hand pointed at him. "Point is you and the other reflectors have the ability to send projectles back at your opponent and actually increase the damage of the attack once sent back."

"Yeah I just love caping all your best stuff and making it a totally worthless-a" Mario said as the others stared at him. "Hey, you've a done that to a me too."

"Yes but since Naryu's love is far superior to some sort of yellow cape it's obvious a more superior deflection" Zelda stated.

"Superior or not, it can still break if you and your opponent pump the projectitle's damage to high, say by sending it back and forth, the projectile will become too powerful and break through your relfections."

"Such an exchange though would seem to only work though between those of us who could actually reflect and not apply to the majority who do not have such a move" Pit poitned out.

"Actually it has happened before without reflection" Ness said. "One time I sent out three PK Flashes that Mr. Game and Watch caught in his bucket and threw it at Roy who used his counter to do about 700 damage." Ness laughed a bit. "Man that was some day."

"It wasn't for the Falcon!" Captain Falcon poitned at himself. "You know how long it took me to recover from that?"

Ness shrugged. "Uh, the minute it took someone to get all those hearts for you?"

"Yeah well it was a painful minute" Falcon muttered to himself.

Master Hand looked over at him. "Well that shows you not to reflect things too much, or else you'll take a heavily powered up shot straight to the body, which you obiously knows will hurt.

"Hey I wasn't even reflecting anything!" Falcon whined.

"Well... guess it can still happen." He then looked over at Falco and Pit. "In fact see if you can make it happen now by reflecting each other's shots around."

"I am not sure if I would feel right at shooting a fellow flighted companion" Pit said looking over at Falco.

"Eh I'm nore flighted in machines then I am in real life, which is where I guess we have to do this." He took out his gun and shot it as Pit reflected it with his angle shield as Falco deflected with his reflector.

"No way am I being caught in that again!" Captain Falcon said going into the corner. Meanwhile the other Captain (Olimar) was shown running around the field and then charged straight at Ganondorf again, throwing him from a few feet away and chucking him into the sky.

"Hey, this isn't how you treat a ruler of darkness!" Ganondorf said while in the air.

Meanwhile Falco saw the energy (which had become quite massive now) fly straight at him. "Damn, the reflector's about to break" he thought before thinking a second and smirking. "Guess I better just reflect ti somewhere else again." He then concentrated the energy of his reflector to the middle and used it to knock the blast up, hitting Ganondorf i the sky and causing an explosion as Ganon fell to the ground charred.

"Well not how I wanted to end that update but a pretty good ending all the same" Master Hand commented.

"Lord of all evil... going to kill you all... "Ganondorf muttered to himself.

"Yeah yeah" Master Hand noted. "First though we've got other important things to take care of." The bell was heard ringing around.

"Oh what, another secret update think?" Pikachu asked.

"Well yeah... but it's different from the usual secret updates!" Master Hand looked around. "Because this time it's part of America's should be number one love game show, The Smash Brothers Dating Show Of... Smashing." A banner came down saying "Smash Brothers Dating Show" as a bunch of seat/panels poopped up in teh middle of the room.

"Uh, what is this suppose to be?" Link asked.

Crazy Hand popped in. "Take a look at Bannerk Link."

Master Hand starred at him. "Go back to your shows Crazy."

"Maeby I will" Crazy said laughing before teleporting off.

Master Hand looked at the others. "In order to celebrate Valentine's Day and make you want to guess at my updates I decided to hold a special contest for all you couples. Winner gets a cruise for two in the Glorious Final Destination Lake, where the view of space will make you forget about the implasuity of the ocean and the stars exisitng so close together and just enjoy the ride."

"Well so long as Crazy Hand isn't the a one driving the boat-a it sounds pretty nice" Mario admitted.

"Don't worry I hired some third partyers to take care of the ship." He chuckled. "The sad thing is I'm not paying these bozos cause they think they're getting in the tournament. Can you believe that?" He laughed some more as the others starred at him. "Yes well... let me introduce to the couples playing on Smash Brothers dating show." He looked at a notecard. "All the way from Mushroom Kingdom, give it up for Mario and Peach." A spotlight focused on Mario and Peach as Master Hand pressed a button making fake applasue.

"Oh like thank you all!" Peach said blowing kisses everywhere at the nonexistant crowd.

"Uh, you do know they're a not there right?" Mario asked her.

"Whose like not there?" Peach asked. Mario just sighed as he and Peach walked over to one of the panels.

Master Hand looked at another card. "Next up, the Hero of time and princess of his dream" Link looked happily over at Zelda. "Link and Shiek!"

Link gasped. "Hey, we're not a couple."

"Do I need to prove how easy you are to please again?" Shiek said dragging Link over to one of the empty consoles.

"Okay, third couple brings a little assist love to the show. Presenting Lyn and Gray Fox!" The two were transported in as everyone looked shocked at them holding hands and kissing.

"Wait a minute" Ike turned to Lyn. "Lyn you're with... that ninja guy?"

"More of a man then you'll ever be" Lyn said, smirking a bit. "Need I remind you that you still owe me some conditioner."

"Yeah and I still owe that Marth kid something for cutting my arm off" He looked around. "Where is he anyway?" 

"Uh, I'm pretty sure I don't care so come on down!" The two shrugged and walked to another empty console.

"Man how come you were able to get more (beep)in tail around here then I was?" Snake asked Gray Fox.

Frank smiled at him. "Probably wouldn't have anything to do with your crude attidue towards everyone" the ninja noted as he smiled at Lyn. "Only a few women are into that sort of thing, though it's usually the best ones."

"Speaking of a few women who made me sign a paper saying they're the best, here's our fourth couple, Zero Suit Samus and Zelda!" a spotlight shone on them.

"Hey, we're not a couple!" Zero Suit called out.

"You're not fooling anyone" Samus pointed out as Zero glared at her.

"Oh come on dear. I'm sure we could have fun on a nice cruise". Zelda grabbed her hand and led them to another empty console.

"And our Final couple for this little game show, Samus and Meta-Knight." A light shone on them.

Samus looked around embarassed. "Hey, we're not a couple."

"You're not fooling anyone" Zero Suit said imitating her suited counterpart.

"Well if that is what you want to believe of a couple of friends then I suppose you have the right to" Meta-Knight looked over at Samus. "We could just compete for the sake of compettion if you want to."

"I guess that would be nice" Samus said as she and Meta-Knight walked over to the last console.

"Hey, how come we weren't included?" Popo asked.

Master Hand turned to the Ice Climbers. "I thought you guys weren't a couple like that."

Nana held out her hand. "That dosen't mean we shouldn't be let in just because we're-"

"Hey, how come the world's best hedgehog wasn't included?" Sonic asked. "I could of gone with..." Sonic thought for a second. "Nah, Amy's way past too clingy, and Sally's way past too Archie won't let us go to the next step of our relationship, and I got way to many complaints hanging with Elise from those mondo lame beastility haters".

"Besides I'm only picking couples based on people who are actually here, not half here because you're here". Master Hand then looked at his notecard. "Okay this is where you'd normally have the guests introduce each other, how they're all doing, blah blah but I think you all know each other pretty well so let me expalin how this works." Master Hand held out his cards. "I'm going to give hints on an update. Each team will have some time to think over the hints and guess at what they think it might be. Depending on the update it will be worht a certain amount of points. Whoever gets the highest amount of points wins the show."

"I don't think gameshows work like that" Pikachu pointed out.

"Well they do here." He looked at his notecards. "Okay, here are your first set of hints for the first update". A drumroll started as he read off the hints. "Throw Out The Window... Event 19... Normal Kos Tough Here". The drumroll ended as Master Hand looked at the couples. "Okay pairs, write down what you think the update will be and whoever comes closest wins." Master Hand took out a clock as the pairs starting writing down the answers as master Hand had the clock ring. "And time! Let's see what you got." He looked over at Meta-Knight and Samus. "Okay what did you two come up with?"

"Uh, based off the hints all we were able to come up with is Ganondorf" Samus said holding up a paper that said Ganondorf on it.

"He's probably acquired in the 19th event by being thrown out the stage and is tough to KO in the stage you're playing at" Meta-Knight commented.

"The Lord of all evil is always tough to KO!" Ganondorf yelled.

"Uh, maybe if you're not talking about yourself" Link mtutered as Ganondorf glared at him.

"Well since you seem to be so chatty, what did you and Shiek put down?"

Shiek holds up a piece of paper that said "Something Very Worhtless" on it as the Smashers laughed. "Uh, that counts right?"

"No it dosen't" Master Hand said annoyed looking over at Zero Suit Samus and Zelda. "So what did you gals write down?" They held up a piece of paper that said "Master Hand throwdown" on it. "Uh, what's that suppose to mean?"

"Well like you kept throwing me out the window, event 19's one where we have to throw you out and you're obvious hard to KO" Zero Suit commented.

"It would only make sense that such action would be taken for you're obvious male imperfection." Zelda stated.

"Yeah you wish." Master Hand looked over at Gray Fox and Lyn. "What did you two write down?"

"Well hard to knock off had to be some sort of stage" Gray Fox commented as the words "Sonic Stage" appeared on they're paper. "And since he's the only one you didn't do we thought it'd be him."

"Also because my stage would be a way past awesome thing to see!" Sonic said making a thumbs up.

"Uh, you know this is going to sound odd coming from someone from a more fuedal time period, but you think you could update your langugae?" Lyn said as her and Gray Fox laughed some.

"Well they'd be right if they were talking about a few updates from now" Master Hand thought to himself looking over at Mario and Peach. "Okay so what did you guys get?"

Mario sighed, crossing his hands. "I admitt-a, that one stumped me so I just let Peach write a something down."

"I wrote this" Peach said as the words "Mario Brothers" was shown on the paper. "I was like thinking of the theme in my head cause I like getting hooked on the brothers!"

"Well that a theme wasn't too a bad" Luigi pointed out. "At least it was uh... good for it's time period-a"

"And the correct answer" Master Hand said as Mario and the tohers starred at him shocked. "That's right, the next update I'm unleashing on you is the Mario Brothers Stage, and since Mario Brothers comes closest when compared to Sonic Stage, making fun of my stupid updates/throwing me around or Ganondorf, Peach and Mario win the round for... 3 points" Three points appeared on they're scoreboard.

"Like hooray liking old songs!" Peach said cheering as she hugged Mario. "So maybe the next update will be like the Captain N show."

"Uh, I think we'll go with something different but thanks for putting us ahead for now" Mario said hugging her back.

Zelda smiled, patting Zero Suit's back. "Don't worry partner, we'll get them next time."

"Think you'll have some more self restraint by then?" ZSS asked her.

"Probably not" Zelda said happily as ZSS muttered.

"Well guess we have to focus more on the clues next time" Meta-Knight said looking over at Samus. "Though I do find it quite suspcious Mario characters were able to pick out a Mario stage"

"I find it quite annoying just how many stages Mario has, but I guess that's why he makes "the big money" or something" Samus said annoyed.

"It's not about the money, but the quality. And your stages have quite a lot of that."

"Thanks" Samus said smiling at him.

Link looked over at Shiek. "You know next time you should try putting down an answer that isn't just a joke."

Shiek shrugged. "Next time you should try conversing me about the hints and not just looking over at Zelda, hero. Or do I need to teach you how to focus like I taught you how to play the Ocrinia?"

Link sighed. "Fine I'll focus more if you will."

Shiek shaked his hand. "It's a deal then."

Lyn and Gray Fox looked at each other. "Hmmm we did come pretty close with that Sonic stage guess" Lyn pointed out.

Gray Fox shrugged. "Yeah guess it's hard to care if they're fighting in a hedgehog's area or a plumbers, though I guess at least being here we get to see it."

"Uh no, you guys have to stay here while we go check it out" Master Hand said as the Smashers were then transported out of the room as Lyn and Gray Fox were left alone.

"Oh no, we've been left alone, whatever shall we do?" Gray Fox sarcastically noted as he and Lyn started making out.

Meanwhile the Smashers had been transported to the Mario Brother Stage. "Well now that it's been revealed, game show style, time to tell you all about the next stage, which throws all the rules of Smash out of the window."

"Still say it would of been better throwing you out the window" Zero Suit muttered.

"Eh, you're just sore that you got the answer wrong" Master Hand commented. "BTW Event 19 came from having to beat the 19th Event, Wario Brothers, to unlock this stage."

"Wario Brotehrs does-a sound a lot better then Mario-a brothers" Wario commented. "Glad a INtnendo finally came to they're a senses about that."

"Yeah a right" Mario pointed out. "This is probably where me and Luigi have to fight a you idiot and you're stupid assist trophy brother probably pops a up."

"Hmm hey thinkign about it brother, didn't we a fight here a long time ago-a?" Luigi asked him.

Mario smiled. "Of course Luigi. This is just a copy of the a stage from me and you's a first story together, the original a Mario Brothers."

"Hey it's not a copy, it's a faithful crecreation!" Master Hand pointed out. "And that's a different?"

Mario starred at him. "Different how-a?"

"Different I'm not getting sued by anyone how, that's how!"

"Well it defintley feels like 1983-a up in here" Luigi said looking around, sighing. "Reminds me back-a where I first a began-"

"Hey this isn't Luigi Begins, starring Christian Hale and the sadly recently decased Heath Ledger as The Koopa"

"Bah, that hack couldn't even get cast a lacky in my new movie!" Bowser said as everyone stared at him angry. "Well he couldn't!"

"Hey that's not something you should be making jokes of you know!" Yoshi pointed out. "I mean even if the racist stuff, even though it uh obviously isn't, is offensive at least it's more dated. The guy just died you know."

"I'll let you know when I start to care" Bowser said as the Smashers threw stuff at Bowser as he was knocked to the ground.

"Yeah take that Heath hater" Master Hand looked at the others. "About the stage though, it's defintley different then others, since the low cieling walls make standard KOs much more difficult then regular Brawl stages."

"Does look like you'd smash yourself a lot if you tired jumping around" Yoshi commented.

"And allow me to give another proper deomnstration of why". Master Hand picked up Yoshi again.

"Hey, can't you use someone else to do this?" Yoshi cried out.

"Well since you don't have a contract of me not being able to do that, I don't have to". He then Smacked Yoshi hard into the top of one of the walls as Yoshi fell into it and landed on a platform above the Smashers. "See? Like I said standard Kos are difficult to do here."

"Uh, actually I thought of a good way of KOing someone easy here" Yoshi pointed out.

"Really now?" Master Hand floated up to him. "And what would that be-" Yoshi quickly turnaed him into a giant egg and pushed him out of bounds of the stage area as Master Hand was transported away.

Yoshi smiled. "That" everyone laughed some as Master Hand teleported in front of them. "It's sort of like the Game and Watch stage with how retro easy you can push people out."

"Bah, Mario Brothers are a lot a better then old a game and snore... even though this appeared on his a console" Mario stated. "Afterall this is not only where Luigi was first introduced a but this is also where we were first recongnized as plumbers and just general jack of all trades."

"Oh, so like this is where people like starting getting hooked on the plumbers" Peach said amazed.

"Well I guess you could call it a that" Mario commented out. "Since people did get hooked with us smashing around the mutated creatures that lived down here."

"What, like turtles?" Link asked.

"Well yeah turtles, flies and a crabs"

Fox crossed his arms. "Oh, so you were not only ripping of TMNT as alternate dopplegangers but also in this dimension as well."

"Hey, this came before those a turtles!" Mario pointed out. "In fact the idea of mutated turtles is actually a ours. We should try suing Eastman and Laird for a character destruction."

"I'd worry more about having to deal with the actual turtles that pop up here" Master Hand pointed out.

"Yes, because I will stomp you into nothing but dust, and laugh at the remains plumber! So bad you wish you never started clogging drains around here in the first place!" Bowser said laughing evily.

Master Hand "rolled his eyes" at this. "Uh, not you.".

"Oh then me?" Squirtle raised his hand.

"Not you either, I'm talking about the creatures wandering around the stage that do your dirty work."

Luigi looked freaked. "I don't want a creatures going to a bathroom for me-a."

"Not like that!" Master Hand yelled out. "I'm talking about these things knocking away your enemies". A crab and turtle then walked out of one of the sewer pipe. "See? It's a Shellcreeper and Sidestepper."

"Oh I remember a those things" Luigi commented. "Those are the things we had to get rid by flipping them over and kicking them around."

The Pokemon trainer waved his hand. "How dare you mishandle a Krabby and Torkal like that!"

Ivysaur rolled his eyes. "Wrong thing, stupid. Though this does bring into question where you guys got the license to mistreat innocent looking animals."

"They're not a innocent!" Mario called out. "They're evil mutants-a!"

Fox smirked. "Oh, so you're just going to go X-Men on them?"

"Not like that!" Mario pointed at Sidestepper and Shellcreeper. "Just watch and see! They're a up to something". The two animals slowly continued crawling along the platform. "Uh... well this was threathening 25 a years ago, okay-a?" Mario crossed his arms. "Afterall you should never judge a book by it's covers."

"Uh, don't you judge everyone else as being worse then you are?" Link commented.

"Well yeah, don't judge by a covers but judge by how much your games sell." Everyone rolled they're eyes as Peach walked over to the two creatures. "Oh no, you're a not adopting those things!"

"But they look like so cute" Peach said picking one up a sidestepper that claw grabbed her hair. "Although they pinch like uncuties."

"See, these things are a dangerous" Mario knocked it off Peach as the Sidestepper fell on it's back.

"Well luckily you can flip them on they're backs by attack or just giving them a bump from below." Master Hand then went under the platform where the Shellcreeper was and knocked into the platform. "Flop". He then knocked it on it's back as he went back up and picked it up. "Once they're upside down you can grab them and chuck them at someone."

"That seems even a cruler then having to kick them out of they're a own domain like we had to do-a" Luigi pointed out.

"Well sometimes it's kill or kick. Or getting a chance to knock an opponent away". He then looked over at the other smashers. "So who wants to demonstrate being hit and flying directly sideways?" He looked to see no one raising they're hands. "Well I guess I can always just choose one of you at random." He pointed his finger around. "Eenie, meenie, minnie mo, catch a Smasher by the, watchoutjigglypuff!"

"Uh, did you say-" Jigglypuff was interrupted as she was smashed by the thrown Shellcreeper and knocked hard to the ground.

"Woah there, see how it sends them flying?" Master Hand said as Jigglypuff got up annoyed. "Sorry but you know, demostration and all."

"Yeah yeah" Jigglypuff mumbled. "First not having a Valentine, now this. Not a good day for the ariaess."

"Who told you about Aura... oh you said something else" Master Hand said quickly catching himself before he gave away another Smasher. "Look, I just wanted to show that in this stage a lot of the time you'll spend a lot of time taking flying Shellcreepers in the face and getting smacked by the Sidecrawlers roaming around." A sidecrawler then walked in and pinched Master Hand. "In this case, it's okay to go... AHH! GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!" He then flew around trying to knock the Sidecrawler off of him as he threw it out of the stage. "Take that Mr. Krab!"

"Uh, why does it seem you were hurt more by being pinched then being shot or thrown or blasted around or a lot of other stuff we've done to you?" Pikachu asked.

Master Hand smiled. "Well I guess for once the enemy crab knew where to hit my weakpoint for massive damage". The Smashers groaned. "What? At least it didn't cost you 600 US Dollars or whatever other currencey you'd spent to get a piece of crap". Snake look annoyed at him. "Uh, once again no offense to those on the system, just much offense to the system itself." He looked away. "At any rate, the play style here is different from the variety you'd find in other stages, so you can look forward to something new in this one."

"Well I do like the a nice classic feel" Mario commented. "Though you could of gone really a retro and done it from the original DK a stage."

"Must not say "who says I haven't" must not say "who says I haven't" to them" Master Hand thought looking at Mario. "Who says... uh... ice cream is fun." The Smashers looked at him confused. "Well anyway time to get back for the next round of the show!"

Back in the main room of the mansion Lyn and Gray Fox could be seen tounge wrestling half naked in the middle of the room as the familar teleportation sound could be heard.

"Ah crap, he's coming back!" Frank called out as he and Lyn quickly ran over to the curtains (grabbing they're clothes) as the Smashers all transported in.

"Okay, and now time for round two of everyone's faovirte game show, the Smash Brothers dating show". Master Hand said as the bell rang. "Uh that's for the show, not the update." He then looked around. "Hey speaking of the show, where are the other contenstants Lyn and Gray Fox?" Rumbling could be heard in the curtains as Master Hand floated closer to them.

"Uh, stay back! We're uh... cleaning the curtains so uh... give us a second" Lyn was heard saying as they soon emerged from the curtains fully clothed.

Master Hand inspected the curtains. "Hey, these dont' look any cleaner."

"Well you get what you pay for" Gray Fox pointed out.

"Odd, I thought I was paying you guys at least 10,000$ each for these guest appearences."

Wario raised his hand. "Hey, can I have a special a guest appearence check too?"

"Only if you want me to take away you're regular much higher Tournament check." Wario looked down and shook his head. "Yeah that's what I thought. So now that we're all here again time to get to round two." The couples got back in they're seats as Master Hand took out a notecard. "This one's going to be tricker, so I'm awarding it 5 points, so it's still anyone's game."

"Though it is going to be our game you pervetic male pig" Zelda shouted out.

"Well maybe it is if you can guess these three hints". A drumroll started playing as Master Hand read down a list. "5, 10, 15 Or More... Ferris Wheel... Springboards." The drum rolls stopped as everyone looked confused at the hand. "Hey, these are good clues if you know what I'm talking about, so try and figure that out." The couples then wrote down they're answers. "Okay so let's see how you did." He floated over towards Mario and Peach. "As the winning team so far, what'd you put down?"

Mario sighed and held out a piece of paper that said "circus music" on it. "I figured it had to do with some sort of hidden music track or a something-a"

"That's why you like should of put down the JEM track!" Peach said. "That's like truley truley outrageous."

"Yeah but truley truley has nothing to do with the a tournament!" Mario said.

Master Hand floated over to Shiek and Link. "Okay so what did you guys put down?"

Link showed a piece of paper that had the words "New Set Of Items" on it. "We figured it had something to do with new or old items you were going to show us."

Shiek held out her hand. "Probably some sort of new jumping instrument"

"Well find out... after I hear from the other guys". He floated over to Frank and Lyn. "So what did you two... "cleaners" but down as your response?"

Lyn held up a sheet that said "weapon combination" on it. "We figured it'd be the superweapon of the game".

"What kind of super weapon would involve ferris wheel and springboards?" Pikachu asked.

Frank pointed at him. "Hey you're a giant rat who fights with electricty going up against puffballs who eat anything to gain it's power, giant turtles who breath fire and 2-D dimensional whatit fighting on pictures of flowers and race tracks. I'm pretty sure there are some weapons that are going to be the opposite of any sort of conventional thinking."

"Well that is true" Master Hand commented floating over to Zero Suit Samus and Zelda. "So what did you ladies come up with?"

Zelda holds a paper that says "Stage Items" on it. "I figured it was something to do with having items you unfair mind has connocted being placed around to make us do the work of doing a stage for you."

"You know, like that Stage Builder thing" Zero Suit held out her hand.

"I... see". Master Hand floated over to Meta-Knight and Samus. "And finally what did you two come up with?"

"Only this" Meta-Knight held up a piece of paper that said "Hidden Pieces" on it. "You may of tried fooling everyone by lying about the bell, but it does still indicate a hidden item you did not want us to know about."

"We didn't know what'd be hidden though involving ferris wheels so we figured it'd just be some pieces to that Stage Builder thing you didn't want anyone finding out about or you just pulling something out of whatever passes for your ass" Samus pointed out.

"Well it's not something, but you are correct!" 5 points lit up on they're scoreboard. "Zelda and Zero Suit came close with Stage items, but knowing they were hidden gave the edge and the victory to this round for Meta-Knight and Samus!"

"Bah, that's just another way of saying you're sexist" Zelda said crossing her arms.

"Well they did have a point about it being hidden though" Samus pointed out. "Maybe we should incoperate that idea into trying to win the next round."

"Here's some ideas I want to incoperate involving you" Zelda whispered something into her ear as Zero Suit blushed. "Yeah, thought you'd like that."

"Darn, no super ferris wheel weapon" Gray Fox sighed. "Probably would of been stupid anyway."

"Eh, I've heard of stupider weapons here" Lyn commented. "Like this Superspicy Curry. I mean who gets any power from eating super spicy food."

"Super spicy, delicious food" Master Hand pointed out. "So long as you don't try eating my brother's curry. It's pretty bad."

Crazy Hand popped in. "Well at least I can make some good hot ham water!" He called out.

Master Hand starred at him. "Can't you find someone else to bother with your constant ARD refrences?"

Peach raised her hand. "Oh, I think like Diana's friend likes that show!"

"To the Diana friend's liking show place!" Crazy Hand said teleporting out.

Shiek looked over at Link. "Well at least our guess was sort of close." She smiled at him. "Speaking of things that should be close..."

Link crossed his arms. "Look, I just don't feel like that about you okay?"

Shiek transformed into Zelda. "Try saying that now" she remarked as Link looked away from her. "Yeah that's what I thought" Shiek said crossing her arms.

Peach patted Mario's back. "Don't worry Mario. I'm sure the Zelda track will be the next pick thingie."

"Uh thanks, but we're still in second-a so we still have a good chance". Mario looked over at Master Hand. "Really I'm more ticked at you-a for making such a lame-a update."

"Hey it's not lame or even lame-a!" Master Hand called out. "There are parts you need to be able to unlock in stage builder. B Parts are playing 5 or more matches, A Parts 10 or more, and C parts 15 or more".

"Why can't you just offer them from the start though?" Falco asked. "Or is this another one of those scam things you're running?"

"No, this is called making you work for terrain you may have never seen before" he commented. "Surley you'd work for these" he then held out a picture of some platforms and some ancient pedestals on it.

"Uh, not really" Gray Fox commented.

"Well you're not the one working for it, so your opinion dosen't count!" Master Hand looked at the others. "I'm sure the others will want to work for it, right?"

"No" the Smashers commented.

"Well... you'll be playing matches anyway so like it, or not appreciate it or not, they'll be coming anyway".

"Hey, if the clue thingies are right that does mean we get a ferris wheel" The Trainer commented. "Those are pretty fun to ride on."

Master Hand held up a picture of a bunch of rotating platofrms and a spinning blade around it. "Well actually it's just sort similar to a Ferris Wheel, with the spinning and all."

"Well I guess blasting each other around on those platforms could be sort of fun" Ness commented. "So long as we don't stupidly fall off."

"Well you might on some people's crazy stage. In fact why don't I show you one more up close". He pointed over at Lyn and Gray Fox. "If you guys are going to try cleaning the curtains again, this time make sure to do it right!" He pointed out as the other Smashers teleported away.

"Eh I have a feeling we wouldn't have enough time for any proper "cleaning" anyway" Lyn commented.

Gray Fox smirked at her. "Want to go taunt the others about letting out of the Assist Trophies room?"

"Sure" she said as the two walked off.

In the hidden Stage Builder area the Smashers were shown on one of the platforms of the "ferris wheel" contraption. "See you get to go on new spinning platforms". He then pointed over to a series of conveyer belts. "Or even run along a series of convyer belts."

"Well it is way past cool to run" Sonic said as he then ran along the conveyer belt. "Conveyer belts are way past cool since I get to see myself run but way past lame since I'm not going anywhere."

"With you, that's not a such a bad thing" Mario muttered.

Pikachu looked over at Master Hand. "So do we have anything besides conveyer belts and platforms in these ABC packages?"

"Well you also get a lot of springboards". He said pointing down to an area with springboards around them.

Fox smirked at Falco. "You going to try jumping on those too?"

Falco narrowed his eyes. "You know just because I gave into temptation once dosen't mean I'm going to do it again".

"Really now?" Fox jumped down and started bouncing along on the springboards as Falco watched him go up and down. "This is pretty fun you know."

"Eh, you're just saying that" Falco watched him go up and down contiously. "Damn, that does look fun" he said going down and jumping along the springboards.

"See there's lot of enjoyment to be had from all these additional stage builder parts" Master Hand commented. "And all you need to do to get them is to keep building stages with the parts you already have. Pretty simple."

"Pardon, but I think you mentioned before that we were suppose to play matches to get them, not build stages" Lucas commented.

Master Hand thought for a second. "Oh yeah... I did... and that was wrong. You need to build stages, not do matches". Master Hand shrugged. "Not like I've ever been wrong before."

"Maybe we should count the times-a you were and see if it compares to how much you just outright-a lied to us" Mario said.

"Nah, I lie to you guys way more then I just flub something up... uh I mean no I don't. So that was a flub up, defintley not a lie". The others starred at the hand. "So anyway, don't worry if you don't have a lot of parts at first. Since more will begin to appear pretty quickly." He then ponited around the stage and the various conveyer belt, "ferris wheels", spring jumps and etc lining it. "Eventually things will start to get pretty fancy!"

"And pretty fun actually" Falco said still bouncing on the spring jumps. "It's at least better then the stupid obvious udpates."

"Don't worry I found a good way of disguising those... I mean, everyone jump on the springboards!" Master Hand jumped on them. Some smashers followed as others stood and talk and walked around the stage area.

Meanwhile back at the mansion Lyn and Gray Fox were shown outside of the assist trophies door.

"You guys better let us out before I start throwing some serious hammers around!" The Hammer Brother was heard saying.

"Hey, find your own way out!" Lyn raised her hand. "We're busy with important stuff over here."

"Oh you mean like finding a way to take out Master Hand for forcing us into this assist trophies room" Little Mac said.

"Uh... yeah that" Frank crossed his arms. "Of course I'm sure if you guys actually put your minds together you could think of a way out, if you had them."

"Hey, I'll have you know that the inner machinations of my brain are an enigma!" Stafy called out as he was shown thinking of milk spilling on the table.

Lyn smirked. "Of course maybe if you guys learned to be quiet and not interrupt our private time we could possibly find a way to let you all out."

"Here's a deal we have for you" Ana was heard saying.

"Let us out or we'll cut you in two!" Kat was heard saying as they tried slicing the wall to no avail.

"Step aside, only the ulimate life form would be able to find his way out!" Shadow called out. "Chaos Control!" Nothing was heard happening. "Oh yeah... no emerald."

"Well I'm sure that fancy gold thing on your wrist would at least get you a nice drill" Jill was heard saying.

"Oh you mean try tunneling out?" Shadow asked.

"If by tunneling out you meant-" Jill was interrupted as the teleporting sound was heard.

"Uh taunt you guys later, we've got stuff to do!" Gray Fox said as he and Lyn ran back to the main room as the Smashers were shown teleporting in.

"Well I knew you'd all enjoy a mighty good round of bouncing" The Hand commented.

"Hey, I was way past putting time into that treadmill!" Sonic said. "It's better then those lameo ones that break because I go to fast."

"Well probably because this one was constructed by magical hand magic or something" Ike pointed out. "Though I have to say those tombs were pretty fun to slice up."

"You didn't have to step and grind all of them to pieces though" Young Link stated.

Ike turned to him. "Hey better them then you. Since slicing up statues is a good way or reliving tension."

"How much tension builds up from being a homo?" Ganondorf asked.

Ike narrowed his eyes. "You wouldn't happen to have a pillar would you?"

"Well unless your'e talking about the one in the lord of all evil's pants, which I'm pretty sure you are-" Ike then took out his sword. "Ah, quit trying to destory the lord of all evil before he can destroy all you know and care about!" Ganondorf commented as he ran around the room being chased by Ike.

"Hey no more chasing, since it's time for more contensting on the Smash Dating show." The couples then got back in they're seats as Master Hand took out a notecard. "This one's sort of easy, so it's worth only 2 points. However it's still a good chance for those of you who haven't scored yet to get some scores on the board."

"Hey just because it's not on the board dosen't mean we havent' scored" Gray Fox said as he and Lyn chuckled.

Zelda waved her hand. "Hey I'll have you know we'll do plenty of scoring-"

Zero Suit glared at her. "Please specifcy now you mean on the board and nothing else."

"Well nothing else for now anyway" Zelda said as Zero sighed.

"Okay, and now for the hints". Master Hand looked at another notecard as a drumroll was heard. "Eggs...Throw... Lay". The drumroll stopped as he looked at the couples. "Now come up with your answers everyone". The couples started writing things down as Master Hand went over to Meta-Knight and Samus. "Okay as the winners last round, what did you put down for this one."

Samus held up a sign that said "Yoshi Eggs" on it. "When it comes to eggs, he's really the only guy I know around here who has them, and has been throwing them at us for near a decade."

"Though I haven't seen as much egg throwing, I trust Samus's judgement on this matter" Meta-Knight said as Samus smiled at him.

Master Hand moved over to Gray Fox and Lyn. "So what did you guys put down?"

"Pretty much the same thing" Gray Fox said holding out a sheet that says "Yoshi Eggs" on it. "Based on some reports I was able to intercept about you guys, he's good at egging people on."

Lyn held out her arm. "Plus since we figured you weren't going to have an egg bomb, we'd go with that"

"Think again person of the greater gender" Zelda said holding a sheet that said "Egg Bomb" on it. "This is the obvious choice."

"Yeah, I mean there's been gooey bombs, Smart Bombs, Bomb Bombs, Motion Sensor bombs and those Electrodes going around so there would probably be some new kind of bomb that's shaped like an egg, maybe laid by that Chansey thing" Zero Suit Samus commented.

"Chanseys aren't suppose to lay bombs" Pikachu commented. "Then again with it beign given a new post evolution and pre evolution form they may of decided to change that around too."

Master Hand moved to Link and Shiek. "So what did you two put down?"

Shiek held a sign that said "Yoshi Egg Moves" on it. "No yolks aside, he's the only one I know of who would try rolling with so much eggs so we laid into that notion for our choice."

Link groaned. "You didn't need to say it with so many egg puns."

Shiek sighed. "And yet again, you try and take away my fun. You seem to do that a lot."

Master Hand looked over at Mario and Peach. "And Finally what do you guys say is the next update?"

Peach held up a sign that said "Yoshi's Eggies" on it. "Me and Mario decided that it was Yoshi's moves since he always liked throwing that eggs around."

Mario smield. 'Yeah he's a been doing that for as long as I a known him, and by now he's a gotten pretty good at it."

"Geez, last time people talked this much about my eggs was at Yoshi Con 2003 when I laid that 10 foot long egg" Yoshi pointed out. "Though guess that's what I get for trying to have to chow down a cookie bigger then the ones from my SNES days."

"Well sorry to egg you on so much, but that is indeed the right answer!" Master Hand looked over at the couples. "So that means that everyone except Zelda and Zero Suit Samus got the two points."

Zelda looked at the zero on her scoreboard. "Oh, if this isn't sexism I don't know what is" she commented.

"It's not sexism, it's the wrong answer". Zero Suit looked down sadly. "I admit this one was my fault. I was the one who kept telling you it was some sort of bomb but I guess it wasn't. Sorry about that."

"Don't blame this on yourself" Zelda hugged her. "You know I'd still support any answer you gave even if some man tried saying it wasn't right."

"Strangley, that means a lot to me actually" Zero suit said quickly hugging her back.

"Hmmm, your non armored form does seem to be more physical in intimacy then you are" Meta-Knight commented.

"Yeah, she's always been more touchy, probably because of not having the armor to shield her" Samus said.

Meta looked at her. "Well it's not just the armor that shields you Samus. Everyone else is shielded by they're own fears and insecurities and hides behind them when they feel it is necessary."

Samus pointed at him. "Even you?"

Meta-Knight nodded. "I am the same as everyone else in that regard. Though I do admitt less of a need to shield myself around you then other peoples."

"Yeah, I sort of feel that way too" Samus said smirking at him.

Peach looked over at this. "Aww, isn't like MetaSam and ZeroZe totally precious?" she asked Mario.

"Well I guess, though you don't have to use internet a lingo on them."

"But that's totally precious too" she pointed out.

Mario sighed. "Well I do like Peario if you know what I mean."

Peach thoguht for a second. "Oh yeah they're cute... oh wait isn't that like us?" Mario nodded as Peach hugged him. "So totally cute."

"Soon princess you will fall victim to the power of the totally awesome Boweach" Bowser said to himself. "So says my awesome script anyway."

Gray Fox looked over at Lyn. "Hmm, so what does that make us then? Lyank or Fraln?"

Lyn crossed her arms. "Eh, neither of those is really too good. How about Lyn Gray or Foxlyn? Those sound pretty good." She hugged him. "Though the name dosen't matter as much as being together."

"Of course" he said hugging her back.

Shiek smirked at Link. "So are you still against the idea of Shink/Liek or have you finally come to your senses?"

Link held otu his arm. "Uh no offense but I'm still prefer Zeink if you know what I mean."

Shiek crossed her arms. "Wow, now you're not only killing the fun but you're also killing the mood."

"Well killing uh battling is what you guys should be doing, though I guess this love thing is nice for today" Master Hand said looking over at the Smashers. "Save the Love though as we've got Yoshi's Special Moves to go over."

"Well it is about time I've had another update" Yoshi pointed out. "I mean last time was you Showing me Super Dragon and me pointing out I'm a dinosaur."

"A Pretty (beep)in racist dinosaur" Snake commented.

Yoshi smiled. "Well I think I found who I'm going to use my moves on"

"Ah (swear) I need to stop insulting people whose moves come up, espically since mine are (beep)in gone" Snake muttered to himself.

"Well since these are Yoshi's moves they call for obviously being an expert at throwing all kind of eggs" Master Hand pointed out. "Egg rolling, egg throwing, egg transforming... well the down one isn't egg related but we're not going over that today anyway."

"So wait, all you do normally is throw around eggs?" Charizard asked laughing a bit. "Man at least Chansey is a nurse so that excuses her for being lame, but what's your excuse?"

"Hey, don't diss my eggs!" Yoshi said taking one and throwing it at Charizard who used Flamethrower to burn it to pieces. "Hey you can't make them go sunny side up!"

"Well you'd have to be scrambled to think I'd just let you pelt me with them" Charziard pointed out.

"Egg puns aside though, it is the rule that the person using they're special moves is allowed to attack the person they so choose" Master Hand pointed out.

"Yeah well..." Charziard pointed at him. "You just probably ran out of regular updates so are going over moves of characters people already know just to stall for time."

"How did he know?" Master Hand thought to himself before coughing some. "Why that's not it at all. I just thought you all could appreciate some nice egg throwing."

"Oh they will, once you make sure they can't try and knock them back" Yoshi pointed out.

"Well then I'm afraid that means I'm going to have to do this." Master Hand snapped his fingers as all of Snake's weapons disappeared. "There, now you can't try shooting the eggs away."

"Oh you are such a (various swear words)" Snake commented.

Charizard smirked. "Well sucks for you weapons guy but I've still go this". The lizard tried blowing out fire but wasn't able to. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Oh no, you must of lost your fighting spirit!" The Trainer said. "Don't worry, all we need is to get Casey in and have you try and save me from a volcano-"

"This isn't some stupid Chronicles episode, stupid!" Charizard called out.

"No, it's just me temporary taking away your powers so you can't burn the eggs" Master Hand pointed out, looking over at Yoshi. "And as you now, to throw eggs you do your up special attack, the egg throw."

"Oh, so not only do I get to pelt these guys with eggs but I also get to review my third new jump. That's pretty cool" Yoshi stated.

Master Hand looked at him confused. "Uh, what makes you think I'm going over your third jump. I mean you know it right?"

Yoshi nodded. 'Yeah but since you also have this updated for the people at home, hence the lame game updates, I'd assume you want to tell them exactly how to do it here. Afterall it's probably the only real different part of my normal special aresnal from the other tournaments right?"

Master Hand looked around. "Well yeah but... they can go find out on they're own"

"Uh, couldn't they do that with my moves already in the first place but since there is a difference in them you could try explaining it to them-"

"No, no, they'll... figure it out fine." Master Hand pointed at him. "Just throw the eggs already."

Yoshi shrugged. "If you insist". He then chucked one at Snake as it smacked him in the face. "Guess the yolk's really on you-"

"Do you think you could at least spare me your (swear)y egg puns?" Snake asked wiping the egg off of him.

"Not until I fry up all the ones I want to use" Yoshi said as he then threw an egg at Charizard, who flew back and dodged it. "Hey you can't do that!" 

"Apparently I can, so I guess the egg's on your face" Charizard said before landing on the ground.

Yoshi pulled out another egg. "Well prepare to have another egg fried up and this time it won't be over so easy"

"Well at least I think that takes care of all the egg puns" Master Hand looked over at Yoshi. "I should also let you know those throws are normal ones. You can hold the egg power down so that the speed and distance increases."

"Hmm, that's pretty eggciting" Yoshi said laughing some as he then held down the egg and threw it a lot stronger and faster as it hit Charizard. "That's what you get for egging me on-"

"Okay, now that IS the end of the egg puns, though not of the egg throws". Master Hand pointed at Yoshi. "You can also tilt the egg forward when you throw so the angle will be more horizontal."

"Oh yeah, the short egg toss" Yoshi said throwing an egg right in front of him as it cracked on the ground. "Hmm we should probably clean up all these yolks before someone slips on them."

"Well in this case I'll probably just have Kirby come in at the end and eat all of the spilled eggs. Speaking of Spilled eggs you can also tilt backward and throw an egg up vertically to hit things and uh... sipll it's eggy goo on them."

Yoshi threw an egg up in the air. "Yeah this was good for getting some targets when I didn't feel like just jumping". He then extended his tounge and caught the egg in mid air. "Plus it makes a pretty good mid air snack."

"Why don't you go around and lick the floor like the (beep)in dino you are for the broken eggs?" Snake asked before Yoshi threw an egg at him. "Yeah I (swear)in knew that would happen but I just had to say it."

"As I have to talk about the egg range" Master Hand looked at his notes. "The length you hold down and tilt the eggs around makes for all sorts of combinations. If you can master them all, your attack radius will be huge?"

"How huge we talking about?" Yoshi asked.

"Uh, I was never that good with math actually." He then snapped Jeff in. "Hey kid think you can calculate the range of Yoshi's egg throw?"

"Well I would need to know the maximum and minimum distance of how far the eggs go and where they are allowed to be thrown" Jeff said adjusting his glasses.

Master Hand thought for a second. "Well pretty much around the room"

"And from here" Yoshi said throwing an egg right in front of him. "To here" He then threw one halfway to the cieling. "And to here". He threw one to the other side of the room, hitting Charziard with an egg as the dragon grunted.

"Well then by my calculations" Jeff was shown doing some math and held out a piece of paper. "Yoshi has about a 100 meter range of his eggs from all sides he can pummel opponents with."

"Wow that's thissssssssssssss huge" Master Hand said floating around the room.

"If you want to be unscientfiic about it" Jeff stated.

"Well I'll be unscientific all I want to be thank you very much." Master Hand then poofed Jeff away. "Of course that's not the only egg based manuevar Yoshi can do with Eggs. There's also his standard special, the Egg Lay."

"Sounds like the egg drop from old F-Zero Middle School Science" Captain Falcon stated.

"Uh, pretty sure there is no F-Zero Middle school, and this is different". Master Hand looked over at the others. "For those who weren't here, this allows Yoshi to capture his opponent and turn them into an egg."

"Wow, so he's like that lameo Eggman" Sonic said. "Though I guess his master plan is whipping some way past bad eggs at people." Yoshi then tried hitting Sonic with an egg but he dodged. "Sorry but I've spent my career dodging Egg Carriers and Vipers and Death Eggs. I'm not going to be hit by a Yoshi egg."

"Well maybe I'll just turn you into one" Yoshi said looking over at him.

"No, use your pretty scary tounge attack to do that to Zero Suit Samus" Master Hand said pointing over to her.

"Hey, why me?" ZSS asked.

"Well it's what you get for coming in last place" Master Hand noted.

"That's only because of your stupid sexist rules!" Zelda said waving her fist.

"No, it's because you guys failed at guesses and now should be eggpecting some punishment". The other smashers moaned. "Yeah I know, more egg puns. But they're fun okay?"

"So is this" Yoshi said turning Zero Suit Samus into an egg.

"Well that's schlurrp if I ever saw one" Master Hand said as Yoshi walked over and exited egged Samus out of the window. "And a Pop, right over the abyss!"

"SAMUS!" Zelda cried out as she then used her teleport to grab the falling egg and teleport them back to the mansion as Zero Suit fell out of the egg. "Thank the goddesses you're okay" She said, holding Zero Suit tightly, crying a bit. "I... I don't know what would happen if I lost you."

"Uh, you don't need to freak out Zelda" Zero Suit commented. "I would of just used my laser grab to make my way back up again. No big deal."

"The thought of losing you is a big deal" Zelda said starring at Yoshi angrily. "And you, dinosaur will pay for your actions-"

"Hey, his idea not mine!" Yoshi said pointing at Master Hand.

"Yeah well..." Master Hand looked around. "If I could find someone to blame for my actions, I probably would now!" He was then hit by a powerful magical bolt of energy as he sizzled some. "Ow, you can't do that!"

"Technically she can" Zero Suit said standing up again. "That violates the contract of trying to throw me out of a window."

"Well it was uh... Yoshi's doing not mine"

"But that's what you told me to do!" Yoshi called out.

"Well fine then it was my fault!" Master Hand sighed. "Really I just thought a shot like this would be cute". Master Hand then held up a picture of Zero in an egg falling off the edge of Picto Chat's stage with Yoshi looking down and Zelda reaching out to her.

"Great even the hand ships that" Link muttered to himself.

"Besides, I also wanted to show that even when trapped in the egg you can get out by moving left or right to avoid falling off edges" The hand pointed out. "And by breaking out by tilting back and forth."

"Well dosen't mean you get to test it out on me" Zero suit commented.

Master Hand sighed. "Fine, since that was a breach of that contract thing, 5 points to Griffendor... uh you guys in the contest thing. Happy?"

"Well so long as Samus is save and you've been taught a lesson I suppose so" Zelda said hugging Zero Suit again.

Master Hand nodded. "Good then. So now all I need to do is mention that if you take a beating before being egged, it will be harder to break free, so make sure to be careful of surprise attacks on high damages.

"Excuse me, but I do think that is something that would be called obviousness on the Holocrate Home World" Olimar pointed out.

"And pretty much everywhere else" Fox said rolling his eyes.

"Well just making sure you know." A bell then rang. "And now you know the fourth round of the show is starting!" The couples then all hurried back in they're seats. "To recapp, coming in first place with a whooping seven points is Samus and Meta-Knight". Master Hand pressed a button as the auidence was heard cheering. "In a tie for second place is Peach and Mario, as well as Zelda and Zero Suit Samus with five points each."

"That's because you gave them-a pity points" Mario remarked.

Zelda pointed at him. "Do not make me focus my wrath on you, since your crimes of boasting and manliness are most sinful."

"Hey those aren't like nice things to say" Peach said.

Zelda sighed. "Well I'm sorry they offend you Peach, but that's all I'm going to say on that."

Master Hand looked over at the other couples. "And coming in last place in a tie for third is Link and Shiek and Gray Fox and Lyn with only 2 points. However that could all change around this round". Master Hand looked at his note. "This is a fairly tricky four point question that could make or break anyone's score, making this still anyone's game."

"Eh, hard to call it our game if we can't even really play in it" Gray Fox noted.

"Hey, no need to bring that up." Master Hand started a drumroll. "So here are your hints for round Four". He took out another Notecard. "Shuttle Loop...No Stopping... Previous." The drum roll stopped as Master hand looked at the couples. "Okay now write down what you think that means and see if you'll be four points closer to that cruise". The copules wrote down they're answers as Master Hand floated over to Shiek and Link. "Let's see what last place had to say."

Link holds up a card that says "Ground Roll" On it. "We figured this is some sort of item that will make us all roll around on the ground and not be able to stop."

"Hey, that's my way past cool move!" Sonic yelled out.

"Well that's what happened with Samus's screw attack" Shiek pointed out. "So it could of happened again."

Samus pointed at Master Hand. "Hey why did you even make an attack stimulating my move anyway?"

"Uh, seemed like a good idea at the time" The Hand pointed out.

"Or maybe he wanted everyone to have a chance at being as special as you by copying your move even if that is only a small tiny fraction of your uniqueness" Meta-Knight stated.

"Could be right" Samus said quietly blushing some.

"Well since you guys seem to be so chatty why don't you show us your answer?" Master Hand said floating to them.

Meta-Knight held up a piece of paper that said "Kirby's Amazing Mirror Maze Stage" on it. "Since you were referring to one of my previous moves, we figured it had to do with the Amazing Mirror Stage from Kirby's Amazing Mirror."

"It's only fair that you'd give Meta Knight and the other Kirby characters another stage" Samus commented. "Since everyone else will at least have another one."

"Okay" Master Hand moved over to Gray Fox and Lyn. "And what did the other last placers put down?" Frank smirked and held up "Green Hill Zone" on a sheet of paper. "I think you already submitted that one."

"Yeah, but I think this time this is the stage you'll actually show" Gray Fox remarked. "That's why you said previous before."

"Not to mention that has loops and I assume no one really stops since Sonic characters seem to be really good at never shuttping up" Lyn stated.

"Hey I can way past shut up... I just choose not to!" Sonic said.

Lyn held out her hand. "Well I'm also referring to Shadow who keeps going on about "Ultimate liferform this" or "maria" that."

"Hey don't you insult Mariaaaaaaaaaaa!" Shadow was heard crying out.

"Shut up you" Master Hand said looking over at Zelda and Zero Suit Samus. "So what did you two put down?"

Zero Suit Samus held out a paper that said "Subspace Video Clip" on it. "This time we conversed together and came up with you doing a speedy video of the storyline."

Zelda nodded putting her hand on Zero Suit's knee. "We also thought it would involve looping previous footage you would of shown before, though this time perhaps showing us actually have a chance to shine."

"Well that only leaves you guys then" He floated over to Mario and Peach. "What did you put down for this one?"

Mario held up a card that said "Game And Watch" on it. "I thought you'd announce that old a pain to the tournament since you were whining about all of us a not being here before. He's previously known, loops on and on and there's no stopping his a rambaling."

"Yeah, I never like knew all that stuff happened like back in his day" Peach said confused.

"Well it didn't. And sadly neither did your answer". Master Hand then pointed at Frank and Lyn. "For sticking to an answer they already gave, Gray Fox and Lyn got the correct answer and advance into second place with 6 points!"

"Knew that would factor in somehow" Gray Fox said smiling at Lyn. "Thanks for making me want to use again."

"No problem" she said smiling back at him.

"Well, makes sense we'd loose on the one with the hedgehog since I'd a never ever pick him" Mario pointed out.

"What about like at the Olympics?" Peach asked.

"That's only because we were asked by Nintendo to try and interact with a him!" Mario called out.

Zelda sighed. "Well our choice didn't win" she said rubbing Zero's knee. "Still I think it was a pretty good guess."

"And I think you should wait to do that" Zero said moving Zelda's hand off of hers.

"Fine I can wait" Zelda kissed Zero's cheek softly. "Hopefully around the time of our cruise."

"You mean ours!" Samus called out. "We're still in the lead you know."

"Hopefully next time I won't try and think it's my own series though just because I assumed that my name was in it" Meta-Knight said to himself.

"Ah cheer up" Samus lightly hugged him. "It was a good guess. Much better then what these other guys guessed."

"I guess that's true" Meta-Knight looked up at her. "Thanks for cheering me up."

"Hey, that's what friends do right?" She asked as Meta nodded.

Shiek sighed. "Well guess we're still in last place" she looked over at Link. "I'm betting it has something to do with us not having the right chemistry with each other."

"Well maybe that's because there is none" Link said as Shiek looked at him sadly. "I mean we're friends but nothing else, for now."

She perked up, smiling some. "I can do with that".

"Hey quit chatting you lameos!" Sonic said tapping his foot. "It's time to hear about my way past cool stage now!"

"Oh yeah, that" Master Hand then looked over at the other smashers. "Guess we should be covering there and checking out Green Hill."

"What kind of name for a stage is Green Hill anyway?" Fox asked. "I mean did you have purple mountains or yellow sky?"

Sonic shook his head. "No, just Spring Yards and Scrap Brains the first time around."

"Well I always did know you had a scrap brain-a" Mario pointed out.

"Oh remind me to throw your butt all over my stage" Sonic exclaimed.

"Why remind when we're there?" Master Hand snapped his fingers as the Smashers (once again besides Gray Fox and Lyn) were transported to the Green Hill Zone Stage.

"Wow, this looks way past better then the Sonic Adventure 2 remix of it" Sonic said looking around.

"Well yeah I think I can do better then Dreamcast graphics" Master Hand thought for a second. "Well I'm pretty sure anyone can by now actually" Master Hand looked over at Sonic. "Anyway like you yourself, your stage is an unlockable, appearing after you yourself."

"Well how come my stage is unlockable if that guy's mondo much lamer one isn't?" Sonic said pointing over at Snake.

"Well I guess because the (beep)ier stage are unlockable, since these stupid lamp posts and (beep)in badly designed trees make me actually want to go back and throw those (swear)in mutated crabs around" Snake pointed out.

"Well actually because I was afraid would be coming around after the whole music thing so I wanted to make sure I had something to whip out to shut him up" Master Hand pointed out. "Since I don't think Yuji would mind if I stole/borrowed his stuff as much I could delay making you're stage until now."

"That's not cool!" Sonic said.

"Uh... don't say anything and I'll give you a 5000 dollar pay increase."

"That's so good" Sonic made a thumbs up as the others rolled they're eyes.

Master Hand sighed. "Well at any rate-"

"Hey, can I get some pay for not saying anything-a?" Wario asked.

"No" Master Hand remarked. "Now as I was saying-"

"Hey how come I only get points when suffering abuse and he gets money?" Zero Suit Samus asked.

"Cause you're not third party". Master Hand twirled his glove. "And yet again as I was trying to say-"

"How can you justify calling that a sentance?" Falco asked.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Master Hand roared as the Smashers looked at him sort of freaked. "Okay, for the 4th and final time, this Sega Genesis Zone is making it's comeback as a Nintendo Stage."

"... I make you guys way past cool" Sonic said breaking the awkard silence of the hand's yelling.

"Oh, no you don't-a" Mario looked over at Master Hand. "Are you going to freak out again if I ask why it seems every update for the a stupid hedgehog seems to be on a holiday-a?"

"No, I think I'm okay now". Master Hand turned to Mario. "And the answer to that is since sometimes I skip to holidays and do a lot of updates a day, the holidays and updates seem a lot closer together then they are, that's why." Master Hand pointed behind them. "Still history is something to be treasured when not fastfowarding to brawl, so everyone take a second to appreciate the famous shuttle loop in the background there."

"Oh, so that's what you meant by shuttle loop" Meta-Knight commented. "I had no idea my attack had the same name as a giant hamster wheel."

"Hey it's way past cooler then a hamster wheel" Sonic called out. "These loop de loops were what my stages were known for espically when I started doing my mondo loop de loops. Of course you lameos won't be going around the loops not nearly as fast."

"Or at all" Master Hand commented. "It's in the background, not part of the actual stage. In truth I did want there to be a loop de loop but it didn't fit into the stage's dynamic."

"And since a Sonic is obviously far too lame-a for a scrolling stage he should be happy with what he's a getting" Mario commented.

Master Hand rubbed his chin. "Well that is the attidue I try and impart on all of you."

"Well I'm not buying that!" Sonic held out his hand. "I want some way past loop de loops to show these slow mows how to run around in circles."

"Look, we have to make the stages majorly fair for everyone too you know". Master Hand poitned at Sonic. "You can loop de loop but not everyone may not be able to do that."

"Well I do admit you are all lamer then the world's fastest hedgehog" Sonic said as everyone starred at him. "What? The truth mondo hurting you?"

"Not if it's about the pains I made to make even the palces you normally wouldn't even see and look at look just right" Master Hand said pointing over at threes. "Like these palm trees, that I think later would be filled with coconut bomb robots, or the background lake area I stole/borrowed from the SA2 Green Hill Design. It's all there."

"Something dosen't fit though" Pikachu looked over at the hand. "If you were making a Green Hill Zone, how come you showed us music from that other zone? That Angel Island thing?"

"Oh well I had that designed and uh... forgot to ask for a remix for the stage I'm actually doing". Master Hand looked down embarassed. "Happens to everyone."

"Eh, Angel Island would of been ruined by that stupid Knucklehead trying to drop me into the water with his way past lameo collapsing bridge, so this is still mondo cool" Sonic noted.

"Well glad you like it at least. I also made sure one of the key features of the terrain here is the gentle sloping place in the ground. You know, to be a good place for you to make runs through and stuff."

Sonic smiled. "Make runs through? You must of just read my mind."

"That's not what you're thinking about at all" Ness commented.

"Shut up psychic. The way past fasties are talking." Sonic then ran up and down the slope as the smashers watched him go back and forth, and back and forth.

"Yeah, kind of no stopping him now, also another clue most of you missed". Master Hand pointed at the ground. "However the sloping dosen't last for too long though as the ground's middle part will drop off if impacted with a lot of attacks."

"Well that is very a interesting-a" Mario said holding out his hand as he shot a load of fireballs at the ground as Sonic was running by.

Fox took out his blaster and started tearing up the ground with shots. "Guess shooting rapidly isn't considered cheap if it's not at someone" he commented continuing to blast as soon other Smashers were blasting at the ground.

"Hey you lameos almost hit..." Sonic then started shaking as part of the ground started falling away in blocks as Sonic stopped running and teeteed off the edge of one of them. "Hey can one of you lameos help me out?"

"Well I guess I can" Mario said walking over and overhead Smashing Sonic in the head, sending him down the pit. "You did mean help you down-a right?"

"I no way past meant that!" Sonic cried out as he used the spring to jump up as he landed on a solid section of ground. "Man I don't remember any of zones doing that. Well except for Marble Zone, and Star Light, and Aquatic Ruin, and Hill Top and Oil Ocean and..." Sonic thought for a second. "Well actually a lot of mondo levels, but never Green Hill... except when done in Sonic Adventure 2."

"Well it's my way of having you try and change yoru tactics" Master Hand noted. "Afterall with the ground falling down you're going to have take more of a look at items appearing, where your opponents are, and other stuff and try to adjust accordingly."

"Sonic the hedgehog's all about making the way past best adjusts" Sonic said flipping back to the other smashers. "That's why the call him the best."

"I think they know that's why they don't call you the best!" A voice cried out.

Sonic looked around. "Hey who said that?"

Master Hand looked around the loop de loop. "Probably three guests who occasionally run by in the background of the stage."

"The Jonas Brothers?" Peach asked.

"...No" Master Hand replied.

She sighed. "But I like wanted they're autographs!"

"Well you're going to have to make due to with the actual guests that pop by: Knuckles, Tails and Silver."

"Wait, since when did body parts and colors count as people?" Link asked.

Sonic held out his hand. "OH that's just my way past best friend Tails, my friendly nemesis mondo ididot Knuckles and an even bigger angst time traveling trip Shadow". Sonic looked over at the background loop far away from the Smashers. "You mean they're all the way over there?"

"Yeah, from over there they're kind of small" Master Hand said taking out a set of binoculars to look at them starring at them (in case you didn't know, Knuckles is the red echidna, Tails is the two tailed brown Fox, and silver is the Silver Hedgehog). "But up close they're really deatiled. Probably because we like them so much?"

"Not enough to give us more then these crappy backgrounds roles" Knuckles called out!

"Oh what's that?" Can't here you way way over there Knucklehead!" Sonic called out as he was then hit by another pole vault. "Ow, stop doing that!"

Tails looked over at Knuckles. "Where do you get those things from anyway?"

"If I can condense the infinite power of the Master emearld to hand held size I think I can condense poles to fit in my gloves" Knuckles looked over at them. "You know we should go over there and say something to that hand."

"I predict that we will" Silver said ominously.

Knuckles rolled his eyes. "Just because you come from a futue dosen't mean you can predict what will actually happen."

"I... knew you'd say that" Silver said looking away.

"Whatever, let's just go over there". Knuckles jumped up and started gliding over as Silver levitated behind him as Tails used his two tails to fly to try and catch up.

"Oh, looks like they're coming over here" Master Hand said looking through his binoculars. "Usually they're not allowed to do that."

"Well you're usually does have a tendencey not to happen" Ike pointed out. "I mean didn't you usually say that you weren't going to clone some of our moves and then you did?" 

"Well... that's obviously different" Master Hand pointed out as Knuckles, Silver and Tails landed. "Uh, hey guys. Think you should back to the background-"

"Actually I was thinking of you know, having a better role" Knuckles pointed over at Sonic. "Espically since these guys need someone to remind them not all of us are bunch of 90's sprouting catchphrase egotistcal idiots who think they're better then anyone else."

"Stop being such a Knucklehead, Knuckles" Sonic pointed out. "You know Shadow's not here-" Knuckles then punched him in the jaw. "Ow, my way past jaw bone!"

"Oh shut up" Knuckles looked over at Master Hand. "Did you even consider trying to make one of us a Smasher? You know, even for a second?"

"I did, but that would of been too much work... I mean I couldn't think of a right movelist for you."

"Uh, pretty sure I submitted one to you, several times". Knuckles crossed his arms. "Then again from what I heard you seem to be really lazy with who you let in or not?"

"Oh hey would you know if it I'm in then?" Young Link asked. "Cause the hand's been very vauge on the subject and-"

"Vauge on the subject it will continue being!" Master Hand yelled. "Besides then I'd have to give Metal Gear a second playable-"

"And what (beep)in problem would that lead to?" Snake yelled out.

"Well then everyone would start asking to be in the tournament and whining about who is or isn't cut."

Knuckles rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, cause that's not happening already."

"Uh look, in Smash Brothers 4, maybe possibly I'll think more about it. Until then though just be happy you're making background roles. Some people here won't even be getting that". Some of the smashers looked at him freaked. "I mean uh... who knows who that may be yet."

"Well I think you know" Tails commented looking over at Fox. "And as a fellow Fox I'm saddened there's only going to be one of us actually in brawl."

"Well Krystal will fill the bill of a second fox" Fox commented. "I know she's been asked for enough that the hand would probably be shot repeatdley forever for not letting her in." The hand looked around nervously to himself.

Tails looked over at him. "Well just be careful. From personal expierence Fox girls have a tendencey of saying you're just a kid and hooking up with you're best friend and then going with they're evil alternate and breaking your heart"

"Well that was one of the false endings to Command" Fox noted. "But that didn't actually happen."

"I know all that will happen" Silver said dramatically. "Because I can see into the future!"

"Uh, is that some sort of hedgehog code for teleporting into the bathroom?" Falco asked.

Silver held out his hand dramatically "No for I can really see into the future." He makes a fist. "And I see the princess's sealed Iblis power destroying all of mankind."

"Well that actually does sound like a good future" Zelda commented.

"Not you, her" Silver said pointing at Peach dramatically.

Crazy Hand teleporetd in. "Her?" he asked.

"Uh, Crazy Hand, we're in the middle of something here. What do you want?" Master Hand asked.

"Oh just wanted to know where that guy lived since I uh forgot to ask" Peach whispered something into his ear. "Thanks!" Crazy Hand teleported off.

"Yes, you are the one with the Iblis" Silver said continuing to point at Peach. "You must your powers to defeat Solarsis by time traveling into the past, then the future, then the present, then the future, and give birth to the flame of diaster and erase everyone's memories from existance."

"Uh... could you like repeat that first thing again?" Peach asked.

Mario sighed. "You don't have any Iblis powers dear. Just emotional a ones that make somewhat popular DS a titles."

"Hey don't try and counter what I say". Silver held out his hand. "I have psychic powers."

"Uh, so do we" Ness said raising his hand.

Lucas nodded. "Yes and the others do not like it when you read into they're minds and try and tell them they're future."

Silver then held out his hands and mentally pushed them down. "Ha, you think you're psychic is powerful enough to beat me?"

"It is, but mine will do it faster" Mewtwo said raising his hand and knocking Silver away mentally.

"Oh, so you want a psyhic duel then eh?" Silver held out his hands. "Bring it!" Mewtwo held out his hands, catching Silver psychically as Silver tried to struggle out. Mewtwo then started slamming him all along the zone through various trees and pieces of the ground. "Hey, this isn't how it was suppose to go in the future!" Silver cried out before being smashed around some more.

Tails looked over at Knuckles. "You know maybe it's a good thing we weren't actually fighting these guys."

"Look I'm pretty sure the fights are more balanced when they're actually brawling then when they're not" Knuckles pointed out. "Obviously there are some that are going to be stronger outside the tournament and some who are not."

"I believe I would fall into the catergory of those who can engage in the betteracy of fistecuffs outside" Olimar pointed out.

Tails looked over at him. "You know I actually did play Pikmin and aren't you only less then a quater tall in actual size?"

"Oh dear, someone played my game and revealed my weakeness" Olimar said to himself.

"Well it would be nice to hang with you guys some more, besides you know seeing some of you at the Olympics" Tails mentioned.

"Yeah that was... sort of fun" Yoshi commented. "Though next time we should probably find a better ping pong table since the balls kept getting lost."

"Ha ha, you guys lost your balls!" Young Link taunted.

"Uh, was that suppose to be some sort of "innuendo" or not?" Tails asked. "Since everyone said they'd expalin that to me when I'm older, and that was back in 1992!"

"Well maybe when you get aged to be older then 13" Knuckles commented.

"Oh hey that remidns me-a" Wario said looking over at him. "I heard that there was a lot of gems in your a levels so is there any jewels around here to dig for?"

"You know I could like and make you look like a fool, but I'm just going to say know" Knuckles held out his hand.; "Only gems in green Hill were at the end of the level through golden warp portals if you collected enough rings-"

"To the end of the stage-a!" Wario cried off as he ran and tried jumping around the edge. "Hey, where's that a warp ring going to show up?"

"Uh... keep at it, you're almost there" Knuckles said rolling his eyes.

Silver meanwhile continued getting mentally thrashed around. "Okay, okay! You're the best! I don't even know anything about the actual future! Just let me down!" Silver was then put down as he smacked into the ground hard. "You may win this round Mewtwo, but I shall be back, running around and you... will not." Silver then flew off dramatically.

Mewtwo sighed. "I might be worried if he actually knew anything about the future"

"You should defintley be worried since for once that is the future" Master Hand thought to himself.

"Well guess we'll be taking off too then" Knuckles said waving at the other Smashers. "Sorry the hand's such a jerk and stuck you with the idiotic "true blue" instead of someone who actually knows how to fight". Knuckles then glided off as well.

"Hmm guess not everyone related to Sonic-a is a jerk-a" Mario commented. "Since he would seem like a better Brawler then the stupid a hedgehog."

"Hey you know I'm way past cool!" Sonic said getting up and rubbing his jaw. "Tell them tails." 

"Uh yeah you rock Sonic" Tails said half assuerdley. "Though I still don't know why you asked Silver to appear instead of Amy."

Sonic crossed his arms. "Oh please, you think I want the chance of her hanging around and trying to way past snuggle with me whenever I'm fighting?

"So you're saying you'd rather have some weird male psychic who annoys you with fake stories of the future then an actual girl who crazily wants to be with you?" Ike asked as Sonic nodded. "... remind me, why was everyone calling ME gay?"

"Because you're way past a Nancy boy" Sonic said as Ike charged at him. "Ah! Tails aerial coverage!" Tails picked Sonic and flew him up before Ike could slice him. "Thanks for that buddy."

"Well you could repay the favor by making sure I get in next time" Tails said. "I mean I was suppose to be if the EGM Joke came true anyway right?"

"Pfft, hey just because those jerks made me put one guy in dosen't mean I have to put in all of you!" Master Hand said.

"Well just saying" Tails said letting go of Sonic and flying off.

"Okay with that distraction out of the way we can finally get to the final round" Master Hand looked at the others. "Say goodbye to green hill guys cause we're going home."

"Hey I didn't find that golden treasure yet" Wario said jumping around.

"Uh, yeah that was a lie. And not the good kind of lies I tell you that are... nonexistant". Master Hand then snapped his fingers as the Smashers all transported back to the main room. "For the last round..." he looked around. "Okay, now where are Gray Fox and Lyn?" Moaning could be heard in the closest as Master Hand looked at him. "Either that's another duck hunter duck or..." He moved closer to it as Lyn and Gray Fox walked out, breathing heavily and adjusting they're clothes. "Let me guess: you guys were cleaning out my closest like you were Eminem."

"Would you rather we R.Kellyed it?" Gray Fox asked him.

"Hmmm, I'll have to get back to you on that later". He then pointed over at the consoles. "Right now though we have one last round to go through of updates in the Smashing Valentine's day Show." The couples once again got to they're places as Master Hand looked at his note card. "To recap, Meta Knight and Samus are in first place with 7 points, Gray Fox and Lyn are in second with 6, Zelda and Zero Suit Samus as well as Mario and Peach tie for third with 5 points, and in lowly fourth last place is Shiek and Link with 2 points."

"Hey, we can still make it up" Shiek commented.

"That's right you can". Master Hand looked at all the contenstants. "Because this next one is the special super bonus final question. The only clues I'm going to give you is that it's a character with a previous mention here today. You get five points for naming the character, five points if you can name the four special moves the character has, and a whopping ten points if you can guess the character's final smash. Master Hand looked at the others. "This will actually be broken up in rounds in order to build the suspense. So for now just give me the name of your next smasher". Master Hand had a drumroll start as the couples all started writing down something. He then stopped the drumroll. "Okay time is up" He goes over to Shiek and Link. "So what is your answer?"

Shiek held up a piece of paper that said "Luigi" on it. "I think you mentioned him before in that Mario Brothers Stage" Shiek pointed out.

Link held up his hand. "Plus you seem to be going with semi clones of the "main list" as the first set of hidden characters so I'd think that include him."

"Hey-a I'm more then a semi a clone!" Luigi cried out.

"Save that for later Luigi" Master hand comented as he blinked. "Oh crap, I gave it away! Now I can't hold stuff out for dramatic reveal!" He sighed. "Okay everyone else let's just see what you put down." Meta-Knight and Samus hold up a sign that says "Luigi" on it. "Okay you got it right". Zero Suit Samus and Zelda hold up a sign that says "Luigi" on it. "And so did you." Mario and Peach hold up a sign saying "Luigi" on it. "As well as you guys". Gray Fox and Lyn hold up a sign. "And you... ah!" He then quickly goes over and rips a sign that says "Wolf" on it and blasts it into pieces. "Why would you say that?" The hand said freaked.

"Well I remember hearing it around somewhere" Gray Fox pointed out.

Master Hand looked over at them. "Well that's uh... wrong!"

"Why act so freaked about it though?" Lyn asked.

"Uh... I have this thing where I can't see that word and you know... embarassing to talk about". He looked at the other couples. "Well congraulations everyone else for getting it right. This still means Meta-Knight and Samus are in the Lead With 12 points, Zelda and Zero Suit Samus as well as Mario and Peach are now in second with 10 points, Shiek and Link are in third with 7 points and Gray Fox and Lyn are in last place with 6 points."

"Uh, I hate to inerrupt you're a game show, but shouldn't this be about a me?" Luigi asked. "Since this is my introduction to the a Brawl."

"Hey, you're going to have to wait until I'm finished with this round" Master Hand paused for a second and looked at the copules. "Okay I'm done. Let's go talk about Luigi". They shrugged as they moved closer to Luigi.

The green plumber sighed. "Too bad Daisy isn't here otherwise we might of been able to compete-a"

Mater Hand pointed at Luigi. "Hey, I told you, Peach color altered is a good enough subsitute."

"Uh, not really-a" Luigi said. "Though I guess since you're just going to try and argue against I should ask for my new Brawl look-a".

"Oh yeah, that". Master Hand snapped his fingers as Luigi transformed into his Brawl attire. "There, now greener and darker then before."

"Just like you know a who" Mario said crossing his arms. "No offense a brother but the darker look dosen't even a suit you."

"Hey, not a my fault this was how I turned out-a" Luigi said looking around. "Besides, what's wrong with it-a?"

"Yeah, you both still look like a pair of stupid plumbers!" Bowser said roaring. "Besides everyone knows only the Koopa King got an awesome upgrade look. The rest of yours was just gay."

"No, that would probably just be Marth" Ike said looking around. "Hmm he must really be gone if he didn't try and comment on that."

"Well I'll have to ask you for less commentary on the look since that's what is staying." Master Hand looked at a notecard. "Okay now according to the thing I wrote, Luigi is gotten in the story, or by playing classic modes with no continues when Brawl is unleased, and finally just playing 22 regular matches."

"Why a 22?" Luigi asked.

Mario held out his hand. "Well think about it a brother. Remember how last time you were gotten in adventure mode when there was a 2-a in the score?"

"Oh yeah, everyone considers me a number 2". Luigi made a fist. "But I'm going to prove that I too can be a good a smasher without just being in your a shadow!"

"Well I wish you a luck with that, like I have the last 2 and a half a decades" Mario said as Luigi starred at him annoyed.

"Eh don't be too upset Luigi. After all you are the dreamy, comical poster boy of the tournament, so everywhere you go your slightly awkard presence is felt."

"How is calling me comedy relief and saying I'm a awkard everywhere I go suppose to a cheer me up?" Luigi asked.

"Hmm, guess it wouldn't" Master Hand thought for a second. "I did want to present you as more then just the eternal second fiddle- maybe give him you a new title like "everyone's favorite man in green" or something."

"Hmm, everyone's favorite man in green". Luigi rubbed his chin. "You know, I actually think that's a pretty good a nickname."

"Wait a minute, everyone's favorite man in green?" Link pointed at himself. "What does that make me?"

"Hey, I was a here first!" Luigi called out. "Besides you can be a everyone's favorite elf in green or something."

"You're defnitley my favorite elf in green hero" Shiek said laughing some.

Master Hand rolled his wrist. "Well I personally feel Luigi deserves more respect around here, and I'm not just saying that because he dosen't make fun or annoy me as much as most of you guys. I'm saying that because I too know the curse of the second fiddle". Master Hand held up a violin. "I mean really hear how this sounds". He then started playing very badly on the fiddle.

"Ugh, that allergo could barley be described as swift!" Jigglypuff said tightly compressing her ears. "Besides you know the whole it sucks thing."

"You know, maybe you can't find a boyfriend because you diss everyone elses music." Master Hand threw the fiddle away. "Though yeah sucks. And since it's my second fiddle, it is forever cursed with playing worse and not being remembered well."

"Once again, you do not know how to a cheer people up" Luigi called out.

"Well maybe these nice screen shots will cheer you up." He then showed a picture of Luigi with one arm out, smiling weirdly at Yoshi's Island. "This one... well actually this one looks like you put away too many."

"Hey, I'm not a fat!" Luigi cried out.

"No, I meant beers. You've been raiding the doctor's supply while he's been mysteriously absent"

"No, and he's gone because you a kicked him out!" Luigi pointed at the hand.

Master Hand looked at him. "Hey I'm not having three of you play the same" He then thought for a second. "Well Fox, but only because... that's a good enough reason" he thought to himself before looking at the others. "Well anyway here's a better less misleading picture". He then held up a picture of Luigi pointing over at Peach who was winking in front of Castle Siege. "Looks like some sort of "wish you were here" vacation card."

"Yeah, though I don't know why I'd want to vacation on-a Castle Siege" Luigi pointed out.

Snake smiled. "Actually it looks like you're pointing at the chick you're going to (list of innuendo)" or something."

"Hey, I wouldn't think a that!" Luigi held out his hand. "And if you don't believe me, you can ask the psychics."

"Yeah, he's only thinking of Daisy" Ness commented. "And uh... doing some weird things with her-"

":Hey, dont' read that far into my mind-a!"

Mario crossed his arms "Ah I believe you brother since your Peach aren't the type to go around cheating like that."

"Well one time I did like cheat at 52 pick up since I only picked up 51 cards" Peach said looking over at Mario. "I hope you can totally like forgive me."

Mario rolled hs eyes. "Uh, sure". Peach cheered and hugged him happily.

"Speaking of nice family love, check out this pic" Master Hand showed a picture of Luigi trying to uppercut Mario with his eyes closed in Smashville. "What I find disturbing is how closes they're noses are."

"Yeah, they're like a one inch from each other" Mario said pointing at the picture. "Seriously, what's a up with that?"

"I guess that's what we get for having the big hoking italian a snozz brother" Luigi commented. "Though I did at least look like I was about to unleash a serious uppercut on you, or somehow jump up and a slip". Luigi sighed. "That's a happened before for some reason."

"Well hopefully this last picture will cheer you up some". Master Hand held up a picture of Luigi in Distant Planet with his fists out and eyes close and one foot in the air. "I'd like to call that one either "Luigi pretending he's on a motorcycle" or "Luigi attempting some weird two fisted pummel". Either one would fit."

"Actually I think it's a me doing the Luigi". Luigi put his arms out and looked at everyone. "Come on everyone go, do the Luigi". He danced around.

"Swing your arms-a and lift you're foot in the air,

this is differen't then the Mario cause it's Luigi-"

"Uh excuse me but I do believe such actions of grooving are not allowed on the planet of distance" Olimar pointed out. "Since dancing has been forbidden there quite a few times."

"But isn't that just earth-a in the future?" Luigi asked.

"Yeah well it's probably a dystopian future where all forms of entertainemnt are outlawed, probably due to terrosim winning or something I learned not to care about." Master Hand looked at the others. "Okay so with the introduction now done, we're up to the second part of the final question, what Luigi's special moves are. So take down a piece of paper and write them down since I don't think we need to go back to the consoles for this one." Master Hand imitated a drumroll as the couples quickly wrote down they're choices. Master Hand floated over to Lyn and Gray Fox. "Okay so what did you put down?"

Gray Fox held out a paper that says "Same one as last time" on it. "Don't really think you bother changing the move list" he commented.

"Yeah, espically since you barley don't even bother giving half fo the newcomers 4 unique moves" Lyn commented.

"Uh, we'll ignore that hurtful comment and continue onto the next couple." He then moved onto Mario and Peach. "So what did you guys say?"

Mario holds up a card that says "everything the same except down B which will be Luigi Vaccum" on it. "I know Luigi's Mansion sort of sucked-a-

"Hey, it was the fifth best seller of the Gamecube-a!" Luigi said offended.

"Well no offense a brothe on that statement. I mean at least it was a bit more original then Super Mario Sunshine despite the uh sort of suckiness". Mario crossed his arms. "Still since Luigi gets alternations of what I usually get I figured for once you'd listen to him and he'd a get the Vaccum."

"Plus it'd be like nice to have a vaccum around cleaning everything up" Peach pointed out.

"Hey the Poltergust 3000 sucks up ghost, not a dirt". Luigi thought for a second. "Well it can do both but mainly just ghosts-a".

"Well let's see what the rest of you think he's getting." He moved over to Zero Suit Samus and Zelda. "So what moves do you think the green itallion stallion will recieve?"

Zelda held out a card that "same as before" on it. "Though like all men he does indeed suck-"

"Only ghosts-a!" Luigi stated.

"I have a feeling your almost as lazy as you are sexist so he won't recieve any tweaks on his moves."

Zero Suit nodded. "Yeah, unless there's going to be a Zero Suit Luigi running around which would be pretty disturbing actually."

"You're only saying that cause you're a gay!" Luigi said. "Though I guess for a tranformation I could transform into my Baby Luigi stage-"

"I told you, no babyfication here. Who do you think you are the muppets, or the looney tunes, or scooby doo or those horribly bastardized so no one even likes them any more kind of characters?"

"No, since Nintendo knows which sharks a not to jump" Mario commented.

"Darn right we don't." Master Hand moved over to Link and Shiek. "So what did you two say?"

Link held up a paper that said "same with the vaccum" on it. "Knowing from expierence, you do sort of tweak some of our moves to be a bit better from the last tournament, and figured the second best guy in green would probably get that to."

"Hey, what about me?" Young Link called out.

"Sorry kid, maybe in seven years you'll be the hero of time defintley in the tournament" Shiek pointed out.

Link smiled at her. "Good one."

She smiled back under her mask. "Hey, you know I try."

"Well now let's try and see if the first place team got it or not." He moved over to Meta-Knight and Samus. "So what did you guys pick?"

Samus was shown holding a sheet of paper that said "no changes to the original move set" on it. "I don't see you changing it". She looked over at Luigi. "Besides, last time you got a move in Melee you essitantly just had a sometimes rocketting head butt. I don't think you want to try to get another move."

"Besides, there is power in the cyclone" Meta-Knight pointed out. "Perhaps not my level of power but there is some."

"Uh, thanks for the votes of confidence-a everyone" Luigi said dryly before looking at the hand. "Now tell these guys about how I'll be a vaccuming them up."

"Uh, sorry but Meta-Knight, Samus, Zero Suit Samus, Zelda, Lyn and Gray Fox were right: you keep your move set". They're scores raised on the board.

Luigi's eyes narrowed. "Hey, that's not a fair!" Luigi cried out.

"Well the tournament's not fair... I mean life's not fair" Master Hand said, correcting himself for the 1000th time.

"But how come I can't a get the Poltergust. It could be like F.L.U.D.D except a pull opponents in by a sucking on them instead of blasting them away".

"I think you're better off without the annoying a contraptions" Mario commented. "Though at least Poltergust wouldn't try talking to you."

F.L.U.D.D appeared on Mario's back. "You know you love me."

Mario punched him away. "Love hurts, as does a dislike which is the emotion I have for a you."

Shiek sighed. "Oh well, dosen't mean we're out of the game yet."

Link smirked at her. "Well we're not the ones who have to worry about not being in the "game" now are?" The two laughed a bit.

"Glad to see you lighten up some" Shiek pointed out.

Link shrugged. "Well I figure if the princess does really want to be with Samus, mind warping and all I should probably respect that."

"And I respect you for agreeing with my superior decision" Zelda said grabbing Zero Suit's hand and squeezing it. "Only one more question until our cruise ZeZe Su"

Zero raised an eyebrow. "Zezesu?"

Zelda smiled at her. "I think it's a nice nickanem for you, or perhaps our new pairing name"

"Aww, Zezesu is really cute" Peach looked over at Mario. "Quick we need a totally new pairing name."

"Uh, how about Mareach-a?" Mario asked.

"Isn't that like when the tournament comes out?" Peach asked.

Mario sighed. "No, it's Mario and a Peach, shortened for coupling form."

"Oh, that Mareach" she said hugging Mario. "I defintley like spending time in like Mareach."

Mario hugged her back. "Yeah I admit it is a pretty nice."

Meta-Knight twirled his sword. "No offense to the others, but I really don't see the point of naming a pairing so long as you feel emotion towards the other person involved."

"Eh, they probably feel it makes theirs special or something" Samus looked over at Meta. "Glad we don't need a name to know we're together."

"Hey, we said that first!" Lyn called out.

Gray Fox crossed his arms. "Eh leave them alone Lyndis. They're still obviously not even in first base of they're relationship while we've been hitting quite a few grand slams."

Lyn kissed him. "Hmm, you're cute when you talk about sports I never played" she said as they started making out.

"Hey wait for that later, we still have moves to go over of the Luigi". Master Hand pointed over at Luigi. "Now despite not having a Vaccum for all very valid reasons, Luigi's still got quite an aresnal of moves."

"Yeah, I mean it's not like no one else here has them or anything-a" Mario pointed out.

"Hey, like Ryu and Ken of Street Fighter, minus making people wait forever for the next tournament, you guys have similar moves with distinct styles. Take for example the Super Jump Punch". Master Hand pointed at Luigi. "You may be thinking to yourself "that's just a copy of Mario's punch" or "I want a better recovery move" but really it is one of your calling cards."

"Well maybe if my card said Mario-a on it" Luigi remarked.

"Well it does, Luigi Mario" Master Hand said (annoying the people who dislike Luigi's last name being Mario) as he showed him a picture of Luigi using the Super Jump Punch on Diddy Kong in the Green hill Zone. "If you hit the person in mid move, you merley tap the opponent and knock out a single coin."

"Hey if you're going to do that in my way past cool stage it'd be a ring" Sonic stated.

"And why do I have to be used as the testing guy for the move anyway?" Diddy asked.

"Ring, coin, complaints about being uppercuted, whatever" Master Hand moved closer to Luigi. "BUT when you get in close connect at the beginning of the move..." Master Hand then realized he was really close to Luigi and moved Bowser in front of Luigi. "PING, you send them skyward."

"No copy plumber sends-" Bowser started to say before Luigi did a powerful uppercut knocking Bowser high into the sky. "The other plumber still did it better!" Bowser called out as he was knocked through the air and hit the cieling before crashing down to the ground.

"See, that's called the Fire Jump Punch, and since it's more potent on the ground then in the air you need to catch the enemy off guard with it, perhaps with a swift dodge or evavise roll."

"Well evavise is better then what I've a been getting latley" Luigi muttered as he looked around. "Now just comes the question of-a who test it on."

"Well so long as you don't just try it on me" Master Hand looked around. "Though I guess the cliche would be to try it on someone whose ticked you off latley."

"Buck that cliche" Mewtwo said teleporting in front of Luigi. "If you want to try it on someone you can try it on me."

"Wait, why are you a volunteering to get a hit?" Luigi asked.

Mewtwo shrugged. "Probably because I haven't really done much in testing moves and want to try it at least before being announced".

"Going to be waiting awhile for that man" Master Hand thought to himself as Luigi tried the Fire Jump Punch on Mewtwo, who just teleported out of the way as Luigi fell on his face. "Sadly, it seems Luigi's a sitting duck, and not the lame forgotten Cartoon Network kind, when he whiffs and misses the attack."

Luigi got up and looked at Mewtwo. "Hey you said you wanted to try testing beign hit-a!"

"I didn't say that" Mewtwo crossed his arms. "I said you can try it on me, I didn't say I would be hit for it. In fact based on your previous brawls I thought that there would be a similar failing with the move like there was in Melee and thought the hand would want to exploit that."

"Well he has you there" Master Hand commented. "But don't worry. You still have the Green Missle move to use."

"Uh, can I just skip praticing that one since I think it will just end up with me-a crashing into a wall?" Luigi asked.

Master Hand shook his head. "No, you have to pratice it like everyone pratices they're moves. But to make sure you hit someone" he then froze Mewtwo and moved him right in front of Luigi. "There you go. Target ready to be Green Missled, and this time he won't try slipping away like in pretty much any other attack."

"Not my fault I find out what it is and actually try to do something to evade it" Mewtwo pointed out.

"Well it is today" Master Hand pointed at Luigi. "As you may remember you can boost the distance and power of your missle by holding down your power and concentrating. Occasionally, well more like 1/8th the time whether or not you charge it, the missle launches explosivley at a great boosted power."

"Let's see if that is a one of those" Luigi said powering up and charging into the wall. By 1/8th odds he got an explosive shot as he shot at Mewtwo. The psychic blinked his eyes as Ganondorf appeared in front of him and took the shot as the the two fell to the ground right in front of the still frozen Mewtwo.

"Ow, the lord of all evil didn't even do anything!" Ganondorf cried out.

"You were thinking of stabbing Link in the face while he was sleeping" Mewtwo stated.

"Yeah but I always think that!" Ganondorf whined.

"Oh think you're so clever having someone else take the attack for you eh?" Master Hand pointed over at him. "Well to prove he needs to remember to aim carefully before he blasts off, he's going to do it again, to you. And this time you're not going to put anyone in the way."

"Very well" Mewtwo said.

"That's right and... oh you agreed." Master Hand looked at Luigi. "Ready to blast off again?"

Luigi got up. "I a guess" Luigi then did another green missle which in 1/16 odds was another explosive one as it was aimed right to Mewtwo.

"Hmm odd, I think I see a piece of paper of someone's name on the floor" Mewtwo looked down.

Master Hand starred at him. "Oh no, I'm not falling for that one!"

"Oh so then I'm not seeing a person whose name happens to be Wo-"

Master Hand moved in front of him and looked to see a piece of paper. "Hey how did that get here?"He then destroyed it as Luigi crashed into him as the two hit the ground. "Ow! How'd you trick me like that?"

"Although you said not to teleport people, you didn't say anything about putting paper on the ground. And just reading Gray Fox and Lyn's mind of what they found out I was able to determine the name you didn't want spoiled."

"Oh yeah well... you're going to get hit by the Green Missle one way or the other!"

10 Minutes Later Master Hand was shown getting Smashed into Luigi again as the two fell on the ground, both looking to be in a fair degree of pain. "Can I a please just stop doing this-a?" Luigi asked the hand.

"No, we're going to get him!" Master Hand said getting up.

"You're not going to get him!" Fox called out. "He's tricked you like 2 dozen times already. Just give it up!"

Master Hand sighed. "Fine, but only because that's what I choose and not one anyone else deicdes for me.

"Whatever makes you feel better" Mewtwo said, finally being unfrozen.

"Beisdes, you're still going to get caught in the final smash, which of course also will determine who will be going on that cruise." Master Hand looked over at the couples. "Now for this question there are different rules then the last ones. You have the choice of either not answering it and not getting the 10 points or you have the option of answering it and getting 10 points if you're wrong but having 10 points taken away if you're not. That's what they call building tension."

"I thought that was more like comatose mothers and revealing flashforwards" Peach said confused.

"Well it all builds tension well." He twirled his glove. "So if you want to pass, put "pass" on the paper. Otherwise, just write down what you think it will be." A drumroll was heard as everyone was shown writing something down. It ended as they finished writing. "Okay, this time around we'll go to the number one team". He looked over at

Meta-Knight and Samus. "So what did you choose as Luigi's final?"

"We actually didn't choose anything" Meta-Knight said holding the words "pass" on the paper. "We're gonig to keep our points and not risk any."

"Yeah since I don't think you'd try and build up and make Luigi seem so awakard and different but then still try and pass off just having Mario's Final Smash. You'd be at least THAT different to them" Samus pointed out.

"Well we'll see how different I am to them." He then looked over at Zelda and Zero Suit Samus. "So did you ladies decide to pass or go for it?"

"We're going for it" Zero Suit Samus said holding the words "Luigi Finale" on a piece of paper. "Unlike my armored self I don't think you'd give Luigi a good final smash, espically since I got stuck with such a cruddy one."

"Besides Luigi seems to be the type of ignorant male who does best copying off others, which usually just happen to be Mario" Zelda pointed out.

"Hey, that's not a always true!" Luigi cried out.

"Once again, we'll see". He then moved over to Gray Fox and Lyn. "So what did you two pick?"

Lyn was shown holding up a sheet that said "Vaccum thing" on it. "You did try denying the vaccum as a move but I think it would work as a final, though not being a character I don't know about working finals."

Gray Fox smirked. "Besides the vibe we've been getting off Luigi is that he sucks so it's probably apparent in some way or form."

"Hey, why do you people keep a saying that/" Luigi said annoyed.

Master Hand moved over to Peach and Mario. "And so what did you put down as Luigi's Final Smash?"

Peach held a sheet saying "Giant Lightning bolt" on it. "Mario said that like Luigi would probably try copying him but it'd be lightning instead of thunder."

"Yeah just like in the a RPG adventures we a had" Mario stated. "Though I guess a lightning bolt across the field is still better then carrying around our baby selves for an adventure.

"Indeed" Master Hand moved over to Shiek and Link. "What did you guys put?" They hold up a sheet that says "Negative Zone" on it as Master Hand gasped. "N... negative zone?"

Link sighed. "We knew we were going to end up in the negative zone one way or another being in last place so why not just say it?"

Shiek nodded. "Yeah, at least this way it goes out on a sort of funny joke."

"Uh actually... the Final Smash is called Negative Zone." Master Hand said as the two look agaped at this. "I know, that's what I was saying! I mean I was like "how did you get that since I'm pretty sure that NO ONE would of seen that coming."

"In truth, that was what we thought our score would be, not the actual attack name" Link said.

"Well since it is technically on the sheet of paper, it counts, giving you a total of 17 points, which means a tie for first place!"

"Woah, a tie?" Link said still fairly confused.

Shiek shrugged. "Guess putting a joke down at the end did help afterall."

"Well more on the tie for a second, let's go over the other contenstants". Master Hand looked at Mario and Peach. "Since you guys got 0 points, that means for 5th place you get... nothing!"

"So we get a nothing after all a that?" Mario asked him.

"Well at least we had a nice time and came up with good couple names so that's something" Peach said happily. "I just am glad I got a chance to play really."

"Well I know a lot of people who would wish just for that concenring this tournament-a" Mario said holding out his hand. "Besides being with you is all the prize I need and uh... cheesy stuff like that."

"Dangerously cheesy yet like so good you don't care about the danger" Peach said hugging him.

Master Hand looked at Gray Fox and Lyn. "For only getting one point overall, you come in fifth place. And as a constellation prize... you get this... uh trophy".

Master Hand snapped a fingers as a trophy of a giant Thwomp appeared in front of them. "What the hell are we suppose to do with that?" Frank asked.

Lyn smiled. "Actually I know something we can do with that."

She whispered said something into Gray Fox's ear. "Hey that is actually a good idea."

"Good idea yourself back to the assist trophy room" Master Hand said teleporting the two (and they're trophy) out of the main area. He then looked over at Zelda and Zero Suit Samus. "Well with five points you guys come in third place".

"Only because of your sexism!" Zelda called out.

"Uh, actually if you recall correctly I gave you five points so technically it's only because of me you have any now" Master Hand pointed out.

"Well you owed it to us". Zero Suit held out her hand. "As well as the third place prize."

"Let me see what that is.' He looked over at his list. "Let's see...not a towel because Nintendo dosen't want to give away any more offical towels... not my boombox since I may still need it for an update down the line or just want to hang on to it... ah here we go." He looks at them. "You dont' get the cruise but do get to go to any resturant you want of your choosing together and have the whole thing paid for."

"Well that sounds like a pretty good prize actuallY" Zero rubbed her stomach. "I kind of am hungry actually."

"So am I, and not just for food either" Zelda said rubbing Zero's stomach over her hand as Zero blushed. "Since you're looking forward to the food more you get to pick which one, just so long as I get to pick what happens afterward."

"I have a feeling I'll regre this but... uh I guess". She smiled over at Zelda who grinned back.

Master Hand moved over to Shiek, Link, Samus and Meta-Knight. "And since you guys tied with a whopping 17 points each that means we'd normally need some sort of tie breaker, which would probably involve a Smash battle." Master Hand smiled. "However since it is Valentine's day and I'm feeling generous, cruise trips for the four of you."

"Though I would of liked to have pitted my blade for the honor of the prize I am glad to have won all the same" Meta-Knight stated.

"Well this would be a good chance to take a break from the fighting and you know relax for awhile or something" Samus commented. "Besides I don't think we'd even need to fight to know who would win."

"Yeah, us" Shiek stated. "Though you can always try and prove me wrong on that."

"Eh, we'll let you go... this time". Samus looked over at Master Hand. "When does this cruise begin actually?"

"Uh, in a few minutes actually" Master Hand said looking at a watch. "Luckly for you guys I can just teleport you there with the stuff you'd need otherwise you'd have to chase rapidly through the mansion to get out in time."

"I'll save rabid action for later" Link said looking over at Shiek. "Maybe I'll just try taking things nice and slow for now."

"Sounds good to me" Shiek said as the four were then transported out.

"Well with the show over that just leaves the actual Final Smash to finish off the update" Master Hand said making a Smash Ball appear in front of Luigi. "Time for Luigi to show you the power of the Negative Zone."

"Uh, since when do I have the power-a of forgotten Super Mario World-a Levels?" Luigi asked.

"Well since now." Luigi grabbed the Smash Ball and started glowing. "When you trigger it, funky music fades in and the immediate area gets wrapped up in the negative zone." Master Hand looked around. "And by immediate area I mean... this room."

"Uh, I'm pretty sure a we don't want to feel the power of the a negative zone-a" Mario pointed out.

"Well sorry, there's no escape remember?" Master Hand pointed around. "I sealed the doors shut and..." he looks to see one of the doors leading to the assist trophy room has been sliced down. "Damn you and your slicing through my energy Gray Fox!" He then went over and fixed the door. "There, now all the doors are shut so everyone prepare for the negatize zone, cause you're on Luigi's turf now."

"Alright, finally everyone on a my turf!" Luigi said raising his fist. "So uh, what does this even do anyway?"

"Oh not much. The opponents who said foot on the negative zone fall prety to just a few random effects, including" Master Hand looks down a list. "dramaticallyreducedattackpowerseverelossofmentalstategreaterlaunchdistancewhenhitincreasechanceofslippingsayingthingsyouwouldneversaysteadydamageincreaseflowergrowthonheadlaughingatthemostinapproaitetimeslossofinhibitionsdizzinessuncontrollabletauntingsuddensleepinessspunchingyourselfinthefaceoverandoverdecreasedspeedaddictiontostrangefoods and so on". The Smashers looked at him confused.

"Uh, think you could repeat that again?" Pikachu asked.

"Well the things you really have to worry about are the dizziness and the sleepness since you have no way of protecting yourself from the inevitable fire jump punch or other such move that will seal your fate."

"Oh, so it's like when I like make everyone go sleepy night night time" Peach stated.

Master Hand loked at her. "Well sort of but the effects are a bit more... weird then sleep. And the only real way to avoid some of the effects is to jump in the air and at least then you might not feel some of them-"

"Too late for a that" Luigi said as he started glowing. "NEGATIVE ZONE!" He called out as the the room glowed in a weird yellow and white mix of energy as funky music started playing. "Hmm, I have a strange desire to do the a Luigi" the green plumber said dancing around a bit. "Wonder how the rest of you guys feel... you guys-a?" Luigi looked to see everyone around acting weird.

"Heheheheh, I'm evil" Ganondorf said punching himself in the face.

"Heheheh, I'm also evil" Bowser said punching himself in the face as the two then started spinning around and falling on the ground, still laughing incessitanly.

"Uh... weird-a". Luigi looked over at Master Hand. "So how long do the effects of this last anyway?

Master Hand was looking at his fingers. "Woah, I'm like... a hand. With fingers" he moved them back and forth. "Look at them fing, mocking me...MOCKING ME!" Master Hand then fell asleep on the middle of the floor.

"Hmmm, didn't expect that to a happen-a" Luigi saw Mario crying on the floor and walked over to him. "What's wrong a brother?"

Mario looked up at him. "I know I never say this Luigi but... you are the a better brother" Luigi looked at him confused. "I know I act like an egostical jerk a sometimes and that I say your games are a crappy and mine sell more, but truth is I wouldn't be anywhere without you-a" Mario hugged him. "I'd just be another stupid a plumber wasting my life fixing a sinks if it weren't for you. I'm sorry I a never tell you that, or that you never get the respect you actually a deserve-a" Mario then spun around Luigi half giggling/half crying to himself.

"Uh, I hope that was more saying what he'd a never say then just a dizziness". Luigi looked over to see Peach hitting her head into the wall again and again. "Princess please stop that-"

"Shut up, I'm teaching this guy a lesson!" She said smashing her head in some more. "Now whose tough! Not you, that's for sure!"

Luigi looked over to see Ike kissing the curtain passiontley as the swordmsan looked over at him. "You mind? I'm trying to score with this guy over here!" He then continued kissing as Luigi backed away.

The plumber then looked to see Captain Falcon continue flexting his muscles. "Show me your moves! Show me your moves! Show me your moves! Show me your moves!" He repeatead again and again.

Luigi then turned to see Olimar taking his helmet off and breathing. "Wow, I can tast the air and it tastes like sunshine". His eyes started to glow as he fell to the ground rolling around.

"Hmmm, I don't remember the hand saying it would turn people into a hippies" Luigi commented.

Fox was shown spinning around, sprouting random nonsense. "See what happens when you make us think? It Blew Up my Lunch! Take this King Lucas! Asta Lavista Baby! We got a nice potrait. I'll try to block it. Well this stinks!"

Falco was shown flapping around Fox. "Check it out. I can fly! I can fly! I can fly!" He kept repeated just running around.

The trainer was shown with a flower on his head crying out in pain! "Ow, everything double hurts!" He ran around his Pokemon, who just kept repeating they're names (which when translated, was them just repeating they're names over and over again).

Sonic was shown walking around at a very gradual pace. "Slow... mo... me... lameos" Sonic said continuing to walk around at the pace of a turtle.

Donkey Kong was shown eating a banana as he slip on it's peel. "Ooh me slip!" He said getting up and slipping on it again. "Ooh me slip!" He kept repeating the process as Diddy was shown trying to jam on an imaginary guitar to a crowd which turned out just to be the wall.

"Well they seem to sort of be acting normally-a" Luigi commented out as he looked over at Wario laughing and throwing around his money. "Wario on the other hand a isn't."

"Go on and take-a. It's only money-a" Wario commented as Luigi shrugged and picked up a dollar. "See that's what I like about you kid. Now check a this out!" He then ate some of the money he threw as Luigi looked weirdly at him.

Yoshi meanwhile was extending his tounge around himself, literally tying himself up with his own tounge. "Man I taste like me" Yoshi said spinning around.

Snake meanwhile had taken out a grenade and pulled the pin, just holding it in his hand. "Man wonder what's going to happen now" he said confused before it blew up, knocking him hard into the wall. "Man... I gotta make that happen again!" Snake said taking out another grenade.

Meanwhile Jigglypuff was seen rolling back and forth around the room. "Maybe this will make someone love me!" Jigglypuff then crashed into a wall. "I didn't mean you wall!"

Pit flew above the puffball, looking at the wall crazily. "Oh look, an even chandiler creature". He took out a bow and shot it as the Chandlier fell on top of him. "Take that foul beast!"

"Man that's not how you do it" Young Link said, smacking his own bow into his face. "This is how you do it."

"No, this is how you do it!" Pikachu said biting his own tail. "Ow.. wait what did I do again?"

"Oh man, it's so hot around here" Nana said taking off her jacket.

"Yeah, someone crank the heat up, seriously" Popo said taking off his as well.

"Uh, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want that after this affect wears off-a" Luigi commented.

"But it's so hot in here!" Nana pointed over to the corner. "And we're not the only ones affected by it, see?" Luigi looked over to see Zero Suit Samus and Zelda taking off each other's clothes and making out. "Everyone's affected by the heat."

"Uh, I'm a pretty sure that's something else" Luigi looked around. "Isn't there anyone not affected by the negative zone?"

"I'm not affected by anything!" Lucas said, taking out his cobra snake. "Now die you bitch!" He then tried attacking Luigi who just dodged out of the way.

"Uh, pretty sure you are since that's a defintley not you're a normal behavoir-a".

"KP, KP, KP, KP, KP!" Ness said poking his eyeballs in and out again.

"And that's a defintley not yours." Luigi blinked. "Oh wait, Mewtwo wouldn't be. He usually isn't affected by a anything."

"That would be correct Luigi" Mewtwo said in the corner, one of his arms bleeding severly. "Unfourantely the only way to break out of the affect of the negative zone is to rearrange my own internal blood supply, manually". Mewtwo winced. "Which I admitt does hurt, quite a lot, but is better then feeling the strange affects of your final."

"Yeah really, never knew it would do all this-a" Luigi said looking around a bit perplexed. "you think there's any way of stopping it-a?"

"Well it should only last so long if it is something for the tournament" Mewtwo commented. "Though you may just want to try closing it yourself if you don't want to wait."

"Hmm, well usually closing down in the negative zone involves some sort of glitch-a but that is seeming like a better alternative-a" Luigi then held out his hands and closed his eyes as the power of the negative zone stated to fade as the colors and music went away with the smashers returning to normal.

"Woah, that was more trippy then I thought it would be" Master Hand said looking around to see most of the smashers moaning in pain. "Uh sorry about that everyone" he said as a bunch of hearts appeared as the smashers all recovered they're damage.

Mario pointed over at Luigi. "Never ever ever-a do that again!"

"Well I'm sorry that it made everything so trippy but that's a not my fault" he pointed at Master Hand. "It's a his."

"Besides, it will only be sort of trippy in the actual tournament. Crazy Hand must of filled that one with acid or something". Master Hand looked around. "Well later then guys and have a nice Valentine's Day." Master Hand then teleported off as the lockas around the room finally disappeared.

"Man I didn't think like love would hurt that much" Peach said holding her head. "But like I do feel better now and ready to like give gifts out to all my friends". She then happily skipped out.

"Well just remember we have that a date thing later!" Mario called out and stretched. "Well hope the rest of you guys have a nice Valentine's-a. I'm going to try forgetting about what happened I was negatived-a" Mario said walking off.

"That actually seems like a good (beep)in idea" Snake muttered as the Smashers all started leaving the room.

"Well let those ignorant fools try to forget" Zelda said rubbing Zero Suit Samus's shoulders. "I'm going to enjoy our time together."

"Uh, you do know the negative zone's affects are down right?" Zero Suit asked her.

"Oh" Zelda looked down sadly. "So you don't want to spend time together then?"

"Didn't say that. Just want to make sure we do it somewhere more private". She smirked at Zelda. "I still owe you a gift right?"

Zelda nodded. "And I can't wait to get it". She laughed back as the two teleported away as the camera panned out.

THE END!

But wait, it's not over. For you enjoyment, here's a special preview of chapter 37 featuring scenes that... defintley won't happen but you may still end up enjoying. And to help me do it is the Announcer.

ANNOUNCER: Thanks Diana. (Smashing Something New Every Day Title pops up) Anyway on the next episode of Smashing Something New Every Day, Marth finally makes it to Akaneia and makes an important discovery.

CASTLE GUARD: Sorry Marth, but your Princess is in another castle.

MARTH: (Glares angrily) And where would that be?

CASTLE GUARD: Uh I think Sheeda built it on the other side of Atlea.

MARTH: Didn't she just move it here last week?

CASTLE GUARD: Yeah but she wanted to move it back so... have to go all the way around the world, again.

MARTH: ... (starts walking off, muttering) Now I'm reminded why I don't bother coming here.

ANNOUNCER: While Mr. Game And Watch Finally finds true love with someone appreciating him.

MR. GAME AND WATCH: (Shown holding something tightly in the closet) Screw that hussy Polygana, you're the woman for me.

LATIKU'S CLOUD: But I'm not a woman, I'm a cloud you idiot!

MR. GAME AND WATCH: Hush up missy. Back in my day people knew how to talk to they're elders right, because they only had 10 words to use!

ANNOUNCER: Meanwhile, Kirby and Dedede finally find something else to obess over besides food and pounding puffballs.

KING DEDEDE: (Is shown playing Bomberman Land Touch 2 With Kirby) I reckon this is almost as much fun as pummeling that there Kirby.

KIRBY: Yeah this bomby guy should be in the next tournament.

NERDY FANS: We agree with this for various inane reasons!

OTHER NERDY FANS: We don't for almost as many nonsencial reason!

ANNOUNCER: Trouble also arises when Shiek and Link find a stoaway on they're cruise ship.

LINK: (Pointing angrily) What are you doing here?

TINGLE: Oh I'm also where you can find some hot navy cake.

SHIEK: (Shoots needles that knock him off the boat) Yeah and now you're where sharks can find you as a nutrious meal. (Smiles at Link) so where were we? (They smile at each other as Tingle is shown being attacked by a group of sharks).  
TINGLE: OMG, someone help me!

SAMUS: (Voice only) Hey you mind? We're trying to play "guess what's under the armor" in private over here.

META-KNIGHT: (Voice only) I don't need to give out any obvious exposition on how that is much better then trying to help you.

ANNOUNCER: And we finally find out just how useful a twhomp trophy can be.

DR. WRIGHT: (Shown knocking on Lyn and Gray Fox's door) Hey so what happened to the plan of taking out Master Hand again? (He gets squashed by the twhomp trophy).

GRAY FOX: (Voice only) That will happen to the rest of you if you don't leave us alone!

LYN: (Voice only) Told you he would end up being useful.

TWHOMP: (Sighs) If only Nintendo would let me star in a game and prove that to everyone else-

LYN AND GRAY FOX: (Voice only) You're not being used to whine!

ANNOUNCER: Crazy Hand meets up with someone who may actually bother listening to his Insanity.

CRAZY HAND: (Shown knocking on Corrado's door as he answers it) Hey, how's it going Hermano?

CORRADO: (Looks at the auidence) This is why you don't ask for a lot of cameos kids.

ANNOUNCER: And those mystery symbols may actually end up doing something.

????: (From they're hideout) Yeah we didn't even have any dialogue in this chapter!

?!!?: What's the deal with that?

?!?!: Probably because it was a Valentine's Day story and you know... we're not gay.

????: Speaking of gay though, check this out. (Shows them a video of Zelda chassing Zero Suit Samus around they're room with painful looking chains).

ZERO SUIT SAMUS: (On video Screen) I didn't mean wanting to do this kind of stuff in bed with you... yet.

ZELDA: (On video Screen) Shut up my Zesusu and prepare to get chained.

?!!?: (Still watching video) Wasn't this someone's idea?

?!?!: You're someone... hiding they're real identity.

?!!?: Well at least it's better then doing an anynomous review. (The symbols laugh at this evily).

THE REAL END!

Sorry about the really long chapter everyone (and the ending kind of faltering. Hey at least there wasn't as big a delay as there was last time right?). If you read all that, try and review it and enjoy what you reviewed and stuff!


	37. 7?, Ze Mov, Ice Mov, 8?,Bow Mov, Met, 9?

Well everyone time for the next Smashing Chapter. Defintley not going to be as long as the last chapter (I hope anyway, heh heh). Once again nothing in this story belongs to me and belongs to Nintendo and it's affilate companies. So once again remember to review and enjoy the story because I am really enjoying all you're wonderful reviews for my stuff. And I'm sorry for taking nearly a week to update. Stuff kept coming up, one of which involved actaully getting Brawl and starting to play that, and it was defintley worth the delay/delays I must say. But what will I say in the chapters about it? Guess you'll have to find out on that one right now.

"Smashing Something New Every Day: Chapter Thirty Seven: Luigi's Mansion, Zelda Special Moves, Ice Climber Special Moves, Falco, Bowser Special Moves, Meteor Smash, and Captain Falcon"

By DianaGohan.

As per usual the Smashers had gathered up to hear the updates that Master Hand would provide for them. And since the hand hadn't gotten there yet they were talking amongst themselves about the events from yesterday (even though to them it was now Febuary 20th).

"Ah finally that puny swordsman isn't here" Ganondorf said laughing evily. "Now the lord of all evil can rampage his room like he always planned."

"Uh he's only not here because he won that trip thing, Ganonforgetalot" Young Link pointed out. "And he's going to know you tried wrecking his room while he was gone."

"Why, because you're going to tattletale on me?" Ganondorf pointed at Young Link. "Is that the best the supposed little hero can do?"

"No, he's going to know it was you because someone's going to have to tell him the reason you were cut in two pieces" Young Link said taking out his sword.

"Bah, you can't kill anything. You'd just try pranking it or ineffictlvey stabbing at it with your puny skills". Ganondorf took out his sword. "Once I am revealed I will show you how to really weild a blade."

"Uh, even if you do get a sword I'm pretty sure everyone else can do it better then you" Marth pointed out taking out his own. "You're powerful yet slow strikes wouldn't be a match for my graceful counters-"

"Or my strong eruption blasts" Ike said holding out his sword. "Though I heard Roy use to erupt sort of like me."

"Wouldn't you know watching him jerk off?" Ganon said as Ike charged at him with his sword. "Ah, time to prove my superior sword skills-" Ike chopped Ganon's sword in two. "On second thought, how about a Wizard's Foot?" Ganon tried kicking him but Ike dodged and sliced him hard to the ground. 'Ugh, even when one stupid swordsman is gone, others still make my life miserable."

"Well that's what you get for ripping me off" Captain Falcon poitned at himself. "I hope today's the day I get to finally show all my moves, though not like yesterday when I saw showing them to Dark Zelda-"

"Stop talking about the whoreish version of myself you inferior male speciemen!" Zelda called out.

Captain Falcon shrugged. "Well I'm just saying that's what happened".

"If you really want to talk about sexual encounters then you should hear my tale of me and Zero Suit-"

Zero Suit Samus elbowed her. "You said you wouldn't tell anyone remember? Besides it was more fondling then actual sex."

Zelda gently rubbed her cheek. "Enjoyable all the same."

"Yeah, I suppose" Zero Suit looked down and smiled.

"You know, you really should just admit you're own sexuality" Lucas pointed out. "It will make you feel better to get it out in the open and not have to hide how you really feel."

"Well that's easy for you to say since you don't even understand sexuality at all". Zero Samus looked around and sighed. "I guess I should come clean about it." She held out her hands whistled as everyone looked at her. "Just to clear the air, and make a point now I don't want to hear any jokes about it, me and Zelda are... a couple."

"Uh, duh" Falco pointed out.

"Hey don't be a jerk to her about it you sexist bird". Zelda made a fist. "And if I see anyone here joke about it I will blast them limb from limb."

"Fine, just so long as no one tries saying I'm gay anymore" Marth said holding out his hand. "Just because I wasn't able to find Sheeda and have her tell you and just because my new look is sort of femmy does not mean I'm gay."

"No, it just means you don't know how to find love you whippersnapper". Mr. Game and Watch said. "Unlike old Mr. Game and Watch-"

"You made out with a pixel for four hours!" Marth pointed at him. "How is that love?"

"Cause you whippersnappers don't know about true feelings and back in the old day everyone was pixels cause that's the only way they could of escaped the dinosaurs-"

"Yeah we'll let you know when anyone cares" Ike said rolling his eyes. "If we're all making threats now, I want it to be known I don't want anyone trying to say I am a homosexual anymore since I'm clearly not."

Bowser smirked at him. "What's wrong wimp? Can't take the insults". He pointed at Marth, Zelda and Zero Suit Samus. "You fools seem to think that you can just hide behind these "threats" and think you're save from the King of Koopas taunting, but-"

"Look how about you promise not to say anything and we won't talk about the horrible written atrocity that is your attempted movie script?" Marth asked.

"Bah, now you just don't appreciate genius!" He held up the script. "I'll have you know I've talked to top directors about making this a reality-"

"Oh yeah, like a who?" Mario asked him.

Bowser thought for a second. "That one guy... he made that movie... about that alien phoning home and..." Bowser shook his head. "Point is it's brillant and should not be mocked."

"Fine, just don't mock us then" Zero Suit pointed at the others. "Which should go for the rest of you."

"Hey, ripping on each other is one of the best parts about being in this tournament" Falco stated. "Just because some people feel offended by it isn't a reason we should stop it."

"Oh, so you'd be okay with us joking and constantly ripping on you for your love of bouncing around on objects?" Ike asked him.

"Only those... two times" Falco looked around. "I'm just saying you might as well us not to make fun of the villians for having badly thought of or retarded plans or for Game and Watch for being a rambling fool or Kirby for overeating everything-"

"I don't over eat on staplers!" Kirby said as he was shown eating a stapler. "Unless there's nothing else in the fridge."

Falco rolled his eyes and continued on. "Or for Wario for being greedy or Sonic for being annoying or-"

Master Hand popped in front of everyone. "Hey guys!"

Falco looked at him. "... everything that's wrong with Master Hand"

"Everything that's wrong with me what?" The hand asked him.

Young Link looked at him. "Oh some people didn't want to be made fun of and Falco said that means we'd have to stop making fun of everyone else and that would mean the things that are wrong with you apparently."

Falco saw Master Hand look annoyed at him. "Wow, I guess you really are a tattletale" Falco muttered before crossing his arms. "All I was saying that it's stupid to stop insulting people because someone feels offended."

"Well actually there is a thing called "the line" of things you shouldn't insult people for". Master Hand made a line in the air. "And obviously no one should cross that line if they can help it because it is more then insultive for the people who are getting insulted."

Falco sighed. "Jeez, since when did you get to be touchy feely hand on making sure people didn't get insulted?"

"When it came to a way to make sure you guys stopped making fun of me." Master Hand made a fist. "And so I decree no one shall ever make fun of anyone ever again, espically if it's an insult about a bad update."

"Well you know another way to stop hearing those is to stop doing bad updates" Pikachu pointed out. "Then there wouldn't be any need for us to insult you for them."

"... Shut up rat" Master Hand mumbled.

Pikachu pointed at him. "Hey, you just insulted me! Dosen't that mean you should be punished?"

"Well luckily I never got around to making a punishment system for that so..." Master Hand thought for a second. "Okay fine, insult each other. But nothing too overly crude or only if the person is really deserving of one."

"Hey, since when did you think you could tell the lord of all evil what to do?" Gaonondorf cried out.

"Since you signed a wavor agreeing to be in the tournament and follow my rules for it, that's why". Master Hand looked around. "Speaking of the tournament I do have some good updates for you today and..." he looked around. "Hey, aren't we missing some people?"

"Well fellow swordsman Link and Meta-Knight, along with they're partners Shiek and Samus, are still on the travels around an area through means of an aquatic veichle due to winning the compettion you had sponsored yesterday" Pit stated.

"Oh yeah, they're still on that boat thing till tommorow". Master Hand thought for a second. "Wonder how that's going?"

"Well you could always try asking them when they get back" Young Link stated.

"Yeah guess I can". Master Hand rang a bell. "However for those who wish to hear the next update you get to go on a little trip of your own."

"Didn't you get rid of that update bell thing?" Fox asked.

"Well I brought it back". He looked at everyone starring at him annoyed as he chucked it out a window. "And I threw it away again. So I guess that means we're all going..." he snapped his fingers as the smashers were then transported in front of a creepy mansion area. "Luigi's Mansion!"

"Alright, my mansion is the stage-a!" Luigi pumped his fist into the air. "At least you remembered to put something from my gamecube adventure in the tournament-a!"

"Hey, how come the stupid green plumber gets a mansion while I still haven't gotten a castle?" Bowser asked.

Luigi turned to him. "Hey, I've been asking for a stage since the original-a so I think it's about time I finally got one." Luigi rubbed his chin. "I mean thinking about it I'm the only one of the a 12-a not to get a stage until now."

"Hey, what about me?" Jigglypuff asked. "Because I need a stage. Perhaps an actual stage where I get to sing my greatest hits from a mic in the middle of it-"

"Yeah, wait until I might actually introduce you to start asking for stages" Master Hand pointed out. "Right now we're doing Luigi's stage, which Luigi unlocks by particpating in three fights."

"Why three-a?" Luigi asked. "Don't you a usually do my things in a 2-a?"

"Well since you compalined about being number two last time, I decided to pump you up to number three."

"But that's a demotion-a!" Luigi cried out. "I mean if I'm number three, whose number two-a".

"Mario-a" Wario said. "Cause now Wario's a number one!"

"You're a barley even number-a five" Mario pointed out.

"Hey, I've sold a lot more a games then a this guy" Wario said pointing at Luigi. "Plus I've got WarioWare, WarioLand, Wario: Master Of Disguise and all of my Wario loot none of you none Warios can touch a! And all you've got a is this mansion you sucked at sucking a ghosts in!"

"Hey that did not a suck-a!" Luigi cried out. "Besides, you're Gamecube adventure game wasn't any better and didn't sell anywhere near what mine a did".

"Yeah, I admit it wasn't some of my best a work". Wario held out his hand. "I had the treasure boys-a make it, and despite having treasure in they're name they didn't produce much gold, which is why I had to steal all of theirs-a".

"That still dosen't make you number one or even number-a two" Mario pointed out.

"Well either make me those or else I'll go number three here-a" Wario said as everyone looked at him disgusted. "Yeah I don't think you want that do you?"

"Uh, if you promise to never say or do anything like that again you can go back in Classic Mode and get some more coins" Master Hand said still disgusted.

"About time I was able to get more a money" Wario said as he was teleported out.

"Well despite some not being too happy about it, Luigi does have his own Smash Brothers Pad" Master Hand said as he pointed at the house. "However there's something..." Lightning cried in the background as a wolf was heard howling. "A Little Creepy about this place."

"I don't know if creepy is the right word actually" Fox stated. "More like just weirdly annoying." Luigi looked at him miffed. "Sorry but all I know about this place was from that stupid fan fic "Trapped In A Mansion" where some of us got stuck inside your mansion and the writer decided to make me a total idiot."

"Yeah I remember when the TV Show writers did that to me" The Pokemon Trainer called out.

"You weren't in the TV show, nor need writers to act stupid" Ivysaur commented as the the other two pokemon laughed.

"Hey, that's a mean insult!" The trainer whined.

"Well you did ask for it, forgetting you're not the Ash of the TV Show". Squirtle looked at the mansion. "This does remind me of the Lavender Town episode though with the haunted mansion."

"Hey, I had the haunted mansion long before a them" Luigi caleld out. "Well they had it for a few years but Nintendo said the idea was still a totally original-a".

"Gee, because I'm sure no one's ever thought about having a game or a story about going inside a haunted mansion to battle ghosts" Falco said sarcaistcally. "You really must of cornered the market with that one."

"Well I did a... good thing for it at least-a" Luigi rubbed his chin. "Like... well doing well enough to sell 2.5 million copies. That's a something."

"Dosen't make this place any way less creepy" Sonic said looking around. "Even if this is just a way past lameo version of Mystic Mansion, it's still creepy like that mondo long Thriller video."

"Yeah you would try giving Michael Jackson-a another excuse to come in here-a" Mario pointed out as Sonic glared at him. "Besides. Luigi's Mansion did it first-a"

"Yeah, first for the gamecube-a!" Luigi pointed out

Young Link smirked. "Maybe that's why the console tanked and they had to use the real green Nintendo icon, aka me to make sure the Wii wouldn't do the same."

"First off that was a older you, not regular you" Luigi pointed out. "And also it's not a my fault people don't appreciate some good old a ghost hunting anymore."

"Well maybe people will, but still probably won't, here when playing this proud estate/haunted mansion" Master Hand stated. "Now as you can see, when fighting you have all of these visable rooms, kind of like a cross section."

"That wasn't how it was like in the actual mansion-a adventure" Luigi pointed out. "Why did you have to move it around like that-a?"

"Oh I didn't do it" Master Hand then looked around dramatic. "It was probably... a ghost!" Master Hand started taking out a flashlight and flashed it on and off as the Smashers rolled they're eyes. "Oh come on, it could of been a ghost."

"Oh, so you had Boo designed-a room then?" Mario asked.

"Well maybe it was one of the ghosts from the Mansion itself, like the Grabbing Ghost or the the Gold Ghost or the Garbage Can ghost."

"Garbage Can ghost?" Young Link asked looking over at Luigi. "And you need to wonder why people didn't like coming in here?

"Hey he was a tough to suck up-a!" Luigi cried out. "Besides-a I'm sure if there were anything ghosts around I'd sense it." Luigi's breath turned blue as he gasped. "Oh no, there is a ghost-a around here."

"That's right!" A voice was seen manically laughing as a giant Boo ghost appeared. "Behold the power of King Boo!"

"Bah, the lord of all evil isn't afraid of any ghost, espically just a kingly one" Ganondorf said as he tried punching through the stomach. It faded through the ghost though as King Boo smacked him away. "See, this is why I need my sword."

Young Link rolled his eyes. "Like a sword would really cut through a ghost, Ganonstupiderthennormal."

"Hey it worked that one show" Ganondorf pointed out.

"Well it's not going to work here" Master Hand looked over at King Boo. "Speaking of working here, that's the opposite of what you do, so what are you doing here?"

"Well I heard you talk of ghosts taking over for this stage and thought I'd do good at that" King Boo said smiling evily. "I could go around and suck out the plumber's souls and crush them into a fine powder."

"Hey, that's my job!" Bowser yelled out. "You could only do that trying to dress up as me in that game that everyone hated."

"Okay, can we add Luigi's Mansion bashing to the things-a not to make fun of?" Luigi asked as everyone shook they're heads. "Oh fine, then I'll just have to get rid of the ghost-a" He then took out the Poltergust. "Maybe it's not a special move but it's still a specially effective on you-a!"

"Ha, that's not going to work on me this time Luigi" King Boo stated. "I'm not going to stupidly get sucked up on wander around into a heavily lighted area" Master Hand snapped his fingers as a giant stagelight appeared in front of King Boo as it started shining on top of him. "Oh damn it!" Boo screamed out in pain as Luigi sucked him into his Poltergust.

"Man that guy was way past lamer then that King Boom Boo" Sonic said. "Did he try chucking mondo lame fireballs around as well?"

"Yeah, since for some reason a lot of ghost love shooting around a fire" Luigi said looking over at the hand. "Speaking of ghost-as, he's the only one around here right?"

"Well he shouldn't be around here anyway. I was kind of just trying to be dramatic with the whole ghost thing" Master Hand admitted. "I mean you should really be focused on all of these swanky rooms being opened since I'm not just wasting it on your excluisve use you know."

"Yeah I know we'll all be fighting here-a" Luigi pointed out. "So as long as you guys-a don't try and go to the Reaserch a laboratory or cold storage there won't be a problem-a"

"Oh, but that cold storage thing actually sounds cool" Popo said chuckling some. "Heh, cool. That's a good one."

"Apparently not when I say it" Master Hand murmurred. "But seriously Luigi and everyone, look over at the foru pillars around this house". The Smashers looked at the pillars. "If you attack and destroy said pillars, the area of the house supported by the pillar will crumble to pieces".

"Well stage destruction is always kind of cool" Pikachu pointed out. "Espically since we should be able to destroy some of the areas we go too."

"Well you can't a destroy this one!" Luigi said holding out his hands. "Do you know how long it took to get Nintendo to give me an adventure-a, let alone how long it took to actually pay for this mansion-a?"

"Do you know how much we care about that?" Falco asked him. "Besides it's not really you're mansion. It's just the one the hand made or his "ghosts" or something."

"Well that still dosen't mean-a" Luigi was interrupted as Master Hand smashed one of the pillars in front of him as pieces of the house came down! "Hey-a!"

"Uh, I didn't know it col-collapse like that" Master Hand lied. "My apologies to the owner."

"That's a me!"

"I didn't know Mario owned the Mansion" Master Hand said as Luigi looked at him miffed. "And as Falco jerkishly pointed out, this is my variation of your mansion not your own."

"Well I guess that's true-a" Luigi held out his hand. "I mean my mansion had all of my stuff-a in it so since that isn't here-"

"Hey wait a minute-a" Mario said picking up a book. "Isn't this you're a book "It's Not A Easy Being Green, Because Red Guys Get All The Glory-a" Luigi?"

"Uh... I'm holding that for a friend" Luigi said taking the book looking over at Master Hand. "So what is my... uh his-a book doing here?"

Master Hand sighed. "Well in truth I kind of didn't have a lot of time to build the mansion so I uh... kind of took pieces of it from yours to use." Luigi looked at him very annoyed. "Hey you should be honored to have stuff from your house in the mansion."

"Not if people are gonig to be wrecking it-a!" Luigi said looking at everyone. "So you better not try touching anything-"

"I reckon you ain't gonna try telling a King what to do" Dedede said taking his hammer and smashing another part of the mansion to pieces.

"Ah, my a house!" Luigi cried.

Master Hand looked around. "Well since we've already come this far, I guess we have no choice but to wreck and tear the whole place down."

"No, you have the choice of just putting it back to a where it was and-" He looked to see the other smashers destroying the various rooms of his mansion. "Hey, stop that-a!"

"But it's like fun wrecking stuff" Peach said taking out a golf club and smashing in one of the floors.

"Espically when it's built out of male oppression" Zelda said destroying one of the walls with a magical blast.

"I never opressed a anyone!" Luigi said as more and more of his mansion started to crumble. "Nooo, plese a stop!"

"I think you mean please don't" Master Hand said smashing another one of the walls in. "Though I don't think anyone's listening to you."

"I'm listening" Lucas said holding out his hand. "And you all should to, since I'm sure you wouldn't like it if your homes were wrecked-"

"Shut up you're preaching before I reck your home!" Ganondorf said breaking down one of the walls. "The lord of all evils is too busy crushing dreams to care about your whining,"

Luigi then looked around to see that the entire mansion had been leveled to the ground. "Oh no, it's a gone... all gone!" Luigi started to cry.

"Awww, the plumber's sad" Bowser said tauntingly. "I guess it is just as fun to wreck your stuff as it is your face."

Mario punched him to the ground. "Shut up you a jerk!" He then walked over to Luigi. "Cheer up Luigi, I'm sure the hand will rebuild it unless he wants to be a booted in his non a face."

"Nah, I'm not going to do that". Mario looked angry at him. "Yeah I know it's unusually cruel to Luigi, who is one of the few people who hasn't terribly insulted me around here, but just because it's cruel dosen't mean you shouldn't do it. Espically if smashing down the house gives you an upper hand in Brawl."

Luigi went over to Ness and took his baseball bat. "Well in that case-a, I'm going to get an upper hand in Brawl by upwardly smacking you around your a mansion and see if you like-a that!"

"You're going to try and threathen me with a baseball bat?" Master Hand asked.

"It's not just a baseball bat" Luigi looked at it. "It's a bat with the word "Onett" written on it for some a reason."

"That's because it's my bat!" Ness said taking it back. "If you want to get back at him, why not try using you're own stuff?"

Luigi pointed his Poltergust at Master Hand. "Hey don't try sucking me into your weird not in the game ecto thermace" Master pointed at the pieces. "Why don't you try waiting awhile first before you do anything?"

"What to cool down and try and forget you smashing my house into the ground?" Luigi then looked around confused as the pieces of the crumbled house started flying up and putting themselves back together. The other Smashers looked amazed as Luigi's mansion stood before them, whole again. "What the-a heck just happened a?"

"It put itself back together... somehow" Master Hand shrugged. "I mean it figures you're creepy none ordinary mansion would be able to do that."

Luigi sighed. "Great that means there are more ghosts around and I'm gonig to have to try and bust them." Luigi took out his ghost buster costume from the Halloween special. "Guess that means it's time for Luigi's Mansion 2: Luigi Cleans A House."

"The sad thing is that could actually espically if Nintendo things people want to use the Wii-mote to dust things-a" Mario muttered.

"Well have fun with your ghost bustering Luigi" Master Hand said teleporting everyone else back to the mansion. "The rest of us have other updates to talk about in a non haunted mansion."

"Or is ittttttttttttttt?" Said Crazy Hand with a giant blanket around him.

"Uh, you're not a ghost bro" Master Hand pointed out.

"Or am IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?" Master Hand took the blanket away from him. "Oh, guess I'm not. Unless I go ghost." Crazy Hand just floated there as everyone starred at him. "Uh, guess I should find another place to go ghost at". Crazy Hand then floated away.

"Well at the very least his common sense was intangible" Master Hand said as everyone chuckled. "Thanks, I got a million of them. But I'll save them for a later time." He looked at his list. "Right now though it's time to see some of Zelda's moves."

"Well I do like seeing her moves" Zero Suit commented as everyone looked at her. "I mean.. you know what? I do mean that!" She ponited around. "I like seeing Zelda's moves, and if you all have a problem with that, then those are your issues, not mine! I'm not going to cover up my feelings anymore, so there!" She sighed. "Have to admit it does feel good getting that out there."

"Told you that you'd feel betting telling the truth" Lucas pointed out.

Zero Suit Samus smirked. "Now if only a certain hand would feel that way."

"Hey, I tell you guys the truth" Master Hand pointed out. "I mean yeah sometimes I lie but it's only for your best interest."

"If Roy was here he'd probably be pointing out how hurtful you're best interests can be" Marth stated.

"Ah I don't listen to drunks, espically if they aren't around."

"Enough of your pointless banter, it's time to show you my royal skills" Zelda said making a fist. "First though" She smiled and kissed Zero Suit's cheek. "Thank you for the compliment. I'll make sure to pay you back for it later" Zero Suit blushed as Zelda looked over at the hand. "So what sort of new incredible moves will I get to crush the oppressive dominant gender?"

"Uh, none" Master Hand pointed out. "Like mostly everyone else, you just have adjusted moves, not totally new ones."

"So then what's the point of doing an update about them if they're the same moves as before?" Marth asked.

"Because I'm stalling for time... I mean... well I guess I'll admitt I'm stalling for some updates. Also want to make sure the people who may not be playing knows how they work for the website version of these updates."

"There is a thing called the instruction manuel they can check out" Pikachu pointed out.

"Uh..." Master Hand looked over at Zelda. "If I didn't show your moves I'd be opressing your obvious superior female rights and be giving into the man's tempation of evil control of your gender."

"That sounds about right" Zelda said as everyone rolled they're eyes. "Oh you're just begging for it now, and not the way Zesasu does either" Zelda said gathering energy.

"Hey, we're not up to beginning for special favors in our relationship!" Zero Suit Samus called out.

"And that's not the move you should show first" Master Hand commented. "Before you show Din's Fire you need to show the standard special, Naryu's love. Otherwise... the X chromsome wins."

"The X chromsome will never win!" Zelda said as she put away her attack energy.

"Wow, why didn't I try just playing into her stupid women's right game sooner?" Master Hand thought to himself looking at Zelda. "Now as you know in Naryu's love, some sort of crystals form around your side, I guess powerful defense magic, and revolves around you, shielding your body."

"It's power is to shield me from the agressive temptations of of pervetic men" Zelda pointed out. "And it is one of my actual techinques, not the made up super arrow you tried pawning on me."

"Uh, thinking about it, I'm pretty sure you did use those in Twilight Princess... princess" Young Link pointed out. "Also, didn't you say it was good shooting people with the holy arrows of female rightousness?"

Zelda nodded. "Yes it was. And so is defending myself against male's slimy power attacks."

"Just be careful when using it though" Master Hand pointed out. "It won't last as long in the air as it does on the ground."

"That is because of how Mother Earth must contend with male sky and is losing the battle because the sky is an obnoxious cheater."

"Uh, if you want to be technical, isn't "Mother Nature" the force that governs everything on this world, including the sky?" Ike asked. Marth smacked him in the head. "Hey, what was that for?"

"Well partially for all those times you attacked me, but now you gave her another thing to annoyingly rant on" Marth stated.

"Call my speeches on you ignorant males annoying will you?" Zelda pointed at him. "Prepare to feel the fury of my femmine force!"

"Safe your FFF rant for FF stuff" Master Hand pointed out.

Zelda waved her fist. "I am not going to write ridicolous fan ficton on these fools!"

"Uh, I meant a different kind of FF" Master Hand said giving Zero Suit Samus the Super Scope. "In order to show the crystal like deflector shield power of the defensive barrier, and how projectiles bounce off of it and get returned back to sender, why don't you go try shooting your girlfriend with this BFG."

"I'm not going to use my acronyms or shoot at Zelda" Zero Suit Samus said throwing the gun away. "And you're sick if you think I would."

"Right on Samus" Zelda called out. "You know there's only one type of love I'd give to you and it sure isn't Naryu's." The two smiled at each other happily.

"Eh save your lovey junk for later" The hand called out. "I just wanted you to do it so you could use Naryu's reflecting power quick and show how it would work."

Zero Samus thought for a second and smiled. "Hmmm, maybe it would be a good thing to show of" she then winked at Zelda.

The Hyrulian princess smiled at her. "Well if you're sure dear then go and fire away."

Zero Suit took the gun and held it up. "I'll fire alright" she then held down the Super Scope and shot a powerful shot from it. As the shot was traveling, she used the flip jump to jump over Marth and shoot him hard in the back with her paralyzer gun!

"Ow, what was that for?" Marth asked as Zero Suit jumped away. Zelda then used Naryu's love to reflect the attack as it shot over at Marth, blasting him through the room and making him smash into the other side of the room. "This is another reason to hate all guns, and most girls" Marth muttered to himself.

Zero Suit walked over to Zelda. "Sorry Marth, but that's what you get for your homo bashing."

"I wasn't even going to do that anymore!" He yelled out.

ZSS smirked. "Well maybe now you're defintley think third about even attempting it again.

"That would be more then you men normally think" Zelda said giggling some as she then went over and hugged ZSS. "Thank you for giving me a chance to get back at him."

"Hey for you princess, anything" ZSS thought for a second. "Hmmm, thought that'd be something Link would say more actually."

"I think his princess is busy in another castle, or cruise ship" Young Link pointed out. "Besides that's something he said in that stupid old 80's cartoon."

"I thought that was well excuse me a princess" Luigi said confused.

"Oh like you're excused" Peach said as Luigi starred even more confused at her.

"Hey sometimes you can have more then one catchphrase like you can have more then one technique to show off" Master Hand said looking over at Zelda. "Now would be a good time to show off your side special, Din's Fire."

"Useful for burning all hateful, evil men" Zelda said gathering a ball of fire in her hand. "So who wants to feel free of having to ever opress people ever again?"

Ivysaur then used his fine to make the trainer raise his hand. "I do!" Ivysaur said in a fake trainer's voice.

"Hey, I don't opress anyone!" The Trainer called out. "Paul's the Pokemon opressor."

"No, Paul's the jerky polar bear" Popo pointed out.

"No, he's talking about comparing himself to Ash again, which is more stupid then opressive" Squirtle said as Zelda aimed her hand towards the trainer.

"Okay so maybe I sometimes have to take a Pokemon's freedom away to make them do my bidding, but I never did that with any girls!" The trainer said. "I just had Pikachu break they're bikes and never paid them back the money for that."

"That's opressive enough!" Zelda said shooting a blast of Din's Fire over at the trainer as it caused a small explosion, making him look somewhat dusty but otherwise okay. "Hey, that should of blasted him to smithereens!"

"Uh sorry but you can't just use Din's fire just like that" Master hand commented. "Unless you like just a small pop of energy you're not really going to do much. In order for it to be affective, but yet not deadly, you need to hold down the move and gather the fire power."

"Well more power is needed to help clense the world for the better" Zelda said as she started gathering a stronger level of fire.

"Also remember you can tilt it up and down when using it". Master Hand extended his fingers. "When stored up to it's maximum level, Din's Fire is unrivaled as a special blasting move."

"What about my PK Flash?" Ness asked.

"Uh... besides that one and maybe Samus's charge shot."

"Bah, that blast isn't really worth all the hype it gets" Zero Suit pointed out. "It takes a lot more skill to have to aim and hold down power then it is to jump and blast around with it like she likes to do."

"I'm glad you see the impressive strategy in finesse used in my moves" Zelda commented.

"Uh, Din's Fire has about as much finesse as one of your rants, no offense" Marth said as Zelda glared at him angrily. "Well it does!" He said running to the other side of the room. "Besides nothing you can do about it all the way over there."

"Not true actually" Master Hand stated. "If used right, she can hit opponents even at this..." he then flew over from Zelda to right in front of Marth. "Range."

"Well she can't shoot me from another room" Marth said starting to walk off.

"Oh no you don't". Master Hand then froze him as he floated away from Marth. "You're the target of this special move so that means you're going to have to be blasted by it first before you learn how to dodge."

"I think I know how to dodge just fine-" Marth said before being hit by the Din Fire's blast. "Though it dosen't help when I've been frozen" Marth said fairly dazed.

"Well then you needed the heat right?" Master Hand asked as Marth starred at him annoyed. "Uh... anyway" Master Hand unfroze him and threw him a maximum tomato. "Now that you know the attack you can learn the timing of it fairly easily, you can try and get into the air and preform a jump, maybe using your shield while you're at it, to try and dodge it."

"Dodge what?" Marth asked before seeing another Din's fire coming at him. "Should of known" he muttered before jumping into the air to dodge it. Zelda grunted as she threw another Din's fire at him which he blocked with his shield. She then shot at him again as Marth used his third jump to get over her attack. He then fell to the ground and was hit by a Din's fire as he landed as he was knocked to the ground. "Haven't you used that enough?" Marth asked her.

"I'm just getting started" Zelda said gathering more energy.

"More like getting ready to move on" Master Hand pointed out. "Now that we're over Din's Fire, it's time to talk about Faoere's Wind, you're up special."

"That's not useful for dominating and showcasing the power of women" Zelda stated.

"Well it is the special useful for evasion and to get back at solid ground for the uh... men who try and put you on unsolid land masses-"

"Oh would you stop trying to play into that?" Fox asked. "You're only saying it so she'll actually do the moves for you."

"No, I'm generally intrested in uh... women's rights." The others rolled they're eyes. "Hey, I am! Who do you think bought all those Spice Girls CDs?"

"Like me?" Peach said rasiing her hand.

"Well you and my brother, but the point is I didn't throw them in the trash and crush them with a hammer like I did anything related to the Plain White T's." He looked over at Zelda. "The point is that when using Faoere's Wind, you fly in the directional you tilt yourself in the moment you disappear whichever way you want to go."

"It is a rather useful teleportation technique" Zelda said using Faoere's Wind to teleport behind him. "However you're sexist depowerment of it in matches dosen't allow for the range and strength the move dosen't usually have."

"Well, that's more just not letting you be able to abuse the teleport power more then sexist" Zelda pointed out.

"Yeah, that's what he did to my teleport" Mewtwo pointed out. "And I didn't complain about it."

"Well yours lacks the power and finesse of mine" Zelda pointed out.

"Uh, mine is actually has a lot better range and and percision then yours does actually". Mewtwo crossed his arms. "You're just saying that because you always seem to make you look like the strongest, which is actually a common trait around here."

"Technically, you do that as well" Pikachu pointed out.

"Well not as directly though. Besides I only speak when I feel something needs to be addressed, not to incessitantly rant about the same thing over and over."

"Okay, you are asking for it" Zelda pointed at him. "Thinking about, you have tried to control women for you're own evil ambitions-"

"Well only that one time with Joy in the first movie."

"And that time with me in Event 44!"

Mewtwo rubbed his chin. "Yeah I guess then to. Ironically both did have the same name."

"Ironically you're about to burn for both of them!" She teleported behind him and tried blasting him but Mewtwo just teleported away from her. Zelda grunted as she tried teleporting and hitting him again as again Mewtwo evaded with a teleport.

"As you can see, you can go from the side, up, and down with this teleport" Master Hand said as the two were teleporting all around the room. "And since it moves you a long way in some cases, it may be more useful then just running, so I'd think you'd use it a lot in Subspace Emissary."

"Perhaps when I'm not being locked in your opressive sexist cages" Zelda cried out continuing to try and blast Mewtwo who then teleported behind her and knocked her away with a psychic shove.

"You do realize that you could be at this hours and still not catch me right?" Zelda quickly teleported and tried punching him as Mewtwo teleported to right in front of the window. "Well that was a slightly different effort at least, though still just as inaffective." Zelda then teleported and tried hitting him again as Mewtwo then just teleported behind her and knocked her out the window.

"Hey, that's not the way I wanted to show she might not always make a safe landing!" Master Hand said taking out a card that had Zelda falling down a pit.

"Jeez, how often do you take pictures of us and erase our minds?" Fox asked.

"I'd answer but I think you'd just be annoyed at me" Master hand said as everyone starred at him annoyed. "Uh, even moreso probably." Zero Suit Samus went over and jumped out the window, grabbing Zelda as she pulled her up with her Tether recovery. "Oh sure, you're okay with using it when I'm not the one chucking you out the window-"

"Shut up hand!" Zero Suit said annoyed as she looked down at Zelda. "Sorry it took me so long to get you" she gnetly rubbed her cheek. "I thought you might of tried teleporting up at first but realized you'd need to land on solid ground to do that again."

"That's okay" Zelda said hugging her. "So long as I'm with you I feel safe."

Zero Suit looked at Mewtwo. "Try that again and you won't be the one feeling safe."

"I should point out I was the one who was attacked but I suppose since I'm not the one you have romantic attachement to which throws away the rational notions of this not being my fault, I'm not going to hold it against you unfairly blaming me" Mewtwo stated.

"Well one day all your dodging is going to catch up to you" She then looked down at Zelda. "In the meantime though, I better take care of you."

Zelda held out her hand. "Don't worry, I'm fine."

"No, I think you're pretty injured" ZSS smiled and gently rubbed Zelda's stomach. "I better go and take a more personal look at how much."

"Well... if you insist" Zelda smiled as the two teleported away.

Master Hand sighed. "It seems like only yesterday when she was trying to use anger to cover up the need to try and spend personal time with Zelda."

"Well I think then she wasn't into it too much actually" Ness pointed out. "Based off reading her feelings I think Samus, Power Suit and Zero suit, are attracted to anyone who pays them enough attention so obviously when being noticed mor they're going to feel more feelings for someone."

"Uh, I'm pretty sure we should put trying to read our feelings onto the things you shouldn't say or do!" Ike stated.

"Yeah no more mind taking okay?" Master Hand asked.

"Well maybe you should jsut try solidying everyone's thoughts like you did your own if you don't want the secrets to get out" Ness commented.

"Uh maybe later, maybe never, but defintley not right now. Espically since we've got even more moves to go over."

"Uh, I'm pretty sure I am not mature enough to see the moves Zelda is currently doing" Lucas stated.

"Not from her, but from someone else". Master Hand looked over at the Ice Climbers. "Or rather someone else..s".

"Alright, time for our moves!" Nana said looking over at Popo. "Time to show these guys how to really bring the cold."

"So long as you're not trying to a crush us with giant Iceburgs-a" Mario stated. "Or doing another flashback-a."

"Yeah, remember that last time was the last (beep)in time you said you've give into that (swear)" Snake pointed out.

"Well we didn't know we'd get another update" Popo stated. "Though I'm not feeling like saying anything about our past... yet."

"Just make sure you (swear)in keep it that way or else I'll show you how I (curse)in ice people" he muttered.

"Hey the only Ice that will be coming around here will be those who are into clmbing" Master Hand looked around. "And since no one else can freeze and climb around here-"

"Well technically I have PK freeze and have climbed around some trees outside" Lucas stated.

"Well... besides that, no one else here can do that so let's talk about those who do, the Ice Clibmers". Master Hand pointed at the two. "Now when you guys play a little you'll figuire this out yourself, but since that's a few weeks away, even though it feels like it should be out now-"

"Well it SHOULD be out now anyway" Fox pointed out.

"Shut up you! The advice I was trying to give, before being RUDLEY interrupted, was that when you two fight, making sure that your partner Nana, or Popo, however you guys decide to do it, is key."

"Hey it's more then just key" Popo pointed at him. "No way I'd let anything happen to Nana if I could help it."

"Me neither Popo" she said smiling. "There's no way we'd let anything happen to each other ever since... that day."

Snake groaned. "Great, here comes the (swear)in flashback."

"Actually it's... not something we want to talk about actually" Popo said as the two looked down sadly.

"Well I'm glad you're saving your tragic (beep)in flashbacks" Snake said crossing his arms. "Maybe if this (swear) gets an anime adpation you can (beep)in bore people in there with it-"

"Don't be mean about it Snake" Lucas said looking over at the Ice Climbers. "Like I said before it helps to talk about problems so you don't have to bottle up that joy, or in this case, sadness alone and can share it with others."

"Well... I guess it would help to talk to someone else about it" Nana pointed around. "Just so long as you put it in one of those things to never make fun of us for."

"Hey, we're not the kind of jerks who'd make fun of someone with an actual serious problem" Pikachu stated before looking around some. "Well some of us here probably are but I'm sure they can shut up for a second-"

"No one can shut up the lord of all evil!" Ganondorf cried out as Young Link took out a boomerang and smashed him in the back of the head, knocking him out.

"Probably should of done that who knows how many times already" Young Link said to himself before looking at the Clibmers. "Seriously though, we promise not to make fun of it so long as it dosen't involve cola advertisment ads or Iceberg pinatas or Paul the Polar bear or Topi musicans."

"No... this one dosen't involve any of those things actually" Popo said looking down as the flashback lines waved on screen, as the climbers were shown jumping from iceberg to iceberg around Icicle mountain. "It was an ordinary day. Jumping around icebergs, searching for vegetables to eat, chatting with our artic friends. And then.. tradgey struck".

"Better be careful here Popo" Nana said pointing in front of him. "That ice is a whole lot slippier then most of the ice around here. Afterall it's Crystalisis ice."

"Uh, wasn't that some legendary sword that combined the four elements?" Popo asked.

"No, that's Crystalis ice. Crystalisis is increidbley more slippy since it's made from the Ice particles in upper Icicle Mountain" Nana pointed out.

"Oh yeah, they say it's so cold up there you wouldn't be able to survive with even octuple jackets" Popo said shivering a bit. "Man I don't know if I would ever want to be that cold."

"Yeah, me neither, so we should probably try and find a different route to take since-" Nana was interrupted as the two heard a shirll cry as they looked to see a flock of giant red birds descend around them.

"During our travels we had encountered various type nitpicker birds" Nana narrated. "However the ones we saw that day were a lot bigger then normal. Apparently that's how big they grow up in the highest levels of the mountain. We're not sure why they had descended down near the boarder, but the point is they defintley weren't around for a friendly chat."

One of the Nitpickers tried grabbing Popo as he smashed his hammer hard into it's face as it was knocked away. "Geez, like I needed another reason to hate these things" he said as he and Nana jumped before being gobbled up by another pair of Nitpickers.

"Yeah, trying to eat our vegetables is one thing, but us?" Nana held out her hand shooting a frozen wind that knocked one of the Nitpickers into the ocean where it descended into the water. The two then hammered another couple away as the Nitpickers continued to shriek out as they starred angrily down at the climbers.

"Hey if you don't want to be hit, leave us alone!" Popo called out as the Nitpickers shrieked angrily and started flying around at rapid speeds around the climbers. "Hey, you're not the only ones who can do that!"

Nana smiled at him. "Guess these guys are asking for it." He nodded as the two spun around, creating a mini cyclone of they're own as the birds flew at them,. The Nitpickers were knocked back by the hammer cyclones as they growled angrily at the climbers as they continued spinning.

"And now for the coupe de grace!" Nana and Popo, still spinning attacked they're belay ropes to they're hammers as they spun around at a faster rate, smacking the Nitpickers from a greater distance and making them fall far away from the climbers as they started flying off. The two stopped spinning and looked around. "Scared those jerks off!" Popo said high fiving Nana.

"I'm sure that will teach them not to mess with us." She stated before they heard another Nitpicker cry as a slightly smaller, black nitpicker descended upon them.

"It's a mistake to try and pick a fight with a flock of giant Nitpickers, espically when they're leader is around" Popo narrated as the Nitpicker looked at them annoyed. "Of course at the time we had grown a bit too cocky in our own abilities. We really thought we could take this thing down like we took down it's friends. Though I guess either trying to fight or run away, the results would of been the same."

The Nitpicker shrieked as Nana pointed at it. "Look unless you want to be hammered in like your friends-" as if in a flash, the bird flew right at Nana, slashing her severly as it flew to the other side of the block of ice.

"Nana!" Popo said as he looked down at the pink coated ice climber. "You okay?"

She got up, nodding a bit. "Yeah I'm fine" she looked at her arms. "It tore off a lot of my coat though."

"Well that's another reason it's going down." Popo then swung his belay hammer at the beast as it quickly dodged and flew at him, slashing him as he fell to the ground too. "Well that's not going to work" Popo looked down to see his attire had been shred as well. "And I really liked this jacket too."

"Worry about that later, we still have this thing to fight" Nana said as it flew at them again. Nana tried freezing it but the Nitpicker continued flying, not even affected by the blast at all as it flew even closer. Popo tried intercepting the attack but instead got shred as well as the two fell to the ground. They got up, but this time they looked pretty heavily damaged.

"Okay, now I'm mad-" Popo started to say before the Nitpicker sped at them again. It shredded the climbers over and over as the two shrieked out in cries of pain.

"Though at first it only really piereced clothing, it soon started piercing our flesh as well" Nana narrated as the two continued to get shred. "I could swear amid the cries of pain, I could hear the thing's evil laughter, as it enjoyed mercissley tearing us apart. Still though, the worst was yet to come." The bird stopped as it looked at the two climbers, bleeding with most of they're jackets shred as they looked at him. They breathed heavily, barley able to stand up as they looked at the creature as it started spinning around.

"KREWWWWWWWWWWWW!" The nitpicker yelled as it spun around at furious rates as it soon became a cyclone of energy that stared down at it's prey. The two looked up in fear as it desended downward at them. Right before it could attack though, Popo despratley pushed Nana as far he could as she fell an ice patch away from his.

"Popo!" She cried out desperatley as the male climber was hit by the vicious blow. Popo was knocked into the air and fell into the ocean as he tried swimming out but soon just found himself started to sink as he fell deeper and deeper into the Ice Water. "Popo" Nana said quietly as some tears fell on her face.

"Normally falling into the water around the middle section of Icicle Mountain isn't too bad" Nana stated. "That's provided of course you're wearing a huge helpnig of jackets and are able to swim around to keep the circulation of blood going." Nana looked at the bird angrily. "However Popo had fallen in the upper icicle mountain areas, bleeding and unconcious without any coats to protect him from the cold. All because of this evil bird." Nana glared daggers at it as she jumped into the air, yelling angrily. "For a brief moment I had forgotten all the pain we had endured as one thought had come to mind: getting rid of this evil bird." The bird spun around again as it flew at her. It's beak impaled through Nana's side as she hammered it hard into the side of the head, crushing it the two fell onto another nearby ice patch. Nana was able to knock the bird off of her as she looked at the water.

"Po...po" she breathed out as she winced in pain, looking down at her wound.

"Similarly, diving into the ocean after nearly having your kidney piereced through isn't something you should do either" Nana narrated as her past self jumped into the ocean. "However I knew I had to save Popo, just like had saved me from the bird's attack. So I forged ahead, ignoring the pain and the cold and just focused on finding him." Nana then saw Popo continue to float down unconcious as she was able to grab him as the two made it to the surface, managing to grab onto a floating ice patch.

"It was a miracle we had survived that at all" Popo narrated as Nana was shown passing out on the patch of ice. "After we had gotten up it took weeks to try and heal. In Icicle Mountain there are no hearts of tomatoes to recover you're wounds. Only ice, and only that will go so far." The two were shown slowly recovering after having gotten up and floating around on other ice patches, with Popo carrying Nana around. "Nana's wound from the last attack was the most severe problem. She had lost so much blood so fast. There were times when trying to treat her that I saw I'd never see her again, that she would die from this... that I would die from this. The flashback ended as the two ice climbers were looking down sadly. "After that ordeal we made a promise to each other to protect each other no matter what, and never let any enemy or anything every try and tear us apart ever again".

Peach was shown crying heavily as she went over and hugged the two climbers. "That is like the most saddest story I ever heard!" She said looking at the two. "I'm like so sorry you guys had to go through such trauma".

Ness nodded, also crying a bit. "Yeah... no one should ever have to go through the pain of seeing the ones they loved about to die right in front of them, espically like that."

"Yeah but, in a way it made us stronger" Popo said looking over at Nana. "It made sure we always protected each other, always looked out for each other, and made sure nothing like that ever happened again."

"That is why we will always fight as one" Nana said as the two seperated from Peach and hugged each other. "So no one will ever be able to tear us apart ever again."

"That is... so touching" Bowser said wiping away some tears and looking away. "I mean... the Koopa King is not moved by your plight!"

"Yeah a right" Mario said wiping away some of his own tears. "You were moved, just liked the rest of us."

Sonic grunted and smacked his hands together. "Man I wish that bird was here right now" Sonic said angrily. "I'd way past slice him to pieces for doing that to you. Bad enough the lameo sliced at you, but making you almost drown? No one deserves that mondo pain."

Olimar was shown bawling uncontrabbly. "Oh dear but that is the most saddest of stories I have ever been a witness to, even moreso then green Pikmin almost being devourcated by a Armored Cannon Beatle."

Master Hand wiped away his own tears to see everyone stop they're crying. "I was going to say your attacks suffer when you're alone but... suffering like that is an even bigger cause for concern." Master Hand looked over at the Climbers. "If you want to skip out on the updates for today and... take some time to recover, that'd be okay-"

"No, we're good" Nana said holding out her hand. "Thank you all for you're concern though. It really means a lot to us."

"I... still don't see what the big (beep)in deal is" Snake said looking away.

"Don't try and fool anyone. You were crying like everyone one else" Mewtwo said pointing over at him.

"I just had something in my (beep)in eye" Snake said rubbing his eyes. "Which for once wasn't a (beep)in nut."

Popo smirked at him. "Looked like tears to me."

"Yeah well..." Snake thought for a second and sighed. "I don't know. Something."

"Well you'll be happy to know that unless we get another stage/character/move set that will probably be our last flashback" Nana said holding out her hand. "Unless you want to hear the great tale of the snowball war."

"Yeah we really hammered away at those Topis" Popo said.

"Yeah though you probably shouldn't of used your hammer for that one Popo" Nana stated as the two laughed some.

"Well I'm glad to see you're spirits have listed and you're ready to hear about your moves". Master Hand looked at them. "Now obviously together you hit harder and score multiple hits without having to worry about being torn apart by evil bastard ice birds."

"Well that didn't stop us from getting pummeled by Falco that one time" Popo pointed out as the two laughed a bit.

"Hey don't compare me to that guy" Falco pointed at myself. "Maybe sometimes I'm a jerk but not with anything like that."

"We know, just saying". Nana looked over at Master Hand. "And we appreciate the concern but you really can just go through the update like you normally do. Don't have to try and say anything for our defense."

"Wow, you guys are so brave, and cool". Master Hand looked to see the two starring confused at him. "Okay, guess it is status quo again. So that means I'm going on to mention that your special moves hit even harder then regular ones together."

"You know why do you even want to try and fight alone-a anyway?" Mario asked. "After what happened I thought you would of demanded more of always sticking together even if one of you gets a knocked off."

"Well obviously it's different in a more friendly tournament then life or death situations" Popo pointed out. "Besides If one of us is knocked out we owe it to the other to try and knock out the guy who tried offing our partner. That's the Ice Climber way."

Nana held out her hand. "Along with always staying cool and... trying to get another adventure out to the world."

"Well don't worry. I'm going to make them try and do a Wii Ice Climbers. For real this time" Master Hand pointed out. "In the meantime though you can still show off in brawl, with various moves like you're standard special Ice shot."

"Oh you mean like this" Popo said shooting an ice chunk that floats along the room.

Kirby swallowed it up. "Oh boy, ice sure does ease the sadness of ice stories!"

Master Hand looked at Popo. "Yeah that's what I meant. Alone Popo you just sent out a chunk of ice that just slllides away... into I guess Kirby's mouth. However with Nana by your side your attack is doubled."

Nana and Popo shot out ice chunklets. "Well Ice is nice at double the price." Nana commented.

"Don't have to tell me twice" Popo said as the two high fived.

"Oh dear, I heard that causes the quackiness of the earth around our location" Olimar commented.

"Only with a smash ball though" Master Hand said as the two chunks floated around the room. "That's still not any cause to lower your guard though. Afterall with two shots of ice, they can relax and know that they don't need to worry about the attack being reflected as one projectile will cancel out the other upon being repelled."

Fox saw the ice get near him as he quickly shot it into dust. "Of course two ice chunks aren't enough to stop 10 shots a second" he commented.

"Well what about 20 ice chunks?" Popo said as he and Nana created a huge loads of ice chunks as they floated around the room. Fox tried shooting at them all but wasn't able to take them all out as he used his Fox fire to jump above them.

"You may think Fire beats Ice" Nana commented as her and Popo jumped up as they hit Fox with some Ice chucnks as he fell to the ground. "But remember that your fire can only ignite for so long compared to our ice shots."

"I think I'll remember not trying to just jump up like that when facing an opponent" Fox said as he got up and dusted himself off.

"You should also remember that ice like that will be a constant source of headaches to they're opponents, aka you guys" Master Hand commented. "Still though if you think that's bad, you should see they're side special, the Squall Hammer."

"I reckon I'm the king when it comes to hammering" Dedede said taking out his. "And no pink coat or pink puff is going to try and change that."

"Since when did Jigglypuff have a hammer?" Kirby asked.

"He means you, lord eats a lot!" Jigglypuff yelled out. "I mean people confuse us enough already even though my voice is clearly at a different octave then you."

"Well my voice... is telling me I'm hungry and need some food" Kirby said walking off.

Popo pointed at Dedede. "And though you technically have the biggest hammer, which dosen't mean anything despite what Smash Kingdom tries implying, that dosen't mean it's the best."

"Course it does" Dedede said spinning it around. "As I done told you jet power beats Ice power."

"Yeah until it explodes you you" Nana pointed out. "Our Spinning squall hammer only spins us though sometimes it does spin us offstage."

"Espically when we were first invited to the tournament" Popo said sighing. "We were really out of pratice then."

"And though you aren't now you should still give it a try" Master Hand stated as Popo shrugged and started spinning around. "Alone spinning around and around isn't useless or anything, but..." Nana smiled and started spinning with Popo. "That is so much better."

"Well it's way less annoying then the last pink thing I saw Spin with a hammer, unless Nana starts getting clingy" Sonic muttered to himself.

"And that's not all" Master Hand pointed out. "If you radidly spin fast enough you can rise higher into the air doing the move, a secondary function whose rate ascends moreso when you both do the move." The two started spinning rapidly as they soon started raising in the air.

"To bad we can't shoot ice out like this" Popo said from within the tornado. "Otherwise you'd have to deal with powerful ice hammer Tornado action."

"Well the rising though only seems effective if you're opponent's rising with you" Pikachu pointed out running below them. "I mean if not you could be gotten from below, or if you were hit by say Thunder above". The Ice climbers then seperated and jumped down.

"Hey, that's not cool!" Popo said pointing at him.

"Well I really wasn't going to do it, just saying".

"Technically though they're probably going to be hitting you more with different stuff in the air" Master Hand said looking at his list. "Like the Up Special move, Belay."

Mario smirked. "I'm pretty sure if you were in the game your up special would be delay-a."

Master Hand pointed at him. "Hey I'll have you know I am..." Master Hand thought for a second. "Wait, that's too good to reveal now. Better just stick with the climbers" He thought before looking at them. "Belay, not DELAY, is good for getting up. Well when you're together obviously." He shows a picture of Popo trying to belay falling off Distant Planet. "See here it looks like you're just going through the motions. Almost as if you had to work out that kink in your shoulder."

"There's no kin in my shoulder" Popo said confused moving it up and down.

"Well if there was that's probably what you would be doing" Master Hand threw the picture away. "Point is though it's not really affective at all unless you're with Nana. Or Nana's with you if it would be "sexist" to only say it the one way.

"Well maybe to some people but I understand what you mean" Nana held out her hand. "Still though shouldn't we have at least a small hope as a third jump if it's only the two of us? Does it really have to be just nothing?"

"Well yeah, that's kind of the reason why you need to fight together since it's an example how you need to be together for maximum success" Master Hand pointed over a Olimar. "I mean his up special is just as inaffective as yours alone without the Pikmin."

"That dosen't mean I still can't show you a rounding bout of fistecuffs" Olimar said holding out his hands.

"Wellactuallyitdoes, but that's not the point here". The hand looked back at them. "Using belay together, you preform a feat that will leave everyone dazzled ad the depths of your friendship, which I hope never ever breaks."

"Awww thanks" Popo said smiling at him. "You know you may be a jerk about updates but deep down you're really a nice hand. I hope you don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"Uh, I think if Roy or the Doctor were here they'd have reasons but you know that's they're problem, not yours" Marth pointed out.

Master Hand nodded. "Yeah I don't have any problems. Well a few but hey no one's perfect."

Sonic raised his hand. "Chaos was once but then I way past kicked his butt."

"How could something be a perfect and then get a owned by you?" Mario asked.

"Well you call yourself way past perfect and I've mondo owned you" Sonic pointed out as the two starred angrily at each other.

Master Hand broke them up. "Hey, once again focus on the climbers here, for they're final special, the down blizzard. Or blizzard down. Or... well blizzard but it's the down special so uh... that."

"Ah, my favorite of our attacks" Nana said shooting a wave of ice energy from her hand.

"Well I prefer the good old hammer, but ice is always good too" Popo said shooting another wave of ice.

"Alone you can use this short range ice at a foe in one direction but together you're guarded from both sides" Master Hand said as the two started using blizzard from both sides. "And of course jumping in the air you use double that power in the same direction." The two jumped in the air and started shooting blizzard around.

"Uh, I'm pretty sure that's enough ice" Charizard said looking at the ice piling up. "Unless you want it all melted into water in about five seconds-"

"You can't charizard" The trainer poitned out. "You need to wait one episode before attacking them after building up emotional back story otherwise how are we going to make people care about the other guys fighting?"

"Uh, I'm pretty sure that's just more retarded anime logic" Ivysaur commented.

"Hey, how if it's so retarded how come it lasted over 500 episodes?" The trainer asked.

"Because most people are retarded" Squirtle commented as he looked around. "Besides I don't really see the problem with having so much Ice around."

"Duh, you're a water type, but for fire types like me it's a hassle" Charizard said blowing some of the blizzard down.

"Fine guess we won't make it snow in the room" Popo said as the two stopped they're blizzard. "Still though some pretty good stuff."

"Yeah, it's espically handy if you follow up a small jump with a midair blizzard to shoot at foes" Master Hand pointed out. "And of course you remember to do a small jump-"

"Don't try and make us go over those stupid quick techinques again!" Marth yelled out.

"Fine fine, however the point is that the Ice Climbers are about Team work so fighting them boils down to protecting Nana. It's all about Nana, or Popo. Or... both of them." Master Hand thought for a second. "This made more sense when I was thinkign about the players who'd be using Popo while the CPU would just be Nana."

"Like a CPU could ever control one of us right" Nana commented. "I mean sometimes they don't even know how to jump and follow us correcntly in the game version."

"Uh, well you should overlook your CPU "friend's" desire to wander off really and just focus on the teamwork." Master Hand made a fist. "Afterall like a team of skilled mountain climbers trying to reach your peak, you must honor and cherish the bond that binds you with your teammate as you fight together."

"Well we are that and... do that" Popo pointed out. "So there's no need to tell us that."

"Yeah well... if you're climbers then how come you haven't told us any climbing stories then?"

"That is a good point" Nana stated. "And there's this really good climbing story we have-"

"Uh actually you should save that since after that last tale I'm pretty storied out for awhile." Master Hand smiled. "Besides it's time to get onto an even better update."

Falco crossed his arms. "Guess that means it will be an even worse update you try and disguise as a better one."

Master Hand turned to him. "Oh you think so huh?"

Falco smirked. "Yeah I do. And this is the part where you "well for your information this update is uh... super powerful smash attacks that are all stuff you know already but I feel like going over again because I like wasting your time" or something like that."

"So you're saying I'm going to waste my next update then?" The hand asked as Falco nodded. Master Hand then fell to the ground and started laughing incredibley hard as everyone looked at him confused.

"What the hell's your problem?" Falco asked him.

Master Hand stopped laughing and pointed at him. "My next update is the one where I announce YOU into the tournament Falco. And you just called it an even worse "stuff you already know, wasting your time" update which means that's just what you called yourself."

Falco starred at him blankly for a second. "... I don't know whether to be really happy or really pissed off."

"Eh, let the hand get one over on you for the hundreds you got over on him" Fox said giving him a thumbs up. "Afterall you're offically confirmed now so that's something."

"It is really good to know" Falco said spinning around. "Was almost worried I'd have to join that club of drunken idiot "clones" for being kicked out."

"Nah, only one other of you is being let go" Master Hand said teasingly.

"I hope it's not me" Young Link said looking down at the sleeping Ganondorf. "Him on the other hand-"

"No mommy, I don't care if you're from a tribe of all women. You're not putting the lord of all evil in a dress!" Ganondorf was heard yelling out.

Young Link sighed. "Well despite the comedic value of GanonIshouldofbroughtacamera, that Captain Falcon reject needs to go."

"Hey that reminds me" Falcon looked over at Master Hand. "When is it my turn to show my moves?"

Master Hand looked at him. "Later Falcon. Right now we're doing Falco, which is like you're moves, plus an n I guess."

Falco smirked. "You'd also have to add in a lot more pervesion and stupidity to that." Falcon grimmaced as Falco looked at him. "Since I am being offically put in though, guess that means it's time for that makeover thing."

"Oh yeah, look updating". Master Hand snapped his fingers as Falco was changed from his Melee attire to his Brawl one as his coat and pants changed colors as a one eyed visor was put on his head. "See, now you too have a scouter good for detecting power levels-"

"Oh don't even give into that lame gag again" Falco said pointing at him. "This is about me, which means no relating it to muscle bound nitwits who need to scream for 10 minutes to do anything."

"Uh fair enough". Master Hand looked at his list. "Now as you know you're a pilot from the Star Fox team-"

"Gee, I never would of guesed such obvious knowledge" Falco said sarcsastically.

"And are a pretty cool customer who likes to do things in a cool, yet very very jerkish way" Master Hand threw away the lsit. "It should be interesting to note that out of everyone in Brawl you have the best inital jump."

"Uh, is this because I'm a bird?" Falco asked.

"Hey I reckon I'm a bird too" Dedede said pointing at himself. "And I'm known for my jumping."

Falco pointed at him. "Yeah but penguins are flightless birds and you're more knwon for flopping around trying to pummel a puffball and failing every single time."

Oh I reckon it's super Dedede jump for you." Dedede said jumping in the air. Falco jumped as well as he kicked Dedede as he was jumping down as the king was knocked through the air and fell hard to the ground. "Reckon I still need to pratice that one" he muttered.

"Just be glad he didn't feel the need to shoot his blaster as he lept about" Master Hand pointed out.

Falco was then shown grabbing his blaster. "Why you gotta plum remind him of that?" Dedede asked before getting up and avoiding blaster fire.

"Come on penguin, dance!" Falco taunted. "It's what you're kind is good for right?"

"Hey I reckon we do more then just dance!" Dedede said still dodging.

Falco smirked. "Dancing, surfing, marching, being annoying in Madasgar. Still movies, still horrible, still something you have to pay for."

"Hey wait until making people pay when you're showing off your moves" Master Hand pointed out. "Now though I have to tell everyone how they're going to get you."

"Well if it's like last time I'm sure one of the methods is beating that 100 Man Melee thing" Falco said crossing his arms. "Which I'd probably do myself if I wasn't the one who needed to be gotten for doing that."

"Ooh, me can do that!" Donkey Kong said. "Me just bang on the floor all day and guys go twinkle twinkle into the air."

"Yeah I have to admit you were the best at lasting the longest against those wire frames-a" Mario pointed out. "Since for some reason they just walk into you poinding the ground over and over for 15 a minutes without even trying to retalite-a."

"Well this time it's alloys but yeah there are a 100 of them you're going to need to fight". Master Hand rolled his glove. "Other ways are just having Falco join up in Subspace mode or playing 50 Brawls."

"Hmm, you know I think it was more like 300 last time" Falco commented as Master Hand took out the boombox as "Just as You Imagined" started to play. Falco shot it to pieces though, starring annoyed at the hand.

"Geez, kill all my number jokes why don't you?"

"Yeah I think I'll do that" Falco held up his hand. "Still though it seems like you're giving a much lower number for everyone to have to Brawl then last time."

"My way of enticing the newbs" Master Hand pointed out. "Also I found out that people like to cheat and just do one stock automatically kill yourself brawls so why bother making them keep doing that so many times if they're going to cheat the system anyway?"

"That's actually a good point" Falco stated. "Though I guess you could just up the count even more or set conditions on what kind of brawls they'd have to be."

"What part of enticing the newbs/that'd require more work then I want to do don't you get?" Master Hand showed him some pictures. "Anyway just check out these shots of you I think are pretty badass". He then showed a shot of Falco leaning back ready to smack someone in Frigate Orpheon. "Falco ready to bitch smack someone."

"Uh, I'd punch someone, not bitchslap them" Falco pointed out.

"Well hey just be lucky you don't have wings for fingers otherwise you'd have to bitch wing attack people."

"Hey that's a pretty good move" The Trainer commented. "I was goign to give it to Charizard but he liked Fly more."

"Uh, fly is more stupid then hitting someone with my wing stupid" Charziard muttered before pointing at Falco. "Though you should be glad you don't have a wing attack since your wings would probably be weaker then one handed cripple people, like... uh... I think someone."

"Yeah Pichu would probably know" Pikachu said looking around. "If he was you know here."

"Well wherever he is he can't get in the way of my updates now" Master Hand said taking out another picture. "This time it was of Falco jumping through the air in The Bridge Of Elderin. "This I call Falco wanting to try and fly."

"Uh, I'd do that in my Arwing, not in actual combat" Falco noted.

"Yeah but I believe you could fly,

in fact I believe you can touch the sky-"

"Okay, first you try summoning R. Kelly and now you're trying to sing his songs?" Falco sighed. "Jeez get more pathetic why don't you?"

"Hey wait a minute you summoned R. Kelly?" Sonic asked.

"Well I tried to but all I found was a duckhunt duck."

Sonic pionted at him. "Hey so don't get on my mondo case about the Jackson thing since he's just as way past bad."

"Well at least R. Kelly's trying to put new stuff on, and wouldn't do anything except to little girls." Master Hand looked over at Nana. "Uh, I'd watch out for that like it was a black Nitpicker."

"Back in my day blacks weren't allowed to Nitpick or ride on buses, and wood only cost two pennies" Mr. Game and Watch rambaled on.

"Uh, I'll try to follow that advice" Nana said looking at Master Hand. "You know the part about that R. Kelly pervert not... whatever Game and Watch said."

"Speaking of people not there/we pretend they're not there" Master Hand held up a picture of Falco smacking Samus at Rumble Falls. "Here's one called Falco laying down his "punch" on Samus."

"Well I admitt that one dosen't look too much like a punch" Falco pointed out. "Though what's that white thing I'm smacking Samus with?"

Master Hand looks at the picture. "Oh that's just the after affect attack. Pretty cool huh?"

Falco shrugged. "I guess though it looks like I'm to hit her with a two sided spear."

"I think that's more Meta-Knight's job if you know what I mean." He then made one big finger and looked around. "Hey Crazy Hand get in here and make a hole."

Crazy hand smashed through the door, making a whole. "Okie dokie!" He then flew out.

"That's not what I... fine, my innuendo was wasted on you guys anyway". He then took out a picture of Fox and Falco shooting back to back at Distant Planet. "Though maybe this won't be-"

"Hey don't try and make it a gay thing!" Falco called out. "Just shooting back to back dosen't make anyone gay."

"Well you do look a bit too close for comfort" Ike said as Falco glared at him. Ike pointed at him. "Ha! Now you know how it feels being unjustly ridiculed!"

"Well I'm sorry you made it so easy to do that" Falco stated as Ike glared annoyed at him. "Besides I think Olimar should be more annoyed since it looks like we're going to go around and waste his Pikmin hoard or something."

"That sir would be impossiblity of non happenings" Olimar stated. "Since the Pikmin would claw on you until you had nothing left but your birdy bones."

"Uh, doubtful unless you're final Smash involved hundreds of them hoarding around the area, which it dosen't". Falco looked at the hand. "Speaking of Finals, what's mine?"

"Uh I'll tell you in a second, for now though let's go over your other moves". Master Hand rolled his glove. "Now you should be aware Falco that your moves have changed a lot since the Melee tournament."

"Oh, so does that mean he's no longer my clone?" Fox asked.

"Well... still mainly your clone" Master Hand admitted as Falco looked at him annoyed. "But hey, there's a lot more subtle differnces then before. like your spinning 100 regular slash attack."

"Oh you mean this?" Falco asked spinning around moving closer to Master Hand.

"Yes, but you better try picking someone else!" Falco then moved away from the hand and looked around as he then spinning slashed Game and Watch to the ground.

"Hey back in my day this was considered old man assult!" Mr. Game and Watch said getting up.

"Yeah well in my day it's called you're the easiest target and deserve it for never shutting the hell up."

"Just be glad he didn't use his smash attack on you G&W" Master Hand stated. "That looks like it would take your ear off".

"Uh, he dosen't have ears and I'm kind of getting sick of you starting sentances with "Just be glad" but" Falco then Smash attacks Game and Watch to the ground. "It is pretty effective all the same."

"And hey that's just your regular moves, just wait until I talk about two of your specials" Master Hand stated.

Falco looked at him. "Two? Why not all four. That's what you gave the Ice Climbers."

"Yeah well they had a sad story to go with it". Master Hand pointed at him. "Do you have a tragic heartbreaking story?"

"Uh, not really" Falco held out his hand. "I just thought you'd want to try and point out the differences more to make it clear to everyone here and the people watching the website version I'm not a clone."

"Well I'm sure since you're one of those "top tiers" everyone plays as for powerful upward smash kicks and regular blaster fire they'd know enough about your move set that I'd only need to explain two things about it. Like the Falco Phantasm."

"What's there to explain about that one?" Falco asked looking at Luigi. "Since I'm sure everyone knows by now that dosen't turn me into a ghost!"

"Hey, I didn't know at the time you first arrived-a!" Luigi called out. "And I was still fresh from my ghost busting adventure."

"Yeah and we all know how that much that one 'sucked'" Falco said using air quotes.

Luigi pointed at him. "Oh like you're a recent stuff has been much better."

Falco thought for a second. "Uh... okay, you kind of got me there, but whenever Nintendo recongnizes me enough to get a spinoff I'll be sure to do a good job with it."

Master Hand was shown chuckling. "Yeah, like that will happeN!" He continued laughing as Falco looked annoyed at him as Master Hand got up. "Uh... well maybe one day... in another universe. For now though show everyone how scary, though I guess not ghost scary, the move is when you use it-" Falco then used the phantasm to cut through him. "Ow! I said not to attack me!"

"You said it on that last thing" Falco pointed out. "Besides you were asking for it for making fun of me never getting my own game."

"Well you made fun of Luigi's."

Falco crossed his arm. "And I admitted he had a point about ours not being as good. However there's a differnce between making fun of someone having one and the possibility of never having it."

"Hmmm, guess I should add that to the list of things not to say" Master Hand then wrote something down on a list he threw away. "So as you saw, I guess against me, that slicing just like a meteor attack is good. Used too much though it could head to your own self destruction."

"Well yeah if you're a newb playing as me" Falco pointed out. "I'm sure a lot of people will goof it up retardedly in Brawl when I'm first unlocked but I think I know how to mast the move."

"Well remember you were a "newb" with it yourself man" Fox pointed out. "And you did kind of fall of battlefield... a few times when using it."

Falco narrowed his eyes. "Oh, like you never fell off anything when tryiing out your attacks before."

"Oh he did" Pikachu pointed out. "In the first tournament he ran right off his ship in fact and tried desperatley clawing back up but wasn't able to."

"Yeah well everyone will have trouble at first learning that in the tournament" Fox pointed out. "I mean if you try and be lazy and give Krystal the same moves, I'm sure she'd have trouble as well."

"How come you keep saying she's going to be in the tournament?" Master Hand asked.

Fox pointed at him. "I did hear somewhere a new character from my adventure line is coming and really who else would it be? I mean you didn't try and put Slippy or Peppy in or anything?"

"No, didn't do that" Master Hand looked around quickly. "I could make a "don't be the Fox who didn't cry wolf" joke but that would ruin the surprise" Master Hand though to himself before looking at Falco. "As for the Falco Phantasm, even if you have mastered it by now, maybe you want to use your down midair attacks for meteor smashes and not try to abuse running around like that too much?" 

"Excuse me, but what are the smashes of the meteor?" Olimar asked.

Master Hand smiled to himself. "Alright, a reason to have to explain that one" he thought before looking at Olimar. "I'll tell you later, right now though let's talk about Falco's reflector."

"Uh, what's there to talk about with that?" Falco asked. "Our reflectors are the same since they're both made by Slippy."

"Ah but I had the frog modify it this time around for you" Master Hand said. "Go ahead and try it out."

"Uh, aren't you going to try and get my "loved one" to try and shoot at me first?" Falco asked.

"Well Fox already has the gun" Ike pointed out as Falco starred at him. "Ha, now you know what it means to set yourself up for a gay innuendo line!"

Falco shot him with his blaster. "Now you know to stop beating that dead horse."

"Well it wasn't dead last week" Ike muttered getting up.

"Actually though I wasn't going to have anyone shoot you" Master Hand pointed out. "Yeah Reflector refrects enemy projectiles, but this time you can kick it away from you and turn it into an attack?" 

"What, seriously?" Falco said as he used reflector and kicked it away. "Nice!" He said as he continued using it and kicking it away as the smashes avoided the reflector smacks.

"Hey watch where you're refelceting that thing" Young Link said managing to dodge a reflector shot.

"Eh no need to be too cautious" The hand pointed out. "It dosen't have too much offesnive power but it is good for containing opponent's attacks and elimating they're projectiles."

"And now from the ability to do it from an even longer range!" Falco said continuing to kick it around.

"Hmm, I wonder-a" Mario then jumped between Falco and the reflector and shot a fireball at him. Falco used his phantasm to run out of the way though as Mario was hit with the bouncing back reflector attack as Falco ran back to where he originally was. "Well so much for that theory-a" Mario said dusting himelf off.

"Well you could still have the theory on what his Final Smash is" Master Hand said taking out a smashball. "Anyone want to go ahead and try and guess?"

"Uh, I'm pretty sure it's my Arwing" Falco said holding out his hand. "I am the best pilot, and it would make sense to have that as my final, blasting people around in the sky. With fast, decently powerful shots and the ability to fly my opponents off stage in either direction if they land on it."

"Well that's... sort of accurate" Master Hand stated. "If you replace "blasting people around in the sky" to blasting them around in the air And "fast, decently powerful" to "slow really powerful" and "fly opponents off stage in either direction" to "fly opponents off stage upwards."

"Uh, that sounds more like the Landmaster then the Arwing" Falco commented.

"Uh, cause you're Final Smash is the Landmaster". Master Hand pointed out as Falco starred angrily at him.

"Ha, now you know how it feels to have the hand try and copy an attack you normally can't even use as your final" Ness pointed out.

"Well I have used the Landmaster sometiems but you know on missions". Falco pointed at the hand. "I don't see the need to use it here when FOX ALREADY HAS THE SAME THING!"

"Yeah" Fox pointed out. "I mean is it even different then mine?"

"Uh, well since Falco's element is more in the sky it dosen't have the power shots and lacks some land manuivabierty" the hand stated. "But more then makes up for those shortcomings in it's flight abilities."

"Gee, that sounds like the perfect thing my Arwing would be able to do" Falco gasped. "But wait, that'd be... ORIGINAL, now wouldn't it? I guess it would you know actually differentate me as more then just a clone and you can't have that, can you?"

Master Hand looked over at him. "Look, I was lazy... uh tired... I mean I thought having another Land master around would be better then letting you control your Arwing."

"Why?" Falco asked. "If it has the same point of getting into an Arwing and making people fly off why not give it to me? You know I want to fly around with it, the fans want to use me and fly around in it, and that since you have Arwings around anyway it wouldn't even be that hard to put in. I see no possible reason to have me use the Landmaster when Fox already has it."

"... Shut up and get in the tank" Master Hand commented as he threw the Smash ball over at Falco who glared at him as he absorbed it's power.

"Of course you know who I'm going to use it on, don't you?" Falco asked as he was shown jumping into the air.

"Hey, why not use it on everyone else but me?" Master Hand asked.

Falco was shown descending in Landmaster. "Because that's what happened last time when Fox used the Landmaster so I can at least be different in that regard."

"Oh yeah, I was pissed at you guys for not wanting to learn how to shield and dodge."

"And I'm pissed at you for giving me a clone Final move so now it's your turn to pay" Falco said aiming the turret at him.

"Well logically yes but-" Master Hand was interrupted as Falco shot a blast at him. "Ow, can't you at least show off it's flying skills by lifting me off when I have no place to run and flying me off screen/out of the house"

"Oh like this?" Falco then used the Landmaster to fly below him and lift him up as Master Hand was then knocked through the air. Falco turned up the turret as she shot some blasts upward at the hand as he cried out in pain. "Well I have to admit ths is rather fun" Falco said still inside the tank.

Master Hand floated down. "See? Isn't this better then using your Arwing?" Falco shot him again. "I'm going to take that as a no."

"Well maybe next time you'll remember to give us ALL different finals" Falco called out as the Landmaster disappeared.

"Hey at least you got to pilot your alone" Fox pointed out. "Last time around Master Hand was the one crazily shooting people around, not me."

"Hey, I was angirly shooting people around. If it was crazily like my brother it'd be more poitnless and nonsensical" Master Hand stated. "Besides it's good to see the power of the invulernable Landmaster hurl opponents up, so you can just go ahead and let them rip."

"Well you better not be lazy and say just give Krystal a Landmaster just to show off it's twirling attachement" Fox said crossing his arms.

"I won't" Master Hand promised. "At least on that Krystal part" he thought before looking over at Falco. "And since you don't have a giant tank anymore, guess I can tell you some other news you probably won't like hearing too much." The hand looked over at him for a few seconds.

"... Are you going to tell me what that is or not?" Falco asked.

"Well, you know how you've been praticing accents a few times around here?" Master Hand asked. "Well you uh... might want to try doing a Brookyln accent."

"I'm not from New York nor anything related to that" Falco stated. "Why would I need to do that?"

"Uh... that's kind of the voice you have for Brawl" Master Hand said quietly.

Falco narrowed his eyes. "WHAT?!" He pointed at the hand. "I thought we agreed no stupid accents since you said you were better then 4Kids!"

Master Hand sighed. "Yeah, I am but uh... the guy I hired to do your voice so I'd have to pay you less money has one and uh... gave it to you."

Falco crossed his arms. "Oh that's so bull man. First the clone Landmaster, then this. I mean, what did I ever do to you?"

"Well there was the countless insults and jabs over the years that hurt my feelings" Master Hand pointed out.

Falco imitated crying. "Oh boo hoo. I hurt his feelings. I so care" Falco said sarcastically.

Pikachu looked at him. "Don't you mean you so care they're cause you're going to from new York there Fox?" Pikachu said in a bad brookyln accent.

"Well at least I'll have lines!" He pointed at Pikachu. "You're probably just going to say your name over and over again when playing in the tournament."

"Better that then a bad accent" Pikachu pointed out. "Believe me I know from expierence."

Falco sighed. "Well so long as I sound better then some blond haired card obsessed moron I guess it's okay". Falco crossed his arms. "Though next time around I gotta remember to just ask for less money to use my natural voice."

"Well it's not like you're the only one with a crummy... I mean changed voice." Master Hand held up a boombox. "In fact here's a little sample of Pit's voice." He played a clip of Pit's voice from Brawl.

"Yegads, it sounds quite a different octave level from my own vocal pitch and more like a female amid her middle years trying to sound like a young child but failing quite badly" Pit pointed out.

"Uh, I admit to being cheap at getting voices so you're kind of stuck with some crummy ones" Master Hand pointed out.

"Oh that is such a bull" Mario pointed out. "I think with how much you a "spent" on this tournament and how important a game it is to Nintendo-a you could hire better people, or you know let us use our own voices, instead of using this cheap a method."

"Hey, you know Nintendo dosen't care much about VA acting" Master Hand pointed out. "That's why they don't hire professional actors to do any roles."

"Glad my (beep)in adventures actually know better to actually hire people who know what they're (swear)in doing" Snake stated.

"Well yeah, but you're doing them on systems who are failing, so once again cheapness prevails" Master Hand stated as Snake muttered. "Speaking of cheap, my next updates on the master on unfair play-"

"Bowser, king of all Koopas!" Bowser said roaring.

Master Hand looked over for him. "Uh... since I know you don't have mind reading powers, how'd you guess that?"

"Well obvously I am the master of unfair play being the supreme villian I am" Bowser said.

"Supremely emotional-a" Mario pointed out.

"Hey that was uh.. thinking of my awesome movie script plumber". He pointed at Mario. "Just for that I will showcase my awesome array of moves on you!"

"Oh like you weren't going to do that a anyway" Mario said rolling his eyes. "And if they're anything like the last 23 years a they won't be able to really do anything."

"Oh you are so going down!" Bowser walked over to him.

"Actually more like up" Master Hand stated. "Since the first megamonster move I want you to show is your Sideways special, the Flying Slam."

"I thought my sideways special was killer Koopa Klaw" Bowser said confused.

Master Hand smiled. "Oh I changed that to something even better."

"And yet all I got was a lousy second landmaster and Brooklyn accent" Falco muttered.

"Hey and a kicking reflector which you admitted was cool." Master Hand looked over at Bowser. "Anyway this one is pretty simple. All you need to do is grab" Bowser grabbed Mario by the throat "jump" Bowser jumped into the air "And Slammo!" Bowser then slammed Mario hard into the ground with a diving bodyslam, making an impact crater on the floor.

"Ow, how is being crushed by your a big fat butt a better move?" Mario asked moaning in pain.

"Because it involves making you bleed more plumber!" Bowser said getting up and kicking Mario while he was down. "I have to admit that is better then the Koopa Claw. Jumping and slaming into plumbers is better then just clawing them to pieces."

"Plus you can even grab someone in midair" Master Hand pointed out. "Which makes this move a real mean one."

"As all my moves should be" he then smirked as he grabbed Mario again. "Though I probably should pratice the mid air grab thing" he said evily as he then threw Mario into the air. Bowser then jumped up as he did the flying slam in mid air, smashing Mario into the ground yet again.

"I reckon I don't know why I plum didn't do that with my Dedede Jump to that Kirby" Dedede thought as Bowser picked up Mario and smashed him into the ground again.

"Ugh, can't you a stop that?" Mario asked looking half dazed.

"Hey you mind I'm praticing my moves plumber" Bowser said grabbing him again. "I am so going to put this scene into my movie where I slam you around and around into the ground and need to make sure I get it right."

"Well you better stop that-a" Luigi pointed at Bowser. "Unless you want me to take you out like you were a stupid ghost-a."

"Uh I think everyone's had enough Luigi's Mansion refrences... forever!" Bowser laughed as Luigi then did his Green Missle attack, exploding into Bowser as he was grabbing Mario. This made the red plumber and the king of all Koopas go flying. "You're not ruining my fun that easily!" Bowser said doing his flying slam again. This time though do to being knocked back, he slammed right out of the window as the smashers looked on.

"Wow, didn't think he'd dive like that off the edge with someone" Master Hand pointed out. "Though I guess anyway you do it it's not very nice."

"How about you a do something nice and go a save Mario?" Luigi asked.

"What about like Bowser?" Peach asked.

"Uh, you want the guy who a kidnapped you all the time to be saved?"

"Well I thought we liked needed him for the adventures and junk."

"Oh yeah a good point". Luigi pointed at Master Hand. "Guess you should save a him too."

"Hey don't tell me who I can or can't save" Master Hand pointed out. "Besides I'm pretty sure they'll be fine. I mean they don't call Mario Jump Man for nothing."

Mario was shown using his super jump coin punch to smash himself and Bowser up through the window as the two tumbeled to the ground. "You'll be a nothing if you let that happen again." He pointed at Bowser. "And for once I don't mean the stupid-a hand, I mean you."

Bowser got up and smacked him away. "Hey I was just smashing into you plumber. You're stupid brother made us fall over the edge."

Luigi looked down embarassed. "Uh yeah sorry about that-a. Guess the green missile is too powerful for it's own-a good."

"Not as powerful as the King of all Koopas though" Bowser said grabbing Luigi. "Cause now it's your turn to be flying slammed out the window, this time without me falling."

"Well you still have to fall Bowser" Master hand pointed out. "I mean it's a weakness of using the flying slam to try and throw someone off the edge that you'd fall as well. However they fall first so in say a one stock match you'd win since you're on top and they're already knocked out."

"So what, now you're into date raping too?" Marth asked the king of all koopas.

Bowser glared at him. "Be glad for your sake I still hate plumbers more then swordsman" He then flying slammed luigi hard into the ground and got up. "Ha, just be lucky we weren't around a small cliffside plumber green otherwise I would of just thrown you off there."

"Oh goody-a for me" Luigi said sort of sarcastically as he climbed out of the hole.

"Please don't worry about instant death kills though everyone" Master Hand pointed out. "The person caught in the flying slam will be able to affect the side to side movements like Bowser, fighting back enough to not be cheapily killed."

"Hey, how dare you take away my cheap victories!" Bowser roared.

"Well that is the only kind you get-a" Mario noted before Bowser flying slammed him into the ground again. "Note to self: Don't insult-a the Koopa when he's allowed to show off a new moves" Mario said to himself.

"Look, like with DK's grab I don't want you to try relying on suicide KOs to take down your foes" Master Hand stated. "It's still possible but they have to be able to fight back you're desire to have them fall with you."

"Besides me no like no more throwing self off things" Donkey Kong stated. "It fun at first but me just prefer me Donkey Punch."

"That's because a stupid ape like you wouldn't be able to grab the King of all Koopas with your pathetic throws" Bowser pointed out.

"You wrong on that spiky turtle" Donkey Kong said going over and grabbing Bowser. "See me throw you" Donkey Kong threw him as Bowser then landed on the ground and picked up Donkey Kong.

"Yeha but now whose got you?" Bowser asked doing a flying slam to DK. Donkey Kong however was able to Spinning Kong his way out of Bowser's grip and overhead smash the Koopa King to the ground.

"As you can see, not only does the affectiness of the attack have to do with being prepared for it, but also how damaged you are" Master Hand pointed out. "You're more likley to get suicidley with more damage, but with less damage you can resist more."

"Yeah that'd be the only reason Bowser would throw me off of anything-a" Mario pointed out moaning in pain. "Speaking of damage-a, think you could throw some Maximum tomamtoes over here-a?"

"Hold on a second, watch this". Master Hand then pointed at Bowser and shot a beam of energy which fried the Koopa King.

"Uh, that's always good to see but what was that for-a?" Luigi asked.

"Well like you guys will have a harder time trying to struggle out with heavy damage, Bowser will find it harder to control his throw of his opponent if he has taken a lot of damage."

"Ah, this is nothing" Bowser said dusting himself off before wincing in pain. "Uh, seriously I can go and throw the plumbers all day with this feeable amount od damage."

"Yeah, well why don't you try it-a?" The mostly undamaged Luigi asked as Bowser tried lunging for him but Luigi dodged. "What's wrong-a? Too hurt to do anything?"

"Stop running away you stupid plumber!" Bowser roared as he once again failed to grab Luigi. "Uh..." he gasped and pointed to the right. "Look, another ghost-a".

Luigi looked over. "Hey there's no a ghost, espically since my a senses-" Bowser then grabbed him. "Why did I fall for that-a?" Luigi asked as Bowser flying slammed him as Luigi was able kick his way out as Bowser only slammed himself into the ground.

"Yeah see with a lot of damage it's harder to set up control" Master Hand pointed out throwing maximum tomatoes to the plumber and Bowser. "However the other move I wanted you to show today, the Bowser Bomb."

"Alright, I love throwing bombs at plumbers!" Bowser yelled out.

"Uh, you don't get to throw bombs like that" Master Hand pointed out.

Bowser poitned at Young Link. "Oh so you let the stupid little elf boy throw bombs but I don't get to?" 

"Hey they're part of my aresneal" Young Link pointed out. "And you'll have to be wary of me chucking them at you in Brawl."

"Yeah, if your stupid clone face gets in" Bowser retorted as Young Link grimmaced.

Master Hand looked over at him. "Look the Bowser bomb I was talking about was your bottom slam into the ground."

Yoshi pointed at Bowser. "Yeah, it's the move you stole from me remember?"

"Not my fault I can make your stuff better" Bowser stated. "And I guess sitting on you fools is the next best thing to chucking bombs."

"Now that's the spirit!" Master Hand pointed out. "Now remember like last time the Bowser bomb, though really powerful, also leaves you really open."

"Open to like 7:30?" Peach asked.

"Uh, more like open to attack" Master Hand commented. "See when in the air you'll just slam into them from below like normal."

"That sounds fine to me" Bowser said jumping in the air before slamming down on Mario.

"Ow, my back had just-a finished healing you know!" Mario yelled out.

"That's what makes it all the better" Bowser pointed out.

"Well if you think that's good try doing it on the ground" Master Hand commented. "If you can hit your foe when they're right in front of you, you'll launch them up and Whooomp, get a combination drop hit."

"Oh that is better" Bowser commented as he then Bowser bombed right in front of Mario as he knocked the plumber into the air and smashed him hard into the ground. "What's wrong plumber? Can't take the power of my bomb?"

"Well you're big butt is as ugly as it is a powerful" Mario commented before starring at the hand. "Also someone seems to be slowing down my reactions-a so I can't dodge properly."

"Only to show what happens when it hits properly" Master Hand stated. "And though I was going to try it with Donkey Kong, I guess you can show what happens when it dosen't."

"Ha, like I would ever miss" Bowser said trying the Bowser Bomb again as Mario rolled away as Bowser was raised into the sky.

"See whichever way you use it, if your opponent dodges, they'll have you wide open for an attack" Master Hand stated as Bowser slammed himself into the ground. "So try not to use it at the wrong time."

He then looked to see Mario charging up a powerful forward slam. "Uh, surley the mushroom kingdom hero wouldn't attack a helpless foe-" Mario then sideways smashed him into a wall as Bowser crashed through it.

"Actually yes I would-a" Mario commented. "You can thank the age we live in for making me more cyncial and untrustworthy about your a stupid actions."

"Yeah guess I could only pull that sort of thing in the 80's" Bowser admitted as he got up. "But make no mistake I'll still get you plumber-"

"Oh shut up-a!" Mario commented. "You only got me to show off you're a stupid moves."

"Which I do plum better anyway" Dedede pointed out. "Since I reckon that my Super Dedede jump's better then your bomb."

"Nothing is more fearsome then the Bowser bomb!" Bowser yelled out jumping in the air and smashing down.

"Yeah well what about this?" Dedede said doing his Dedede jump and smashing into the ground as well. The two repeated this process as soon the entire ground started to level around them.

"You know, this actually brings up a good point" Pikachu said dodging one of they're ground smashes.

"Uh, never try and hang out where evil kings are trying to prove who has the better move?" Ness asked.

Pikachu shook his head. "No, that it seems a lot of our moves, "clones" or not are copies of other moves".

"Why that's ridicolous" Master Hand said as Bowser and Dedede were shown stopping. "Sure the landmasters may be a copy and the blasters and some sword swings and counters and body slams, and fire balls and flamethrowers and uh..." Master Hand sighed. "Yeah a lot of things you all have okay? It's tough coming up with distnct moves for everyone."

Pikachu looked at him. "Well maybe you listened to our suggestions-"

"That'd be uh more tough" Master Hand looked at his list. "Besides it's good to have some of the same moves. Like you all have some of the basic moves, as well as the more powerful meteor smashes which is your next update". The Smashers starred annoyed at him. "Hey, Olimar asked about them you know."

"I do admit to having bee quite curosity to the smashing of the meteors" Olimar stated. "For I would assume it would have more to do with an asteriod of impacting or a lie involving 20 of your dollars then to be moves for the smashing."

"Well it's important stuff you know" Master Hand said looking over at him. "And though it might be too advanced to bring up in Smash 101-"

"Ugh, you're not trying to make this some sort of school thing again are you?" Fox asked.

"No, not after the last time I tried making it like a school" Master Hand said as he flashbacked to flying around the mansion whistling to himself before being egged by some of the Smashers.

"That's for giving me an F!" Young Link said as the smashers ran off down the hall.

"Why you crazy kids! I'll get you for this if it's the last thing I ever do!"

The flashback ended as Master Hand looked around. "Matter of fact, some payback should probably be dealed out.

"Isn't having to hear your updates punishment enough?" Falco asked.

Master Hand smilied evily. "As a matter of fact, no it isn't." He then snapped his fingers. "That's your punishment Falco."

"You didn't do nothing you stupid mug" Falco said in a Brooklyn accent as he gasped and closed his mouth.

"Yeah that's right, now you've got an accent like you do in the game". He looked around. "Anyone else want to suffer stupid voices."

"No way, we had enough of that with working with you know who" Ivysaur stated.

"Whose that you know who?" The Trainer asked.

"It's we're not telling you, idiot" Squirtle said rolling his eyes.

The Trainer rubbed his chin. "Hmm that guy seems to pop up a lot like a lot of the times I try and talk to you" he said as his pokemon rolled they're eyes.

"Well guess I should think of unique punishments for you other eggers" he pointed at Young Link. "You're punishment is one week of no Lon Lon Milk!"

"Hey, how am I suppose to grow into a healty hero of time without my milk?" Young Link asked.

"That'd probably be something to ask Link about" Pikachu pointed out.

"Hey those time differenation jokes are getting old you know" Young Link commented. "And before I get that old in seven years think we could add those to the list of things to never say?"

"Uh, I guess" Master Hand then took out the list and wrote something on it. "Okay, so who was that other egger?" He looked around. "Oh yes, it was you" He pointed at Kirby. "Which is strange since I thought you'd eat food rather then throw it."

"They said we'd go and get more eggs after teaching you a lesson" Kirby said smiling. "And then we got 25 Egg Sandwithces at McDonald's and it was the only time they didn't kick me out for eating all the grease from the fryer."

"Well for egging me you dont' get any uh... pizza for three days."

"No... pizza?" Kirby said saddened as a giant red mask appeared on his face. "NOW YOU SHALL DIE!" Kirby said taking out his blade as Master Hand barley avoided being sliced in half.

"Hey I thought this mask stuff was over with" Master Hand said avoiding more blows.

"Well that's what you get for not letting me smash in the rest of Kirby along with his mask" Dedede pointed out.

"Also, there was a portion of energy laying dormant in his system" Mewtwo pointed out. "That is until you woke it up by taking away his pizza."

"Well fine, you can have your pizza" the masked then broke as Kirby looked at him happily. "But I'm taking away your ravoli" the mask appeared again. "Uh, never mind that". The mask broke. "But say goodbye to any fried rice in the next few days". Another mask appeared on him. "Uh... you know what? I think you learned your lesson. Go ahead and empty the fridge".

Once again the mask broke off Kirby. "Alright time to do what I do best besides beat up penguins!" Kirby said running to the Kitchen.

"Hey you let that varmit get away" Dedede said. "And I wanted to plum smash him with one of those meteor attacks for dissing my almight kingness."

"Well I guess you could just dowward hammer spin smash someone else" Master Hand offered.

Dedede went over and downward hammer spin smashed Jigglypuff. "Puffball's still a puffball."

Jigglypuff used Rest to send Dedede to the other side of the field. "Yeah until they do that" Jigglypuff pointed out.

"Uh you're still technically a puffball" Pikachu stated.

"Well it was still a... good line like from my song-"

"Hey we're meteor smashing not singing" Master Hand pointed out. "As I think I was saying, Meteor smashing is a bit advanced but it's such a good move doing it feels so good that I had to introduce it."

"So good is better then no good, like some of you no way past good lameos around here" Sonic stated.

"Wow, now I suddenly want to make a Meteor Smash-a" Mario said kicking Sonic into the air as he jumped up. "If I remember right it was a this" he said punching Sonic straight down to the ground.

Master Hand nodded. "Yup, that's thje good contact forward Mid Air Bonnk of a Meteor Smash"

"Hey what's my way past cool meteor?" Sonic said kicking Mario into the air and jumping up. "Is it this?" He then downward kicked mario straight to the gorund as the plumber hit the floor.

"Well kind of" Master Hand offered. "But meteor smashes are mainly used when your foe is trying to get back on solid ground, not for punching people in the air and hitting them with it."

"Eh, it all works out the same-a" Mario stated.

Sonic then spindashed Mario and knocked him to the window. As Mario was trying to get back up Sonic downward kicked him. "Actually it is way past better" Sonic stated.

"Yeah but you forgot to say Now, go now, Donnk and Nailed him" Master Hand said pointing to Sonic. "Not to mention forgetting to recover" Sonic was shown out of the window as he jumped back. "Oh and I should probably go get Mario too" Master Hand snapped his fingers as Mario appeared before everyone.

"Oh you a stupid hedgehog!" Mario said starring angrily at Sonic.

"Hey that's what you get for not using the maximum power of the meteor smashes" Master Hand looked at everyone. "in fact everyone come over here so you can try nailing each other out the window" The Smashers all looked at him annoyed. "Fine, do it where it's "safe" then." He looked over at Donkey Kong. "Of the several types of meteor smashes, yours is one where it's crucial to hit the spot when preforming the mid air attack."

"Me good at spot hitting" Donkey Kong said looking around confused. "Though me not know how do tha."

"Uh just jump up and kick down". Donkey Kong shrugged and jumped up and kicked down. "Yeah just try doing that in someone's face."

"Me know the guy" Donkey Kong jumped up and kicked Snake hard in the face.

"Ow, you (swear)in monkey" Snake said getting up. "I hope my (beep)in meteor is throwing a land mine on your (swear)"

"Uh it isn't, but... I haven't thought of yours yet so let's go over to Kirby".

"I'm still busy in the kitchen!" Kirby yelled out.

"Oh, well when you're done, which better not be in forever, try and pratice your down mid air kicks to score some consecutive hits."

"Well okay but I'd rather "consecutively" pour honey all over this turkey!" Kirby said as he was heard gobbling up more food.

"Okay defintley have to send Crazy Hnad to the store a few more times a day" Master Hand muttered before looking at Young Link. "Since you're older self is busy, why don't you show how some of his strong attacks will cause an opponent to fall?" 

"Uh, only if it confirms I'm in the tournament" Young Link said crossing his arms. "Or I get my milk back."

"I'm not giving into spoilers or de stabalizing punishments, unless you got scary mask powers, and Majora's mask dosen't count!"

"Fine, I'll show off the meteor thing" Young Link said downward Meteor Smashing Master Hand. "Ha ha, didn't say I couldn't do it on you!"

"Darn my not saying that" Master Hand muttered said looking at the Ice Climbers. "With you guys, only Nana, or Popo, depending on whose in control of the moment, can do the meteor smash."

"Well Popo's more of the Smasher" Nana said. "I'm more of the Ice user."

"Well we're both good so it really dosen't matter either way" Popo said as the two smiled. "Though I don't know anyone whose in need of a meteor smashing."

"Well what if I were to say show you this" Master Hand said creating a small black Nitpicker. "That'd be worthy of smashign to pieces wouldn't it-" The Ice Climbers were shown downward smashing it and hitting it with they're hammers over and over. "Yeah I'll take that as a yes." He looked at the others. "Obviously you wont' always get a chance to knock the opponents off the areas with these, but still there's no harm in remembering them."

"There is harm in youz making more of these stupid updates there" Falco said groaning. "Damn stupidiz accent."

"Well maybe it will learn you something" Master Hand said waving his finger. "Afterall this is the last lesson of Smash 101, so now that you got it down, you'll be able to smash with everyone."

"And above all not have to do anymore of these stupid-a updates" Mario said as the other Smashers cheered.

"Well there will still be you're indivudal moves but you don't seem to whine about those nearly as much." Master Hand rolled his hand. "Speaking of showing your moves-"

"Alright, it's the Falcon's turn to shine!" Captain Falcon said posing.

"... Wow, you guys are getting good at predicting my stuff" Master Hand admitted as a light shone on Captain Falcon. "Yeah that's right Falcon, the last update of the day is all about you."

"And I have to say it's about Falcon time" Captain Falcon said laughing at his own stupid pun. "Because the falcon should of been announced months ago!"

"Hey, I decided on making all the original secrets characters secrets here as well. I think it's good for showing how to get "back to your roots" or something" Master Hand pointed out. "Besides you could say I'm saving the best for last."

"No, that's what you say when you unveil me as a secret character" Jigglypuff called out.

"Good thing women fall for the whole "saving the best for last thing" otherwise Zelda and Zero Suit Probably would of yelled at me more or made more stupid rules in that contract" Master Hand thought to himself looking over at Falcon. "Anyway since you're finally appearing in Brawl, it's time to reveal you're Brawl look."

"Oh yeah, Falc me up baby!" Falcon said as Master hand starred at him confused. "Oh, that's something I say to Dark Zelda when she goes down on me and really gives me a good falcing."

"... Once again you have made me want to erase my own mind" Master Hand said as Captain Falcon changed from his Melee attire to his Brawl one.

"Oh yeah, really digging these Falcon new dudes-"

"Do yousz really need to says Falcon so much there?" Falco asked.

"It helps represent my Falconancity" Falcon said. "Which is better then your Falcoity, espically since it dosen't come with a bad accent."

"Yeah, Falcon didn't ask for as much money so he gets to keep his original voice" Master Hand stated.

Falcon rubbed his chin. "Thinking about it I should of asked for more, though I don't want the ladies being scared away by some awful accent or anything."

"Why would they care about? Don't you pay them for sex?" Marth asked.

"Not all the time. There have been a few tender moments in the Falcon's life-"

"Look, I don't want to hear anything about your tenderness okay?" Master Hand pointed at him. "We're here to talk about you not your... ugh I don't want to say."

"Fine, but the Falcon will be giving out backstories for all of those interested". Falcon looked to see everyone starring away from him as he sighed. "Fine, just get on with my introduction."

"I shall" Master Hand said dramiatcally before continuing. "Now I admit that Captain Falcon's entrance a little, or several months late but here he is: The Famous F-Zero pilot, Captain Falcon."

"Please don't tell me you're going to start saying his name as much as he does" Fox cried out.

"No, I'm not thankfully" Master Hand pointed out. "As if that wasn't enough this around he's bringing his pride and joy-"

"The ladies call it big pickle" Captain Falcon said winking.

"... Excuse me a second." Master Hand floated out of the room and was heard throwing up.

"Well good going you stupid a pervert" Mario said crossing his arms. "Soon you're gonig to make us all want to a puke."

"Hey, I didn't hear anyone do it when the twins over there were tellign they're story" Captain Falcon said pionting at the Ice Climbers. "After all, puking is just crying out of the mouth, with slightly different excretment-"

"Shut up!" Everyone yelled at Falcon.

"Oh, so you want a taste of the Falcon now eh?" Falcon looked at them. "Because Falcon's going to be showing his moves and if you all are eager to get a Falcon Punch or a Falcon Knee or a Falcon Kick or a-

"Oh shut the (swear) up!" Snake yelled. "If you say Falcon one more (swear)in time I'm going to go over there and pop you're "Falcon" head right off."

"Hey you don't have a Falcon neck snap" Falcon then saw Snake run at him as Falcon quickly jetted away from him. "Oh yeah, can't catch the Falcon!" Falcon said as Master Hand was shown flying back.

"Hey, you think the rest of us could go leave for this update to?" Fox asked.

Master Hand sighed. "Unfourantley the rules are everyone must be around for the updates, espically the character introducing ones." He looked over to see Snake chasing Falcon. "I'm going to guess that Falcon did something to deserve it."

"Hey, maybe he's just being a jerk!" Falcon said still being chased.

"Uh yeah sure" Master Hand then got between Falcon and Snake. "Look I know he's annoying Snake, really really annoying-"

"Hey the Falcon takes offense to that."

Master Hand looked at Falcon. "And I'll let you know when I care about that" He then looked over at Snake again. "But you can't kill him."

"How about (beep)in shoot his legs off or something?" Snake asked.

"No, not that either".

Snake sighed. "Fine, but I'm still chucking a (beep)in grenade at him." Snake threw a grenade at Falcon who was able to dodge it.

"Ha, you thought the Falcon would be hit by that?" Captain Falcon pointed at himself. "No weapon can stop the Falcon. Unless of course-"

"We do not want to hear the next line of innuendo coming from your mind" Mewtwo pointed out.

"Hey no reading the Falcon's mind!"

"Uh, you don't need to be mind reader to know that" Ness said. "Besides I tried reading yoru mind once and... I don't want to ever read it again."

"That's cause you can't handle the Falcon!"

"Well if you guys want to "handle the falcon" You're either going to need to play seventy matches, have him join your party in the story mode, or beat Classic Mode until the normal difficulty level in under 12 minutes."

"Well now we know the things to not try and do-a" Mario pointed out.

"Well you're going to have to do them in some form or another" Master Hand looked over at Falcon. "But unless you want me to pass on the title to Rick Wheeler and have him appear in Brawl, then I'd stop saying Falcon so much."

"Fine" Falcon crossed his arms. "Since I don't want that gary sue plot stealing guy anywhere near here."

"Hey that's the same thing I said about that lameo Chris" Sonic said looking around. "And since he isn't way past trying to take away anytime any of my time then I think we're safe that that Lameo Sam Speed sounding racer."

"So now that we cleared the air about unpopular anime additions not appearing here, guess we can go to the pictures". he then showed one of Falcon preparing a punch in Hyrule Temple. "I guess this is Falcon's preparing to enter Zelda's temple"

"Speaking of Zelda's Temple-" Captain Falcon saw everyone giving him a death glare. "Uh, I wasn't going to say anything about Dark Zelda I was uh... wondering when the regular Zelda's going to get back."

As if on cue Zelda and Zero Suit Samus teleported in. "Well I'm glad to report that Zelda's doing fine" Zero Suit said smiling.

"Yeah was that before or after you're third round of intercourse?" Fox asked.

Zelda poitned at him. "For your information you sexist fox we did engage in those sort of activites."

"Well you'll have to wait until later to do more of said 'activities" since I shouldn't let you guys keep skipping out" Master Hand commented.

"Well it's not like we missed anything important" Zero Suit Samus pointed out.

Master Hand looked at his list. "Well you missed the Ice Climbers moves and sad tramautic backstory, Falco entering the tournament with a ridicoulous accent-"

"Oh shut ups with that!" Falco yelled out.

Master Hand continued reading. "Bowser showing off his ability to bodyslam people into the ground, mainly Mario" Bowser was shown grinning evily at the Nintendo mascot. "The importance of meteor smashes and now Captain Falcon entering the tournament as well."

"Why are you letting that pervert back in?" Zelda said pointing at him.

"Uh, pretty sure we're all thinking that same question at this point princess" Young Link said as he smirked at her. "Espically since he was talking about entering your temple-"

Captain Falcon rushed over and covered Young Link's mouth. "Hey I was only wondering where you were to uh... say girls rule and boys drool."

"I'll give you that one" Zelda pointed at him. "But if I here one utterance of your filthy mouth involving me I will incentrate you into tiny pieces."

"Hey I called (swear)in dibs on that one" Snake commented.

"And I told you not to do that here... I mean ever" Master Hand then held up another picture of Falcon preparing a punch in some greenland. "And this is Falcon probably about to face off some opponents in the story mode."

"And probably going to show them the power of my knee" Falcon said pointing to it. "It's one of the best moves in my combat arsenal."

"Don't you think that with the swords, guns, missle launchers, and elemental powers you got shortchanged for only having a stupid knee?" Ike asked.

"Hey, it's not stupid!" Falcon said. "Didn't yo0u see the video with the power of the Falcon Knee?" Ike shook his head. "Yeah well, when I'm introduced I'll be kneeing you all hard in the face. Espically everyone who was making fun of me." 

"Well good luck taking on the entire group" Master Hand said showing another picture of Falcon about to run with Sonic speeding behind him in Port Town Aero Drive. "With the power of Captain Falcon's legs, and uh guess his knee, he use to be the fastest in the entire tournament. Way back for the first two anyway."

Fox crossed his arms. "Technically me and Pikachu then him in long distance runs which we proved in that race thing"

"Hmm, does feel like kind of a shame we didn't really see any of that" Master hand pointed out.

"Well long story short I proved I'm defintley the way past fastest" Sonic said poitning at Falcon. "And you're way past too slow to every try touching me."

"We'll see about that" Falcon said as fire energy gathered around him. "FALCON BOOST!" The fire energy gathered around Falcon as he pointed at Sonic. "At maximum speed no one outside an F-Zero pilot can catch me."

"Oh like your lameo Fire speed can catch me-" Sonic said before being punched. Or rather the after image of him being punched as the real Sonic was shown behind Falcon. "Hope you didn't think you got me you stupid flaming bird." Falcon grimmaced as he turend around and tried attacking sonic with a flurries of punches which the hedgehog dodged. He then chased Sonic around the room at incredibley fast speeds as the Smashers watched them go back and forth around the area.

"Yeah, guess there's really no outrunning that guy" Master Hand said pointing at Sonic who continued dodging Falcon's fury.

"Didn't know Falcon could enflame himself like that-a" Luigi said about the flaming Falcon. "Is that one of his a new moves?"

"Uh no. I think that's just something he came up with that won't be making it into the next tournament" Master Hand stated as Sonic then kicked Falcon hard to the ground as Falcon rolled and put out his fire.

"Sorry but you're still no match for the world's fastest hedgehog" Sonic stated. "And no flames or lameo car is going to change that."

"Yeah well, though this goes against my entire racing philosphy, second place isn't all that bad" He pointed at Sonic. "Besides you don't have the knee.unlike me."

"I think I'll let you keed your lameo knee to do this" Sonic said speeding around the Falcon at nearly unseeable speeds.

"Thinking about it, you probably should of kept that Falcon Boost on" Master hand stated taking out another picture of Falcon dodging a Flamethrower by Charizard in some outdoorsy area. "Unless you want to end up like this".

"He should probably end up like that anyway" Charizard said shooting a blast of flamethrower.

"FALCON BOOST!" Falcon became enflamed again as the fire just bounced off him. "Ha nice try lizard but my Falcon Fire shield isn't going to break-" Falcon was suddnly hit by a burst of water as his flames were unlit.

"How about for a water gun?" Squirtle said smling at Falcon.

"Wow, you got me wet" Falcon said sarcastically. "Like that really hurts... at all."

Squirtle sighed. "Yeah water attacks really don't seem to be effective at hurting anyone around here."

"Hey at least you don't have annoying a water to talk to" Mario stated as F.L.U.D.D appeared on his back. "This isn't your a cue to bug me!" Mario said throwing it off.

"Hey we're talking Fire here, not water" Master Hand stated.

"Yeah that's right" Falcon stated. "And it's time for the firepower of-" Falcon was then hit by a flamethrower as he hit the ground. "Ow, that hurt!"

"Yeah and that's not suppose to even be very effective" The trainer said looking over at Charizard. "Besides you really shouldn't be flame throwing without my orders unless you want to cost me a match like you did-"

"You better not make a show refernce unless you want to see how much that will cost" Charizard said barring his claws.

"Hey no need for fire claws, when we have the standard special move synomous with Captain Falcon, the Falcon Punch to talk about" Master Hand said to the Smashers.

"Good for trashing all the scum of the universe, Like Zoda and his ilk" Falcon said as he held back his hand. "Not to mention everyone's heard of FALCON PUNCH!" Falcon said calling out the name.

"Yeah I've seen the videos but togehter by those who have no life with you calling it out-a" Mario stated. "Though none of them are really any good."

"Oh, but that one of like Kirby saying it all those times is totally cute" Peach said. "I wonder if like putting on a helmut also means you can become an F-Zero pilot." 

"No you need skill, or according to the show 150 years in crio freeze to be able to do that" Falcon said. "Where I got to show off all my awesome moves, sometimes."

"You know technically you wouldn't even have those moves without me" Master Hand stated. "Since I'm the one who told you about those attacks in the first tournament so you could have something to fight with. I mean if it werent' for me there wouldn't even be a Falcon Punch."

"You mean a FALCON PUNCH!" Falcon said punching the air. "But yeah guess I should thank you for making me even more awesonme then before."

"Awesomness everyone is a fan of". He then showed a codec convo with Snake and Octacon with Snake and Falcon fighting at Shadow Moses Island. "I guess even Snake."

"Oh that is such (long list of swear words)" Snake called out. "I mean Octagon's a big (beep)in nerd and thnks it's cool but I don't see what the (beep)in point is of calling out a flaming fist."

"Hey dont' diss the power of the FALCON PUNCH!" Falcon said punching the air again. "And it's calling out it's name that gives it powers, just like in all anime."

"Well not ours, but that's probably because we can only call out our names" Pikachu pointed out. "Still despite it's power you really haven't hit too many people with it."

"Well that's why I like going with the knee more" Falcon stated. "It's got the power without the lag."

"Yeah, I admit the move really only works wonder in chaoitc group matches" Master Hand stated. "Try throwing it in the fray there and it may end up connecting with a few opponents."

"Espically those asking to get a FALCON PUNCH!" Falcon said punching the air again. "Man I love doing that even if it dosen't work most of the time."

"Well here's something that may help with that actually" Master Hand pointed at Falcon. "Now you can tilt in the opposite direction you're facing while winding up, which makes you pull a 180 for the Reverse Falcon Punch.

"Reverse Falcon Punch?" Falcon asked. "Or should I say" he tries turning around and punching. "REVERSE FALCON PUNCH!" Falcon said punching the same place as before. "Darn, messed it up. Let me try again." He wound his fist back. "REVERSE FALCON PUNCH!" He tried turning around but only halfway turned around and fell. "Okay, third time's the charm." He tried again, only to fail again. "Okay, I'm getting it even if I have to stay here all day to do it. REVERSE FALCON PUNCH! REVERSE FALCON PUNCH! REVERSE FALCON PUNCH! REVERSE FALCON PUN-"

"STOP IT!" Everyone yelled.

"Look you can pratice it on your own later. And when you do get it, whenever that may be, you'll find it packs just a Wii bit more power in it."

"Oh you mean like the "Wii" difference between the graphics of the latest consoles?" Zero Suit Samus asked.

"Uh... yeah. Go with what works you know." Master Hand flew to Falcon. "And you should also go with what works for you now, you can actually do, like the Falcon Kick."

"I think that's the FALCON KICK!" Falcon Yelled kicking around the room as everyone looked at him.

"Oh big Falcon deal" Fox said crossing his arms as he was Falcon Kicked to the ground.

Falcon pointed at him "That's what you get for insulting the Falcon... or for quoting Harvey Birdman."

"Hey, at least he's not in the tournament despite what some ridicolous fan fiction writer thinks" Fox muttered.

"Yeah I'm sure you'll be happy to know the new Smashers don't involve any Attorneys who try ripping of Phoneix Wright for game ideas" Master Hand noted. "Though uh probably won't be too happy to hear who I did include. Heh, like I care about that though" he though to himself before looking at Falcon. "Just remember you shoot straiht forward like an arrow on solid ground with the kick and have it changed to a downward angle while in the air."

"Hey the Falcon knows that" Falcon said as he bouced around the room with his Falcon Kick. "However did you know this?" He then appeared right in front of Sonic. "FALCON-"

Sonic warped behind him. "Nice try slow-"

"PUNCH!" Falcon let loose a reverse Falcon punch which smashed Sonic in the face as he fell hard into the wall. "Well looks like the Captain won't need to pratice that one after all" Captain Falcon said making a thmbs up.

"Ow, now I know why no one tries to get hit with this" Sonic said slowly picking himself up from the floor.

Falcon taunted at him. "Show me your moves! Oh wait, you already did. Now it's my turn to show them off."

"Actually you already did" Master Hand pointed out. "Though I have to say when I was thinking of telling to use them as surprise attack and deploying it so the foe wouldn't see it coming, I didn't know you would do that."

"Well hey the falcon... I mean I can keep you guys guessing you know" Captain Falcon stated. "Though I should showing off Raptor Boost and Falcon Dive."

"Uh there will be plenty of time to show those at a time that isn't now" Master Hand stated. "Right now though I want to talk about your Final Smash, a veichle I'm sure you're quite familar with-"

"I bets ya stupid tried and gave him a tank there too" Falco said narrowing his eyes. "And would ya please stop it with thes stupid accent cause it's driving me crazy you palooka!"

"Tommorow, but for now let me show off Captain Falcon's final which is actually not just another Tank" Master Hand said snapping his fingers as a Smash Ball appeared. "Afterall this time around he's bringing his F-Zero Machine the Blue Facon to the Brawl."

"I thought you said I couldn't go around and run over people in my car" Falcon stated. "Espically since it's not a piece of crap like some people's ride around here" he said looking at Wario.

"Hey my Bike is a not a piece of crap-a" Wario said. "At least not when I stole one I actually wanted to ride around in-a".

"Well that rule of the F-Zero being allowed changes for the Final" Master Hand noted. "I just hope it's incluson dosen't boost your macho, tough guy reptution too significantly."

"Well it will since that's how the Falcon really does it" Falcon looked around. "Uh so long as no one mentions the time it lost to a recreation veichle cart that one time."

"Yeah I'll be sure to keep that on the a downlow" Mario said sarcastically

"Aww, that's like totally nice of you Mario" Peach said happily.

Mario looked at her before looking away. "Why does she have to kill the a mood like that?" He thoguht to himself.

"Hey enough talking, it's Blue Falcon time!" Captain Falcon said grabbing the Final Smash Ball.

"Wasn't that some old Hanna Barbarea Super Hero?" Yoshi asked. "I mean what's your rival's car named, Dynomutt?"

"Hey the Falcon's cooler then those lame wannabe Batman and Ace The Wonder hound ripoffs" Falcon said as his car appeared. "And the Falcon will prove it by running you all over!"

"It does more then that actually" Master Hand said as soon the entire Smash Hall changed into a race way. "Once you call out Blue Falcon, the Final Smash connects and pulls opponents onto the open raceway of some unknown F-Zero course."

"Must of been one from the Wii Version Of F-Zero before everyone realized how much of a waste of time that would be" Marth stated as everyone laughed.

"Although that is humorous I am not sure it is wise to advocate Falcon when we are pulled into such an area which gives him and his most unsual flying speed contraption the obviosu advantage" Pit stated.

"... I never was good at shutting up" Marth admitted As Falcon was shown Racing on the speedway in front of them.

Crazy Hand teleported in. "Come on!" He yelled.

Master Hand looked at him. "Uh you mind Crazy Hand? We're about to be run over by an F-Zero machine over here."

"Well so long as it dosen't ruin my 5000 Gllove Suit" He said before Master Hand started teleporting him away. "Come o-" he said before disappearing as Falcon's ride got closer.

Sonic held out his hands. "Don't worry everyone, I'll just do another way past cool Sonic Boom to break his veichle-" Sonic was then run over by the car. "Way past uncool" Sonic was heard mutteredin as soon pretty much everyone was knocked back by Falcon's attack as they fell to the ground, moaning in pain.

"I love Blue Falcon" Falcon said to himself looking at the tremendous hit he gave eveyone before the track disappeared (as did Blue Falcon) as the Smashers were transported back. "Guess now you're all realizing why it's best not to insult the Falcon."

"Technically hitting everyone with your racer only proves it's powe, not your own" Mewtwo said looking uninjured.

"Hey, how'd you avoid Blue Falcon?" Falcon asked.

"I just jumped before it hit. It seems you're attack won't do any damage if people jump in the way while you're getting in the car."

"Hmm, I should probably remember that" Falcon said as Master Hand was able to teleport some healing items in as everyone was patched up.

"Jeez, what was the number of that bus?" Pikachu asked. "Or Blue Falcon or whatever that was?"

"Yeah that was the Blue Falcon Final" Master Hand stated. "The Only Final Smash with a little cinematic, can't escape from world reality twist."

"What about the after affects of my Light Arrow you sexist forgetful hand?" Zelda asked.

"Well, one that lasts more then three seconds anyway" Master Hand noted. "Still though that's one wild move Falcon's got."

"Only the wildest for the Falconest" Falcon said posing. "And though it took awhile I think my entrance was finally worth it."

"As will be the entrance next time" Master Hand said. "Until then that's all the updates I have for today. Later". He teleported off.

Falco sighed. "Great, now I'm sutckz with this stupid accent there."

"Yeah well at least it's better then being impaled by evil ice fish" Marth pointed out.

"Uh, who did that happen to?" Zero Suit Samus asked.

The Ice climbers raised they're hands. "Us!" They called out.

"Yeah it was really a sad story" Young Link pointed out.

"Well I've got a sadder one. That involves the male's hold on women's right and-" Zelda looks to see everyone walking away. "Hey, this is important stuff."

"Tell us when it's something different and we'll start to care!" Fox's voice was heard sayign as Zelda grimmaced.

"Ah, don't mind him Zel" Zero said rubbing her shoulders. "We should probably go back and do some more... check up."

"Hmmm, that does sound good" she said kissing her cheek. "Glad you finally admitt you're feelings for me."

"Well I admitt I thought they were weird at first but guess everyone thinks that when they first expierence love in some form" Zero Suit admitted as the two teleported off.

"Bah, back in my day that kind of love was against religion, which were the teachings of the dinosaur" Mr. Game and Watch said looking around. "Well at least there arent' any more whippersnappers around."

"Only the lord of all evil" Ganondorf said as he was shown getting up. "Who demands to know who knocked me out and what happened during that time."

"Well it all began back in nintey dicketty twelve-"

Ganondrof walked off. "On second thought, the lrod of all evil's better actually just asking the swordsman about it."

Meanwhile in Master Hand's room the Hand was shown smiling at the calendear as he had circled a certain date a day/week away over and over. "Soon they'll learn about the greatest update ever to appear in they're series" Master Hand said. "Because it's finally my turn to shine."

"Don't forget about me!" Crazy Hand said teleporting in. "Don't you think they'll be upset though about you "wasting" an update on yourself?"

Master Hand smiled. "Frankly my dear psychotic brother, I don't give a..." the camera panned out on that overused Gone With The Wind Quote.

THE END!

Well that's it. Sorry it took so long but hope you enjoy it.

????: Well I don't enjoy not being in the chapter... again!

?!?!: Yeah and these 4th wall breaking cameos don't count you know.

Well sorry I couldn't think of any scenes to write for you guys.

?!!?: Not as sorry as you're going to be. (They jump on Diana and start beating her up).

Ow, you want the next chapter to take even longer to come out? (Tries getting away from being pummeled) Anyway remember to review and... send reinforcements so I won't get my ass too throughly kicked. (Continues being beat up on by the Symbols).


	38. MH, Pi Mov, Sam Mov, Clear, 10?, 11?

Okay everyone, welcome to the next exciting (though sadly still took nearly a week to get out) chapter of Smashing Something New Every Day. Once again I don't own anything involving the characters/storyline for the game, just the idea of parodying it in this fashion. Also hope you're not actually playing Brawl and take a little (or lot) time out to go ahead and read this latest chapter. And review it. And enjoy it if you find it funny which I hope you do.

"Smashing Something New Every Day: Chapter Thirty Eight: Master Hand, Pikachu Special Moves, Samus Special Moves, Clear Percent, Lucario, Spear Pillar"

By DianaGohan.

As per usual the Smashers had gathered in the main room to hear the updates. Right as soon as they gathered Master Hand immeditaley teleported in.

"Hey everyone, time for the updates!" He said happily.

"Uh, aren't you going to ask how our cruise was?" asked Link.

"Look, I'll care about that later but right now I have some great updates for you guys. Awesome stuff you need to hear about right away."

"Uh, since last time I said something sarcastic about that you itnroduced me, maybe this time around if I say something you'll introduce Krystal" Falco noted.

Master Hand smiled. "Oh even better then that."

A voice cried out. "Alright Geno's in-"

"STOP ASKING ABOUT THAT!" Master Hand yelled. "HE'S NOT THE GAME, AND NOTHING'S GOING TO CHANGE THAT! SO IF YOU TRY BLOWING UP JAPAN I'LL BLOW YOUR... PAN. BY WHICH I MEAN YOUR BODY!"

"... Not awesome" a voice was heard saying.

"Anyway anyone want to guess at the update I have for you guys today?" Master Hand looked at everyone. "Come on, surley the best update ever should be obvious to everyone."

"Best though could mean a lot of things to a lot of people, and be a totally different meaning then what you may have" Meta-Knight noted.

"Nope, not with this one. Afterall if you don't find this one awesome then well, too bad for you."

"Uh, haven't you punished enough for dislking your updates?" Pikachu asked.

"No I haven't however I know you'll love MY Update that ME going to tell you about right now."

"I My Me?" Lucas thought for a second. "I beleive that's some sort of girl's electronic diary."

"Oh so you're saying girls would be so self centered they'd name diaries after themselves?" Zelda crossed her arms. "Sexist child."

"Well I'm just saying that's the name of the product-"

"Well it's not the name of the update". Master Hand held out his hand. "I'm introducing or rather, re introducing someone into Brawl. Someone you know and have a very interesting relationship with."

"The Lord of all evil is most interesting when he crushes you to pieces!" Ganondorf cried out.

"No, it's not you, but he is a villian. All fans of this tournament know him as the final Boss of Classic Mode. He's simple, deadly, cool, calm, powerful and above all just around the best guy could ever know." A light shines down. "Introducing..." the light shines on Master Hand. "Me, Master Hand, the first update of the day."

Mario narrowed his eyes. "You're update for us-a is yoruself?" Mario nodded. "Okay, seriously-a, I know you claim to dislike Gary Stu fanfiction but uh... that'd be a you in a nutshell."

Master Hand pointed at them. "Oh come on! I spend how much time talking about all of YOUR stages and YOUR moves and YOUR events that I can't take a little smidgen of that to talk about MYSELF?" The Smashes all shook they're heads. "Well too bad. i'm the first update of the day and you're all just going to sit back and enjoy it."

"Sit where?" Ness asked. "You only make seats whenever there's a movie so unless you made a movie of yourself-"

"Nah, tried that. Apparntly "Lovey Glovey" dosen't sell as well as I thought the franchise would". Master Hand sighed. "Oh well, I guess I'll have to make do with being your boss, in more ways then one heh heh heh."

"You're more of a director then a boss" Meta-Knight pointed out. "Though you did do a decent job directing some of our adventures and the tournaments."

"Yup, in addition to working behind the scenes on some of yoru series, I made the original, Melee and Brawl tournament and appear in boss form in all of those". He then holds up a plaque. "That means I get the perfect attendent award."

"Hey can I have one of those too?" Kirby asked. "It looks like it would taste good with honey and mustard and mayonaise all wrapped up in a giant grisel of facon fat."

"So would everything to you" Master Hand said. "And no, you can't have it. Only I get the perfect attendance award."

"Wow, you're really proving you're not being egotistical about the self inclusion" Fox said rolling his eyes.

Master Hand pointed at himself. "Hey I'm Master Hand, who some say is manifestaion of creative spirit" in your world."

"You're pretty-a lazy for a creative spirit" Mario pointed out.

"Bah everyone knows that lazyness is next to godliness or at least not something you should be made fun of." He points at them. "Besides I'm making a tournament starring all of the best fighters around the nintendo verse having to work with Nintendo's demads, organize stage and character gropuings and storylines and the still could be improved online mode and it really is quite taxing". He makes a fist. "I dare any of you to try and come up with a reason on why I'm lazy." Everyone raised they're hands. "Oh ha ha, you're so funny. I guess you're also talented enough to clear all the classic stages, since now all you gotta do is beat me."

"This isn't a classic mode" Wario said looking around. "There isn't loads of coins-a you keep forgetting to refill so I have to keep coming back here-a".

"Well let's just pretend it is for a second". Master Hand looks around. "Which means I should probably do this." He then teleports out. The Smashers look aroudn confused as some evily cackling is heard. "Bwhahahahahaha!" Master Hand said as he levitates down through the cieling and looks at the Smashers as the camera twirls around him. "I appear before you now Smashers. Stand ready for your destruction!"

"You're not a really going to destroy us, right-a?" Luigi asked.

"Well knock of, destroy, whatever, the point is I'm here". He then looks down. "But I should probably change out of these dusty old rags."

"The glove you stole from Glover?" Marth asked.

Master Hand snapped his fingers as he changed into his Brawl look. "No this". 

"Uh, you look pretty much the same" Fox pointed out. "Except I guess you're a slightly more well defined glove then before"

"Yeah, keep piling on the insults you jerk" Master Hand said laughing evily. "Because now it's MY turn to show you my attacks, so your insults will just make your beatings even more severe."

"Uh, how are you attacks even severe-a?" Mario asked. "All you do is float on the sidelines and occasionally attack us while we hit you and eventually kill you, and not to mention most of you're attacks are very avoidable-a". Master Hand starred at him and shot a finger laser that knocked Mario into the wall. "Stupid author hand-a" Mario muttered to himself."

"Yeah that's right Mario, keep making it worse for yourself" Master hand said as four of his fingers were shown glowing with blue energy. "I guess you're just aching to feel the sting of laser fingers some more."

"Well this time I'll be a more ready for them-a" Mario said as he took out his cape. Master Hand shot a laser blast at it which Mario deflected as Master Hand ducked it. "See? You're laser a fingers aren't really that hard to block-a."

"Yeah I do kind of admit I stand around stupidly when firing it so you can just hit me from behind-" Master Hand admitted as he was then hit by Fox's Fire Fox and knocked higher into the air. "Ow, not like that!"

"Actually just like that" Fox poitned out. "Afterall that's how we're going to do it when fighting you at the end of Classic Mode right?"

"Yeah I guess" Master Hand then smiled evily. "Of course that one's easy to avoid. This one isn't". He then tried grabbing Fox who just quickly dodged out of the way. "As I said, this one isn't!" He then tried grabbing Fox again who just dodged. "This one isn't! This one isn't! This one isn't!" Master Hand kept trying to grab Fox who kept dodging. "Hey, stop cheating!" Master Hand then snapped his fingers as Fox Froze on the ground.

"Oh, so automatically stopping me from moving isn't cheating" Fox said sarcastically.

"Hey don't make me give you a Brooklyn accent too" Master Hand then grabbed Fox in his hand. "Actually I guess I'll just use my grabbing attack." He then looks over at the Smashers. "Which involves me grabbing, and then comes THE CRUSHING" Master Hand said darkly as he started Crushing Fox hard into his glove.

"Uh, aren't you crushing a bit too hard?" Lucas asked.

"Nah, I'm crushing at normal rate. Besides you can get out if you struggle hard enough." Fox was shown trying to struggle as Master Hand just crushed him harder and then threw Fox to the ground looking severly injured. "See, quite a display of my awesome power eh?"

"Must not say something sarcastic to that, must not say something sarcastic to that" Falco was heard thinking in his head.

"Someone... help me" Fox was heard crying out. Master Hand then threw him a heart aa Fox heared.

"See the hand cureth as the hand cruseth" Master Hand said as he rubbed his "chin". "Well actually I won't be giving away hearts or anything in the actual tournament but you know what I mean." He then looks around. "Okay so who wants to help me show off my next attack?" He looked to see everyone backing away from him. "Oh, don't be like that. I just need someone to volunteer for a simple show of me fisting them."

"Oh so you're they gay one" Marth said as Master Hand looked at him. "Oh crap!"

"Yeah, this is why you should of kept your insult INSIDE your head" Falco pointed out.

"Hey, one of the psychics could of read it anyway" Marth pointed over to Ness, Lucas and Master Hand. "Besides, it's his fault for wording it like that."

"Yeah, it's my fault alright". Master Hand then flew upwards and then was shown warping behind Marth as He Punched him hard as Marth went flying, landing hard on the ground halfway across the room. "And that's my fault too."

"And I thought making fun of Ike was bad" Marth muttered to himself getting up.

:"That charge in from the back is one you can quickly dodge" Master Hand pointed out. "Though of course for the sake of demonstration you're not allowed to dodgde someone's attacks. Which means you're not allowed to dodge my hand bitch smack of doom or my dangerous power poker or rocketting fist of fury or-"

"Wait a minute, don't you just have everyone go over a few of they're attacks?" Link asked. "Because that's more then a few you know."

Master Hand thought for a second. "Well a few is six... or nine". 

"No a few is three to five" Pikachu pointed out. "And since at most you let us show four you should at most should only show four unless you really want us to call you Gary Stu hand."

Master Hand pointed out. "Fine, but just for that you're getting the poking!" 

"Well I guess I am a Pokemon-" Pikachu said before being poked away by Master Hand. "I'm so glad they made it Pocket monsters and not poking monsters" Pikachu muttered.

"Yeah because when I say I gotta Poke them all people give me weird looks" The trainer stated as everyone looked over at him. "Yeah just like that."

"Speaking of weird looks, that's probably something you're going to give the other one I'm introducing" Master Hand said snapping his fingers. "The Manifestiation of the destructive spirit and the guy whose always causing chaos, give it up for my brother, Crazy Hand!"

Crazy Hand busts through the wall of the room. "Gibbily gobbily!" Crazy Hand said as a laugh track was heard.

"Uh, since when were you guys in a sitcom?" Samus asked.

"Well we were actually in a sitcom once" Master Hand said holding up a video tape. "We pitched a pilot to FOX called "The Master Hand and Crazy Hand Show" but unfourantley they were doing "Unhitched" instead so we kind of got a pass."

"Well maybe if you had said you were the guys behind "There's Something About Mary" since you know having a fairly popular movie from 10 years ago automatically means you know how to make a successful sitcom" Falco said sarcastically.

"That's what they said without the sarcasm actually" Master Hand said putting his video in the tape. "Still though guess I can show you guys our pilot script."

"You said it was your pilot script" Crazy Hand pointed out.

"Well yeah I was the one who wrote it but uh you improvised all of your lines so I guess that counts" Master Hand said as he dimmed the lights. A video turned on as yellow colors could be shown glaring on the TV as images of Master Hand and Crazy Hand were shown.

"Master Hand And Crazy Show

Master Hand And Crazy Show

Master And Crazy Show

Master Hand And Crazy Showwwwwwww!" A voice was heard singing as applause was heard. More applause was heard as Master Hand floated through the room of a cliche apartment living room.

"Wow, it sure is funny how me and Crazy were able to find this apartment" The TV Version of Master Hand said looking around. "Who knows what kind of madcap adventures we'll have here?"

Crazy Hand broke in through the wall. "Gibbly Gobbley!" Crazy Hand said as the auidence laughed.

"Crazy, how many times are you going to break that wall?" Master Hand asked him.

"Uh... I lost count after 12" Crazy Hand said as the auidence laughed. "Anywho, I just inivted our boss over to dinner."

"You WHAT?" Master Hand exclaimed. "Why didn't you give me a chance to clean the apartment or find something edible to eat in the fridge?"

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be okay" Crazy Hand said giving a thumbs up. "We still have time to clean and find some food and hide the body-"

"Woah woah woah" Master Hand looked at him. "What body?"

"Uh, you know our neighbor Jared?" Crazy asked as Master Hand nodded. "Well he wanted to borrow some soap and one thing led to another and... I kind of chucked him off a window". The auidence laughed at this.

"How do you kind of chuck someone off a window?" Master Hand questioned.

"Uh... if kind of was me smacking him and the window was one the 20th floor". The auidence laughed more as Master Hand looked even more furious at Crazy. "Now look, we can take care of this. We have 30 seconds before he comes here."

"30 SECONDS!" Master Hand pointed at him. "How is that enough time to clean and cook and get rid of murder evidence?"

"Uh... blame it on the jews?" Crazy Hand said as the auidence laughed/sounded fairly offensive. "I'm sure we'll find a way though. And if we don't, we can always sneak out the back door in this lab coat". He was shown holding a rather large lab coat.

"Great, cause that will really solve our problems" Master said sarcastically as the bell rang. "Oh no, that must be our boss."

"No, it's our tenor saxaphone" Crazy Hand said sarcastically as Master looked at him. "Hey, you were allowed to be sarcastic."

"I'll sarcastic your face if you don't start cleaning up!" Master Hand exclaimed as Crazy started cleaning up as Master opend the door. "Ah, welcome to our home boss" he said to an old mexcian man wearing a white suit and black boots as people started co cheer.

"Thanks Phateta" The Boss said.

"Uh, actually my name is Master. Master Hand."

"Whatever you say Phaetha" the boss said as the auidence laughed.

"Must be spending too much time in that resturant we work in. Either that or old age senility sucks a lot more then I thought" Master Hand thought with the auidence laughing some. "Anyway hope you're ready for a nice dinner."

"I hope it's mexcian" The boss said walking in the room.

Crazy Hand floated to him. "Sorry but the only mexcian we had was the guy I threw off the window-"

"Shut up!" Master Hand grabbed his brother and threw him into the kitchen as the auidence laughed. "Now you go get the meal ready while I have a word with our boss."

"Which word? Cause I'm partial to Gibbilty myself" Crazy Hand said as Master Hand starred at him. "Oh, uh I'll get right to making dinnner then". He then floated in the kitchen and looked around. "Hmm, too bad I don't have magical hand powers and can just make a meal" Crazy Hand then floated there a minute. "Oh wait, yes I do!" He then conjured a meal and brought it to the table. "Dinner is served!"

"Alright finally!" The boss said. "I was just telling Phateta over here how mexcian food shouldn't take this long to make."

"And I was telling him that's why Taco Bells keep getting closed down" Master hand pointed out as the auidence laughed once again as the three sat down on the table. "This does look like a good meal though Crazy."

"The secret ingrident is love, or magical hand powers" Crazy Hand said winking as the auidence laughed some.

"Well whatever you call it, it's good stuff other Phateta" The boss was said eating it. "In fact, I think I'll give you boys a raise for such a good meal."

"Alright!" Master hand thought. "I'm glad this meal didn't turn out to be a diaseter-" He was heard saying as Crazy Hand threw the boss through a window. "Ahhh!" Master Hand said trying to catch the boss but failing as the Boss splatted on the ground below. "What'd you do that for?"

"I'm pretty sure that's how mexcians like to be thanked" Crazy Hand said as the auidence laughed.

"No it's not!" Master Hand pointed at him. "Now we're defintley going to be sent to jail."

"Well at least we're still together" Crazy Hand said hugging Master Hand as the auidence awwed.

"Get off me!" Master Hand pushed him off. "I wish I wasn't with you-"

Crazy Hand then Punched him through the floor. "Only Swedes make wishes!" Crazy Hand said as the laugh track went off again as the scene faded as the yellow background came up again.

"Master And Crazy Show

Master And Crazy Show

Master And Crazy Show

That Was The Master hand and Crazy Show!" A voice was heard singing.

"Gibbly Gobbilty!" Crazy Hand said as the video ended as the Smashers looked at this confused.

"So... what did you think?" Master Hand asked.

"Uh, actually it does seem more smartly written 80 of what was ever on Fox" Pikachu pointed out.

Fox sighed. "And I thought furries brought enough disrespect to my name, but that network does it even worse."

"Hey they were way past cool to me!" Sonic said. "Even though they editted out a lot of my mondo shots, and changed around all the music, and gave everyone lameo dialogue and... oh wait they were way past suck!"

"Actually that was 4Kids who horribly ruined our show as well" Meta Knight pointed out.

"And mine!" Falcon said raising his hand.

"No, I think that was just a you" Mario said as Falcon looked at him angrily.

"Well those channel 5 jerks didn't know what they were missing" Master Hand said. "Still though even if we didn't get a TV show about it, surley our adventures in the storyline will yield some great stuff".

"Gibbly Gobbily!" Crazy Hand exclaimed.

"Seriously man, I told you to stop saying that" Master Hand pointed at him. "The show's not going to be on so that catchphrase isn't going to catch on."

"Well then I guess I'll just have to do this" Crazy Hand snapped his fingers as he changed into his Brawl Attire. "Look, now I'm all Brawlatized."

Master Hand gasped. "Wow you... actually did something right"

"I've done those things before!"

"Without me telling you while on your medication?"

"Uh... maybe like that one time."

"Yeah that one time". Master Hand looked at the Smashers. "Still though this is what happens when the right hand and the left hand come together."

"Uh, which one am I again?" Crazy asked.

"You're the left one!" Master Hand pointed at him. "Remember that song?"

"Uh, I remember singing it to you and causing you to almost die so we had to get that fangirl in to do the updates."

"Oh you should like do that again" Peach said.

"No we're not going to do that again" Master hand said as the others cheered. "The point is I'm the right one. And the only way people can face me and my lefty brother at the same time is when you arrive at the final match on classic mode with a hard or more difficulty level or finish classic mode in only 9 minutes."

"The world's fastest hedgehog can finish anything in 9 minutes!" Sonic pointed out.

"What about this big giant sandwitch?" Crazy Hand said teleporting in a sandwitch that Kirby quickly gulped down. "Wow, that only took 9 miliseconds" Crazy Hand said looking at his watch. "What happens when they complete classic mode in that amount of time?"

"You can't compelte Classic mode in only 9 miliseconds!" Master Hand pointed out. "Not unless you got that Clockstoppers Watch and Froze time or something".

"Wasn't that some-a Nickelodeon movie?" Luigi asked.

"Yeah a horrible one-a" Mario pointed out. "Though I guess it's better then that new one that involves some kind of magical mermaids or something."

"Oh but that like one looks so cute!" Peach said. "They use the power of magical mermaid friendship to save the day and like get into lots of teen fluffy romance".

"I should of been on that" F.L.U.D.D said popping up. "Beats just blowing water around here and not even hurting anyone?"

"Yeah, how come water attacks don't cause any damage anyway?" Squirtle asked.

"Uh, I think Waterfall but everything else is more about blowing people away then uh killing them I guess" Master Hand then pointed over at Crazy. "My brother on the other hand though has some crazy destructive power with quite a few moves different then me."

"How come he gets different moves but I just get a kicking reflector and the same Landmaster Final? I mean shouldn't he just be a clone of you?" Falco asked.

"Oh I wish he was a clone of me but no, mom had to get doped up when having him" Master Hand said bitterly.

"I thought you said Mom was just doing a lot of weird hand magic when she had me" Crazy said confused.

"Yeah while being doped" Master pointed out. "I mean how else would you explain your unsual walk?"

Crazy Hand walked around the room. "I thought you said that was just a side affective of the aids.

"Well it could be but I'm not HIV positive yet" Master Hand said as the Smashers Groaned. "Oh you know you would of laughed if that was in our sitcom!"

"That's really more offensive then it is funny" Marth stated.

Master Hand pointed at him. "Oh, like you're Mr. Sensitive" 

"Hey, I thought we agreed not to call me gay!" Marth exclaimed.

"Yeah but I didn't agree on Crazy not trambaling you for your hurtful comments" Master Hand said as Crazy was shown tramplaing on Marth. "Looks like that unsual walk does have some advantages afterall."

"Thank you Aids!" Crazy Hand said as he walked away from Marth. "I can also do this!" Crazy Hand said as he was shown dropping bombs in the middle of the room.

"Yeah that's a move I admit I can't use" Master Hand said. "Guess I don't know how to bomb."

"I could teach you if you let me in!" A voice was heard saying.

BOMBERMAN'S NOT GOING TO BE IN THIS TOURNAMENT EITHER!" Master Hand exclaimed. "IN FACT ANY OTHER THIRD PARTY CHARACTER LISTENING, YOU'RE NOT HERE! SO SCRAM YOU LOSERS!" A lot of voices was heard complaining as Master Hand looked around. "I think I already have enough of you party thirds for one tournament thank you very much."

"Well since one of them's me and one's that (beep)in hedgehog I think you have one too many" Snake exclaimed as Sonic looked at him annoyed. "Though really how come with all the other stupid (beep) you can do you don't know how to plant a (swear)in bomb?"

Master Hand sighed. "Well it all began in my College days-"

"That's the bomb!" Crazy Hand said as he was shown dropping bombs on Master Hand. "As in you're going to bomb in more then one way if you tell that story." The Smashers were heard laughign at this.

"Hey, I'm the one with the funny material." He pointed at Crazy. "You're just the one with the funny... face."

"I don't have a face and look the same as you" Crazy said confused.

"Yeah well... it's still funny." Crazy Hand started to writh and thrash around the ground. "Yeah, he gets in tantrums like that sometimes when I joke about how ugly he looks."

"That's not very nice" Lucas stated.

"Well not my fault he can give a joke but not get it" Master Hand pointed out. "Besides it's one of the only ways outside of the tournament I can get him to use his thrash attack."

"My thrash is better then his!" Charziard said flying at Crazy Hand only to be thrased away. 

"Looks like your thrash is trash" Squirtle said as the others were shown laughing.

"Why did I set myself up so stupidly?" Charizard asked.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it had nothing to do with my training" The Trainer pointed out.

"I'm sure it EVERYTHING to do with that!" Charizard said shooting a flamethrower at the trainer.

"Hey these our attacks update, not yours' Master Hand said pointing over at Crazy Hand. "And if you think our solo attacks our strong, our combo attacks where we come together are even stronger."

"Yeah like the patticake attack!" Crazy Hand stated as he started slapping the air. "Patticake, pattickae baker's man..." he looked to see Master Hand just starring at him. "What?"

"You're not suppose to say that outloud, remember/" Master Hand pointed at him. "Not unless you want people to call you Insane Hand."

"Hey there's nothing wrong with a good game of patticake" Crazy pointed out.

"Except for a being a stupid" Mario stated.

"Way past stupid" Sonic added on.

Master Hand and crazy looked over at them as they warped between the two and started smacking them together.

"Patticake, patticake,

Hands Attack

How Many Times

Will These guys get smacked?" The hands rhymed as the two fell to the ground in pain.

"Oh man, we need to way past lay the smackdown on these guys, super style" Sonic said lookingat Mario

Master Hand smirked. "Yeah like would have happen"

"Uh didn't it happen in that webtoon?" Crazy Hand asked.

"Uh, lots of things happen there that shouldn't" Master Hand pointed out and looked at the others. "That's not to say though we're totally invincible... in the matches. If you patientally watch our patterns and learn to dodge our blows you may be able to win."

"Of course I'd be able to easily dominate over you sexist stupid hands" Zelda exclaimed.

Crazy Hand pounded her to the ground. "That's how you take care of the English" Crazy Hand looked around confused. "Hey people usually laugh when I do that."

Link was shown holding an arrow. "What do you consider funny about maicously assaulting the princess?"

"Uh, the part where she fell down?" Crazy Hand said as Link was shown firing a load of arrows at him.

Zero Suit took out a heart and gave it to Zelda and helped her up. "Sorry about that Ze."

"Dont worry" Zelda said hugging Zero Suit. "I'll make sure proper action is taken to get back at these hands for they're onslaught."

"Hey you can't try and plan revenge on the symbols of your world!" Master Hand pointed out. "Or at least the guys who sign your paychecks".

"Well then you owe me a pay increase since women should make just as much as men" Zelda stated.

"Well you do make more then Link" Master Hand commented. "Since that contract thing and your title being in the series and all." He rolled his hand. "Besides, being around our mysterious existance should really be enough pay for any of you".

"... Why?" Fox asked.

"Uh..." Master Hand flicked him away. "That's why." He looked over at the others. "You guys better watch out for that one, in classic mode and my appearence in the Subspace Emissary."

"How come you keep saying you're not a gary sue author hand and yet feel the need to self insert yourself into our story?" Pikachu asked as he dodged Master hand's flick. "And that's not an excuse."

"Yeah well it was" Master Hand said looking over at his paper. "Besides my reason for being in the story is uh... some very compelling stuff so look out for that." He then looked over at the others. "With that done, we can move on to some other updates, though I guess I should do that usual thing of asking how your day was and all that jazz now."

"Well I got to steal from a bunch of people by the a bus station, so I'd say it was a good day-a" Wario commented.

"Uh, anyone got any stories NOT about bus stealing?" Master Hand looked over at Shiek. "How about that Cruise thing you guys went on?"

"That was pretty good actually" Shiek said. "Got to spend a lot of nice personal time together that we really can't do here" she said looking over at Link still shooting arrows at Crazy Hand. "Espically when some people have issues with others."

"Hey he assaulted the princess!" Link said.

"But I didn't do it on porposie!" Master Hand said as he was shown holding a weirdly modelded Gamecube. "I did it on Dolphin. Get it?"

"Yeah but I think it was one of those jokes we don't want to get, like Pichu's" Pikachu said looking around. "Wonder where he went to anyway?"

Meanwhile in Atari Studios the Symbols were shown looking over at a computer screen in disgust.

"Dear god, as if I didn't have another reason to hate that terrible hand" ? was heard saying looking through the list of all the Brawl Playable characters. "Apparently having two clones of Fox is okay but having two of Mario is bad."

"I think he's justifying it by saying that Wolf is a villian or something" Pichu pointed out.

"Well I am going to destroy him which I suppose to some who are ignoratant could be considered villianious" ? pointed out.

"Hey if you think that's bad, you should see which of the originals were let in" ? said pointing at the computer. "Young Link is in without any different moves at all. I mean, I had fire slash attacks which were different. What's his excuse? Appearing cel-shaded?"

"Like I said it's just another reason to make them all suffer" ? said pointing at they're robots. "And once our army is finished charging we'll make them all pay for cutting us out."

"Speaking of cutting out, perhaps we should start asking him to join our group" ! pointed out. "Afterall he's out too and ! sounds like a pretty cool mysterious title."

"Hmmm, it is something to consider" ? pointed out. "He's powerful and has expierence with creating these kinds of armies from what I heard."

"We'll worry about that once he's offically unannounced from the tournament" ? said pointing over at another video screen. "Guess we should see if that's happening now though". He then took out a remote that showed a video of the main smasher room as it focused back on that.

"Wow those sound like some sexy, exciting cruise adventures" Master Hand commented.

"Hey I didn't say anything about sex!" Samus pointed out. "Though they were pretty special."

"I know I'll always treasure them" Meta-Knight said as Samus smiled at him.

"Yeah well you can tell us more about those later. Right now though it's time for some move updates for some people who haven't had anything for awhile." He pointed over at Pikachu. "Like for example Pikachu who I uh haven't done a specific update about in 8 months."

"Well after that last update telling me about my ineffectual Final Smash I didn't really ask for any others" Pikachu said annoyed.

"Hey look I told you need suble control to get that to work proplery" Master Hand explained. "Besides there's a reason I haven't had any of your stuff till now."

"I'm pretty sure that's because you're despratley running out of updates and now have to go over all of the veterans moves in order to compensate for having nothing left to talk about" Pikachu pointed out.

"Well I have said that before" Master Hand admitted. "Besides I think you're specials are worth showing right?"

"Just as long as you remember to show my specials" Jigglypuff said. "Afterall I do have a lot of star moves being such a star and all-"

"Star moves? I though you didn't want to copy off of Kirby" Pikachu said.

Jigglypuff pointed at him. "Don't make me draw on you!" She threathened.

"Eh, been there, done that, repeated 50 times like every other stupid running gag" Pikachu said pointing at Jigglypuff. "Besides these are my moves so I don't think you want to egg me on into showing them on you."

"Yeah you should be showing them to Charizard" Master Hand said pointing at the fire lizard. "Cause uh... that one time he thought he was too good to fight you."

"That was Richie's Pikachu, not me" Pikachu pointed out. "Besides I'm sure Charizard's smart enough to know not to mess with me."

"Why? Because it'd be too easy to crush a rat?" Charziard asked as Pikachu glared at him. "Yeah I said it. Want to try doing something about it?"

"Only if it will teach you a lesson" Pikachu said jumping in front of him. 

Master Hand looked over at Pikachu. "Okay not to sound like a trainer or anything-"

"Use flamethrower!" The trainer said as Charizard blew it on him.

"... Mainly because I don't want that, but you should show off your regular side smash, Thundershock."

"Oh you mean this?" Pikachu said gathering energy and using a Thundershock to knock Charizard down to the ground.

"Yeah that. First time you hit someone with that you can do over 20 Percent of damage to them, which is quite impressive. Since it's one of the few that deals that level of damage."

"Well if his dealt that then see what mine deals!" Charizard said trying his side special which Pikachu just dodged.

"Looks like you need to spend more time in the Charisific Valley" Pikachu said hitting Charizard with another Thundershock.

"Wow, that's just the kind of strike training I wnated you to show" the hand exclaimed ash Charizard fell through the air. "Though now it's decreased to only 17 percent and if used again at 14 percent so try and use it in quick succession to knock someone out."

Pikachu saw Charizard hit the floor. "Ah, two seem to be fine actually" the electric rat commented.

"Stupid rat" Charizard grumbled as he got up. "I'd show you just how to make a real smash but... these aren't my moves so I can't."

"Yeah real nice excuse" Pikachu said rolling his eyes. "Guess you want to tell me my moves are feeable and have no chance of beating you at all."

"Hey how'd you know what I was going to say?" Charizard asked.

"Cause it's cliched". PIkachu looked over at Master Hand. "Speaking of cliched guess I have the same cliche standard moves from the last times here right?"

"Hey there work and it's easier to program in the older stuff" Master Hand pointed at Pikachu. "So go ahead and show off your amazing quick attack." 

"Oh what this?" Pikachu said quick attacking several yards away. "Guess I wouldn't want to change that since I can do this around" he then quick attacked around the room.

"Pfft not as way past fast as me" Sonic said using his quick speed to keep up with Pikachu's.

"Hey you guys already warped around the room too much already yesterday so don't do it again today!" The hand warned as the two stopped. "Now it's important to remember with this up special you can make two different jump rooms. Just tilt in mid jump on where you want to fly and you'll launch in that direction. 

"Hmm, pretty sure I never heard that one before" Pikachu dully noted as he used Quick attack to jump two times in the air. "Still pretty useful though."

"Hey how come the rat gets two special jumping moves while I only get one?" Dedede asked.

"Well you do have Kirby's float like abilities of just puffing on stage" Master hand noted. "Besides usually it's hard to get the balance of using two quick attacks-

"Not really" Pikachu said quick attacking again in the air.

"... Well yeah for you but not for newbs" Master Hand held out a picture. "Now go and make like this picture and do it diagonally."

"Pretty sneaky sis" Pikachu said as everyone looked around at him. "Uh you know from... you know what? No offense to my younger counterpart but I don't see the point in overexplaining stuff so I'm just going to quick up diagonal" he said diagionalling up in the air twice.

"Remember though that you can't quick attack the second time in the same place you did the first time" the hand noted. "The Angle of the second jump must be at least 38 degress different then the first one."

"Uh, how am I suppose to measure out the math when jumping?" pikachu asked.

"Well just go with what looks like 38 degrees".

"So long as it dosen't look like 98 degrees". Pikachu crossed his hand. "And if you don't know about that sad forgotten boy band then... well you're life is probably better for it." Everyone laughed as Pikachu double quick attacked in the air. 

"Glad to see you aiming for distances less then 45 degrees to travel a pretty good distance" the hand noted as Pikachu fell to the ground again.

"Bah anyone can do that" Ganondorf said. "Only the true lord of all evil could-"

"Rip off Captain Falcon's grab mid air hump and think they could get away with it' Pikachu said finishing the statement.

"Hey it'd not my mid air hump" Catpain Falcon said. "The Falcon would show you his real mid air humping abliities but you'd all just hate on the Falcon for doing that."

"Well I am hating on you just for saying it" Fox said looking fairly disgusted.

"Whatever you mid air grab is, dosen't go as far as this" Pikachu said jumping and using two quick attacks to touch the cieling.

"Ah guess that's the best possible distance you can jump" Master Hand said as Pikachu landed back on the ground. "Though why didn't you wnat to try jumping in that with someone?"

"Because that jump isn't really damaging at all" Pikachu stated. "I mean it's good for passing through someone but uh that's about it." Pikachu sighed. "Us Pokemon really don't have any real powerful upper jumps."

"Yeah speak for yourself" Squirtle stated. "Waterfall actually does some damage."

"As done Vine Whip" Ivysaur said.

"And Fly" Charizard pointed at Pikachu. "And I should fly right at you for what you did before."

"Well try flying at him while he's showing off his down special, thunder" Master Hand stated.

Charizard backed off. "Uh, maybe later."

"Yeah that's right later" Pikachu said chuckling a bit. "Afterall Thunder is the most powerful actual useable move in my arsenal and probably the most powerful down special there is."

"I reckon it ain't anything compared to my Jet Hammer" Dedede said holding up his Jet Hammer.

"Yeah why don't you come over here and see that?" Pikachu asked.

"Reckon if it would shut you up" Dedede went over to ikachu who unleased a thunder which knocked Dedede away. "Reckon I need to just try smashing in the pink puffall" Dedede muttered to himself.

"Well that's what you get for messing with the electric source of Pikachu's power" Master Hand pointed out. "Since any enemy hit directly above with thunder gets a powerful electrical jolt running through them".

"You better not say "shocking isn't it" or some sort of lame electric pun like that" Pikachu said starring at him. "Since I'm prety sure you know who used all those try when talking about me."

"Well I'm sure that they did a rather cruddy job about that. However I have other things I wanted to say about it" Master Hand looked down at his list. "Pikaaaa!" Everyone starred confused at him. "uh, didn't know why I wanted to say that. I think that's something I wanted you to say."

"What, the chant I usually cry out when calling out the attack? Pikachu asked. "Because I'm not saying that right now."

"Well fine then. I'll just find someone else who will keep saying they're name.

Captain Falcon saw Master hand stare at him. "Hey the Falcon only says his name some of the time!"

"Oh yeah. Better just stick to Pikachu". He looked over at the electric mouse. "Now to see the full effectivness of the move, you don't just zamp them with electricity, but zap them right when they're touching you to accumlate even more damage."

"Oh you mean like this?" Pikachu then used his quick attack to warp back and forth between Master Hand shooting out his thunder which fried the hand as everyone looked a bit astionished. "Yeah been praticing quick attack thunder somewhat. Kind of need to get the timing of it more but it's a pretty good move."

"What'd be really good is making sure we erase stuff like "oh you mean like this" from people's dialogue if it involves shocking me" Master Hand said annoyed. "I don't need to be hit by the fair good range high launching thunder to know of it's power." 

"You mean the power of stiatic?" Crazy asked him.

"Well you know how I feel about that teen black hero-" Master hand started to say before Crazy Hand touch and zapped him. "Ah, what did you do?"

"Oh just gathered some other kind of static from siezuring around the carpett". Hen then flew out. "Geuss I better leave now. Just remember to gibbility gook yourselves everyone."

"Wow, and here I thought he couldn't get a more random" Mario muttered to himself.

"Jeez, how much do I need to get shocked today?" Master Hand asked. "I mean how many times anm I going to shock you with my dropped information... uh I mean importaint information for the game/tournament coming out and you guys keep ruining."

"Well sorry our comments make this whole thing more berable" Falco said sarcstically.

"Uh from now one whenever you're sarcastic you're sincere to me so thanks for the words of confidence Falco". Master Hand then mad a thumbs up as Falco just raised a finger to him. "Yeah greatt talking with you buddy" The hand said before looking at Pikachu again. "Though Thunder's powerful Pikachu is vulbernable when it hits Which is why you can use a less powerful version of thunder in the air while being more aeronmtically nimble while dodging assaults compared to you're screwed if someone avoids your thunder and and didn't get launched away and are about to be pummeled bavck for uh... I don't know whatever reason people may have for that."

"Well it defintley beats using it to destroy balloons for the 500th time either way" Pikachu said shooting out another thunder as it broke awhole through the wall.

"Okay people moment of silence... for my brother whose going to clean up that mess" Master Hand said as crazy was shown fixing the cieling. "You may also know Pikachu that your attacks can also be reabsorbed and reflected, espically by some people here" he said looking over at Mario, Ness, Fox and Lucas. "hit them with that and they'll be thanking you instead of being... blasted by you."

"Uh pretty sure I wouldn't be stupid enough to use that kind of attack if it would be reflected" Pikachu pointed out. "Though really it's rare that one gets deflected. Missed sure but reflected? One of those rarirites like uh an original idea in the TV show" Pikachu said as some of the other Pokemon laughed.

"Man it works on that one level of show hating" the trainer said laughing some.

"Still though you need to keep opponents guessing when using the move-" master Hand was then zapped by another Pikachu thunder as he cried out in pain. "Ow, and by opponents I don't mean me."

"Hey if I remember right you just pointed out what kind of opponent you are last update" Pikachu stated. "So really you're one of the ones as well. And hey you weren't expecting that right?"

"... We also need to get rid of the techncalities around here" the hand grumbled before looking over at Samus. "Well now that we've done someone who went 8 months withotu an update, let's go with someone who went seven."

"Well unless you're talking about my clone self showing off her "skills" then yeah it is time I showed off mine" Samus pointed out.

"Hey just because I don't have armor dosen't mean I can't kick ass" Zero Suit Samus pointed out. "It's just a different kind of kick ass-"

"Yeah I think I know the ass you're into" Samus stated.

"Well at least I'm into something that has one" Zero Stated as the two glared at each other.

"Hey no teasing your other self Samus, and same for you Zero, cause it's special move time." He pointed at Samus. "Now when wearing the Power Suit, Samus is still actually quite agile."

"Well yeah I have been training with it for 20 years you know" Samus pointed out. "I've learned how to move quite swiftly with it on."

"Though you are a lot better with it off" Zelda pointed out.

"That would only be from your viewpoint" Meta-Knight stated. "As you seem to care more for the physical appearence and not for her emotional caring side or even battle capablities."

"Hey I care about those" Zelda pointed at him. "It's just in your sexist male diseased mind you feel that armor adds more power and strength and sexiness when it really does not."

"Uh, yeah it does" Samus said.

"No it dosen't" Zero Suit Samus said pointing at her. "You know people will be looking more for a chance to play with me then you."

"Yeah the perverts like your girlfriend who like seeing the fanservicy shots of you jumping around". Samus crossed her arms. "But anyone who really cares about actually winning fights will use me."

"Oh that is it!" Zero Suit Samus jumped in front of her armored counterpart. "It's time to prove just how little I need that armor you can't even bother to take off by beating you without even trying."

"Well I'm not the angsty type of person who likes hurting myself, but you sure are asking for it" Samus said taking a fighting position. "Go ahead then."

"Fine I will!" Zero Suit jumped and spun around in the air.

"You should know armory Samus that you're very easy to control in the air" Master Hand said to the non jumping Samus.

"Uh, do I want to think about why you would know that?" Samus asked.

"Probably not, but said control allows you to preform a lot of good mid air moves right?"

"Yeah it does actually" Samus stated as she jumped in the air. Zero kicked her as Samus blocked and smacked her up with small energy shots from her blaster.

"As you can all see, the Samus forward midair attack, called uh Aerial Fire in the strategy guide, can get quite a number of conesctive hits" Master Hand mentioned as Zero suit was being hit higher and higher into the air.

"You'll pay armored version of my beloved!" Zelda said gathering magical energy.

Meta Knight warped in front of her. "This is a battle between the two of them. You should not interrupt it just because you are sore at the outcome and not just out of general concern."

"You should generally concern yourself with staying out of my way!" Zelda said trying to blast him as Meta-Knight warped behind her and kicked her in the back. "Now I know why people hate masks that aren't just Majora's" Zelda muttered as she got up.

"Hey don't worry about me Ze" Zero said punching Samus hard in the face (as both were still in maid air) as she did a flip jump and kcked her in the back. "I'm not done yet."

"You're about to be" Samus said doing the Screw attack. Zero dodged it though and grabbed her with the laser saber and started spinning her around. Samus used some mini bombs to knock the whip away as she then grabbed it and tugged. Zero was knocked through the air as Samus jumped above her as she passed and kicked her hard in the back.

Master Hand starred up at the two. "Ah yes, the back mid air attack, the flying back kick aka.. flying back kick, which is quite strong if you get off a clean hit."

"What do you call clean about kicking someone in the back?" Zero suit said jumping up to try and hit Samus.

"Well I guess it's better then a blaster to the back" Master Hand pointed out.

"Or this!" Samus said smacking Zero Suit hard in the face with her cannon arm as Zero Suit started falling to the ground.

"Ah, nice use of down midair meteor smashing Samus" Master Hand commented.

"Too bad it won't help you against this!" Zero Suit said taking out her laser whip and transforming it into the paralyzing shot. She then shot it at the ground as she was once again knocked through the air as she was able to go higher then Samus was.

"Uh, can she do that in the tournament?" Fox asked.

"No, but I do admitt that was pretty cool" Master Hand said. "Maybe next time I'll allow you gun users to shoot a way up."

Falco starred at him. "Uh, did you have to phrase it like we were druggies?"

"Well I thought you'd be used to it being from New York and all" Master Hand said as Falco glared nastily at him. Back in the battle though Zero suit was able to kick Samus as the armored bounty hunter starting falling. She smirked though as she took out her cannon and shot a laser grapple hook from it. "Ah yes, you found out you are able to use that in mid air."

"And use it to give some people a taste of they're own medicine!" Samus Said as she grabbed Zero Suit and started spinning her around. "Let's see how you like being spun right round Sammie right round."

"Hey you know I hate that song!" Zero Suit said as Samus then chucked her hard to the floor. Zero got up and took out her blaster. "Ha, now you've made yourself vulernable!" She said trying to shoot her in the air, but Samus avoided by using the Screw attack to shoot down to the floor. "Lousy cheater" she mumbled.

"Yeah I wouldn't talk miss blast the floor to try and get up" Samus said taking out her cannon arm. "Though if you want to compare weapons, mine's bigger."

"Uh, pretty sure you ladies aren't suppose to do those kinds of lines" Pikachu stated.

"Is it because you sexistly decided that we cannot fire weapons because of your own inbred evil towards the superior gender?" Zelda asked.

"Uh, more like because if it's a refrence to you know... down there" Pikachu said pointing down "you don't really have a desire to compete over who is bigger."

"Well ours would be the same size anyway, unless being penetrated by Hyrule magic made yours weaker" Samus said looking over at Zero.

"Hey we haven't gotten that far in our relationship yet!" Zero pointed out.

"Uh, isn't this the part where you try and say "what relatiionship?" Or something?" 

"I'll have you know I'm over lying about that" Zero then smirked. "You over lying about yours?"

"Uh... that has nothing to do with this fight!" Samus called out.

"Yeah thought so" Zero pointed at her. "Obviously cloning must of made you a whole less braver then it did me."

Samus sighed. "Fine if you must know me and Meta Knight are... together."

"Like on a pizza?" Kirby asked.

"That is one thing I am not going to mentor you on" Meta Knight stated. "Though yes I do admitt to being in a "relationship" with the wonderfully powerful and complex Samus." Samus was shown blushing a bit under her armor. "Though I do wonder why she has to do that every time I say something nice to her" Meta-Knight thought to himself.

"Well good then" Zero said spinning her blaster. "Now you at least won't go down without at least admitting the truth to everyone."

"Hey you're the one whose going down" Samus pointed out.

"Well yeah she's going down since you really don't have any moves that knock people up" Master Hand pointed out. "Which will make fighting in stages like Shadow Moses Island a little difficult."

"Espically if she finds more interested in (beep)in sexist girls and (swear)in blue puffballs then me" Snake muttered and saw the two Samuses star at him. "Hey I'm just saying I thought you'd be more into me then... whatever the (curse) you are into."

"Eh, just because the hand and fans lump it together dosen't mean it's true" Zero Suit pointed out.

"Yeah I mean how many stories were there where they made me out to be gay?" Marth asked.

"Uh pretty sure I lost count around the first dozen" Ike stated. "I mean no wonder you called me a homosexual to just try and pass the blame of people saying you were gay."

"Hey I admitt to that" Marth stated. "Which is more truth then those stupid authors will ever have."

"Hey only truth you should be focused on Samus's specials" Master Hand stated. "Like the side special missle."

"Stop making my weapons seem like some sort of combo meal" Samus said about to fire a missle.

"Well they do come with two kinds of side. Either the normal guided projectile side homming in our foes missle or the Super missle fly straight ahead with more speed and destructie power kind."

Samus smirked at Zero suit. "Wonder who I can test those out on?" she said firing a guiding missle out. 

"Hey you forget I know all about your weapon tricks" Zero said using her laser whip to smack away the missle. "And how to redirect them to do diddly."

"Hey don't get me involved with your pairing things" Diddy pointed out.

"Not like that!" Zero looked over at Samus. "I'm saying it's going to take more then some guided missles to take me down."

"Then how about this one?" Samus then fired a super missle at Zero Suit who just jumped over it. Samus then fired a bunch of homing missles at Zero suit, who just cut them into pieces with her laser whip. The missles exploded creating a smoke screen in mid air.

"Nice try armor ann" Zero Suit said as the smoke cleared as she was shown deactivating her shield. "But it will take more then-" Zero suit then looked to see Samsu not on the ground anymore. "Hey where did she-" Samus was shown behind Zero suit as she shot a super missle at her which exploded on the ground. Samus blew on the smoke as she fell to the ground as Zero Suit crawled up. "How'd you learn to move so fast?"

"Hey, I haven't been doing speed training for the fun of it, though doing it with someone was pretty fun" Samus said smirking at Meta-Knight. "You should be more worried about trying to dodge the next one though" Samus said about to fire another missle.

"And of course, to fire the Super missles you have to hold down your side special, and if using the Wii remote in the game version, press and hold the one button and the direction" Master Hand stated.

"That was a... really useless thing to say" Samus commented.

"Hey so is a lot of stuff you guys say I say. Just wanted to make sure you know."

"Uh, how about you tell me something I don't know?"

"How about that Zero Suit managed to jump above you while I was talking and is now-" Zero Suit downward kicked Samus hard to the ground as she then jumped off her armored alter ego. "... going to do that."

"Great, useless then too late information" Samus said getting up. "Probably going to be hearing a lot of that once the actual tournament comes out and you still feel the need to blather on."

"You should be more worried about what I'm going to do" Zero Suit said mocking regular Samus. "Since our fight isn't over yet."

"It might as well be" Samus said charging up her cannon arm. "Espically once I hit you with this."

"Ah, couldn't talk about Samus without talking about her charge shot" Master Hand mentioned. "Remember you need to keep your cool as your charging up."

"Well I would if you'd shut up!" Samus said contiuning to charge up her blast.

"Hey I have stuff I need to say about it, like how you can save your charged up blast by activating your shield in the middle of it if things get dangerous."

Samus then stopped and saved her blast to avoid being hit by Zero's laser whip. "Wow that was actually some pretty good, WELL TIMED advice actually."

"Here's some more". Master Hand held up his finger. "He who waits to use what he gots will ultimatley end up with the most to wait for in his life."

"Geez and I thought Mei Ling was bad with the (beep)in proverbs" Snake mtutered.

"It means you don't have to use a full charged up shot immediatley" Master Hand pointed out. "Use it to shoot someone who has a lot of damage."

"Which would still mean shoot my armorless self after how much I already owned her" Samus said finsihing powering up her attack. 

"Yeah like you'll ever hit me with that" Zero Suit statted folding her arms. "I don't even need to try dodging that beam."

"Oh really?" Samus said as she fired it. Just before it hit though Zelda teleported in front of Zero Suit and used Naruy's Love to knock it back.

"Yeah really" Zero Suit stated.

"Hey, that's cheating getting someone else involved in this!" Samus stated.

Master Hand twirled his glove "Well technically I did want to state how guys like Mario, Fox, Falco, Pit, Ness, Lucas, Zelda and others should watch Samus carefully-"

"I already do enough of that for the better variation of Samus" Zelda commented.

"Well not for that reason! I meant because if there's a chance to they should absorb or reflect the attacks."

"Right back to sender" Zero Suit commented as Samus was teleported away from being hit by her own blast.

Meta-Knight was shown warping Samus near Zero Suit and Zelda. "If you are going to try and interfere then I'm afraid I will too." he stated.

"You better move your interferring self, and I mean literally" Zero Suit stated as Pit was shown using Mirror Shield to knock the attack back.

"Sorry if this seems like intruding on your display of proving if increased metallic strength is enough to defeat a better level of desterity and flexibility but I am not going to be incentrated by your deflected beam for such a thing" Pit stated as the blast was knocked back at Samus as she and Meta Knight jumped over the beam. 

Mario saw the blast coming to him. "Hmm, wonder where I should a try knocking that-"

"It better not be at me again unless you want to end up being frozen and taking it at double force" the hand threathrend.

"Stupid god a moder" Mario muttered as he used his cape to knock the beam over to Sonic.

"Hey the way past fastest hedgehog isn't going to be hit by that!" Sonic said rolling away from the attack. 

Falco then used his kick deflector to knock the attack away from him. "It may be my only really different move, but it's still pretty good" he pointed out.

Fox then deflected it away from him. "Still can't beat the original though" he pointed out.

The blast fell towards Ness as he just used his PSI Magnet to absorb it.

"Ah that feels much better, even though I wasn't really injured" Ness pointed out.

Master Hand looked at the others. "Well it's kind of an anticlimatic ending but I guess we're ready to move on."

Samus was shown behind Zero Suit firing a blast that knocked her hard to the ground. "Actually now we're ready to move on" she stated, blowing some smoke from her cannon arm.

"Oh no we're not Miss inferior armor" Zelda said picking up Zero Suit. "Once I take her to get some proper healing we're going to get you and all men once and for all-"

"Uh do that on your own time" Master Hand stated. "I'm not putting up with anymore of you guys leaving in the middle during updates so for no reason are you to leave during the middle of an update."

Mario held out his hand. "Well so long as you promise to not do a lousy ones-"

"Hey you'll like what I show you unless you want every update to be me blasting you in the face!" The hand threathened. "So like it or not, here's the next update. Clear Percentage."

"Does that like tell us how much Loralli like keeps our hair clear and clean and under control?" Peach asked.

"No it has nothing to do with hair care products so stop rubbing in the fact you actually have air" the hand held up a piece of paper. "No see when you play through the adventure mode Subspace Emissary story mode, it will be marked each time you go through a level how much of the mode you cleared through ,whether announced or in the game shown on the upper part of the screen-"

"Wait, you're saying the next update is you telling us it will tell us how much of the mode we cleared each time we play through?" Link asked as the hand nodded. "No offense but that is probably the biggest waste of an update you've ever done."

"What, I've wasted far more updates then this one!" The hand said as the smashers looked at him. "Uh, I mean this one nor any update is a waste."

"But dosen't any a recent game in the history of anything a tell you how much you clear through a mode of a anything if you go through the options-a?" Luigi asked.

"Look this is more then just getting a number percent of how much you've went through a mode" Master Hand stated. "It also tells you have roughly completed of everything, and of course you can only go up to a 100 percent."

"A trainer always gives 110 Percent!" The trainer called out.

"Well that's impossible because no one can give more then 100 Percent because by definition that is the most anyone can give."

"Also, the sky is blue and Sony is dead last in the console race if it suddenly became obvious fact day" Marth commented.

"No I think that's Tuesday" Master Hand said looking at the Calendear. "Hey, that's not a day! That's just you being rude!"

Marth crossed his arms. "Well really this update seems to serve no purpose."

"Or does it?" Master Hand said as everyone just looked at him. "Because the answer to that would be a yes, espically since you all want to keep increasing the percentage display, don't you?" Everyone just looked at him. "Oh, the silent treatment eh? Well that's cool. I guess I can just go through the update uninterrupted then."

"Hey can I interrupt your uninterruptions?" Crazy Hand asked.

"Uh, you just did" Master Hand said. "Besides, I'm sure you know the importance of Clear Percentage."

"Being able to get away without updating but calling it an update?" Crazy asked.

"NO!" Master Hand pointed at him. "It's to tell them all the things they need to do in order to pass through a level."

"Well I'm all for that if it means emptying the plumber's skull" Bowser stated.

"Oh please, like you'll even have any levels in the a story" Mario said. "You villians-a will just be minor distractions-a at best as we go through the adventure mode. Just like always but you know more of you-a."

"The lord of all evil is more then a distraction!" Ganondorf yelled. "He is a powerful and evil figure that will be respected and feared all throughout Hyrule!"

"Was that before or after I shoot you with a bunch of arrows?" Young Link said as Ganondorf glared at him. "Oh stop looking at me, Ganonprobablynoteveninthestorymode."

"Bah, like anyone would cut such an evil character like me!" Ganondorf then looked over at Master Hand. "For if that happens the lord of all evil will spill your blood down your glove until it ran dry."

"Well that almost be an affective threat if I had blood, and if you could actually do that" Master Hand showed them a picture. "Enough about whose in the story or not though, let me show you how to clear percentage everything". The smashers looked to see a picture of a golden door.

"Oh boy, that leads to the places where I can go and eat bossy guys!" Kirby said happily.

"No, this isn't the boss door. It's the Golden Door." Master Hand pointed at the door. "You're going to need to go everywhere and do everything in a level to finish it, which means entering in every place you find, including all of these doors."

"All is one?" Yoshi asked. "That's... pretty zen of you actually."

"Well this is just an example actually." Master Hand then snapped his fingers as a bunch of doors appeared around the smashers. "See? if this room was a level, you'd need to open all the doors. Some of which are the only way to go to hidden areas you would normally never be able to go, like the secret area by the lake."

Raqyauza was seen going through one of the doors. "That's because you need to stay away from my lake!"

"Ooh it my lake dragon man!" Donkey Kong said.

PIkachu held out his paw. "Besides you're lord of the skies. What are you doing near a lake anyway?"

"I... don't know actually" Rayquaza admitted before looking at the hand. "Seriuosly why am I by a lake?"

"You'll have to play to find out. Or in your case, be defeated and find out.". Rayquaza shot a hyper beam at Master Hand before retreating back into the door. "Okay that's one secret door we're never going to open ever again." Master Hand said, closing the door and then smashing it into several pieces. 

"Uh, did you just kill our boss guy?" Diddy asked.

"No, see these doors allow you to go between two different worlds, like gates if you will. So I just crushed a gate to the boss room he's in."

"Wow, crushing doors seems like fun!" Crazy Hand said smashing some of the door to pieces.

"Hey, they need to open it to get that percetange up!" Master Hand said knocking Crazy away from one of the doors.

"Excuse me, but my perctange only does increasing when collecting money to help fuel my ecnonmness planetoid" Olimar stated.

"Well not here. So open a door and increasaloid your perctange...matron."

"Very well". Olimar opened a door as a vicious pack of giant Nintendogs were seen growling at him. "Oh dear" Olimar said quickly closing the door. "That's one place I wish not to visitate ever again."

"Well good thing that's not one of the hidden worlds you have to go in" Master Hand said opening another door. "This one is though!"

"Hi Phateta!" Said the boss stepping out of the door. "Why aren't you at work?"

"Why aren't you still in the hospital after Crazy uh... accidentley threw you out of that building?" Master Hand asked.

"Because I'm foreign!" The boss responded.

"Makes sense to me" Crazy said as everyone looked at this confused.

'Yeah uh that was suppose to be his catchprase if the show picked up but it didn't so... get out". Master hand pushed the boss into the door and crushed it.

"So are we suppose to just break all these doors when we see them or try to go in them?" Link asked.

"Uh go in them, like this one". Master Hand opened another door. "See, this one leads to a hidden world."

The Ice Climbers looked down it. "Looks like the closet" Popo stated.

"Well why don't you explore and find out?" Master Hand said pushing them into the door as the doors then disappeared. "And the only way to get back is to find the door you came out of."

"You just made that one disappear though" Ness stated.

"Nah, I just made it attach to they're wardrobe door so they should be fine."

"Uh should should-a be the key word-a?" Luigi asked.

"It is if it's should should... shouldity should should.. should heheheh should should should should" Crazy Hand stuttered as he then laughed. "Man I love that line."

"You know what I love?" Master Hand said as he snapped his fingers teleporting Crazy Hand away. "You leaving me alone for awhile."

"Gibble Gobbly!" Crazy Hand said as he teleported out.

"Well if you thought opening doors was challenging, wait until you find out the other ways of maxing out that clear percentage number" Master Hand said making a drumroll. "Like... clearing the stage!" The drumroll ended as the Smashers looked annoyed at him. "Uh okay maybe that one WAS obvious, but it is a big way of getting it up and after clearing a stage you can look at all the stickers and trophies you collected while stage completing."

"The only stickers the Falcon will collect are those that increase his libido" Captain Falcon said pointing at himself.

"Hey don't make me want to throw up again!" Master Hand said. "There are no stickers like that in there, but there are Orange Cubes!" Master Hand snappedh is fingers as a cube fell down. "This is an orange cube."

"Congraluations Master Hand, you just won the trophy for being the biggest obvious idiot in the entire world" Falco said handing him a trophy.

"Wow, I never won one of these before" Master Hand said looking around. "I'd like to thank the Academy and- Hey wait a minute!" He looked at the trophy. "I'm not accepting your sarcastic little jokes. I mean where'd you get this trophy from anyway?"

Falco sighed. "Yesterday some guy heard my accent and said it was the best New York voice he ever heard so... I got that for sounding retarded. And I thought you'd be the perfect person to pass that onto-"

"Yeah yeah, you're so nice" Master hand said bitterly teleporting it away. "Seriously though, these cubes contain quite valuable items and will not reappear once you grab them."

"Like gold-a?" Wario said picking up a cube.

"No, there's no gold in thar cube" Master Hand said.

Wario threw it at him. "Then it's a worthless."

"Hey, getting these ups your clear percentage!" Master Hand said grabbing it in mid air. And you're going to need to find those boxes and get they're treasrure-"

"Treasure-a?" Wario said with dollar signs in his eyes. "How come it took you this long-a to mention the treasure?"

Master Hand smiled and snapped his fingers. "Sorry about not mentioning it earlier and getting rid of you... I mean telling you about the treasure you can find through here". A door appeared as Wario quickly ran through it. "Normally I don't like people leaving but I'll make an exception in his case."

"What about the climbers?" Link asked.

"Eh, I'm sure there fine" Master Hand stated.

Thousands of miles away the Ice Climbers were seen falling down onto some snowy land as they looked around confused.

"Hey, where do you think we went anyway?" Nana asked.

"Who cares? There's snow around!" Popo said pointing around the 4 lane walkway the Ice Climbers were standing in the middle of.

"Alright snow!" Nana said as she lept down and made a Snow Angel. "Finally more of that good cold white stuff."

"Just like the time we found that other door that led to a snowy paradise" Popo said looking around. "Guess there'd be no point telling it since no one else is here."

"Hey back in my day I didn't get written off as no one, and kids had to walk 15 miles up and down the snow before playing in it" said a voice as a man walked out. It appeard to be Mr. Game and watch, except he had goat legs and a scarf around his neck.

"Uh, since when did you like dressing has a half furry Game and Watch?" Popo asked.

"Bah, you kids don't know anything" the Goat game and watch said. "I'm Mr. GamenTumlas and you're in the world of Smanrnia."

"Smanrnia?" The two said confused.

"Hey there wasn't any stereo back in my day you non liking mono brats!" Mr. GamenTumlas said as the two looked at him confused.

Back in the mansion Master Hand looked around. "I should also tell you that items different from the orange cubes also appear that affect your clear percentage."

"Such as?" Fox asked.

"Can't really get into that here, as well as the details of the other way to affect clearing percentage, getting character trophies" Master Hand stated. "These are mysterious and uh spoilierfic so you'll have to play through the story to find out more. What I can tell you about character trophies though is that err there's something important about them and if you got them all at the end there won't be any problems."

"Well there wouldn't be any problems now if you told us more about them" Ness stated.

"Look you guys must think I'm some sort of guy who likes runining the mystery for you. Well I only am for certain things and this is defintley not one of those." He then held up a picture of the stages. "Whenever you clear through a place in someway though, a flag or a crown will appear."

"The crown must stand for Bowser, King of all koopas!" Bowser roared.

"I reckon it really stands for me" King Dedede said.

"You men and you're foolish logic are both wrong as it stands for the royal princess of Hyrule" Zelda said.

"It could like stand for me" Peach said. "But like I'm sure either way it's like pretty cool."

"Well it is just general proof you cleared the stage" Master Hand pointed out. "Flags say you haven't gotten all the things listed above for that area, and crowns say you competley cleared through it so really unless you go through everything you won't get a crown."

"I will get a crown!" Bowser made a fsit. "And wear it, and be called King, just like in-"

"You're stupid-a script, we know" Mario said rolling his eyes.

"Well like in real life by the Goombas, but also yeah the movie, and soon the world!" Bowser said laughing to himself.

"Well as you try for your implausible dreams, remember that in order to complete total victory you're going to need to find all the doors and open all the orange cubes!" Falco raised his hand. "If this has ANYTHING to do with me stating the obvious again you're keeping that accent eveywhere you go" Master Hand warned as Falco lowered his hand. "Yeah that's what I thought." 

"You know it is kind of mean to threathen someone with a voice they really do not like" Lucas stated.

"Well sometimes you may feel I am a little mean with these updates, or uh stage placements" Master Hand said showing a picture of Lucas walking down a road with an arrow pointing to the left and an orange box high on a pedestal to his right. "Such as this one."

"Or we may think you're mean for doing so much mind erasing stuff" Ness pointed out.

"Well either way you think of me being mean is just a way of me protecting/making the series more fun for you so trust me to know what I'm doing."

Fox smirked. "Kind of a big leap of faith don't you think?" 

"Hey, I've got an accent too with your name on it if you don't shut up!" Master Hand said as Fox zipped his lip. "Yeah that's what I thought." Master Hand looked down at his list. "Okay you may of thought that last update was lame but I've got a great update for you now" he said ringing a bell a bit. "it's a secret character update-"

"Finally the lord of all evil will be announced!" Ganondorf yelled.

"No it's not you or any of you here actually" Master Hand stated. "It's one of the secret newcomers to the game."

"You mean Krystal?" Fox asked.

"No but it is something fur enthusists have been asking for quite awhile for." Master Hand twirled his fingers. "A brand new Sinnoh region Pokemon."

"Hmm, didn't think you'd do 5 Pokemon characters for this tournament' Pikachu stated.

Master Hand looked around and sighed. "I didn't" he admitted. "I might as well come clean and say that-"

"You're kicking me out" Mewtwo said crossing his arms.

"Hey, no mind reading!" Master Hand pointed at him.

"I didn't, but it's obvious that's what you were hinting at." Mewtwo held out his arm. "Pikachu's in, you announced the trainer, Jigglypuff found out she was in awhile ago with that tournament, and without Pichu already having been kicked out there's only one other Pokemon you could of unannounced and that would be me."

"Well... yeah."

Mewtwo pointed at him. "What I want to know is why? Was it because you altered my abilities so players would put me in the low tier catergory? The fact that you don't want to have 5 Pokemon playables but wanted another new character? Trying to hold a 35 person limit for this tournament for whatever reason or something else I'm not even properly guessing at?"

"Uh, probably one of those" The Hand then waved. "Well guess we'll be seeing you around Mewtwo-"

"Before you try kicking me out I would like a solid reason for having not been put in Brawl" the psychic Pokemon noted floating closer to Master Hand. "Because I can easily argue all of your so called "points" and turn them against you."

"Alright, fine". Master Hand said narrowing his eyes. "We'll settle this Phonenix Wight style."

Mewtwo sighed. "I don't think you've ever played that series-

"OBJECTION!" Master hand yelled holding up an "Objection" card. "I've also got "HOLD IT!" too. You know just for back up". He then threw away the cards. "Though I guess I would like to hear your arguments."

"Well first off, your placement of me in the low tier catergory could easily be rectified if you bothered balancing my moveset" Mewtwo stated. "If instead of making me more light and floaty and made me heavier and slower like the other villians but with more power and force behind my moves I could easily be more useable."

"Well wouldn't that take work to try and balance you?" Master Hand stated.

"Yes but since you needed to balance out anyway for the tournament and shift around even the veterans powers this would be something you would of had to do anyway" Mewtwo pointed out. "Even as a lower tier character as someone who wasn't a clone I offered a different playstyle that will be missed unlike the others so far replaced."

"Well you think so but let's just say the new guy does a good job filling in for you."

"Well no offense to the new guy but replacing my character with someone else not only upsets me but also the fans, even if it's just the ones who don't want me to be unjustly replaced.

"Well hey there's justice in it. My justice and my justice says if you're low tier enough, you need to go.

"That brings up another point actually. Even being in a low tier catergory does not automiatcally mean I shouldn't come back. Bowser was equally as lowly used and hard to master as I was and he came back."

"Yeah well you know... main villian clause."

"Though technically not evil I am classified as the main Pokemon series villian as offically noted in Event 51. Is the person you're replacing me with a villian?"

"... No."

"Then you are short a Pokemon villian."

"Well I still got Rayquaza".

"Bosses are different. Obviously Bowser is still in the tournaemtn yet Petey Pirhana is also in as a boss and he too is a Mario villian."

"Well yeah but you know Mario is the uh... main series of the tournament-"

"That does not mean it gets completle speical treatment above everything. Afterall there has to be a level of fairness in balancing out what amount of characters there are in, and how many represent which franchise."

"Well thinking about it, you already got the maximum representation". Master hand counted his fingers. "Technically you have seven Pokemon fighters without you so putting eight in wouldn't make it fair."

"As you yourself have stated, the trainer and his Pokemon count only as one placement". Mewtwo held up one finger. "So that's one, and with Pikachu, Jigglypuff and the newcomer that's four."

"Well four is the limit. I mean no other series has more then four."

"What about the Mario series? They have six regular fighters."

"No, just four. Mario, Luigi, Peach and Bowser."

"As well as Yoshi and Wario."

"Hey, I'm my own series!" Yoshi commented.

Mewtwo looked over at him. "No offense but you are a spinoff series. To claim you specifically as your own you might as well say that Diamond and Pearl is a spinoff series from the original Pokemon since they stare in a new only semi-related adventure."

Yoshi pointed at him. "Hey they're not related at all!"

"I'm not discussing quality or even gameplay, but just placement in the same universe. And no offense but like how no one associates me without thinking of Pikachu, no ones's just going to associate you or Wario without thinking of Mario". Mewtwo pointed at Master hand. "So that's six fighters for the Mario series for Brawl. I could technically count Donkey Kong and Diddy as well but the Donkey Kong series ine is different and also due to the dual launch of both Donkey Kong and Mario from the orgiinal Donkey Kong arcarde game it can be argued though coming from the same place they can both claim the same starting point which is something the other spin off titles cannot".

Master Hand twirled his glove. "Well like I said, main series gets obviously the best treatment".

"Yeah that's why I'm a paid the most-a" Mario pointed out as everyone starred at him. "Hey you all a know it's a true-a!"

"Yeah but we don't obviously like it" Fox stated.

"Paid most or not though there's no reason to let go of a fully original character to be replaced by someone else, even if they are a semi clone of them" Mewtwo stated. "Afterall that's what happened with Marth and Ike and Ness and Lucas."

"Well that's because they only have themselves representing they're franchise while you have others" the hand stated.

"Well that's only because you said Earthbound was too obscure for a bunch more people" Ness pointed out. "Pokemon though is a franchise everyone knows and it really is unfair to get rid of someone originally just to replace someone when you could still keep them without too much a hassle."

"Well I would but uh... you know that 35 character limit."

Mewtwo narrowed his eyes. "Correct me if I'm wrong but I've heard in interviwes and statements to the press that the character amount for Brawl would be "more people then you could imagine" correct?"

"Well I did say that a couple of times-"

"And coonsidering the fact 35 is only 10 more then the 25 in Melee, and people were imaginging between 40 and 50 characters, you obviously lied about the character limit since I know you saw how many people wanted this person and that person and you disappointed them."

"Pffft, only a... few people are disappointed in my choices on which Smasher gets in" Master Hand stated. 

"Oh so if I were to poll around the people who were disappointed in the character choices and the amount you'd say that there would be only a few who would disagree with it?"

"... Well probably several thousand... million... ten million, but look I'm happy with the amount of people in Brawl okay?" The hand looked at him. "Look I'm sorry you had to be cut but it just... had to happen you know?"

"Well I'm just saying you haven't gotten a solid reason. I ruled out your low tier reasoning, your limited character per franchise response and even pointed out how ridicolous your 35 limitation is. I mean is there an actual reason you kicked me out, after how many times I tried to help you?"

"Help me?"! Master Hand said confused. "When have you ever tried helping me?"

"What about pointing out you shouldn't try stressing out your lie about delaying the tournament, or by not spoiling the information I knew from reading your mind, or even finding healing items for you when you needed them?"

"Uh... well you only got those things for being a psychy evade mc lottie!" Master Hand pointed at him. "In truth it always really did bother me how you always evaded everything and dodged everyone's attack and never got punished and fooled me all those times so you know that's what you get."

"So, you're saying the reason I'm out is becaue of you being immature and jealous of me seeing through your tricks and doing someting about them?" Mewtwo asked.

"Well... if you want to phrase it like that-"

"That's exactly the way it needs to be phrased". Mewtwo sighed. "I thought you were better then that, but I suppose not."

"Yeah well what are you going to do about it?" The hand asked. "Have an emotional farweell with all your friends before they get teleported to Brawl?"

"I don't remember any process of teleporting to Brawl. Furthermore I am not the type of person who does emotional goodbyes."

"Oh, so maybe you'll just try fighting everyone to prove you should be in."

"Since obviously my strength was not a reason for your desire to keep me or not trying to prove superiority wouldn't really solve anything. Besides there is no need to make the others suffer for your own mistakes."

"Well what you gonna try joining some shadowy orginization to try and kill me?"

"There's one of those around?" Zero Suit Samus asked as Master hand looked at her. "You know, just uh.. asking."

"Well I don't know but I'd guess with how much JERKS there are" Master Hand stressed.

"Replacing someone because you just dislike they're actions is much more of a jerk thing then anything we've done" Mewtwo stated. "And though you probably do need some retribution for your actions, joining an evil orginzation or even plotting one isn't the answer. At least in my eyes". Mewtwo crossed hsi arms. "I will be in the tournament one way or another, and if not in yours then I'll just have to go over your non existant head to get in."

"Yeah, I'd like to see you do that!" Master hand ointed at him. "There's no way of avoiding not being in the game Mewtwo. Not even you can change that."

"We'll see" Mewtwo was shown glowing. "In the meantime though I should pay you back."

"For cutting you out?"

"And for all the other stuff you've done to the Smashers still in this tournament over the years". Mewtwo held out his hand as Master hand was shown flying higher in the air. "You forget that since I am no longer restricted by the tournament I have full access to my powers that were restricted to be below your level." Master hand started glowing with purple psychic energy as he floated higher in the air. "Now though I have no such restrictions, so I can do this." He then started smashing Master Hand all around the room as the Smashers started to cheer at this.

"Ow, someone please help me!" Master Hand cried as he was being crashed around. Mewtwo then let him fall to the ground. "Okay, now you're going to-" Mewtwo then blasted him with a giant Shadow Ball as a charred Master Hand fell to the other side of the area. "Okay, that hurt."

"As will this" Mewtwo said as he shot a bolt of psyhic eye energy as Master hand screamed in pain again.

Crazy Hand Teleported in. "Hey is time to play not leaving alone for awhile?" 

"Actually it's time to play why are you hitting that guy with Master Hand" Mewtwo stated.

"Oh man, I love that one!" Crazy Hand said going over to Master Hand and smacking him again and again. "Why am I hitting that guy? Why am I hitting that guy?"

Mewtwo floated over to the others as Crazy beat Master hand. "Well guess I better head out then."

"Oh, don't you want to stay and a torture him more-a?" Mario asked.

"Nah, I'm sure whatever I do will be nothing compared to what the fans do when seeing the full roster of characters" Mewtwo stated. "And for those of you wondering, he's not cutting any more of you so the rest of you are in the tournament."

"Thank god" Ganondorf said looking around. "I mean thank me... god of all... blackness."

"Oh shut up Ganonsurprsinglyreligous" Young Link said looking over at Mewtwo. "How'd you find out we were all on now?"

"Oh with my powers back I can now hack into and read his mind again" Mewtwo stated. "So I found out all about the roser and your move list."

"So does that mean you know who else is in the tournament-a?" Luigi asked.

Mewtwo nodded. "Yeah and I must say the choices are disappointing. There are only two other newcomers and believe me they aren't anyone any of you are interested in."

"Well who would they be anyway?" Falco asked.

Mewtwo looked to see Master hand knocking Crazy away and gathering a rater large ball of energy. "I'd say but I'm not going to tempt fate more I have already. Also I don't want to see you have to be annoyed by the choices."

"Yeah, espically since this may be the last time we get to see you" Lucas said sadly.

"Ah, I'll be back in some form. Until then, later everyone". Mewtwo said as he teleported out before being blasted by Master Hand.

"Darn, he escaped. But if he tries coming back I'll finally get him!" Master hand said screeching an evil laugh.

"Uh, maybe you you should trying taking some of your brother's pills" Pikachu said. "Or you know just accepting the fact you got what was coming to you for taking Mewtwo out."

"Hey his constant ducking was really ticking me off- uh I mean it needed to happen". Master Hand had a Heart fall on him as his health restored. "I'm sure the newest Poke newcomer won't tick me off as much."

"Well who is it anyway?" Jigglypuff asked. "Hopefully not someone who will take away from my spotlight"

"Well like I said it's a Sinnoh Land pokemon. Someone people have been begging/expecting me to put in due to his popularity."

"Bidoof?" The Trainer asked.

Ivysaur narrowed his eyes. "Everyone hates that beaver you idiot!"

"But they're good for getting shovels off of Steelix's head, that one time" the trainer said as his Pokemon looked annoyed at him. "Or maybe it's Darkrai because he's quite a legend."

"Closer since it is a movie Pokemon people thought was legendary" Master Hand pointed out.

"Uh, I'm guessing Lucario then" Pikachu said. "Since I guess you replace whoever starred in a movie with Mew to the other guy who starred in a movie with Mew, which I guess means whenever Smash 4 comes out movie 15 will have the third Mew movie star in it."

"Yeah well until then here's your latest Smasher" Master hand said as a light shone down as the Smashers looked it. "The Pokemon with the power of Aura who hopefully won't be a jerky super dodger... Lucario." The light disappeared as a medium sized blue wolf Pokemon with white spikes around his wrists and black feet and hands.as he walked to the other Smashers.

"So uh what's up Lucario?" Pikachu asked.

"Nothing much, just like in bed last night!" Lucario yelled out.

Pikachu looked confused at me. "Was that suppose to be a joke or something?"

"Oh wait hold on" Lucario then took out a sheet of paper and looked at it. "I meant to say you're worse then 4Kids and DIC combined and have flash n the pan popularity that you're lucky has lasted this long." Pikachu just looked at him confused. "Darn, he's not fighting back. Better go find someone else" Lucario thought as he walked over to Ganondorf looking down at his list. "You're more of a lord of all lameness then a lord of all evil."

"How dare you speak to the darkness ruler like that you stupid wolf!" Ganondorf said as he smacked Lucario in the face as the blue Pokemon hit the floor.

Lucario got up. "Yeah and you get beaten by children so easily you make Bowser look actually competent" 

"Oh I know you didn't just call the Koop King stupid!" Bowser said glaring angrily at him.

"Yeah you're stupid and ugly and have a turtle butt and will never beat Mario and-" Bowser then grabed Lucario as did the Bowser bomb and smashed Lucario into the pavement as Lucario fell to the ground.

"Uh, what is he doing?" Pikachu asked as Lucario got up again.

"Well he's proving he's going to be more then a dodging Darla" Master Hand commented.

Lucario then walked over to Dedede looking at his list. "You'll never get Kirby you idiotic penguin and the only people who want you in the game are morons who somehow tolerate your pathetic southern accent."

"Oh now I reckon you're just asking for a hammering" Dedede said taking out his hammer and smashing him several times in the face, knocking him over to Falco.

"Speaking of bad accents" Lucario said getting up. "You're brooklyn accent makes people cry but it's at least a lot more tolerable then you're actual voice."

Falco kicked him in the face. "Yeah, why don't you try saying that again you ass?" The bird inquired.

"Stupid voice, stupid voice! You're voice is stupid without it's accent!" Lucario was then kicked in the face several times before falling by Zelda as he looked at her and then down at his list. "Females are dumb and inferior and have no right and uh men are the dominant gender on the planet you lesbonic princess".

Zelda was shown glowing a dark mix of Hyrule energy. "Why you foul unclean little pokemon man!" She said shooting him with a load of hyrulian magic.

"This barley hurts, but I'm sure it's more painful then anything your naked girlfriend could dish out" Lucario said before being knocked into Zero Suit Samus, who smacked him several times with her whip and kicked him away as Lucario fell over by Jigglypuff. "You're singing sucks worse then anything by Alicia Keys" the newcomer Pokemon said as Jigglypuff was shown pummeling him with a series of pounds.

"Okay that's enough ganging up on the new guy" Master Hand said.

Jigglypuff threw him away. "That's what he gets for comparing me to her horrifying terrible voice."

"Hey just because you were insulted dosen't mean you get to blast on him all you want" the hand said.

Lucario fell right next to him. "You're just saying that because you're a moronic idiotic updater who will make a tournament people will hate so bad it actually drives them to the PS3" Lucario said looking at his list.

Master Hand then pounded him to the ground a few times. "On the other hand, some insults should be punished". He then looked down at Lucario. "What's with you anyway though? You're the aura pokemon that for some reason has an air of lonliness to them, not an air of jerkiness."

Lucario looked down at his list. "It must of rubbed off on me, just like Ike was rubbing off on guys in Greil Mercandies bathhouses."

"Hey we don't even have bathhouses!" Ike cdommented. "Also there's suppose to be no gay bashing jokes like that."

"Just because you and you boyfriend Marth whined like nancy boys dosen't mean I can't tell it like it is" Lucario said as Ike and Marth went over and started slashing Lucario a few times. 

"I don't get it. Why is Lucario just insulting people and taking they're beatings?" Pikachu asked.

Master Hand shrugged. "Got me. He's suppose to be using his inner aura to increase his power in proportion to the danger he's in."

"Just like in The Batman!" Crazy Hand randomly yelled out.

"... No, it means his own distinct feature, his Aura abilities, simply allows him to strengthen his attacks depending on how much damge he's taken in this tournament."

"Oh, so he's just been insulting people just so they'd injure him and he'd get stronger" Pikachu said.

Lucario nodded as he got up, looking wounded all over. "Yes. I'm sorry for my insults but since my Aura does not allow me to harm myself I had to enrage your tempers to get you to attack me so my aura could increase it's power. I hope you understand."

"Well so long as you don't say anything about my sexual orientation again I suppose it's okay" Marth stated.

"Nancy boy" Lucario said as Marth attacked with his sword. Lucario just grabbed it and kicked Marth hard as he sailed across the room. "Before that wouldn't of even hurt him but now it can knock him across the room. That is the true power of aura."

"Yeah but it's still not a very nice thing to do" Lucas said. "Insulting others just to increase your own power."

"I know, but it is something that must be done" Lucario stated. "Besides I pay for it with the injuries I suffer" Lucario pointed at his body. "Unlike the rest of you I do not see the need to heal or mend myself after every scuffle so my aura level will not have to deplete."

"Uh, isn't it dangerous to walk around without healing yourself?" Link asked.

Lucario looked at his list. "Isn't it dangerous to let your princess whore herself to other girls without doing anything to try and stop it you hero of lame?"

"I know you're just trying to get to me, but it's working!" Link said as he shot arrows at Lucario as his damage went up.

"Pretty sure that's not the way you want to keep the fight since that style's more high risk then it is high reward" Master Hand stated.

"Yeah well" Lucario looked down at his list. "You're just saying that since I'm the best newcomer you're going to announce espically when they hear about-"

Master Hand then smashed him in with his fist. "Yeah you don't spoil unless you want the pain."

"Oh I want the pain alright" Lucario said getting up as he was shown glowing. "My aura demands the pain."

"Uh, you do know that is a bad thing right?" Pikachu said. "You know, getting addicted to being injured?"

"If it is what the aura demands it is what it is needed" Lucario then looked over at Pit taking out his list. "It's sort of like being in demand of Pauletna except my whore's not some hussy wimpy goddess who is not worth praying too."

"I do know of your desires to see yourself injured through our actions and feeding into that will increase your own strength" Pit said as he shot him with an arrow. "Still though such slander must be punished even if it is with actions that you are looking for in some fashion."

"Well if you would stop being addicted to your own beatings for a second Luc, let me tell them how to unlock you" Master Hand said taking out a list. "Let's see, either playing 100 brawls, joining they're party in the story mode, or beating Target Test mode on all difficulty levels either with one or two players."

"That mode is as stupid as all the other ones you have made for this sham of a tournament" Lucario stated.

Master Hand looked ready to hit him and then sighed. "No, I will not give into your insults just to increase your own power. Rather I will do this." He snapped his fingers as a heart fell on Lucario.

"No, what are you doing!" Lucario cried out as he healed while his aura energy depleted.

"Healing you. Maybe now you won't try getting others to hurt you to try and increase your attack power."

"Uh..." looks down at his list and looks over at Donkey Kong. "I stole a bunch of your bananas you stupid ape!"

"Ooh, you dead!" Donkey Kong said Jumping on Lucario as he started wailing on him.

"On second thought, maybe you didn't learn anything" Master Hand said as Lucario continued to get pummeled. "While that happens guess I should show some of those pictures I took of you when you aren't mouthing off." He then showed a picture of him blasting Shiek in Luigi's Mansion.

"That's what you get for being transgendered" Lucario said looking through his list as Donkey Kong threw him into a wall.

"Yeah nice try but unlike my counterpart I'm not so easily insulted" Shiek said crossing her arms. "Espically when I know you're just trying to get to me."

"My aura warned me there were a lot of people here I could not easily insult" Lucario said looking around. "Better find someone I can". He then looked over at Charizard. "I'm a much better Pokemon representive then you are because you're owned by a stupid trainer."

"How dare you reminde me of that!" Charizard said as he then shot a flamethrower at Lucario.

Master Hand then held up a picture of Lucario holding out his hand at Skyworld. "Normally this gesture would be used to try and stop someone from attacking you, which seems to be really OOC for Lucario now taht I think about it".

"Just like it would be out of character for Sonic actually do something fast" Lucario said looking at his list.

"Hey I'm no mondo slow-mo!" Sonic yelled out.

"Yeah you are. In fact you're so slow you couldn't even beat Bowser in a 10 foot dash."

"I way past proved that wrong, besides that one lameo time during the olympics, so you're taking a mondo beating for that one" Sonic said as he then used his spindash to hammer Lucario into the wall.

"Uh if Lucario wasn't such a pain fetish he could probably do this to escape" Master Hand said holding up a picture of Lucario charging an Aura Sphere on Lylat Cruise. "Or maybe even this" Master Hand said holding a picture of Lucario knocking Samus away with his glowing hands on Distant Planet.

"Hey it's not a pain fetish that stops me from doing that, but my aura needing to be fed" Lucario pointed out. "And it hungers for more so" looks over at Young Link. "You're attempts at trying to a little prankster cover up the fact you're sore about not being in the tournament and ending up like everyone else out of Brawl-"

"Yeah nice try but I already know I'm in" Young Link pointed out. "The guy you're replacing mentioned it, and really the more I see of you, the more I'm thinking that was a pretty big mistake."

"Hey I'm better then Mewtwo" Lucario commented. "Maybe not in power or in psychic strength, but when it comes to new aura strength I'm the mon for the job."

"The mon?" Squirtle asked. "You mean like in digi?"

"Hey, I'm liked by more then Digimon fans and furries okay?" Lucario crossed his arms. "It's just that my aura needs to reach out and grab them more so I must continued to be injured."

"Uh, wait to do that until after I explain your attacks" Master Hand said looking at his notes. "As you may know as a fighting/steel type you have a strong yet graceful self style of martial arts."

"I call them Aura Arts" Lucario said holding out his hand. "And they're better then your puny martial arts form, so if you feel like beating on me to prove me wrong-"

"Seriously stop it with that". Master Hand pointed at him. "Why don't you instead be the one to showcase this style and why it's reach exceeds further then your limbs?"

"Well I guess" he pointed over at Bowser. "I'll easily crush the turtle without even trying."

"I'll be the one not trying, as in not trying to pummel you though I will be doing that!" Bowser yelled as he started punching Lucario hard in the face.

"Hey, fight back already before I get another heart in here!" Master Hand yelled as Lucario quickly kneed Bowser away from him. "Jeez, never thought I'd need to threathen someone with a healing item to get them to fight someone. That's like pretty backwards really" he thought.

"Oh you are so going to get it now!" Bowser yelled as he charged at Lucario. Meters away from the aura master though, Bowser was knocked back by a blast of blue energy as he fell to the ground. "Hey no fair using that psychic crap!"

"That's the power of Aura" Lucario stated. "Even from distances my hits still connect as the aura wills it so."

"Well tell that Aura to shut up for a second because I still got some other things to mention" the hand said looking further down the notes. "Which actually turns out to be about that distincive aura abilities you emulate from your hands."

"My aura knew you couldn't resist talking about it" Lucario said as blue energy was glowing from his hands.

"And as I'm sure you all know Lucario gets more power the more he is damaged". Master Hand pointed at Lucario. "Seeing as though you're damaged enough though don't try egging anyone on and just letting them pummel you okay?"

Lucario sighed. "Fine, but only because I've accumalted a high enough damage so my aura should be a high feared enough level already."

"Good then, so show off that ethernal field you have surrounding them on someone" Lucario then charged an energy bolt at Master Hand who just deflected it back at him. "Not at me though!" Lucario smiled as he absorbed the damage. "Oh I see what you did. And no more just shooting at me so I reflect it back at you okay?"

"How many rules are you going to try and put on my aura to damper it?"

"As many as needed". Master Hand looked at his list. "Let's see, now I wanted you to show off that Aura sphere move of yours."

"Oh you mean this" Lucario said gathering energy.

"Hey, isn't that a just like Mewtwo's a shadow ball?" Luigi asked.

"No it's different becuase it's powered by my aura!" Lucario said as the energy grew larger.

"Well because you're holding it the same and it's a similar-a color and the noise giving off is just like Shadow Ball-"

"Feel the power of Aura!" Lucario said as he shot the Aura Sphere at Luigi who was knocked hard into the wall by it.

Mario grunted as he tossed Luigi a maximum tomato. "Hey no need to take it out on my brother just because you're a ripoff-a."

"I told you it's different!" Lucario called out gathering more energy. "And I'll prove it on you!" He said holding a huge level of aura energy.

"Check this out" Master Hand said dropping a heart on Lucario as his aura sphere drastically shrunk down. "See? Even the size of the Aura Sphere gives off an indication of Lucario's own aura. And when not damaged, it's drastically smaller, weaker and slower then before."

"Hey stop healing me!" Lucario said as he threw the small aura blast as it slowly hit the wall, causing a small explosion. "See what you did? Now my aura's too week to be effective."

"So you mean it's not very effective?" The Trainer asked.

Lucario looked down at his list. "You were kissed by a guy because you get easily tricked into dressing up as a girl."

"Oh like those few times!" The trainer pointed over at his Pokemon. "Go get him guys and defend my honor or at the very least bring him here so we can bond like in the Mystery of Mew."

"Uh, why don't you try and get him for once?" Ivysaur asked.

"Alright I will. Go trainer!" The trainer looked around and then started running at Lucario, weekly punching him in the face.

"Oh come on, you can do better then that you girly wimp!" Lucario called out as the trainer started pummeling on him harder.

"You just made fun of the superior gender again!" Zelda said as she was shown gathering energy.

"Yeah I did actually" Lucario looked at her. "Girls drool and guys rule and you should be bowing before us you stupid womanly princess". Zelda then shot a huge din's fire at Lucario, who quickly pushed the trainer out of the way as he was hit by the explosion.

"Hey, Lucario saved me" the trainer noted. "Maybe he's not such a bad guy afterall."

"Well I'm not going to let you take any of my damage" Lucario said looking pretty charred. "But yeah my aura dicates only I may take the punishments dished out for my actions. It's part of my warriors code."

"Oh where in that code does it say you can go and disobey the stuff I told you to do?" Master Hand asked.

"Well I'm only getting back the damage you took away" Lucario noted. "Now that my aura has been redamaged it's ready to showcase more of those specials."

"Well I guess you should show off the side special Force Palm now" Master Hand noted. "It's a useful move that uses aura to hit enemies from a distance, and changes into a powerful close ranged palm slap when near someone."

Ness smiled. "Oh so you do have moves Mewtwo dosen't. Who'd have figured?" Lucario then shot his force palm at Ness who just absorbed the damage. "Nice try but unlike you I actually like getting healed."

"Having techniques that restores your energy? This confuses my aura" Lucario said as he then ran at Ness and used his Force Palm close up to knock him away. "Dosen't work though on close range attacks does it?"

"No but this does!" Ness said taking out his baseball as Lucario stood in front of him, ready to take the hit. "On second thought, never mind."

Lucario then jumped back and hit him with a long range force palm. "That's what you get for not feeding my aura!" The new pokemon warned.

"And that's it a distance combared to the close combat from before" Master Hand stated. "Guess that means you're ready to showcase your down special now, double team."

"Yeah cause we really want another one of the aura freaks in here" Marth muttered.

"Not that kind of double team" Master Hand looked at him. "It's more like your counter actually. If Lucario times double team at the moment of impact, he'll launch a counter."

"So he's also ripping off me as well as Mewtwo then" Marth stated rolling his eyes. "That's good to know."

"Hey my aura is different then yours Nancy boy" Lucario stated. "Why don't you go and try it out?"

"Uh, who would be stupid enough to hit someone whose just going to counter it?" Marth asked.

"Gobbility gibbilty!" Crazy Hand said breaking through a wall. "This looks like a job for me."

"It sure does" Master hand pointed at Lucario. "Go and try and attack him."

"Well I'd rather play why am I hitting you again, but okay!" Crazy Hand then poked Lucario, who activated his double team as an image of him split into two Lucarios as he then launched an up sweeping kick.

"See Lucario's counter is dfiferent as it gives the illusion of him in two before hitting the opponent" Master Hand poitned out. "And like everything else, it recieves a boost with the Aura ability to be a jerk and try and insult everyone."

"Not everyone" Lucario pointed out. "I mean there are some people here who are too smart or too stupid to try and insult."

"I bet like I'm one of those total like smarites to insult" Peach stated.

"Not according to this list" Lucario said holding up a piece of paper. "It says here you're too stupidly nice to really insult and get smacked back."

"Aw, that's the like nicest meanest thing a piece of paper ever called me" Peach said going over and hugging Lucario.

The Aura Pokemon knocked her away. "Hey I don't trust humans like that."

"Didn't you learn to get over that phobia in the 8th movie?" Pikachu asked.

"That was just acting, which included speaking in a stupid Dan Green voice" Lucario noted.

"Yeah whoever has that voice is way past stupid" Sonic noted before getting hit by another spear.

"It beats sounding like Urkel you jerk!" Knuckles voice could be heard yelling.

"Hey stop interupting the counter" Master Hand whined. "Lucario's suppose to be noting how when you flash someone one of those "I'm wide open poses" and then counter they're strike it feels ridicolously good."

"Kind of, though my aura does actually like the pummelings without countering more" Lucario admitted.

"Well I didn't know you'd be such a pain fetish" Master Hand said as he held out a Smash Ball. "Try not to get yourself injured though when showing off yoru Final Smash, the Aura Storm."

"Not even a storm would showcase my true aura powers, but I suppose it will have to do" Lucario said grabbing the ball. He started glowing as he jumped through the roof of the room.

"Great, now you made the other (swear)in Pokemon leave" Snake commented.

"Hey, remember sometimes you have to leap up to showcase you're final attacks" Pikachu pointed out. "I mean that's what you did when shooting those grenades right?"

"Well I just hope he dosen't have to hang with that (swear) Samuel Jackson then" Snake pointed out as energy could be shown gathering outside.

"No, for Aura Storm Lucario just jumps up and unleases a powerful Aura Beam" Master hand explained. "To use it effecitlvey though he's going to have to tilt the heading of the beam with his hands I guess of who he wants to blast before unleasing the beam."

"Hmmm, wonder who he's going to unleash it on?" Pikachu asked.

"Hey old man!" Lucario was heard crying out. "Everything back in your day sucked because you were old and didn't know any better because anything made after the time with 10 words is much better then you."

"Why that young whippersnapper!" Game and Watch yelled. "Back in my day I'd give him such a thrashing."

"Too bad you have no way of doing that now unless you got out that bucket" Lucario called out.

"Good idea young so and so" Mr. Game and Watch was shown trying to dig through his "pockets" for his bucket. "Let me see where I left that whatsit" he was shown dropping a lot of things to the floor (mostly random black pixels) as the smashers looked at this poored.

"Oh screw it. AURA STORM!" Lucario called out as he shot a powerful beam at Mr. Game and watch who fried on the spot as that spot in the room exploded. The old man smashed hard into the wall as Lucario jumped down, looking over at him. "You were suppose to try and catch that and throw it back at me. That is what my aura has stated."

"Oh you're aura can't talk" Master Hand noted. "Similarly to how you can't talk in the tournament and are just using some sort of telephaty instead of actual speech."

"Well my aura thought it'd be better to use mental thinking then going around saying Lucario Lucario eveywhere" Lucario pointed out.

"Yeah that is rather annoying. Glad we don't have to do it here" Pikachu stated.

Master Hand looked over at him. "Well you still will in the game version."

Pikachu smirked. "Well it's still better then some people's accents-"

"Say one more word about that and I'll blast you to pieces" Falco warned.

Lucario held out his hand. "You're accent is stupid and dumb and-"

"Not you! Someone who dosen't want to be blasted to shreds."

"No one's blasting anyone to shreds. At least until I finish with this last update" Master Hand looked at his list. "To go with a new pokemon, we've got a new Pokemon Stage for you all to enjoy" Master Hand snapped his fingers as the Smashers were shown teleporting away to a set of crumbled buildings above an underground cavern area as the smashers looked around. "Presenting Spear Pillar!"

"Sounds like a good place to sacrifice that Britney (swear) whore" Snake commented.

"Hey don't bring that trash to this place" Pikachu pointed out. "This is Mt. Coronet, aka the Spear Pillar, the place where you could catch Dialga and Palkia in Sinnoh."

"My aura remembers standing here cool while they charged at each other in the show intro" Lucario commented.

"That aura is with me" Master Hand stated. 

"Impossible!" Lucario commented out. "There is no force in the universe that could sperate me and my aura-"

"No I meant the aura is with me is the 25th event you need to unlock to play on this stage in the tournament" Master Hand looked over at Lucario. "Probably should of finished that thought first."

"Well my aura forgives you... this time around."

"Uh, thanks aura" Master Hand said dryly before looking around. "And yeah this is the holy above ground and cave like below structure you capture the two legendaries, though here you only can expect cameo appearences from them that don't involve capturing."

"Oh man, but I needed them and about 400 others to complete the Pokedex" the trainer said dejectdley.

"Well Poke that later. For now though keep that catch em all in check since they're coming out." A four legged purple and blue crystal Pokemon appeared in front of the Smashers. "Appearing stage middle is Dialga the temporal Pokemon."

"Presently you should specific mention that the point in time in which I am appearing is presently one in which I cannot only be captured but at this point only cause a specific amount of functions to happen you will probably tell them at a point later to this one" stated Dialaga as everyone looked at it confused.

"Uh... what did you say I do?" Master Hand.

Dialaga sighed. "Currently since I am in a place where I do need to at a point in which not communicate my thoughts only in a series of mysterious howls am allowed to speak which means you are currently hearing me speak the ancient lanuage of Timeology, which presently is similar to english but the difference being that it is chronocially correct which each statement I am currently making". Dailaga starred at the others. "It is the lanuage you must speak at any point you wish to enter the alternate world in which I at most points inhabit which you may only go to if you currently possess the red chain."

"Oh dear but the only red I am possessing is of my Pikmin friend type" Olimar said.

"Since you have stated at that point that you are possessing but not possess you are being Timeolgy incorrect and at this point should be punished" Dailaga said shooting a Dragonbreath at Olimar as he was knocked across the stage.

"Uh is it suppose just blast you like that for not speaking some stupid language alteration" Fox asked.

"The statement you have at that point meant referring to Timeology being stupid is something you must at this point be punished for" Daliaga then shot a Dragonbreath at Fox who used reflect to knock it back and make Dailaga fall to the ground.

"You should of talked with Rayquaza on how you legendaries can't just try and fire on me like that" Fox said smirking.

"I shall presently make note of that" Dailaga said getting up and looking over at Master Hand. "So the fact that I am currently on the stage at this exact point means I am to initate at this point one of the stage changing functions you had told me about at a previous point?"

"Uh... not yet... currently" Master Hand said looking around. "We have to wait for the Spatial Pokemon to get here."

"Ew is he like the guy who spits on everything?" Peach asked.

"I do not spit, but I am everything" said a white giant dragon Pokemon who landed on the stage looking around at everyone. "I am Palkia, and I am everything. I am the ground, I am the trees, I am you, and you are me."

"But I thought I was like me" Peach said confused.

Palkia shook his head. "No for you see as the master of space I am the creator who is also my father Arecus who is me as I am everything that has been and will be created."

"You should not say at this poitn you have creating everything which currently exisits since that at some point may be incorrect" Dailaga stated. "And further more at no poitn that I have any knowledge of you have created me and you have previously stated you have created everything."

"I have and will create everything and you are a creation of me that I have created" Palkia stated. "To call yourself something that does not come from me is something that I, the universe find to be inaccurate and I, the world and dimensional space will have to destroy you, aka myself for."

"You cannot presently destroy me at any point but at a timeframe that is not the one I am speaking right now you will be destroyed" Dailaga said gathering a Flash Cannon Blast as Palka gathered one as well as they shot at each other, causing a massive explosion as they were seen fighting with each other in the sky.

"Well that's what they always seem to do, which for some reason includes two movies" Pikachu commented. "Though is that what they're going to be doing here?"

"No' Master Hand stated looking behind them. "See the tint?"

"What tint?" Yoshi asked.

"Back there" Master Hand pointed further in the background. "See when you enter Spear Pillar you'll notice either a slight blueish or slight purpliesh tint. This coloring indicates whether it will be a Diamond or a Pearl version of the stage you're playing, and will randomly change when you enter it."

"You cannot say at this point if the change will be random when at this point it could be different!" Dailaga commented headbutting Palka

"No, he cannot say because I am change and the universe and the stage and I am not random like that" Palka said, clawing Dailaga.

"Hey you two stop that right now and right place!" He pointed at them. "I'm going to show the effects of what happens when one of you is on stage so Dailga, you presently take a break and Palka, park your everything right here" Master Hand pointed in the pillars in the background

"I am right there" Palka said going to the pillars as Dailaga flew away.

Master Hand pointed to the tinting blue in the back. "Okay since Palka's here we have a blue tint so that means it's a Pearl stage."

"I am a Pearl as well as Diamond and everything else" Palka stated.

Pikachu smirked. "Well when you were Diamond you seemed to sell a lot more."

"But since I am everything that does not matter to me, though when I was Pearl I was obviously too sophisticated for people to buy more of" Palka commented as the stage started to shake.

"Okay, who turned on the shaking?" Jigglypuff asked.

"Oh that's one of Palka's affects while on stage" Master hand commented. "The floor crumbles away and you fall into the cave area".

"The Lord of all evil is not being caved in again!" Ganondorf yelled as he jumped away from one of the falling pieces of debree.

"Reckon you don't know what you're missing" Dedede said being one of the few (including Link, Captain Falcon and Ike) to fall into the Cavern area. "This is I reckon nicer then that holy ground that ain't worshiping me."

"Yeah the Falcon does like exploring caves, even if they aren't attached to lady parts" Captain Falcon commented.

"Seriously do you have to phrase it so disgustingly?" Ike asked.

"It's not disgusting when you're doing the deed" Falcon stated. "Whic reminds me of one time-" 

"Uh pretty sure you have more impotant things to worry about then that" Master Hand commented.

"Like what-" Link was about to say before the four in the cave were hit by a beam that tore right through it. 

"Like the beam the rips right through the cave. Uh should of probably warned that to you guys more".

"Ow, reckon that would of been nice" Dedede said smoking some on the floor. "And I plum figure that Palka's going to be crushed more then a puffball in a hammer factory for this."

"If you were me, which you are since I am everything, you would of known about the beam" Palka stated. "Still though I feel your pain, since it is my pain, since I am you-"

"Yeah yeah, you're very zen. Just do that other thing you do." Palka then started to glow as the entire stage area was flipped upside down. "Yeah everything may seem flipped upside down but it's a trick! A trick I tell you."

"Illusion Master" Crazy Hand said floating in. "A trick is something a whore does for money" Master looked at him annoyed. "Or Candy."

Master Hand pointed at him. "Oh stop it with your refrencing"

"Why because you need to start it with your savering?" Crazy Hand said pointnig at most of the Smashers who had fallen off the turned around stage.

"Oh, guess it wasn't a trick/illusion then" Master Hand commented.

"You really should be more careful when you pull such stunts for those born without such aviary capablities" Pit said as he was shown flying through the air.

"Well it really is just suppose to make it APPEAR that people are fighting upside down, not actually upside down and... falling."

"Appearences, like you're intellegence, are decieving" Samus said as she was shown holding onto Meta-Knight. "Thanks for the save again" she said smiling at him.

"What are friends, and more for?" Meta asked.

"Well I'm just glad my friend, though not more, had that utlity belt from Halloween" Lucas said as he and Ness were shown holding onto a grabbling hook tied to the ground.

"Also good thing this is more stable then that Ice Climber ground" Ness said sighing. "Reminds me of the fun me and Mewtwo had going around as the Dynamic Duo that won't be had ever again-"

"Oh would you shut up about that?" Master Hand asked. "I mean I'll have enough to deal with from the irate fans, let alone you guys. Who I should probably be saving". Master Hand snapped his fingers as the stage appeared as regular again as the Smashers all fell to the ground. "Sorry about that but rest assured next time you'll just be upside down fighting, not falling."

"How about I be a upside down kicking you-a?" Mario asked.

"Hey I thought you'd be use to such space travel Mr. Galaxy" Master commented.

"Well yeah but there's usually some sort of puzzle or thing to grab onto when gravity a switches around, and this didn't have anything-a!"

Palka looked at him. "But it had me, and I am anything and everything-"

"Oh shut up-a with that!" Mario said annoyed.

"Yeah as in shut up and go away because it's Dailaga time now" Master Hand said as Palka floated away as Dailaga landed in the pillar area. "Now Dailaga like Palka has three specific affects to the stage that are different yet similar."

Link was shown jumping from the cave area and grabbing onto the ledge of the upper ground. "Is it something I'd be better off just staying in the cages to avoid falling?"

"Oh relax there will be no falling this time around" Master Hand said as as an energy beam sprung vertailly from the ground. "With the purpleish Dailaga tint though you get laser beams crashing from the sky into the ground so this time anyone in that area could be hit."

Bowser was shown smoking some having been hit by the blast. "Why'd anyone have to be me?" he asked.

"It was because at the present point you were in that area of the stage I had activated the laser which at that poitn had shot from the sky onto you and you were presently blasted with it" Dailaga stated.

"Well glad to hear what I already know said in stupid talk" Bowser muttered. "I swear you're going to make me write down a scene in the movie where I crush you "Timeolgosts" into cubes to kick into the plumber's faces."

"I would find that hard to believe at this present point but currently I do not see a possiblity of that never happening" Dailiga commented as it started glowing.

Master Hand looked at the Smashers. "Okay now it's going to tilt you guys sideways, but rest assured it's an illusion so don't be fooled"

"We were fooled by you stupidly saying it was an illusion last time" Zero Suit Samus said as she took her laser whip and stuck it to the ground, grabbing Zelda as the ground started to tilt. "This time I'm not taking any chances".

"You tell that sexist fool dear" Zelda said snuggling up close to Zero Suit.

"No really this time it is just a trick see?" Master Hand looked to see all the Smashers holding tightly to the ground as it continued to tilt as Master Hand was titled along the area and stopped himself from falling off. "Okay, this time it wasn't just an illusion but next time it should be."

"As I have previously stated a time that is before this one you cannot currently say that" Dailaga stated.

"Oh just shut up and manipulate time like I know you like to do" Master Hand commented as Dailaga glowed again as the stage untitled. Everyone looked around confused as everything started to slow down. "See... now...the... whole... fight... is... in... slow... motion."

Sonic was shown trying to run on the stage. "I... way... past... hate... being... a... slow... mo" he commented. 

"Don't... worry... this... only... lasts... a... short" Time changed back to regular again. "While". Master Hand looked around. "Hmm, these effects were more super natural then I thought actually. Then again I guess I should expect such a thing from Legendary Pokemon."

"You should at all points expect the most powerful and unique abilities from us Legendaries" Dialaga said. "Currently though I must go back into my home dimension which I shall be doing at a point after I finish this sentance" Dailaga said teleporting out.

"So are we going to have to deal with those weirdos messing everything up everytime we come here?" Falco asked.

"Well there are some exceptions to that" Master Hand commented. "I mean for example there might also be some guest appearences by some other D&P legendaries, like Uxie, Mesprit, and Azleaf". As the hand said that the three Pokemon appeared behind the Smashers. "They don't really do anything though besides appear."

"But I'm the smartest Pokemon to ever exist and created all knowledge" Uxie said.

"Yeah and I control someone's will" Azleaf stated.

"Yeah and I can spirtually exit out of my body and make a cameo appearence in the first episode" Mespirit said as the other two looked at him. "Oh, why'd I have to get the lame power?"

"I know why, but I don't think you'd like the answer" Uxie stated.

Master Hand looked at them. "Well I know you don't like making much of an appearence but uh... too bad."

"Too bad for you actually" Azleaf said as he then glowed and entered Master Hand's body. "Hey everyone!" Azleaf said as Master Hand. "Look at what I can do!" He then had Master Hand keep slapping himself as the Smashers laughed at this.

"Wow didn't know bro was so good at why are you hitting yourself" Crazy Hand said confused as Azleaf flew out of Master Hand's body.

"Hey, you can't do that!" Master Hand said.

"I think I just did" he said as the three legendaries laughed and flew away.

"Great, get rid of one legendary and another few try an annoy me" Master Hand muttered to himself before looking at the others. "Well besides those three there's another Pokemon that occasionally pops up" Master Hand said as a glowing blue Pokemon with rings around it and a yellow moon crescent head appeared. "Could that be Cresselia?"

"My aura indicates it is Cresselia" Lucario stated as the others rolled they're eys. "What? my aura's never wrong though."

"By the power of the moon, I punish you... for being annoying" Cresselia said shooting a charge beam at Lucario.

"Hmmm, got any more punishments for me?" Lucario asked.

"Uh, sorry you're not my type" Cresselia said teleporting away.

"Hey it wasn't like that! It was suppose to be to help charge my aura!" Lucario said looking down sadly. "Great, now how will my aura be at maximum?"

"Uh, find that on your own kid" Master Hand said teleporting everyone back to the room. "Because the updates are done and I'm out of here". He then teleported off.

"Hey you guys think you could start pummeling me some more?" He asked around as everyone started walking off. "Hey, my aura didn't say you could leave!"

"Wow, kind of said he's supposedley the best newcomer here" Ivysaur said.

Pikachu looked over at him. "Yeah, he's defintley no Mewtwo". Pikachu looked around. "Wonder where he is anyway?"

At Nintendo's executive office the board memebers could be seen looking over at Mewtwo as he was shown in the middle of some presentation.

"As you may know gentlemen, the state of Nintendo thanks to the Nintendo DS and the Wii bringing in the casual gaming crowd is quite successful. However that success will not last forever". Mewtwo made a fist. "Afterall it is the fine grade a quality games you pump out that ultimatley determine the success of the franchise, which is where you're going to run into trouble."

"What are you talking about?" One of the executives asked. "Our games are going to keep being succesful."

"Yes, but which games are you talking about?" Mewtwo crossed his arms. "You've already had a Mario Platformer, a Zelda Adventure, a Metriod shooter, a semi attempt at a Pokemon RPG, and now the Brawl Tournament. You're going to need more first party titles unless you want the Wi''s popualrity to sink due to no major games coming out."

"Hey there's Mario Kart and Wii Fit and..." an executive thought for a second. "Uh, what else we got?"

"Uh, there was some plans about constructing a Kirby and animal Crossing title we still need to finalize" another executive said holding out some papers. "The psychic Pokemon does have a point though. We're kind of running low on title ideas."

"Which is why I wanted to suggest a title idea to you that will help capatlize on the million plus Brawl has already brought out overseas" Mewtwo said holding two fingers. "Another Smash Tournament, Brawl Redux if you will, headed by me, featuring characters that didn't make it in the first time."

"Wait a minute another tournament?" The Lead executive looked at Mewtwo. "Sorry but we only decided on one tournament per console."

"You didn't decided that. You only had to follow that rule because Master hand and the construction team making the game version could only do one per generation". Mewtwo pointed at them. "However you know that having another Brawl would be too good an opporunity to pass up. Espically since this time around you could gain a bigger appreciaton of hardcore players and fans alike by including various third party and side players that couldn't make it for the orginal Brawl. Espically since this time around you go to the third party companies and ask if so and so could be in this new tournament and have them pay you for including they're character for such a succesful franchise fighter".

An executive rubbed his chin. "Hmm, having them pay us. That does sound good". He looked over at Mewtwo. "How much would this cost to make?"

"Good question, and I'm sure you'll find the answer is even better". Mewtwo held out a piece of paper. "This is all that's required for me to work on Smash Brothers Brawl 2."

"Wait a minute, Ten Thousand dollars?" An executive looked at this perplexed. "How can you spend only that on the tournament?"

"There will be other fees to have to pay, but you can worry about those laters in the actual construction. For the most part though it will just be paying the other particpants and a team to make the game verison, which I'm sure I can get to be not too much" Mewtwo said with his eyes glowing some. "If you understand what I'm saying."

"Well when would this "tournament" be made anyway?" One of the exeucitves asked. "I mean the 2009 lineup is looking pretty slim espically since all we've got planned for it is uh... well we'd rather not say."

"Actually if all goes smoothly I could have the game up and running by even this upcoming holiday season" Mewtwo stated. "Unlike the slacker hand I know not to delay or take forever on making a project and how to create a game version that will come out when originally released". Mewtwo smiled. "The best thing though is that not only can you have it come out once people have already all brought Brawl, but also have a special version of the two games combined come out later so it will be like three tournaments for a bit more then one."

"Man re releasing a double of a game like brawl?" An executive took out a calculator. "That's like approaching Halo... uh I mean that shooter that should not be named money right there."

"Not to mention it will be a way of securing a series of games for the Wii for at least another year. And for free I could even supply a list of ideas for more first party games if you need them."

The executives all whispered amongst themselves as the lead one looked over at Mewtwo. "You make a very persuasive argument I must say" he said pointing over at Mewtwo. "Get us a spec price of some gameplay footage and character inclusions by next week and you'll have yourself a deal."

"Very well" Mewtwo said as he floated out of the exeucitve office. "Told that hand I'd be in that Brawl one way or another. Afterall why try and fight to put myself in while I can go over his head and arrange even more people in" Mewtwo said, smiling to himself as he floated away from the office as the camera panned out.

THE END!

Well that's it. Sorry for the delay everyone. Remember to review and say how much you liked it or not!

CRAZY HAND: (Crashing through wall) Gibbily Gobbily.

... Jeez and I called OTHER writers random... well guess they are but still...


	39. Secrets Continuing, 12?, DK Moves

Well everyone time for another exciting Brawl Chapter of comedic parody. Once again I do not own the series (I own the game though) nor do I own the characters in the game. And even some of the jokes I took from other places. Still I own this kind of general parody idea that I'm glad you're all enjoying. So please read review and enjoy this one. Even though it took three weeks to actually make (besides that lame April Fools joke episode). Hopefully it was worth the wait.

"Smashing Something New Every Day: Chapter Thirty Nine: Secrets For Continuing, 75M, Donkey Kong Special Moves"

By DianaGohan.

The Smashers are per usual were shown in the main hall of the mansion. As Master Hand wasn't there, the Smashers were shown talking amongst themselves. Specifically the Ice Climbers were shown talking to the other Smashers about something.

"And so then we fell back through the magic door portal into our room and wound back up here" Popo explained.

"So let me get this straight" Fox said holding out his hand. "You fell into some place called SmashNarnia where you met this annoying old goat man named Mr. GamenTumlas who told you how this evil supreme female sorceress-"

"White female socress" Yoshi stated as Snake smirked at him. "That's not a racist thing! I just wanted to clarify that she had snow powers."

"Yeah that's what you wanted to (swear)in point out" Snake said rolling his eyes.

Fox rolled his hand. "Anyway this female socrcess Zeldis cast this place into some snowy miserable land where all males were whipped and tortured on site-"

"Oh sure, you would consider something like that miserable" Zelda said crossing her arms. "How sexist can you get?"

"That'd be a good question to ask you" Fox said as Zelda glared at him as Fox looked back at the Smashers. "Okay so to stop this evil sorcess you teamed up with these four kids-"

"Yeah, Piter, Samsun, Cafalcumnd and Lu-Peachy Maranse" Nana stated.

"And got weapons from Father Handmas to fight the evil empress's army with Enteilan some resurrecting Jesus like fire dog and save this place before coming back home?" Fox finished up as the two nodded. "Well that's an interesting way to spend the day."

"Well parts of it were more itneresting then others" Nana pointed out. "Father Handmas took forever explaining the updates about the weapons and kept delaying how long the actual battle with Zeldis would be."

"Hmmm, sounds a real familar" Mario said smirking a bit. "Did this guy happen to be some flying magical stupid a hand?"

"Yeah except he had on a Santa hat actually" Popo then looked around. "Thinking about it some of you looked liked the people there". He pointed over at Pit. "You looked like the oldest brother-"

"Well I do see the similarities between me and him from my tales, though I do prefer combatting more with a bow then a sword nor have the fear complexes of worrying about running an army" Pit stated.

Nana pointed over at Samus. "And you were like the elder sister-"

"Yeah, and Captain Falcon was the jerky younger brother and Peach was the little younger sister" Samus stated. "I mean it was obvious that portal you got sent to was just a gateway to a different dimension where we get represented by Chronicles of Narnia characters."

"Well we never actually read that book but it did seem similar to that Narnia movie" Popo pointed out. "Though wonder why Master Hand would have a portal that'd send us to that kind of universe?"

"Because that hand is a crazy" Mario pointed out. "Remember the time he had those TMNT-a dopplegangers of me, or that Digimon-a Pikachu?"

"Hey, the aura master is more then that!" Lucario pointed out.

Mario rolled his eyes. "I wasn't a talking about you."

Lucario looked at his list. "Oh, well I meant to say you're a pompous overego centric jerk-"

"Oh would you a stop it with that-a?" Mario asked. "No one's going to fall for your attempts to get us to beat on you pain fetish-a!"

"It's not a fetish, it's a way of life!" Lucario said crossing his arms. "I'm sorry if you thought that I was suppose to be more of a calm unflappable fighting master then I am". Lucario held out his list. "I mean when I read about you guys I was surprised at how you turned out."

"Hey where did you get that list from anyway?" Link asked.

Lucario shrugged. "Eh, I don't know. All they said were they were some mysterious shadowy orginization who liked giving out lists and who'd take another year to even start revealing they're identities."

We see the three symbols looking in on this scene. "You don't think he's talking about us do you?" ?! asked.

"Nah, I think it's some other mysterious orginization who dosen't have our brilliant plan of taking down Master Hand once and for all" ?? stated. "Speaking of trying to take the hand down, were we able to get through to Mewtwo?

?! shook his head. "No, all I got from him was this email he sent around to a bunch of various people about being in a new Brawl Tournament."

"Oh wait, we can be in a new Brawl Tournament?" ?! asked.

"Uh that's what it said in the email anyway" ?! said holding up a piece of paper. "Remind me to look into it after we crush Master Hand."

"Which should be pretty soon" ?? said smirking evily. "For now though we'll just painfully torture him from afar. Espically with that little "package" I left in his mailbox."

The three look to see Master Hand warp in the room covered in bruises. "And by "package" I meant Chill, Fever And Weird working they're viral magic to his face". The other two laughed at this.

Back in the mansion Master Hand was shown looking at the other Smashers. "Okay, who send me a virus alert?"

"Uh, Weird Al?" Pikachu said.

Master Hand looked annoyed at them. "Don't try and blame one of my favorite singers for one of you're ridicolous pranks."

"Hey my pranks are more hilarious then ridicolous" Young Link pointed out. "Though seeing you getting beat up by virus would of been funny."

"Yeah well how funny would it of been if I had to have called someone in to replace me again?" Master Hand asked.

"It would of been like cool anyway" Peach said. "You could like rested and stuff and I could of like hung out with Diana again."

"Yeah well unfourtante for you and fortunate for the rest of these jerks it wasn't that deadly a virus" Master Hand then held out his hand. "Though I kind of ran out of Maximum Tomatoes and Hearts so think one of you guys could give me one of those?"

"Uh, why don't you just make one yourself?" Link asked.

"Because those stupid viruses kind of did zap me of a lot of energy" Master Hand stated as the Smashers all looked at him evily. "Oh, why did I bother saying that?" he said as he was then pounched on and beaten by most of the Smash Brothers cast.

"This is for my stupid southern accent!" Falco said kicking him hard in the index finger.

"This is for being more sexist then my Samus is sexy!" Zelda said hitting him with a magic bolt.

"This is for replacing Mewtwo with a weird pain fetish version of Lucario!" Pikachu said shocking him with lightning.

"This for a... well everything you've mostly ever done" Mario said pummeling him several times in his lower glove reigion.

Crazy Hand then teleported in. "This is... hey wait what is this is?"

"Everyone's pummeling Master Hand for they're various woes from his updates" Lucas stated. "Normally I would try and stop such unfair violent action but maybe being so unjustly pummeled will make him realize what he's doing to Sandbag is wrong."

"I told you he likes it, but I don't like this!" Master Hand yelled continued getting pummeled.

"Hmmm, I should probably do something" Crazy Hand said continuing to just float there. "Hmmm, uh what should I do again?"

"Toss me a heart stupid!" Master Hand yelled as Crazy Hand created a heart and tossed it to Master Hand as he became fully healed, using an energy shield to knock the Smashers back as he starred at them angrily. "Think you're so funny eh? Let's see how you like being pummeled while getting infected with uh... HIV!"

"How is getting us Aids suppose to be-a funny?" Luigi asked, backing away freaked.

"Oh it will be funny to me alright" Master Hand said glowing with yellow energy.

"Wait Master Hand" Lucario said raising his hand. "If you must punish someone, punish me. I was the one who used my amazing aura abiltiies to make everyone beat on you because of your amazing idiotcy. It wasn't they're fault you got smashed in, it was mine."

"Oh yeah right" Master Hand looked at him. "You just want me to hurt you so you'd get super powerful."

"No it's true" Lucario said holding a box. "If it wasn't, then why would I have this?"

"Hey, that's the box those viruses were in!" Master Hand pointed at Lucario. "You're saying you virused me to?"

Lucario nodded. "Search my aura. You know it to be true". Master Hand then had his hand glow again, reading Lucario's mind and seeing him plant the package in Master Hand's mail and laugh evily as he mainpulated everyone's minds.

"So you did to it!" Master Hand then made a glowing fist as he then started pummeling Lucario again and again to the ground. "Take this and this and this and this!"

"Wait a minute, my mind was messed with?" The Trainer said confused.

Ivysaur chuckled. "I don't think there was anything to mess with in that case."

The Trainer looked at him annoyed. "You know the tournament's in a couple of days so you really should be trying to actually get your act together and help me."

"We will, when it starts" Squirtle stated then looked around. "Though really what did happen anyway?"

Ness was shown glowing blue. "Lucario messed with his own memories so Master Hand would think he was the one who planted the virus and we were manipulated so he would be the one punished."

"Wait, he did what?" Master Hand said as he stopped pummeling Lucario.

"Uh... nothing" Ness said looking around. "You just go back to what you were doing-"

"I will do no such thing!" Master Hand said looking over at the others. "Lucario just sacrificed himself for the rest of you jerks and you're just going to act like it was nothing?"

"Uh, you do know he likes and wants to be pummeled right?" Pikachu asked.

"All the same, it was still a very noble gesutre" Master Hand said wiping away such a tear. "A real act of friendship, just like in that fanfic with that OC And Lucario."

"I didn't know like Lucario was in the OC" Peach said shown crying as well. "It was still like very nice to do though."

Mario rolled his eyes. "He wasn't doing it for us though. He was doing it for him."

"Actually he was doing it for both" Ness pointed out. "He did want to get pummeled but at the same time didn't want to see anyone else get tortured, which I guess is pretty noble."

"My aura is always noble" Lucario said getting up and looking at the others. "Hopefully that will make up for my crass comments to you the other day."

"You'd think so, but no" Bowser said blowing fire on him.

"Uh, you do know he likes that-a right?" Luigi asked.

"Course I did... uh didn't" Bowser said stopping his flamethrower.

Master Hand looked at the others. "Well motives asides that ended up saving the rest of you from my justified wrath, such gestures are truley the secrets for continuing."

"Continuing what?" Captain Falcon asked. "My Falcon Dance?"

"You've got a (beep)in stupid dance now?" Snake questioned.

"If it helps me meet any of those hot intergalatic chicks on dancing with the Crater Land stars, then yeah I have a Falcon dance" Falcon said dancing a bit.

"Hey save that for possible 4th tournament taunts" Master Hand stated. "I'm talking about the real secrets for continuing."

"Always believing in yourself?" Link asked.

"Never giving up the fight no matter what?" Diddy Kong quiered.

"Free Pizza?" Kirby hopefully asked as everyone turned to him. "Hey for free pizza I'd continue forever and ever on anything ever."

"Even on the game modes?" Master Hand asked. "Since I'm talking about when you reach the Game Over screens/spots in the classic and adventure modes, and having the opportunity to continue the fight."

"So, wait, you're saying your first update is on whether we'd continue after losing?" Fox asked as Master Hand nodded. "That probably ranks up as the uh... 6th Worst update you've probably ever done."

"Oh very Funny" Master Hand said sarcastically. "I'll have you know it's probably the 18th, I mean this is important stuff, knowing some things about continuing your playthrough."

"That'd only if I way past ever lost" Sonic said waving his finger. "And the world's fastest hedgehog never looses anything."

"Except the console race, the general populus's belief you'll ever have a good adventure-a, the respect-a of anyone here, any trace of common sense-a" Mario said counting his fingers as he pointed one at Sonic. "Besides all the Game overs-a you've had in your series line-a."

"That was only a few hundred" Sonic said quietly. "So wait does that mean you're going to have the way past sad music play anytime one of us looses a life and has to go on?"

"It's more then just sad music and resurrections/getting un knocked you know" The hand stated as he held up a picture. "See this yes and no screen will appear in front of you when you continue in classic mode."

"I'd continue-a there but someone keeps forgetting to refill the coins-a" Wario pointed out.

"And someone continues to keep yapping on about that" Master Hand then flaunted the picture again. "When, or i guess if you continue you'll see this, along if you play a certain hidden game mode since they share the same screen. I won't say what it is but it is pretty... boss".

The Smashers groaned. "That means it's about bosses since you're trying to stretch a ridicolous pun about it" Falco commented.

"Well maybe I am and maybe I'm not."

"And maybe a movie?" Crazy Hand asked.

"No, but maybe, and defintley you can go away now." Crazy Hand teleported off. "As I was saying you'll know in like a few weeks or so. For now just imagine you see this when you loose in classic mode. You can choose to stop playing the mode altogether, either doing something else or go back in the beginning and restart it without having to bear the terrible failure of contining after losing, or you can play on. If you select yes though, a few things will happen. Like for example your score being cut in half."

"Eh I doubut anyone really cares too much about High Score arond here you know" Marth commented.

"Well that's because you don't appreciate classic old web animation" the hand said as the Smashers looked at him confused. "You know from... oh wait, that's PIchu's thing. I'm not going to copy off banned people."

The Symbols were shown still watching this scene. "How dare he mention I do that" ?! stated.

?? smirked. "Don't worry. I had another package ready to deliever to him for just such an occassion". ?? pressed a button as a portal quickly opened on top of Master Hand as another package appeared.

"Wow, another mysterious package!" Master Hand said opening it. "Ahhh, bees!" Master Hand said as a bunch of bees were shown stinging him as the symbols (and the Smashers) were shown laughing at this. "Ah very not funny, in old web toon and right now form" Master Hand said blasting the bees away. "Seriously who keeps leaving those packages?"

Ike shrugged. "Got me. Maybe you have some secret arch enemies or something."

"That's ridicolous unless..." Master Hand gasped. "Oh no, Psycho Hand's been released from prision!" He then started running around the room panicked as the Smashers looked confused at him.

"Uh, pretty sure you're the only pscyho hand around here" Fox commented as Master Hand continued running around.

"Hmmm this does look like the work of that (swear) Psycho Mantis though" Snake stated. "He really liked to (beep) with my controls and even the (curse)in game controls in the home version."

"So wait, you're saying it was a mantis, not a hand that did this?" Master Hand asked.

"Well he's not really a (swear)in bug and-"

"Well looks like I'm going to need to get rid of some bugs then" Master Hand looked around. "So where are all the bugs?"

"The only bugs ever in here were those bees you just killed" Samus pointed out.

"Oh then mission complete then". Master hand floated at the others. "Still if you want to complete your mission after hitting the game over screen, not only will half your points be taken, and also gain a single point to keep track of the number of times you counted, but you'll also forfeit a number of coins."

Wario gasped. "You a monster!"

"Oh yeah, like beating up orphans for coins is really unmonsterish" Master Hand said sarcastically. "Besides that's only if you loose and it could only be having to give up 10 coins if you're on easy mode."

"That's like giving up ten fingers-a!" Wario stated, freaked out.

The hand looked over at him "So what would 20 Coins for Normal mode be?"

"An arm-a."

"30 Coins For hard?"

"An arm and a leg-a"

"50 Coins For Very Hard?"

"Most of your eternal organs-a."

"100 Coins For Intense?"

"Oh you don't want to know-a what you'd have to loose there for losing so many coins-a."

"Uh, by that logic you should of offed yourself several dozen times after losing all those coins awhile back".

Wario pointed at him. "Yeah but that was your fault so you need to die a several times-a!" Wario said jumping on him.

Master Hand teleported him away. "For those of you who aren't obnoxiously greedy it is pretty bad but it's nothing too terrible. Essitantly it's the same system as if you were to loose coins in Specator mode."

"But I like won there and went shopping and had a lot of fun" Peach pointed out.

"That's only because you and that fangirl cheated, and only the lord of all evil can do that!" Ganondorf yelled.

"Hey I can cheat much better then you can!" Bowser roared.

"And I reckon my cheatin is plumb better then all both of yours combined" Dedede said as the three villians glared at each other.

"Hey save your cheating, well actually hopeflly not cheating for playing through the actual modes" the hand warned. "Afterall you're going to need all your tricks if you have to try to get through Intense setting. And if you can't, well I'd try saving up all the coins you can to back up your conviction, particually tackiling the later half of classic mode."

"Why would we need coins for that?" Link asked. "Wouldn't you just take them away if we had any and not if we didn't?" 

"Uh, no" The hand commented. "Like the arcades that have all but died out, I'm tacking on that you need to pay if you want to continue to play, If you run out, you're not going to be able to go further after losing. So watch out for that, take account your luck at getting items, and make a persisent and smart use of the continue function."

"... Can you use bolony to try and explain that again?" Kirby asked.

"No, because then someone would make a stupid "that's a bunch of bolony" pun and I don't want to here that."

"Well we didn't want to hear about not having to continue after not racking in enough money" Ike pointed out.

Lucario smiled at him. "Ah relax you'll be able to make more easily, whoring yourself out to any guy you find on the street."

Ike narrowed his eyes. "I thought you were sorry for your stupid bashing comments."

"Sorry... you're so gay" Lucario said as Ike whacked him away with his sword. "Ah that's the stuff my Aura likes" Lucario said being smashed into the wall.

"Hey remember there's only so much damage you can take, in here, classic or even in the adventure story mode" Master Hand said holding up another screen. "See this is what happens when you fail at Subspace?"

"You get turned into a trophy?" Sonic asked. "I thought those lameo villians were the only ones who did that to you."

"No that's just for the game display. You don't really get turned into trophies."

"What about that time Crazy Hand turned me into a trophy?" Marth asked.

"Well that's just my brother's way of handling your jerkiness. In the actual storyline you'll just be on the floor being asked to continue. And though continuing won't cost you any coins, that isn't to say it's free."

"Just how many stupid-a scams are you going to try running with this tournament-a?" Mario asked.

"A few, but this isn't one of them. See when you loose in adventure mode, you can continue on, but if you choose to get up and continue the fight, you'd loose half of all the stickers and trophies you had collected."

"Stickers? Why would we care caring about some fruity stickers?" Lucario asked.

"Hey, don't try insultinting me again because it isn't going to work!" The hand warned.

Lucariou held out his hand. "No uh I just don't know what the point of stickers are."

"To give further explanation on something that has already been told to us new pokemon combantant, the hand has pointed out that we are to be given adhesive strips of colorful pictures of various objects and persons we know not only for decroations of various books but also to staple onto our own being and increase our fighting capabiltiies by various degrees" Pit stated.

"You gain power with stickers?" Lucario asked. "That's pretty stupid."

"Uh, who are you to talk Mr. Pain fetish?" Falco asked.

"Hey there's more honor in getting beaten up then attacking stickers onto you" Lucario stated. "unless they're stickers of my aura which in that case I'd stick all over me."

"Well I don't know about that but if there were you'd loose half of those stickers and trophies, though any orange box items and CDs are save in your collection so you don't have to worry about that, along with the coint count you get for playing through the area decreasing and having to begin again at the beginning of the step, aka unit of area from one door to another, you died at" the hand commented.

"Well it does sound like losing in the story isn't as bad as losing in the classic mode-a" Mario pointed out.

"Yeah but imagine having to loose this" Master Hand said holding up a two tailed Fox.

"Hey no way past way I'm losing Tails!" Sonic commeneted.

"No, this is Crazy Redd from Animal Crossing. I mean just because he's a two tails kitsune dosen't mean it's a ripoff or anything."

"Yes it way past does!" Sonic yelled out. "That is the worst mondo ripoff I've ever seen of anything."

"But don't you work for Sega-a, who made Backuagan, which is a card game series that rips of anything involving children monster anime-a?" Mario asked.

"Hey they only distrubted that cause... they way past need the money" Sonic said dejectdley.

Mario rolled his eyes. "Man that is terribly sad-a".

"Not as sad as losing your trophies" the hand commented. "I mean it's not as bad as choosing to just start over from the beginning of the actual stage since you'd have to travel farther since you wouldn't just start from the last door and would loose more coins, but stil pretty darn bad. Still though you might as well just get back on the horse-"

"I would but you didn't have Epona come around here" Link commented.

"Yeah I did. He's in the place where I put all of the Pokeball Pokemon".

"You put him in a little red and white sphere?" Shiek asked.

"No, I meant in the Poke.. corral poking along or... whatever they do in there". We quickly saw the various Pokeball Pokemon partying (due to Brawl's release in a few days) before pannign back to Master Hand. "Hmm, my party sense is going off for some reason."

"I'm pretty sure that unless you ripped off something from Spiderman and put in here you don't have a party sense" Falco commented.

"Yeah well with great parties come great uh tournaments like this one. Espically once you get back on the METAPHORIC horse, beat the area, and get it out of your system. Like you know like eating a bunch of grapes and-"

"Don't tell me you're going to make a "number three" joke-a" Mario said as the smashers looked pretty disgusted.

"What you mean about the Brawl Tournament or- oh you mean a digestive joke. Yeah probably shouldn't of went there". Master rolled his hand a bit. "Just saying to keep on trying, espically considering how the levels can strip your precious items and enemy turned trophies you pick up the first time through."

"No one's taking the things I caught away from me, unless I feel like giving them away for newer stuff or sad ending reasons" the trainer commented as his Pokemon rolled his eyes. "Hey, I didn't mean you guys."

"We knew what you meant, and it's stupid, like you" Charizard said.

"They better ship up by the time the real tournament starts or I'll make like the start of a new genearation and stick them in Oak's lab where they'll barley be focused on again" the trainer thought to himself.

"Well since you don't feeling like leaping to your feet to retry, guess you can just quit and go back to the map and save and reselct your difficultly level the next time you choose to enter a place you were defeated at" Master pointed out. "That shows there are some merits to be had in backing out for awhile."

"Yes but backing out would make you a pussy, and the lord of all evil will not have pussies!" Ganondorf yelled out.

Marth smirked. "Oh so YOU were the gay one afterall!" he said as Ganondorf tried attacking him but Marth just easily countered. "Finally, found someone I can insult without having to worry about getting smacked around."

"Technically that's my job, but it is quite easy to beat around Ganonjoke" Link stated.

Ganondorf got up. "The ruler of all darkness will have you take that back" he looked around. "Once I get announced" he quickly muttered.

"Yeah well you're going to have to wait a couple of weeks for that one" Master hand commented. "Before I get to the next update though I just want to mention that higher difficulty levels yield more coins."

"Yeah, we know that" Falco said rolling his eyes. "Way to end an update where you deproved a feature from the last tournaments with something we already know".

"It's not deproved, since it just means you're going to have to be extra cautious and more alert when playing through the modes". Master Hand smiled. "Besides I'm sure the rewards of going through them will make you realize just how much you need to train before trying to compete in the tournament."

"Though I am for training, I feel pretty confident on being ready for anything that Brawl may throw at us" Meta-Knight commented. "Espically with it only being a few days away."

"Oh yeah, that's why my party sensors were going off before" Master Hand looked around. "Everyone else is throwing a "About to be Brawl" party and I forgot to invite myself, or anyone of you into it."

"Well I reckon we just go crash that party" Dedede said holding his hammer.

"Wait until I finish all the update" Master hand said ringing a bell. "And the next one up is a secret so I guess you'll just... roll your eyes and call me stupid for ringing the bell".

"Yeah pretty much until you said that" Fox pointed out. "Though at least secret updates usually mean something we don't really know, like say the annoucement of a certain Star Fox pilot to the game-"

"You'll have to wait to see what I have to say about that later" Master Hand said looking over at the others. "For today though we have a stage update. Anyone want to guess at what the stage is?"

"If we guess correctly will we get to go on another one of those cruise things?" Shiek asked.

"No but you will be excused from having to hear the rest of the updates". Everyone soon was shown calling out names of stages.

"Fountain Of Dreams!" Samus shouted out.

"Yoshi's Cookie!" Yoshi yelled.

"Give me Yoshi's cookies!" Kirby yelled. 

"Fungi Forest!" Diddy yelled.

Master Hand looked over at him. "It is a DK Level actually."

"Ooh, is it me banana farm?" Donkey Kong asked.

"No, but it is pretty retro".

"Uh, is it the original first stage from the original-a DK game?" Mario asked.

Master Hand smiled. "Close, but no cigar."

"Why do you keep refrencing Weird Al songs?" Pikachu asked.

"Cause I do okay? And if you don't like it, I'll sue ya!"

"And I'll (beep)in counter sue for you taking my music" Snake muttered.

"Hey no one's sueing, or getting the right answer so the prize is off" Master Hand said snapping his fingers as the Smashers were transported to a set of stairs and platofrms behidn a black space as they looked around confused. "See we're in 75m."

"Hey that means I was right-a" Mario pointed out.

"No, because this is the third level of the orgiinal arcade game, not the first". Master Hand looked around. "Sure I could of replicated the first and had you just jump around knocking each other off steady platforms and avoiding barrells and grabhammers placed around to smash each other with but this worked better. Plus you know anyone can parody the first DK level, as the Simpsons kept demonstrating for some reason."

"Oh yeah I remember-a having to come in to do a cameo for one of those shows-a" Mario said shuttering a bit. "I can tell you first hand a how much they-a jumped the shark-a."

"So says the mondo loser who had to resort to getting every way past lame job around to make ends meet" Soinc pointed out.

"First off, Galaxy proved I can still make platformers everyone can love, something you can never never-a say, and secondly that's only because I'm so verstile". Mario sighed and looked around. "Does bring back memories being back here though."

Donkey Kong nodded. "Yeah like time me threw barrels at you because you beating on Pauletna-"

"Hey we already did that flashback!" Master Hand yelled out. "Though yeah you should be feeling nostaliga in a quieter form. Afterall this is still from the famous 1981 arcade adventure Donkey Kong, which were where some of the most famous video game icons of all time, Mario and Donkey Kong were born."

Donkey Kong scratched his head confused. "Me no remember being born here."

"No he meant our video game adventure career-a" Mario stated. "Well actually more like my career since you were still a stupid barrell throwing evil monkey."

"Oh dear, are you referring to the one that lifes in my closet?" Olimar asked.

Mario rolled his eyes. "No I'm not talking about that lame running gag from that other stupid FOX comedy-a".

"Excuse me, but I was referring to that species man" Olimar said pointing to an angry looking monkey (wearing a hair piece and yellow shirt) pointing at them angrily.

"Oh that's just Swanky Kong" Diddy said. "Though I thought he was more about game shows then evil pointing."

"I was, but while I was filming the next new FOX quiz show hit "Are You Smarter Then A Celebrity On Drugs?" I found out I lost my slot in the tournament to him" Swanky said pointing angrily at Olimar.

"Pfft, you never ever had a slot in the tournament ever" Master Hand pointed out. "I mean, what would your powers be? Trivia games?"

"... Maybe" Swanky said.

"Yeah no. Look maybe I can understand those mad about me cutting Dixie or Tiny or Lanky or Cranky out, but the least recongnized Kong to ever exist? Yeah I don't think so."

"But I'm great at Trivia games" Swanky said.

"Well here's a trivia question. Will you leave before I teleport you away to some horrible place, like Kitchen Nightmares?" Swanky quickly ran off. "Yeah that's what I thought."

"Wait a minute, there's another FOX Kitchen show?" Link asked.

Master Hand nodded. "Yeah guess they really have some sort of Kitchen fetish or something."

"Hey Kitchens have food and food related stuff in them so the more of them the better!" Kirby yelled out.

"Not if you're some chefy version of Simon" Master Hand then looked around. "Still any version of the original Donkey Kong was good, from the 81 arcade version to the 83 Famicon released one-

"Don't forget the version you can play in Frantic Factory" Diddy Kong pointed out.

Mario smiled. "Oh yeah forgot there was actually something good from that game-a actually.

Diddy Kong pointed at him. "Hey Donkey Kong 64 was just as good as Mario 64" Pretty much everyone (ever) laughed at this as Diddy looked around annoyed. "Well okay maybe not as good but hey we weren't as bad as some people said."

"Uh, I'll give you that one" Master Hand said. "Still the two original versions were pretty amazing given the technology of the time."

"Bah back in my day that amazing technology was all the technology you needed and then some" Mr. Game and Watch rambaled. "We didn't need motion control or 32 colors or any of your fancy smachy online modes to show that off."

"Nintendo did agree with you on that last one until everyone kind of forced it to go online or die" Master Hand pointed out. "I did want to go for a real retro look here though that would be faithful to the original image of the series."

"Well it does look pretty faithful, like that a Mario Brothers zone-a" Mario commented. "Though I don't see a DK throwing springs around-a."

"Oh don't you?" Master Hand said pointing up to see an 81 looking Donkey Kong dancing above them. "That's right I got a retro Kong here to make things even more exciting."

"Me Donkey Kong!" 80's Donkey Kong said beating his two dimensional chest.

"Hey me Donkey Kong!" The regular Donkey Kong said beating his regular chest. "That just me from before jungle."

"I still heard it was that (beep)in other monkey, but I don't really give a (beep) or not" Snake commented.

"Hey you should show some respect to the old school you whippersnapper" Mr. Game and Watch said. "Back in my day you just needed a man and some springs and non of your fancy whatsit to make a game."

"Ooh, odd black man around odd people who have one too many dimensions right" The 80's Donkey Kong said jumping down. "Me making history and getting back at mean italian man for being mean and not giving DK bananas."

"I did give you bananas you stupid monkey-a!" Mario yelled out. "It's not my fault you a ate them all and didn't do any work-a!"

Fox rolled his eyes. "Please dont' tell me you're going to try flashbacking again to try and prove who was right."

"This whole thing is a flashback already-a!" Mario pointed at original Donkey Kong. "Now why don't you go and do what you're good at and jump around all stupidly-a like you still like to do a?"

"Ooh me like jumping for joy in time of Reganonmics but first me need something" Original Donkey Kong said grabbing Peach. "Me kidnap you girlfriend to make you pay for being mean."

"Hey that's my thing!" Bowser yelled out.

"Uh actually DK's been doing it four years before you were even made" Diddy Kong pointed out.

"Wow so this is like retro kidnapping then" Peach said as original Donkey Kong jumped to the upper platform. "So like where's your retro castle?" Peach asked.

"Me no have castle. Me have construction yard". He pointed at staircase. "You stand near there and don't do nothing."

"You mean like beat you up and climb down or climb up the stairs or break through a window or wait until you're distracted and like throw a spring at you?" Peach quiered.

"Yeah no do that cause me Donkey Kong."

"Oh like that makes sense" Peach said cheerfully.

Mario groaned. "Oh great, now the nostaligia is stealing my girlfriend away-a."

"You... you're kidding right?" Master Hand asked.

Mario narrowed his eyes. "Did you not just see what happened?"

"I did but I thought it'd be cool to act all surprised". Master Hand then saw Mario stare even angrier at him. "Oh relax. You have two and a half decades of expierence for dealing with such a thing."

"Yeah well that dosen't mean I want to have to keep doing it-a" Mario said making a fist. "Still I guess once again I'll have to take down Donkey Kong-"

"You no take down Donkey Kong. Me take down Donkey Kong" the regular Donkey Kong said poitning at himself. "Me get old me for doing thing me do but not me do with me... wait what me talking about?" 

Mario shrugged. "You lost me when you tried talking like you knew what was going on-a."

"Well me still beat me" Donkey Kong said climbing up one of the ladders on the stage.

"Well he's going to need the expierence anyway if you want to get this place" Master Hand called out. "Donkey Kong must be in 20 Brawls before you get 75M."

"Uh, why does he have to be in 20 brawls-a?" Mario asked. "I'm the one who actually did the work in this place-a."

"Well it's called Donkey Kong for a reason. Besides I think you've had enough stages between Delfino and Kart and Mushroomy Kingdom-"

"And Mario Brothers-a" Luigi pointed out.

Mario crossed his arms. "Ah having a few more then the others is what makes this tournament the best you know-a"

"No it makes you the mondo jerk" Sonic said. "I mean I only have one way past cool stage."

"Yeah and we only have the Summit" Popo pointed out.

"Yes, and I only have the lands above the ground in which you would normally walk on that is still for some reason called a form of Earth" Pit stated.

Mario shrugged. "Not my fault you guys-a suck" he said as the group looked annoyed at him as Sonic kicked him off the platform as Mario desperatley jumped back. "Hey that's not going to make you a suck less."

Sonic smirked. "Yeah well it felt way past good"

"It will feel better to go up then down though" The hand informed. "Afterall 75 Meters is the Height of the Uppermost part of the construction yard where Donkey Kong fleed."

"No that was 100 Meters-a since that was the 4th level and this is only the third-a" Mario pointed out.

"Yeah well it's one of the uppery most and dosen't that count for something?"

"If there are only 4 levels how could you count the 3rd as one of the "uppery" most though?" Link asked.

"Well maybe I was talking about uh the Gameboy version where you had a bunch more levels to play around with."

"Oh yeah, that's where I had to keep finding keys and tossing them into doors-a" Mario remarked. "Seriously it was annoying to have to try and find out where all those keys would be-a and how to even be able to toss them into a door."

"Well wasn't the only way the director said he could think of expanding the original adventure at the time?" Luigi asked.

"Yeah well I still hating tossing those keys. Reminded me of the a CD-I days" Mario said shuddering a bit.

Link shuddered as well. "Yeah don't remind me. I don't know what Nintendo was thinking with that."

"It wasn't thinking. It was letting Phillips bastardize your licenses because of stupid contract problems" Fox stated.

"Oh yeah, now I remember why I hate anything involved Phillips-a" Mario pointed out.

"Hey don't talk about those bad old days when I'm trying to make you feel nostaglic for a GOOD reason here" Master Hand called out, pointing around at the stage. "You're suppose to noticing how large and full of narrow scaffeholds and footholds there are."

"Well hey I remember that-a" Mario said looking down. "Though I also remember there being a floor down there you know-a"

"Well having no floor amplifies the danger. Besides if you jumped to the floor you'd probably die due to the height or something like in the original game."

"Hey not my fault they cared more about potraying physics more then the game version of this probably will more-a" Mario made a muscle. "Besides when I was Jumperman I couldn't take the small falls I can now."

"You couldn't take falling 5 feet?" Pikachu asked. "That's uh.. kind of sad really."

"Hey we're not all freaking electric super pokemon-a you know" Mario crossed his arms. "Some of us are more normal."

"Well I guess it is fairly normal to showboat about how much well loved you are then everyone else every day" Pikachu stated as the other Smashers chuckled at this.

"I at least have the a numbers to prove it-a" Mario stated. "And some actually new games-a coming out fairly soon."

"Well I have that (swear)in Metal Gear Four, which keeps getting delayed more then this stupid (swear)in tournament" Snake mentioned.

Sonic pointed at himself. "Yeah and I have Sonic Unleashed coming, where I get to turn into a way past cool mondo werewolf."

"Oh gee, transforming into a werewolf. No one's EVER done that before" Link said sarcastically.

Sonic made a thumbs up. "Cool, I love being way past original."

"I don't know if you've ever done that in 10 years, espically since transforming into a wolf is MY thing" Link pointed at himself. "And I'm sure Twilight Princess will do it better then your unleased travesty."

"Yeah but we'll have the best wolves... I mean people here" Master hand said quickly looking around. "Getting to fight in these bit strange, pretty free, kind of restricted levels like this one."

"Well at least it's not as restricted as it was-a 20+ years ago-a" Mario pointed out. "Seems like you can just jump to the top from the first set of stairs without having to go around the sides."

"Ooh, why me not told of this?" Donkey Kong said as he was shown jumping past some of the fires along the right side of the arena before being hit by one of them. "Ow, me not know flames hurt so bad."

"Well in Japan they were called trouble bugs" Master Hand pointed out.

"Yeah, because giant moving flames really looked like insects" Falco said sarcastically.

"Well I guess it isn't really a bug, but it does cause trouble". The original Donkey Kong trouble music was heard as the original Donkey Kong started glowing whiter. "And it looks like it's going to be doubled-"

"Stop quoting Team Rocket lyrics!" Pikachu yelled out.

"Hey I'm just trying to point out this is where the real trouble starts" Master Hand said.

Falco looked up. "Hey Fox, do a spring roll" he said, smiling some.

"You know I don't like spring rolls-" Fox said before being hit by one of the springs that fell down. "Oh, that Spring." Fox said kicking it away. "Those things hurt."

"Hey those things use to kill-a" Mario called out. "Cause you know weaker standards back then. Though all the springs rollign around did make this the original hardest level."

"Yeah I remember how you use to complain about failing it 50 times in a row when you first started out-a" Luigi called out. "And remember when you said it was harder then it looks-a but when I went on it I got it right away-"

"Oh shut up-a!" Mario said crossing his arms. "It's not my fault those springs were so hard to avoid."

"Well you shouldn't be avoiding all the springs since some show up as items" Master Hand stated. "Though items here can have a really big effect, or be really useless."

"Actually the weaponry and various tools we are given for these contensts of strength do seem to all have the dual affect of either being incredibley helpful or not really needed" Pit stated.

"Yeah but this one doubles it since you'll be jumping around a lot more avoiding springs and grabbing purses."

"Hey Mario you think you could like grab that purse?" Peach asked pointing to the far right. "It like would totally go great with this dress I saw at Goom-Gap."

"First off, that's a pixel purse-a" Mario called out. "And secondly just go and grab it yourself."

"But I'm like totally being kidnapped now." Peach said looking to see original Donkey Kong just standing there beating on his chest as she was on a platform above him. "I just can't leave." Mario groaned angrily as Donkey Kong jumped onto the upper platform. "Wow it's like two non donkey monkeys for the price of one. They need to have more of those sales at the Goom-Gap."

"Me no sale, me here to prove me from time before me not better then me" Donkey Kong said as he then rubbed his chin. "Me worry about waht that means later and punch him now." Donkey Kong tried punching the original but only got knocked away.

"Sorry but when original DK hits you, it hurts. And it hurts if you touch him as well" Master Hand said as Donkey Kong got up ready to punch him again. "Yeah I wouldn't try that again. This stage's unique not found anyone else style includes invincible original Donkey Kongs."

"Then Donkey Kong needs the original Crystal Cocount" Diddy Kong said tossing him a crystal looking coconut. "That means he can fight invincibility with invicinbility."

"Hey wait a minute, how long have you had one of those?" Link asked.

Diddy shurgged. "Don't know really. Kind of forgot I had it until now."

"Well now is when it needed to prove old ape not good like now ape" Donkey Kong said taking it as invincibility stars fell around him. "Take this ape!" Donkey Kong tried beating on his past self but his shots didn't work as the original DK became more faded as Donkey Kong's attacks just passed through him.

"Uh sorry again DK but the retro coolness makes him fade out of being attacked like it was 1981 again" Master Hand called out. "Still that shouldn't prevent some of you up and coming smashers to see how you handle things old school style."

"Oh dear, as the up and comingest I would have to decline on that one" Olimar stated. "For my wife does not like me to engage in interactions with walking flame figures and ladders that could lead to my doomingness."

Lucario looked at his list. "Your wive is a Hocotrate Harlot who probably had Louie work on her more then you."

Olimar looked at him annoyed. "Sir, are you looking for fistecuffs?" Lucario nodded as Olimar jumped on him, weakly pounding on him.

"My aura is not going to increase because of this" Lucario then used extreme speed to jump along the platforms and reach the top of the stage.

"Oh are you like here to rescue me?" Peach asked.

Lucario shook his head. "Sorry, the last time my Aura tried helping to rescue a princess I was betraryed and locked away for eons while the two pokemon armies ravaged our land."

"Awww that's like a sad story" Peach said reaching into her purse. "Here like let me get you a hankey". She then looked to see no hankey in her purse. "Oh like excuse me a second." Peach floated down to to the other side of the stage and grabbed the purse and jumped back up. "Here, there's like pixel hankeys in here" she said handing him a pixel hankerchief.

"Sorry but these old pixels do not mix well with my new aura" Lucario then looked to see Old Donkey Kong come back again as he knocked the original Donkey Kong down. "Hey original Kong, you're design is unappeasing and will not yield you any bananas."

"Oooh, no one insults original Donkey Kong like that!" Donkey Kong said jumping at Lucario as he then hammered him hard in the face with a powerful punch as Lucario flew to the other side of the stage.

"Yeah that's how my aura likes it" Lucario said wiping away some blood from his chin.

"Okay enough playing on old school levels" Master Hand said teleporting the Smashers back to the main room. "Unless of course you want to download the free demo of the original arcade game in Masterpieces mode, which I set up to start at 75M."

"Great now you're just going to frustrate a whole new slew of gamers with that a level" Mario called out.

"Frustrate and rack in the profits" Master Hand said chuckling a bit. "I'm sure kids will be interested in playing in the exactly same looking area with incredibley different, limited jumping abilities."

Donkey Kong smacked his hands together. "Me interested in settling the score with original me."

"Normally such agression towards your former self would be a bad thing, but it actually segways into my next update for the day. You're move list" Master Hand then snapped Original Donkey Kong in. "Which I guess you want to go pratice on a now non invincible versoin of him."

"Me no pratice, me demolish!" Donkey Kong said jumping in front of the original Donkey Kong. "You pay for making people think me not good as you."

"Me you but me from me know me better then you from me" The original Donkey Kong stated.

"What that mean again?" regular DK asked.

"It mean suck on barrel!" Original DK said chuckling a barrel at him. "That no get old after 25 years."

"It would if it became an internet fad like that whole barrel roll thing" Fox said before looking annoyed at Falco. "Or spring roll."

Falco shrugged. "Hey thought you would be able to dodge that man. I mean it's just a spring."

"Or is it?" Master Hand asked. "But more on that later. Right now though time for some DK special moves."

Donkey Kong stood up. "Me mom says me special in all sorts of ways"

"Yeah how many of them were because of your mental (beep)in retardation" Snake stated as Diddy Kong looked at him angrily. "Oh don't try and deny that you (swear)in chimp."

Diddy then threw an orange Grenade at Snake which knocked him back. "Hmm, forgot I had another one of those actually, though I guess it was saved for just the right occasion" Diddy said smiling a bit.

"Oooh me do even worse to old Donkey Kong" regular Donkey Kong said charging at his 80's counterpart. "Take me Donkey Punch-"

"Wait a minute, one of his moves is Donkey Punch and you were calling me gay for how long?" Ike asked.

"Well technically it's Giant Punch" Diddy pointed out.

"And technically, and actually you should save that for later" Master Hand said as Donkey Stopped running. "Afterall you have a lot of meteor smashes to use to pummel him in you should be using."

"Yeah, me smash him in with meteor" Donkey Kong said looking around. "Where meteor?"

"Not that kind of meteor. I meant those super powerful advance attacks that knock your opponent down to the ground. Like the Forward Mid Air Hammer Knuckle."

"So... where hammer-"

"I meant just jump up and pound him while in the air!" The hand yelled. Donkey shrugged and mid air pounded his former self hard to the ground. "Yeah just like that".

"Ooh me counter your hammer with the hammer me keep on platforms that knock away barrels me toss at you" Original Donkey Kong said taking out a hammer.

Bowser chuckled. "Ha your foolish design schematics are why you failed as a villian."

Mario rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, cause a you're real better with your coin blocks and super power ups in the middle of your traps-a."

"Hey those were genius cause... uh whenever I finish my movie you'll know just what kind of genius plumber" Bowser said looking away quickly.

Donkey Kong saw the original Kong charging at him with a hammer. "Ooh, how come he gets hammer but me don't?"

"Ah you don't need one. You've got the down mid air Flying Stomp" Master Hand pointed out. "If used right it can even knock back the almighty power of the hammer." Donkey Kong then jumped in the air to use the flying stomp only to be knocked back by being smashed in with the hammer. "Or uh on the other hand maybe not."

"Well me just stomp him after hammer stop being used" Donkey Kong stated.

"Wow that actually sounds like a smart plan... how the (swear) did you come up with it?" Snake asked as Diddy threw another orange grenade at him which Snake ducked. "You better remember kid fruit explosives don't mean (beep) to the real thing" Snake said as he started throwing grenades at Diddy who tried to avoid him.

"Hey you leave Diddy alone!" Donkey yelled jumping on top of him and doing the flying stomp. "Me was saving it for original Donkey Kong but now you get it."

"Don't you mean now you are going to (beep)in get it?" Snake said getting up and taking out his missle launcher.

"Hey rules of engagement. You're not allowed to fight back when someone else is showing off they're moves" Master Hand stated. "So you'd just have to sit there and take it if say DK were to use his mid air headbutt."

"Hey don't me have that one too?" The original Donkey Kong asked.

Master Hand shook his "head". "Uh no, you have the... pound on your chest attack. Which is different then a headbutt."

"Allow me to show" Donkey Kong said mid air headbutting the original Donkey Kong to the ground.

"Oooh that is different" Original Donkey Kong said getting up.

"Of course what really made Donkey Kong different were the power of his throws" Master Hand pointed out. "Afterall he was the throw master."

"No, that was Mewtwo, before you unfairly kicked him out" Pikachu pointed out.

"It wasn't unfair and I don't recall Mewtwo ever doing the "come with me" throw."

"So now you're doing Puffy Daddy/Led Zepplin song mentions, which I guess is better just reusing Weird Al titles" Pikachu commented.

"I didn't mean it like that! I meant DK's Forward throw, the Kong Karry."

"Oh, me remember Karry Kong" Donkey Kong said before thinking a second. "Uh, was that memeber of me family?"

"No, it's the one where you picked up an opponent and carried them around and could chuck them off the side with you" Master Hand commented.

"Yeah I remember you did that a lot in the original tournament to kept ticking us off" Fox mentioned. "And how the fans labled it the "sucide throw" since you'd die with us."

"Oooh me more banacidial then suicidal" Donkey Kong said looking over at Original Donkey Kong. "Still me do want throw me out window" Donkey Kong said grabbing the original Donkey Kong and jumping with him off the Window. Donkey Kong then used his spinning kong to make it back up as Original DK fell. "So long me."

"Uh, I don't think it's a good idea to kill off your former self DK" Diddy Kong pointed out. "How are you suppose to be here if you get flattened now as him?"

"Cause... wait what you say again?" Donkey asked.

"Eh don't worry" Master Hand said snapping his fingers as the original Donkey Kong appeared. "I'm not going to have you offing your former self. Who knows what that would do to the time space continumum?"

"Pretty sure you do worse to that pretty much every day" Falco stated.

Master Hand pointed at him. "Hey don't make me make you your own grandfather... with an even worse Brooklyn accent" the hand threathened before looking at Donkey Kong. "Now that you've mastered the meteor smashes and the uh not meteor smash throw, time for the specials, like the standard Giant Punch."

"Oh me know how do that" Donkey Kong said charging up his fist.

"Well you should. It's been your primary special for like 10 years now" Master Hand stated. "I mean it's more effective then the Donkey Roll out you kept doing in country."

"Well that's because the only good type of rollout is the one I do" Jigglypuff said pointing at herself.

"Hey my rolling's way past better then some pink puffball's!" Sonic called out.

"Oh yeah?" Jigglypuff said as both starred at each other and started rolling.

"Hey roll out on your own time. For now get out my buisness of doing Donkey Kong's move updates okay?" Master Hand asked as he saw Pikachu stare at him. "What? You going to critque me for using Ludacris lines?"

"Well I was but now there would really be no point" Pikachu pointed out.

"And there would of been no point before anyway" Master Hand then looked over at Donkey Kong. "So give us that superstrong powered up punch will you?"

"Ooh, you want to be punched?" Donkey Kong said confused.

"No it was a figure of speech. I meant show us by punching that past version of you."

"Hey me should be able to punch too" Old Donkey Kong said. "Or at least find some more woman to kidnap".

"Why you sexist ancient monkey!" Zelda said gathering energy. "For the glory of all womanhood I'm going to wipe you from all existance."

"Hey, you can't do that! Otherwise regular Donkey would be wiped out" Diddy stated.

Zelda shrugged. "I've been in his body and I can say from personal expierence that would be no big loss-" Zelda was interrupted as the Original Donkey Kong was punched into her as the two slammed into the wall.

"Ooh, that what mean princess girl get for saying me get wiped from all... word me don't understand" Donkey Kong pointed out.

"So... you still wanna get kidnapped?" Original Donkey Kong asked Zelda who glanced angrily at him as she pushed him off of the wall. "Me take that as a maybe."

"Take it as this" Zero Suit Samus said using her energy whip to grab Original Donkey Kong and toss him away. "Why don't you go play with your simian pal some more?"

"Me no realize play mean getting beat on by me from now" Past Donkey Kong stated.

"Well hey you should be lucky you aren't knocked out" Master Hand pointed out. "I mean if you power it enough at full swing it can be a one hit KO."

"Without any damage taken at all?" Link asked.

"Uh, well yeah I guess you would need to be damaged first some but still it can knock you out."

"So can 98 of any move we have if enough damage is taken" Fox pointed out.

"Yeah well this one needs less damage and uh... stuff. Also when Giant Punch is used at full force, Donkey Kong dosen't flinch when he throws the punch."

"Why would me flinch from throwing punch?" DK asked.

"Well you know because uh... well actually I kind of forgot where I was going with that one" the hand admitted. "Really I just wanted someone to say "it was then I knew I would become a star" right before you punched them because they'd be punched... into the air and... it'd make a star affect... like in an anime-"

"And you said Pichu was bad with not getting jokes" Pikachu said rolling his eyes.

"He is, or was heh heh." Another Package was dropped in front of Master hand as more bees came out. "Ahh, bees again!" Master Hand said as he was stung before he knocked away the bees. "Seriously I'm going to find this person who keeps doing this and when I do they better bee-ware." The Smashers groaned. "Oh come on! That was funny."

"Me remember that being funny once in 1981. Then me remember everyone saying no one should every say joke like that ever again" Old Donkey Kong stated.

Master Hand starred at him. "You are so going to get pounded to the ground for that. Literally, because it sets up DK's next move, the side special that changes the giant punch into a non hitting failure miss to a 1-2-3 illusrtated golden combo that will work you all the way to the grave- uh, dirt."

"You talking about me Cocount gun?" Donkey Kong asked.

"No, you're not getting a coconut gun here" Master Hand pointed out. "That would just make you a clone of Diddy."

"Yeah but he got the gun before I did in our 64 adventure, and he was way before me in this tournament" Diddy Kong stated. "How would that make him a clone of me?"

"That's what I want to know" Marth stated. "Since I keep seeing people online lable me as an Ike even though I came before him."

"It's called psuedo cloning, I mean move variations for the new passing onto the old" Master Hand explained. "Still DK's Specials are all from the original Melee, so he may remember the Side Specail Headbutt/Giant Punch combo."

"Me barley remember breakfast" Donkey Kong said scratching his head. "Though that probably because it no involve bananas."

"What a (swear)in travesty" Snake said sarcastically.

"Yeah that's what me say too, except without the bad word" DK stated before looking at Master Hand. "Though me do remember headbutting people in ground and then punching them and then yelling at DK with many bad words."

"Yeah same thing here. You bury your foe with a headbutt and then Giant Punch him." Donkey Kong then Headbutted the past Donkey Kong into the ground and Giant punched him hard into the wall. "Yeah just like that."

"Ooh, can me go back to 1981 now?" The past Donkey Kong said somewhat disoriented.

"Not yet, I have to explain how this move won't seriously always connect since Headbutt plus Giant punch isn't an automatic lock KO."

"It not?" Donkey Kong asked.

"Uh no it's not. To give a combo an automatic perfect 100 victory would be sort of cheap" Master Hand commented. "No one has a move that can instantly kill right away."

"WHAT ABOUT ME?" A mysterious booming voice was heard yelling.

"Hey, I'm not up to talking about you!" Master Hand yelled out.

"DON'T MAKE ME PULL YOUR STRINGS AGAIN YOU PATHETIC HAND!" The booming voice yelled out as the Smashers looked around confused.

"Uh ignore that guy, for now". Master Hand siad. "Anyway on Donkey Kong's moves-"

"Uh shouldn't we know something about this booming voice and his instant kill move?" Falco asked.

"Look you'll know all about that booming voice and his vague string comments sometime in the future. For now though I'm talking DK Moves." Master Hand looked over at DK. "And for your Headbutt/Giant Punch combo, it won't work if they're in the air since you can't bury them while not on the ground. And the amount of damage you have is proportianl to the amount of time you stay underground."

"What's proportions mean to DK?" Donkey asked.

"It means the higher damage you have, the more time you spend in the dirt." Master Hand pointed at Old Donkey Kong. "For example when you headbutt him he'd spend a lot of time underground, as would Mr. Insulter over there" Master Hand said poitning at Lucario.

"My aura cannot help it if it feeds off the pain inflicted on it" Lucario called out.

"Yeah well just be glad you're aura isn't being potentailly buried now" Master Hand then pointed at the Original Donkey Kong. "And since all your opponents won't be past versions of you they'll be harder to hit, and it's harder to hit someone with the headbutt then it is with the Giant Punch."

"Dosen't that make it a really bad combo then?" Link asked.

"Hey if you have the chance to burry someone, whether whole or explosive or having a boss stomp on your face, go for it." The hand motioned at DK. "For those reason and others though, it's not exactly an easy combo to land."

"Well me pratice it then, on me face" Donkey Kong said headbutting original Donkey Kong into the ground.

"I'd say get up quick to the buired old kong but really I told him he'd be sucking dirt so sucking it he shall" Master Hand said as Donkey Kong was shown charging up his punch. "Still headbutt or not there's a lot of merit in just saving the charge for the right moment, keeping an eye on the situation, and making your own judgements on when to release the punch".

"Well me judge everyone who eat me bananas to be guilty and make me give them jungle death" Donkey Kong stated.

Kirby raised his hand. "Is Jungle Death a new side dish because I ate some of your banana thingies and I was wondering should I run or should I stay." Kirby looked to see Donkey Kong charging at him angrily. "Uh, I'm going to say run then".

"Oh no you don't varmit" King Dedede said hammering Kirby into Donkey Kong. "I reckon you needed a good punch."

"Is it Hawaiian?" Kirby asked before narrowly avoiding a giant punch. "Hey that's not Hawaiian at all!"

"It Jungle law though, so it better then state that ship DK some bad bananas that one time" Donkey Kong stated before a barrel was thrown at him.

Original Donkey Kong laughed. "Ha, me still champion of throwing barraels!"

"Hey me barrel championing, because me know how to ride in barrels and throw at alligators and rescue family members from being trapped in them" Donkey stated before jumping in front of the original Donkey Kong as he started pummeling them.

"Yeah goes to show you no matter who you are, the rule for aiming at foes with a high amount of damage still is the same" Master Hand said as Original Donkey Kong continued to get pummeled.

Lucario looked at him. "The only high damage you give-"

"Hey unless you want to make you the exception of the rule to that I'd shut up" the hand warned. "Wow, I really have to reverse a lot of these threats for Lucario then for anyone else. Maybe I shouldn't of replaced Mewtwo. On the other hand I still am regardless of how many complaints I get out about it!" He thought to himself before looking over at the two Kongs brawling. "Oh I should also mention that how damaged someone is also affects how long it takes for them to break free after being thrown, so be careful of that."

"Me be careful with him, all the way to the ground!" Donkey Kong said throwing the original Donkey Kong out a window. "Wait, me forget me shouldn't do that!"

"Yeah don't worry" Master hand said snapping his fingers as the original was transported away from the mansion. "He's back in his own time, which means you're back in his time at the moment in which his time was your time and your time is now as of this moment."

Dialaga teleported in. "Presently that is at this point in time an almost correct version of Timeology-"

"Hey get out of here, I'm trying to introduce new things!" Master Hand said as Dialaga teleported out.

"Uh, pretty sure you mentioned DK's having the same moves from the other tournaments" Yoshi stated.

"Well I meant the uh other new things like my next update, the..." Master Hand Looked Around as his body quivered some. "Bathroom." The Smashers looked at him confused. "Uh, that's not an update actually. I just need to go to the Bathroom."

"Since when have you ever needed to go to the bathroom?" Pikachu asked.

"Now apparently. So hold on a sec and I'll be right back" Master Hand said disappearing from sight.

TOBEY CONTINUED!

What will happen next? Go And See the next chapter for more, as well as the reason I needed to make this break!


	40. Item Encylopedia, 13?, Snapshots

Okay here's the thing: Originally Chapter 39 Was going to be the full week of March 3rd through March 7th. However I guess the file got too big or something so I'm going to have to seperate the chapters up some. So this is the second part, which I guess is now Chapter 40.

"Smashing Something New Every Day; Chapter 40: Item Encylopedia, R.O.B The Robot, Snapshots Galore"

By DianaGohan.

Master Hand returned in front of everyone. "Sorry about the break everyone" he said. "But with that done, I can tell you about your latest update, the Item Encylopedia."

"We're going to be using a (swear)in book to fight with?" Snake asked.

"No, the Item Encylopedia is my way of listing all the various items that are going to be in Brawl, including some you haven't seen before at this tournament."

"Wait a minute, you're actually doing an item update that isn't just one new item?" Pikachu asked as Master Hand nodded. "Okay who are you and what have you done with the real Master Hand?"

"Hey I am me, except for those times I was Myoshiro Hando and Master Hand: Rock God. I just decided that there's no need to space out the updates with the tournament right around the corner and me actually not needing to halfass anymore updates."

"Perhaps if you had not waited to put together an encyolpeida function for all the items not previously mentioned before you would of had more space to talk about pieces of the games we would find more interesting then reports of the progress we have been annoyed to hear you mention" Pit stated.

"Well I could of but I... forgot" Master Hand quietly said before looking around. "Look point is that Brawl is full of items. 49 To Be Specifc that you can toggle between on and off with Item Switch."

"The Lord of all evil does not need any weapons!" Ganondorf screeched out.

"Oh that's such a lie" Link pointed out. "You'd need one to stop being a clone, let alone even well... maybe not hope to accomplish anything but perhaps somewhat kind of hope to accomplish still pretty much nothing."

"The lord of aill evil will show you!" Ganondorf said as Link knocked him away with his sword. Ganondorf got up. "On second thought can the master of darkness have one of those weapons to uh look at they're pathicness?"

"The normal ones or the specialized items found in the Subspace emissary that up 49er count?" Master Hand asked.

"Whichever one kills swordsman, I mean is best to stare at it's patchiedness."

"Well let me post a description of each one and you can pick out which one you want to use". The hand smiled. "You may think of me as lazy but I'll have you know it will take a lot of hard work to go through all the items to explain to you what they're about, but hey let's do it anyway, espically since I started this process and might as well lay it all out"

"Like a picnic?" Peach asked.

"I hope that's 5 picnics!" Kirby said happily.

"There isn't any picnics!" The hand yelled out. "This is serious item coverage stuff so you may want to take notes. Oh and before I start I should also apologize to the localization staff of each country that this info goes to on the Brawl Dojo website for upping they're workload so much."

"Well maybe they'll be happy that for once you're not being really lazy" Fox called out.

"Well hopefully they will and- oh that was an insult. Very unfunny." Master Hand took out a list. "Look can I just go over this and tell you about your items?"

"Only if they are proper patheci staring tools of mass destruction!" Ganondorf yelled out.

"Well the first one" Master Hand said holding out a Smash Ball. "Attacking one of these until it breaks give you the ability to do a final smash."

"Duh-a" Mario said rolling his eyes. "I thought these were suppose to be good updates a, not on the "how to jump/"how to breath-a" level of stupidity-a".

"Hey sometimes being an encylopedia means telling you stuff you already knew before".

"Why not give some new information and show these fools what happens when I get the ball?" Ganondorf said reaching for the smash ball.

"No I'll save that for another week" Master hand said teleporting the smash ball away. "Another useful though probably not as sought after item is the assit trophy" he took out an assit trophy. "Raise one of these high into the air and call out one of Brawl's many assist characters."

"How much is many?" Link asked.

"27".

Pikachu raised a paw. "You know you'd think there'd be 50 something with them only being one shot characters and having all different areas of Nintendo worlds to pull them through-"

"Hey, bad enough people whine about the character limit. Don't have them whine about the AT limit as well!" Master Hand yelled out. "Besides 27 is a perfectly fine number."

"Back in my day we wouldn't even life that long!" Mr. Game and Watch yelled out.

"Back in you day was 27-a years ago stupid!" Mario yelled.

"There will be no more days or back in days to reminicse of once the lord of all evil is done with you!" Ganondorf said picking up an assit trophy. "Behold the power of..." A giant Labrador retriever popped up and growled at Ganondorf.

"Aww, it's like Cobby!" Peach said going over and petting dog as it happily licked her.

"Hey, that's not suppose to happen!" Ganondorf looked over at Master Hand. "Got any actual weapons?"

"To stare at they're pathetcidness more?" Master Hand asked.

"Perhaps."

"Well try doing that with this". Master Hand then had a Pokeball pop in. "These summon Pokemon that will assist you in fighting your opponent."

"Oh I can already do that" The trainer said holding his Pokeball. "Though my Pokemon don't seem to be very assisting in that regard."

"Hey we said we'd train with you when it came time to Brawl" Squirtle said. "Until then though" he blew a stream of water gun at the trainer as Ivysaur and Charizard chuckled.

"Fools! There will be no chuclking so says..." Ganondorf took the Pokeball from MH and threw it as a Goldeen appeared. "The... inaffective splasher?"

"Yeah sometimes you get Poek-duds" Master Hand said calling back Goldeen.

"Yeah well that's what happens when people actually start carrying more about Magicarp then you" Pikachu stated. "Though wonder why you didn't have him do the whole splash routine?"

"Hey those splashes way past hurt!" Sonic said. "Espically when some mondo lame prodigy music is playing in the background-"

"I'm pretty sure you're thinking of something else, if you're even thinking-a anyway" Mario remarked.

"Well I'm thinking of going to item carrying items, like the crates" Master Hand said throwing away the Pokeball as he snapped in a create. "Now creates are items with items inside you get by breaking or throwing them open."

"Preferably Over Link's face!" Ganondorf said grabbing the crate and chucking it as Link just dodged it. "Hey you're not suppose to do that!"

"Why not?" Link asked.

"Uh... the lord of all evil commands it!" Ganondorf yelled as Link rolled his eyes. "Yeah well you'll be sorry when I..." he looks around. "Hey there's nothing in them!"

"Yeah well sometimes crates have nothing in them, just like how sometimes they have different designs dependent on the stage and other times have dollies that allow them to roll when attacked." Master Hand said snapping his fingers as another crate appeared. "Like this one for example". He pushed it as it started rolling

"I can way past roll better then a crate!" Sonic said using his spin to roll around the crate. "Beat that you mondo big carrying case."

"Don't start compettions with the inimate objects" Master Hand said making the crate disappear. "Now brother of the crate is the barrel" Master Hand said teleporting a barrel in. "Like crates they're good for chucking and having items come out but these can tip over and roll."

"Ooh, and barrels good to chuck, espically ones made at Bluster Barrelworks Factory" Donkey Kong said looking over at the others. "You should go and buy barrels there so me can get banans for adverstiserig it."

"Yeah that sounds like a great idea" Falco said sarcastically.

"Ooh, glad you agree with that" DK said happily.

"Uh, I was being sarcastic which means you know saying it's a bad idea" Falco stated.

Diddy pointed at him. "Hey they are great barrels. Didn't you see they're awesomeness on our show?"

"Not really" Falco then looked over at Fox. "That reminds me though. Whenever we talk to Nintendo about getting an actual Wii game out also ask about getting a show as well. You know something people would actually WANT to see."

"Well whenever you talk to them, also try and mention putting a Smash Brothers series as well" Master Hand stated. "I mean really I keep drawing them these diagrams but they keep saying no and "stop throwing executives out windows when we say no" and stuff like that."

"I knew you had a throwing problem" Zero Suit Samus called out.

Master Hand picked up the barrel. "Yeah I should probably stick to just throwing these things, espically since you need pratice tossing them due to they're sturdyness making them tough to crack open neatly."

"Yeah, and then there'd be a bunch of splinters on the floor we'd have to avoid landing on" Squirtle pointed out.

"Don't worry guys, I'm a master trainer and splinter evader" the trainer stated.

Ivysaur rolled his eyes. "You're not going to be on the stage, unless you can have barrels tossed at you". Ivysaur looked over at Master Hand. "Oh can he have barrels chucked at him?"

"No" the hand stated as the Pokemon sighed. Master then threw away the barrel and had a capsule come in. "Another good old tossing item is the Capsule. Which is a smaller container/throwing item that has the tendancey to explode on impact sometimes."

"Uh isn't that true for any throwing item?" Link asked.

"Yeah but Capsules are smaller but can still house some big items in them."

"Oh so a Sonic's not the only one ripping of Dragonball then-a" Mario stated.

Sonic picked up the capsule and chucked it at Mario. "Let's see what you think is a mondo ripoff when you way past get exploded!" Mario then used his cape to knock back the capsule. "Uh oh". Sonic then jumped over the capsule coming at him as it hit Ganondorf, exploding and sending the lord of all evil into the wall. "Guess that one had the mondo explosion in it."

"You're all going to be in "mondo" pain for hurting the lord of all evil" Ganondorf said getting up. "Espically since I should of been the one tossing the capsule around to blow up Link to showcase how uh pathetic that is compared to my own powers."

"Actually that looked a lot stronger then your stolen powers" Link stated as Ganondorf glared evily at him.

"Well tell you what, you can toss the next item then" Master Hand said snapping his fingers as a Party Ball appeared. "These are bigger items that when thrown, go into the air and split open to leave out a torrent of items. Sometimes dropping nothing but bombs."

"How perfect" Ganondorf said grabbing the Party Ball and throwing it as Link avoided getting hit by it. "Ha, you may of avoided the ball swordsman but now prepare for the bombs". The Party ball opened as nothing was inside of it.

"Oh yeah, and sometimes there's nothing in it, and sometimes like everything else it just explodes". Master Hand snapped his fingers as a box with a danger sign appeared on it. "Speaking of exploding though, that's something you should be cautious of when dealing with the blast box." The Hand backed away from it. "Hit with a strong/fire based attack it will blow anything in the area away-"

"Oh my god it's a F.L.U.D.D Jr. wanting his daddy's love!" Bowser said pointing the other way.

F.L.U.D.D appeared on Mario's back. "Tell him I'm out watering the plants and don't have time to be smothered by the family."

Mario rolled his eyes. "You don't have a son-a".

"Hey if you guys can have baby clones appear in every sports based title then maybe I could to and-" F.L.U.D.D was interrupted as Bosser body slammed Mario into the blast box and then used his Flame breath to light it on fire, causing an explosion around the entire area.

"Ha, just like I planned!" Bowser said holding up his script. "And now Mario will come out saying "oh please Koopa King, no more of your dangerous flames!"

Mario walked out looking pissed. "How about you saying 'Oh please Mario, no more snapping my neck in half-a!'" Mario said his fist glowing with fire energy.

"To be fair Mario, when a Blast Box comes out the first thing you should do is keep an eye on anyone who can use fire based attacks" Master Hand stated.

Bowser nodded. "Yeah and you know my Koopa flames can burn you all down. Besides, I was just following the script, and showing the so called lord of all evil how you take out your foe" Bowser said looking over at Ganondorf.

"Oh so you have to trick they're stupid accesory to do it" Ganondorf looked over at Link. "Hey Swordsman your uh... crossbow's mother came out-"

"Yeah nice try Ganonidiot but that's not going to work" Link stated. "Besides my crossbow dosen't talk, it just gets me quick spinoff games that still sell a million copies."

"Yeah anyone can do that" Pikachu stated as some people looked at him miffed. "Well those with games coming out from succesful series anyway."

"Oh you mean like "Hey You Pikachu" which was just a game about people being able to talk to you?" Link asked.

Pikachu nodded. "Yeah, since someone had to showcase the Voice Recongnition Unit. Besides it was sort of a precursor to that Nintendogs idea." The Nintendog went over and started licking Pikachu.

"Aww, Cobby's thanking you for like precursoring him" Peach said.

Pikachu rolled away. "Yeah well next time make sure he dosen't do it with his tounge."

"I could make a "that's what she said" joke now, but instead I think I'll show you your next item" Master Hand said as Sandbag appeared in front of them. "In addition to Home Run bat contests, Sandbag appears as a container that you beat to make it drop items."

"You know, it's bad enough you make poor sandbag suffer in the batting contests. Does he really need to suffer in actual brawls too?" Lucas asked.

"Hey it's not suffering. He likes acculimating damage and being hit far distance and having his pool of items run try from being beat on too much." Master Hand pointed at Sandbag. "Don't you sandbag? Yes you do, yes you do-"

"NO I DON'T!" Sandbag yelled shocking everyone. "I'M SICK OF YOU HAVING EVERYONE ATTACK ME WITH BATS AND KNOCK ME THROUGH STADIUMS ON NOW POUND ON ME TO MAKE FOOD DROP OUT-"

"Wait a minute you drop out food?" Kirby said happily walking over to the sandbag.

"YOU TRY POUNDING ON ME AND I'LL PUT YOU INTO A WORLD OF PAIN AND FEAR AND CRUSHING DARKNESS YOU'LL NEVER WAKE UP FROM!" Sandbag said in a deep, booming voice.

Lucario smacked him in the eye. "Go on then, unleash your world of pain and fear and see if it stacks up on my aura."

"OKAY, YOU ASKED FOR IT!" Sandbag said as it lightly jumped on Lucario a few times as the aura Pokemon looked unfazed. "Uh... is this hurting you at all?"

"Not really" Lucario pointed out.

"Oh man" Sandbag said looking down sadly. "I was hoping that if given the chance I could actually do something in a fight."

"Uh don't you remember those glitch matches where all you could do when put into a stage was just jump and steadily move along the ground?" Ness asked.

"Well now I do" Sandbag looked angrily at Master hand. "Still though you shouldn't have everyone try beating me up like that. That isn't very cool."

"Look I don't know who gave you the power to talk... I mean think like that, but you will be beat up and that's that."

"No that isn't that" Lucas said stepping in front of Sandbag. "If you want to get to Sandbag you'll have to get through me and I'm afraid I will have to retalite most viciously in that scenario."

Master Hand sighed. "Fine, I won't have you get beaten up all the time." He then snapped his fingers. "I'll just create a sandbag that actually likes taking all the needed abuse".

A sandbag with blue wolf ears a black mask appeared in front of the Smashers. "You're all stupid and if you think diffently wail on me with a baseball bat!" The sandbag yelled.

"Hey, you copied my aura to have him say that!" Lucario called out.

"Well it was either that or have you become the new sandbag" Master Hand mentioned.

"No thanks. Even my aura will only take so much of a pounding, espically if it involve contests to see how far I can be knocked away."

"Hopefully to some place where you don't steal all of Mewtwo's move and make them suck!" The new sandbag yelled as Lucario looked angriy at him. "Oh, look at the big man standing angrily. Hope you try hitting me with more then a personality that everyone hates!" Lucario then started beating on the sandbag.

"Well guess that solves the sandbag problem then" Master Hand said looking over at the original Sandbag. "Though now I don't know what to do with you."

"I know what to do" The sandbag said looking over at the others. "I must go off into the world and use my knowledge and I guess sandy goodness to help save the world."

"That's good to hear" Lucas said smiling at him. "I wish you all the luck you need with such a nice dream."

"And I thank you for standing up for me" Sandbag said slowing sliding away. "Well see you all later then."

"Sure you don't want to stick around and have one good old smack for the road?" Master Hand asked as the Sandbag quickly slid out of the room. "Guess that's a no then." He looked at Lucario pounding the other sandbag. "Well at least now we have a sandbag that people won't whine about having to beat up."

"They'll just whine because they suck" the new sandbag said before Lucario kicked it into a wall as it produced a Pizza.

"Oh boy, food!" Kirby went over and ate the pizza.

"Yeah that is the next thing I wanted to talk to you guys about" Master Hand said snapping his fingers as a whole mess of food appeared. "See in Brawl you scoop up food items to slightly heal your damage. There's 28 types of food in all to take and-"

"And they're all so delicious!" Kirby said walking over to the food as he started to eat it and sing.

"There's...

Chicken And Donuts

Ice Cream, Cantolopes

Choclate, hot Dogs, and candy lollypops

Apples, Watermelons,

Pie, Milk, though no lemons,

Burgers, Grapes, Smoothies With Oranges On The Top,

There's Pizza And Pie,

Bread And Curry That's Fried

Cake, coffee and parfee,

Chicken hearts and Shrimp

Tea, Sundandes And Don't Skimp

On the steak, Pineapple and grapefruit suflee!

I also like porkchops and weiners

soda and beaners-"

"Okay enough of the food song!" Master Hand yelled. "You already ate all the healing food that was suppose to be for everyone."

"Hey if that's for everyone, then where's my portion" Kirby asked.

Master Hand sighed. "That included yours. The only other food I wanted to mention that you'd be chowing down on are Peaches peaches and the Summit veggies-"

Kirby ran over to the Ice Climbers. "Vegetazie me icies!"

Popo held out his hand. "Well we don't have any vegetables on us since there's still some we need to steal back from the condor-"

"Hmmm, condo veggies" Kirby said drooling some before looking at Peach. "So where are those peaches?"

"I don't have like Peaches" Peach said taking out a Turnip. "I do have this though. I guess if you like want it-"

"Don't a feed him!" Mario yelled out. "If you do he'll never stop asking for food-a!"

"Hey I can stop asking anytime I want" Kirby said. "I just don't ever want to, that's all."

"Look if you're so hungry, then why don't you try eating this?" Master Hand said making a Maximum Tomato fall to the ground. "They're from your series anyway, embazloied by a letter M that gives you reduces your damage by 50 points."

Kirby ate the Tomato. "It reduced my hunger by .5 seconds."

Meta-Knight looked over at Master Hand. "You know that reminds me. How come it only reduces damage by 50 points here but in our world fully reduced damaged".

"Well that's a liberty I had to take when doing the tournament" Master Hand said as he made a heart container fall to the ground. "Since I had the heart containers designed to reduce damage to take 100 points and they're more powerful then the tomatoes."

"Technically in our world hearts only restore one bar of energy at a time actually" Shiek pointed out. "So technically the Kirby tomato should probably be stronger-"

"You blashampher!" Zelda yelled out. "Trying to say that our powerful hearts aren't as powerful as the male puffball's tomato."

Shiek shrugged. "Well it technically it should be though I guess in here it isn't the case."

"Well that's because here hearts represent hearts and tomatoes represent memories. Or maybe that was Big O" Master Hand stated. "Point is here hearts are stronger and since they float slowly to the ground once they appear you shouldn't risk waiting for them to fall when you can grab them in midair."

"Oh dear, I thought the hearts would only fallacate once someone has sprouted rudeness and injured another resulting in heartness appearence" Olimar called out.

"Well that's in here, I'm talking about how it will go in real brawls". He then had a heart appear as it floated slowly to the ground. "Okay someone try and grab it-"

Sonic quickly took the heart and absorbed it. "Ha, the world's fastest hedgehog can way past grab them in a blink of an eye."

"Well that would of uh way past healed 100 of any damage you would of had in the tournament."

"Don't hearts usually cure all damage though?" Ike asked.

Master Hand shook his head. "No, that's only the special hearts I gave you. You'll only find said special hearts in the tournament in all star and another mode which I'll tell you about in time." He then snapped his fingers as the dragoon parts fell to the ground. "Now though let me reaqauint you with the Dragoon, which as you know takes all three parts coming together to form a legendary air machine to destroy opponents."

"Hey back in my day that thing only rocketted me around this danged planet" Mr. Game and Watch called out. "I thought I'd finally get it to teach all you whippersnappers but you dang city goers and your flying machines ruined those plans."

"Well you're suppose to ride it, not get ridded by it" Master Hand called out. "Maybe if you try it again-" Mr. Game and Watch put the pieces together as the Dragoon formed and knocked him through the roof as the smashersl ooked up at this. "Uh, guess that will happen... again." Master Hand snapped his fingers as a Super Mushroom appeared. "Speaking of again, here's the reintroduction of the Super Mushroom which you pick up to grow huge."

"Yeah I've enhanced myself with mushrooms enough to know how they work-a" Mario said picking it up as he expanded in size. "And check this out-a!" He said using his taunt to expand again as he broke through the roof. "Hey I think I see that old fool still ranting through the straosphere-a" Mario said deshrinking once in size.

"Well since you're such a mushroom expert you'd know that in enhanced form you won't fly as far when hit and can deal harder hitting blows then usual."

"I know but it's still good to test it out-a" Mario said looking at Bowser. "Want to try throwing some blast boxes at me now you stupid-a koopa?"

"Yes" Bowser said as Mario charged at him. "Hey that's not how I wrote it!" The Koopa King said trying to run away from Mario. "Hey this isn't fair. Only I'm allowed to cheat."

"Here, let me level the playing field for you then" Master Hand snapped his fingers as another mushroom fell to the ground.

"Ha, now prepare for a giant battle plumber" Bowser said grabbing the Mushroom. Instead of growing though, Bowser shrunk down to a few inches in height. "Hey, that's not leveling the playing field at all!"

It is in your mind-a" Mario said chasing the tiny Koopa around and kicking him hard into the wall.

The Hand looked at the others. "Yeah the Poision mushrooms are pretty hard to distunigsh from Super Mushrooms"

"I thought that you were going to try distunighisng them-a more this time around-a" Luigi said.

"I was but I actually did like all of yoru accidental shrinkage" Master Hand said as the others looked at him miffed. "Hey not my fault if you can't tell the super mushroom from the makes you get knocked back and deal less damage variety."

"Excuse me, but there is nothing wrong with being of the shortness stature" Olimar stated. "Afterall before being elongatenated for this tuornament I was always of that height and lived quite a successful of livery."

"Yeah for a little puny spaceman I reckon" Dedede said.

"Excuse me but I was no puny when it came to the important matters, like collecting bottlecaps to get our company out of bankruptcy."

"That still sounds pretty (beep)in stupid but hey compared to most of your (swear) it does sort of make sense" Snake said as everyone glared at him. "Well I guess that would include my (beep) too since all the (swear)in directors like being so (swear)in nonsensical."

"Hey I'll have you know I am completley the opposite of nonsensical" Master Hand stated. "As you'll find out when playing through the story."

"Where you'll hopefully explains thing like Rayquaza appearing from a lake and why we're randomly scattered around the world" Pikachu stated.

"Yeah that will totally be explained" the hand lied before snapping his fingers. "Until then though enjoy these showings of items, like this warpstar" a Warp Star appeared in front of the Smashers. "You take a quick ride on these to launch a vicious attack from up above on your opponent by tilting where you want to hit them."

"That's not really how Warp Stars work in our world though" Meta-Knight stated.

"Hey I like making liberities with the items okay?" The Hand stated. "I mean really it'd be unfair if you were able to ride them around the entire field and pass through anyone."

"It wouldn't be unfair because I'm way past faster then a warpstar" Sonic called out. "As I proved in that race until someone decided to mondo cheat."

"Hey that's strategy-a, not cheating-a" Mario called out. "Though you know you could trying having a mini mode where you can race around on various items-a for coins and such."

"Hmmm, sounds like something to almost consider for the next tournament. Until then, who wants to take a ride on the warp star?" The hand asked.

"I reckon it's time I finally crushed Kirby with one of these" Dedede said getting on warpstar as he started falling on Kirby.

"Quick, someone have Taffy come out and call me out a warpstar so I can go fly out and get more pizza!" Kirby yelled.

"That's not her name and the fangirl proved that dosen't work here" Meta-Knight stated. "Besides you can just dodge you know."

"Oh yeah" Kirby said quickly dodging before being hit by the warp star.

"Dang it, stop reminding Kirby of things he can do!" Dedede yelled out.

"Hmm, I probably should stop with that" Meta-Knight said pointing over at the corner. "That's what I have the robot for."

"By absorbing a warp star Kirby will be able to travel a various distance to the next level to decimate more of Dedede's forces" The Meta-Knight robot called out.

Dedede glanced at it angrily. "Hey I reckon it's unfair the robot knows that uh lie"

"Hey you want to speak unfair, speak about when this is unfairly bounced around a person and grabbed by someone else" Master Hand said as a Starman appeared in front of the Smashers. "Just a touch of the starman and you get 10 seconds of invincibilty."

"Ah the perfect thing for getting back at the plumber" Bowser (now not shrunken anyone) said grabbing it and looking at the regluar sized Mario. "Time for you to pay plumber!"

"Yeah if you can actually a catch me in 10 seconds-a" Mario said running to the other side of the room as Bowser slowly ran after him.

Bowser saw Mario had run into a corner. "Ha, got you now-" The invincibility wore off as Bowser looked around. "Hey, how come the 10 seconds are so short."

"Probably because they're not anime seconds" Marth called out. "If they were how long you'd have to wear a hollow mask they'd probably last a few minutes at least."

"Hey couldn't I do that?" Kirby asked.

"Yes though I wouldn't try that again" Meta-Knight said pointing his sword at Kirby.

"Well then can I try eating one of those stars then?" Kirby asked. "They looked like 10 second yellow floating meatballs."

"No, we're done with stars. Time you guys met the box" Master Hand said as a metal box fell on the ground. "The Metal box that is. Wear it and gain a no flinch resistance to normal attacks not to mention a cool metally form."

"Yeah being metal is pretty fun" Yoshi pointed out. "Though I wouldn't try being metal and going to the bathroom unless you like peeing out lead-"

"Enough of your mondo gross bathroom tales" Sonic said taking the metal box. "I normally wouldn't do this but this would be a rad opportunity to become Metal Sonic!" The armor glad around Sonic as he looked around. "Hey, this isn't way past how Metal Sonic's suppose to look."

"That's because it comes off my Metal Form from Mario 64, not your a stupid robotic arch enemy" Mario retorted.

"Hey he's yours too, in that way past cool flash video" Sonic said running around. "You know I thought Metal would be cool but now I'm way too slow."

"Yeah and also you fall as a rock in metal form" Master Hand pointed out.

"That's way past dumb" Sonic said as the metal disappeared. "Got anything that would actually dare to increase my incredible true blue blur Sonic speed?"

"Well there is the bunny hood" Master Hand said as he had the Bunny Hood drop down. "It provides a substatntial boost to your running speed and jumping power."

Sonic put on the bunny ears. "Let's just see now how fast I am" Sonic said as he started running around at great speeds around the room as he jumped above everyone. "Hey this is awesome!" Sonic said becoming nothing more then a barley seen blur.

"Uh when you can actually see the person with the ears on, it makes you look actually quite adorable" the hand commented. "You know, becoming cute like a bunny."

"Yeah bunnies are like so super cute" Peach said looking over at Mario. "Think we can like try adopting some bunnies in need of good homes?"

Mario sighed. "I guess, just make sure you actually find room in the castle for them."

Peach squealed as she petted Cobby. "Here that boy, you're going to have some nice bunny friends."

"Rabbits are actually kind of overrated though" Fox pointed out. "Though maybe that comes with having to spend so much time with Peppy."

"Well it's not like any game has any good rabbit characters" Falco stated. "Besides maybe Bucky O Hare and those Raving Rabbits."

"Yeah I probably should of put those as assit trophies actually but then the Ubistoft people would whine about Ray-man being in the tournaemt and you know that ain't happening" Master hand said chuckling some. "What is in though is the super spicy curry" he said as he dropped some down. "As you know the curry makes you shoot out flames non stop even when attacking. It's also so spicy it makes you run instead of walk." 

"I don't remember that happening the last time you showed off the curry-a" Mario remarked.

"Yeah well I kicked this curry up a notch so bam on your memories of it" Master Hand remarked.

"Hey I'm the cook and the eater, so I say it's finally time I had some of the curry" Kirby said eating the curry as he started running around shooting out flames. "It's spicy yum yum that burns my tum tum and probably later my bum bum but I like shooting out flames as I run run".

"What a dum dum" Dedede said nearly avoiding some flames. "Hey watch it you puffball".

"Hey if you don't like the heat, stay out of the kitchen. Wait, the kitchen has food. Why aren't I in it?" Kirby said walking over to the kitchen.

"Hey you're not leaving or burning my kitchen with your spicy flame balls" Master Hand said blocking Kirby's way as the flame died down. "Well now with that crisis adverted it's time to address the next item" Master Hand said as a clock dropped down. "This timer when picked up slows the flow of play down for everyone not affected by it. Or sometimes the person who uses it, or sometimes everyone"

"Geez do you really need to (beep)in mess with time so much?" Snake asked.

Master Hand pointed at the Timer. "Hey I'm not the one using it. That'd be up to one of you to test"

"This looks like a job for the lord all evil" Ganondorf said as he picked up the timer and looked to see everyone slow down around him. "Ha finally the lord of evil is the fastest around."

"No that'd still be me" Sonic said shown wearing a bunny hood. "I found another one of these and found out they make me go so fast you slow mos go in slow motion even more so."

"Yeah well I don't really care about that" Ganondorf said smiling evily. "It's the lord of all evil finally got his revenge on the swordsman, and I know the perfect way to do that."

A few seconds later (though much longe in elapsed time) the timer's effects wore off as everyone looked around confused.

"What the Falc just happened?" Captain Falcon asked.

"Told you everything went all slow down due to the timer being picked up" Master Hand pointed out.

Ganondorf yelled evily. "Yes, and during that time I, the supreme lord of all darkness have finally gotten my revenge on Link!"

Link looked around confused. "You didn't do anything!"

"Oh didn't I?" Ganondorf said pointing at him. "Check out your sword"

Link looked at his sword. "Hmmm it does seem different."

"Yes, because I swapped it with the little swordsman sword!" Gaondorf laughed evily. "Ha, you have been folled by the malicious lord of all darkness!"

"Wait a minute, you're saying you were in elapsed time enough to actually attack us, and you swapped our swords around?" Young Link asked. "What kind of evil plot is that?"

"Well..." Ganondorf blinked. "Damn it! I could of killed you both! Why didn't I do that!" Ganondorf then started punching the wall. "Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid-"

"Well at least he admits it now" Link said as the others laughed.

"Well hopefully this next item will be more properly used" Master Hand said as a bolt of lightning fell to the ground.

"Oh, does that increase electric power or allow everyone to use thunder based attacks?" Pikachu asked.

"No, this is the Lightning from the Mario Kart series. Touch one of these and your opponents will shrink."

Falco rolled his eyes. "Wow, another shrinking item. How clever" he said sarcastically.

"Hey this was actually useful in the kart seriesline-a" Luigi called out. "Since it shrinks everyone else when touched for awhile so you can blow past them a lot easier-a."

"Yeah and it has the same affect here". The hand pointed at the lightning. "And since it affects everyone it's much more dramatic and dangerous then the poision mushroom, although sometimes like the timer it will backfire and the one who touches it will be the only one to shrink."

"Either of those attirbutes does seem like something of interesting" Olimar said grabbing the lightning to see everyone else has shrunk. "Oh dear, now look whose small" Olimar said laughing a bit.

"Hmmm I must admit it is puzzling that a bolt of lightning when activated would allow for all other persons around who had not laid hand on it to have they're size reduced" Pit commented.

"Yeah well that's part of the fun in Kart-a" Luigi said looking around. "I hope this isn't like Honey I Shrunk the Kids-a-"

"You hope this isn't a live action movie that for some reason was on Cartoon Network?" Pikachu asked.

"Well more like being attacked by insects-a that are now a lot bigger then us-a but yeah that too" Luigi commented.

"Well the only one who is looming over you would be me" Olimar said taking out a ruler and going to Dedede. "Oh dear, you seem to be of the short variety to be in the tournament of Brawl" Olimar said laughing some.

"Why once I get big again I'm gonna pop you one son" Dedede said before Olimar smacked him away with a ruler. "Ow, those things hurt. Reckon I'm glad I never went to school."

"Well I'm just glad this isn't some ridicolous fan fic story otherwise we'd all be shrunk like this for who knows how many chapters for the sake of stupid comedy" Samus stated.

"Oh but like those stories are funny. Espically when they're like us going to high school with like people not in the tournament" Peach pointed out.

"Yeah not really" Samus said before they all returned to normal size.

"Now I reckon it's time to return the favor" Dedede said taking his hammer and holding it over Olimar, who just threw a red Pikmin at him as it started attacking the king. "I reckon I want this thing off me!" Dedede said running around trying to claw off the penguin.

"Okay with that done time to get to the bludenging items" Master Hand said as the beam sword dropped down. "Like the beam sword which changes around your sideways attacks and this time around makes the sword stretch more then it did before."

"Yeah we already went over this before" Marth said picking up the beam sword and taking out his own, twirling around the two swords. "And I already told you I'd rather try attacking with two swords instead of one."

"Well maybe you can have a taunt or video of using two swords but that dosen't mean it's going to be in the tournament" Master hand commented.

Marth starred at him. "Why would you have me show it off but not use it?"

"For a tease" Master Hand said before Marth smacked him with a sword. "Ow, I said tease, not tase!"

"Yeah well maybe that will teach you not to tease us like that" Marth said throwing the sword away.

"But teasing is fun, though teasing the fans is even more funny with all they're ridicolous list of playable tournament particpants" Master hand then snapped his fingers as a baseball bat appeared. "Anyway another bulgdenor that I showed off before is the baseball bat, which when sideways smashing allows for a swing that sends your foe sailing, perhaps even knocking them out in one hit."

"Too bad it's always so hard to hit with the bat" Ness said taking out his own. "I prfer my regular bat actually."

"Yeah but this one does have more power" Master Hand pointed out. "And such power will be needed to throw into people and be your friend in the Home Run contest mode."

"So it's a sentinent bat then?" Lucas asked.

"No, because if it was you'd probably complain about me abusing it's rights or something" Master Hand said looking over at Lucario still pounding away on the new sandbag. "But speaking of Home Run contest why don't you try knocking out that bag there and going for a high record."

"Very well, since my aura states that his beating should be for something more then his insults" Lucario said as he took the bat.

"Well he technically is only doing the same thing you always do" Pikachu stated.

"Yeah but my aura does it out love. He does it out of being a jerk."

"I'm sorry I'm not as gay as your aura" The new sandbag commented as Lucario starred at it angrily as the two were transported away as sounds of the new sandbag being smashed around were heard.

"Though the bat is powerful it's slow. Which would make this next weapon it's complete opposite attraction" Master Hand then had the fan drop in. "It dosen't pack much of a punch but is good to score multiple hits with and even break down someone's shield."

Wario picked up the fan. "Is it also good for breaking in to people's houses and taking they're stuff-a?"

"Uh, no."

"Fine, I'll just use it to knock away you're wallets-a" Wario said going over to Luigi and smacking him with the fan.

"Ow, stop that-a!" Luigi called out.

"Fine, but give me all your money first a then."

"I have a better idea actually-a" Luigi said doing the super jump punch and knocking Wario away. "That's what happens when you try picking on me unfairly like nearly everyone else-a."

"Hey you have a really big fanbase-a Luigi" Mario pointed out. "Sure most of them are internet geeks-a but it's still a lot more then most people can say around here."

"Thanks brother-a" Luigi said picking up the fan. "Maybe I can use this in the hopefully coming at some point Luigi's Mansion Sequal to fan ghost into traps or something-a"

"Eh you'd have more luck just tossing that around" Master Hand commented. "It has some pretty deceptive strength when thrown into the air, espically in the Multi-Man Brawl modes."

The Red Alloy then walked in. "Hey speaking of that, do you have any idea on when we're going to be able to form the megazord in these multi brawls?"

Master hand groaned. "No because I told you that you can't do that."

"But we're the mighty replacin different colored morphing alloy rangers and-" The red alloy was then hit with a fan as it fell out the window.

"Guess that is some pretty deceptive strength" Luigi commented out.

"Deceptive and properly used". Master Hand then snapped his fingers as the Lip stick fell down. "Let's see if anyone can properly use Lip's Stick as well."

"Why would we want to use some girly lipstick?" Charziard asked.

"Because to be "girly" means to be superior" Zelda said picking up the Lipstick. "And though normally such ignornat men should not be allowed the power of femminity it shall be allowed so it can mess up your face!" Zelda then ran at Charziard.

The Pokemon Trainer walked in front of Charizard. "IF you want to hurt my Pokemon you're going to have to go through me first-"

Ivysaur used Vine Whip to drag him away. "Uh, did you WANT to be blasted to bits by my magical energy."

"Well if by bits you meant stone and magic you meant psychic and then a sort of dramatic "death" scene-"

"This isn't the first movie you know" Squirtle said before looking at Zelda trying to smash in Charizard. "Otherwise Charizard would of been owned by now."

"Hey I lasted longer then your evolutions-" Charziard remarked before being hit by the Lip Stick. "Hey don't hit me with that!" Charziard said knocking away Zelda with his tail as he felt his head. "Ow, how come I'm still hurting."

"Oh well that's because Lip's Stick, when hit or thrown on an enemy makes a flower grow on they're head which slowly accumlates damage" Master Hand explained. "And the more you're hit with it, the larger the flower you're grow and the more damage you'll take."

"Allow me to show you!" Zelda said charging at Charziard again. The fire lizard shot flame thrower at her which Zelda teleported away from and appeared behind him. "Like that would stop me!" She said hammering him agian with the lip stick as his flower grew larger.

"Ow, stupid flower!" Charziard said managing to shake it off his head. "Ah, that's better" he then quickly grabbed the Lip stick and broke it before flame throwing Zelda away. "Next time you want to try hitting me with some stupid flower I'll burn you to a crisp."

"No because you will be the one that will be so burned!" Zelda said shooting out a Din's Fire which Charizard counterattacked with flamethrower. "You're flamethrower is no match for the power of my female righotuness!" Zelda yelled shooting a stronger Din's Fire at him.

"Yeah well how about this?" Charizard said using Overheat to knock away Din's Fire as the giant flame came towards Zelda. "Geez can't believe it took me over two months to finally use that TM" Charizard pointed out.

"Your pathetic flames are no match for the power of Naryu's Love-" Zelda started to say before Zero Suit Samus pushed her away. The Overheat missed hitting them and hit the wall causing a massive explosion.

"That wasn't a fire power you could of blocked so easily" Zero Suit said helping her off the ground. "You need to be more careful in what you try and reflect you know."

"Perhaps, though I am glad even if Naryu's love couldn't save me, yours could" Zelda said hugging her as Zero Suit hugged her back.

"Aww, that's a nice moment" Master Hand commented. "Kind of a dream come true if you will."

"One of the few times I would be in agreement with the ridicolously sexist hand" Zelda whispered in Zero Suit's ear before kissing her on the cheek.

"Well I kind of only said that actually to segway into the next item" he said as the Star Rod appeared on the ground.

Dedede quickly picked it up. "Ha, now I reckon I have the power to control dreams again."

"Hate to use this pun, but in your dreams" Master Hand commented. "Here the Star Rod isn't some super weapon capable of defeating Nightmares or people named Nightmare, but rather is just a powerful rod that can not only be used to smack people around but also used to fire out star shaped projectiles".

"I thought you said you were done with stars" Fox pointed out.

"Well if you knew your stars, and I'm not talking about that All That sketch all bad fanfic writers try to make comedic tales about, you'd know this was in the original and Melee and here so it'd also have to be introduced as well. Besides I meant more just regular stars items like Warp Star and Star-Man-"

"And Star Me!" Stafy said floating in.

"I thought it was Staryu" The trainer said confused.

"Hey you don't star, I star, or do I?" Stafy said confused.

Master Hand sighed. "Look I'll uh give you this chocolate bar if you never ever bother us again."

Stafy took it. "Thanks Master Hand. I think I'll eat it now". He ate the chocolate bar as everyone looked at him. "I think I'll eat it now" he said a few seconds later trying to eat the now nonexistant chocolate bar. "Hey, where'd my chocolate bar go?" 

"It went to Assist Trophy room which you will never emerge from unless in a capsule" Master Hand said snapping his fingers and transporting Stafy out.

"Hey can I have a chocolate bar if I promise to never appear again?" Kirby asked.

"No, because you're needed for the storyline" Master Hand then took the Star Rod away from Dedede.

"Hey I needed that for I guess smacking that there Kirby" Dedede called out.

"Well since it is Kirby's final special item he can show off that it can be both a battering and throwing item."

"It can be a buttering item?" Kirby asked.

"No, battering, you know hitting it with someone." Kirby then hit Master Hand with it.

"This isn't as fun as buttering" Kirby remarked.

Master Hand then grabbed the Star Rod and threw it at Dedede. "You know what, you have fun with it."

"Yeah I think I will" Dedede said going over and hitting Kirby with the Star Rod. "Not as much fun as Hammer smacking but at least it gives the puffball a taste of his own medicine."

"Oh I hate medince tasting. All of Dr. Mario's pills felt like pain then anything else" Kirby remarked avoiding another swing of the star rod as Dedede then used it to shoot a star projectile at Kirby. "Wow this does really taste like medicine."

"Now time for seconds!" Dedede said throwing a bunch of stars that Kirby was barley able to duck over. "Hey stop ducking you puffball."

"Well the Star Rod is something you need to dodge actually since it's one of the few items you really can't reflect' the hand called out.

"Yeah, I remember how you showed that to me by chucking it at me into the wall" Falco said miffed.

"Well hey you're the one who boosted so much about reflection. I thought you could reflect the unreflectable" the hand taunted.

"Still that chucking in a wall sounds like a plum good idea" Dedede said chucking the rod as it smashed Kirby into the wall. "Take that you puffy nuisance."

"Hey that kind of talk should only be saved for Ami and Yumi and they're bland J-pop tunes and terrible cartoon" Jigglypuff called out.

Kirby ate the star Rod. "Speaking of bland this rod dosen't really taste too good."

"Well you're only suppose to eat to gain super star rod abilities which aren't really present here" Meta-Knight stated.

"Hey don't hammer in the differences of the weapons" Master Hand said snapping his fingers as the Hammer appeared. "And speaking of hammers-"

"That you obnixously segway to" Falco stated.

"This is the weapon to use to do a powerful barrage of Hammer Swings onto your opponent."

"Reckon they ain't stronger then my hammer swings" Dedede called out.

"Actually the hammer's power is greater then our hammer's power" Nana stated. "Espically since you don't even need to charge it up."

"That right?" Dedede said grabbing it as he started invoultanrily swinging it. "Reckon this would be really good for puffball smashing" he said charging at Kirby again as the Puffball ran away.

"Though the hammer is powerful, well as powerful as it was in Melee anyway, it disallows you to do other midair jumps or special moves when using it. Not to mention the chance of the hammer head falling off sometimes that your opponent can chuck at you" Master Hand commented.

Dedede then smacked Kirby hard into the air with the hammer. "Reckon it's still worth it" the penguin king stated as the Hammer disappeared. "Oh man, it's one of them not appearing for too long things. Shame too cause I would dang near invincible with a double hammer arsenal."

"Look, stop asking for two of every weapon people" Master Hand looked at the others. "You're aresenal includes one hammer, or one sword, or one arrow, or one gun, and that's it. No double drawing"

"It would be quite useful though to be able to frequently use a double of moves in our aresneal, but there is more skill and strategy found in just wielding one" Pit stated.

"See, that's the right attidue to have" the hand pointed out.

Marth pointed at him. "Well technically he has two swords."

"Well actually they are parts of the same bow that has been granted to me by my goddess so it is in affect part of the same weapon" Pit pointed out.

"Well all I'm saying is if some of us had two of a weapon it'd make us have a different choice of moves so we wouldn't be "clones" or anything-"

"And I say stop making me have to work so hard!" Master Hand yelled.

"Well I'd still like another of them hammers to test on Kirby's skull" Dedede said.

"Well I guess you can use this" Master Hand snapped his fingers as the Golden Hammer appeared. "You weren't around for when I introduced it, but the Golden Hammer is the stronger, rarer, squeaky midair floating hammer from Mario's wrecking crew."

"I remember like wrecking Bowser with a bunch of cute squeaky sounds" Peach said.

"Well I reckon I'm going to make this squeak so hard on Kirby's head he'll wish the Squeak Squad had come back" Dedede said grabbing the Golden Hammer."

"No way, those guys are jerks. They stole my strawberry shortcake!" Kirby yelled.

"I'm guessing you find that more important then unleashing Dark Nebula who tried wrecking our world" Meta-Knight stated.

"Well duh" Kirby said before being hit by the golden Hammer several times before it disappeared.

"I have to say these hammer updates make this there encyopledia plum worth going back to" Dedede pointed out.

"Well glad you appreciate them even if it's just because you get to beat up your opponents". Master hand said snapping his fingers as the Super Scope appeared. "Of course there are other ways of taking out opponents, like blasting them with the super scope."

"Oh yeah I remember this" Yoshi said picking it up. "It allowed us to either fire off enough energy for 48 quick pin you to the wall blasts or three super charged shots."

"Hey that's what I was going to say about it!" Master Hand bellowed.

"Well too bad" Yoshi then pointed it at Snake and started firing as Snake hit in his box. "Good to see it's still useful for blasting jerks."

"This is why I (beep)in hate lasers" Snake muttered from within the box.

"Well prepare to hate them a lot more" Yoshi said charging a shot which hit the box, causing it to explode as Snake came out looking somewhat charred. "Maybe that will teach you not to shoot grenades at people you call racist."

"Or maybe the next weapon around will be used to fire caps in your (swear)" Snake thought to himself.

"You shouldn't be thinking of busting "caps" into people like that" Lucas said reading Snake's mind.

"Well you shouldn't be thinking what I'm (swear)in thinking kid" Snake remarked. "Besides it's not like anything here can really bust an actual (curse)in cap into someone."

"No but this next one comes close" Master Hand said as the Ray gun dropped down. "Like before this beam gun lets you fire 16 fast blasts with them, though this time you can actually shoot and move around."

"That's (beep)in good to know" Snake said diving for the gun which Yoshi grabbed with his tounge. "Oh no you (swear)in don't" Snake said throwing a grenade which knocked Yoshi away causing him to drop the gun. Snake rolled and grabbed it and started firring it. Yoshi was able to use his Egg roll to dodge some of the shots but Snake ran closer to him and hit Yoshi hard in the face, knocking him out of his egg shell. "Like shooting eggs in a (beep)in barrel" Snake remarked firing round after round at Yoshi as it knocked the Dinosaur out through the window.

"Oh yeah, the gun's also good for knocking people off stages rather cheapily" Master Hand remarked as Snake tried firing again but ran out of bullets.

"Ah (beep) 16 rounds dosen't buy you much" he said as Yoshi was able to jump back and start climbing up through the window.

"Well remember that when you exhaust your rounds like other shooting weapons you can throw them at your foe for a smash attack".

Snake threw the gun at Yoshi who fell out the window just as he finished climbing back. "Feel like a (beep)in thug against Superman stupidly throwing a gun away but it is (swear)in affective."

Yoshi climbed back again. "You're going to pay for that one."

"Maybe he'll burn for it" Master hand snapped his fingers as the Fire Flower jumped down. "Like before the Fire Flower is a shooting item that fires a torrent of flames at a short distance."

"Like your face!" Snake and Yoshi yelled at the same time reaching for the fire flower. Just as Snake was about to get it, he fell to the ground suddenly as he looked to see a banana peel in front of him.

"Guess getting that flower's more slippery then you thought" Diddy said smirking at Snake.

"Hey save the banana peels for later!" The hand yelled out.

Yoshi nodded as he grabbed the fire flower. "Yeah because now it's time for some flower power... why did I just say that?" the dinosaur asked before using the flower to shoot a wall of fire at Snake.

"Ah (beep)" Snake said jumping into the air and looking around. "Ah!" He said jumping right behind Ness and picking him up with one hand. "Try firing at me and the kid gets it."

"Hey, leave Ness alone!" Lucas called out.

Ness smirked at Lucas. "Don't worry about me Luc. I can handle a little fire" Ness said putting over a PSI Magnet over himself and Snake which absorbed the flame's power.

"Uh, thought you'd know better to not direct the flames into a PSI maginet which absorbs those kind of attacks" Master Hand said.

"I know" Yoshi said as the flames stopped. "I was just waiting for it to hit."

"Waiting for what?" Snake asked. He then looked to see a PK Thunder right in front of Ness which him into Snake making the mercanry smack into the wall. "Note to self: Don't use (beep)in psychics as hostages" Snake muttered to himself.

"If you thought fire was dangerous, just wait until you see it combined with some hard work" Master Hand bringing in the Cracker Launcher as everyone groaned. "Oh what? That was a good pun."

"Not at all" Fox said picking up the Cracker Launcher. "Besides haven't we already been over this item?"

"Well some of us haven't, and for those who haven't the cracker launcher lets you shoot out a stream of fireworks at a various amount of angles, including the other direction by taping it around."

"No I think I have it just where I want it" Fox said aiming the Cracker Launcher at Master Hand.

"Oh no, I'm not being fireworked blast. Save that agression for Wo... wo... WOW."

"World of Warcraft?" Fox asked.

"Uh, yeah. There."

"They don't even have fireworks launchers there. Not to mention we don't really play too many computer games."

"Besides Starcraft, the obviously superior form of Warcraft" Falco stated.

"Okay before any craft wars break out, I'm just saying fire it at someone else". Fox then looked over at Falco who prepared to take out his deflector. "And by that, I mean don't fire it at someone who will just bounce it back to me!"

"Fine, ruin our fun" Fox said firing the shots in the air as everyone looked and admired the fireworks.

"Hmm they're actually quite nice when blowing up someone" the hand remarked before the last shot was fired. "Yeah you can always tell when the last shot comes because of the different color it has from the other shots-" Master Hand was then knocked back by Fox throwing the Cracker Launcher at him. "Hey!"

"Hey, you didn't say we couldn't shoot you with it. You didn't say we couldn't throw it at you" Fox pointed out.

"Oh now look whose Mr. Technical" Master Hand then poofed in Bob-omb. "Well how about if I take this and throw it at you then?"

Fox shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

"Well what if I took away your deflector shield, or you speedy Fox Illusion, or your blaster, or your ability to get away from the bomb blast?"

"Uh, then you would just be god moding again."

Master Hand sighed. "God damn it, why do you have to ruin my fun by reminding me of how cheap it is?" He then threw the bomb around. "Well I guess wherever you throw this simple powerful bomb it will earn top marks."

Ganon stopped punchign the wall and looked over at Master Hand. "I'll give you the toppest mark if you throw it in Link's face!" he yelled.

"Yeah I wouldn't suggest that unless your prepared to deal with all the bombs I'd throw back at you" Link said taking out a bomb.

"Well I wasn't going to throw it anyway" Master Hand then placed it on the ground. "See the bomb can also walk around on it's own when left alone."

"Guess that means you shouldn't leave it alone" Squirtle said as it started walking around.

"Not unless you like making everyone on youtube hate you by posting on it as a he/she".

Everyone looked over at Shiek. "Oh yeah, like that hasn't been implied before" she said rolling her eyes.

Link smiled at her. "Ah relax Shiek. We know you're a woman."

"Espically you" Shiek said winking at him before Link looked away embarassed. Shiek then took some needles and blew up the Bob-omb. "Besides you can just take these things out easily when talking around."

"Well yeah but it's harder when a bunch of them appear when enough time passes in Super Sudden death and you're still trying to take out your opponent" Master Hand commented.

"Eh not like anyone really spends too much time in Sudden Death besides those who just stand there and wait for the bombs to come" Link pointed out.

"Well there are a few really expierenced players who can even make sudden death matches take forever but yeah right on that one" Master Hand remarked as the motion sensor bomb dropped down. "Of course that's far from the only bomb. There's also the motion sensor bomb which you set on the floor or wall and have whoever steps in the nearby proxomity set it off and watching them explode."

"Hmm, don't I plant those kind of (swear)in bombs?" Snake said picking it up.

"Yeah but yours aren't as powerful. These small inconcious bombs pack quite a bunch though so try and set one off as a trap." Snake then threw it onto the ground right in front of him. "Not really much of a trap."

"Depends on you you're talking about" Snake said taking out a banana looking at Donkey. "Hey monkey look what I got".

"Ooh banana!" Donkey Kong said running over at Snake.

"No Donkey!" Diddy said running in front of him. "He's trying to trick you to make you fall in the bomb."

"Actually" Snake said shown right befind Diddy as he quickly threw him into the bomb as it exploded and knocked Diddy away. "That was for you (beep)in making me slip when trying to grab fire flowers guy."

"Hey I have to admit that was the bomb" Master Hand said as everyone starred at him. "Fine, don't appreciate my puns. But I hope you apprecaite this" he said as the gooey bomb dropped in front of everyone. "Yeah this bomb sticks to the opponents it's thrown on and will explode on them in time. You can pass on the bomb to someone else if you pass them so try and make that a priority if you get stuck with the bomb."

"Me make that priority on mean mercanary man" Snake said throwing the bomb at Snake who was able to duck it in time.

"Yeah nice try (swear) for brains" Snake said as the bomb hit Captain Falcon.

"Hey the Falcon dosen't appreciate this!" Falcon said quickly running into Mr. Game and Watch. "Tag you're it!"

"Hey I told you hooligans that's not how you play tag" Mr. Game and Watch started to say before being blwon up by the gooey bomb and hitting the wall hard. "Back in my day... the only bombs... were the ones we'd drop on all of you japs" Mr. Game and Watch muttered.

"Uh, don't know who he's calling a "jap" since all of our directors are japanese which make us all part "jap" I guess" Yoshi remarked.

"Gee guess you aren't racist since you have such an easy time saying that (swearing) slur" Snake said sarcastically.

"Hey I'm just saying the truth."

"Yeah what your dino version of the KKK keeps (beein)in perachin on?"

Yoshi pointing at him. "Hey don't make throw the next bomb at you!"

"Actually the next bomb is quite the doosy" Master Hand said snapping his fingers as the Smart Bomb appeared. "I reintroduce to you all the Smart Bomb-"

"Hey like that's the one Di told us about" Peach said.

"Oh, then I introduce this to you for the first time then" Master Hand said looking over at the others. "Hopefully she told you about it's powerful massive explosions that pull friend and foe alike, and sometimes even yourself into the blast, scoring multiple hits."

"This time me multi hit mean man with this" Donkey Kong said grabbing the Smart Bomb.

"Yeah, like you're really going to (beep)in hit me with that" Snake said sarcsastically.

Suddenly Andross appeared and grabbed the bomb in his mouth. "Your sarcasm is right you sneaky Snake because the one who will be bombed is Fox for dare trying to destroyed the ruler of Lylat with that the last time it appeared."

"Oh yeah, I did do that" Fox remarked looking over at Andross. "What makes you think you can hit me with that?"

"Because this time my brilliant pan can't go wrong!" Fox then shot his blaster at Andross setting off the bomb. "Ah, my brillian plan!" Andross remarked only to see some smoke coming from his mouth. "Huh?" Andross said spitting out the bomb.

"Oh yeah, now I remember that fangirl mentioning sometimes a bomb can be a dud" Pikachu remarked. "And then Electrode tried coming out to bomb himself but failing and being an Emotrode."

Away in the Pokeball storage center, Electrode was shown listening to "Why Did This Happen To Me?" Wearing black and gray colors around it's shell as it was crying and writing in it's diary, though all it said there was "Electrode, electrode, electrode" over and over again.

Back in the main room Andross starred at Fox angrily. "You may of won this round Fox but I'll be back with a better plan!" Andross said flying out.

"Yeah maybe this time it will almost work" Fox said laughing a bit.

"Well that's enough about bombs, let's go and talk about nuts" Master Hand said as a black and red shell fell in front of the Smashers. "Deku Nuts to be percise. Peg the area near an enemy with one of these to make them really dizzy."

"Well guess that is a new one" Falco remarked.

Shiek went over and picked it up. "Not exactly" she remarked. "Deku Nuts are from our world, and do more then just make someone dizzy as they also had a teleportaion vanish affect for us Shiekah warriros." She smirked at Ganon. "And apparently these little nuts are good for smacking around the lord of all evil."

"Hey I don't want to see your nuts sheikmale" Ganondorf said laughing a bit before Shiek threw the Deku Nut at him, making him dizzy. "Hey, why's everything spinning?" Ganondorf asked disoriented.

"Probably because I'm about to dekufeat you" Shiek said appearing right in front of him and punching him hard to the ground.

"Hey how come no one groans at your puns?" Master Hand asked.

"Probably because they're placed better then yours" Shiek pointed out.

"Yeah well these Nuts can also knock you far away hitting your foe in mid air which makes them quite dekstructive" Master Hand said as everyone groaned. "Hey that was good timing".

"Uh yeah you wish" Falco said as Master Hand made another Deku Nut and went in front Falco, throwing it. "Oh crap, forgot I shouldn't get caught in the explosion" Master started to say before it hit. Falco was shown to be dizzy as Master hand was knocked hard to the wall, also dizzy.

"What a dekulicious turn of events-a" Mario said going over and throwing a bunch of fireballs at Master Hand, who was able to snap himself out of it and fly away.

"Hey, that was bad timing, so I'm going to groan at your stupid pun and your stupid plan of trying to hit me while I was all confused" Master Hand stated.

Falco pointed at him. "Hey you're the one who tried hitting me with the nut for saying something so you were asking for it."

"Well fine, I won't try hitting you with the items so long as you don't groan at my stupid puns okay?" The hand asked as the others nodded. "That's very ice of you actually." Groaning was heard. "Hey I said not to do that."

"Hey that wasn't us" Samus said.

Crazy Hand walked in. "Yeah that was me" he said holding out his hand. "For some reason my bad pun senses dedicated a level 11 intruder in here."

"You don't even have bad pun senses!" Master Hand yelled.

"Well I... wish I did."

"And I wish you away" The hand said snapping his fingers teleporting out Crazy Hand and teleportiing in the Freezie. "Okay the next item to re-show is the Freezy, an icy item that slides along the ground until you pick it up and throw it at someone, trapping them in a block of ice."

"Which is actually very ice" Popo stated as he and Nana giggled a bit.

"Oh yeah, you guys actually like being frozen In ice" Master Hand said throwing the freezie at them as they froze up. "The rest of you though probably should hammer and wiggle as best as you can to get out of the ice if it."

Nana and Popo broke through the ice as Nana held out her hand. "You know being frozen by a little freezie reminds me of the time-"

"Uh is there any way to hammer and wiggle out of one of they're (beep)in flashbacks?" Snake asked.

"Yeah, it's called sorry but you've had your flashbacky fill" Master Hand said. "Espically since I don't want to have to start crying again right now."

"But this isn't really a sad story" Popo said. "It's a funny though kind of long icy tale of.." Popo and Nana looked around to see a cloud of smoke around them as they gazed around confused. "Hey when did this come up?"

Nana shrugged. "Don't know but it looks like smoke from that smokeball."

"It is from that smokeball" Master Hand said as the smoke cleared to show the Smashers on the other side of the room. "The smokeball hisses smoke around the area and obscures everything. Great for sticking around opponents and bluring they're vision or for getting away in a cloud of smoke from stories."

Popo sighed. "Fine we won't tell you any of our amazing icy tales your non artic apprecators."

"Okay then" Master Hand said as he and the others went back over to the Ice Climbers. "Well guess it's time to show you another already mentioned new Brawl Item, the Pitfall" Master Hand said as a pitfall symbol fell down. "Set it on the ground and watch your opponents stumble into it and bury themselves into the ground."

"Ooh, me headbutt can bury better" Donkey Kong said.

"Actually it dosen't. Allow me to demonstrate". Master Hand snapped his fingers as a Yellow Alloy appeared before them. "Okay DK, try headbutt burying this guy in."

"You better not you Venboose gernai-" yellow said before headbutting him into the ground. "Ow that hurt you dunglapper!" the yellow alloy said getting up.

"And now let me show you what happens when you pitfall him" Master Hand said throwing the pitfall as it buried the yellow alloy deeper into the ground. "See it goes in for longer and it's harder to struggle out. Not to mention the meteor strikish affect you have since you can actually pitfall someone into the ground."

"I'll meteor strikish you afllaota mafaini!" The yellow alloy yelled getting up again as Master hand teleported him away.

"Yeah no you won't" Master Hand remarked.

"I believe I have said this before but I find it odd how the first point of this item contains my title as well as having the exactly same moniker as a console adventure that had even come before mine" Pit remarked.

"Yeah I would of invited that Pitfall guy to come here if he did more then just jump over badly renderd alligators and scorpions" Master Hand remarked before making a fireball fall to the ground. "Next item up is another one I haven't introduced yet, the Hothead. This is a fireball that you throw on the ground that travels along the arena and releases burts of sparks that hurt the opponents."

"Well at least you're a making these items different" Mario said picking up the Hothead and throwing it at Bowser.

"Hey don't do that to the Koopa King!" Bowser said blowing on the hothead and and making it bigger.

"I'd watch out about that Bowser. When hit with fire and electric based attacks they grow bigger and even more damaging."

"That a so?" Mario said throwing some fireballs as the hothead expanded and started circling around the room.

"Hey, you do know that can hit the rest of us too right-a bro?" Luigi said ducking out of the way of the fire ball."

"Not my fault none of you can't just blow the fire out-a" Mario said.

"Actually I can" Squirtle said using Water Gun to deignite the hothead. "Good that watergun can actually be useful in this brawl instead of just a knock awayer".

"Yeah why exactly is water made out to be so weak again-a?" Mario asked.

"Uh, probably because water is the element of flow and change not us smashing" Mario and Squirtle looked annoeyd at Master Hand. "Hey like you said I like making things different-"

"And yet too much the same" Falco commented.

"Wow, you guys will find ANYTHING to complain about" Master Hand said snapping his fingers as Mr. Saturn appeared. "Hopefully you won't complain about this."

"Who'd complain about Mr. Saturn?" Ness asked.

"I thought that was like Mrs. Alpbert" Peach said as Ness looked at her confused. "Or was like that some injoke Di told me about?"

"Uh unknown injokes aside Mr. Saturn is back in Brawl, making his puuu sound whenever you throw him."

"It dosen't seem very nice to throw Mr. Saturn around" Lucas stated.

Ness smiled and petted Mr. Saturn. "Ah relax luc. He actually likes being thrown around for real, see?" Ness said picking him up as he hit the wall, making happy puuu sounds whenever he bounced off.

"Well that's good" Lucas said.

"He's only happy because I had to pay him everytime he gets thrown around" Master Hand thought to himself picking up Mr. Saturn. "Okay no extraneous Saturn throwing guys. He is a mascot character you know."

"Oh like me-a" Mario said pointing at himself.

"Yeah but if he's way past cool he's more like me" Sonic said pointing at himself.

"Actually since he only represents his series, not company he's more like me" Pikachu said pointing to himself. "Plus I guess the can't talk for the most part in the actual series line."

"Or really too much at all" Ness said picking up Mr. Saturn again. "He was still good to use for uh slight damage though."

"And is actually fairly good at breaking open shields" Master Hand said grabbing Saturnd again throwing it at Falco who reflected it back. "I said shields, not refrectors!"

"Oh yeah, really wanted my shield to break" Falco said sarcastically.

"Yeah well you will if I want you to in a demonstration" Master Hand said teleporting away Mr. Saturn. "Speaking of character items though, let me reintroduce to you the green shell". Master Hand then teleported in a green shell. "In the Subspace mode you can find these as items and by defeating Koopa Troopas. Either way you throw, hit or jump on the shell to send it sliding along the ground."

Fox rolled his eyes. "Let me guess, it's a shell of a time."

"I wasn't going to say that, because even that would of been too lame of a pun."

"Well pun or not these are good to throw around-a" Luigi said grabbing the green shell. "Espically when you chuck then at someone" he then went over and chucked it at Wario.

"Ow, my coin purse-a!" Wario said as he fell to the ground and got up, looking annoyed at Luigi. "What did you do that for-a?"

"Name a reason why I shouldn't of done to you that dosen't sound greedy or jerkish-a" Luigi pointed out.

"... Would it be greedy to say I wasn't going to try stealing from you until tommorow-a?" Wario asked as Luigi starred at him. "Yeah I thought you wouldn't like that a". Wario said picking up the shell. "Well what goes around comes back around-a".

"Well at least someone else is quoting song lyrics now" Pikachu stated as Wario threw the shell. Luigi ducked as the shell hit into the wall and traveled back at him.

"Like before shells can come back to you if they hit a wall or an attack, so watch out for returning shells" Master Hand warned.

Luigi stepped on it. "Well good thing you can still just step on them to stop them-a".

"The next isn't one you should be stomping on though".

"A red turtle shell-a?" Mario asked.

Master Hand shook his "head". "No, I got rid of those. They were essitantly the same with too slight a variant to keep."

"Then why was Luigi kept-a?" Wario asked as Luigi starred at him angrily.

"Because he's more original then clone now" Master Hand pointed out. "Same could be said for those weaker went around a bit more red shells."

"Well you know you could just put in blue shells to replace them-a" Mario called out. "Blue shells would be incredibley rare, target the person in the lead of the brawl and deliever a powerful strike. Even moreso then the green turtle shell, and be incredibley hard to dodge-a."

"Isn't that from the a kart series?" Luigi asked.

Mario nodded. "Yeah, and it was good for knocking that Sonic out-a."

"I told you that was way past cheating!" Sonic yelled.

"No it's strategy and since they'd be so rare throwing them would stratigcally used in brawls-a" Mario said.

"Hmmm, that's a good idea actually" Master Hand said rubbing his chin. "I'll defintley actually consider putting that in as an item next time. For now though here's your next item". He snapped his fingers as a banana peel appeared. "That's right the banana peel which as you saw before positlvey begs for the character to come and slip on it."

"No, it just postivley was thrown by a (swear)in dumb monkey" Snake said glaring annoyed at Diddy.

"Hey I can't help it if you fell into it' Diddy said looking over at Master Hand. "Though really, how come one of my moves is just making banana peels when they're already items?"

"Well what else would you have wanted?" Master Hand asked.

Diddy held out his hand. "Let's see, maybe my guitar gzhomp, a powerful version of my cartwheel kick, maybe riding around Rambi or Expresso-"

"Too bad, you get bananas" Master Hand said as Diddy looked down. "Oh cheer up. I thought you monkeys liked bananas."

"Well they're not even bananas, they're peels" Diddy said. "You can't even really eat a peel."

"Yeah me tried that once and me had to go to the hospital for few weeks" Donkey Kong pointed out.

"Well you did eat like 100 peels in a row DK."

"Hey me was just cleaning up me banana mess in way me thought would be delicious but it was just painful."

"Peels in general are suppose to be painful though" Master Hand remarked pionting at the banana peel. "Once you fall on it you'll slip on your backside just like in the olden days of comedy."

"Back in my days comedy was just the dinosaurs telling bad jokes" Mr. Game and Watch said walking as he fell on the banana peel and landed on the ground. "Ow, my 2D bones!" he yelled as everyone laughed at this.

"Man that's some good comedy" Master Hand said before teleporting in the bumper. "Though probably not as funny, it is good setting up the pinball bumper on the ground and in the air to knock opponents down or away when they hit into it."

"Actually it was really funny to see stupid CPU opponents keep walking into the bumper and not jump over it" Young Link said laughing some. "Espically when they knocked themsleves off the stage."

"How would you know that? You weren't in the first tournament" Link pointed out.

"Yeah I was, because you were me over seven years ago and I was so I remember you being me when we did the original tournament."

"... What?" Link asked confused.

"Ah, I'm just messing with you" Young Link said. "I just saw the videos of it online. Besides, after what happened wtih old DK I don't think we need any more time distortions."

"What we need is someone to go and hit the bumper though" Master Hand said looking around. "Come on, won't anyone do it?"

"I way past will!" Sonic said jumping on the bumper and getting knocked back. "Hey that's way suppose to give you 10 points, like it did in Casino Night."

"Well thankfully we're not in your old Casino Genesis stupidiness-a" Mario called out.

Sonic homing attacked him onto the bumper. "Well thankfully this thing is way past useful for something afterall" Sonic said.

"Speaking of old bouncers, and this time I mean even older then the first tournament, check this out" Master Hand said as a spring fell down. "Remember this from two updates ago?"

"I remember being spring rolled for some reason" Fox said looking annoyed at Falco.

Falco shrugged. "Well it's better then being Rick Rolled or being told to do a barrel roll for the millionth time right?"

"Much better then that actually" Master Hand pointed at the spring. "You hop on a spring to preform an extra high jump."

"I already way past do that" Sonic said jumping on his own spring.

"Yeah but this can be thrown and topple over sideways, making all who hit into it go far to the left and the right" Master Hand said looking around. "So uh, anyone going to try that?" He looked to see everyone starring at him. "Oh come on! A few weapons ago you were all jumping to see who would hammer what with that. What's with the delay now?"

"Well that's because hitting someone with springs are for pansies" Ganondorf roared out. "When you find a real weapon call the lord of all evil."

"Actually those springs do hurt" Fox said chucking the spring into Ganondorf who was knocked into the wall. "See?"

"All I see is one dead fox!" Ganondorf said knocking the spring away from him. "I demand a weapon of spiky death to impale him into little pieces".

"I can sort of do that" Master Hand said as a purple spikeball with eyes appeared.

"I reckon that's a recolor Gordo" Dedede said. "Ain't you got enough of them recolors round here?"

"No we're still missing one... uh, this isn't a recolor". Master Hand said pointing at it. "This is Unira. Whoever gets it can throw it on the ground or at they're foes and it's spikes will extend and damage whoever bumps into it."

"Perfect" Ganondorf said grabbing the Unira. "Now the only question is who does the lord of all evil throw it at". He looked over at Link. "The foolish swordsman" he then looked over at Shiek "his tranvesitite girlfriend" he then scanned over to Fox. "Or the furry who dare challenged my malicious might."

"You know, I don't think you'd have a chance of hitting any of us with one of those" Link pointed out.

"Oh yeah?" He asked as the three nodded. "Well..." Ganondorf then quickly threw it at Fox who just jumped over it as it fell into the ground. "Ah, my evil plan."

"Yeah maybe you should start hanging with Andross and talking about how stupid your evil plans are" Fox said.

Ganondorf made a fist. "This isn't over yet."

"Yeah, I haven't mentioned how you can attack the Unira again to make it's spikes retract so you can throw it again or that it comes from Clu Clu Land" Master Hand said as everyone starred at him confused. "What? It was an NES game. The evil seahorse Unira, aka the spiky thing, stole all the treasure of Clu Clu Land and the heroic Fish bubbles went to try and find it."

"How obscure" Pikachu pointed out. "I think more people would remember Freddi Fish then they would that guy."

"Oh you mean that 90's PC Game series for little kids about a fish who goes on decetive investigations?" Marth asked as Pikachu nodded. "Oh yeah. I mean even in Altea I'd bet they heard more of Freddi then of Clu Clu."

"Oh that is such bull!" Master Hand yelled out. "Surley one of you here has heard something about Clu Clu."

"Yeah" Peach said. "From like you telling us right now."

"I mean besides that!"

"Then that would be a no" Link said as Ganondorf then quickly kicked him from behind into Unira as it's spikes smacked into Link who cried out in pain.

"Ha, victory for the king of darkness!" Ganondorf yelled out.

Link grimaced as he took out one of the spikes from his arm. "Yeah real nice Ganoncheap. Using a forgotten about 80's title to try and kill me. What next? You going to try poisioning me with Game and Watch's sasusges?"

"No one touches my sasuges you hooligans!" Game and Watch cried out.

"Actually next would be this" Master Hand said snapping his fingers as a soccer ball dropped down. "This is a soccer ball."

"This is... not news to anyone" Fox stated.

"This is... Skyworld!" Pit yelled as everyone looked at him. "Sorry for the moment of random quoting of cinema you all seem to dislike when mentioned, but I would like to point out that the black and white shaped ball that bounced along the ground just now is quite mysterious and perplexing to me."

"What, angels don't play soccer?" Marth asked. "Probably because Christopher Llyod didn't get around to making a crappy sequal of it starring a team of losers who get help from a mysterious set of angels who actually make them succesful but then the team learns to win without them or some other such stupid moral lesson."

"I feel your refrence to popular culture is once again loss on me, nor does it explain anything about the device that is still on the ground" Pit said pointing to the soccer ball.

"Oh that's a soccer ball you use to play soccer" Ike explained. "It's the world's most popular sport that invovlves kicking around the ball to score goals in nets played with a team of eleven players."

"Yeah and like all sports titles-a, I made it better with my Mario Strikers series-a" Mario called out.

"Hey I was way past playing soccer before you" Sonic stated. "I guest starred in the mondo cool Virtual Strikers 3 and my team way past mondo wiped the floor with everyone."

"Yeah right-a" Mario called out. "You may be fast-a but you don't know anything about teamwork or even how to score succesfully-a".

"What do you know about teamwork you mondo ego jerk?" Sonic said pointing at him. "I bet I could way past get a team and wipe the floor with you!"

"Yeah I doubt you could even find another 10 people to tolerate you, let alone form a working team with-a" Mario said as the two starred at each other angrily.

"Look, if you guys want to soccer brawl, go and find some teams and prove whose better. For now though..." Master Hand looked to see Sonic and Mario have run off with the soccer ball. "Okay, probably shouldn't of suggested that". He then snapped his fingers as another soccer ball appeared. "They'll have to find out later that per the rule of soccer you can't grab the ball but hit it with an attack, causing it to burst into flames and zip off into the air."

"Oh yeah I think there was like a soccer ball in that training mode Di showed us" Peach pointed out.

"Hmm, don't know if I wanted to reveal it back then. So I guess you can say I fumbled that ball" Master Hand said as everyone loooked at him. "Anyway, the angle you hit it at determiens the angle it will fly awya in, so aim well when you try shooting off this ball."

"I'll give it the old Falcon Kick!" Captain Falcon said kicking the ball high as it burst into flames and started shooting around the room. "Wow, I don't know my own falcon strength-"

"Stop saying falcon all the (falc)in time!" Snake yelled out.

"Hey I just want to show you guys my combat moves" Falcon said before being hit by the soccer ball after it bounced along the wall. "Ow that Falcon hurt."

"I don't really give a falc" Master Hand said as the others laughed. "How come only one out of every like five hundred jokes I make is funny?"

"Hey it's a better record pretty much any primetime show nowadays" Pikachu stated.

"Yeah guess that's true" Master Hand noted as he snapped his fingers as the team healer appeared. "I'm sure you remember this one, that is designed for team brawl use."

"I remember how your sexism in making teams made you attack me you chauvesntic missling pig!" Zelda yelled out.

"Hey that was only to show that not only could you throw it at a teammate to reduce they're damage but you could also throw it at an enemy which may damage or heal them depending on the circumstances. And I also remember those circumstances did bring you two closer together" Master Hand said pointing at Zelda and Zero Suit Samus.

"Okay so something good did come out of it" Zelda said.

Zero Suit picked up the Team Healer and threw it at Zelda. "There you go" she said dusting her off some. "That should heal any of those scratches from that run in you had before."

"Hey how about throwing another one over to me?" Yoshi said. "To make up for all those shots being thrown at me before?"

"After I introduce all the items" Master Hand said snapping his fingers as the Franklin badge appeared. "Like this one, the Franklin badge which you slap on and cause all incoming enemy projectiles to be repelled."

"Which is actually more (beep)in useful then I thought it'd be" Snake stated as he grabbed it. "There now one of you (beep)s try shooting me with something."

"Yeah there's no disadvantage of having one on so just grab it when you see it" Master Hand commented as he shot Snake with his laser hand as it bounced off. "See? Even reflects my mighty hand powers."

"Any reflector could do that so long as you don't try and cheap yourself to make it stronger" Fox retorted.

"Well this one does it in nice Mother badge form."

"Kind of weird really that the first thing you had about our series was the badge and not me or Lucas" Ness pointed out.

"Well obviously I didn't want to spoil Lu coming or you coming back at the time" Master Hand pointed out. "So I thought I'd give you an item update first, like what I did with Captain Falcon."

"Yeah but I think anyone prefers a refelector badge to Goroh" Falcon ponited out.

"Hey the uh... four people who wanted me in the tournament would say different you stupid falcon!" Goroh said running in.

Master Hand looked at him. "Okay, Stafy, Andross, and now you are all coming out around here. Who unlocked the assist trophy room again?"

"One of the new guys you said you were going to offically announce next week" Goroh said. "We were forming this awesome plan of how to kill you, but then Mario and Sonic came and said something about a soccer game and they wouldn't let me play for some reason."

"Probably because you suck" Captain Falcon said as Goroh charged at him. Falcon just sidestepped him and kicked him in the back. "Yeah nice try Goroh, well more like the opposite of nice actually.

"Because I'm evil?"

"Because you suck". Goroh tried attacking Falcon but Falcon just evaded his blows.

"Okay enough of him" Master Hand said teleporting Goroh away and telepriting in the screw attack button. "Time for your last normal weapon, the screw attack, which this time around is also an item you wear."

"You know, bad enough you steal my attack to use as a weapon, but why is it wearable now?" Samus asked.

"Well because this time around the screw attack becomes your standard and midair jumps" the hand explained. "Which means you can use other weapons and attack as normal with the power of the screw and create a chain of attacks in some unexpected combinations."

"Oh yeah, because I never did combo attacks before" Samus said sarcastically.

"Actually I think it's quite an honor that your jump is so highly treasured it actually would become an item over anyone else's" Meta-Knight pointed out. "And though it lacks the power of your regular screw people who want to even come close may need to try to use it to beat you."

Samus smiled at him. "Never thought of it that way" she said looking down and quickly hugging him. "Thanks Meta".

"No problem" Meta-Knight said as he grabbed the screw attack. "Hmmm, I can see the combos for this already actually." He then jumped in the air and started swinging his sword around. "This actually does open up new possibilties" he pointed out.

Kirby looked at him holding a can of Tuna. "Do any of those possibilities involve finding me some more tuna fish?" Kirby asked as Kirby's tuna was knocked into Meta-Knights' attack. "Ah, my tuna!" Kirby said jumping at Meta-Knight and getting sliced and screwd up as Kirby fell down to the ground.

"Sorry about that Kirby" Meta-Knight said landing on the ground.

Kirby gasped as he held up his can of tunafish. "Hey, you got a screw in my tunafish!"

"Uh, yes I said I was sorry that happened-"

"I dont' think you understand. Youuuuu got a screwwww in my tunafish!" Kirby screamed.

"I do understand Kirby since it's pretty obvious what happened-"

"Hey everyone, heeeeeeeee get a screwwwwwww in my tunaaaa!" Kirby said holding up the can of Tuna. "Heeeeeeee Got a screwwww in my Tuna! Meta-Knightttt got a screwwwwww in my TUNA! He got a screwwwwwwww in my tunafish! Heeeee got a screwwwwwww-"

"WE GET IT ALREADY!" Everyone yelled out.

"No, I don't think you do, because heeeeeeee-"

"Okay enough of that" Master Hand said pointing at the kitchen. "Look, go into Crazy Hand's drawer and get the tuna fish in there. Just stop saying that okay?"

"Fine, but heeee got a screwwww in my tunaaaa" Kirby said walking away.

"You know, I'd probably find that funny if I was watching that from far away, but not upclose" Master Hand said looking at the Smashers. "Okay with the regular items taken care of that just leaves the special items you'll only find laying around playing in the solo game modes" he then snapped his fingers as a CD appeared. "As mentioned before, CD adds song to your music collection you can access in the sound test and my music modes in the tournament database".

Fox picked up the CD and looked at it. "Ewww, Star Wolf's theme. Why would you include that?" he asked.

"Uh, I guess I like villianous composing" Master Hand said quickly taking the CD. "CDs will stop appearing once you unlock all the songs so if you stop seeing them that means you got all the music."

"Hopefully one of those tracks will include a long ballad of my theme" Jigglypuff said.

"Well you'll have to see to believe, ornotseecaueit'snotin, by getting the tracks". He then snapped his fingers as a trophy appeared in front of the smashers. "Another set of items you can grab to add to your collection are trophies."

"Alright, a trohpy of my mansion-a" Luigi said holding it up. "I can finally tell someone Luigi's mansion won a trophy-a".

"Yeah I just wouldn't tell them where it came from unless you'd want people to laugh at your patheticness, which they'd probably do already" Bowser said as Luigi glared at him. "Though I will need your mansion in the future for my movie, where a big action scene appears destroying you plumbers once and for all until you come back as a pair of annoying ghosts."

"You know there is actually a ghost Luigi-a and he's a lot less annoying then anyting that would be in your movie-a" Luigi remarked as Bowser glared at him darkly.

Master Hand then snapped his fingers as a sticker fell down. "And of course in addition to trophies you can also find stickers which as you know not only are good to collect but also power you up for subspace."

"Aww, it's like a birdo sticker" Peach said picking it up. "Isn't it cute Cobby?" She said showing it to the Nintendo dog who barked in appreciation.

"Hey you'll need that power boost" Master Hand pointed out. "If you want to stand a chance against him."

"Her?" Crazy Hand said telepeorting in.

"No, you know who."

"Voldemort?"

"No, the guy who pulls the strings."

"Masahiro Sakurai?"

"No, that's just the guy who helps me run the website version of these updates" Master Hand stated. "I'm talking about... you know what? Never mind, if you don't know you'll just find out."

"YOU'LL ALL FIND OUT" A voice called out darkly as the smashers looked around.

"Okay moving on from the creepy and the unannounced is an item that's quite key to your adventures in Subspace" Master Hand said as a key fell down.

"How many more items are so we'll know how many more puns you'll try making?" Falco asked.

"Only a few, but these found only in subspace ones are really improtant" Master hand said picking up a key. "See these open locked doors in the story and are your only way of getting past some levels. So make sure if you drop the key when you find it to go back to where it was placed to get it again. And BTW, these keys pack a real punch when thrown."

"Why would we throw something that may be our only way of contuining through the area?" Link asked.

"Hey sometimes you have to fight with what you're holding, espically when an enemy comes in to block you're way and you gotta toss a key at him."

"Hey didn't Mario-a do that in the 90's version of the Donkey Kong adventure-a?" Luigi asked.

"Yeah but those were rather big keys. Or you were rather puny. These are smaller and not as obnixiously placed around every level". Master Hand then snapped his fingers as a trophy stand appeared. "I'm sure you remember the trophy stands, the items that you use to turn your foes into trophies in the story."

"I remember you ripping off our weaking system with it" Pikachu stated.

"Well hey I take stuff from all you guys to make it better. Here though you can only throw the base at an enemy that's sufficnley weakend since there's no Master ball trophy stands."

"Well I'll still be the monster ball... I mean Pokemon champion of trophy stands" The trainer said Picking up the stand. "I will weaken and catch all the trophies."

"Yeah I'm sure you'll do a great job capturing them all on your own" Ivysaur said sarcastically.

"Well I did take down that one primid" The trainer pointed out. "That's impressive right?"

"I'd like to think so but until you guys see for yourself the intense beating these guys can give you I'm going to say no". Master Hand said as as a little red and yellow ball fell down. "that's probably why you're going to need a lot of these actually."

"Why would we need super energy pellets?" Samus asked.

"They're not pellets, they're stock balls!" Master Hand explained. "In the story mode, you use them to increase the amount of live you have left and since it will be tough going through a stage and you get no penalty for picking them up, get them whenever you have the chance."

"I thought you said you would never ever do stock balls in this tournament ever" Pikachu stated. "Since of how many people asked for them when playing stock modes and you said that'd be too cheap to have."

"Well yeah, for Vs. But In the story I figured it was alright. Afterall, who'd complain about you having more of a chance? The bad guys? I doubt you care about what they have to say"

"Hey the lord of all evil cares!" Ganondorf yelled out.

"So does the Koopa King!" Bowser said.

"And so does the dreamland emperor I reckon" Dedede said.

"Yeah I wouldn't care too much Dedede" Master Hand pointed out. "You've got a much different agenda then the other villians this time around."

"Does it involve squashing that there Kirby?" Dedede asked.

"Uh... I'm not going to say and just let you find out." Master Hand then looked at the others. "Okay we're down to the last item everyone, but I've saved the best for last." He looked over at Wario. "Well that's what You'd say anyway because the last item I'm showing is coins and bills!'

"Finally-a!" Wario said happily. "I'll take 5 million dollars now, 100 million later in my room-a-"

"No you're not." Master Hand pointed at him. "I was reluclant of doing this because of how greedy you are but like all items it must be shown. However I am only going to make a select amount of money drop in. You can grab and keep that if you want, but you will not ask for more, try shaking anyone else for more, whine about not being in classic mode and getting more money, and anything else greedy. Okay?"

Wario smirked. "I promise-a-"

"Oh and no putting your fingers behind your back and lying about this deal. Otherwise I'll stick you in the needle room for more then just a day!" Master Hand stated as Wario gulped and slowly nodded. "That's what I like to see" The hand said before snapping in a few set of bills and coins which Wario quickly grabbed. "If you saw that for the second it was on the ground, these items appear under brawl under the coin rule. Bronze coins are a point, silver are three, gold are six, and bills are 10 points."

"Actually all of this in regular currencey would only be about 251 Dollars-a" Wario remarked as Master Hand looked at him. "Which is..." he sighed enough money-a."

"That's good to here" Master Hand said looking at the other. "These are different then the specator coins and coin launcher coin coins so be on the watch for that."

"If we can even watch coins with him around-a" Luigi said pointing at Wario.

Master Hand wiped some sweat off his brow. "Well I don't know about you but thinking about all of these items, plus the indivudal final smashes and assist trophies and Pokeball Pokemon, is really quite the truckload of items."

"Actually of these combined probably wouldn't really even fill up most of a truck" Ness stated.

"Well I mean it's a lot stuff okay? But the variety of all the items really aids the anything can happen spirit of Brawl."

"Also if anything could happen we'd be seeing a lot more variety and amount of smashers actually here then we are" Falco stated.

"Look, whose here is whose here is all that is here cause I'm Master the Master Hand... toot toot" Master Hand rolling his hand. "Besides you don't know everyone whose coming yet."

"Well besides Krystal who else is coming?" Fox asked.

"Man either I'm a better hider then I thought or he's in denial of her being in the game" the hand thought to himself as he smiled at the smashers, throwing them heart conttainers to heal they're injuries and then making all the items disappear. "You're going to meet the other guy now actually. He's actually sort of the Game and Watch of Brawl."

"You mean the annoying old guy who no one wanted here but who has a diverse enough move to actually be liked by some crazy fans?" Marth asked.

"Hey I'll have you know you Nancy boy penny loafer that back in my day it was a crime not to love the old, and youngins would be whipped by cattle prods until they appreciated the eldery!" Game and Watch stated.

"Well I was going to say that he's the old obscure character many newer fans wouldn't recongnize-"

"Uh, wouldn't that be the Ice Climbers and Pit?" Fox asked as the three looked at him annoyed.

"No, they're the 80's one or two note stars who have gained a large cult apprecation. These are the guys who are even older and don't even seem to fit Brawl but have such a unique style that you can't help but want to see them in."

"What about if it's at the expense of someone people want to see in?" Pikachu asked.

"Uh, not even then." Master Hand pointed in front of the smashers as a light shone down. "Introducing... R.O.B!" The Smashers looked to see a Robot beep along in front of them with a white shell, red claws and a black visor face as the brawl combanants looked at it confused.

"Greetings Smash Brothers" ROB said in a robotic voice. "I am R.O.B, the Robotic Operating Buddy and the Newest Smash Brother. I am a Robot, beep bop boop."

"... You're kidding right?" Pikachu asked.

"Negative electronic Pokemon 25 Of the National Pokedex, the words that have been compulated by the Master Hand test 100 correct by my truth analyzers" ROB said. "Beep, I ROB the Robot am in the Brawl. Commence rejoycement from the 27 people who had predicted and will enjoy using my character for the game version of this tournament."

"Okay, why the (beep) did you let a robot here?" Snake asked.

"Beep bop, the language the FOXHOUND Mercnary special operations agent consists of 12 Percent Unadded Swear Words To Serve As His Distate For Those around him, beep bop" ROB said his arms flaring around.

"Hmmm, hey wait a minute, isn't this guy from my adventures?" Fox asked.

"Yeah he does kind of look like our ROB 64 only more trim and as of now less annoying" Falco commented.

"Your statements are force members of the Star Fox Mercanaries Team" R.O.B said turning to them. "The mechnical control pilot of the great Fox is a later model of the R.O.B united created in the early 90's" R.O.B said.

"Hmmm so I guess that R.O.B we know is just a variation of the one we know" Fox said.

"Yeah that happens a lot" Master Hand said pointing at himself. "Just like there's a variation of me and Crazy as bosses in Kirby and the Amazing Mirror.

"I thought that was us in itty bitty game spirit form" Crazy said teleporting in.

"Well it isn't so get out of here!" Master Hand said making Crazy teleport out before looking over at R.O.B. "So why don't you go ahead and tell everyone where you're from R.O.B.

"If that is what you have asked I shall do that". R.OB then looked at the other smashers. "I am from the period of the mid 80's and was created as an accessory to the Nintendo Entertaintment System, where I was packaged with the Gyromite and Stack-Up Video Game Advnetures. It was due to me that Nintendo was able to package the Nintendo Entertainment System as a chidlren's toy and allow them to claim a foothold in the console game development market and allow the industry to suceed after the Video Game Crash of 1983. It is because of my actions that 90 of you were created and 100 of you continue to exist, and allowed me to secure a spot on Gamespy's 5th smartest gaming investment in they're 25 Smartest Moves of Video Game History."

"... Yeah, and we called Game and Watch boring" Pikachu stated.

"Well he does have a point of saving your butts" Master Hand pointed out. "That's why I decided to give him a role in the tournament."

"Actually five fingered digit of mass magical power contained within a glove, you had sent me on this tournament for-"

"Hey no spoilers!" Master Hand said covering his mouth. "Look whether you like it or not, the NES accessory is making a grand entrance into the malestrom you call this tournament."

"That is correct fellow smash units, beep boop" R.O.B said flaling his arms. "My stats according to various calculations would rank me as the 24th most used Smasher and the 27th Strongest according to data obtained on all of your various matches."

"Ha, well at least he admits himself to be weaker then the lord of all evil" Ganondorf yelled out.

"That is correct Ganondorf Dragmire, Dark Demon Empeoror Who sees destruction of Hyrule" R.O.B said. "You are the 3rd Physically most powerful Smasher, however your strength is compensated by a severe lack of speed and only having short ranged physical movements, 70 Percent of those derived from the ones given to the F-Zero Championship Pilot Captain Falcon, boop."

"So wait, you're still copying me?" Falcon said laughing some. "That's just sad."

"The lord of all evil will make you all sad!" Ganondorf yelled. "And furthermore he must be going off the old tapes-"

"Actually I have been given data from the latest tournament to factor in the statements and results of my calculations, beep beep" R.O.B said.

"Uh, why has he been given information on the tournament that we haven't-a?" Luigi asked.

"Well I kind of needed some help with the math of some things so had to show him some stuff and well you know uh close to the release date and...;" he looked to see the Smashers starring at him. "hey, look at his statley form that should be recieving a lot of your attention".

"Actually they have already elaped enough time to obtain my physical form" R.O.B stating. "What concerns them more is the words that you state out of your own nervous demeanor when you have preformed actions that enrage the others, beep beep."

"Pfft, I haven't annoyed actions that have enraged anyone" Master Hand said as another package was dropped on him. "Ahhh, another set of bees!" Master hand said as the bees flew around him before he swatted them away. "Seriously where do these come from?"

R.O.B scanned the package. "After obtaining information from the container and determining DNA samplings through my systems I have come to the conclusion that-" Suddenley another package was dropped on R.O.B, revealing to be a container of water that short circuited the robot. "Beep boop bop beep beep!" Rob said flaling around. "Danger Will Robinson is what would be said if this was Lost in Space, but here I will say that I am in a predicement Master Hand."

The mysterious symbols looked to see R.O.B continue flailing around. "Luckily we were able to short circuit him in time before he gave away our identities" ?? stated.

"Not only that, but I made sure that water will corrode his memory enough to erase any knowledge of us off his hard drive" ?! pointed out.

"Won't that have a serious affect on his CPU though?" ?! asked.

"Perhaps, but it does not matter. Espically if he was one of the combanants who was made to replace us" !? stated.

"Oh, well then in that case I hope it erades his whole robot brain then" ?! said as they continued to watch R.O.B flailing around.

"Hmmm, someone should probably do something about this" Master Hand said back in the mansion looking at the smashers. "Anyone here a mechanic?" The Smashers shook they're heads. "oh someone here has to be a mechanic!" He looked over at Samus. "How about you? You repair your suit right?"

She shook her head. "Only really minor repiars. Besides I know my suit's technology. I don't know the technology of NES accessory kits."

"Well then I'll just have to use all of my alighty repair powers then" Master Hand said smacking ROB in the head a couple of times as he stopped flaling around. "You okay R.O.B?"

"Beep beep, I am a robot" R.O.B said.

"Yes we uh know that". Master Hand moved closer to him. "You wouldn't say happen to remember who those package senders are would you?"

"All I remember are the basic formulas, like 2 Plus 2 equals 4 and PS3 Plus 600 Dollars Equals Fail" R.O.B said spinning around.

"Dang that water must of damged him good" Master hand remarked.

"Either that or your hitting" Fox pointed out.

"Hey people hit each other here all the time and aren't that damaged".

"Yeah well water is shot all the time that dosen't damage anyone at all" Squirtle said.

"Oh jeez stop it with that". He then threw R.O.B a heart. "There that should heal him physically but I don't know about his CPU core."

"Beep beep, I like the beeps" R.O.B said.

"Hmmm, guess not". Master Hand looked at the others. "Damaged or not, his air of gentle playfulness will charms us all."

"Espically when you take off your clothes and run naked in the streets, ba beep" R.O.B said running around Master Hand.

"Uh, yeah, when that happens" Master Hand said looking around. "Well since no one here is a mechanic you think someone here can call a mechanic?"

"I'm A Mechanic!" Kirby said dropping in on everyone wearing a toolbelt. "Well I ate a Mechanic anyway."

"Negative, you only ate someone's belt and became mechanic belt kirby, with the ability to use mechanic's tools but not the knowledge of how to use them" The Meta-Knight robot called out.

"Oh wait, another robot! They know how robot works". Master Hand pointed at the Meta-Knight robot. "Meta Robot, go and Fix R.O.B okay?"

"I do not take orders from you" Meta-Knight's robot called out.

Master Hand looked over at Meta-Knight. "Can you get your robot to listen to me then?"

"I suppose" Meta-Knight pointed at his robot. "Go and fix R.O.B as best you can."

"Though that does not involve telling you about Kirby's abilities I shall give it my best shot" the robot said going over and was shown fixing R.O.B.

Master Hand floated over. "Well?" 

"With the tools I have I am only able to preform a fix on part of his CPU" Meta-Knight robot said. "So he should be functioninig normally half of the time. However for a full fix I am going to need a rather expensive set of tools to work with-"

"Yeah I'll try and get you those some time later" Master Hand said looking down at R.O.B. "Partially working is good enough for me."

"My servos are response enough to recongnize the real reason behind such a statement" R.O.B called out.

"Yeah well hey I spent a lot of time getting you out of NES obscuirty okay? I think I'm entitled to be cut a little slack" Master Hand commented before holding out some photos. "Besides check out these pictures I have of you" Master Hand said holding a picture of R.O.B in front of Luigi's Mansion. "I don't know why a robot would be in a ghost infested mansion but hey, part of the nutiness you expect in this tournament right?"

"Actually there is a logical conclusion to be being inside the Luigi's Mansion" R.O.B stated. "I can use my servos to dedict any spirtual or weird ecto anamolty at quite a sufficent rate."

"It's still not as good as my ghost sense though-a" Luigi pointed out.

"Actually at full capacity it operates 20 better then your ghost sense" R.O.B pointed out.

"Well... try making a game for it-a!" Luigi called out.

"Though your adventures showcasing your second primary role as a leading star were profitable I do detect any profit found in having another such storyline" R.O.B called out as Luigi looked down annoyed.

"Well maybe there's some profit, or at least tenderness to take from this photo" Master Hand said showing a picture of Zelda inspecting R.O.B by Delfino Plaza.

"As if I would ever preform such an action" Zelda said crossing her arms.

"Yeah thinking about it that seems like something Peach would do more then Zelda-a" Luigi stated.

"Hey that's how the picture came out okay?" Master Hand said. "I mean I thought it looked nice when it came out."

Zelda pointed at him "Perhaps if Zesu were there it would be, but not with me touching that robotic inferior male."

"Actually Hyrulian princess with the moderatley sudden attraction of the same gender, I am neither male nor female as I do not possess any of those organs." R.O.B treading over to her. "In fact" Rob eyes glowed yellow for a second as he grabbed Zelda's breast. "Beep bop, I got the boop!" R.O.B said running around crazily.

"You're going to get far worse then that!" Zelda said glowing with a huge load of magical energy as she started firing many blasts at R.O.B.

"You cannot catch the robot as he does the robot" R.O.B said dancing as a bunch of magical energy bolts flew at him which Master hand knocked away.

"How dare you protect that opressor of my feminine rights!" Zelda said pointing at the hand.

"Hey he dosen't know how to operate any better when in broken mode" Master Hand said as R.O.B's eyes changed to they're normal color. "See? Now he'll apologize and everything will be better".

"Actually there is no need for apologies when I was not in control of my own actions" R.O.B stated. "If operation at full capactities I would not preform such actions unless it was dedicated in my processors, beep boop."

"Well processor or not do it again and I'll cut you to pieces" Zero Suit holding out her whip. "Since only I can do that, understand?"

"The words which you have been spoken have been processesed armorless variation of the zebeian bounty hunter Samus Aran. Next time I shall try malfunctioning around someone else boop boop" he said spinning around again.

"Maybe around Pikachu" Master Hand said showing a picture of Pikachu jumping on R.O.B's head on the battlefield. "I guess footstool jumping works differently on a robot."

"Maybe I was jumping on him and then giving him an electric shock" Pikachu stated. "Happens a lot in the show for some reason."

"My sensors indicate a 30 rataitionality behind this being laziness and noncaring of producing a predictable program for the 2-11 year old demographic, bop boop" R.O.B stated.

"Yeah your senosrs probably have it right on the money."

"Speaking of money" Master Hand said as Wario looked excited. "Or not" he then held up another picture of R.O.B using his ROB burner to fly through the air on Frigate Orpheon. "Here's the money shot of ROB jumping through the air."

"I thought that was like when Mario and Luigi did that and like made coins come out" Peach said confused.

"Man I got to make them do that to me and collect they're loot-a" Wario thought to himself.

"Well I guess it's his flying money shot actually."

"Actually Master Hand" R.O.B started to say before his vistor turned yellow. "Beep watch me go! Watch me go by myself!" R.O.B then started flying around the room as the Smashers looked around confused.

"Uh, yeah that ruined whatever I was trying to say" Master Hand said before looking at his notes. "Okay let's see here, I wanted to tell you that to get R.O.B you must play 160 Brawls, or get 250 different trophies, or get him to join your party in the subspace emissary mode. Let's just say that his joining will be quite a surprising entry, heh he" Master Hand said as R.O.B landed on top of him. "Ow, not that surprising."

"Beep, the surprise is you are out of cookies and walnuts, beep beep!" Rob said running aruond his hand.

"Oh no, now there's a real problem!" Kirby said holding up a wrench. "Too bad the only way I know how to fix it is to throw this" Kirby said chucking the wrench at Master Hand who barley dodged. "Hey, now we'll be walnutless forever!"

"Oh no we won't!" Master Hand said putting R.O.B down as his eyes changed back to normal. "Try not to do that when around me okay?"

"Though I cannot help such imperfecties to my circuting of who I malfunction around I shall try to do as you request" R.O.B stated.

"Good. Also try waiting to malfunction after I showcased all of your special super moves". Master Hand pointed at him. "Like your Standard special, the Robo Beam."

"You know, the old me would of tried calling that the homo beam and making a refrence to Ike over there" Marth said pointing at Ike. "But luckily the me now knows how childish and immature that is."

"Only because you fear people will do that to you" Ike pointed out slightly miffed.

"Well hey that's a pretty solid fear" Marth pointed out.

"Actualy Atleta Prince and weilder of the Falchion Blade who has the second quickest sword based moveset of the Brawlers, my robotic beam is a powerful weapon of laser destruction as I shall now display per the rules of move showings" R.O.B said shooting his Robo beam at Marth as it knocked him hard to the ground. "I calculate that was a solid 15 damaging move and that based on previous displays of your actions and mental state you will now try to attack me for showing the damagins aspect of my move on you".

Marth took out his sword and sighed before putting it away. "You know what? Screw your calculations. I'm not going to attack you."

"There as a 30 Percent chance you would say such words to try and not have your actions determined by my previous statement" R.O.B stated rolling around a bit.

"Jeez, he asks for it almost as bas as that Lucario guy" Marth muttered to himself.

"You probably couldn't tell by that straight, fast, pierecing, ultra shooting beam move demo that it's one of R.O.B's key weapons with some pretty distinct characteristcs" Master Hand said looking over at the others.

"Well we can probably tell now with all the adjectives you gave it" Falco commented.

"Yeah well it's worth most of the adjectives I gave it" Master Hand said pointing at R.O.B. "As for the characteristics, one is that you can change the angle of the shot, so it can say richoett if it is shot off the ground."

"I shall now preform the richoett usage of my Robo Beam to showcase one of the characteritics as defined by this beep boop bop tournament" R.O.B said firing at the ground as it then richottted and hit the wall as then richoetted off the wall and hit Ganondorf as it knocked him hard to the ground.

"Ow, the lord of all evil should not be treated in such a way!" Ganondorf said holding his eye.

"Well such actions perhaps will one day almost partially make up for your sexist actions" Zelda commented.

"Me sensors indicate that 90 of the reason behind your statement is more on your hatred for what you believe my gender is then the action itself" R.O.B pointed out.

"Well so what if it is?" Zelda asked.

"I do not have a response at this time that will unagitate you so I shall not respond directly to that statement."

"You also shall not shoot another one of those Robo beams" Master Hand said holding out two fingers. "Dos reason...o, this move is unique is that once you fire a beam, you can't immeidtaley fire it again, as there isn't enough Fzzzzch energy for such a strike."

"None of my databases has any defintion for a Fzzzch" R.O.B stated.

"Well that's because it's more of a sound affect then an actual word" Master Hand pointed out. "Still you can't fire it after it's used right away. If you wait to fire it awhile after using it though, it becomes a more powerful Super Robo beam at the beam's full power."

"Such rules for this move will surley agitate the 11 of consumers who will regualry use me in the brawls from the console version of this tournament" R.O.B pointed out.

"Yeah well those 89 don't know what they're missing. Or know because they only use you sometimes for missions they have to but just ignore it the rest of the time" Master Hand rolled his hand. "Anyway enough time has passed for you to try out the Super Robo beam so you know use it on someone."

R.O.B's eyes glowed yellow. "Someone named mary, beep boop!" R.O.B said firing the beam out a window and breaking it into pieces. "Don't worry I'll fix the bop with the beep!" R.O.B said taking a piece of glass and smacking it into the wall several times as the smashers looked at this.

"Uh usually it'd be pretty cool to look at the energy diode on his head to tell when he's charged up, but in the whole crazy robo mode not so much" Master Hand said moving over to R.O.B. "Okay enough glassing around R.O.B. It's time for your next move-"

"Beep, me move to Florida and go to Disneyworld and put more money in Walt Disney's jew hating pocket, boop boop!" R.O.B said spinning around.

"No don't do that. I mean don't do the moving, since the physical spinning is actually what you should be doing". Master Hand pointing at the other Smashers. "See what you need to do is the Arm Rotor, your side special that has you repeatley increase the power of your spin to attack those around you. And if spun enough can even deflect projectiles".

"Beep, I'll spin me right round, spin me right round" R.O.B said continuing to spin around for everyone.

"Oh dear, he's going to get most discombulaterated with all such spinning" Olimar pointed out.

"Robots can't get dizzy unless deku nuts are involved" Master Hand pointed out.

"What about they're servos being on haywire?" Marth asked.

"Uh, not even then". He then looked over at Luigi. "So prove it's still working by tossing a fireball at him."

"Well he did insult my a series-a" Luigi said throwing a fireball that Rob deflected as Luigi barley avoided. "Wow, that was a close a one."

"Ba-ching!" Master Hand said as everyone looked at him. "Uh I mean see that move's bound to come in handy".

"I'm bound to spinning, beep beep boop beep!" R.O.B said continuing to spin around over by Master Hand as he started smacking the hand in.

"Ow, you said you wouldn't do that anymore!" Master Hand said pushing R.O.B away.

The robot's servor changed back to they're normal color. "I am sorry once more for my actions while they were out of my normal more stable controls, boop" R.O.B said.

"Yeah well next time I'll stop being stable back" The hand commented.

"You were stable?" Falco asked.

"Oh you shut up". He looked over at R.O.B. "Okay ROB since you're now acting normal again, go and show everyone how your up special Robo Burner allows you to hover with your booster jets."

"Originally such functions were used for Gyro-Mite but now they shall be used in the process of flight through tournament style fighting, bop again" R.O.B said taking to the sky and flying above the Smashers.

"Well it may not be Gyro-Mite but stand flighting is really dyno-mite" Master Hand said as the Smashers looked blankly at him. "Oh come on, who here saw Good Times?"

"I did, and believe me they weren't really good times" Fox said as everyone chuckled.

"Okay yeah laugh at the easy stuff but when it comes to my high brow refrences to R.O.B's high flying-"

"How was that highbrow in anyway?" Link asked.

"Uh well I'm sure I'll think of something. Until then though you should pay attention to R.O.B's flight. Although he can tilt to keep using the burners, he only has a fixated amount of fuel and once that runs out he can't fly."

"For such a fixated amount of fuel he sure seems to be able to fly around a lot" Samus pointed out. "Really what's up with that?"

"Well probably because he's the only one of you with automatic robotic boosters and all" Master Hand said as R.O.B hit the ground. "And you might of gotten more mileage if you had tilted your servos between controlling when the jets were on and off."

"Such knowledge had not been availiable to me until now about my servios" R.O.B pointed out.

"Well now it is so go and do that". R.O.B then took to the sky again. "Also when R.O.B lands he can start replensihing his fuel tank and acculate a full tank in less then 2 seconds."

"How come he gets jets and all I get is my (beep)in Cypher that can't even shoot anyone down?" Snake asked.

"Once again, you're not robotic" Master Hand called out as R.O.B landed on the ground. "Okay what's the problem now R.O.B?" 

"Need to refuel once more to recharge servos" R.O.B stated.

Master Hand looked at the others. "Actually this is the perfect time to attack him thinking about it since he's kind of weaked when landing and refueling."

"Then in that case" Ganondorf said smacking R.O.B hard to the ground. "That's for blasting the emperror of all darkness."

"Well at least you're revenge this time around consisted of hitting someone Ganonmoronic" Young Link stated as Ganondorf glared at him darkly.

"The younger variation of the hero of time without the over half decade of expierence is correct as much more damage could of been accumlated to me while I was refuling" R.O.B pointed out.

"Well I'll just do it now" Ganondorf said as R.O.B. flew above him. "Oh damn it!"

"See that's why you should also attack and launch him into the air repativley so he might not have a chance to refuel and recover" Master Hand pointed out as Ganondorf tried jumping to grab R.O.B as he just floated above him. "Yeah you might want to wait for him to land to attack him."

"I don't need to wait!" Ganondorf said trying to jump at him again as he was out of R.O.B's reach. R.O.B finally fell to the ground as Ganondorf Wizard Footed him. "Ha, just like how I evily planned it."

"I detect you have just formed a lie about your actions" R.O.B said as Ganon then kicked him again. "I also detected my statement would result in more abuse and have come to the conclusion of silencing myself 30 Percent more then I do."

"Ah, if you all would do that we'd have a lot better updates" Master Hand said looking down at his list. "Okay according to my list all I wanted you to show after that was your down special, the Gyro, which I guess would be more Gyromite then that booster thing."

"It also would seem that your statement is not factoring in a key component that has been given to the others who have been announced as secret particpaints that I have not shared in" R.O.B said as Master Hand looked blankly at him. "In case you did not get what I was refrencing I was talking about boop beep the lack of a mention of my Final Smash."

"Oh yeah the Diffusion Beam" Master Hand said holding out his hand. "What's there to say? Just go and uh run at opponents firing your beam and... stuff."

"It seems that you have not prepared me to showcase my Final Smash" R.O.B commented.

Master Hand sighed. "okay yeah, I forgot. So sue me."

"Such legal action shall not be required" R.O.B stated. "The easy way of making up such neglect would just be allowing me to preform my final Smash move on yourself due to you trying to hide your laziness which made you have a leap in your usually more well funded logic."

"Uh, though I do like my logic actually being called well funded I'm going to have to say no to that" Master Hand exclaimed. "Besides it's not all my fault you know."

"Are you referring to you not being the one pulling the strings when it's-"

"Alright fine, use your Final Smash on me! Just don't spoil anything!" Master Hand yelled snapping his fingers as a Smash Ball appeared. "Okay so R.O.B absorbs and agoes around and shoots someone with a diffusor beam and uh... guess it hurts". R.O.B started glowing as he then attacked Master hand with the beam. "Owww, yeah this really hurts!" The hand commented as R.O.B stopped.

"Hopefully that will showcase why it is important to properly plan out moves better then what you just did" R.O.B stated.

"Yeah well I'm not doing that ever again if that's what your thinking" he said healing himself with a heart. "Okay now with that done, you can show off your Gyro-Mite Gyro, One of the very few charge up and throw special items people have".

"Well technically my arm cannon is a charge up item" Samus pointed out.

"Well you can't throw it though like you can throw a gyro, which actually rhymed... yo" Master Hand said quickly before looking at R.O.B. "At any rate I prepared this one so go and spin and spin and throw those gyros at someone else okay?"

R.O.B's eyes glowed yellow. "How about the AMERICAN GOVERNMENT beep?" he said spinning around some more and knocking the Gyros at the Smashers who were able to dodge them.

"No you malfunctioning robot!" Master Hand said making a fist. "I meant charging them up and throwing them at your opponents."

"All opponents are the AMERICAN GOVERMENT beep boop!" R.O.B said.

"Yeah I know it seems that way, but I'm talking about the other smashers. You know, the guys who can also grab your Gyros and use them."

"Are they from the MEXCIAN GOVERMENT?" R.O.B asked.

"No, they're from here, and since only one is allowed to be used at a time, you better pick your moment to throw them."

"I'll throw them at the EUROPEAN MONARCHY bop!"

"Actually I was thinking about throwiing it at these guys" Master Hand said snapping his fingers as a blue, yellow and red alloy apepared. "Since they're affective in multi man brawls as well, and can be used with the robo beam for combo, you can pratice the gyro on these guys... uh two guys and a girl... I mean alloys."

"Alloys for the RUSSIAN MAFIA?" R.O.B asked.

"Zordon told me Russia dosen't exist!" The Red Alloy said as R.O.B chucked a Gyro at him. "Ow, my megazord!"

"Hey that wasn't nice you venbering grenblex!" Tye Yellow yelled before being hit by a robo beam. "Oh tenlins" he said being blasted into a wall.

"Looks like... it's up to me" the blue alloy said looking at R.O.B. "And I know you're strong but... I'll defeat you. Because I have confidence in myself."

"And I have confidence you're from the ASIAN SUPREMACY boop!" R.O.B said firing a Gyro that the blue alloy was able to knock back into him.

"Way to go bluey! Show you can like kick butt!" Peach said cheering on the alloy.

The Blue alloy smiled at her. "Thanks for believing in me princess. It really means a lot to me-"

"Hey those aren't your lines!" Bowser said pointing at her.

The blue alloy looked down embarassed and picked up a script. "I mean uh... death to all who oppose Bowser?"

"Yeah that's more like it" The Koopa King said.

R.O.B's eyes turned back to normal. "Actually what is better is my CPU being restored to it's more normal functions so I may now do this" R.O.B said shooting a robo beam on the floor which richoetted and knocked the Blue Alloy down to the ground. "Though you have lost, you should not have any confidence loss since your actions were above the ones of your team mates depressive blue replacement of the Melee Tournament's Female Wire Frame"

"Uh thank you for that" the blue alloy said confused as the alloys were transported out.

"Well with R.O.B offically taken care of, there's only one more update left today, and left before Brawl!" The Smashers then cheered at that. "Hey, I'll have you know there will still be updates after the tournament is released-"

"Yeah yeah, bore us with it then" Fox said holding out his hand. "What's this last update though?"

"Well in truth looking at the Snapshot mode in Brawl of all your in tournament antics from people who recieved the game over in Japan, there were quite a few interesting shots in there."

"My sensors indicate that over 50 Percent of these shots have images taken out of proportion that will probably annoy, sadden or generally confuse the other smashers boop beep" R.O.B stated.

"Well perhaps, but to celebrate the Brawl release-

"In America!" A voice was heard yelling.

"Yeah there, I handpicked, since you know I'm a hand and all, a few of the shots I recieved from Myshorio Hando and post them for you to see."

"Would the robot be correct in saying that most of these shots would annoy us?" Pikachu asked.

Master Hand shrugged. "Well technically they're only of the you over on the other side of the world. The yous here and the yous playable-

"In America" the voice yelled again.

"Are probably going to be a whole lot different. So I don't know, laugh at the japanese picture takers. And note that besides Snake and Sonic, none of you secret smashers are going to be shown in these shots."

Falco held out his hand. "That's probably for the better though. Don't really want to see how those weirdo japanese fanboys pose me."

Yoshi nodded. "Yeah the jap...anese can take some really weird shots of us."

"But they do the best funding for the tournament and your series so you better accept them and like the photos" Master Hand said holding up a photo album. "So relax and enjoy these shots, and warning some of them have secret trophy and stage spoilers so uh proceed with caution."

"How about you proceed with shutting the hell up?" Fox asked as the Smashers looked over at the photo album. ((Note: Go Over to the Dojo site to find out what pictures I'm talking about because I'm not going over that here))

Zelda scoffed at a photo. "As if I would really be shown riding hailing some taxi, espically one being driven by that evil sexist King Bulbin. That A probably stands A Man, which means this photo automatically fails"

"I don't know about that but taxis of any kind do kind of suck" Pikachu admitted. "Though I guess there's a difference between the cigarette smoking old men taxi drivers and the evil demon pig riding ones."

"I reckon this SM got it all wrong too" Dedede said pointing at another photo. "I would be the one sucking that there Kirby, that there Wario and that there banana plant."

"No way, I would!" Kirby said. "Because onion bikers and roast penguins and Red Bulborb pasta make an excellent dish" Kirby said licking his lips. "I know I'd eat it."

"You'd eat anything you dang puffball!" Dedede pointed out.

"Not uh... let me think for a minute here." Kirby stood there trying to think as everyone rolled they're eyes.

Pokemon Trainer pointed at a picture. "Hey Charizard, how come you don't ever get the mail like Takumi says you do?"

"It's a picture first off and secondly since when have you ever gotten mail?" Charizard asked.

"Well one time I got a letter from Ash and a bunch of other great trainers saying I was the best trainer ever!" The Pokemon Trainer commented.

"Yeah Pichu told me had to pay those guys to say you were a great trainer as a Christmas present" Squirtle pointed out.

The trainer sighed. "Oh. Well that would explain Emerald beating up asking where his money was"

Kirby looked at Ike hungrily. "PXVC says your head is a giant donut. Is that true?"

"No it's not true!" Ike said pointing at Kirby. "So don't you dare try eating me out."

"But I thought you liked that" Kirby said confused as Ike glanced at him angrily.

"That Nikita is a (swear)in idiot" Snake said pointing at a picture. "Saying I'd blow myself up with my own (swear)in missle."

"Well maybe Japanese Snake would with his from what I heard less gruff voice" Lucas pointed out.

"Hey ladies dig the gruffness" Snake pointed out. "They would around here if they weren't diggin (beep)in other girls and cloaked puffballs and plumbers."

"Or maybe "they" would if you were less of an ass" Zero Suit Samus pointed out.

"Yeah I don't think you have a right to talk seeing who you (sweaer)in like" Snake said.

"Well you dont' have a right to talk being a man so why are you still doing that?" Zelda asked.

"Why does Kanazan think it'd be funny if we blasted off?" Nana asked pointing to a picture.

"Maybe you were trying to cosplay as team rocket and I set you off after helping a random trainer of the day or something" Pikachu pointed out. "If that's the case, you'd be better off staying in SmashNarnia."

"Well we might visit there again to help out Prince Marthian" Popo stated. "Still dosen't mean it's a good picture."

"Hey there are a lot worse things then getting blasted off, like what's happening to Olimar over here" Pikachu said pointing to another picture.

"Excuse me, but I'm sure Jackie is showcasing me and Louie and my Pikmin pal will show that alligator a fercious rounding of fistecuffs" Olimar stated.

"Actually those guys are pretty tough. Espically if they get that Final Smash ball and alligator chomp you to bits" Diddy pointed out.

"Oh dear, I'm allergic to alligator chompation" Olimar said, moving back a bit.

"Oh look it's like me all caged up again" Peach said pointing at another picture. "I'm glad like the cage and the camera and Rechuya don't add 10 pounds."

"Though you are not the eternal goddess that I pledge myself to, I would probably if I was around at the time of the pirhana plant's attacking, go into the fray in an effort to save you from imprisonment" Pit pointed out.

"Ahh if I like knew what any of that meant I'd say thanks" Peach said as Pit starred at her confused.

"Oooh, why hand trying eat banana man?" Donkey Kong said pointing at a picture.

"That's not me" Master Hand pointed out. "That's just a picture of japanese trophy me and Xananab sent in by Barsamico". Master Hand rolled his hand. "Besides Crazy Hand's the big banana lover of us two, not me."

"That's because there's always more money in the banana stand" Crazy Hand said teleporting in.

"Yeah that's nice Crazy" Master Hand said pointing at him. "You mind leaving now?"

"But I want to look at the pictures!" Crazy whined as he then pointed at a picture. "heheh, Ryuuken locked Sonic Underground, without any musical numbers!"

"Hmmm if those Street Fighters actually did that they may of actually done something interesting in the next five years" Fox pointed out as the others laughed.

Master Hand chuckled as well. "Yeah seriously and you say I delay the tournament. At SF4's rate I bet I could probably get Smash 4 up before then."

"Hopefully this time with more then 40 combanants" Pikachu stated.

"Yeah well still have to see on that one." Master Hand pointed at a picture. "Oh look there's Issac thinking he's able to move me enough so I'd move a bumper".

"Maybe that's me" Crazy Hand pointed out.

"No, because that Munresu picture clearly says "Master Hand Move" not Crazy Hand-"

"Can walk and chew bubblegum at the same time!" Crazy Hand said walking on his fingers out of the room and breaking something in the room over. "Uh bro, you need to make another TV" Crazy Hand said as Master Hand fumed some.

"Beep, my sensors intacte the level of random behavior steming from the other hand at a rate near compatable with my actions when malfunctioning" R.O.B said before his eyes turn yellow. "Look at me walk and chew!" R.O.B said spinning around and leaving the room as he was heard crashing something in another room. "Another Audio/Visual box has been busted."

"Hey, let's play Audio/Visual Box Bust 3000" Crazy Hand was heard yelling as the sound of mass breaking was heard.

Master Hand grimmaced. "Maybe I should just pay to fully fix him before he becomes as dangerous as my bro" the hand muttered to itself.

Link pointed at another picture. "Hmmm, wonder what that thing is covering the sun in that Heiho picture?"

"That is Bowser Kirby trying to obscure the sunlight like in the seventh revision of Bowser's movie script" The Meta-Knight Robot exclaimed.

"Yeah I was going to have this whole block out the sun plot but then I found out the Simpsons did that so I had to come up with an even eviler scheme" Bowser roared.

"I thought you didn't care if you stole scheme ideas-a" Luigi said confused.

"I do if it's in my movie. I mean, plumber punch!" Bowser said quickly knocking Luigi away.

Peach smiled and pointed at one picture. "Awww, that's like so cute" she said cupping her hands. "Pochi's showing me like putting Cobby to sleep". The Nintendo looked at her scared as Peach gently rubbed his fur. "Not like that kind of sleep. The like good peachy kind."

"Wait, how did some japanese fan know you had a dog over here?" Yoshi asked.

"Maybe like japanese peach also has a cute dog too and we should like totally try shopping together" Peach said happily.

"Or some of these pictures actually tell the true" Bowser said pointing at one. "Like this one for example. If I had bat like Ninten knows I should have, I would so crack it over that puny spaceman's head".

"Oh dear, then my suit would leak in oxygen and I would be breathing in poisioning" Olimar said freaked out.

"And how is that a bad idea?" Bowser then quickly took Ness' bat. "Matter of fact, I'm going to do it right now."

Luigi took the bat and knocked Bowser away. "Now that's how you do a plumber punch-a" Luigi said tossing the bat back to Ness.

"Thanks" Ness said taking the bat and looking at another photo. "Hmm, Kuriva makes me wonder who would really win in a fight between Little Mac and Mr. Ressetti. Since I don't know if Little Mac would punch him out first or Ressetti would bore him to death."

"Bah you youngin wouldn't know a good boar from a bad boar your communist" Mr. Game and Watch said.

"Uh, having fought Porky I'd think I'd know what a bad boar is" Ness pointed out.

"Oooh, Sazzae bad liar" Donkey Kong commented. "Me prove me better the original Donkey Kong and me no learn no from him."

"Well they are just pictures taken out of proportion DK" Diddy pointed out. "No need to take them personal or anything."

"What about that one?" Yoshi said pointing to another picture. "Didn't you have your own personal Diddy bike?"

"No, that was a Diddy Kart" Diddy said looking at the picture. "Seems Ani just thought me, a wheel and a Smart Bomb would somehow equal a bike"

Wario then jumped on Diddy. "If that's the case-a, you're a pretty poor bike-a"

Diddy knocked him off. "And you're a jerk who needs to get off of me!"

Peach smiled at one of the photos. "Ahhh, FushiFushi is capturing a nice private smelling moment."

"Well we Ivysaur do smell quite nice" Ivysaur pointed out as Peach leaned down to smell him. "Uh, normally you'd ask first before doing that.

"I thought Ivysaur meant like yes in your lanuage" Peach said confused.

"Well it means yes, probably, kind of and... well pretty much everything actually since they don't have us speak any english."

"Probably because voicing would cost extra" Fox said looking over at Master hand annoyed. "And some people don't want to pay extra for that."

Master Hand shrugged. "Hey you guys have some lines."

"Yeah, in a stupid brookyln accent!" Falco pointed out.

"Didn't say it was with a good voice though" the Hand pionted out as Falco looked at him miffed.

"Hmmm, the photographic of the user from the land of the rising sun whose probably using some sort of internet codename known as Break does peak my interest some in taking a visit towards a large urban enviornment and interacting with the citizens there" Pit pointed out.

"Well in most regular our fans go to, they'd probably be freaked out some by the whole "herald to a goddess flying around and shooting arrows" thing" Marth pointed out. "Kind of like in that Disney movie Enchanted."

"That's not how it went in Enchanted!" Ike said as everyone looked at him. "No, you can't question how I would know this remember?"

"Uh, I'm more questioning why you'd watch something like that" Marth said.

Ike shrugged. "I heard it might actually be good unlike 90 of what Disney touches nowadays".

"Hey there is some decent Disney stuff out" Master Hand stated. "Well at least if it's by Kazushige Nojima. He did Kingdom Heart's story and helped me write some of the Subspace Emissary tale."

"Hmmm, and he didn't say to you "hey Master Hand, dialogue is needed in a story. I mean Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy were such popular text and then later video based stories reliant on the characters TALKING to each other which really helps tell a story" or anything like that?" Fox asked.

"Well kind of, but he was also talking about wanting to do a story of you guys meeting on a bus so I kind of tuned out a lot of what he said for the better" Master Hand admitted. "So don't complain or else I'll replace you with those guys" Master Hand said pointing at antoher sticker.

"Uh, who are most of those people anyway?" Link asked.

"Well, that'd be something to ask Pachimon about actually" Master Hand looked around. "Or R.O.B. He'd probably be able to analyze it and know." The sounds of breaking were heard. "If he and my brother weren't breaking my stuff."

"Shouldn't you go and a stop them?" Luigi asked.

"You know, I keep trying and nothing seems to happen with that so let them have they're beaking fun. After this is done I'll come at them with the meds."

"Hopefully the actual medical tune up that R.O.B needs" Lucas pointed out.

"Either that or I'm putting him back in obscurity."

Goroh peaked in his head in. "Could I have his place then?"

"No, and get out of here!" The hand yelled as Goroh ran off.

Yoshi laughed at one picture. "Hey Bowser, is one of your movie ideas you getting married to a biting plant?" he asked as the other smashers chuckled some.

"That's not one of the ideas at all!" Bowser said raising his fist. "Love has nothing to do with my script, and Wawon must be as retarded a plumber to think I'd hook up with some uh... what is that?"

"A Bucculus" Master Hand explained. "That and the mites are some of your subspace enemies. Some of the more annoying ones actually."

"What kind of annoying?" Fox asked.

Master Hand thought for a second. "Probably somewhere between Sonic and a very greedy Wario."

"Hey I'm a getting better with that-a" Wario said as he was shown Ness's wallet who just PK Thundered him away. "Knew I shouldn't of said anything-a" Warior muttered to himself.

"Hey maybe Wario's getting slightly less greedy" Popo said as everyone looked at him confused. "Well not the real wario, but the picture version that Snake! took anyway."

Snake pointed at the picture "Yeah but why would I bother riding that heap of (curse) around anyway when I got better equipment, that's not allowed in this (beep)in tournament."

Wario pointed at him. "Well other stuff or not you are here so that will be a 50... no 500 dollar riding fee-a."

"That's not me riding it though you dip-(swear)."

"Yeah but it is a version of you and since he's not here and you are pay up-a."

"How about you take this as my payment?" Snake said ready to throw a grenade at him.

"Uh no thanks. I still have bathroom troubles after the last time I ate-a one of those."

"And I still have a nightmares everytime you say something like that-a" Luigi thought to himself.

"That last pic may of been (swear) but at least Gingaa's showing something I'd do" Snake said poitning to another picture. "Getting that (swear)in dinosaur cooked in Kirby's pot."

"Yeah like I'd ever allow you to throw me in there" Yoshi pointed out.

"I hope you do though, because I do like the taste of dinosaur" Kirby said licking his lips. "Espically the ones on Dinosaur Planet."

"Oh, so you'd be the Pink menance they were calling about terrorizing the dino planet populace" Fox said.

"Hey I only ate that General Scaly guy" Kirby pointed out. "Then I found out about the honey planet and decided to rocket out of there."

"Oh, well good job then" Fox said sort of confused.

"Oh no!" The trainer said pointing at a picture. "Shinsoku's showing that weird bird creature making Charmander slip on a banana peel!"

"That's an ostrich Trainer" Squirtle pointed out. "Which actually one of the few animals so far without any Pokemon equilivent".

Ivysaur smriked. "Yeah try saying that by the 6th generation"

"By then I'll have over 600 Pokemon!" The trainer said happily.

"Even though it took you how long to get three?" Charizard asked.

"Well I'll uh get right on that after the next tournament battle where I'll hopefully place in the top 4 this time around!" The Pokemon just rolled they're eyes at this.

Peach looked a picture confused. "Hey why is Zelda like all mad I'm like talking to Link?"

"The fellow femminine princess does raise a good point" Zelda pointed out. "Perhaps if she was trying to steal away my precious Zesu I'd be mad. I leave my anger for stealing Link away though to my inferiorly weak self".

Shiek starred at her. "Yeah we'll see how infeorly weak you are when I'm knocking you around in the tournament, right link?" She said looking over at the Hyrulian hero.

Link held up his hands. "I'm not going to say anything for fear of not saying anything insultive to you or the Princess."

"Fair enough" Shiek said kissing him on the cheek. "Just so long as you're still my prince."

"But of course" Link said as he lightly hugged her.

"Sugan's not the only one whose wrong about who is with who" Nana pointed out. "Since C-D thinks I would ever l would ever leave Popo."

Popo grabbed her on the shoulder. "C-D probably just dosen't understand the power of our relationship."

"What is your relationship anyway?" Marth asked.

Popo looked at him. "Isn't it obvious?"

"No, that's why I asked."

"And that's why we're not going to tell you" Nana said sticking her tounge at him as the two climbers laughed.

"Hmmm, apparently in Gyarubosu's mind I'd be increidbley upset if I missed a K.K Slider show" Lucas said. "Must be a really great preformence."

"Oh yeah it is" Master hand said happily. "The dog may not of been Brawl Material but he'll defintley make Saturday Nights alright for a Brawl."

"Isn't the saying Saturday Nights Alright For A Fight?" Fox asked.

The Hand looked over at him. "Well yeah, but it's not Super Smash Brothers Fight. I mean that could be the 5th or 6th title name but it's defintley not the third".

Snake quickly dodged a magic bolt. "Ah what the (beep) was that for?" Snake said looking over at Zelda.

The Hyrulian princess pointed at him. "That was for thinking you would try and shoot my precious Zesu you pathetic male specimen".

"Actually I think that was Jagapote trying to say Snake would try and take raunchy video feed of me" Zero Suit Samus said crossing her arms. "Not like that would ever happen either."

"Hey not my fault you like (beep)in chicks" Snake said as Zelda and Zero Suit Samus starred at him angrily. "Ah (swear)" Snake said as the two chased him out of the room.

"Hmmm, deja vu-a" Luigi said. "Didn't this happen before-a?"

"Yeah, except I was hunting him down too, which isn't such a bad idea actually" Yoshi said before running off.

"Oooh being in mean girls body must of made Donkey gay" Donkey Kong said pointing to another picture.

"No that's just TKSW dumb idea of a joke" Diddy Kong pointed out. "I mean you still like Candy right?"

DK nodded. "Yeah me like Candy"

"And Bubblegum and Taffy?" Kirby asked. "Because we're kind of out of that."

Master Hand sighed. "Fine I'll go get some more. Any other food we're out of that I should be getting more of?"

Kirby started to sing. "Well we could always use more pretzels,

and burgers, and hot dogs, and-"

"Don't sing about it!" Master Hand yelled.

Kirby pointed at him. "What if I were to eat that dog again and then try singing?"

"Uh, if you were KK Slider Kirby, maybe. Otherwise just please go back to looking at the pictures."

"Speaking of photos what's up with this one?" Ike said pointing to a photo. "Why would Yanbo think there'd be Primid Fighter I if I was fighting it?"

"Hey sword Primid are tougher then regular Primid" Master Hand pointed out.

A Sword Primid was seen running past the room. "Swooooordddddddddddddddddddddd" It yelled out stupidly.

Master Hand looked around. "Uh, should of pointed out most of them aren't too bright".

"That's because swordsman are idiots" Ganondorf stated.

Link glared at him. "That's only because you're annoyed at how many times I beat you. Besides don't you use a sword?"

"Yeah well like I said at the end of Twilight Princess, I don't really like using it unless I have to". Ganondorf made a fist. "The lord of all evil likes crushing you with his own fingers."

"Which are essintaly my fingers" Captain Falcon said.

Ganondorf glared at him. "Except mine are far stronger."

"And probably only a little bit less dirty" Link said as everyone laughed at this.

"Awww, Bowser's like finally apologizing for like being so mean" Peach said pointing at a picture and smiling at Bowser. "I like forgive you."

"The real Koopa King would never apologize!" Bowser roared. "Even if Kabihoshi is right and I was facing a giant you I'd just crush that you to pieces and you the pieces as bait to lure the plumbers in and destroy them once and for all."

"So do I like still need to forgive you then?" Peach asked as the others starred at her confused.

Link pointed at the picture. "Okay even if that's just a sticker and even if it's not me, I still have to give it to Non-Non for having someone hammer in that creepy Tingle."

"Well I normally don't really hammer Homos-a, except for Birdo that a one time-" Luigi said before barley dodging a slew of eggs. "Hey stop a doing that!" Luigi said as Birdo glanced at Luigi angrily before jumping away from the window.

"Oh dear, it's always so sad to see the Pikmin's ghastly form at sunset" Pikmin said pointing at a picture. "Even if it's only in photo arranging of Mikuri, I would sitll like to have a moment of silence for the Pikmin who had to give they're life in the line of Duty-"

"Ha ha, you said Duty!" Crazy Hand said teleporting in.

Master Hand looked over at him. "You finished breaking stuff for now?"

"Well I am but that robot's still at it".

Master Hand sighed. "Yeah defintley have to make sure to get around to fix him." He then looked at the other Smashers, taking away the photo album. "And you should be thanking all of these people for all they're great snap shots."

"They're not here stupid" Falco pointed out.

"Well uh tell me you're thankful and I'll be sure to pass it on" Master Hand then held up the photo album. "Espically since I was thinking of doing another Snapshot Galore update with all of the hidden smashers at the end of the updates, which will defintley be next month." He then waved at them. "For now though enjoy the tournament because I've got a robot to go get to unbreak" Master Hand said disappearing.

"Jeez, finally he's gone" Fox said holding out his hand. "Felt like we've been here for the weeks the way he kept blathering on about items and photos."

"Well at least the tournament's going to be out in a couple of days so we can go and finally see if these updates are worth it" Pikachu pointed out.

"It will be worth it once I am announced and crush you all!" Ganondorf yelled as the Smashers all looked at him and started walking off. "Yeah that's right, leave the lrod of all evil! You know you can't step to his greatness-" Ganondorf was interrupted as Link threw a bomb at him, knocking Ganon to the floor as he started mumbling.

Meanwhile the mysterious symbols were seen looking at this site. "Enjoy the tournament while you can" ?? said. "For once our plans are enacted, there won't be anything left for you to enjoy."

"Uh won't there still be some stuff around?" ?! asked.

"Well yeah but it will be ours" ?! pointed out. "For now though we have other important matters, like trying to find Mewtwo to join our orginization. He can !!"

"Well maybe he can be ?? and I can be !!" ?? said. "Since !! does sound cooler."

!? raised it's hand. "You can't change code names now, unless I get to be !!"

"No way, I should be !!" ?! said as soon the three were arguing over who would be !!.

Meanwhile, on a grass field two teams were starring at each other. The wind was blowing dramatically as a soccer ball was shown between them.

"You ready for this-a?" Mario asked with a team of characters behind him.

"Always way past ready to kick your butt" Sonic said with his team behind him. The two figures charged at each other, they're teams lined up as both lept to make the kick as... the camera faded out of that scene.

THE END!

Sorry about ending it there everyone. However, if you want to see the Mario and Sonic Soccer game, I'll actually try making that it's own story. I think it'd be a full enough idea for one. So go and do that when you're voting. Till then hope you're enjoying this chapter (more like these chapters) finally being up and done! Until next time everyone (which I hope dosen't take three more freakin weeks. It shoudln't anyway).


	41. 14? aka Mr Game And Watch

Okay I decided to change things up a bit in order to hopefully stablize these updates more so they don't just come once every two months or so. As a result, going back to just doing one or two a day which will result in shorter chapters. I did like longer chapters but I also don't like working on a chapter forever either and besides now that the game's been out and the updates have finished up anyway don't have to worry too much about lagging behind. Have to worry more about hopefully still having actual fans who would forgive me for making them wait so long for a chapter to come. And remember I don't own Smash Brothers or really anything and they're property of Nintendo and such. Well that's it. Hope you enjoy.

"Smashing Something New Every Day: Chapter Forty One: Mr. Game And Watch

By DianaGohan.

It Was Another Day in the smash mansion as Master Hand teleported in with R.O.B to the update room.

"Okay, that should fix all your servos up properly R.O.B" Master Hand stated to the robot. "So there won't be any more need to break any of my property will there?"

"Unless it is designated as a necessary function for a brawl, there will not be" R.O.B stated. "Now that I am fully functional I will not be participating in any random actions that cause anyone irritation."

"Well I'm sure you telling these jerks the truth about themselves when they say something will be irritating enough" Master Hand chuckled a bit looking around. "Speaking of jerks, how are you guys doing?"

"Oh just anticipating being part of the brawl" Marth said.

"Well that's good because..." Master Hand looked around and noticed something. "Hey, something's not right here". He looked to see the only Smashers in the room were Ness, Marth, Luigi, Falco, Captain Falcon, Snake, R.O.B, Lucario, Ganondorf, Jigglypuff, Young Link, Mr. Game and Watch And Sonic. "Where's the rest of you?"

"Oh off doing the tournament" Falco pointed out. "We're only here because we haven't been obtained yet or something."

"Speak for yourself" Ness said as he was shown disappearing out. "Looks like they've already gone through five matches which means I can go and try and get in."

"Oh no you aren't!" Master Hand said snapping his fingers as Ness stopped disappearing. He then snapped his fingers again as the other smashers appeared in front of him.

"Hey, why'd you bring us back here?" Link asked.

Lucas nodded. "Yes, I was just about to challenge Ness so he would be allowed to come to Brawl-"

"You can do that later!" Master hand pointed at himself. "Did you forget we're still doing updates?"

"Uh, what's the point now?" Fox held out his hand. "The tournament's out now so there's no need for you to try and stall our antipcation anymore."

"Well isn't there a need for me to tell you what else is in there?" Master Hand asked.

Pikachu shrugged. "Eh I think we can figure out the rest ourselves."

"Oh no you're not!" Master Hand glared at them. "Look I'm glad you're enjoying the tournament and all, but like I told you before I'm still doing these updates until April 14th. Then I'll have cleared everything I've wanted to say about them. Until then though you're going to still have to come here and hear about the stuff for the tournament every so often, like right now."

"Can't we just watch the computer version of it or something?" Link asked.

"No you just can't watch the computer version! You're going to be here and like it and that's that." He snapped his fingers as locks appeared on the doors and windows. "And since there's no escape we can start off these updates properly."

"Well hurry up with them because I'd like to try and get in some more a brawling-a" Mario said.

Luigi looked at him. "So how is the tournament compared to the last one anyway Mario?"

"Oh it's pretty good actually-a" Mario held out his hand. "F.L.U.D.D's actually come in useful a couple of times, though he sucks-a at nailing any targets-a".

F.L.U.D.D popped up. "Hey it's not my fault the almight power of water is no match for white and red bulleyes."

"Well it's part yours and part the hand's fault a" Mario pointed out. "Still going around and fighting feels pretty good."

Pikachu shrugged. "I guess, though my thunder feels a lot less powerful then it did the last time."

The trainer pointed at him. "That's probably because you're at the beginning of a new arc Pikachu, like in the shows."

Pikachu held out it's paw. "No, that's just bad writing. This is just Master Hand screwing up."

Master Hand looked over at him. "Hey I don't know why you're complaining. Your Thurnder works a lot faster and is easier to hit with, making it a lot more spammable then it was in previous tournaments."

"Spammable?" Pikachu asked. "What does lightning have to do with spam?"

"Hopefully everything" Kirby said licking his lips.

"I think he means how you can constanly keep using and absuing it" Fox pointed out.

Pikachu rolled his eyes. "Oh like you keep abusing your blaster even though you promised you wouldn't go overboard shooting it 30 times in a row?"

"Well hey not my fault the stale move negation affect takes awhile to kick in-"

"How about you all shut up before you find out what your continued talking affect does" Master Hand said. "Blab to each other about the tournament later, espically since you're in such a precious hurry to get back to it."

"Well it is actually some pretty good stuff" Fox pointed out. "I mean it's feel is a lot like the Melee Tournament without any real terrible innovations but it still feels good to fight in."

"Hey some of us aren't fighting in it yet" Falco said. "So let him finish his stupid updates so you guys can get back to brawling so we can get in."

"My sentiments exactly Falco, except for the stupid updates part". Master Hand held up his finger. "In fact this update I'm sure will interest some of you-"

"Does it have to do with us actually getting back to the tournament faster?" Link asked.

"Not particually, but since we're actually in the tournament I suppose it's okay to just fastforward every day instead of every week which will mean only one or so update a day instead of like say five or six."

"Yeah thinking about it you did go rather overboard doing like five to seven updates sometimes" Pikachu asked. "It was better when you were just doing one at a time."

"Well perhaps for you but I'm sure someone here liked the long interactions". He looked to see everyone just starring annoyed at him. "Jerkholes" he muttered under his breath. "Well today's only update is still good as I finally reannounce one of you veteran smashers".

"Alright, the lord of all evil finally gets a chance to crush some skulls!" Ganondorf yelled.

"No, not you".

Jigglypuff pointed at herself. "Yeah he's talking about the darling Diva finally doing her thing."

"You'll still have to wait."

"I guess he means me then" Young Link said looking over at the hand. "So do I play any different this time around?"

"You're a bit toony but otherwise the same, but no you're the not the one I'm going to announce." A light then shone down. "Re-Introducing into Super Smash Brothers Brawl... Mr. Game And Watch!"

Mr. Game And Watch watched the light shine down on him. "Well well well well well, looks like it's time for the olddddddddddddddd man to show you hooligans how you really fight, like in the old days before you had your fancy 3D and your fancy 3 tournaments and your fancy 3 course dinners. Back in my day, you had to skin rocks to eat, and drink sludge for water!"

"... There wouldn't possibly be anyway for us-a to get back to brawling would there?" Mario asked.

Mr. Game and Watch pointed at him. "Shut your mouth you newfangled whatsit!"

"I'm one year younger then you-a!" Mario yelled. "But I don't see the need to act like an old idiot-a."

"That's because you don't have any dickety doos." Mr. Game and Watch jumped in the air. "Back in my day the only way to get a dickety do was to jump on trampolines to get out of burning buildings. Then you youngins came and ruined my design with your fancy hip hop awards and cowboy bebop and all that jazz cola-"

Snake looked at Mr. Game and Watch continue to rant. "Please tell me your were stoned when you made this (beep) come back" he said.

Mr. Game and Watch walked over to him. "You're the only one whose going to get stoned you solid sneaky son of snigglet!" Mr. Game and watch held out a piece of paper. "I have a list of all the terrible things you kids and your baseballs and pop up videos have done to me and now it's finally time for the old man's retribution."

Master Hand looked at the list. "You threw him off a building into a sea of giant spikes?" the hand asked.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time" Captain Falcon pointed out. "And still seems like one."

"Well now we'll see whose getting spike bombed" Mr. Game and Watch said. "Because back in my day we paid back a lot more then you hooligans could ever dream and dishwater was only a nickel and-"

"Uh hold on a second Game and Watch, first I have to brawlerize you" Master Hand snapped his fingers as Mr. Game and Watch changed from his melee look to his brawl look.

"He looks exactly the same!" Fox yelled.

"No uh... he's different" Master Hand looked around. "This time he has a gray outline."

"He had that last time!"

"Well uh this time he's uh he's blacker then he use to be too."

"That's suppose to be a good thing?" Yoshi asked as Snake looked at him. "Oh don't you even say anything". Yoshi smirked at him. "Actually you should be preparing to get your butt kicked around since out of everyone you're the one who messed with him most."

"Hey that's because the (swear)er was in my (beep)in room for who knows how long and bugged the (curse) out of me" Snake pointed out. "He was asking for all those (beep)in ass beatings."

"Back in my days asses were hats you put on your face to prepare to walk 15 miles in the snow" Mr. Game and Watch said walking up to him. "Which is where we sprayed all the young hooligans with poision" Mr. Game and watch then started doing his green house rapid tap to Snake as he started smashing him over and over again as Snake yelled out in pain.

Master Hand talked over Snake's cries. "For those of you who don't remember, Game and Watch was a series made up of LCD games that began being sold in 1980 and proceeded to dominate handheld electronic games."

"That's right, because we didn't need your fancy graphics or hula hoops" Mr. Game and Watch said as he stopped hammering Snake. "All you needed was a five minute game and then it was back to work the rest of the day."

"Your statements of what happened during 1980 are incredibley incorrect you two dimensional representation of many of the Game And Watch sub games" R.O.B stated.

"Ah, a robot!" Mr. Game and Watch went over and pointed at it. "You robots will destroy the world with your circuits and diet cola and new fangled technology."

"Actually most of my circuits still have firmware support that dates back to 1985-"

"Ahh, that's when kids starting learning more then 10 words!" Mr. Game and Watch said smashing in R.O.B with his fire match as R.O.B was smashed into the wall. "Back in my days fire was made by the cave man, and we used it to burn down the indians with our torches. Dang red necks, trying to claim our land in the name of progress."

"None of what you said had any historical relevence whatsover" R.O.B stated as Mr. Game and watch hit him with the fire again.

"Okay try someone else for that Game and Watch. I'm not having him fixed again" Master Hand said.

Mr. Game and Watch looked over at him. "Well the only way to fix a robot is to throw them in the junk heap cause that's all they're good for"

"Which is much more then you're good for" Fox muttered.

"Hey back in my days animals couldn't fly and certainly didn't believe in space, except for giving space to the elders" game and watch exclaimed.

"There a back in your day story where you shut up for like 5... years?" Fox asked before Game and Watch came over and smacked him with a helmet that just appeared from his hand.

"And that's how we got the tresure of dickety dappity" Mr. Game and watch said as Fox landed and looked over at him miffed. "Oh you want some of the oldddddddddd man eh? Well come and get it you fresh ineiser!"

"Too bad you'll be in too many pieces to tell anyone what that even meant!" Fox said said rushing over and attempting to kick him as Game and Watch just moved to the left and right, tilting his two dimensional body so Fox's htis kept missing. "Hey, I know you lack any actual depth but that's not something you're suppose to use to an advantage."

"It's the only way to surive in this world ya commie!" Game and Watch said flame sticking him away.

Master Hand looked over at the fallen Fox. "Well that's one person I guess who won't be happy to see an iconic character from the LCD era here."

"I wasn't happy in the first place and sure aren't happy now" Fox said rubbing his head. "Seriously since when did G&W get so tough?"

"Well it happened during the war of the words, back when someone tried to add flippty doo da the dictonary" Game and Watch said rambaling on.

"I think what Game and Watch meant is that being Brawlized revitalized his fighting spirit" Master Hand said. "After all the master of the 2D world has come here to fight, not just to go around and tell everyone stories that never seem to end."

"Hey you flippity flop, my stories do end when you yahoos would go on and listen to one of them" Mr.Game and Watch said ringing his bell. "And since this is my character whatsit I think it's time for a story."

"No, it's the time where you get to show off your moves, not tell a story". Master Hand looked around. "I mean did everyone else tell stories during they're updates?"

The Ice Climbers raised they're hands. "We did" they said in unsion.

"SHUT UPPPPP!" Said the other smashers in unison.

"Well I'm going to tell the story of the great chin powder anyway and you thingapeople are just going to sit here and like it". Mr. Game and Watch held out his hand. "Anyway it all began in the times of the pepper pop, which of course was operated by my friends the dinosaurs-"

Mr. Game and Watch continued rambaling as Master Hand looked at the others. "So while he goes on and on about uh... who knows what, I should probably tell you the ways you unlock Game and Watch for the tournament."

"Good, now we'll know what NOT to do-a" Mario noted.

"Well you're going to have to do one of them at least" Master hand pointed out. "Since like everyone else introduced you can get him to join your party in the Subspace Emissary."

"I reckon the only party that old 2D pain in the side be good for is a hammer smashing over the face party" Dedede pointed out.

"Yeah well like it or not he's in the regular party at uh one in the storyline that you probably haven't played through yet."

"I was going to wait to play through your story to find out why exactly I needed to get whacked away by a cannonball a first, but now that's defintley a reason not to play through it-a" Mario pointed out.

"Well then there's also brawling since with 250 Brawls you'll be able to challenge him."

"Wow that's how many Pokemon there are in Johto" the trainer pointed out. "Who could of known there were a couple of other lands with never before seen pokemon on them then?"

"Probably just the people who were making it up as they go along" Pikachu pointed out before looking at Master Hand. "Besides the subspace mode though he's only in the tournament if we're able to defeat him in a fight right?"

"Yeah and- hey you guys better not think of fixing any fights or I'll fix you... with these!" Master Hand said holding up a set of pliers.

"Uh, we're not dogs you know" Marth stated.

"I know, that's why it will be even more painful" Master Hand said throwing the pliers away. "And the final thing to do to unlock game and watch is to have 30 of you smashers complete target test mode on any difficulty level."

"Didn't last time we have to go through with everyone doing the target tests, adventure mode, and classic solo play to get Game and Watch?" Link asked.

"Yeah well this time doing that with all you 35 will just unlock super cool trophies, but like I said before unlocking characters is a bit easier this time around."

"Back in my days the ony unlockables were men's dunagroos!" Game and Watch said walking over to Master Hand. "And youngins actually listened to all my rambalings."

Mario rolled his eyes. "Sorry if we never feel like hearing you shut the hell up-a".

"You will now you zippie corn flag!" Game and Watch said smacking Mario with his Flag Man flag and sending the plumber to the ground. "That will teach you for not respecting your elders."

"How many times do I have to say you're only a year older then me?" Mario muttered getting up.

"Well that's old enough to remember back to a time when kids use to go arcades to play good games, not they're-"

"Uh before you make an old man rambaling point I would like to point out no one even goes into an arcade to play games anymore" Master Hand pointed out. "They kind of died out, like Atari."

"Hey those gehwhoisits actually appreciated history" Mr. Game and Watch said holding out his hand. "Me and the Pong battles and Pac Man and those space invaders, even though the only real aliens I know about is them russin commies, use to go around beat on the young people for playing they're hippity hop."

Master Hand held up his index finger. "Well the only beating you're doing here is of you're fellow smashers. However before the beating let's go through some photography."

"Photography is part of the evil technology that didn't exist back in my day-"

"Yeah well it does now so enjoy it." Master Hand showed him a picture of Mr. Game and Watch ringing his bell in front of Luigi's Mansion. "Like everyone else you get two new taunts and get to keep you're original bell ringing thing."

"That's cause that was ringing the bell of freedom for all the slaves of the confederacy which back in my day was me and my fellow africian american freedom fighters-"

"Excuse me" Olimar said holding out his hand. "But I do believe you have specificiated that you come from the 19 of the 80's when such events of african freedom fightering involving confederacy predate that 100 years of your human time-"

"No one predates the old man!" Game and Watch said as he took out a 2D snapping turtle and smacked Olimar with it as the Holocrate Captain fell to the ground. "Now don't you forget you russian gymnaist!"

"Oh dear, I did not know he pulled out tortosies" Olimiar said getting up.

"Hey we'll get to Game and Watch's moves later. Right now I'm still going through pictures" Master Hand said showing a picture of Game and Watch jumping over a yellow Pikmin (next to a red and blue Pikmin) on Green Hill. "Ironically enough this is another taunt and I guess another reason for Olimar to be angry at Game and Watch".

"Well jumping over my precious Pikmin is so asking for the fistecuffs" Olimar said pulling out a couple of Pikmin.

"You and your new fangly vegetables ain't scaring me boy" Mr. Game And Watch said. "Back in my day vegetables were only for eating and for making boys work on the farms while the old men smoked they're pipes and told of the good days waxing-"

"Oh let me guess, the-a dinosaurs" Mario said rolling his eyes.

"No you derned fool. The hippos. What would dinos be doing on a farm. You think I would raise some sort of dino farm?" Mr. Game and Watch asked pointing at Olimar. "I'll tell you what else I raised on the farm though" Mr. Game and Watch said taking out sasuages as he smashed the Pikmin to the ground with it.

"Oh dear, the pixiliated meatery!" Olimar said as the Pikmin got up and started eating the sausage. "No you should not eat that as I fear it may be places we shouldn't be by" The Pikmin started to look sick as they quickly ran to the other side of the room and starting throwing up in the corner. "Oh dear, your old cooking has made my Pikmin friend sick."

"Well that's what you get for being so new fangled" Game and Watch said. "Thinking your so fancy cause you come from the 2000 with the Y2K and the Coke Zero and partying past 19:99 at night."

"Well you better not think of partying like that on my way past cool stage" Sonic said pointing at Game and Watch. "Because I only have Pepsis since that's way past better then Coke."

"Also I think you call parties a shuffles" Mario pointed out.

Sonic pointed at him. "Hey you already way past said that!"

"Well it still dosen't change the fact-a you did that and it sucked-a" Mario crossed his arms. "There's a reason there was only one shuffle and there are eight a parties."

"Have you even made eight way past cool innovations to these parties?" Sonic asked.

Mario thought for a second. "Well let's see. The latest one had those motion controls and uh... some different minigames and... stuff like that."

"Oh yeah, really thinking outside the mondo lameo box there" Sonic said rolling his eyes.

Mario pointed at him. "Hey at least we didn't have to hope on someone else's boxes since people actually bought ours-a!"

"Hey I thought you guys agreed to shut up and let me get through these so you could get back to your precious tournament" Master Hand said looking over at them.

Marth shrugged. "Hey you're the one taking forever to show these pictures."

"Pfft, don't be over dramatic Marth. Even in technical boredom time it's probably only been about over two months, which really isn't too big a deal". Master Hand then held up a picture of Greenhouse gasing a shyguy car in Mario Circuit. "I guess it is a big deal though to get hit by some spray while you're trying to drive in a race."

"Well one time I did spray myself in the eyes with my Falcon Spray during a race on Aeropolis" Captain Falcon stated. "Kind of blinded my eye and took out about six other drivers."

"Uh, why were you spraying yourself while you were racing?" Link asked.

"Well because..." Falcon pointed over to him. "Hey I don't have to explain myself to a pony boy."

Link rolled his eyes. "Epona's a girl and that really dosen't answer my question-"

"Hey back in my days that weren't even any races" Mr. Game and Watch said jumping in front of Link. "We just beat horses cause that's what the cavemen did before us."

"Do you even know what Cavemen look like?"

Mr. Game and Watched paused for a second and then hit with a cement block. "Probably like that you hippie!'"

"Hey no need to use cement blocks when you could be using fish" Master Hand said taking out a picture of Mr. Game and Watch using his Tropical Fish move to hit Falco on Final Destination. "Although I guess the reasoning behind using a bowl of fish to attack someone in outerspace is rather fishy." He looked to see everyone rolling they're eyes at that. "Hey, that pun so worked there."

"The kind of work you should be fired from and never allowed to work again, like those Operation Darkness guys" Samus commented.

"Ow, being compared to those terrible camera, World War II horror strategy suckos kind of stings, though I guess less then having to play the actual game" Master Hand said as the others chuckled. "Okay so puns out, making fun of terrible games in."

"Back in my days the only things that were in were the fish in my bucket when I had to hunt for my tribe" Mr. Game and Watch said pointing to Falco. "So come over to my net birdie because we're having Falco flakes for dinner."

"Oh boy, that's my eight favorite kind of flakes!" Kirby said licking his lips hungrily."

"I'm going to ignore how'd there be a Falco Flakes to actually taste and just point out that picture is something that would never happen" Falco said looking at Mr. Game and Watch. "Besides, now that you're back in the tournament maybe you should just pratice on saying beep all the time instead of all your inane stories."

"Hey back in my day beeps were better then new york accents" Mr. Game and Watch stated as some of the other Smashers laughed.

"Oh man, even the stupid old guy's making fun of me" Falco thought taking out his gun. "He's going to pay for that."

"You shouldn't make anyone pay in some sort of violent revenge for an insult" Lucas commented, glowing blue psychic energy.

"Okay, how about for reading someone's mind for the 8 Millonth time?" 

"I do not try to" Lucas said looking embarassed. "It's just sometimes it happens."

"That's what general Mc Spreado said about the ancient greek wars" Mr. Game and Watch said jumping in front of them. "And I told him to take those pop and fresh and give them the old heave ho."

"Maybe you can give us the oldge judge before that hoeing of heaves?" Master Hand said floating over to him. "Since it's still your side special with all the various numbers, like the number nine."

"Why it'd take a real genius back in my day to count that high" Mr. Game and Watch said taking out his hammer. "Usually I loose track at six."

"Hey wait a darn minute" Dedede said pointing at Mr. Game And Watch. "I recond he's stealing my hammer technique."

"Hey we had hammer techniques in these tournaments long before you did" Popo said.

Nana nodded. "Yeah and technically I think that his move comes from that move he did in his old game series where you had to hit each other with hammers and whoever had the highest number wins."

"That's right" Master Hand said. "And to probably translate that into the old smash and bash, when using Judge Mr. Game and Watch has a random number appear over his head and whatever the number is will determine what kind of attack it will be."

"You mean it could be like a dancing attack?" Peach asked.

"... No, it will be similar to the last tournament, though I guess a refresher course is in order on what that might be."

"I ain't going to no school" Mr. Game and Watch said. "Those teachers always trying to teaach history without telling kids how I single handley built the pyramids while on break from the nazi invasion of double aight two!"

"Uh, don't worry I'll be the only professor here and the only history I know is our history" Master Hand said as a professor cap landed on his head. "Just call me Professor Hand".

"I'm pretty sure you barley know what college is, let alone actually went to it" Fox said.

"Hey, I know what college is!" The hand looked over at him. "How do you think I learned how to program?"

"Wasn't that a mix of mystical hand powers and having other people do it for you?" Link asked.

"Oh yeah that. Well I think you guys should for this time respect my professorhood as I go over the numbers for you." He pointed over at Mr. Game And Watch. "Now When Judge gives you a number one..." he looked at Mr. Game and Watch just standing there. "Do a number one!"

"Hey even in my days we had laws about doing that kind of thing behind the bushes" Mr. Game and Watch stated.

Master Hand looked digusted. "Not that kind of number one! Just do judge and uh I'll make sure you get a one" Game And Watch did a 1 with judge. "See it's a two percent attack that won't causing anyone to flinch and result in him getting damage."

"Wow, that's even more useless then my banana peel attack" Diddy stated. "Since you know that's already an item and all-"

"Hey we're talking about his moves, not yours!" Master Hand pointed at Diddy. "Just for that you get to be hit by number two."

"Hopefully you don't mean the kind the kind Funky tried throwing at me once" Diddy said.

Master hand looked even more disgusted. "Seriously can you guys get your minds out of the toliet?!" he said looking at Game and Watch. "Just hit him with your mallet" Game and Watch went over and smashed Diddy with the his Judge 2.

"Ooh, you live Diddy alone!" Donkey Kong said walking over to Game And Watch.

"It's fine Donkey" Diddy said not appearing hurt. "It dosen't hurt really."

"Yeah well 2 is kind of a four percent damaging attack that is rather weak and dosen't have any special characteristics."

"Hey two was respectable back in the day cause that's how many youngins you were allowed to have before feeding them to the crocodiles" Game and Watch said hitting Diddy with his 2 hammer again. "So tell me who Number two works for, monkey!"

Diddy shrugged. "Well hopefully not Michael Myers since I haven't heard anything good about the love guru... at all."

"But that one has like Justin Timberlake in it and he's like boybandalicious!" Peach called out.

"That's not a word dear and also Nsynce was like uh... seven or so a years ago" Mario pointed out.

"And seven or so years ago is when I introduced you, through method of pain, to number 3 of judge" Master Hand said holding up the number 3. "It's a six percent strike with a beam sound that pierces defense."

"How much defense-" Diddy tried asking before getting hit by the 3 Judge and being knocked back some. "Ow! That one kind of hurt!'

"Yeah well there's 3 more company for you ya commie!" Mr. Game and Watch said trying to hit Diddy with another hammer but Diddy just jumping over him.

"Okay save your hammer love for other people" Master Hand stated. "Like your Judge 4 hammer that with an 8 Percetn attack power that launches foes diagnonally."

"Hmmm, that sounds like the kind of move you'd find in an RPG or something" Fox pointed out.

"Hey there's nothing wrong with RPGs" Ness stated. "Afterall that's what our series was."

"And the good games of ours" Pikachu stated.

"And my way past cool new DS Dark Brotherhood title coming out" Sonic said.

"And my Paper Marios-a" Mario said smirking some. "But then again-a since I can pretty much do anything I guess you can just call my series an everything-a".

"If you could do everything how could you're not (beep)in shooting people in the face with an actual (swear)in good online connection then?" Snake asked.

Mario looked at him. "Yeah I'll save doing that the day next to never-a I become as unsuccesful as the Playstation 3 is doing."

"Hey me and GTA4 are going to (swear)in change that" Snake said pionting to himself.

Samus crossed her arms. "Oh, so will that be before or after the ten to twelve hours of cutscenes in a row that will bore people more then they were when playing Xenosaga?"

"Hey those are for important story points" Snake pointed out. "Besides maybe you'd (curse)holes would try it if you actually bothered to pay writers to actually lay down a (swear)ing good story and-" Snake was then smashed in the back by Game and Watch's 4 Judge Hammer and knocked to the other side of the room. "Hey!"

"Well hey it's the rule of choosing attackers, and also of saying our story isn't good when you haven't even played through it yet" Master Hand commented. "I assure you it is the most awesome tale that has even been convicened in the history of.. history."

"Even more awesome then when the devil dogs laid waste to the new hamphsire hulabaloos for not giving them enough gibblets?" Mr. Game and Watch asked.

"Yes, even though I only have some idea of what you just said". He then pointed at G&W. "But now that you settled that four score that I mentioned being made seven years ago" the smashers groaned. "Okay so I'm still going to puns, so sue me!"

"You keep erasing our minds how to!" Falco yelled out.

"Well yeah for me. So until you find out and I erase your minds so you can't, do your Judge 5 Mr. Game And Watch. It's three charges of 4 percent electricty that zaps your opponent."

"Though thunder will zap people better, since it's not as randomly selected and all" Pikachu pointed out.

"Plus not nearly as spammable" Fox stated.

Pikachu shrugged. "Hey, not my fault it's so good at launching you into the sky with ease."

"Hey sky launches are only for trained parachuters like me and the Baxley boys" Mr. Game and Watch said walking over to Pikachu. "I'm going to have to charge you for that one."

"Uh, are you just acting stupid or trying to make some sort of horrible pun-" Pikachu started to say before being hit by the 5 judge and being knocked back some by the three zaps.

"Now that's what I call a 5 out of 5!" Crazy Hand said teleporting in.

"No, that's a 5 out of 9" Master Hand pointed out.

"Well that's what my new friend Corrado likes saying a lot" Crazy Hand stated. "As well as talking about the upcoming ARD movie, which has a lot of a minor, meaty details about it-"

"Get your minors out of manor... hall!" Master Hand yelled as Crazy Hand floated away. "Okay Now it's time for someone to expierence Judge 6"

"Wait, aren't there only three judges in a contest?" The trainer asked as his pokemon looked annoyed at him. "Hey I thought you guys wouldn't do that now that we started tournament training."

"We said we'd try but you're not making it kind of hard" Ivysaur pointed out.

Master Hand looked over at them. "Hey six isn't hard-"

"Is it pick up sticks?" the trainer asked.

"NO!" Master Hand yelled. "It's a 12 Percent Flame Attack that you espically have to watch out near doing an explosive crate."

"I don't need no hammer to blow myself up with a crate" Mr. Game And Watch stated. "I just use one of my matches and blow it up in a kamikaze, which back in my day means free walunts!"

"I want to kamikaze too!" Kirby said holding up his hand.

"And I want to help with that!" Dedede said raising his hand.

"Well since there aren't any exploding crates no need to worry about that" Master Hand pointed out. "And though the match is more powerful then the hammer shot, the hammer's more flaming."

"Oh you mean that thing Ike use to be before you said it was "wrong" to insult him" Falco stated.

Ike glared at him angrily. "Unless you want to be flaming from being hit by my Eruption-"

"Nah, we already had one number three today. I don't think we need another" Falco said as the ones who got the joke chuckled.

"If I didn't stupidly set myself up for that one I'd be angrier" Ike thought to himself still looking quite steamed.

Mr. Game and Watch walked over to him. "Hey you shouldn't just take that, cause even though back in my day your kind didn't even have rights and everything was better... wait what am I saying?"

"Oh who even knows 99 Percent of the time?" Ike asked before being hit by the flaming hammer and being knocked into a wall. "That was also a pretty stupid set up, though at least the idiot this time around was him instead of me."

"And now that we're done with six we can go on to lucky number seven" Master Hand said pointing at Game and Watch. "Seven not only deals 14 percent damage but also produces food-"

"Oh oh, I want food! I want food!" Kirby said jumping up and down. "Give me the seven eleven oh thank heaven they sometimes have enough microwave burriots for one meal."

"I don't know puffball, have you disgraced me and my old men ways?" Mr. Game and Watch asked.

"Well those dragoons that kept flying you away were mine-" Kirby stated before being hit by Mr. Game And Watch's mallet.

"That's what you get for having new fangled flying machines!" Mr. Game and Watch said as a ham appeared which Kirby happily gulped down.

Samus looked over at Meta-Knight. "Odd, I thought you said you were training him to be a better warrior who wouldn't be so stupidly tricked."

"I am, but admittingly it is a rather hard job" Meta Knight said sighing. "I was at least able to convince him to stop trying to eat giant explosive "hamburgers" with the letters DDD on them."

"Yeah and I reckon that wasted me millions in explosive ham demon technology ya dern interloper!" King Dedede pointed out.

Master hand looked at him. "Well there won't be any more food attacks today"

"Oh, but I'm still hungry" Kirby said as Meta-Knight glared at him. "But I guess I can just go to the saftey of the kitchen afterward without being smacked or... something."

"More like something, since smacked dosen't really describe at all what number 8 Judge can do" Master Hand pointed at Mr. Game and Watch. "This 9 percent attackers freezes as well and allows GW to take advantage of the opening to strike again."

"I figure that means we're the best ones to be hit by 8" Nana said as the others groaned. "Hey you know we like ice!"

"It's more the pun then your love of Ice" Pikachu pointed out.

"Hey punny humor can work, though I'm glad if it dosen't work with me it dosen't work with anyone else" Master Hand said pointing at Game and Watch. "And since they volunteered guess you can ice them, but not in the deadly manor."

"Ice isn't really deadly, except that one time-" Popo started before Mr. Game and Watch used his 8 judge to freeze them in a block of ice.

Mr. Game and watch pointed at the frozen duo. "Hey only I can tell the story of the time the ice wars left me and Captain Ryan J stranded on a bolony sandwitch in the congos-"

"How come no one can Ice him to shut a him up?" Mario asked.

"Probably because this is still his update" Master Hand said holding up the number 9. "And see this number nine? Cause uh, This is a number 9 right?"

"No, it's just a six drawn upside down" Fox said sarcastically.

"Really?" Master Hand looked at his sign. "No, this is a number nine so yeah, let's talk about ending this-"

"On Cloud Nine?" The Smashers said, looking bored.

"Hey, I wasn't going to use that line. I was going to say let's talk about ending this on the ninth ending with bases out and needing a grand slam to finish the move update. Since after all 9 is a really rare 32 Percent damage massive attack that will launch foes like they were hit by the home run bat".

"How come he has an attack that's as strong as a home run bat but I don't, even though I"m the one with the bat?" Ness asked.

"Well PK Flash is sort of that powerful but harder to hit, but to make up for it Judge is still really random and you rarley hit with 9, so when you hit you hit hard so choose who you want to hit hardest with this one."

"Well back in my day that'd go to T-Fred Rex, cause he owned 50 gizhoots, but nowadays it'd go to you" Mr. Game and Watch said pointing to Snake.

"Oh so I (beep)in hit you with missles and grenade launchers and strapped a few C4s to you and suddenly I'm public enemy number one?" Snake asked.

"No, that'd go to the guy who created more then the first 10 words" Mr. Game and Watch said walking over to Snake.

"Uh... that'd be him." He said pointing over at Yoshi. "You get him espically since he's the one whose been hating your (beep)in race for ages."

"I have not!" Yoshi said. "Besides I wasn't the one who tried strappign a nuke to you!"

"Well it's not like I was able to detonate or anything" Snake said before Mr. Game and Watch held up his hammer. "Oh (swear)" Snake was then launched through the air and hit the wall hard as he started tumbling down. "Next time I try doing something for (beep)in Nintendo... I'm going to remember this."

"Hey, I may need you for Smash 4 whenever I get around to that". Master Hand said looking over at him. "Besides he'd only hit you with judge 9 if rapidly tried it a lot in hopes of landing the power of 9, going where fortune decides his fate."

"The only Fortune I know is some (beep)in dead black immortal" Snake said.

"Uh, how can you be immortal and yet be dead?" Link asked.

"Well that's because she had her heart on the other side of her body and allowed bullets to pass through her except for that one time or some kind of (beep) like that" Snake said holding out his hand. "Though he should follow that example and let my bullets pass through his (beep)in "body" if you could even call it that."

"Well if you were allowed to have bullets which you still aren't, they would probably still be absorbed by the down special, Oil Panic" Master Hand stated. "Afterall Oil Panic allows you to absorb three projectiles, and make a wide oil attack that splashes about."

"Wait a minute, you can make oil-a?" Wario asked looking at Mr. Game And Watch. "How come you didn't a tell me before? We could be making millions drilling him for oil-a and raking in the profits-a, though they'd be my millions since it was my idea-a".

"Sorry, but it's not the kind of oils that people stupidly try drilling all around earth because god forbid the Bushes aren't already reaking enough in" Master Hand commented. "It's the kind of oil that combines the attack power of the three projectiles combined and multiplies them by 2.8."

"Yeah and that really Falcon hurts when it's thrown back at you" Captain Falcon said looking over at Master Hand. "Please don't have any of that splash on me okay?"

"Well since you said please and didn't add anything imporable to it like ask about having more then 35 smashers around, sure". He looked at the others. "Besides this is for energy blasts only, so I'm going to need someone to throw energy blasts at Game and Watch and then get hit by the damaging oil. Any volunteers" Lucario quickly raises his hand as everyone backs off. "Anyone else who isn't Lucario?" The others shake they're heads. "Okay just checking. Shoot to be drenched Lucario."

"My aura will soon be drenched with even more aura" Lucario said, shooting a full power aura sphere at Game and Watch who caught it in his bucket. Lucario threw two more as the bucket filled. "And once GW fills up his bucket, he just uses the move once more to unload the oil on his enemies."

"The newfangled thinagminjiggers?" Game and Watch asked.

Lucario jumped in front of him. "No me, for it was really I who made sure there was more then 10 words in the dictionary and uh made sure you could never go back to your day."

"Why you communist bear that looks like a coyote!" Game and Watch said spilling the oil on Lucario who was knocked hard back into the wall.

"Ah yes" Lucario said getting up and shaking himself off. "That is the damage I have so longed for. I haven't felt so refreshed since I read that Star Wars story where I played Obi Wan Kenobi."

"Though I suppose humorous I dislike that story's projection of me as a short, slightly pervetic Darth Vader" Meta-Knight stated. "I am pretty sure I was only assigned that role due to how I'm the only male smasher wearing a mask."

"Hey nothing wrong with wearing a mask" Samus said smiling at him. "Besides that story was probably only made because that author saw Family Guy parody Star Wars and hopped on that bandwagon, and though a better read then the scripts of episodes I-III isn't really truthful at all."

"Well it does point out how I'm way past cooler then Mario in every way" Sonic stated.

"That's not a true at all!" Mario yelled.

"Look enough about that story and how it will have a Lucario/Meta-Knight fight just like in Subspace... I mean I'm not done spilling information out about Oil Panic".

"Well so long as that wasn't a pun, "spill" away" Pikachu said.

"Well first off Oil Panic absorbs projectile attacks with strengths up to 20 Percent"

"So that means it couldn't absorb a full charge of my blaster then?" Samus asked.

"Oh it could."

"But that's over 20 damage according to game chart right?"

"Yeah."

"So then it CAN absorb project attacks with strengths over 20 percent."

"I guess."

"So then why did you say it couldn.t"

"Because..." Master Hand thought for a second. "Uh, I think I meant it will absorb any regular blast but it will not multiply it's power if it's more then 20 percent, since the maximum damage it gives is sixty."

"So why didn't you just say that?"

"Well... you don't have to get all technically Sally Samus on me you know."

Samus points her arm at him. 'Call me Sally Samus again and you'll have worse things to worry about then technicalities."

"Well technically I won't since I can just technically reflect it back at you but technically I technically won't say that again and... I really shouldn't say technically again for awhile either thinking about it." Master Hand looked at Game and Watch. "The point I'm trying to make is that even if you just fire a gun or other normal projectiles at it the attack itself will still be strong due to mulitplying the power, using resulting in a bucket K.O."

"I thought that's what you called it when someone was hit by a bucket in that Game and Watch Stage" Fox stated.

"Yeah well that's another bucket KO."

"And there was also this one time someone threw a bucket at me when I was trying to play Gunstar Heroes and I mondo KOed them for that" Sonic stated.

"Pffft, genesis Bucket K.Os don't count in the grand scheme of things, espically since they don't lead to cunning combinations."

"How do you know that?" Sonic asked.

"Because you don't add up to cunning any way you a add it-a" Mario stated.

Sonic glared at him. "Hey I'm way past smarter then you! I mean who won that soccer game?"

"You didn't-a win!"

"Well you didn't win!"

"I'm sure no one cares who won that stupid game" Master Hand pointed out. "I'm trying to talk about how in team battles if you have Team Attack Set to on you'll be able to have Mr. Game And Watch absorb your projectile attacks which leads to said cunning combination."

"Probably won't be as cunning as the combos me and Luc will have in our team battles" Ness pointed out.

"Oh you mean the one where you'll be healing each other's attacks with your PSI Magnets?" Fox asked.

"Hey you'll try the same thing with Falco with deflecting attacks" Ness pointed out.

Falco crosses his arms. "Yeah well there's more power in deflection then just healing all your wounds"

Lucario nodded. "My aura agrees with this logic."

"Oh like you'd reflect or heal any pain" Ness commented.

"Well perhaps if it was deadly fatal I would. Otherwise no."

"Then you may want to try getting the way out of the deadly GW combo" Master hand stated. "One so deadly that perhaps there should be a rule that both teams have a Mr. Game And Watch, you know gotten from dimensions that allow me to get you to fight each other if you know the whole cloning thing dosen't work out too well, so that everyone can take advantage of the strategy".

"I don't know ANY Strategy that'd be worth having two of those (swear)s around" Snake said pointing at Game and Watch.

"Hey back in my day the clone wars would of kick your hinney all the way up and down the block."

"Yeah, if it were directed by Genndy Tartakovsky instead of Dave Filoni" Fox pointed out.

"Well then it's time for some Clone Wars that won't be ruined by ugly 3D renderings... since it's Mr. Game And Watch and I didn't even watch those new movie trailers" Master Hand said snapping his fingers as another Mr. Game and Watch came in.

"Hey, what the dillie is this fangle house factory?" The other Mr. Game and Watch asked.

"Oh just a place to demonstrate how the oil panic tatic works" Master Hand said pointing at Mario. "Okay Mario you and Game and Watch take on Luigi and Game And Watch Two using said tatic."

"Hey how come I'm always a number two?" Luigi asked.

"Because that's all you are stupid plumber!" Bowser called out tautingly.

"Oh now I'm going to a oil-up-a!" Luigi said reading a fireball. "Okay Game and Watch prepare to Oil Burn-a some Koopa-"

"Hold on a matter of moments it takes me to speak this statement about your request" Pit said holding out his hand. "Since mixing a large quanity of oil with a concentrated ball of flamable energy would result in a massive gas explosion I would not wish to see any of you partake in."

"Oh relax Pit" Master Hand said. "Thanks to my retinkering with physics and chemistry there aren't going to be any gas explosions like that." 

"What about mine-a?" Wario asked.

"And defintley not like that" Master Hand said moving farther away from him.

"Well now with that clear time to build a fire-a" Luigi said ready to throw his fireball. 

"Hey hold on a second you commie! I'm not letting you throw your fires into my bucket until I know this will be used to stop the young people."

"Well Bowser first started terrorizing people back in 1985-a"

"Why that's back when they started saying more then 10 words!" Mr. Game and Watch 2 got out his bucket. "Okay fill away son." Luigi started throwing fireballs at the buckets (Mario doing a similar thing) Until they filled up.

Luigi smiled. "Okay nad now for the a oil dumping-a!"

"That's not how it happens in my script plumbers!" Bowser said holding up a piece of paper.

"Yeah well it does in this rewrite-a!" Mario called out.

Bowser took out some papers. "Hmm, let me check" as he looked through the files the two game and Watches poured they're buckets of oil on him, knocking him hard into the wall. "Ow, that really hurt!"

"Well they say ignorance is bliss, so act like your stupid self and you shouldn't even notice the pain-a" Mario said as he and Luigi chuckled some.

"Note to self: Remind me to smack those plumbers once with a monkey wrench, or several hundred times in the newest draft" Bowser muttered to himself slowly getting up as Master Hand tossed him a heart.

"There now you're all recovered to deal with Mr. Game and Watch's Final Smash".

Falco rolled his eyes. "Oh let me guess: It's the increidbley going to bore you to death with a stupid ramabling old man story attack?"

"Nope it's the... Octopus!"

"Octopus?" Fox asked confused.

"Octopus?" Link also asked.

"Octopus?" asked Link.

"Octopus?" Pikachu quiered.

"Octopus?" Kirby said, thinking of eating an octopus and smiling happily.

"Octopus?" Samus said confused.

"Octopus-a?" Mario asked.

"Octopus?" Yoshi said looking around.

"Steam roll... I mean octopus?" Crazy Hand said tunneling through the room.

Master Hand nodded. "Yes, Octopus, Game and Watch's final smash transformation special move that you still control with buttons, or here with what you normally use to control your bodies."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but what the hell kind of final smash makes you turn into a freaking octopus?" Falco asked.

"Well well welllllll, looks like someone dosen't know the power of the octopus" Mr. Game and Watch said looking over at him. "Back in my day that beast guarded treasure under the bottom of the ocean. The treasure of jazz, and I had to go and to go and get it back. And though he put up one homdinger of a fight, the old man trimpuhanied. Still I'll never forget the lessons I learned about fighting the octopus with my bare hands... and that helmet I like to smash into you hooligans sometimes".

"Yeah that's the octopus I'm talking about, and though you may think it's too much, it's not."

"Uh, between tanks and grenade launching and super deadly arrows and giant fireballs and Giga Bowser and Icebergs and energy storms and super sayian ripoffs and being hit with a space ship after being attacked by monsters, how is an octopus suppose to beat us?" Link asked.

"Oh you'll see" Master Hand then threw Game and Watch the Smash Ball as he transformed into a giant, two dimensional Octopus floating above the Smashers head. "When it comes to Octopussy, I'm not talking not Squiddly diddly or even Doc Oct, I'm talking one gigantic Octopus, like the one from Hunt For Read October."

"You do know that was a squid right?" Link asked.

Master Hand looked around. "Uh... you do know that you're a young fool who didn't respect his elders right?"

"Why that youngin! I'll give him what for!" Mr. Game and Watch Ocotpus just stood there. "Just as soon as I realize how I do that!"

"Uh you have to move the tentancles liek you would an attack, otherwise they don't do anything". One of the tentacles then smacked into Link as he was knocked across the floor. "See? Just like that."

"Ha, take that swordsman and your... younging ways" Ganondorf said laughing evily.

"Oh you are so going to get it Ganon-" Link said before getting smacked by another tentacle. "Ow, fine you're getting it first!" Link took out his bow. "I've taken care of big fish before in my series."

"Hey how come when you guys had fishing people liked it but when our series did people thought it was way past lame?" Sonic asked.

"Well maybe because like with the werewolf thing you guys were being failure ripoffs" Link said shooting an arrow with just bounced off a tentacle.

"Well you're the failure if you don't remember that's not going to work against a final smash" Master Hand pointed out. "And with the body's attack strength lost from bringing out your arms, you can extend and whip out all the tentacles, focusing power on the tips, which I think is a mighty good tip."

"Here's another: never honk off the olddddddddd man" Mr. Game and Octopus said extending his tentacles around, smacking Lucario with one. "This is for being a youngin and coming up with all of them words" he then smacks Captain Falcon. "This is for that sea of giant spikes it took two days to get out of!" He then smacked Fox and Falco. "This is for disrespecting my stories with your comments that have that thing that means the opposite of sincerity in them". He then smacked Snake with two of his tentacles. "And this is for always compalining about the old man, and throwing stuff at the old man, and for kicking the old man out of his room and for everything you've ever done to the eldery you rackin frackin commie!"

"Hey don't (beep)in tentacle whip me!" Snake yelled.

"Oh I'm gonna do worse then that" Mr. Game and Watch said. "Its' time I gave you the old tentacle rape". Snake looked at him in fear and anxiety despearltey trying to run off. "Look at him running. Back in my days trying to run after the octopus gave you the old tentacle rape of smashing you across the floor fifty times just made the rape of being smacked even more so" Mr. Game and Watch said grabbing him with the tentacle.

"Hey you're not suppose to do that!" Master Hand pointed. "You're suppose to make sure that the tentacles tips hit which they can still do even without extended and try and hit from the front since the tentacles in the rear have less strength in them."

"He'll still be getting it in the rear though" Mr. Game and Watch said to the terrified Snake.

"Okay I"m (swear)ing sorry I said those things and blew you up those times! Just don't (swear)in try and rape me!" Snake cried out.

"Oh you'll be getting it all day young whippersnapper" Game and Watch said, smiling evily as if the octopus could smile.

"Oh, so Game and Watch was the gay one then" Marth said. "Which I guess makes him some sort of gay pedophile then."

"Actually I think he means rape in the smashing around the room sense" Ness said glowing psychic energy. "Not the kind I still don't really know anything about sense."

"Oh thank (beep)in god" Snake said relieved as he started getting smashed into the floor over and over. "This is defintley a better alternative!" He said while getting smashed a few times.

"I should also note that in octopus form he really can't change the direciton he faces, but still I wonder if anyone will be able to escape even knowing that?"

"No one escapes the Octopus!" Mr. Game and Watch said throwing Snake hard into the ground. "The Octopus will come for you in your sleep and drag you away to make you suffer for not listening to the old man."

"Yeah, the actual times you even get the Smash Ball" Pikachu pointed out. "If it's anything like the last tournament you'll spend a lot of time just walking around blathering on about the good old days before you get hit by a bomb."

"Hey those bombs distracted me from the gold old days, back when you knew how much a nickel cost and octopuses roamed the lands, waiting to steal your treasures until you got the olddddddd mannnnnn to save you" Mr. Game and Octopus said blathering on about his good old days.

"Hmmm I wanted to end on this picture showing this wow too cool-"

"Finally someone understands how to speak mondo coolo" Sonic quickly said.

"Picture of the original game and Watch Octopus" Master hand said showing them the octopus. "And I guess that's it for today then if you only want to do the one" Master Hand said as the doors started unlocking. "Though if you want do more-"

"Nah the one's good" Ness said smiling at Lucas. "Besides I've got to finish getting people into the fighting"

"Though I do not wish to really fight if I don't have to it would be nice to offically start on my battles" Lucas said as the other smashers started quickly filing out of the room.

"Onward to victory!" The trianer said walking out with his pokemon.

"If you really want victory in the next match though don't try switching us out when it means getting hit with a charge shot" Squirtle stated.

"Hey you learn something new every day right?" The Trainer asked.

"I guess that'd be progress for you" Ivysaur muttered as the others laughed. Soon everyone vacated the room only leaving the still Octopus Game and Watch there ranting to himself.

Meanwhile In the Old Atari Studios three figures were seen looking at this site.

"Hmmm" ?? (aka Dr. Mario) said peering through his video screen at Game and Watch Octopus. "Perhaps we can use his ancient dark matter code for our clone army. It worked for the subspace drones."

"Perhaps, but we will have to isolate it and make it stronger" ?! (aka Roy) commented. "Afterall it has to be strong enough to take on the others as well as that hand.

"Yeah but how are we going to get it out of him anyway? They never explained that too much in the storyline" !? (aka Pichu) asked.

"Don't worry" ?? said smirking evily. "Well just wait until he transforms back and then teleport him here to begin the extraction". The three watched him continue to rant on and on. "How long can he go on for?"

"Based on the readings, he can hold that state for as long as he can rant about the past" ?! said.

?? sighed. "I'm not wasting hours upon days upon weeks of that!" He said turning off the TV as Mr. Game and Watch continued going on and on.

THE END!

Woo, finally did it! Yeah shorter then normal but hey that's due to only doing one update. Hopefully with this format I can get chapters out quicker for you guys to enjoy and stuff!


	42. 15? And Flat Zone 2 Music

Alright Maybe Now With That Two Month Block Out Of The Way I Can Finally Focus Back On Getting These Chapters Done Without Such Delays. Now That They're Shorter It Is Hopefully Possibly Possible Anyway. And as always, I don't own Smash Brothers. I own a copy of each game of the series, but I do not own the idea of it, the characters or the concept of them meeting. I just own the concept of what if I parodied the updates back when updates were made of the game and the personalities of some of the characters which I guess is only equal to your enjoyment of the story so hopefully you enjoy this.

"Smashing Something New Every Day: Chapter Forty Two: Flat Zone 2, Game And Watch, Flat Zone 2 Music"

By DianaGohan.

As Per Usual The Smashers Had Gathered In The Main Hall To Hear They're Updates For The Day. And thanks to it interrupting they're tournament time they were more anxious about finishing the updates moreso then before, which explains they're annoyed reactions when Master Hand popped in front of them pretty late.

"Hey there everyone" he said looking at the smashers glare angry daggers at him. "What's eating at you?"

Kirby held out his hand. "Pizza, spaghetti, hot dogs, butter becan ice cream-"

"Kirby I asked what's eating at you, as in what's bothering all of you, not what you specifically are eating now" Master Hand clarified.

"Oh" Kirby said finsihing his pizza, spaghetti, hot dog, ice cream and other associated food items sandwitch. "Because I'm not sharing any of it cause... my food."

"I'm not asking you to share, as I'm the only one sharing here" Master Hand pointed out. "Sharing my updates for this tournament."

"Yeah, stupidly forgetting that we do not care now that the tournament actually started and have no need for these ridicolous updates" Falco muttered.

Master Hand peered over to him. "That's right, keep making those hurtful comments" Master Hand said, "smirking" evily at him. "It's those kinds of comments that will make my revenge all the sweeter."

"Not as sweet as my sticky buns!" Kirby said quickly shoveling those into his mouth.

"Perhaps not but just as delicous, in the ironic sense" Master Hand said floating around them. "You want to guess at what it could be?"

"Well hopefully it's not like that one story where we all switched costumes with each other" Link pointed out.

Zelda crossed her arms. "Yes, that one was rather painful, having to see my royal ensemble being descreated yet again by one of the inferior male specimens."

"Ha, she was way past talking about you" Sonic said pointing over at Mario.

Mario crossed his arms. "First off, you are once again the master at stating the obvious even if you cannot master anything worthwhile. And furhtermore, you're the one who switched with Bowser, whose inferior at everything.

"Not at writing awesome screenplays plumber" Bowser pointed out. "Though that story did give me a good idea. Peach in nothing but a tie... hmmm, that just writes itself" he said drooling some.

"I'll write your-a face off!" Mario said jumping on Bowser as he started pummeling him.

"Hey wait a minute, like how could like me in nothing but a tie write itself?" Peach asked. "Is it like some sort of typing tie?"

"It could be" Captain Falcon said winking at her. "In fact why don't you try coming to my room in nothing but a tie and see what I can "type" up for you-" Mario then jumped on Captain Falcon and started pummeling him as well. "Ah, my falcon eart!"

"Yeah try falcing anything with that-a!" Mario said as he continued beating on him.

"You know I was actually going to do that, but I don't want to really rip off that Wolfenpilot687 tale" Master Hand pointed out. "After all, what if they try copyright infringing on me?"

"How would a fanfic writer copyright sue another fanfic writer though?" Fox asked. "There'd be a better chance of say actually getting paid to write one of those fanfics and actually being able to make a career writing about someone else's stories."

"Well I did hear that people make money off of writing Star Wars and Warcraft novels but yeah doubt that kind of fanfiction would sell. It should though. I give it a thumbs up". Master Hand then made a thumbs up. "Which is also what I give the next couple of updates I'll be telling you about today, a Game and Watch stage and some Game and Watch music."

"... I''d defintley rate the story above that" Falco commented.

"Oh you want some of the olddddddddddd mannnnnnn?" Game and Watch asked.

Falco pointed at him "Hey you're not showing off your "olddddddddd" moves today so don't think you can get away with smacking us around without us being able to retaliate back at all when we're clearly stronger then you like some girl in an anime".

Zelda glared at him annoyed. "Oh, so apparently there's a problem when a female justifly gets retribution a male who clearly she should be better then."

Falco rolled his eyes. "Yeah cause that's totally what I said". He held out his hand. "Look there's a bunch of stupid shows, usually "japanimation" programs that have ridicolously powered heroes get beat down comedically by normal strength woman for the sake of "humor" even though that joke's been told too many times for it too be funny again. And for some reason, people try adapting these "jokes" to stories as well which makes them even more stupid."

"No it makes you stupid for speaking against them!" Zelda said her hand glowing with energy. "And to prove it, I shall smack all of your inferior males into submission so you shall know your place below the lines of your pathetic gender".

"Uh, what makes you think you can do that?" Fox asked.

"Becuase it's my destiny, that's why!" Zelda said teleporting in front of him and trying to smack him but Fox just dodging out of the way. "Hey, stand still male scumbag!"

"Hey not my fault you're like one of the slowest characters in the tournament" Fox said easily dodging her attacks.

"Yes, you are slow princess. You could not hope to catch up to the space furry, let alone the lord of all evil!" Ganondorf said holding his hand out.

Link rolled his eyes. "First off Ganonneedstothinkbeforehespeaks, I'm pretty sure Fox is going to kick your face in for that furry comment and I'm going to let him for badmouthing the princess. Secondly, you're the second slowest character in the tournament so I wouldn't really talk to anyone about speed."

"Well what about the puffball?" Ganondorf said pointing at Jigglypuff. "My evil speed is faster then puff."

"Yeah well still didn't get you from getting Ganonowned before" Jigglypuff pointed out as Ganondorf grimmaced.

Zelda teleported over to Master Hand. "Before I go deal with that annoying cheating thinks he can dodge all my vengeful strikes male-"

"Probably think that because that's what I WAS doing" Fox pointed out.

"How come it seems your have specifically made of the greater gender characters phsysically slower then the inferior males?" Zelda asked.

Master Hand shrugged. "Only you and Jigglypuff. Peach and Samus have more average speed, and Shiek and Zero Suit Samus are some of the fastest in the tournament."

"Oh I know of my precious Zezu's speed. She has shown it in most pleasing ways" Zelda said winking at Zero Suit Samus.

Zero Suit blushed. "Uh she's just talking about massages and such. Nothing really past that."

"Nothing past that yet anyway" Zelda pointed out. "After this though we must do that Co Op Event 6. Afterall it's us verus men as how they should be: invisible to the eye so we may not see they're peversion."

"Hey, invislble robot me's not a pervet... I think-a" Luigi stated.

"Well if invisible Captain Falcon robot's a pervert-a, he'll probably end up like the real one if he starts talking like that about Peach-a" Mario said pointing over to the knocked out Captain Falcon.

Zelda sighed and looked over at Master Hand. "Though you are related to the male mind I do have to give you some credit for coming up with an actually pleasing event."

"No problem, and I also hope you guys give me credit For Flat Zone 2!" Master Hand then snapped his fingers as all the Smashers were transported to a blank enviornment inside a version of an old portable Game and Watch as they looked around. "Now like in the last flat zone, everyone who comes here becomes like Mr. Game and Watch and the stage themselves."

"Boring and pointless and really (beep)ed up?" Snake quiered.

"No you hooligans, you actually become respectable citizens I can have a conversation about talking about how on my time my rocking chair ran out of rocks so I had to go to the quarry, the quarry where the dinosaurs lived-"

"Look you don't become bored, pointless, screwed or Flintstoney coming here. You just becoming two dimensional" Master hand said floating back and forth to emphaize his poitn. "See, now I lack depth."

"Well you weren't really too hard a person to read" Samus pointed out.

"Well now neither are any of you as you're now all 2D."

"Oh big deal" Marth said crossing his arms. "We've all been 2Dasized before, either having to play the original Flat Zone or having to do those games in those suits that allow us the 2D interaction movements so they translate that into the game smoothly."

"Excuse me but I have done such things that weren't really this!" Olimar pointed out.

Ike held out his hand. "Yeah me neither Marth. My adventures were kind of post Gamecube and didn't have any handheld ports or anything." Looks around. "So really this is my first time being 2Ded like this."

"Well actually I should of 2Ded you back when we explored the Mario Brothers Stage actually" Master Hand pointed out. "Kind of forgetten though so you know get use to me warping reality so you can enjoy your 2D frame."

Ike Looks at said frame. "Well it does look a bit thinner". He then spins around. "Though really what's the point of all this 2D anyway?"

"Nostalgia" Master Hand stated. "Which is something you all should appreciate more."

Mr. Game and Watch pointed at him. "Hey I'm all for the old days back when you younging with your pebbles and your pebbles and bam bam show weren't ruining the nation like a bunch of ruining ragamuffins-"

"Okay, that is something YOU should probably appreciate less" Master Hand then pointed around. "Still for some reason the stage and everyone in it become 2D when fighting here, which I guess makes sense since this is Game And Wach."

"I thought this was Flat Zone 2" Lucas said confused.

"Ah yes, but if you were able to look past the boundaries of the flatness you'd see that this all takes place in an actual Game and Watch Portable system, like in the original Flat Zone". Master Hand then took out a piece of paper. "And like the original this is only accesible if you were able unlock Game and Watch to the tournament, which I guess you guys weren't able to do."

"Hey these guys haven't even unlocked me yet" Falco said looking around. "Seriously none of you have been able to defeat the 100 man Melee yet?" 

Zelda crossed her arms. "Though I could easily trimpuah over 100 males easily, as I will once uh this is over, I'm not doing it to unlock such a rude member of the Y chromome set"

"Gee, I didn't see that response coming" Falco said sarcastically before looking over at Fox. "What about you man? Haven't you defeated the 100 yet?"

Fox shrugged. "Well I was going to but I kind of got caught up playing through my portions of subspace which is actually pretty good."

"Does it explain why Rayquaza is sunk in a lake?" Pikachu asked.

Fox shook his head. "No, he really just pops out of it and we defeat him and then for some reason I get dragged over by THAT guy" Fox said pointing at Diddy.

"Hey we had to go save Donkey!" Diddy pointed out. "Besides what were you going to do with your ship crashed anyway?"

Fox thought for a second. "Uh, probably call for backup or something."

Falco pointed at him. "Well how can you call for back up if you don't even try unlocking me into the tournament?"

"And how can you even get unlocked if you guys keep interrupting what I have to say?" Master Hand asked them. "Which would be telling you exactly what Game and Watch is."

"Hey you gloved goober, I think I know how to tell all the young people about what I be doing" Game And Watch said walking in front of them. "Game And Watch was the name of the dance I did when trying to swoon the ladies who had been kidnapped by the pilgrims and indians. So I bogalooed those redniecks into submission with my awesome break down skills until those whippersnappers gave me the keys to they're teepees, where I told of the time those indians tried stealing my corn, which was called hebblegoo at the time since that was one of the ten words you could use-"

"Once again I'm sure you have no (beep)in idea what you're talking about" Snake said. Game and Watch tried flamesticking him but Snake just jumped up and kicked him. "Yeah not this time you 2D (beep)."

"Hey back in the day Game and Watch was more then 2D (beep)" Master Hand stated. "Afterall Game and Watch was the original set of handheld electronic games that Nintendo began releasing in the 1980 based off of Mr. Game and Watch's exploits."

Mr. Game and Watch got up. "Then how come none of those games had me teaching the kids about the fall of the leaning tower of my lean back chair, which those kids tried riding all they're skateboards over?"

"Uh, probably because they went with your actual history and not just whatever you said" Master Hand pointed out. "And it was because of the 12 million sales in Japan alone that Nintendo created it's first big boom."

"If he was a boom, I must of been like 10 atomic bombs-a going off at once over there-a" Mario stated.

"Perhaps, though I would try never saying it like that again. You know after what happened in 1945."

"Was that when the pop bands and the cola cola finally gave into my Old Man hop and I charlsteoned all the way down to Okalahoma?" Game and Watch asked.

Master Hand "rolled" his eyes. "Maybe if you were copying off of Crazy Hand in history class" he said before looking back and forth. "But in the 80's the only booms we wanted to make were sale wise, and new game and watch titles continued to be release, even after the Super NES launched in 1991."

"Yeah, but-a who really cared by that point-a?" Mario asked. "After all by then you had a me, Link, Samus, a few other obscure characters lucky enough to be resurrected here-a" Mario turned to see Pit and the Ice Climbers giving him dirty looks. "Oh you know it's true-a."

"There is a 90 Percent Correct statement in your assortment of words, beep bop" R.O B said flaling around some. "Though there was also as much ego impacted in those words that I detect were unnecessary."

"Hey I'm just saying the truth-a" Mario held out his hand. "Though really the one who should be the most thankful is Mr Game and a never shuts the hell up-a for getting a chance to bore people again and pretend to be important."

"Hey, don't make get the Octopus on your kiester!" Game and Watch threathened.

Mario rolled his eyes. "Pfft-a, like you'd actually be able to smash a ball-a in a real match."

"Well maybe you can find out if you allow me to continue my explanation" Master hand said pointing up. "To celebrate the former success of game and watch, this odd stage is based on a huge load of G&W designs and once again" he then held up a picture of Luigi, Mario, Donkey Kong and Game and Watch fighting on Flat Zone 2. "You've all become 2D, like it was 1983 all over again."

"Yeah but there wasn't a title that had all four of us fighting back a then" Luigi pointed out.

"Well I was around there would of been. It would of been the original smash brothers, and we probably would of had to include Pac Man without millions of people ranting that we couldn't this time around and it would of helped push the Nintendo brand even more so."

"Uh, I'm pretty sure-a there weren't any fighting games back a then" Mario commented.

"Well... hey, I go back in time and do that, I could invent fighting games and become even richer!" A portal then appeared in back of him. "To the past!" Master Hand tried walking over to it but couldn't seem to face in that direction. "I said to the past!" He tried walking towards it as the portal just disappeared. "Damn, forget you can't walk in that direction in 2D. Oh well, someone remind me to do that when we get back."

"Haven't you already mucked enough with the time/space stream?"Samus asked.

"Not enough to be a hand billionaire, that's for sure" he said holding up the picture again. "Till then, like in this picture we're in Flat Zone two, in the first normal portion of it based on the Game and Watch game Fire, where the objective was to lead people out of burning buildings into saftey by bouncing them on rescue blankets."

"Why couldn't the squirtle squad just put out the fire?" The trainer asked.

"Because Pokemon wasn't known in the 80's. Also there are a lot of implasuibilites you have to take with these games for the ideas to work, like how high you could be bounced by just two people on a blanket and how you could get away with showing buildings burn without it being some terrorist threat or government conspiracy." A trampline then appeared next to the smashers. "Still landing on the rescue team blankets got you bouncing as high as you could on a trampoline, something you'll find works just as well here."

Everyone looked over at Falco. "Oh what, you think I'm going to go bouncing on it, just because I did it those other two times?" The group nods. "Well screw you, I'm not going to be... tempted by... oh screw explanations!" He smiled and then started bouncing up and down on the fire blanket.

Master Hand looked at him jump up and down. "Ah, look at him go boing boing, just like Gerald."

"Geez, and you thought Pichu was bad with the obscure mentions" Pikachu muttered.

"Hey these sound affect boings are more then just terrible noice when ressurected on Tickle U 40 years later, they're also helping to point out that bouncing may not be a good thing since it could be pretty inconvientant."

"What's so inconvientant about this?" Falco asked bouncing up and down. Suddenly Zelda teleported in front of him and kicked him hard in the face, making him fall to the ground in a heap.

"That ignorant male" She said teleporting to the ground. "You inferior brain couldn't grasp how the bouncing throws off your own jumps so you become easy prey to those of us with the will to rule you pervetic fools with an iron fist."

"I guess that's true" Falco said getting up. "And you know maybe you have a point on- hey look there's someone sexually harrassed due to gender!"

Zelda looked around, gathering magical energy. "Okay who is it and how can it be blamed on the man trying to keep woman down?" She asked before Falco used Falco Phantasm to run right through her, knocking Zelda in the air and making her land on the trampoline blanket, Said blanket bounced her in the air as Falco Jumped up and kicked her hard to the ground, rolling in the air and landing next to the fallen Zelda.

"Now whose the ignorant one?" Falco said tauntingly avoiding a huge Din's Fire attack coming from Zelda. "Hey you were asking for that for kicking me when in the air. I told you I don't go for the whole "getting pummeled for no reason and just taking it and moving on with the story" anime humor BS."

"Well now you shall, for however short the rest of your life is!" Zelda said trying to hit him with another Din's fire but missing.

"Okay I think we've had enough fire for today" Master Hand said snapping his fingers as a bell ringing was heard.

"I thought you got rid of that update bell thing" Marth said confused.

"I did, that's just the sign that Flat Zone 2's about to go through some rennovations" Master Hand said as the stage started changin.. "See, over time this stage does change into other old handheld LCD titles. And admist this plethora of Game and Watch Games, which ones do you think could appear?"

Olimar raised his hands. "I beleive that would be the ones that you have installalated into the tournament grounds that we would be fistcuffing when being transported into this place for matches of the smashery kind."

"Well yeah, but what would I want to appear right now?" Master Hand asked.

"Something that will kibosh that there Kirby?" King Dedede asked.

"No, something I would want to appear?"

"A sign that tries to say you aren't a god modding jerk who tries making himself out to be so great when you really aren't and try to say we need to be punished because we don't like it when you ignorantly try abusing us?" Fox asked.

"Well that is what... HEY!" Master Hand looked miffed at him. "Just for that you prepare for a wardrobe malfunction of the transforming kind."

Fox crossed his arms. "I thought you weren't doing that story plot that's far more clever then your own revenge schemes."

"Hey my revenge schemes are totally clever". Master Hand pointed at him. "Remember that time I had Manphy switch Zelda and Donkey Kong's bodies around? That was totally classic."

"That was a horrible sequence that you reminded me of and now must be punished for!" Zelda said aiming her din's fires over to Master Hand.

"Hey you can't do that!" Master Hand whinned.

Zero Suit Samus smirked and tied him up with her plasma whip. "Now she can" Zero stated as the Din's fires hit, causing a somewhat charred Master Hand.

"Hey, that's two on one person team up! Not fair!" He said crying some.

Zero suit held out her arm. "Oh come on, that sort of thing happens all the time in our matches. No need to be a big baby about it"

"Fine I'll just be avoiding alfie and perhaps avoid some oil panic".

"Avoiding Alfie?" Zero Suit said confused before jumping over a two dimensional main in a derby hat. "You know that might of worked if you hadn't tried something similar like four hundred times before."

"Hey reptittion is always good" Master Hand commented. "Repeat move set, repeat characters, repeat type of items. It allows us to be innovative and yet at the same time also reuse, because recycling is good for mother earth."

"More like it allows you to cram less new interesting stuff into the tournament so you can be even lazier then you should" Zero Suit Samus pointed out before getting hit from behind by the derby guy.

"Well looks like the repettion got to you like it should" Master Hand said chuckling some.

"And you shall be gotten to, and broken all over the floor!" Zelda said pointing over at the female 2D figure. "Come fellow female freedom fighter it's time to liberate our suffering gender through pummelings most severe to the hand."

"Uh sorry, they don't help you at all. Unless randomly plowing into your opponent if you stand on the lower levels of the gas station is what you would consider helping."

The Smashers were shown jumping up the higher levels. "You mean we can just avoid these guys by jumping here?" Yoshi asked. "Thought it'd be harder getting away from those guys" Snake glared at him. "You know I don't mean that in a racist way at all!"

"Sure you don't" Snake said sarcastically.

"Well while you guys stay there and trade repititve taunts with each other, I'm going to go get some gas" Master hand said floating over the gas pump. "And since this gas isn't funding wars that don't even need to be fought, it shouldn't be ridicolously overpriced". Master Hand looked to see the gas gauge say 4.30 per gallon. "Hey, I said it SHOULDN'T be ridicolously overpriced."

"Hey, I had to up the prices" the male 2D figure said. "We need to support the war anyway we can, even as 2D figures in a tournament made up of aliens and magical weirdos."

"That's one of the stupidest things I've ever heard from usually silent background characters, and I've talked with that Pak E Derm from Yoshi's story."

"Yeah that guy kept saying "you shall not pass" with his stupid sign over and over so I had to ground pound him into the ground one day" Yoshi commented. "Now he'll know better then to try thinking he's cool just because he saw Lord Of The Rings."

"Oh, speaking of rings" Master Hand then rung a bell as the stage started changing. "Time to get away from this gas station and it's ridicolously stupid gas prices and go see "Lion".

"I hope you're talking about that king because that was some actually good Disney animation before Eisner started screwing up the brand with ridicoulous cheapquals" Pikachu noted.

"No, not that kind of Lion, but one guaranteed to better then anything from LK 1 1/2." The stage changed to a giant cage area with trees one each side and two dimensional zoop keeper game and watches on each side of the ccage. "See this is from the "Lion" game of Game and Watch and here you have to deal with Lion Tamers on your left and right."

"Hey no one tames my Pokemon but me!" The Trainer said trying to punch one of the tamers but ending up getting knocked hard to the ground.

"Back Simba!" The tamer said holding his chair angrily.

"My name's not simba. It's... uh... I think it's trainer" The trainer said fairly confused. "And I think you're about to get flamethrowered."

"For once I like the way you think" Charizard said blowing a flamethrower at the tamer but it just reflecting off.

"Yeah I should mention they can't be hit like those overcharging gas 2D guys and when hit cause massive damage and knock back, sometimes on both sides of the cage.

"Maybe to you fools, but I will not be placed into sexist cages yet again!" Zelda said charging at the tamer and getting knocked by the chair to the other side and getting hit by the other tamer before landing on the ground.

"Back Nala!" The second lion tamer called out.

"Stop name dropping that movie and hurting the princess!" Link warned taking out his bow. "Unless you want to be full of arrow holes in your not even body!"

"Uh, you do remember they can't be hurt, right Link?" Shiek asked him.

"Oh yeah" Link said putting away his bow. "Kind of got lost in the moment."

"Well I'm afraid the only way to get Lost from these guys is to jump over them as they switch between where to place they're cages" the tamers were shown moving back and forth between the three layers of cages. "For example, right... now!" Master Hand tried moving to the second cage but got knocked back by the tamer and knocked back and forth by the two tamers.

"I know it's kind of repetivie seeing him go back and forth like that, but that's defintley a good example of repettion" Fox stated as the hand was knocked back and forth before the bell rung again.

"Finally!" The hand said shaking himself off. "Thinking about it this stage maybe does have a bit too many obstacles on it that kind of easily rack up damage too much."

"Yeah well isn't that the point? To avoid all that and still knock out your opponent?" Ike asked. "I mean really that's like the pansies who complain about certain stages being hard to move in or Final Smashes and that Dragoon thing being unfair to use."

"Hey, who are you calling a pansy?" Captain Falcon asked.

Ike looked over at him. "Not anyone here really, just some people I heard blathering on about the game online and saying they avoid going to certian places and using certain items because they're annoyed with how they're used or something."

"Well I could kind of see they're point" Master Hand stated. "I mean I wouldn't want to be trapped between those lion tamers... again."

"Well you don't even fight in the actual stages like we do, plus you're the one who made them, so why the hell are you complaining?"

"All good points I won't bother to answer Ike, because now we're in Chef". a 2D Kitchen background appeared behind the smashers as a 2D man wearing a chef hat's and holding a frying pan was shown walking in back of them. "Yes, even the Chef can launch characters."

"Can he also cook up lots and lots and lots of delicous goodies?" Kirby asked, salivating some.

"Well I guess sausage and pain-"

"That makes for good third snack!" Kirby said jumping down in front of Chef.

"Hello there children" the chef said walking back and forth between everyone. "How are things going?"

"Bad" Kirby said.

"Why bad?" The Chef asked.

"Well because I'm hungry and you're not giving me food so I'm still hungry and that's pretty bad."

"Well let me sing a little song to explain your problems."

"Oh is it the food song? Cause I already know that."

"No it's this song" Chef said as he started singing as sasuages starting ringing down.

"Sometimes you need a sasuage,

You need a sasuage to eat.

Sometimes you need a sasaage.

It's a big meaty treat". As he was singing Kirby was shown happily sucking down all the sasuages.

"Sometimes you need a sasuage,

But me I need some pie.

I'm talking about chowing down on a lady

And now I'll tell you why-"

"Tell this!" Zelda said, strong kicking the chef hard in the back as he went flying through the stage.

"Hey the love making's suppose to go!" The Chef cried out as he soon disappeared, the stage returning to it's Normal Fire stage.

"Hmmm, how did you know that the Chef actually could be hit and if struck with a strong enough attack fall of screen and return things to fire?" Master Hand asked.

"For I am woman and I know all!" Zelda said as the others rolled they're eyes.

"Hey, that chef wasn't done singing and giving me food!" Kirby whined.

"Eh, his singing wasn't really too good" Jigglypuff exclaimed. "Yeah he had a nice deep voice but the lyrics and lines themself didn't have a proper beat behind them and the sexual intercourse could of been hidden or expanded on a lot more in the lyrics."

"Hey, we're not expanding on any innunendo in this tournament" Master Hand stated. "Besides a few comments here or there spoken by Snake's team."

Snake crossed his arms. "Yeah like we could say anything about (innuendo) or (sexual dialogue) or (really inapproriate sexual dialogue) in this stupid kids battle."

"These aren't stupid kids battle, espically when fought here" Master Hand exclaimed. "After all, here there's all sorts that really leaves the youngins behind."

"Just like how it should be in the farm" Mr. Game and Watch said. "Digging the crops and letting the old men rock on they're rocking chairs."

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant that this tournament really dosen't have any scruples at all."

"What's a scruple?" Peach asked.

"Oh it's a... a... hold on a second". Master Hand teleported out and then quickly teleported in holding a dictonary. "Oh here we go. A Moral or ethical consideration or standard that acts as a restraining force or inhibits certain actions."

"Well we all knew how it didn't have that considering your consideritations and startndards and inhibations have no moral, ethical or even sensical reasioning behind them" Falco pointed out.

Master hand paused and quickly smacked him over the head. "Sorry!" He said not really sounding sincere. "I guess my jerk alarm goes off against jerks every so often and actions need to be taken."

"You're not a woman, so that is not an excuse!" Zelda called out.

"Well I think it can apply to everyone really."

"Oh, so then where's our jerk alarm that allows us to take action against you-a?" Mario asked.

"Uh... maybe it's in the next update" Master Hand snapped his fingers bringing everyone back to the mansion, snapping them again as a boombox appeared. "I know you hate these kind of updates, but rest assured this is the second to last music update ever, and the last one's a real doozy.. sort of. But for now it's time to hear the music of Game and Watch: Flat Zone 2." He pressed a button as music started playing.

"Hey this don't sound like my kind of music" Mr. Game and Watch bellowed.

"Yeah well your series dosen't have music. I mean the only "music" you guys even had in those games were beeps, so Kenichi Okuma kind of had to improvise."

"Well I have to admit it does sound a whole lot better then that track from the original Flat Zone" Young Link stated. "Maybe being there and getting hit with chef sasuage all the time really won't be so bad."

"I call eating anyone's left over sasuage!" Kirby yelled out as everyone looked at him then quickly looked away. "I'll take that as signs of me enjoying sasuage soon!"

"Until said sasague consumption, everyone enjoy this music" Master Hand said rocking back and forth to the music. "Kenichi really did a good job taking something that you really couldn't call music per se, and just taking the beeps as a base to create this music."

"I suppose, though the beat melody is increidbley simple and could of been expanded on more" Jigglypuff pointed out.

"Well if you expand on a beep too long it stops becoming a beep and more like a boop, and I don't think he wanted a lot of boops in here" Master Hand pointed out. "It's still really good the way it is. Kind of actually remidns me of being in some underground bar, sitting next to an overdressed man wan whose waifting his cigarette through the air, the pinched corners of his mouth evidence enough that he is plotting something full of intrugue."

"Oh you mean like on of those seedy 80's detective shows or something?" Link asked.

Master Hand shrugged. "Who knows really? Those are just some of my idle thoughts. In truth I prefer my idol thoughts because I really think that Archuleta should of won over Cook."

"What are you talking about?" Jigglypuff asked. "Cook has a far more stable voice and range then Archuleta".

"Maybe but that Arch had that it factor that you need to be a star and-" Suddenly a brick falls through the window and hits Master hand on his index finger. "Ow, who did that?" He said grabbing the brick. "Hmmm, there's some sort of note attached to this brick." He starts reading it. "Dear Master Hand, I have that 100 dollars you lent me last week, and if you want to get your money back, meet me over by The Underground Video Hub 8PM Tonight. Signed you know who." He looks around. "Well obviously this person thinks I'd know who they are but they'd be wrong."

"Well this person thinks you know so you know could just be wrong on that" Falco stated as everyone else chuckled.

"Yeah yeah, ha ha, make fun of Master Hand, how repetivley annoying. Okay you guys are done for today with the updates. Meet me tommorow and we'll go over some more. For now though I've got a meeting to attend" Master Hand said looking away dramatically.

"But it's like noon now? Why would you go to that 8 hours early?" Ike asked.

"Maybe I like being early, okay?"

"Oh yeah, then how come you delayed our tournament a year and a half?" 

"... Shut up fairy" Master Hand muttered as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Ike groaned. "I thought we repititlvey agreed not to make fun of that anymore."

"The king of koopas makes fun of everyone, espically plumbers!" He points at Mario. "And he will also show the plumbers his incredible running prowess in event six and why the series should be called Super Bowser Brothers."

"Oh please, I've out a run you in that event like 20 times already. You're not going to win it" Mario said smirking. "That is unless you want me to take it easy on you."

"No way. Not only will I beat you, but I will beat you when it's hard."

"Oh, so you try and make fun of me because you're gay" Ike said as Bowser glared at him angrily. "Oh what, don't like it when you're made fun of."

"No I do not, and now you shall pay!" Bowser said trying to chase around Ike who was able to dodge his attacks. "Hey, stop being more of a jerk then a plumber."

"It's jerk to dodge attacks?" Ike asked.

"When I do them it is!" Bowser said continuing to attack him.

Zelda teleported over to Zero Suit Samus. "Look at those ignorant homosexual men and they're little games. Come Zezu, let's go to the GOOD event 6, In Co Op Fashion of course."

Zero Suit looked at her. "You do realize the irony in calling them gay when they aren't when you yourself are, right?" 

"I do but that dosen't mean I can't make fun of them for being ignorant."

"I guess" Zero Suit said as the two teleported away. Soon everyone had cleared the room as the camera panned out...

To a fairly empty bar. So empty in fact that only Master Hand was still around. He looked at the decently well lit but somewhat seedy atmosphere confused, trying to find anyone who could be hiding somewhere but only finding himself.

"Hey where's that money owing guy?" Master Hand asked. "Seriously I have better things to do then just stand around here."

"You may find that being here is the most important thing you can be doing now" said a figure who just came through the door. You couldn't tell who the figure is but was wearing an overdressed and overlong coat and attire that hid it's entire body. You could see a cigarette in one of the pinched corners of it's mouth as it blew on it, causing smoke to waft through the air as it moved closer to Master Hand.

"Wow, just like in my random idle thoughts" Master Hand stated focusing his attention on the figure. "You wouldn't happen to be plotting something full of intruge would you?"

"Not me, but there are some who are". The figure narrowed it's eyes. "Some who must be stopped at all costs."

"Well before we get to this some, I believe there is a sum that you owe me" Master Hand held out his hand. "So hand it over."

"The money was a lie" the figure informed him.

Master Hand sighed. "Oh great, first the cake, now the money".

"What cake?"

Master Hand pointed at him. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He then rubbed his "chin" some. "So would I actually. Crazy said he he baked some sort of pretty cake, although you used some messy recipe so it came out Crazy, and then blew it up."

The figure sighed. "Look I don't have time to listen to your inane stories."

"Well I don't have time to talk with people who say they are going to give me money and then don't!"

"Look, what I have to say is incredibley important. Something that may change the fabric of the Smasher's World forever. Isn't that worth more then some money?"

"Hmmm, it'd have to depend on the amount of money" Master Hand looked to see the figure glaring at him annoyed. "What? If this thing was so important, you could of just asked me at my mansion or something you know."

"The Mansion isn't save" the figure said glaring around. "There's too much security there."

"Yeah, my secruity."

"Not just your security". The figure leaned closer to him. "Look I'm sorry about lying to you to get you to come here but I needed a save place to tell you this information. And once you pay for the room to clear out this is the perfect place to talk, ironically where it all began."

Master Hand looked around. "Oh yeah, this place does look rather familar..."

Flashback clouds started to swirl around as we pan back 10 Years Ago to the Underground Video Hub. It looks very similar to the the seedy bar, but far more well lit with various video game characters lined up everywhere, talking amongst themselves and generally having a good time. However there was one figure sitting to himself, looking down at his drink (which wasn't even alcholic) and sighing, taking a swig of it before putting it down. The green hat and tunic along with sword shethered around his back would give a clear indication of who he is, though the more blocky and not as reformed appearence wouldn't be familar to those who have only seen him latley. The figure looked over to the side of the bar to a calendear that says "December 1998" and sighed.

"Oh well, at least this year's almost over and done with" Link (looking like his Orcinia of Time self) muttered. "Maybe 1999 will go better."

"Ah what do you have to a complain about-a?" Said another familar that Link looked over to.

"Hey Mario" said Link, starring at the Italian plumber as he took a seat at the same table Link was sitting at. "How goes it?"

"Eh not really too good-a" Mario said crossing his arms. "In truth this year's been pretty much dry-a for me. All I got were a couple of cameos-a in Wario Land II and Yoshi's Story-a, and I barley even did anything in those-a!"

"Oh please, you're complaining about ONE inactive year?" Link asked him. "I'm lucky they make an adventure off my tales every couple of years. You always have those spinoff and racing games to fall back on."

"Yeah true-a" Mario said rubbing his chin. "And I do think they're going to make one based off my golfing success-a next year."

Link raised his eyebrow. "Golf?"

Mario shrugged. "Hey, sports are actually quite popular nowadays". Mario smirked at him. "So are you Mr. selling the best out of everyone this year despite only coming out last month."

"Yeah, and I should be happy about that" Link looked at the table. "Got to stop that evil Ganon, who transformed himself from pig to beast pig man, save Zelda and score really well-"

Mario frowned at him. "Okay why the hell are you frowning when you're actually getting some-a?"

Link looked at him confused. "Getting some... oh not like that!" He held out his hand. "I meant you know, game wise. But I didn't see any of that money. I signed that deal with Nintendo 10 years ago back when I didn't know that the value of cash can actually equate the value of rupees and thought that I didn't need to ask for anything to have them tag along and film my stories."

"Man were you a suckered" Mario said leaning one hand on the table. "Guess you can't try reworking your contract or something-a".

Link sighed. "I tried, but apparently there's this deal about me saying before that I'd be "selfless" about being paid or some bull like that, and now can't get a word in edgewise with them". Link narrowed his eyes. "Espically since that new thing's getting all they're attention."

"Oh yeah, that-a". Mario smacked his hands on the table. "I heard about the deal he a got. Games, cards, a TV show that actually the storyline's plot well, toys and even some sort of movie deal coming up."

"Well didn't you have a movie?"

Mario narrowed his eyes. "That's one of those things I don't like speaking about along with those CD-I games."

"Oh yeah, terrible travesty the universe should never of seen." Link looked over to see some people cheering near the entrance of the bar. "Unfourantley, looks like one of those is entering the bar right now." Link and Mario turned they're attention to a figure walking into the bar. It was revealed to be Pikachu, but with it's late 90's look, wearing black heavy glasses with a yellow jacket over it as various fans were screaming as it walked into the bar.

"Thank you, thank you everyone" Pikachu said blowing kisses to it's fellow bar particpants. "In fact, for being such great fans, next round of drinks on me!" This obviously got the people cheering more as Mario and Link rolled they're eyes.

"Oh can you believe a that guy?" Mario said turning his attention back to Link. "Acting like a big shot when he's only been around-a couple of months."

"Well a couple of months is all he's going to have" Link said taking another sip of his drink. "Afterall that's what you get for being a fad character: A few months of popularity before it all comes crashing down at you and you're more forgotten then 3D0."

Mario chuckled at this. "Ah, such is true-a".

"What's true?" Pikachu said walking over the two who looked over at them.

Link smirked at him. "Oh nothing, just noting how you're a fad character and all".

Pikachu narrowed his eyes. "Really, because-"

"Uh pardon me Mr. pays for drinks" said a figure, revelaed to be Kirby in his 1990's look (which isn't too different from his modern look) poking Pikachu on the ear. "You think I can have my drinks be converted into cheeseburgers?"

"Yeah sure" Pikachu said quickly tossing him a small wrapped amount of bills which Kirby ate.

"Oh wait, you're suppose to give this to people for food" Kirby said spitting it out as he walked over to the other side of the bar.

Pikachu loked back at Link. "Like I was saying, who are you calling a fad character?"

Link rolled his eyes. "You, obviously."

"Uh-huh". Pikachu crossed his arms. "And what's your reasoning behind such a stupid statement?"

"Oh let's see" Link held out his hand. "Big popular tie in with various forms of multimedia, appeasing to the youngest and simpliest of children, and blowing through money like it was made of paper."

"Maybe it's different in your backwards woods country, but money IS made of paper" Pikachu pointed out.

Link sighed. "You know what I mean. You have that "yeah I'm popular now everyone loves me" face that will last for... oh say a year or two, maybe three if you try whoring yourself out to some desperate makeover studio, and by then all you'll have is your shattered dreams and fond memories of a time you were actually remembered and wishing you could of acted reasonably with what you had instead of blowing it all."

Pikachu sat in a chair between Mario and Link. "Oh I see what this is. You've got what is commonly known as jealously." Pikachu smirked at him. "It's okay Link. I mean not all of us can be stars you know."

Link pointed at him. "Uh correct me if I'm wrong but whose game sold the most this year? Was it yours, the two exactly identical generic RPGathons that still didn't measure up to my one Orcarina of Time."

"Hey there were some differences in the two versions" Pikachu pointed out. "Besides, you only do what, a game every few years? Of course they're going to sell a lot at the time. In conjuction by having more then one title out a year, mine sells well and sells more on average, making every little lead you get pretty insignifcant in the long run of things."

"Maybe if you HAD a long run" Link countered.

"Yeah seriously-a" Mario held out his hand. "You do know that you're pretty much the Garbage Pail Kids and Macerena-a of Nintendo, right?"

"Oh sure, just because my first game sould far above what your first did automatically label me the fad". Pikachu looked over at Mario. "Maybe you're the fad that will die down Mario. I didn't see you in any games this year."

"Hey I was in a Yoshi's Story!"

"Yeah, doing what?" Pikachu asked as Mario fumed at this.

"It's okay guys" Kirby said walking to the table and sitting down. "At first they didn't have 300 cheeseburgers, but then I said "I have lots and lots of green yucky tasting paper" and then I got them all for 2000 dollars. That's what I call a delcious deal." Kirby started inhaling his cheeseburgers.

"Some deal" Pikachu said rolling his eyes. "Luckily since I can always make more it's not a problem"

"Till the next year rolls around" Link leaned back in his chiar. "Then we'll see how much enjoyment you'll get out of writing checks your ego could only now cash."

"Oh yeah, becuase you really know how the buisness works" Pikachu said sarcasitcally. "I heard about the "deals" you made with Nintendo and how little you're actually getting for your titles."

"Hey I'll... change those around" Link said leaning back over to Pikachu. "I have the time to do that, which is more then you have."

"The only time you have Mr. Oricinia, is the past, which you better hope will continue linking to the present". Pikachu pointed at him. "Face it, you're really the one people aren't going to remember in a few years. Once people realize that they can go with heroes who can actually have a steady streamline of games around the pike and still produce a reasonable amount of quality in them, they aren't going to want to keep waiting around for your adventures". Pikachu looked around. "Out of the four of us here, I'm pretty sure you have the most to worry about come the next couple of years."

Link narrowed his eyes. "Yeah what do you know?"

"How to actually strike a successful management deal". Pikachu closed his eyes. "More then you and your trashy girlfriend."

Link got up. "You did NOT just insult the princess."

"And what if I did?" Link walked closer to him. "You know I heard some things about what she was doing in Ganondorf's castle and uh it explain how Ganon was able to find the Triforce on her."

Link took his sword and pointed it right at Pikachu. "You have about five seconds to take that back!"

"Or what? You're going to play a stupid tune on your little oricina about it?" Pikachu said chuckling some before Link smacked him hard with his sword, knocking Pikachu hard to the ground as the other bar patrons gasped.

"Maybe I'll just make sure you don't have to worry about your fad popularity by taking you out now, thunder rat."

"The name's Pikachu, and I'd remember it" Pikachu said getting up. "The little time you have left fairy boy". PIkachu then shot a thunder bolt at Link who blocked it with his shield.

"Gee, maybe if you had your 10 year old boy telling you what to do that would of work" Link stated as Pikachu grunted and ran at him. Pikachu jumped as Link tried swinging at him. The hero of time missed as Pikachu kicked him hard in the side of the face. This made Link fall back as he smacked into Mario, who tumbled and fell hard onto the table.

"Mamma Mia, don't involve a me with this!" Mario said rubbing his head as he saw Kirby look over at him steamed. "Oh what are you so angry about you a pink garbage disposal-a?"

"You... ruined... my.. cheeseburgers!" Kirby said pointing down at the cheeserburgers Mario had crushed.

"Yeah, pretty sure you'd still eat them anyway-a" Mario said rolling his eyes.

"Maybe I'll just eat you instead!" Kirby said opening his mouth as he swallowed Mario and spit him out, with a Mario cap appearing on his head.

"Okay, eating me is a one thing but using a my stuff?" Mario charged up a punch and smacked Kirby hard in the face, sending him to the ground. "Now you're a going to get it!" Mario and Kirby charged at each other, tempers flaling as they exchanged blows, knocking each other over tables and chairs and making the confused bar patrons start screaming in fear. That fear became panic as arrows and thunderbolts from Link and Pikachu's fight caught eveyrone's attention, causing them to quickly start filing out of the room and away from the brawl as fast as they could. Soon the entire room was mostly cleared out as the four continued fighting with each other, eventually causing a huge four way brawl. Punches kicks, swords, electricity, eating, bombs, hammers, fireballs and attacks of all kinds were tossed, causing major property damage as the four continued they're fight. It only ended about ten to twenty minute laters, with the quartet literally tired and exahusted, laying on the floor breathing in deeply.

"Soon as... I... catch my... breath... you're... finished" Link said, not even sure by this point who he was talking to you.

"Not as much... as you'll be... cupcake stealer!" Kirby bellowed, not even sure by this point what had even happened less then a half hour ago.

"Hold on guys! Do you really think you need to try finishing each other off now?" said a voice as the four look around confused.

"Okay whose... trying to give some sort of... big moral speech?" Pikachu asked.

"It's not... a me" Mario said as a figure moved closer to the four.

"No it's me" said the figure, revelaed to be a giant white glove that was glistening with magical energy. "The name's hand. Master Hand to be specific."

"Hey.. aren't you that guy... who directed some of my.. adventure thingies?" Kirby asked.

Master Hand nodded. "That's correct guys. I was here ordering my usual Hand Cola and wouldn't you know it I find four of Nintendo's most popular characters duking it out all over the bar."

"I... wouldn't call that... fad of a rat... most popular" Link said starting to get up.

"Now... I remember... why you need to die" Pikachu said slowly picking himself up.

"Hey like I said before no one needs to die" Master Hand was shown holding a video camera. "I mean you should really see all this stuff. The punching, the fighting, the blasting around with super crazy moves, it's like nothing I've ever seen before. But I have seen enough to know it's awesome."

"You don't even have... eyes... glove." Mario countered.

"Well I don't need eyes to know it's awesome". Master Hand floated around the four. "You know I've been talking with Nintendo and they've been looking for some sort of way to bust into the fighting genre. Yeah there's Street Fighter and Mortal Kombat, but we need something exclusive. Something that will automatically grab someone's attention. And wouldn't you know I'd find that something right here. I mean Pikachu, Link, Mario and Kirby smacking the crap out of each other? That's pratically money right in the bank."

"Could I... smash into that bank.. and get money for nachos?" Kirby asked.

Master Hand rubbed his chin. "No, but Smash? That's what it shoudl be called. Super Smash Fighters or something."

"What... what should be called?" Link asked.

"Duh, the fighting game tournament. I can have you guys star in a crossover battle like no other. Just imagine all the people who will be looking for a chance to duke it out as they're favorite Nintendo fighter, and just imagine the kind of money that can be made with such a thing. This thing will be big boys. Bigger then the whole Sony will evnetually fall in when this game reminds people only Nintendo knows what they want and what they need."

"Well what'd be in this... smash thing for us?" Pikachu quiered.

"Well besides the chance to kick the crap out of each other and release a load of stress you probably get being big time video game stars, tons". He looks over at Pikachu. "It'd be a way for you to not be considered a fad by anyone". He looks over at Mario. "It'd give you something to look forward to more then some golf game". He looks over at Link. "It'd give you a chance to do something besides go to the dungeons and rescue Zelda every couple of years". He looked over at Kirby. "And it'd give you uh... all the free tacos you could eat."

"I want tacos!" Kirby said getting up. "Give me tacos!"

"Well first you have to sign" Master Hand said snapping his fingers, healing all the smash brothers as they looked at him confused. "That's right, I'm the man whose a hand with quite a lot of skills to pay the bills, and sign up for this and the thrills and kills that will nill our compettiors so much they'll have to start taking pills and I guarntee things will be quite chill."

"How about you stop trying to rhyme like some sort of weirdo rapper and we'll sign" Pikachu said.

Master Hand sighed. "Yeah guess there aren't going to be anyone white rappers around ever again" he looked at the others happily. "But glad you're all excited about this smashing thing."

"Woah hold on a second" Link held out his hand. "I kind of have better things to do then be a part of some tournament". He looked over at Pikachu. "Yeah sure kicking the rat's butt is fun-"

"Yeah you wish that's what happened" Pikachu quickly stated.

"But I'm not going to make a career out of it."

"What if it was a career that I made sure you could get properly paid for, along with other future adventures of your caeer?" Master Hand offered.

"Hmmm, would be nice to be fairly paid". Link crossed his arms. "I guess, though I want to make sure I properly read the contract this time."

"Oh of course". Master Hand looked over at Mario. "And what about you?" 

Mario rubbed his chin. "Hmmm, I don't a know. I mean I really should probably focus more on just the a platformers and not just take any alternate a game idea and actually go through with it."

"Aren't you also in talks to do something called "Mario Party" next year?" Master Hand asked.

Mario looked to see the other three starring at him. "Uh well that's... hmmm, maybe doing a tournament-a isn't such a bad idea at all."

"Yeah that's the spirit" Master Hand said happily. "Let me lead you to cross promotional brawling goodness and trust me, your careers will take off more then the 64 Disk Drive." The four looked at each other and nodded. "Great then. We'll have to draw up offical contracts later but it looks like this is the birth of the greatest fighting franchise that will be known to man kind."

The flashback ended as Master Hand looked around. "Hey, I was right about this place being the birth of the greatest fighting franchise known to mankind. Screw those Soul Calibur nuts!" He sighed. "Though DD never really did take off."

"Yeah I know a few things about company failures" The mysterious figure said darting around. "Still though what I want to talk about is the future, not the past".

"Are you some other alternate me from some future timeline trying to warn me about some sort of version of me trying to destroy me?" Master Hand asked. "Because I've dealt with that once before and it's no real problem."

"This is much worse then that I'm afraid". The figure leans closer to him. "I don't know the details exactly but I do know there are some mysterious figures working over by the old Atari Studios who are plotting revenge against you."

"Oh who'd hate loveable old me?" Master Hand said chuckling some.

"A lot of peple from what I heard. But this group, who just call themself the symbols, have more then just hatred: they also have some sort of robot army they're setting up that could be a danger not just to you, but all the smashers."

"Well I'd understand hating those jerks" Master Hand said making a fist. "Still no one seriously threathens me and my smashers without my consent and gets away with it. I'm going to go over there and crush them for good."

"Brute force isn't going to work" The mysterious figure said. "They've conconted some sort of energy field around they're hideout that blocks out any form of transporation. Even mystical hand energy."

"And how would you know that?" Master Hand asked.

"I sent your brother Crazy a similar request, promising him some "awesome clips" from some Keith Olbermann/Jason Bateman interview in exchange for helping me find out about these guys. And he wasn't able to get through they're barrier. What's worst is that it actually made them move they're location to somewhere I can't even track."

"Hmmm, he may be Crazy but he is about as powerful as me, so I guess if he couldn't bust it down for the promise of his precious interview clips, I guess I couldn't do it either". Master Hand sighed. "So you're saying I have to watch out for some group's evil plot against me that I can't even stop now and don't even know who they are?"

The figure nodded. "Yes. I'm sorry I can't provide you with anymore informaiton currently. But I should be able to keep searching for info for you and let you know more of when we can talk about this."

"Well that sounds good uh..." Master Hand glanced over at him. "Mysterious masked man."

"All you need to know is that those bastards took something from me, and I need to get it back, any way possible."

"Hmm, that sounds like a pretty good mystery to solve. However I dont' have the patience for more mystery so... yoink!" He then took off the figure's giant coat and revealed it to be a Giant Red shape set of blocks, three of which were lined up vertically and the bottom block stuck out on it's side. "Mr. L?"

The block sighed. "Since you kind of can see me now, I should probably tell you I'm T-Block 201L." Master Hand looked confused at him. "I'm one of the original Tetris blocks!"

"Oh, you did look rather puzzley" Master Hand said looking over at him. "Hope you got that check I sent you for letting me use that music for the Luigi's Mansion stage".

"I didn't because those symbols took over the Atari building!" T-Block 201 Said.

"Oh that's some bad luck TBL". The block looked at him annoyed. "I'm not going to remember that T 201 thing so I'm calling you that okay?"

TBL groaned. "Fine, just don't call me TRL okay?"

"Hey I'm not that big a jerk to compare you to really annoying MTV programming" Master Hand said chuckling some. "Seriously though, thanks for the heads up TBL. I'll keep my eyes, or uh fingers, on any happenings by the mansion, which I guess isn't save to talk."

TBL Nodded. "Right, and I'll let you know any progress on what these symbols are doing." He pounded the ground. "Hopefully we can stop them before it's too late".

"We will, don't worry". He looked around. "Guess I should be going now."

"Right, you can't stay here too long or it will look suspicious".

"Yeah, but before I go there is one thing I need to do" Master Hand said seriously as he walked over to the bar and took out a drink and stored it in his glove. "Always need to make sure I get one of those Hand Colas before I leave."

"You really shouldn't be taking anything from the bar you know" TBL stated.

"Don't worry, it will be on your tab. You still owe me that 100 bucks right?" TBL narrowed his "eyes" at Master Hand. "Well see you" Master Hand then quickly teleported away.

TBL sighed. "Now I know why we stayed to just puzzle stuff. These save the world adventures are a lot more frustrating then I thought they'd be" he mumbled as he left the bar, causing the screen to start fading out...

THE END!

Well sorry about the slight weight but hey I think the major story shift was worth it at least. Hope you thought so and remember to review this chapter and all!


	43. Bowser And Bowser Final

In Honor Of Fourth Of July, I'm Presenting A Special Fourth Of July Special Edition Of "Smashing Something New Every Day". So how is it special you may ask? Well it's special because I'm taking the updates from the Fourth Of July from last year on Smash Dojo and having them as today's updates. That's special right? Well hopefully special enough. So enjoy this special update and yeah I don't own Smash Brothers, or anything Nintendo related, or even 4th Of July. But hey I have the freedom to sort of write my thoughts on that stuff right? And hopefully you have the freedom to read and review said feelings.

"Smashing Something New Every Day Chapter Forty Three: Bowser And Bowser's Final Smash"

By DianaGohan.

It was a hot and steamy fourth of July today. However the weather was the least of the problems Master Hand found when he teleported into the main room of the mansion.

"Hey guys I'm-" Master Hand looked to see no one around. "Hey, where is everyone?!"

Crazy Hand then crashed through one of the windows, tied to a rocket. "Wiiiiiiiii!" He said smashing into the floor, causing an explosion . "Hey Nintendo should advertise riding on rockets to promote they're console. It's fun and dangerous, but most deadly!"

"And I'm mostly pissed off" Master Hand said floating over to his brother. "You wouldn't happen to know where the Smashers are would you?"

"Oh yeah, I know" Crazy Hand said getting up and dusting himself off. "But they said something about not telling you cause you'd get all whiny!"

"I would not!" Master Hand said very whiny. "Now tell me where they are!"

"Well they also said not to tell you and I'll get 50 Hand coins". He leans closer to Master Hand. "And do you know how much Hand Coins are worth?"

"There are no hand coins!" Master Hand said pushing Crazy away from him.

"Then how come I'm getting some then?"

Master Hand groaned. "Cause you're an idiot."

"Maybe you're the idiot who dosen't know about Hand Coins. Even think about that?"

"... tell me where they are and I'll get out your special candy."

"Okay!" Crazy Hand pointed out the door. "They're outside in the backyard."

"Who told them they could go in the backyard when we're suppose to be doing updates... not in the backyard?"

"Uh, probably no one. I think they're doing it though because it's the 4th Of July."

"It's the Fourth Of July?" Master Hand said confused. He then took out a calendear and looked at it. "Hmmm, so it is. I need to be more observant noticing these holidays."

"Yeah, you didn't even get dad a good Father's Day gift" Crazy Hand pointed at himself. "Unlike yours truley."

"Uh, we don't even have a dad Crazy".

"We don't have a dad?" Crazy said as he started crying. "Father, father why did you leave me! Fatherrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Crazy Hand started running around Master.

"You go have you're little temper tantrum. I'm going to have a talk with some very bad smashers."

"How can you talk when daddy never taught you, because he wasn't there?" Crazy asked still sobbing.

Master sighed. "I was lying before. We had a dad. He's uh... you know... happy he got your gift."

"R...really?" Crazy Hand asked.

"Yeah sure, anything to get you to stop crying- I mean to get you to help me stop the smashers from celebrating they're not even independnce."

"But wouldn't dad want us to let them celebrate holidays?"

"No, he'd want us to punish them for disobeying."

Crazy Hand narrowed his eyes (if he had any) and started walking off. "Then punishment time is at hand, for the memory of father."

"I'm sure if we had a father he'd be proud of me using our brother in such a way, and for barley listening to anyone's suggestion of who to put in the tournament" Master Hand thought to himself floating out of the room at well.

In the large backyard area Of The Smash Brothers mansion, the smashers were seen all relaxing and enjoying themselves. Weather just lounging on the grass, eating barbeque or playing around, everyone seemed to be having a fun time, except for one of the smashers who was locked inside a metal cage desperate to get out.

"Hey, let me out of here!" Said the smashers, revealed to be Kirby who tried pounding on the bars. "I want to be out there!"

"I'm afraid such a thing cannot be Kirby" Meta-Knight said appearing outside of the cage. "Unfourantley due to previous events of you ramapging around the backyard and trying to eat everyone at last year's barbeque, you are not allowed to be near the food nor have any way of obtaining it."

Kirby crosses his arms. "Oh sure, do that one year, and you're branded for life!"

"I had heard you had done it the year before that, and the year before that, and pretty much every iteration of the 4th of July celebration you have been a part of" Meta-Knight pointed out.

"Yeah but I'm hungry!" Kirby whined sniffing the air and groaning. "Captain Falcon makes the best BBque food ever. I mean who wouldn't want to try eating every single tiny inch of anything that food has covered?"

"Apparently the people who are not in cages which would be everyone else". He then handed Kirby a celery stick. "Besides, you should be in training to be a Pop Star Warrior, and warriors also partake in eating healthier foods."

Kirby chewed on the celery. "Healthy isn't deep fried and covered in thick gooey grease!" He said shaking on the cage. "Come on, help me out. I helped you those times I saved the world and all."

"Yes, but I was given a duty to make sure you wouldn't ruin they're barbeque and I will not be strayed from that duty" Meta Knight said holding up his sword dramatically.

"Heh heh, you said doody" Young Link said walking up to him.

"I did not say it the way you were implying" Meta-Knight said putting away his sword. "Is there a reason you have come here and interrupted my du... responsibility?"

"Oh, you didn't say that other word" Young Link said holding out his hand. "Oh just wanted to say hi and- TAG!" Young Link ran off.

Meta Knight sighed. "You do know I will not give into playing that game now, correct?"

"Oh I think you will" Young Link said laughing as he contniued running.

"And why is that..." Meta Knight answered his own question looking down to see Young Link had attached the Gooey bomb to him. "As a proud warrior I should just dodge the explosive and continue you on with my duty-"

"Heh heh, you said it again!" Young Link yelled out.

"... On the other hand, I'm not going to let him get away with that." Meta-Knight quickly flew off, chasing after the mini Link.

Kirby continued pounding on his cage. "Help, someone bring food! And bring food that is thick and greasy and well done and-" Kirby then saw someone throw a plate of hamburgers in his cage. "Well I was going to say in a dumptruck, but plate's a good appitizer" Kirby said quickly wolfing down all the burgers.

"Eat up friend" Zelda said smiling a bit. "I don't think it's right on how you're being locked up so hope everyone dosen't mind me breaking the rules a bit."

"You know I don't mind princess" Link said looking around. "But they do have a point since he did wreck all those other barbeques."

"It's still a mean form of injustice Link, locking him here in front of everyone" Zelda said making a fist. "And I think we should fight any injustice we come across."

Link shrugged. "If you say so princess, though I'm kind of more worried about the injusticess you know who is conspiring."

Ganondorf was seen smiling evily as he looked at Link through a pair of binocolaurs. "That's right swordsman, keep company with your pathetic princess, never knowing that the lord of all evil is about to blow you into several forms of kingdom come."

"Yeah, you're not going to do that" said a voice behind him. Ganondorf looked to see Fox behind him as Ganondorf leaped away from the bushes he was hiding in. "Espically when they involve stealing one of the cracker launchers we need for the fireworks display tonight."

"Well I need it more" Ganonodrf said holding onto a cracker launcher. "It is my birth right."

"You weren't even born in a time with fireworks, moron" Fox said rolling his eyes. "Now give it up before I make you give it up."

"WIth what? You're pathetic little gun has no effect on the lord of all evil-" Ganondorf tried to say before Falco was shown kicking him hard in the face and making him fall to the ground, moaning in pain.

"Yeah well I guess a boot would" Falco said picking up the Cracker Launcher before looking at Fox. "Thanks for distracting him long enough so I could smash his idiot face in."

Fox smirked at him. "No problem, though we should try praticing that better, espically if Wolf comes to Brawl."

"I thought you said Krystal would be our definite third Star Fox member" Falco said confused.

"Yeah and I'm sure she will be, but in case Master Hand gets generous enough and lets in a fourth I'm sure it'd be Wolf and I'm sure it will be fun knocking him around."

"You youngsters" Mr. Game and Watch said walking up to them. "That's not what 4th of July is about. Back in 1201 when the russinas tried to take away our 10 words I showed them hooligans a thing or two-"

Fox and Falco walked off as Game and Watch continued raving. "Geez, why didn't he get locked in the cage as well?" Falco asked.

Fox shrugged. "Probably because Kirby would eat him and we only had the money for that one non consumable metal cage. Besides, he's the kind of party ruiner you can easily evade."

"Speaking of party ruiners" Falco said pointing across the lawn. "Look who else is making a pig of themsleves. A bigt fat greedy disgusting smelly pig." And across the lawn, a big fat greedy disgusting smelly pig named Wario was downing all the Hot dogs and Hamburgers.

"You know Wario, that's supposed to be for everyone" Ness pointed out.

"Hey, you're the one-a who had a free barbeque, and though free is usually my least a favorite word, when it involves me a not paying I'm all for it" he said downing some more. "Just too bad you don't-a have any chillie dogs cause I love me some chillie dogs."

"We'd only have those if that stupid blue a speedster was coming here, which I'm glad he isn't-a" Mario said knocking Wario away. "Now get out of here before I did to him what I did to you at Olympic pratice."

"Get run over again and again-a?" Wario asked.

"No, more like this-a!" Mario said smashing Wario hard in the face and knocking him across the lawn. "Yeah that should shown him a thing or two." He then looked over at Captain Falcon at the grill flipping burgers. "And think I could have a burger-a or two?"

"Sure" Falcon said quickly flipping one and setting them on buns before dropping ketchup and onions on them before handing them to Mario. "I can see why though my Falcon food is so loved by all. Afterall I have such a big meat it makes sense you'd all enjoying chewing on the buns, though only the ladies get to add the real special condiments to my mix-"

"Are you making more of that "burger innuendo" that people hate?" Ness asked.

"Hey, I agreed to cook you all. I think the least you could do is like my lines". Falcon sighed. "Even though I probably won't be getting any pie for this, if you know what I mean"

"If you mean like cherry, then that'd be totally wrong" Peach said walking over happily handing him a pie. "I like made this for you since you did like such a good job with the BBquing and junk."

"Thanks" Captain Falcon said quickly eating a piece before putting it away. "I really like taking your cherry, though it's not my favorite cherry if you know what I mean-" Captain Falcon looked to see Mario glaring daggers at him. "I mean uh, it's good stuff."

"Well I think I know what that means" Peach said rubbing her chin.

Ness looked at her. "If you do, tell me, because I don't know what it means either and everyone keeps telling me to wait till I'm older"

"You still need to reach a deeper maturity level for that young one" Mewtwo said floating in. "Though at least you're more major then Young Link, who keeps trying to stick Gooey Bombs on everyone."

"Well it was kind of funny when he did it to Ganon-a, but then he kind of ruined it going after everyone else-a" Mario said looking over at Mewtwo. "Please tell me he's about to run out."

"I wouldn't know that, but I don't think he'll be planting anymore". Mewtwo pointed backwards. "He tried doing that to Meta-Knight but Meta caught up to him and I'm pretty sure Young Link learned his lesson."

"Yeah, but now whose going to make sure-a Kirby dosen't get fed-a?"

"I'm pretty sure your back up guy is on that" Mewtwo said pointing over to the cage where Luigi was seen looking around as Kirby tried desperatley pounding on his cage.

"Mama mia, why do I-a always get the worse a jobs?" Luigi asked himself before pushing Kirby away from the cage. "Can't you learn some self restraint-a?" 

"Well if restraint-a is a new way of saying resturant, then I'll learn six ways till dinner" Kirby said as Luigi sighed. Meanwhile away from the cage in the little pool area, Marth, Roy and Pit were seen relaxing. Marth and Roy were wearing only they're swimming trunks as Pit just laid there in normal attire.

"You know Pit, you're not really suppose to go in the pool dressed like that" Marth pointed over to him.

"I am sorry for my mistake in choosing my normal attire when choosing to relax myself in the small aquaitc enviroment housed in the area in back of the mansion, but I did not know of such a regulation" Pit said fairly confused.

"Eh, it's okay" Roy said relaxing. "It's just nice to sit back and relax without having to worry about anything."

"What do you still have to worry about?" Marth asked him. "Elibe is fine and in peace and really dosen't need anyone protecting it any more."

"Well yeah, but I meant you know about being here in the tournament and all". Roy sighed and looked down. "Espically since we're still not sure if we'll be back and all."

"Well maybe you aren't" Marth said pionting over at him. "I mean I'll be back but being more the "clone" and all-"

"Hey you're only here because of me" Roy pointed out. "I heard Master Hand put me in due to my poularity and you because of how much you begged Martha."

"You'll be the one begging in a minute" Marth said smirking some as he spashed Roy hard in the face. "Dolphin Slash makes for a pretty good splash."

"You have made a powerful enemy today my friend" Roy said narrowing his eyes. "And you know how much it sucks to be my enemy" he said smirking as he splashed Marth back. Soon the two were shown splashing each other back and forth at furious speeds.

"Hmmm, such abnormal behavior is something that I am still not accustomed to" Pit said looking over at the two.

"It's called having fun" Roy said splashing him. "See?"

"How is the molecules that make up liquid trashing me over the upper protion of my body equal amusment?"

"Try splashing back and you'll see."

"Very well" Pit said taking out his bows and spinning them, creating a powerful wall of water that hit both Marth and Ike.

"Oh you want to bring weapons into this eh?" Marth said taking out his sword as soon the three were splashing each other hard causing water to fall out of the pool.

"Hey watch, where you're splashing!" Samus said, shown lying down on a blanket near where some of the giant splashes were hitting.

"Why or you'll rust?" Zero Suit Samus said walking over to her, wearing a revealing bikini version of her zero suit attire.

"Well the suit will rust, and also it's annoying to be splashed at if you don't want to be" She looked up at Zero Suit. "Guess that wouldn't be you."

"Hey, the pool's the best way to beat the heat" Zero Suit said crossing her arms. "Makes you feel kind of silly being cooped up in your metal can."

"You forget said "metal can" has an air conditoner built into it?" Samus pointed to herself. "I'm at a steady 65 degrees. Can you say the same for yourself?" 

"Yeah well.. the suit's not everything!" Zero suit said pointing to her.

"You're right. Afterall you're the one whose going to get the most oogling and comments about it then I will" Samus said, smirking inside her suit.

"Hey baby, want me to give you a sampling of my personal sauces?" Captain Falcon was heard calling out.

Zero sighed. "If it weren't for the fact he's the cook I'd give him this" she said taking out her whip before being splashed by one of Roy's waves. "However I know whose going to get it now" she said flip jumping into the pool.

Far in the back of the yard, Yoshi and Donkey Kong were shown playing a game of Volleyball against Dr. Mario and Pichu.

"Prepare to a get served!" Dr. Mario said holding the ball.

"Yeah, and it will be worse then when Chris Stokes did it" Pichu said as the others looked at him confused. "You know... he directed that movie... You Got Served... about that group of street dancers... training for the compettion... and uh people didn't like it."

Dr. Mario sighed. "I agreed to have you on my team so you WOULDN'T do that."

"Yeah like it'd matter who'd be on your team" Yoshi called out. "I never loose at Volleyball."

Donkey Kong pointed at them. "And me never loose bananas, which not like volleyball, cause you no can eat that"

"Actually you can, as Kirby has poitned out about pretty much everything" Yoshi said looking over at Dr. Mario. "Just a serve it already". Dr. Mario served as Yoshi ran up and hit the ball which Pichu knocked back with his tail. Donkey Kong jumped up and did a power spike. One so powerful it smashed off the ground and bounced out of bounds. "Nice one DK, but maybe next time without so much power."

"That's how it done in jungle, except Kremlings be ball there" DK called out. The ball then bounced and hit into Jigglypuff as it made her smash into the ground.

"Oh sorry about that" Yoshi said jumping over to her. "Think we could have our ball back?"

"No you can't have your ball back!" Jigglypuff said getting up. "That ball crushed my hot dog and like non appreciatiors of my singing it needs to pay!" Jigglypuff took out her marker and smashed it into the ball so hard that it broke. "Uh, oops. Put too much power behind that one."

"Yeah, power that crushed our ball!" Yoshi called out. "Now what are we going to do?"

"Find something, small, white and round to bounce around" Jigglypuff commented before the four looked over at her. "Hey, not me! I'm a diva, not some sort of ball creature."

"Oh come on, you spend like half your time in a ball, why not be one for once-a?" Dr. Mario asked.

"Hey not half my time you know-" Jigglypuff said before being grabbed by Donkey Kong and then being brought back over to the court before being smacked over the net by him. Dr. Mario knocked back and soon the game started again with Jigglypuff knocked back and forth. "You know this is actually kind of fun!" She called out, cheering as she was continued being hit by the Volleyball playing smashers.

Meanwhile Snake was shown playing some kind of game of his own as he was shown smirking to himself and digging some kind of whole. Pikachu walked over to him.

"Hey snake" The electric mouse Pokemon said looking down the whole. "What are you doing?"

"Oh just waiting to plant this (beep)in new C2" I got" Snake said jumping out of the whole and throwing dirt on the ground. "I know that (beep)in prick hand will try and ruin things like he usually does so this time I'm (beep)in ready for him."

"Yeah, I can actually hear him coming out" Pikachu said his ears pricking up some. "Him and Crazy."

"Knew we couldn't trust that (beep) to cover for us" Snake muttered.

"Well to be fair, he was really only a distraction, not a cover" Pikachu pointed out. "Though maybe we should of just taped his whatever you would call a mouth and tie him in the closet."

"Well I wanted to shove a bomb up his (swear) but no one would listen that idea" Snake commented as Crazy Hand and Master hand flew into the backyard. "Well look who decided to (beep)in show up to the party?"

"Quiet down kids!" Crazy Hand said pointing at them. "You know how angry dad would be if he saw you misbehavin like this?"

"Whose father?" Pikachu asked. "Ours aren't really here and I don't even think you guys have one of those."

"Of course we do and uh... don't ask any more about that!" Master Hand said making a fist. "And prepare to get punished for ditching out on the updates."

"We weren't ditching, we were just enjoying a nice fourth of july celebration" Pikachu commented. "I mean I guess the human world version of it since we don't technically have one."

"Ah, that's where you're wrong rat" Bowser said walking over to the group. "There is a 4th of July tale that must be told. The Battle of Indepndence Between The Mushroom Empire And The Bowser Colonies."

"Oh not this crap again-a!" Mario said walking over to him. "Why do you always have to lie and make up some stupid story about your "independence-a" every year?"

"Because... shut up plumber and let me tell the tale!" Bowser made a fist. "Four score and uh a really long time ago there was this great yet jerky nation, the Mushroom Empire. Led by the evil King Mario and sexy stupid princess, it horribly tax and enslaved all the nearby and faraway lands, including the Bowser colonies."

"You Are Telling Lies, You Stupid Lying A Koopa!" Mario yelled.

"No plumber, because the truth must be told of the Koopa Colonists who rose up against the evil Mushroom empire, with the boston tea... I mean Bo-omb Toad Party and the signing of the Koopa Bill of Rights who promises fairty and equality for all turtle creatures and rights taken away from evil jerky plumbers!"

Maro held out his hand. "Oh that was more then 10 lies right there-a! I'm sure you don't even know how to write-a!"

"Yes I do, and one day I will write the tale of this history, maybe in movie form. But for now I must speak of the bravery of the Koopa Troops going against the Mario-Minute Men who stupidly marched through the forest in they're red coated overalls and fired they're pathetic fireball guns as we smart Koopas used stealth and strategy to win our battles."

"Oh I counted that one as a ball of lies-a! Your "strategies" are having flying turtles move up and down and getting mutated plants to shoot easily dodgebable energy balls at me-a, which isn't strategy in the least bit."

"Yes it is- I mean they had honor and cunning and led by the greatest warrior general ever. My great grand ancestor, Jefferson Koopa the 2nd, The Mario Slayer."

"Oh that is like two to three inaccurate lies at best-a!"

"Hey it's all true. Him slaying the Marios, and they're backup german luigi soliders, and the french Wartians helping out in that final battle, and made sure that they held the Koopains truth to be self evident that they were created equal and better then you plumber mushroomians!"

"I'm counting that as a lie too-a!"

"Hey, it's not like you're Mr. Truthful, Mario "Oh sure I'll say I'll be there when you do the updates but I'll really just be having some super cool barbeque we won't even invite Master Hand too" Mario" Master Hand said whistling as everyone turned they're attention to him. "Look you guys can get your party on later but right now I've got updates and boy are they dooseys." He looked to see everyone ignoring him and continue relaxing. "Hey, pay attention to me."

"Think they would if you tried speaking over there" Snake said pointing by the hole.

"Oh yeah, and why's that?" Master Hand asked him.

"Uh... better place to yell at people or some (beep) like that?"

"Hmmm, though that may be true, my Admiral Akbar senses are tingling." The people around Master Hand looked at him confused. "You know-"

"No they don't, cause they never know what I'm talking about either" Pichu said continuing to play volleyball.

'Point is, it could be a trap so better test it." Master Hand looked at Crazy. "Dad said you need to go and play in the whole."

"For fatherrrrrrrrrrrr!" Crazy Said smacking into the whole, causing him to be knocked into the air and fall on the ground, charred. "Ow, I hope dad's proud of me for bleeding so much."

Master Hand tossed him a heart and then faced the others again. "Fine, if you don't want to leave, then continue having you're party, but I'm still doing the updates and you all better listen or else I'll start quizzing people on them." He looked at his paper. "Well in honor of it being fourth of July, I decided to have two special updates. First off the return of one of the most sinister villians here."

"It must be the lord of all evil" Ganondorf said walking up to him. "And the sooner they all know, the sooner I can start punching they're faces in for all the kicking and slicing and planting bombs on me."

"Sorry, but it's not you" Master Hand said looking at his list. "It's another villain."

"Then it must be Bowser" Mewtwo said floating over. "I would be a hidden character who wouldn't be announeced until most closer to the start of the tournament and he's the only other villian here."

"Hey speaking of here" Master Hand said looking around. "Where are the Ice Climbers? They need to hear about these updates too."

"Uh I think they're in they're room since-a it's above 80 degrees and that's a too warm for them or something-a" Mario stated.

Inside the Ice Climbers room Nana and Popo were shown looking down at them. "Fools, going down into the warm weather where ice can so easily melt" Popo said moving away from the window. "Let them have they're summer fun. At least we know winter's where it's at all year round."

Nana nodded. "Indeed Popo. Besides you don't need to have an outdoor grill to have a barbeeque party". She held up a frozen slab of meat to Popo. "Another Ice Burger brother?"

"Sure" Popo said taking it and eating it. "Ah, it's frozen on the inside and the outside, like how most things should be cooked" he said as he and Nana continued eating they're frozen food.

"Ah, forget those ice duds" Bowser said holding out his claw. "Tell of how the King Of Koopa will be wrecking up Mario in this upcoming tournament."

"Sure, since that exactly is sort of what I was going to do" Master Hand said looking down at his sheet. "Now Bowser is the biggest and heaviest of fighters-"

"That's probably because he just sits around and thinks up lies all day instead of doing anything-a useful" Mario called out.

"Oh really plumber, a fat joke?" Bowser points at him. "First off you're more portly then me since I'm all muscle."

"Yeah, what's the farthest you were able to throw that shotput-a again?" Mario asked.

"Uh, a mighty far distance that'd you would just lie about stupid empire driven plumber" Bowser muttered.

"Well fat or muscle, Bowser defintley has a different flavor this time around" Master Hand stated.

"Hopefully it's steak flavored and can be tossed over here!" Kirby was heard yelling out from his cage.

"Why is Kirby in a cage? "Master Hand quiered.

"So he dosen't ruin the (beep)in party, which is where you should be actually" Snake mentioned.

"Well you can't cage the master hand, though perhaps you can chain him . I still need to work out that part of the story- I mean what story?"

"I think that's probably our question" Pikachu stated.

"No you're question is about the other different flavors because to be honest there are a LOT of you guys that offer a slightly different flavor this time around."

"Yeah, that's what happened last time around too, since slightly different meant most of them were a clones" Mario called out. "You're fixing that this time around right?"

"Probably" Master Hand lied. "So if you think you all are going to be the same as you have been, it will be rough for you."

"The Falcon likes it rought" Captain Falcon called out. "He also wants to mention that the chicken's done."

"Oh, pass some of that over here. BBQ chicken is where it's at" Master Hand said as Falcon threw him a chicken sandwitch which Master Hand took. "Ah I'll save that for later, where it won't be messing up my precious pictures of Bowser to introduce him being in Brawl"

"I hate to interruptet" Zelda said walking over. 'But I wonder how come you have done that for everyone else who was introduced so far but haven't with me?" 

Master Hand thought for a second. "Uh, guess I forgot or it didn't seem important at the time."

"That dosen't really seem right" Zelda thought to himself. "I mean if I didn't know any better, that'd be sexist having pictures of everyone else but me. But I'm sure that Master or anyone else here dosen't think that" Zelda thought to herself (at a time when she HAD that kind of thinking).

"Anyway here's the first picture" Master Hand said showing a picture of Bowser blowing Fire On Lylat Cruise. "Looks like he's getting-

"Fired up" Everyone said in a bored tone.

"Okay, who knew what I was thinking?" He looked over at Ness and Mewtwo. "I blame you guys."

"That was more the pun you were going to say being too obvious to not known then any mind reading technique" Mewtwo pointed out. "If I wanted to read minds I'd tell them that the next picture you're going to show is Bowser smacking away Fox at Castle Siege".

"Well now the mystery of the photo is ruined" Master Hand said annoyed showing them that photo.

"Ha, Koopa Flame and Koopa claws show everyone why my flavor is they're doom" Bowser said holding out his hand. "How come you couldn't get me a picture of doing that to the plumber though?"

"Well I was going to, but I like to mix it up a bit." He then shows a picture of Bowser in his shell looking at Pikachu in the Yoshi Island's stage. "Thus why instead of saying you're having a "shell of a time" here or trying to make some tortise and the hare joke, I'll instead note that this time you're whirling fotress does actually have more of a whirl twirl, probably due to your new design and all."

"I don't feel any different" Bowser said looking around.

"Oh right, forgot that" Master Hand said snapping his fingers as Bowser transformed from his Melee to Brawl look. "Just in time to look at this" he then showed a picture of Bowser roaring at Delfino Plaza. "Transformed To Roar Out."

"Well I guess making the pun a transformers refrence is slightly more clever" Pikachu pointed out.

"Sadly that's one of the nicer things you've said about my lines" Master Hand said dejected.

"Well at least the picture's badass" Bowser called out. "Hopefully I'll get to tear into the plumber with some new special choke slam throw of death Final Smash"

Mario rolled his eyes. "Oh a please Bowser. No one's gotten announced and then had they're final Smash afterwards and I a doubt you'd be the first-a"

"Unroll those eyes Mario, because that's my second update of the day" Master Hand called out. "The Final Smash for Bowser, since he's the only one who actually seemed interested in history this 4th Of July."

"He made up that a history!" Mario called out.

"Well I didn't study history enough to care anyway" Master Hand snapped his fingers as the Smash Ball appeared. "Now who wants to guess what the final smash is?" Ness raised his hands. "Psychics don't count!"

"Oh it's probably something lame like him flying around in his stupid Koopa Clown-a Car and dropping down enemies that I just jump over and throw back at him" Mario commented.

"Man, you are really off you're game today Mario" Master Hand commented. "What did the empire not know how to celebrate 4th Of July properly?"

"Oh shut up with that-a!"

"Fine, but I won't shut up about what the final smash is". He looks around. "Something all of you should know about actually."

"Could it be" Bowser said looking at the ball. "Is it the power? The power I have lusted for all this time? The power that only appears to me at given times, now something I can upon anytime I want?"

"Well so long as you get the ball" Master Hand commented. "Cause Bowser's Final Smash Is The Giga Bowser Transformation". Everyone from Melee gasped some at this as a dramtic sting played.

"Pretell fair hand, but what would the addition of a giga mean for a transformation for the spiked reptlian?" Pit asked.

"This is what it means Fairy!" Bowser said punching the Smash Ball as he started to glow. "Giga Bowser TRANSFORMATION!"

"You don't have to say that you know" Master Hand called out as Bowser started to grow. "But yes, Bowser can now control himself as Giga Bowser from the Melee Tournament not just at the end of adventure or Event matches."

"What-a?" Mario asked as he looked up at the transformorming Bowser. "How come he gets something that you didn't just make up randomily?"

"Hey I still made it up, but years ago, so it's technically me just using that to transfer to this tournament as more then just an end boss."

"But I am still your end!" Bowser said as he finished Transforming. He was about 10 times bigger then normal, glowing a dark red and brown color with a giant spiked collar, spiked horns and claws. Giga Bowser roared and stomped the ground, creating a small tremor as he grasped his hand together. "The power! It's even more so then it was before."

"Course it is. It's your Final Smash Bowser, so it has more power then just in end boss stage" Master Hand pointed out. "Just grab a smash ball and TRANSFORM to that."

"Why does everyone keep shouting out transform?" Link asked.

Master Hand shrugged. "Maybe 4th of July's also transform day"

"I know it's time to thrash the pathetic plumber around the yard day" Giga Bowser said cracking his knuckles.

"Uh..." Mario looked around. "This isn't going to be one of those things when I just avoid-a for awhile and you show your weakness right-a?" Bowser then punched Mario hard into the ground. The Nintendo Mascot got up and shook himself off some. "Okay defintley not a that."

"I'll tell you what this is; revenge". Bowser pointed at him. "Defeat me for years, destroy my mionions, wreck my castles, insult me, berate my history lessons, and say I cheated at those events to get me in trouble with the Olympic comittee". He grabbed Mario hard. "You've been asking for this for so long plumber and I'm ready to deliever it all at once, Giga Style."

"Uh, how about I sign for half now, half later?" Mario asked before being smashed hard into the ground. "Why do I keep saying stuff like that-a?" Mario asked before barley dodging one of Giga Bowser's stomps as he desperatley tried running away from the transformed Koopa.

Luigi looked over at this site. "Glad I don't have a his job" he muttered trying to keep Kirby from eating a nearby fallen hot dog.

"Whoaaaaa, talk about a change" Master Hand said as Giga Bowser Punted Mario hard into the pool. "Though with how he's been acting, it's defintley a worthwhile change."

"Hey don't worthwhile you're change around here" Roy said. "I'm not getting caught up in your butt kicking."

"It's not just his" Giga Bowser said jumping over in front of Roy. "You all must pay for your crimes, including you Mr. Flare Blade while my back was turned."

"Hey, I needed to test it on someone and since you were the slowest..." He saw Giga Bowser raising his hand. "Yeah wrong answer" he thought jumping out of the pool before Giga Bowser clawed him.

"You're not getting away that easily!" Giga Bowser said chasing after him.

"Yeah I am, because you're too slow to catch me" Roy thought to himself. Giga Bowser then stomped the ground, causing another tremor as Roy was lifited into the air. "Oh crap, forgot he could do that" Roy thought as Bowser grabbed him and threw him at Mario as the two tumbled hard into the ground.

"Ha, and I've only just become to rampage!" Giga Bowser said chuckling evily.

"As you can see, he's not only huge, but tough as well" Master Hand pointed out. "So resistance is kind of futile."

"Pfft, I've beat bigger and a so called better a Bowsers-a!" Mario said, getting up and starring at him. "To fight for my indepndence-a, and the fact it's what I've been doing these 20 something years, I'll take down this Giga-a."

"And how do you plan on doing that plumber?" Giga Bowser asked as Mario threw a barrage of fireballs at him which simply bounced off Giga. "Ha, that barley even tickles."

"Well then how about this-a?" He said jumping behind Giga Bowser, punching him a couple of times in the back and then using the super coin punch to jump up and attack him. "Okay, time to give you the toss-a!" Mario said attempting to toss Giga Bowser but not being able to even budge him. "Geez... how fat did you get-a?"

"Fat enough to do this" Giga Bowser said flicking Mario hard in the face and sending him tumbling through the yard. "Got anymore tricks plumber?"

"I've still got a this" Mario said holding up a mushroom. He absorbed it, becoming Super Cape Mario as he jumped into the air and tried pummeling Bowser several times in the face but not doing any damage.

"What Mario, you think just because he's huge you can needle him with lots of little attacks and keep him off balance?" Master Hand asked.

"I'm thinking that a SOMETHING had to be able to take him down-a" Mario said contining to punch.

"Heh heh.. yeah you keep thinking that" Master Hand said laughing some. "I mean really what's another incorrect thought to go with you're total today?"

"Hey, something's a going to work" Mario said continuing to try and pummel him as Giga raised his fst and then slammed Mario hard into the ground. Mario slowly got up, looking pretty badly injured. "Oh you are in for it now-a!" He said gathering a large fireball in his hands and throwing it at Bowser. This caused a large explosion as Mario was shown breathing heavily. The smoke cleared though as Giga just stood there, no worse for where.

"He must be... invincible!" Master Hand fake gasped.

"Actually every smasher inside they're final Smash seems to be invincible in some form or another" Mewtwo pointed out. "This is just obviously more apparent when the Final Smash is a transformation one which requires more then just using one attack."

"Well yeah but he's all... giga invincible so it's different" Master Hand pointed out.

"Hmmm, if this is different then different isn't such a bad thing afterall" Giga Bowser said chuckling some before picking up Mario again. "So tell me plumber, who was the big lying Koopa turtle?"

"Hey, leave-a Mario alone!" Luigi said jumping in front of Bowser. "Hasn't he suffered enough already-a?"

"No, but if you want to take his place so be it" Bowser said throwing Mario hard to the ground and looking over at Luigi. "Afterall a plumber is still a plumber, no matter how much a number two they are."

"Ha ha, you're a number two-a!" Wario taunted.

"Oh shut up you a jerk-a!" Luigi said barley avoiding being squashed as he then jumped into the air. "Take a this!" he said as he threw hamburgers and hot dogs at Giga Bowser.

"Geez, you're even dumber then the other plumber, which I guess I already knew" bowser said being hit with the food stuffs. "What makes you think invincible means weak against barbeque?"

"This-a!" Luigi said as Kirby was shown charging at him. "Let's see how invincible you are being digested!"

"Hmmm, barbeque Bowser" Kirby said opening his mouth wide and with one gulp absorbing Bowser.

"Wait, you're telling me Kirby can absorb final smashes?" Link asked.

"No" Master Hand said as Bowser then roared and quickly knocked himself out of Kirby's stomach, causing the puffball to fly through the air causing a little twinkle star effect in the sky.

"Must resist urge to say 'Kirby's blasting off again' must resist urge to say 'Kirby's blasting off again'" Pikachu repeated to himself.

Master Hand looked over at Luigi. "Seriously, what were you thinking with that one?"

"Well I thought it was one of those situations where one problem could be resolved-a with another problem so they'd a cancel each other out or a something" Luigi pointed out.

"Yeah nice try, but your stupid sitcomy thinking isn't going to work here" Master Hand pointed out. "The only weakness Giga Bowser has is time, as in he can only remain in that stage for a short time."

"Oh, how come?" Giga Bowser asked.

"Well you can't be invincble and huge and stomping on everyone the entire match. That's kind of being a bit too unfair to everyone else."

"That's not a good reason" Giga Bowser said as he looked around, sighing. "Oh well, better make the most of it then." Giga then jumped right on top of Yoshi and started stomping on him. "Now, whose, ruining, people's plans, against, baby, plumbers?" He asked continuing to stomp the green dinosaur.

"I'd ask him to just forget about that, but I don't want to get even more stupidly pounded" Yoshi thought to himself.

"Hmmm, guess I don't need to tell him that he'd better take out his enemies while he can, since he's uh already sort of doing that" Master Hand stated looking to see Giga Bowser grab Dr. Mario.

"Hey I'm not your enemy-a!" Dr. Mario shouted.

"Plumbers are still plumbers even if they're doctors!" Bowser said throwing him and jumping, spinning around so that the spikes on his back impale and then freeze Dr. mario as he lands on the ground as a block of ice. "Looks like you're cool for once plumbers, heh heh." Bowser said chuckling to himself.

"Hmmm, if Bowser has this much power, imagine how much the lord of all evil will have in his final smash" Ganondorf said to himself walking over to Giga. "Better use my evil to take advatnage of him now though". He looked up at Bowser. "Hey Giga, think you could crush a few swordsman for me?"

"Depends on the swordsman and if they have pissed off the mighty Giga Bowser!" Giga said roaring to the air.

"Yeah they have cause Link said you were dumb and uh...threw that party ball of bombs at you that one time."

"Hey, that was you!" Link said pointing at Ganondorf.

"Fool, evil never lies!" Giga Bowser says looking over at him.

"What the- you guys all the time!" Link said barley avoiding one of his claws. "Fine, believe him. But just because you're invincible dosen't mean you can't be restrained!" Link then fired a larger version of his hook shot, capturing Bowser who easily broke out of it. "Maybe I should of just not said anything" Link thought to himself before he was teleported out of the way of being smashed into the ground.

"Hey, where'd he go?" Giga Bowser asked to see Link teleported away from Bowser on the other side of yard by Zelda.

"You need to be more careful Link" Zelda said hugging him lightly. "I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Thanks for making sure of that princess" Link said hugging her back as Giga Bowser jumped in front of them. "Though now you're in danger too."

"Perhaps, but I have a plan". She looked up at Giga Bowser. "You may be powerful monster but you aren't strong enough to stop the power of love from-" Giga opened his mouth and let loose a torrent of flames that burned both Link and Zelda, leaving them fairly charred.

"Nice try girlie, but I'm not falling for one of your stupid feminie "power of love" stalling speeches". Giga Bowser then looked over at Peach. "Speaking of princesses though". He then leaped in front of Peach. "Time for me to estalbish myself as rightful heir of the kingdom."

"Well you hair is like red now" Peach said pointing at him. "Still though that was like mean attacking people and stuff. You shouldn't like do that."

"I shall do whatever I want, for I am Giga Bowser, conquerer and supreme evil mastermind" Giga Bowser said roaring proudly.

"Uh weren't you like talking before about like us being the evil like ancestors to your Bowser Colonists who were like fighting for they're freedom and junk?" Peach asked.

"Yeah well... okay I lied about that. But now with Giga power I can make my own bill of rights, like the right to crush whoever I want and the right to take over anything I feel like taking over."

"Actually those rights are more limited to just crushing and stomping on people for a limited amount of time" Master Hand stated. "And bear in mind that they can escape from you, and use the strategy of picking off the stragglers of your wrath while you're thrashing them."

"Hey, that's what I am doing!" Ganondorf said as he was smacking up the knocked out Link.

"Hey, so long as I'm Giga Bowser I can do whatever I want to" Giga Bowser stated.

"Well you only have that freedom for about 10 more seconds" Master Hand pointed out. "Since that's when the transformation time ends."

"Oh crap" Bowser said looking around quickly. "Better make this fast then". As quickly as he could he went over and punted Luigi across the lawn, punched the knocked out Mario hard in the face and Bowser bombed about half the smashers, causing a huge crater in half of the backyard. The transformation then ended as Giga Bowser returned to his normal Bowser state. "Well it was fun while it lasted" he said looking over to see most of the Smashers (all healed thanks to Master Hand tossing out hearts) looking at him angrily. "Uh... later!" he sauid running off as quickly as he could.

"Okay, time to change the annual "beat down Kirby for ruining the barbeque" to the annual "beat down Bowser for doing it" chase" Marth said as most of the smashers started chasing off after Bowser.

"Well that's one way to spend a 4th of July" Master Hand said looking around. "Too bad I never got more of that barbeque though."

"There's still some leftovers" Mewtwo said pointing over to a plate of leftover food that Master hand quickly took as he teleported out.

"Well, interruptions and hand rambaling and crushing aside that was still the best 4th Of July Celebration we've ever had, sadly enough" Samus pointed out.

"Though I can't help feel that we've forgotten something" Pichu said as the others still there looked at him. "You know, something we could of forgotten.. due to all the commotion... and it's the thing to say... after the party's over... and only a few people are left-"

"Actually there is a matter that needs to be taken care of" Meta-Knight pointed out. "Kirby was "blasted off" before and could of landed who knows where. I better find him before he gets into trouble. Eating everyone out of house and home trouble."

"From what I can detect, he's already in that kind of trouble" Mewtwo informed him.

Miles away another fourth of july barbeque celebration was taking place, this time though admist an enitlrey different group of fighters.

"This is the best fourth of July Celebration I've ever seen" said a man wearing a white karate outfit carrying nunchaku.

"Why do you need to keep saying that?" said a brown haired man weaving around a large bo staff.

The white oufift man turned to him. "Because.. that's why."

"Yeah, nice reasoning" said a woman carrying a shield and sword wearing a short white skirt top with brown sandals. "I'd worry more about training for the next tournament then about how good this barbeque is."

"Hey I can relax today if I want to, and enjoying seeing a good barbeque" the nunchaku man stated.

"Speaking of seeing, what's that up there?" Said a woman wearing a red ninja attire and two small katanas (with a fairly improbable bustline) pointing up at the sky. "Looks like some sort of.. pink gum man."

"There's no such thing as pink gum men" said a man wearing a large black suit of armor weilding a humongous blade. "And even if they were, my soul edge would grind them to powder in one mighty swing."

"Yeah, unless it's that Pink gum man that Link guy was telling us about" said a man lizard also weilding a sword and blade. Something crashed into the middle of they're yard who was indeed the "pink gum man" known as Kirby.

"Ow, giant turtles don't make a good appetizier" Kirby said getting up and looking over at the grill. "Oh boy, barbeque!" Kirby said quickly running over to the grill and eating the entire thing.

"Hey, stop eating all of our food!" Said the chef who was some giant pillar of fire in the shape of a man with a glowing eyeball where his head should be.

"But it's even better then the Falcon's!" Kirby said looking over at the flame man. "And you've dropped some of that on you!" Kirby said quickly trying to gulp down the fire man who started running away from Kirby. Soon the puffball was shown crazily chasing everyone who had eaten barbeque as they tried fighting back, but to no avail.

"This is the worst 4th Of July Celebration I've ever seen" said the white wearing nunchaku carrying man.

"Stop rubbing in the fact you can see!" Said a masked man with claws who knocked him to the ground as the camera panned out.

THE END!

Well that's it. Hope you enjoyed this special 4th Of July Flashback story everyone. Don't worry new chapters will be coming for more recent updates but until then hope you review this one and tell me what you think. And tell me if you want me to do more past updates like these.


	44. 16?, 17?, And 18?

Okay everyone time for the next chapter going back to the update schedule I was using before. You may be wondering a bit on how I choose which updates to release now that I don't just do them weekly and I'll go "It depends on what the update is" to that (it also depends on how much time I have to work on a chapter. Due to various things like work and laziness took two weeks for this one to come. Sorry about that people) Oh and I should also point out for the 44th Time I don't Own Smash Brothers in concept or in any form that would allow me to claim a profit off of it. Which is pretty much what I can say about anything in this series (In particular there is a guest cameo in here that isn't me at all but does deserve props as the person who helped jumpstart me into seriously start working on this chapter. You'll see who I mean soon enough). Still though I hope you enjoy by reading and reviewing and uh... well I guess if you really like it put on your favorites and story alert but no need to due that unless you want to. But enough of my blaterhing on about the story. Time to blather on IN the story.

"Smashing Something New Every Day: Chapter Forty Four: Hidden Masterpieces, Secret Melee Stages, Latecomer Assist Trophies"

By DianaGohan.

As Per Usual The Smashers Had Gathered In The Main Room Of The Mansion To Hear of they're daily updates and as per usual the hand was running late.

"Beep bop, my processors indicate that Master Hand is two minutes and fifteen seconds late for the updates he usually processes at a time that is two minutes and ninteens seconds in the past, beep" R.O.B stated as everyone starred at him. "My processors also indicate you are annoyed with me stating this fact."

"Yeah, that's one of those things you don't have to say because we already know that" Fox pointed out. "What I don't know is why he hasn't announced Krystal coming to the tournament by now."

"I heard something online about how some of us aren't even going to be in the main storyline and have to be told about after those who do" Young Link stated. "Which uh dosen't really make sense to me."

"Yeah, why would Master Hand not have some of us in his storyline even though it's suppose to specifically accompy everyone's journey through defeating that Ancient Minister guy or something" Link pointed out.

"Well it's obvious isn't it" Ganondorf points at Link. "I kill you weaklings because you did not even qualify to be destroyed in the storyline, so commandth-"

"The Lord of all stupid" Young Link said rolling his eyes.

"Lord of all evil!"

"Yeah, there's a real difference there" Young Link said sarcastically as Ganon narrowed his eyes. "I mean, you don't even know if YOU'RE in this storyline."

"Well of course I am" Ganondorf said holding out his hand. "Obviously I am the evil mastermind behind all that you see and comprehend."

"There is actually 55 Perecent truth emulating from the words you have just spoken, bop" R.O.B said flaling around.

"See? Told you" Ganondorf crossed his arms. "Now do you doubt the LoaE?"

"Uh, 55 means that there were still some parts you were lying/being stupid about you know" Young Link pointed out. "Though I guess I would like to know which parts those are."

"Well information of that calibur is to remain a secret as stated by Master Hand."

"Yeah well that guy can shove his secrets up his hand hole". Master Hand then teleported in as Young Link continued talking. "I'm going to mess up stuff in his room when he isn't there and then draw weird symbols all over his desk-"

"There shall be no talk of symbols here!" Master Hand said dramatically as Young Link looked at him freaked. "Also, no pranking your benefactor."

"Hey, I was only thinking that because for SOME reason you're not including all of us in the story mode."

"Oh yeah, that". Master Hand looked around. "Look, I was thinking of story ideas and uh couldn't think of ones to encompass every single character for the tournament-"

"Beep, sensors indicate that is the same situation that most fanfic writers of our tales find themselves in, bop boop" R.O.B stated.

"Yeah well I don't just focus on the sexual shennigans of princesses and swordsman." He looked around. "Besides it's mostley everyone here, just a few stragglers gotten through other ways you'll have to learn about later."

"I'm guessing later isn't today then" Pikachu pointed out.

Master Hand nodded. "Correct. Today is a day for secrets though. Secret additions to mode, stages, and even assists. So I guess you'd call it the hidden surprises day."

"I thought that was like in May" Peach said confused.

"No, that's just when our sales will be in the 4millions and Wii Fit will arrive to Wiiviatlize Nintendo even more past the compettion. Until then though you're just going to have to make due with hearing about other games that are apart of your game, aka the Hidden Masterpieces."

"Oh that's pretty cool" Ness said. "Now you can tell us how you were able to get our team to make a small masterpiece sample of Earthbound Zero so they can actually start selling that game on the Virtual Console."

"Oh yeah, uh that didn't really go over too well" Master Hand said embarassed. "I mean I fought for that, tooth and nail, which I don't have but fought so well you'd think i did have those, but sadly no dice, and even more sadly no Earthbound Zero."

"So you're saying with all of your mystic hand magic you couldn't get them to even make a sample of Lucas's adventure?" Ness crossed his arms. "That's pretty weak man."

"It's okay" Lucas said smiling some. "I am sure that the people who would wish to play on the Virtual Console will get they're wish hopefully soon."

"Besides it's not like I got ones for all of you guys anyway" Master Hand pointed out. "I mean the main reason they wouldn't allow one for Earthbound was the same reason a Pokemon sample wouldn't work: RPG elements can't even fit the time minute demo frame they had to be in."

"Well that's a shame on you" Pikachu pointed out. "Since having our and Earthbound series would of gotten even more people to fall for your stupid demo game scam."

"Yes it would of, but let me tell you the ones that are getting in" Master Hand said looking down a list. "First off I wanted to point out that even the Masterpieces have elements that you can unlock, as does nearly everything in this game."

"Like unlockable jelly donuts?" Kirby asked.

"The only lock on the jelly donuts is the lock I had to put on all the cabinets so you wouldn't eat them all, and those locks are staying... locked" Master Hand warned Kirby. "However I will tell you the way to unlock the various Masterpieces listed below, as in below the list I'm reading to you right now."

Donkey Kong pounded on his chest. "Oooh, you should have Donkey Kong Country and show how me throw barrels at alligators all them years ago"

"Yeah that was one I wanted to do but then forgot... uh I mean it didn't clear up in time. You know, do the whole Rare thing and all. Guess they have nothing better to due then try and hang onto those precious DKC games before we blow away they're efforts with DKC4."

"Well we'll try our best with that to make it the best Wii adventure that you've ever played" Diddy called out.

"If it's anything like-a DK 64, you're probably going to need to pump up the quality a few a hundrfold if you even want to compare to the first level of my a space epic" Mario said pointing at himself.

"How was that a space a epic Mario?" Luigi asked.

Mario smiled. "It epicically a sold and was reviewed really well. That's all the epics you a need nowadays in our a buisness"

"Well I'm sure ours will sell really well" Diddy Kong poitned out. "And hopefully make people forget about how little we tried in Donkey Kong Barrel Blast." he thought.

"I am sure some found enjoyment in having various characters from your worlds being smashed through barrels in the air" Lucas mentally noted to him.

"Thanks, but I'm not going to deny that game wasn't really uh too interesting, or entertaining, or really that much of anything besides an excuse to have fun blasting around in barrells" Diddy Kong mentally noted back to him.

"Well you may not be able to have any DKC adventures through masterpiecin, but there is still some Donkey fun to be had" Master Hand said snapping his fingers as a picture of the NES version of Donkey Kong appeared. "Like I said before one of the stages is playable for like a 45 second demo."

"That's not even enough time to get killed-a three times by the unfair a spring fthrowing" Mario called out.

"Well short game gets a short demo, and also is gotten when you have the game powered up for more then ten hours, which in your case would be anything related to doing the tournament for 10 hours, which means you guys already have it."

"Like I've said before, I think I've had enough jumping around in that construction yard-a for one lifetime-a" Mario said crossing his arms. "So you guys do it if you want-a"

"Oh I wll Plumber, and I will make you die, and you shall be fallen and get back up, and die yet again" Bowser said meanincngly laughing some as Mario just rolled his eyes. "Yes it will be a nice precursor to your real death, coming in my movie, coming in... whenever I get it done."

"Well until then, enjoy the demo" Master hand said. "And remember like in 75M, which you should try and compare it to, it starts on level 2."

"Hey, 75M-a is level 3, not level 2-a stupid!" Mario called out. "I mean didn't you sa three before."

"Well I meant three before, because it is 3 before and now. I just said 2 because... I guess I had a bit too much Hand Cola last night or something."

"Oh, so I guess now you have a handover" Crazy Hand said teleporting in as everyone starred at him. "Speaking of hand over, hand over all the loot pilgrims cause I'm robbing you blind."

"Look we'll play your pretend came of robbers and dubbers another time. This time though, just go away okay?" Master Hand asked as Crazy Hand teleported off.

"Do I want to know what a dobber is?" Link asked.

"No, you do not" Master Hand said before showing them another pic. "What you may want to know though is how to Get Super Mario Brothers 2 For Masterpieces"

"You know, I know we're not the "pouplar" series or everything, but how come there are about a half dozen Mario Masterpieces and yet not even one Earthboudn one?" Ness asked.

"Well that's because it's easy to have platforming series as demos then it is to have RPGs as Demos" Master Hand explained. "Thus Why Super Mario 2 Got in instead of Earthbound."

"The Actual Super Mario Brothers 2 Or Doki Doki Panic dressed up like it was SMB2?" Link asked.

Mario groaned. "Would people just a let that go? It happened nearly 20 a years ago. No need to bring up that a forgotten chapter of everyone's lives."

"Seriously though, how'd they convince you to rip off some Arabic storybook gameplay anyway?" Pikachu quiered.

"Well if you a must know, they said that the original Super Mario a 2 was too hard and too like the original-a" Mario called out. "Originally a they asked Bowser to try and actually make a more balanced different castle set up but he got in a big hissy fit-a about it."

"Hey I liked seeing my traps kill you and virutal yous too much to change them plumber" Bowser stated. "So when they asked me to change it I lit on fire. That showed them not to mess with the Koopa."

"And it also got you a kicked off the game". Mario crossed his arms. "So we needed some new villian who'd work fairly cheap and found this stupid frog named Wart trying to wreck the vegetable garden claiming he was some evil villian mastermind-a or something."

"Eh, frogs are really more annoying then dangerous" Fox stated.

"Espically if they're tied to lameo fishing levels" Sonic muttered.

"Yeah but he was cheap and the only one who'd do it-a, saying it'd get him away from these four arabian looking kids-a who kept wrecking his "dangerous masked army" or some crap-a like that-a" Mario rolled his hand. "When he spilled about how he did that in Doki Doki Panic-a the team decided to jsut have us replace those guys for the United States release a and the rest is history that I wish people wouldn't bring up so much-a!"

"Well they bring it up because replacing your adventure with some other totally unrelated game dosen't make any sense at all" Samus commented.

"Hey it still a sold well! Besides-a, after how popular Super Mario Brothers came out and how much turtle stomping I had to do in that a I did want to try and do something different."

"Which involved throwing vegetables at Shy-Guys and having a Birdo chuck eggs at us" Luigi said as he dodged some eggs being thrown at him. "Which he still sometimes does whenever we mention him."

"And then I just do this" Yoshi said throwing an egg through the window and knocking Birdo out. "Just to prove whose the superior egg thrower."

Snake smirked at Yoshi. "Or just to prove whose the superior (beep)in color"

Yoshi rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, I'm the racist. Whose the one who tried to find a nuke to use against Mr. Game and Watch again?"

"Hey those were for entirley different (swear)in reasons!" Snake pointed out.

"Look no one cares if you're racist or dislike G&W so long as you don't kill him, or even about one of the biggest gaming scandals since the E.T catridge pile up" Master Hand explained. "The 1988 NES title may of been ripped of by inferior arabs, and don't tell anyone I said that because I don't want to be suicide bombed against, but it was still pretty cool. After all, It's where Peach's levitation and vegetable throwing abilities come from."

"No, I like learned them from mommy" Peach stated. "She kept wanting to be referred to as Mama and I was like "But I want you to take me to the mommy daughter dance" but she said like she had to go back to Afgan Video Land and like work on some weapons of mass destruction and junk. I mean that is like so not fab at all. What like kind of Mother does that?"

Mario sighed. "For the last time Peach, that was-a not your mother, it was just some woman named Mina."

"That's Mama Mina to you Mario" Peach said giggling some as Mario rolled his eyes. "Besides I think I remember my like own mommy. I mean she didn't look anything like me and like talked in this really weird language I couldn't understand but like the love was there."

"Oh that's just like our dad, except the love's only there when brother tells me it's there" Crazy Hand stated.

"Uh yeah, us guys and girls have some interesting family" Master Hand then looked over at Peach and Crazy Hand. "Somehow it wouldn't surprise me if they were related" he thought to himself before looking at Peach. "It's in honor of your uh "mother" that the demo starts and really only uses you."

"Oh, so you're saying if we falsely translated a game to the U.S ripping off some group in the middle east we'd also get "mother" demo honors then" Ness stated.

Master Hand grumbled. "For the last time, stop harping on that. You guys have lots of other stuff in the tournament you know."

"Oh yeah like what?" Ness asked.

"Well there's Porky and... Franklin Badges and the biggest stage of New Pork City and... you two and uh... well that's all you need right?"

"Yes, but it would of been nice to have also had included a little taste ouf our and fellow left out smashers adventure on the Masterpieces mode" Lucas pointed out.

"Well sometimes nice dosen't always cut it". Master Hand turned to Peach. "Espically since the only way to get Super Mario Brothers 2 is for you to win 5 matches and falling for the "hey there's an injured bunny" over and over isn't going to really win anything."

"What about like new bunny friends to play with?" Peach asked.

"There wasn't really any bunnies though princess" Luigit pointed out.

"Yeah but like when Mr. Saturn put on a bunny hood he became a bunny and I had to rescue him."

"Actually the Saturns are pretty well taken care of, espically with how much money they're making" Master Hand muttered. "The point is you need to just concentrate on winning and strike whenever the opportunity presents itself-" Peach quickly hit Master Hand with her golf club as he was knocked across the floor. "Not like that."

"Then like what?" Peach asked.

"Well like that, but to other people, in offical matches. You don't see other people here attacking me do you?"

"Well actually-" Peach started to say before Master Hand was whipped hard in the back and struck with a magic bolt.

"Hey, who did that?"

Zelda raised her hand. "I'll tell you who you sexist glove-"

"It was the arabs" Zero Suit Samus said quickly lowering Zelda's hand. "They heard about the scandal and retaliated against you."

"I'd say that was a lie but with all the other crap that's attacked me over these updates I'll believe that, for now" Master Hand said shaking himself off.

Zero Suit Samus whispered to Zelda. "We don't need to give him a reason to try harassing us back Zel."

"Ah, as cunning as you are sexy. I love that combination, and you" Zelda whispered back kissing her on the cheek as ZSS blushed.

"Moving on from one Mario related masterpiece to another, let's talk about Super Mario World, a Super NES 1991 Game" Master Hand said holding up a Super Mario World picture.

"Ah, now you're talking something that's acutally a masterpiece" Yoshi said. "No offense to anyone who liked Doki Doki Panic ripoff stuff, but my original Yoshi riding skills actually made this game a true classic. Afterall why did I get a bunch of spinoff games and my own symbol when Toad didn't? And why was there a super Mario World show and not a Super Mario 2 show?"

"Because Yoshi is like totally cute" Peach said petting Yoshi.

"Well I guess that's another good reason" Yoshi said smiling some.

"Mama Mina- I mean Mia, would you a stop it with that-a Peach?" Mario asked. "You're just going to give him more of a swelled ego."

"Oh yeah. like you're one to talk about swelled egos around here Mario" Yoshi turned to him. "Besides I am the reason people loved Super Mario World and why there wasn't a Super Mario Brothers 4 taking video footage from a german family."

Mario thought for a second. "Well I guess that's close to true enough to be thankful for-a"

"And even if Yoshi wasn't the one who stopped some SMB4 Abdonimation, it's Super Mario World that is the source of the Melee Stage Yoshi's Island".

"Or as I like to call it the Landmaster Fail stage" Falco said smirking at Fox.

"Hey, not my fault that somehow the 50 foot tank fell through a 2 foot block somehow" Fox said pointing at Master Hand. "Blame him and his screwy physics."

"Well uh yeah probably should of double checked the wormhole around the blocks that makes anything fall down them" Master Hand "smiled" some. "Then again I'm sure it's still good the way it is". Fox shot him a naughty look. "Hey, why didn't you just do a barrel roll to save yourself?"

"That has nothing to do with falling through a crack!" Fox yelled.

"Not with that attidue."

"Not with any attidue!"

"Look, this isn't about you Fox, and won't be about you since there aren't any other Masterpiece Fox stages, so shut up while I talk some more about Yoshi's Island okay?" Master Hand asked as Fox quickly flipped him off. "Yeah I'm ignoring that, to talk about how Super Mario World was bundled with the Super NES In Japan and became quite a well known title."

"Yeah well making sure the japs...anense got me with they're SNES with smart strategy". Yoshi said pointing to himself. "Thinking about it we're still the only company who does the whole packaged game with a system nowadays, if you call Wii Sports a full fledged game."

"Hey, it kicked the crap out of everything PS3 and Xbox related that didn't have the Halo and GTA sticker on it" he then looked over at Snake. "Or uh was directed by Hideo. Hey how is that guy anyway? Haven't seen him since I got him not to sue me."

"Oh still pretty bat (swear) insane" Snake replied.

"Hey sometimes the craziest people who aren't my brother go on to do some amazing things."

"Hey, I didn't wreck the bathroom today. Isn't that amazing?" Crazy asked.

"Yeah sort of". Master Hand looked at Yoshi. "Anyway to get the Masterpiece for Super Mario World People are going to need to play on the Yoshi Island's stage."

"Which one? The one from the Melee Tournament or the Brawl one?" Yoshi asked.

"Melee. And then they'll be able to delight to more platforming action, with a dinosaur eating twist."

"Yeah I was kind of more of a glutton back then" Yoshi admitted. "Always trying to eat and eggify everything. Thinking about it, I only really stopped that seeing how psycho Kirby went overeating everything."

"That's good" Kirby said eating a giant sandwitch. "Since it means more food for me."

"Well hey we've all changed a bit knowing each other". Master Hand looked over at Link. "Thanks to me, you're a bit less suspectible to signing incredibley unfair contractual agreements." Master then peered over at Pikachu. "And I'm pretty sure it was because of me that you're ego dropped some."

"Well also realizing that I'd need to not think so highly of all of my adventures and deals since it does take more hard work then I thought to keep a series going" Pikachu pointed out. "Also not to be a jerk as much to my fellow smashers."

"Hey we were all kind of jerks back then" Link pointed out. "Though some of us still happen to be jerks now, espically when it comes to how they organize tournaments."

"Yeah, HAL Labratory can sure be a group of jerks sometimes, espically when they keep asking for more then just minimum wage, those game programming bastards". Master Hand then looked at a sheet of paper. "Someone who is a game programmer but probably isn't a bastard made this next Masterpiece though". He then took out another picture. "This time I'm talking about F-Zero, another Super NES 1991er, but this one with racing instead of dino jumping."

"Hey that's what the Falcon does" Captain Falcon said flexing his muscles. "Race to impress all of my fans."

"Aren't you suppose to be a bounty hunter or something?" Ike asked.

"Well both, but they said I can't show any of my cool bounty hunter adventures in the games. Probably because no one likes Bounty Hunter games."

Samus turned to him. "Uh yeah I can attest to that not being true. Maybe you're just a terrible bounty hunter."

"Am not!" Falcon called out. "Remember how many times it took you to beat me in the Bounty Hunter event in the Melee Tournament?"

"Once" Samus called out.

"Really? Cause I thought it took you five times to learn all the captain's moves."

"No, it took me five times to capture Bowser who kept falling into the stupid river every time I tried grabbing him."

"Hey the king of Koopas wanted to go for a dip." Bowser made a fist. "Also, no one may claim the bounty on Bowser Koopa."

"Well also because there is no bounty on you". Samus looked over at the Mario characters. "Seriously, he invades your land how many times and you don't even think of putting a bounty on him?"

"Hey I like put a bounty on him" Peach said. "When he like spilled jam on himself I got the bounty and it was the best quilted picker upper ever." Samus rolled her eyes under her suits.

"I think the real reason for there not being a bounty on Bowser is the same reason there is no Bounty on Dedede: Evil Regal clause" Meta-Knight stated. "Where a king or any royal figure can ban any price on they're head, which is usually why royality is ransomed. Besides bounties are usually assigned to the highest powers in the land anyway and I am sure high powers usually don't give themselves bounties."

"If the Falcon gave himself a bounty he'd be worth millions" Falcon said pointing at himself.

Meta Knight looked at him confused. "I do not believe anything of what I said had to do with you"

"Well it should of since it's my Masterpiece we're talking about."

"Yeah, he is kind of right about that" Master Hand stated. "And the F-Zero Masterpiece here is the first of the series, so to speak."

"What do you mean so to speak?" Link asked. "There was one before it?" 

"No."

Falco smirked. "How about one that was disguised as a mid eastern racing game-"

"Oh freaking a let that go already!" Mario yelled out.

"Besides" Master Hand said looking at his paper. "I said "so to speak" because the Falcon Flyer only appeared in the comics in the instruction manual, not in the actual original game."

"So wait a minute, you weren't even in your original game series?" Pikachu asked Falcon.

"Hey I was, just not in my super fast Falcon Flyer. I didn't have the Falcon money for that yet so had to make due with some other not as good racer until I build up my credit by collecting bounties" Captain Falcon explained.

Samus smirked. "Oh yeah, from who?"

"Well there was Scale Head, and Goroh and Antonio Guster and Blood Falcon-"

"Hey aren't those just racers from your F-Zero tournaments?" Marth asked.

"Yeah, so?"

Marth held out his hand. "So you're saying that a lot of the people you race against are deadly criminals who for some reason the galaxy allows in racing tournaments instead of trying to keep them in jail for they're crimes."

"Well the way you say it makes it sound stupid and reckless when it's really just good old fashioned space reckless danger".

"With a side order of stupid."

"Yeah with a side order of- hey!" Captain Falcon points around. "Some of you don't have right to talk having your falcon enemies here without sending them to jail."

Young Link crossed his arms. "Hmmm, so I guess they are at inaffective as Ganonsucks at doing anything besides going around a track then"

"I can go around a track, and by that I mean I'll track your death around... your face" Ganondorf muttered.

"Well guess you'll have to see playing the Masterpiece" Master hand explained. "Which you can do once Captain Falcon joins the emissary party."

"Well then they don't have that Falcon goodness" Falcon explained. "Since they haven't really done much with your story mode."

"Oh yeah, still need to finish that level" Fox said. "I think I got stuck on that lava room where I nearly burned to death five or so times."

"Well there's a sequence you need to go through the doors in that I'm not telling you about" Master Hand then held up another photo. "What I will tell you about is the final Masterpiece, The Legend Of Zelda, The Oricina Of time, from 1998 On The Nintendo 64."

"Not to toot my superior gender's horn, but that was the most high selling game of that year thanks to my obviously superior skills" Zelda stated.

"Yeah at getting kidnapped" Ganondorf stated. "Seriously since no one played it to see you crossdress and teach Link some pathetic songs-"

"Didn't really seem pathetic when they were killing all your men" Shiek pointed out.

"Uh, shut up you. I'm talking about the Lord of all Evil here!" Ganondorf pointed at himself. "I'm the reason the game sold so well since folks couldn't get enough of the king of all darkness's evil ambitions."

"I think they couldn't get enough of me stopping all your evil amibtions Ganonmoron" Link called out. "It was my daring and skill at saving Hyrule that made the game so popular."

"Hey, that was half my daring!" Young Link called out.

"Well I didn't see you fighting Ganonthinkshe'ssogreat" Link said, smriking some. "In fact I remember when I was seven years younger the idea of going up against him being very frightening."

"Hey I wasn't scared". Young Link then went over and knocked Ganon down with his sword. "See, not scared at all."

"No, but you are dead!" Ganondorf said getting up and chasing Young Link around.

"Well unless we poll everyone who bought it we'll never know the true reason of it's popularity" Master Hand pointed out. "However if you're using the included save data, or in your case the save discs I think I gave you, you'll be playing with the Adult Link."

"Wait, Link's an adult?" Marth asked. "I thought if Young Link was 10 he'd be like 17 or 18."

"Hey in Hyrule 18 is considered full fledge adulthood" Link called out. "And there's no rule about having to wait until you're 21 to get Grand Elixer, or what Roy called his special "try and forgot people can't play as me" beer."

"Speaking of Roy, no one's still haven't found any trace of him, Doc or Pichu around have they?" Marth asked as the other Smashers shook they're heads.

"Ah let them run, or whatever it is they did" Master Hand said. "We're talking about stuff still in the tournament, like how Link can call his trusty steed Epona by drawing his ocrinia and preforming that up left right up left right pattern."

"That really dosen't translate to how it sounds musically at all though" Link said taking out his Ocrinia. "It is nice I can do that here though."

"Well by here, I mean outside. Outside you know the tournament in the actual demo."

"Wait, how would he have time to call Epona and actually use her in a one minute demo?" Pikachu asked.

"Oh Orcinia of Time is a 5 minute demo since you know it's a longer game and all."

Pikachu narrowed his eyes. "And you couldn't give us a 5 minute demo?"

"Hey takes more then 5 minutes to uh raise Pokemon right?"

"Yeah it can take whole seasons to do that" The trainer called out.

"See? Besides, you won't even be able to get this masterpiece for awhile, since it requires a certain character yet to be unveiled playing in Brawl 10 times."

"Well I guess it must be one of them since we've all been mentioned" Shiek said pointing over at Ganondorf still chasing Young Link.

"Or does it?"

Young Link looked at him. "Yeah, Mewtwo told us you weren't replacing anyone else."

"Or did he?"

"Yeah he did."

"Oh well... he could of been wrong you know. Like when he said he was getting back in Brawl."

"Actually I heard he was making his own Brawl Tournament that would include fighters that you didn't want to use that would appease the fans more" Pikachu pointed out.

"Pfft, like that would stack up to my Brawl and my many.. masterpieces and other stuff." Master Hand held out a finger. "And though these Master Pieces are awesome, they are still of course trial versions. So if you like one of them and feel like you want to play through it quite a lot, you can buy it on Nintendo's online store and make me a bit of profit off this Master piecein scam."

"Beep, my processors indicate your scam will not net you 50 Percent of the profits you believe it would, beep boop" R.O.B stated.

"Yeah well you're only saying that because you weren't there when I told people about. So to here more about it, have your scanners read the original info on it that's already on that Online Dojo site thing."

"I have read all the posts there and have based that into my calculations of my statement, bop" R.O.B stated.

"Hey I'll be making the gazillion a millions off this idea."

"Not with like only a dozen masterpieces" Pikachu stated. "I heard Mewtwo would have a more diverse system of games you can have trial downloads for and it'd have an easier interface and-"

"Well I heard you need to shut up about his tournament when we're talking about mine so uh do that." Master Hand then looked at the others. "Espically now that we're moving on from Masterpieces to the hidden Melee Stages I haven't gone over with you yet."

"Hey that's pretty cool" Popo said. "Since I guess we have one of those right?"

"Uh, no you guys don't have a returning stage" Master Hand, causing most of the other smashers to lightly cheer.

"Hey, what was wrong with our stage?" Nana asked.

"Uh, probably because most of us aren't wearing jackets all the time so we kind of notice having to keep jumping up or down in that ridicolous never ending mountain" Fox stated.

"Hey, you shouldn't Complain, you could turn on fire" Popo pointed out.

"Which dosen't help when you freeze me and hammer me off the incredibley easy to be knocked out ends of the stage easily".

"Well hey it's still better then that Rumble Falls Stage" Nana stated. "I mean who likes climbing like a monkey up and down?"

"Ooh, me do!" Donkey Kong said raising his hand.

"Well we like double Ice Cream Ice Float Icies But that dosen't mean anyone else likes them" Popo remarked. "Besides since ours didn't have the Topis or Polar Bears in them reguarly there wasn't any real annoying obstacles, unlike that pointed killer death spike."

"You could just jump over that you know" Diddy stated.

Popo pointed at him. "Well you could not throw peanuts at us while we're trying to do that"

"Isn't that what you're suppose to do? Take out your opponent by any means, even if it includes knocking them throughout death points in the stage?" Diddy asked.

"Yes it does" Master Hand commented. "You can't be jungle hater just because you got hit by a few spikes. I mean maybe if you were eaten by bugs or poisionous giraffes or something then I'd understand-"

"Do I want to understand what makes you think there'd be posionous giraffes around anywhere?" Link asked.

"I think I saw that in a game once. Posionous Giraffe Hunter 300 For uh... Colecovision. Yeah there was one of those right?'"

R.O.B's eyes glowed. "My database indicates that there is no such game like that in the existance of any recorded file of gaming knowledge"

"Really? Then after this tournament stuff winds down I'm going to go ask Nintendo to start working on that. Posionous Giraffe Hunter. That has a nice ring to it, so no one try taking my ring or else you'll feel the sting of my pounds of bling". Everyone rolled they're eyes at Master hand. "Well enough about my newest greatest idea though, and talking about Rumble Falls. Really you should be focused on the Original Donkey Kong stage."

"Ooh, Kongo Jungle Good for riding barrels except those times me fall out of them" said Donkey Kong.

"Uh, not the first tournament version. The second tournament version of Kongo Jungle". Master Hand snapped his fingers, bringing the Smashers into the Melee stage of Kongo Jungle in the main platform. "Now Even among the melee stages, there are a few hidden ones."

"How many is a few?" Pikachu asked.

"Four. That's a few right?"

"Yeah, but usually you're really off when trying to bring any form of math into these updates."

"Well for once I'm right. I mean for all times I'm right and you guys probably made me make those errors."

"Pfft, if we controlled you there's no way you'd (beep)in pull half the (swear) you do" Snake muttered.

"Well not in that way since no one controls the hand". Master Hand then felt himsself being shocked by a yellow chain that quickly connected to him before pulling away.

"WANT TO SAY THAT AGAIN?!" Said a booming voice.

"Yeah cause what I was saying before was uh saying I'd like to do a quick rundown of such venues for you guys."

"You weren't saying that before" Ness stated. "You were saying you can't be controlled and then got shocked"

"No I wasn't" Master Hand quickly looked around. "And If I did, I'd say defeatthejerkattheendofthestorywhosedoingthistomethatIcan'ttellyouaboutyet but I didn't."

"You just did" Falco pointed out.

"Uh sorry, I don't speak to drowning poultry". He then quickly flicked Falco off the platform and into the rushing water below. "Now this is one of those melee stages gotten by playing on 10 brawls involving Melee stages so you may, or melee heh heh of gotten this already."

"Well despite the oddoties of some of the new stages, we haven't done too much one the old ones yet" Pikachu pointed out. "Espically since you haven't told us about how to get Pokefloats back."

"I will or won't tell you about that later. For now though let's talk about Kongo Jungle".

Falco was shown jumping out of the water. "How about we talk about how you're going to drown in said jungle? Like you tried to have me drown."

"Hey I wasn't trying to have you sleeping with the fishes". Master Hand laughed. "Get it? Cause you know of your accent". Falco was seen looking at him even more pissed. "Yeah look angry all you want. You don't have Off Waves... I off..ensivley capabilties to take me on."

"Yeah but I know something does" Falco thought before looking around. "You're right, I can't take you on. Because nothing can take on Master Hand."

"Yeah that's right nothing can take me on" Master Hand blinked. "Oh crap". He was then shocked again by an unknown force as he spasmed in pain.

"Shouldn't we try and find the source of what is causing Master such unknown pain?" Lucas asked.

"If it was anyone else, yeah. Him I can wait to do that". Falco looked down. "Though I did notice when being stupidly thrown in the water you can actually get out of it this time since last time around we coudln't even swim."

"You guys couldn't swim?" Ike asked, laughing some. "I mean I heard about it, but really that dosen't make any sense thinking about it"

"Hey that water was al ot blistering colder and faster then it was last time, though I doubt you could handle it-"

"I will not be called a Nancy Boy for the 8th Millionth time!" Ike said jumping in the water and trying to swiim out. "See you just-" He then started getting caught in the current. "Oh come on!" He yelled trying to Aether his way up but falling in again and then being knocked out of bounds.

"Wow, guess the water is a still pretty deadly-a" Luigi said backing away some.

"Yeah for non swimming pansies" Bowser said jumping in. "Allow me to show you how a true Koopa does it-" Bowser soon started sinking away quickly. "Curse you quicker then should be water!" He said being knocked away by the current.

"Man, he's making us turtles look bad" Squritle said looking at the others. "Allow me to show you how a true water expert does it". Squirtle jumped in the water and started surfing around, riding the current back and forth. "Oh yeah, check it out guys. This is how you swim!"

"Hey quit rubbing in the fact you can swim to those of us who don't know how to!" Charizard yelled out.

Ivysaur smirked. "Yeah, and who else would be included besides you?"

"Uh... the hedgehog" Charizard said pointing at Sonic.

"Hey Sonic Sez swimming is for lameos and super lameos, and you should mondo wait an hour after eating before you go swimming".

Master Hand shook himself off. "No what you should do is don't mention you're invincible uh... cause that's pompous and no one likes a pomp."

"Well no one liked your dang youngsters being here and wrecking my stuff with your hippity hop and regge music" a voice cried out.

Snake sighed. "Damn it you old beepin fool you go so (beep)in senile you don't even remember this isn't your stage?"

"That wasn't Game and Watch" Diddy pointed out. "That sounded like Cranky actually."

"Well this is Cranky Kong's shack and outhouse" Master Hand pointed out.

"Excuse me, but does it not seem quite of the sanitary nature to be fighting near someone who is making doo doo doody when exchanging the fistecfuffs?" Olimar asked.

Snake smirked. "Yeah seriously. I mean I'm sure you monkeys enjoy it but the rest of us don't like going ape shi-

"Hey quitet down you hooligan!" said an old monkey walking out of the shack with a big white beard and a walking stick looking at all the smashers angrily. "Back in my days youngsters did what they were told to or they got the stick."

"That's what I keep telling these flipplegoosters" Game and Watch said going over and shaking Cranky's hand. "Good to see someone here understand the old days back when everything cost two haypennies-"

"And dirt had to be worked for in the farms-"

"Up and down both sides of the hill" the two said at the same time, laughing some as everyone else groaned.

"Look go discuss your old man buisness someone else, prefarably some place that would care about your old crap" Samus remarked.

"Hey missy, back in my days ladies didn't have rights-" Cranky then looked to see a huge fire blast coming his way that he barley dodged. "Hey who in the hootnanny's having fireworks?"

"You're sexist funeral!" Zelda said charging and firing more fire blasts at him.

"Hey back in my day we didn't start the fire. It was always turning since the world's been burning with only 10 words to tell the tale" Cranky said jumping over some of the fire blasts.

"Ooh, we need to help Cranky from mean lady" Donkey Kong whispered to Diddy.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. Reemmber how many times he housed us using his old age kung fu?" Diddy whispered back to Donkey.

"Me remember one time he stuff me in banana. It no as good as it sounds". Meanwhile Cranky was shown using his walking stick to circle the air several times, dispenating any of Zelda's fire blasts that got close to him.

"Wax son, wax soft, wax son, wax soft" Cranky said continuing to circle and depowering Zelda's attacks.

"Wait, that Karate Kid stuff actually works?" Fox asked. "I thought that was just a bunch of bullcrap."

"Maybe he's just using mystical magic monkey kung fu" Master Hand asked. "Like in Kim Possible".

"Yeah, but then why does he keep saying wax son, wax soft then? That was KK, not KP."

"Maybe he got his initals mixed up then" Master Hand said as the others just looked at him confused. Meanwhile Zelda continued tossing out fire bolts to no avail as she grunted angrily at Cranky.

"Oh what's wrong missy? Don't like getting a Cranky Spany? All the ladies liked it back in the day". Zelda then teleported in back of him and blasted him into the river. "Ah, my old bones!" Cranky said falling in the river as he was swept up by the current.

"Don't worry, me save you Cranky!" Donkey Kong said jumping in. "And then you show me how get me coconut gun back". Donkey Kong unfouranely was swept away as well as both fell out of the area.

Master Hand looked down at this. "Guess I should of warned them about the fierece rushing waters below the platforms"

"Yeah, and probably everyone else who fell" Marth stated. "Though I guess they got transported back to the mansion right?"

Master Hand nodded. "Yeah that's the price someone pays when they don't listen and get knocked away during the demonstration."

"Hey, how come I didn't just get knocked away during the deomnstration of the Mario Brothers stage?" Yoshi asked.

"Well I guess if I'm feeling like getting you guys back you just end up back here. Which I'd do now but really we're ready to move onto the next stage so I should just teleport those guys there as well and then the rest of us. Unless anyone wants to stay here in Kongo Jungle."

"I could stay" Squirtle said still playing around the water.

"Well then guess we're staying guys" The trainer said looking at his pokemon.

"Oh no, I'm not being involved in being around this rushing water if I can't help" Charizard said pointing at him. "You stay here if you want. I'm leaving."

"But then we won't be together" The trainer said saddened.

"Yeah for what 30 minutes at most? That's not too big a deal."

"Yeah but in those 30 minutes we could go and find some kid and his Pokemon pal and see if they need help with a problem and-"

"Oh god, he's going on another filler episode rundown. Get us out of here!" Ivysaur pleaded as Master Hand snapped his fingers transporting the smashers were transported into a stage in front of a bright blue ocean with a giant tree in the middle and blocks dropping down everywhere.

"Well out of the Jungle and into the forest, or rather the Green Greens."

"Green wasn't one of the three colors the cave people told us about!" Cranky yelled out, appearing with Ike, Bowser, and Donkey Kong on a nearby platform.

"Oh yeah, teleported you in to. Allow me to fix that". Master hand snapped his fingers and teleported him away.

Ike crossed his arms. "Well I'm just glad to be out of that river. I didn't know that stream would end up going that fast."

"Well that's what you get when you allow people's comments to get to you" Marth pointed out.

"No, it's what I get for trying to do something new in a level obviously not designed for heavy weapon users such as myself" Ike stated. "Hopefully this place will be a bit more heavy friendly."

"If I were the type to give into that kind of raunchy humor, and you know jerkingly forgot you didn't like those kind of comments, I'd say why you were more heavy friendly" Master Hand said as some of the other smashers laughed. "Well I guess if you guys want to I could tell you why-"

"I'd rather you just talk about" Ike looks around "wherever this is."

"Oh this is Green Greens, the Original Kirby level." Looks around annoyed. "Or the original melee level since this isn't Dreamland from the 64 Tournament, blah blah."

"Hey isn't that like where they made that show?" Peach asked.

Master Hand looked at her confused. "What the Kirby show? Because I think that was filmed in front of a live studio auidence over in Japan Earth not here."

"Yeah and I reckon if this was the Kirby show I'd be flattening that there Kirby with my hammer" Dedede said spinning it around. "Hey wait why ain't I dat gum doing that now?"

"Because I got the dat gum" Kirby said as he was shown chewing on gum. "And it's datlicious, which is my new word for a food I want shoved into my mouth right away."

"Look i'm not going to allow you to make up new meal times again cause you're hungry, and I'm not going to talk about some imaginary show."

"It wasn't imaginary. It was funny, and like in 2D" Peach said. "I think they like called it the Mr. Game And Watch Blows Himself Up Show."

"Actually princess that was just when we told Mr. Game and Watch there was some of his ointment in those blocks that fall down and he kept trying to get them out with his hammer" Yoshi said giggling some. "It was funny when he did it on the exploding blocks though and was knocked into the sky."

"He ointment ain't a joke ya dionsaur" Mr. Game and Watch said. "Like I was going to tell Cranky it's the symbol of my 10 word struggle-"

"Hey look, more ointment" Yoshi said pointing over to a set of blocks.

"I'm coming foot cream!" Mr. Game and Watch said jumping over and hammering a block as he was sent spinning to the star.

Yoshi smiled. "Yeah that's defintley better then Rock TV, Or MTV, Or MTV2, Or MTV Hits whenever they have TRL on for some reason."

"Hey I'm TRLing. Totally Requsting Live viewing of what I have to say about this stage" Master Hand said looking around at everyone. "First off Green Greens is only avialbe when Kirby fights in 20 matches."

"Which he'd have done by now if he hadn't taken so many snack breaks" Meta-Knight said pointing his sword over at Kirby. "If you spent half the amount of time you did on eating that you did on sparring you'd probably be the strongest person here."

"Yeah but then I'd be the hungriest, and I'll take turkey sandwitches over power any day" Kirby said eating said turkey sandwitch.

"Well at least he has a heart of gold even if his stomach's just a food vaccum" Samus said as her and Meta-Knight chuckled a bit.

"Well once Kirby does eventually get around to fighting, you'll be able to appreciate the layout more" Master Hand said floating around the stage. "Just so long as you don't question the fact the stage is just hanging in space like some floating island."

"Oh what, this place also have some lameo guardian never having a life because he has to guard some chaos emeralds instead of having a life?" Sonic asked before getting hit by a javilin. "Hey that was mondo uncalled for!"

"Yes it was!" Screamed out a voice. "And if what I heard about there being lfoating islands untouched by technology until evil invaded beign used in Brawl then I'm sending the next one to Master Hand in the form of a lawsuit!"

"Uh... I have no idea what that voice is talking about" Master Hand lied "But what he should be talking about is Whispy Woods and the trademark stacking blocks making it here intact".

Falco raised his hand. "Well I'm pretty sure someone here's going to say you suck at covering things up and you're going to go "no I don't because I'm Master Hand and that automatically makes me right" even though it dosent, and then we'll argue and somehow you'll still talk about whatever stupid point you were trying to make, so I have a question that actually relates to the so called "trademark stacking blocks". Since I'm pretty sure the only trademark blocks in video game land are the Tetris ones."

"Yes, and Tetris blocks are important, whether from dropping down and maknig lines or giving out information... of how to make lines, but Kirby also had a lot of stacking block action."

Ganondorf smirked at Dede. "Some evil ruler you're suppose to be. Stacking blocks? I laugh at your pathedicness" Ganondorf said chuckling at Dedede.

"Well at least you're doing it instead of recieving it for once" Young Link pointed out as Ganondorf grunted.

"Hey I'll have you know that those there blocks with suppose be dang good at dropping and knocking out that little pile of gum" Dedede stated. "But I had more effective tools to vanquish that varmit like" he looks in the background. "That thing over there" he said pointing at Whispy. "You're suppose to be blowing Kirby to death."

"Heh heh, you said blow" Whispy said laughing immaturley.

"Yeah cause you're suppose to be blowing him until he is no more!"

"That might take awhile, espically to even find where I'm suppose to blow" Whispy said looking over at Kirby. "Seriously, he's got nothing."

"Of course he's got..." Dedede narrowed his eyes. "Hey, I reckon I realzied what you're referring to! I mean kill him you darn fool."

"Hey, I'm not that kind of tree anymore" Whispy said. "All I'm being paid to do here is occasionally blow you around the stage a bit and sometimes cause you to unfairly fall off. That's all."

"Hey, don't make me a go hammering on your face for unfilling your dang purpose" Dedede said taking out his hammer.

"Heheh, you said hammer... oh wait, that's not sexual". Whispy turned around. "Call me again when you have some innuendo worth talking about."

Samus looked confused at Meta Knight. "Wait didn't you say that was suppose to be some sort of wisdom tree that gave sagley advice?"

Meta-Knight shrugged. "The tree that was in the show. Obviously this is not that version, or else being her has corrupted his intellegence and reasoning like certain others around."

"Pfft, I haven't corrupted anyone. And if I had, it's a positive corruption that seeps into them and makes them better" Master Hand said looking around. "Well guess you guys have had enough Green Greens for today. Time for the next Old hidden stage to be brawlified."

"What do you mean brawlifed?" Pikachu asked. "These stages look exactly the same. You're not really doing anything to change them."

"Ha, I've outsmarted you this time!" Master Hand said holding up a dictonary. "According tot his dictonary, Brawlifed has three defentions. To Translate an item into Super Smash Brothers brawl, to place something in Brawl, or to change something around to fit Brawl. And since I'm placing something in Brawl that means it is brawlified and you are wrong to correct me, so nyah nyah" Master Hand then blew a rasberry to Pikachu.

"Wow, you're so mature" Pikachu said sarcastically.

"Well you're so nostaglic. Or rather you will be once I transport you to the next stage."

"Aren't you going to transfer us to the main room first?" Link asked.

"Well since no one got lost here I think we're fine to head to the next field. And by field I mean field". Master Hand snapped his fingers as the Smashers were then transported to the original version of the Pokemon Stadium stage.

"Hey, this does look like one of those regular battle field from our series" Ivysaur said looking around. "Good thing trainer isn't here otherwise he'd be saying 'remebmer this from that episode" and "hey Ivysaur remebered when I battled this guy here?" and we'd be groaning and groaning for minutes on end."

"Well I'll be groaning like that if you don't give a good reason on why THIS is our original stage" Pikachu said starring over at Master Hand. "I mean why not Kanto Floats instead of two stadium grounds."

"Well hey it'd be confusing if people just knew about Stadium 2 from this tournament and didn't know about the stadium from the original" Master Hand pointed out.

"Oh don't give me that excuse" Pikachu said pointing over at Lucas. "You don't give him a demo of his game or give any of the auidence any history on where he was from so I doubt you really care too much about porting over history."

"Hey I said I was sorry about that" Master Hand rolled his wrist. "Besides, the original stadium is-

"Easier to bring over then Poke Floats?" Jigglypuff asked.

"Yeah easier to bring over, but uh that's not the only reason". Master Hand held up a Picture of Pokemon Stadium 2. "I have heard people's complaints about how "radical" some of the new areas are for Stadium 2, so why not give them something simpler on a Pokemon stage?" Master started singing "

"Simple and clean is the way they're wanting to playyyy tonight

so why not let them-"

"Okay okay I won't ask anymore, just please stop singing!" Pikachu said covering it's ears.

"Fine, cause you don't know good vocal talent when you here it."

"Though not as atrocious as some of the generic bubblegum pop that makes up a lot of the top charters today, your singing does leave a lot to be desierd you know" Jiggpuff stated pointing at herself. "Though I do agree with you on them not knowing good singing talent."

"And I'm sure you'll also agree that Pokemon Stadium 2 is avilable for you to use in Brawl but I've brought back the original as well."

"Yeah because I think that's already been covered a few times already" Jigglypuff commented. "Really you should of made a new stage that would of been a big stage for me to sing at-"

"That wouldn't really be Smash nostaglic, or fair to the others here" Master hand pointed out as Jigglypuff puffed at him. "Oh don't give me that. There's still lots of fun to be had at the original stadium, which like the newer iteration of the stage, can transform it's terrain into four different types."

"But this is like three" Peach said confused.

"Well sometimes I like going for four, espically if you know there isn't one."

"Oh we all know there's going to be another Smash Tournament" Fox pointed out. "you've talked about it, the fans have talked about it, everyone's talked about it. Espically when in the video game world everyone's afraid to try something new due to failure and want to stick with what already works."

"Well on the off chance that for once a series actually died out so there could be something original to take it's place, I've stuck some fours in with the threes. And these four transformation types are really something."

"That's what you said about the four controller types that no one cared about" Marth said.

"Well you'll care about these since you'll be fighting on them. Not just... not wagging them at TV screens since most of you don't play the game version". Master Hand pointed in back of them. "Like before the stadium offers a little twist of showing what you guys are doing and sometimes pointing out whose winning the match you're fighting." The sign in the background then changed with Master Hand shown at the number one mark. "Guess that'd be me here. I'm the number one battler."

"I thought a you weren't a even in the tournament" Luigi said confused.

"Normally not but I guess the computer just likes me that much". The computer then flashed a sign that showed Master Hand handing the computer a 20 Dollar Bill. "Uh, don't know what that's about but everyone just ignore that." The computer then flashed a sign giving the middle finger. "Oh that's real mature, you early 2000's piece of junk." The computer then started flashing.

"Oh dear, the XPing of the Windows 2000 is causing the Y2Kness to happens 8 years future wise" an alarmed Olimar called out.

"No, that's just the actual sign it gives when it gives the sign to transfer into one of the four fields". Sure enough the field started to change as the normal arena then transformed into a layer of smoke around a three pronged tree and a burned down house. "Behold the Fire type stage."

"Looks like someone in the woods just imitated watching Beavis and Butthead a bit too much" Falco commented.

"Heh heh, someone said butt" Whispy Woods was heard snickering from Green Greens.

"Well I'm not sure who started the fire, but this stage's been burning since your world's been turning" Master Hand said looking at the annoyed Smashers. "Hey, you all know Billy Joel rocked."

"Yeah, but what's that have to do with our stage?" Pikachu asked.

"Well... maybe he's the one that started the fire here". Master Hand floated closer to Pikachu. "Didn't you say once you burned down his house for not liking your series?"

Pikachu pointed at him. "No, that's what you said about the Rolling Stones house".

"Oh yeah I did say that, though I think it was more Crazy Hand back when he first discovered matches."

Crazy Hand was shown holding a match. "Hey bro, look what I redisocvered".

"Oh no you don't!" Master Hand snapped his fingers teleporting the match away. "I'm not particpating in another lawsuit due to your destrucive behavoir around famous figures."

"Oh man". Crazy Hand then held up a paper mache volcano. "Can I at least play with this some? Afterall you did say this stage calls to mind the charred aftermath of a volcanic eruption".

"No, you're just reading my note cards before I can". The paper mache volcano then erupts as lava starts spreading all over the field. "Ah, what you'd put into that Volcano anyway?"

"Some of the leftover fireworks from the 4th of July thing" Crazy Hand stated.

"Oh yeah, we never really did do that fireworks celebration last year" Falco said rubbing his chin. "I forget why though."

"You were chasing me around for showing off my awesome finally smash unfairly!" Bowser cried.

"Well at least it was for a good a reason then". Mario then took out his waterpack. "Since a squirltey isn't here, looks like it's up to me to douse the a fire."

"Allow the stage to take care of that Mario" Master Hand then snapped his fingers as the stage then changed. A Windmill and small pond area appeared in place of the tree and burned house as the fires disappeared as well. "Behold the Water Type stage."

"I don't really think you should be calling a stage a type" Ivysaur commented. "They're fields like you called them before, not types."

"Field, type, stage, aren't all these things words that you're saying that are detracting from my actual IMPORTANT words?" Ivysaur narrowed his eyes as Master Hand looked around. "Now the real star of this terrain would probably be the water wheel."

"Far be it for me to intrude when it would usually be up to the more vocal members of the fighters in this tournament to speak up at the inaccuraices in your stage placements, but what is the purpose of a spinning device used to help recycle and propel the flow of water in a grounds we use to do combat on?" Pit asked.

"Well it's not a real water wheel. It's just something to jump on and fight people on." Master Hand jumped on one of the spinning blades. "Okay anyone want to challenge me and see if they can deal like a warrior water wheel?"

"If it will stop you from saying stuff like that again I'll go" Pikachu said jumping on one of the blades as they spun around. "Wait are you actually going to fight or this a demonstration?"

"Well it's not really a fight. Actually I just wanted to work in saying deal like a warrior water wheel-" Pikachu then shocked Master Hand hard with a thunderbolt as Master Hand was knocked off the platform. "Ah, that deal hade quite a feel. But let's get real." Master Hand snapped his fingers making a thunderbolt come down that barley avoided hitting Pikachu as he jumped down the waterwheel as it started burning down to the ground. "Oh man, why does everyone have to burn things here?"

"Maybe it just runs in our blood" Crazy Hand said looking over at Master. "Hey we have blood right?"

Master Hand shrugged. "Probably."

Crazy Hand poofed up a chainsaw. "Want me to check by cutting your finger-"

"No wait, I remembered we just had blood!" Master Hand snapped away the chainsaw. "And by that I actually do remember since you guys have unfairly pummeled me before."

"You asked for that one Mr. Deal like a water warrior wheel" Pikachu commented.

"I guess I did. And now I'm asking if any of you are ready to rock."

"Well I did like want to play Rock Band but it hasn't come out for the Wii yet" Peach said. "But when it does me and like the Waddlie Dippidees are going to be the best band ever."

"Hey, who dat gum told you that you could make my minions into a band?" Peach asked.

Peach thought for a second. "I think it might of been me or... oh wait it was like me. Yeah me!"

"Well until three months pass and it's June 22nd, you're going to have to rock band it up in a different way." Master Hand snapped his fingers as the terrain changed yet again to a series of platofrms and a couple of large rock formations. "Behold the Rock Type Stage, whose towering mass of rock on the left side of the stage is this terrain's most distunigshing feature."

"Hmmm, maybe the most distungishing feature is that this actual feels like a rock battlefield" Ike pointed to the rocks with his sword. "Since burned buildings and giant wheels really don't represent fire and water well."

"Well it's not like I could set the entire stage or fire or underwater since so many of you would complain, but I'm pretty sure you can't complain about fighting on rocks."

"Yeah but I can complain about people unfairly hogging the side of the stage with the rock formation and then waiting for someone to fall out of bounds and taking them out" Marth said. "Since that's happen to me a lot here."

"Well you could really do that on every stage you know" Link pointed out.

"Yeah well they're usually not next to giant rocks you can't really get past" Marth commented. "Seriously anytime I try jumping back someone comes with a thunderbolt or sword spin or fire bolt or something like that."

"Well maybe it's time your stopped complaining and actually overcame your weakness" Master Hand said. "Why not be the rock and allow nothing to topple you over?"

"Yeah, that dosen't work too much when you're trying to aviod missles and super punches" Marth stated.

"Well how about being the rock when you try jumping back to the stage?"

"Because rocks fall to the ground and really have nothing to do with trying to jump up at something-"

"Be the rock!" Master Hand then flicked him over the rock formation as Marth started falling. Master Hand then floated to in front of the rocks. "Now prove to everyone you can conquer these rocks, like you conquered getting over your fear of being caleld gay."

"Oh well that one was simple" Marth then did a powerful Dolphin's slash to jump up to the shield. Master Hand tried poking him but Marth quickly grabbed the side and hung over, rolling as he then threw his sword at Master Hand piercing him hard in the hand. "I just found how to shut them up, though I guess it didn't involve throwing swords at them. Thanks for helping me get over that rock problem though" Marth pulled his sword out of Master Hand.

"Yeah, well next time someone else solves the problem" Master Hand said as he was shown bleeding some.

"Wow you were right about the blood" Crazy Hand said floating over to him. "Luckily I know how to fix it."

"Teleportiing in a maximum tomato?" Crazy Hand snapped his fingers and telported in a box of bandades. "That's not a tomato!"

"No, but it does have a picture of a tomato on it" Master Hand said taking out a badaid. "Or how a tomato would look dressed up like a rabbit, see?"

Master Hand sighed and healed himself with a tomato. "Look you're not suppose to use those bandaids wastefully. There for when we run out of hearts or food or other healing items and need to treat injuries the old fashioned way."

"You kicked out the only guy who knew how to treat injuries the old fashioned way" Fox stated.

"Oh like no one knows how to put on a bandaid". Master Hand then took out a bandaid and looked at it. "You just uh... put this side on..." he then quickly threw away the bandaes. "Enough of this healing stuff though. Time to get to the final stage."

"That's probably the wind stage" Lucario said pointing at himself. "And if I'm wrong, may a giant bolt of lightning hit me right here and now!" He looked around. "Hey, where's the lightning?" Master Hand sighed as he snapped his fingers as a bolt of lightining came down and hit Lucario, shocking him and increasing his aura. "Now that's the stuff."

"Sorry, this isn't hostess, or the wind stage". Master Hand snapped his fingers as a field appeared with a few trees and a couple of platforms. "This is the Grass Type."

"You know, since you had, earth, water and fire types, you should of done a wind type here as well" Pikachu said. "You know, the four original elements and all."

"I think I was planning it but I couldn't find any good looking fans all those years ago. Besides those really expensive ones that didn't accept forms of mystical hand magic as payment, so I deicded to just use a grass type."

"Hey, nothing wrong with grass types" Ivysaur said extending his vines around. "This is defintley my kind of battlefield."

"Pfft, no need to get all freaky just being around grass" Charizard said looking around. "Didn't see me doing that in the fire field."

"Well that's because there wasnt' any actual fire there really. But there is grass here" Ivysaur said letting out a sweet smell from his flower pod. "And grass kicks ass."

Pikachu smirked. "Which in turned gets kicked by gas."

"Yeah if you listen to stupid 4Kids rhymes. They're almost as bad as Master Hand trying to be clever, though at least he dosen't terribly screw up something good."

"You know, you guys are probably the worst compliment givers in history" Master Hand held out a finger. "You thank me by sticking a sword from my body, and you say I'm good by just saying I'm better then 4Kids. Really can't you just say something that's sincere without coming off as jerkish?"

"Hey, I liked the grass field. That was sincere" Ivysaur pointed out.

"Oh well thank you. You probably like the comparativity simplicity of it's structure compared to the others, just like how some fans like the simple structures of this compared to the second stadium."

"I did enjoy the aerial compat of the wind enivorment of the second Pokemon Tournament ground" Pit chimed.

"Yeah because you have wings and didn't fall 200 feet into the ground-a when the stage changed-a" Mario said rubbing his neck. "Seriously-a you need to do warnings better for some of those a stage changes."

"Well add the four terrains from the Pokemon Stadium 2 and the four from here, you've got 8 different elemental stages to fight in and learn to deal with those changes, whether it be from falling or slipping or uh stepping on the grass."

"Pfft, like some stupid grass could hurt the lord of all evil" Ganondorf said pounding the grass around him.

Ivysaur hit Ganonodrf with a razor leaf, knocking him to the ground. "Grass just kicked your ass" he said, smirking some.

"Stop rhyming that!" Charizard called out.

"Hey, you know I only say that on the grass field. So leave me to my grassy sayins okay?"

"Yeah, we should probably be heading to the next stage now, though first I should tell you to get the first stadium you have to play on the second stadium 10 times."

"Don't you think it's kind of weird to play a 2 ten times to get the original?" Link asked.

"No that's video game logic. You know, how you beat the hard mode of something enough times or in you know a certain time frame and you get the original game. It's incentive for the classics."

"Well the classics are grassic" Ivysaur called out.

"Uh, guess you want to stay here and make your grass puns. The rest of us are moving out. And when I say moving, I say mov-ing." Master Hand then snapped his fingers as he transported everyone aboard Blue Falcon while a bunch of other cars were driving below. "Welcome to Captain Falcon's hidden stage, Big Blue."

"Alright, time to show some of my other racing moves" Captain Falcon said flexing his muscles. "Glad to show those moves here, instead of Mute City."

"Well yeah, since Mute City's essitantly been replaced with Port Town Aero Drive so why copy that?"

"Well you didn't have a problem doing it for the Stadiums" Pikachu stated.

"That was all kinds of different, probably." Master Hand looked around. "To get this kind of different, Captain Falcon has to fight in 10 Brawls."

"Well that means you guys can't show your moves yet because you haven't unlocked me!" Captain Falcon yelled out.

"Yeah, that's top on my to do list" Samus said rolling her eyes.

"Well-"

Samus pointed her arm cannon at him. "If you make some sort of sexual comment about me being on your to do list, I'm going to blast you in the face."

"Normally such comments would defer the falcon, but I'm making it anyway." Captain Falcon held out his hand. "So you should make me part of your to do llist cause..." Captain Falcon groaned. "Oh see, interrupting the line made the timing all ruined."

"That's not really a bad thing since it was a stupid line anyway". She points at herself. "Besides I'm already with someone. Go find someone else to hit at."

"Oh, but everyone else is already taken too". He then looked over at Master Hand. "So unless you want to send me to my lover-"

"You and your hooker are going to have to wait" Master Hand said as the cars starting passing by at quicker rates. "Since this stage has a real feel of breakneck speed on it, and we're going to need the resident speedster here to feel it."

"Hey I'm way past the fastest around here!" Sonic said pointing at himself. "I can handle those slow mo drivers."

Captain Falcon laughed. "No you can't. I admitt you're faster then me, but not in my car. In an actual F-Zero race you'd get speed whipped by everyone else around."

"Oh that's such a mondo lie, and I'll prove it!" Sonic then jumped off the big blue and onto the track. "Okay you slow mos, prepare for the wrath of-" Sonic was then run over by several of the F-Zero racer cars and taken off the stage.

"Well at least he's out of here-a" Mario said as Sonic was shown being transported in on a beam of light. "Hey, I thought you said you don't a retransport people in."

"No, I said that was a sometimes thing. You really need to pay more attention Mario." Master Hand then saw Sonic try to jump on the race track again. "Uh I wouldn't try that Sonic. Not even your speed is enough to-"

"Hey they way past caught me off guard last time. This time I'm way ready for them.' Sonic jumped down and started speeding along the track, He appeared to go as fast as some of the cars at first, but soon they're speed overtook his as he was soon blasted out of the area again and transported above everyone. "Hey, they're going way too fast!"

"Maybe you're just a slow-mo-a" Mario said chuckling some.

"OH no one way past calls me that". Sonic then took out a power ring. "Time to even up the playing field."

"Don't use that" Master Hand transported the ring away. "Use something you can actually use in Brawl, like this". A bunny hood then fell down.

"Well that's just as good" Sonic said putting it on as he then jumped down, running at the same speed as the cars. "And now to way past kick it into overdrive!" He said passing the cars as they continued along the tracks.

"Yeah you guys should try following in his example" Master Hand said as the others looked confused at him. "I don't mean wrecklessly going into traffic. But as you may or may not know you need to jump off the Big Blue at some point and get the jump on your opponents from one of those F-Zero Machines passing by."

"Like this" Captain Falcon said pointing at one of the machines. "Check it out you guys, I'm totally going to smash that one into pieces". He was shown pointing at machine number 30 (which was a dark black color) as a terrible laugh was heard from it.

Fox saw his communicator bleep. "Hmm, according to my sensors, I'm detecting an incoming situation that will be even more annoying then Peppy saying do a barrel roll."

Falco crossed his arms. "Hmmm, what could be more annoying then that, besides Master Hand obviously."

Master Hand looked at him annoyed. "Well obviously... screw you"

A figure was shown jumping out of Machine 30, revelaed to be some sort of muscled alien wearing a black spandex costume with black horns and a cape. "You're not destroying my machine this time Captain Falcon. I'll defeat you now."

"No you won't Black Shadow!" Captain Falcon said jumping down at him.

"I've had enough of you Falcon, Dieeee!" Screamed the Black Shadow as heroic music started playing.

"FALCONNNNNNN" Captain Falcon's mask slipped off, revealing his regular face for a second as he looked angry at Black Shadow. "PUNCH!" He then deleivered a massive Falcon Punch which sparkled with Blue energy all around Black Shadow.

"Captain Falconnnnnnnnn!" Screamed an annoying red haired pilot who was shown racing in the track.

"Shut up you lameo Sam Speed Wannabe!" Sonic said kicking the driver's card hard in the side making it careen off the tracks and go into the water surrounding the area, causing an explosion. An explosion was also seen as Black Shadow distengrated into nothing thanks to the Falcon Punch. Falcon jumped onto a car and then back onto a platform.

"Man I love doing that" Falcon said "saluting" his former foe.

"Oh, so that was the overplayed situation we've heard you do like, 20 times already!" Falco called out.

"Hey it's fun punching that guy in the face". Captain Falcon rubbed his chin. "Some reason though he always regenerates and tires killing me again."

"Well hey, most a villians take more then a punch in the face to take a down" Mario said smirking at Bowser. "Though I wouldn't know from a personal expierence."

"You're about to find out plumber!" Bowser said running at Mario who just jumped over him and kicked him into the street below. "This isn't how it happens in the script" Bowser said barley jumping over a passing by racer. "This does remind me of the chase scene though, except with even better jet cars and obviously me being awesome."

"Don't know where you'll find either of those here" Master Hand said as some of the others chuckled at this. "But I am glad I arranged the Melee stages avilable in Brawl so you'd get one from each game world."

"What about ours?" Popo called out.

"Well except you guys."

"And I only got one of them stages you five fingered commie!" Mr. Game and Watch yelled.

"... Okay, well everyone who had at least two stages in Melee that I would be able to take one from has a stage in here" Master Hand Clarified. "And perhaps even more excitedngly, you can use the My Music feature on Melee stages as well."

"That really dosen't seem necessary" Shiek stated. "I mean you only have the one song that each stage had, so unless you're adding more that seems kind of pointless."

"I didn't add more, except for that remix of the temple, but you can access all the old songs from Melee in Brawl as well, most of which are found in Melee stages while others are a bit more scattered."

"Ooh, that means me still hear DK rap" Donkey Kong said as everyone else groaned.

"Yeah but you get to hear some other stuff, like the awesome Mach Rider title music" Master Hand said playing some of that. "Man, that's some good stuff. I really should of invited one of those guys to the tournament."

"Hey all those posers knew how to do was race!" Captain Falcon pointed out.

"First off, you were known for your GP racing tournaments after them, so you're more posery then they are. And if I recall correctly, all you knew before this tournament was racing."

Falcon held out his hand. "Hey, racing and bounty hunting!"

Samus smirked. "Didn't we already clarify no one really cared about seeing the later?"

"We did? I mean uh that didn't happen.

Samus rolled her eyes. "Sure it didn't."

Master Hand pointed at himself "Falcon not being awesome until I came along aside, the Mach Rider tune is great. Kind of a shame those guys and the Balloon Fighter didn't fit the tournament since they had some of the best classic music from it."

"Well music really shouldn't matter as much as the actual combat" Meta-Knight stated.

"True, but it is still good to hear some nice tunes when kicking back or kicking butt and my music's pretty choice". Master Hand twirled the CD player around. "Back in the previous tournaments though, the background music had the same name as the stage regardless of the song's source, so you may find yourself going a bit like "huh?" when viewing just the song title for some of these stages."

"Well maybe the huh should be more of a what the (beep) since having them all have the same (beep)in title as the stage seems pretty (swear)in stupid" Snake remarked.

"It wasn't stupid, it was lazy. Or just easy for me to remember a song by having it have the stage name."

"You know you could allievate this problem by just telling people the original name of the song as well as the Melee name for it when listing the tracks" Marth commented.

"What part of it was lazy or just easy doin't you get?" Master Hand asked. "Furthermore I don't know some of the names of the tracks anyway."

"Well you could go to that crappycapturecamera guy on youtube" Fox said. "He posted all the things you took from our adventures when doing the Melee Tournament."

"Yeah but then I'd have to give credit to him, and I already dolled out all the credits and that'd be more work so... you're just going to have to deal with knowing the Melee names". He then looked over at Ness. "Except you. Earthbound music is the exception to this rule since I just called your tracks Mother."

"Well those aren't the names of them but it's I guess a bit of an improvement" Ness said. "Though how about a bit of an improvement on the whole Earthbound Zero front?"

"Uh... I would... but that Porky, he's... you know, bad and stuff. So you know what, blame him for your game not coming out, not me!"

"I do not think it is really neceassary to blame anyone here for that though" Lucas said.

"Well me neither but hey if we're playing the blame game blame the right people cause I tell you they're right to blame. And blame all on them tommorow. Until then though you should know an addition feature to the my music stages for the Melee stages allows you include some secret songs and music from other stages from that game world in your mixes."

"Oh yeah, like what?" Link asked.

"Collect all the songs and find out for yourself."

Link looked at him. "Why, because you don't know?"

"Uh, of course I know. Maybe I just don't want to you know be burdened by questions all the time". He points at like. "Seriously out of everyone you're most like questioning... quebbie."

Link raised an eyebrow. "Quebbie?

"See, there you go Quebbie, quebbing it up again."

"If that meant anything, I might be offended or another emotion that wasn't just confused". Link held out his arm. "I'm just asking what secret songs and music from toehr game worlds-"

"Sorry quebbie, don't have time to answer that". Master Hand snapped his fingers as the smashers returned back to the main room. "It's time for the final update of the day: The Latecomer Assist Trophies"

"Heh heh heh, I think someone said comer" Whispy Woods said to himself before looking around. "Wait, why do I find this stuff funny again?"

"You know, if you can have latecomer assist trophies that means you're also having a few latecomer regulars to you know not upset everyone with just the 35 count right?" Marth asked.

"Oh you and pretty everyone elses wish" Master Hand said looking around. "No, these were just the guys I invited around here recently."

Mario rubbed his moustahce "Oh yeah, I remember a seeing some of them at that a Soccer game I had with a Sonic."

Master Hand groaned. "For the last time, no one cares about that."

"Hey, I care!' A voice was heard yelling out.

"Okay, who the (swear) said that?" Snake asked.

"Wow, never knew Snake blamed at every second. Then again maybe yes I did" said the voice.

Snake took out a grenade as the Main door opened of the room. "Well I'll maybe yes your (beep)in face-

"Hey, don't curse in front of the children Snake, espically not this kid." Master Hand said as a kid stepped out with golden hair wearing a black T-shirt, blue jacket, brown pants and black sneakers "Everyone, this is number is number one superfan Wolfenpilot687." (NOTE: Description of Wolfenpilot687 may be inaccurate to his actual description. Since I had nothing else to go off though that's what I'm putting down).

"Isn't that the guy who wrote that "Give Me Back My Clothes Fanfic?" Ike asked.

Wolfen nodded. "Yeah, though it's even more fun meeting you guys then just writing stories about you."

Zelda crossed her arms."Obviously since you're writtings are male propaganda giving the ridicolous notions of the inferior gender trying to wear my royal fittings that only ones of the proper gender can wear" Zelda then smiled at Zero suit Samus who grinned back at her.

Wolfen looked over at her "Wow, I never imagined Zelda was a lesbic sexist woman".

"Oh dear, I have no clue what lesbic would be meaning" Olimar said.

"Oh that's just what I call lesbians sometimes" Wolfen said. "Though it's still nice to meet you guys and girls and other assorted smashers."

"Yeah, so you guys start saying high back" Master Hand said pointing at Wolfen. "After all, he's the guy you can thank for me doing more of these updates."

"So he's the guy we should hate then?" Fox asked.

Master Hand pointed at him annoyed. "Not cool man, not cool! Show some respect."

"Uh, kind of hard to respect someone who uses my arch enemy's name for his title" Fox pointed out. "I mean why Wolfenpilot687 anyway?"

"Hey, it's a cool name" Wolfen said. "Beisdes you should get use to Wolf cause-"

"Cause uh you know the thing about arch enemies" Master hand said quickly floating over to Wolfen. "Told you not to say his name here." Master Hand whispered.

"Oh sorry" Wolfen said looking down embarassed.

"So wait, why are we thanking him for updates?" Link asked.

"Glad you asked Quebbie, you questionin koala". Link look annoyed at this. "You see it began this morning when I was taking my usual powerjog."

Master Hand then flashed back to him flying through the park at regular speed. "Man who needs to powerjog when you can fly?" Master Hand said, looking around and sighing. "Still this floating isn't going to help me stop those mysterious symbol guys. I mean how could I beat an enemy that can stop my magical hand powers and may know everything I'm planning before I plan it?" Master Hand sighed. "Maybe I should just take some time away from these updates and try and think of something." He then looked down bitterly. "Espically since those jerkhole smashers aren't going to help me. I swear, sometimes I don't know why I even bother with this tournament with the way they treat me, besides you know for all the money and fame related reasons. Maybe I should just end the tournaemnt early and see how they like that-" We then see Master Hand walk into Wolfen and knock the kid down. "Oh sorry about that kid." he said helping Wolfen up.

"Hey, you're Master Hand!" Wolfen said with a big smile on his face. "You make that awesome Smash Brothers Tournament."

"Yeah, it is awesome isn't it?" Master Hand looked down sadly. "Though some problems that have been happening latley well.. you know in truth are making me think over the whole tournament idea."

"Why?" Wolfen asked.

"Well beisdes some outside complications, it's just..." he looked up. "Well in truth all the smashers keep bothering me. I mean it's always something with them. Some snide comment, some rude remark. And you know, it really ticks me off you know?"

"That sucks" Wolfen said holding out his hand. "You should tell them how awesome a job you're doing with they're tournament and make them realize how cool it is."

"Well I try, but they don't seem to listen."

"Then try and get them to listen". Wolfen gave him a thumbs up. "Seriously I read your updates all the time and they're some really great stuff. One of the reasons to get up in the morning. And the game rocks. Seriously all the stages, all the characters. I don't care what anyone says, it's awesome."

"Really?" Master Hand said as Wolfen nodded. "Wow thanks. You know, I actually do feel better just hearing that. Just hearing some encouragment about my series really make me feel like doing more with it". He makes a fist. "i'm not going to let those jerks or any problem stop me either. I'm going to continue the updates and continue making the best tournament I possibly can. After all I owe it to them, to fans like you, and even to myself right?"

"Sure do" Wolfen said. "I'm just glad I could help you out."

"Well I'm glad you're glad, or something like that". Master Hand held out his hand. "And to pay you back for your words, I have a little proposal for you my friend."

The Flashback ended as everyone starred confused at Master Hand. "I bet you're wondering what that proposal is aren't you."

"What propsal?!" Marth asked. "You just floated there not saying anything for two minutes!"

"I didn't?" Master Hand rubbed his glove. "Oh yeah, I was thinking that instead of telling you about that. Sorry". The Smashers looked annoyed at him. "The gist is, this guy helped me feel better when you guys were being jerks, so I promised him he could help me read one of the updates for today's updates."

"Aww, so he's like another little helper that like writes stories about me wearing nothing but like a tie" Peach went over and gently patted Wolfen on the head. "Will you like shop till your drop and be my new BFF like Di?"

"Whose Di?" Wolfen asked confused.

"Some faingirl that you said would never come and read our updates, along with any other fans!" Fox yelled out.

Master Hand gave a piece of paper to Wolfen. "Hey this is different. Besides he's reading it with me, not for me."

Wolfen nodded. "Yeah, I'm just glad to be here since I kind of have no life in the summer."

Yoshi looked around. "It's spring though."

"Not for me!" Wolfen said proudly. "In my country spring's the new summer."

"Well in our buisness, we wish summer was more like spring so more triple A releases like ours would come out and flood sales through the gate" Master Hand remarked.

"I'm pretty sure Soul Calibur and Wii Fit will have good summer sales" Shiek stated

"Yeah and don't forget my (beep)in game comes out around then too" Snake pointed at himself. "And that will (beep)in move some consoles as well."

"Well I hope enough to give you a nice end to your series but since it's PS3, that's all I'm hoping." He then looked over at Wolfen. "Okay as the guest updater you get to read the first line.

"Oh okay" Wolfen then looking down at a piece of paper. "Some of the assist trophies don't appear until you satisfy a certain set of conditions". He then looked up at Master Hand. "Hey, does that mean that some of the assist trophies are going to come here too?"

Master Hand nodded. "Sure does, starting with the first of these unlockable assists". A light shone down in back of Master Hand. "Introducing the one and only...Custom Robo!" The light shone away as the Smashers looked around confused.

"So, is this one of those invisible assist trophies?" Link asked.

"It's not invisible quebby."

Link pointed at him. "Stop calling me Quebby!"

"Not until I find a funnier nickname". Link grunted annoyed at this. "Anyway it's not invisible, he's just kind of small."

"That is of the obvious nature to who who of previous were also of the smalling nature" Olimar pointed down to the ground where if you looked hard enough you could see a a red, blue and white robot. "There he is in all the minuature greatness."

"Minature greatness not even fit enough to become an actual fighter" Ray Mark III Muttered.

"Maybe you should of thought about not lifting your robotic designs from Gundam first" Falco pointed out.

"I'm not a gundam!" Ray yelled out. "I've got red, blue and white. They don't have color mixes like that."

Falco smirked. "Well maybe they do in America, which means your a US Gundam, which means you've been forgotten about and not treated with any respect due to having any lack of popularity over the years."

"I'll show you lack of popularity!" Ray Mark III said as he was shown charging his gun.

R.O.B turned to him. 'Beep bop, according to my sensors he is charging a load of powerful energy barrages."

"Even if your sensors aren't spider related they're pretty on the mark" Master Hand mentioned. "After all this Ray Mark III is the same type that appeared in the Nintendo DS title Custom Robo Arena. I'm sure you all remembered what he did in that one." Everyone shook they're heads.

"Oh wait, I remember!" Wolfen said raising his hand. "He destroyed the other robot foes in battle by using guns, bombs pods and Dash attacks to weaken they're hit points to 0!"

"Correct" Master hand snapped his fingers. "You get a cookie!"

"Shotie on cookie!" Kirby said quickly eating the cookie that teleported in.

"Hey, no eating the guest's food!" Master Hand warned.

"But it tastes so good when it's met for other people" Kirby whined.

"Well thanks to that little cookie takeaged, you're going to be on the other side of the Summoned ray's whizzes through the air-

"Heh heh, whizz" Whispy looked to see he was still alone. "I remember when I use to have the warp star in me. Good times, good times" he said looking around sad.

"And getting hit by alterantivley by a shower of bullets from his left handed gun and peppered stage bombs from the right" Master Hand finished.

"Hey, I wanted to attack Falco for unfairly comparing me to Gundam for like the 1000th time!" Ray moaned.

Kirby pointed at himself. "Hey, I want some of those peppered stage bombs, so hit me with those. He can take the shower of bullets because showers aren't food, except when you get to chomp down on the bath soap."

"Gee thanks" Falco said sarcastically.

"Hey you were going to get hit one way or another, now you're just getting a bullet shower" Ray said as he finished charging up his attack, causing a lod of energy bullets to appear from his left hand gun that whizzed at Falco.

"Bullet shower this!" Falco then put up his deflector shield as it the bullets then broke through and hit Falco, smashing him hard to the ground. "Hey, that shouldn't of gone through!" 

"Uh, you can't deflect assists, duh" Master Hand pointed out. "Besides you know the rule about properly picking your target and all."

"I didn't know you had that rule with assists" Falco said, dusting himself off.

"Well now I do, now and... well since this is the last assist trophy annoucment just now" MH realized. Meanwhile kirby was shown eating the bomb attacks that came at him.

"Mmm, esplosivey" Kirby said likcing his lips. "But not enough so it hurts."

"Well that's because I haven't hit you with the hard stuff!" Ray then tried charging up again but wasn't able to. "Hey, where's my heavier weapons?"

"Oh none of that really deadly weapon stuff here" Master Hand pointed around. "This is a friendly compettion. This isn't some fighting robot masscre type event where metallic destruction makes everyone leak oil until they're circuits shut off."

"Well I know that, since I'm the only robot here, besides I guess that guy" Ray said pointing to R.O.B.

"Beep, I'd predict that my lasers would have a 78 Percent chance of cutting through your energy bullet offensive in a real battle, boop" R.O.B stated.

"Oh yeah, then try it!" R.O.B fired his laser at at Ray that knocked the little robot hard into the wall. "Note to self: don't try challenging giant robots until I get a big mecha to fight in that isn't just another version of me" Ray muttered to himself.

"Hey you should be careful firing at Ray" Wolfen said looking at the notes. "Says here he's a toy that is designed to be small and lightweight, and apparently very expensive."

"Wow, I wrote down all that?" Master Hand asked as Wolfen showed him the list. "Hmmm, so I did. I should probably try proofreading this stuff more in advance though. There's like fragrant spellong errars abount."

"Beep, I can preform simatlous spell checks at 100 perfecent efficentley" R.O.B said glowing. "All you need to do is hook up with my Microsoft Word 2000 Drive-"

"Uh sorry, I don't trust Word 2000 with it's ridicolous password system and long load up times" Master Hand said looking over at Ray. "You wouldn't happen to be able to check for errors without using Microsoft word would you?"

"I'm a FIGHTING robot, not your own TOOL robot" Ray yelled out.

"Oh, of course." Master Hand pointed at him. "This toy may be tiny but he packs one heck of a whallop."

"You know, it's kind of degrading to be called a toy" Ray said annoyed. "Espically since here I'm more of a self automated automatron-"

"That's right, a SAA toy you have to play 100 matches in Brawl or related modes to get."

"I think we've already a played that many matches though-a" Mario pointed out. "How come we haven't seen this guy before then-a?"

"That's because I was only allowed to be introduced now" Ray stated. 'Besides you saw me before. Remember when I told Master Hand I should of been the fighter from a cult popular gamecube game instead of that Olimar guy?"

"Excuse me fellow still minature, but you're a robotic blastering and laser missling has already been done before, while my own brand of Pikmin fistifuffing is a lot more freshness" Olimar pointed out.

"Yeah besides Custom Robo is a not more third tier then Pikmin is" Master Hand said as Ray looked at him annoyed. "Oh, you know it is!" He then snapped his fingers as Ray disappeared. "Well now that he's gone time to introduce the guy you get for playing 200 or more Brawl or other kinds of matches". Master Hand just stood there as everyone looked at him. "Hey, look at the kid. He's the one that should be doning the announcing."

"Oh right" Wolfen looked around embarassed before looking at the sheet. "Uh, an adept from Golden Sun that commands Earth based psyenergy, here's Issac!" A yellow haired man wearing a blue suit, brown boots and a yellow scarf walked out.

"Yeah that's right, time for me to be introduced. Though for some reason, not introduced as fighter" Issac said annoyed.

"Oh, not this again" Master Hand rolled his hand. "Look like I told Ray-"

"I'm not from some third tier game cube series though". Issac pointed at him. "My adventures trying to destroy the evils of alchemy are popular worldwide and some have regarded them as the best title ever for the Game Boy Advance."

"Uh, excuse me a pretty boy, but that would be me-a since I have the best titles on all the a Nintendo systems" Mario said pointing at himself.

"No, all your best GBA titles were ports. Mine was an original" Issac pointed at himself. "Besides I'm an Earth elemental user. And since you guys don't have one of those-"

"Uh, sure we do" Master Hand looked around. "Cause uh... Charizard's got rock smash and that's earth elemental enough."

"Rock's a different element then earth in our world though" Pikachu stated.

"Well... uh..."

"Also I my game series was developed by Camelot which is independent for Nintendo. So really if you'er going to pay the licenses to use me why not get yours money worth and just make me a fighter?" Issac asked.

"I never paid any licenses... I mean I never paid that much for licenses". Master Hand sighed. "Look I'm sorry you didn't make the fighters spot-"

"Even though everyone ASKED for it too". Issac narrowed his eyes. "From what I heard though, you just have a hatred against psychics."

"Hey, I don't hate psychics!" Master Hand yelled.

"Then how come you blocked us from reading your mind so much, and kicked Mewtwo out, and didn't try and help Lucas get a US Earthbound Zero release?" Ness asked.

"There are good reasons for all of those things. I think it's one part not ruining the surprise, two parts I was sicked of that dodger, and I like apologized for that not getting a virtual console release 10 times already." Master Hand pointed at Issac. "Look, you should be lucky you are an assist trophy since that's a privleged hundreds of other potential fighters from the Nintendo verse won't even get. Besides, it takes more then having a couple of earth elemental moves to be considered Brawl material you know."

Wolfen pointed at the notes. "What about that sword he carries on his back that you won't see him use here because you only had enough in the budget for 35 fighters and couldn't splurge on anymore?"

"Oh, so now it makes sense. You're cheap as well as lazy". Issac took out his sword. "Since with sword earth elemenal abilities you know I would of been a good fit."

"Well, you know to be fair mixing elememtal powers with sword already has been done" Master Hand pointed over at Marth and Ike. "They kind of have fire and water mixes."

"Yeah, except not really". Issac also twirled his sword. "Also pretty sure I can wield it better then some nancy boys."

"Ha, you're not going to provoke me stupidly into attacking you!" Ike crossed his arms. "I'm not falling for those tricks anymore no matter what you say."

"What about you, Martha?" Issac said starring over at Marth. "You going to try proving me wrong?"

"Hey I'm above that too." Marth pointed at him. "I'm not going to fight you just to prove I'm the better swordsman. I mean no offense or anything but if he's going to kick out Roy I doubt he's going to let you in since Roy was a way better swordsman then you."

"Well that sounds like a challenge if I ever heard one" Issac said preparing to run at him.

"Hey, you're not using that sword here!" Master Hand called out. "If you want to hit him, you're going to have to use your ability move, which you know has the ability to move objects."

"I think i know what my most straightforward attack names are called" Issac said as he was gathering energy. "Guess I'll just have to prove I'm better by moving both of these guys at once."

"If you get the chance!" Ike said using his Quick Draw to run up and knock Issac hard to the ground. "I may not let the insults pass through me, but threats are a different story."

"It's more then a threat my friend" Issac said getting up quickly. "Take this!" He held out his hand as a giant yellow energy hand appeared. "Hey this isn't how move is suppose to look."

"Well that's how it looks this time, in this tournament" Master Hand explained. "Since in this tournament your abilitiy is represented as a massive hand who like all good massive hands-"

"Is retarded?" Falco called out.

"Annoying?" Pikachu said.

"Dosen't know how to a run a tournament well-a?" Mario asked.

Master Hand yelled "No, not any of those things!"

"Uh, does a great job and should be congrulated on all his hard work?" Wolfen asked.

"Yeah, that one. Though the energy hand that Issac fires just pushes away anything in it's path."

"Like so" Issac said as the energy hand knocked away Marth and Ike and pushed them out an open window.

"Yup, that's defintley move" Master Hand stated. "Depending on the situation, like this one, it's effect can be devasating." Marth and Ike were shown jumping back out of the window looking annoyed at Issac. "Oh, and did I mention he does it more then once?" Issac smiled as he move Hand Slapped them again making them fall through the window yet another time. "This is the assist to get to push your opponents back and is one of those almost automatic KOers."

"What if you're just able to jump or duck over the hand?" Link asked.

"No one jumps over energy hand quebbie!" The Energy Hand said floating over to Master Hand. "Hey, how's it going fellow hand?"

"Oh, not bad, not bad" Master Hand pointed at him. "You should probably leave though. Even I think three energy hands are one too many."

"Well technically it's four, but I see your point." Energy hand then looks at the second energy hand. "Come on bro, let's go."

"In a sec, I'm saying goodbye to my new friend" said the other energy hand looking over at Crazy. "Well guess I gotta go. Sorry I won't be around to break stuff with you."

"That's okay, I'll break double hard for both of us" Crazy said holding out his hand. "How about a high five for the road?" The two slapped hands as the energy hand exploded. "Wow, that was the most extreme high five ever!" Said a fairly charred Crazy Hand.

"Ah, you killed my brother!" Said the first energy hand. "I'm going to move your ass so far back-"

"Yeah right". Master Hand then poked him as the other energy hand exploded as well. "Well I've got to HAND it to myself, cause when it comes to hands it seems I really HAND it to the compettion."

Wolfen laughed. "Heh heh, hand. That's pretty funny. Someone should write that down and have you say it in a story."

"Well glad you appreciate my wit but I'm not going to waste my life with fanfiction. Uh no offense."

Wolfen shrugged. "I guess none taken. I did admitt I don't have a life in summer."

"It's not summer" Issac said confused.

Master Hand pointed at him. "It is to him. And to me it's time for you to go."

"Fine" Issac started walking off. "Seriously though next time around you better make me an actual fighter" he muttered walking back to the assist trophies room.

"Geez what a whiner. Hopefully the next guys, who also come from a top selling GBA title, won't be so whiny just being assist."

"Oh, are you talking about the Infantry and Tanks?" Wolfen asked.

Master Hand nodded. "Sure am, and now it's time to bring them out the assist you'll get after fighting in 300 or more Brawls". Master Hand snapped his fingers as a bunch of small tanks and soliders popped down. The smashers looked on confused as the tank and soliders (all of which were in pixel form) gathered in a circle with one of the Pixel Generals in front of them.

"LINE UP!" Said The Pixel General as the troops then gathered in a straight line. "MY NAME IS TATICAL COMMANDER OF THE GLORIOUS NATION OF ORANGE STAR!"

"What's up commanda?" Said one of the troops. The tatical commander took out a gun and shot him to the ground, shocking the others.

"THERE IS NO TIME FOR THAT LILLY LIVERED TALK IN MY PLATOON! FROM NOW ON YOU WILL ONLY SPEAK WHEN SPOKEN TOO, AND THE FIRST AND LAST WORDS OUT OF YOUR FILTHY LITTLE MOUTHS WILL BE SIR! DO YOU MAGGOTS UNDERSTAND THAT?!"

"Sir Yes Sir!" said all the other infantry units as quickly as they could.

"BULLCRUD, I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Yelled the leader. "SOUND OFF LIKE YOU GOT A PAIR!"

"SIR YES SIR!" Yelled the infantry units.

"NOW THAT'S MORE LIKE IT!" He then started pacing in front of them. "NOW YOU MAY THINK YOU'RE THE "FAMOUS" UNITS FROM ADVANCE WARS REPRESENTED HERE AS PIXEL ART-"

"Uh, that is kind of what they are you know. And Looking at the number of colors used, I'd say that yoru units as you appeared in the Game Boy Advance version of your series, perhaps" Master Hand poitned out.

The Commander walked to him. "EXCUSE ME, DID WE INVITE YOU TO OUR LITTLE TEA PARTY? DO YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST PULL UP A CHAIR AND CHAT WHEN I'M TALKING BOY?"

"Well I am the Master Hand-" Master was interrupted as the commander kicked him.

"YOUR NEW NAME IS MUD NOW!" He then walked back over to the units. "AS I WAS SAYING YOU'RE MAGGOTS. ONE DAY, YOU PEOPLE WILL NO LONGER BE MAGGOTS. ONE DAY YOU'll BE TROOPS, PART OF A BROTHERHOOD. AND FROM THEN ON, UNTIL THE DAY YOU DIE EVERY OTHER TROOP IS YOUR BROTHER. MOST OF YOU WILL BE GOING TO FIGHT STURM, WHO THINK THEY'RE SON OF A BITCH BLACK HOLE ARMY WILL BE SOMETHING, BUT THEY ARE NOTHING! YES, SOME OF YOU WILL DIE IN THE BATTLES, SO REMEMBER THIS: PLATOONS DIE. THAT'S WHAT WE'RE HERE FOR. BUT ORANGE STAR LIVES FOREVER, WHICH MEANS YOU WILL LIVE FOREVER, WHEN YOU EARN THE RIGHT TO BE CALLED SOMETHING OTHER THEN MAGGOTS!"

"SIR YES SIR!" Said the troops.

"Uh, is it me or does this guy remind me of something" Fox said rubbing his chin.

"Well he sounds R Lee Ermey" Falco pointed out looking over at Master Hand. "how come I got a stupid accent and you got R. Lee to voice some assist trophy? I mean yeah the guy does like a voicoever on every cartoon show that needs a tough miltary officer and all but-"

"WHO SAID THAT?" The Commander said looking around. "WHO THE (SWEAR) SAID THAT?" The Commander pointed at everyone. "I WANT TO KNOW THE SLIMY LITTLE COMMUNIST (BEEP) TWINKLED TOED (PENIS)SUCKER DOWN HERE WHO SIGNED HIS OWN DEATH WARRANT!" The Smashers just look at him confused. "NOBODY, HUH? DID THE (SWEAR)ING FAIRY GODMOTHER SAY IT!" The commander sighed. "OUT (SWEAR)ING STANDING. I WILL PT YOU ALL UNTIL YOU (BEEP)ING DIE! I'LL PT UNTIL YOUR (SWEAR)HOLES ARE SUCKING BUTTERMILK!"

"Hey, whose talking about me?" The Pokemon Trainer said walking back in with squirtle. "We were coming back from the Kongo Jungle and someone said something about me sucking Buttermilk, which I guess would come from a Miltank-"

"SO IT WAS YOU, YO SCROUGING LITTLE (BEEP) HUH?" The commander said grabbing the trainer's shirt.

The Trainer looked at him confused. "Who are you? Some sort of new, pixelated trainer for me to battle?"

"WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE, SOME SORT OF (BEEP)ING COMEDIAN?" The Commander yelled out.

The trainer held out his hand. "Well there was this one time I was helping this pokemon and this girl who was trying to be a comedian-"

"I ADMIRE YOUR HONESTY YOU PEICE OF (BEEP) (SWEAR)ING WORM!" The commander shook him. "HELL, I LIKE YOU. YOU CAN COME OVER TO MY HOUSE AND (BEEP) MY SISTER."

"Wait, what?" The trainer said confused. "Seriously what's going on around here-" The trainer said confused before being punched hard in the stomach. "Ow, right below the Pokeballs" the trainer mumbeled.

"Hey, don't attack him like that!" Squirtle said blowing a stream of water gun and smashing the Captain hard as he fell to the ground.

"WELL IF THAT ISN'T A DECELARTION OF WAR, I DON'T KNOW WHAT IS!" The Commander pointed at his troops. "ALRIGHT MEN, TIME TO SHOW THAT THE DEADLIEST WEAPON IS A TROOP OR HIS RIFLE, OR A TANK IF YOU (BEEP)ING GOT ONE!" The Commander said as the troops targetted they're weapons at Squirtle.

"When they're not scaring everyone with very loud quotes, both solider and tank units spill out on the battlefield firing tiny projectiles as they wheel about" Wolfen said looking at his sheet of paper. "Seriously didn't know these guys were blamers too."

"No, but they're about to be flamers, uh whoever you are" The trainer said poitning at Charizard. "Charizard like in that one episode show the tanks whose boss."

"Well that should be easy enough" Charizard said flying in front of the small tanks. "Should only take one flamethrower to get rid of these small soliders."

"Hey they may be adorably foul mouthed, but don't underestimate them" Master Hand warned. "Or compare them to horrible 90's movies."

"Well it beats all the quotes from overplayed 80's movies going on around here" Charizard said as he barley dodged the troops firing at him. "Okay, time to fight your fire with my fire!" He blew a flamethrower at them but the troops were able to swereve out of the way, hitting charizard as he fell down the ground.

"Oh no, Charizard!" The trainer said running over to him. "Don't worry pal, you did a good job showing them. You deserve a nice good rest."

"Even though you didn't stop or slow them down at all" Squirtle pointed out as Charizard was sent back in his ball. So now what, trainer?" Squirtle asked.

"Uh...oh wait, Ivysaur can just use his sleep powerd on them". Trainer looked around confused. "Hey where is Ivysaur?"

Squirtle held out his hand. "Uh, he staid behind at the grass field in the original Pokemon stadium"

"You guys went to the original stadium? Oh man, I wanted to be there and tell of the time I got 16th in the Indingo Cup-"

"SHUT UP MAGGOT!" The Commander yelled. "YOU HAVE ABOUT THREE SECONDS TO SURRENDER OR I WILL GOUGE OUT YOUR EYEBALLS AND SKULL (BEEP) YOU!"

"...That's a bad thing right?" The trainer asked Squirtle who rolled his eyes. "All right, I surrender. I know when I'm beat... sometimes."

"THAT'S MORE LIKE IT!" The Commander said. "AS FOR THE REST OF YOU SNOT NOSSED MAGGOTS-"

"Yeah enough of you" Master Hand said snapping his fingers as he transported them away. "Geez, out of the three assist trophies to be represented in pixels, thsoe sure are the most annoying."

"Hey, getting run over by those Excitebikes wasn't exactly a picnic" Captain Falcon pionted out.

"And neither is Bowser somehow ordering that Latiku to a drop a spines on me-a" Mario called out.

Squirtle rolled his eyes. "Yeah, when bikers and cloud riding Koopas start bringing around tanks, we'll talk about which is worse."

"Luckily our next assist trophy dosen't have any tanks. In fact, all she has is the power of music."

"Alright, another musican!" Jigglypuff said happily. "Hopefully I'll finally be able to talk to soemnoe around here about appegiated B flat scale progressions without just getting weird looks."

"Well prepare to find out" Master Hand said looking over Wolfen.

"Oh yeah, more introduction stuff." He looked down at his card. "Coming From The Game Daigassou! Band Brotheres And Masters Of Illusion, which I admit I never heard of before, here's Barbara". A light shown down as a chord was heard jamming in the background. In a cloud of smoke a bat girl appeared, wearing a purple halter top,black pants and spinning around a guitar.

"Hello Smash Brothers, are you ready to rock?"! She yelled out jamming on her guitar. "Because I"m ready for a little Rock And Roll Hoochie Koo, on hard mode."

"Uh, for like the 20th time Barbara, this ISN'T Guitar Hero" Master Hand pointed out. "This is Super Smash Brothers Brawl. People fight here, not make long guitar solos."

"Can't they do both?" Barbara said strumming some notes on her guitar. "It could be battle of the guitars, with "We're Not Going To Take It" For the newbs, and for the harcore they get to smash each other over some "Anna Molly" jams."

"Look, I"m not licesning any rock songs for Brawl, espically with all the other music I've already put into the tournament."

"Yeah but a lot of that music really isn't too good" Barbara stated. "I mean yeah there's a lot of kickin tracks like Shin Onigashima's Main theme, Right There Ride On,and Golden Forest, but then there's a bunch of lame classical tracks that don't even have any good guitar rifts in them."

"Uh, yeah that's because this is yet again a Nintendo Tournament, not some hair band one". Master Hand pointed at her. "Just because you're only available as an assist when they acquire 25 hidden songs dosen't make you a music master."

"Yeah I'm the only music master around here" Jigglypuff said pointing to herself. "And there's only room in this tournament for one of us."

"Oh yeah, well if you're such a master then try and beat this." Barbara then took out her guitar and started jamming a massive solo from it.

"You call that music?" Jigglypuff took out her marker. "I'll show you music." Jigglypuff started to sing her song. Normally that would make all the smashers start falling asleep, but the sound of Barbara's guitar mixed with Jiggly's singing, creating a weird yet compelling melody.

"You know this is actually pretty good" Ike said moving somewhat as everyone looked at him . "What? There's something wrong with dancing?"

"You didn't really seem like the dancing type Ike" Marth stated.

"Well normally but I'll make an exception for this" Ike held out his sword threathingly. "And I'll make an example out of everyone who tries ruining my fun."

Master Hand glanced over at him. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ruin it, but more in the stopping this song way then the insulting you way."

"Awhhh, but like Rihanna said please don't stop the music" Peach said sadly.

"Well I'm not listening to her... this time." Master Hand then took the guitar from Barbara and the marker from Jigglypuff and looked at them. "Look if you want to jam with the band that dosen't exist here, do it after these updates are over. Until then you're suppose to be listening while I tell people about you, like how you secretly made appearences in games like English Training."

"Yeah, and I don't remember them trying to stop the funk" Barbara said annoyed. "They knew how to appreciate four hour guitar solos."

"That's because they had to learn in English to tell you to stop playing, which would take awhile if you were constantly jamming on that thing."

"Isn't she suppose to be doing that though?" Wolfen asked looking at the list. "Says here when Barbara appears she starts to wail on her electronic guitar attacking the opponents around her with Sonic waves."

"Hey, I'm not into some lameo guitar attacks" Sonic said crossing his arms. "Unless it's way past cranking the volume to 11 and then seeing if I can outrun the speed of that sound."

"No, it's not anything like that" Master Hand explained. "I mean it is an attack of sound but shockwave sound not you causing sound, which you shouldn't be doing."

"Hey I've been a saying that but you're the one who kept a encouraging him" Mario retorted.

"I just meant that you should shut up for a minute and let Barbara do her thing". Master Hand threw the guitar back to the bat girl. "Here, this time put it on pummel mode and show them your attacks can cause multiple hits, and why they should run when they see it coming."

"Hey I don't want fans running from me" Barabara stated. "Besides what's there to see? Music's an audio, not a visual."

"Hey this audio also does visuals. Check it and see". Barabara shrugged and played a few chords as soundwaves started to bounce around here. "There you go. Now someone just needs to go into that and show the power of it's sound. Any volunteers." Looks to see no one raising they're hand.

"Well I guess if it's to help out" Wolfen said raising his hand.

"No not you Wolfen. I like you... I mean it has to be a Smasher." Master Looks over at Lucario. "What about you? This is an actual excuse to get hurt you know."

Lucario sighed "And normally I would be all over that, but that song before got me thinking about perhaps just letting my aura just be satisfied with normal battles and not annoy people as much here with it's constant need to be fed more power."

"Hey, that's not what I was singing about!" Jigglypuff screamed.

"You sang Jigglypuff puff Jiggly puff Jiggly. Dosen't that mean "Learn not to annoy others by fueling your aura" or something?"

"It means something, as in something else". Jigglypuff raised her left hand. "Furthermore I sang Jigglypuff puff Jiggly puff jiggly, which means feel the song in my heart and let it move you."

"Oh, my jigglypuff translations must not be at they're full efficencey."

"Who a cares?" Wario asked. "That's a stupid a song. The only language I speak is the a language of money-a, which a goes something like this." Wario started to sing.

"Oh money-a,

Oh money-a-" Wario was interrupted as Barbera came over and started playing harsh chords sending him up in the air as visual soundwaves belted out.

"That's what I was talking about before" Master Hand stated. "And if you think that's bad, it's the final strum of the guitar that has the most potential to blow you away, which means you should try clearing out before it hits." Barbara played her final song as Wario was launched in the air and fell hard to the ground. "Or ignore my advice if you like being thrashed around."

"Yeah well you deserved it for ripping on someone else's music" Barbara commented.

"Weren't you ripping on some of our music before?" Link asked.

"Yeah but that's different. A fellow musical master's stuff should be respected, and not be torn apart, espically by greedy coporate types like him" Barbara said pointing at Wario. "So you better give an apology or-"

"Hey look, it's Aerosmith-a!" Wario said poitning the other way.

"Really?" Barabara looked that way. "Hey you guys finish your GH game yet or-"

"Psyche-a!" Wario said taking her wallet and running out. "Wario a number one again!" He laughed running as fast he can out of the room.

"Hey, I needed that to buy Legend Of Rock Downloadable tracks!" Barabara whined.

"Well worry about that later because now it's time to meet your assist trophy friends" Master Hand then snapped his fingers teleporting Barabra out.

"Hey, couldn't you at least of let her stay long enough to jam again?" Jigglypuff asked. "I rarley get to actually duet with anyone decent here."

"Look go to the AT room and ask yourself later, just so long as you don't send some of those still vengeful "oh I want to be in the tournament and have valid reasons to be in them that are ignored because... they should be ignored" guys okay?" Master Hand looked over at Wolfen. "Right now though we have one last secret AT to offically introduce to you guys."

"Oh yeah you mean the so called Ultimate Life Form Shadow the hedgehog" Wolfen said reading from his card. "Guess you're going to teleport him in to talk about-"

"The U.L.F needs not be teleported in" Shadow said teleporting in. "For I have found an emerald and will now take my vengence against society... I mean Master Hand for his foul crimes against me."

Master Hand moved closer to him. "What crimes? And don't say because I didn't put you in the tournament. That's not a crime".

"It's just stupid!" Said most of the AT characters in the Assist room.

"Oh shut up you guys!" Master Hand yelled back.

"I am not mad about that, but I am mad about not being classifed as the Ultimate Assist from" Shadow said. "Obviously you only let the faker in because he tricked you into thinking he was cool-

"No uh he didn't a do that" Mario said.

"Hey shut up!" Sonic said before turning to Shadow. "And you're the faker."

"No you're the faker" Shadow said. "I was created 50 years ago by alien lifeforms and then abandoned in a space colony where I made my only friend-"

"Oh no one wants to hear your lameo backstory again" Sonic stated. "They only tolerated it last time because they thought you made some way past cool sacriive and it turns out you're still around."

"Hey I wasn't going to be killed that easily" Shadow stated taking out a gun. "But you will, and once I claim your fighter's spot everyone will appreciate the world's ultimate lifeform without bringing up that game that was uh... really understood."

"Yeah if you're being kind" Fox said taking out his gun. "Besides me and Falco already do the whole running around at quick speeds wielding firearms and we don't need another one of those."

"Yeah Wolf will be a slow character" Master Hand said to himself before turning to Shadow. "And no spot stealing."

"Hey I thought you allowed that" Shadow remarked. "Isn't that how Mewtwo was let go?"

"Well that was uh... different." Master Hand looked at him. "Besides what would you offer differently from sonic anyway?"

Shadow thought for a second. "Well I can also ride a motorcycle-"

"Hey that's a my thing!" Wario was heard yelling.

"Besides, if you're suppose to be as fast as Sonic what's the point of even needing a motorcycle?" Pikachu quiered.

"Well I uh.. also would be fighting for Mariaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-"

Master held out a piece of paper. "Sorry, no fighting for dead people here, and also yelling someone's name out annoyingly like that."

"It's not annoying and uh... maybe I'm referring to some other Maria. Who uh... is Japanese... and uh has uh... maybe like blue hair or something-"

"Look you appear as an assist trophy when Sonic is offically put into the tournament okay?" Master Hand asked. "Otherwise you just join the brawl as an assist whose sort of a rival to Sonic."

Shadow sighed. "I'm not a rival, I'm just misunderstood. The story of my life is compelling and-"

"Really stop with the angst" Master Hand said. "Just do your summoned thing of using Chaos Control to speed down those around you."

"Hmmph, the U.L.F can do more then that." Shadow said crossing his arms. "I could teleport all of you into space and then slowly let the oxygen seep out of you-"

"Didn't you die the last time you tried teleporting through space?" Wolfen asked.

"No I was supposed to... I mean shut up whoever you are."

"Hey, no dissing the fans, or else i'll replace you with some other AT character" Master Hand warned.

"Oh you should have Tails come in then" Yoshi said. "He's pretty cool, and not an annoying hedgehog."

"Well I would but people seem to like the annoyinge hedgeogs... I mean super fast attidue hedgehogs so they're staying."

"Then you have a pretty pathetic empty threat" Samus commented.

"... I knew I shouldn't of said that outloud" Master Hand said as the Smashers rolled they're eyes. "Seriously Shadow can you just do the slowdown?"

"Fine, but only because the ultimate life form needs to show you all his power." Shadow then flexed his muscles as he started to glow. "CHAOS CONTROL!" Weird energy colors started to pour out of Shadow as the entire room started to slow down to a crisp.

Master Hand started to weirdly spasm. "Naturally... the... Chaos...Control has... no... effect... on..." He looked over at Wolfen. "Maybe... you.. should tell... them... before... I make... more... Shatner... impersonations."

"Okay" Wolfen looked at his paper. "Well it says the Chaos Control has no effect on the character who summoned him, but since he summoned himself I guess just being the one to announce him also means no Chaos Control for me."

"But then you wouldn't understand my true idenity, the power that is me." Shadow explained.

"That... dosen't really matter."

"Hey... that's... my... song... lameo" Sonic exclaimed.

"So I guess obscuring fighters field of vision isn't the worst effect of this move" Wolfen stated. "The whole word stretching out seems to be worse then that."

"Well get use to it, since thanks to my eternal chaos supply they'll be like that forever!" Shadoow said as the energy dropped and everyone turned back to normal. "Uh... I must go off yet again to help the universe, or destroy it, but since tere's really only on true ending and a lot of fake ones, probably just save it." Shadow then teleported out.

"Well that was fun" Falco sarcastically remarked. "Got anymore annoying jerks you want to try introducing us to?"

"No, but in addition to the assist trophies you just saw, I should probably point out assist trophy Gray Fox requires certain conditions to be fuffiled before you unlock him to use in battle."

Snake crossed his arms. "Let me guess, I have to be (beep)in let in the Brawl"

"Well... yeah but you know that is a certain condition and all. Right Gray Fox?" Master Hand looked around. "Hey Frank, get over here!" He then grunted and teleported in Gray Fox who was only seen wearing a sheet which he quickly used to cover his lower half.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Gray Fox asked annoyed.

Wolfen gasped. "Oh no, you must of clothes swaped with someone who only wore a towel around all the time."

"... Do I even want to know what he's doing here?" Gray Fox asked even more annoyed.

"Look Frank, just tell everyone that it'd make sense that assist trophies with guest third party fighters appear concurrently with the guest third party fighters, okay?"

"Yeah that makes perfect sense". Gray held out his hand. "Can you send me back? Me and Lyn were in the middle of something if you know what I mean."

"I kind of do but kind of don't want to know" Wolfen stated.

"Yeah I'm kind of with him on that one" Ness added.

"Well when you do find out you'll know how much it sucks to be interrupted from that, espically by giant glowing annoying magical hands."

Master Hand rolled his hand. "I said I was sorry."

"No you didn't!"

"Well... back you go." He teleported Gray Fox back to the assist trophy room. "Well that's all the updates I have for you today. So let's give a special thanks to Wolfenpilot687 for being such a super fan." The smashers looked over at Wolfen and clapped dryly.

"Uh... thanks I guess" looking at they're not to sincere faces. "See you when I'm palying you and writing my stories I guess". With that Master Hand teleported Wolfen away.

"Eh I guess he a wasn't such a bad a kid, even if somehow he couldn't a see through your a stupidity" Mario pointed out.

"Or maybe he knew it was best not to piss off old handy."

"Do you really want to be known by that nickname?" Link asked.

"Well it's better then Quebbie you... Quebbie. Later guys." With that Master Hand teleported off as everyone started walking off.

Link grunted. "Can't believe he stuck me that stupid nickname" he muttered to himself.

Shiek smirked and put her hand on his shoulder. "Hey it's not too bad. Besides maybe it will teach you to keep asking questions like that."

"Well I can't help if I'm curious."

"A curious fool who will be vanquished by me, Ganon, the lord of all evil" Ganondorf said pointing at Link. "So prepare for your death you Quebbie fool!"

"Well at least it's a better nickname then whatever we usually call you Ganoninsertremarkaboutyourignorancehere" Link said as he and Shiek laughed some and walked off leaving an angry Ganon glaring at them.

"I know that soon my day will be at hand and I will make them pay" Ganondorf muttered.

"You know saying that 20 years in a row isn't going to make it come true any sooner" Young Link pointed out.

"Yes it will and- hey you interrupted my soliquy, so now you must die!" Ganon said taking out his sword.

"Oh like Ganoncanrhymesome really can hit me" Young Link said easily running away from Ganon's sword swings.

"That reminds me I still haven't been revealed yet" Jigglypuff said twirling her marker around. "Oh well, guess you can't rush musical perfection."

Pikachu rolled his eyes. "So you say"

"So I know. And thanks to Barabara being added I finally have someone to jam with. So I better pump up that jam right now." Jigglypuff giggled to herself as she ran off.

Pikachu sighed. "I don't know what's worse. That 90's song or the line Pichu would of had about it" Pikachu said to himself as he started walking off.

Speaking of Pichu in the ever changing landscape of the Atair lair the three symbols were shown looking up at another mysterious figure.

"SO, WHAT WOULD I GET FOR HELPING YOU OUT WITH THIS PROJECT OF YOURS?" Asked the figure.

"We know of your great power, but even you have some limiations" ?? pointed out. "Help us and we could help end those limiations you have."

The Figure glared at him. "AND HOW DO YOU PLAN ON DOING THAT?"

?! smirked. "Don't forget we've been in the tournament, and in this world a lot longer then you have. We know how these things work, and how to make them work for us."

"Plus" !? added on "With the sample we were able to get from Game and Fool we also learned something about your DNA as well. And how to strengthen and change it if you were to agree on joining forces.

"I DON'T JOIN FORCES WITH ANYONE" The figured stated. "HOWEVER IF YOU ARE ABLE TO LIVE UP TO YOUR END OF THE BARGIN I WILL HELP YOU OUT. ESPICALLY IF IT INVOLVES TEARING APART THAT HAND ONCE AND FOR ALL."

"Of course we're going to need some bigger sign of cooperation from you then that, espically considering what you've done" ?? pointed out.

"UNDERSTANABLE I SUPPOSE." The Figure glowed slightly in the dark, revealing it's floating form radiating a clear blue energy and massive humanoid shape as it smirked evily. "WOULD THIS BE ENOUGH TO EARN YOUR TRUST?" The figure snapped his hands as an object dropped down, attracting the attention of the three.

"Not yet but it's defintley a first good step in this partnership" ?! stated as the three grinned evily at the object as the camera started panning out.

THE END... FOR NOW!

Well hope you liked that. Sorry for the more minor delay with this. Still hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to more whenever I make those. Oh and remember to review!


	45. Ike, DVD Edition

Greetings there Everyone. Time for another Smashing Something New Every Day Chapter. Now You May Be Asking Yourself "Wait, Diana, didn't I see this before?" Why yes, yes you did. In my latest story "Night Of The Werehog: Brawl Edition" (PLUG PLUG). I found a good place to stick in this update and thought you guys would like to see it here as well (thought I highly recommend reading at least some of the rest of Chapter 15 of that story to get the full story of it). So here it is, a new SSNED chapter, the first since Late July (Ironically one about a past update from August 1st, 2007) for all you to enjoy. And remember That Smash Brothers dosen't belong to me. So enjoy and stick around after the chapter for some other goodies.

"Smashing Something New Every Day: Chapter Forty Five: Ike, DVD Edition"

By DianaGohan.

The camera panned inside Brawl Manor over to see a calendar on the wall say "August 1st" on it as we could see the Smashers all gathering up in the main room as Master Hand appeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Greetings everyone" he said looking over at the other Smashers. "How was everyone's weekend?"

"Weekend-a?" Mario said confused. "It's a Wensday you stupid bamzoo-a!"

"Hey once I learn to speak Italian, I'm going to find out what that word means and probably be very offended" Master Hand warned. "But yeah I guess it a Wendesday of a new month."

"And only a few more months until the actual tournament starts" Zero Suit Samus said twirlign her gun around. "I'm kind of getting antsy having to wait till December."

"Yeah... December" Master Hand looked quickly around before starring back at the others. "To help ease the wait though I've decided to hit you with something special today."

"Is this where I get introduced and get to pound my fist of infinite darkness in the stupid swordsman face?" Ganondorf asked. "For the lord of all evil has been patient but if you delay again I will retaliate in a storm of hellfire and darkness the like of which you've never seen."

Master Hand sighed. "Look, writing angry letters and throwing them at me through the window as I'm sleeping isn't evil, or even punishable by law for some reason"

Young Link smiled and pointed at him. "Wow Ganonloser you sure do suck even worse when you don't have a script to go on."

Ganondorf glanced at him. "Your... face... will be going on a pike soon"

Master Hand paced in front of the group. "Well until that they I hope you're ready to meet the latest smasher."

"Oh so you're finally (swear)ing offically introducing me in right?" Snake asked. "Cause if I have to share any more space with the (beep)in 2D freak I think I'm going to stomp him so flat he'll only have one (beep)in dimension."

"Back in my day I only had .5 Dimensions you whipperty snapper" Game and Watch said holding out his hand. "And I was the king of all pirates, and I'd tell my crew to not play all that dang jazz music on the poop deck cause back in my day there was only one kind of music: Swing, and the Dinosaurs invented that to use in the war of 1812 for a reason you know-"

"Look it's not you Snake or... whatever Game and Watch is trying to go on about." Master Hand snapped his fingers as he blew on a trumpet. "Because for the first time since starting these updates, I'm announcing someone never before announced for Brawl."

"Is this an actual character or just another one of those "assit" trophy things?" Link asked.

"No I'm talking about a brand new bonified Smasher" He said balling his hand up into a fist and punching the air. "One that I'm sure will shake up the tournament more then a... vanilla shake from the store." The smashers rolled they're eyes. "What? I was thinking of vanilla shakes and... forgot where I was going with the metaphor."

"I think you're brain forgot what is was doing midway through that sentace" Pikachu retorted as everyone laughed at this.

"Well see how much you'll be chuckling when the next new guy comes around" Master Hand mumbled before glancing at all the Smashers. "Since I'm such a nice guy-"

"Oooh you mean to DK when you had me go get stuck in Pitfall" Donkey Kong commented.

"Yeah well, I had to have someone get hit with it. Anywhoo, since I'm such a nice guy and don't try saying I'm not cause I know you'er going to try to do that, I'm going to let you guys guess at who the new Brawler is."

"Uh is it Ridley?" Samus asked. "Since my series kidn of needs more reprensation, besides me and armorless ann over there."

"Armorless this!" Zero Suit said trying to shoot her as Samus just ducked.

"Yeah, that move's going to win you a whole lot of battles" Samus said sarcasitcally as Zero suit grimmaced.

"No it's not from the Metriod series, but it is a series wtihout too many members represented in the touranment."

"Oh then that means we can discount you guys over there" Roy said pointing over to members from the Mario series.

Peach cheered. "Yeah I like totally love discounts!" She said happily.

"Hey, we have the a right amount of people-a" Mario retorted.

"Yeah if everyone else had 8" Roy said crossing his arms. "Seriously we're in need of some more guys from our franchise around here."

"Oh yeah, that's what this tournament needs. More girly looking men a waving swords around" Mario said holding out his hands. "Seriously is that like the only heroes your lands can come up with-a?"

"... have you seriously even played through our adventures?" Marth asked.

"Well I tried a once but since it didn't have a me or any other of the more major Nintendo a stars in it I decided to pass-a."

Roy narrowed his eyes. "You know what? I bet you one thousand gold pieces that there's more of a chance of this new guy coming from our word then from yours."

Marth whispered into his ear. "Roy what are you doing? You don't have that much money."

"Look just trust me, I have a feeling on this one" Roy whispered back before looking at Mario. "So how about it Mario? Care to put money where your moustache is or are you going to coward out?"

"Oh no a way I'm going to a coward out" Mario pointing at Roy. "You're a on!" He then looked at Master Hand. "So go ahead and tell him how there won't be a anymore sword waving fancy boys."

"Oooh, sorry Mario. You're out a 1000 gold pieces cause the next newest fighter is from the Fire Emblem series." Mario gasped at this and shook his head in disbelief.

Roy hend out his hand. "That will be 1000 Gold Pieces please."

Mario grumbled and crossed his hands. "Well the jokes on you because I don't have any a gold-"

"But what about the gold you collected throughout the years throughout all your adventures-a?" Luigig asked.

Mario narrowed his eyes. "Thanks for a mentioning that Luigi" Mario said sarcastically.

"Well go on and get it then" Roy said looking down at him. "I can wait."

Mario grumbled as he started walking off to his room. "Hope this a guy ends up a replacing you're sorry a butt" Mario was heard saying as he slammed the door of hsi room.

"Wow, wonder how he knew I was thinking that" Master Hand mumbled before turning to the others. "While Mario's getting his money I think it's time the rest of you met the latest compettitor". A light then shone down as a purple haired swordsman with a blue shirt, tan pants, brown boots and a red bandana on his head walked in, carrying a gigantic gold sword in one hand. "Introducing to Smash Brothers Brawl... Ike!"

Ike looked over and waved at everyone. "Hey, how's it going?" He asked.

"Pretty good man" Marth said walking over and shaking his hand. "Glad to see another FE-Swordsman around here."

"FE?" Ike said confused.

"You know, Fire Emblem" Roy said walking over. "It's what they call our series."

Ike rubbed his head. "Oh yeah, series. Crazy Hand was explaining that people take our adventures and turn them into entertainment devices on different worlds."

"Wow, Crazy Hand actually was able to explain that you?" Master Hand said amazed looking over at his brother. "And I thought you'd mess that up big time."

"I'll have you know that I messed several other things up there bigtime, but not that" Crazy Hand said dancing near Master Hand. "Ha that's me 7, you 4,022!"

"Yeah I'll start being amazed when you actually get past 20 on that". Master Hand then moved till Ike. "Still though I'm glad my brother didn't scare you off when telling you about the Brawl Tournament."

Ike smirked. "I admitt he almost did but I thought it'd be a good chance to test out my skills". He then held out his sword. "Ragnell was looking for another good workout and this seemed like a good enough place to get it."

Roy took out his sword letting the blade gleam in the sun a bit. "Well if it's anything like Sword Of Seals then it should have no problem fitting in, and kicking Falchion all over the curb."

Marth rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah because all the times I was able to easily weave around you incredibley slow and graceless attacks and strike you must not of counted."

"Must not of since I don't remember them". Roy pointed at him. "Just because some of us actually don't go around looking decently effimine dosen't mean that we lack grace. We just have better things to think about."

"Like how you'll regret saying those words" Marth said coming in at Roy who quickly blocked with his sword. Roy smirked and and jumped up and tried slicing him as Marth backed off and tried coming in with his dancing Blade which Roy rolled to avoid.

Ike looked at this smiling. "Oh yeah defintley came to a good place to fight" He then jumped between the two knocking they're swords away as they looked at him confused. "Sorry to come between you, but my sword's kind of eager to get in on this action".

Marth raised his eyebrow. "Come between? Eager sword? Get in on this action? Do you really need to make it sound that gay?"

Ike smiled. "If by gay you mean enjoyable then yes I would like a nice gay fight." Marth and Roy looked at him and started laughing and were soon joined in by all the other smashers. "What's so funny?" Ike asked confused.

"Don't you know what the modern defenition of what gay means?" Link asked.

"Well I barley know anything modern so uh no, not particually."

"Oh allow me to tell you then" Crazy Hand then flew over and whispered something into Ike's ears.

"Gay's a pudding factory?" Ike asked confused.

Master Hand groaned. "Well that's 4023 things you've goofed up Crazy" Master Hand then floated over to him. "Gay means..." He whispered something into Ike's ear.

Ike looked annoyed at Marth and Roy. "I'm not like that all!" he yelled.

"Well it kind of came out that way" Roy pointed out.

"That's only because you interrepted it that way!" Ike said putting away his sword. "Look I didn't come here to be needlessly insulted with words I'm just learning the defenition of."

"Yeah you came here to fight" Master Hand said dramatically. "Because from Fire Emblem, Ike Appears!"

"That was said about seven or so times already" Samus remarked.

"Well now it's 8 or so times, with that last one being the offical one" Master Hand was shown holding a note card. "Let's see what else did I write down for this introduction? Oh yeah. The fact that Ike can wield a two handed sword with a single hand is a testiment to his magnificent strength."

"Whose-a magnificicent strength?" Mario said walking back over to the others.

"Hey Mario, have that money you owe me?" Roy asked smugly.

Mario groaned and handed him a sack full of gold coins. "Yeah yeah, here you a go."

Wario laughed. "Oh man, that is so a funny. Normally loosing money would a sad, but since it's a happening to you it's a funny."

Bowser chuckled. "Yes plumber you have lost your cash just like you soon will loose your life-"

"Okay shut up you a jerks!" Mario then looked upat Master Hand. "So what were you a saying before about magnificent strength-a?"

"Oh, newcomer Ike" Master Hand poitned at Ike. "That's Ike BTW, is strong enough to wield a two handed sword with one hand."

"Oh a please, anyone can a do that" Mario said making a muscle. "Especially Nintendo's a number one star."

"Oh please plumber, you may have some jumping skills but you're strength leaves a lot to be desired" Bowser stated.

"Oh I'll a show you" Mario looked over at Ike. "Think I could borrow that for a second?"

"Well I guess I can let you grab my sword for a second" Ike said and looked to see some of the others laughing. "What's so funny..." Ike blinked. "Hey stop interrepting things like that!" Ike then handed Mario his sword.

"See, a no problem" The sword then fell to the ground as Mario desperatley tried picking it up. "Get up a you!" Mario said pulling on it so hard he actually flew back and hit the floor as some of the other smashers laughed at this.

"You okay a brother?" Luigi asked going over to him. Mario got up and nodded. "Good, though this could be a reason to start a training extra hard for the Olympics coming up."

"Ugh, don't a remind me of those" Mario said annoyed. "That means a spending more time with that annoying blue hedgehog and I'd rather not have to deal with him anymore thank you very much."

"Yeah, good luck with that" Master Hand muttered quickly laughing to himself.

Ike went over and picked up Ragnell. "You okay?" he asked as he smiled. "Good to hear". He then saw everyone looking at him weirdly. "What? Is there a problem in communicating with one's weapon?"

"There is when they're a (beep)in (deragotry name for a homosexual)" Snake replied.

Ike sighed. "Maybe I should of thought more about the people I'd meet here before signing that contract" Ike then looked over at Master Hand. "Shouldn't you say something to them about acting like jerks?"

"Oh right" Master Hand pointed at the smashers. "No acting like jerks to your fellow man, whether he has a different skin color of sexuality, or pushesthetournamentbackafewmonths-"

"Does what?" Pikachu asked.

"Uh... nothing."

"Cause it sounded like push the-"

"I SAID NOTHING!" Master Hand yelled as the Smashers looked at him weirdly. "And after that nothing I was saying that Ike brings his special move "Aether" with him as he crashes the Brawl party."

"Alright, party!" Crazy Hand snaped his fingers as a whistle and spinning top appeared as he started playing them. "Let's play pin the tail on donkey kong."

"Oooh me no have tail!" Donkey Kong yelled out.

"You will now!" Crazy Hand started chaing him with a pin as Donkey Kong started running around the room scared.

"Uh, to show off this amazing new ability, I give you permission to Aether anyone here" Master Hand said looking over at Ike. "Including my incredibley psychotic brother."

"Can't you just stop him?" Ike asked.

"What do you think I've been trying to do for years?" Master Hand said obviously annoyed. "It's always something with him and if it wasn't for family loyalty I so would of dropped him from this tournament long ago."

"Oh, I knew you loved me" Crazy Hand said still chasing around Donkey Kong. Ike then took out his sword as it glowed with Volcanic energy as he went over and smacked Crazy Hand with it, knocking him to the other side of the room.

Ike held out his sword. "Sorry, but that's what you get for destroy parts of my forest and town. Well actually you'd get worse if I didn't know you were quite mentally damaged."

"I'll show you mental Damage!" Crazy Hand said getting up. "Cause this is the part where I uh... uh... wait what do I do again?"

"Smack Roy and Marth in the head" Ike said as Crazy Hand teleported over and knocked the other two fire Emblem charcters to the ground as they looked up annoyed at Ike. "And that's for misinterrepting my comments."

"You know you could of just done something yourself about it though" Roy said getting up.

Ike smirked. "I have a little more class then that.

"And the ability to try for a single stroke finishing blow with your mighty blade" Master Hand pointed out. "Which you'll get to do... another day."

"Why not today?" Ike asked.

"I like to stretch out the updates... I mean uh I got some other stuff I wanted to show you" He then took out some pictures. "Photos of your time in Brawl."

"But I just got here" Ike said confused.

"Yeah, a few hours ago, when I had you fight the others a bit and then erased your memories so you could meet them again here."

"You know, all this memory tampering could have some pretty advese affects on the people you do it to" Mewtwo warned.

Master waved his hand. "Pffft, it dosen't have no affect on anyone."

"That Master Hand is such a sexist that needs to go down, along with most of the other males here" Zelda thought to herself.

"Hmm wonder when I should tell him I have prove that is what he's doing?" Mewtwo thought glowing with blue mind reading energy.

"With that matter taken care of, check out some of these pictures" Master Hand then took out a collection of pictures, one with Ike holding his sword in front of Final Destination. "This is what I like to call an ending shot."

"Of the a story mode-a?" Luigi asked.

"Which supposedley actually has a story this time around" Pikachu pointed out.

"Yeah one of those things" Master Hand then threw away that picture and took out another one of Ike trying to swing his sword into Samus on Lylat Cruise. "In this one Ike takes on Samus in a battle of magic vs technology."

"I don't really use magic" Ike pointed out. "So it's more like a battle of a sword vs a suit of armor which I'm pretty sure I'd win."

Samus pointed at him. "And you base this on what?"

"Well I've fought and been able to take on the Black Knight before and you don't seem to be as tough."

"Appearences are more then they seem" Samus said motioning him closer. "Care to find out?"

"So long as you don't try making one of my comments seem like I'm gay or soemthing, sure" Ike then held out Ragnall as he charged at Samus who ran at him and prepared to fire off her missle before she suddenly found herself unable to move. "What the?" Samus tried moving around.

"Ooops, did I do that?" Zero Suit Samus asked holding out her paralyzer gun as Ike continued charging in. His sword was stopped though by another one as Meta Knight was shown parrying Ragnell with his Galaxia blade.

"Uh thanks but I didn't need any help" Samus moving back as she loosened herself and jumped back some.

"I know but I do not like it when someone is unfairly taken advantage of in battle" Meta-Knight said pushing his sword back into Ike's as the Fire Emblem warrior just moved back.

"Well I wasn't the one who pulled the triger" Ike pointed out as he moved back some. "Have to watch out for this small guy though. I barley even saw him coming" Ike thought to himself before putting away his blade.

"Wow, if that picture caused that, then I wonder what's going to happen when I show this?" Master Hand showed a picture of Ike and Link mid-air on the Bridge of Eldin.

Link rolled his hand. "Uh I don't really feel like clashing swords now so I'm not going to say anything"

Ganondorf laughed. "Ha, the puny swordsman is just a wuss compared to the slightly less puny swordsman-"

Link smacked him away with his sword. "Oh guess I did feel like fighting a bit" he said as Ganon looked at him annoyed.

"Well it does look like I'm going to be getting a lot of compettion from my fellow swordsman" Ike said looking around. "I can't wait to cross swords with all of you."

"Yeah we know you can't wait to see our swords" Young Link said laughing some.

"Well yeah I... hey stop that!" Ike said yet again offended.

"Oh relax, I'm sure no one will be able to say anything bad about this last picture" Master Hand said showing a picture of Ike swinging his sword in back of him in Skyworld.

Pit crossed his arms. "Unless he did it as a displeasment to the godess in which case there would be quite a lot of negative words to be given, and a lot of negative action to be taken for his slander."

"Geez and I was worried about sounding weird to these guys" Ike thought to himself.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll fit in find" Ness thoughtspoke to Ike.

"Thanks... hey are you reading my mind?" Ike then looked over at Ness annoyed.

"Uh... later!" Ness then quickly ran out of the room.

"Wow, who told Ness that it was time to leave?" Master Hand said looking around. "Yeah that's it for today's update. See you guys tommorow same time, same place for the next one."

"Well I gotta go off and spend this hard earned money" Roy said holding up his bag of coins.

"That was just a lucky-a guess!" Mario screamed out.

"Paritally that. Also I happen to overhear Crazy talking about bringing over someone our world before these updates started."

Mario gasped. "You a what?"

"Later then" Roy said laughing some throwing the bag of money around.

"Oh he is a going to get it" Mario thought to himself as he looked over at Ike. "But first I'll concentrate getting back Mr.a super sword over there".

Ike looked around confused. "Hey, wasn't someone suppose to help show me around the mansion or something?"

"Oh allow me to do that" Mario said walking over to Ike. "Sorry about before-a. Guess I was just a bit overeager."

"It's okay" Ike said as the two started walking off. "At least you weren't making needlessly crass comments about me."

"Yeah well it a happens with a lot of you guys around here a lot actually-a" Mario pointed out. "They did that a lot to Marth and Roy so I guess they-a wanted to get back at you-a when you first got here."

"So what is that like a rite of initation or something?"

"Yeah a something like that" Mario then grinned darkly to himself. "But I think I have just the a thing that will make sure no one calls you that again-a"

"Really?"

Mario nodded. "Sure-a do. Just wait a here and let me go get it." Ike stood there as Mario walked off.

"Hmmm, maybe being here won't be so bad afterall" Ike thought to himself. "At least there seems to be a few nice people here."

Mario was shown laughing some as he quickly ran over to a dresser and grabbed a bottle on it. "Let's see what a people think of you when you start spraying your hair with this-a" Mario then ran out of Peach's room as he was shown grabbing a bottle of her conditioner and laughing some about it as the camera panned out.

THE END!

Well that's the chapter. But you may be asking yourself "what did she mean by DVD editions?" In the opening title. Well, I've got some special bonus material in order to make this edition of the chapter different from the Night Of The Werehog Version Of It. So you're going to get some special deleted scenes, special interviews, and more in this rare look behind the Scenes Of Smashing Something New Every Day. First off some deleted scenes. For these I'll point out what's the deleted scene, where it ends, and why it was deleted. This first one is rather special since...

DELETED SCENE .5: The ORIGNAL VERSION Of Ike's Appearence.

On the suggestion of Someone here is your first "viewer's choice" update. Once again nothing here belongs to me. Heck even some of the ideas for the story are someone's, though that's okay since they did suggest it and want to see it in the story so they should be happy I'm using they're idea in some form since it is a pretty good one. Anway remember to enjoy this little update and know the regular 35 will be done hopefully pretty soon. (And also remember to review and ask for more updates you want to see from the Dojo Updates from May 22nd to August 15th and such).

"Smashing Something New Every Day: Chapter Thirty Five: Ike"  
By DianaGohan.

It was August 1st 2007 And The Smashers as per usual had gathered in front of Master Hand who waved at all of them.

"Hey everyone" he said happily. "Boy do I have some great updates for you."

"I just hope it's not more Pitfalls-a" Luigi said looking around freak. "I step on one the other day and fell five a floors down. Luckily it was in the mattress room."

"Well maybe now you won't think having a mattress room isn't such a stupid idea" the hand commented. "Besides this update's probably one you'll all remember and treasure the rest of your lives-

"For however short they may be because the lord of all evil is going to rain pain down all your faces and there's nothing you fools can do to stop me!" Ganondorf yelled out as everyone starred at him. "That... that is the update you're doing right?"

"Somewhat close" Master Hand looked at his notes. "I am annoucning someone as being part of Brawl, but not one of the returning cast members."

"Oh so I guess it's me then" Meta-Knight asked. "Since I have not been officaly announced yet and want a room you gave all other announced smashers-'

"No, it's not you" Master Hand said. "It's someone completley and absolutley new to the tournament making they're debut worldwide."

"I thought you only did those in the trailers-a" Mario asked somewhat confused.

"No, I do them with these updates too". A light then shone down in front of the Smashers as a figure stepped out. "Introducing, all the way from Fire Emblem... Ike!" A spikey dark blue haired swordsman appeared, weilding a giant golden blade and purple vest, brown cape, white pants and brown boots.

"Hey guys" Ike said waving at everyone and smiling. "Good to be here."

"Good to see you man" Roy said walking over and shaking Roy's hand. "We could always use more represnetation for our series since not many people have bothered even playing through our adventures around here."

"Well I admit to trying my hand at moving your virtual image around the picture box before but found the style of combat too difficult compared to what I am used to" Pit admitted.

"Eh, guess that's okay" Ike said looking around. "So uh where are the candy unicorn boats and fluffy rainbow clouds?"

"Hey that's like what I'm always trying to ask!" Peach called out.

Master Hand looked at her. "And I keep telling you we don't have any here" Master Hand looked at Ike. "Who told you that?"

"That other giant hand" Ike explained. "When he was telling me about this whole tournament thing yesterday."

END DELETED SCENE!

Why it was cut out: Mainly because the original version of the Ike's introduction update. Okay after having the past updates in Chapter 32 I asked people if they'd want to see some more. someone (that was his name, I'm not just forgetting it you know) wanted that and suggested that I have all the characters who haven't been updated having been summoned by Crazy Hand to be invited into Brawl. I actually did this when working on Chapter 34 and not going anywhere with it and figured that at least I could finish off a past update and sent that out as a chapter. Unfourantley that was the furthest I got with this. I think I just couldn't think of anything past that at the time and it linguished in limbo until now. There is a bit of irony in me actually doing the Ike update now and wanting to have done it months ago but really I had the idea for this one for awhile and when NOTW: BE gave me the chance to show it I decided to go full on with it (actually having the inspriation this time around to finish it). Consider this a rare opportunity to see the original version of the scene. It is sort of similar but not really as good (though do I like Master Hand having found a good use for the mattress room) but now it's all there for you to enjoy. With that done time for the deleted scenes that were made for this version of The Ike chapter.

DELETED SCENE ONE: Before Master Hand came along.

The Smashers could be shown standing around the main brawl room looking around bored.

"Wow, Master Hand is late again" Falco said sarcastically. "What a shocker."

"I'll tell you what a real shocker is" Kirby said as he was shown rubbing his stomach. "The Toaster Oven. That will shock you plenty."

Meta-Knight raised an eyebrow. "Did you eat the toaster oven again Kirby?"

"Well I forgot which button to press to make my bowl of Clam Chowder come out, so I decided to eat the whole thing and it was the fourth delicious but most painful thing I've ever eaten this week."

"Is there anything you won't eat?" Fox asked.

Kirby smiled. "You guys, cause you're my friends, and you know how to work the stove better then I do."

"Oh, that is like so cute" Peach said going over and hugging him. "After this is like over I'm going to make you a special little treat for being such a nice guy."

"Alright, I knew there was a reason I was a hero!" Kirby said happily.

"You mean besides protecting The Planet Popstar from Dedede, Knightmare Enterprises and pretty much any other threat that may come it's way" Meta-Knight pointed out.

"I do what stuff now?" Kirby asked as Master Hand came back in.

END DELETED SCENE!

Why It Was Cut: Oooh, another Kirby eating joke. Like we haven't seen that before. Originally when I was putting this in Chapter 15 of Night of the Werehog: Brawl Edition (Or NotW:BE) I wanted more to cut to the point just about Ike but thought it'd be nice to also use some of the smashers that haven't had much screentime latley in that story (like say Mario). I also don't like some of these opening scenes since though I like the smashers interacting with each other, some of the stuff they talk about feels like it could be the same joke over and over again. I do sort of like Peach going over and hugging Kirby. It shows more of her caring and nuturing side seen in her relationships later on with the Waddle Dees and Cobby the Nintendog. And though overeating jokes are a bit old, Kirby's simplicity with the world around him is always worth a chuckle to me.

DELETED SCENE TWO: A Little Zel/Zesu Tease.

Master Hand looked at the Smashers. "Anywhoo, since I'm such a nice guy and don't try saying I'm not cause I know you'er going to try to do that, I'm going to let you guys guess at who the new Brawler is."

"Uh is it Ridley?" Samus asked. "Since my series kind of needs more reprensation, besides me and armorless Ann over there."

"Armorless this!" Zero Suit said trying to shoot her with the paralyzing gun as Samus just ducked. The shot then hit Zelda as she fell to the ground. "Uh oops" Zero Suit said somewhat embarassed.

"Ah finally one of you heroes does something good" Ganondorf chuckled a bit as Link smacked him in the face. "Ow, what was that for?"

Link then went over and helped Zelda up. "Are you okay Princess?" he asked.

She nodded and dusted herself off. "Fine" she said smiling a bit at him. "Thankfully that was sent mainly on stun."

"Well that's really the only level the gun goes to" Zero Suit Smaus admitted walking over to her. "Still though sorry about that. Wasn't aiming at you and-"

"It's okay" Zelda said smiling at her. "I know it was an accident."

"Oh that's good."

Zelda smiled and then gently rubbed her face. "Though I may ask you to make it up personally to me one of these days Sammie" Zelda then walked away from her as everyone looked at this a bit confused.

"Okay, what was that about?" Zero Suit said rubbing the spot where Zelda touched her some.

Zelda stopped and looked down confused. "Wait, why did I say and do that?" She thought to herself blushing a bit. "And why do I want to do it again?" She then looked to see everyoen starring at her. "Uh... only you know... teasing a bit. Just for fun."

"Then go ahead and tease me some over here" Captain Falcon said pointing to his chin. "And make sure to tease it as hard as you want babe."

"Stop thinking such vulgar thoughts about the Princess" Link warned.

"The Falcon can't help what he thinks" Captain Falcon said making a pose.

Zero Suit Samus raised an eyebrow. "The Falcon thinks?" She asked as everyone laughed at this a bit.

END DELETED SCENE!

WHY IT WAS CUT: This was in the original version of this story (at least partially) where I hinted a bit where Zelda started falling for Samus/Zero Suit Samus back when they were at the confused part of they're relationship. I dropped it for a couple reasons though. First off I wasn't exactly sure if it would mesh well with the continuity of the rest of the story (In Chapter 2 Samus explains the differences between her and Zero Suit Samus which is something none of the other Smashers really noticed till then) and also didn't know exactly how much I should end up hinting the relationship in this story (Note that I'm not hinting the Samus/Meta Knight relationship in this chapter just noting that he likes fighting honorably which he felt Ike wasn't doing thus why he helped Samus). I do like to try and use these "prologue" tales to set up interesting character quirks (like Zelda's incredibley femminst believes) but I'm not sure how much of a line I should tread on them. Also I'm not sure even everyone laughing at Falcon eases the awarkness (for the time this was suppose to take place) of this scene so it's just good as a "could of been".

DELETED SCENE THREE: Remember When Pichu And Dr. Mario Used to be a part of this series?

Ike looked around confused. "Hey, wasn't someone suppose to help show me around the mansion or something?"

Pichu walked up to him. "Well I guess I can help with that" He said smiling up at Ike. "I'm Pichu."

"Hey" Ike said looking down at him. "Uh, is it just me or do you look a lot like that other yellow and black mouse scurrying around?"

"Well there's a family resemblence... cause I'm his pre evolved state... after you know the original seasons... when I wasn't... cause that was only found out in Johto-"

"What he's saying is that he's a clone-a" Dr. Mario said walking up. "Which no offense is probably what you're going to end up a being too."

"Clone?" Ike said confused. "What makes you think I'm a clone of anyone?"

"Oh you aren't personally but will turn into one-a" Dr. Mario held out his hands. "See Master Hand is a really cheap and stupid-"

"I heard that!" Master Hand whined in some other room.

"And he only has a limit budget for the game-a verisons of this a tournament" Dr. Mario explained. "And since for some dumb-a reason he wants the game version to be like the actual tournament we're only allowed to use a certain set of moves, and for some of us-a, some of those moves are ones other Smashers have."

"Well that kind of makes sense" Ike stated. "I mean some people do have the same kind of abiltiies-"

"Look you're new here so I'll excuse you for not knowing any better, but believe a me, it sucks."

"Yeah" Pichu said looking down. "The only thing that sepeates me from Pichu is that I hurt myself when using electricity. I mean I do that anyway, but do I really need to do it here, since that makes me loose like most of the matches I'm in."

"All I get to use is pretty much the same stuff a Mario does" Dr. Mario said taking out a pill. "Seriously I could of had some good a Virus related attacks from My Dr. Mario game but no he a totally snubbed me on that, stupid hand-a."

"Well technically since I don't even come from the same actual world, I'm sure I'll have some different abilities" Ike pointed out.

Dr. Mario held out his hand. "I'm still betting though you'll have a charge up slicing attack, a jump up with your sword, and a counter move just like your Fire Emblem a pals have".

"Wow you think so?" Ike rubbed his head. "That does sound a bit boring really if we're all going to have those same kind of attacks."

"It's not just pooring it's also sad" Pichu said. "Everyone looks down at us "clones" here, even the popular ones like Roy sometimes. And since you're one for the next tournament you'll be looked down on as well and-"

"Hey would you a clones clear out of here-a?" Mario said rushing over to Ike. "I'm trying to a give this guy a tour of the mansion-a"

"Since when-a?" Dr. Mario asked.

"Since a now" Mario pointed at them. "Why don't you guys do what you do best and find more ways to try a ripping us off-a?"

"Someday the clones will rise up and a get you for you're insulting-a".

Pichu nodded, "Yeah, it will be just like Star Wars except not suck... well I mean Episode III was okay but I mean Clone Wars... the new Clone Wars... you know that 3D one still in production... I mean the trailers of it don't look good at all and-

"Okay a shut up and get out of here-a!" The two grumbled as they walked off, mumblign something bad about Mario who simply dusted off his hands. "Can you a beleive some people?"

Ike held out his hands. "Well if they're right about clones then maybe someone should say something-"

"Yeah we try but that a stupid hand dosen't listen." Mario smiled at him. "Besides I'm sure you'll be a better then a clone" Mario said darkly as the rest of the scene played out normally.

END DELETED SCENE!

WHY THIS WAS CUT OUT: Out of all of them this is the one I feel the sorriest for losing. It is kind of just picking more on Melee/Brawl and the abundance of clones found in the games (though to be fair they tried differentating the characters more in Brawl) but it also gives some solid lines to both Dr. Mario and Pichu with a hinting that leads to the later chapters of SSNED. So why was it cut? I wanted mainly to focus just on Mario appearing to Ike and talking to him to set up the ending and didn't really want a lot of other characters there. Which is a shame since Dr. Mario and Pichu didn't have any other roles in this chapter. Of the cut four (I don't count Young Link. You'll see why in a later chapter) Mewtwo had some lines and Roy had a solid part. The other two didn't have anything besides this scene for you to enjoy.

Well with the deleted scenes taken care of it's time for a special Interview with one the stars of this episode, Ike! Oh uh... hold on a second.

(We see DianaGohan walk out in some stupid looking talk show outfit sitting down on some stupid looking talkshow host desk).

DIANAGOHAN: Okay here we go. And now for special guest Ike... uh... (looks at card) oh yeah, people from fuedal esque shows don't have last names. Well give it up for Ike anyway. (Ike enters in and sits down) So Ike how's it feel like to be on the big show?

IKE: Why are you doing this?

DIANAGOHAN: Hey I ask the questions here. (Looks at cards) What were your feelings towards filming this chapter?

IKE: Not very good truthfully. I kind of liked when you made a more deep warrior who you know is eager to spare, but then you buired it with a bunch of cheap gay jokes. Why is that anyway?

DIANAGOHAN: Well that goes back to early days of SSNED when I heard people in various stories and through the internet talk about how gay they thought you were. And I thoughtt it'd be funny to parody that by having you ya know try and be straight but everyone thinking you're gay because of what you say.

IKE: Yeah that's a stupid idea.

DIANAGOHAN: ... You know, you're making this interview really stupid-

IKE: It already is very stupid. I'm just trying to get you to stop.

DIANAGOHAN: Well you're not stopping me until you answer all of my questions. (Looks at note cards) What's you're favorite chapter of this story?

IKE: Well I kind of liked the one that showed me really pissed off and being called gay all the time and then got try and slash people who were doing it so they wouldn't.

DIANAGOHAN: Ah yes Chapter 34, the First Secret chapter. Where the story really started taking over.

IKE: Yeah for the next four chapters you actually did befoer stopping for 3 months.

DIANAGOHAN: Yeah sometimes I work best in spurts. (Looks at notecards) Who would you say besides yourself is your favorite Smasher.

IKE: Well I'd say Pit because he was usually nice to me and he's a nice guy to be around.

DIANAGOHAN: (Smiles) PIt eh?

IKE: Yeah. Why are you (Diana looks over at a "Yaoi" button on the table) NO NO DO NOT PRESS THAT NO- (Diana inches towards it) If you touch that- (Diana presses the button-)

Ike peaked his head through a crack in the door and looked there, holding his breath in anticipation. Finally he stopped as he turned around, looking back over. "Okay I think everyone left" he whipsered as his silent voice rang throughout the room.

"This seems quite unnecessary" Pit said in the other corner of the room crossing his arms. "Why do we need to vacate and hide ourselves whenever we find some time to be alone?"

"Look you know I can't let anyone else know how I feel about you" Ike said looking down sadly. "It's just too embarassing."

"How can you say such a thing?" Pit walked over and put his arm on Ike's shoulder. "Is there something wrong with our affection towards one another."

"No it's just that... I just don't think I'm ready to tell people" He looked up ashamed at Pit, burying his head into the angel's wing as he started to weep. "Everyone finally stopped looking down at me, stopped saying all those awful things and, I don't want them to give a reason to start again."

Pit gently rubbed his back. "You know that if anyone spoke anything remotley related to slander about you I would be forced to stick my arrows through they're flesh." He then brought his right hand over to Ike's cheek and started to caress it. "You do not desrve to be be battered just because of how you feel Ike."

Ike smiled at him. "That's the reason why I love you so much". He kissed Pit on the cheek. "You're the only one in this entire house that gets me, who knows how I feel."

"Partially" Pit then tightly hugged him starring into Ike's eyes. "Since I still do not understand why you would wish to hide you're feelings. You finally have a chance to express your emotions, to be who you really are and-"

"I know" Ike said softly looking ashamed. "I know I have a chance and I'm blowing it, because I'm just too scared. Scared of what they might say, of how they might judge me."

"They have no right to judge anything about you without truley knowing the kind of person you are, like I have gotten to know". He then gently massaged Ike's back as Ike sighed a bit in pleasure. "Just like how I knew that would elict quite a positive response from you."

"Yeah, you're really good at that" Ike then smiled wickedly. "And I kind of want to see just how good."

"And I would wish to give you that pleasure" He then leaned his head closer to Ike's as the two were touching. "Still though you have to promise that one day, when you are ready you will not try to hide the feelings we share with one another from anyone. It is not healthy to bottle things up Ike."

"One of these days I won't need to but... today isn't one of those. I'm sorry."

Pit smiled and gently put his hand on Ike's lip. "Don't be. I said when you are ready and if that takes some time then I will just have to be patient and wait."

"And that's just another reason why I love you" Ike whispered in his ear as the two leaned closer and started makign out, they're tounges sucking on each other's mouth and....

(Diana looked to see Ike literally busting with fire energy)

DIANAGOHAN: Uh... I can explain-

IKE: You're DEADDDDDDDD! (Takes out Ragnell).

DIANAGOHAN: Ahhh! (Runs off at high speeds).

IKE: GET BACK HERE! (Starts chasing after her around the set).

DIANAGOHAN: (Looks at auidence) Avenge me folks at home!!! (Ike charges at her with his sword as sounds of static are heard along with sounds of Diana screaming. The static disappears as Diana is shown sitting down, with one of her arms cut off). Welcome back folks. (Looks at cut off arm) Yeah this is why you don't try and turn straight characters gay unless they like that sort of thing.

MASTER HAND: (Teleports in) Here you go. (Tosses her heart container as Diana is completley restored) Oh and we also were able to sedate Ike for you and wipe his memory of any trace of that story.

DIANAGOHAN: Cool, that means we can continue back with the interview. So everyone welcome back Ike. (Ike walks back in, rubbing his head).

IKE: Oww, why does my head throb so much?

DIANAGOHAN: (Mumbling) Probably because you touch Pit so much at night.

IKE: What?

DIANAGOHAN: I mean, nothing. (Looks at cuecard) Okay we only have time for a couple more questions. What would you say, besides my story, is the best fanfic on this site?

IKE: Uh, your story isn't the best.

DIANAGOHAN: Well it's the longest.

IKE: No, that'd be The Subspace Emissary World Conquest.

DIANAGOHAN: (Shaking fist) Curse you Wiiboychris and your ability to not to be lazy for long periods of time! (Sighs) Well fine what is your favorite story then?

IKE: Well I don't know. Most are pretty good. Besides the ones that try and pair me off with guys. I hate those so much.

DIANAGOHAN: Surreee you do. (Ike takes out sword) I mean you do, you do, we all know do!

IKE: Good. I do have to admitt the best one shot I've seen latley was "Lost And Maybe Forgotten" by Child At Heart Forever. It helps explain the ending of Subspace some more from the point of view of Dedede, Ness and Luigi aka the characters no one would expect to save the day.

DIANAGOHAN: Yeah or be any good at it. (Barley avoids fireballs and Gordos that are thrown at her) Ah, just saying! (Looks at cards) Okay we have time for one last question. What is the udpate you're looking forward to seeing most in this story and why?

IKE: My moves update where I get to mope some of the smashers around with my Aeither attack.

DIANAGOHAN: Well maybe someday I'll feel like doing that update. Till then uh... please don't try and burn anyone too bad for liking Yaoi.

IKE: I can't say I'll try but I'll try to try to try. (Walks off as Diana walks off the set as well).

Okay that's it of the interview. Now it's time for the next part of the special: Commentary. I'm going to answer some of you fans at home questions/comments. Well at least the seven of you who most recently responded to this story anyway.

Alex Warlorn (Responding To Chapter 44) Writes.

""Well they bring it up because replacing your adventure with some other totally unrelated game dosen't make any sense at all" Samus commented.

As long as we're on the subject: Dinosaur Planet / Star Fox Adventure. The sci-fi elements were HORRIBLY mixed in."

- Well I didn't play it but I would imagine so. The point was I was ragging on the whole Super Mario 2/Doki Doki Panic game conteversery. I think originally Mario just had a big lump of exopsition about it but I found places to add jokes in to make the whole thing funnier.

"And I'm fairly sure that the spring level -was- level 2, I have the Atari version."

- Then I guess there must be a level 0 since the spring level that Brawl is based on from the original Donkey Kong is level 3 in the arcade version which is the regular version everyone goes by so I was mocking the site that got the info wrong.

""Well there's Porky and... Franklin Badges and the biggest stage of New Pork City and... you two and uh... well that's all you need right?"

And Sonic & Snake get less than that."

- Well to be fair Sonic and Snake are also third party and really shouldn't ahve as much stuff as the Nintendo characters anyway. Still though Earthbound kind of got snubbed when it came to stuff. Master Hand (and I) forgoet to mention Jeff though the assist trophy so yeah that's something else. 

""So you're saying that a lot of the people you race against are deadly criminals who for some reason the galaxy allows in racing tournaments instead of trying to keep them in jail for they're crimes."

I think of it like this. They're famous racers, so they get away with crimes."

- Well yeah but does that really work in real life? Just because you're famous you can get away with doing all these crimes? Well thinknig about it yeah but guess it depends on how famous and what kind of connections you have and such. The point was though that really if you think about all the backstories of these people and what they get away with, it's no wonder people label Captain Falcon as sleazy since it seems that most of the racers have a lot of some sort of galatic sleaze in them somehow.

"Again, turning Dinosaur Planet into a Star Fox game was awful."

- Yeah I agree and heard it was only to sell the game since Dinosaur Planet with Krystal as it's lead (who wasn't a Fox) wasn't really going to sell anyone to the idea.

QJD1381 Had this to say about Chapter 44.

"" Sorry, I dont speak to Drowning Poultry " Best line ever."

- Glad you liked it. It was something I kind of came up randomly since I was getting sick of just having Falco continiously make crass comments (also I was running out of crass comments for him to say) to Master Hand. I did notice though you kind of gave a mark to my Werehog story because it's not... this story. I can undestand but don't take it out on werehog story okay. If you're going to read it judge it on it's own merits and give reasons on why you think it's meh so I can look at your notes and try and improve the story and such.

Wolfenpilot687 Says this on Chapter 44.

"Hey good representation...better than me actually heh heh..."

- Well it was thanks to you actually inspiring me to continue writing I got over the slump I was getting midway through chapter 44 and was actually able to finish it up. So in order to honor you for that I thought it'd be nice to give you a little cameo which I'm glad you enjoyed. Took me awhile to decide how you should look since you didn't send me any notes but I did the best with what I knew and just went with what I thought would be a good look for you. Glad you liked it.

Crazy Komitchii said this on chapter 44.

"Reading all 44 chapters in two days... and a half not easy. But I couldnt help but read on! This is totaly awesome I cant wait when Wolf comes in... I can just imagine it now chaos utter chaos MWAHAHAHA! * chokes*  
Awesome job! Im all pumped for the next one!"

- Wow 2 and a half days to read all the chapters. Impressive. Don't know if I could do that. Glad you enjoeyd it all though. I don't know when Wolf is coming in this story but if you want to see what Wolf will be like in SSNED (somewhat) Check out NotW:BE (Night Of The Werehog: Brawl Edition) for more on him. I do know that Wolf will probably be in the one of the next 10 chapters though but who knows how long it will take me to do them. Even I don't and and I'm the one who writes them all.

smn08 Said this of Chapter One.

"lol flaming missle beats all"

- Well not all actually as Crazy Hand probably has a system set up where something can beat Flaming Missle. That was just a way of me randomly ending a chapter though truthfully. Glad someone got a laugh out of it.

smn08 Said this on Chapter Two.

"I had a jetball surprise one...I ended up in orbit"

- Well uh... glad you got back down then (unless you're somehow writing this from space). In truth though that was just yet again another way to end a chapter. Why did I do this you ask?

Maybe you'll find out in Mewtrainer's review of Chapter One.

"Rock paper scissors FLAMING MISSILE??!! That's kinda weird, but it's good otherwise!"

- If you go back and read the other chapters you'll find out not only are some of the smashers acting OOC compared to how they'd act in earlier chapters (such as Donkey Kong in chapter one) but there's a lot more random stuff. There is good amounts of randomness in my stuff but I didn't have as good a balance on it in the first two chapters (before I took a long break and only in January started back on Chapter 3 and others) and it took even a few chapters afterward to find a good balance as I was able to develop the characters and they're personaltieis some more so they wouldn't be as interchangable. There are some good jokes I like in the first couple of chapters (Flaming MIssle is not one of them actually) but they're not up to snuff with some of the later chapters though. Still if you can enjoy them then I'm sure you can enjoy the rest of SSNED easily.

And that's it for the comments. But that's all everyone. For sticking around and being such good readers, I present to you for the first time anywhere a special sneak peak of The next Chapter of Smashing Something New Every Day. That's right for the first time anywhere, a scene you'll see end up in Chapter 46. Pretty Exciting right? Well ehre we go.

BEGIN SCENE!

Master Hand teleported into the main room looking at the other smashers. "Hey gang, how's it go?" he asked.

"Well we'd be able to go and actually do some interesting tournament stuff if you actually came in on time" Fox retorted.

"Hey, I had important buisness to attend to" Master Hand pointed out. "Important secret buisness actually. I'd tell you but then it'd ruin the secret, and you know how I feel about ruining secrets."

"Yeah, retardically" Falco muttered.

"I'm going to pretend that had something to do with my first of two updates today, Boss Strategies". Master Hand "smiled" at the others. "You guys should enjoy this one. Today I'd like to, and am, going to introduce the bosses from Adventure Mode: The Subspace Emmissary story. And along the way I'll drop a couple of basic hints on how to beat them."

Zelda made a fist. "If that includes beating that sexist cage locking plant, then I will need no hints on how to beat him into a fine paste."

"Nah, I'm pretty sure you guys won't need any hints on how to beat Petey".

"I thought like his name was Steve" Peach said confused.

"No, he just liked people calling him that when he watched a bit too many of those newground flash cartoons" Master Hand explained. "Besides he's not exactly the brighest bulb in the pack."

"Isn't bulb a saur, not a pack?" Peach asked.

"... Well I guess it did make sense how he'd trick you into getting captured" Master Hand thought to himself before continuing on. "Anywho, I'll be provided a few hints on most of these guys, though if you want a more indepth set of hints, feel free to pick up a strategy guide."

"No one's really going to buy those with the internet offering more free indepth information you know" Marth stated.

"The really loyal people though. Besides the strategy guide folks wanted me to mention it around so at least someone might buy it. So far... not really any luck finding someone." Master Hand sighed. "Should of asked that Wolfen kid to buy one. He actually CARES about me."

"I am sure he is not the only one" Lucas said smiling a bit. "I'm sure that despite some people's gripes with your policies they do care for your well being."

Master Hand sighed. "Nice try kid, but I've been surprise attacked a bit too many times to beleive that."

"Hey it's not like we killed you or anything" Samus pointed out.

"Well how about the times I was near death and you jerks just walked out on me?"

"I think that was only one time, and we didn't know you couldn't just make a heart drop down on yourself to heal your damage" Ike stated.

"Well if you do like me then, buy a strategy guide. Only 19.99"

"Oh, i'll buy one!" The trainer said handing Master Hand money as he looked at the strategy guide. "Now I can plot my strategies even better for the next gym battles... I mean tournament battles." His pokemon just rolled they're eyes annoyed at this.

"Well that's more profit then I thought I'd make" Master Hand admitted.

END SCENE!

Uh... the actual chapter is going to be much more action packed. Trust me on that.

And that's it for this special edition of Smashing Something New Every Day. Join me again next time when I go back to more "present day" updates. In the meantime though check out my latest story and uh review your thoughts on this chapter here and such.


	46. Boss Strategies, 19? aka Ganondorf

Now I know what you may be thinking: Why in the middle of Night Of The Werehog: Brawl Edition is she going back and making new chapters of this story? Well when thinking about it before I wanted to work on Chapter 33 of NOTW:BE I wanted to make this chapter. To set things up and sort of help start setting up a bridge between that story, this one (SSNED) and all the stories between and after them. My way of building my smash universe up some more. So anyway hope you enjoy this chapter and yes it will be important to future events in NOTW:BE and other stories so don't try just skipping over it because it's not that story. So with that being said Smash Brothers still doesn't belong to me so with that said remember to review and enjoy this tale.

"Smashing Something New Every Day: Chapter Forty Six: Boss Strategies And Ganondorf"

By DianaGohan.

As Per usual the Smashers had gathered into the main room to hear the updates that Master Hand would lay upon them today. And as per usual it seemed that the hand was yet again running late. Instead of focusing on the Smashers groans and complaints about this though we were instead focused in the Underground Video Hub talking with the Tetris piece again in the corner of the bar.

"So you have any news report about those mysterious symbols guys trying to kill me?" Master Hand asked.

"Nothing encouraging" TBL said. "From what I've heard there is a powerful force that seems to be working with the symbols. I don't know who, but from the power surge from around the Atari building, it's someone with more strength then I've ever seen."

"You know to be fair you are a Tetris block" Master Hand pointed out. "How many powerful people have you seen?"

TBL looked annoyed at him. "Hey, it does take a lot of power to keep from falling whenever you're buried under a lot of your fellow blocks because for some reason the computer keeps putting us down together so we can't disappear off screen and then back on screen and repeat the process"

"Wait, that's what happens to Tetris blocks? I thought you guys went to Tetris Hell or Tetris heaven whenever you were placed down."

"No, we just have to start over, like how the heroes in platformer games start over they're adventures whenever they start losing."

"Oh speaking of starting" Master hand said looking at his watch. "Time for me to start talking to those guys about our daily updates."

"You better go then. It will look suspicious if you're late to the updates."

"Well uh, I kind of have this thing about being late most of the time anyway so it wouldn't really be that suspicious. It will be kind of annoying having to deal with those guys complaints about it."

"You're going to need they're help to beat these mysterious symbols though Master Hand". TBL sighed. "Hopefully we can gather enough information about them to squash they're plan before it's too late."

"Don't worry, Master Hand is on the job" Master Hand gave him a thumbs up. "Though I guess I better be on that other job now, so later.". He then teleported out.

"I just hope I can figure out these symbols before it's too late" TBL said to himself. "Those bastards aren't going to get away with taking over Atari and-"

"Hey buddy" the bartender said looking over at him. "You ever going to stop chatting to yourself and pay for your drinks."

"I didn't have any drinks" TBL stated.

"Well your hand friend did and it comes to a mighty fine tab" The bartender then pointed to the side of the table they were sitting on having a huge collection of empty Hand Cola bottles on it.

TBL groaned. "We really should of had a meeting AFTER this place was closed" the Tetris block sighed to himself.

Meanwhile Master Hand teleported into the main room looking at the other smashers. "Hey gang, how's it go?" he asked.

"Well we'd be able to go and actually do some interesting tournament stuff if you actually came in on time" Fox retorted.

"Hey, I had important business to attend to" Master Hand pointed out. "Important secret business actually. I'd tell you but then it'd ruin the secret, and you know how I feel about ruining secrets."

"Yeah, retardically" Falco muttered.

"I'm going to pretend that had something to do with my first of two updates today, Boss Strategies". Master Hand "smiled" at the others. "You guys should enjoy this one. Today I'd like to, and am, going to introduce the bosses from Adventure Mode: The Subspace Emissary story. And along the way I'll drop a couple of basic hints on how to beat them."

Zelda made a fist. "If that includes beating that sexist cage locking plant, then I will need no hints on how to beat him into a fine paste."

"Nah, I'm pretty sure you guys won't need any hints on how to beat Petey".

"I thought like his name was Steve" Peach said confused.

"No, he just liked people calling him that when he watched a bit too many of those newground flash cartoons" Master Hand explained. "Besides he's not exactly the brightest bulb in the pack."

"Isn't bulb a saur, not a pack?" Peach asked.

"... Well I guess it did make sense how he'd trick you into getting captured" Master Hand thought to himself before continuing on. "Anywho, I'll be provided a few hints on most of these guys, though if you want a more in-depth set of hints, feel free to pick up a strategy guide."

"No one's really going to buy those with the internet offering more free indepth information you know" Marth stated.

"The really loyal people though. Besides the strategy guide folks wanted me to mention it around so at least someone might buy it. So far... not really any luck finding someone." Master Hand sighed. "Should of asked that Wolfen kid to buy one. He actually CARES about me."

"I am sure he is not the only one" Lucas said smiling a bit. "I'm sure that despite some people's gripes with your policies they do care for your well being."

Master Hand sighed. "Nice try kid, but I've been surprise attacked a bit too many times to believe that."

"Hey it's not like we killed you or anything" Samus pointed out.

"Well how about the times I was near death and you jerks just walked out on me?"

"I think that was only one time, and we didn't know you couldn't just make a heart drop down on yourself to heal your damage" Ike stated.

"Well if you do like me then, buy a strategy guide. Only 19.99"

"Oh, i'll buy one!" The trainer said handing Master Hand money as he looked at the strategy guide. "Now I can plot my strategies even better for the next gym battles... I mean tournament battles." His pokemon just rolled they're eyes annoyed at this.

"Well that's more profit then I thought I'd make" Master Hand admitted. "For the rest of you I'll just give you some hints on all the other 6 or so bosses-"

"Wait a second" Pikachu said. "Six? Isn't that really stingy for a full on gaming mode?"

"Well it's more like 8 counting Petey and... some other guy I'm not going to reveal yet. Plus there's always me and my bro" Master Hand pointed over at Crazy. "And I have to say we're pretty boss."

"Wait did you just call me a pretty boss?" Crazy Hand asked. "Because that's gay sexual harassment, the most profit making form of sexual harassment there is." Crazy leaned over to Master Hand. "Quick, give me some sugar, so I can take a picture and sue you for millions, so I can buy all those DVDs I've been eyeing!"

Master Hand paused for a second. "You know, I'm not even going to point out all the things that are wrong with what you just said."

"What's wrong is your actions good sir, and I will not stand for them!" Crazy Hand pointed at him. "See you in court... wherever that is." Crazy Hand then floated out of the room.

"Guess that'd make him the other not quite to bulb of the boss pack" Master Hand explained.

"So I'm guessing that means that means there are at least a three idiot-a bosses" Mario pointed out.

"Well I wouldn't say that, though one of them is a really big jerk..." Master Hand looked to see one of the invisible strings start glowing with dark black energy. "Which is what I guess you'd call me."

"Well yeah, or that Rayquaza guy" Fox said crossing his arms. "For some lord of the skies he didn't really provide much of a challenge."

"Maybe he will now". Master Hand snapped his fingers as Rayquaza appeared before the group.

"Finally, free of that accursed boss room!" Rayquaza said spinning around as he looked over at Fox and Diddy Kong. "And free to take my revenge against you fools who dare challenge my power!"

Fox crossed his arms. "Some "power". All your energy shots were reflected the second you tried firing them at me."

Diddy held up his hand. "Yeah and my peanuts did kind of pierce through your supposedly tough skin a lot easier then I thought"

Rayquaza glared at them nastily. "A mistake I won't make this time around!" He said slamming his tail into the ground at Fox, who was able to jump over this attack and land in the middle of the room.

Diddy jumped next to him. "Guess we better work together to take him down again."

Fox nodded. "Yeah, but this time do more then just shoot nuts at his face while I go in and actually rush him, okay?"

"Hey last time I was scared. This time I'm prepared" Diddy said taking out his peanut gun as Fox took out his laser.

Master Hand pointed at them. "Before you start, I should point out that with Rayquaza, and really with all the other bosses, you have to recognize when to attack and when to flee, and try to get a good rhythm of doing both.

"Perhaps that would work on other pathetic bosses, but the mighty lord of the skies won't be taken down so easily!" Rayquaza then charged at the two.

"Mighty this!" Diddy said jumping over him and firing his peanut gun. Rayquaza lifted his head up and started eating the nuts Diddy fired at him.

"You're jungle technology dosen't work if I can just eat all your ammunition!" Rayquaza pointed out.

Fox was shown below him firing his gun. "Try and eat this!" he said as Rayquaza then disappeared from sight. "Hey where'd he go-" Fox was then hit by a powerful slam from behind as he skidded along the ground as Rayquaza then floated up vertically again.

"Ha, my extreme speed too much for you?" Rayquaza taunted. "I didn't get a chance to use it in our last encounter but I'm not making that mistake again". He then looked to see Diddy jumping on him as he grabbed the chimp in mid air. "Or allowing myself to be distracted!" He then chucked Diddy hard through the air at Fox as the two fell further back.

"Man, he's defintley tougher then that Dogadon Dragonfly" Diddy said dusting himself off.

"That's only because he caught us off guard by actually being a CHALLENGE" Fox said twirling his gun. "Not going to let down my guard like that again."

"That only works when I say it!" Rayquaza yelled as he then rushed at the two. Diddy and Fox jumped back as Rayquaza dug through the floor causing the area to shake a bit.

"While he's underground this be'd a good opportunity to point out that when you've got an opening for an attack, go for it" Master Hand stated. "And at all other times you need to keep yourself at a position where you can dodge at the drop of a hat."

"I can do that" Diddy said dropping his hat as he quickly rolled back. "See?" Rayquaza then broke through the floor behind him and headbutted Diddy hard sending him into the sky.

"I only see a tasty little morsel" Rayquaza said flying at him.

"Wait, you don't eat people" Pikachu pointed out. "And why are you even evil anyway? I thought you just had a bad temper and attack when Groundon and Kyogore fight each other, and I haven't heard any reports of that."

"Shut up! I'm working here!" Rayquaza yelled before Diddy monkey Flipped kicked him hard in the face. "Ow, see what you made me do!" He then punched Diddy hard to the ground as Fox used his Fire Fox to headbutt Rayquaza back some as he moved along the ground. "You're going to pay for that one!" Rayquaza then shot out a hyper beam which Fox deflected as Rayquaza flew to avoid the blast which exploded the ground below.

"Fortunately if you rely on midair attacks at the very least you won't have to worry about getting knocked off your feet by Rayquaza's Iron Tail or getting hit by it's charge" Master Hand pointed out. "So I guess it's to your advantage to keep airborne."

"It's not to my advantage to have you distract me from my prey!" Rayquaza roared.

"Yeah well as boss of the bosses..." master Hand cried out some in pain. "I mean uh, boss of your boss I get to call the shots.. of you."

"And that actually gives me an idea for a good shot" Fox thought as he used fire Fox to jump on Rayquaza's head. "Hey Ray Quailba, how about you try hitting me from up here?"

"You're making a mistake" Rayquaza laughed as he was shown trailing around as lightning struck the air to hit Fox. The Star Fox captain reflected the lightning bolt though as it hit Rayquaza making him cry out in pain and fly back.

"You were saying?" Fox asked as Diddy Kong then grabbed Rayquaza by the tail actually slamming him into one of the walls as it broke down.

"You're going to pay for that!" Rayquaza said getting up.

"He's right on that one" Master Hand pointed at Diddy and Fox. "Walls aren't free you know."

"Pfft you can just make more with your stupid hand powers right?" Fox asked.

"Well I'd still like it if you didn't break them" Master Hand the reconstructed the wall. "Still that was a nice jump in for a quick attack and taking a peak of Rayquaza up close."

"That was more of a trick then a peak actually-" Fox stated to Ray before Rayquaza body slammed him hard into the other side of the wall as Fox moaned in pain.

"Peak a boo!" Rayquaza yelled.

"I get it." Crazy Hand was heard saying. "Now what do I get?"

"Tickets to a furry's destruction" Rayquaza then charged up a hyper beam.

Crazy Hand poppped in. "Can't I just get them from Fandango? The lunch bag puppets made it seem so cool."

Rayquaza groaned. "Would you idiots stop interrupting my fight?"

"Hey that's how it works around here" Fox said dusting himself off. "Besides you're just asking to get that reflected at you."

Master Hand nodded. "Yeah you smashers can use a reflector or a similar special move to bounce Rayquaza's energy balls back at it. That tip was introduced in that special movie I showed before you have the boss fight."

"That movie was a lie. As if the true lord of the skies would be taken out in one blow" Rayquaza then fired his blast at Fox who reflected it as Rayquaza dodged again moving up as Diddy was shown on rocket barrel behind him double fist slamming him to the ground hard.

"Man you sure are off today" Diddy said as Rayquaza then grabbed him with his tail and threw him into his mouth, gulping Diddy with one bite.

"Man you sure are delicious today" Rayquaza said swallowing him.

"Ooh you spit Diddy out! He no banana and DK know this all too well" Donkey Kong said as all the smashers backed away from DK some.

"Sorry DK but this is Diddy and Fox's fight and only they can battle" Master Hand mentioned. "Besides it's not like anyone's expecting him to actually stay swallowed."

"I am!" Rayquaza yelled.

"Man Diddy was beyond correct on your offness" Master Hand stated as Rayquaza murmured angrily. Speaking of the shirted chimp Diddy was shown inside Rayquaza's throat.

"Hmm" Diddy then took an orange grenade and threw it down the throat. "I wonder how that would affect dragon breath" Diddy put his hand on his nose. "Actually that dragon mosquito was a lot more pleasant then what's in this guy" The orange grenade then exploded, Slamming Diddy's head into Rayquaza's mouth as Rayquaza yelled in pain and spit Diddy out. "Ew, what have you been eating anyway Rayqyabna? besides just me?"

Smoke came from Rayquaza mouth as fire literally burned in his eyes. "I'll get you animal freaks for this!" Hey warned flying and making a whole through the cieling.

"Is he giving up already?" Fox said. "I was expecting more of a fight then that."

"No he's just preparing his next attack" master hand explained. "See when Rayquaza leaps outside the frame, or uh general area of the stage, you have to make sure how it exits."

"If it exited stage right-a it'd be a homo a swordsman" Wario joked as Ike smashed him with his sword. "Ow, I was talking about that a other guy."

"That's not really a better alternative" Marth said about to smack him with his sword, which Wario grabbed with his mouth. "Hey!"

"Hey a nothing" Wario said backing off. "I'm a going to sell this on a ebay and as one of my company's new mini-games and make a millions more dollars I won't share with the rest of you" Wario then ran off.

"You come back here you fat sword thief!" Marth said chasing after him.

Master Hand looked at this "Uh I was actually going to what it'd do if it rose straight up and into the air not being chased away by someone for the millionth time. Still a like a predictable someone annoys someone and has to run around scene, you can expect Ray to strike from the side soon thereafter so all you have to do is dodge vertically.

Diddy shrugged. "Well that dosen't seem too hard to dodge-" Rayquaza came in from another wall though and shot a twister at the two, slamming Diddy and Fox into a wall.

"What about that?" Rayquaza said chuckling some.

"Hey you're not suppose to do that!" Master hand pointed upward. "Now you go back up there and try to hit them from the side so they can dodge vertically."

"No, I'm not doing that jsut so they can dodge it" Rayquaza stated.

"Okay, how about instead coiling yourself up in midair and flying off or plunging into the ground below to they can dodge your incoming vertical attack?"

"No, I'm not going to have them dodge my incredible assaults" Rayquaza stated as Diddy and Fox were shown behind him, each doing a powered up smash kick that sent Rayquaza falling back some.

"We feel the same way Ray consta" Fox stated.

"You know that's not my name."

"Yeah but I like saying other names like Ray stalza or Ray benesta rather then Rayquaza" Diddy admitted. "I mean can't you have a normal name like all the other guys called Ray?"

"What other Rays?" Rayquza asked.

"Well there are those (beep)in Metal Gear Rays on my stage" Snake pointed out.

"Beep or the mechanical custom assist fighter Ray 01, boop" R.O.B said twirling around.

"And of course Ray Romano because everyone loves Raymond!" Crazy Hand said striking a pose. "... Why isn't anyone laughing?"

"To better represent what it feels like to watch that show" Pikachu said as some of the others laughed. "Besides that's been cancelled for years."

"You're lives shouldn't of been cancelled years ago and yet you're still yapping on and on" Rayquaza said leering down at Diddy and Fox. "Can we finally get to the part where I blast you guys a new one?"

"You can blast at them all you want once you take that coiling pose like your'e about to launch you're vertical strike" Master Hand mentioned. "Then they can prove they can move to the left and right and be fine."

"And I'll get to take my legendary vengeance on them?" Rayquaza asked.

"Yeah whatever" Master Hand said as Rayquaza coiled and then launched himself sideways, appearing below ground as Diddy and Fox jumped back to avoid him slamming his head at them. "Alright guys it popped out of the ground so put a hurting on it with a smash attack!" Master Hand yelled as the two then slammed into it with a punch as Rayquaza rolled along the floor.

"You've had your fun" Rayquaza said getting up. "Now it's time for the vengence I've been promised-"

"Oh by promised vengeance I meant you can stay and watch the other bosses fight some of the other smashers, but your demonstration is done" Master Hand stated.

"WHAT?!" Rayquaza then roared in front of Master Hand.

"Yes yes you're teeth are very scary now go in the corner and let some of the other bosses have a chance to get beat" Master Hand then threw Raqyauza into the corner as the boss grumbled and looked back at the others.

"Wow, you've trained him very well" Pokemon Trained pointed out. "You have any super cool books on how to tame the legendaries in less then 30 minutes?"

"Uh, I could write one and overprice you for it"

"Alright, soon I'll be capturing more then three pokemon in no time!" The trainer said pumping his hand up as his Pokemon groaned.

"...Note to self; Make book about that and sell it to kids who are desperate for any Pokmeon catching tips they can get" Master Hand thought as he looked over at the others. "So what did you guys think of your first boss today?"

"You know that was an actual worthwhile update" Fox pointed out. "Actually getting to fight someone we normally wouldn't get a chance to do is actually worth coming here."

Diddy nodded. "Yeah I'm sure those tips will be useful when facing Rayqyagga in that story mode."

"Oh now you're just purposley trying to piss me off!" Rayquaza yelled.

"I"m sure he isn't, and if he is who cares? I've got more bosses to talk about!" Master hand then snapped his fingers. "Starting with another one you've all seen before, Porky!" Porky then teleported in a giant spider mech with blue and black robot tentacles as he was shown being held in a stasis chamber in the middle of the machine.

"Oh dear I have never seen that weird looking oldie boy inside the tubey tentacles before" Olimar commented.

"Me neither, but it sort of looks like that fat kid that tried insulting Chris once and then got Aura Sphere for his efforts" Lucario said pointing at him. "That proved just how protective Lucario is over Chris's sake."

"... You're not giving kids japanese alochol tea are you Lucario?" Master Hand asked.

"No I just saw it in this new awesome new Smash Brothers story called the Subspace Emissary: World's Conquest. It's the best Lucario story I've ever seen. Well it's the only one I've ever seen so far but it still stands out."

"Silence!" Porky yelled. "I did not come here to hear about your pointless opnions on stories that will probably never ever potray me in the right light-"

"Uh, I don't think it's too hard to portray you some megalomaniac dictator who my pal Lucas kicked to the curb" Ness said pointing at him.

"Ah how could I forget such a thing?" Porky then turned to Ness and Lucas. "I'll remember it for all time. I'll also remember your screams of agony as I'm ripping off both of you're heads."

"You do not have to do this Porky" Lucas stated. "Now that you are free from being trapped within your safe machine and have the chance to live life again there is no reason to carry such an angry grudge-"

"Sure there is. I'm angry, at you!" He used a claw to point at the two. "You little psychic goody goodies are finally going to get yours."

"Okay good, that's a perfect set up of the next boss fight: Ness and Lucas vs Porky."

Ness rubs his chin. "I guess that happens when we and Ness are traveling throughout the subspace world"

"You only travel INTO Subspace in one stage... I mean yes it does so begin!" Porky then rushed his machine and Ness and Lucas who double jumped to avoid it using psychic energy to float in the air. "See those speedy little machine legs of Porky's contraption? They can be a real hand full to deal with, or I guess it would more of a legful upon thinking of it."

"You're a puns still a suck" Mario stated.

"Well at least I'm trying to entertain you. So shouldn't you all be more supportive of that?" Most of the smashers shook they're heads. "It's days like this that make me wish those Omega jerks never damaged subspace so much I had to make my life trying to stage tournaments to make a quick few billion bucks" Master Hand thought to himself before looking around. "Fine. Then I guess I won't tell that if you make contact with the machine's legs you'll often take a small amount of damage."

"Except for the fact you just did tell us that" Samus commented.

Master Hand thought for a second. "Well I was going to anyway but I phrased it in an angry way so uh... there"

"There what?"

"There are going to be two less annoying kids that's what!" Porky yelled as he crawled along the side of the wall and up the ceiling doing a quick series to Ness and Lucas (now below him) as they fell to the floor.

"Ugh, since when could he do that?" Ness asked as he and Lucas moved beofre Porky fell on them.

"When could you two twerps float in mid air like that, huh?" Porky asked.

"When training with our psychic energy" Lucas simple stated.

"Well I've been training to on how to defeat you once and for all. And it involves a lot of stabbing!" Porky then tried stabbing the two as Ness and Lucas were shown moving back to avoid the various claw strikes.

"If you absolutley do no want to take any damage you'll have to resort to long range weapons or deftly jump in and out with mid range attacks." Master Hand reminded them.

Porky laughed. "Ha, that means you have no chance since you guys do not even have any weapons."

"What about this?" Ness said as he and Lucas used a combined PK Fire to knock Porky back some as his machine was sizzing a bit.

"Oww my precious robot, I mean that didn't hurt" Porky shook his machine off. "Besides let's see how you schmucks can handle this!" Porky then jumped in the air to body slam them as Ness and Lcuas rolled back. "How dare you make a fool of me with one of my supreme ultimate attacks!"

"Hey that's just a same stupid jumping bodyslam that a Petey tried" Mario stated.

"Yeah most of your non flying boss opponents, and some of your flying opponents really like that move. Even we like doing it."

Crazy Hand nodded. "Yeah we slam into each other all the times usually when moaning a lot under the sheets" some of the smashers snicker at this.

Master Hand backed up some. "Hey it's not like that, he's just talking about those pillow fights he always tries dragging me into doing?"

"Pillow fight?" Crazy Hand gasped and snapped in a giant pillow. "Pillow fight!" Starts hitting Master Hand with a pillow.

"Ow, we're not in a pillow fight!" Master Hand roared.

Crazy Hand sighed. "Oh yeah" he then made the pillow go away and then gasped. "But wait... that means..." he then snapped his fingers again. "Missile fight!" He said about to hit Master hand with a missile!

"NO!" He then teleported the missle away. "Like I was saying-" Suddenly Master Hand was knocked back some as he was shown smoking in his backside. "Hey, who did that?" he asked.

"The confederates ya commie!" Mr. Game and Watch yelled.

"No, that was done by someone. Someone with a missile" Master Hand then looks over at Samus and Snake. "That'd be one of you two."

"Well I didn't do it" Samus said.

"Yeah me neither you (beep)in glove" Snake retorted.

"Well until someone confesses you're going in the time out room" Master hand warned.

Samus rolled her eyes. "Stop treating us like we're 5 years old" Master Hand then snapped his fingers as Samus and Snake were teleported into a purple vortex cube floating in the middle of another room. "Well this is just great" Samus sarcastically replied.

"Eh, could be worse" Snake said taking out a cigarette and smoking it. "Could of been put in here with the (swear)ing brain dead paper (beep)."

"True" Samus said leaning against one of the walls. "Still knowing the hand's record he could forget that we're in here."

"I'm sure that masked puffball boyfriend of yours would try (beep)ing slicing him in two if he did" Snake then looked over at her. "You know I have to ask. Just why are you into Meta-Knight anyway? Is it the whole (beep)ing armor thing or something?"

"Partially that and the fact that he is very strong, level headed, bad ass who actually cares about me" Samus pointed over at him. "That and the fact he seems like one of the few stable guys around here, unlike you."

"I'm stable."

"Yeah uh you do know swearing in every sentence is one of the many forms of Tourettes right?"

"I don't have tourettes" Snake said stretching some. "I just like swearing a lot. No (swear)ing problem with that right?"

"Yeah for you" Samus then made a fist. "I think we should be more focused on finding out who shot that missile anyway. You know clear our names and get out of here and all."

"Oh I'm already on that" Snake was shown tapping a button on his hear opening up a Codec channel. "This is Snake. You there Otacon?"

"Yeah I'm there Snake" Otacon was heard saying. "And based on the energy reports I'm getting from your location you seemed to be trapped in some force field bubble. You behind enemy lines?"

"Only Master Hand's whose enemy as per usual is (beep)in logic" Snake grumbled. "Anyway I need you to hack the video channels in the main mansion room and play back all footage of 30 minutes ago around the giant retarded glove."

"Copy that Snake. I'll be sending you a report in a couple of minutes" Snake stood up as the Codec channel ended.

"Okay I'm getting some footage sent over from Otacon that should clear us of committing said missile shooting" Snake then looked to see Samus staring at him. "What?"

"You have cameras running all over the mansion filming us?"

"Not all over" Snake explained. "Just in certain sections. The main room, my room, the (beep)in glove's place, and a couple other select locations."

"And where would these "select locations" be?" Samus asked using finger quotes.

"Nowhere you need to be suspcious of." Snake then tossed her a communciation piece. "You can use this to check it out for yourself."

"Oh thanks" Samus said opening a slot inside her helmet and attaching it inside her armor. "So this will allow me to see those cameras?"

"And communicate on the codec channels" Snake explained. "I wanted to set up those channels around so we'd all be in contact with each other in case of some kind of emergency but I only had one worked on before the glove got paranoid that'd I would try (beep)ing plotting secret attacks on him or something."

"Well it does sound like something you'd do.;"

"Sounds like something anyone would try to do to that (beep)hole."

"Touche" Samus remarked as the camera panned back into the main room of the mansion.

"So like I was saying" Master Hand looked around. "Hey where'd Meta-Knight go?"

"He said something about finding Samus" Kirby said. "Though I hope he also said something about finding sandwiches, which are even more delicious then Samus."

"Well they're not leaving until someone confesses to missling me" Master Hand then looked over at Porky. "Until then though you two should try and back away from Porky at a moment's notice if he tries missling you."

"Alright, I knew this thing had missles on it!" Porky yelled out happily.

"Oh wait, that was another boss. My bad." Porky frowned. "Hey you can do other things though."

"Oh you mean like this?" He then came at Ness and Lucas with another barrage of claw strikes.

"You're just doing the same thing you did before" Ness pointed out.

"Oh yeah?" One of porky's claws hit Ness and smashed him into Lucas as the two fell to the floor. "I was analyzing you're dodging the last time you tried getting away from me so now I know how you're going to move."

"I have to say that is pretty impressive" Lucas admitted getting up. "Still it would mean a lot more if you used such analytical skills for good instead of evil."

"No way evil is way more fun!" Porky said charging at them.

"Yeah I reckon he's got a point on that" Dedede stated.

"Though the pig is a far inferior evil compared to my own" Ganondorf remarked.

"Hey that reminds me I'm going to go stab you once I take out these kids" Porky said attempting to stab Ness and Lucas again.

Master Hand watched this. "Sometimes, or all the times Porky will preform a multiple hit attack with his legs, or are they tentacles-

"Legs you fool!" Porky said continuing to try and stab Ness and Lucas.

"Okay legs, and when he does that you better distance yourself on the double."

"Except since there's already two of us that'd be on the quadruple" Ness said as he and Lucas jumped back.

"It wouldn't matter if you were on the octuple or the sixteenth..uple, you still couldn't take me down!" Porky yelled.

"I hate to be rude and mention this but it was me and only a few of my dear close friends that defeat your nefarious schemes" Lucas stated.

"Shut up blondie! I'm rectifying that now!" Porky then quickly smacked them to the wall and quickly started administering a quick selection of claw slices as Ness and Lucas screamed out.

"As demonstrated Porky's attacks can take longer then you think to register a hit, so even if you think you're done for, you should make an effort to escape" Master Hand told the two who nodded to each other as they jumped along the walls above Porky, clinging to it as the jumped again.

"PK THUNDER!" They both called out using the PK Thunder From behind slame to combine into two as they slammed hard into Porky, actually knocking his machine all the ay across the room causing an explosion as the two landed on the ground sizzling with electricity.

"Hmm though I don't think you can use a Double PK Thunder Slam to escape in the game" Master Hand pointed out.

"Well good thing for us this isn't the game version of the tournament" Ness said as Porky crawled out, screaming in agony as his machine was shown to be totally wrecked. "Oh come on you're machine protected you. No way you could be that hurt."

"Air... deadly air... getting in" Porky said as there was a breach shown in his armor.

"Ah yes I knew the oxygen was of the most dangerous of varietys" Olmiar said looking at Master Hand. "I told you that you needed to get rid of that poo poo air but you sir did not do such a thingery."

"Hey even I need air to breath, kind of, and besides this is something easily fixed" he then snapped his fingers and repaired Porky's mech. "There good as new. And ready to show off that smaller characters like Ness and Lucas can avoid those claw shots by just ducking."

"You cannot simply duck over my powerful bridgae of pincers!" Porky yelled as he tried hitting Ness and Lucas as they were able to duck over his attacks. "Hey stop doing that!"

"By what, growing taller?" Ness asked.

"All the better to crush you at that size" Ness then took out his bat as he smashed one of Porky's legs off as the machine fell to the ground. "Okay enough of this ground mode." Porky's machine then flew through the air retracting the claws some as a laser was shown firing. "Let's see how you deal with this.

"When Porky fires his guided laser, back off as far as you can and use your midair dodges to escape the incoming blasts" Master Hand stated as Ness and Lucas simply used PSI Magnet to absorb the energy laser fire. "Hey none of that!" He yelled as then snapped his fingers, removing they're PSI shields as they jumped and dodged in the air to avoid the shots. "Well that takes care of explaining his laser. Now about those Porky bots."

"I don't see any Porky bots" Ness said as Porky was shown dropping robotic dolls of himself as they charged at Ness and Lucas. "You made robot clones of yourself Porky?"

"All the better to KILL you with" Porky said as Ness and Lucas blasted the bots to bits with PK Fire and Lightning attacks. "Hey I said kill as you dying, not them.

"Yeah you really can't do that in the tournament" Master Hand explained. "See only occasionally will the Porky bots launched will take a tumble and explode so you have to run off to the side when you see that. Otherwise it's okay to touch the robots" Ness and Lucas looked to see themselves surrounded by robots as the robots all then self destructed at once. "I was going to say watch out for those explosions but too late for that now."

"Yes, too late because Ness and Lucas have finally paid the price" Porky laughed. "The price Ness's dad should of paid me years ago!"

"Oh give it a reast with that" Ness said as he and Lucas were fine as they're shields dislodged. "How long can someone carry a grudge for?"

"Eternity and back. Well I can because I'm immortal. You though; not so much, since you're dead!" Porky charged at the two again as they just jumped over his assult a few times.

"So in short if Porky dashes at you take to the air, and when he lets off a barrage of electric bolts from the sky you can move left and right to dodge" Ness and Lucas were shown dodging left right, from, back, and diagonally to avoid electric bolts as Master Hand continued on. "Keep dodging regularly throughout the fight to stay safe."

"You know all this advice just seems like running away. Aren't we suppose to fight him?" Ness asked

"Ha, as if you have anything that would stand a chance against the Great mighty Porkey Minch!" Porkey said holding out his hands.

"Well actually we do have this" Ness twirled his hands a few times holding them up as Lucas nodded and held out one hand. "PK FLASH!"

"PK FREEZE!" Lucas said. The free blast actually went inside the flash as the two energies combined and hit Porky, causing an explosion as Ice crystals then shot through his machine breaking them to pieces as the other parts were shwown crumbling and falling to the ground.

"Hmm that was a pretty flashy cool" Nana stated.

Popo nodded. "Yeah though you should really leave the ice blasts to us."

"I do admit you can use them better then I can" Lucas said wiping off his hands. "However I still like using the ice blasts since they do not cause too much harm to those I use them against."

"Plus it's good you have a true attack difference from me" Ness looked annoyed at Master Hand. "Even though the Final Smashes should be WAY DIFFERENT-"

"Yeah yeah I've heard that before, and before, and a thousand more befores." He then snapped his fingers as Porkey was placed in the corner as something entered the middle of the main room. It was a gigantic metallic rhinoceros looking creature armed with a missile launcher and big metallic gorilla arms. "Time you meet one of the many new original bosses made exclusively for this tournament!" Master Hand announced.

"Wait a minute you said there were only six or so bosses we were fighting today" Link pointed out. "And since there's someone you can't talk about, you hands and Petey, Rayquaza and Porky, that only leaves four more bosses to go over or you even supposedly have. Even all four of them are original are how can four be considered many?"

Master Hand sighed. "Geez queb it was just a figure of speech"

"Well I don't like that Queb figure of speech you keep using" Link replied.

Ganondorf smirked. "Ha it is a nickname most appropriate for you little quebby baby swordsman -"

Young Link turned to him. "Hey Ganonlosersayswhat?"

"What? You mind I'm trying to insult your future self-"

"Well you insulted yourself by calling yourself a loser so ha!" Young Link then stuck his tounge out and laughed asn Ganodnorf glared angrily at him. "Oh what's the big bad lord of all retardation going to do?"

"Bide my time for the day the king of darkness can strike back" Ganondorf said making a fist. "Which should be any day now."

"Actually today will be that day for you" Master hand thought before looking pointing at the Galloem. "Till that day today's the day to meet Galleom, a boss whose just raring for a fight."

"He dosen't really seem to be doing anything" Ike pointed out.

"Well that's because this iron giant, not directed by Brad Bird, is switched to Off Position" Master Hand explained. "See I found out that full on robotic combatants don't get as snippy as the rest of you jerks."

"Beep I am full on robotic, bop" R.O.B stated.

"Thus why you're less of a jerk" Master Hand stated. "So I had these two bosses constructed personally."

"By who?" Link asked.

"Those Metal Gear Ray and Rex guys I got to pilot the suits for the Shadow Moses stage" Master hand said chuckling some. "heh I told those nerds if they built them I'd let them free and I didn't."

"That's pretty messed up" Yoshi commented.

"What? I'm sure they enjoyed constructing those robots for minimum wage earnings. And if I'm wrong uh... may I get 10 billion dollars." Master Hand smiled some. "See even if I am wrong I still win."

"... Could you get any more horrible?"

"Pfft like any of you guys are saints" Master Hand points at Yoshi. "You're a racist" he then points at Zelda. "You're sexist" he then points at Zero Suit Samus. "You're gay" he then points at Mario. "You're an ego filled Italian" he points at Luigi "you're a coward" he points at Donkey Kong "You're a simple monkey" he points at Sonic. "You're an annoying hedgehog." He then points at Kirby. "you're a food dispenser." He then points at Link. "You're a Quebbie" He then points at the Ice Climbers. "you guys go everywhere together, even the bathroom" He then looks over at Crazy Hand and moves to him. "And you... well, I don't have five hours to talk about all that's wrong with you."

"Uh is it going to take 5 hours to get your ass-hand mended up?" Crazy Hand asked.

"Why do you-" Master Hand looked to see all the Smashers moving closer to him. "Uh..." he then moved behind Galloem. "Back off I got a giant robo gorilla rhino and I know how to use it." Sonic then sped behind Master Hand and homing attacked him to the others as most of the smashers were shown beating up on Master Hand for awhile before he pulled out looking severely bruised. "Ow, jeez try and help people."

"Naming faults isn't really helping" Ike pointed out.

"Well since you were like one of the five people who didn't attack me I'll consider that actual advice" Master Hand snapped his fingers as hearts dropped on the hand healing him. "Just for that you can fight Galloem along with..." he looked around. "Hmm those other swordsman guys aren't here" Master Hand said to himself. "So I'll have to choose someone from the second Galloem fight". He then pointed at the trainer. "Uh you, step on down."

The trainer stepped forward. "Alright my first boss battle and I'll make sure to earn the badges instead of it being given as an act of kindess by the gym leaders."

"Oh yeah you can't fight. Step back and let your Pokemon do the work."

"Oh, you couldn't of waited like 30 seconds for him to figure that out while getting pummeled some?" Squirtle asked.

"Hey one of these days you're going to respect me" the trainer said holding out his hand. "And today... may not be that day, but one day. One day soon. I can feel it in my trainer bones."

"Yeah save your bone talk after dealing with Galloem" Master Hand montioned to the robotic rhino tank. "This is a guy you fight two times two times during all of your adventures but you apply the same strategy to both fights."

Fox held out his hand. "Well based off fighting that Rayquaza thing-"

"I'm right here!" Rayquaza said in the corner.

"Yeah that guy, seems only about a couple of us even meet up with each boss."

"Well in the story. There are other places you can fight them all regularly and you fight him fairly similarly, besides you know everyone having an entire different set of attacks."

"Oh yeah, I feel sooo diversed" Falco said sarcastically.

"Well everyone besides a few clones who should be lucky they're even still around" Master Hand then turned on a switch as Galloem's eyes turned red as he leaped in the air in front of the Trainer and Ike.

The trainer rubbed his chin. "Hmm, he's a steel type which means I'm going to need a fire type for this one."

"Ha, in your face inferor don't fight the bosses losers" Charizard said flying in front of Galloem. "I'm going to burn this guy into slag."

"Not if I erupt him first" Ike said taking out his sword. "And I don't need to wait for commands to have to fight."

"Neither do I" Charizard pointed out.

"Yeah but you will if you love me" The trainer said smiling some.

"... Neither do I" Charizard repeated as the trainer frowned.

"Some day they'll listen. And when they do I'm going to show everyone just how cool I can be with awesome strategies, and friendship and uh... oh a cape! I'm going to need a cape" The trainer thought as Galloem Growled and moved to smack them as Charizard flew the trainer away as Ike jumped over the metallic hand.

"Pay attention to the fight stupid" Charizard said putting the trainer down.

"Oh yeah, the fight" The trainer pointed at Galloem. "Use flamethrower" Charizard jumped and hit with flamethrower as Ike came down with an eruption shot, attacing at the same time as Galloem's hand was blown off.

"Wow, that's the kind of coolness that definitely won't be available in the game verisons" Master hand thought to himself. "You guys have the right idea though. Galloem dosen't have too many anti air attacks so staying high in the sky is a good way to avoid the brunt of it's assault."

"Oh yeah like it really has a powerful assault" Charizard said sarcastically as the pieces of the hand soon formed back on Galloem as it appeared whole again. "Well that's more healing then power-" Charizard started to say before Galloem spun around producing a powerful wind that sucked Charizard and Ike as they were knocked back to the ground.

"This is more challenging then I thought it'd be" Ike said holding out his sword and smirking some. "Which is really good actually. I needed a good work out..." he then glared annoyed at people. "And if anyone says something like "outside the boys bathroom" I'm putting this blade into your face and twisting it."

"No offense but that still sounds like an innuendo" Sheik noted. "Besides I think you have bigger problems to worry about."

"That also sounds like an innuendo-" Ike started to say before he saw Galloem's fist coming down at him as he dodged it. Galloem then launched various missiles at Ike who jumped to dodge a couple as he spun around and sliced a few with his sword.

"That's right Ike stay in the air by climbing up with multiple jumps, using recovery moves and employing mid air dodges" Master Hand said as Ike then mid air dodged a punch from Galloem as he then threw his sword in the air, coming down with a powerful Aether slash which Galloem dodged by moving backwards who was then body slammed by Charizard from his backside.

"You better not of forgotten about me" Charizard said using rock smash as various pieces of rock hit Galloem as he fell down hard to the grunt, his circuits sizzling some in pain. "I don't know my own strength... oh wait I do, and it's awesome" Charizard commented as Ivysaur and Squirtle groaned.

"Heh you don't know how awesome Rock Smash is for boss fights" Master Hand commented as Galloem got back up grunting some. "Nice job using jumps in conjunctions with mid air dodges guys but you're going to need to stay on the ground for his next assault" missiles were shown firing out of Galloem.

"I can cut those things up no problem" Ike said as he looked to see twenty missles heading to him. "Okay this might be more challenging..." Ike then sliced one of the missles and was blown up by it's self destruct as he was knocked into part of the wall.

"Yeah going sniggity slice on a missle is only going to get you pain" Master Hand pointed out. "When Galloem fires a volley of missles like that you need to stay on the ground, attacking and attacking again. And then maybe a third time."

"I won't need a third time" Charizard said coming in with another rock smash as Galloem then shot a missile right as the rock was about to hit, blasting Charizard through the room and sticking his heard through one of the walls. "Uh, a little HELP?" Charizard said trying to get out.

"Oh come Charizard, you can get out of that" Squirtle said. "Oh wait, you're ego probably got stuck in the wall too" Squirtle and Ivysaur chuckled at this.

The trainer made a fist. "Come on guys you need to work together and get him out and learn a cooperative lesson about teamwork and helping each other and-"

Charizard quickly got out. "On second thought I seem to be fine so no stupid preachy lessons."

"Oh but I had a speech and everything" the trainer said disappointed.

"Hey you may still need it" Master hand said as Galloem jumped in the air. "Of course to most easily dodge his high jumps and falling attacks is by air dodging" Master hand looked to see Galloem stomping on Charizard and Ike a few times. "That's not air dodging at all!"

"Enough of this" Ike then flipped away and turned back, using Quick to smack Galloem as Charizard used Fly to smash him to the backside knocking him to the ground. "Alright this double teaming thing has it's advantages."

"That's what she said" Captain Falcon said as everyone turned to him. "You know that bootylicious Dark Zelda when I used that clone gun on her-"

"Hey that gun's not a toy, especially of the sexual kind!" Master Hand yelled. "I'm going to have to go lock that in my room if you guys forget that gun's for emergencies only. Like you know if one of you had a date with two women at the same time and didn't want to ensure sitcom shenanigans."

"Well it was used on a superior female mind, though one of the alternate universe variety that seems to share some ridicolous noton of Falcon's perversion being attractive" Zelda stated.

"Besides clones of you turn out to be better then the real thing" Shiek said pointing to herself. "Need I say more."

"Oh you'll wish you had not said such a thing you inferor copy" Zelda said teleporting over to try and hit Shiek who teleported away from her.

"Link protect me from the big scary psychopath" Sheik said in a mock scared tone moving behind Link.

"You shouldn't egg the primness on so much Sheik" Link stated. "I am sure she did not really mean to call you such a thing."

"Well she is an inferior for she does not respect me or my obvious superior power" Zelda commented.

"Save those sexist comments for another foe Zelda" Master Hand said as Galloem was shown getting up. "Because Galloem isn't done yet."

"Pfft what's that tin can going to do now?" Charizard asked as Galloem transformed into his tank form.

"Yeah you guys really need to stop saying "Pfft what" like that cause it's going to end badly."

"You say that too" Link pointed out.

"No, I say that if Galloem transforms into Tank mode it's usually best to take a jump over and behind the machine" Master Hand stated as Galloem then ran over Charizard and Ike at high speeds. "Of course This varies from character to character."

"Oh wait, that's it character" The trainer snapped his fingers as he put Charizard back in his Pokeball. "You did an awesome super incredible fantastic job and deserve a good rest" the trainer said putting away his pokeball as he pointed at Squirtle. "Okay your turn buddy."

"Why are you choosing me?" Squirtle asked. "My recovery is good for building damage, but that's it."

"Yeah you kind of want to be in the air sicne there you're safe from missiles and charge attacks" Master Hand noted.

"Hey I know what I'm doing" the trainer stated as he pointed at the ground. "Squirtle Water gun!" Squirtle shrugged and used water gun on the ground as he then jumped to avoid being slammed by Galloem's tank mode. "Okay now water gun again this time on Galloem" Squirtle then used water gun on the robot tank as it was shown charging around the room. "Okay now Ivysaur Use vine whip from behind to grab it" Ivysaur came behind Galloem and grabbed it. The trainer then turned to Ike. "Okay Ike use your Quick Draw ability to charge and attack and poke a whole through the side of Galloem."

"What?" Ike asked annoeyd. "I'm not one of your Pokemon-"

"Come on Ike, you can do it! I believe in you!"

"That has nothing to do with my complaints-"

"Look Ike you need to be a team player. I mean weren't you part of some mercenary group?"

"I led the Greil Mercanceries!"

"Well lead on the victory before you loose your grasp on it and-"

"Alright fine if it will shut you up" Ike then closed his eyes and charged his sword, using quick draw as he poked a whole through Galloem. "Now what-"

"Ivysaur grab Ike!" The trainer commanded as Ike was grabbed by Ivysaur and knocked away as Galloem blew up, spreading pieces throughout the room as everyone looked on amazed. "Water may not be strong against steel, but expose the electrical wiring underneath the machine and the results are bound to be shocking."

"... That was one of the worst puns I've ever heard but I guess you earned it for a fairly good strategy" Squirtle commented smirking some. "How come you can't normally act that smart?"

"Hey I save my super intelligent plotting for when I'm on, or you're on the fields of battle" the trainer pointed out. "Besides this was a battle won on teamwork as well as strategy."

"Yeah I have to admit that was a good move" Ike held out his hand as the trainer moved away. "What? Allergic to people shaking your hand?"

"Well... you know... after what you did last Halloween-"

"Oh come on, I apologized for that like a thousand times!" Ike said crossing his arms. "Can we just forget about that?"

"Yes forget about that and the work I'm going to have to outsource to those Rex guys once again, because it's time to move on to the next boss" Ones of the doors open up as Meta-Knight, Samus and Snake walk in. "First, where have you guys been?"

"Locked up in your (beep)in time out cube!" Snake yelled.

Meta-Knight looked over at Master Hand. "It was difficult to pinpoint exactly where it was but I managed to find and break it from the outside with only a few dozen sword swings."

"Yeah those barriers ain't what they use to be" Master Hand rubbed his fingers. "Or that was one I let crazy hand makes. He always makes weird barriers."

"One tome I made a barrier reef that I named Barriel that Barrister" Crazy Hand stated. "And she was my first mother in law twice removed."

"...I'm finding a way to up you're medication" Master Hand turned to Snake and Samus. "So are you ready to confess who missled me?"

"It wasn't us you (beep)" Snake then took out the video cam on his cypher. "According to this video log I got from Otacon's cam this is what missled you" A shot of one of the rooms of the mansion reveals Galloem sleepoing on standby as Wario and Marth run by (Wario still holding Marth's sword) as Marth accidentally slams into Galloem, turning's it's eyes glowing red for a second as it shoots off a missile which is shown hitting Master Hand.

"Oh so it was those guys" Master Hand said as the video ended. "Well I guess we all learned a little something about trust-"

"Like how you need to learn to trust in what we say more and not just to such rash conclusions" Samus stated.

"Well yeah probably that." He turned to Samus. "I'm glad you're here now actually because it's time to introduce the next boss and this is one you should know quite well." A roar was shown as a purple dinosaur/dragon esque creature with yellow wings busted through another door, roaring as all the smashers looked at it. "Introducing as Boss Number 4 today... Ridley."

"Ridley" Samus grunted angrily as she turned to face it.

"Ridley" Zero Suit Samus said looking at as her eyes narrowed.

"Ridley" Zelda said looking over at Zero Suit and then over at the Space pirate leader appearing incredibly ticked.

"Ridley!" Peach yelled happily as everyone looked at her. "Aren't we like playing the say the Ridley name game? Cause it sounds totally fun." Everyone groaned at this.

"Isn't that just like a woman" Ridley said flapping his wings as he looked at Peach. "Stupid, weak and inferior. You're just like the rest of your pathetic gender."

"... What did you say?" Zelda said gazing at him even more annoyed.

"You heard me. Women are weak and stupid and only good for birthing babies and knitting sweaters and baking food, not for doing any of the man's work."

"Did you get brain damage from the last several times I blasted your skull in?" Samus asked pointing her cannon arm at him. "I proved time and time again how much better I am then you-"

"Oh save it you weak double x chromosome waste of space" He then pointed at Samus. "You really think it's your "womanly" skills that beat me time and time again? Of course not. Its' only that suit that gives you power. See unlike the real actual men in this tournament you need some cheap little trinket of armor to even try and fight in they're obviously better then you in every way league."

Meta-Knight pointed his sword at Ridley. "You watch what you say beast."

Ridley gazed at him. "Why? Don't tell me you're actaully attached to this pathetic baby factory surplus tin can slut? Maybe she's good for a bang or two but that's probably it unless you want to be infected by her weak feminine germs."

Samus pointed at Master Hand. "... Find yourself another boss. I'm taking out this one for good."

"In your dreams ovary sack" Ridley then flew through the cieling and then back at the ground at high speeds as he then grabbed Zero Suit Samus and crushed her in his hand as she cried out in pain. "Before I waste you I need to waste this even more pathetic female trash. One that doesn't even have armor to cover itself and pretend to actually fight well."

"I don't need armor... to kick your ass" Zero Suit stated.

"What are you going to do? Bleed from your cooch for a couple of days and hope your disgusting menstrual cycle will make me want to spare yoru measly little life?" He then slammed Zero Suit Samus into the wall. "You should of just stayed in your little hut giving birth to some boy so you would of actually done something with your life. But by trying to think that women can actually do something you-" Ridley was then kicked hard in the hand as he screamed out in pain. Zelda was shown below him as she punched the wrist she had kicked, breaking it as Zero Suit fell out of his grasp.

"Are you okay?" Zelda asked seriously as Zero Suit nodded. "Good" she said tightly hugging Zero Suit kissing her on the cheek. "I did not want to interrupt your battle Samus but it looked like you were going to let him hurt you and I could not allow that."

"No it's okay" Zero Suit smiled at her. "Just let him get me by surprise, that's all."

"I figured as much" Zelda then turned to Samus as powerful blue magical energy surrounded her. "If you do not want to join your arch nemesis you will just stay there and watch."

"Hey just because you're both sexist doesn't mean you get dibs on him" Samus stated.

Zelda made a fist which was shown glowing with powerful fire magic. "Though I do obviously do not agree with anything that he says, it is the fact that he would dare touch and slander my Zesamsu in such a fashion that he must pay for."

"Well I guess I can't fault you for fighting for the one you care about" Samus said smirking some. "Besides I don't like fighting against the same old foe again and again anyway. Especially people like him."

"As if I enjoy being in you're disgusting female company" Ridley said looking at his wrist and twisting it. "I do not know what man you slept with and stole his energy from to be able to do that but rest assured that was one lucky hit and-" Zelda then teleported in front of him, power kicking him hard in the face as Ridley flew back some. She then teleported behind him, elbowing him hard in the back as he cried out in pain as she then jumped above him and shot a tremendous Din's fire, blasting him through the floor and down several fights as an explosion could be seen hundreds of meters below smash mansion."

"**Get up**" Zelda said darkly cracking her knuckles. "**I'm not done with you yet**."

Ridley blew back up cricking his next some as he looked at Zelda. Ridley appeared to be bleeding from his cheek and burned from the fire blast. "Oh please girl. You think you can boss me around just because you got a few lucky hits? Please. Why don't you go back to your sowing bee or whatever you women do and-"

Zelda then grabbed him hard by the neck looking at him seriously. "Before I end your life I am going to make you apologize for what you did to Samus. Do you want to apologize now or do you want to wait until I start breaking things?"

Ridley then slapped Zelda's hand away. "Get off me your pathetic female trash!" He then blew his wings hard creating a powerful gust of wind which was showing blowing throughout the room. It only seemed to blow Zelda's hair back though as she stoo there not flinching.

"Yeah since Ridley is in the air most of the time, you're going to have to go up there and attack him if you want to win the fight" Master Hand stated as Zelda looked at him with dark blue energy surrounding her eyes as he backed away a bit. "Uh never mind. You just continue starring creepily at him."

"Soon you won't be able to stare at all you genderly wrong garbage!" Ridley then charged at her at great speeds, flying through the air with energy gathered around him. Zelda simply held out her hand as she caught Ridley by his pointy nose and was shown moving back a few feet before stopping. "How dare you try touching me again you-" Zelda then threw him up and palmed the air hard, shooting a wave of magic energy that slammed Ridley into the ceiling as he then fell to the ground, murmuring in pain. "You bitch" Ridley moaned slowly flying up again. "You're going to pay for that."

"Not if she uses effective midair strikes to win this battle" Master Hand looking over at Zelda. "Since you don't really have them I'd advise switching to someone who can focus on attacks that score multiple hits."

"I'd advise you shut your hand hole before I plug it shut" Zelda said energy flaring around her as Master Hand backed off again.

"Some Master you turned out to be, afraid of some woman on the pill" Ridley then charged from behind at high speeds punching Zelda as she was knocked through the air. "See? All it takes is one hit and soon the women will go crying desperate to go back to they're job of cleaning the house-" Zelda then teleported in front of Ridley and punched him hard in the face, knocking out some teeth as Ridley slammed yet again to the wall.

"Everything you say makes your death all the more torturous" Zelda said teleporting in front of him. "I'd normally eradicate scum like you in a quick more painless way but I am going to take my time to-" Ridley then grabbed her and slammed Zelda hard into the wall.

"Who gave you permission to speak girlie?" Ridley asked. "You're the only one getting slowly tormented around here". Suddenly Ridley's body froze as was shown just hovering there. Zero Suit Samus was shown above him holding out her gun as she then dropped down with an ax kick to his wrist, causing Ridley to let go of Zelda as he caught the princess in her arms.

"You okay?" Zero Suit asked setting Zelda gently on the ground.

"I'm fine" Zelda said smiling at her. "I appreciate the help."

"Oh I'm doing more then that" Zero Suit said looking over at Ridley. "I know you're angry at him but you're not the only one he's hurt."

"I know but I do not wish for you to partipate in this battle" Zelda said stroking Zero Suit's chin. "Considering how much he has already caused you pain and does not deserve a chance to do so again."

"Yeah but I'm sure with you here he'll never get that chance" Zero Suit said hugging her. "And there's no way I'm going to let him hurt you either Zel" she said lightly rubbing her back as Zelda returned the hug.

Ridley then looked at them disgusted. "Ick. If there's one thing worse then a woman, it's two women being on top of each other in such a disgusting matter."

"Dude what the falc are you on?" Captain Falcon asked.

"I am about to be on top of the superior male ladder once again once my why Chromoe deals with this inferior trash-"

"Wait time out for a second!" Samus looked over at Master Hand. "Since when did you make Ridley sexist?"

"Huh? I didn't do anything!" Master Hand said looking at her offended. "Maybe he was you know always like that-"

"No he wasn't. I'd know that from experience" Samus pointed at him. "You screwed him up, even worse then what you did to Zelda."

"Pft as if some androgynous glove would be able to harm such a superior specimen like myself" Ridley said flapping his wings.

"See? He even responded pretty much the same way."

"I don't know why you guys keep blaming me for personality defects" Master Hand said sounding annoyed. "Maybe you guys are just acting normally and don't like how you act so you blame me for that. Huh, what do you think of that?"

"I think your defense is fairly idiotic" Samus stated. "Not that it matters much in this case though. Ridley was always just an annoying ass, now he's just an annoying sexist ass."

"Once again woman I will break you once I deal with these foul beasts" Ridley then charged as Zelda and Zero suit moved away to avoid being hit by him.

"The only foul beast is you!" Zelda then used her impact kick to hit Ridley in the stomach as he spurted out blood and then clawed her hard in the face smacking her down to the ground.

"Yeah I recommend not using attacks that cause an impact stall, even if they pack a punch" Master Hand warned.

Zelda got up and dusted herself off. "At least my attacks have such power behind them unlike his." Ridley then roared and tried slamming into her again as Zelda teleported away as Zero Suit then came from behind and grabbed Ridley's hand with her whip to spin him into the air and slam him along the ground as Zelda then hit him with two powerful Din's fire, causing an explosion as Ridley was seen on fire. "That's right, feel the fury of my superior female flames of vengeance!"

"Owww, I mean you call these flames?" Ridley then flapped his wings blowing the flames away. "I'll show you flames" he then opened his mouth and coughed up a bit of blood as he looked around confused. "Hey where are my flames?"

"Oh you don't have that here" Master Hand explained. "Still that was a perfectly good moment you'd think "here comes an attack" even though there was none, but if there was you should put some distance between Ridley and watch his movements."

"What movements do I even have in this pathetic filled with too many females tournament?" Ridley asked.

"Oh you know some great ones like Tail drills and the 360 degree swoop and..." Master Hand thoguht for a second. "Well not a lot actually. You're one of the weaker bosses actually."

"WHAT?!" Ridley screamed out angrily. "I'll show you weak!" Zelda and Zero Suit Samus then kicked him from behind as he hit the floor.

"You sure did" Zero Suit stated smugly as Ridley gritted his teeth at this.

"Okay now take some time to study Ridley's movements since it will really pay off" Master Hand said as Ridley then flew upward through the cieling. "Like that for example. If Ridley flies upward all you need to do is dodge sideways to avoid the descending attack that follows soon after."

"Hey that's my move!" Rayquaza shouted.

"Oh you bosses better not complain about having similar move sets as well!" Master Hand warned as Ridley then ascended down to try and hit him as Zelda and Zero Suit dodged to the side, shooting a din's fire and paralyzing shot that knocked Ridley back some. "Now what to do if he tries a fly off from the side of the screen attack" Ridley then flew off through the window. "See all you need to do is leap high into the air or crouch down and you'll avoid the sideswipe" Ridley then charged in at high speeds as Zero Suit crouched and Zelda jumped into the air. Ridley missed hitting of them as Zero suit jumped up and punched Ridley knocking him up some as Zelda Power kicked him diagonally as Ridley tumbled along the ground again. "And now here's advice to on how to avoid Ridley's tail attack or changing to sides of the screen; jump to avoid being hit."

"Wow, Ridley seems even lamer then you are to fight in this tournament" Pikachu observed.

"That's right he is, in a way that dosen't imply me being lame."

"Only females are lame and stupid and ugly and weak and pointless and" Ridley then looked to see Zero suit and Zelda charging at him as he flapped to the other side of the room. "Ha and now take this!" He then tried dragging his tail down to hit them as the two flipped through the air to avoid being hit. "Stop moving around so much."

"That's actually opposite the advice I was going to give" Master Hand said as Zelda and Zero Suit continued dodging Ridley's charges. "See they need to keep incorporating mid air dodges into they're evasive maneuvers as this will lessen the likelihood of them getting hit during all that running and jumping."

"But I want them to get hit!" Ridley screamed trying to grab the two as Zelda teleported her and Zero Suit Samus away. They then appeared above him doing a powerful double punch that slammed Ridley back into the ground into the Ridley shaped crater he had made before. "Alright that does it! I'm really going to make you girls pay now!" Ridley then jumped out of the whole and broke through another wall of the room

"Man Crazy Hand is going to have so much clean up work to do after this" Master Hand observed.

"I already got my mop and rubber ducky prepared to work" Crazy Hand said saluting.

"What's the ducky for?" Master hand asked.

"He's fun to squeak" Crazy Hand said squeaking a rubber duck several times and laughing. "See? Look at him squeak. He's like private squeaks or Squeakers Mcgee."

"Yeah I'm sure he is" Master hand said dryly as Ridley was shown flying at the Zelda and Zero Suit. "Okay see Ridley rushing in from the background? All you need to do to avoid that is jump and mid air dodge" the two did so as Ridley passed them as they then kicked him in the back as Ridley slammed through another wall before peeling himself off.

"Ugh!" Ridley then glared at Master Hand. "Tell these pathetic creatures to stop cheating."

"Uh you're just getting your butt handed to you man. That's not really cheating" Master Hand informed them. "The only thing I'll tell them is that the times when you are far removed from Ridley-"

"Which should be all the time" Samus stated.

"I meant more in the terms of if you're in a high difficult setting or are someone with poor mobility, it's OK to stay stationery" Master Hand gestured at Ridley. "If you keep your head and wait, I bet Ridley will eventually bring the fight to you."

"I am calm" Zelda stated energy focused around her. "If I allowed such a thing to truley rile me then it would almost make his points on women seem .01 percent true. And that is a lie that needs to remain at a constant zero."

"Ridley already is a constant Zero" Zero Suit spinning her whip. "Especially here. I remember he use to be almost a challenge."

"Shut up your armor less skank whore!" Ridley said flying away from the two as he spread his wings open. "I'm about the bring the pain even worse then before!"

"Stay cool girls. Just stay cool" Master Hand warned as Ridley charged at the two only to have one of his wings get grabbed by a plasma whip as Zero suit spun around him tying him up as Zelda was shown charging a humongous Din's fire attack. "No seriously stay cool. You can't kill him. I need him for the tournament."

"First off I don't listen to you sexist hand" Zelda said gathering more energy. "Secondly this won't kill him. Just torch him to a point near death. At that point I'll get him to confess on the wrongs he did to Samus and then start truly killing him."

"No you won't" Master Hand said snapping his fingers as Ridley was transported into the corner. "Enough of Ridley for today. We've got another boss to go over."

"Not until he pays for all of his crimes" Zelda said glowing with energy.

"Eh forget it Zel" Zero Suit said grabbing her hand. "We've already proven our point. Beating up on such a weakling now would be pointless"

"You raise a good point Samsu" Zelda said turning to her. "Besides such an ignorant male mind such as his would be pointless since he seems to be one of those men who will never properly learn anyway."

"Yeah that sounds like him" Zero Suit said as the two laughed some and hugged each other.

"What a pathetic display" Ridley murmured from the sidelines.

"Oh you're just saying that because you got your ass kicked" Rayquaza pointed out.

Ridley turned to him. "WHAT did you say to me?"

"You heard me. You claimed how inferior females were and then got beat up, rather badly by two of them?"

"So?" Ridley pointed at him. "At least I didn't loose to a fox and a chimp."

"I will get my vengeance on them!" Rayquaza declared.

"Not if I eradicate you first" Ridley flew closer to him. "Those who question the mighty Ridley must pay the ultimate price."

"Oh yeah?" Rayquaza said as they're heads were shown brushing against each other.

"Yeah" Ridley bellowed out.

"Bring it then!"

"I will."

"I don't see it anywhere."

"You're about it see it dragon breath."

"It's better then being so purple space pterodactyl."

"You green platted waste of a legendary."

"You sexist pirate captain."

"You failure of the lord of the skies." The two then glared at each other angrily as the smashers looked on.

"Oh this should be good" Bowser said as he was shown eating some popcorn. "The ultimate battle of the bosses, not starring me."

"Yes, a dramatic clash of supreme dark powers that are not mine should be fairly enjoyable" Ganondorf said as everyone turned to watch them. They then gasped in a mix of surprise, disgust and confusion when Rayquaza and Ridley charged at each other and... started making out.

".... WHAT?" The Majority of the Smashers said in awe of this site as the Green scaled dragon type and the purple looking dinosaur's tongue lashed as they brought they're bodies closer together in some form of a hug.

"... I think I'm going to find some place to go a- throw up" Mario said quickly leaving the room as the sounds of vomitting were heard.

"For once I'm in agreement with the plumber" Bowser said leaving through another door as he was heard chucking as well.

"... Oh I get it" Samus turned to Master Hand. "You're meddling with them for the tournament made them gay."

"Oh no, you better not blame me for that" Master Hand said looking paler then usual. "Believe me if there was even a chance of this being my fault I would let you kill me."

"Much as I hate to admit it, the bastard's got a point" Falco said shielding his eyes. "He may be twisted and retarded but I don't think even he's this messed up."

"Uh thanks, I think" Master Hand commented.

"Well this is someones fault" Pikachu said as he was shown blocking his eyes. "There is no way the universe would be so cruel to have this come together on it's own."

"Oh but I think it's like so cute" Peach said walking up to the two still making up. "Don't you see? They like totally found love with each other and like don't need to be big evil meanies anymore. That is like so adorable."

"Hey I didn't ask for your opinion female" Ridley said pulling away. "It's just that I do not wish to consort with any of your types and I saw Rayquaza looking so green over there and uh... it kind of just happened."

"Yes but it will uh never ever happened again" Rayquaza said looking away embarrassed. "For uh I will destroy him and... then all of you! Yeah that's what I'm going to."

"In fact I'm going to destroy you right now" RIdley said pointing at him. "Away from you know these fools and such."

"Of course" Raqyuaza said as the two flew out one of the windows away from the main room.

"Okay they're gone everyone, you can come back now" Master Hand stated as evereyone walked back in and opened they're eyes.

"There are no (beep)in words for how twisted that was" Snake muttered.

"I do not really see the problem though" Lucas admitted. "If they care for each other it does no matter if they are of the same gender right?"

"Uh, that wasn't the problem" Fox said turning to him. "I think it was more the fact that it was two gigantic dragon creatures not even from the same species that were tongue wrestling that was the problem."

"Even dragons need love though" Lucas held out his hand. "In my homeworld if the Dark Dragon was summoned by someone without a heart then the world would cease to exist. It needed some form of love and affection to grow and the same can be said of anyone."

"Aww, that's beautiful" Crazy Hand said taking out a hankie and blowing on it.

Lucas smiled. "Thanks. Love is one of my favorite things in this world and feel that everyone should have a chance to feel it if they want to, even people like Rayquaza and Ridley."

"Look no one wants to see ugly beasts make out" Captain Falcon commented pointing at Zero Suit and Zelda. "They can be gay because it's hot to see them kiss. Same can't be said for those two things."

"Hey do not dare lump me and Samus in the same sentence with those two monsters" Zelda said making a fist. "It is disgusting to watch them entangle because they are both inferior men and incredible evil despicable creatures."

"You know we could argue the thousand of things that were wrong with what we just saw, or we could try and move on" Master Hand stated as he snapped his fingers as a big purple and white tank creature with two wheels and two heads (one with a horn on it, another with a laser cannon on it) appeared in front of the Smashers. "Move on to see whose going to fight Duon."

"We won't have to see those two heads (beep)in make out with each other right?" Snake asked.

"No."

"Then I'm in" Snake stepped in front of Duon. "Need something to distract my mind from that (swear)ing level of disgust."

"I'm in too" Lucario said jumping next to Snake. "My Aura detects that this is a powerful foe and hopefully one that will help take my power to new limits."

"Well this is one of the stronger bosses you're going to have to face" Master Hand commented. "After all this fearsome foe is constructed with two sides; a gun side and a sword side."

"Let's see how his gun fares against my (beep)ing missile" Snake said taking out his missile launcher and firing it at Duon who responded with a missile of his own as the attacks collided creating an explosion.

"Looks like you've got your work cut out for you dealing with this boss" Master Hand observed.

"That makes it all the more enjoyable" Lucario stated as he then jumped into the smoke created and did a three hit combo to Duon's axe half As Duon slammed him hard to the ground with his spiked head as Lucario moaned as his energy level risde. "Yeah that's what I was looking for."

"...Creepy" Snake muttered as he then threw a couple of missiles at Duon who jumped over Snake as Lucario used extreme speed to push him out of the way as Duon fell on tha aura Pokemon. "Though effective" Snake said taking out his rocket launcher, smashing it into the ground knocking Duon back some who turned around and tried hitting him with a bey of missiles which Snake was able to roll away from.

"That's right Snake, when possible you want to create some distance between you and the boss" Master Hand stated.

"Yeah especially if I (beep)in want this to work" Snake said to himself as he was shown laying C4 explosives on the ground. Duon then charged at him and raised his hand as energy blasts were shown exploding the C4s before Duon blowed over them.

"Even so man, Duon is one tough customer."

"... I'm wondering if that was a more ridiculous thing to say or just (Beep)in stupid" Snake though as he then used his Cypher to jump into the air. Duon tried hitting him with a missile as Lucario jumped in front of Snake, using double team to push in the missile away as Snake fell, back flipping over Lucario as he then chucked some missiles at Duon who was knocked back by the attack as he then charged at the two as they rolled along the ground.

"Uh your primary strategy for staying alive is dodging and dodging again, not being hit" Master Hand commented. "I mean nimble dodging skills will be particularly necessary by getting by the sword's devastating close range attacks." Duon then turned around and came at them with his sword side trying to slam them with it as he only slammed it into the ground getting it stuck in there.

"Really (beep)in devastating" Snake said as he hit it with a remote missile and Lucario hit him with an Aura Sphere, knocking Duon back bit who turned around and shot a stream of lasers and missiles at them as they ran along the room to avoid it. "Still this (beep) can take quite a licking" Snake said over to Lucario. "Which means we're going to need a devasting combo to unleash some real (beep)in damage."

"I'm up for ideas" Lucario said as Snake whispered something to him. "Oh especially ideas like that" Lucario said grinning some.

"Yeah thought you like that. So remember to follow my lead on this" Lucario nodded as the two ran towards Duon jumping over a load of missiles as Lucario used extreme speed to grab Snake and bring them over to Duon's sword side.

"Okay that's staying light and nimble" Master Hand observed as Duon tried slicing at them with his sword half. Lucario jumped to grab the sword end. "Still be careful though. If Duon connects you're in a world of hurt. Then again knowing you that's your favorite world to be in."

"One of them anyway" Lucario said as Snake grabbed jumped on Duon's horn and then jumped on top of his head as he was shown dropping C4s. Duon tried raising up to hit him but Lucario used extreme Speed to push Snake out of the way as Lucario was knocked up. Using a powerful combo of extreme speed and force palm though Lucario rocketed down to smash Duon hard into the floor as Snake landed on the other side of the creature, planting some more C4s as Lucario pushed him off Before Duon tried slicing at him.

"I guess as a general "rule of thumb" as it were, you should attempt to take on Duon from close range when fighting the sword side, then back away a fair bit when Duon switches to duel you with his gun side" Master Hand suggested. The two landed on Duon's gun side as Lucario used a flurry of force palms to blast away the energy bullets as Snake got up close and stuck another C4 on him. "You guys aren't listening are you?"

"Why would we do the things you (swear)ing suggest when he's right there?" Snake pointed out.

"Well rule of thumb means you know... remembering and uh... doing it when I'm not yelling it out to you and stuff." Duon then shot off another load of missiles as Lucario grabbed Snake as he extreme speeded towards the other side of the room to avoid the missiles. "You should also know that Duon's guided missles can cause damage if you can get them to crash into Duon. The effect of these missiles is especially strong in the harder difficulty settings, so try giving Duon a taste of his own medicine."

"Very well" Lucario then jumped and kicked one of the missiles as it slammed into Duon. "One for you" he then was blasted by two of the missiles as he hit the ground. "Two for me" Lucario said a bit dazed.

"Hey remember the (swear)in Plan" Snake said throwing some grenades to cause a smoke screen as Lucario grabbed Snake and threw him on Duon as he jumped to plant some more C3s and C4s one Duon who tried shaking him off. Lucario distracted him though by kicking at his frontal half as Duon smashed him hard into the wall as Lucario fell through into another room.

"Well since that above tactic seems like too much work to keep doing, you can always take advantage of the momentary invincibilty you recieve when climbing up ledges to the dodge the missles" Master Hand stated.

"Nah, that's not necessary" Snake said taking out a remote. "I'm ending this NOW" He pressed a button causing a chain reaction of C4 explosives, creating a gigantci fire around Duon as pieces of him fell to the ground, shocking with electricity. "I have to admit you're (beep)in bot is pretty strong but I've always found chain explosives to be even stronger in most cases."

"Well looks like it's back to the drawing board for those unpayed Rex pilots" Master Hand said snapping his fingers as Duon was teleported out. "Still nice work you two in taking him out."

"Yeah I have to admit that masochist can be pretty useful" Snake said looking back at Lucario getting up. "You know you're not bad when you aren't needlessly insulting (swear)ing everyone."

"It's not needless when I need to fill my aura" Lucario said holding out his palms. "Though that battle definitely accomplished that for today."

"Speaking of today it's time to meet today's final boss" Master Hand said snapping his fingers. "A powerful robotic fighter who you all should find to at least be sort of familar, give it up for Meta-Ridley" A silver and gray mechanized Ridley came in, roaring at the smashers as it flew in the air.

"Oh great, him" Samus said starring at the mechancized Ridley. "A combination of my favorite and least favorite names in the entire world" Samus pointed over at Zero Suit and Zelda. "You girls got that flesh and bones one so I'm taking on this guy who hopefully isn't some weirdo gay sexist variation of my arch foe."

"Negative" Meta-Ridley said looking at her. "Unlike the organic variation of myself I was created to not only be competent but also deadly. I will not make the same mistakes or exclude the disgust levels that he created."

"Well he seems better then the original Ridley" Shiek pointed out holding three fingers. "So that makes three things that are less annoying when more covered up then they're counterparts."

"Yeah like you and Zero Suit Samus he is a clone created from the clone gun" Master Hand explained. "I needed another Ridley for a boss and that seemed like the best way to do it."

"Oh well that explains why the former Ridley was so crazy" Shiek smirked at Zelda. "Either the clone or the original seems to go loopy after being made. You know what that means."

"Yes that you are a psychotic male tolerator and my dear Zesamsu had to deal with her original copy being corrupted after she was so beautifully sculpted" Zelda said rubbing Zero Suit's back who blushed a bit.

"Yeah I'm sure that' what happen" Samus said rolling her eyes. "Point is I'm still taking on this beast"

"Yes but for some real authenticity you won't take him on here" Master Hand said pointing at her. "Not to spoil the entire battle but I will say this fight to the death takes place on the Falcon Flyer and you only have a time limit of two minutes to work with."

"Fight to the death? I thought you said none of these guys we were allowed to kill here" Samus explained.

"Fight to the death, fight a variation of it to turn into a trophy, something along those lines."

"And since we're on my fighter I can show Samus my moves" Captain Falcon said winking at her.

"Uh no, I'm fighting with Meta-Knight" she said pointing at Falcon. "I don't need you slowing me down."

"Hey I"m faster then he is-" Meta-Knight then appeared behind Captain Falcon as the Falcon fell to the floor with a cut on his stomach. "Ow my Falcon chest! I'm not suppose to be cut there!" Falcon whined.

"That should be a good warm up to taking on this beast" Meta-Knight said flying over to Samus. "I am sure that together we can take him out within the time limit".

"You better, because it starts now" Master Hand then snapped himself, Meta-Ridley, Meta-Knight and Samus onto a speeding Falcon flyer. "Okay on this side is a vid screen where the others can see your actions" Master Hand said pointing to the right. "And to the left is the timer indicating how long you have to fight him."

"And in the ship is me making everything go zoom zoom!" Crazy Hand said inside the Falcon Flyer.

"You're not really leaving him up to drive it are you?" Samus asked.

"Don't worry. I put the ship on autopilot so his mashing buttons and pulling levers like a mad hand won't do anything" Master Hand whispered as he then snapped his fingers. "Okay the fight starts now!" The clock started ticking down as Meta knight quickly warped and started slicing Ridley who tried hitting him with a claw shot as Meta-Knight flew up to avoid it as Samus rolled below him and fired a missile causing Meta-Ridley to screech out. "As Meta Ridley's health decreases, it will gradually shift it's position towards the edge of the area. How crafty."

"Not crafty enough" Samus said jumping off the side and hitting Ridley with a Screw attack knocking him back. Ridley tried biting her as Meta-Knight appeared in front of him using a drill rush to drill right in one of his robotic eyes as Samus used her grappling beam to hook back to the edge and land back on the ship as she was shown charging her blaster.

"Hmm thought it'd be harder to land a hit on Meta-Ridley there" Master Hand observed as Ridley was shown several yards away from the ship as Meta-Knight was shown slicing at him. "Then again you flying guys do have an advantage here" Meta knight then jumped on Ridley to lift above him as Samus fired a full charge shot to knock Ridley back some. "And you blaster guys or girls have an advantage when you team up."

"One of the many advantages to working with Samus" Meta-Knight said who smiled at her as Samus smiled back at him as he landed back on the ship as Meta-Ridley charged at them.

"Okay this time I'll hit him high and you hit him low" Samus commented as Meta-Knight nodded. Samus jumped a couple of times in the air as Meat Knight jumped and flew down, using an upwards drill shot to knock Meta-Ridley back some as Samus then came at with a downward axe kick making Meta-Ridley spin and fly back some as Samus used a rolling screw attack to land back on the ship.

"Observation: Meta-Knight and Samus work better then expected together. Change of strategy must be used to obtain any chance of victory" Meta-Ridley coldly noted as he slammed his hand onto the ship making it start to sink closer to the ground.

"Oh yeah, Meta-Ridley als has an attack where it pushes down the Falcon Flyer" Master Hand said as the flyer was shown falling down more. "If you just stay standing on top of the deck when this happens, you may end up losing a stock/life for going off screen/to your death, so use a jump to stay afloat when you see the ship start to descend."

Samus and Meta-Knight jumped into the air as the ship was seen heading down. "So when's it going to head up?"

"Uh, it should any time" Master Hand stated as the Ship continued descending. "Uh pull back up Meta-Ridley."

"Command denied" Meta-Ridley stated. "I have been given the task of eliminating Meta-Knight and Samus and the easiest way of doing that is to take away they're grounding." Meta-Ridley then shot out several fireballs burning the ship as it was shown crashing on the ground.

"Ow, something smells like burnt glove!" Crazy Hand said still stuck in the cockpit.

"With that objective acquired" Meta-Ridley then shot a few fireballs at Samus and Meta-Knight as one hit Samus and knocked her hard into one of the walls.

"Samus!" Meta-Might cried out as he was blasted by two balls as he cried out in pain.

"You're team strategy has now been rendered 80 percent useless" Meta-Ridley observed.

"Then we'll just have to show you our new one" Samus said using a grabble to hang from the wall as she let go. "Time for flight mode" Meta-Knight then flew in back of Samus, grabbing onto her back as he flapped a few times, flying with Samus in the air as the two hovered above the ground.

"This is something we still need to train a lot with" Meta-Knight observed. "I still cannot move around too much hanging onto you and will not be able to dodge most of his attacks."

"Don't worry so much about that" Samus said holding out her charge cannon as she was shown charging energy again. "It will definitely do for now."

Master Hand was shown floating along side them. "You know I was going to say you should give Metal a whack when it's there trying to shake off the ship but for trying to send it tumbling down to the ground below you can give it a whole set of whacks for me."

"Since they admitted the flaws of they're own battle strategy such a scenario does not seem likley" Meta-Ridley observed flying towards them at great speeds.

"Not if I give them info about you're other attacks, like the one where you scrape you're talons across the ground/air, since the best advice I can give on that one is staying in the air."

"... What else can we really do?" Samus asked annoyed.

"Well it's easier to avoid most of those attacks that way. Besides did you think of mixing in some air dodges."

"Actually we did" Samus said shooting above Meta-Ridley blowing up the cieling above him as pieces of rocks grumbled on Meta-Ridley as he was shown beating beat back to the ground. "Though that also works even better."

"It is still not enough to cause enough damage to take me out" Meta-Ridley stated as he charged at the two. Meta-Knight then let go of Samus right before Ridley could tear through the two as Samus fell and used her grappling beam to grab Meta Ridley's legs and tie them up as she tether recovered up and jumped a few times on Meta-Ridley to land on top of him.

"It is enough to get in the position to cause damage" Samus said shooting some super missiles at Meta-Ridley's back as he cried out in pain.

"This seems like as good a time as any to talk about boss capture trophy stand maneuvers" Master Hand said snapping his fingers as he gave Meta-Knight a trophy stand. "See if you're aiming to capture him with a trophy stand, it's easier to capture him when it stops attacking for a moment. Remember you can do this anywhere on the stage as your ultimate goal is to snatch the newly made trophy right out of the air as it floats down".

"That seems easy enough to do" Meta-Knight noted as he threw the Trophy stand spinning it as Samus did a screw attack to jump upwards as Meta-Ridley was then transformed into his Trophy form.

"Remember to be someone or uh get someone who can fall quickly when going for the trophy" Master Hand commented. Meta-Knight then flew to grab Samus and carried her in his arms as the trophy stand fell to the ground. "Hey that wasn't going for the trophy."

"No trophy is worth risking the life of this wonderful women" Meta-Knight declared.

Samus blushed some. "You sure do know how to make a girl feel special" She said hugging him before looking at Master Hand. "Besides the point was beating him under two minutes which we did" she said as the clock just ran out.

"Yeah well true but I always like talking about doing that trophy stand thing. It's always good to talk about collecting items" he then snapped his fingers as the three were then transported back into the main room. "Well that's all the regular bosses I wanted to show you. However, if you want to be really exact about it, this last guy isn't exactly a boss butttttfffffffft....."

"... I'm wait-ingggggggggggg" Sonic said tapping his foot. "And they say I'm mondo lame when stretch out words."

"Well I'm waitingggggggg I mean waiting for this guy to come out-" Suddenly one of the few walls that wasn't destroyed broke down as a gigantic stone statue walked in resembling a a boy with long black and white balls and bolts on his arms."

"Ha ha, excellent!" Porky shouted triumphantly. "My ultimate weapon of doom is here!"

"Ultimate weapon of doom?" Ike looked up. "That looks like the mascot of that Big Boy fast food merchandise"

"Actually Ike I am afraid it is more then that" Lucas said backing away some. "That is the invincible Pig King Statue, one of Porky's most powerful underlings."

"So powerful in fact that you can not beat him" Master Hand said moving back as well. "You really have no hope of doing so at all so you need to just run."

"Much as I like running some dweebish looking stone kid ain't going to stop the fastest thing alive" Sonic said jumping up and homing attack the Pork King statue as it just stood there not flinching at all. "Uh is anything going to happen?"

"Not really" Master Hand twirled his hand. "In his original game, which I should of probably helped get out here to the U.S, The Pig King Statue had 100,000,000 million hit points."

"That seems unnecessarily excessive" Fox stated.

"Well I needed to pump up it's defense or else those meddling kids would of tried beating it to the ground like they did everything else" Porky then lifted one of his claws and pointed at the Pork King statue. "Enough playing with the hedgehog. Kill those meddling psychics for me" The Pig King Statue smashed Sonic to the ground as he then walked slowly at Ness and Lucas.

"Let's see how you like a PK FLASH!" Ness said firing at him as it causing a small explosion causing the statue to move back some but otherwise causing no damage. "Uh, a little help here guys".

"Why should we help you?" Bowser said. "Afterall once it's done crushing you then we can get it to crush the plumber."

"Fools, all of you will be crushed by the mighty power of the Pig King statue!" Porky laughed manically as the Pig King statue started advancing on them.

"oh a no it won't!" Mario held out his hand. "Super a Smash Brothers, attack-a!" Mario pointed at the beast he looked around to see everyone standing there. "Hey, why aren't you guys attacking it-a?"

"Pfft like I'm listening to some Italian so and so" Dedede said crossing his arms.

"Well we're all going to need to attack it once if we want to defeat it" Fox said jumping in front of the other smashers as the statue continued walking towards it as Fox was shown running in a circle diverting the statue's attention away from the others. "If it has 100,00,000 million hit points it's going to take a lot of damage all at once to hit it which means we're all going to need to attack together." Fox pointed at the smashers. "So unless you don't want to continue being Nintendo's mascot, step out of you're brother's shadow, hang out with your loved ones, film your movies, eat bananas, play on your guitar, not be racist, not be a quebby, empower women, flirt with Link, be the lord of all evil, play pranks, hang out with your lovers, fight in the name of your goddess, hang out in cold weather, continue processing, eat loads of food, try and protect Dreamland, try to destroy dreamland, make more Pikmin friends, continue commanding the skies, try and seduce women while racing around, point out the ridiculous flaws in your show, be the very best trainer, try and trick the so called best trainer, sing a lot, get injured and continued reading that Subspace fanfic, pratice your psychic abilities, try and spread peace, try and prove you aren't gay, tell us about the old days, curse out the hand for being ignorant or run around, we need to for once fight together or not at all. You guys hear me?" The smashers looked at him and nodded as they alined up behind Fox. "Okay then let's take out a statue."

Crazy Hand cried at this. "Wow that was the best and most overlong speech I've ever heard" he said sniffling some.

"I could of a done that" Mario muttered as the Pig King statue came towards our heroes.

"Okay Pit, Ivysaur, Snake, Olimar, Mario, Link, Peach, Popo, Nana, Luigi, Falco, Game and Watch, and Young Link. Go to the corners and hit at it with Long distance attacks. Split up and attack in tandem so if it tries going after one of you it will be hit by someone else and try and switch it's range of targets" the 13 Nodded as they ran along the ground and were shown firing at the Pig King statue with a selection of arrows, razor leaves, greandes, Pikmin, fireballs, turnips, Ice, blasters, and sausages as the Pig King wandered around trying to hit one of them but then being hit by another attack and going after someone else. "Good, it may be powerful but it's reflexes are slow and it can't move to well meanign this will distract it for some time" Fox thought before pointing at another group of smashers. "Ike, Charizard, Lucas, Dedede, Samus, Zelda, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Ness, Lucario, R.O.B, Ganondorf and Jigglypuff. You guys charge up your strongest attacks. When you're ready to fire them signal at me by raising your hand in the air" the 13 nodded and were all shown glowing with some form of energy around they're body as Fox made a fist. "Zero Suit, Squirtle, Diddy, Meta-Knight, Sonic, Kirby, Pikachu, Sheik, and Falcon. You're with me. We're going to hammer this thing at close range. Wait for when of the others stops attacking and then quickly pull back before another lets go of one of they're shots to hammer him again" The nine nodded as they ran with Fox, doing a bunch of quick attacks, (whips, water guns, cart wheel kicks, sword slices, spin dashes, quick jabs, thunder bolts, needle fire punches and laser bolts) around the pig statue as they jumped back before being hit by the attacks of the others. This continued for awhile with Pig Statue continue to try and run around as Fox looked to see the charging group hold up they're hand. "Okay speedsters, follow me" Fox and the others ran at the charging group as the Pig King statue followed them. "Okay and... jump and recover behind them!" Fox said jumping past the group as the others followed suit as Pig mask continued charging at them. He was then hit by combo of Eruption, Rock Smash, PK Upper energy smash, Jet Hammer, Charge shot, Din's Fire, charged fire head butt, Donkey Punch, PK Flash, Aura Sphere, Robo-Beam, Warlock Punch and Rollout as a large explosion was seen covering the entire Pig Mask creature.

"Nice job guys" Master Hand said as the smoke cleared as the pig mask still stood there. "However that was only about 20,000 damage at best. So seriously now, you can't beat this guy." Everyone looked annoyed at Master Hand. "Are we all clear on this point now?"

"Why'd you put a boss in here that can't be beat?" Fox asked.

"Well he can't when you're playing as him but he ends up being beat by... uh something" Master hand observed.

"That's still not going to stop us" Fox said starring at the Pig King coming at them. "It has to have some sort of weakness."

"I did notice that during the group attack it was stalled for a second by one of the attacks" Sheik commented.

"Which attack though?" Fox rubbed his chin as he then remembered back to Ness hitting the machine and it moving back some. "Wait, that's it!" Fox snapped his fingers and pointed at Ness. "Everyone direct you're attacks at Ness!"

"What?" Ness said moving back. "Hey I'm not the one who summoned him here. Why gang up on me?"

"You're the only one who can defeat it" Fox stated. "Use your PSI Magnet to absorb everyone's energy and then power it into a super charged PK Flash to fire at the Pig Statue."

"I'm not sure I can do that though" Ness admitted. "I never tried that combo before."

"That doesn't mean you can't" Fox said smirking and giving him a thumbs up. "We all know you're a talented enough kid to do it so take apart this statue and show the hand whose really unbeatable."

"Well if you believe in me that much, I guess I can try it."

"Good" Fox help up his hand. "Okay put up the shield" Ness powered up his PSI magnet. "Okay everyone with an energy attack blast Ness repetitively. Everyone else charge at the creature" The smashers split up into two and as swords water cannons, bullet seeds, peanut guns, missiles, homing attacks, waddles, arrows, hammers, fists, eggs, turnips, needles, and pounds struck the pig king statue repetitively, Holy arrows, flamethrowers, PK Thunder, electric and fire Pikmin, fireballs, lightning, energy guns, cannon blasts, magic, ice, aura, eye blasts, and sausages where shown firing at Ness who absorbed all the energy from them with his PSI maginet as a gigantic PK Flash bolt was shown forming over Ness's shield.

"Wow... I'm actually doing it" Ness said amazed looking up. "I don't think I can fire it from that far a range though."

"Got you covered" Fox pointed at Ganondorf, Bowser, Dedede and Donkey Kong. "Push the statue close enough for Ness to hit it" The four nodded as they each pushed the statue closer and closer as Ness looked to see it in front of him.

"Here goes" Ness said losing his sheld and jumping up. "PK SUPER FLASH!" He yelled shooting a humongous bolt of energy into the statue as it crumbled to pieces, breaking it apart as Ness gasped. "Wow... didn't know... my own strength" Ness said breathing a few times as everyone clapped at him. "Thanks guys" he said bowing some. "Though really all credit should go to Fox for reminding me I could do so in the first place."

"Yeah you really do seem good at team-a coordination" Luigi pointed out.

"Hey work with a team long enough and you learn when to use it enough to you're advantage" Fox said smirking some.

"How come you didn't try any of that super team work stuff when we were fighting Rayquaza though?" Diddy asked.

Fox shrugged. "Didn't think we needed it. However seeing that thing just walk around unaffected by everything to me thinking and I decided to take action."

"Eh I'm pretty sure you got lucky or somehow that video of Ness taking it out got leaked to you" Master Hand thought before looking over at Porky. "Okay you lost. That means you have to climb back inside the statue... I mean uh get back to the boss room."

"I will get my vengeance on you all, especially the psychics, and the Fox, that other villian pig and uh... whoever else the rest of you are" Porky started rambling as he was transported back into the boss room. "Curses trapped in here again."

"It's not so bad" Petey said in the corner looking around. "Though there's a lot more scrap metal in here then I remember" he said looking over at the pieces of Galloem, Duon, and Meta-Ridley in one corner of the room. "And gayness" he said looking over at Rayquaza and Ridley making out in another corner.

"Shut up we're planning strategy on destroying the stupid females and all those who would dare support them" Ridley called out.

"Yeah not to mention all those other people I hate/want to ram my iron tail through."

"Hmm I know another thing you can ram that through... I mean uh can we get some privacy in here?" Ridley screamed out.

"Sure" Petey then looked around. "Oh wait, no you can't. My bad." The other bosses groaned at this as we then panned back to the main room.

"Now that we're done with the bosses crazy go and clean up this mess" Master Hand stated.

"I'm on it hermano del glovo" Crazy Hand said as he was shown holding a hammer. "Should I use the red destruction hammer or the blue devastation hammer?"

"... How about you just restore it to what it was like before?"

"Oh you ruin my fun more then you ruin the fans with tripping" Crazy Hand said working to help fix the room.

"Uh as per usual ignore my brother and consider this: The entity entity/update so far is littered with the word dodge, isn't it?"

"Well I did notice you said it like 50 or so times" Pikachu responded.

"That's right I did. This technique is essential if you're going to take on the bosses of adventure mode since you can't depend on over the top group dynamics to help you out" Master Hand pointed at Fox. "Which is why I thought it'd be a good idea for you to learn to get in the habit of moving that shield button when a hit is about to connect, or uh dodging in real time, not doing things you can't do in the tournament."

"Well we're technically not in the tournament during these updates and since what you usually say ends up being different then what actually happens in the real tournament I thought there'd be no problem with that" Fox stated.

"Touche but remember if it is in the air or on the ground, if you don't get hit you can't get knocked out."

"... Could you possibly get any more obvious?" Falco asked. "I mean that makes "you need to jump a few times to recover to the platform" look like important ground breaking info."

"Hey just saying that more so then attacks, it's more about dodging and dodging again."

Crazy Hand then blasted Master Hand with a powerful energy blast to his back. "DODGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" He yelled out as Master Hand was shown sizzling. "You forgot to DODGEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-" He siad firing another energy blast that Master Hand moved back from.

"Stup that!" Master Hand said dodging Crazy Hand's lasers.

"I'm just helping you DODGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Crazy Hand yelled attacking Master Hand again.

"Ow, you're just causing me even more pain crazy" Master Hand said as he then looked upward and gasped. "Huh?" He then looked to see a few of the chains that were around him were broken. "Wait, my connection to Tabuu is being severed by crazy" Master Hand thought. "Which means..." he then looked at his brother. "On second thought think you could teach me how to-"

"DODGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Crazy Hand then blasted him again as more strings were shown de-connecting him Tabuu's invisible strings.

"Wow, why didn't I think of this before?" Master Hand thought before holdign out his hand. "Enough about dodging-"

"DODGEEEEEEEE-"

"Do that again and you don't get any dangerous teeth breaking exploding candy."

"... Dodgeeeeeeee" Crazy Hand whispered going into the corner to work on the room some more.

"As I was saying enough doding. Just know it's important. Along with Ike's counter and Pit's Mirror shield which are also pretty strong weapons too."

"Yeah, in bed" Marth said walking back in the room.

Ike glared at him. "Did you come all the way back here just to spew more lies about me and Pit just because we're friends?"

"That and to inform you that I kind of broke in Wario's teeth when he slobbered all over Falciohn" Marth said holding up his sword. "Anyone have anything to clean of Wario funk?"

"If we did I'd have used it a long a long time ago" Mario said.

"Speaking of evil funk, it's time I went over today's other update" Master Hand said ringing a bell. "It may of been long overdue but it's time to officially introduce one of the old villians back into Brawl" a light was shone shining on Ganondorf. "That's right, today's other update is all the info you want to know about Ganon."

"Finally" Ganondorf said chuckling evily. "The lord of all evil will finally be able to reign all over you fools with his boots of darkness-"

"Blah blah the lord of all overdone speeches finally gets a chance to make it seem like he's strong" Young Link said mocking him.

Ganodnorf smirked. "Ha I've been waiting for this day for a long time. Finally I get to enact vengeance against you, the older swordsman, the slutty transvestite and..." Ganondorf looked around. "Hey where's that lesbian princess go?"

Master Hand then looked at a note on the floor and picked it up. "Says here she and Zero Suit went to go pick up some glove polish for yours truley."

"You needed glove polish?" Link asked.

"Well I could always use some" Master Hand admitted. "So I guess I can officially let them out of this update."

"See told you it'd work" Zero Suit said as she was shown peering in from the hallway near the main room. "Now you don't have to deal with that jerk putting his hands on you."

"This is a nice plan dear Zesamsu, but I could easily handle that sexist Ganon liked I handled your arch foe" Zelda said holding out her hand.

"Not if the retarded hand stopped you so you would get hurt by Ganon" Zero Suit reminded her grabbing her hand. "I'm not going to have you get beat on unfailry by him if I can help it."

"That is just one of the reasons why you are so great Zesamsu" Zelda then hugged her tightly.

"Uh yeah, no offense but think you can call me something other then Zesamsu?" Zero Suit asked. "I mean I appreciate you differentiating me from Samus, something no one else even bothers with, but it's kind of I don't know... busy."

"Well I think it works better then Zezesu or Samsu but if you do not like that name I will find a much more appropriate one for you" Zelda said rubbing her cheek as Zero Suit smiled and rubbed hers back.

"Oh, isn't that cute?" Zelda and Zero Suit turned around to see Sheik and Link standing behind them as Sheik crossed her arms. "You guys are sure the busy little "shoppers" aren't you?"

"What are you guys doing here?" Zero Suit asked.

"We told Master Hand we were going to help you get that glove polish he wanted" Sheik explained.

"Yeah it seems like a much better plan then staying around and being punched in by Ganondorf showcasing his "new" moves" Link admitted smiling at Zero Suit. "Thanks for coming up with the idea so the princess wouldn't get hurt."

"Like I would ever let that happen" Zero Suit said hugging her as Zelda tightly hugged her back.

Sheik looked at Link starring at Zelda and sighed. "Looks like hero still has something for her" she thought to herself. "Oh well. Could be one of those things that takes time to go away. Until then though better not to act all jealous and push Link away" she then held out her hand. "Uh anyway I think we should go and get that now" she suggested.

"As If I would get anything for that chauvinistic glove" Zelda said smiling at Zero suit. "Come on dear Sammie we need to plot our strategies better."

"And find a better nickanme" Zero Suit said holding out her hand. "I'm not digging Sammie too much."

"Sounds good" Zelda then teleported her and Zero Suit away.

"Well guess like that leaves us to go get it" Sheik said rolling her hand. "You know will help with the cover story."

"Not to mention that it is the Hyrulian way to actually get the item you promised" Link pointed out.

"A way our favorite princess seems to be going against more and more" Sheik stated.

Link looked over at her. "Please don't bring that up Sheik. I know Zelda's... different but as long as she's happy I don't want to interfere too much."

"Yet still more then you should" Sheik thought to herself. "Fine I won't bring that up again. So long as you promise me we can do something alone together as well."

"Okay, though isn't it an oxymoron to say alone together like that?" Link asked.

Sheik lightly pushed him. "Isn't it a quebbie thing to dwell on such details like that?" she taunted.

"I'll show you a quebbie" Link said lightly pushing her back as the two then ran down the hallway, Sheik grabbing Link's arm as they then warped out.

In the main room Master Hand looked around. "Well since Wario doesn't seem to be coming back either I guess we can continue on with the update."

Young link looked to see Ganondorf grinning evily at him. "Uh... can I also go help get that hand thing for you-"

"Uh no, I'm not letting anyone else leave" Master Hand said locking down the room. "The rest of you will have to deal with the demon thief Ganondorf returning."

"Oh dear I was not of the awareness that he had been leaving" Olimar exclaimed.

"Well it's a figure of speech since now I"m officially stating he's in Brawl."

"Yes a Brawl that I will rule with my own two hands" Ganondorf said pounding his fists together.

"Before you try such a thing put this on" Master Hand snapped his fingers giving Ganondorf his updated Brawl look. "Hmmm weird. While I was updating him I felt some other energy residue inside him. Something that feels like it's been part of him for years" Master Hand thought. "It'd be something I'd worry about... if you know I didn't have to deal with these updates and all" he finished thinking to himself before speaking out loud "Well there you go Ganon, now you truly look like the largest and bulkiest of the human type characters."

"I am a Guerdo, far superior to your pale average human" Ganodnorf said as his triforce sybmol glowed. "Still it is nice to be upgraded."

"Yeah, maybe now you won't bother having to steal any of my moves" Captain Falcon taunted.

"I wouldn't go that far Falcon... I mean uh, we'll save the moves for later" Master Hand pointed at Ganon. "I should first say that his movement and attack capability is weighted like everything else about him. Since Ganon's attacks land with heavy thunks, which gives him a very unique feel."

"As commander of all darkness I am more then unique" Ganondorf said moving over to Young Link. "Smoething the tiny swordsman is going to learn the slow and painful way."

"Hold on I want you to check out these pics" he said showing one of him in a mid shot standing behind some lava in Norfair. "This is you amidst a lot of of lava since uh... evil and lava go together right?"

"Yeah, but only if it's with me!" Bowser yelled out. "Get your own thing Ganon."

"I steal whatever I feel would better benefit me" Ganondorf called out. "Though I would prefer the blood of the swordsman to be my backdrop"

"Uh yeah you're not getting that" Master Hand then showed him a picture of moving away from a Sheik kick in Frigate Orpheon. "You do get this pic though that shows your skills against Sheik which you won't be doing here."

"She, or probably he, will get his/hers at some other date along with those other two pathetic holders of the Triforce" Ganondorf said. "For now I shall focus all my fury and darkness on the young Link who will wish he had never been born all those times to try and stop all of my fiendish plans."

"Actually I just wish you'd shut up... I mean uh who said that" Young Link said looking around desperately.

"Before you worry about Young Link check this out" Master hand then held up a picture of Ganon jumping over one of Snake's missiles on Shadow Moses Island. "Normally Snake wouldn't get so close to Ganon since it'd make his skin crawl but this is an obvious exception to that rule."

"When would I ever (beep)in say Ganon would make my skin crawl?" Snake asked.

"Oh you'll find out in time. But that's for another day. Till then" Master Hand up a pick of Ganondorf crouching on Bridge of Eldin. "Here's the final pic."

"I look badass, just like any true powerful king would look before he imposes fear into his opponent" Ganondorf stated.

Young Link moved back. "The only reason I fear you is because I know I can't fight back against you. Otherwise I'd have no problem smacking you in like I always do."

"Yes which makes my victory all the sweeter... I mean like I needed you to be unable to fight back to defeat you" Ganondorf said looking away.

"Before you start with that I should tell you how you're unlocked for this tournament" Master Hand held up his fingers. "The other smashers can either play 200 or so matches in Brawl, Zelda or Link clearing Classic on hard difficulty setting or higher, or getting Ganondorf to join the party in Subspace Emissary."

"I wouldn't join these ingrates" Gaondnorf said. "I should be using my horde to crush them."

"You do... for awhile. But at the end of Link and Zelda are saved in Subspace, you appear when the stage is cleared."

"Pfft why does my stake in this tournament have to come from those peons?" Ganodnorf asked.

"Because without us you're nothing" Young Link pointed out. "I mean the only reason you were even invited to this tournament was because of Link doing so well, not anything you specifically did."

"I'll make sure to start doing specific far more painful things to your face once I get my hands on you" Ganondorf said energy flaring around him.

"First you'll have to grab him" Master Hand pointed out. "And as I'm sure you remember in the last tournament you appeared with a more stout build. Here you have still got the body of a middle aged guy but slightly less so."

Ganondorf held out his hand. "It certainly beats being one of you sissy young teen whiny heroes who have to worry about dates and love and uh... proms and... whatever else those hormone filled idiots go through".

"Well it is kind of true-a there are a lot more-a teenage type heroes then there really should be-a" Mario admitted. "Thankfully most of here are more adult-a."

"Except for us more "younger smashers" you mean" Ness said making a fist. "Who shall rise up and prove themselves to be just as strong as you more adult guys and..." Ness thought for a second. "Hmmm feels like that's already been done actually."

"Well for you older guys, or at least Ganon anyway you can use that stoutness in mind for your rendered techniques" Master Hand pointed out. "Like Ganon they're bitter and tough."

"You are about to see just how bitter and tough" Ganondorf then started walking over to Young Link. "Especially you "younger smashers" swordsman."

"No you have to run over to him and pant so we can hear you go uff uff uff."

"I do not make that sound when I break out into my fearsome dash!" Ganondorf yelled running. "Uff uff... I mean I'm the lord off evil.. uff."

"Wow, that's two lies at once Ganonmakesfunnynoise-" Young Link was then hit with a powerful piercing kick that blasted him sideways and along the ground. "Still... sounds stupid" Young Link muttered.

Master Hand smiled at him. "Nice job Ganon. You should celebrate by using your down taunt and drawing your sword."

"Ah yes to deliever the killing blow" Ganondorf said taking out his sword as it glowed with energy.

"Yup that's definitely the sword you stole from the six sages. Take a nice good hard look at it."

"Heh, he's looking at his long hard sword" Ike said as everyone looked at him. "See? Those were the kind of jokes you guys used to make about me. Stupid aren't they?"

"I am no pretty boy girl swordsman" Ganondorf said holding up his sword.

"It's called bishonen look."

"It's called you're a female whose ovaries are about to be sliced up" Ganondorf said running with the sword.

"Uh actaully when you take it out Ganon you... then put it away."

"Ah yes, he is someone unworthy to be touched by my blade" Ganon said putting the sword away.

"What are you putting the blade away for?" Master Hand asked. "Use it! People tend to make fun of you for doing these kind of things."

"Ah so you want me to show of my superior swordsman ship skills on these puny fools eh?"

"Uh, no. I was making a joke. I told you that you can't use that sword in the tournament."

"What?" Ganondorf turned to him. "Why the hell can't I cut these idiotic swordsman into pieces?"

"Uh cause well... I was uh... you know talking with the programmers and uh... they liked you with more of just a slightly different build of Falcon and uh... that's what you have to use."

"That is ridiculous!" Ganondorf yelled. "I am the lord of all evil! Now more then ever I should have attacks different then that foolish pervetic pilot when you can even see me study my sword and know I can use it to eviscerate my enemies into tiny pieces."

"You know Ganonclone has a good point" Young Link pointed out. "I mean if he's kept the same that means I'm just going to have all of Link's moves."

"Who says your in the tournament?" Master Hand asked.

"Mewtwo told me, remember?"

"Well he didn't tell you one part of it heh heh" Master Hand chuckled to himself looking at Ganon. "Look there's already a lot of swordsman in the tournament anyway. I mean you can use it if you say wanted to stoop to they're level-"

"I would never stoop to a swordsman level" Ganondorf said as he went over and punched Ike hard to the ground. "See? The king of all darkness does not need a weapon to prove his superiority."

"Wow, that's almost the same thing I said to stop him from arguing last time he couldn't use a weapon" Master Hand thought to himself. "Still that dosen't mean you're going to have all the same moves."

"You mean he's going to only rip me off less then he was before?" Falcon asked.

"Yes... I mean these are completely different moves" Master Hand rolled his hand. "Take for example the new side special the Flame Choke."

"Ah, that sounds approraite evil" Ganondorf said making a fist. "I surround my opponent in my demonic flames and then choke them to death."

"Well it's not that deadly" Master Hand explained.; "On the ground you rush over and grab an opponent's head and thump it down."

Young Link looked to see Ganon rushing at him. "I wish Saria was here. She'd help me from getting thumped" Young Link thought before being grabbed by Ganon by the throat and being blasted with a wad of dark purple energy before he fell on the floor.

"Ha, just where you belong swordsman" Ganondorf crossed his arms. "On the floor beneath me."

"Actually you need to get him in the air" Master Hand pointed upward. "In the sky you immediately get to slam the foe earthward for damage."

Young Link was then kicked into the air. "Oh not again" he mutted as Ganondorf jumped up, grabbing him with a flame choke and slamming Young Link to the ground, creating a small grater as Young Link moaned in pain.

"As you end up close to the moaning link laying on the ground, neither you nor he should let your guard down" Master Hand pointed out. "Try a follow up attack-" Ganondorf then kicked Young Link in the ribs as he winced in pain. "That's a good way to get up and fight. And if you didn't do that, you could dodge away from your enemy and unleash your counterattack" Young link tried stabbing at him as Ganondorf dodged to the right and punched Young Link hard in the face making his head tilt back as he was shown bleeding some.

"Figures you'd only be effective at hurting me when the hand's telling you what to do Ganoncan'tfightthiswellonyourown" Young Link muttered.

Ganondorf back handed slapped him away. "I am only doing what I should of done a long time ago. It has nothing to do with the hand talking about it or not."

"Though I will point out that it's relatively easier to make successful standard attacks against bulkier, heavier opponents" Master Hand looked around. "Though thinking about it the only guys probably bulkier or heaver then you is Dedede and Bowser."

"That's cause all stupid a villians have to be big fat and a ugly" Mario commented. "I think it's a rule or something."

"Shut your face plumber before I show you my moves and do it for you!" Bowser warned.

"You already a did that stupid."

"Well uh..." Bowser looked at Master hand. "Can we go over my moves again?"

Master hand shook his "head" some. "No, already did that. We can however go over another one of Ganondorf's moves though. The up special, dark dive".

"I liked better when it was called Falcon Dive!" Captain Falcon said posing. "Though anything is better with the word Falcon in front of it."

"Foolish pilot, anything that is covered with darkness, especially my own Guerdo energy is superior" Ganondorf then went over and uppercutted him in the air. "Allow me to show you"

"And allow me to talk about. Okay you jump here" Master Hand explained as Ganondorf jumped. "And if the opponent stays close you'll grab and electrify them" Ganondorf grabbed Falcon and electrified him as they both fell to the ground. "If the opponent was far off you'd hit them from the darkness from your hand."

"Oh I wonder who I can test that on" Ganondorf said looking over at Young Link.

"You'll have to catch me first!" Young Link then tried running off as Master hand landed in front of him. "I said he'd have to catch me, not you."

"Well I don't fell like hearing him go huff huff all over the room" Master Hand then threw Young Link in the air. Ganon jumped at him and a few feet away from Young Link hit him with a wave of darkness that made Young Link tumble and hti the ground.

"That's right, feel my almighty darkness energy" Ganondorf yelled.

"Well attacks that burn the opponents like charcoal are classified like darkness."

Mario shot out a fireball. "That is a darkness attack then?"

"Uh, attacks that burn the opponents like charcoal non fire related anyway" Master Hand then took out a sticker. "See? If a sticker has a darkness effect it refers to any attack Ganondorf uses to char his opponent. Like this one for example."

"Hey, that's my sticker!" Bowser pointed to the sticker which had him holding a racket.

"Yup from Mario Power Tennis that gives a 21+ boost of darkness" Master Hand explained. "And since his down special moves Wizard's Foot and standard special Warlock punch are also darkness attacks the sticker works on them too."

"Think I can see that sticker to uh... marvel at it's stupidity?" Ganondorf asked.

"Sure here you go" Master Hand then tossed him the sticker.

"Oops it fell on me" Ganondorf said sticking the sticker on his chest. "Now I suppose I'll have to test it's power."

Young Link looked around scared. "Uh... hey look it's TwinRova!"

"Where?" Ganondorf said scanning around before looking at Young Link. "Hey wait a minute! You aren't tricking me child."

"But I do it all the time" Young Link pointed out.

"Not today you don't" Ganondorf then hit him with a super powerful Warlock Punch and Wizard Foot as Young Link hit the wall as he was shown to be bleeding and burnt quite a bit. "In fact today is the day I get back at you for all your childish little shenanigans, like your pranks and stopping me from conquering your pathetic world!"

"Which means you'll probably need this" Master Hand snapped his fingers producing a smash ball. "That's right Ganon it's time for you to meet your final smash form, Beast Ganon."

"Isn't Ganon already enough of a beast?" Young Link was heard muttering as he slowly tried standing up.

"You haven't seen me at my ultimate form which is sure to be gigantic and vicious" Ganonodrf then punched the Smash Ball as he was shown glowing. He then screamed out as hair started growing all over his body.

"Hey does he have some werewolf form too?" Sonic asked. "Cause I already laid claims to that cause uh... Twilight Princess was way past lame."

"No it wasn't and this is different" Master hand explained as Ganondorf was shown getting larger. "See in this form he transforms into a massive demon beast and charges!"

"Uh isn't that giving away what it does?" Pikachu asked. "Somethign I thought you'd be against considering how much of a not want to spoil anything psycho like you are."

"Pft no one cares about that kind of spoiler."

From somewhere far away Un-Spoiling Hero looked around. "My spoiling sense is tingling!" He held up his hand. "To the spoiling cave!" he ran along the ground and tripped. "Ow, why didn't someone tell me the ground was slippery? Oh wait, cause that'd be a spoiler. Never mind."

Back in the mansion Ganondorf grew larger as tusks appeared in his mouth as he soon stood over 15 feet tall towering above the other smashers. "Beyond the fleeting moment of the effect, it's a visually striking and terrifying attack" Master Hand explained. "Of course it will go a lot faster in the actual tournament. I just wanted to slow it down enough here to have enough time to say Trans...FORM!"

"He already did though" Samus pointed out.

"Yeah I need work on my timing" Master Hand admitted. "Still impressive is it not?"

"More then impressive. It is the power I have long since lusted for... I mean that I deserved" Ganondorf then roared as Young Link just stood there as Ganonodrf charged and actually smashed him through one of the walls Master Hand made as Young Link was shown going down the long cliff side outside the mansion.

"Hmm I really need to consider relocating the Master not in a less steep area once I finish these updates" Master Hand observed as he snapped his fingers and transported Young Link back to the ground who was shown to be knocked out and bleeding profusely. "Oh and I probably should get some hearts... stat!" Master Hand then snapped his fingers throwing a lot of hearts to the ground as Young Link healed and got up.

"Ah, that really hurt" Young Link said wobbling around some.

"Well yeah. The effect does only lasts a split second. But whoa what an impact."

"And the most glorious split second I have ever experienced besides all those other times I easily crushed the swordsman" Ganondorf said looking around. "I think I should experience it again just to make sure I perfected the move."

"Sorry only one demonstration per customer" Master Hand held out his index finger. "However being Ganondorf you should have noticed your roar has the effects of paralysing enemies right in front of you."

"That is because of the fear they feel knowing how close the lord of all evil is from tearing them to pieces" Gnaonodrf stated dramatically.

"Yeah but it's only a fear affect for those who are standing on solid ground." Master Hand looked at the others. "So if you guys want to dodge that attack I suggest using a jump or something that would keep your feet off the ground."

Pit looked over at the hand. "You mean activating a pattern of flight elevating us above the horrid gigantic beast variation of Ganon before such a time that he has completed his more quickened assault and lost his more gigantic form and is back to his normal appearance"

"You got it, in more fancy words then I used" Master Hand rolled his glove. "Plus he can bury opponents close enough as a result of his transformation?"

"Seriously" Ganondorf asked. "I really should uh see that for myself."

"Well I suppose just one more wouldn't hurt" Master Hand said snapping in a smash ball.

"It will hurt me!" Young Link screamed out.

"Well if it's for the good of the demonstration that's a risk you'll just have to take" Master Hand explained as Ganonodrf transformed and roared again, burying Link as he body slammed him hard through several walls as Young Link was thrown across the mansion.

"I'll... get you for this" Young Link said weakly.

"Yeah another day maybe" Master Hand snapped his fingers as hearts fell on Young Link and removed the metal trappings around the room. "But for now that's all the updates for today. Later guys" Master Hand teleported off.

"You know these post tournament updates actually aren't too bad" Fox admitted.

"Maybe for you" Young Link said walking back to the main room. "I'm still hurting from it."

"Well remember you can get your "revenge" when you get announced" Fox pointed out.

Young Link smirked. "True but I'm going to go get some vengeance now, all over the lord of all idiots stuff" Young Link laughed and ran out.

"Hmmph let the puny swordsman go after some lord of all idiots" Ganondorf poitned at himself. "This lord of all evil will..." Ganondorf gasped. "Hey wait, that was a reference to me."

"Duh" Pikachu said rolling his eyes.

"He will pay for thinking of touching my stuff!" Ganondorf said running off maknig that "huff huff" motion.

Wario then walked in (looking fairly banged up) gazing around. "Hey whose a touching people's stuff? That's a my thing."

"Yeah you're thing to get smashed in about" Marth said looking down at his sword. "That reminds me I'm going to have to go and clean this off" Marth said walking out the room along with most everyone else.

"I'm going to like see if there's any cute Rayquidley fics out" Peach said skipping off.

Mario sighed. "I've got a feeling she's going to remind me of that long long after I've been able to repress my memory of it-a" he thought before walking out as well. The camera then panned into a mysterious location (specifically the bottom of the Atari Studio) as Tabuu was shown looking at a video tape of Crazy Hand breaking through Master Hand's chain.

"HMMM IT SEEMS THE HAND OF DESTRUCTION IS MORE OF A THREAT THEN I REALIZED" Tabuu stated as he was shown looking at video cameras all throughout the mansion. "I WILL HAVE TO MAKE SURE HE IS TAKEN OUT BEFORE I RETURN TO FULL POWER. UNTIL THEN I'VE GOT ALL I NEED HERE" Tabuu gazed up. "WITH THOSE FOOLISH "SYMBOLS" SUPPLYING ME WITH AN ARMY TO EXPLODE THIS WORLD INTO NOTHING I'LL HAVE ALL I NEED TO FULLY ESCAPE AND RULE OVER SUBSPACE AGAIN". He then smiled looking at the boss room. "ESPECIALLY IF I CAN PERSUADE THOSE BOSSES TO HELP JOIN MY CAUSE" He then saw Rayquaza and Ridley make out as he looked away disgusted. "UH OBVIOUSLY ANOTHER TIME WHEN THEY... AREN'T DOING THAT" He said as he continued to float there as the camera panned out.

THE END... FOR NOW!

Ah it's been... what several months probably but finally another full on regular SSNED "present' update. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It may be awhile until I do another one but hey at least this one will wet your appetites and give you a bit of history that will impact future stories like the still ongoing Night of the Werehog: Brawl Edition. Until then remember to review and tell me what you thought. And hopefully a lot of it won't just be disgust at the certain pairing I introduced in this story. Yes you will see more of it but- (Gets Hyper Beamed into a wall).

RIDLEY: (Off-screen) Ha, that's for being a woman!

RAYQUAZA: (Off-screen) Well now that I did that don't we have other things to do?

RIDLEY: (Offscreen) Indeed we do. (The two are heard flying off).

... Wow, even I'm starting to regret this pairing and it's barley even a chapter old.


	47. Pokemon Encylopedia

Well everyone time for another chapter of SSNED. That's right I'm going to try a bit harder to keep this going as well as NOTW:BE. You know making sure that at least I do some work on either one or the other a day so you see some more constant updates from me. As per usual nothing in this storyline belongs to me besides some ideas as all the characters items and such belong to Nintendo and it's Affiliate companies. With that being said enjoy the latest update and such.

"Smashing Something New Every Day: Chapter Forty Seven: Pokemon Encylopedia"

By DianaGohan.

The camera instead of panning to the main room of Brawl manor actually panned over into Zero Suit Samus's room. Books were seen littered around the area (some of them opened) as well as a few various weights. The un-armored Metriod bounty hunter was shown upside down as she pushed her body along the ground a few times.

"197... 198... 199..." Zero Suit counted to herself as she heard a knock on the door. "And... 200" she then flipped up as she walked over to the door as she saw Zelda standing there. "Oh hey Zelda, what's up?"

"Nothing too much" Zelda looked over at her. "May I ask what you were doing?"

"Oh just some morning stretches" Zero Suit said flexing her arm. "I was try getting up flexing my body and mind as much as I can before I go out. Always helps to keep your wits and muscles in tip top shape anytime you can."

"Especially when you have such an impressive figure to keep" Zelda said rubbing her arm as Zero Suit was shown blushing some. "And of course that brain of yours is equally as impressive" Zelda then rubbed Zero Suit's head causing the metriod woman to blush even more. "If you are finished with you're stretching I was wondering if you wished to do something with me."

"Uh I guess" Zero Suit said lightly rubbing Zelda's chin. "What you want to discuss some strategies about the takeovers of the mansion and dominating the "impudent male pig dogs" or something?"

"Yes, but another day" Zelda then held up a gray and brown basket in front of Zero Suit Samus. "Today I was hoping we could enjoy a picnic lunch together."

Zero Suit looked out her window and to the sun that was shining as there wasn't a cloud in the sky. "Does seem like a nice day for one" Zero Suit then peered down at the basket. "What do you have in the basket?"

"That is for me to know and you to find out when you agree to join me."

"I already agreed to join you" Zero Suit pointed out.

"Well then you will have to wait until we get there to find out" Zelda then grabbed her hand and used Faore's Wind to teleport the two into one of the garden areas right outside of the mansion.

"You know, we could of just walked" Zero Suit pointed out.

"True, but I am sure you will agree that you would not want to wait so long to eat" Zelda grinned as she let go of Zero Suit and took something out of the basket, revealing to be some kind of sandwitch.

Zero Suit sniffed the air. "Is that... turkey and maple ham?"

Zelda nodded. "It is your favorite so I made sure to make a few sandwitches of that for you to enjoy" Zelda then took out a blanket as she laid it on the grass right in front of a nearby tree and sat down, instructing Zero Suit to do the same.

"Oh yeah defintley wouldn't want to wait to eat one of those" Zero Suit said digging into the basket and taking out a sandwitch as she was seen munching down on it.

"See? The mighty goddesses of Hyrule have blessed me with such powers not only for the elimination of all injust but also for more praticial purposes" Zelda smiled as was shown delictaley taking a bite out of a sandwitch. "For example a small sample of Din's fire allowed the meat to be warmed up just to the right level."

"Oh it's defintley right alright" Zero Suit said finishing the sandwitch and licking her figners. "You even melted just the right amount of swiss on top."

"Well that is another one of your favorites" Zelda then took out amall container of jucie as she lightly sipped on it. "Unlike that persky armor clone of yours who seems to prefer american for reasons I cannot fanthom."

Zero Suit laughed a bit. "Yeah don't know how you can beat swiss?" Zero Suit looked down sadly. "Still it's what Master Hand atways melted for me in those group dinners. I mean just because I'm cloned from Samus dosen't mean we have the exact same tastes in foods."

"Believe me dear Samzu, you are quite different" Zelda then put her hand on Zero Suit and rubbed it. "Only a fool could not see the differences."

"Besides you though... no one does though" Zero Suit said, tightly pinching the fabric of her suit as she continued gazing downward. "And if they do it's just thinking I'm crazy and-"

"Do not say anything else" Zelda said going over and hugging her. "They are obviously inferior sexist idiots who cannot understand how much of a wonderous person you are. Certainly one different then that other Samus."

Zero Suit looked up at her and smiled. 'I don't care what anyone says. In many ways I prefer this Zelda over her old self' Zero Suit thought leaning closer to Zelda as she returned the hug. 'Even just a few words from her makes me feel better. I mean just knowing someone considers me something more then Samus is just... well it just means the world to me.' Zero Suit then seperated. "You're right" she said laying back on the blanket putting her hands behind her head. "If people cannot see me for who I am then I have to try to not let it get to me. Which I'm sure I can do, especially when I have you by my side."

"That's the spirit" Zelda then opened the picnic basket again and was shown rummanging in it for something. "Now close your eyes and don't peak Samzu."

"Okay but I told you I still don't think Samzu's the right nickname for me" Zero Suit stated as she closed her eyes. Zelda then took out a small vine of grapes as she picked one and lightly placed it in Zero Suit's mouth who ate it in a few quick bites. "I have to say this is a nice surprise, though really shouldn't I be doing this for you? I mean you being the princess and this being a more royal tradition or something."

"Royal tradition isn't as important as making sure my Samze gets taken care of" Zelda then fed her a few more grapes as Zero Suit continued laying there.

"Nice snack but I"m still in the mood for some more meat if you don't mind" Zero Suit got up and reached into the bag and took out a sandwitch and was shown eating it. Zelda smiled and repeated her notion as the two ate for awhile in silence gazing at each other as Zelda then put the picnic basket to the side. "What's wrong? Out of food already?"

"No but I am feeling quite full" Zelda said leaning her back against the tree they were near and closing her eyes.

"Full and tired" Zero Suit observed inching closer to her.

"Well I did have a few more late matches then I perhaps should of scheduled" Zelda admitted quickly peaking open one eye. "Something I see I wasn't alone in doing."

Zero Suit stretched her arms and yawned some. "Yeah in truth I only got about 3 hours of sleep last night actually."

"Well that's something we can rectify right now" Zelda held out her hand as Zero climbed closer. In a fairly quick motion Zelda grabbed Zero suit and held her tightly with two arms as she leaned down and layed a trail of kisses down her hair. "As you said before it is quite a nice day out. Seems like a waste to just go back inside when we can relax out here."

"Out where everyone else is?" Zero Suit looked around. "Isn't that... asking for trouble?"

"If it comes to that you know I would deal with it before it had any chance of harming you" Zelda said hugging her tighter as Zero Suit leaned back and laid her head on Zelda's neck. "Besides would you rather just retire inside on such a lovley day?"

Zero Suit looked up and shook her head. "No, this is good" she said quietly as the two laid there peacefully as Zero Suit felt Zelda gently rub her side as Zero Suit smiled some and closed her eyes. 'You know, I have to admit I really enjoy this tranquality' Zero Suit thought to herself. 'Just lying and relaxing has such a... peace I've never felt before.' She then quickly looked up at Zelda who was still smiling a bit before closing her eyes again. 'And it's all because of Zel giving me a chance to relax and not worry about anything else.' Zero Suit then before shifting her head back onto Zelda's neck. 'I just hope.. no one runs up and... ruins this moment' She thought before laying back and falling asleep as Zelda could be shown snoozing as well.

"WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!" Some time passed as a voice was shown yelling into a microphone at the two girls. "It's not working bro."

"Well then onto plan B" another voiced stated.

"B as in Barry the Bison?"

"... Crazy, just give them the poke" the second voice (obviously Master Hand) retorted.

"Ai yi. One pokeales coming up" Crazy Hand then leaned down and was shown poking Zelda a few times. He then tried poking Zero Suit but Zelda's hand reached out and grabbed his finger as she was shown crushing it. "Ow, this isn't pokeales, or even pokeokeyoak!"

"Huh... what?" Zero Suit finally stirred up as she gazed around. "What's... happening?"

"You guys getting up that's what" Master Hand informed her.

Zelda (awakening as well) then let go of Zero Suit who yawned as her eyes fulling opened. "Hey, what's the big idea?" Zero Suit said standing up and looking fairly peeved at Master Hand. "Couldn't you just leave us alone for five minutes?"

"Uh we did" Master hand pointed out. "In fact we must of left you alone for at least 2 hours, cause it's past 2 and we're only now starting the updates."

"What we're updating out..." Zero Suit looked to see that they were in the main room of the mansion and looked to see all the other smashers starring at them. "What in the..." Zero suit looked in back of her at the wall and then back at Master Hand. "Did you just... teleport us inside?"

"Well actually I teleported you guys in 10 minutes ago after Sheik found you both" Master Hand admitted as Zero Suit was shown blushing hard and turning away from the others.

Zelda glared angrily at Shiek. "How dare you interfere with my time with Samus you puppet of the hand!"

"Hey you're the one taking outdoor naps near the garden" Sheik then leaned closer crossing her arms. "Besides it was just oh so cute seeing you two napping together" she said in a mocking tone as some of the other smashers laughed.

Zero Suit blushed even more severly before pointing at Master Hand. "H...hey! You could of woke us up first before teleporting us here."

"Oh we tried" Master Hand pointed at some various noise making insruments. "You guys wouldn't wake up no matter how many times we tried getting you up. That is until Crazy Hand started poking you."

"I'm a level 5 poker!" Crazy Hand said pointing at himself. "And once I become a level 6 I'll send in three valid box tops for a free poking poke wand in my box of Poke-E-Os Ceral."

"I told you to stop making your own cereal" Master Hand said annoyed. "Kellogs is still trying to sue us for you "Rising Brand" dish."

"What? It rose out of the bowl to spill delicious sugar bits on you all. You can't buy marketting like that."

"I'm about to buy both of you graves to be buried in" Zelda was shown gathering huge amounts of magical energy around herself. "You dare ruin our romantic picnic and-"

"Wait there was a picnic?" Kirby asked. "Then how come my picnic sense didn't go off?"

Meta-Knight sighed. "For the 50th time Kirby you do not have a picnic sense. Furthermore you absorbed what remained of that basket lying near Zelda and became Basket Kirby-"

"With the ability to create baskets at a rate higher then your average immigrant/sweatshop worker" The Meta-Knight robot could be heard saying.

"Well I still want more picanic baskets" Kirby said looking around. "Are there any smarter then the average bears around to get some?"

"No but you will have to deal with creatures even more frightening then lions, tigers, and bears-" Master Hand started to say before narrowly avoiding a Din's fire coming at him. "Oh my! You need to watch that agression."

"You need to watch what remains of you before I am done with it" Zelda said preparing to fire another blast.

"Look it's tournament rules. You have to be present for all the updates unless you have a specific reason for skipping it" Master hand held out a sheet of paper. "I've been lienant on you girls skipping out a few times before for various reasons but you're not sleeping through an update. Especially with the super awesome important stuff we need to talk about."

Zero Suit grumbled and looked at him. "Fine, we'll stay. Just next time if you need to wake us please don't do it in front of everyone."

"No you should do the opposite" Ganondorf said making a fist. "Do it in front of everyone, but with poisio tip spears, piercing the princess's face as she cries out in agony-"

Link then smacked Ganondorf hard to the ground as he looked over at Zelda. "Don't worry Zelda, I'll make sure you aren't embarassed like that if it bothers you so much."

"Once again Link you are a credit to the pathetic gender you unfouratnley belong to" Zelda said smiling some at him.

'... I guess that's a really nice compliment' Link thought to himself sounding fairly confused.

"Well now that we're all here it's time for today's first super smash amazing" Master Hand said instructing everyone's attention to him.

"So how many updates we going over today anyway?" Marth asked.

"One, but it's still super amazing. For today we're going over the Pokemon Encylopedia."

"Oh I already have that" The trainer said reaching into his pocket and holding up a red rectangle Pokedex. "See? It lists how many Pokemon I've seen and how many I've captured."

"Yeah and you're only 292 for 3" Ivysaur pointed out. "Which is one of the most pathetic records of any trainer ever."

"Well you'll say different when my record changes to super 5th generation legendary style" The Trainer said moving away from Master Hand. "But I'm going to need my dex for that so don't try and take it."

"Uh I wasn't even talking about that Pokedex" Master hand pointed out holding out his hand. "I was instead going to say allow me to show you all the Pokémon that come out of Poké Balls, including the ones I've introduced in the past!" but as per usual you ruined my saying.

"Well seems like a waste of an update anyway" Pikachu pointed out. "We've probably seen over half the Pokemon you're having for the tournament."

"Yes but since we've got some new guys we should have a refresher course for them" Master hand pointed out.

"Well if you're waiting for everyone you should wait for Krystal to get here" Fox pointed out. "Unless you're going to think of a way to reshow the Pokemon updates again."

"I'm not and don't worry Wo... wokka wokka, I'll make sure the last smasher gets caught up on everything before they come in."

"And hear your incredibley lame Fozzy The bear impressions" Pikachu commented.

Master Hand turned to the rat. "Hey I'll have you know my Kermit is off the chain"

"And I do the best Animal" Crazy Hand said randomly punching and breaking things around the room. "Rahhhhhh rahahghaghah me like things go breakie breakie!"

"Uh, that's just you in need of your meds" Master Hand pointed out as he snapped his fingers as a bunch of Pokeballs fell on the ground. "Here's how this update is going to work. Everyone can pick one Pokemon to use to attack someone else. And just to let you know that person CANNOT be me. Only you're fellow smashers." The Smashers then leaned down and started pikcing up Pokeballs. "Oh and you can't just pocket them and try using them later... TRAINER."

The trainer looked around. "What? I uh... thought of a new way to add some mon to my team" he said. Master hand pointed at him as the traienr sighed and handed him back two Pokeballs. "Please don't tell the trainer union about this."

"I wouldn't even if I believed they exist" Master Hand threw the pokeballs back on the floor as they were picked up. "Okay now that everyone has one it's time to start chucking balls and see the things that come out."

"I'm going to be chucking it through that there Kirby's Skull!" Dedede said throwing one of the balls at Kirby as it smacked him on the head before opening up and revealing Piplup to be standing there.

"Pip lup lup lup!" Piplup said jumping up and down.

"Piplup" JIgglypuff said narrowing her eyes. "My old foe."

"Uh you battled it only one time when it was first announced" Pikachu pointed out.

"Well I still don't like it" Jigglypuff said crossing her arms. "And if it comes near me I'm giving it an even harder rollout."

"Hey I'm having my fellow penguin crush an even more annoying dang pinkpuff ball" Dedede said pointing at the Piplup. "Go get that there Kirby like you were Nightmare Enterprises, except do osmething right this dang there time!"

"Piplup!" The Pokemon shouted as water energy was shown gathering around it. "lup lup lup!" 

"Ah yes when Piplup comes around it uses Surf" Master hand said as Piplup slid along the ground. "Sliding around on a sheet of water and pushing the opponents all over."

Kirby was shown being pushed around the room by Piplup. "Ow, I didn't even try eating penguins today!" Kirby was heard yelling.

"Well this wave ride's not fun from an opponent's perspective" Master Hand pointed out. "However since the main danger is getting caught on level ground and being pushed off stage, that shouldn't happen with the raised up windows-" Dedede then smashed one of the outer walls with his hammer as Piplup pushed Kirby out of it. "Or uh not."

"Ha now I got ya puffball" Dedede said as Kirby then jumped above Piplup and back to the mansion. "God dang it! How come I keep forgetting he can plum do that?"

"I'd point out it's because you're a fool but I have that robot variation of me to state such obvious things" Meta-Knight observed as Dedede grumbled at this.

Master Hand returned Piplup to his Pokeball. "Well since you were the one washed away Kirby it seems only fair you can go call out the next Pokemon."

"Is there a Pokemon that tastes great with ketchup and vinegar on it?" Kirby asked.

"Why don't you put some on Squirtle and see how he tastes?" Charizard said laughing some.

Squirtle water gunned him some. "Hey, don't say that especially since that's something he'd actually do."

"Oh I can actually do that? I need to remember that whenever I need some turtle soup" Kirby said before throwing the ball as Munchlax came out. "Oh no!" Kirby narrowed his eyes. "My old foe."

"That's what I said!" Jigglypuff yelled out.

Kirby pointed at Munchlax. "You aren't eating me or any of my food this time around, for there is only one who can consume them all."

"You know, I can do that too" Yoshi pointed out.

"Well I'm still consuming what's in the fridge first" Kirby said running to the fridge as he was shown taking out a piece of cake. "See? This yummylicious cake is all mine-" Munchlax then ran up and tackled Kirby as he ate the cake. "Ah, my delicousness!" Kirby said crying some.

"Well that's Munchlax's pick up for you" Master Hand observed. "It dashes towards any item left on the ground, or stored in the fridge I guess, and eats it up."

"Lax lax lax" Munchlax said.

Kirby held up another dish. "Well you may have my cake and eat it to but this meatloaf is all mine-" Munchlax ate the loaf. "Hey stop eating what I was going to eat!" Munchlax then pushed Kirby aside and was shown eating whatever else was in the fridge.

"Talk about an expert on getting rid of clutter" Master Hand said chuckling before he gasped. "Wait a minute! That clutter is all our food! That's not funny."

"Yeah especially when I'm not eating it" Kirby said looking down sad.

"Do not fret young warrior" Meta-Knight said flying over and putting his hand on Kirby's shoulder. "All you need to do is remained focus and you can get over any obstacle-"

"Okay!" Kirby said instantly happy again as he then kicked Munchlax away from the fridge. "Alright I remained focused for Frogurt!" Kirby then ate a pack of frogurt as well as a bunch of other stuff that was within the fridge.

'I should just be glad he didn't think of having an eating concert with the other small devourer' Master Hand thought before returning Munchlax to his ball. "Okay who wishes to throw the next stone... I mean ball."

"Oh I like throwing stone balls" Peach said throwing a ball as Bonsly came out of it as she gasped. "Especailly when it's my old like cutie friend" she said picking up Bonsly and hugging it.

"Sly bon bon" Bonsly said happily as Peach giggled some.

"Ah good choice Peach" Master Hand observed. "Bonsly is great with tacke. Whenever it's thrown into someone, it really hurts." Master Hand looked annoyed at Crazy. "I found that out the hard way."

"I thought I was planting trees for Arbor day" Crazy Hand responded.

"October isn't arbor day and planting dosen't involve chucking!"

"Well we'll have to agree to disagree" Crazy Hand stated as Master Hand fumed.

"I don't like want to chuck this cute little guy though" Peach said rocking Bonsly in her arms. "I think he like needs a good mother and-"

"Oh a no you don't!" Mario then jumped in front of her. "You already adopted at least a 5 of those things."

"Yeah but like he needs me. Don't you little Bonnie Bon?" She then looked to see Bonsly sleeping in her arms. "Awww, that's so cute" she said softly giggling. "You look just like Samus when you sleep."

Zero Suit blushed again. "Don't compare me to that tree rock" she threathened.

"Well I'm going to put Bonnie Bon down for his nap" Peach then skipped out holding Bonsly in her arms.

"Hey wait a minute" Zero Suit looked at Master Hand. "How come you're allowing her to leave and yet dragged us here?"

"Well she has a good reason" Master Hand pointed ot. "Also unlike most of you jerky jerks she's actually nice to me." Master Hand then threw a pokeball in front of Zero Suit as another Bonsly popped up. "However you can try throwing this one using a smash attack at someone other then me."

"Okay then" Zero Suit grabbed Bonsly as she was shown struggling to hold it. "Hey, how come Peach never has trouble with these guys?"

"Oh, rock and steel pokemon can alter they're weight some to allow others to carry them when they want to" Lucario observed. "And obviously since you're such a lesbian skank skank it would never want to be held by you-" Zero Suit then chucked Bonsly at Lucario whos smashed hard against the floor. "Thank you" Lucario yelled out as Master hand returned Bonsly to his ball

Zero Suit grunted. "Oh, I wasted that one on someone who wanted to be smashed into the ground" she muttered.

"Do not be sad Samze" Zelda said lightly hugging her. "You still have another ball to help crush male opression with."

"Yeah, and this time I'm using it on whoever I want" Zero Suit then threw the ball as it spun in the air before a pokemon came out. A purple weasel pokemon with a red headpiece and yellow jewel in the centre with with two white claws.

"Like with the items, doing the remaining Pokemon in one group means you're going to meet a few new faces as well" Master Hand said pointing over to the purple weasel. "Like Weavile for example".

"Hey I know who that is" The trainer said. "It's the evolved form of Sneasel leveled up at night holding Razor Claw. Owned by my arch rival Paul" The trainer's three Pokemon looked at him annoyed. "I mean Ash's arch rival Paul, but the guy's still a jerk either way."

"Well I'm using this guy to take on a real jerk" Zero Suit then looked over at Ganondorf. "Let's see how much you'll be stabbing Zel with any stabs once Weavile uh... what's this thing do again?"

"Well technically it's his first time here so it wouldn't be again" Master Hand corrected her. "And furthermore that'd be False Swipe where it moves quickly back and forth and dazes the opponent."

"No one can daze the true ruler of Hyrule!" Ganondorf said making a fist.

"Yeah well since she picked you that's what it will be doing" Master Hand stated as Weavile then ran at Ganondorf, slashing through him as Ganon was paralyzed for a sec before Weavile ran back the other way.

"Weav, weav, weav, weav!" Weavile yelled out weaving back and forth between Ganondorf.

"You may not be able to see it but the damage being dealt is only one percent for each hit" Master Hand stated. "However this is still one powerful pokemon."

"It does seem to have a paralyzing affect as strong as my stun gun" Zero Suit observed as she then jumped in front of Ganon . "Which means I can do... this!" She then whipped Ganon hard while he was paralyzed as Ganondorf was knocked back through the air.

Zelda then teleported behind Ganon with a powerful smash kick. "Take that you pathetic pig dog!" she yelled as Ganondorf was slammed throughout the air.

"And this" Shiek said doing a powerful slam punch to Ganondorf as she was shown hitting him over to Link. "You're turn hero."

"Oh oh, send it over here!" Young Link said waving his hands back and forth. Link shrugged and did a Gale Boomerang to smash Ganondorf hard into the air knocking him to Link who used a powerful spin attack to slam Ganondorf several times and smack him hard into the wall as he crashed through it. "Wow, that was like eight level of awesome" Young Link said grinning some.

"Well I didn't mean for that to be a combo demonstration but nice work all the same" Master Hand looked over at Ganondorf. "Still I should probably get him some hearts."

Crazy Hand flew over to Ganondorf. "No need, he's dead."

"Dead?!" All the smashers said shocked.

"Oh crap!" Young Link put his hands on his head. "I didn't mean to do that."

"You're the one who spin slashed him into the wall" Link pointed out.

"I thought it was a game or something" Young Link pointed at Link. "You shouldn't of hit him over to me."

"Well I only did that to keep the combo up Sheik started" Link commented.

"Hey I only got involved because of the princess" Sheik said pointing over to Zelda. "I mean if it was any move that would of done him in it would of been her smash kick."

"So?" Zelda crossed her hands. "He deserved to die for how much pain and suffering he's caused us."

"Yeah but... Hyrulians aren't suppose to do that" Link said looking over at Zelda. "I mean we're suppose to be about preserving life not ending it right?"

"Life will be preserved more now that he's gone" Zelda retorted.

'That... isn't how Zelda use to think' Link noted in his head. 'She'd never try to kill anyone, even Ganon. Whatever Master Hand did to her affected her even worse then I feared. But... should I try telling her that? Try changing it? I mean she is the princess and has the right to feel that way but... it just feels wrong.'

"Hey wait a minute" Master Hand floated over to the whole in the wall. "Ganondorf isn't dead, he's just knocked out."

"Well maybe he was dead tired" Crazy Hand said chuckling some as Master Hand hit him. "Ow, no need to try and make me dead tired."

"No one's getting dead tired around here" Master Hand snapped his fingers as a few hearts fell on Ganondorf healing him. "Uh, sorry you got knocked around so much-"

"You shall all be sorry for the humilation the king of all despair has suffered!" Ganondorf said roaring as he pointed at Zero Suit. "Prepare you sickening wench to feel the full force of my might-"

"Look you can only attack with a Pokeball now, nothing else" Master Hand said returning Weavile to the ball as he handed Ganondorf another Pokeball. "So if you're mad at her use this but nothing else."

Ganondorf then chucked the ball. "Fine but she shall suffer the unholy wrath of..." the ball fell revealing a little red and orange chicken standing there. "Some... little bird?"

"That's Torchic" Pikachu pointed out. "Dedede got Dawn's starter and now you get May's. By that logic Bowser will probably get Staryu or something."

"And use him to pummel the plumber into the wall while he cries out and raves about my awesomeness!" Bowser roared as Mario rolled his eyes.

"Yeah but first Torchic has to use fire spin" Master hand said pointing at the fire starter pokemon. "It pulls in any nearby opponents with fire and deals them constant damage. And ultimatley blasts opponents off."

"Off to they're doom" Ganondorf said pointnig at the fire chicken. "Bird creature, burn the slutty blond haired lesbian for the king of all darkness."

"Pfft, like you're catching me in that" Zero Suit said crossing her arms as Master Hand was shown pushing her. "Hey!"

"I told you the rules. You get to pick your opponent to demonstrate or re-demonstrate the pokemon's effect" Master Hand stated. "And he chose you so-"

"You truley are pathetic Ganonman" Zelda said pointing over at Ganondorf. "Only a pathetic chauvastic weakling like you would think of such a cowardly and weak strategy such as this one."

"Oh please" Ganon rolled hsi eyes. "You're just trying to protect you're stupid girlfriend."

"Don't give me that" Zelda held out her hand. "You're just trying to hurt her since you'd know I'd rescue her from your pathetic plot and then try and trap me. Since you know if I should perish you would be able to obtain the powers of the Tri-Force of Wisdom."

"Wait, I would get that wouldn't I?" Ganondorf rubbed his chin. "And power is always good so..." Ganondorf pointed at Torchic. "Forget the whoreish clone bird take out the princess so I may absorbe her power."

"Zelda, don't!" Link and Zero Suit cried out.

"Relax, I can take this creature's flames" she said. 'Espically since I can reflect them right back.'

"Are you allowed to reflect a pokemon's attack back?" Ness asked.

"No, you're not" Master Hand pointed out as he then pushed Zelda in front of Torchic. "You have to take the full blunt of the attack as per the rules established."

Zelda glared at Ness. "As per usual your whole gender has once again screwed things up-" Zelda started to rant as she was then blasted by a powerful Fire spin as she screamed out being burned alive.

"Tor...chic!" The fire pokemon yelled increased the strength of it's flames.

"ZELDA!" Zero Suit cried out as Zelda was then blasted by a powerful explosion of fire into the cieling and fell to the ground. Zero Suit jumped up and grabbed her as they hit the ground. "No..." Zero Suit cried out as Zelda was shown with severe third degree burnts.

"Hey don't worry so much" Master Hand snapped his fingers as a fwe hearts fell on Zelda, slowly restoring her health. "See? She'll be back to normal in a few seconds."

"For now" Ganondorf smirked darkly. "Still that idiotic wench will one day be burned completly by my evil hand and-"

"SHUT UP!" Zero Suit roared loudly actually shocking Ganondorf who moved back a few feet. "IF YOU EVEN SO MUCH AS THINK OF TOUCHING HER AGAIN I WILL TURN YOU INTO NOTHING BUT DUST!" Zero Suit was shown shaking some as she looked down sadly. "I... will not loose her" she softly muttered. "There is no way I will loose the... only person who actually cares about me."

"That's not true" Lucas said walking up to her. "We all care about you Samus-"

"No you don't" Zero Suit muttered. "All you care about is Samus, the orginal I was cloned from" Zero Suit then pointed over at Samus as her entire arm was shaking. "Always comparing me to her. Always... thinking I'm nothing but a clone of her." Zelda's eyes then open as she looked to see Zero Suit cry some more. "And when you do think of me differently, it's always in the worst way possible. Thinking I'm weak or crazy or... just thinking of me for my body."

"Hey that's not true" Captain Falcon called out. "I mean yeah you're super hot and I'd falc you in a second but it's not just that."

"Yes it is" Zero Suit fell to the ground crying some. "That's all you ever think of me and... and...-"

"Please stop upsetting yourself so much Samze" Zelda said getting up as she tightly hugged Zero Suit Samus helping to dry off her tears. "I hate seeing you this way." Zero Suit gently rubbed her shoulders. "You are better then Samus and everyone else here" she whispered into her ear. "Anyone who thinks otherwise is a fool and will be smited for even trying to imagine such a thing."

"What... what if they aren't?" Zero Suit asked. "I keep training so much... trying to be so strong... so focused but... everyone looks down on me. They laugh at me... insult me... think I'm weak and I... I hate it so much". Zero Suit cried some more as Zelda continued hugging her, rubbing her back as Zero suit weeped into her neck.

"Okay you girls obviously need some time alone" Master Hand said snapping his fingers and teleporting them out.

"She should be here though" Lucas said holding out his hand. "She needs to be reminded we don't think of her that way and-"

"That's not going to help" Sheik pointed out. "It's obvious she has a pretty deep inferority complex. One that isn't going to be solved by us trying to interlope."

Samus nodded. "Good point. Besides if I know myself I'd only be able to get over those kind of feelings with people I truley trust. And it's pretty obvious she dosen't trust any of us too much."

"Yeah she does think that Zelda is the only person who helps bring her inner peace" Ness said glowing blue.

"... When are you going to pass the "stop reading our mind rule" for the psychics?" Samus asked annoyed.

"Pass it later. We've still got some Pokemon to go over" Master Hand then looked over at the other smashers. "Who wants to show off what they got next?"

Link sighed. "I may not know what to say to help the pricness or Samus, but I can fight to avenge them" Link said looking angrily at Ganondorf. "Which means I'm going to make you pay for burning Zelda."

"I will burn whoever I want to burn and nothing you can do will stop me" Ganondorf said as Link threw the ball. "Hey, everyone stop attacking the supreme darkness ruler!" Ganondorf said as a yellow blob with a face and a leaf on it's head appeared right in front of Ganondorf.

"Ah, that'd be Gulpin" Master Hand informed the group. "It uses swallow to gobble up opponents to incapaiciate them."

"Hey that's what I do!" Kirby yelled out.

"Uh you swallow up foes to absorb they're powers" Yoshi pointed out. "I do the incapaciate eating and trapping them thing."

"Wait that's what incapaciate means?" Kirby asked. "I thought it was some sort of delicous lollypop or eclair."

"No, it means Gulpin swallows something and also deals damage to the engulfed enemy" Master Hand stated as Gulpin swalloed Ganondorf who was crying out in pain within the yellow Pokemon. "See? Ganondorf's being chewed up and if he dosen't try and struggle out he'll be spit out once Gulpin leaves."

"You mean when he's recalled back into the ball?" Ike asked.

"No that's only for here. In the real tournament battles the Pokemon teleport back to they're room after appearing for awhile manually, just like the assist trophies."

"I thought you just locked them up in they're pokeballs the entire time" Pikachu stated.

"Well I tried but there are severa animal restriction laws about that kind of thing" Master Hand then saw everyone glaring at him. "That I uh obviously realized were there for a reason and decided to do my best to give them the care they needed."

"Gul gulpin gulp" Gulpin was heard shouting.

Pikachu narrowed his eyes. "Then how come Gulpin just said Ganondorf's the first thing he's had to eat in weeks?"

"Uh, maybe Kirby raided the Pokemon fridge."

"I wish" Kirby said sighing. "I heard they're finger mon mon good. Hey I still get to eat Squirtle after this right?"

"No you don't!" Squirtle yelled out as Ganondorf was spit out. "Quick eat him!" Squirtle said pointing at Ganondorf. "I heard the lord of all evil goes down smooth."

"Hmm smooth evil" Kirby said walking over to Ganondorf.

"The lord of all evil-"Ganon was then swallowed as Kirby spit him out as a beard grew on his face

"He has become Ganodnorf Kirby" The Meta-Knight robot was heard saying. "With the powerful Warlock punch and being ineffectual for the most part when it comes to comitting despictable deeds."

"Grr cursed swordsman robots are almost as bad as swordsman" Ganondorf muttered getting up.

"Yes I like saying I'm evil without doing much to proof it" Ganon Kirby said before Kirby spit out his powers. "Well that was a good appetizer now time for the main course" Kirby looked at Squirtle who gulped as he started chasing him around the room

"Enough overeating people" Master Hand returned Gulpin to his ball and moving Kirby away from Squirtle. "Time for someone else to show us another Pokemon."

"That'd be me" Young Link said smiling and holding a Pokeball. "It's time for revenge, part three Ganon..." Young Link then threw the ball as a purple and grey rock creature with two giant arms and an X on it's face appeared in front of him. "Abouttogetpoundedintotheground."

"Correct" Master Hand said as the Pokemon then smashed his fists in front of Ganondorf burying the Guerdo into the ground. "That's Metagross whose Earthquake move not only hurts all nearby opponents but if you stay too close to it, also gets you buried into the ground."

Ganondorf cried out as Metacross countinued slamming his fist down. "Ow, what I do to deserve this?"

"How about you tell us something you didn't do to be punished like this Ganon?" Link asked him.

"It was my destiny to rule over Hyrule and kill you all Quebbie" Ganondorf said as he continued getting pounded on.

"Well you're '"destiny"' Link made finger quotes. "Is making you pay for hurting the princess and our kingdom and everyone here and... well pretty much everyone in general."

"Bah this is nothing compared to" Gnaondorf was then buried deep into the ground as his legs stuck out. "You're... pain" he muttered as everyoen laughed at this.

"Metagross met" Metagross said pounding him in again.

"Well looks like there's another good Meta here" Samus said smiling over at Meta-Knight. "Though still not as good as you."

"Thank you for the comment but you should be more focused on trying to help out your clone" Meta-Knight stated. "Though I am sure that Zelda is helping her she still seems to be in some distress."

Samus shurgged. "Well nothing I could say to her that would make her feel any better" Samus pointed out. "Besides like I said I'm the type who only really would trust in certain people to help me out, and I'm not someone she trusts in eiether. And vice versa."

"So are you saying you do not trust yourself?" Meta-Knight inquired.

"No but she does not trust the me in her as I don't trust the her in me if uh that makes any sense."

"Somewhat" Meta-Knight commented as Metagross was put back in his pokeball. "I suppose that means it is someone else's turn to throw the pokeball so you can use two sentances to try and fully explain what it is doign in the tournament."

"You got it" Master Hand informed him.

"Then I'll go next" Meta-Knight then threw the pokeball in his hand as a tall green and white female Pokemon appeared in front of him.

"Gardevoir" the Pokemon said as an energy shield appeared around it.

"In case you've all gone blind and deaf, That's Gardevoir who uses reflect" Master Hand informed the smashers. "And said reflect bounces back any projectile with a vast field. So you should be careful not to casually shoot stuff or throw items."

"Such a powerful shield would signify a field of caution within the vicinity of it's casting range" Pit observed. "However I am certain that like other demonstrative purposes you wish for one of us to enact a painful circumstance where we attack the reflective structure and get our own offensive assault thrown back to cause what could be severe damage to our own person."

"You got it.. in that fancy synonomum speech form you like doing" Master Hand turned to pit. "And since you're so chatty you mind giving us the demonstration?"

"I suppose since it was requested of me I should follow such a query" Pit then took out his bow and fired it at Gardevoir's shield as it reflected back as he then took out his mirror shield to reflect the blow away. "However I do have such reflective abilities useful for redirecting even my own assaults."

"No one cares you sissy swordsman" Ganodnorf stated as he was smacked by the redirected arrow and fell on the ground. "Can I be... announced again and take vengeance on these fools?"

"Yeah no you can't" Master Hand then returned Gardevoir to his pokeball. "However since it is getting a little unfair could someone try not attacking Ganon with the the next Pokeball?"

"I can do that" Snake said tossing a Pokeball. "Since it would get (beep)ing boring to have that happen again and again for no real reason" the Pokeball then shown as Meowth popped out of it.

Pikachu groaned. "Speaking of things that get boring when they attack again and again for no real reason-"

"Shut up twerp" Meowth said pointing at him. "I'm gonna get yas this time and return ya to Giovanni. I can just imagine what he'd say once the great Meowth gave him such a powerful Pokemon-"

"Uh, no one wants to hear that, at all" Master Hand observed. "You're hear to use pay to to launch a coin barrage at any foe you face."

"That's right" Meowth said turning to Pikachu. "Oh look who I'm facing now."

"Uh..." Pikachu pointed at Trainer. "Go attack him. He's the one who foiled all those ridicolous plans of yours."

"Well with the help of the random trainer of the day" The Trainer pointed out looking around. "So uh who wants to be a one shot trainer to help bail me out and promise we'll battle again though we probably won't?"

"Well to be fair for demostrative purposes the pokemon attacks whoever called him out" Master Hand commented.

Snake pointed at Yoshi. "Yeah so attack the (beep)in dino over there."

"Why is it a rare species Gionvanni wants us to capture?" Meowth asked.

"Uh sure whatever" Snake said rolling his eyes as Yoshi then got pummeled by a wave of coins.

'Ow, I need to remember to hate cats, and continue hating snakes' Yoshi thought to himself.

Master Hand turned to the other smashers "As you can see Meowth throws coins but not the thing on his forehead."

"That's caue it's whats make me such a loveable mascot" Meowth in formed them.

"Oh please. You're not even the mascot of Team Rocket anymore. That went to Wobbuffet and Mime Jr" Pikachu stated.

"Eh those schomes ain't be anything without old Meowth" Meowth said finishing throwing coins. "That's why I'm here instead of them

"Actually" Master Hand then threw a Pokeball as Wobbuffet appeared from it. "Wobbuffet's here too, using counter if you attack it. And regardless whether or not you're friend or foe it attacks back."

"Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet then saluted randomly.

"What's you mean you better then Meowth?" Meowth asked him.

"Fett fett Wobbu!"

"Hey how dares you tell them about that one time. I told ya that was an accident."

"Wobbuuu."

"You called my mom a what?"

"Wob fet Wobbuffet"

"Oh you is so dead for that one" Meowth said jumping and scratching Wobbufettet who used counter to slam him back as it bounced back and forth smacking Meowth into the ground.

"It's kind of like a punching bag, I think" Master Hand observed. "Still I didn't think anyone would of been stupid enough to try attacking it until I asked them to thus why I didn't even bother letting one of you grab his ball"

Pikachu smirked. "To be fair when it comes to being stupid that's defintley one of TR's strong suits."

"Shut up ya-" Meowth was then knocked out by Wobuffett slamming it's head on it bouncing back and forth.

"Enough comic relief antics that got old a few seasons in" Master Hand then called back the two pokemon. "Time for another Pokeball Demonstration."

"Though none of these pokeball contains true partners you could form a friendship bond with in an exciting heartfelt prequal tale, this one has promise" Lucario said picking up a Pokeball. "A promise of great pain to help fufill my aura" He then threw it as Electrode appeared.

"Electrode" the pokemon said rolling on the ground.

"Ah yes the explosion pokemon who causes a massive bang after a certain time passes" Master Hand said as Electrode was shown glowing. "Of course occasionally it fails to detonate."

"Which led to Emotrode" Ivysaur said holding up a picture of a black and white painted electrode with a tear down it's cheek. "Which so should of become a Pokemon internet fad."

"Well that only failed because we didn't get permission to use "why does this happen to me" in those videos we tried posting" Squirtle pointed out. "Now that would of made it Numa Numa or even Chocolate Rain level rewatchable."

"Wait there's chocolate rain on the internet?" Kirby asked. "Then how come computers don't taste good?"

"... Ignoring Kirby's cute but sometimes irritating simplicty, you can test your nerve by holding onto Electrode until the very last second and then throwing it right before it detonates" Master Hand then saw Lucario grab Electrode. "You better use that to test your nerve and not strengthen your own power."

Lucario sighed. "Fine" he said throwing Electrode at Wario.

Wario looked at this. "Hey what the a fu-"

"BOOM!" Everyone yelled out as it exploded, severly charring Wario as he fell down, groaning in pain.

Lucario pointed at him. "That's for embarassing me that one time I played Wario Ware: Smooth moves. Or a version of me who did such a thing anyway."

Wario coughed out smoke. "Oh you are so a dead" he muttered quickly getting up as Master Hand snapped his fingers giving Wario and Ganondorf hearts and returning what remained of Electrode to his ball. "I'm a going to mess you up, and then steal all the stuff from you're a room" Wario then threw the pokeball he had as it opened revealing Goldeen who simply splashed in front of Lucario.

"Goldeen deen deen" Goldeen said splashing ineffectuivley.

"Yeah you'er not doing any damage with that" Master Hand pointed out. "See Goldeen just splashes, floping around and doing absolutley nothing that causes any damage."

"Oh" said a disapponited Lucario and Wario.

"Hey you should consider yourself lucky for getting that Lucario" Master Hand informed him. "Though yeah you should be bummed getting stuck with that."

"I still don't see why you made Goldeen the splash pokemon" Pikachu pointed out. "That's Magickarp. He'd fit in being so useless. Goldeen actually hurts people with it's horn" Pikachu rubbed it's backside. "I know that from expierence."

"Look I"m not letting a Magickarp anywhere near this tournament" Master Hand said looking annoyed. "Crazy Hand saw one once and imitated for me for days on end. I do not want to go through that expierence again."

"Oh but it was such a good impression" Crazy Hand then flopped on the floor. "Crap carp Magickarp-"

"See what you've done?" Master hand the teleported Crazy Hand away and put Goldeen back in it's ball. "Besides I only put Goldeen there since I like you randomly winding up with nothing when you go for an item."

"Yeah uh a lot of your item choices are pretty messed up" Marth stated. "I mean I can understand a hammer piece falling off since weapons can malfunction in battle, but what's with the super distracting ones anyway? Like Mr. Resettti popping up and boring us to death for two minutes straight?"

"You youngins just don't appreciate hearing about the oldddddddd days" Gamd and Watch walked up to him. "He's the only one of you cahooties even worth listening a fig to ya girly faced whatsit. Back in my day, men looked like men, not little prissy pants females who claim to have a ding dang" Some of the smashers laughed at this.

"Hey!" Marth called out seeing everyone chuckle. "You know you guys should lucky this is just friendly compettion, otherwise I'd have already taken over this place like I did back home in Atlea."

"With what fairy boy? You're pretty princess tiara?" Bowser said chuckling some more.

"Uh you do know I have a girlfriend right?" Marth asked him.

"Pfft that's just a coverstory for your obvious homosexual lifestyle choice" Bowser pointed out. Marth grumbled and reached for the Pokeball he grabbed before. "Oh no you don't. I need to show Wario how to properly get revenge. Behold" Bowser then threw a pokeball as Staryu came out of it. "That star... thing."

"That's Staryu" Pikachu pointed at himself. "See? I told you that'd you get him at the rate things were going."

"And now that you got Staryu, you can have him use swift to home in on your foe and quickly fire star shaped projectiles."

"Ha, finally the power of the stars will be mine plumber" Bowser said pointing at Mario. "Soon I'll make up for all those star shines and galaxy stars you stole from me."

"You a stole those first!" Mario pointed out.

"Well you're still going to get it" Staryu then flew in back of Mario and hit him with several swift stars as Mario cried out. "See, I was right"

"Yeah for a once!" Mario yelled getting hit with more swifts.

"The people who try to flee from Staryu, which is what Mario SHOULD be doing can get away by moving up or down" Master Hand pointed out as Mario tried jumping upward. "Of course the one who threw them can sabotage they're efforts to let Staryu blast them" Bowser then jumped above mario and smacked him back into Staryu as the plumber was hit with another flurry of swift stars.

"This is why I a... didn't bother dodging" Mario muttered as he fell to the ground.

"Hyah" Staryu stated as Master Hand then healed Mario with a heart and put Staryu back in it's ball.

"Okay a now you're going to get it" Mario got up.

"Hey I called thsi before you" Marth pointed out throwing the Pokeball as Snorlax came out of it. "And I defintley called the right one" Marth said smirking as Snorlax jumped in the air.

"Snorr......" Snorlax then broke through the cieling.

"For those of you who haven't seen it in the last 10 years, Snorlax uses body slam. He jumps up, inflates and lands on enemies across a wide range."

"If I had him I would of taught him to use ice punch and only contribute in battles that needed big heavy opponents" the trainer pointed out.

"Uh I'd step back if I were you" Ivysaur said using his vines to move the trainer back some. "Otherwise you'll be in range of his body slam."

"Aww see, you guys do care" the trainer said hugging Ivysaur. "That must mean you think I'm the super smartest super cool trainer in the entire world."

"Uh, not really" Iyvsaur pointed out. "You are an idiot, but you're our idiot and shouldn't be hurt... too much."

"Yeah then it wouldn't be fun pranking you" Squirtle pointed out.

"Uh... thanks?" The trainer said sounding confused.

"Well to prank or not getting out before it hits is the right idea" Master hand stated as Snorlax was shown coming down. "However since the affected area is vast, this pokemon is very useful."

"It was more useful in the first tounrmanet" Pikachu pointed out.

"LAX!" Snorlas screamed. It then slammed on Bowser burying him into the ground as the Koopa king cried out.

"It still has some good uses here though" Marth said smirking.

"Get this... off of me" Bowser mtutered as Master Hand then returned Snorlax to his ball. "Aren't you going to... heal me now?" Bowser asked looking up at Master Hand.

"Nah, seems like a waste of hearts since Mario is going to hit you with something" Bowser grumbled. "Hey relax. The attacks won't be as powerful in the actual tournament... which I guess dosen't help you here but just thought you should know that."

"And a know this" Mario then threw a pokeball as Chikorita came out. "When you mess with the plumber, you a going to get sliced."

"Shouldn't the a be burned?" Luigi asked.

"Well that wouldn't of worked with the a grass type here" Mario pointed out.

"Chika!" Chikorita yelled out shooting a wave of razor leaves at Bowser as he was shown being sliced and falling back some.

"As you can see Chikorita's razor blade shoots razor sharp leaves sideways in a straight line." Master Hand narrated.

"Wow as if we coudln't (beep)in see that" Snake said sarcastically.

"Okay that was a little obvious. Something a bit more interesting is how this razor leaf is a little different then what Ivysaur does."

"Yeah cause mine has a much better range" Ivysaur pointed out. "Not to mention a much better spin then the Chika's."

"Chika!" Chikorita yelled annoyed firing it's razor leaf at Ivysaur who fired it back as the two were shown slicing at each other.

"Now use Vine whip to grab it and slam it into the wall" The trainer commanded as Ivysaur grabbed Chikorita and slammed her into the wall. "Awesome Ivysaur. Maybe I should of left Chikorita at Oak's lab and let you continue being my main grass type in Johto so you would of evolved."

"I'm not the stupid show Bulbasur who didn't even want to bother evolving" Ivysaur pointed out.

"And yet you continue staying in that mid form when the full evolved form is most superior" Charizard commented spreading his wings.

"Well I like the who I am now" Ivysaur commented as Zelda and Zero Suit Samus then teleported back in the room.

"Speaking of that, do you like the you that you are now that uh isn't Samus?" Master Hand asked Zero Suit.

Zero Suit sighed. "Yeah. Ze told me not to let those feelings consume me and... I don't want to spend all my time sulking."

"That's good, since I'm sure you realized your time is better spent listening to these whiz bam super cool updates" Master Hand said swinging his fist.

"Only if it allows us to get back at the sexist pig for what he did to poor Samze" Zelda retorted.

"Hey I didn't even touch that skank of yours you stupid royal tramp!" Ganondorf called out.

"Your words did though and those are ones you shall pay for dearly"

Master Hand then returned Chikorita to her ball and gave a heart to heal Bowser. "I was saying before that you shoudln't gang up on Ganondorf but I'll make an exception in this case." Zelda then threw the Pokeball as Togepi appeared from it. "Especially since you got Togepic the Metronome who can unleash five different abilities at random."

"That perplexes me some since usually the only affect the infant pocket monster seems to produce is creating a darkening shade that temporaily takes away our ability to physically visualize the surroundings around us" Pit commented.

"Well yeah the couple of times it did appear that's all it did" Master Hand pointed out. "I'm just glad you didn't think the screen getting pitch black wasn't a software glitch."

"Why would we?" Link asked.

"Uh... mabye I'm just thinking of the game version ofr a second" Master Hand admitted.

"Still there was nothing wrong with the darkness actually" Zero Suit said smiling some. "It did allow for me and Zel to get closer."

Zelda nodded. "Yes back in the day when I needed the blanket of darkness to give dear Samze a spanking" she then spanked Zero Suit's butt and giggled some.

"Hey don't make me return the favor" Zero Suit mockingly threathened.

"Another time" Zelda looked at Togepi. "Now just do something to help elminate that pesky Ganon from everyone's lives."

"You can't get rid of me with such a puny egg" Ganon threathened as Togepi waved it's hands back and forth. "All the same I think I hear... Twin Rova calling me-"

"Yeah no you don't Ganonmisseshismommy" Young Link commented.

"Do not dare mock me or her you stupid-" Ganondorf was then turned into a block of ice.

"Togepi pi pi!" Togepi cried out.

"Yeah powder snow is in affect, in addition to smokescreen, Leech seed" the ice broke as a flower appeared on Ganon's head damaging him. "Earthquake" the ground shook around Ganondorf as he fell into it. "And of course Sleep Powder" Ganondorf then fell asleep and snored loudly on the ground.

"Well there's someone who dosen't look oh so cute lying on the ground" Sheik commented as some of the smashers laughed at this.

"I still say my sleep powers is better then that thing's" Jigglypuff pointed out.

"I thought you said Bellossom" Pikachu replied.

"Well mine is better then both of those combined."

Master hand then returned Togepi to it's ball and threw another one as Bellossom was shown standing there. "Ironically you have a chance to test that now."

"Bell bell" Bellossom said as it was moving around emitting a mix of white and blue sound energy.

"See Bellossom uses Sweet Scent to put nearby opponents to sleep" Master Hand pointed out. "And the amount of time you stay asleep is effected by your damage percentage, which means you guys shouldn't be falling asleep for too long."

"Except for Ganonstillhittingthesnooze" Young Link pointed to Ganondorf still on the floor.

"Well someone else is going to have to get sleepy for this demonstration" Master Hand looked over at Jigglypuff. "Which I guess will be you unless you can make it fall to sleep."

"Jigglypuff cracked her knuckles (if she had any) and smiled some. "No I think I'm going to be sending it to sleep with a little D mnor." She then looked over at Master hand. "Mastreo if you please."

"Please what?"

"Give me a pitch."

"Oh uh hold on a sec" Master Hand then took out a wand and tapped it to the ground. "I always did want someone to call me Mastero hand" he admitted as Jigglypuff walked over to Bellossom.

"And now for what I like to call Jiggly's Lullabay variation 2: soft jazz mix." She then took out her marker. "Jigg jigg..."

"Bell bell" Bellossom said emitting it's sweet scene in front of Jigglypuff as the puffball fell to the ground sleeping.

Peach entered back in the room. "Well I like put little Bonnie Bon for a good nap" she said looking down. "Oh is it like Jiggly jig and Ganon's nap time?"

"No, we're just still demonstrating Pokeball Pokemon" Master hand then returned Bellossom back to his ball. "You're just in time because from here on out things are going to be quite legendary."

"What as in Legendary Pokemon?" Pikachu asked as Master Hand nodded. "Wait, that was only 17 other pokemon. How many Pokeball pokemon are there?"

"30"

"... So you mean nearly half the pokeball pokemon are legendaries?" Pikachu crossed his arms. "You're as bad as the people in Sinnoh who were hyped at discovering there were liek a dozen+ legendaries in the area. Really shouldn't legendaries mean there's fewer of them, as in there should only be about a handful not pushing 40+ or something?"

Master Hand waved his finger. "Hey legendaries are popular you know."

"Then why'd you kick Mewtwo out?" Pikachu asked.

"Cause he was a dodger... I mean uh, you know Pokeball legendaries are popular."

Yoshi smikred some. "Well that's a good thing actually. Cause that means I can bring some pain to a certain mercaneary."

"I'm taking you don't mean the sword (beep)" Snake said as Yoshi threw a Pokeball in front of Snake as a gigantic red lizard giant appeared right in front of Snake growling at him.

"HRRRRRRRRRR!" The gigantic pokemon roared out as Snake took a step back.

"I'm sure you all remember Groundon, who uses overheat so anyone who touches his scorching body takes damage."

"And what makes you (beep)in think I'd touch that?" Shake asked as Master Hand grabbed him. "I knew I shouldn't of (swear)ing asked" Snake muttered as he threw Snake on top of Groundon making the mercaneary scream out as he was boiled.

"Ahh, music to my ears" Yoshi said smiling some.

"Remember Yoshi it's massive size works to your advantage" Master Hand commented. "So when someone tries coming at you while he's on the field an effective strategy is to stand by it and protect yourself"

Yoshi then saw Snake Cypher up as he threw an egg to break Snake's helicopter cam. "Or do that" Yoshi said as Snake fell on Groundon again.

"Enough playing with fire" Master Hand then returned Groundon to his ball as Snake fell to the ground. "We still have another dozen legendaries to go over."

"Heh, always wanted to do this" Squirtle then threw the Pokeball he had as it twirled through the air. "Pokeball, go" he called out as a gignatic purple flying whale creature appeared in front of him.

Master Hand gestured to him. "Ah yes we couldn't have Groundon without having Ruby's Legendary Kyogre in the mix."

"Uh actually Groundon was Ruby's legendary" Squirtle pointed out. "Saphhire was Kyogre"

"Oh yeah right" Master Hand looked around. "Well what not like there's any real differences in the game series anyway. And in truth I kind of stopped playing when you guys started naming things after jewels instead of colors."

"Ruby and saphhire are colors" Squirtle smirked over at Charizard. "Though the only color you're about to see is a big streaming wad of blue water."

"Not just any water though" Kyogre then rose above the floor some. "See Kyogre uses Hydro Pump to eject a water jet of tremendous intensity and blast the opponent off."

"Water?" Charizard said panicking some. "I can't get water on me I'll die!" Charizard then flew to the other side of the room shivering some.

"Man even I'm not that lame around water" Sonic observed.

"Oh come on Charizard, you afraid of a little wa-wa?" Squirtle teased as Kyogre turned to him.

"Hey if it's legendary it's got more then just a little water."

"Yeah true, Kyogre's massive body while still keeping in the air allows for quite the imapct and push" Master Hand turned to squirtle. "And since no one's killing anyone here choose someone else."

"Fine" Squirtle then crossed his arms. "Now the question is who to blast" Squirtle smiled some. "Oh I know the guy" Squirtle then pointed over at Dedede.

"Hey why ya'll going after the king?" Dedede asked.

"To prove turtle superiority" Squirtle said as Dedede was then hit with a tremdnious stream of water as he smashed hard into the side of the wall grunting in pain as Kyogre severly soaked him.

"You know, turtle superiority is about one step away from turtle power" Ivysaur pointed out.

"Hey there's nothing wrong with having pride until people start comparing it horrible 80's catchphrases" Squirtle said annoyed. "Besides at least I come from a well known species."

"Hey I come from a long line of grass... dino... uh... creature... wait what am I descded from anyway?" Ivysaur asked himself.

"Gyashhhhhhhhhh" Kyogre roared as it turned off ti's Hydro Pump as Dedede fell to the ground spitting out water.

"I know this is a lame thing to say but I bet that expierence left you all washed up" Master Hand said chuckling some.

"Hey better then being all (beep)in burned up" Snake muttered. "Shoudln't you have done something about that?"

"Oh yeah that" Master Hand then used two hearts to heal Dedede and Snake and returned Kyogre to his ball. "Now who wants to showcase another legendary?"

"I will" Sonic said throwing a Pokeball. "Time for a way past legend to show off a way past legend" some of the smashers rolled they're eyes as Moltres came out. "Hey look it's some sort of Phoenix, without some lameo egg in front of it."

"Yes that'd be Moltres who uses Fly to make it's appearence and slowly lifts itself?"

"That... really dosen't seem too legendary" Ike pointed out.

"Oh it is" Marth said smirking at him. "Why don't you go stand near him and you can talk about how flaming you guys are-" Ike then punched him hard in the face as Marth was knocked back some. "Why do I keep forgetting not to insult him?" Marth thought as he then hit Moltres and cried out in pain.

"Rahhhhhhhh!" Moltres roared as Marth fell to the ground somewhat crispy.

"As you might of observed the body is really hot" Master Hand commented. "And since it's a legendary Pokemon, it's a rare occasion to see it actually emerge."

"Pfft, "Rare Occasion" my tail" Pikachu turned to him. "Almost half the pokeball pokemon ARE legendaries. So if anything you could expect it to appear as much as a regular."

"Well they are set on a lower frequency rate" Master Hand admitted. "Besides there's only two legendary originals. The others are all legendary from 2nd generation onward."

"Wait you got rid of Zapdos then?"

"And Raikou".

"Hey!" Pikachu grumbled. "That was the electric legendaries. Why did they get the shaft?"

"Uh... so you'd be the only well known lightning type around."

"Pfft I'm not stupid enough to fall for those kind of compliments" Pikachu pointed out. "Besides I remember you kept the other legendary dogs so why'd you let Raikou out?"

"Who said I let him out?"

Crazy Hand went over to him. "Then my dear brother we need to ask the most throught provoking question...." Crazy hand paused for a second.

"Who let the dogs out

woof woof woof woof

Who let the dogs out-"

"Woof woof woof woof" Peach said giggling some.

"Ugh, I shouldn't of set myself up for that one" Master Hand mtutered as Crazy Hand was shown singing in the background as Master Hand caught the ascending Moltres back in it's pokeball "Uh, if anyone wants to hit my bro with one of those legendary attacks they're free to do so."

"Well I still owe him one for what he did in my homeland" Ike said taking out a Pokeball. "So go..." Entei then popped out of the ball. "That... dog guy whose name I forgot."

"That'd be Entei" Master Hand pointed out. "Who uses Fire Spin to launch a pillar of fire that holds the opponent afloat."

"Hey wasn't that the same Pokemon who had that lameo Knuckles voice?" Sonic asked as he was then hit by a javelin. "Ow, I knew I should of thrown that ball at you" he muttered.

"Grrrrrr" Entei called out using Fire Spin to severly burn Crazy Hand.

"Beat on your incapciciated opponent Ike, by all means" Master Hand offered. "Especially if it gets him to STOP SINGING!"

"But I burn burn burnnnnn,

in the ring of fireeeeeeeeee!" Crazy Hand sang as Ike then slashed him hard with his sword. "Hey someone tell the ring of fire's friend to stop doing that."

"Then don't sing for... the rest of the day" Master Hand offered.

"How about the rest of the week?"

"... Okay that's even better" The flames stopped as Ike backed away to allow Master Hand to put Entei back in his ball.

"Alright it's time to show you guys how to really throw a ball" The trainer said moving his cap to the other side of his head. "Pokeballllllll.... Go!" He yelled out throwing a pokeball as Suicune fell to the ground. "Hey it's the pokemon Eusine's always trying to catch" the trainer pointed out.

"Yeah that's Suicune" Master Hand said. "Before he use to use Blizzard around a foe but now he shoots out aurora beam as a straight horizantal beam of energy."

"You know if you weren't lazy enough to teach Suicune a new attack how come you took Raikou out?" Pikachu asked.

"Oh just let that go already."

"No! I mean why should the lightning type be taken out when the other Johto dogs weren't?"

"Well Raikou didn't start a movie" The trainer pointed out. "Maybey ou're allowed to stay if you starred in a movie."

"Moltres only sort of starred in a pre tournament filler episode as I wouldn't call his role in movie 2 starring at all" Pikachu pointed out. "Besides Raikou starred in that Pokemon Chronicles three parter with that Harrision guy and... transgenderd team rocket opertative".

"Look just get over it" Master Hand turned to Pikachu. "Raikou may be gone but Suicune is here, firing his narrow witdth, high speed powerful and opponent freezing beams at all those who stand in his way."

"Yeah and he should throw them over here" Lucario said holding his hand up. "I must prove that aura is stronger then aurora."

"Oh okay" the trainer said as Suicune shot a powerful aurora beam that shot through Lucario who was shot hard into the floor, smoking some. "Now that he's weakened I can capture him" the trainer said taking out a pokeball.

"I told you for the billionth time, no caputring!" Master hand then took the trainer's ball away and then used another one to return Suicune.

"Sui" Suicune said going back into his ball.

The trainer crossed his arms. "Hey I was only doing what a good trainer would do"

"Always a first time for everything" Squirtle said as the other pokemon laughed.

"Oh that is so not true guys" the trainer stomped his foot down. "You know I've done that far more then a few times. Like... severality."

"Please stop making up ridicolous words" Pikachu then grabbed another pokeball and threw it as Ho-oh appeared from it as the trainer opened his mouth. "And pelase don't say "hey look it's the bird legendary I saw when I first started my journey back in pallet down that didn't get a name for 3 seasons". You're not Ash, you never will be Ash. Accept it."

"Yes and gaze into the majesty that is Ho-Oh" Master Hand gestured at the fire bird. "Ho-Oh uses Sacred fire to produce a massive fire pillar at the back of the area, dealing constant painful damage."

"Oh Pikachu, over here, over here!" Lucario said waving his hand.

"No stop being a damage hog" Pikachu then gazed over at Sonic. "I have other hedgehogs to burn."

"Hey I way past never did anything to you!" Sonic pointed out.

"Well what about that time you cheated me out of that coin match, or gloated during that race?"

"I can't help it if you're mondo slow" Sonic said as he saw Ho-Oh take off. "Uh, my "that's no good" sense is going off."

"Yeah there's a reason for that" Master Hand said as Ho-Oh exited through the roof. "See when Ho-Oh uses Sacred Fire it's fire pillar is so enormous in size that it interferes with your sight."

"Oh that dosen't sound too bad" Sonic said making a thumbs up as suddently he was covered by a massive flame as he screamed out in pain. "Ow, no good, no good!" He kept yelling out.

"Yeah for you" Pikachu smirked some. "I'm enjoying this tough" Ho-Oh eventually stopped as Sonic fell to the grounder severly smoking and lit on fire.

"Hmmmm" Ho-Oh observed as master hand put him in his ball.

"I think I prefer they're one "word" answers to the psychic evasdropping Mewtwo always pulled" Master Hand admitted snapping in a heart to heal Sonic. "Okay people we only have seven more Pokemon to show for the day. Who will help continue these Poke updates?"

"I will" Charizard said holding up a Pokeball. "Though I bet this guy isn't as strong as me" Charziard then threw the ball as Luigia came out of it.

"Yeah that's a bet you shoudl of known you'd loose" Ivysaur pointed out. "All legendary pokemon are stronger then us."

"Maybe you smucks, but I kicked Articuno's ass and I"m going to kick this guy's ass too" Charizard pointed at Luiga. "Okay tough guy, think you can take me on?"

"Without a doubt" Luiga's voice was heard in everyone's mind.

"Hey I thought you guys were or just grunters" Master Hand pointed out.

"Maybe my fellow legendary breathern refuse to communicate with you, but I don't" Luiga then turned to Charizard. "And you should know better then to try taking on me."

"Why? Because you ice/psychic types are pansies?" Charizard asked. Luiga narrowed it's eyes and flew off the ground and out of the room.

"Bad move Charizard" Master Hand pointed out. "See Luiga uses Aeroblast to launch a vortex of air from the back of the stage affecting a certain area of it. And I'm guesing you are going to be said area."

"I can handle some Aeroblast" Charizard said gathering flames in his mouth. "In case you forgot I have THIS!" Charizard shot out a powerful overheat which collided with the Aeroblast. After a bit of struggle the Aeroblast blew it back and started colliding with the ground, causing explosions of wind all around the area. "Uh oh" Charizard quickly dodged some of them.

"The attack is relativley easy to dodge but it does have high launching power if you get hit by it" Master Hand mentioned.

"Well at least I'm faster-" Charizard was then hit by a stray Aeroblast and slammed and fell to the ground, grunting in pain.

"No, Charizard!" The trainer said going over and trying to help Charizard up. "Don't worry buddy you'll be fine."

"That... bird won't be" Charizard mtutered as Luiga flew back.

"Not my fault you're weak" Luigia said as Charizard gritted his teeth. "You could of had me try and fire at someone else but you just had to prove you were a tough guy."

"Hey I am tough!"

"Yeah and once he's had some training in the Charifisitc valley he'll show you a thing or two" the trainer said making a fist.

Squirtle sighed. "For the last time you can't go there"

"Besides it's be a waste of my Charzard breathen to ask for help taking him down" Charziard pointed at Lugia. "I'll rematch you anytime and place."

"How about here and now?" Lugia asked.

"Any... other time and place" Charizard said quickly as Luiga was returned to it's ball.

Jigglypuff then got up and looked around. "Hey, what's going on?" she said yawning some.

"... Is it just me or does it take forever to girls to wake up around here?" Pikachu asked.

"Shut your mouth you sexist rat!" Zelda warned.

"Hey I'm just saying because it took you guys forever to wake up" Pikachu pointed at Zelda and Zero Suit. "And then Jigglypuff took awhile to wake up as well."

"Well that was because of uh.. my own sleep powers and defintley not Bellossom's" Jigglypuff then crossed her arms.

"Yeah and we were tired from doing matches late at night" Zero Suit pointed out.

"What kind of "matches" would those be?" Sheik asked.

"You know the..." Zero Suit blinked. "Not that kind of "match"! We're waiting to do that."

"Well I'm not waiting to do this" Young Link said laughing some as he was shown putting the sleeping Ganon hand's in a bucket of water. "Don't know why Ganonknockedout didn't wake up but I'm taking full advantage of it."

"So are we still doing pokeball updates then?" Jigglypuff asked as Master hand nodded. "Alright, that means it's time for some revenge" Jigglypuff then threw out a Pokeball as one white and blue and one red and blue four winged dragons appeared in front of the group.

"Ah the infamous Latias and Latios duo" Master Hand pointed at them. "They use Steel Wing to fly in one after another, unleashing attacks as they're paths cross."

"Isn't that like those a ninja kindergardners Wario employed-a?" Mario asked.

"Well yes but it's legendary not ninja..y. Which means it's stronger. As the air pressure generated by these two creates wind currents that affect items and fighters."

"And I've got the perfect two "items" I want to be hit by this" Jigglypuff ears then moved up and down as she then jumped along the ground and picked up two pokeballs calling out Piplup and Bellossom. "Let's see how tough and cute and sleepy you are now."

"I didn't give up being a soul dew for this" Latios muttered.

"Well we're here now. Might as well do something right?" Latias asked.

"Fine but this place better be worth leaving Altomare for" Latios and Latias then took to the sky as they were shown slicing and knocking around Piplup and Bellossom.

"Hey wait you mean those are the Latias and Latios from Pokemon Heroes?" The trainer asked.

"Well yeah they were the only ones I could find of they're species" Master hand remarked as Latios and Latias (along with Piplup and Bellossom) were put back in they're Pokeball. "it's hard finding legendaries you know."

"And yet there are still so many of them" Pikachu observed.

"Hey you guys will be happy having they're legendary power help you out in battle."

"Bop actually I calcuate that they're rates off effcitness in combat is actually very minimal depending on the situation, beep" R.O.B remarked.

"Okay then Mr. Statsiscs, why don't you throw one and see?"

"I shall do as instructed, boop" R.O.B then lowered his hands slowly to the ground, reaxching his claw to pick up a pokeball as his arms slowly rertracted back upward as the smashers looked bored at this.

"... People seriously enjoyed this a 20 years ago?" Mario asked. "I mean really this is a ridicolous."

"Like you're one to talk lameo" Sonic pointed out. "All you use to do was jump and collect hammers and then try and knock away some lameo turtles around."

"Yeah but at least I wasn't being attached to systems as robot accessories or a anything" Mario crossed his arms. "You should be glad people enough were a stupid to like that kind of thing before a I came back with Super Mario Brothers and really got video games a started."

"Beep that is an insultive and fairly inaccurate statement. There is a 99.95 percent of me retalliating you on that with the contents within this pokeball, boop" R.O.B then threw it as a red tentacle mutation pokemon with a crystal on it's front and three prongs on it's head appeared right in front of Mario.

"Introducing Deoxys, who as you remember uses hyper beam after ascending to fire a beam straight down to hit opponents."

"Uh you're not going to make him star in sick relatiosnhips like you did with the other main movie 7 legendary are you?" Pikachu asked.

"No, and also that wasn't me!" Master hand retorted.

"Boop I only calcuate him rising in the air to fire a beam of energy that will cause Mario incredible amounts of pain" R.O.B said as Deoxys rose up above Mario.

"... If it a wasn't so stupidly cliched I'd say I should of kept my a mouth shut" Mario muttered before being blasted by Hyper Beam.

"Since this attack continues for a short while, you can use a throw or other attack to knock the enemy into the beam while you can."

"Compling additional request, beep" R.O.B Fired an eye laser at Mario just as he was getting out of the beam to put him back in as Mario cried out before Deoxys stopped and let Mario fall to the ground.

"You do not mess with the ultimate in Pokemon evoltuion" Deoxys warned before being put back in his ball.

"This is why... I was glad we never got up to a seven movies" Mario muttered as Master Hand snapped his fingers as a heart fell and healed Mario.

"Okay considering that these last four pokemon are special I'll take care of throwing them myself reminding you that new and old, so many Pokemon are here" Master Hand then threw a pokeball to the ground as Mew popped out from it. "And first of the last four here is the infamous original glitch mew."

"Uh Missingo was the original glitch" PIkachu pointed out.

"Well whatever. This is the original legendary who-"

"Mew mew mew mew?" Mew asked.

Master Hand looked around. "Uh what was that?"

"It asked where Mewtwo is" Ivysaur sated.

"Oh uh... well he had to be taken out cause... you know reasons." Master Hand pointed at Lucario. "Hey we have the guy you starred in the 8th movie with though. Isn't that something?"

"Technically I am not that Lucario, since that Lucario is a tool that all other Lucario's despise" Lucario called out.

"Well you surley can't despise Mew's appearence" Master Hand said as Mew flew away. "Well it dosen't really affect combat or anything but it does fly off, slowly ascending to the sky while dropping one CD."

A giant CD then fell on Mew. "Mew mew!" Mew called out.

"What... is this?" Master Hand asked.

"He said that's payback for letting go of Mewtwo" Pikachu pointed out.

Master Hand threw the CD away from him. "Why don't you go and visit you're stupid clone if you miss him so much?" Master Hand called out.

"Hey clones aren't stupid" Zelda said hugging Zero Suit Samus. "They're wonderful special people who can be far superior to they're original forms. At least if they're Samze anyway" Zero Suit then lightly blushed at that.

"Uh besides blushy at every nice word you say girl over there what clone do you actually think is superior?" Sheik asked. "I know you don't feel that way about me."

"You had potential but then you had to go and side with the incredibley idiotic glove" Zelda remarked. "Thus you lost all shot of being a superior being."

"Well excuse me princess" Sheik said sarcastically. "Maybe I just don't think it's right to insult the guy who gave me life. Besides considering you dont' even think he messed with you anyway, what has he really done to you that's so bad?"

"He threw poor Samze off cliffsides several times, not to mention his obvious inequal treatment of women throughout this entire tournament." Zelda held out her hand. "We should be out numbereind the men 4 to 1, not vice versa."

"What is a shojo?" Sheik pointed at her. "Like it or not there are more well known male video game characters. Maybe the amount could be more balanced for the tournament but it's still more then some fighting games have so either deal with it or get out."

"Ah now that's what I like to hear; people defending me" Master Hand then took out a CD player and shrunk the CD. "Let's see if this song is what I like to hear." He pressed the play button-

"Well if you like to hear the Final Fantasy VIII victory theme then that should be to your liking" Jigglypuff pointed out.

"What? Why would that be in this tournament?" Master Hand then threw the CD away. "This is Smash Brothers, not Square Soft... Brawl. I'm not having they're music tracks in there."

"Didn't you say that one of the staff who worked on Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts helped you with the Subspace plot?" Link asked.

"Well the variation that appears in the game anyway. Still I'm not listening to some FF when I'm trying to work on SSBB and neither should anyone." Master Hand sighed. "And here I thought it'd be our lucky day that we met that one Mew but I guess it wasn't."

"Yeah he wasn't as nice as the Mew that Green was trying to catch for money after stealing a disk of team rocket info" the trainer called out.

Squirtle groaned. "Oh great, now you think you're the comic Red."

"Well it is my name" the trainer scratched his head. "Actually my real name is... uh... hold on a sec let me think" his three Pokemon groaned at this.

"While you do that I'm going to introduce the next guy." Master Hand took out a pokeball as a small green leaf sprite pokemon popped out. "Meet Celebi, who gracefully ascends/flies into the sky while dropping off several trophies."

"That's it?" Pikachu asked. "That's kind of a waste considering Celebi's the time travel pokemon."

"Well I think enough people complained about all the time and space warping Dialga and Palkia did on Spear Pillar so I decided not to have him do that here."

"Briiii" Celebi said flying off and leaving behind several trophies.

"Besides look at all these cool trophies" Master Hand picked one up. "Oh look here's a picture of some hot cat-girl."

"That's Katt you asshole" Falco said sighing some. "Guess that's the closest she's coming to being in this tournament."

"Hey maybe if Krystal tests well the hand will try letting Katt in" Fox said reassuringly before lookign up at Master Hand. "So when is Krystal coming anyway?"

"There's two other people to announce before you worry about that" Master Hand said throwing a ball. "And two more other Pokemon to get through before we can end this update." A cute white and green Pokemon appeared in front of the group.

"Aww a lot of these legendaries are such super cutie wuites" Peach said going over and picking up Jirachi as it squealed happily.

"Jiri riii" Jirachi said as Peach rocked him in her arms.

"Don't hold on too long Peach" Master Hand pointed out. "Like the others Jirachi ascends into the sky while dropping mounds of stickers."

"You have like stickers with you too?" Peach cuddled the creature kissing it on the cheek. "I knew there was a reason why you were like so super special."

"That and the fact it also allows you to grant wishes" Pikachu pointed out looking at Master Hand. "Which I also guess you couldn't put in the tournament."

"Look even if it's one of those you'd be lucky to see one types it'd still be cheap to have it grant people's wishes" Master Hand pointed out. "Besides this Jirachi only has the power to grant a wish every so often, and even then only to people who would be able to bond to it."

"You mean like-a Peach?" Luigi asked as Peach was shown spinning with Jirachi who was giggling some as Jirachi dropped some stickers which she quickly grabbed.

"Yeah kind of like that" Master Hand then took out another Pokeball. "And with that done there's only one Pokemon left to go over, though I'm sure it's one most of you have seen before." He then threw the pokeball as Manaphy appeared from it. "You all remember Manaphy don't you?"

"How could I ever forget such a vile thing?" Zelda said shivering. "That made me trade bodies with that repulsive ape."

"Ooh you no banana picnic either as in you have no bananas on you" Donkey Kong called out.

"Hey, I let you switch with Samus once with it too" Master Hand pointed out.

"That is still no excuse for that last time" Zelda then turned away. "I will not be involved in another switch."

"Fine, Manaphy will have to use heart switch to exchange the bodies of two strangers for a certain length of time that dosen't involve you" Master Hand looked around as Ganondorf was shown slowly getting up "Come on people, two have to get in a certain range for it to be effective, otherwise it will miss the target and nothing will happen.

"Why should any of us get in range?" Ike called out. "We've already seen the whole heart swap thing and being in someone else's body is a really disturbing thing you don't want repeated."

"Oh how would you know? You never got heart swaped" Master Hand pointed out.

"Well no but you did use that computer of yours to give me Peach's body once" Ike said remembering what happened from Smashing Something 34. "And that's not something worth reliving."

"Wait, like why is that?" Peach asked stil cuddling Jirachi. "It's like so cute and like totally cool being me."

"Yeah for you. But for those of us who don't like being such girly girls it is kind of insultive" Ike held up his sword. "And you don't want to imagine the kind of destructive thigns that would happen to you if you tried getting insutlive again" he warned.

"Well someone's getting heart swapped around here" Master Hand informed the smashers.

"Oh oh, let me, let me!" Crazy Hand held up his fingers. "I want to feel the heart of the cards, in my pants, which I may actually have for once."

"Not you!" Master Hand turned to him. "You're a literally psyhocitc mess. You could seriously wreck someone for life being in they're body."

'Hmm, this gives the emperor of darkness an idea' he then rolled along the ground and appeared behind Zelda. 'Think you can get away with making the lord of all evil look the fool? You'll pay dearly skank.'

Zero Suit gasped as she saw Ganondorf behind Zelda preparing a Warlock's punch. "No!" She screamed out pushing Zelda out of the way as she was then punched hard through the air.

"Samze!" Zelda cried out as Zero Suit smashed into Manaphy who was shown glowing.

"Mani!" Manaphy glowed out as energy was shown surrounding Crazy Hand and Zero Suit.

"Oh... crap" Master Hand said as a light was shown surrounding the two glowing intensly for a minute before ending as the smashers gazed at the two. "Uh... you guys didn't-"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Crazy Hand was heard crying out in Zero Suit's Voice. "I'm a giant glove!"

"... Oh this isn't going to end well" Master Hand muttered.

"What are you talking about bro" Crazy Hand in Zero Suit's body (or Crazy/Zero) said jumping above him smiling wide. "Check it out, I got a face" he pointed at "his" face. "And a leg" he raised "his" leg. "And clothes" he rubbed his "suit" some. "And a hand..." He looked at Zero Samus's hand. "Oh wait, I already had/was that. But the rest is all new for the low price of nothing." Crazy hand then jumped and backflipped around holding out his hands. "Check this out. Super Crazy Zero Suit attack!" He looked around. "Oh right, I don't have magical hand powers."

"But I do" Zero Suit Samus in Crazy Hand's (Or Zero/Crazy) was heard saying. "And I think I know what to use them for."

"Uh, getting a decafe latte?" Master Hand asked as he was then hit by Zero/Crazy shooting an energy blast which knocked him into the wall. "Ow, you shouldn't hurt your brother."

"But I'm still you're brother... or sister now" Crazy/Zero then jumped in front of Zelda and grabbed her, kissing her passiontley on the lips. "And I'm a lesbian. And I just realized why: cause that was cool. Especially when I put my tounge in your mouth because I finally got to use a tounge-"

Zelda then pushed "him" away. "You are not Samze so do not touch me you filth. And while you're at it stand there and stop abusing poor Samus by playing with her body"

"Don't worry too much about it Zel" Zero/Crazy was heard saying snapping "her" fingers as Master Hand was hit with a few bolts of lightning. "I can deal with being in here for a few minutes. Especially since now I get to pay Master Hand back for all the crap he's put me through."

"Ha. Being in the body of my brother actually makes me able to retalliate against your retalliations" Master Hand then shot some missles at Zero/Crazy who snapped "her" fingers to destroy them.

"I don't think so. Being within Crazy Hand makes me realize he's actually stronger then you are. It just seemed you were dominiate since he was so insane."

"I'm not insane and I've got the mark to prove it" Crazy/Zero then started unzipping Zero Suit's spandex attire.

"Oh no you don't!" Zelda then grabbed the paralyzer gun and turned it into a whip as she tied up Crazy/Zero. "There, now this obnoxious pervert won't be able to play with your body anymore."

"Thanks, now i can waill on the hand without fear of reprevial" Zero/Crazy said as she punched Master hand hard in his glove.

"Ow, stop that!" Master Hand whined.

"Why should I?" Zero/Crazy asked trying to punch him some more. "I'm never going to get an opportunity like this ever again."

"That's a good thing" Master Hand then dodged another punch. "You want to know why Crazy Hand is so crazy? His destructive hand powers make him a danger unless he's on some form of medication. I mean why do you think I kept him locked up all those years until you discovered him before the Melee Tournament?"

"I always just assumed it was because you were an asshole" Falco commented.

"No, and you weren't even there when they first found my bro so shut up!" Master Hand yelled before turning to Zero/Crazy. "You were there so you know what happened."

"And what's you're point?" Zero/Crazy asked.

"The point is how mentally unbalanced he is can be incredibley painful for those who try using his body".

"He's telling the truth on that" Ness held out his hand. "Even the times I tried reading Crazy Hand's mind I felt strange destructive force within it that told me to get out as soon as I can."

"Well what else am I suppose to do? Just wait around and let this opportunity slip past me?" Zero/Crazy then punched Master Hand again. "No way. It's time for some payback."

"You tell him Samze" Zelda said crossing her arms. "The hand's just upset that he's finally going to get smoted for all his ridicolus sexist actions"

"Hey I want to some ridiciolously sexy actions" Crazy/Zero called out trying to get out of the plasma whip. "Come on give me some Zellly zelly rock a belly in the helly cause it smelly-"

"Silence idiotic psychotic glove" Zelda said as energy was shown glowing around Zero Suit and Crazy Hand again. "However since it appears the switch is ending I'll let you go considering I do not wish to tie up Samze... today."

Crazy/Zero was then taken out of the paralyzer whip. "Before I go though... quack quack" Crazy Zero poked "his" nose. "I got to second base, or was that the outfield". The light glowed brighter as the two returned to they're body.

"Finally" Master Hand muttered looking over at Crazy Hand. "And before you say anything no you're not doing that again."

"Oh man" Crazy Hand said disappointed. "Oh well then I'm going to dig for zombies in the backyard" Crazy Hand teleported away.

"Well glad he's back to normal" Master Hand looked over at Zero Suit. "So how are you doing-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Zero Suit cried out, falling to the ground and tightly holding herself as tears were falling down her face. "It... it hurts" she muttered grabbing her head as various flashbacks and memories poured within her mind as her head was glowing with darkness energy. The smashers all gasped as blood was shown dripping out of Samus's body as she soon fell limp on the floor. "Please someone... someone help me! AHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed some more.

Zelda rushed over and tightly hugged her. "Samus!" She said helping her off the ground as Zero Suit was shown shivering all over. Zelda then glared up at Master Hand. "Drop some hearts for Samze!"

Master Hand turned to her. "Okay but that's not going to-

"NOW!" Zelda screamed as Master Hand snapped his fingers and dropped some hearts which went into Zero Suit. However they didn't affect her any as Zero Suit continued crying out and screaming in pain.

"Yeah like I said that's not going to work."

"Then how do we help her?" She asked.

"Hey that's why I told you not to switch with Crazy Hand" Master Hand pointed out.

"She didn't volunteer!" Zelda screamed. "If it was so dangerous you shouldn't of let her near him."

"I didn't see her coming until she hid Manaphy" Master hand admitted. "I mean I didn't push her over there."

"That'd be me" Ganondorf said chuckling darkly as Zelda turned to him. "I was trying to hit you but your skanky girlfriend got in the way."

"You... WHAT?" Zelda said as powerful blue magical energy shot around her, making some of the others smashers step back.

"Trying to hurt me won't help her girl" Ganondorf pointed out with a knowing sneer.

Zelda gasped as she saw Zero Suit still shivering, coughing up blood and crying out. "You're right" Zelda said softly picking up Zero Suit and tightly holding her. "Her welfare is far more important then you could ever be" Zelda then turned back to Master Hand. "So I ask again: how do we help her?"

"Well fortanuley Crazy Hand was only in her body for a fwe minutes" Master hand pointed out. "There is no cure for his psycho energy once he's within someone except for it just slowly leaking out of the body, which may take a few hours."

"You mean... she's going to be agony like this for a few hours?" Zelda asked a few tears coming to her face. "She... she already suffered enough today" Zelda looked around. "You brought her here without permission, made her cry and think she was weak and... now this." The energy around Zelda dialed down as some was leaking into Zero Suit. "Mark me words, I will make it my mission to eradiacate any of you who has even though of harming my darling Samze" Zelda said in a dark tone. "Until then though I am going to bring her to my room to heal, alone. Anyone who dare tries to bother us will be annilhilated upon sight" Zelda then teleported away with Zero Suit as everyone looked at this a bit shocked.

"Ooh I'm so scared" Ganon said sarcastically. "What is she going to do? Whine some more-"

Samus went over and punched him hard in the stomach as Ganon doubled over and spit out blood. "I"m not the biggest fan of either Zelda or my clone, but that kind of pain is one no one should have to suffer through."

"Anyone related to you shoudln't have to suffer at all" Meta-Knight commented as Samus smiled at him. "So we need to find some way to help her."

"That'd involve finding something stronger then the hand's magic" Fox pointed over to Master Hand. "You know something that can outride your brother don't you?"

"Nothing you'd want to know" Master Hand pointed out. As most of the smashers started arguing with the hand Peach was shown walking out of the room and down the hallway. Mario spotted her and ran off from the others and jumped in front of her.

"Uh Peach in case you forgot we are still in talks about what to do with the clone Samus" Mario pointed out.

"Oh I like know" Peach said smiling. "I just like thought of a super great way to help out Samze and need to totally go ASAP over to where she is and junk."

"What alone?" Mario asked. "You know Zelda's going to try and go all a psycho on anyone who comes a near her."

"That's only because she really loves her" Peach said walking past Mario. "Just like how you try protecting me anytime people try like going after me"

"Well a yeah but that's different" Mario rolled his hand. "Since I wouldn't try roasting anyone at the drop of a hat. Well maybe a Bowser and his ilk but you a know what I mean."

"A bit" Peach then turned back and kissed him on the nose. "Trust me I know what I"m doing" Peach said skipping out.

Mario scratched his head before sighing. 'I do a trust you but it's still too a risky' Mario thought. 'If Zelda's as mad as I think she is then you may need to use... that to a stop her. And I know you would hate that over anything." Mario looked down. "Then again Peach always was able to get along with Zelda fairly well. Even after a Zelda became all crazy. So I'm sure she wouldn't really hurt her. Especially when she didn't even try striking a Ganon back" As mario continued to ponder the camera panned over to Zelda's room as Zero was tucked under the cover of Zelda's bet, crying out in pain as Zelda was shown holding out her hand and using a glowing yellow energy all around Zero Suit.

'Thank the goddesses her condtion has stablaized some' Zelda thought as her magic was shown slowly healing Zero Suit's wounds. 'Still there is still so much of that dreadful hand's lingering spirit within her." She then leaned down and kissed Zero Suit on the cheek. 'I should of demanded that you be let out today no matter what that hand tried doing. Then you wouldn't of ended up in this predictament." Zelda then sat on the bed next to her. "Don't worry Samze" Zelda whipered into her ear. "I'm going to stay with you right here until you get better. I promise I will do everything I can to end you're suffering."

"It... hurts..." Zero Suit said crying some still shivering. "I... never knew that... this was inside...Crazy.... it's... it's too much-"

"Shhhh" Zelda said gently rubbing Zero's cheek. "Don't worry about speaking. You just concentrate on getting better and-" there was then a knock on her door. "I told you I will not be disturbed when helping out Samze."

"But I can like make her feel better" Peach was heard through the door. "Please just like let me in and I can show you."

Zelda thought for a second and sighed. "Very well Peach. But there had better not be anyone else with you." Zelda then held out her hand and shot a small bt of din's fire by the door to open it as Peach walked in.

"I'm like so sorry about what happened to Samze" Peach said sadly walking over.

Zelda grunted. "Only I may refer to her as such."

"Oh like sorry" Peach said bowing a bit before looking up. "I know you girls have like such a totally sweet special connection with each other which I think is just so adorable. And I know you would totally be able to help her out more then I could but I thought of like the best way to help get rid of her pain" Peach was shown holding Jirachi close to her. "This little cutie has a super amazing power to grant wishes. Jii said he would be able to use that power to get rid of that like Crazy Hand spirit thing inside Samus if you wanted."

"It... can do that?"

Peach nodded. "Yeah he was like telling me that before. I wanted to call and tell you that but you like left before I could." Peach walked closer to Zero Suit and Zelda. "Trust me Zellie" Peach said grinning holding up Jirachi "This guy has the power of amazing miracles. One that will totally fix up Samus in a sec."

Zelda though for a second before looking back at Zero suit and then at Peach. "Very well Peach. You always were trustworthy on these things. I should warn you though: if this does anything to harm Samze in the slightest I will make no hesistation on turning you into dust. Understand?"

"Okay but you should like turn me into something that isn't like so dirty and junk" Peach said giggling some. "Besides Samus is in totally great hands" she then let go of Jriachi. "Come on little guy. Make my wish come true and heal Samus as much as you can."

"Jiiii" Jirachi squealed out as energy gathered around him. He held out one hand and shot a wave of power through Zero Suit. The bloody marks around her body completley disappeared as Zero Suit stopped shivering and laid back on bed, slowly opening her eyes.

"What the..." she then got up looking at her arm. "It's... it's gone!" She yelled out happily. "The pain it's... gone!" She jumped up smiling wide as Jirachi flew back to Peach, landing on the Princess's hair..

"I'm... I'm so glad you're alright Samze" Zelda said going over and tightly hugging Zero Suit Samus.

"Thanks to you" Zero Suit said tightly hugging her back.

"Actually thanks to Peach" Zelda said pointing over at the Mushroom princess. "She was the one who used the pokemon to help heal you."

"All in like a day's work" Peach said cursteying as she giggled some and tightly hugged Zero Suit and Zelda. "I'm just so glad it worked" she said kissing both of them on the forehead. "You girls deserve only happiness and love not any of that icky pain and fear"

"That'd be nice" Zero Suit said quietly as she then quickly hugged Peach. "I admitt back when we first discovered Crazy Hand I remember you being horrifed by him and crying out just being near the hand. I never understood that until now since whatever in that guy is horrifying and... will still probably give me nightmares."

"Not as long as I'm here" Zelda said bringing her closer and lightly caressing her cheek.

"Awww you girls are so cute together" Peach said chuckling lightly. "This is totally why I support Zelzersam as a pairing" Peach then got off the bed and waved at them. "Well see you girls later. I'm sure you still want some time to yourselves"

"Yeah" Zero Suit said yawning some. "I'm still feeling kind of tired truthfully."

"Well then you should rest" She then smiled and picked up Jirachi from off her hair. "Speaking of rest I'm going to put this guy down for a nap. Granting wishes I'm sure is totally tiring work" She then tickled Jirachi as it giggled being tightly held by Peach. The mushroom princess then walked out the door and closed it walking down the hallway. "Guess I should like tell the others about Samus being better" she then looked back at the door. "I have to admit like even when I could feel Samze being totally bummed and feeling down I couldn't figure out what to say to her. Zelda could though and I'm like so glad they have each other." She then lightly rubbed Jirachi's face. "Just like I'm so glad I have you and all of my other friends to help me out." Peach sighed. 'Still you had to suffer a lot more then I did Samze. I was only horrifed by Crazy because I at first felt this energy in him that felt like mine and... no, can't think of that. I need to be happy. For my sake and for like... everyone's." Peach then contineud walking out as Zelda and Zero Suit were shown holding each other tightly and snuggling in Zelda's bed.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that Samze" Zelda said lightly rubbing Zero Suit's cheek.

"It was my fault though" Zero Suit admitted. "You said we shoudln't even bother coming back for the rest of the update after you helped me before but I wanted to prove I'm stronger then that and... then this happened."

"I promise you Samze it will not happen again" Zelda said seriously holding her even tighter. "As long as I'm here you will never have to suffer like that ever again."

"That... means so much to me Zel" Zero Suit whispered crying a bit. "You have no idea how much it means to... be cared about so much."

"Yes I do" Zelda said smiling. "Afterall I have you and I know you love me as much as I love you."

"Sure do" Zero Suit said laying her head onto Zelda's neck. "And one day I'm going to... help you as much as you helped me."

"I'm sure you will" Zelda said rubbing her stomach. "I'm going to need all the help I can get once I dominate this planet and take it over for the good of all the greater sex."

"And I promise I'll be there for that plan every step of the way if that's really what you want Zel" Zero Suit said closing her eyes as Zelda did the same. The hyrulian princess raised one finger and shot a small din's fire to turn out the lights as the two laid there in the dark holding one another tightly. 'Though in truth... I'm still not exactly sure that's what she wants' Zero Suit thought. 'I know there's still that bastard's Master Hand influence in her. And if it's anything even close to his brother's it's hurting her.' She then looked up for a second to see Zelda asleep as Zero suit then brought the blankets up a bit to cover the two. "I promise you Zel I'm going to be with you no matter what. Whether it's helping dominating the world or helping you discover your true self. After all you've done for me it's... the least I owe you." Zero Suit closed her eyes again and fell asleep as the camera panned out again.

TOBEY CONTINUED!

Well that's the end of this chapter. I was going to have more then one update but not only do people think the story goes too long when I do that but I think it's enough of a tale as it is without it. I hope you like the Zero Suit/Zelda moments. There's more of them in Night Of The Werehog: Brawl Edition. And if you dont' well... too bad. I like the coupling so there. Uh anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter and remember to review it and let me know what you thought of it and such.


	48. Pokemon Trainer DVD Edition

Well time for another Smashing Something New Every Day Chapter. Remember back when I did Chapter 45 and did it in conjunction with Night Of The Were-hog Chapter 15? Because both of them had the SSNED Ike update in them. Similar story here, except this time we're doing the Pokemon Trainer. Which also includes deleted scenes and a few other extras in order to differentiate this chapter from the NOTW:BE chapter out. I still hope you enjoy and read both though. And remember Smash Brothers doesn't belong to me and I'm just milking some comedy out of it with some of the ideas I have. And note that these are the comedy ideas. If you want more then just comedy, go read Night Of The Were-hog, Brawl Edition... plug plug.

"Smashing Something New Every Day, Chapter Forty Eight: Pokemon Trainer And Pokemon Change, DVD Edition"

By DianaGohan.

The camera panned into the Brawl Mansion specifically the main room as a Calendar showed it was August 13th before panning out and showing most of the various Smash Brothers standing there.

"Oh look, here he comes" Marth said pointing over as a lot of the others were shown trying to stifle a giggle. "Okay shh quiet you guys remember to laugh only when he gets here and-" the group then gasped as they saw Ike walking in.

"Surprised?" He said pointing at his hair. "Sorry but you're not laughing at me anymore. I found some good conditioner that got rid of that blond look SOME people said would get me less laughed at" The trainer then gazed at Mario.

"Hey I already got hit by your sword like 10 times already for a that" Mario said backing away some. "Try taking it out on a someone else."

"Oh yes, please hit me with your big strong manly sword Ike" Roy mockingly pleaded as the others were shown laughing some more. "I know how much you want to give it to me."

Ike grumbled. 'Well guess those jerks will still insult me for that' Ike thought to himself. 'Thankfully thanks to borrowing Lyn's conditioner at least my hair isn't in that blond curl it was before. I do wonder what she was doing here. Oh well I'll think more about that... after these guys stop laughing' Ike then looked to see them all still chuckling as he took out Ragnell. "Look you guys better stop it with the insults."

"Or what sowrdsman?" Ganondorf pointed at him. "I'll have you know I've eaten fools like you for breakfast-"

"Or be made a fool by guys like us before breakfast Ganoncan'teverwininhislife" Young Link stated as Ganon grunted.

Link held out his hand. "Uh fun as all this is shouldn't Master Hand have come for one of his updates by now?"

"Yeah though that guy likes to be late from time to time. As in all the time" Pikachu then shivered some. "I have a bad feeling about this next update though."

"What sort of bad feeling?" Link asked.

Pikachu shrugged. "Don't know. Just like it's going to involve something either very annoying, very stupid or some mix of the two."

"So you think Ganon's going to be announced then?" Young Link said chuckling some more.

"That is it boy" Ganondorf tried punching him. "Prepare to feel the wrath of the mighty darkness king-" Young Link then tripped him as Ganon fell flat on his face.

"You just make it too easy Ganondip" Young Link said as Ganon started getting up.

'Just be fortunate it is that easy' Mewtwo thought to himself. 'He would not still be here if it weren't.

'What's that suppose to mean?' Ness psychically asked Mewtwo.

'I'll have to tell you another time. For now though Master Hand is arriving' Soon as Mewtwo finished that Master Hand popped up in front of all the smashers.

"Hey guys and gals, friends and pals, John and... Sal."

Snake crossed his arms. "There's no (beeps) named that here you retard"

"Perhaps not but there is going to be a new name for you guys to remember here. A few to be precise" Master Hand looked over at them. "For I am here to announce a newcomer to the Brawl Tournament. Anyone want to guess who it is?" Mewtwo and Ness raised they're hands. "Anyone who ISN'T psychic?"

"Oh is it like me?" Peach asked waving her hand.

"I said newcomer, as in someone who is actually NEW to the tournament not someone I have to announce again" Master Hand clarified.

"So... is it like me?"

"... No Peach it isn't you" Master Hand looked around. "Anyone else want to guess?"

"Is it a female competitor?" Zelda asked.

"No but it is someone who uses kind of a similar gimmick that you have."

"Being a weakling princess who will one day be raped out of the Triforce of Wisdom by the lord of all evil is not a gimmick" Ganondorf yelled out dodging a Din's Fire thrown at him. "Ha you can't hit me-" The din's fire then hit him from behind as Ganondorf fell to the ground. "This will still not deter the... lord of all evil" Ganon muttered.

"Come on guys, all this fighting should be spent trying to fight out who the next Brawl competitor is" Master Hand pointed out.

Pikachu scratched his chin. "Would it be someone from our series cause I had a bad feeling about being severely annoyed today."

"Pfft you guys and you're "bad feelings" nonsense" Master Hand made finger quotes.

"There is nothing wrong with premonition" Meta-Knight said holding up his sword. "I've had similar feelings before."

"And I feelings too" Kirby raised his hands. "Though usually it's just my "there's coleslaw in the fridge" tingling which is going off right now."

"That might be off but you guys aren't" Master Hand turned to Pikachu. "Though yes the newest Smash Brother fighter is from your series and is the person you least expected."

Pikachu gasped and folded his hands. "Oh please please please don't tell me you invited Ash here."

"No I didn't" Pikachu sighed in relief. "He does seem to act a whole lot like Ash and dresses similarly but he's a whole different kind of Pokemon Trainer. So give it up for... Pokemon Trainer" A young 10 year old boy (though far taller then Ness) wearing a red cap with a white pokeball symbol on it, red shirt with a white strip down the middle, black armbands, yellow backpack, blue pants and white sneakers walked in. The kid adjusted his backpack and took out three Pokeballs.

'It's just like that Crazy Hand was talking about' The trainer thought gazing around. 'Pikachu, Pichu, Jigglypuff, and even Mewtwo' The trainer smiled wide starring at the psychic pokemon. 'All mine for the capturing.'

Master Hand mocked gasped. "No way! The Pokemon trainer has finally arrived-"

"And is here to collect them all" the trainer turned his cap as he threw three Pokeballs as Squirtle (the blue turtle with a green shell, Ivysaur (a green plant monster with a bulb on it's back) and Charizard (a giant orange dragon creature with a flame on it's tail) appeared from out of them as he pointed at the other Smash Pokemon. "Alright Squirtle you take on Jigglypuff. Ivysaur, you get Pikachu and Charizard you're going for Mewtwo."

"Hey what about me?" Pichu said raising his hand.

"Uh and then maybe worry about Pichu" the trainer said as the three Pokemon charged at the three smash brother Pokemon.

"Hey what are you doing?" Jigglypuff said barley dodging a punch thrown by Squirtle. "We're not here to be captured."

"Even if you aren't we are here to fight" Squirtle pointed kicking Jigglypuff as she tumbled away.

"Fine but you aren't messing with the auraess so easily" Jigglypuff then used rollout Which Squirtle was able to jump over as he came down with a body slam which Jigglypuff jumped back from and whacked him with a hard pound, sending Squirtle tumbling as he retracted into his shell.

"Bad move" Squirtle then came at Jigglypuff with Withdraw as she countered with Rollout, the two attacks knocking into each other as they moved back and slammed back and forth into each other.

Meanwhile Pikachu was shown dodging Ivysaur's tackle. "Hey stop that!" Pikachu then jumped behind Ivysaur. "Can't you get your trainer to try and stop collecting us?"

"Yeah reasoning really works well with him" Ivysaur said sarcastically. "Besides someone needs to pay for my species never getting any sort of spotlight ever".

"Not my fault middle evolutions are always ignored" Pikachu was then grabbed by one of Ivysaur's vines and slammed hard into the wall. "Okay if you're going to play rough I'm not holding back" Pikachu then shot a powerful bolt of lightning through Ivysaur's vines. The grass pokemon was able to move his vine off of Pikachu as it then shot through the room and it Crazy Hand, shocking him with the thunderbolt.

"Now that's what I call a shocking development" Crazy Hand said slightly charred. "Which is far inferior to an Arrested Development, in theatres 2010."

"For the last time that's not getting a movie!" Master Hand then turned to the trainer. "And as for you capturing is not-"

"Shhh a trainer needs to be focused when he's Pokemon capturing" the trainer said holding out his hand not even looking at Master Hand. "Unless you're giving me important exposition about what I need to do in order to win."

"Well I am suppose to be giving exposition but not about that-"

"Then don't talk" the trainer gleamed happily as Charizard was shown charging at Mewtwo. "Cause I'm about to be a legendary trainer with my legendary new Pokemon."

"I advise you not to try fighting me" Mewtwo said starring at Charizard. "You will deeply regret it-"

"Oh shut up you!" Charizard then tried slashing at Mewtwo who moved back a foot. "You made it seem that Charizard were weak compared to you."

"Well I see nothing proving me wrong in that belief" Mewtwo commented as Charizard then tried slicing him again as Mewtwo continued moving back. "Especially Charizard of your caliber."

"Calibre this!" Charizard then tried burning Mewtwo who simply teleported behind him and psychically grabbed Charizard, holding him up in the air and throwing him with psychic whirlwind as Charizard was pelted with small purple energy balls. "Ow, now you're really going to get it!" Charizard's fist glowed with bright orange power as he threw a charged Fire Punch at Mewtwo, who used confusion to simply spin Charizard through the air and then slam the dragon hard with his tail.

"Time to end this charade" Mewtwo then lifted his hand and psychically threw Charizard the opposite direction as he then slammed into Ivysaur (trying to hit Pikachu with a leech seed) and then threw the two of them back into Squirtle (who barley missed hitting Jigglypuff with an ice beam) as the three of them were thrown into they're trainer, sending the four tumbling to the ground.

"Ow, I mean such defeats might stop ordinary pokemon trainers but not me" The trainer said quickly getting up. "It's time we came at these guys with even stronger force, or someone telling us that we can't capture them and have to just make friends with them for an episode-"

"I'm telling you that you can't capture them and if by "make friends for an episode" you mean make friends for the duration of this tournament, doing that other thing as well" Master Hand appeared in front of him. "Didn't my brother Crazy Hand give you a form that state you weren't going to specifically do that?"

The trainer looked at Master Hand and gasped. "Another giant glovemon!" The trainer said jumping back. "Are you one of those monsters who aren't pocket monsters?"

"No I'm Master Hand, creator of Smash Brothers and supreme executive genius extraordinaire!" Master Hand snapped his finger as lights and applause was shown forming behind him.

"Wow I never knew how modest you were" Falco sarcastically stated.

"Well when you got you can flaunt it some" the lights and applause dialed down. "And to make sure I've answered your question no I'm not a monster of any kind. I'm just a giant glove" Master Hand pointed around. "See all the smashers are from various different worlds and some are various different species not realted to Pokemon at all."

The trainer looked around and sighed. "Oh man, you guys aren't some new 5th generation pokemon?" The trainer held out his hand at a group of the smashers. "I thought I had found Turflame, Gorillis, Dinocon, Robotica, Pinkpuff, Myster-Capey, Foxshot, Bluebeaker, and Unown17."

"... Did you just call me Robotica?" Samus asked incredibley annoyed.

"Well hey at least you aren't bluebeaker" Falco said grimmacing some. "I mean my beak isn't even blue."

Fox shrugged. "Actually I kind of like my name" he admitted. "I mean I've actually been called Foxshot before by people because of my piloting skills."

"Yeah and someone called me Dinocon once when I was at a Comic-Con one" Yoshi remarked. "Though they thought I was in costume until I ended up accidentally eating one of the kids." Everyone looked disgusted at him. "What? If I didn't then Kirby would of ate him."

"I thought I was Pinkpuff" Kirby said confused.

"No he is just giving you a name based off a description of your physical appearance" Meta-Knight explained.

"Oh. Well I'm going to go raid the fridge then." Kirby waved at Meta-Knight. "Later Myster-Capey" he said as Meta-Knight groaned some.

"Back in my day there weren't even 17 things known, let alone unknown" Game and Watch rambled. "And you kids didn't have any dang pokemon or rock and roll music. If you wanted to rumble you'd do it with sticks, and they were pointed sticks to I'll tell you what."

"So wait, who Gorillias?" Donkey Kong said scratching his head looking around confused. "Me no see no gorilla."

Mario sighed. "That'd be you monkey boy."

"Oh" Donkey Kong paused for a second. "But me no named Gorillas. Me Donkey Kong."

"Yeah we all a know that" Mario then smirked looking at Bowser "Well at least I know a good name to insult old a turtle butt whenever I can't a think of anymore. Isn't that a right Turflame?"

"Screw you, preferably with painful screws plumber!" Bowser said trying to blast flames at him as Mario backed away. "hey wait, how did you know the Koopa King blew flames?" Bowser said looking at Trainer.

"Because you were giving that moustache guy the same look Charizard always gives me before i have to duck getting hit by a flamethrower" Trainer pointed out.

"Yeah though my flames are stronger" Charizard pointed out.

"No one creates stronger flames then the great and terrible Bowser!" The Koopa then jumped in front of him. "I challenge you to a flame war."

"You're on!" Charizard then blew a flame at him as Bowser blew it back as the two flames collided and were shown colliding against the other as the two just stood there and continued blowing flames.

"Though this is an interesting flame war that for once isn't destroying a message board I didn't bring you here for such things." Master Hand gestured over to the trainer again. I'm talking about the trainer who as you've all seen it looks like he doesn't do his fighting directly."

"Hey I can fight" The trainer made a fist. "Why this one time I was going to go punch someone by waving my fists in the air in a circle that goes too ridicously fast for most people to comphrehend but then I was flicked back in the head-"

"That wasn't you stupid" Squirtle said annoyed. "You'd be lucky to win a match against a Magickarp on land."

"Well maybe with some more training I could be a contender" the trainer thought for a second. "Hey wait, that's the kind of thing I'm suppose to be saying to you guys."

"Well you can say it to them all you want and formally introduce yourself to the other smashers later" Master hand then snapped his fingers as a stack of papers landed in front of Trainer. "First though read that specifically. Or at least paragraph 3D, subsection C."

The trainer was shown grabbing the paper and skimming through it "Master Hand has the right to allow a far more limited amount of smashers in then there should be in this tournament since thirty fi-"

"Uh, not that part!" Master hand then look the paper and pionted to a line down from it. "I meant about the part about you agreing not to try and capture any of the other Pokemon around here or anything you think looks like a Pokemon."

"Wait if I'm not here to capture Pokemon then why am I here?" the trainer asked.

"Since you and your Pokemon are the newest Brawl characters who are here to fight these guys" Master Hand pointed at the smashers. "In various matches."

"Yeah but I have my trainer's reputation to think about" the trainer pointed out. "To catch them all is my real test-"

"You would of failed said test thousands of times over" Ivysaur pointed out. "How long have you been trying to capture Pokemon and HOW long have you only had me, Squirtle and flame breath?" Ivysaur pointed over at Charizard still struggling with Bowser.

The trainer rubbed his chin. "Oh yeah good point" he then thought for a second. "Maybe if we raise our level here we'll have the experience to go out into the Poke-world and catch them all for real this time."

"Not to mention have the fame, fortune and publicity that comes from being a Smash Brother" Master Hand pointed out. "I mean if it can make 80's obscurities... I mean classics strong then imagine what it can do to you."

"Hey me and Popo are plenty strong before we came here" Nana pointed out. "With all the training we did around Icicle Mountain."

Popo nodded. "Yeah if anything a lot of these matches stifle our ice powers then help bring them out to they're fullest."

"Well... it's a good kind of stifle" Master Hand finally said as he took out a note card. "Okay let's see what else did I want to say about this guy... ah yes. As I was saying the trainer doesn't fight. Instead he uses his three Pokemon with him- Squirtle, Ivysaur and Charizard- to do the fighting for him."

"Wait hold on a sec" Pikachu held up his hand. "That means you're introducing 3 new smashers at once right?" Master Hand nodded. "How come you never bothered to do that before?"

"Oh you'll see in a minute" Master Hand then threw away the note-card and took out some pictures. "Before that I want to show some photos of the time you guys spent in brawl that I erased your minds of to make these pictures-"

"I hate to be rude" Zelda said raising her hand. "But it seems awfully unfair that you have done this for all the new and all smashers except for me and the two Samuses."

'About time someone finally realized there were two Samuses' Zero Suit Samus thought. 'Now if they could only see I'm different then she is.'

Master Hand turned to Zelda. "Well I told you I forgot that".

"It still seems like a stupid thing to do anyway" Marth pointed out. "I mean why erase our minds of these meetings just to snap pics of them?"

"Fine if you guys hate it so much I won't do it anymore" Master hand said annoyed. "So from now on you won't need to worry about any "pesky pictures" coming with your character updates" Master Hand then held out the pictures. "Though you can still enjoy these snapshots" he showed one of the trainer on battlefield holding out his Pokeball. "First off the guy whose just good at issuing commands and taking all the credit for the victory."

"Hey how are my Pokemon suppose to win battles if I don't issue them commands?" Trainer asked.

Pikachu held out his paw. "Uh we don't need trainers to actually fight."

"What really?" Ivysaur looked over at Master Hand. "Hey how come we don't get that?"

"Look it's the only way all three of you guys are getting in the tournament" Master Hand pointed out.

"Well why don't you take Charizard out and just have me and Ivysaur in then?" Squirtle asked.

"Hey screw you!" Charizard said distracting turning his head as he was then hit by Bowser's flamethrower and fell to the ground.

"Ha victory for the koopa king!" Bowser raised his hand.

"Wow, that's a rarity-a" Mario pointed out.

"Yeah I know so... hey who said you could say anything plumber?" Bowser screeched.

"No one leaving or being taken out. Especially after I took these pictures of the three of you" Master Hand then showed a picture of Mario crouching down to fight Squirtle in Rumble Falls with the trainer in the background. "There's a reason you guys are paired up to fight."

"Because the fact I've been a stomping turtles for a years so a small blue one would make for an even easier battle then a Bowser would?" Mario asked.

"Hey don't count me out because I'm small" Squirtle said jumping in front of him. "I do have some mad good attacks."

Master Hand nodded. "Yeah and both you and Mario have the only uh... well we'll get to that at some other point when going over moves not pics." Master Hand then showed a pic of Ivysaur charging Fox at Skyworld with Trainer in the background. "In truth I don't know why I put you guys together to fight."

"Well he's part dinosaur right?" Fox asked. "Maybe I'm going to take him out like I did General Scales on Dinosaur Planet."

"Didn't Andross interrupt that fight?" Falco asked.

"Yeah and also I'm not a dinosaur" Ivysaur stated. I"m... uh... a grass monster plant... okay I'm not sure exactly what creature I descend from but it's not a dinosaur."

"Yeah I'm the dinosaur" Yoshi pointed at himself.

"Or dragon. Never know for sure" Master Hand stated as Yoshi grumbled at him. "Speaking of dragons check out this dragon pick" He then shows a picture of Charizard facing the camera and showing his teeth on Pokemon Stadium 2. "I don't know who he's facing but he's looking to do some damage."

Squirtle chuckled some. "Yeah so long as his opponent isn't Mewtwo, or Bowser or anyone that strong anyway."

"I'll show you strong turtle!" Charizard then blasted him with a flamethrower as Squirtle stood there looking slightly charred.

"Not too effective" Squirtle was then shown storing a water gun in his mouth. "Mine on the other hand" Charizard gasped as Squirtle was shown chasing him around the room.

"Hey I told you not to keep teasing like that Squirtle!" Trainer yelled out.

"Well don't worry you'll be able to stop them in my next amazing update, Pokemon Change" Master Hand held out his index finger. "Which like I said before is a special type of fighting only a few others in this tournament get to have."

"Oh so does this mean I get some super cool amazing beat em' up move after-all?" the trainer said throwing a few weak punches and kicks before falling on the ground.

"... No, The trainer, i.e you just watch from the background."

"Well it is what I'm best at" The trainer then looked to see Squirtle still chasing around Charizard. "Hey stop that I say. Don't make me bring the balls in!"

"Is... is he issuing commands?" Master Hand asked.

"Yeah, I have a hard time taking him seriously as well" Ivysaur admitted.

"No I was being you know... dramatic and... stuff." Master Hand turned to trainer. "As we've pointed out several times before you need the three Pokemon to fight, thus the only ones fighting directly in tournament matches are the Pokemon."

"Oh just like the tournament battles where I'm from" the trainer looked around. "Hey where's that bland guy who holds up the flag and my tourney rival who ends up beating me in a friendship fueled match before he ends up losing to the guy who may end up winning the actual tournament?"

"It's still not YOUR tournaments" Master Hand commented. "You're just here to allow for switch between the Pokemon. That way it's like being you is three for the price of one" he then points over at Zelda. "Just like how you and Sheik are two for the price of one."

"It does not seem fair that he gets to have two switches while I only have one" Zelda pointed out.

"Well who else would you transform into anyway?"

"Well Tetra" Young link pointed out. "You know from Wind Waker."

"We'll deal with that in time" Master Hand said. 'I'm just glad I decided to cut Toon Zelda from the tourney. That would of made things too toony, and looney, and cloney.' he then thought before looking back at the trainer. "Point is just like the Sheik transformation the trainer uses a special move, which is the only special move he uses, called Pokemon Change to switch between them."

"Ah, now that definitely plays to my strengths" The trainer said flexing the Pokeball in his hand. "Everyday I stretch the Pokeball back once and then pose and I do that 10 times a day to stay in shape."

"What an exciting life you must lead" Falco said sarcastically.

"Wow you're really nice bluebeaker" Trainer observed before dodging a laser fire. "Hey watch where you're firing that thing" Trainer called out.

"Why don't you have Ivysaur challenge him to battle?" Master Hand asked.

"Okay" the trainer pointed at Ivysaur. "Okay Ivysaur Leech Seed Bluebeaker-"

"Enough of that. Now call him back with Pokemon Change and say this" Master Hand threw the trainer a note card.

"Uh... Good job Ivysaur come back" The trainer then put Ivysaur back in his Pokeball.

"As you'll see the returning Pokemon "tags" the next Pokemon" Master Hand looked to see Squirtle still chasing Charizard. "Oh wait you need to get them in your balls." The trainer nodded and put them back in they're pokeballs. "And now say that other line I wrote down."

The trainer looked at the paper. "Uh... Charizard I choose you!" He then threw the pokeball with Charizard in it as the flame Pokemon came out.

"Ha, now whose the big man?" Charizard said pointing at Squirtle inside the Pokeball.

"In order to make things easy for the CPU for the game version you're only allowed to swap out the Pokemon in a specific order" Master Hand explaiend to the pokemon. "And the set order is Squirtle, Ivysaur and then Charizard. Which means if you start with Ivysaur it's then Ivysaur Charizard and Squirtle. And if you begin with Charizard it's Charizard, Squirtle and Ivysaur in that order."

The trainer scratched his head. "Uh... I think I get that but you know... Charizard sometimes needs me to explain things a couple times-"

"Liar liar your pants are going to be on fire!" Charizard said blowing flames the trainer was able to back away from.

"Look it's simple once you look at this graph" Master Hand showed a graph with Squirtle at the top, Ivysaur at the bottom left and Charizard bottom life with arrows between the three. "And similar to Pokemon battles, tournament battles and to make things generally fair, the pokemon all share the same damage meter so they won't recover from damage using Pokemon change."

"Wait how does that work?" The trainer asked. "How could Squirtle be damaged if he was in his ball and Charizard was fighting?"

"Uh... because my hand powers will it so" Master Hand made a fist. "That way you can't just swap out Pokemon and expect to automatically win battles going with a fresher choice."

"Well they're all pretty fresh to me anyway" the trainer pointed out.

"That's cause you're stupid" Charizard commented crossing his arms. "Just like those jerks Squirtle and Ivysaur. I mean why even change to them anyway when I'm all you need to win battles?"

"Oh no you guys need to keep on changing" Master Hand explained. "See unlike everyone else in the tournament you have another stat which you might call stamina"

"What would you call the trait that determines the length of which you can proeed in accomplishing various activities?" Pit asked.

"Well I guess also Stamina. I think I was being ironic again." Master Hand rolled his fingers. "That's besides the point though. See if you keep fighting with the same Pokemon trainer or you change them out too often, it's not good for the Pokemon."

"Well there's Pokemon Hospitals around here right?" Trainer asked looking around.

"There a should be hospitals around here-a" Dr. Mario pointed out. "Or at least one you should have me run. Preferably with a hot a female nurse."

"Why would I need a hospital when I can just make hearts and tomatoes come down to heal people?" Master Hand stated.

Dr. Mario pointed at him. "You do know that not a everything will be able to be healed by your hand magic. Besides what if you were the one injured and couldn't a use it anyway to make them? Then you'd a need me."

"Yeah I doubt that" Master Hand muttered to himself. "The point is trainer that if you keep a Pokemon out too long it will start getting tired and have weaker attacks and speed."

Pikachu held out his hands. "So wait, you're saying that not only do the trainer's pokemon have to listen to the guy but they're also fundamentally weaker since they can't battle as long as the rest of us?"

"Pretty much" Master Hand stated as Pikachu, Pichu and Jigglypuff were seen laughing pretty hard.

"Hey don't you dare laugh at me!" Charziard roared.

"But it's funny... because you are supposedly so strong... but have such weaknesses... that we don't... because of how you have to be with the others in your trainer team" Pichu said as the pokemon continued laughing.

"Oh you are so getting melted to slag for that!" Charizard roared flying after the three Pokemon as he was shown using flamethrower to start burning them into the ground.

"Hey no slag burning for you today mister" The trainer said returning Charizard to his ball.

"Maybe you should of done that BEFORE he started burning down the area" Marth said pointing to the flames around the room.

"Hey I can take care of some flames" The Pokemon Trainer called out Squirtle. "Okay Squirtle clean up Charizard's mess."

Squirtle groaned. "You better not be referring to-" he then looked at the fire around. "Well at least it's a bearable job then" Squirtle said blowing water gun around to stop the fires.

Master Hand turned to Trainer. "So in short you want to be a good Pokemon Trainer, you'll need to learn these kinds of ins and outs."

"I'm going to be the best trainer there ever was" The trainer said pumping his hand into the air. "Which means I'll learn more in and outs, up and downs, left and rights, front and backs, diagonals, east and wests, north and south, potatoes and meat, ham and spam, chicken and the egg, monkey and the weasel, pork and beans, ying and yangs, do and don'ts, right and wrongs, cheech and chongs-"

"Uh, can we leave?" Link asked. "It seems like he'll be doing this for quite awhile."

Master Hand nodded. "Yeah I'm done with the updates for today. Besides doing the whole comparisons like that is more my thing then it is his" the hand then teleported out as all the Smashers were seen going away.

"Hey wait, aren't you guys going to show us where we're staying in this mansion thing?" Squirtle asked.

"Yeah maybe after that guy shuts the (beep) up" Snake said pointing at Trainer before walking out.

"What I'm just talking about the Pidegots and Beedrils, the Abra and Hypno, the Krabby and Corphish, Meowth and the Poocheynas, the Latias and the Latios-"

"Oh god, he's naming Pokemon now" Squirtle moaned looking down annoyed. 'Ugh no one's going to take us seriously with this idiot calling the shots' Squirtle thought. 'I'm goin to have to find a way to show everyone we don't follow the idiocy of our trainer' he then looked up and smiled some. 'I think I know just the way to do that. First things first though... I have to wait for this idiot to shut up.'

The trainer counted on his hands. "The Turtwig and the Torkal, the Mankey and the Chimchar, the Chikorita and the Treeko, the Swellow and the Stravavia-"

... This is going to be a long wait' Squirtle thought groaning as the camera panned out on the mansion.

THE END!

Yeah that's it but it's time for those DVD Extras I told you about. First off some

DELETED SCENES!

That's right scenes that didn't make it into the initial cut of this episode but are now available for you to watch.

DELETED SCENE: Zero Suit Samus's Bad Dream.

The camera peered into Zero Suit's room where she be shown sleeping (wearing a blue nightie) as she turn and tossed some in bed with a worried look on her face.

"Somebody... somebody help me!" Zero Suit muttered in her sleep. In her dream we saw Zero Suit (in normal attire) falling down in darkness desperately trying to spin up to save herself but having nothing to jump onto.

"Need some help?" a voice called out as Dream Zero Suit looked up to see a dream variation of Samus floating above her.

"Oh thank god!" Zero Suit cried out reaching out her hand as Samus then slapped it away. "Huh? Why are you-"

"Oh what did you think I was going to help you?" Samus continued floating there as Zero Suit fell farther and farther away from her. "Why should I, or anyone bother helping you? You're a waste."

"No I'm not!" Zero Suit cried taking out her gun and pointing it at Samus. I'm-"

"Nothing but an inferior clone" Samus then took out her cannon and shot Zero Suit making her fall farther down. "You're weaker, stupider, and far more pathetic then the original. Face it besides showing off you're body you're not good for anything."

"That's not true!" tears were seen falling down Zero Suit's eyes. "I'm-"

"You're nothing" various faces of the smashers were seen all around Zero Suit as she tried pushing them away. "They all know you're nothing too. That's why they won't acknowledge you. They don't even know you exist."

"I... I do exist"

"And yet if you were die right here or now, or anytime, would anyone care?" the faces then all started fading away as Zero Suit tried reaching out her hand. "See? Whether you try helping them or fighting them, they will never care about you. No one will ever care about you" Samus then was shown taking out a missile as it charged at Zero Suit. "There's no reason for you to be here inferior me. Time you admit the truth and leave."

"No..." a missle was shown heading towards Zero Suit as she was shown crying some. "No..." the missle got closer about to hit her. "NO!" Zero Suit then fell out of bed onto the floor.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the real Zero Suit Samus screamed out before she woke up with sweat dripping all over her body. "That... dream again" she then wiped some tears from her eyes as she was shown shivering some. "Why do I keep having it?" She then looked around and slowly got up. "Is it because no one cares about me? Do they only care about Samus?" She then slowly walked to the mirror in her room starring at her reflection. "Am I nothing but a clone who... has no purpose being here?" She then reached her hand out and touched the mirror, seeing regular Samus's reflection in it for a second before backing away. "N... no!" Zero Suit shook her head. "I can't think that" she then sat back in her bed and held herself tightly. "I... am important and I do matter. I... am important and I do matter" Zero Suit repeated this to herself a few times before blinking away some tears and looking up. "Even if no one else thinks so ...I am not a waste of space that needs to go away. And... if I can't get them to care about me then.. I'll just care about myself" she then rubbed her hand alone the bed. "Still if just one of them, if anyone actually saw me as more then Samus... more then a clone. If someone actually acknowledged the real me..." Zero Suit then shook her head. "No! I can't keep thinking such weak thoughts" she then jumped off the bed and lookd at the mirror determined. "If I give into these weaknesses then... I'm just as weak as they say I am and... then I really am nothing". She wiped away any remaining tears from her eyes and tightened her fists. "I need to keep my focus. That way I can never give into those feelings. Even if I have to be alone... forever" she looked at the clock in her room and sighed. "No time to be sorry for myself. Have to do some training before I hear today's update" Zero Suit then took out a book from her library and started reading it. 'After I finish up to chapter 10 I'll do a few hundred stretches.' she thought as she read. "That way they'll see my strength, physically and mentally. Maybe then.. I won't be ignored.'

END SCENE!

WHY WAS IT CUT OUT: Well first and foremost, interesting as this scene is it has NOTHING to do with the Pokemon Trainer whose the focus of the update. Furthermore the general tone of the scene was far more different then the light and comedic update. Still this scene unlike others is in continuity since it helps explain Zero Suit Samu's character: having been cloned by Master Hand and the Nintendo board to help make Metroid Prime 3 and the Smash Brothers tournament, Zero Suit Samus has an inferiority complex since everyone just acknowledges Samus and not her. Which makes her feel alone in the mansion. Something that I will go into detail with in Night Of The Were-hog: Brawl Edition. It was also the set up for her breakdown in SSNED Chapter 47 as well as one of the big dynamics of her relationship with Zelda; she is so happy with Zelda since Zelda actually cares about her something no one else she feels really does. Since the early update chapters were more comedy based and didn't try to get any emotions with the characters I never had much of a chance to explore ZSS's feelings of inferiority before the hook up but with some of these past chapters will try giving you more peaks of that since I think it's an interesting piece of her character.

DELETED SCENE 2: The Pokemon Trainer's Imaginary Fight

Master Hand gestured over to the trainer again. "I'm talking about the trainer who as you've all seen it looks like he doesn't do his fighting directly."

"Hey I can fight" The trainer made a fist. "Why in fact there this one time when I had to lay this guy out but good."

A flashback is then shown of the trainer (looking all muscley in some black latex costume with a cape) pointing at someone. "Alright Pokemon Rival it's time I defeated you once and for all."

"Dream on" screamed out a spiky brown haired kid with a long blue shirt, black pants and brown boots. "You may be superior to me in every way Pokemon Trainer and have more degrees of awesomeness then I would ever know and be the greatsest super trainer the world has ever witnessed in the history of history but not even you are a match for my greatest Pokemon". He then threw a Pokeball as a giant Ho-Oh (a giant red and yellow bird with rainbow glowing feathers) appeared in front of the trainer.

"Oh no it's the Pokemon I spotted and idenitifed right when I started my journey that was so scared of my awesmoness it flew away" the trainer exclaimed.

"That's right but not even your overall coolness will be able to stop it now" Pokemon Rival said pointing at Ho-Oh. "Okay my slave I forced into capture because I'm such an obvious jerk use Sacred Fire to destroy him!"

"Oh no" Squirtle said as he Ivysaur and Charizard were seen on the sidelines. "Our best friend in the entire universe and beyond is going to be destroyed. I must risk my life to save him."

"No way I want to save him more then you do because I'm the favorite" Ivysaur called out.

"No way I'm more favorite then you are and I love him the most" Charizard screamed as the three were shown fighting.

"Stop guys. I know I'm awesome but you can't fight over me like that" the trainer held out his hands. "I command you to stop."

"We obey the most supreme and cool trainer far greater then Ash could ever be" the three Pokemon said at once.

"Good then" the trainer cracked his knuckles. "Now I can show you just how much of a supreme trainer I am." The trainer then knocked away the sacred fire attack with one hand and jumped in the air. "Ultra Omega supreme Trainer Punch attack!" The trainer then punched the gigantic Ho-Oh as it backed away.

"Ow!" Ho-Oh called out. "That really hurt. Even a legendary Pokemon is no match for you."

"It doesn't have to be this way Ho-Oh" The trainer called out. "Ditch that jerk trainer of yours for he is a smelly annoying ugly face!"

"You're right trainer" Ho-Oh turned to Rival. "You'll pay your jerky actions you fiend!"

"Nooooooo!" Rival called out as he was hit with a one of Ho-Oh's fire bolts and knocked into the air. "I'll get you for this Trainer even though I'm such an idiot I'd never be able to defeat you in a real fight!" The Rival then exited int twinkle star like fashion.

"Well that's one less jerk to worry about" The trainer then looked over at Ho-Oh. "Hey do you want to join my supreme awesome Pokemon team?"

Ho-Oh gasped. "You'd have me on your team you supreme lord of all things Pokemon?" The trainer nodded. "I'd love to but I'm not worthy of joining. I must train to be in the league of your incredible trainer genius and one day when I almost come close I'll be back" Ho-Oh then flew off into the air.

The trainer sighed. "I loose less Pokemon pals that way."

"Only because you're so awesome" Ivysaur commented.

"I'll say" Charizard said as the four of them then laughed out loud for no real reason.

The flashback ended as the trainer smiled. "And that's the 187th time I defeated my pathetic rival and helped free the legendary Ho-Oh from his grasp."

Ivysaur rolled his eyes. "Do you really think anyone would fall for that malarky of a story-"

"Wow you're like so great a trainer" Peach said smiling some. "I'm going to like bake you a nice cake for being so like cool." Peach then skipped out as everyone rolled they're eyes at this.

"Ha, someone knows I'm great" The trainer called out.

Ivysaur looked at the other smashers. "... No one else in your group is that stupid are they?"

"No, only the pathetic one day will be my wife princess is that gullible" Bowser pointed out.

Mario kicked him in the back. "Hey don't a knock her unless you can a knock me, which last I checked you a can't" Mario pointed out looking over at the trainer. "Though a yeah the rest of us know that a story was a bull."

The Trainer pointed at himself. "Well maybe parts of it were but I am an awesome trainer" he looked at his Pokemon. "Right guys?"

"No" Ivysaur stated.

"Nuh uh" Squirtle said chasing Charizard.

"You suck" Charizard said while being chased.

"... This is why I liked my story better" the trainer said frowning.

END SCENE!

WHY IT WAS CUT: There were other variations I went through of the trainer recalling his fighting experience but none of them were really too interesting. One involved him just tripping over a rock and his Pokemon laughing at it for instance. However I did have an idea after seeing the latest South Park ep "Fishsticks" to do a fantasy scenario where the trainer deludes himself into thinking he's so awesome in his own head to get away from the reality of him not really being too great a trainer (with how his Pokemon respect him and all). In truth this went on a little too long and was a bit too off tangent to be in the story especially considering how you can only stretch of someone deluding themselves for so long. I do like how Peach believes him and wants to bake him a cake since she's nice (though sort of naively dim) like that. There is an important note here of the trainer having an ego and picturing himself as a hero that will be touched on some in NOTW:BE as well but this scene still isn't exactly "in canon" as it were.

DELETED SCENE THREE: Altered Lyrics Pokemon Intro Opening Story Ending.

Master Hand turned to Trainer. "So in short you want to be a good Pokemon Trainer, you'll need to learn these kinds of ins and outs."

"Oh I know" the trainer said holding out his hand. "In fact I have a song about it if you guys want to hear it."

"No we don't want to (beep)in hear any song!" Snake screamed out.

"Oh... well I'm singing it anyway" the trainer started moving around as he began to sing.

"I wanna be the very best  
Better then Ash ever was  
To catch more then three is my real test  
To train them is my cause  
I will travel across the mansion  
Searching far and wideeeeeeeeeee  
Each pokemon and friend to understand The power that's insideeeeee"-

"Oh god he's doing the first intro!" Pikachu screamed.

"Yeah and his voice quality is defintley in need of work" Jigglypuff pointed out.

"Yeah as I'm going to work myself out of here" Pikachu then took off as most of the other Smashers did as well.

"Hey wait, don't leave me with thsi guy!" Squirtle screamed out. "I don't want to have to hear-"

"Pokemon!" The trainer continued singing "You Gotta catch 'em all!" He pointed at Squirtle. "It's you and me-"

"Can't it just be you?" Squirtle asked.

"I know it's my destiny" the trainer sang obviously not listening to him.

"You should make your destiny shutting up-"

"Pokemon! Oh, you're my best friend-"

"Not by choice-!

"In a mansion we must defend  
Pokemon! , Gotta catch 'em all!  
A heart so trueeeee  
Our courage will pull us through-"

"You're... almost done right?'

"You teach me and I'll teach you-"

"Can I teach you to shut up?"

"Pokemonnnnnnnn! Gotta catch 'em all!  
Gotta catch 'em all!"

Squirtle sighed. "Okay you're done now right-"

"Yeah" The trainer sang.

"Good now let's get out of here and-"

"Every challenge along the way  
With courage I will face"

Squirtle gasped moving back. "Oh no you're extended version of this!" Squirtle pointed at him. "Quick put me back in my ball or something before-

"I will battle everyday  
To claim my rightful place"

"You don't even fight here!" Squirtle yelled out.

"Come with me, the time is right  
There's no better team"

"How about the team where I talk and you actually listen?"

"Arm in arm, we'll win the fights!  
It's always been our dream!"

"My dream is to be allowed to leave or at least hear you shut your trainer hole" Squirtle looked around. "Is there anything good around here to do that?"

"Pokemon!, gonna catch them all  
It's you and me and Ivysaur And Charizard  
I know it's our destiny  
Pokemon! Oh, you're my best friends  
In a mansion we must defend"

"Defend from what? You're song numbers?

"Pokemon! Gonna catch them all!  
A heart so true  
Our courage will pull us through"

"You mean like the courage to listen to you sing without puking?"

"You teach me and I'll teach you  
Pokemonnnnnnn Gotta catch 'em all!  
Gotta catch 'em all!  
Gotta catch 'em all  
Gotta catch 'em allll!!  
Gotta catch 'em all...  
YEAAAHH!!!" The trainer held up one fist and looked around smiling at Squirtle. "So what did you think?"

"... I think you should never do that again" Squirtle said sounding fairly miffed.

"Well if you didn't like it why didn't you tell me to stop?" The trainer asked as Squirtle grunted some. "Or uh... leave."

"Hey I just can't leave you alone" Squirtle pointed out. "You're still my trainer so-"

"Awww I knew you loved me" The trainer said hugging Squrtle. "We'll show them Squirtle the super strength of our teamwork."

'... Note to self: I need to get Ivysaur and Charizard to help teach this guy a lesson to stop doing stupid stuff like this. Though in his case it could take awhile' Squirtle looked up at him and smirked. 'Oh well it'd be a fun while all the same.'

END SCENE!

WHY IT WAS CUT OUT: Every so often I do like inserting in actual song numbers and changing the lyrics a bit on the various tunes. In this case a Pokemon Trainer version of the first pokemon intro. I think the naming comparison could be funnier truthfully but I do like Squitle's comments throughout the song. Originally I think it was going to be Jigglypuff singing with the trainer since she loves singing so much but then thought it'd make more sense that she just didn't like the trainer's voice and didn't even want to be part of his song number at all. Also I think there was going to be more songs involved then just an extended version of the first intro but figured that I shouldn't go overboard on the songs here. And really how many do you need to hear to get the point you don't want to hear the trainer sing? I do like the ending of the original version more which is why this ended up as a deleted scene but hey at least you got to see some version of it here right?

Well those are the deleted scenes. Now time for the second special "DVD" Extra for this story. An interview with the trainer.

(SCENE: We then see DianaGohan walk into some cheesy talk show host set and sit down on the desk).

DIANAGOHAN: That's right announcer me. So let's give it up for our guest, the one and only Pokemon Trainer! (The Pokemon Trainer walks into the stage and waves as he sits down in a seat near Diana).  
POKEMON TRAINER: Great to be Diana. (Looks at her up and down) Hmm you know if you were a few years younger and in a more revealing outfit you'd pass as the eventual replacement for Dawn in the 5th season.  
DIANAGOHAN: Was that a pick up line?  
POKEMON TRAINER: No it's the truth. I'm pretty sure they're already planning out the anime variations of plot points for Pokemon Prisma and Avery with special one year later combined edition Beryl and they are in the market for a spunky new girl to join Ash and co.  
DIANAGOHAN: Uh sorry but I don't feel like wading through at least 70 or so fillers through a few years before being forgotten about for the 6th generation. (Holds out her hand) You're part of a more stable changing cast of characters, Super Smash Brothers Brawl. How does it feel to fight in the tournament?  
POKEMON TRAINER: Oh pretty awesome (makes a fist) I've been showing everyone my mad trainer skills calling forth the attacks, switching the Pokemon, giving sideline encouragement, all that good stuff.  
DIANAGOHAN: Kind of funny how you're the only smash brothers playable character that doesn't actually fight. I mean at least the Ice Climbers and Olimar's Pikmin work as a team. You just stand on the sidelines out of harm's way.  
POKEMON TRAINER: Well it is how Pokemon battles are fought.  
DIANAGOHAN: But Smash Brothers isn't a Pokemon battle. I mean why did they go with you in the first place instead of just putting the three Pokemon in the game regularly?  
POKEMON TRAINER: I think something about only Mario's crew being allowed to have more then four open slots in the tournament and the rest had to find a way around it. That's why Mewtwo was taken out since Lucario is all the rage.  
DIANAGOHAN: You mean Aura Rage. (Laughs some) Uh, if you ever read my parody reviews for WiiboyChris's Subspace Emissary Conquest story you'd get the joke, plug plug. (Looks at note-card) Anyway I gotta ask. A lot of people call you not Ash or Red and the like even though technically you're name is Pokemon Trainer.  
POKEMON TRAINER: It is?  
DIANAGOHAN: (Narrows eyes) Why do you think I've been calling you that in my stories?  
POKEMON TRAINER: I thought you were talking about some other Pokemon trainer. (Diana groans) Only kidding. But that isn't my actual name.  
DIANAGOHAN: Then what is your name?  
POKEMON TRAINER: (Shrugs) I don't know. Maybe it's a secret untold through generations who will unlock a great power when finally revealed-  
DIANAGOHAN: That's Yu-Gi-Oh not Pokemon.  
POKEMON TRAINER: Oh yeah. Well I still really don't know. But it's definitely not Red. I mean Red's a color, and I'm not a color. And even if I was I'd be orange since orange is the color of friendship.  
DIANAGOHAN: Uh, why is orange the color of friendship?  
POKEMON TRAINER: Because Orange Islands is where me and Charizard finally became friends.  
DIANAGOHAN: That's Ash, not you. (Looks at another notecard) That reminds me of another question: Why do you confuse yourself when Ash when you're not him?  
POKEMON TRAINER: Well he is the most well known of all the trainers. With his amazing abilities to only keep one Pokemon per region and drop others and stay on longer on TV then any other video game character.  
DIANAGOHAN: So what is he like your idol then?  
POKEMON TRAINER: Well I'm also to be the best there ever was-  
DIANAGOHAN: Yeah no songs thank you very much. You did enough of that in the deleted scene. (Looks at other note-card) What would you say is your favorite moment so far of my stories.  
POKEMON TRAINER: Well that'd be Chapter 21 Of Night Of The Werehog: Brawl Edition where I got to show off my super cool aura power and finally get my Pokemon to respect me. That was awesome.  
DIANAGOHAN: Yeah I know. I was thinking of the idea for awhile and then decided to go through with it for your character since I think you earned the respect of your Pokemon. Besides I liked the idea of the hero you least suspect and like Alex Warlorn said it was time for them to stop treating you like crap.

POKEMON TRAINER: Oh yeah that reviewer guy. I was hanging out with him the other day.

(SCENE: We see Alex Warlorn in the front desk of the Pet Store from "Another Generic Smash Brothers Christmas Story").  
ALEX WARLORN: (Rubs chin) Hmmm I wonder how you can create a TV Trope for when an animal bites someone to make them get over some sort of mental/emotional control or anguish. (Laughs randomly) Heh, there should be one with how it happens in random anime-  
POKEMON TRAINER: (Randomly pops up) Speaking of random, I'm randomly visiting you.  
ALEX WARLORN: Ah! (Looks behind him) What are you doing here?  
POKEMON TRAINER: I forgot the last time I was here why doesn't you store sell any Pokemon?  
ALEX WARLORN: Cause it's a pet store. You know as in human pets not Pokemon pets.  
POKEMON TRAINER: Why not make it a Pokemon pet store? I have some ideas for that. (A few minutes later) And eightly all the pokemon have do the Poke dance which goes with the Hoenn Pokerap which I'm not sure if they made or not but I could make it. I know them all (a few more minutes later) Hey how come in that one story you did the guy named himself Azure? If he wanted to name himself after a color it should of been Mahogany. No one's going to mess with a guy named Mahogany. Unless it was Manaphy. Hey if Manaphy had an evolved form you think it would be called Mahogany? (Few minutes later) You know I never got that one episode where Ash goes on a Johto Radio Tower Radio Show. No one has radio shows anymore. Also how come team Rocket called themselves Team Sprocket? And how come Ash dressed up like Link? I mean I at least dressed up as famous female Pokemon characters, not Legend of Zelda characters. Then again Link's a guy, I think. I mean I don't know for sure since I never saw his (several minutes later) Okay so this one time I'm in a battle against some trainer using a Scyther right and I ask Charizard to squirt ketchup in it's face and it doesn't go ballistic. I mean what's the deal with that? Is it only every millionth Scyther that does that? And for that matter why did they decide to give Tracey such an old Scyther? Being old's no fun. At least that's what Mr. Game and Watch keeps rambling about. Well actually that's one of the several things he rambles about (several minutes later) So wait, I'm confused. Why would Blanca and Indiana Joe be on a train together anyway? Was it the special people with no faces train? And how could you see without a face? Would it be like you had a face but just a mask over it? A mask that wasn't your face? Or are you like the Unown. I mean I don't think they have faces. Just letters. What's your favorite Unown letter? Mine T cause it stands for Trainer, which I am. (Several more minutes later) I know the real reason why the Cluex didn't invade: It was because of the legend of the Mystery Dungeon. I don't know which mystery dungeon. Probably the one that turns you into a Torchic. I wouldn't be a Torchic if I could transform into a Pokemon. I'd be Ditto. Get it then I could transform into them all. And then I could help put on shows with Duplica. She needs to come back again with a Ditto that can also transform into people and everyone would like have a twin for the episode right-  
ALEX WARLORN: (Watching him go on and on looking fairly bored) Why did I want this guy to win control over hsi pokemon?  
REVIEWER ALEX WARLORN: (Overheard) Because the three Pokemon were acting like jackassasses and-  
ALEX WARLRON: Shut up real me!

(SCENE: We pan back to the set as Diana rubs her chin).  
DIANAGOHAN: Hmmm that whole bit was more meta then it should of been. Then again I at least didn't mention when Alex only gave me on a one sentance review of my Easter Story-  
ALEX WARLORN: (Offscreen) Stop mentioning that!  
DIANAGOHAN: Fine but only so it will end the metaness.  
POKEMON TRAINER: Wait, I didn't see Meta-Knight when talking to him, or even Ness.  
DIANAGOHAN: I meant how that whole scene was really 4th wally.  
POKEMON TRAINER: Well there were four walls-  
DIANAGOHAN: Stop acting so dense. (Looks at note-cards) That does bring me to my next question though. Besides the obvious genius of this story what's your favorite other fanfic?  
POKEMON TRAINER: (Thinks for a sec) Well there was this one story by Raincloud93 called "Annoy the Smashers by giving them stupid dares" that-  
DIANAGOHAN: (Grunts) Ugh, are people STILL doing that. (Looks at camera) To anyone whose doing a dare some group of fictional characters to do something: STOP! It's a stupid played out idea that's just going to keep getting stupid and more played out the more you do it. I mean you don't see me doing that do you? I mean just because they're easy to do and get a lot of actual reviews with people asking characters to send in dares... (rubs in chin) Hmmm, wait a minute. Maybe there is something to these dare stories after all....

Master Hand was shown teleporting in front of the smashers. "Well guys, it finally happen. We've been casted into the ten billionth smash brothers have to do dares sent in by the auidence fanfic ever made."

"Why the hell should we complete people's retarded dares?" Falco asked.

"Cause we were ordered that's why" Master Hand looked at the list. "Okay first off someone has to shave off Mario's moustache-"

"Oh, I call that one!" Bowser then held up a Uniara smiling evily. "Don't worry plumber this will only hurt for the rest of your live."

"Mama mia!" Mario said as Bowser starting chasing him around. "Somebody tell Diana to a get some original ideas-a."

"Nope this is apparently what's popular" Master Hand looked down the list. "Okay the next dare says someone has to dress up like a pink pony and parade in the middle of the street singing the banana-phone song-"

"Hold on a second!" Marth held up his hand. "Where are these idiotic dares even coming from?"

"Yeah this chapter isn't over so no one should even be able to send in dares" Fox pointed out.

"Oh they're from me" Crazy Hand said as he was shown holding some papers. "And I thought of this really cool dare for Ness where he sticks his bat up his nose and has to drink some Jack Daniels upside down-"

"Ewww, that's disturbing" Ness said glowing blue.

"Yeah really how could you even fit your pat up your nose?" Pikachu asked.

Ness turned to him. "No I'm talking about the dare he has planned for you. Apparently it has something to do killer whales injecting poison sperm down your pi-hole, whatever that is."

"... Excuse me a second." Pikachu then ran off.

DIANAGOHAN: (Looking at the scene) Hmm wonder where he went-  
PIKACHU: (Jumps her) Let's see how you like this up YOUR pi-hole! (Is shown beating her down in one of those cartoony smoke clouds).  
DIANAGOHAN: Ah, Trainer help!  
POKEMON TRAINER: Can I capture Pikachu?  
DIANAGOHAN: Yeah whatever, just help me out!  
POKEMON TRAINER: Alright time to get myself a new Pokemon. (Holds out his hand) Okay Ivysaur Solar Beam!  
IVYSAUR: (Jumps in) Got ya covered. (Is shown gathering energy)  
PIKACHU: (Grabs a severely bleeding and battered Diana by the throat) You promise not to even THINK about any more dare smash fan-fiction?  
DIANAGOHAN: Yes, I promise!  
PIKACHU: Okay then. (Lets go of her) I should probably go after those other unoriginal hacks and give them the same warning with varying degrees of violence tied to it. (Runs off).  
DIANAGOHAN: Well glad that's over- (Gets hit by Solar-beam and falls to the ground, a blackened char).  
POKEMON TRAINER: Uh... oops. (Looks down at her) You're okay right?  
DIANAGOHAN: ...No.  
POKEMON TRAINER: Don't worry, I'll just use my amazing aura powers to command you to heal.  
IVYSAUR: That won't work on her, she's not a were-hog.  
POKEMON TRAINER: (Rubs chin) Okay then we're going to need someone to bite her and transform her into a were-hog.  
PANTHER: (Offscreen) I can help with the whole clothes removal part.  
DIANAGOHAN: Someone just... drop some hearts already. (Hearts are dropped as Diana instantly heals) Thank god for that dues ex machina heal. (Gets off the ground) Fortunately that solar beam, that better not hit me again-  
IVYSAUR: Hey I said I was sorry.  
DIANAGOHAN: No you didn't!  
IVYSAUR: (Shoots random Spanish looking were-hog behind Diana with super scope gun he got from said Spaniard) Now I did.  
DIANAGOHAN: I'll accept that apology, but only because it's a Lost reference. As I was saying that solar beam didn't destroy my note cards which means I have enough to ask a few more questions for this interview. (Gets back in seat and looks at card) Okay besides your Pokemon whose your favorite person in the mansion trainer?  
POKEMON TRAINER: Well there's a lot of nice people around actually. Well actually only a few of them are nice really. Like Lucas. He was always nice to me and we did beat Galloem together. Oh and Peach is also pretty cool and she makes great cake.  
DIANAGOHAN: Yeah you guys are probably the more caring members of the Smash Brothers cast. Fits within your personality fairly well.  
IVYSAUR: Hey wait is that why you gave them all super secret powers?  
DIANAGOHAN: No I didn't.  
IVYSAUR: Yeah you did. Trainer has aura control, Peach has emotional vibe determination and you hinted at Lucas having some sort of connection to the Psyforce or something.  
DIANAGOHAN: Well it wasn't intentional for the most part but sometimes Nice guys should finish first. Besides I think the powers are well explained.  
POKEMON TRAINER: Yeah and I really like my aura control powers. Maybe I'll use them to help liberate a nation from tyranny while piloting a giant mech suit at a preppy high school where the most wacky and pretty boy/attractive girls hang out-  
DIANAGOHAN: Uh yeah no Code Geass shenanigans for you. (Looks at note card) Though I am going to ask what you hope will happen in upcoming story-lines with your character?  
POKEMON TRAINER: Well I hope capturing the rest of the original 150, then the 343 extra and finally becoming the world's ultimate Pokemon Master.  
DIANAGOHAN: Well there is stuff planned for that but you're going to have to keep tuning in to find out exactly what. (Looks at note-card) Okay and now we're on the final question. Out of the three Pokemon you have, who is your favorite?  
CHARIZARD: (Comes in with Squirtle) That's obvious. I'm the favorite.  
IVYSAUR: Why you?  
CHARIZARD: Cause I'm the fully evolved who can do the most damage.  
IVYSAUR: Pfft my smash specials are lethal on the ground and in the air.  
SQUIRTLE: Yeah but you're recovery is pitiful compared to the power of my Waterfall.  
IVYSAUR: (Rolls eyes) Yeah though that's like what the only actual strong move in your arsenal Mr. Water gun.  
SQUIRTLE: Hey don't knock the water gun.  
CHARIZARD: Water Gun sucks and you know it. Unlike my boss killing rock smash.  
SQUIRTLE: Well of course that's strong. Because you're thick empty skull is the perfect thing to bash rocks into.  
CHARIZARD: Why you (the three Pokemon are then shown fighting each other).  
POKEMON TRAINER: Hey stop it you guys. (His eyes start glowing) Don't make me use my aura to make you kiss and make up.  
DIANAGOHAN: Uh don't do that. I got enough complaints from that other gay Pokemon coupling I introduced.  
IVYSAUR: (The three separate from each other) Yeah that better not happen to us.  
DIANAGOHAN: Don't worry it won't. (Smirks) Or will it? (Barley dodges barrage of bubble beams, razor leaves and flamethrowers) Okay kidding kidding. Uh anyway that's it for the talk show portion of DVD Extras. There's still one portion left to go and I'll let regular Diana tell you what it is.

Thanks other me. Uh anyway here's the final DVD Extra

SPECIAL SNEAK PREVIEWS OF SMASHING SOMETHING NEW EVERY DAY!

Well not really too much a sneak preview since I don't have any clips or everything but I can give you sneak previews of the next twelve chapters of SSNED. I don't know when they'll end up being made truthfully but here's the breakdown of them.

Chapter 49: Smash Taunt, The Subspace Emissary, The Great Maze, and Peach's Special Moves (Besides having another appearance of Toad and going over some of the annoying ideals behind the Great Maze, we'll also be taking suggestions from you the reviewers at home. That's right people: For the Smash Taunt, write down in your reviews which characters smash taunt you want me to go over. I could go over all of them but that'd take forever and in truth some of them would be funnier then others. Tell me which Snake codecs or even Star Fox conversations you want me to have the smashers talk about and put it in your review).

Chapter 50:: Wolf, DVD Edition (That's right I'm actually going a bit ahead of schedule for the special 50th chapter and doing the Wolf Update which like Ike's and Pokemon Trainer will be a DVD special which not only will have a connection with Night Of The Werehog: Brawl Edition but also have special DVD extras including deleted scenes and another interview. In addition as a special 50 chapter retrospective I'll be going over some of my thoughts on each chapter so far as well as giving you some clips of stories that won't ever get made but I had ideas for that I don't want to bottle up inside anymore).

Chapter 51: Stadium: Boss Battles and Jigglypuff (The updates continue regularly as Charizard realizes he's a super awesome boss killer with his rock smash abilities. Jigglypuff also finally gets introduced into the Brawl and finds out the shocking truth on why her rest powers were horrendously de-powered)

Chapter 52: Knuckle Joe (I decided that for all the even numbered updates to go back and do the updates I haven't done yet for Smashing Something New Every Day, starting with Knuckle Joe. We'll also get a little tribute to Knuckle Joe in this chapter since he kind of died in Night Of The Werehog: Brawl Edition. I'd hope by now you read that chapter and in case you didn't... sorry about the spoilers)

Chapter 53: Hanenbow, Character Roll Call, and Sheik's Special Moves (Everyone has to deal with being on the stage modled after the mediocre DS game, find out who gets addicited to shooting credits, oh and a special secret about Sheik hinted at in NOTW:BE that could impact future stories).

Chapter 54: Four Kinds Of Control (How Will I make this update exciting and funny... good question. I'll have to get back to you on that)

Chapter 55: Toon Link (Young Link meets Toon Link. Only one Link will survive, besides you know the regular Link? Who will it be and just what will Toon Link end up bringing to Smash Brothers Brawl?)

Chapter 56: Pit, Pit's Special Moves, Skyworld, and Pit's Final Smash (Break out your thesaurus for this one gang because we're going to be going over all of Pit's major updates in a four day retrospective as he showcases his look, abilities, stage and super finishing move to everyone. Could this also feature an appearance by the Goddess Palutena as we finally see some of her personality? (And I don't mean the personality she had from Another Generic Smash Brothers Christmas story. Some of you will be happy to know that isn't her actual personality. Consider that her more "comedic" one).

Chapter 57:Pirate Ship, All Star, Full Song List With Secret Songs (The April Updates Finally start as the gang hops aboard Toon Link's ship and have to deal with a different brand of pirates, have a career retrospective when finding out about the order of All Star Mode, and Jigglypuff gets to show off her musical abilities some more in the full song list update)

Chapter 58: What Are Assist Trophies And Samurai Goroh (For the first time the smashers find out about the amazing Assist Trophy as the Assist Trophy Room is located. And first up on the Assist List is Samurai Goroh. Will he collect Captain Falcon's bounty? Yeah right but just deal with him trying to yet again).

Chapter 59: Final Smash Trophies and Revealing Brawl's Secrets (Some of the smashers comment on the various look of some of they're final smash Trophies, and when someone steals the list of all of Brawl's secrets the smashers have to search the mansion to find out who it is).

Chapter 60: Samus's Final Smash and Zero Suit Samus (How does Zero Suit continued being ignored even after the concept of Armorless Samus is explained as well as a full update of her abilities? Find out in this chapter which delves more into Zero Suit Samus's fraile psyche even more then before).

After Chapter 60 I'm probably going to go back in order and do all the past updates I haven't done yet before finally tackling the last 7/8 Updates of Smash Brothers Dojo. Of course there's still a lot more stuff I have to do besides SSNED (including Were-hog, the prequel and sequel to werehog and some other stories) so it should be another fun year of updates for me. So until next time everyone hope you enjoyed this little DVD sneak peak and remember to check out the latest NOTW:BE chapter up with some more trainer info on it. Till then review and let me know exactly what you thought of this special chapter and uh... guess that's it. So later then.


	49. Great Maze, Smash Taunt, Peach Moves

Well I know what you may be thinking: Why am I doing this when you should of seen Night Of The Werehog: Chapter 39 by now? Probably because I wanted to do this one first. It's been on my mind for awhile and really I did say I wanted to get up to at least chapter 50 of this story by the end of the year so this will help towards that goal. Also there's references here that will be important to other stories so you know always good getting them out now. Just sorry it took so long to finally get out but hey at least it's out right? Remember Smash Brothers doesn't belong to me and neither does pretty much anything else in this story. I make no money off this tale. If I did I would be updating it a whole lot more often then I currently do. With that said, enjoy the chapter everyone.

"Smashing Something New Every Day: Chapter Forty Nine: Smash Taunt, The Subspace Emissary; The Great Maze, and Peach's Special Moves"

By DianaGohan.

The camera panned once again into the middle of the main hall of Smash Manor where the smashers usually gathered to hear the updates that Master Hand would prattle on about for a certain amount of time. As per usual most of the Smashers had arrived before the hand had gotten there. The only one who hadn't was Captain Falcon, who quickly slid through into the room looking at all the other Smashers.

"Hey guys" he said as his eyes darted towards Zelda. He quickly dashed in back of the Hyrulian Princess, tapping her on the shoulder. "Uh would you mind if I asked you a personal question?' Captain Falcon whispered

Zelda glared annoyed at him. "As a matter fact I do you idiotic sexist pig" she said crossing her arms. "Your words are wasted on my superior hyrulian female ears though as a male any word you speak is most likely some kind of waste-"

"Look this will only take a second" he looked around quickly leaning closer. "Is there some kind of uh... Hyrulian STD that makes you glow blue or something?".

The female elf gritted her teeth at this. "What makes you think I would know any such thing? Unlike your filthy self I am a picture of perfect health and would never be in danger of contracting such a thing."

"Hey lesbians can get them too you know" Falcon pointed out.

"Not the ones who would only engage in such actions with those who are too pure to ever be near such a thing. Like me for example."

Zero Suit Samus looked at her embarrassed. "Stop insinuiating we've done anything like that" she pleaded.

"So things didn't get hot and heavy for you yesterday?" Sheik asked having jumped near the three. "That's odd considering how close the two of you were getting-"

"It wasn't anything like THAT" Zero Suit asked glaring daggers at Sheik "So go away."

"Nah, I don't think I will" Sheik said rolling her hand. "I overheard your conversation and have some answers for Mr. Whispers as loud as a bucking Epona over there" the Shiekah then jumped in back of Captain Falcon. "And to answer your questions no, there isn't a Hyrulian STD that makes you glow any color."

"Uh you sure about that?" Falcon said rubbing his neck embarrassed "Because a... friend of a friend may of had... relations with one not using any uh protection and-"

"Look the only Hyrulian relations around here are me and Linky, the two looking at each other through rose colored glasses haters back there" Sheik pointed over at Zero Suit and Zelda. "And of course you and that alternate dark Zelda."

Falcon sighed. "Okay look I was just wondering because this morning I found well... this" Captain Falcon then rolled up his sleeve and held up his forearm. The smashers all turned and gasped in surprise as it was shown glowing blue. "And it stretches to more then just my arm if you know what I mean."

"From what I've read of your mind I don't WANT to know what you mean" Ness admitted. "Still that glow looks kind of familiar. Kind of like me and Lucas's PSI-Magnet".

Lucas rubbed his chin and walked closer to Falcon. "Actually I think I have seen that glow somewhere else before" he said looking up at Falcon's arm. "Perhaps this is just an incorrect assumption on my part, but that blue energy looks similar to Master Hand's. You know whenever he uses his powers to transport us around or create something for us to use."

"Or whenever he tries (beep)ing us over" Snake said smirking at Falcon. "Which means you've been likely finger (swear)ed right in the (beep)."

"No way the Falcon would ever be touched like that. Unless it was from a luscious lady" Falcon then tapped his glowign blue arm. "Still this does feel pretty Falcon weird. And not in a good way either."

"Perhaps it is something you should see a doctor about" Lucas suggested.

"The only Dr around here-a was that a doctor me the hand got rid of" Mario pointed out. "And who knows where that a guy is now."

From some undisclosed location (that was in the Atari studio) the three mysterious symbols (aka Dr. Mario, Roy and Pichu) were shown looking at this happen on a screen in front of them. "Hmm you didn't glow this guy up did you?" ?!?! asked.

???? shook his head. "No, if it were me his arm probably would of been chopped off or... something."

?!!? made a fist. "Let us just hope this does not interfere with our plans-" Suddenly the signal on the TV in front of the three turned off. "What happened?" ?!!? asked annoyed.

?!?! looked around embarrassed "I... may of forgotten to pay the cable bill" he admitted as the two of them looked at him annoyed. "What? I didn't know symbols were even suppose to pay bills"

"Well you better find a way to recharge our cable connection or else we'll go back to a twosome and you can go back to living on the streets."

"Hey I'm not a Pichu brother... from you know the third movie where-" ???? and ?!!? glared angrily at him. "... I'll get to work on that" he said quietly scurrying away from the room.

Meanwhile at the main room of the Mansion Master Hand teleported in front of the smashers. "Howdy hey, boy, girls and gays".

Ike pointed his sword at the hand. "I hope you're not talking about me."

"No, I was talking about Zelda and the cloned Samus."

Zero Suit glared at him angrily. "Haven't I been tormented enough without you trying to embarrass me in front of everyone?"

"Uh, probably" Master Hand pointed over at her. "You are doing better then you were yesterday right?"

Zero Suit nodded. "Yes, thanks to a wonderful angel taking care of me" she said smiling at Zelda who smiled back at her.

Sheik sighed. "See, this is what I mean by rose tinted glasses." she pointed over at Zelda. "Calling Zellie an angel when she acts about as far from heavenly to everyone else as you can get."

"Do not ire my wrath you male supporter" Zelda said making a fist. "Only a fool, most likely a man, would call what we have Rose Tinted. Since they obviously cannot grasp the pure emotional spark that we share."

"Yeah whatever you say Princess psycho" Sheik then laughed some and narrowly jumped from a Din's fire heading at her.

"Seriously Sheik you shouldn't mock Zelda so much" Link said motioning over to Master Hand. "Especially since certain OTHER people should be getting the blame."

"Oh you guys blame me for everything" Master Hand rolled his finger. "I've done diddly to you"

"You altered me so I randomly throw banana peels when I don't even have bananas" Diddy pointed out.

"Well I meant I haven't done anything that was really that negative in anyway" the Hand commented.

"What about when you made those Animal Crossing villagers blood hungry savages?" Pikachu asked. "Seriously last time I was on Smashville one of them tried biting me."

The hand sighed. "Okay I may of done that but that was an accident. I didn't know inviting them to the tournament and making them think it was a good idea to live around Smashville would screw with their heads so much. Luckily I corrected that problem and restored them to their normal personalities" The hand pointed out a window. "Plus I even let the villagers who didn't want to be part of the tournament anymore build their own little Animal Village in the forest. So there are only a dozen of them left on Smashville who I'm sure won't try biting any of you."

"Aww, that's like so nice of you" Peach said hugging the hand tightly. "Did you like give them their own little Animal Spa and like Animal toy store and animal shipping center with like three kind of Bloomingdale. Cause you can never like have enough Bloomingdale"

"No but they like it, and I appreciate those of you who know I do more harm then good" Master Hand said hugging Peach back before pulling away. "Which really should be more then... what three of you guys?"

"The fact that more then three people are complaining should give you a clue that you're doing something wrong" Fox mentioned.

Master Hand waved his fingers. "Well I'm going to need something more then just some crash comments to say I'm doing anything wrong"

"What about this?" Falcon pointed at his blue glowing arm. "Aren't you behind this?"

Master Hand gasped and looked at him closer. "No way it... it can't be! It can't be!" He then smiled and made a fist. "Alright, it's finally happened! Hey bro, get in here! It finally started to happen."

Crazy Hand warped in with a red birthday hat on top of his glove twirling a noise maker. "Alright, my birthday celebration is finally happening!" He looked around the room. "Hey where are all the diseased rhinos? It can't be party without diseased rhinos."

"Not that, THAT" Master Hand pointed at Captain Falcon.

"Oh my god... it's finally happened" Crazy Hand explained. "Captain Falcon... has finally become a man."

"What?!" asked a shocked Falcon.

"Don't worry son, it all happen to us sooner or later" Crazy Hand snapped his fingers as the lights dimmed and a chart appeared in front of him. "You see everyone enters a period of their life called puberty. There many magical things begin to happen: voices grow deeper, pimples sprout out around your face, blue energy surrounds your hands, and you get to vote yes on propositions that destroy the universe's economy" Crazy Hand threw the chart away. "Now that you're old enough I hope you remember all the lessons I taught you, like how to skate naked in the park or how to eat three flavor of cheese Jesus knew were holy-"

"Hey stop it with all this I'm a teen crud" Captain Falcon said flexing his muscles. "You may be a hand, but I am a man!" He then Falcon punched the air hard. The punch shot a powerful shock-wave which hit R.O.B and knocked him along the wall.

"Beep, I am a machine who had no reason to be hit by that assault, bop" R.O.B stated as he picked himself up.

"Perhaps you are going through robot puberty" Crazy Hand said holding up another chart. "You see when a machine hits up another machine-"

"Shut up" Master Hand grabbed Crazy Hand's chart and smacked him with it. "I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about the SLFS."

"Uh is that a... super... legend... final... smash?" Luigi asked, scratching his head.

"Very close, compared to most of you guy's guesses around here" Master Hand turned to the other smashers. "I'm talking about the Second Level Final Smash."

"Oh boy!" Lucario jumped up happily. "Just like the combined final smashers of legend, or at least the ones from the most awesome story ever."

"No, it's not a combined final smash" Master Hand snapped his fingers as a smash ball appeared in front of them. "As you know this is a smash ball. However, do you know what's in a smash-ball?"

"Lollypops and sunshine?" Peach guessed.

"Oh, that one wasn't that close. The correct answer is the power of subspace."

"Oh you mean like Subspace Emissary mode, the story mode that for some reason has me guarding some random castle in the middle of nowhere?" Marth asked.

"Hey that's castle Battlefield Fortress I'll have you know" Master Hand turned to him. "Not like I was going to take a castle from your world and snap it over there."

"Maybe you should" Marth admitted. "Every-time I try and go over to my world to talk to Sheeda I can't find her because she keeps moving her castle. And no one seems to even know why-"

"Look we're not here to talk about your girlfriend's constant traveling needs, we're talking about the powers of subspace" Master Hand tapped the smash ball. "You see every Smash Ball is a mix between my awesome hand magic and the energies of subspace. Which is why your finals are so powerful: Subspace energy when used right can dramatically up your own abilities to their maximum level. Though of course you won't be doing that directly."

"Can I directly grab that ball and Giga pound the plumber's face in" Bowser asked, trying to dive for the smash ball as Master Hand moved it away.

"No final smash for you" Master Hand then teleported the smash ball out of the room. "See the power of a final smash ball enters your body and gives you a specific unique smash-"

"Coughcoughnoitdosen't" Ness quickly uttered.

"Well MOST of you a specific unique final smash-"

"Even though it doesn't even make sense" Falco said rolling his eyes. "Seriously why the hell do I have a Landmaster? That'd be as retarded as sticking Wolf in the tournament and giving him a landmaster"

"Actually sticking Wolf in the tournament would be retarded to begin with" Fox pointed out.

"True" Falco admitted.

'Must resist urge to say you can't handle the truth...' Master Hand thought to himself before turning away. "Well besides those of you who like whining more then others the final smash gives you a great temporary rush of power. However the smallest trickles of subspace energy still stay within your body after using the final. And without any of a pure, filtered variation of subspace juices, you guys wouldn't even be able to enter that world as well. Not like uh... you have to or anything" Master Hand said looking around.

"Pfft we all know we have to at some point to stop... someone or other from taking over our worlds" Pikachu pointed out.

"That'd be me you puny rat" Ganondorf said pounding his fists together. "I shall destroy you all using the power of this subspace and my own Guerdo abilities to grind you into a fine powder-"

"Blah blah Ganonrepeatinghimselfagain can try his stupid conquest plans another day" Young Link said turning over to Master Hand. "Tell us more about these Second Level Final Smash things. Please tell me mine isn't just some Triforce Slash thing."

"Actually I don't know what your Second Level Final Smashes are" Master Hand admitted. "What I do know is that once enough time has passed, the small traces of subspace energy manifesting within your body will appear around you. And once they do, within days or maybe weeks you'll be able to use a new level of power beyond even a final smash. Thus the Final Smash Level Two."

"Heh that means the Falcon is more leet then the rest of you" Captain Falcon said as he did a two finger salute of the other smashers. "Sorry guys but I'll be the first to be showing my ultimate super moves and..." Captain Falcon then grunted in pain as he fell to the, electricity surging around his body.

"Oh yeah, the bad news" Master Hand looked around embarrassed "See there are a bunch of uh... dangerous side effects of those unequipped to handle subspace energy."

"Uh, just how dangerous are we talking about here?' Samus asked.

"You know the usual" Master Hand took out a card. "Let's see there's electricity surging through the body causing severe pain, loss of vision, nausea, violent stomach cramps, memory loss, being paralyzed for periods of time, addictions to products you otherwise wouldn't find interested and well... it goes on from there actually" he then looked to see most of the smashers glaring at him, locking quite ticked. "Hey, it will be worth it for your level two final smashes right?"

"We don't even know what those are-a you stupid a glove!" Mario said making a fist. "For all we know they could be a total crap."

"Well I don't know what exactly they will be but trust me they will prove helpful to you in the coming battles" Master Hand looked around embarrassed "Though truthfully I was hoping that the effects would of started to show up once everyone was announced. That way I could of had more time to prep you for how to handle the effects of the second final smash."

"Ahhh, I don't care about that falc! Just stop electricity around me!" Captain Falcon screamed out, rolling around the floor in front of everyone.

Master Hand poked the still glowing blue arm. "Uh sorry but I can't help you with that one" the hand admitted. "See that's subspace energy coursing through you. Energy that only you would be able to control properly-"

"You just don't want to help anyone you sexist finger walking fool!" Zelda exclaimed raising her fist. "Just like how you hurt Zesu yesterday".

"No that's because that was dealing with my bro's energy" Master Hand pointed at Crazy Hand. "This subspace energy is in conjunction with... someone else."

"Well who the falc is it?" Falcon screamed pounding his glowing blue arm on the floor a few times. "And can they stop my junk from burning up?"

"Uh... no. This.... person would definitely not want to help any one of you out" Master Hand looked around nervous. "Let's just say that subspace is mysterious, and it's ruler is... even moreso mysterious."

"Way to be helpful" Ike said rolling his eyes. "You know if we knew who this guy was we could formulate some sort of strategy to take him out and restore Captain Falcon to normal. Not to mention stop this from happening to anyone else"

"Hey, you're all going to need to go through the process" Master Hand then held up another piece of paper. "Besides not all the side affects are going to be bad. Sometimes they can be good. Increase of speed and strength, the ability to fire subspace power out of your body, jumping around hyped up on sugar-"

"That last one doesn't seem too positive" Pikachu remarked.

Master Hand turned to him. "Fine, getting all hyped up on ketchup. Seem more positive to you now?"

"No" Pikachu shivered some. "Believe me you wouldn't want to see me go hyped up on ketchup. It's not a pretty sight."

"Neither is this!" Falcon screamed out. "Come on guys, somebody help me out"

"Oh like don't worry I have the most totally perfect thing" Peach then skipped over to Falcon. "This will so totally make you feel better, and prettier" she then reached into her glove and removed a few stickers as she placed them on Captain Falcon's face. "See there's a dog, and an octopus and like a girl named girl."

Mario smacked his hand over his face. "Gasabinchi pasta vechi son plaza" he muttered to himself.

Luigi looked over at Peach. "Uh Princess I don't think that uh... the stickers would be a helpful here" Luigi commented. "You could always use that a Pokemon pal and a wish Falcon was better"

"Little Ji's taking his nap though" Peach pointed out giggling some. "Besides stickers always make me feel better so I'm sure they'll do the same for Falcy Falc"

'Wow usually it takes 20 bucks before the ladies call the Falcon that' Falcon mused to himself. Suddenly the blue glow around his arm started to fade as he looked around confused. "What the..." Falcon then got off the floor and gasped. "Hey I'm not in pain anymore!" Falcon cheered happily as he jumped along the ground. "Oh yeah, the Falcon's back at 100 percent, pure love."

All the smashers gasped at this surprised. Except Peach who smiled at them. "See like told you sticker power works like every time"

"Actually slapping on stickers is one of the best ways to balance out the powers of Subspace" Master Hand pointed out. "See not only do stickers increase speed, power and attacks in general but each one actually gives you some resistance to the powers of Subspace. I mean why do you think I only let you use them in the Subspace Emissary mode?"

"I thought it was to not give an unfair advantage to the people who didn't want to use stickers so they wouldn't be unfairly pummeled playing in other modes" Fox pointed out.

"Well that, and adopting the restrictions of how it works in the game version. Still you have to admit I planned ahead on the stickers far more then you gave me credit for."

"If you knew they'd work though, how come you just didn't give Falcon them to begin with?" Link asked.

Master Hand looked around for a second. "Uh... I uh wanted to see if any of you would pick up the initiative first." Master Hand went over to Peach and lightly put a gold sticker on her forehead. "And since only Peach did that she gets the initiative sticker"

Peach clapped happily. "Alright like another cutie sticker!" She said as she then rubbed her chin. "Is there like a way to win like more stickers and like help more people out? Cause both those things are so totally fun and to do them both would be like the best day ever"

"Don't worry Peach you'll have plenty of chances to earn some stickers later on in the show... of updates I'm doing" Master Hand spun his finger. "First things first since all of you seem so curious about subspace-"

"That's because you're (beep)ing seeping it into our bodies and (swear)ing going to poison us with it" Snake muttered.

"Hey you'll be fine as long as you put on stickers" Master Hand assured him. "And there's plenty of stickers to be won in Coin Launcher-"

"Are you (swear)ing trying to be me addicted to that again?"

"I wouldn't say trying, just suggesting. I mean would you rather be a gambling fool or falling to the ground in pain due to the new power sweeping through you?"

Snake took out a gun and pointed it at Master Hand. "Oh there's a third option I'd rather (beep)ing do-"

Master Hand snapped his fingers as Snake's gun was teleported away. "Seriously how many times are you going to make take your guns away? I swear I've done it like 50 times"

"Yeah Snake you shouldn't have such an itchy trigger finger" Diddy said as he twirled his peanut popgun. "Especially when you don't have a way to scratch it."

"Oh I have ways alright" Snake muttered as he took out his missile launcher. "Ones more effective then (swear)ing peanuts-"

"Hey hey you guys are suppose to be working together, especially if both of you happened to get lost in The Subspace Emissary's Great Maze."

"What's so great about a maze?" Link asked. "Is it like one of my dungeon areas and contain some interesting puzzles to solve or bosses to face?"

"All that and more, and in an effort to promote some teamwork while showing off the maze" Master Hand snapped his fingers as Diddy Kong and Snake were teleported away.

"Ooh what you do with Diddy?" Donkey Kong asked. "You going to make DK punch you in fingers?"

"No he's save... for now. As you can plainly see here" Master Hand snapped his fingers again as a Plasma TV lowered down from the wall in front of the Smashers. The screen turned on as Diddy and Snake were shown in front of of a forest structure with a giant purple crack in the middle which leaked out subspace energy. Only a circle on the floor, and a door in front of them served as any decoration. "You see as you play deeper into the Subspace Emissary, you'll at last confront the great Maze."

"What kind of (beep)ing maze is this" Snake asked as he looked around. "There's only one (beep)ing door around here."

"For now Snake, for now" Master Hand pointed out. "There will be more options the more you clear of the maze."

Diddy jumped over Snake, pointing at the door. "So that means walking through the door right?"

Snake rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah real smart answer" he said in an overly sarcastic tone. "What were you (beep)ing thinking of that one all night?"

"Well at least I'm suggesting something instead of just complaining and swearing more" Diddy stated.

"Did you really need to even suggest that? There's only one door here and no other way out. Doesn't take a (curs)ing brain surgeon to know the way out"

"Well there could of been some sort of secret invisible door that you could only see if you had X-Ray goggles or something" Diddy pointed up. "Also maybe there was a door all the way up in the sky that only flyers like me could get to"

"You don't fly you wield some stupid wooden jet-pack. One that has to defy several laws of actual science to even (beep)ing work right"

"Hey don't mess with Cranky's science"

"You mean don't mess with RETARDED science?"

Diddy got out his jet-packs. "Well see how retarded it is when I fly up and slam down on you going 100 miles an hour!"

"Hey what did I say about cooperation?" Master Hand reminded them tapping on the screen. "Don't forget who your true enemy is"

"Yeah, you" Snake remarked.

"Not me, but the last boss who created this vast space"

"Wait I thought a you created the maze" Luigi said confused.

"Well all of subspace was actually crafted by... well I don't have to tell you that. I can tell you that this is the halfway mark in your Subspace Journey, and once you clear this stage you complete the entire adventure! Truly making this the last fortress"

"I don't really think you can call this a fortress" Diddy stated.

"Well I didn't mean that room, I meant the whole thing. And it's not really a fortress it the traditional sense of you know a giant castle with a moat and uh crocodiles with bombs strapped to them."

"Yeah I"ve been to those before" Diddy remarked. "For some reason K. Rool though strapping mines to the back of his troops would take us out and... well it actually made things a whole lot easier."

Bowser chuckled some. "Ha, I knew there was a reason that stupid alligator wasn't here."

Mario rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah like I haven't seen you try the exact same thing with bullet bills or those a Suicide A Goombas"

"Hey they're sacrifices wouldn't of been in vein if you just let them kill you plumber, so it's your fault they were a bad idea" Bowser remarked as the Italian plumber just groaned at this.

"Hey you guys are going to have more to worry about then self destructive enemies in here" Master Hand then swirled his finger around the screen. "You're going to be brawling against bosses and shadow characters of yourself while proceeding through the area"

"What kind of bosses?" Samus asked. "Ones at least less annoying then the ones you showed us the other day?"

"Well actually uh... those guys... again and... dark versions of you" the hand admitted. "You aren't going to be facing any new bosses within the maze"

".... So you're saying that we're going to be fighting the EXACT same enemies we fought before without any differences whatsoever?" Fox asked.

"Hey in the actual storyline mode only certain groups of you could even fight some of the enemies. Here all of you, or at least a few of you, will all be able to have a chance to fight the bosses. Well there are some acceptions to that but you know what I mean"

"That's just STUPID though" Marth stated. "Especially since you probably already made a mode where we can do that"

"Yeah you'll be hearing about that mode soon but hey this mode is more then you just facing enemies you already beat before and versions of yourself you all should have practice fighting already" Master Hand looked at the screen. "In fact if Diddy and Snake could go through the door you'd see just what."

"Kay" Diddy said as he and Snake walked through the door. The screen then blacked out for a second as the two were shown in front of Petey in the Midair Stadium.

"Hey guys!" Petey Piranha said as he waved one of his cages. "Guess what? I'm going to hit you with my cages now" Petey then tried smashing them in with his cage as Diddy and Snake rolled out of the way.

"Wow, deja vu" Kirby remarked. "And I'm not talking about that cupcake company I thought was called deja vu either, though I wish I was."

Master Hand sighed. "Okay fine, essentially The Great Maze was just pieces of the world you guys fought in the storyline all cobbleed up into one area, but mixed around. Still essentially containing the same villians and foes you fought before but with much more confusing paths and only about 4 save points". The Smashers all glared angrily at him. "Look this wasn't my idea you know. This was uh... your arch foe. You know who."

"No we don't!" Pikachu yelled.

"Well he is a definite bad dude. And once I get up to talking about him, I can finally let you know how bad, and what you have to do to defeat him."

"I'll just hit him with my Falcon Punch" Captain Falcon said looking at his still glowing arm. "Or maybe like a super deluxe omega Falcon Punch. I hope that's my level two Final Smash."

"My level two final smash will be a glorious rainbow of power that will eliminate all idiot men from the world" Zelda said making a fist. "It will be named The Goddesses Retribution"

"Don't drag the goddesses good name into your craziness" Sheik said pointing at her. "You should just be praying they know you're messed up in the head. Otherwise they'd have smoted you by now for how you've been abusing your magic."

"Ha as if you'd be a judge on that" Zelda crossed her arms. "After all you're the one who defends the idiotic glove after how much he's abused his male power to torment us all."

"I told you this wasn't my fault" Master Hand pointed out. "I tried stopping him, kind of, but he's just too powerful."

"Wait, then a how are a we going to stop him if you a can't?" Luigi asked a bit freaked.

"Hey I have faith that you guys will maybe find a way." Master Hand gave them a thumbs up. "After all I didn't just gather you guys on a whim. You are the Super Smash Brothers, the most elite group of warriors and saviors in the entire universe."

"I am the universe's most feared and dangerous criminal!" Ganondorf said as dark power funneled all around him. "The king of all evil and hatred"

"Well you're kind of going to have to stop that, maybe for awhile at uh... some point. Actually some point before you guys get to the Great Maze in the actual story" Master Hand then looked to see Diddy and Snake firing at Petey. "Hey speaking of the maze how are you guys handling your first fight?"

"Pretty good" Diddy said as he threw a banana peel which Petey stepped on. "This guy is pretty easy to beat"

"I sure am" Petey said laughing some before Snake kicked him hard in the side of the face. "Ow! I breath carbon dioxide with that probably!"

"While these guys are fighting let me show you the Map" Master Hand then pointed at the screen as over Diddy and Snake's battle shined a dull brown layer. And over said brown layer were a couple of Blue Boxes with some lights as well as a lot of red figures around said boxes. "You can pause during the great maze at any time, in the game version of course, to see the map."

Link pointed at the screen. "As someone who had the misfortune of being in The Faces of Evil, I know crummy maps. And that seems like a fairly crummy one. Shouldn't the area of The Great Maze be larger if it takes pieces from all the other areas we're going to?"

"Good question as per usual Quebbie and once again I have a good answer" Master Hand took out a stick and struck the map. "See right after you enter in the Great Maze, the entire map will not be visible to you. See it only gradually fills in as you trek along and so far you guys haven't even completed one area."

"Give me a (beep)ing second" Snake said as he hit a button, using the C4 Under Petey to knock him away. "Okay finally took care of that guy"

"Good that means you've opened a door" sure enough as the screen flashed white for a second, a red door was shown a few feet away and above the two smashers. "Go through it and face your next challenge."

Snake grumbled some. "You know this goes against my entire training. I'd have a team (beep)ing tell me what was ahead of the door or at least sneak around undetected and-"

"Yeah yeah everything isn't like Metal Gear solid Waste" Diddy said with a chuckle as he jumped to enter the door. Somehow Snake entered as well as the two were shown above some clouds with a stone structure on top of them.

"Oh wait it's like that cloudy placey thing!" Peach said pointing at the screen. "Except like I'm not there and like Kirby isn't there or like those mean things that were shooting at us."

"As you can see going through doors lets you go into new different parts of the world" Master Hand stated. "Be warned though: Sometimes when going through the area you may find yourself at a loss at where your next foe is."

"Hmmm there seems to be a few primid and goombas to the left" Diddy said pointing left. "I guess we should go left"

"No wait, (Beep)ing right because I'm take the gun of that scope primid and (swear)ing shooting something's head off with it" Snake said pointing right. "Besides going left feels like (beep)ing backtracking"

"That's probably because in the 2D realm of the game version, left usually does mean backtracking" Master Hand commented. "Still you shouldn't think too hard about such things though. Just keep moving forward"

"See even the (beep)ing hand agrees with me" Snake said grabbing Diddy by the neck. "Come on (beep) monkey we're going this way"

"Hey stop doing that!" Diddy yelled.

"Hey don't whine about it if you can't take it" Snake said as they walked to the edge of an area. "I saw you do the same thing to Fox."

"Yeah I really have no idea why I let him drag me around" Fox admitted. "Have to admit looking at it from the other side it does seem kind of funny."

"Kind of funny? Hey I wrote a lot of the jokes in your story you know and let me tell you they're choke full of hilarity" Master Hand held up a piece of paper. "Let's just say there's another good Fox joke that involves fighting, and tea."

"Tea?" Fox said raising an eyebrow. "Why would it involve tea?"

Falco grabbed the paper from Master Hand. "Says here Sheik breaks your Arwing when it was trying to shoot down the Halberd. And before the two of you fight about it, Peach interrupts with Tea"

"Hey, you're ruining my joke writing hilarity!" Master Hand whined.

"Awww but it is like really funny" Peach said lightly patting him on the finger. "Besides I totally would like having tea more then like seeing people beat each other up"

Fox narrowed his eyes grabbing the script. "Woah woah woah hold on, Sheik breaks MY Arwing?" Fox looked at Master Hand. "How is that even possible."

"Hey I've seen your plains and they don't really seem designed well for ground combat" Sheik then used a chain to grab the paper from Falco as she read it. "Also it seems like you were shooting at Peach AND about to be blasted in by the Halberd anyway. So it sounds like I saved you and her."

"By breaking my ship?" Fox asked. "Don't you think there would of been a better way then that?"

Sheik shrugged. "I don't know. I don't know the exact details of how it happens. But I do know that saving lives is much more important then saving aircraft."

"Hey my Arwing is more then just some aircraft" Fox then held out a fist. "My ships mean a lot to me. And I appreciate them not being destroyed."

"Well it's not like it's even the real Arwing" Sheik stated. "Your real ship was taken out before by Rayquaza anyway."

"True, though perhaps you also remember the beating I gave to Rayquaza because of that" Fox smirked some. "And if I can do that to a legendary lord of the skies do you want to know what I can do to you?"

"Make vague threats you think I'll be impressed with?" Sheik said smirking some back at him. "And really you're getting bent out of shape out of something that hasn't even happened yet."

"Well actually I did film it and wipe your minds of that" Master Hand stated. "Also it took awhile to film that and I really wanted to shoot all the angles of the Arwing getting destroyed so you lost about 10 of your ships that day..." Fox was shown glaring annoyed at Master Hand. "Uh, sometimes for the sake of art the things we love most must suffer."

"What art? You just did that to set up a stupid joke" Fox pointed out.

"Nuh uh. That joke was brilliant, and it also sets up a plot point which I hopefully won't be giving away" Master Hand took the papers. "Look you'll have plenty of time to enjoy that scene later. For now we should probably see how Diddy and Snake are doing" we see Diddy Kong is being thrown by Snake hard into a Scope Primid as it evaporates into nothing. "I... guess that's teamwork."

"This kind of teamwork would never pass in Diddy's Kong Quest" Diddy muttered trying to get up as Snake jumped on him and grabbed the nearby blaster. "Hey!"

"Hey it's called saving your ass" Snake then shot at the two Trowlons trying to rise up above the two and blasting them to bits. "See?"

"I could of done that myself" Diddy said getting up and dusting himself off.

"Well it's good to see you guys moving forward all the same" Master Hand motioned at the map once again. "Remember once you've taken a lap around the place, the position of all your foes will appear" he then showed a full version of the map. "And that's where they all are!" the full version disappeared. "Or were. Can't give everything away you know."

"Can you at least tell us what those pink and yellow blinking areas were?" Link asked.

"Those blinking spots are the save points" Master Hand held up four of his fingers. "There are four pink spots" he held up all of his fingers. "And 5 yellow spots"

"4 Plus 5 equals 9!" Crazy Hand yelled as everyone turned at him. "That's right, I'm learning first grade math everyone. It will only be a matter of time before I show that quadratic formula what's what"

If Master Hand had eyes he would be rolling them now. "Indeed" the hand said dryly. "Like I was trying to say, those 9 spots are all crucial since they serve as your base of operations."

"Pfft some break room" Snake said sarcastically as he was shown using a grenade to blow up a primid and Scope Primid. "Didn't even have a (beep)ing smoking section"

"Speaking of smoking" Diddy then took out a banana peel, making the giant goomba coming at the two, trip and fall right onto Snake squashing the mercenary. "That's what Jim Carey would call smoking".

"Well how about I give you other (beep)ing definition of Smoking?" Snake said as he took out his mortar and fired several shells destroying the giant goomba. "You're smoking corpse at the bottom of these (beep)ing clouds" Snake said as he got up.

Diddy smiled some. "Nah I think I'm just going to get you watched getting run over again"

"You trying to threaten me chimp-" Snake said before being ran over by a Poppant desperately trying to rush past him.

"Once again, smoking" Diddy said taking out his peanut popgun. He fired a few shots to destroy the poppant as several healing foods fell right in front of Snake. "Tell you what: how about I let you grab those and we call it even for the rest of this maze run."

"Fine but only because I'd rather know where the (beep) I am before getting back at someone" Snake muttered before eating the food, healing himself as he stood up. "Next time one of those big pants (beep)s run by though I'm taking it out."

"Wait those are pants?" Yoshi scratched his head. "I thought they driving in some sort of boat or car or something"

"No they're just unusual pants" Master Hand remarked. "That carry a lot of goods. Remember Baggin Saggin Larry?"

"Oh from the original All That?" Yoshi asked. "Yeah that was good"

"Funny you'd think that was good considering that guy was played by a black actor and you're a (beeping) racist" Snake said as he and Diddy saw a door above them.

"Hey screw you!" Yoshi yelled out. "You better be glad I'm not in there or I would shoved you in that Bowtant's pants and made you taste what was in there"

"Oh do that to me, do that to me!" Kirby said jumping up and down. "I want the pants goods, give Kirby the pants goods!"

"Actually what'd be good right now is going back" Master Hand snapped his fingers as Diddy and Snake were shown in the Great Maze version of the Midair Stadium stage again. "I need to show you guys the gate you go to in order to get to a save point"

"We already know how to save (beep)tard" Snake stated.

"Not here ya don't so get going through the gate door!" Diddy and Snake went through the gate door back to the room they started in. "It wasn't there before but that" Master Hand pointed above the two where the Smash Brothers symbol was shown on top of a platform "Is the save point. It will not only restore your lap but if you overlap the smash brothers logo in the middle, you can either save, manage your stickers, or switch to different smashers assigned in your party"

"I already healed, we didn't progress enough to save, we don't have any (swear)ing stickers, and you didn't assign anyone else to our party" Snake pointed out. "Making this trip back" he pointed up. "Entirely pointless"

"Hey I'm showing you how to do it when you need to do it. Besides there are uh... others in your party" he looked at the other smashers. "Who wants to join the party?"

"Am I a getting paid if I a join?" Wario asked.

"You have your other reasons for joining then just monetary consumption but uh" he hands him a gold coin "In this case if it will get you to switch then go ahead." He looked back at the other smashers. "Okay guys, who else wants to team up with Wario?" Master Hand saw everyone look blankly at him. "... Please someone say yes."

"Well since you said please I'll go" Sheik said moving forward.

"Be careful Sheik" Link said looking at her seriously. "Don't let him hurt you"

"Hey I only hurt what needs a thieving, and I know for a fact transsexuals don't a carry money" Wario stated out.

"Wow I really wonder why no agreed to team up with you" Sheik said sarcastically. Master Hand snapped his fingers as Snake and Diddy fell back into the room as Wario and Sheik headed to the save spot.

"Since you only went to two areas you won't see them yet but at one point there will be other platforms in this room" Master Hand stated. "And said warp zones on either side will allow you to warp to other save points"

"Hey only we get to a call things warp zone!" Mario threatened. "I'm making sure Nintendo sues everyone else who tries taking that from me"

"You don't own the word warp" Master Hand commented. "Or Zone for that matter. Why should you own the two combined?"

"That's a how I roll" Mario said crossing his arms. "Furthermore if I a own I can get a money from you if you a use it".

"That's not a very nice Mario" Luigi commented. "In fact that's a lot like a... you know who" Luigi pointed a couple times at the screen.

Wario looked over at Mario. "Hey plumber make sure you get them to a give me money for a that to"

Mario sighed. "You know on second thought maybe it's not a worth fussing over."

"I'm still a going to get my a money right?" Wario asked.

"Hey we have other things to do besides worry about money" Sheik stated. "Like going through this maze to I guess explain it more"

"That's right Sheik, and for being so helpful and to explain warping more I'm going to open up a warp zone for you" Master Hand then snapped his fingers as a white pillar of light opened up on a pillar a few feet up and to the left of the two. "These warps connect to the upper right, lower right, upper left and lower left of the map. In this, lower left"

"But it's higher then her" Ness stated.

"Well there's a higher one higher then that which hasn't been opened yet" Master Hand pointed out. "And since it'd be redundant to call it the higher higher left warp zone, we're just going to call it the higher left warp zone. And this one the lower left warp zone. Is that good enough for you?"

"I guess" Ness said shrugging some. "I don't know if I'll even be around to use these. Last time I checked in the story I had been frozen by Wario and taken away by Dedede."

"Yeah to use as some decoration for my castle" Dedede said spinning his hammer. "I reckon it's a good use for you psychic types."

"Actually I did not sense a malicious reasoning behind your capture of Ness" Lucas stated. "In fact I believe you are actually going to help him and perhaps us all out."

"What? When have I ever helped any of yahoos?"

"Kirby 64" Meta-Knight stated. "You pretended to be villainous at first but later revealed your own heroic intentions"

"I don't intend to be a hero but uh... no one pounds on puffballs but me. Yeah uh... that'd be the only reason I'd help" Dedede said looking around unsure

"Awww but like helping out is so much fun" Peach said. "in fact I'm sure if you helped out all those cute waddlies they'd like not say such bad things about you."

"I ain't helping out those god dang traitor dees" Dedede held out three fingers. "There's only three Ds I need. Me, myself, and I."

"In the end, that's not what you'll find out" Sheik sang as some of the other smashers laughed.

"As kind of amusing as that all is I do believe there is some warping to accomplish" Master Hand said. Sheik then jumped on the warp zone as her and Wario warped to a similar looking room with a red door in the middle of the bottom of the room. "See the area you are now, or any area you haven't found, won't be displayed" Master Hand pointed at the empty looking map. "Thus why the map is empty"

"Nah I just erased it all" Crazy Hand said as he was shown using the end of a giant pencil to erase the last bit of the map. "Cause I'm going to draw a new one for social studies"

"Crazy Hand can you "expand" your "high level" education elsewhere?" Master Hand asked.

"Bro you know I don't know any of those words until I go to English class, and that's only after lunch" Crazy Hand gasped. "Oh no, at lunch the bully's going to come and beat me up. How will I scheme my way out of this?"

"Ugh, do you have to keep talking about school?" Marth asked gritting his teeth. "Aren't there enough of those awful awful stories out there about us going to school?"

Falco smirked some. "Oh you know you like the ones where you and Ike get to go to class together."

"No I don't!" Marth yelled out. "Besides in those school stories people usually pair me with Roy, or Zelda."

"Know way I would ever go to school with you, male swine!" Zelda said as she tightly hugged Zero Suit Samus. "I'd much rather go to the Zesu class."

"There isn't a class on how to be a touchy feely clone" Samus commented.

Zero Suit glared at her. "Do you want me to go over there and dissect you for biology?"

Samus rolled her eyes. "Oh please. You wouldn't even be smart enough to pass earth science."

"One more comment like that and you're going to be heading to the school of hard knocks" Zelda warned.

"Seriously stop talking about school!" Master Hand yelled. "Next thing you guys know you'll be trying to dare each other or invite OCs to the mansion or whatever you guys do in cliche fan-fiction."

"Hey there's a good example of OCs" Lucario stated. "Chris and... well no one else obviously but his story is more awesome then any other story put together."

"Well read it on your own time, I'm still talking about warping" Master Hand then pointed at the logo on screen in the room Sheik and Wario were in. "See you can also use that logo in the middle to choose where you want to warp to. Though in this case it'd only be back where you came from" Sheik jumped to the middle and activated the warp to take them back to the first room. "As you can see here..." Master hand saw Crazy Hand drawing on the map. "What are you doing?"

"Art class" Crazy Hand replied.

"I thought you were in Social Studies"

"Nah the teacher died of a liver infection so I get to go right to art" Crazy Hand was shown drawing a kitty face. "See? I made a kitty!"

"Why?"

"I love kitties. They're so cute, especially anthro kitties. Especially especially people being turned into anthro kitties"

"... You know I was going to say "caution: the yellow save points can't be used for warping, or even choosing the go back to map option, but instead I'll just do this!" Master Hand then hit Crazy hard with his pencil a few times. "That will get you for trying to interrupt my class of teaching the smashers about their lessons"

"Is anyone failing that class?" Crazy Hand asked.

"Well if being rude and interrupting the class with needless talk or jerky behavior counted as failing then yes, half the class is failing"

Crazy Hand chuckled. "Man you guys are in troubleeeeeeeeeeee."

"Man you're a moronnnnnnnnn" Falco said in a mocking tone.

"I know I am, but I am what I am and that's all that I am because I'm Spider-Hand" Crazy Hand then spun a web and swung through one of the windows in the room.

"Too bad there isn't a class of mixing up phrases out there. That'd be one he could pass" Master Hand muttered before turning to the smashers. "Well since we already covered map expansion the only other things I have to tell you about the Great Maze is each of the foes in there serves as a key to the final gate located in the middle of the map. And since there are about nearly 50 keys you guys have some work cut out for you."

"Hey if we're facing shadow versions of ourselves and bosses in here can you take me to one of the shadow variation doors?" Sheik asked.

"Sure. Which one?"

"Eh anyone's really. Kind of in the mood to smack something I won't feel bad about smacking."

"Well then I'll set myself to random, thankfully not Crazy Hand random and" Master Hand moved a bit around. "Do doo do do doo, here you go" Master Hand snapped his fingers as Sheik was transported away. "I'm sure Sheik will secure you guys another key. That way when the rest of you guys get in there, you'll be closer to meeting the final boss at last. More power to you"

"You're already doing that with your stupid (beep)ing second final smashers" Snake pointed out. "So long as they don't you know, (beep)ing KILL us first."

"You just better hope I don't find out what mine is before you" Diddy said spinning his cap. "Unless you want my handstand guitar slam whip bang bam"

"You're what now?"

"Oh well my second final smash is going to start off with my cartwheel kick. Except a million times more powerful and ten million times faster. Then it's going follow up powerful rift of my guitar shocking you with a power chord blast that knocks you into the wall, probably in a bunch of pieces."

"Yeah right" Snake said rolling his eyes. "I'm sure all your final will involve is you chucking millions of pieces of your monkey (beep) at everyone"

"Will not!" Diddy yelled out.

"Hey don't worry about the second final smashes" Master Hand stated. "I don't even know when exactly each of you will first activate yours, let alone when they'll be"

"Hey the Falcon's is already activated" Captain Falcon pointed out.

"Not exactly. See even when you start first showing the signs of subspace power it can still take your body awhile to adjust to it and be able to use it as the secondary final smash. Furthermore preforming a secondary final smash will leave you pretty much drained of all your power for awhile so you know you should only use it in an emergency"

"Isn't that how any great power goes?" Ike asked. "You can only use it as some sort of desperate last resort?"

"Well with great power comes great responsibility" Master Hand then looked around a few times. 'Okay my bro isn't going to interrupt my speech with another Spider-Man bit' he thought before continuing to speak. "And with great responsibility comes knowing when to use your powers responsibly".

"Wow, every time we meet you prove your great power is to state the obvious again and again" Falco said dryly.

"Yeah keep chatting away bird. And I DON'T mean that sarcastically because that actually relates to the next update I'm telling you about: Smash Taunts"

"We already know how to taunt asshole" Falco remarked.

"Not this kind of taunt you bad mouth birdie" Master Hand thought for a second. "Well actually you might but I think a refresher courser is needed all the same. After all it is a technique only available to you Team Star Fox related members and Snake."

"Well since everyone can point out your bull(swear) it must have something to do with our team-speak" Snake pointed at his Codec headset. "Since the rest of you (beeps) don't really know how to work in a team"

"Hey I way past know how to work in a team" Sonic said holding out a fist. "I mean Sonic Heroes-"

"Was an a abomination to all things good in the world" Mario finished making Sonic fume. "Besides we a know how to team coordinate, at least in a sports and RPGs."

"Well this isn't a (beep)ing RPG" Snake pointed out. "So obviously that kind of teamwork doesn't count"

"Hey I lead the Griel Mercenaries, so I know more about teamwork then you do" Ike pointed out.

"Well I'm not talking about primitive teamwork where the only kind of communication you could do was beating your (beep)s together" Ike then used Quick Draw to smack Snake to the ground. "See, that's how you still send (beep)ing messages" the mercenary muttered.

Master Hand sighed. "You know when I was trying to talk about Smash Taunts I was thinking of it more in a "Ah the Smash Taunt" not the "Ah let's beat up on each other again" thing you guys are doing." He then pointed at them. "After all rumor has it that this technique helps you communicate with your allies, not beat them up."

"Hey I'm not beating up my team" Snake remarked getting up. "I mean it's tempting sometimes. Mostly when Otacon goes on and on about nerdy bull(swear) I don't give a (curse) about."

"Well you and the Star Foxers are going to have to get use to it" Master Hand pointed down. "It will activate once you hold your down taunt for a split second. So long as you're on a specific stage and you're specifically you and you aren't being hit or being destroyed right after you activate it and a couple of other technicalities you'll have to watch out for."

"So you're saying we can only use it at very specific points under very specific conditions of this tournament?" Fox asked as the hand nodded. "Doesn't seem tremendously useful."

"Well truthfully it's kind of like a spot of fun then being real useful" the hand admitted. "After all it would be sort of unfair if you guys could call your team in or have them help you from the sidelines too much"

"True, especially since I wouldn't need them to beat most of you" Falco remarked.

Jigglypuff crossed her arms. "I see to remember beating you one on one so maybe you would need your team to win"

"Oh one time. I averaged a lot higher then you overall" Falco pointed at himself. "I mean why do you think i was one of the top tier last tournament?"

Pikachu rolled his eyes. "Top tier? More like top queer."

"Hey I was top queer... I mean tier last time around!" Marth yelled out as some of the other smashers laughed. "Hey shut up! It was a slip of the tongue"

"Yeah I bet you do a lot of tongue slipping in" Pikachu narrowly avoided being hit by Marth's blade. "Jeeze man only joking."

"Well I'm sick of your hateful jokes!" Marth yelled out before putting his sword away. "Seriously can you guys just stop it for once?"

"Hey I asked the same thing before and you said that was just part of being a smasher" Ike retorted.

"Well I've had to deal with it for years and I'm tired of it".Marth crossed his arms. "Maybe I should go and cry in front of everyone so you'd at least pretend to care" he muttered to himself.

"Tell you what Marth" Master Hand moved closer to him. "You promise never to complain about the tournament again and I'll promise to get everyone to stop teasing you. That sounds like a pretty good deal right?"

"I don't' think I can bite my tongue for longer then a few days with you around" Marth remarked. "Besides I can fight my own battles."

"Fine but if you start complaining again remember I offered you the easy way out" Master Hand then held up a picture of Snake crouching down in the Shadow Moses island stage. "And it's that simple, or slightly more simple to smash taunt. However you may need to get a knack for it, Especially if you're using the directional control pad. So you may just want to try to quickly scratch it."

"They can catscrtach it!" Crazy Hand said appearing from the broken window and throwing a yarn ball at Master Hand. "Lalalalla Catscratch it to be precise".

"Get this yarn off of me!" Master Hand knocked the yarn ball away.

"Hey that wasn't just a yarn ball. It was my latest invention: The Infinite Smash Ball. A smash ball that lasts... forever" the camera quickly zoomed on Crazy Hand.

"That's a broken stupid concept not even YOU could make work" Master Hand retorted. "First off the body can only absorb so much subspace energy at once time. Secondly to make it last infinity long you'd need to channel power from subspace forever which isn't possible even in subspace. And thirdly there are only so many law of physics that can be broken without this universe imploding in on itself. And since someone of the smash balls do that already, it's not worth seeing what them on infinite would do."

"You just hate my mad scientific skills" Crazy Hand extended two of his fingers. "My psycho mad science skills"

"You're psycho and mad and possess skills but to call what you do a science would have to totally change the meaning of science" Master Hand shooed him away. "Now get lost for awhile. I'm going to show Snake how he can do his Smash Taunt, which he does by being himself on Shadow Moses Island."

"You know I don't need to (beep)ing be on a specific stage or even talk to communicate with my team" Snake pressed on his codec headpiece. "Hell i could do it right now and even send them video of how (beep)ing retarded you're being"

"Well you can only chat, through that kind of talking head video you do in your series thing, in the tournament on that stage" Master Hand snapped his fingers transporting Snake away as on the TV still stationed in the room Snake was shown on Shadow Moses Island.

"I'm getting sick of you (beep)ing sending me everywhere" Snake grumbled.

"Look just do a split second down taunt" Snake crouched down as his codec beeped a couple of times. "Okay good he's engaged in communication. If he's not interrupted, which he won't be due to no one being there, radio communications begins!" the smashers look to see Snake just squatting down and looking around annoyed. "Oh right, he needs someone to be there for him to do it." Master Hand then tapped the screen. "Hey Snake you mind doing that again if I send someone to you?"

"(Beep) you hand" Snake then gave him the middle finger.

"... I'm guessing that's a no" Master Hand sighed and snapped his fingers. "Well if there was someone there you'd either here Roy Campbell, Mei Ling or Otacon-"

"Hey wasn't some guy named Raiden talking to you the last time we talked about your codec?" Diddy asked scratching his head.

"No you (beep)ing stupid ass monkey" Snake rolled his hand. "It was Otacon. Only a (beep)ing retard would confuse the two, though I'm not surprised that's what you are."

"Hey you no call Diddy those bad words!" DK threatened

"Or what? Your IQ of 1 is going to try and stop me?" DK grunted and charged at Snake who was able to simply jump over him as he used Cypher to fall to fly and land on the other side of the room.

"If you guys weren't fighting yet again and let Snake down taunt you in Shadow Moses, those guys I mentioned would talk about you fighters" Master Hand pointed out. "After-all in the Metal Gear series, players were able to obtain information during boss battles using the radio. This is sort of like that"

"So will I be able to use it on the (beep)ing bosses you're (swear)ing repeating in that piece of (curse) Great Maze mode you showed us?" Snake asked.

"Well what worked in your series doesn't work here, including Sony exclusivity". The smashers all starred blankly at him. "Yet again you guys don't get my epic sense of humor. You may be interested to know that rumor has it another guest person, perhaps an animal, will join the three. Who could it be?"

"Oh is Cobby?" Peach asked. "He's like one of the nicest guest animals I've like ever seen."

"No it isn't your dog. But let's just say that I'm not just being foggy on the details, but I'm also being FROGGY on the details."

Falco groaned. "It's Slippy isn't it?"

"Maybeeeeeeeeeeee... but yeah. You may get to see him in play actually" Master Hand held out a tape. "Remember when I was going over Shadow Moses and I went over some of the smash taunt for you guys before you knew what Smash Taunts were? Well fortunately I recorded them for all of the smashers, so I thought we could take a listen of some more and see a better example of how the Smash Taunt works."

"Why not do it for all of us?" Link asked.

"Well technically not everyone is here" Master Hand pointed out. "Also I don't want to be here forever and thirdly I want the rest of the convos to be ones you guys find out about playing through the tournament."

"Well it's not like we'll even see them" Fox pointed out. "Snake's codec doesn't seem loud enough for us to hear when we're fighting"

"Oh then I'll just have to amp it up a lot when fighting in the tournament. After all it is one of gaming world's most remembered and treasured sounds, even when it's heard on other consoles."

"It better not be blaring in my (beep)ing head otherwise I'm getting the (beep) out of being a part of this "console" of (swear)s" Snake warned.

"It probably won't. Worry about that later though cause it's time once again to head to the movies" Master Hand snapped his fingers as several seats appeared as all the smashers started sitting down. "Now remember the views expressed in these videos are not mine even if I specifically only chose them out of the few examples the programmer's staff agreed to use. So don't go blaming me if you don't like what you hear in these codecs."

"You just said that you were the one who chose what was used though" Ike pointed out.

"Yeah well... enjoy the show!" Master Hand snapped his fingers as a projector then illuminated a screen in front of them. In the screen a codec screen popped up with Snake and Colonel Roy Campbell Luigi's image flashed in the background. "Oh the image of the character doesn't happen in the tournament but I thought it'd help identify who each codec is for."

"Alright it's a mine" Luigi said happily before looking around. 'Please don't a call me a coward, please don't a call me me a coward' he silently prayed inside his head.

**Snake:** "That guy with the mustache..."

"Hey I'm not the a only guy with a mustache around a here" Luigi pointed out as he looked over at Snake. "I mean don't you have kind of a mustache?"

"Well it's actually just my manly facial hair" Snake remarked scratching his chin and grinning some. "It's a (beep)ing hit with the ladies"

Samus rolled her eyes. "I'm so sure of that" she said sarcastically "Besides don't all the Mario brothers have mustaches"

"Well there's only me and Luigi-a" Mario said. "And Wario who is more like a distant cousin who thankfully is a distant from us now".

**Colonel:** "Ha. You mean the 'King of Second Bananas'?

Donkey Kong looked at Luigi. "Hey Diddy king of second bananas, cause DK Banana king"

"I don't think he meant it like that Donkey" Diddy explained. "I think it's more of the "king of second place".

Luigi nodded. "Yeah I'm..." he gasped. "Hey-a!" He held out his hand. "That's not a very nice."

Bowser chuckled. "Haha, actually it is nice plumber if it brings you pain. I shall have that be your name in my epic motion picture about your destruction. Second Banana... Fraideycat.... Green... Plumber... Idiot. Yeah that's good" Bowser was shown writing the names down on a notepad. "Very good indeed."

**Snake:** "Hey, that's Luigi! Show him a little respect!"

"Just a little-a?" Luigi asked. "I think I deserve more a respect then that."

"Hey a little from me goes a long way" Snake looked up at the screen. "Though that is kind of odd for Roy to say. He may be brutally honest but he usually isn't a (swear) to people"

**Colonel:** "Look at that pale skin. He's been living in his brother's shadow for too long."

"Hey my skin isn't that pale-a?" Luigi touched his skin. "See? It's completely normal"

"Maybe you should try like exfoliating a bit more" Peach suggested. "There's like a lot of nice creams out there that would totally help better your skin color"

Luigi gasped. "Peach you don't... you don't believe I just live in Mario's a shadow do you?"

"Like of course not" Peach said gently leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. "You're really brave and strong and nice and totally have done a lot of good stuff without Mario. Like the time you beat Waluigi and tennis and donated the money to all those cute orphans."

"Yeah that's a true" Luigi recalled.

"Yeah Luigi you've done more then just a live under my a shadow" Mario held out his hands. "Technically even though if it wouldn't be for me there wouldn't be a Nintendo and none of you would even be around" most of the smashers rolled their eyes at this. "You have done a lot to a prove yourself. And you shouldn't a let some stupid friend of a Snake's tell you different"

"Hey Roy's usually good with facts" Snake said. "He'd never crack down on someone like that. Well maybe that (beep) AI Colonel would, like he'd always crack down on Raiden for being under my Shadow."

"Wasn't Raiden the guy you said ruined the Metal Gear series?" Link asked.

Snake shook his head. "No I said a lot of (beep)in fans said he ruined the series. I was just (beep)ing ticked I didn't get as much action in MGS2, that's all. But it's not he's just a pain to be around like some (beep)s around here"

"Why back in my day (beep)s were my kid brothers!" Mr. Game And Watch threatened "And I sold people like them on the streets, just like you young fella-" Snake threw a grenade at him, blasting him out of his seat. "Back in my day grenades were like... candy..." the dazed old rambler muttered out.

**Snake:** "That's a low blow, Colonel!"

**Colonel:** "Face it, Snake! Once a kid brother, always a kid brother!"

"Hey I'm more then just a kid a brother" Luigi held out his hand. "Why I've had several of my own games come out-"

"Luigi mentioning them a won't help up your cred-a, no offense" Mario stated. "Besides only idiots would call you a kid brother. Just like idiots a think I'm the kid because I'm shorter".

"Yeah you just didn't hit as much of a growth spurt" Yoshi recalled laughing some. "Kind of funny really. I grew fast, Luigi grew fast. Maybe green just grows faster."

"Well I'm a still a kid" Young Link pointed out. "And I have to stay that way for seven years"

"Well you also still act like a kid" Link recalled. "Maybe you should try acting more mature like the proper hero of time you'll become-"

"Oh yeah now I remember why I WANT to stay a kid: so I don't get boring like you" Young Link recall as Link grunted some.

**Snake:** "Colonel, what's gotten into you?!"

**Colonel:** "La li lu le lo! La li lu le lo! La li lu le lo!"

**Snake:** "Colonel, snap out of it! Colonel! Coooooooloneeeeeel!"

The Codec communication ended as Snake looked over at Master Hand. "So wait, you let a (beep)ing virus take over for Colonel here?" Snake pointed at Master Hand. "Do you know how dangerous those things are?"

Master Hand waved his glove. "Pfft I think my systems can handle a little virus-"

"The Patriots are more then just a little virus you (BEEP)!" Snake got up. "Those things caused major damage in my world and with your powers backing them up they could cause (beep)ing disasters of any kind"

"Look I got Norton Anti Virus, Hand Edition so we'll be fine" Master Hand spun his finger. "Furthermore I left that in there as a reference to your series, not some sort of dangerous threat. You really need to calm down some Snake"

"Hey if one of you (beep)s got taken over by the virus it'd be more then just a reference"

"Yeah well what are the chances of that happening anyway?"

Suddenly Crazy Hand came in glowing with purple energy. "La li lu le lo, la li lu le lo!"

"See?" Snake took out his rocket launcher. "You better make everyone clear out so we can call in a (beep)ing nuclear strike for-"

"Hold on a sec" Master Hand went over to his brother who underneath his purple energy was shown wearing a pair of headphones. "What are you doing?"

"Listening to my favorite jams" Crazy Hand said as he held up the portable CD player. "I just love songs with random lyrics. La Li Lu Le Lo Baby I love you so by the Jonas Brothers is my favorite new song. Well besides "Bow Chicka Wow Wow That's What My Baby Said" but that's just classical."

Master Hand listened through the headphones "Huh that is pretty weird... this song is actually good. Are you sure it's from the Jonas Brothers?" Crazy Hand nodded. "Okay well mystery solved"

"Yeah but now I have to work on (beep)ing suing Disney" Snake pointed out.

"Best of luck with that but I don't see that actually happening" Master Hand pointed at the screen. "Anyway time for Codec Number Two" Another Codec File appeared on screen showing Snake talking with Otacon as an image of Diddy Kong flashed in the background.

"Oh guess this must mean it's my Codec convo" Diddy turned to Snake. "It will be nice to hear you not just try to curse me out for once"

"Yeah but that's only because with Game and (curse) over there" Snake pointed at Game and Watch. "The programmers were probably sick of putting in beeps. And since I can't call you a (beep) or (beep) or (beep) (beep) son of a (beep) due to the damn T rating, I'd have to get censored. And that would also just end up ruining the (beep)ing "family friendly" image Ninten(beep) has anyway".

"Quit beeping Snake, it's video time" Master Hand instructed as the Codec began.

**Snake:** "Otacon, there's a chimpanzee here wearing a Nintendo hat."

Fox looked over at Diddy. "Technically aren't you a spider monkey of some sort?"

Lucario gave a small nod. "Yeah because spider monkeys don't have tails and you have a tail. Thus you can't be a chimpanzee"

Diddy looked at Fox. "Wouldn't by that logic mean that you can't be fox because you wear clothes or drive spacecraft?" He then looked at Lucario. "And you can't be a dog because you're blue?"

"Hey I'm not a dog, unless WiiBoyChris decrees it so because he's awesome like that" Lucario pointed out.

"Well in Kongo Jungle Chimpanzees have tails" Diddy Kong pointed out. "You see we came from a deep part of Kongo Jungle where the trees were covered with poisonous spiked branches, so we had to evolve tails in order to bounce high enough on the ground. To you know get the fruit higher up in the tree-"

"Look no one gives a flying (beep)" Snake clarified. "Well maybe Otacon would but he's a nerd, which at least is better then whatever the (beep) you are"

"... Why don't you just let him talk about me instead of flapping your lips?" Diddy muttered as the Codec continued.

**Otacon:** "That's Diddy Kong He's Donkey Kong's partner.

"Oh partner" Snake smirked as he then made a whole with one hand and stuck a finger through the other. "Should of known you'd be having nasty ape (swear) whenever no one's around."

"Hey not THAT kind of partner" Diddy crossed his arms. "Besides I already have a sort of girlfriend, Dixie" Diddy looked over at Master Hand. "Who should of been placed in the tournament"

"Look I'm not putting her in just because she's your girlfriend" Master Hand pointed out. "I didn't do that with anyone else. Well except Mario, and Link-"

"And Krystal when she comes here" Fox pointed out.

"Yeah uh... worry about that later" Master Hand said looking around a bit nervously.

**Otacon: **Not only is he lightweight, he can use a wide range of weapons as well. He can fly using those barrel jets on his back, and he can shoot nuts with his Peanut Popgun"

"Even if you count the (beep)ing Peanut gun that's not even a wide range of weapons" Snake pointed out. "Those jets are for flying away, not fighting."

"Well I also have banana peels" Diddy said as he handed Snake something. "And this"

"What an orange?" Snake looked at the orange in his hand. "What will that..." Snake looked to see Diddy grinning at him as the orange grenade exploded in the mercenary's hand. "... I really (beep)ing hate you" Snake muttered coughing out some black smoke.

**Snake:** "Peanuts? As in the ones in the little shells? Are you serious?"

**Otacon:** "Wait, here's the best part. You see them lying on the ground after he shoots? If you pick up some of those peanuts, they'll restore your health a little."

**Snake:** "Hmm. Edible ammunition, huh... Times sure have changed."

"Yeah and definitely not for the better" Snake muttered as the codec ended. "Seriously it still is stupid to have peanut pieces lying around to (beep)ing heal your opponents."

"Hey if I run around and eat them before anyone else can then that's my advantage, not theirs" Diddy took out his gun. "Furthermore I can shoot more rounds per second of peanuts then you can with your guns"

"No you can't" Snake retorted. "You can't even shoot one harmful (beep)ing nut without it taking 10 seconds. And that nut can't even pierce skin"

"Yeah well it's still more of a gun then you get" Diddy pointed as he was shown charging it, aiming it right at Snake's mouth. "Need I demonstrate again?"

Snake smirked. "You don't have the time for a demonstration."

"What are you-" Suddenly Diddy's seat blew up as the Kong coughed some, looking around confused. "What the?" He then looked over at Snake. "When did you plant a bomb on my seat?"

"As if I'd tell you" the mercenary taunted.

"Hey didn't you learn anything turning your team up before?" Master Hand asked.

"Only more reasons on why I don't like snakes" Diddy grumbled.

"Well hate on your own time, because I've got the third codec up and running" sure enough another codec appeared on screen with a slightly animated picture of Snake and Roy Campbell And in the background Zelda's picture was shown.

"Wait a moment, why are you having some filthy man talk about me?" Zelda asked crossing her legs. "I don't want my good name to be sullied by his vile tongue"

"Yeah and I don't Mei-Ling to be sullied by your vile stupidity so deal" Snake commented as the codec began.

**Colonel:** "Snake, I see you're fighting Zelda"

**Snake:** "Yeah, I guess. Doesn't feel right fighting someone in a dress, though..."

"This more then just some dress you pathetic pig!" Zelda pointed at her attire. "This is the royal garb of those chosen to rule Hyrule. Which means you are not only disrespecting me when you say such things, but my entire nation as well. A crime that you shall burn most assuredly for-"

"Uh Zelda?" Link held out his hand. "I don't mean to be rude or anything but I... don't think it's right to say someone should burn for something that well... didn't really seem like an insult."

Zelda looked over at him and sighed. "Poor hero" she pointed at his head. "I'm afraid that your male hormones and mindset have begun to warp your views of right and wrong"

"Oh yeah he's the (beep)ing one whose thinking is warped around here" Snake sarcastically remarked.

Zelda teleported right in front of him. "You are on thin ice at it were you chauvinistic foul mouth ingrate. One more remark like that and-"

Snake surprised everyone by grabbing the Hyrulians princess hard by the throat and bringing her eye level with him. "Look maybe before I would of let you just chase me around or some (beep) like that but I'm getting tired of this game" Snake then held up a grenade. "You want to play war? Fine. But you should know I play a lot (beep)ing harder then you ever could-"

"YOU GET OFF HER!" Zero Suit screamed tying Snake up from behind with her plasma whip as she smacked him into a nearby wall. Zero Suit quickly jumped as she was shown pinning him hard to the side of the room. "YOU THINK YOU PLAY HARD?! YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW HOW I'LL PLAY-" Suddenly Zero Suit screamed out as the air exploded around her, knocking her back some as she rolled along the floor.

"The loudest doesn't always win" Snake remarked holding the detonator for his C3 explosive. "In fact it's always the best planned who wins. Want to see what else I can plan for you?"

"No, and neither does anyone else" Master Hand remarked snapping his fingers as a couple of hearts flew around the room as he pointed down at Snake. "Look you are not to threaten any of the other smashers with death" he then pointed at Zero Suit and Zelda. "Same for you ladies. So you better behave or else I'll put all three of you in the box for the entire day alone. You get me?" The three looked at the somewhat steaming hand for a second and nodded, returning to their seats. "Okay then back to the codec" Sure enough the codec started to play where it had left off.

**Colonel:** "Don't underestimate her just because she's a woman. Zelda's attacks are backed by powerful magic. Her hand-to-hand combat may look weak, but her magic makes it cut to the bone."

"Well I'll give credit to your inferior male friend for getting a few things right about me" Zelda admitted crossing her arms. "You shouldn't ever underestimate the powers of the superior gender. However he should realize that my hand to hand combat is quite deadly."

"Well to be fair that's only because you empower it with the powers of the Triforce" Young Link pointed out. "Just like how me and Link's weapons are stronger due to empowering them with the powers of the Triforce of Courage."

"True but even without the power of the Tri-Force I am quite a force to be reckoned with" Zelda held up a fist. "Especially all the training me and Zesu have been doing."

"Training eh?" Samus turned to her non suited counterpart. "Is that your code word for snuggling"

"It's more then just that" Zero Suit said embarrassed "We have some pretty intense sparring sessions"

"Not as intense as mine or Meta's I bet" Samus said smiling some. "How many multi men have you taken out in Cruel Brawl?"

"80"

Samus mock gasped. "Oooh 80, real impressive" She counted on her hand. "Why that's almost as much as the 100+ me and Meta managed to take out the other day"

"To be fair that was because we flew on the side of the stage for awhile while you blasted a group of them to accumulate damage enough to knock them out" Meta-Knight pointed out.

"Well I'm sure if teleporting around to try the same thing against 80 counts, that does as well"

"Hey that's not all we did, and if that's all you did then you're really the weaker ones" Zero Suit pointed at her. "Me and Zelda will take your Cruel Brawl record and trounce it"

"Yeah only empty words until you actually prove them true" Samus remarked.

'I'll prove them ore then true' Zero Suit thought to herself. 'I'll make you see my strength Samus. I'll make all of you see. And then... then you'll finally respect me' she thought before the Codec continued on.

**Snake:** "So this rose has thorns... Interesting..."

**Colonel:** "...This is no time for pickup lines, Snake."

Zelda looked disgusted. "That was suppose to be a pick up line? Am I suppose to be impressed by such a ridiculous attempt at attraction?"

"Hey I've used that on plenty of girls without (beep)ed up brains and it seems to work" Snake remarked.

Captain Falcon looked around. "Oh yeah me too. The Falcon used that one the other day and the ladies were all over wanting to see his moves."

"Yeah, what ladies?" Pikachu asked.

"All the ladies. They were all over my junk cause... that's how the Falcon rolls" he said as Pikachu just narrowed his eyes. "Oh like you've ever gotten a girl"

The trainer raised his hand. "Well one time there was this magnamite-"

Pikachu then shocked him with a thunderbolt. "Don't you dare try using show continuity" the electric mouse warned.

**Snake:** "Don't worry. I know from experience that it's the quiet ones you have to watch out for." The codec then ended.

The present Snake rolled his eyes. "I think I was referring to Crying Wolf about my experience but I don't know why the (beep) I said Zelda was quiet when the royal (beep) never shut the (beep) up."

"Hey!" Link remarked pointing his sword at Snake. "Don't make fun of Zelda"

"Oh you know it's true"

"Yeah but... she didn't use to be" Link stated, quietly muttering that last part to himself.

"Well in the game version of the tournament Zelda is the quietest taunter" Master Hand remarked. "Which really should of rubbed off here."

"Why would I be quiet when I have to uphold the ideals and believes of female liberty?" Zelda asked.

"Uh huh, you just keep telling yourself that" Master Hand tapped on the screen. "Since Sheik still seems to be busy in the maze let's get to the next Codec" A codec screen then opened on screen showing Snake and Otacon. In the background was an image of Samus.

"Didn't we already see mine before?" Samus asked.

"Oh that was the Zero Suit one" Master Hand explained. "See Zelda and Sheik get their own Codecs, so you and Zero Suit Samus get your own as well."

"So that means I get my own as well right?" Ivysaur asked. "Different from Squirtle, Charizard and Not Ash?"

"Uh no. Pokemon Trainer and Pokemon get only one" Master Hand clarified as the three Pokemon looked at him miffed. "Uh... I wanted them to stay stuff about you guys but uh they didn't listen."

"Were they being controlled by some evil villainous mastermind who wanted a Pokemon battle with me?" The trainer asked.

"Yeah... that's exactly the reason that happened" Master Hand said quickly making the Codec start to play.

**Snake:** "Hey, Otacon. I got a woman here in a Power Suit..."

**Otacon:** "Huh? How'd you know she was a woman?

Samus looked over at Otacon. "You're friend doesn't get a lot of dates does he?"

"Told you he was a (beep)ing nerd" Snake pointed out. "Though I'm sure he'd have no problems with you proving you were a women to him"

"Samus does not need to prove she is a woman" Meta-Knight stated. "A warrior proves themselves on the battle with strategy, heart and determination, not outwards appearance or gender specific mannerisms"

"You tell him Meta-" Samus said gently grabbing him by the wing and bringing him closer for a hug. "That's not to say though that I have to do that all the time. For example" she brought him closer, holding him tightly against her body. "You wouldn't mind this sort of gender specific closeness would you?"

"I do not mind" Meta-Knight said matter of factually, but smiled inside his mask as Samus continued holding him.

**Otacon: **Yeah, that'd be Samus Aran the most renowned bounty hunter in the galaxy. Her Arm Cannon packs quite a wallop. If you get hit with a charged shot from that thing, you can kiss your butt good-bye."

"Truthfully depends on how much damage you have" Samus admitted. "Also technically you wouldn't "kiss your butt goodbye" as much as you'd fly off-screen and then come back in an actual match."

"Hey I'm not going to have you charge up your shot and kill anyone" Master Hand remarked. "Besides that thing would probably kill an average person when charged"

"Uh I think I know that already" Samus pointed at the screen. "Did you miss the part where I was called the most renowned bounty hunter in the galaxy?"

"So what you kill all your bounties?" Marth asked. "Jeez you must make less money then the crew of Cowboy Bebop."

"I don't kill all of them, just the most despicable slime balls who wouldn't even have a trial before being sentenced" Samus then held out her arm cannon. "Believe me there's stuff out there that needs to be taken down ASAP."

"Isn't it wrong to just kill them though?" Link asked. "I mean if they're sentient-"

"Look I know where this is going" Samus held out her hand. "You have your viewpoint, and I have mine. Arguing about it isn't going to change anything and will just waste time and lead to more anger then anything else. So let's agree to disagree okay?"

"Uh... I guess" Link said a bit confused as the video continued on.

**Snake:** "Sounds like my kind of woman..."

**Otacon:** "Yeah, well, just don't get too close, Snake. Samus is deadly.

"Emphasis on the dead part" Young Link said with a chuckle as Samus looked at him. "You have your viewpoint, I have my jokes. Arguing about them isn't going to change anything so let's agree to disagree okay?"

Samus smiled a bit. "I have to admit that was clever twist of my words."

"Clever's my middle name. Seriously it is, I had terrible parents" Samus and Link just glared at him confused. "Ha, made you guys look!" Young Link said laughing some as the elder hero of time grumbled some.

**Otacon: **After Space Pirates killed her parents, she was raised by the Chozo and trained in the fighting arts. She's been places and seen things that people like you and me can't even begin to imagine."

'Maybe, but I'm glad someone does' Samus thought looking down at Meta-Knight and smiling to herself as she continued holding him.

**Snake:** "But underneath that cold, metal exterior beats the heart of a woman..."

Samus turned to him as the codec ended. "You better be glad I know this is in the past, otherwise I'd think you were trying to flirt with me again. And you know how pointless that would be right?"

"Hey I know who you're with so no need to bring that up" Snake remarked leaning back on his chair. "Still it's not like it'd be impossible for anyone else to crack your (beep)in armor. I mean everyone has their own personal trauma."

"Yeah well from what it seems your personal trauma stems from your creation" Samus then pointed over at Zero Suit. "Which actually puts your more in line with my clone then with me"

'Yeah because YOU could never understand my problems' Zero Suit quickly thought to herself.

Ike thought for a sec. "Hey thinking about it there seems to be a lot of "clones" within the game"

"Yeah you would know that well even fruitier looking Roy" Pikachu responded.

"Not like that I mean actual clones" Ike pointed at Samus. "Samus has one" he then pointed at Zelda. "Zelda has one" He then pointed at Snake. "Snake is one" Ike looked around. "And so was Mewtwo right? When he was here at least"

"Yeah well you guys are going to have to wait to throw some sort of clones anonymous or convention cause we got some more codecs to ge through" Master Hand then pointed at the screen of another Codec screen popping up this time one between Snake and Mei Ling, with Meta-Knight's image in the background. "That's right we go from one masked warrior to another".

"Truthfully I could probably give better information on myself then someone on Snake's team would be able to" Meta-Knight stated.

"Well do you have a codec that's one of gaming's most infamous sounds?"

"No but-"

"But nothing Meta-Knight. But nothing, cause it's codec time" And sure enough the codec started up.

**Snake:** "Mei Ling, there's a mysterious masked man flying around here with a sword..."

"He has no personality whatsoever and has to repeat the same attack over and over again in order to beat his enemies. Even though they should be far stronger then they are he can beat them... just because" Marth said, imitating Mei Ling's voice as everyone looked at him confused. "What? I was referencing something."

"What?" Link asked.

"Well-"

"Hopefully it has something (beep)ing to do with you doing such a good Mei Ling" Snake said smirking at Marth. "And not that kind of do either. I know how much you'd hate that."

"Hey shut up!" Marth called out. "I was just trying to make a joke".

"Maybe next time you shouldn't try and sound so accurate when doing it, otherwise the joke's only on you" Samus suggested.

Marth quickly looked away. "Stupid not understanding imagination jerks..." he said, muttering a few other insults no one could really hear.

**Mei Ling:** "That's Meta Knight He's a knight from Dream Land. They say his sword swings can break the sound barrier.

"Hey, only the way past fastest hedgehog breaks the sound barrier around here!" Sonic said pointing at himself. "I'm not losing my title of fastest dude."

"Even with my Dimensional Cape maneuver you still have greater speed then I do" Meta-Knight admitted. "I am merely faster with a blade. Which makes sense especially since you do not even wield one."

"Well not now, but next year when Sonic and the Black Knight comes out I will" Sonic points out.

Link glared at him. "So you not only are going to take the whole werewolf transformation, but also the idea of using swords in platforming combat as well? Seriously, what don't you steal from other people?"

"Thinks he'd turn into good ideas" Mario said chuckling some.

"Hey shut up Italian-o" Sonic said making a fist as he looked at Link. "Same goes for you unless you want some of my past bad tude."

"Look I don't like really holding grudges anymore but you aren't making it easy for people to like you" Link pointed out.

'There's a good reason for that' Sonic noted to himself.

_'What would that be?' _ Ness psychically communicated to Sonic.

The Blue hedgehog quickly looked around panicked. _'Uh chilliedogs. Just thinking of chilliedogs. I need to hog them and that's why you all hate the speedster.'_

_'O...kay' _ Ness thought before cutting back to more of the codec.

**Mei Ling: **Whatever you do, don't get caught in one of his furious barrage attacks.

"That can apparently travel at the speed of sound" Ike stated looking over at Meta-Knight. "Wait your sword can move at that speed? I don't remember you being able to move last time we brawled."

"Admittedly I can only go that speed in short bursts for combo attacks" Meta-Knight noted. "Which do not really deal enough damage unless hit consecutively"

"Just like all your dang attacks" Dedede said twirling his mallet. "Unlike yours truly though who could whack you for good with one swing of the hammer.

"One swing of your hammer is about equal to 12 of my strikes, and by the time you hit me with a blow I'd have hit you 50 times" Meta-Knight commented.

Dedede then started gathering energy in his hammer. "Oh yeah, prove it-" Meta-Knight sped right in front of Dedede, slicing him over and over before kicking him hard to the ground. "Hey, i wasn't ready dang it!"

"Even if you were I still would of hit you at least 47 times"

"Well I'm going to send 47 monsters to...." Meta-Knight glared at him. "Uh... Kirby's house. Yeah that's right. He's going to get it then"

Kirby was shown glaring... at a piece of cake. "Hopefully he's talking about icing" Kirby said before devouring the cake piece.

"You should really quite confusing what happens on the show with what happens here" Meta-Knight warned Dedede. "In most worlds the video games happen in a different universe then the TV Show. And here you are not afforded the luxury of being able to call in those kind of monsters."

"Says who?" Dedede asked.

"Uh me" Master hand pointed at himself. "So listen to your leader and watch more of the codec convo."

**Mei Ling: **He also commands the Halberd, a flying battleship."

**Snake:** "Mm, I've seen it. The bow looks like his mask. What kind of weirdo puts his face on the bow of a ship, anyway?"

**Mei Ling:** "Umm, maybe he's a little narcissistic.

"Hey don't call Meta narcissistic" Samus said extending her hand. "I'm sure has a perfectly good reason for having a mask on the bow of his ship."

"Oh yeah and what (beep)ing reason would that be?" Snake asked.

"All you need to know is that it is not my Mask" Meta-Knight said before turning away solemnly. "Nothing else needs to be said"

"Jeez what are you so (swear)ing touchy about?"

"Nothing that concerns you" Samus said looking down at Meta-knight. 'Though I wish he would tell me what it is' Samus thought to herself and sighed. 'No I shouldn't ask him about it. I mean it's not like I would open up and share everything at once. Especially with others around who may be trying to PEEP INTO MY THOUGHTS.'

'I'm not peeping... I mean you didn't hear anything' Ness thought before quickly moving a few seats down and innocently whistling to himself.

**Mei Ling: **Kind of like someone else I know."

**Snake:** "Really... And who would that be?"

**Mei Ling:** "Use your imagination..." The communication then beeped out.

"Oh so you also have your own ship with your face on it?" Samus asked Snake.

"No that'd be (beep)ing stupid. Mei Ling's talking about Liquid Ocelot's ship. He had a display on there that had pictures of all my "family" for his own (beep)ing twisted reason"

"Well that being said I think that was a pretty good codec" Master Hand then pressed a button on the screen as the two codec windows closed as another two opened. "And now time for a special codec. One about Falco, involving a very special guest star" Sure enough as Falco's image flashed in the background, Snake and Star Fox team member known as Slippy Frog appeared on the codec windows.

"Oh I'm not watching him talk about me" Falco said getting up.

"Oh yes you are unless you want me to give him your place in the tournament" Master Hand warned.

"Not even you would do something that retarded."

"Wouldn't I?"

Falco thought for a second and sighed, sitting down. "Yeah guess you definitely would be that idiotic."

"You better believe I would- HEY!" Soon enough the codec started.

**Snake:** "This is Snake..."

**Slippy:** "Copy, Snake! This is Slippy!"

"Wow, somehow you made Slippy sound even stupider then did before" Falco said rolling his eyes. "That takes some real talent"

"Hey that voice tested well with the kids" Master Hand pointed at Falco. "And in case you forgot that's where the money is you know. Not in you guys who I have to pay to be here, but the children who buy just a game version of this tournament. So whatever they want gets in."

"Well for the most part children are retarded" Falco pointed out. "You can show them pretty much anything flashy and colorful and they'd buy it. So I wouldn't really consider their opinions too valid."

"Ah, but the money that comes with their opinions is valid so nyah" Master Hand said, imitating sticking a tongue out at Falco.

Fox held out his hand. "You know it really doesn't sound too much different then regular Slippy" Fox then looked at Falco. "And in case you forgot Slippy is one of our friends. So you really shouldn't try bagging on him so much."

"Hey I bag on everything that ticks me off" Falco pointed out.

"So you bag on everything?" Pikachu asked.

"Pretty much" Falco admitted.

**Snake:** "Whaa--! Who is this? What are you, some kind of frog?!"

"Technically he's a toad" Fox stated. "Since he's not really aquatic in nature."

"Well in real nature he couldn't (beep)in exist" Snake pointed out. "Considering where I'm from Frogs, toads or whatever don't go around riding on (beep)ing aircraft breaking through my (beep)ing codec line"

"Well from where you're from maybe" Fox looked over at Snake. "Where we're from that's perfectly natural. What isn't considered natural are clones from super soldiers of the 60's who don't even know their origins until the last game of their series."

"... Touche" Snake grumbled to himself.

**Slippy:** "Easy there, buddy! Just thought I'd hop on the wireless and give you a holler. Don't get mad!"

**Snake:** "Hacked right into my channel, huh..."

"Hey wait how did he (beep)ing do that anyway?" Snake asked. "You just can't hack into codec channels"

"Hey your high tech communications aren't probably as highly advance as ours" Falco held his hands out. "I mean from what I heard your team hasn't even mastered space travel. While we've adjusted ours when flying through different parts of the galaxy."

"Plus your codec transmissions aren't that hard to copy" Samus said pointing to her ear. "I've studied the one you gave me and it's nothing compared to the devices I"ve seen at various research facilities around the universe."

"...What is this, pick on Snake day?" The Foxhound Mercenary asked before an orange grenade was thrown at his face, making him fall to the ground. "Hey what the (beep)?"

"What, you said it's pick on Snake day" Diddy said with an orange in his hands.

'I'm going to have to ask Otacon to try and spread some rumors on the net of a (beep)ing cook the chimpanzee alive day' Snake quickly thought before the codec continued.

**Slippy:** "But I'm not here to mess nothin' up. Don't worry."

**Snake:** "..."

Yoshi laughed some. "Hey it's what Snake should be doing more of" he said as a few of the other smashers laughed.

"Oh shut the (beep) up" Snake said. "It's not really pick on Snake day."

"No but perhaps it's your just deserts for your smamery comments" Master Hand observed.

"So when are you going to make days to rip on the (swear)ing others who act like (beep)holes all the time"

Master Hand looked at a nearby calender "Hmmm I'm going to have to get back to you on that one" he said as a lot of the smashers looked at him angrily. "If I were to do such a thing which I... obviously wouldn't."

**Slippy:** "Just so ya know, Falco uses a Blaster and Reflector that I designed, just like Fox does. But Falco will kick his Reflector and send it flyin' around. Just showin' off,if you ask me."

"Hey it's more effective then just a regular reflector shot" Falco said taking out his reflector. "Furthermore it's the one new move the bastard hand actually gave me."

"Well hey you know those kids I was talking about before?" Master Hand moved closer to Falco. "Well they said they liked you with moves mostly similar to Fox. Oh and also if you were nicer to me."

Falco rolled his eyes. "No kids said that"

"Well the tiers list did" Master Hand pointed at a chart. "Why do you think you got so high on that Melee list"

"Well to quote a newgrounds, tiers are for a queers" Mario crossed his arms. "I mean that's why I a never get placed highly on them."

"No it's just because you suck plumber" Bowser reminded him.

"No, you a suck" Mario pointed at him. "You're like always one of the last ones on the list."

"Oh that list is making my list of things I have to destroy" Bowser then takes out a giant piece of paper. "Okay I'm putting it 401st, next to destroy the plumbers"'

"Why is destroying us so low on your a stupid list?" Mario asked.

"Oh it's on the list several hundred times because I need to destroy you several hundred times, that's why" Bowser explained.

"Oh yeah because that a makes so much sense" said the sarcastic red hated plumber.

"Indeed it does plumber, indeed it does" Bowser said causing Mario to simply look away annoyed.

**Snake:** "No reason a weapon can't have more than one use. In fact, I'd say its versatility shows how well you designed it."

**Slippy:** "Hey, maybe so! I feel all fuzzy now! Thanks, Snake!"

Falco looked disgusted. "The thought of Slippy feeling all fuzzy kind of makes me feel queasy"

"Well it wouldn't be in that way" Fox then blinked. "Though really out of everyone on the team he's the only one who really wouldn't know how to feel fuzzy."

"Actually I may know that pretty soon" said a voice as one of the Arwings crashed through the window of the room as the Smashers looked to see Slippy there. "Thanks to my newest invention, the Furalizer. It can make anyone have the fur of any animal."

"Well that will certainly appeal to the furry crowd" Master Hand pointed out before gasping. "Hey, what are you doing here?!"

"Well I heard you guys talking about me through our communicator so thought I'd give a personal holler here" Slippy explained. "Besides I never got to see my performance when shooting this."

"That's because I blanked your mind"

"Did you use my Amensicacalotr?"

"...." Master Hand pointed at him. "Leave, NOW".

**Snake:** "Maybe next time we meet, you can design me a weapon...."

"Okay but I actually did design a weapon that Snake can use" He then opened the glass top of his ship and tossed what looked to be some sort of gun with a fork at the barrel of it. "Behold the Forkulator. It shoots forks at any one you aim it at".

"That's kind of (beep)ed up" Snake looked over the device. "Then again I've never said no to a weapon so" he then aimed it at Master Hand, shooting several forks at him as the hand fell to the ground in pain. "What do you know, it is useful. Thanks Toad."

"You're welcome" Slippy looked over at Falco. "See Falco? Even tough guys can show gratitude. So why don't you show me some for fixing that reflector of yours?"

"Fine, thanks, whatever" Falco said looking away.

Slippy looked over at Fox. "Wow you're right Fox, he really does need to get laid" Slippy waved at everyone. "Well later" he said quickly jetting away from the mansion.

"What the hell was that about?" Falco asked annoyed at his teammate.

"Slippy saying something I said NOT to repeat to Falco' Fox thought before looking at the blue jay. "Just saying it wouldn't hurt for you to adjust your attitude some"

"Actually all of you could use a good attitude adjustment around here" Master Hand pointed out.

Link narrowed his eyes. "I don't think you'd be the person to give it. Remember the last person whose attitude you adjusted?" He quickly pointed over at Zelda.

"Uh still never proven. But what I can tell you is once I fix the window" Master Hand snapped his fingers repairing the damage to the room. "There we go. Now we can get to that next codec" On screen two new codec screens opened on top, one for Snake and one for Mei Ling. Lucario's image was shown in the background.

"Ah good to see one made for me" Lucario said with a small nod. "Though it won't be as informative as my many misadventures in-"

"No time for fanfic, it's story time... of a different, codec explainy nature" Master Hand said as the codec started.

**Mei Ling:** "You're fighting Lucario aren't you, Snake?"

**Snake:** "Mei Ling, what's that purple fire coming out of his hands?"

**Mei Ling:** "That's his 'Aura.'"

**Snake:** "Aura?"

"How could you not know about aura?" Lucario asked Snake. "Aura is the force of all things. In nature aura connects everything together, giving everyone one heart beat, one life, one soul-"

"Look spare me your mumbo jumbo bull(swear)" Snake waved his hand. "You really expect me to believe everything's connected?"

"Uh yeah" Lucario held out his hand. "In fact I can feel your aura. And though it is gruff and troubled it is still deep down a good aura. Meaning that behind all your crude words you are actually a nice person."

"No I'm not" Snake said crossing his arms. "I've seen (swear) that none of you would ever believe that would never turn me into a namby pamby pus-"

"Aww you just like being a bad boy" Peach said giggling some. "I can also sense that you are like totally nice and would love like being friends with everyone."

Snake quickly got up. "That's a (beep)ing lie right there!"

Lucas was shown glowing with blue energy. "No she's right Snake. I know you like acting mean and pretending you do not care about us, but I sense that you do. Perhaps even more then you think. You just need to let it all out-"

"Oh I have things I could let out" Snake said trying to reach through his pack for a weapon. "You just wouldn't be able to handle it."

"Uh Snake I already took away all your weapons" Master Hand said holding the Forkinator. "Even this hurtful thing."

"Fine but just to set the record straight I'm no (swear)ing softie, got that?" Snake said as everyone just shook their heads at this. "I hate all you (beeps)" he muttered to himself.

"No you don't" Lucario pointed out.

"SHUT UP!"

**Mei Ling:** "I guess you could call it his life force. Lucario can use his own Aura and turn it into power. Every time Lucario's damage increases, his aura gains strength, making his attacks more powerful. So don't think you've got him beat just because his health is down."

"Oh I wouldn't think that because he (beep)ing gets off whenever his health is down" Snake looked at Lucario. "What do you think of that huh? Think a nice guy would tell you that?"

"Well it is true" Lucario stated. "When I was young I hated pain of all kind because of feeling how my aura was attached to others aura. And anytime I felt in pain, it felt like they were in pain and vice versa" The blue steel dog then smiled some. "However through training my mind and spirit I took that pain and used it to increase my power. And if it helps others release some of they're anger or pain by taking it out on me, that's perfectly fine."

"Wait you don't just insult people because of your (beep)ing sicko fetish?" Snake asked.

"Well kind of for that but it's not like I would ever try and make people upset or sad with my barbs, just angry. That way they won't have any unreleased tension in their body" Lucario then used extreme speed to land right in front of Snake. _'In fact I have a way to do that which will help us both out'_ he held out his hand. _'If you pound me to what looks like practically near death right now then not only will you feel better, but you'll also look crueler in the eyes of everyone else. And you won't have to worry about being called a softee'_

_'I don't need any help to look like a bad ass' _Snake stated pushing Lucario away. _'So (beep)ing leave me alone'_

_'Fine but the offers always there if you want it' _ Lucario said hoping back to his seat as Snake simply looked confused at him.

**Snake:** "The cornered rat will bite the cat... Sounds like trouble."

Squirtle smirked some. "Heh too bad Mewtwo's not here anymore" he then looked at Pikachu. "Then you could of proved that true."

"I'm a mouse, not a cat" Pikachu explained. "That'd be even worse then calling you a tortoise, or a Torkoal."

"Yeah no way I'm a one of those" Squirtle said shivering some.

"Well if you were you'd be the best one of those ever" Trainer said patting Squirtle on the head. "And Iyvsaur would be the best Politoed ever"

"I'm not a frog!" Ivysaur yelled out.

"Well you're frog based right?" Trainer asked as Ivysaur whipped him hard to the ground. "Fine Frog whip based" Ivysaur whipped him again. "Okay okay Frog Plant whipped base. That's my final answer".

"Sometimes I wish that WAS your final answer" the grass Pokemon muttered out.

**Mei Ling:** "Hey! When did you become so good with proverbs?!"

**Snake:** "You must have rubbed off on me."

**Mei Ling:** "Well, come back in one piece, and I'll teach you all the Chinese proverbs you can handle." The codec then timed out.

"Ah see, things work out fine for you after all" Captain Falcon said smiling some as he elbowed Snake on the shoulder lightly. "If you know what I mean"

"I don't wanna know what the (beep) you mean" the mercenary called out.

Falcon held out his hand. "Oh come on man. "Rubbed off", surprised explanation, her telling you to come back so she can "teach you"? Someone's getting lucky tonight" Falcon saluted. "And for once it's not the Falcon."

Snake punched him hard in the jaw. "Hey shut up" he warned. "I don't have that kind of relationship with her okay? She's just a friend"

"A friend with privileges?" Snake then punched Falcon harder, knocking him off his seat. "Hey man you better hope I don't test my Omega Falcon Punch out on you, whenever I get my Omega Falcon punch".

"That's still a stupid name to call that" Snake pointed out. "But so long as my second final is (beep)ing getting to call a nuclear strike whenever I want on any of you then you can call that (bleep) whatever."

"Hey there aren't nukes around here" Master Hand paused for a sec. "Okay well there was that one time that Crazy Hand brought one in from Pakistan but that's a time I hope we'd all forget."

"I already forgot how to pack a Stan" Crazy Hand called out.

"Uh yeah. Okay moving on" Master Hand tapped the screen as another Codec of Mei Ling and Snake was shown but this time Lucas was shown in the background.

Lucas looked down a bit embarrassed "Though I am happy to share my codec I do not want to hog any time away from anyone else who may have wanted theirs to be shown".

"Don't worry everyone else will get to see theirs in time" Master Hand said. "You know when Snake does codec calls when you fight in his stage"

"If this is what we're going to hear then I'm NOT going to be doing that (beep)" Snake pointed out.

"Uh well I'm sure you will want to at some point-"

"No"

"Well maybe if-"

"No"

"How about-"

"No!"

"... Snakeyou'renotawussy"

"No- wait what?" Everyone was shown laughing at this some. "Damn got tricked by the stupid glove"

"Now you know how it feels" said a smug Master Hand as the codec started to play.

**Mei Ling:** "I see you're fighting Lucas Snake."

**Snake:** "Lucas?"

**Mei Ling:** "That boy has PSI powers, which he can use for different kinds of attacks.

"Though for some reason despite having different powers from me in his world Lucas has almost the same powers I do" Ness pointed out.

"Oh when are you going to let that go?" Master Hand asked. "I mean really the whole you two have similar powers tested well with kids"

"We're kids and it didn't test well with me" Ness commented.

"I meant different kids who would kill to have just one of your powers"

"They should not try and hurt others to obtain power" Lucas said sadly. "These abilities were meant to help people, not hurt them" he sighed, looking down at the floor. "There's already... enough pain without them" he whispered out softly.

**Mei Ling: **But the poor little guy's had such a hard life. His mother was killed when he was young, and he was separated from his brother.

"C...Claus" Lucas whispered a few tears coming to his eyes. "Poor Claus had to suffer so much." Various events from Mother 3 rang through Lucas's head. "It was bad enough he had to die but then to be... brought back as Pokey's servant and... having to take himself out. It's... it's..."

"Poor Lucie" Peach said going over and tightly hugging the earthbound psychic as tears were shown falling out of her eyes. "I'm so sorry you had to suffer so much. But remember we're like here for you to try and help the pain go away."

"I know and that means a lot to me" Lucas said looking into her eyes. "Truthfully it really only hurts thinking about it again."

'I know the feeling' Peach thought to herself.

_'I know' _Lucas said inside her head making Peach gasp some. _'Sorry but my empathy powers make it easy to see pain others have gone through. Including all the unfortunate pain you've gone through' _Lucas smiled at her. _'Don't worry though I know you don't want anyone else to know so I wouldn't ever tell anyone else, not even Ness.'_

_'Thank you' _Peach thought softly within her head. _'I don't like lying to anyone but it's something I don't really like thinking about. I'd rather just spend my time helping everyone out so something like that won't ever happen again.'_

_'And you do' _Lucas pointed out. _'You're definitely the kindest one here and always try making everyone happy. Like how you cured Samus the other day.'_

_'That wasn't me but I'm glad she got better. Just like I hope you feel better now.'_

_'Thanks and I do. It still hurts thinking of Claus but I know he wouldn't want me to be unhappy thinking of him. Besides as long as I always remember him his spirit lives on and that's something no one can take away.'_

_'That's a very good way to think about it' _Peach responded as she held him tightly on her lap. _'I'm sure your brother would be proud of all the good you've done'_

_'Same for the ones you've lost Princess' _Lucas noted as the two continued watching the codec.

**Mei Ling: **After that, he faced all kinds of senseless hardships, and he slowly grew stronger."

"Thinking about it I'm sure that's something we've all been through" Lucas said looking around. "Getting over hardships and becoming stronger because of them."

"Especially those of us who have someone who helped us get through them" Popo said looking at Nana and squeezing her hand as the Pink Ice Climber smiled at him.

"Feh you weaklings may have your hardships but the true king of darkness would never stoop that low" Ganondorf remarked. "He is far beyond such things-"

"What about all the times you get beaten lordofallstoopinglowerthenanyoneelsehere?" Young Link asked. "Wouldn't you call those hardships?"

"No, just minor setbacks" Ganondorf made a fist. "Ones I will get over so I will annihilate you all."

"Hey I call annihilating the plumbers!" Bowser called out.

"Yeah and I get that there puffball!" King Dedede yelled.

Master Hand sighed. 'Good thing the other "villain' coming here seems actually SANE' he thought to himself.

**Snake:** "Senseless hardships--yeah, I had a lot of those too. The question is how you translate those hardships into a better future."

**Mei Ling:** "...Mmm. Well, I hope things turn out okay for him." The codec then ended.

"Aww that's also like a totally nice way to think about it" Peach said looking over and smiling at Snake. "See you are like a really nice guy"

"What? I wasn't talking about the kid" Snake crossed his arms. "I was talking about my own (beep)ing hardships"

"Well I'm sure we could help you through if you wished to open up" Lucas suggested. "And even if you didn't wish to we would still help you."

"Feh I don't need any help" Snake remarked. "Well at least from anyone around here anyway."

"Well I'm glad your team helps you" Lucas said holding out his hand. "Oh and tell Miss Ling that I am doing good and that I also wish things work out well for her."

"Whatever" Snake said rolling his eyes. "Just don't try (beep)ing hugging me or anything. I'm not into that."

"Awww but everyone loves hugs" Peach said looking around the room. "Isn't that like right everyone?" she said as most of the smashers looked confused at her. "Oh come on I'm sure there's like lots of people you would give lots of friendly hugs to."

"Hugs are for drugs!" Game and Watch beeped out. "Why back in my day the only way to catch the AIDS was through skin on skin contact since the Africans knew it was our one weakness-"

"I hate to interrupt a rant but Peach brings up a good point" Master Hand raised a finger. "Why who knows? Maybe giving out more hugs would cure some of everyone's jerky attitude"

"Or maybe you could try having more brain cells. I'm sure that'd make things better" Falco remarked as some of the smashers chuckled.

"Ha Ha Mr. Funny bird. Well I'm sure you'll change your mind someday" Falco just glared at him annoyed. "Maybe a long way away someday, but someday all the same. For now we still got two more codecs to get through" Master Hand pointed at the screen as another codec started. The images of Snake and Otacon flashed on the screen as well as a background image of Sonic.

"Alright time for the blue dude's way past awesome bio" Sonic said making a thumbs up. "You better capture my good side Snake man"

"How can I capture what (beep)ing isn't there?" The mercenary remarked as the codec started.

**Snake:** "..."

**Otacon:** "Snake, what is it?"

**Snake:** "Something about that hedgehog rubs me the wrong way..."

"Well gee I think EVERYONE knew that the a moment he stepped in here" Mario pointed out. "Oh except the people who knew him before and knew how stupid bringing him into this a tournament was!"

"Oh you're just way past jealous of my awesome skills Mari-lameo" Sonic said speeding right in front of him. "No one can deny the greatness that is Sonic"

"I can" Yoshi said raising his hand.

"Yeah me too" Link remarked raising his hand.

"For a man you are especially annoying" Zelda said raising her hand.

"No doubt" Zero Suit Samus said raising her hand.

R.O.B raised his claw. "I have calculated your attitude and according to the Webster definition of annoying you do fit approximately 83 percent of the full text phrase, beep".

"Pfft as if you'd need a book to say he's annoying" Falco said raising his hand.

"Yeah the constant showboating proves that" Pikachu said raising his hand.

"Not to mention you're unappreciative of music and claiming you have the best spin" Jigglypuff said raising her hand.

"I'd give a list of reasons but I don't want to be here all day" Marth said raising his hand.

"The (beep)ing princess makes a point" Snake said raising his hand.

"Well that's still only a third of you who don't appreciate the greatness of the hog" Sonic said crossing his arms. "So I say we hear a second opinion."

"You mean a thirteenth opinion?" Pikachu pointed out.

"Hey so long as they say how cool I am I don't care what number they are"

**Otacon:** "...? Oh, you mean Sonic The Hedgehog? But everyone loves Sonic. He's a big star. Do you have any idea how excited people are that he's here in Brawl?"

"Ah see there's someone who knows how cool I am" Sonic pointed at the screen. "Why can't you lameos be more like that guy?"

"Otacon is a (beep)ing nerd" Snake admitted. "Besides he didn't have to deal with talking or being with you up close like us here (beep)ing have to do."

"Hey the fact that I'm here proves everyone does love me" Sonic waved his finger. "If I wasn't everyone wouldn't of wanted to see me in Brawl"

"Everyone wanted to see a lot of other people in Brawl too you know" Samus pointed out. "But that didn't exactly happen-"

"Hey uh kids... totally loved the 35 Smasher Limit" Master Hand quickly fibbed.

**Snake:** "Yeah, I know, but there's something about him I just don't like."

**Otacon:** "But...why? You must have some kind of reason."

"Actually I do have a few" Mario said taking out a paper. "He's a stupid, he's annoying, he uses ridiculous a words, he's egotistical to the extreme-"

"Hey you're just describing yourself" Sonic commented. "You have way more of an ego then I do."

"I deserve to have an ego because I'm the most well known and a popular person here" Mario pointed out.

"See? That is mondo beyond ego" Sonic crossed his arms. "Even I wouldn't say that, though I'm sure I'm way past more popular then most of you."

"Yeah you're a real popular" Mario said sarcastically "That's why everyone said your a franchise jumped the shark a years ago!"

"Hey I still know how to put out way past rad games" Sonic pointed behind them. "Besides unlike some of yours my franchise is still running"

"Hey I am sure it will be only a small passage of time for the Nintendo cooperation to begin formulating a new title that will reintroduce the gaming populous to my universe again" Pit pointed out.

"Yeah well in case you can't bank on that... ever you're always welcome here" Master Hand pointed out. "Unless the fans dislike your abilities and I have to toss you out of the tournament. It's a harsh fact of life"

"How would that constitute a fact when people's views of my performance are considered an opinion and not one based on hard actual evidence?" Pit asked.

"Well that's the question of life I guess"

**Snake:** "...Nope, just don't like him." The codec then ended.

"By the way that's a small subtle joke on how snakes are a natural enemy to hedgehogs, not about people hating Sonic" Master Hand pointed out.

"Or maybe I just sensed he was a (beep)hole long before I actually knew him" Snake remarked. Which sounds much more likely

"Well I doubt you'd call the person who has the last Codec a (beep)hole" Master Hand remarked as he pointed at the screen. A codec screen of Snake and the Colonel appeared on screen with a picture of Snake in the background. "See this is what happens when you do a Codec on an AI version of yourself."

"Why the (beep) would I want to find out about some computer version of me?" Snake pointed at himself. "I'm the only one who should know about me around here so I wouldn't (beep)ing it out to everyone around.

"Oh just watch and see" Master Hand said as the codec started to roll.

**Snake:** "Colonel, it's me! I'm fighting myself!"

**Colonel:** "Snake, what's going on out there?! Could it be...? Has the 'Les Enfants Terribles' project really come this far?"

"Uh I'd say the fact that I'm right here proves it already (beep)ing has" Snake pointed out.

"What do the French terrible elephanties have to do with you?" Olimar asked scratching his head.

"That's just the code name you (beep)" Snake held out his hand. "It's the cloning process that used my dad's DNA tissue to create me and my "brothers"."

"Well obviously the end result isn't nearly as well done as Samze" Zelda remarked tickling Zero Suit causing her to chuckle some. "It was probably as flawed as my own clone"

"Uh that's not a very nice thing to say princess" Link remarked. "Sheik is-"

"Sheik is a loud mouthed male supporter who thinks she knows best when she doesn't" Zelda stated. From outside the room Sheik was shown appearing in a cloud of smoke.

"Well that takes care of one subspace clone" she said to herself before looking in the room. "Time to see what everyone is-"

"That foolish clone of mine is an obvious inferior product made by the vile hand" Zelda continued to rant as Sheik was shown looking annoyed at this. "I don't know how you could think differently Link. It's obvious I'm superior to her, right?"

"Well.." Link said looking around a bit embarrassed as he looked down ashamed. "I don't uh... well...."

Sheik sighed. 'Come on Link, tell her off' she mentally pleaded. 'You know I'm better... don't you?" She then looked down sadly. 'Unless he... he still has feelings for her and...' Sheik shook her head. 'No, not going down that road' She then peaked a bit more into the room. 'Link just doesn't like being disrespectful, even if Zellie doesn't deserve any respect right now. I really shouldn't hold it against him too much' Sheik then used Vanish to appear right in front of Zelda. "Heard you were talking about me royal pain"

"Oh there you are" Zelda looked into her eyes. "I was just explaining why you are an inferior clone of me and what you could do to better yourself-"

"Yeah haven't heard that before" Sheik said jumping past her and landing in a seat near Link who continued looking down ashamed. "Hey don't worry too much about it hero" she said tapping him on the shoulder. "I'm not going to try punching out Zelda just for mocking me" she smiled some. "This time anyway"

"It's not that it's..." Link looked up at her some. "I uh...." he then looked around. "Uh..." he sighed. "Never mind"

Sheik looked down sadly for a second before blinking and quickly looking up. "So uh what's going on around here?"

"Oh doing some codecs of the Smashers" Master Hand explained. "We're up to Snake's codec and..." he then looked around the room. "Hey where'd Wario go? Weren't you with him?"

"Oh he wanted to look around the great maze more to see if there was some sort of secret treasure room around" Sheik shrugged. "I kept telling him there wouldn't be but he wanted to listen to greed, not reason."

"Well I guess so long as he doesn't uncover ALL the secrets of the Great Maze that's okay" Master Hand said as the codec continued.

**Snake:** "It's more than that. He's got my moves, my gear... It's like looking in a mirror."

**Colonel:** "Do you think they collected data on you and created another Snake...?"

"Oh yeah you're a clone too right?" Sheik said looking at Snake. "There do seem to be a lot of us artificially created around here"

"Hey that's what I pointed out before" Ike remarked.

"Well did anyone propose trying to start a sort of "clones club" only?"

"I said you should wait till later to hold a clones convention or anonymous meeting" Master Hand pointed out.

"Well it's later technically" Sheik looked over at Zero Suit Samus. "So how about it Zammie? Anytime you want to pull away from Zelda for a minute-"

"Why would I join a club with you?" Zero Suit Samus said rather miffed. 'I don't need to see an up close example of YOU being able to make friends with everyone while I can't' she thought quickly looking away from Sheik

"O..kay" Sheik looked over at Snake. "What about you tough guy? We could even have it in a smoking section, if there is one around here."

"Thanks but no thanks" Snake rolled his hand. "I'm not the club joining type."

"So you like aren't going to join the gardening club?" Peach asked.

Snake grunted. "I only plant (beep)ing bombs, not pumpkin seeds"

"What about watermelon seeds?" Snake quickly turned away from her. "Well like I'll be here whenever you change your mind" Peach said waving her hand as Snake gritted his teeth at this.

**Snake:** "He's got the same build, too. Creepy. But his Sneaking Suit is a different color. And his tactics are slightly different."

"Plus he might end up being gay" Sheik pointed out. "That seems to be the pattern for those related to clones around here. Zelda, Zammie and uh... certain people whose images we're all trying to repress."

"Awww but they made like such a cute couple" Peach pointed out.

"No offensive Peach but I think you're the only one who thinks that"

Lucas raised his hand. "Actually I'm for any pairing of love so long as the couple brings each other happiness"

"Ah so nice guys don't finish last. They just don't bring out the barf bags when monsters kiss. That's good to know" Sheik said as some of the other smashers laughed at this.

**Colonel:** "Interesting. So even if you're evenly matched in power, your fighting styles will make a big difference. You've faced tougher odds in the past, Snake. Don't let this impostor beat you!" The codec ended.

"So wait is he a clone or a faker?" Sonic asked. "Or is he a faker clone, like those lameo copies of Shadow running around."

Snake rolled his eyes. "Uh neither you (BEEP)! It's only a (swearing) AI computer copy of me."

"Hey those copies may have feelings too" Sheik pointed out.

"No those are all just robots so don't worry too much about fighting them. So long as you fight them in the standard tournament ways and such" Master Hand said spinning his hand. "One other little tidbit you should know about the Codec: Should Snake get sloppy while communicating... Well let's just it's another one of my hilarious jokes that I uh got from somewhere else."

"And what would that be?" Snake asked.

"I'll show you" Master Hand snapped his fingers transporting Snake once again to Shadow Moses Island. "This time I need you to do your codec and have someone throw you out of bounds-"

"Mememememe!" Yoshi said raising both his hands.

"Very well then" Master Hand teleported Yoshi to Shadow Moses Island. "Okay Snake go and do the codec."

"(Beep) you" Snake remarked.

"This time I'm not giving you a choice pal. Do it or else I'll be forced to use your greatness weakness against you: Your gambling problems" The Coin Launcher table appeared on the stage next to Snake.

"Pfft I'm over that..." Snake looked to see the machine had 500 coins in it. "Why the (beep) is there..." he then saw his hand inch closer to the launcher. "Hey (beep)ing stop it hand!"

"Oh it will stop but only if you start to do a codec"

"You lousy (slew of curse words)" Snake grumbled as he crouched down, imitating a codec as he was shown talking to it with Otacon as he then got up. "Otacon what's this lizard thing-" Snake was then headbutted hard from Behind as Yoshi extended his tongue to smash him through the wall, over and over again. Eventually hard enough to send him out of the stage.

"Lizard thing that" Yoshi remarked.

Otacon gasped. "Snake what's going on? Snake? SNAKKKKKKKKEEEE" Otacon was heard yelling.

"Yup it's just what happens when your game ends in Metal Gear Solid except Smash Bros style" Master Hand snapped his fingers as Snake and Yoshi were transported back to the main room.

"That better be the last (Beep)ing time you EVER talk about me in one of these updates" Snake remarked.

"It will be for awhile maybe" Master Hand looked over at Fox and Falco. "For now it's time for the Star Fox Group Smash Taunt"

"You don't need to say Star Fox Group asshole" Falco remarked. "Star Fox is the name of our team. I mean it's not like anyone calls Fox Star Fox."

"Wolf does sometimes actually" Fox pointed out. "One of his taunts he uses to try to get to me I think."

"Well you can ask him more about that when uh... doing these smash taunts" Master Hand said spinning his finger. "See for this Smash Taunt you're going to need either Fox, Falco or someone else and go on Lylat Cruise" Master Hand leaned closer to Team Star Fox. "Which one of you two wants to go there?"

"I guess I will" Fox said raising his hand. "I mean the sooner you explained it the faster these updates can go right?"

"Ah very true" Master Hand snapped his fingers as the TV monitor showed Fox on Lylat Cruise. "Same deal as Snake - Do a down taunt for a split second!" Fox shrugged and did his down taunt. "But wait it seems nothing happens..."

"Are you wasting our time again?" Falco asked.

"Wait hang on, after the warp..." space was shown warping around Lylat cruise taking Fox to a sector where various arwings engaged in battles with one another in the background. "There we go, Radio Communications begins" A shot of Peppy quickly appeared on screen.

"Help us Fox, it's a disaster over here!" Peppy was heard on the communications.

"Well enough of that" Master Hand snapped his fingers as Fox appeared back in the main room.

"Hey wait, did Peppy say he was in trouble?" Fox asked.

"Uh maybe, I don't know" Master Hand looked around. "All the same you can wait to help him out right?"

"...No."

"Alright fine. Go around and save the galaxy again" Master Hand said snapping his fingers. "There you're Arwings are parked outside. Now after you thank me for getting them and opening a wormhole to get to your team-" Fox and Falco quickly rushed out the door and were shown getting in their arwings and pilot right through the wormhole as it closed behind them. "Ingrates from space" Master Hand grumbled. "Well for those of you whose friends aren't in trouble, Once the Smash Taunt is initiated on screen when the spaceship warps to it's next location, a conversation matching the background begins."

"So are all the conversations about various space battles Fox and his friends get into?" Samus asked.

"Yes. Well specifically all of these space battles are shoot outs mainly with Team Star Wolf. After all there are five different background variations, which means five different types of communication per character. Which means 15 different conversations in all."

"Still don't see why they'd bother chatting with their enemies during high flying space battles" Samus remarked. "Then again I never flew in my ship with a team so maybe it's a group thing."

"Well it's due to their rivalry I guess. A rivalry that may end up in here heh heh heh"

"Why you laugh?" Link asked. "You already showed us they were communicating with them in the background during battles right?"

"Yeah but I meant uh... I guess that" he looked around quickly. "For yes you can expect lots of convo from the characters who appear here. Fox, Falco, Peppy, Slippy, Krystal, Wolf, Leon, and Panther. What an amazing cast."

"Hmm I have a not too pleasant feeling about some of those people" Meta-Knight admitted.

"That'd probably be the Team Wolf members since they're the villains, or anti heroes, or rivals, or whatever they are now in the Star Fox games" Master Hand made a fist. "Point is it's an amazing cast right?"

Pikachu shrugged. "I don't know. I don't have any problems with Fox and Falco but from what we've seen members of Fox's team can be rather annoying."

"Yeah I don't like the frog either, especially since he keeps breaking through my roof" Master Hand admitted. "By the way because the dialogue is staged as if allies are observing the fight from the spaceship, the communication always excludes the one whose engaged in the fight"

"I get to drive the spaceship though right?" Crazy Hand asked.

"Oh no you already caused me enough problems the other times I had you drive people's ships" Master Hand informed him. "So no, you aren't flying any of their ships"

Crazy Hand huffed. "Well fine I'm glad I made that spaghetti monster then"

"What spaghetti monster?"

"The one IN SPACEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE that's fighting those guys"

Master Hand groaned. "Don't tell me you created the thing Fox and Falco are now fighting against."

"Well if you want me to lie to you then I should tell you I didn't break your TVs upstairs" Crazy Hand pointed out as Master Hand fumed.

"You know what's with you and spaghetti anyway?" Samus asked.

"I like lotsa spaghetti!" Crazy Hand chuckled. "Heh, just like Luigi"

Luigi sighed. "I'd have hoped people would of forgot about that-a"

Master Hand then turned to his brother. "Crazy Hand get rid of that spaghetti monster"

"Do you want me to do that or do you want me to lie about not un doing it?" Crazy Hand asked.

"Just do it!"

"Oh I'll do it. I'll do it do it. Are you up to it-"

"Hey some of those are my old rad sayings" Sonic pointed out. Crazy Hand then snapped his fingers. Master Hand then snapped his as Fox and Falco appeared before them.

"What the-" Falco looked around. "Hey what are we doing here?"

"Apparently my idiotic brother was the thing your team was fighting against" Master Hand explained. "So I had him get rid of it for you"

Fox thought for a second. "Well I guess that'd explain why there would not only be sentient spaghetti somehow being alive in space, but why it kept wanting to give people toxic raviolis"

Crazy Hand gasped. "Oh I wanted a toxic ravioli!"

"Shut up you!" Master Hand then turned to Fox and Falco. "Anyway like I was telling the other smashers you guys have 15 new conversations on your communications. Oh and if you're the one fighting on stage you won't be in the communication"

"So are you just going to have members of my team fight whenever we go on that stage just for your amusement?" Fox asked.

"No they'll be uh robots or something. Just like everyone else in the background"

"Hey Tails and the others were real on my stage" Sonic pointed out.

"So are the Pokemon in the backgrounds of our stage" Pikachu mentioned.

"And the Polar bear and Topis of ours" Nana remarked.

Ness held out his hand. "Plus you said those Animal Crossing villagers-"

"Alright alright everybody's real okay?" Master Hand looked at Fox and Falco. "Look they can't ALWAYS save the universe you know so the times they aren't they can just sit back and do a communications run"

"So it was their choice to do so then?" Fox asked.

"Uh more or less" Master Hand admitted as Team Star Fox glared at him. "Look I'll prove they like the communiques by showing you a tape recorded one of Fox's."

"Hey how come we only get one communication and Snake got 10?" Falco asked.

"Snake has more. Besides unlike his, yours aren't really about the smashers. And the more unrelated it is to us, the less we should see of it. That is the golden rule of Brawl After all Besides the whole "Thou shall not whine about bad online play" since once again, Nintendo's fault not mine" Master Hand looked around. "Besides we can only do up to 10 anyway since someone isn't here"

"Well then introduce Krystal then" Fox commented.

"Hey I'm not rushing character introductions" Master Hand held up one finger. "You guys get one clip from here okay? Trust me I have something that will more then make up for it.

"It better" Falco muttered crossing his arms.

Master Hand then tapped the screen in front of them as it showed an image of Lylat Cruise. "With that said let's see one of Fox's communications, specifically the Corneria one on Lylat Cruise" Master Hand then showed a few arwings along Lylat Cruise as various communication panels started opening up.

**Peppy:** Look, we're passing Corneria. Protecting this planet sure has been a lot of work.

Falco rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't know since we keep getting CALLED AWAY FROM DOING IT!"

"Hey not all the time" Master Hand pointed out. "There have been plenty of times I let you guys go in your Arwings and help save the universe after coming to this tournament"

"Yeah and then there was that time you helped endanger the universe"

"That was my brother who made that spaghetti monster, not me"

"No I meant endanger it with your incredible retardation"

"Oh" Master Hand thought for a second "How do people tolerate being around you?"

"He's not nasty to everyone" Fox pointed out. "Just well most people truthfully"

"Hey it's what gives me my edge" Falco said smirking some.

"Being a jerk stopped being edgy 20 years ago" Master Hand muttered.

**Falco:** Yeah, it's kept things from getting too boring around here.

Falco grumbled. "Ugh why did you stick me with that stupid accent for the game?"

"It gives you an edge" Master Hand said mockingly. "Also the guy who did it worked cheap" Master Hand also said mockingly for some reason.

"Oh relax Falco I think it gives you a lot of good Brooklyn rage" Lucario assured him.

"I don't want that!" Falco cried out.

"Well you're going to have a lot it, so sayeth the future" Lucario's eyes glowed blue. "See I've been working on my Future Sight ability. And it will allow me to see all, or at least all the awesomeness of Chris's story, and I see you getting angry in that a lot"

"You see me getting angry right now and getting ready to shoot you?" Falco said taking out his gun.

"Yes and I'm happy about that" Lucario admitted. Falco then grumbled and put back his gun.

**Wolf:** Don't think you can take a breather just yet, Team Star Fox!

**Peppy:** Ahhh! Star Wolf!

"Oh good something I want to shoot who will actually cry out in pain when he gets hit" Falco stated.

"Well that's only an image of him really" Fox stated. "Probably the closest we'll actually get to seeing Wolf here is seeing images of him in the background or in space light years away.

'Man they are making it SO hard not to tell the truth' Master Hand thought to himself shaking some. 'Come on hand you can do it only a few more updates to go...'

**Wolf:** You know you are all like us. Our fates are intertwined. We are destined to meet in battle. After all, what fun is there to be had in peace and quiet? A true warrior can only live in the battlefield!

"Blah blah blah look at me try to be poetic" Falco said in a mocking tone. "Seriously I do almost wish he WAS coming here so I'd get to smash his stupid teeth in."

"Oh come on you know if he was actually here all you'd do is try and chase him around because he'd be trying to kill us" Fox remarked. "And do you really want that?"

"No but maybe next time he can come in as a guest" Falco smacked his fists together. "or one of those assist trophies you can wail on. That'd be nice."

**Falco: **Then why don't you show me what a real warrior's like, fuzzball! I'm ready if you are!

"Heh that version of you may have an accent but it's still incredibly accurate to your personality" Marth remarked.

"That's because he deserves to be pounded on Nancy Boy" Falco pointed out. "You'd feel the same if your arch nemesis was around right?

"Yeah well I killed mine" Marth pointed out. "Though Medeus says he can keep resurrecting as long as their is evil in people's hearts."

"Ha that proves evil will never die for wickedness shall always be there!" Ganondorf said triumphantly

Young Link turned to him. "Yeah well the same can be said for good"

"No that's totally different because good is idiotic and true darkness is perfection" Ganondorf stated as both Links rolled their eyes.

**Slippy: ** Boy those guys are always itching to fight, huh?" The communication then ended.

"Wow that really nailed you guys down hard" Master Hand said. "I mean with how much bad blood there is already combined with how much you fight in the tournament, that itch must be catching like poison ivy"

"I don't know what's so bad about poison ivy" Ivysaur said his vine flipping through the air. "I got it once. Didn't really hurt"

"That's because your part plant" Squirtle commented. "Of course it's not going to hurt you"

"What does hurt, or at least your chance of Star Fox chatter banter anyway, is if something happens during the space warping" Master Hand said tapping at a picture of Lylat Cruise. "Please note that if space warps as someone is executing a final smash, or a dragoon appears, the communication fails"

"Well not like you need those powerful one shot blasts for most matches' Samus commented. "I usually have them taken off truthfully."

Zero Suit Samus glared at her. "You just don't want to use a Final Smash so you won't turn into me, right?"

"Not particularly" Samus admitted as Zero Suit grunted at her. 'Is it me or is she edgier then usual?' Samus asked herself.

"Oh one more thing" Master Hand held out his index finger. "In the Melee Corneria stage, you can enjoy the same set of communications that existed in the previous version of the tournament"

Falco narrowed his eyes. "Is that the special surprise you told us about before?"

"...Maybe" Master Hand admitted. "Well I'm sure you want to hear one of those right"

"We already know what they are!"

"Ah but the newbies don't so for the newbies out there, here's a sample of one of the convos you can get in the Melee Corneria stage when say Falco is fighting. Master Hand taped the screen showing Corneria as some primitive communication boxes opened.

**Slippy:** Hold the A button to charge up shots!

**Peppy:** Cut your way through with a boost!

**Fox:** Aren't you guys thinking of something else?

Master Hand looked at the smashers as the communication box ended. "Yeah that's right. All those dialogues remained unchanged. Pretty cool right?"

Olimiar raised his hand. "Excuse me but I do not remember shootering with an A button."

"That's one of the controls from the old Star Fox 64 game" Fox remarked before turning to Master Hand. "I don't know why you didn't bother asking us to redo that, or did you not want to erase and mess with our minds a 50th time?"

"Well mostly it cost less money to have the old dialogue stay" Master Hand smiled "Old or new though all these smash taunts are a dazzling secret element with top class voice acting. I hope you all enjoyed it"

"My team is top but all of Fox's voices kind of (beep)ing suck" Snake remarked.

Falco sighed. "Yeah have to admit Snake is right on that one" He pointed at Master Hand. "Why'd you cheap out on our voices for the game but not his?"

"Hey I wasn't the one who started the VAing in your series okay? You should ask them why they're so cheap"

"I think it's because Nintendo dislikes using VAing for any mainstream titles so either only has us do examples of voices, bad voices, or none at all" Pikachu remarked. "Believe me I know all three pretty well"

"Well then I guess we'll move away from those and focus on today's last super awesome update" Master Hand pointed at Peach. "Princess Peach's special moves"

Peach clapped happily. "Alright like that means I can like share more specialness with everyone" she said happily and gasped. "And like you also said I get some special stickers too right?"

"Sure once you finish with the updates" Master Hand said as Peach cheered again and hugged him. "Aww I always like your appreciation and happiness over the updates Peach" Master Hand said looking at the other smashers. "You all could take a lesson from her"

"The only lessons she'll need is how to become the perfect koopa bride for yours truly" Bowser said pointing at himself.

Mario looked over at Peach. "Hey Peach why don't you a show your a moves out on Bowser?"

"Oh okay" Peach said jumping in front of Bowser.

"Wait wait wait!" Bowser held out his hands. "Why don't you uh... show your moves on Mario?"

"Oh okay" Peach nodded and then jumped in front of Mario.

"Hey no fair-a!" Mario pointed at Bowser. "Don't make her try and attack a me!"

"Ha she is mine plumber and I can do with her what I will!" Bowser made a fist. "And if I say she'll attack you she'll attack you"

"Wait I'm like confused" Peach scratched her head. "Who like should I be like doing stuff with?"

"Well your first move you don't have to do to anyone" Master Hand pointed upward. "Since that would be your special float move"

"Yeah that's like one of my favs" Peach said jumping in the air as she floated around everyone.

"See Peach can hover through the sky if she keeps holding her jump command, or in this case her... concentration. This is an important technique even if it is not a special move"

"But I thought we were like starting with all my super special stuff" Peach said as she floated in a circle around Master Hand.

"We'll get to those but first I wanted to see you delicately float around" Master Hand said watching Peach continue to spin around him. "See this is quite a unique versatile technique she can use to recover. And also hover low so she can put the brakes on an opponent's attack pattern" Master Hand then poked right above Peach. "See? If I was on the ground she would of dodged this using float"

"But I didn't cause like you're using float" Peach then gasped. "Hey is this one of your super special like not special moves?"

"Well kind of. If by not special you mean normal which... actually is not special" Peach then landed on the ground. "So from non special we go to the standard special move which in the game is used when you press the B button: Toad"

"Oh the frog thing from before?" Donkey Kong asked.

"No not a real toad or Slippy Toad. Toad from the Mario series"

"Yeah DK you probably saw it in the tournament before" Diddy pointed out. "Also those Toads on the Mario Kart track."

"Actually most toads like a being more on the sidelines then a racing" Luigi pointed out. "Though there are some toads who are into racing, usually for a special shrooms"

"So you have drug gambling events?" Snake asked smirking some. "And I thought you were a more (beep)ing kiddie franchise"

"Hey not a that kind of drug!" Luigi classified "You know the various kind of power up a mushrooms."

"Well This kind of mushroom, kind of like a toadstool actually, is what the Princess uses as a shield"

"Bah that's all toads are good for" Bowser said holding out his claw. "They sure can't protect anything. My troops easily slaughter through them like paper"

"And then I slaughter your a forces like paper" Mario remarked. "Though yeah a toads are a pretty weak."

"Not on the defense" Master Hand said looking around. "Which I can demonstrate if someone would step up and try and hit Peach"

Luigi gasped. "That's not a very nice a thing to say"

"Not to hurt her, just to try and have it reflected back with toad" Master Hand pointed out. He then looked to see most of the smashers looking around or at the ground, their attention drifted away from the mushroom princess. "Huh guess there is someone you guys don't want to hurt"

"Hey I would never hurt the women I love... I mean uh will make as my bride" Bowser said looking back at the ground.

Snake sighed and looked over at Peach. "Fine if no one (beep)ing else will" he stepped forward as Peach turned to him. She smiled and waved him cheery. "...Damn it" he muttered walking away.

"Hey are you like okay Snake?" Peach asked him sweetly.

"Stop (beep)ing talking to me!" The mercenary said turning away from her.

"Hmmph all you weaklings are pathetic" Ganondorf stepped forward "Even if she isn't the royal tramp with Triforce power, the darkness king always relishes the opportunity to take out a princess"

"Oh to like the movies?" Peach asked cheerfully. "I don't' know if there's anything good like playing out though but like there's this My Little Pony movie I wanted to see where-" Ganondorf screamed and charged ferociously at Peach. "Oh like what am I suppose to do now?"

"Block your opponent's attack like this" Master Hand said as Peach blinked confused. "You know taking out toad"

"Oh yeah Toadie" she quickly took toad out right before Ganondorf's punch made contact. The blow instead hit Toad as he knocked Ganondorf away as he tumbled along the ground.

"And then toad counterattacks with spores!" Master Hand exclaimed. "Isn't that wonderful?"

Young Link leaned down. "Only you Ganonjerk would be low enough to attack Peach and even lower enough to get beat in one move"

"Shut up mini swordsman" Ganondorf said getting back on his feet.

"As you saw there were quite a few spores flying out in fanlike flurry" Master Hand stated. "After all the closer the opponent the more damage the spores can deal"

"Hey Master Hand" Toad said in an annoying high pitched tone as Master Hand looked down at him. "Did anyone ever tell you you were UGLYYYYYYYYY!"

"... I'm a giant glove" Master Hand remarked. "How is that ugly?"

"Hey man, don't mess with the fantastic fungus, unless you want a mushroom up that glove-hole" Toad tried attacking him put Peach lightly held him in her arms.

"Awww don't be like mean Toad" she said lightly petting his mushroom head. "He's like really nice"

"Nyahhh nyahh Toad knows whose nice and Toad going to mess him up but good" Toad said continuing his struggles.

Mario sighed. "Oh great this Toad must of been watching too many old cartoons. Specifically too many of our old a cartoons"

Luigi nodded. "Yeah well at least he a kept the princess save"

"Well it's still only an attack to use when you REALLY need it" Master Hand warned. "And I"m not saying that because Toad annoys me either. If you try and reflect everything coming your way, your opponent will find you predictable"

'Ha which means that fool won't predict this' Ganondorf thought getting up and charging at Peach again.

"Oh is like someone behind me?" Peach turned around at the last second. Still holding Toad, Ganon's body slammed into the fungus who shot out spores to make him go tumbling back again.

"Man Ganon you just seem to get sadder and sadder" Young Link remarked laughing hard as Ganondorf once more had to pick himself off the ground.

"Just remember Peach to try and tactfully reel foes in" Master Hand suggested. "That way you can counterattack behind you as well. Which... you just demonstrated."

"I did?" Peach said confused. "Well that's like good right?"

"Sure is so put away Toad so we can get onto your other important move" Peach then put away toad. "This is another move where you take something out to use as a weapon. In this case it's the down special move: Vegetable"

"Well like people should try and eat more yummy veggies"

"Well you don't feed people the veggies. You throw it at them and cause damage"

"Can I eat them though?" Kirby asked. "With like honey mustard sauce and some cotton candy on the side?"

"No this isn't for making food, this is for combat" Master Hand pointed at Peach. "This is one really important move. The better you are with it, the more vegetables you'll use"

"Alright then I can have like the best garden ever" Peach then looked at Snake again. "You like sure you don't want to join the garden club-"

"No I (beep)ing don't!" Snake yelled. "Get someone else to do it"

"Excuse me good fouly mouth sir but I'm already gardening in said clubbing" Olimar pointed out. "And I've made quite a lot of delicoursy rootabagels if I do say so myself"

"No roota...bagels, whatever they are" Master Hand looked at Peach. "When I say Vegetable I mean for the most part Turnip. So pull one of those veggies out of the ground" Peach nodded and pulled a vegetable out of the ground. "And throw it like an item" Peach then threw it into the air as Kirby jumped up and caught it. "Hey I said like an item!"

"I eat items!" Kirby yelled out.

"Well don't eat this next one"

"Oh you like want me to make more?" Peach asked.

"Sure. Practice makes perfect after-all or at least makes you better then before" Peach pulled another Turnip out of the ground. "See you can use a vegetable like a throwing item, at her will, in all directions. It's the perfect way to break up an opponent's rhythm"

"Well then don't throw them at this puffball" Jigglypuff pointed at herself. "I spent years to get my rhythm you know."

"Well more like their attack rhythm" Master Hand clarified as he then grabbed the vegetable Peach was holding. "By the way, notice that the face on the vegetable randomly changes. Since there quite a few different kinds of vegetable"

The trainer raised his hand. "Oh can I try and catch them all and be the best Turnip master? Then I can be a Pokemon and Vegetable master. That'd make my mom happy."

"Yeah you can have this one" Master Hand said throwing the turnip as the trainer was able to catch it. "But you must watch out for one face though" Master Hand then pointed at the ground. "Show them which face they should watch out for"

"Aw but like all faces are nice" Peach said happily. "Especially like that nice Face logo on Nick Jr. He was always so helpful and like knew how to toot really well-"

"I meant get some more vegetables" Master Hand then watched Peach pull out some vegetables as he looked through them. "Not that one, not that one, not that one, not that one..." after about 35 or so vegetables later he grabbed one and held it up. "A-ha, here we go!" He then held up a turnip with it's eyes closed and a stitched over sad looking black mouth. "THIS one"

"Is it the super legendary rare Turnip that will get the second movie guest starring a turnip from another generation?" The trainer asked.

"Even worse, This is the 1/58th chance of happening 30 percent damage dealing or more turnip. It's face with dot shaped eyes has eye striking power" he then looked over at Peach as Mario was shown whispering something in her ear. "So you must be careful not to give this to your opponent-"

"Like here you go" Peach said handing the vegetable over to Mario.

"Hey I said don't give it to your opponent!"

"Oh but Mario's not like my opponent. He's like the best guy ever and like wanted to share some turnip love with the world"

"Yeah I sure a do" Mario said looking over at Bowser. "Prepare for some a turnip "love" you a jerk!" He then tossed the turnip hard at thee koopa who was slammed hard into a nearby wall.

"Stupid... vegetables" Bowser muttered. "This is why I beat my greens... not eat them"

"Well you can all beat things another day" Master Hand snapped his fingers giving Bowser a heart. "With that today's updates are finally done so I'll be seeing you tomorrow"

"Hey like wait!" Peach held out her hand. "Don't like I get some super cool stickers"

"Oh sure here you go" Master Hand then gave her a bunch of stickers.

"Alright, like sticker power!" Peach said grabbing them.

"Hey can I have some of those?" Captain Falcon asked. "You know in case I get more side effects of that Second Final Smash thing"

"Oh like sure" Peach said tossing him some as she then happily skipped out of the room. Soon everyone was shown exiting out of the room.

"Well I guess that's everything" Master Hand thought for a second. "Though it feels like I'm forgetting something"

"Yeah Wario's still in the Maze remember?" Crazy Hand asked. "I mean what are you stupid?"

"... Thank you for that bro" Master Hand said as he snapped his fingers as Wario fell to the ground.

"Hey I almost was going to a find the treasure!" Wario called out.

"There was no treasure!"

"Well there a should of been" Wario ran off. "And just for that I"m a taking stuff from your room, heh heh heh heh"

"Hey get back here!" Master Hand said chasing after him.

Meanwhile at the Atari Studio ???? and ?!!? looked up to see the TV back on with footage of the main room of the mansion in front of them.

"Ha he finally got the power working again" ???? observed. "Now finally we can-"

"Actually looks like they finished the updates already" ?!!!? pointed out.

".... What took him so long?" ???? fumed.

?!?! came back in. "Sorry for taking so long guys. Turns out I had to go on this big amazing journey to" he looked to see the other two symbols glaring at him. "So uh... what'd I miss?"

"Thanks to you, we missed EVERYTHING" ???? yelled.

"Well I'm sure that we didn't miss anything important" ?!!? made a fist. "With the armies building up, our forces gathering and with help from Tabuu we'll finally strike back at Master Hand and all the smashers who dared trying to get rid of us.

"Yeah" ?!?! cheered out. "So there's no point in getting angry over a lost cable connection right?" ???? still glared at him. "Um... well hey at least all the other bills were paid right?" the lights suddenly went out around them. "Man I hate irony like that... you know like one time when-" ???? then jumped on him and started attacking him as the Camera panned out.

THE END!

Finally this chapter is done. Hope you all liked it. I'm going to try and at least get SSNED 50 up this year and fulfill that promise to you and then worry more about my other stories before delving into more of this. Still hope you enjoyed what you saw here though. And remember review about how much you enjoyed it or not!


	50. Stadium Boss, Jigglypuff, Hanenbrow

First off I want to apologize for how long it took me to make this chapter, or anything actually. Why did it take so long? Well in January after my last Smash Filler my computer stopped working altogether. As in I not only couldn't log on the internet but not really do anything with it for the most part. I ended up having to save all the files I had on the computer to disc, use my downstairs computer (which doesn't have the word documents I need for writing, nor did I have the will for writing after losing my computer) and wait until I saved up to get a new one. And then I finally got one, but had to deal with a few other problems before being able to finally finish something on it. And that first something would be this chapter of Smashing Something New Every Day.

Okay everyone it's the big one: My 50th Chapter of this series! Contrary to what I said before it's not going to be the special Wolf DVD Edition because people disliked it when I did it for Trainer and for Ike so I'm not doing that again. Instead I'll just continue the updates as they were originally presented and try and work in the whole 50th Special angle in the actual story itself. How am I going to do that you ask? Well you're just going to have to tune in and find out. Before I start though I'd like to thank all of you for tuning in, giving your thoughts and saying how much you liked (or disliked) this story. If it weren't for all you guys I wouldn't have a 50th Chapter. Hell I may not of even had a 5th chapter so thanks again. Just remember that like always Smash Brothers and really nothing else in this story actually belong to me (unless otherwise noted) and I wouldn't own them even if this story went on for another 50 chapters which it probably won't.

"Smashing Something New Every Day, Chapter Fifty: Stadium: Boss Battles, Jigglypuff And Hanenbrow"  
By DianaGohan.

For the Fifeth or so time, the camera panned to the mansion. But this time not just through the main hall. Oh no, it did more than that. The camera swept all through the area. It started through the front door, and then continued sweeping around. Through the bedrooms, the kitchen, and even the bathrooms. It swept through the training halls, The Assist Trophy room, and even the Pokeball Storage room. It panned up and down all the halls, and even through the doors leading to the various stages. From Pokémon Stadium 2 to The Summit and even 75M. It also panned into the various different modes: Event Mode, Classic Mode, and even the door that led to the Subspace Emissary Story. Every door flew open for a second before the camera finally stopped...

And then starting once again, doing a grand zoom into the main room. There all the smashers saw a gigantic flash of smoke in the middle of the room. From the flash of smoke, Master Hand and Crazy Hand entered into the room as applause was heard coming from all around.

"Thank you, Thank you!" The Hand said bowing some. "It's so great to be here!"

"It's great to be anywhere with stuff to break" Crazy Hand said blowing kisses to the crowd. "But today's a special day, from what I've been told."

"And you have been told correctly brother" Master Hand spun his finger. "Today is the most special update day out of all the update days we have ever had. And you want to know why?" The smashers all stared at him, as the hand simply chuckled. "Yeah that's right: I'm sure we all know why it's special. So why waste any more time? When we could be celebrating" The hand snapped his fingers as a gigantic banner was shown forming above they're heads.

"Take a look at banner, Smashers!" Crazy Hand shouted out. The smashers looked to see the banner light up as the words "Happy 50th Update" was shown on it. It sparkled a few times in various different colors as the smashers then looked at Master Hand.

"That's right party people; it's the 50th Smash Brothers Update extravaganza!" Master Hand said as party music was heard in the background. "We've got a lot planned today Special guests, awards, contests, and of course the most awesome party in the history of parties. Not to mention the update EVERYONE wanted to see! So who's ready to get this party started?"

"Party!" Kirby said hopping down happily. "Parties involves lots and lots of snacks"

"Indeed they do my overeating pal, but you're going to have to wait" Master Hand twirled his finger. "Because first things first we have a special guest for-"

"Wait a minute" Link held out his hand. "What is this for again?"

"Boo, party pooper!" Crazy Hand then spun around a noise maker as he tossed it at Link. "Go back to Anti Party Michigan and poop there! And in your pants!"

Link barley missed being hit by the noise maker. "First off, I don't wear pants. And secondly why is this a party anyway?"

"Uh hello" Master Hand pointed at the banner. "It's our 50th Update Spectacular. I thought you guys would like something special for that."

"Uh it's not our 50th stupid" Pikachu pointed out. "That was... sometime last year right?"

Fox held out his hand. "Yeah I think it was for... my Space Armada track being revealed."

Mario shook his head. "No it was for when you were introducing us the a story mode of the a game."

"Incorrect non organics, bop" R.O.B's eyes were shown glowing. "The 50th Update that Master Hand has conducted was neither of those. Beep, it was the update that officially explained and detailed Samus's Final Smash, which was coupled by the update that showed off her Zero Suit form."

"No it didn't!" Zero Suit yelled out. "I wasn't even there for that one!"

"You weren't?" Yoshi asked.

"No, that was her!" Zero Suit pointed at Samus. "You skipped over me!"

Pikachu scratched his chin. "Really?" he thought for a second. "I... don't really remember that-"

"RAHHHHHH!" The Non Armored Samus screamed out, as everyone turned their attention to her. "I HATE YOU ALL!" Zero Suit exclaimed as she ran towards the door.

"Hey hold on a second there" Master Hand moved in front of her. "No one's leaving this party"

Zelda then teleported in front of Master Hand, a flame encircling her hand. "You will let her leave, lest you incur my wrath vile hand. Which you should already be experiencing for upsetting poor Samze."

Zero Suit looked around and rubbed her head. 'No... Can't have everyone think I'm crazy' she thought. 'Then they'll never...' she sighed and shook her head a few times. "No it's... it's okay Zelda" she said, lightly putting her head on the Hyrulian Princess's shoulder. "I'll... be fine. Please don't make a big deal out of this, okay?"

Zelda looked into Zero Suit's eyes, and nodded. "Of course Samze" she said before turning back to Master Hand. "But you will not do anything to upset her, understand?"

"Well first off I didn't say anything about that" Master Hand pointed out. "I was just pointing out about the 50th Update and you all had to go "oh this isn't the 50th update" and ruin my big opening."

"That's because this a isn't the a 50th Update you a stupid garbanzo" Mario stated. "It's not even a close to that."

Master Hand sighed. "Yes yes I know this isn't "technically" the 50th update, but do you know how long it took to get this?" Master Hand then snapped his fingers, as a balloon floated down near the banner. A balloon that had the number 50 in it glowing in red. "And don't just say a second, because this isn't any ordinary balloon, that I can just you know pop in. This is special balloon it's taken me months to order."

Marth narrowed his eyes. "...You're saying it took months to order a balloon?"

"Pfft, what would you even know about a balloon?" Master Hand pointed at Marth. "There weren't any balloons in your time. Especially kick butt 50th balloons like this, so nyah!" Master Hand stuck his thumb out. "If I had a mouth, I would have really stuck it to you."

"I'm so sure" Marth rolled his eyes. "And though we didn't have real helium balloons back in Atlea, we did have celebrations. You know for important things. Weddings, rites of passage, and of course after wars ended. But never for say getting 50 updates."

"Well it's my party and I'll have my reasons for throwing it" Master Hand floated away from him. "Seriously you guys are all such grumpy guses."

"My name's like not gus" Peach said smiling some at him. "Besides I think it's really nice to like throw everyone a party"

"Aww thanks Peach" Master Hand gave her a thumbs up. "That's why you're one of my favorite smashers."

"You can't pick favorites jerkwad!" Falco exclaimed.

"Well too bad, cause I do." Master Hand then danced around the room. "Still favorites or non favorites, everyone can enjoy the party. As long as they're a smasher, or a special guest."

"Yeah I love like having guests!" Peach said jumping around excitedly. "Did you invite the Jonas Brothers, or Will., or like Diana? All of them would like be fun for a party."

Master Hand thought for a second. "No, no, and close." The doorbell then rang. "And by close, you may just find out how close now, because here's our first special guest."

"You know, it could just be someone trying to attack us-a" Luigi pointed out.

Ike looked at him. "Why would they ring the doorbell, if they were trying to attack us?" he asked.

"They could be a polite" he then looked to see everyone staring at him. "Hey, they could-a!" he yelled defensively. Master Hand then went over to the door and opened it. "So is it an enemy?"

Master Hand shook what would be a head to most people "Nope, it's our special guest, Don Lafontaine!"

"That's Anthony Fontaine" the guest known as Anthony Fontaine (from Chapter 29 of SSNED) stated, looking annoyed at Master Hand. "I keep telling you I'm not related to that guy."

"Well I keep mixing them up" Master Hand admitted. "Anyway I'd like you to give a round of applause for our most special of guests."

"What a makes him so a special?" Mario asked. "He didn't star in the world's most popular series of games to ever exisit-a."

"Well your series did kind of go downhill after the original Mario Kart" Anthony said, laughing some. "Heh downhill, Mario Kart. That's kind of punny."

"Hey no mocking of the special guest" Master Hand warned. "Especially when he can do this" Master Hand then floated over to Crazy Hand. "Hey bro, this guy has some news, about a certain movie coming out. Begins with "A" rhymes with envelopment-"

"Oh boy, ARD!" Crazy Hand then teleported happily next to Anthony. "I heard you have some news about one of the best things ever in the history of ever."

"Maeby" Anthony said as he and Crazy Hand chuckled some.

"Well why don't you discuss it somewhere else?" Master Hand then snapped his fingers, teleporting Crazy Hand and Anthony away. "Well that will keep him away from this party."

"You know, you could of just teleported him away without having to invite someone" Pikachu pointed out.

"Oh yeah that would of worked great, for like 5 seconds" Master Hand sighed and turned to the smashers. "Look I'm sure you guys know Crazy has a very very, very, VERY short attention span. There are only three things I found that have a possibility of distracting him for long period of times. Well besides when he's injected with meds, which seem to be getting less and less effective on him" Master Hand held out his fingers. "The only other things that might work are dynamite attached to strings, cats or little kitties, and that cancelled FOX comedy."

"Back in my day FOX didn't have no comedy" Mr. Game and Watch rambled.

"Yeah, and I'm sure there are some that would agree with you about "that day" being right now. Point is, if I have to invite someone here to talk to my brother and stop him from bothering me or us for a while, I'm going to consider him special. And so should you lot."

The Pokémon Trainer raised his hand. "Hey, does that mean we're still having a party? I mean I usually only have those at the end of seasons for not making it to being league champion-"

"Shut up, Not-Ash!" Ivysaur yelled out.

"Hey I could of been talking about anyone who wants to be the best, but keeps resetting every time a new region is discovered" the Trainer pointed at them. "And hey for all you know I could be Ash's shadow. His really cool and awesome shadow of super awesome shadow...ness."

"What does that even mean?" Squirtle asked.

"Well it means I'm cool so... that's what it means" The trainer then looked at Master Hand. "So are we having a party or not?"

"Oh yeah, for having a party" Master Hand then snapped his fingers as various tables were shown lining up behind the smashers. A row of plates and table covers all appeared on the tables with the words "50th Update" on them, as well as a bunch more banners and streamers lining up the entire room. A gigantic disco ball lowered from the ceiling, dimming the lights as the ball started shooting off random colors.

Marth turned to him. "Once again I'm no modern "party" expert or anything, but this is supposed to be the most awesome incredible party ever?"

"Hey that's only the start of it" Master Hand pointed out. "Besides some of the party stuff we need to save for later, like the special banquet and anniversary cake. Due to SOME people not knowing how to share food with others."

Everyone turned their attention to Kirby. "Hey, I know how to share" Kirby pointed out. "It's just really, really hard to do with food."

"Well until you learn we're going to have to wait on the food. Still I can start one of those special contests I talked about now" Master Hand snapped his fingers as an envelope appeared. "I have an envelope in my hands-" without warning, Snake threw a grenade at Master Hand. "Ow!" Master Hand cried out, dropping the envelope.

"Got it" Snake said holding up the envelope. "So what do I (beep)ing win?"

"The point of the contest isn't grenading it out of my hand!" A miffed Master Hand said, taking back the envelope. "As I was saying-" suddenly he was sliced hard in the back of his hand, making him once again let go of the envelope.

"Now that's how you do it" Young Link said taking the envelope. "I kind of wish a lot of my mail quests were more like this."

"That isn't how this quest of contest goes" Master Hand took the envelope back again. "Once again-" this time he was blasted from behind. "Oh come on!" He yelled out, dropping the envelope.

"I'll take that" Lucario used extreme speed to go and pick it up. "I better give this to Parakarry, and Quill, and any other important members of the Postman Guild. After all mail carriers deserve more screen time than most other kinds of profession."

Master Hand grunted and took the letter away from Lucario, this time flying high in the air. "Okay this time let me finish!" He yelled out. "The contest is not taking this from my hand, but rather guessing what's in this envelope."

"Ooh, me know!" Donkey Kong held out his hand. "A piece of paper. Give Donkey Kong his prize!"

"Uh no, I meant what is WRITTEN on the paper inside the envelope."

"Oh" Donkey Kong scratched his head. "How me know that?"

"Well I do have some clues for you that might help you guess."

"Hey wait a minute!" Falco pointed up at him. "This is just like that dumbass Valentine's Day Contest."

"Hey I didn't say this involved couples, or cruises." Master Hand pointed at the envelope. "Though this prize could be even better."

"Well that cruise was actually pretty nice" Sheik said, putting her arm around Link. "Especially spending some quality time with hero boy."

Link looked away, a bit embarrassed. "Uh..." he pointed at Young Link. "Hey he's hero boy, I'm hero... adult."

"Adult? Your only 18" Young Link pointed out. "That's not that much more adult then me."

"So says the guy who attacks people before hearing all the rules" Link pointed out, as Young Link simply stuck his tongue out at him.

"Thank you for that mature insight Link, about letting me explain all the rules first" Master Hand floated down closer to the smashers. "See everyone has a chance to guess at what's being written down after hearing the two clues. To respond you must raise your hand up and let me pick on you."

"We're not in school, retard" Falco scoffed.

"I am teaching you all about your updates though, Falc...tard. Anyway I will then give you a chance to answer and if you guess right, you win the prize. And if you guess wrong uh... I guess you just feel the shame of getting an answer wrong, which some say is the biggest shame of all."

Meta Knight turned to him. "To be fair, I can think of about a dozen far worse shames then that-"

"Well it's the worst shame in this game starting... now" Master Hand held out one finger. "Hint one. You have to clear Subspace Emissary to reach this mode. And hint two, this mode is rather... boss if I do say so myself. So who wants to guess on what this mode could be?" He then saw most of the smashers put their hands up. "Hmmm, I probably should have made the hints harder" he muttered looking around. "Let's see uh...let's see, who hasn't annoyed me today- I mean who raised their hands first? How about you uh... Bowser."

Bowser roared triumphantly. "Ha, I knew I'd win this contest, just like how I will win the final battle of Mushroom Kingdom!"

"Hey you still have to answer the question."

"Yeah I knew that. I'm just building suspense, like any good actor" Bowser then coughed a few times. "Uh the answer is uh... oh I know, Boss Battles! Where I show all those fools whose boss by taking them one at a time."

"Well if those fools meant the bosses, which knowing them would be a kind of accurate way to describe them, that is correct!" Master Hand snapped his fingers as a bunch of confetti rained over Bowser. "Congratulations Bowser on winning the first contest. Your prize is-"

"The plumbers' heads on a pike" He said, quickly grabbing Mario and throwing him into Luigi. "Well you heard him Mario Brothers. Just stand there and prepare for your destruction-"

"That's not the prize" Master Hand pointed out. "No the prize is a week's vacation to luxurious Pinnaaaaaa Park!"

"Oh you mean the amusement park-a island from our a world?" Luigi asked, shown helping Mario off the ground.

Master Hand nodded. "That's right Luigi." He then turned to Bowser. "You will stay at the four star Pinna Plaza Hotel and be able to ride the rides, see all the sights, and enjoy all the benefits of the ritziest suite this side of the Suite Life of Yosbee and Yody."

Fox blinked a few times. "That's a show?"

Mario sighed. "Actually it a is. The Mushroom Kingdom's Main TV Executives were low on ideas-a for a kids line ups, so made up a show about a two Yoshis raising a hell in a hotel."

"Yeah it's like such a great show" Peach said giggling some. "Remember the episode when they got in trouble for running around the lobby and had to like, get out of trouble by running around the lobby more?"

"Only because you a told me about it 50 a times before" Mario muttered.

"Oh you're just jealous I won plumber!" Bowser said pointing his finger in Mario's face. "I won the contest and you didn't"

"Yeah but if the prize is a week away from a you, that's actually a prize we can all enjoy" Mario stated, as some of the other smashers chuckled.

"Yeah well once I relax-for a week, my strength will be even greater than before" Bowser roared. "And then I will come back to crush you once and for all." Bowser looked over at Master Hand. "Hey uh is this just for me or can I invite someone to come with me?"

Master Hand thought for a second. "Well I guess, so long as you don't plan on destroying them or anything. I don't want to end up getting sued by a hotel." He paused for a second. "Again."

"Oh believe me this wouldn't involve any destruction" Bowser said, smiling widely at Peach. "This would involve finally wooing a certain someone away from an idiotic Italian, and making them see just who they should spend the rest of their lives with."

"Wow Bowser, you're a stupid declarations of love are getting more and a more subtle" Mario said, rolling his eyes.

"Quiet you" he then walked over to Peach. "Anyway Peach I was wondering-" Before Bowser could say anything else, a crash was heard from outside the mansion. The Smashers looked up to see a hole being made in the ceiling.

"Oh noie, the Mansion is being invaderied!" Olimar proclaimed. "Quick someone call the niney one one!"

"Relax Olimar" Master Hand waved his fingers. "That's probably just another special guest..." Master Hand thought for a second. "Hey wait a minute! I specifically told my guests no to break my precious ceiling! That means whoever's breaking the ceiling's going to get a hand full of... trouble" Master Hand then made a fist as something crashed onto the floor, in the middle of the smashers. "Okay whoever you are, you better prepare for the fight of a lifetime"

"I'm not here to see you" a middle age woman's voice was heard, causing Bowser to gasp and move back. "I'm here to pay a visit to a certain deadbeat koopa."

"Oh no, how'd YOU find me?" Bowser said, desperately trying to run off.

"That isn't your concern" the figure was shown in a pink floating clown car, which rode in front of Bowser. She then jumped off the clown car. The figure was a blue and pink spiked koopa with black hair, wearing a red and green dress and gold hooped earrings. She then pointed her claw at Bowser. "You have much worse things to worry about Bowsey."

Link looked at the female Koopa. "Uh, do you mind telling us what you're doing crashing through our mansion Miss... uh...?"

The female koopa turned to the other smashers and smiled. "Oh sorry about that" She then waved to the others politely. "Hello my name is Nadgro. Miss Nadgro "Bowser" Koopa."

"Hey wait a minute-a..." Mario looked at Bowser. "This is your wife-a?"

Bowser growled. "EX-Wife, as in we aren't married anymore, so she has NO reason being here."

Wario was shown picking his nose. "Hey since when was you a lizard ass a married anyway?"

Bowser shuddered. "A long, LONG time ago."

"Apparently long enough for you to try lusting after other women!" Nadgro yelled, gesturing her fist at Bowser. "I've heard about the real reasons you keep trying to kidnap Princess Peach. "For Control of the Mushroom Kingdom" my ass you filthy womanizer!"

"Hey we're not married anymore; I can go after whoever I want!" Bowser pointed out. "Besides, according to the Koopa Gazette, you've been spending times with that slimy Wart!"

"We're just friends" Nadgro pointed out. "The media is just trying to blow things out of proportions."

"Well how do you know that the media hasn't been doing the same thing with me?"

"Cause I saw you trying to flirt with her, stupid!" Nadgro yelled.

"Hey I told you not to call me stupid!"

"Then quit acting so stupid, you miserable koopa jerk!"

"Well if I was so miserable, how come you were swooning over me for years?"

"That's because I thought you'd amount to something, and clearly that hasn't happen!"

"I run my own whole kingdom! Is that not good enough for you?"

"You call that a kingdom? Please that's one small area of one world of One Island of the planet. I hardly call that a kingdom."

"It's more then what you have!"

"That's because I should have gotten half in the divorce!"

"No way am I letting some crazy psycho koopa take half of my kingdom!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING PSYCHO?"

The two were shown arguing back and forth, much to the confusion of the other smashers. "Hmmm, I had no idea Bowser was married" Master Hand admitted. "I really need to update my files on all you Smashers. Or maybe you guys just you know, be more open with everyone."

Marth looked angry at Master Hand. "Hey, there are some things we like keeping secret okay?" he said miffed. "I mean you're not sharing everything about yourself."

"Well I'd tell you if I was married at least." Master Hand rubbed his chin. "Though thinking about it, I guess that would explain how Bowser got eight kids."

"Why would that explain it?" The Trainer asked. "I mean don't babies come from Pelippers dropping them down people's chimneys?"

Ivysaur slapped his vine on his forehead. "No. Who told you that?"

"Squirtle did" Trainer pointed over at Squirtle. "He said I should go down it one time and see what it was like falling down a chimney years later. And then I ended up getting stuck in there for a couple of hours."

Ivysaur gasped. "You pranked him without me?" the frog-plant Pokémon asked.

"Hey you were busy in your stupid garden" Ivysaur stated.

"I'll show you a stupid garden" Ivysaur then used Vine whip to grab Squirtle, as he threw him hard. "Why don't you go have a talk with your parents?" He then threw them at the still arguing Bowser and Nadgro, knocking the two koopas down.

"Hey I don't need another kid!" Bowser said, grabbing Squirtle and throwing him away.

Nadgro then turned to him. "Yeah since you don't even spend time with the ones you have" she then wagged her finger in front of his face. "That's what I came to talk to you about actually. You need to spend more time with your kids."

"Hey they're our kids, why don't you spend time with them?"

"I do" Nadgro crossed her arms. "Even though it took me forever to find them after you ditched them."

"Hey they were asking for it" Bowser pointed out. "Ludwig and Iggy would keep breaking my throne, Morton poured hot glue on my head to the back of his go cart, and do you know how much money Wendy was costing me with her long distance phone calls? Those kids were monsters!"

"You a raised them to be monsters, you a nitwit!" Mario pointed out.

"Yeah, monsters to everyone who wasn't me. Then puberty came and hey I thought they could fend for themselves." Nadgro then hit him on the head with a rolling pin. "Ow! Where'd you even get that?"

"You can't just ditch your children freeloader!" Nadgro yelled. "Like any deadbeat divorced dad you need to spend at least one weekend of a month with them. Preferably when me and Wart need to go out and... Take care of a few things." She then pointed the rolling pin at him. "This is why you are going to take our kids on this so called vacation you didn't even deserve."

"Hey I've been working hard on uh... destroying the Marios and filming it. You know how long that takes?"

Mario smirked some. "Probably even longer then it will take for Duke Nukeum Forever to be released."

"Stay out of this plumber!" Bowser yelled before turning to Nadgro. "Look besides Bowser Jr. those kids are old enough to be on their own anyway. So there's really no need for me to spend any more time with them."

"Well actually I have heard rumors about a new Mario game Bowser" Master Hand pointed out. "Something called "New Super Mario Brothers Wii" where some of the villains will be all your children."

"Oh yeah, like that will ever happen" Bowser said (not knowing that late in 2009 that indeed would happen. You all remember this takes place March of 2008 right?).

"Either way, you are going to take them with you on vacation" Nadgro then grabbed Bowser by the ear as she was shown hopping onto the Clown Car. "And there will be love, and bonding, and joy, and if you ruin even one of our children's fun, I'm going to break your koopa shell in two mister!" Nadgro then took off at relatively high speeds, still holding onto Bowser.

Zelda smiled and crossed her arms. "I have to say I like her style" she mused as most of the other smashers rolled her eyes. "How come we don't get rid of that pathetic male Bowser and put her in instead?"

"Because no one's going to want to play as Bowser's ex-wife with a rolling pin attack and a final smash that involves dragging you away to spend time with your children" Master Hand pointed out, sighing some. "Man way to ruin the party."

"Well like I said I think it's an even a better now that a Bowser left" Mario pointed out.

"Yeah you would say that" Master hand snapped his fingers, fixing the hole in the ceiling. "Still I hope the rest of you don't end up being taken away by any former spouses."

"Hey I happen to love and cherish my wifey and would never think of her as any former" Olimar pointed out.

"Yeah and I'm too young to have a wife" Young Link, said pointing at Ganondorf. "And he's far too ugly, and stupid."

"As if the lord of all evil would be weakened with such idiotic tripe as sentiment anyway" Ganondorf made a fist. "A true king of darkness has no emotional attachment-"

"What about your mommmmy?" Young Link said mockingly.

Ganondorf then used Wizard Foot to kick Young Link away. "Do not speak anymore of her child, or of me. In fact, just dying would be your best course of action."

"Hey no one's dying today... or are they?" Master Hand queried, causing all the smashers to look at him. "You might, in the case of losing the challenge of the boss battles, the fourth challenge of Stadium mode!" Triumphant music then blared up behind Master Hand. "That's right, just clear the Subspace Emissary and you'll find this new mode" He then looked at the smashers. "Uh how close are you guys to clearing that mode anyway."

Lucas raised his hand. "Well me and Trainer beat Galleom in the Ruined Hall yesterday, before being saved by Mr. Meta Knight from Galloem's explosion."

The trainer nodded. "That's right and with all my Pokémon collected we're going to Fuchsia City for the next gym badge."

Ivysaur slapped his head with his vine again. "Wrong thing."

"Hey he wasn't the only one who did the wrong thing" Squirtle said, appearing above him and kicking him hard in his bulb. "That's for throwing me before"

"That's a bad place to try getting some revenge" Ivysaur warned, as his bulb started glowing.

"Not as much as you think" Squirtle then shot out an ice beam, which froze Ivysaur's bulb.

"Ow, you j-j-erk" Ivysaur moaned, trying to beat the ice away with his vine whip.

"Hey no attacking each other guys" The trainer commanded.

"Yeah save your energy for the boss battles" Master Hand then held up a piece of paper which showed the four different images of Stadium Mode (Target Smash, Home Run Contest, Multi-Men Brawl and Boss Battles) with Boss Battles being highlighted. "This is the mode where you get to take down a grand total of 10 bosses."

"A grand total isn't 10" Pikachu stated.

"Well didn't your series only have 8 gym bosses?" Master Hand asked.

"As well as the bosses of the various evil Team organizations, the Elite Four, the Rival Trainer, not to mention-"

"Hey I keep telling you guys 10 are enough" Master Hand shivered. "Especially since none of you has even really seen the 10th Boss. Now that guy's trouble."

"Can we make it double?" The Pokémon Trainer asked.

"Believe it or not, yes you can. See though this mode is under the Solo Stadium part of the tournament, you can enjoy these battles with a partner."

"Yeah we kind of knew that already" Samus pointed out. "I mean you had us fight the bosses before in teams, remember?"

"Yeah but that was only as specific teams. In this mode you can take down the 10 bosses in any teams you want, no matter how unlikely" he then showed a picture of Ganondorf and Link fighting Galleom. "Whooooa! Take them down, partners!"

"Give me that!" Ganodnorf grabbed the piece of paper and ripped it into shreds. "There is no way under any circumstance I would work with that pathetic swordsman"

Link narrowed his eyes. "You're not exactly my first choice either"

Sheik then appeared right besides Link. "What about me?" She asked with a smile.

"Definitely one of them" Link stated.

Sheik turned away and frowned. 'Should have figured' she muttered.

"Look that was just a pairing to show you that any pairing is possible" Master Hand reminded them.

"Don't we get enough of that in fan fiction?" Link asked.

"Well not that kind of slash pairing. Trust me, boss battles won't involve those."

"Like what about if Ridley and Rayquaza are around?" Peach asked.

Most of the smashers looked sick. "Ugh I thought we were trying to FORGET about that pairing."

"Awww, but I think they look cute together" Peach commented.

"Well you a think everyone looks cute together" Mario mentioned.

"Well if they love each other than yeah of course they totally do" she sighed. "I just wish Bowsy and Nadgro would of liked worked out their differences. Cause then they would have been like such a great pair of parents."

"I a really doubt that" Mario flexed his hand. "I mean if Bowser Jr. Still thinks you're his a mom, Nadgro can't be that great a mother."

"Or Peach could just be such a great mother that's what a most people would think" Luigi pointed out.

Peach giggled some. "Aww, that's so sweet, and so like hopefully true, cause like the best thing in the world is helping people out and making them better so they can go around being happy and stuff."

"Well don't' try bringing that sentiment, or maybe any sentiment now that I think about it, into the boss battles" Master Hand warned. "Especially the ones on a higher difficulty. See like everything else, boss battles have five difficulties."

Lucario nodded. "Yeah, Hard, Very Hard, Intense, Very Intense, and Unknown."

"Yeah... wait no!" Master Hand pointed at him. "Easy, Normal, Hard, Very Hard, Intense. Where's This Very Intense and Unknown coming from?"

Lucario looked up amazed. "I don't know, but I have a feeling it would come from the best thing ever."

"Well as I was saying you can choose from the five ACTUAL difficulties. And except for the final boss, they will appear in a random order."

"Does that mean the difficulty of this unknown opponent, that is a champion above the other highly skilled enemy warriors, will always make him the most vexing foe no matter what level the challenged is accepted on?" Pit asked.

"Yup that's the power of Tab...Uh that guy yet to be announced" Master Hand wagged his finger. "Of course the later a boss arrives, the tougher they become to defeat. So if I were you, I'd hope that the strong bosses wouldn't appear towards the end."

Meta Knight rubbed his chin. "Though I haven't fought all the bosses yet, from what I've heard from the others, Duon, Rayquaza and Porky appear to be the more difficult bosses. While Petey and Ridley would be easier challenges."

Master Hand sighed. "Well actually truth is at least in boss mode, me and my brother are actually some of the least challenging opponents. I mean we would be the most challenging-" Master Hand was then shocked by an unknown force. "Or uh some of the most challenging otherwise."

"Well you do just float around stupidly most of the time and take damage, so you really wouldn't be that challenging" Samus pointed out.

"Oh only in battles. I don't do it that much out of battles."

"Yes you (beep)in do" Snake pointed out. "I hit you easy before, ass(swear)."

"That was only because my guard was down."

"What about when I hit you?" Young Link asked.

"Well I was still hoping to tell you guys what the contest was-"

Lucario raised his hand. "I also got you, so if you want to get me back-"

"SHUT UP!" Master Hand yelled. "Look I'm going to be more cautious from now on then. That way no one will attack me-" Master Hand dodged Falco trying to slice him with Falco Phantasm. "Ha, told you I'd-" Fox then smacked master hand from above with a meteor smash.

"Ha that, retard" Falco said as he and Falco exchanged high fives.

"Hey, what are you doing double teaming on me?" Master Hand whined.

"Well technically you are showing us more about boss battles" Fox stated. "And you are a boss so we should be fighting you-"

"Hey we already did boss battle fighting. I was showing you some of the other specifics of boss mode" Master Hand then got off the ground. "Furthermore, even if I did say to attack bosses, I didn't say attack me, your actual boss. After I threw you guys that nice party."

Ike looked around. "It doesn't really seem like much of a party though."

"Well uh... it will be more of a party when I finish the updates and we all hit the dance floor."

"Can we do the Ice Shuffle?" Nana asked.

"Yeah any dance you want is fine. It's not like you need luck there, while you do need it in Boss Battles" everyone starred at him. "You know when fighting strong opponents... on higher difficulties... because you blew past the easier bosses and... how did Pichu handle this again?"

"We wouldn't know cause you kicked him out" Pikachu pointed out.

"Hey either him or you. Either that or I was going to replace him with a Plusle and Minun and they would be like the ice climbers but that didn't really end up working. Point is on the bosses once you enter the latter half, like after defeating five, they get stronger and harder accordingly."

"Do they work it better and faster as well?" Jigglypuff asked.

"Yup" Master Hand then held a picture of an underground area, showing a TV with a picture of Galloem on it. As well as a light coming from the middle, and towards the left side a row of platforms. Above and below these platforms were five hearts, with Luigi between the two bottom hearts, and Mario next to the first one. "And once you beat one boss you get to go to the rest station."

"That doesn't look like that forest area from the Melee Tournament" Ness stated.

"Well I decided to put it Underground because... I thought the shade looked cooler" he admitted. "Still these rest stations work the same as they did before. You get three hearts to heal up all your damage to fight the 10 bosses, and five if there are two of you."

"Why not six for two people?" Link asked.

"I'm not hocking out an extra, extra, extra heart for a second person. They'll just have to make do sharing with the first. That will inspire more teamwork."

"Actually it could inspire less" Ike pointed out. "I mean if you don't divide them fairly, the less experienced warrior, or the person more willing to heal themselves, will try obtaining more hearts over the other. This could easily lead to a battle between the two over the hearts, or at the very least a sense of animosity when locked in combat against the bosses."

"Oh well, you don't know that."

"It sounds like something that could easily happen" Ike stepped closer. "You need to split your resources fairly between team members whenever you can. Sure there are times when one persons will need to be supplied with more goods, but this clearly doesn't seem like such a time."

Master Hand thought for a second. "Okay, when did you become such a tactical expert?"

"What?" Ike pointed at himself. "I was the leader of Greil Mercenaries, and it was because me and my team worked well together and supported one another, we were able to defeat bandit groups and platoons all around Tellius, even when they outnumbered us."

"No offense, but you don't really seem like a tactician" Samus noted. "Usually you just charge into battle swinging that giant sword of yours, so I don't know why you're talking about tactics now."

"Hey, fighting in a group is different than fighting alone in matches" Ike noted. "I can't exactly use those kind of strategies here, that I did on my world" he then looked over at Master Hand. "Still, I'm saying that even a two man team, should be allowed to have equal healing items provided to them."

"Well not all smashers are born equal" Master Hand pointed out.

"Some of us weren't even born" Zero Suit Samus muttered.

"And since Heart Containers will be gone forever if you use them, which should be pretty obvious by now but I'll repeat it anyway, you have to plan your allocation wisely."

Pit smiled. "Ah, it is comforting to hear that your vocabulary can occasionally be expanded, with more sophisticated choices of which terms to utilize in conversation."

"Yeah it'd get boring if I said the same thing over and over again."

"Even though you already do that" Pikachu noted.

"Only on the important things, and thoseupdatesIdidn'treallyplanouttowell." He then turned over to Ike. "This isn't one of them though. The true reason there are five hearts instead of six is because you shouldn't be thinking about it just in terms of 2, but in terms of 10. After all there are ten bosses, and ten goes into two five times."

"I think even the retards here know basic elementary school math" Falco pointed out.

Master Hand smirked some. "Hmmm thinking about it, didn't you and Fox not even finish your education?"

"Hey, we had to pull out early to train, and stop the threat of Andross!" Falco retorted.

"Oh yeah, cause you guys really stopped him" Master Hand sarcastically noted as Falco grumbled. "Ha, now who's the one getting verbally owned?"

"Are you really going to be proud of getting me once, compared to the hundreds of times I got you?"

"Hey I got you before, like once or twice, so that's three, or maybe four, to uh... hundreds" Master Hand turned around. "Whether or not you finished your schooling..." Master Hand blinked. "Hey, did ANY of you here ever finish a proper college level of education?"

"I a have" Wario took out a document. "Check out my a GED"

Master Hand leaned in closer. "Hey, this says it belongs to some girl named Penny."

"Penny where?" Wario looked around eagerly. "If anyone a sees that penny, it's a mine! I dropped it"

If Master Hand had eyes, he would have rolled them. "Somehow, I don't think you're an actual college graduate."

"Oooh me graduate top of me class in Kongo School" DK stated.

Snake smirked. "Oh is that the (beep)in monkey class where they teach you how to (beep) at each other."

DK narrowed his eyes. "Hey, me no have to go to school to find that out"

"Yeah what would you even know about school?" Diddy asked.

"I graduated first class from the school of hard knocks" Snake pointed at himself. "Though the rules in that class involved sniping anyone you were targeting right in the center of the head-"

"That's not a class either" Master Hand looked miffed. "See, this is why you guys shouldn't complain about me teaching you. Since it's not like any of you have really finished your education."

"Actually, beep bop, I was manufactured with all necessary implanted within me, boop" R.O.B stated.

"Okay, but that doesn't excuse the rest of you for complaining about Smash Brothers 101" Master Hand looked at his notes. "Like for example, learning about built up damage being carried over to the next boss fight. And the fact that heart containers will heal all damage, but are limited in number."

"I think even those of us who never stepped foot inside a classroom, don't need to hear what was repeated five minutes ago" Fox stated.

"Yeah, and those of us who did step inside a classroom, but were covered by coats the entire time don't need to hear this either" Lucario stated, as everyone looked at him. "Hello, it's from one of the best stories ever."

"War and Peace?" Ness asked.

Lucario rolled his eyes. "Pfft, it wishes it was that good. Though if you dare try and question my knowledge, please express your opinions in the form of a baseball bat across the face."

'...Why did Mewtwo have to leave for that guy again?' Ness asked himself.

"Okay the knowledge may be obvious, but knowing that makes it a game" Master Hand pointed out. "Specifically, a game to determine whether or not you want to use them. That includes weighing the damage you may already have, and the opponent in your next battle." Master Hand held out a picture of Mario and Luigi, at 100 damage each, facing a Duon. "For example, does this look like a good idea, or a bad idea?"

"Wahh, that's a bad!" Luigi said, backing away. "I wouldn't go against that a guy ever" he then looked around. "I mean uh I wouldn't go against him with such a... high a damage."

"Oh that a guy doesn't even look that tough" Mario waved his hand. "At least when he has to face the a Mario brothers anyway."

"You sure about that?" Master Hand asked. "Cause uh... isn't starting with 100 percent damage a bit reckless?"

"Not for a me" Mario showed off his muscles. "I've survived far worse in my decades a long career then a that thing."

"I wouldn't (beep)in underestimate it" Snake warned. "Even I needed the help of that dog over there" he pointed over at Lucario. "To take that boss down."

"Hey I'm not a dog" Lucario retorted. "Though if you do anything dog like around me, I will response in a very canine esque manner."

Master Hand rubbed the underside of his glove. "You know I didn't want to do a boss battle today, this being the grand slam 50th anniversary special but if you guys really want to try out the boss-"

"I don't a wanna!" Luigi cried out. "Why would I want to a fight that guy when I a don't have to?'

"I don't know, glory" Master Hand offered. "The ability to taunt everyone else with your strength?"

"Oooh, that sounds Falcon good!" Captain Falcon held out his hand. "Give me some of that glory."

"Hey, get your own a glory!" Mario pointed at himself. "It's a my time to a shine!"

Link looked at him a bit annoyed. "When isn't it your time to shine?"

"Whenever Nintendo doesn't a want to look good, I guess" Mario commented.

Link sighed. "You know I don't remember you always being so egocentric" Link pointed over at Pikachu. "I mean remember when we agreed he had gone overboard on his fame?"

"Hey I copped to that" Pikachu pointed out.

"I know, but suddenly someone else is getting a rather big head" Link crossed his arms. "Someone who should know better."

"Oh what, your ex a girlfriend?" Mario taunted.

Link grunted. "You better not be referring to the princess."

"And what if I am-a?" Mario asked.

"Then you are a dead pathetic male plumber" Zelda held out her hand. "That will be smote by the fires of justice."

"Yeah I've a heard that a spiel before" Mario turned away. "I'm just making a point to the a quebbie: Don't a try pointing out some people a changed, when you won't point out when others a do."

Link looked down sadly. 'I know she has' Link thought. 'But... what can I do to change it?' He then turned his attention over to Zelda. 'This isn't a problem I can solve as a hero, and just battle it out head on.' Link looked at his right hand. 'I just wish there was some way to make Zelda like she was before. So that she... me...' he then looked over at Sheik quickly. 'But then what about...' he then rubbed his head. Ugh, why does everything have to be so confusing?'

"Look do you guys want to do this or not?" Master Hand asked. "Because by the way, just like the boss battle mode in stadium, you can't continue... going on and pointing out each other's flaws. Sorry about that."

Link glared at him. "I think there are other things you should be much sorrier for-"

"Oh boo hoo, go find someone else to whine to." Master Hand snapped his fingers as Duon appeared in front of the smashers. "Look unless you guys stop whining about each other's flaws now, and totally ruining my party, I'm going to send Duon to attack all of you."

"That seems rather... petty" Fox observed.

"Hey it's my party and I'll be petty if I want to." He then pointed at Duon. "Besides since I'm sure you guys will behave, or as close as you get to behaving anyway, or he'll attack are those trying to prove a point" he then snapped his fingers as Mario and Captain Falcon were shocked with powerful lightning bolts, causing them to scream out in pain. 'Man I love it when they ask for it, except Lucario' Master Hand thought.

"Oh no like Mario!" Peach said, going over and picking him up. "Are you like okay?"

"Whose that spaghetti farmer who ran his bus a over me" said a dazed Mario before shaking his head. "Hey, you can't a do that!" Mario said, jumping away from Peach.

"Ha, yes I can. You asked to fight Duon at 100 percent damage. I just decided to deliver the damage" Master Hand pointed out. "Since Bowser isn't here"

"Hey I would of a done that" Wario stated.

"Yeah, for a price."

"Yeah but if it's to hurt Mario, it would be only 5...00... A gold coins."

Captain Falcon also got up, moaning in pain. "Man, what's with you hurting the Falcon so much lately?" he asked Master Hand.

"Hey, that was only due to you finally gaining the ability to do a second level final smash" Master Hand observed. "Something all of you will be able to do at some point."

"Yeah when's that anyway?" Samus asked.

Master Hand shrugged. "I don't know. It's not an exact science but hopefully relatively soon" He then pointed at Duon. "In the meantime I suggest the guy with the secondary final smash and the Nintendo mascot without it stop whining and start fighting."

Mario ran over to Duon. "Fine but only to show the power of-" Duon then turned around, slicing Mario with his sword arm as the plumber rolled along the ground. "Ow right in the stomachigo" Mario muttered, slowly getting up.

"Ha the Falcon can do better than that" Captain Falcon then jumped right in front of the boss, smashing it hard with a Falcon Punch as Duon moved back some. "See what I mean?"

"Yeah I see your about to get a missile owned" Mario observed.

"Missile what-" Suddenly Captain Falcon was hit by one of Duon's missiles, making him roll along the ground as well. "Ow, right in the falcon face".

"Ha, you guys are such wimps" Charizard taunted.

Mario glared at him. "Yeah a let's see you do a better with so much damage, dragon dork"

Charizard pointed at himself. "Ha I could easily take him out with twice as much damage." Suddenly Charizard was shocked with a bunch of lightning bolts as he fell to the ground, moaning in pain.

"Time for you to prove that" Master Hand said, as Duon was shown charging at Charizard.

The Pokémon Trainer gasped. "Oh no!" He said taking out his Pokeball. "Don't worry buddy you can rest and-"

"Shut up... you" Charizard muttered, getting up. "I'm going to take that guy out and show everyone whose... really boss."

The trainer scratched his head. "You sure about that?"

"Yes, I'm sure!"

"Okay jump and use Rock Smash then."

"Ha as if I'd-" Duon appeared right in front of Charizard, smashing his arm to the ground. "Ah!" Charizard jumped into the air and used Rock Slam. Duon cried out and moved back a few feet, a piece of his armor flying off. "I mean uh, yeah take that!"

The trainer looked at Duon. 'Hmmm maybe that means...' he looked over at Charizard. "Keep hitting him with Rock Smash!" Charizard jumped up and used the move several times in a row. Duon kept screaming out in pain as by the fifth hit, he collapsed into pieces on the floor. Everyone gasped as Master Hand snapped his fingers as the pieces disappeared.

"Wow, I'm even more awesome then I thought" Charizard commented.

"Actually if anyone had the best move against bosses, it'd be you" Master Hand observed. "Rock Smash is incredibly strong against most of the bosses, and since it can be used multiple times in a row without much wait time, it can rack up damage very quickly."

"Ha, how you like me all now?" Charizard held out a fist. "And that's only with a small rock. If I had larger rocks I could take on anyone."

"Uh, I didn't say that-"

"You don't have to, because it's so obviously true." Charizard then weakly ran along the ground. "Need to... get some more rocks."

"You can find rocks later" The trainer called him back to his Pokeball. "Right you did an awesome job and deserve a good long rest."

"By long rest can you mean forever?" Squirtle asked.

"Enough of that" Master Hand motioned the smashers to look at him. "Though Rock Smash is a strong boss move it's still not a guaranteed victory. Remember, the range of each difficulty level is wide, as that was Duon on easy. And considering the levels of difficulties, and the clear times presented on the data screens, I think those who love playing games over and over can truly enjoy this. And by games, I mean challenging fights, which in some cultures are games."

Ike narrowed his eyes. "As much as I enjoy a good challenge, the cultures that would consider battles to the death as games aren't ones I'd want to associate with."

"Oh there's no battle to the death here" Master Hand pointed out.

"Duon just broke into several dozen pieces" Fox stated.

Master Hand scoffed. "Oh that was just a robot. They can be repaired so it doesn't matter if they break down."

R.O.B's head lowered some. "I am detecting a... lowering of enthusiasm by 40 percent and... an increased level of sadness by that statement."

"That did seem like a very mean thing to say" Lucas observed. "All life, even those artificially made should be considered sacred."

"Yeah I have to agree with the kid on this one" Sheik pointed at herself "Since he's not the only one here artificially created you know."

"Okay sorry for insulting robots and those offended at me for insulting robots" Master Hand sighed. "I'm just saying that since Duon wasn't totally annihilated he can be repaired, which can be said for a lot of bosses."

"Actually considering that Ridley's just a stupid sexist clone of his former self, he can die too and another one will just be made" Samus observed. "So really you could just kill him and-"

"Hey this is celebration day not kill your enemies day. Save that for when your actually fighting the bosses." Master Hand rubbed his chin. "Hmm that makes me wonder if a monster player, or monster one of you guys, can clear the incredibly challenging Intense level and beat all the bosses without using any Heart Containers. You think he" Zelda glared at him. "Or she" R.O.B looked at him. "Or uh it may exist somewhere in the world, or any other world?"

"It does seem possible, so long as one is ready to endure a rigorous amount of training to reach that level" Meta-Knight observed. "I'm sure everyone here could do that at one point."

"Even me?" The trainer asked.

"Actually-"

"Yeah you" Squirtle pointed at him. "in fact why don't you go by yourself and try taking on all the Intense level bosses in a row? I mean you want to be the best right?"

"Then I'll clear that test" The Trainer tried moving away as Ivysaur grabbed him with his vines and pulled him back.

"Hey there's pranking and then there's assisted suicide" Ivysaur observed.

"I know" Squirtle pointed out. "I just figured he wouldn't even reach the boss room considering he seems to get lost going to his room."

"Only a several dozen times, and we had lots of fun finding adventures along the way right?" Trainer asked, as his two Pokémon only groaned.

"Okay enough Pokémon shenanigans... at least from you anyway" Master Hand twirled his index finger. "It's time we moved on to today's second update, one everyone has been looking forward to."

Fox gasped. "Your finally announcing Krystal?"

"Uh... well... hey wait this is a Pokémon related update."

Lucario raised his hand. "You're going to show me the secrets of unlocking super aura rage?"

"Even better than that."

"You're going to get rid of Lucario and put Mewtwo back in?" Pikachu asked.

"Yeah you and millions of fan boys around the galaxy wish. No I'm talking about announcing the final Pokémon smasher, who I can now officially say makes her Brawl debut... Jigglypuff!"

A spotlight shone on Jigglypuff. "Finally!" Jigglypuff took out her microphone. "I'd like to dedicate this one out to all my fans who have been buying my albums for years and watching me go from a little known hometown singer to a universal sensation."

"I didn't say you could sing" Master Hand said as the spotlight fell off Jigglypuff. "If I did I'd put a musical note right in front of you, to indicate it was singing time."

"Can you put a cheeseburger in front of me to indicate it's lunch time?" Kirby asked.

"We're not focusing on you Kirby, but the other cute pink puffball" Master Hand took out a note card. "Or I should say Jigglypuff, the Balloon Pokémon, one of the few characters who have been in every game in the series to date."

Pikachu narrowed his eyes. "Yes, because everyone knows a few is actually 12" he sarcastically observed.

"Well it's a few compared to the overall line up."

"It's a third of the overall line up you ass!" Falco yelled.

"Well if we were to include alternate forms, transformation and pairs then... almost a fourth. Still like all, or well most Jigglypuff as a complete unique style of combat that will allow her to float, roll and sleep her way to victory."

"Yeah as I've shown you all before" Jigglypuff said spinning around. "That's why I'm the pink puff of death."

Falco grumbled. "No one's ever called you that before"

"You should of, those times I beat you so bad it actually kept your beak silent for a few minutes" Some of the other smashers laughed at that. "Yeah like any of you are different" Jigglypuff said pointing around. "Raise your hand if I haven't beaten you down before, and those I haven't fought before don't count" Everyone just looked around some. "Yeah that's what I thought" she said smugly.

"Don't act too high and mighty" Marth observed. "Same could pretty much be said about everyone hear at some point or another."

"Ah, but since this is my debut I'm the one who's going to be doing all the beating today" Jigglypuff said knocking her fists together. "So you better make sure not to get on my bad side Martha."

Marth grumbled. "Why you..." he took out his sword before pausing. 'Wait a minute if I say anything I'll just become a target' he thought. 'Just like all those other times I ended up as punching bags for "debuting" smashers. Well not this time' He put his sword away. "Uh... I meant to say yeah I won't do you... singing... sensation."

"Hmmm I like that" Jigglypuff rubbed her chin. "Singing sensation. I need to call myself that more often."

"Hey Jigs though this is all about you it's not all about you getting to be a super diva" Master Hand pointed out as he snapped his fingers. A flash of smoke appeared of Jigglypuff as she transformed into her Brawl form (which wasn't too different from her normal form though her eyes and fur were more detailed). "It's about acting like a super smasher, one who can be unlocked by the others by them playing 350 Brawls, beating 20 or more events after clearing the subspace emissary, or finding a hidden door in the swamp after playing through the emissary."

Jigglypuff blinked a few times. "Huh? What do you mean after playing through the Emissary I become able to participate in the tournament?"

"Oh you're not in the story" Master Hand admitted. "Neither are the other two smashers I have yet to announce"

Young Link walked up to him. "Hey how come we aren't in the story?"

"I couldn't find a way to put you into my spectacle brilliantly written script"

"What script?" Link asked. "We don't even talk to each other in your story."

"Well you never talk in any story anyway" Master Hand observed. "Besides like all your tales this is a mix of fact and fiction, and the fact is the story worked better without any dialogue. Though from what I have heard of those of you who even bothered to play through emissary you didn't even try following my story."

"That's because it is rubbish" Ganondorf stated. "The parts about me being in control of the other fools are logical but this rumor of me serving a higher power is completely unbelievable."

"Well that's because it isn't true... I mean it may kind of be... look forget about the story okay? This is Jigglypuff's update, and thus she gets the customary update pictures" He then showed a picture of Jigglypuff of Dialga in Spear Pillar. "I think this is of one of Jigglypuff trying to put a concert on for one of the legendries."

"Well the legends should hear my singing prowess" Jigglypuff noted. "Though I don't think Dialga has an appropriate ear for music."

"From what he's blathered on about Timeology this and that, I don't think he has an appropriate taste for religion either" Master Hand muttered before taking out another picture, this one of puffing above the field in Smashville. "Maybe you're going to give a concert with K.K Slider."

"Doubtful" Pikachu commented, crossing his arms. "His music is actually GOOD."

"Oh, what's that?" Jigglypuff put a hand to her right ear. "Yes I think I just heard the poor fool I'm going to demonstrate all my moves on."

"Hey you know it's true."

Jigglypuff put her hand to her other ear. "Sorry all I hear from you is "Jigglypuff I am so going to take back what I said after you crush me with that amazing final smash of yours" for some reason." Pikachu grimaced at this before turning away.

"Save that for a minute. We've got some more pictures to go over" Master Hand then showed a picture of Jigglypuff and Ness from New Pork City as they were both shown holding baseball bats.

"Are you both auditioning to try out for the electabuzz team?" Pokémon Trainer asked.

"I don't even know who that is" Ness admitted. "The only baseball team I was ever interested in was the Saturn Slammers. Which wasn't so much a baseball team as it was me and my friends hitting Mr. Saturn's with a baseball bat" Ness chuckled some. "Good times."

"Does not seem good for the Saturn's" Lucas observed.

"Well they seemed to like it, so it was probably good for them."

Jigglypuff took the picture. "Truthfully I'm not so interested in baseball, unless they had called me to sing the national anthem before the game."

"The New Pork Anthem isn't very good" Lucas noted. "It was really just Porky speaking on all the evil and terrible actions he's done over his reign in my home world and how he'll continue spreading fear and chaos throughout the land."

"Hey just because the lyrics are terrible doesn't mean the beat isn't very good" Jigglypuff commented. "Pop Radio is a living example of that."

"Speaking of a living example" Master Hand held up a picture of Jigglypuff and Ganondorf jumping up in the air, in Smasherville night time. "This is a living example of a pair I don't want to see dancing around in the party later."

"Feh, why would I go to your idiotic party anyway?" Ganondorf asked. "It's not a chance to claim the power that is so rightfully mine."

"Yeah but it is a chance to claim a bunch of my famous super salsa dip and chips" Master Hand pointed out. "And isn't that even better?"

Ganondorf snorted. :"No"

Kirby nodded. "Yes."

"That's good enough for me" Master Hand said before throwing away the pictures. "Enough of the photo ops though time to actually start talking about Jigglypuff" Master Hand took out a notecard. "Let's see here... oh yes, here we go. Jigglypuff has neither a long reach nor a lot of power to her attacks. On top of that, she's not a particularly fast runner and is extremely easy to KO because of how light she is."

Jigglypuff narrowed her eyes. "Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence" she angrily noted.

"Hey wait I have more" Master Hand continued reading. At a glance, Jigglypuff seems like an utterly flawed character-"

"And I'm not just talking physically either" Pikachu said, imitating Master Hand.

Jigglypuff glared at him. "You just keep digging your grave deeper, you know that right?"

"You can't kill me" Pikachu noted. "This isn't 1997 in japan, the only time when you were ever more popular than me or... fairly popular in general."

"Okay enough of the insults" Jigglypuff smacked her fists together again. "Get to the part where I can prove I kick as much butt in this tournament as I did in Melee. And by kicking butt I mean kicking a certain yellow mouse's face in."

"Hold on I still have more" Master Hand looked through the note card. "Now where was I? Ah yes. The truth is that Jigglypuff has a few abilities that balance things out, like her superior midair capabilities. Yes, on top of the ability to jump five consecutive times in the air, Jigglypuff's midair acceleration and top speed are in a class by themselves, making Jigglypuff the ultimate midair brawler."

"Yeah that's right" she pointed around. "I rule the skies."

"I cannot find a logic in that statement considering you do not possess the capacities to maintain long periods of time combating in the air" Pit observed. "Even if you have superior jumping skills that allow you to extend a relatively longer period of initiating various combos, you still can only extend your reach in the air to only a certain height. Which compared to us with the ability to soar along the skies for far longer amounts of time, makes it very dubious that you have any claim to being superior to the all exchanging blows fighting above solid ground."

"... Oh I'm sorry" Jigglypuff put a hand to her ear. "All I heard was a sophisticated version of "Jigglypuff is so going to own me and make me pay for doubting otherwise" you know."

"Do not let your ego cloud your judgment" Meta-Knight warned. "You can only float and jump high distances. So compared to someone who can actually fly-"

"Hey I can fly" Jigglypuff jumped into the air several times, moving to the other side of the room. "See, look at me fly!"

"No that's just jumping" Master Hand pointed out. "Still it's faster than running, for you anyway, so jump, jump, and jump. And remember that small jumps are best."

"Feh any jump is..." Jigglypuff tried jumping again as she then fell to the ground, right on top of a group of noisemakers. "Ow" Jigglypuff moaned and slowly got up. "Okay maybe I can't fly but I'm still a top aerial combatant."

"Yeah" Pikachu pointed right above him. "5 feet above the ground."

"Are you just asking for it now?"

Pikachu shrugged. "Hey you're going to do it anyway so why not get all the shots in that I can?"

"Yeah but that will have to be the last one, since it's time to start going over the moves" Master Hand pointed out. "Like the standard special, Rollout."

"I like that a song" Wario admitted. "Especially the part where he talks about having a so much money, because that's like a me."

"This Rollout has nothing to do with the Ludacris Rollout" Master Hand observed.

"Actually there was a pretty good YouTube video of my rollout set to the song" Jigglypuff pointed out. "The lyrics only occasionally really fit the images on screen but it made me appreciate the beat of that rap ego boost of a song more."

"Well just focus on your own Rollout. Remember you charge your spin in place, then roll out at top speed."

"Oh trust me, that won't be a problem" Jigglypuff started to spin in place, charging energy in her roll out.

"I probably don't have to tell you this but it's really easy to KO yourself with this move if you don't know how to handle it." Jigglypuff then finished her rollout as she rolled quickly along the ground, smashing hard into Pikachu as he rolled along the floor. "But the intense speed of Rollout makes it a move worth mastering."

Jigglypuff listened to Pikachu moaning in pain. "Oh so worth mastering" she said happily as Pikachu got up. "Now do you realize why you shouldn't talk trash about the puff?"

"Is that what you're calling yourself now?" Pikachu asked. "Because it's one of the better nicknames you've given to yourself" Jigglypuff then charged up another rollout and slammed into him again.

"Hey wait a minute, how come you knock it when I ask to get attacked to increase my aura, and yet you're purposely getting yourself attacked?" Lucario asked.

Pikachu sighed. "I'm not doing it because I WANT to be attacked" he stated. "It just... you know comes out."

"Yeah we've all had that problem of insulting people" Marth admitted.

"I like haven't" Peach said raising her hand.

"Me neither" The Trainer said raising his.

"I admit not having that as well" Lucas said also raising his hand.

"Well okay most of us had that?" Marth corrected himself.

"What do you mean by had?" Master Hand asked. "You all still do it."

"Well I don't think I did it as much before" Marth rubbed his chin. "And really I only did because you guys insulted me first-"

"Oh look" Jigglypuff put her hand to her ear. "I hear the sound of someone not talking about my attacks. I wonder why that is?"

"Yeah try and focus Marth" Master Hand commented as Marth was shown grimacing. "There's still more to rollout. I mean if you're vigilant Jigglypuff if guiding yourself around forward AND backwards, you shouldn't have to worry about flying widely off the edge of a stage."

"That won't be a problem" Jigglypuff then spun around the room with rollout forwards, backwards, and even spinning some in the center before jumping and twirling in the air, before hitting the ground. "As you can see I know the move forwards, backwards, inside out" Jigglypuff then flipped in the air again, using Rollout in the air to knock herself to the ground. "And even upside down."

"Not to mention it's a great recovery move" Master Hand moved closer to Jigglypuff. "As I will now demonstrate-"

"Oh no you don't" Jigglypuff quickly jumped out the nearest window and then used rollout to land back in the room. "I'm not having you throw me out a window. Who do you think I am, Samus?"

Zero Suit Samus pointed at Samus. "Hey she doesn't get thrown out a window" she pointed at herself. "I do."

"But your both Samus so what's the difference?"

Zero Suit was shown shaking in anger. 'Can't... let her... get to me' she thought, trying to hold back tears.

Zelda lightly rubbed Zero Suit Samus's shoulder. "Ignore her Samze" Zelda glared annoyed at Jigglypuff. "Even if she is female, that does mean she is worthy of recognizing your greatness." Zero Suit looked at and nodded, as she stopped shaking.

"Hey I just don't want to be thrown out a window, that's all" Jigglypuff then jumped in the air and used Rollout to reach the other side of the room. "Not when I can show you I have the best spin recovery without it."

"Hey that Rollout isn't as cool as my Spin Dash" Sonic stated, rolling across the room next to her. "Not to mention mine's way faster."

"And far weaker" Jigglypuff pointed out. "This makes it inferior to mine in this tournament."

"Hey I've been rolling way past longer then you have!" Sonic then jumped and used Spin Dash to get to the other side of the room. "No way yours can be better than mine."

"Care to put your money where your mouth is?" Jigglypuff asked.

"Ha, I stole all his a money yesterday" Wario said as Sonic looked at him. "I mean uh... someone a probably stole all of it form you a yesterday."

"I'll worry about that later" Sonic started charging up a spin on the ground. "First off I have to prove my radness."

"More like badness" Jigglypuff said as she started charging up her rollout as well.

"Yeah I know. I'm so rad I'm bad."

"I meant bad bad, not rad bad."

"Oh... well I'm not that."

"Oh yes you are."

"No way"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes-"

"Would you stop chatting and charge into each other already?" Master Hand queried. The two finally let go and collided. Sonic was smashed hard against the wall after the recoil, while Jigglypuff was knocked back a few feet.

"See, told you... mine was better" said a slightly dazed Jigglypuff.

"Best... three... out of two" said a fairly out of it Sonic.

"No way, time for the next move" Master Hand looked at his notes. "The Up Special, Sing!"

"Alright!" Jigglypuff took out her microphone. "It's taken 50 updates-"

"It's been more than 50 Updates!" The other smashers yelled out.

"Point is it's finally time for me to get a chance to belt out my top song picks" Jigglypuff looked around. "And since this is a party, I'll be nice and take requests. What do you guys want to hear?"

"Not you!" Pikachu yelled out as some of the others chuckled. Jigglypuff looked over at him cross. "Hey I told you it just comes out."

"Well singing's going to be the only thing coming out now" Master Hand pointed around at the group. "See most up special moves are recovery techniques, but Jigglypuff's up special is different. It won't help you recover, but it does have the power to put your enemy to sleep."

Pokémon Trainer nodded. "Yeah and then she'll draw on your faces and-"

"This isn't the anime!" Ivysaur yelled out.

"Well Jigglypuff doesn't seem to think so considering she's actually done that here" Pikachu pointed out.

"That's because you don't appreciate good music" Jigglypuff said in her defense.

"No it's because Sing is an attack, and you LEARNED it as an attack, so every time you sing you're going to put everyone to sleep."

"Actually you can't put airborne enemies to sleep, so you need to watch where you sing" Informed Master Hand.

Jigglypuff looked shocked. "Wait a minute, I've been trying to sing to all of you for YEARS, and all I had to so you wouldn't be put to sleep, is sing when you were JUMPING?"

"Well jumping/floating in air/flying, so long as they weren't on the ground they wouldn't of fallen asleep" Master Hand clarified.

"Hey that's not..." Jigglypuff thought for a second. "Wait are you sure that's true? Because I think there might of been one time when I used Sing and no one actually fell asleep."

"Well I'm sure any time you remember that happening, I can find a counter that proves this theory true."

"Okay, how about the fact that you've fallen asleep when I've sung before, and your always airborne?"

"Well that's because of the structure of my body. Though technically I appear to be floating above the ground, I'm at my normal standing position like this. Same thing for Mewtwo, when uh he was here."

"Well how about the time I was singing when everyone was off the ground when you were showing us Lylat Cruise?"

"Yes but that was when you were in space, and considering there is no air in space you weren't considered airborne, thus your singing was still an attack."

"Then how about the time you threw us off a plane and made us sing before we hit the ground over Japan."

"That... never happen."

Jigglypuff looked around embarrassed. "Oh uh... guess I dreamt that one" The pink puffball thought for a second. "Hmmm..." she then pointed at Master Hand. "Make everyone float above the ground."

"Uh I don't know about that..."

"Pleaseeeeeeeee" Jigglypuff cupped her hands. "I just want to sing without it being attack just... one time."

"Oh okay" Master Hand snapped his fingers as all the smashers were seen floating in the air. "But only because you said please."

"Excellent" she then coughed a few times and took out her microphone once more. "I'd like to now sing you a collection of my favorite hits-"

"ONE SONG" Master Hand explicitly stated. "Try and do more and I'll let everyone have a chance to attack you back."

"Fine" She then thought for a moment and smiled. "Oh I got one! In honor of this being the quote unquote "50"th update, how about I sing the 50th Anniversary Song?"

"There's a 50th Anniversary song?" Link asked.

Jigglypuff twirled the microphone. "There wasn't quebbs, but I'm making it up now".

"Ah that actually sounds enjoyable then" Master Hand snapped his fingers as music starting playing from the top of the ceiling.

"Not what I would of chosen but I'll give it a shot" Jigglypuff nodded her head a few times to try and get the beat of the song, before starting to sing.

"New And Old  
Lost And Gain  
Different Ways  
Of Delivering Pain

Event Modes  
Stadium Fields  
Multi Men Brawl  
Weapons To Wield

Good Song Tracks  
Emissary Subspace  
Still Want To Know  
Why I'm Not In That Place

Coming Together  
Finding The Truth  
What's In The Tournament  
It Makes Us Soothe-"

"Soup? Where?" Kirby asked.

Jigglypuff grumbled. "No soothe. It means a cause to feel better, okay? Now quiet I'm trying to sing here" She then breathed in again and started singing the chorus.

"50 Updatesssssssssss  
Hearing's More Our Fatttttte  
What's In The Gameeeeeee  
Better Not Be Lameeeeeeeee  
What's In This Tourneyyyyyyyy  
We'll Get To Seeeeeeeeee  
One Bit At A Timeeeeeeee  
Hope It's Sublimeeeeeeee."

Jigglypuff paused for a moment popping to the melody. Some of the other smashers just starred at her annoyed but a few were shown actually bopping their heads along more as she continued to sing.

"Learned The Final Smash  
Our New Strong Attack  
Hope Mine Is Good  
And Not Retread Crap

You Must Recover  
What A Waste Of A Day  
Tossing Out Zero Suit  
Before We Learned She Was Gay"

Zero Suit Samus glared at Jigglypuff who didn't bother paying attention to her as she continued her song.

"Assist Trophies  
Like Pokeballs  
Except For All Series

And They're Better In Brawls

Bumper's Back  
But Smasherville's New  
We Get Their Stage  
And None Of The AC Crew

Ike And Trainer

Joined The Cast  
With Franklin Badges  
Stickers Future And Past

Petey Piranha's  
Not That Smart Of A Boss  
Eating Spicy Curry  
Made Us Pull A Kate Moss

My Music  
And Special Brawl Rock  
Not Those Subspace Foes  
They're Too Easy To Mock

Piplup's A Jerk  
Snake Has Tourette's-

"(Bleep) you" Snake muttered out.

"Resetti's A Bore  
Landmaster Made Us Fret, So

50 Updatesssssssssss  
Hearing's More Our Fatttttte  
What's In The Gameeeeeee  
Better Not Be Lameeeeeeeee  
What's In This Tourneyyyyyyyy  
We'll Get To Seeeeeeeeee  
One Bit At A Timeeeeeeee  
Hope It's Sublimeeeeeeee."

More of the smashers actually got into the rhythm as Jigglypuff waved her arms, starting to change the tone of the melody.

"Yeahhhhh Sonic Was Announced For Brawl,  
Then He Cameee... And Really Bugged Us All"

Sonic crossed his arms. "You lameos just like complaining" he stated.

"Only Thing Worse, Was When We Were Delayed Four Months  
What Is That Master Hand? A Dirty Stinking-"

"Hey keep this T rated" Master Hand warned. "Maybe I can try and package it on a CD for a special edition of these updates." Jigglypuff grinned happily as she continued to sing.

"Spectator, Charged Moves, Handicap  
You Must Take Us For Dumb Sapppppps  
And The Thing That Really Made Me Hurllll  
Was When You Called In The Fangirllllllll"

"Hey like I liked her" Peach said, floating around the room.

"Yeah but you a like everyone" Mario pointed out.

"Is that supposed to like mean something?" Peach asked as Mario sighed, Jigglypuff continuing the song.

"There Was Lots Of Frustration  
Seeing An Update Be Rotation  
Returning Pokémon Was Okay  
But Widescreen Support? What The Heyyyyyyy?

Waluigi And Stafy Annoyed  
Team Healer Didn't Give Much Joy  
Overalls Sucked As Did Kirby's Moves,  
But In Different Ways As I Continue This Groove

50 Updatesssssssssss  
Hearing's More Our Fatttttte  
What's In The Gameeeeeee  
Better Not Be Lameeeeeeeee  
What's In This Tourneyyyyyyyy  
We'll Get To Seeeeeeeeee  
One Bit At A Timeeeeeeee  
Hope It's Sublimeeeeeeee."

By now everyone for the most part was actually getting into the melody as Jigglypuff danced around, sighing blissfully as she spun around and smiled. 'Okay Big finish' she thought as she began to sing once again.

"Dragoon Is Tough  
Olimar Is Not  
Zelda Got Cloned,  
Sheik's What We Got

Manaphy Went  
And Switched Some Around  
Special Updates Started  
With A Gonging Sound

Quick Techniques  
And Yoshi Eggs  
Luigi's Mansion  
We Knocked Down A Peg

Master Hand  
With Clear Percent  
Game And Watch:  
Still Quite Incompetent"

"Back in my day song numbers were twice as short, cause we only had 10 words!" Game And Watch Yelled Out.

"Hidden Masterpieces  
From Yesteryear  
Boss Secret:  
Rayquaza's Queer

Pokedex  
And Smasher Taunts  
I Appear  
What More Could We Want?

The Last Two Smashers  
To Make Thirty Five-"

"I can't wait  
For Krystal To Arrive" Fox sang, as everyone looked at him. "Uh... well... I can't" he admitted, as Master Hand looked around nervously, while Jigglypuff sang again

"A Few More Surprises  
Before These Updates Ends,  
And That's What We Want?  
Ain't That Right Friends?" The Other smashers nodded as Jigglypuff once more sang the chorus.

"50 Updatesssssssssss  
Hearing's More Our Fatttttte  
What's In The Gameeeeeee  
Better Not Be Lameeeeeeeee  
What's In This Tourneyyyyyyyy  
We'll Get To Seeeeeeeeee  
One Bit At A Timeeeeeeee  
Hope It's Sublimeeeeeeee." She then held out her hands. "Come on you guys know the lyrics now"

Soon pretty much everyone joined in.

"50 Updatesssssssssss  
Hearing's More Our Fatttttte  
What's In The Gameeeeeee  
Better Not Be Lameeeeeeeee  
What's In This Tourneyyyyyyyy  
We'll Get To Seeeeeeeeee  
One Bit At A Timeeeeeeee  
Hope It's Sublimeeeeeeee.

50 Updatesssssssssss  
Hearing's More Our Fatttttte  
What's In The Gameeeeeee  
Better Not Be Lameeeeeeeee  
What's In This Tourneyyyyyyyy  
We'll Get To Seeeeeeeeee  
One Bit At A Timeeeeeeeeee  
Hope It's Sublimeeeeeeeeeee." The song ended as the music stopped.

"Well that's my song" Jigglypuff said, bowing some. "What do you all think?"

"Surprisingly that was actually pretty good" Pikachu admitted. "Better then actually most of those updates."

"Yeah, though how come I wasn't mentioned?" King Dedede asked. "After all those times I almost kaputed that there puffball."

"Yeah and some of those times were almost ME" Jigglypuff pointed out. "And I didn't really want to sing about that."

"Your singing did insult Zesu and that is unforgivable" Zelda pointed out.

Zero Suit sighed. "No it's... okay" she said softly. "Nothing to... make a big deal out of."

"Well some perhaps meaner then intended insults aside, that did seem like a perfectly nice song" Lucas smiled at Jigglypuff. "I am just happy that you were able to sing a tune without us falling asleep."

"Yeah I know" Jigglypuff sighed blissfully. "This has been the best day ever."

"That's what I've been saying all along" Master Hand snapped his fingers, as all the smashers stopped floating in the air. "But we've still got more updates to go through-" most of the smashers then hit the floor, looking annoyed at Master Hand. "After uh... you get up" he said before looking at his notecards again. "Of course, Sing isn't really used for belting out power ballads I'm going to work to get on the pop charts, it's about putting your foes to sleep. And the more damage your slumbering opponent has taken, the longer they'll remain asleep."

Pikachu tried backing away. "Please don't tell me you're going to have her demonstrate that" he begged.

"But I am" Master Hand pointed over at Jigglypuff. "If you're lucky enough to land sing on an opponent with relatively high damage Jig, you've got a free pass to follow up with Rest."

"Ahhh, an attack almost as good as singing" Jigglypuff crossed her arms. "After all it is the strongest move in the game."

"Nuh uh" Captain Falcon held out his fist. "What about my Falcon Punch?"

"Rest does even more damage" Jigglypuff walked over to him. "In fact since your pretty damaged, I should be able to knock you out with one planned rest."

"Hey go after Mario" Captain Falcon pointed at him. "He got real damaged going against that Duon. I just falcon hurt myself falling down."

"Hey don't go a after me" Mario held out his hands. "I'm a too important."

"Well too bad" Jigglypuff walked over to him. "It's time you got rested."

"Uh, was that supposed to a sound threatening?" Mario asked.

"Well uh... it doesn't have to once I do this" Jigglypuff then used Rest and fell asleep right next to Mario.

"Ah yes the down special move, rest" Master Hand pointed out. "A powerful move all about diligence and precise control."

"But she's just sleepering" Olimar pointed out. "Wait there is a movie that allows us to nap? Because I want oney or twoy of those too."

"No only Jigglypuff" Master Hand pointed out. "Rest is devastating when it hits but when it doesn't uh... Jigglypuff is kind of screwed."

"Allow me to a demonstrate" Mario said, using a smash attack that knocked Jigglypuff back a few feet.

"Oww!" She yelled out. "I was having a great dream, where everyone bought my CD and I became the next great international diva."

"Even better then like Hannah Montana?" Peach asked.

"... You better be glad I know you didn't mean that as an insult" Jigglypuff muttered walking over to Mario. "As for you time to get the rest right..." she then walked right next to Mario "now". She then fell asleep. Mario was then knocked up into the air as the rest of the smashers looked at him.

"Now there's a pwaaaaaaaang" Master Hand said as Mario fell to the floor. "This is Jigglypuff's other saving grace. She unleashes Rest on an opponent when you're overlapping him or her, and watches 'em go flying!"

"Hey that's not so a good for the rest of us" Mario said rubbing his head. "Though it a doesn't hurt as much as I a remember it did."

"Oh that's because I tweaked it" Master Hand pointed out. "Not only does Rest hit hard, but connecting with the attack will sprout a flower on her opponent's head. This causes damage to accumulate for a short while."

Mario felt his head as he saw a flower growing on it. "It's... a true" he then quickly shook it off.

"Hey I wanted to say that, though when it happened to them" he then showed a picture of Ganondorf and Pit with flowers on their heads.

Young Link laughed at this. "Hahaha, Ganonondorf's a flower head!" He chuckled as Ganondorf grimaced. "Hey GanonPetuina, are you going to use your poises to try and take over Hyrule next time?"

"Be quiet child or I will stick a flower through your head" Ganondorf warned. "And by stick through your head I was smash your skull in and-"

"Uahhhh" Jigglypuff yawned and got up, looking around. "Hey everyone" she said rubbing her eye. "You all see the super awesome power of Rest yet?"

"They sure did" Master Hand said. "I was just telling them that now when you hit someone with rest a flower attaches to their head."

"Wow, awesome" Jigglypuff made a fist. "That just makes Rest even more incredible."

"Well... yes and no" Master Hand admitted. "See it's easier to do but ah... compared to the last Smash Bros tournament, Rest has had its power reduced, hasn't it?"

Mario rubbed his chin. "Yeah by at least half I a guess."

"HALF?" Jigglypuff cried out, looking over at Master Hand. "How could you do that to me?"

"What do you mean? I replaced the extra damage with a flower"

"Is it one of those easy to shake off in two second flowers?"

"Well... yeah."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jigglypuff pointed at him angrily. "Do you know how hard it is winning a battle without Rest?" She cried out. "That was my biggest weapon. An incredible one in a million gamble of trying to hit the opponent to send them flying in only a few hits. One I had to use only in desperate emergencies to ensure I wouldn't be taken advantage of when asleep unless there was no other way I could win. And now for this tournament you... you ruin it!"

"Ruin is such a harsh word" Master Hand pointed out. "I made it better."

"No you didn't! Taking away its power and adding a flower is a deprovement."

"But.. .but it's easier to use now-"

"No you didn't! I missed before I hit Mario, remember?"

"Well it still won't hit every time but it's still easier to use."

"That doesn't make it better! The risk of Rest was its difficulty of use. Without it you practically nerfed the move more than a nerf war at nerf camp with nerf man Nerfing hitting you hard in the nerf hole!" Everyone looked at Jigglypuff confused. "Okay that didn't make sense but darn it, I want my REAL Rest back."

"Look I'm sure you'll barley notice it's gone"

Jigglypuff looked at the other smashers. "Most of you guys experienced rest. Just exactly how different is it?"

"Though I could do calculations for such a quandary, I shall give you this instead, beep" R.O.B said. His eyes glowed as his optical receptors played the clip of Mario being knocked back by Jigglypuff's rest several times in a row.

Jigglypuff glared at the footage a few times before narrowing her eyes. "Yeah, I'm totally not going to notice the difference" she sarcastically noted.

"Okay maybe you still will but you have to admit that balances things out".

"How?" Jigglypuff asked. "I needed Rest at its full capacity."

Pikachu smirked. "But I thought you were the self-proclaimed Pink Puffball of Death".

"Yeah, and Rest was the guillotine I used to cut off the heads" Jigglypuff made a fist. "But now how am I supposed to finish people off?"

"Well hey it still knocks them off the stage... at 80+ damage" Master Hand noticed Jigglypuff glaring at him. "Hey I let you sing, so you have no right to complain."

"Yeah I do" Jigglypuff pointed around. "Unless you depowered everyone else's strongest attack as well."

"Uh no everyone else's is still at its maximum power" Jigglypuff jumped at Master Hand, using Rest as he was knocked back. "owww" he moaned as a flower appeared in front of him as he quickly knocked it off, seeing Jigglypuff wake back up. "That stings you know."

"But is it a devastating knockback blast?"

"Well... not really-"

"Then that's what you get!"

Master Hand sighed. "Look once you get use to the new Rest I'm sure you'll like it fine."

"Yeah well if Giga Bowser winds up rampaging around, don't give me a call anymore" Jigglypuff crossed her arms. "It was me and the REAL Rest that always won Event 51, remember?"

"Hey how come the Pokémon have the strongest boss attacks anyway?" Link asked. "Jigglypuff has Rest-"

"HAD REST!" Jigglypuff yelled out.

Link pointed at Master Hand. "And then you said Charizard's Rock smash was strong against bosses as well, right?"

"Yeah I... never noticed that before" Master Hand admitted. "I don't know really, I guess that's just how it happened."

"Well how did you happen to think my Rest needed depowering anyway?" Jigglypuff asked.

Master Hand rubbed his glove. "Let's see uh I think it was uh... a long time ago when the galactic senate told me the only way to restore peace in the galaxy was" He then saw Jigglypuff start puffing up. "Okay okay the truth was one of the game developers asked me to and gave me a Hand Cola in exchange- but enough about that! I mean now that your puffed up, time to show off your final smash, Puff Up."

"Well I know who I'm using it again" she said moving closer to the hand.

"Oh no no no no no no no no" Master Hand waved his finger. "No using the finals against me."

"Not against you, against the idiotic developer who wanted to depower my Rest" Jigglypuff stomped the ground furiously. "He will pay for his heinous act."

"Heinous?" Pikachu asked. "He depowered Rest. That ain't too heinous."

"Would you feel the same way for someone who depowered Thunder?"

Pikachu thought for a second. "Well it was already depowered some already from the original tournament-"

"Look the point is I'm going to make him for messing with my freaking trump card."

"Ah but you have a new trump card now and you can use it against..." Master Hand thought for a second. "Hey wait, you can't attack a developer."

"You let me attack that Low Life guy with my final smash" Marth commented.

"Yeah well fans are different then the people who worked on the game version of the tournament. I kind of already signed a contract with them so you wouldn't be able to attack to them." Master Hand looked around. "Besides this is the 50th Anniversary special, and I really don't want our 50th to be remembered for squishing someone who could sue is."

Jigglypuff pointed at Master Hand. "Well either you let him take it, or you take it"

Master Hand thought for a second. "Hmmm... uh I'm still not convinced those are our the only options" he then snapped his fingers. "Tell you what: I'll sponsor a mid-air concert for you in summer where you can sing whatever you want to a crowd of people, and you forget this whole thing ever happened. Okay?"

Jigglypuff looked around. "Uh... well... uh..." she then moved closer. "Can I make it a six hour long concert, and have an encore for any song I choose?" Master Hand nodded. "Okay okay I won't attack you. But I'm still mighty miffed about Rest being ruined."

"You'll get over it... probably" Master Hand snapped his fingers as A smash ball floated around. "For now though it's time for Puff up, you third saving grace. A move that can be devastating if you fire it up in the right spot."

"So did another move of mine that you ruined" Jigglypuff muttered.

'Oh god, I'm never going to hear the end of this am I?' Master Hand asked himself as he pointed at the Smash Ball. "Look just break that smash ball and you'll be in for a, heh, big surprise."

Falco rolled his eyes. "That's one of your retarded puns, isn't it?"

"Don't ruin the surprise I mean... no just watch and see" Jigglypuff broke the smash ball. "Now activate the puffing."

"I think I know how to puff" Jigglypuff pointed out. "Even if this one will probably give some extra power."

Master Hand looked around. "Hmmm Power... puff... that sounds familiar".

"You mean like that Powerpuff Girls cartoon show?" Pikachu asked, as everyone looked at him. "What? It was on Cartoon Network like Pokémon and... hey it was pretty good okay?"

"I like the episode where Bubbles made the world happy with colors" Peach said, before sighing. "I tried that and it like didn't work for some reason."

"That's because you need way past magic colors" Sonic pointed up. "That reminds me of this one time Eggman tried making a way past lame amusement park, for like the 8th time, in space. So I needed the power of colors, which were actually just some cool alien dudes, to stop him." The hedgehog rubbed his chin. "I talked to Sega and they said after some other games their way past going to try making that one in a couple of years."

"No one a cares about your stupid a color game" Mario remarked. "Unless you try a ripping me off, for the eight a time, in which case I'll make sure lawyers care about a suing your company."

"Ugh, why do you guys keep talking about other things besides me?" Jigglypuff asked. "This is my update so I demand some attention."

"Well try actually preforming the Final Smash you'll get your attention" Master Hand pointed out. "You see with this you puff up, and then puffs up bigger still."

"Does she become so big that she becomes one of the ancient gods of Pokemontropolis?" Trainer asked.

"Well size wise kind of, for like a second anyway" as Jigglypuff started growing. "See once she puff up... even bigger still then before, she then scores one massive hit."

Link looked to see Jigglypuff grow over 20 feet wide. "Just how big exactly will she grow? he asked.

"About the size of this room" Master Hand pointed out. "So yeah your all pretty much going to get hit."

"that's what you think foolish glove" Zelda said before grabbing Zero Suit Samus, and teleporting off.

Sheik jumped next to Link. "As much as I hate to agree with senorita sexist, we're taking off too" she then used Vanish to teleport away.

"That seems like the most logical idea" Meta-Knight looked over to Kirby as he flew over to Samus. "You should come with us if you do not want to be injured"

"Nah I have my own safe place" Kirby said. Meta-Knight shrugged and warped away himself and Samus as Kirby was shown quickly rushing into the kitchen. "Hmmm safe place" he said, jumping into one of the bottom bins and closing the door. "With the safe leftover pizza I was saving for... now" he was then heard chomping on it several times.

"Okay that's enough leaving" Master Hand snapped his fingers, as a glow surrounded the room. "Ha, now no one else can teleport away."

Falco snorted. "No one else can teleport dumbass."

"Well uh... no one can leave through the door then."

"Then I'm taking the window" Sonic then rushed along the floor (as Jigglypuff continued to slowly expand) and jumped out of it, quickly running along the side of the mansion and hanging on a window two stories up.

"That gives me an idea" Popo said, as he and Nana grabbed hands. The two then ran out the window as well, using Belay to climb up a couple of stories.

"Ha, cool idea as always Popo" Nana said as the two chuckled at this some.

Master Hand sighed and snapped his fingers as the Window was then shut. "Okay now no one can leave out the window as well so everyone else..." suddenly Master Hand heard a bang, as a piece of the floor exploded in front of him.

Snake was shown holding a detonator "Later (beep)er" he said before jumping down the hole.

"Snake go down the holeeeeeeee" Ness said as everyone looked at him. "What? Everyone loves that Tiny Toon quote right? Well anyway, I'm going down too" he then jumped down the hole as well.

"Oh for the love of..." Master Hand snapped his fingers again, repairing the hole as the entire floor glowed. "There now no one can teleport, run, climb or bomb their way out of the room."

"Yes not even you" Jigglypuff smugly as she continued expanding, now almost the size of the room.

"Yeah not even..." Master Hand thought for a second. "I should of so planned this out better" he muttered as Jigglypuff was shown glowing yellow.

"JIGGLY!" She yelled before a blast of power knocked everyone back and actually into another room or off the side of the mansion. Jigglypuff started glowing blue and shrinking down as the entire room crumbled around her.

"Ow" Master Hand muttered as he pulled himself off from a pile of rubbage. "That wasn't how it was supposed to go" he said dusting himself off. "It was supposed to take faster to grow and hit, and not devastate the entire environment."

"What, really?" Jigglypuff asked, looking sad. "Great now you're going to depower it like you depowered Rest."

"Hey that's the power that move is SUPPOSE to have not..". Master Hand pointed around "THIS!" He then snapped his fingers as all the smashers were transported back into the room.

"Hey you need to watch where you do a that" Mario said, pointing at Jigglypuff. "We could of fallen off and plummeted to our a doom."

"Isn't that the point of a final smash?" Jigglypuff asked.

"Well uh... not like a that" Mario looked over at Master Hand. "I mean why did you a raise the mansion so high off the a ground anyway? That's like a asking for trouble."

"Look when the tournament updates are over I'll place the mansion back on solid ground okay? Till then it's good for you know... whatever." The hand snapped his fingers again as the room was quickly refurbished. "Well that takes care of that right?"

"No it a doesn't!" Wario was heard moaning, face down on the floor. "That a pink puffball a crushed me" he tried getting up. "I'm going to sue you for... how much are you a worth again?"

Master Hand snapped his fingers as hearts healed those injured by the final smash. "Look don't worry about it. Thanks to my magical powers there's no way anyone will be permanently..." he then gasped. "Wait, what about balloon?" he asked looked around terrified. "Did anyone see balloon?"

"Don't worry Master Hand" Lucas was shown in the corner with his shield up as he held up the anniversary balloon. "I made sure nothing happen to-"

"BALLOON!" Master Hand then rushed over and grabbed it, hugging it tightly. "Oh thank god you're okay" he said before letting it go.

"Wow, it's so great you care about a damn balloon more than us" Falco sarcastically noted.

"Hey I can always heal you guys from anything, besides you know death, but I can't for the balloon" Master hand then petted the balloon. "Besides with the balloon gone there'd be no point in partying, and I put too much time into this party to quit now." He then looked over his notes. "And we still have one more update to go through before getting to the party."

"What about me?" Jigglypuff asked.

"Oh yeah right I think I had more to say about your final" he looked at his notes. "Oh yeah it's a real killer. In fact if you're playing on a smaller stage, you can expect stunning results from Puff Up."

"Yeah you all felt the puff power" Jigglypuff looked around. "Well besides those of you who ran off, like cowards."

"There is a difference between not wishing to be hit by an attack we could not defend against vs. running off from a powerful foe" Meta-Knight pointed out.

Jigglypuff held her hand to her ear. "Oh what's that? It's the sound of a chicken trying to cluck away an excuse."

Samus then held her hand to where her ear would be. "Oh what's that?" she said in a mock of Jigglypuff's voice. "It's the sound of a primadona whose 15 minutes of fame are running out, that she's desperately trying to cling to them by talking trash." Some of the other smashers laughed at this.

"Oh yeah well..." Jigglypuff looked around. "Well uh..." she put her hand to her ear. "I hear the sound of... you... defending your... boyfriend. Yeah, how do you feel about that?"

"Always happy to do so" she said smirking some as Jigglypuff fumed.

"Oh relax Jigglypuff" Master Hand moved closer to her. "Think about your final which is not only powerful, but also quite a stunner visually."

"Your into fat Pokeporn?" Pikachu asked. "Well there are tons of that on Deviantart if you want to go there."

Ike shuddered. "Ugh, I hate that site" he said rubbing his forehead. "I saw some pictures there that gave me nightmares."

"...Do we want to know why you were looking through those pictures?" Marth asked.

Ike glared angrily at him. "Not for those reasons. It just came up when I tried using a computer once."

"Why?

"I wanted to know if there were any good old fashioned weapons repair shops around, so I wouldn't have to make a trip to Tellus okay?"

"Wait, why would you try getting old fashioned weapon repair at a site online?"

"Hey they do that" Ike then rolled his hand. "And one thing went to another and... then I saw that horror of a site, and the things people put on it."

"Also it crashes sometimes and uploads viruses to the hardrive when you try searching for naked pictures of hot anime girls" Captain Falcon said before quickly looking around. "I mean uh... that's what I've been told anyway."

Ike looked confused at him. "Well I don't know what "viruses" would have to do with a computer-"

Young Linked laughed. "Hahahahaha oh man good one Ike. Good one" Ike then glared at him as Young Link blinked a few times. "Oh... you were serious? Really? Come on man, get with the times."

"I don't come from these times" Ike pointed out.

"Well neither do I, but if you're going to life here you need to know some of the basic terms, and new wordage."

"What's a wordage?" Link asked.

"The official term for a word with multiple meanings, at least according to me".

"Well correct "wordage" or not, I think I'd rather not learn all your electronic terminology" Ike said, pointing around. "Seriously, I'm glad to be from a "simpler" time. You guys do some sick, SICK things with technology."

"Pfft, don't blame technology for have a weak will" Snake pointed out. "Besides anything can be (swear)ing sick if you at it" he pointed at Lucas. "I can think of sick (curs)ing things that kid can do with his little snake friend."

"Well Ropey was sick the other day" Lucas admitted. "Fortunately he's feeling better now, but I really hope he doesn't go near anything that could get him sick again."

Snake rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that's what I meant" he dryly noted.

"One final thing, you constant interrupters of what I'm trying to say" Master Hand looked at a notecard. "Puff Up however, loses a little of its potency on larger stages" He then showed a picture of Jigglypuff using it on the Hyrule Temple. "And by potency I mean you can probably outrun it."

Sonic made a thumbs up. "Already did."

"Well I mean when it will be its normal speed."

"Oh well I can still way past do that."

"Ha, I'm sure unless Master Hand wants to lose his thumb, Puff Up's speed will make me instantly able to whip it out and knock you out, no matter how fast you are" Jigglypuff noted.

"That's a way past lie!"

"Nuh uh" Jigglypuff pointed at Master Hand. "Give me another smash ball so I can show him."

"No your update is done, as we move onto the final update of the big 50th Update spectacular" A bell then rang behind Master Hand. "And it's a secret update like the uh... other two are but this is a brand new stage update."

"Can it be the stage where I preform my worldwide concert?" Jigglypuff asked.

"No, especially since this is the one stage where the My Music Function won't work."

Jigglypuff noted. "Well then I give it a double boo"

"You won't once you figure out what it is, and what makes the music in this stage" Master Hand held out his index finger. "See, this stage is called Hanenbrow" everyone looked at him confused. "You know from Electroplantkon."

"What?" Everyone asked confused.

"Oh come on it was one of the best games ever on the DS" Master Hand thought for a second. "Well actually no it was... probably one of the most mediocre and forgettable games on the DS, but I'm still giving its stage because it looked cool."

"Does this game have anything to do with us then?" Fox asked.

"Well uh... no but that doesn't always matter. Like Smashville"

"Then for you sake, I hope you don't have any of these Electroplanktons in the background of the stage" Sheik pointed out. "Since you don't want to get in trouble again right?"

"For what?" Master Hand thought for a second. "Oh yeah the whole Animal Crossing thing. Well technically the Hanenbrow in the upcoming stage aren't really sentiment or anything. I mean really they just bounced around before and now they're just doing it in a place of my choosing."

"So does that mean we can eat them?" Yoshi asked as everyone turned to him. "What? You never had plankton? It's actually pretty good. There's a bunch of yellow plankton off of Yoshi's island that's actually pretty tasty."

"What are you a Wailord?" Squirtle asked. "Why would you eat Plankton? Their all so small and creepy looking."

"Not Yoshi Island plankton" Yoshi rubbed his stomach. "I could actually go for some now really."

"Oh me too" Kirby said peaking his head in. "We should road trip there, or star trip, cause riding on a star's more fun than walking."

"No trips until we party, and no party until this stage is explained" Master Hand announced pointing above him. "And no stage until you guys obtain it. And do you know how you do that?"

Ness thought for a second. "Uh it involves doing something... upward?"

"Yes" He pointed over at Peach. "Actually it will be up to Peach for claim it for you, as she must clear Event 28 "Flower Blooms In The Echoes" to get it."

Peach clapped happily. "Yeah I totally love flowers blooming. Are these like pretty petunias?"

"Uh no" Master Hand then showed her a crude sketch of trees with giant leaves in the middle of an ocean. "You see in order to obtain the stage, you have to turn all the leaves on the largest tree red instead of green."

"Oh because it's like fall back, spring ahead?"

"No it's how the stage is played. You must compete against a computer Olimar, who will help you turn them red while trying to knock you out."

"That does not soundy like me" Olimar pointed at himself. "Unless she was trying to messy with the eco systems by changering the leaves."

"No I just had you there because you two are the... smashers who have sort of gardening based attacks and your fighting in weirdly designed trees" Master Hand admitted. "It made sense at the time."

"Were you (beep)in high at the time?" Snake asked.

"Only high in excitement for this event Snake" Master Hand snapped his fingers as Peach and Olimar disappeared. "In fact I'm going to have them clear it right now, and then we can all see it and get to that party I keep telling you about."

"I say you just trap them in there so they will die and be out of our misery" Ganondorf proclaimed. "Actually trap everyone else in there and have them slowly die of starvation so I will be free of this ridiculous tournament."

Master Hand groaned. "If I didn't say yes the last 50 something times you asked me, why would I say yes now."

"Besides we wouldn't starve" Yoshi pointed out. "We'd eat the plankton."

"I don't eat microorganisms, even giant sized" Snake rubbed his chin. "Though I wouldn't mind (beep)in chowing down on a dino burger-"

"Ewwww!" Yoshi backed away from him. "And you called me sick. I mean who'd eat their fellow smasher?" Kirby raised his hand. "Besides you" everyone pointed at Yoshi. "Oh... well not permanently".

"Okay enough of that" Master Hand snapped his fingers as a TV Screen lowered down. "Let's see how Peach and Olimar are doing" everyone turned to see the television. On it, they saw one giant brown stem in water (there was also a stem upside down as well as one leaf) with giant green leaves slowly blowing around as blue fish looking creatures with green tails flew by. On the large upright stem, all the leaves were Red. Standing on one of the leaves, Peach was shown waving at the camera. "Wow, why can't you all you guys finish your event modes that quickly?" he asked.

"Regular brawling's more enjoyable then events" Fox admitted.

"Well try to finish events, and the story mode while you're at it" Master Hand shivered. "The longer uh... things are kept in the dark, the worse things will end up." He then snapped his fingers as all the smashers were transported to Hanenbrow. "See?" Master Hand pointed around. "Beautifully colored leaves are here, and there. And you know, everywhere."

"Not there" Sonic pointed down below them. "Which is way past good, since the world's fastest hedgehog doesn't swim-" Mario pushed him down the leave as Sonic hit the water. "Not good, not good!" Sonic cried out, desperately thrashing about.

"Don't push people in this demonstrated" Master Hand ordered. "Especially since they'll" Sonic fell to the bottom of the water and disappeared. "...that" he added flatly as Sonic appeared from the stop of the stage, falling back on another leaf.

"Oh enjoy your little swim-a?" Mario asked. Sonic grabbed him and threw him off the leave, as Mario simply jumped after falling into the water. "Ha, you were too a stupid to do that" he taunted.

"Why you stupid..." Sonic kicked the leaf he was on as it moved down, slightly changing color. "Hey what in the name of way past underrated Sega Saturn is going on around here?

"Oh the angle of the leaves change when you attack them" Master Hand explained. "Think of it as nature's revenge against punching trees."

"Beep, my sensors state that these flora vegetation are not trees, but rather flowers bop" R.O.B pointed out.

Samus poked the flower beneath her. "So wait if we're on flower petals that means this Electroplantkon took place on a world with humongous forests, or we've been shrunken down dozens of times our normal size.

"Or I could of just created this Electroplankton world that was compatible to your size" Master Hand pointed out "Ever think of that?"

"... We're tiny aren't we?"

"...Yeah" Master Hand admitted.

"Finally!" Olimar said happily. "I like being my own regulating sized compared to the gigantic brutus I was before."

Falco rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah you were a total savage" he sarcastically exclaimed.

"Yes but now at normaly size I don't have to worry about attacking the beautry of natures" Olimar jumped on a leaf as it bent down. "Oh no, nature is still in troubley!"

"Hey these leaves can do more than just take it" Master Hand pointed out. "Sometimes the leaves will actually obstruct attacks."

"Me no be stopped by puny leaf" Donkey Kong then punched a leaf and was knocked back an inch. "Ooh that one tough leaf" he admitted.

"Yes but it does more than just stop" Master Hand poked a leaf as a small circle vibration emanated from the leaf. "See whenever it is touched, it makes a vibration" he then poked the leaf several times. "Picking up some vibes smashers?" he asked, before laughing.

"What is this, the 60's?" Young Link asked.

"Well uh, what would you guys even know about the 60's, or at least the earth sixties anyway?" the hand asked. "You never lived through them."

"I've been through 12 60's" Game and Watch rambled. "And back in one of those we had bread, bread as far as the eye could see."

"But you didn't have these" Master Hand then pointed over at the flying by fish. "Even more important than the fish are these. And these are Hanenbrow, who jump up from the water below."

"So can we fry them?" Yoshi asked.

"No!"

"Can we barbeque them?" Kirby asked.

"No eating of any kind!" Master Hand then poofed up a sign which he stuck on a leaf. "The Hanenbrow aren't here to be eaten. "In fact, they don't have any effect on you smashers. But if they hit a leaf, they'll make a sound, and rebound."

The Hanenbrow were then shown bouncing around and hitting on leaves. "Ah a B minor if I'm not mistaken" Jigglypuff pointed out. "And though I prefer music I guess if these are belting out tone pitches every time they hit a leaf it will be enough background music."

"Yeah though it would be better if there was Persona 3 music in the background" Lucario pointed out.

"What the..." Master Hand looked at him confused. "What does this series have to with Persona?"

"Well it all harkens back to a certain awesome writer-"

"Oh I think I know where this story is going, so I'm moving on" Master Hand said as more Hanenbrow bounced around. "See each sound rings out pure and clear, and they make sounds when they bounce around too."

"Aww, their cute and talented" Peach then grabbed a passing by Hanenbrow, hugging it tightly. "Can I keep one?" she asked.

"No and... I don't even know how you did that so let it back" he said as Peach let it go. "You just fight like you normally do, which is harder on this stage and hear their music. See depending on the angle and the patterns of the Hanenbrow, the sounds will change on this artistic stage.

"Hmmm" Jigglypuff then knocked a couple of leaves up where she was as the Hanenbrow hit it, causing a higher tone pitch. "you know I could actually create a song with these guys" she said, looking around the Hanenbrow. "Just train them a bit to jump on command, get a few more leaves for some added bass-"

"Uh, but then again, these tournament noises are intense, so you won't have time to notice" Master Hand pointed out as Jigglypuff glared him. "...Well, maybe sometimes you might."

"I notice them now, so I want them for my concert."

Master Hand sighed. "Fine."

"And I want to adopt one" Peach stated.

"Well maybe-"

"And I want a few on a plate" Yoshi asked. "Maybe with some tartar sauce on the side-"

"You know, what? Fine!" Master Hand said annoyed, looking at everyone. "Can you please just shut up for two seconds so I can finish this update. I mean really I'm almost done and then we can finally hit the party scene."

"Aka the room we're usually always in that you just decorated some" Marth noted.

"Feh you... Atleans wouldn't understand how a Master Hand party ain't like any regular party" Master Hand then pointed to the top of the stem. "But first, the final thing about this stage. See if you make all the leaves red, a flower will bloom on the tree to the right."

"Oh deary me" Olimar raised his hand. "Excuse me but we reddenated all the leaves and the flowerie did not bloominate"

"That's because you didn't say the magic words, or because I didn't beta-test this level so it's not working how it should be" Master Hand then held up a picture of Captain Falcon posing near a bloomed flower. "It should look like this."

"Hey the Captain isn't a flower" Captain Falcon pointed out. "And I'll only bloom with my super awesome falcon power, whenever I get it."

"Yeah well until then it's the end of Hanenbrow" Master Hand snapped his fingers as the smashers were transported back to the main room. "And now that we've finished all today's updates you know what that means" Master Hand snapped his fingers as more balloons and confetti dropped down. "It's party time, party time. Everything is fine cause it's party time. Party time, party time, celebrating about 50 updates of Party time."

"About 50 isn't near 100, ass" Falco retorted.

"I've had enough of your beak" Master Hand snapped his fingers as a gigantic load of confetti dropped on Lombardi, as he tried struggling to get out of it. "Besides it would of been sooner but I had that anniversary balloon to..." Master Hand looked around and gasped. "Hey, where's the balloon?"

"There it is!" Kirby pointed at a balloon on the floor.

"No I meant my special 50th anniversary balloon. Where did that go?" Everyone looked around and shrugged. "Come on, someone has to know where it is" he pointed at Meta Knight. "Your good at sensing stuff. Sense out my balloon."

"I do not have the ability to detect helium filled inanimate objects" Meta-Knight pointed out the door. "However I am sensing Crazy Hand down the hallway."

"He's WHAT?" Master Hand quickly rushed to the other room. "Geez can't even get rid of him for one blasted day" Master Hand muttered, before looking around. "Okay bro, where are you?"

"Right Here" said a voice coming from a blue closet. "Or rather..." the words 'RIGHT' and 'HERE' appeared in giant neon flashing lights right next to the closet. Master Hand opened it to see Crazy Hand floating there. "Man, how come you always find me when we play hide and seek?"

"We're not playing Hide and Seek" Master Hand pointed out. "Furthermore weren't you spending time with that Anthony kid talking about Arrested Development?"

"Yeah, I wanted that movie. Wanted it bad" Crazy Hand made a fist. "So I decided to step up my game, and break out the L-Word."

"Isn't that a Showtime Drama about Lesbians?"

"No I meant the other L word that wasn't lesbian or lesbians" Crazy Hand then poked Master Hand. "Oh and if we run into Zelda or other Samus, can we ask if their bicurious or bifurious?"

"Why?"

"Because the future, that's why!" Crazy Hand spun his finger. "See me and my friend and my other future friend went to see a movie. A future movie."

Master Hand sighed. "Oh let me guess. By future you mean past because you went and saw 10,000 BC right?"

"No fool, future means future. And by that future, I mean Scott Pilgrim vs. the World, which didn't involve pilgrims or fights on different worlds, but was still pretty enjoyable."

Master Hand thought for a second. "Wait isn't that some sort of Canadian comic book?"

"Eh, which means yes, and also that I'm Canadian."

"No it doesn't."

"Well that's what Lucario said. Also to punch him in the mango, and I punch my own mangos thank you very much."

Master Hand groaned. "Look I don't care about movies based on..." Master Hand blinked a few times. "Wait, that was a movie?"

"No that will be a movie" Crazy Hand clarified. "in the far off year of... 2010. I was looking for another Michael Cera starring adaptation flick but you know, life and learn, in the future."

"So you went to the..." Master Hand smacked Crazy Hand hard several times on the glove. "I, told, you, NO, GOING, to, the, FUTURE!" he yelled out. "Who knows what you wind up messing up?"

"Hey I only made a mess of one of those aisles. Or two, and that other one was on fire, which isn't technically a mess."

"That's not what I..." Master Hand thought for a second and sighed. "You know what? Forget it. I'm not being dragged into a pointless conversation with you. I just want to know where my balloon went."

"Oh here it is" Crazy Hand handed Master Hand the 50th Anniversary Balloon. "After I dropped off Afrienda, I needed a new pal to hang with. And me and the balloon got to talking."

"Balloons don't talk!"

"Only if you don't know the language" Crazy Hand then laughed some. "Ha ha, that's a good story Mark."

"Mark?"

"Yeah it's Mark the balloon, duh. He tells great stories like the time he cheated on his best friend's wife. Hey, would that make him an evil ex-boyfriend? Can I punch his head in and get a bunch of coins?"

"Only in coin mode... wait I'm not going to bother wasting time arguing with you" Master Hand left the closet. "Now that I've got my balloon back I've got a party to start. And I don't want you ruining it, capache?"

"Capache is fighting words... I think" Master Hand sighed and snapped his fingers, as a stick of dynamite attach to a string appeared before Crazy Hand. "Oh boy, dynamite string! That almost never gets old!"

"Yeah uh you go play with that" Master Hand then locked the door and was shown floating away. "Later"

"Wait, don't you want to know about the future?" Crazy Hand asked. "Because there's this-"

"Look I've heard enough from alternate mes about future problems okay? Tell me later, or maybe never. Either one would be good" Master Hand then floated back into the main room, enjoying the party he had thrown for the special 50th anniversary update. Not knowing that there would be things to worry about in the future. But that was for another day. Because for now, this story is at...

THE END!

Well that's it everyone. Sorry it took several forevers to get anything updated but like I told you earlier I've been having all sorts of problems, but I've finally sorted them out for the most part.

CRAZY HAND: (Off-screen) That earns you the sword of Self Respect. (A sword then drops from the sky and lands in Diana's chest).

Owwwwwwwwww, that's not how it's supposed to work.

CRAZY HAND: This is funnier though. (Diana then chucks the sword away) Ow, you made me swallow my gum! That's going to be in my digestive track for seven years, if I had one of those.

Uh... anyway thank you so much for supporting me for the most part throughout the 2 or 3 something years I've been doing this story and sorry I've had long periods of lack of updates. Remember to keep reading and reviewing and commenting though and eventually I'll keep updating. And not just on this story either you know.


End file.
